Dark-Type Trainer: The Origin of Kanto
by ViruSSofT
Summary: An adventurous story of trainer with dark personality and even darker past on his way to the top.
1. Prologue

"Is he… Is he dead?" Girl`s trembling voice broke the silence.

"No, in this state he can`t be dead." The woman answered her severely. "But he`s very close to it."

"So… What happened to him?" Another girl asked.

"I don`t know." The woman was confused. "You was there, you saw everything. Why wouldn`t you tell us?"

"I can`t remember it…" Sad but melodic voice replied to them. "I can`t remember anything about the last hours!"

"Damn, this is not good." Another woman swore. "We can`t leave him in this state. We need to do something!"

"We can`t do anything right now, as we know nothing of what happened to him."

"So… How can we find it out?"

The silence falls on the room again. The body in the center continues shining brightly but this means nothing good.

"They say, the whole live flies before the eyes when you`re almost dead." The second woman replied. "Maybe we could read his memories right now?"

"And how do you think we can do this?"

"Well, there`s someone who can read minds… Especially his one."

Everyone turned back.

"Me?" The sadness in voice changed to sudden fear. "But I… I can`t just do that!"

"You did it a million times before, we know that!"

"That was completely another thing…"

"Come on, maybe we can save him! Just look inside his head and find the correct memory! If you can`t remember what happened in the Citadel, maybe he can!"

"Well… Okay, I`ll try."

She comes closer to the body and puts her hand on the body`s forehead. Their eyes start to glow and the whole world disappears as her mind falls deeper and deeper in his…

It was just another day on my way back. At last I have arrived in my home region – Kanto. Not so many years have passed since I left it, but I already started to forget how beautiful the nature here is. Vast forests, large cities and crystal lakes – my home is great!

And yet it was still some time for me to make my way back to home city. I was driving my old but still strong car and watched over the trees passed across.

Soon I will reach Viridian City and will be able to have some rest at any local hotel, if there are any. The day was almost over, and I really tried my best not to fall asleep while driving. Fortunately, not much people drive this road, so I couldn`t crash into somebody. But into something…

Some dark silhouettes near the road attracted my attention. Three strangers in dark clothes were running, looked like they were really in a hurry. When I was near them, one turned around to me and shouted:

"Hey, you`re just in time, pal!"

Some bad feeling came to my mind. For some reason I had no desire to pick them up in my car. And still…

"We need some help, can you come here for a moment?"

I don`t know why I stopped, but I did. The bad feeling remained and ever grew stronger, so I decided not to come out of the car yet and just watch for them.

"What`s the problem?" I asked.

One of the strangers looked at the other two, nodded to them and headed straight to me. When he was going to my driver`s side I managed to observe him a little. He – as well as all of the rest – was wearing strange black uniform with big "R" on chest. Their hands were covered by black gloves, just like the criminals usually wear. One guy had his gloves without fingers. "That`s not cool for your fingerprints" I thought. Maybe, they were some young gang or just a bunch of hooligans? Well, the other two looked too old for regular hooligans.

And also when the first stranger was moving to me I noticed that he pulled a gun from his holster on the other side and tried to hide from my view. That thing made me a bit nervous, but it was too late to do something. I could just gas and ride away from here as fast as I can, but, on the other side, that could be interesting. For too long I haven`t tested my old skills.

Soon the stranger reached me and guided his gun right into my face.

"There`s something in our car. Get it out." The other two found this funny, and just laughed quietly.

I got my hands up and slowly started to open the door. Without any sharp movements I tried to move out. Really I waited the other two to come closer. They were really impatient, so I didn`t have to wait for too long – bandits came right to my door. I smashed the first man with the door, throwing him back to the other two. The pistol dropped out of his hand and fell under the car, distracting my foes and giving me enough time to give the rest two a good smash. Hooligans backed off confused from the unexpected turn of events.

"I have fought grunts twice bigger than you!" I shouted taking a combat stance. "Get over here, one by one!"

These bandits weren`t scared enough to run for their lives. Too bad, I counted on that. But instead, the first one put his hand in his pocket and got a small round red-and-white object.

A pokeball.

"This dude is crazy!" He shouted in return. "Ekans, deal with him!"

He threw a pokeball to the ground, and the monster appeared right in front of me. Ekans isn`t a very big pokemon, but still very menacing. THAT was an unexpected turn of events for me, and I was just standing there for a few moments.

"Come on, you big boy! Show us your pokemon!" One of bandits tried to provoke me.

"Wha… But… I don`t have any pokemon."

And this fact momentarily decided my fate.

"That is even better! Ekans, WRAP him and after that… Use BITE!"

Did he really just ordered a pokemon to attack a human? How dirty is this!

I tried to evade the Ekans` move, but he was faster than me and wrapped me tightly with its body. The grip tightened, and it was hurt. One moment later – and I felt his fangs on my neck and soon drop of blood flowing down. Almost losing my mind, I lowered my head to make them think I`m ended.

"That`s enough, Ekans. We have to hurry, return."

The Ekans was beamed back to his pokeball, and I felt on the road. I tried to open my eyes and watched powerlessly over the bandits taking places in my car. My dad`s car… The only memory of him I had.

The grunt sat on the driver`s seat and turned his head to me.

"Never cross the road to Team Rocket! If Team Rocket wants this old piece of metal crap, it gets it!"

And they left me laying on the road. The last thing I saw of them is the middle finger of driver sticking out of the window, pointed at me. With nothing else to do, I answered him the same way.

It was pretty hard to stand up in a condition like this. I pressed the bite on my neck with palm to stop blood and looked to the sky. It`s gonna be a long road…

At least I have one more reason to visit my old friend in Pallet Town.


	2. Rivals name

By the time I reached Pallet Town it was already late night. After some hours in a road the blood stopped, but pain remained. I was lucky he didn`t use Poison Sting or something like that, I would be definitely finished by this moment.

And finally I stepped into Pallet Town – nice small place that I still remember from the childhood. I used to come here quite often – to study and play with my friends. Sometimes I met pokemon, but I have never been really close to one, have never trusted to one. Maybe, time has come to change some things.

The first house to the left - that`s my goal. It didn`t changed a bit for almost fifteen years since I have been here last time. The same fence, the same bushes, the same gate with a spikes on its top, the same small wooden wall that meant to be finished someday and become another house. I bet my old friend hasn`t changed a bit too.

I reached the house entrance and rang the doorbell. A few moments of waiting passed, but the door wasn`t opened. Instead of it I heard the familiar voice coming up from the second floor.

"I`m sleeping!"

That couldn`t stop me as I continued to ring the doorbell until the voice started to swear, very dirty. Loud steps from above approached the door in no time. The source of them wanted to deal with it really fast.

"I told you to leave this place and never return…"

As he opened the door and saw my face, he became speechless for a moment.

"YOU!" He shouted very amazedly.

"Me."

"I… I really didn`t expected YOU to come here at this time. What do you need?"

"You`re such you. No "Come in", no "A cup of tea?", just rough "What do you need?". You haven`t changed at all, Douchebag.

"That`s not my name! My name is…"

"I know your name. But you will always be a Douchebag to me. And you have just proved your worthiness of this name, again. So… Come in? A cup of tea?"

He stayed silent and just pointed his finger at the dining room. That`s enough for me.

I entered house and walked through the corridor, watching around. Looks like the time has stopped in this place – nothing changes: the same furniture, the same technic, the same strange statuettes. Since Douchebag`s parents disappeared, he stayed with his grandfather, the greatest pokemon professor I have ever met. Professor had no time for his home and spent most of time in his lab, while Douchebag was at home, all alone. I even felt a little sorry for him.

And at last I reached the dining room – one of the few rooms Douchebag still visits. This is why it looked different from the way I remember it.

"Oh, you changed it! I don`t like it." I said and headed straight to the couch. Douchebag just shook his head and sat on the armchair in front of me.

"I don`t want you to like it. By the truth, I want you to leave it, but after you answer some my questions."

I don`t like questions. People always find some that I can`t answer. Or don`t want to answer. But… This in this situation I didn`t have much choice. I needed a place to stay at least for a few hours, even if I have to be with this douchebag Douchebag.

"Okay, I`ll answer everything that you ask and that I will consider worth answering."

"I just want to know… some things. Why are you here?"

That`s a good question. At the start I had some business in Veridian City, but now my plans have changed quite a lot.

"Do you know something about... Team Rocket"? I asked him in return.

"Team Rocket?" This question really caught him off guard. "I heard some things about these guys. It`s like an organization, or sect of some sort. But they have pretty strong roots here, in Kanto. Newspapers say they steal people`s pokemon for some reason and do different… criminal things. You really don`t want to meet them. That`s all I know."

"Well, looks like they specialize not only on pokemon now. These bandits stole my car. And… also bite me."

"Bite you? What do you mean?"

"All I wanted is to get to Viridian City, peacefully. And also smash some bandits faces on my way, if it is needed. But they didn`t like fist fight, and sent out Ekans."

"Oh… That`s why you hold your neck… I thought it was another girl …"

"Shut up. I don`t have time for your miserable jokes. By the way, I`m fine, thank you for asking, I will live. No, I don`t need medical help, thanks. But what I need is to return my car as fast as I can. Or, at least, the case inside it."

"Is it so important?" The look on Douchebag`s face show his full interest in this subject. But this is the last thing I could ever tell him.

"Yes. My life depends on it. Maybe, yours too."

"Whoa-whoa, dark man." Douchebag leaned back in his armchair with hands up. "I know that you have seen some serious shit. But if this is SO serious – I wanna stay out of it."

"As you wish, coward" I answered. "Just tell me whether I can get a starter pokemon from your granddad."

"A starter pokemon? What in the world do you need it for?"

"Well, let`s think." I stood up from the coach and started to walk around the room. "As I can understand, these Rocket guys can be very serious. If I want to take my car back, I need to be prepared to them. They use pokemon as a weapon. That means I will need pokemon too as my weapon. Train them, make stronger… Maybe challenge gyms just to check my strength."

"That sounds awful. You… A pokemon trainer? I don`t believe it. You always ignored pokemon, I still think you just afraid of them."

"Times change, yeah? Yesterday you were an assassin, today you are a pokemon trainer."

"You were not an assassin yesterday!"

"I know, but you got the point. I need to get a pokemon and take my things back. I have no choice."

"Well, my granddad spends too much time in his laboratory last time, so he maybe there even now. But in the morning it will be opened for everybody."

I looked on my watch and noticed the time.

"Looks like the morning is already came." I headed to the door. "I was… an experience to meet you. Farewell."

As I exited the house, Douchebags` call reached me.

"Wait a second!"

I turned back to look over him. He dressed up very quickly and ran to me, putting his jacket on.

"What is it?"

"Don`t you know? I`m going with you! I mean… I`m going ahead of you!" This really confused me for a moment.

"Why would you want to come?"

"Well, it`s kinda boring, isn`t it? Every day is like the previous, when you just work, and work, and work… Screw my job, screw my boss and scre all this, I want an adventure! Pokemon, gyms, league, fame, girls… I will become champion even before you catch your first pokemon."

"I`m not interested in all this. If I will challenge gyms, it will be only for testing my skills and nothing more." I waved at him.

"You know I will be stronger, do you?" He started to hop on place impatiently. "The last one to the lab get weaker pokemon!" And he run away in the laboratory direction.

"You`re 25, damn it!" I called out to him and looked back at the door that Douchebag forgot to close. "This will not be easy" I sighed, closed the door and followed Douchebag to the lab.


	3. MEE-Three

I walked along the road to professor Oak`s lab. Douchebag ran far away from me, but then slowed down, aligned with me and walked near.

"Don`t you want to tell me about you scar?" He asked me.

"My scar?"

"Yes, your scar."

"What scar?"

"On-you-damn-face scar!"

"Oh that scar… Ah, nothing special. It was just a Bisharp"

"A wild Bisharp?"

"No…" I really didn`t want to talk about this. Too bad memories were connected to it. Douchebag noticed my unwillingness to continue this conversation and, despite being a douchebag, asked no more.

Soon we reached the large building on the border of town – the Pokemon Laboratory. Lab is located right next to vast forest, so near to pokemon they research. This is a very clever place for a lab, I should say.

Douchebag accelerated again and ran inside building. When I stepped inside the lab, I felt some strange smell. If a science could have a smell – this would be definitely it! A mix of metallic computers and other different devices, paper in the books – some of them looked really old, and fresh air of the nature itself. There was a special room for pokemon to watch over them, a recreation of their habitat. Through the glass I could see a lot of different kinds of pokemon from Kanto region: Sandshrews, Arboks, Geodudes, Parasects and much more. I was amazed by this view, although I never liked pokemon very much. I managed to live separately from them somehow. Except for some quite bad memories…

By that time Douchebag ran deep inside the lab in search for his granddad.

"Gramps! Where are you? I`m here!"

Very soon I caught up with Douchebag in a very big room full of different scientist technologies. Computers, holographic maps, scanners and much other – these guys definitely have a lot of money for their researches. I wonder where do they get it?

"Can`t it wait for a bit? I`m in a middle of some experiment!" The old grumpy voice called to him somewhere from the other side of the lab. Douchebag had no intention in waiting for the end of this experiment and headed straight to the room where his granddad was. I shrugged and followed him.

We entered another room, smaller than the previous. Professor Oak stood in front of the table, covering everything behind with his body. He was alone in this place – maybe, because it was early morning? When we entered, he turned his head to us.

"Oh, why I can`t have some rest of you even in my lab?"

"What are you doing?" Douchebag asked.

Professor sighed and made a step away from the table behind him so we could see an Eevee and a strange box near him.

"I`m going to set an experiment here, with this little guy." He pointed to the Eevee. "And, as I think I will not be able to get rid of you, you can watch for it."

"Oh, really appreciate that, Professor Oak!" I said with some sarcasm. He heard my voice and looked over the Douchebag`s shoulder and only just now noticed me.

"It`s you! I remember… Good to see you alive and well after all these years. Where have you been?"

"Well, you know, I travelled. Had many things to do, places to see, people to find…"

"Then you are quite a busy young man… not like my grandson…" He stopped for a moment, looks like he forgot the name of his own grandson. As always.

"…Douchebag…" I whispered him to help.

"Ah, yes! Like my grandson Douchebag… Ow, my son also wasn`t very reliable person. And had no fantasy at all."

"Gramps!" Douchebag shouted. "I`m not a douchebag, and I amd a busy man too, I have a job!"

"So why are you here, in my lab, distracting me from MY job, instead of being on YOUR job, Douchebag?"

Poor old man took my joke too close to heart. Little Douchebag got what he deserved.

"Because I am going to start my journey around the world! Beating trainers, catching pokemon, challenging champions and defeating them… You know, usual stuff."

"Well, that is a meritorious thing to do! But I wonder where did you get that idea, first of all?" Professor asked suspiciously. "All these years you was pretty satisfied with your life. Why would you suddenly want to become a trainer?"

"I asked him the same question when he came to me this night, grandpa!" Douchebag pointed at me.

"You want that too?" Professor turned to me.

"Really, this idea came from me in first place. I don`t know why HE suddenly decided to go too."

"Ah, youth… I remember myself so young, unpredictable and foolish, just like you…"

"GRAMPS!" Douchebag started to get angry at his granddad. Professor made a satisfied smile, in his victory over successfully trolled grandson.

"Okay, okay, calm down, dragon…" Professor Oak turned back to his table with Eevee. Pokemon was lying on table and sleeping, even with all this Douchebags around, screaming. "Let me just finish this experiment, and I will give you your starters."

I came closer to the table to watch over the action. Professor gently scratched Eevee`s ear, and pokemon woke up, making a very cute yawn.

"What are you going to do?" I asked professor.

"You know Eevee, of course. You know that he can evolve into a different pokemon by different ways and conditions. I`m going to simulate some of this conditions at once and see, what he will evolve into."

Professor took his box and opened it. The box contained some colorful stones, some of them I managed to recognize. There were Fire, Water and Electric stones, the other two were unknown to me. They looked like some sort of Leaf stone and Ice Stone, but the leaf one didn`t look like a regular Leaf Stone, and I know that Ice Stone doesn't exist. Also there were a separated little pocket inside the box, and I saw a Rare Candy inside it.

"What are these?" Douchebag was interested in the other two stones too.

"Oh, these… Let me explain the idea of experiment. With the Fire Stone Eevee evolves into a Flareon. With the Water Stone he evolves into a Vaporeon. With an Electric Stone he evolves into a Jolteon. When training him during the night he can evolve into an Umbreon, if you are in good relationship with him. The same goes to the day, when he can evolve into an Espeon. These two…" Professor pointed at two remained stones. "Are parts of Moss Rock and Ice Rock from the Sinnoh region. If you level him up near these, he can evolve into Leafeon or Glaceon respectively. And there are still a lot of other types that he can evolve into... But yet never did for now."

"I see" This experimented interested me a lot. "And you are going to throw all this stones at him?"

"That didn`t sound good, but yeah, sort of. And its early morning now, when the day and night cross their times. Espeon and Umbreon are both possible too." Professor nodded and started to lay out all stoned on the table. Eevee looked interested in them too and tried to touch the Fire Stone. Professor noticed that and easily smacked his paw.

"Not yet, MEE-Three. Wait patiently."

"MEE-Three? You named a pokemon MEE-Three?" Douchebag suspiciously asked.

"Yes, what`s wrong? It`s a Multi Evolution Experiment, object number 3. Everything is correct."

"What happened to the previous two?" I asked even more suspicious.

"Well…" We really managed to catch professor confused. "The first one was too fast and evolved into a Jolteon even before I noticed it stole the Stone. The second… I don`t know, where it is, but all I know that the guy who had to deliver that Eevee to me, was attacked by some bandits. I guess they took it."

"Team Rocket, I guess." I said. That was obvious without and evidences.

"Maybe. I hope someday we will know what`s happened. But for now… Let`s finish this. Are you ready, MEE-Three?"

The pokemon responded happily by nodding. The professor nodded in answer and put his hands on the table. After examining all items in front of him, he took the Rare Candy and brought it closely to Eevee.

"Do you remember? When you feel the evolution is coming, you step on all these stones at once. Yes?"

Pokemon nodded again. Satisfied with such answer, professor opened the candy and gave it to the Eevee. Pokemon gladly took the candy and swallowed it at once. With a satisfied smile it looked at professor and after a few seconds its body started to glow.

The evolution started.

And, as the professor said, MEE-Three stepped on the other stones, making them glow too. The Fire, Water and Electric stones were absorbed into the shape of Eevee`s form, while other simply continued shining. The light from pokemon`s body filled the room and it began to change.

We were really amazed by this view, and waited until the process is finished. But suddenly MEE-Three stopped deforming its body and returned its original shape. In a few seconds he normalized back, and glow faded away. The creature on the table still looked exactly like a usual Eevee, but… Something was very odd in his look, I couldn`t understand what.

"How is that possible? He didn't evolve!" Professor was really shocked.

"But he did change, look!" Douchebag said. "Its eyes are red now!"

And he was right, eyes really changed to blazing red color, like Flareon usually has. During the next examination professor noticed other signs of changes, specific for other forms of evolution.

"Fascinating. I need to research this. How are you feeling, MEE-Three?"

Eevee looked at him and yawned.

"Of course, you are feeling okay." Professor took pokemon on his hands and directed to another room, where he put sleeping Eevee on the couch and locked outside. "Have a rest, I`ll bring some food and check you later, MEE-Three."

After that he turned to us and sighed with a relief.

"So, boys… Let`s go and get you some pokemon!"


	4. Starter Shatter

We followed the professor to the previous huge room with many scientific devices. Douchebag went near his granddad and looked really amazed from what will happen now, beginning young trainers are not always so amazed as he was at that moment.

"This is not usual thing, you know." The professor said. "Trainers start their journey here at 18 years, not 25 like you."

"I heard some other region let children become trainers at 10 years..." Douchebag replied.

"Other regions – maybe, but not us. Would you trust a dangerous fire-breathing creature to a 10-year-old twerp?" Professor`s answer was really straight. And so right. "As look at you… I wouldn`t trust it to you too."

"Thanks a lot, gramps. Now go and get me a pokemon that will be the champion!" Douchebag opened a door before professor, letting him in and closing it right before my face. What a real douchebag.

I followed them into the room. As Professor Oak appeared in my eyesight, he was already taking the long metal box from shelf. He turned to us and with a pride shook the box, signaling for us to come closer, and we did. He put all pokeballs on a table for us to see.

"These guys will be your partners from now on."

"You meant "partner", right? I can`t take all of them?" I corrected him.

"Yeah, right. One of these guys will be your partner from now on. Make your choice carefully."

"Oh, I made my choice a long time ago."

I took the middle pokeball and looked over it. It was unusually warm, so there definitely was life inside.

"I choose Charmander!" I said to professor and raised pokeball high above.

"Erm… This is Bulbasaur."

"What? But… I thought… In National Pokedex it is between these two, so… Nevermind, where is my Charmander?"

"The left one". Professor answered with a suspicious smile and nodded in correct pokeball`s side. He definitely changed pokeballs for me to look stupid. Bad, bad professor. I put the Bulbasaur`s pokeball on its place and took Charmander`s.

"Why did he chose first, Gramps?" Douchebag shouted.

"Because you didn't." Oak`s smile grew with these words. He really liked to mock both of us. Really bad professor.

"Grrr, whatever… Now I can take a pokemon that will be stronger that yours! And that will be… Squirtle!"

"Of course you will choose Squirtle, 63% of rivals have to choose Squirtle." Professor grumbled quietly.

"What?"

"It`s nothing, nothing. Good choice, boy." Professor suddenly clapped. "I hope you will get a great experience with your new friends and find what you are looking for." After saying that old man put the last pokeball back into the box and returned the container to its place.

"I think I know who I will give you to…" He whispered secretly. But we heard him. And didn`t care at all.

I looked at my pokeball. Some strange feelings filled my mind... This was very unfamiliar to me. I`ve never trusted a pokemon… I`ve never trusted anyone. I lived among people that are fond of pokemon, like the whole world, and in this meaning I was different. But now… Now I must realise why everyone on this Planet is so obsessed with them.

"Okay, Charmander, come out!" I shouted and threw a pokeball high up. It flew right into the lamp, smashing it into pieces and after that lowered and opened to beam the pokemon out. Somehow the capsule returned to my hand. The pokemon landed on the floor and cheerfully looked at me, but I had to interrupt this touching moment, because the glass shards from the lamp were falling right on him. And the best idea I had in mind by that moment is to grab him by tail and pull out the danger zone. That was a very stupid idea, because I`ve noticed the flame on his tail right after it burned my hand. And even through all the pain I managed to save him.

He was really surprised by this strange act and after getting to safe place – on my knees - he threw some embers right into my face. Damn it was hurt… And it was just a little Charmander. I couldn`t even think about what will be when he will be a big and strong Charizard. With a Flamethrower. The whole idea of pokemon training momentarily became not so good. But the idea of turning Team Rocket`s pokemon against them did.

Charmander looked angry at me for pulling his tail. But when he looked back and realized that I saved him, he suddenly changed to cheerful and glad pokemon. That really made me smile and returned to positive thoughts.

"So… Are you a boy or a girl?" I asked him. He replied to me with another Ember. Another hurtful ember! At least, it was not so strong, as the first one.

"Okay, I see. Definitely a boy." I tried to stood up, and Charmander had to jump off my knees. Just after that I noticed that Douchebag was laughing at me all this time.

"Oh my god… That was really fun, thanks. Now I know that you will not endanger my champion title…" He threw his pokeball up, but without any accidents. His Squirtle came out and landed right near him. Charmander frowned at the sight of Squirtle.

"I guess this means something, kids. These two always were rivals." Professor said.

"So, let`s give them a chance to solve this problem!" Douchebag shouted. "With a pokemon battle!"

"No-no-no!" Professor shouted at him in reply. "Get out of my lab, outside! No battles inside the laboratory!"

"Too late. Squirtle, use Tackle!"

Squirtle looked as he was waiting this command and immediately rushed toward my Charmander. The last one was caught off guard, not expecting such a turn of events, and this tackle attack was successful.

"Hey, I don`t want to battle right now!" I tried to stop him, but Douchebag was unstoppable. So I looked at the professor, asking with my eyes, is it right to start battle at this moment.

"I do not care, just get the hell out of here! We have very expensive installations here!" Professor shouted at me in reply.

"You are a trainer now! You can never say no to a battle!" Douchebag cried to me. Well, if it is so… He will get a battle. Charmander stood up after being hit and was ready to my next command.

"Okay, Charmander… Use tackle too!"

But pokemon looked at me with a misunderstanding.

"He knows Scratch, not Tackle, you dumb!" Douchebag shouted.

"Yeah, I know, I know… Use Scratch of whatever you can..."

My pokemon sped up and rushed to Squirtle, but it jumped to the right, dodging the hit. Charmander couldn`t stop and crashed into a shelf, some books fell down from the other side. I looked at the professor – and he looked very worried. I don`t know, if he was more worried about the integrity of his lab or the pokemon.

"Okay, let`s finish this with Water gun!" Douchebag shouted. Now it was the moment for Squirtle to stop and turn back to his trainer with the same confused face as my Charmander had a while ago.

"What? You don`t know Water gun?" Douchebag sounded really surprised. Pokemon responded in a negative nod. "But you must be strong… Wait. Maybe, you already know Bubble?" And after that Squirtle nodded positively and smiled mischievously. "That`s even better! Use Bubble!"

Pokemon turned back to his opponent and made a deep breath to make his next move. At this moment everything looked very bad for Charmander, sitting in rubble of shelf and trying to make his way out.

"Come on, get out, get out!" I shouted to him. And at the moment Squirtle sent his bubble pack to my Charmander, he managed to escape his wooden prison and jump at side. Bubble exploded right near to him and showered him with some drops of water. Even if he freed himself, I still had a great disadvantage – the strongest fire-type moves he knows are not good against water-types. And in the same time one or two successful Bubble will be enough to finish him. I did know some things about pokemon. And right now I need a strategy.

"Wait for a moment. Use Scratch when I say." Charmander nodded and prepared for the command.

"Bubble, go!" Another command from Douchebag reached Squirtle and the pokemon made another deep breath for his next move.

"Evade it..." I whispered to Charmander so Douchebag couldn`t hear it.

Squirtle made his next bubble and sent it flying towards Charmander. In the last moment he managed to evade it.

"Really? You can`t just evade my attacks, you have to attack too sometimes. Bubble him!"

"Do it now!"

A perfect moment – when he charges his attack with a deep breath and can`t do anything else. Charmander rushed towards Squirtle. But something happened to him – his running was very strange, looks like he`s gonna slip on the floor. Is that the effect of Bubble?

So, Squirtle was faster than Charmander and managed to send another bubble at him.

"Don`t slow down, run through it!" I commanded.

Charmander lowered his head and run through bubble, exploding it with its body. That looked hurtful for him, but he was really close to Squirtle to launch a good tackle attack.

"Close-range Tackle, Squirtle!"

And now I realized my mistake. My opponent was no more busy charhing his next attack, so he used my chance to attack to launch his one. They hit each other at one time, but that was the last damage Charmander could take, he bounced back and fell on floor, fainted.

"And THAT`S how we will make it real!" Douchebag started to make vulgar signs to my direction, and Squirtle tried to repeat them.

I took Charmander and shook a little. He opened his eyes and looked at me with big sorry eyes. I felt really guilty for myself.

"Don`t worry. You need to lose sometimes to understand the true price of victory." I put him on the floor and started to look for professor. Poor old man sat in the corner in shock. When our eyes met, he stood up and walked to us.

"As much I hate idiots that crush my lab, so I do like a good battle. Both of you will be a good trainers. But awful persons."

"He needs treatment now, what should I do? I heard there are potions or something for such situations." I asked professor.

"You are right, there are. Also there are revives to restore pokemon right in battle. And much other things that can help you. Here, I`ve got some for you." Professor took a strange spray-like bottle from the inside pocket of his coat and handed it to me. "It`s a potion. Spray it on the wounds, and it will heal your pokemon very quickly."

I took potion from professor and sprayed some on the Charmander. And this worked really fast, the bruises disappeared at once.

"Hey, why did you give him a potion and not me?" Douchebag yelled from background.

"Because he needs it more!" Professor yelled in reply. "That`s it, he looks fine. But remember – the stronger he becomes, the stronger medicine he needs."

"Thanks, professor. I`ll remember that." I shook the potion bottle to make sure there`s nothing left, and put it on the table.

"Oh, by the way… A good trainer must always think about bonds between him and his pokemon. And nothing makes a stronger bond than a personal name."

"A nickname, huh?" Douchebag looked at his Squirtle. "I think I have a perfect name for you, Quartz."

"And what is it?" Professor asked.

A silence fall on the lab. That was a bad joke.

"Okay, now get out on your damn adventure. I have to make cleaning after you." Disappointed professor pointed at the door.

"A`right, gramps, see you! Smell ya later, loser!" Douchebag waved at me and run away from the lab. I wasn`t in a hurry, and had some questions to the professor.

"Thanks for your help, professor. I really needed it."

"Oh, don`t mention it. The Pokemon League pays me a lot for every dumb trainer that come to entertain them. So go and don`t disappoint old greedy professor Oak."

"Really, I have some questions. You know… I don`t know a lot about pokemon. Their types, strong points, weak points, all that. Just basic stuff. Maybe you have some book about it?"

"Do you really think one book is enough?" Professor sounded angry. "A BOOK?! Look at this! A whole laboratory full of information about pokemon. A whole my life I study them and still every day I know something new. A LIBRARY of books is needed to know about pokemon!"

He calmed down a little after that. I made him really angry. But he took one journal from the shelf and handed over to me.

"Take this, you uneducated barbarian. This will give you some basics. And also this…" He took some strange device from his another inside pocket. "This is PokeDex. It will store data about every pokemon you encounter. It is empty now, but when you meet a pokemon, it will add it to the system. We have a server that collects data about pokemon, so you should check everything you see. Who knows, maybe you will meet something even we don`t have."

I rolled the journal and put it together with PokeDex in my coat pocket.

"Where should I start my training?"

"Well, usually trainers travel from gym to gym, training in the process. This could be a very good for you too."

"And where is the nearest gym?"

"Let`s think… As I remember, the nearest is in Veridian City. But it is ground-type, which is not so good for your fire-type Charmander, so… Well, the next one… is rock-type, not a very good thing too. Hmmm… Maybe, Cerulean city could be… No, it`s gym is water-type. Well, Charizard-lovers always have a hard time in the beginning of our League."

"Thanks again, professor, I`ll think something. I`ll try to gather some data for you in the way." I headed to the exit.

"You owe me after what you two made in my lab. I`m waiting for all this data."

I replied nothing and just left the lab. Charmander followed me on the street and smelled the fresh air, when outside.

"Here we are. At the beginning. Are you amazed, friend?" I asked Charmander. He gladly roared at me.

"I really need to give you a name. Something that will characterizes you fully. Something like… Dumpling!"

"Char?" He asked confusedly.

"Yes. Dumpling. Fiery. Hot. Dumpling. Just as I like. Do you like it?"

Dumpling made a deep-thought face for a moment. He really thought over this in his head. But after some time he smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Then it`s settled! Welcome to the team, Dumpling!"

I gave him a high-five and took my pokeball.

"Now have some rest."

I beamed Dumpling inside the pokeball and put the capsule in my pocket.

"I think now I can head to Veridian City and do some training on my way."

With that in mind I followed to the road from Pallet Town. Straight to Route 1.


	5. Route 1 Basics

With everything settled, we headed to the Route 1. A while ago I followed this road back with pain, anger and vengeful will. But now I have my pokemon with me. Now I have hope for the best future. And all the rest too, it still hurts.

So I reached Route 1 - nice countryside with tall trees and plains. I stopped, smelled the gracious odor of flowers and decided to show all this beauty to Dumpling. With that in mind I took pokeball and opened it. Dumpling was beamed out to the ground, curled and sleeping.

"Hey, friend, wake up! Look at all this! Nature, fresh air and clear sky. Isn`t it great?"

Dumpling raised head up for a second, yawned and went back to sleep. His amazement wasn`t as strong as I expected.

"Hey, you rested enough, and now there is no time to waste! We`re going to train you!"

Charmander opened his eyes and just noticed that he lies on ground now. So he slowly stood up and came to my leg, scratching it gently and growling.

"What is it?"

Dumpling stopped spoiling my pants and looked to the pokeball I hold in my hand. I still didn't get it what he is up to.

"What do you want, Dumpling? Do you want to eat?"

He thought through it for a second, but after that shook head with a "no" sign and angrily looked at me. A few seconds passed, and he jumped right to the pokeball height, smacked it with his hand and was beamed inside. Okay, lazy guy, my aesthetic lesson course will start right now!

But after a short break. I haven`t slept for a few days now, and really want to have a rest. I found a perfect tree to sleep under and headed to it. Nice shadow on the farther side will cover me from sight of sun and unwanted strangers. Right now I have nothing to take, but still I don`t want anything like that happen again.

So I laid under the tree and closed my eyes. So many events happened in the last few days… Not all of them are good. Not all of them will stay without any consequences. But all of them will definitely be remembered for a long time. Many different thoughts crawled in my mind, making it hard to relax and send me to slumber.

After a few minutes I realized that I can`t sleep. Maybe I should read that pokemon basic guide professor gave me?

Sure, why not. I took the journal from the inside pocket of my coat and opened it. The first page managed to scary me with a huge wall of text, but I knew this could be important. I flipped some pages forward to see what this journal has. Starters information, evolution charts, moves tables, type schemes… A step-by-step instruction to using Running shoes? Thirteen pages? Maybe it`s good I don`t have it.

I don`t know how long I`ve been reading the guide - maybe an hour passed or two. I always liked gaining new information, and this one was really a good one. I learned about some pokemon types, their strong and weak points. I learned what moves my Dumpling will learn and when he will evolve. I learned what moves can be expected from Douchebag`s Quartz when we will meet next time. I learned some tips to team compatibility – collect more different types of pokemon and use different types of moves, cover their weaknesses with stong points of another teammember. But the most interesting thing to me was the list of pokemon that starting trainers usually catch first and some info about them. Statistics show that the first caught pokemon usually are Caterpie, Weedle, Pidgey, Spearow, and Rattata, because they usually can be encountered at any place in Kanto. Nothing very interesting to me, except for the Weedle that will evolve into a fearsome Beedrill. A perfect pokemon for my personalty. I definitely will catch one! I already know the name I will give to it.

"Looks like I`ve found another trainer!"

Some strange young voice called to me from the side. I didn`t care about him and tried to ignore it. But loud steps were approaching me very quickly.

"Hey, I`m talking to you! Let`s battle!"

I wasn`t in the mood to battle again. All I wanted was just to have some rest and read this book.

"I don`t want to. Leave me alone" I responded to the voice.

By my peripheral vision I saw a young boy in strange farmer clothes. He carried a net behind his back. And he looked very serious about all this. Seems like that was another bug catcher I hear about sometimes. Strange guys, bugs fanatics, annoying idiots. I don`t understand them.

"When trainers meet each other`s eyes, there is no another way than to battle!" The boy stood right in front of me, but I didn`t raise my head to see him.

"Our eyes didn`t met. Go away." I said.

He was silent for a moment. I thought he will just walk away, verbally defeated, but instead he pushed his head between my head and book and stared at me with his mad eyes.

"Now our eyes met!"

Damn them, stupid rules. Why must I follow them? What will happen if I refuse?

But something inside me didn't want to decline this challenge. Something just wanted to show this annoying pest his place. And, despite to my fatigue, I… wanted this battle!

"You`re going down, kid!" I shouted at him, trying to look as scary as I could. I think, it worked.

With a jump back I took my battling pose and waited for his move. Bug catcher made some steps back and faced me again.

"You will never beat me and my mighty Caterpie!" He shouted while throwing a pokeball. A cute little bug was released out to the battlefield. Despite the size, he pokemon looked pretty confident in his strength.

"Remember – it was YOU who challenged me to a battle!" I replied to him while taking out my pokeball. With an epic throw from my side Dumpling appeared on battlefield, and now he was really pumped to fight. The appearing of fire-type pokemon shocked bug catcher for a moment, but he tried to keep himself calm.

"Type advantage doesn`t matter when you battle ME! Caterpie, use String shot!"

Oh, this is exactly the page where I stopped – Caterpie moves. Naturally it can learn only Tackle, String Shot and Bug bite, and I doubt this little bug knows any so-called egg moves, so I was ready to anything.

"Dumpling, Ember this thing!"

The opponent launched a clot of web into my pokemon, but Dumpling was faster this time and managed to burn it right in the air. When the initiative came to us, he repeated this move, striking fire embers right into the Caterpie`s face. I guess, that was super effective, because bug jumped back in pain. His master looked worried, but fought back.

"Answer him with tackle!"

Pokemon rushed toward Dumpling, aiming right into his stomach.

"Welcome him with another Ember…" I commanded to Dumpling.

My partner nodded to me and launched another ember pack to the opponent. Caterpie was scared of the incoming attack and tried to slow down and dodge it, but bug was not fast enough to do that, and embers hit him pretty hard. That was another super effective attack against him, causing fainting.

Well, that was too easy… I could even say suspiciously easy. But what can be so hard in battles if you just always use type advantages?

"Well done, Dumpling." I raised my thumb to him, and he spitted fire in the air, victorious style.

"Not bad for a newbie." Bug catcher said. He beamed Caterpie back to pokeball and headed to me. "But you will not be so lucky next time we meet!"

Oh, great, more threats, I`m so used to it. But if he will have just more bugs next time… I think Dumpling will handle then for sure.

"Yeah, okay. Now leave me with my pitiful newbie victory." I pointed him the way away from me. Charmander repeated my jest. Bug catcher looked at me, then at Dumpling, and after that turned away and gone, mumbling angrily.

And just now I realized. My first victory. Our first victory. The feeling of it is so strange, but really satisfying. I wonder how it will be to win a gym battle or maybe even a champion battle. But I`m so far away from it, and my goal is completely different. And yet it is so good to know that you have such a power in your hands.

Of course, that was just a Caterpie, I couldn`t think of a weaker opponent, really. But I will not stop on that. I will go and find and beat stronger pokemon and stronger trainers. I will crush that Team Rocket and return what is mine. I will be the very best, like no one ever was! And I will complete my mission – with my team!

"You were great, Dumpling." I said to Charmander. "Do you feel something amazing burning inside your soul?"

Dumpling watched right in my eyes and nodded with a satisfying smile.

"Me too. I think we will be great partners. Now have a rest."

I returned Dumpling back inside his pokeball. Now, when the last traces of sleep had gone, I have nothing more to do than continue my way to Viridian City. Maybe, I will meet somebody on my way and challenge them to another pokemon battle. I think, I will get to the city before the nightfall, and then… We`ll see what we will do next.


	6. Viridian Nights

"And now finish it with Ember!"

Dumpling took a deep breath and sent a powerful ember pack to his opponent. Poor Bulbasaur was in no shape to battle anymore, not to mention dodging such attacks. He took all that damage in his face and fainted.

"This will be the last one for today." I said to myself and my pokemon. Dumpling heavily breathed and returned back to me. The girl in front came close to her Bulbasaur and hugged his unconscious body.

"Don`t worry, Zaura. Everything will be all right. You`ve done well." She returned Bulbasaur to her pokeball and stood straight.

"That was a good battle" I said her. "You really had a chance, despite the disadvantage.

"Thanks. For my first battle it was really cool." She replied.

"This is your first time?" I wondered.

"Yes. I got this Bulbasaur from professor Oak some hours ago."

Interesting. I guess this is the Bulbasaur I picked by mistake the first time. So, this starter batch is now all taken. And the fact she passed Route 1 in some hours, not the whole day, like me, said that I have defeated all trainers here. Which is great.

"Awesome. I got my Charmander today too. I spent all the day battling and now head to Viridian City."

"Cool, I am going there too. Will you accompany me?" She clapped her eyes to me. How could I say no?

"Sure, why not?"

I returned Dumpling back to his pokeball and moved on. My companion followed me right after she checked her bag.

"So, I guess it`s time to know each other. What`s your name?" I asked her.

"I am Leaf. What`s your name?"

Leaf… This name seemed familiar to me. Professor Oak definitely knows her, but what about me? Do I know her? This question tortured my mind since the moment I met her.

"Nice name. You know what? I heard current Champion of Hoenn is Stone. I don`t remember his name, but surname is Stone… You could marry him and be called Leaf Stone, get it?"

Badjoke, I know. But she smiled. That was enough for me.

"So, what is YOUR name?" Leaf repeated her question.

Now it was time for my revelation. Usually this is a question people don`t think about for too long. But my situation was a little more unusual.

"You can call me Dark." I lied to her. Real name doesn`t matter much, but still I should be cautious. Even with such a young lady like her.

"That`s strange name, I guess" Leaf replied.

"Ha. Say that to my friend named Douchebag." I laughed.

"Seriously?" She looked really surprised.

"Yeah, you see him – call him a Douchebag, and he will reply. But better don`t call him at all. He is a Douchebag for a reason."

"Okay… I will remember that. Maybe, I will not see him." Leaf seemed to be a little confused.

"You definitely will. He is professor Oak`s grandson, by the way."

"Oh… Then I think I know him… but I thought his name was… No, you`re right. He IS a Douchebag."

"That`s my style!"

And soon we reached Viridian City. I needed to visit a Pokemon Center to heal Dumpling and have a rest by myself. It was almost nighttime, and I wanted to get there as fast as I can – my partner was exhausted after all these battles. Good for me Viridian City isn`t very big, so we found it pretty fast.

As we came to the gates of PC, Leaf stopped and waved at me.

"Well, I have to go now. It was nice to meet you, Dark."

"Aren`t you going to heal your Bulbasaur?" I asked her.

"Nah, I don`t have time for this. I`ll better go buy some potions and do it myself."

"Okay then, Leaf. See you soon."

She sent me an air kiss and ran away, leaving me alone at the entrance. I sighed and followed inside the building.

I have never been in Pokemon Centers before, I didn`t need to. But now I can understand why people spend so much time in it. Maybe human hospitals aren`t so advances as this pokemon centers are. The first thing I could see is a big hall, with tables, benches and different decorations. People are having a rest there while their pokemon are examined in some back rooms. In the center of all this magnificent structure stands a counter, served by a nice nurse. I noticed that she looked at me all this time, so I finally decided to come to her. And, as I come closer to her, I think I know her.

"Jane? Is that you?"

"Why hello there!" Nurse replied to me happily. "It`s so good to see you, darling!"

I reached the counter to look at her closely. Yes, it is still the same Jane I knew before. She didn`t change a bit too.

"I am glad to see you too. Still a Pokemon Center Lady, I see?"

"Well, somebody has to watch over all these poor things." She sighed heavily. Despite it could look like she doesn't like her job much, I know she definitely did. "What was that girl with you?"

"Oh, that`s one of trainers I came across today. Leaf`s her name."

"Interesting… Even from this point I could see that you will be a good couple." Jane made a sly smile.

"Nah, she`s not old enough for me." I waved.

"I guess, she is adult, if she is a trainer already." Jane leaned on the counter, smiling even more.

"That`s not what I mean."

"When did you become so choosy in girls?" She stared at me with a suspicious look giving me some awkward feeling.

"I didn`t, it`s just… It doesn`t matter. I have some work for you, Jane."

"And NOW it becomes interesting." She stood straight and put her hands on chest.

"Yeah, take this little fella…" I took Dumpling`s pokeball and handed it over to Jane. "I need him in a good shape, okay?"

"Wow, this is something." She took pokeball and turned it in her hand, looking at it from diffenent angles. "I didn`t know you are a trainer now. You had nothing in common with pokemon before."

"Yes, I know. But the times change. And now I really need a strong pokemon team for a reason."

"I understand. Well, good luck with that." Jane put the pokeball into the machine near her and pressed the button. The device closed and moved into the wall.

"Also, I`m going to challenge the nearest gym. As I know, Viridian City has a gym, right?"

"Eh, it`s not going to be easy. Gym is closed right now, so you should move on to the next for now. For example, you can try to challenge Pewter City gym."

"Too bad. It will take some time to reach Pewter City…" I sat on chair near the counter and leaned my head on hand, thinking. "That means I should spend a night somewhere. Pokemon Centers still provide rooms for this, right?"

"Yes, we do. 150 pokedollars for a night."

Damn it… I just realized that I have absolutely no money with me right now.

"But you can spend night in my room, for free." Jane winked at me. Now I see where all this is going.

"So… Like the good old times, eh?"

She looked at me with her killing sight, which was pretty sexy at the same moment.

"Not so old, you know…" Jane replied and small smile appeared on her face. "My duty will be over in an hour, you can wait for me over there" She pointed at the couches in the hall, where other trainers sat and waited for their pokemon healed.

With nothing else to do, I proceeded to one of the couches and laid down. Now I have some more time to read pokemon guide book. Or to have some sleep. I guess, sleep can wait a little.

Some time passed, Jane came to me in her casual clothes.

"Are you ready to go?"

With a little bit of irritation of her interrupting my rest I closed guide and took it away in my coat. After a quick view around I realized there were no other trainers anymore. There were no other nurse to change Jane too. That could be suspicious, I guess.

"Is it over? Where is the next nurse?" I asked her.

"Ah, my assistant will be here in a few minutes. Don`t worry, he`ll take care of your Charmander." Jane reassured me.

"Assistant, you say?"

"Yeah. Unfortunately, it is quite difficult to find an experienced nurse this days. It is much more difficult to pay them. So I am the only one here."

"That doesn't sound promising, really."

"Nothing to worry about, dear. He is experienced enough to put pokeballs into a machine and press a big red button. Let`s go."

That sounded soothingly. So I got up from my nice coach that I`m so quickly used to and followed her to the way out.

Darkness fell upon the Viridian City. At the very exit we met some guy rushing toward the Pokemon Center.

"Hey, Peter, you`re just in time!" Jane said him. "We`re about to leave. Take care of the patients."

"Yes, miss." He bashfully replied and ran to his workplace. Jane watched over him, sighed and returned to me. She looked disturbed a little.

"Something`s wrong?"

"Nah, it`s okay". She wave away. "I just haven`t used to him. He can be a bit irresponsible sometimes."

"Can it be dangerous?"

"No, no way… He`ll be fine. He will make it, I`m sure of it. Your pokemon is in good hands.

"Great, great…"

"At least he will try not to screw it all up." Said Jane quietly.

So we walked through the night-black Viridian City to her home. The weather was nice, and we really enjoyed the walk. But soon we reached the Walker`s street, and really bad memories came to my mind. We walked past one alley, where I noticed black human figure. It looked like waiting for somebody. And, I guess, it saw us when we were on sight.

 _Damn it, not now._ I pulled my cap down to close eyes and pushed Jane gently to speed up.

"What`s the matter?" She asked surprisingly.

"Nothing, I just want to get to some warm place quicker." I lied to her. Actually we needed to get away from that man in the alley really fast. As we moved away far enough, I looked back. Seems that figure did not follow us. What a relief.

Soon we reached Jane`s house. The first thing that I noticed is a complete redesign of her interior. At least something had some progress after all these years. Jane did a really good job redecorating this place. It changed a lot from what I remember.

"Hey, Vully, look who`s here!" Jane shouted with joy.

A little Vulpix appeared from one of the rooms and ran to me.

"Remember her?" Jane asked me.

"Of course, I do." I took the pokemon on my hands. "You have grown a lot, don`t you?"

Vulpix cheerfully barked at me. I put her on the floor and turned to Jane.

"How about a battle tomorrow? Your Vully against my Dumpling?"

"She.. is not… a battling type, really." Jane replied. "I have never battled too. You know, I specialize in wounds after these battles."

"Oh well, okay." I really wanted to see this little cute thing in action. Because this is exactly what pokemon are about. On the first glance they look so cute and innocent, but in battle they turn into a fearsome beasts that can destroy everything on their way. People that can tame and control such monsters must be really strong.

I just looked at the Vulpix and nodded to her with understanding. She is glad to live this way, in calm and peace. Maybe, someday I will find peace in life too. But such life is light years away from now.

"So… Any guest room for me?" I asked her, looking around the house.

"What for? You can sleep in my room." Jane replied, changing her clothes.

"Let me guess… You do not have the second bed in your room?" I suspected.

"No, I don`t." She winked at me.

Of course. Hospitality must be paid, and Jane knew exactly the best way to do it. Looks like I will not have a deserved rest this night…


	7. Rocket Trail

A new day begins with a sun, shining right into my face. Not a bad start, considering how were the last ones.

With an effort I managed to get up from the bed. Jane is already gone, maybe, she prepares a breakfast. Tasty smell from the current direction proves it. It was a hard day and quite hard night, to tell the truth. So, I prepared myself for a good meal and followed to the bathroom. A splash of cold water in my face really made this morning. First time for many days I feel myself alive.

Very soon I reached the kitchen and noticed Jane, working very hard on her cooking skill. I got to say, it looked like she did her best. Vully helped her with table servicing. Smart pokemon carried different cutlery in her mouth, preparing table to the meal. Not a very good thing from the point of hygienic, but, again, considering how long it`ve been since I had a proper meal last time, I did not wanted to complain.

"Oh, you`re awake." Jane noticed me. "Good, the cake is almost ready. Please, sit down." She pointed at the chair near the table, and I followed her words. Vulpix stared at me with a spoon in her mouth, asking with her eyes to take it. I took the spoon and stroked her head. Pokemon seemed to like that very much.

In a few moments Jane brought to table a plate with a nice fragrant cake. Despite being a guest, I got the honor to cut it. With long-forgotten pleasure of being so close to civilization I took the knife and started to divide the cake.

"Four pieces, please" – Jane said and took her place at the table too. For a moment I wanted to ask, why four, but without any questions I cut it into four pieces and handed over one to Jane. The second one I took for myself, but the third one Jane gave to her pokemon. Creature happily started to devour this delicious thing, and the last piece was left on the plate. We all started to eat. I wonder if Jane`s assistant will feed my Charmander? I hope so.

"So, what now? Are you leaving to Pewter City?" Jane broke the silence.

"I guess, so." I replied. If Viridian City gym is closed, I have no other choice but to move on to the next.

"It will be hard, you know. Type disadvantage and all that…"

"Yeah, I know. I`ve got to think something. Maybe, on my way I will manage to catch some new pokemon that will help me…"

"You sure will." Jane cheered me. "Maybe, now you should visit pokemart to stock up on items for travel?"

Suddenly one thought struck my mind - I have absolutely no money. Really, past few days were really hard making me feed myself almost nothing but fruits on my way, and I have totally destroyed the last chocolate bar in my pocket I had. What am I going to do?

"Yeah, about that… Don`t you know where I can quickly earn some money? I have not a single pokedollar with me."

Jane stared at me with a suspicious look for a few seconds and, after taking another bite from her cake, answered.

"I heard, pokemon trainers usually bet their battles. That`s their main profit. You really should try."

That sounded interesting. I never was a venturous man, but some sense this idea really had. I actually could make some money on the trainers I defeated on Route 1, if I had some start-up capital. Some of them actually offered a bet battle, but I refused. And yet the problem remains.

"Anyway, I don`t have money to bet at start."

Jane leaned to chair`s back and crossed her hands on chest, thinking. It took some time for her to come up with an idea.

"You know what? I`ll help you." She stood up and walked into corridor to her handbag. Vully followed her and made a few circles around Jane, when she stood still. After some searches inside of it, she found a card.

"What is it?"

"This is a special silver card of local pokemart. You can exchange it for a bunch of items in pokemart, for total sum of 7,500 pokedollars."

"That`s… not bad, I guess. But what do you want in return?"

Jane made a sly smile in reply.

"I will think of it later, my dear. When I will need you."

I know Jane for a long time, and remember very well how cunning she can be. She will wait for a long time, carefully choosing the right moment to appear out of nowhere and take her debt back, in any form, no matter what... Well, maybe she is not so bad, of course, she will not leave her home and job in Viridian City just to find me on the opposite corner of Kanto, but she is a woman that should be feared of. Anyway, I have no choice. I really need some money to prepare to journey – buy some potions, pokeballs, equipment, maybe, some new clothes. The last one, maybe is really needed for now.

"Okay, I`ll take it. Thanks." I came to Jane and took a card from her hands. With some satisfaction she looked at me and smiled again.

"Good. Now, I think, you should go, before my husband returns."

That statement really shocked me.

"Wha… WHAT? Your husband?"

"Yeah, my seventh one." Jane replied to me so calmly that made me a bit nervous. Maybe, more than a bit.

"A seventh..? Last time I saw you were dating just the second one!"

"Huh, time flies, yeah? Now it is the seventh." She winked at me again. But this time I wasn`t feeling okay with that.

"You`re a dangerous woman, Jane. And you tricked me. Again."

"And you again didn`t learn, my dear."

I had nothing to say. I just put on my coat and proudly leaved the house. Jane said nothing too. She knew we will meet again, when she will need it.

My first direction was toward the Pokemon Center. I wanted to take my Dumpling back and then head to the pokemart. Maybe, I can ask some locals about Team Rocket`s latest activity to get some trail on them. These bastards were really in a hurry that time, so something definitely was happening somewhere here two days ago.

As I entered the Pokemon Center, some strange feeling appeared. Something inside the building changed, and I couldn`t tell what. Cautiously I approached the man behind the counter – Jane`s assistant was still on duty, busy with polishing some kind of pokeball I never saw before.

"Welcome to PokeCenter!" He said with smile. "Would you like me to heal your pokemon back to perfect health?"

"Actually, you already did, I hope. I left my Charmander yesterday for a healing, I guess, the very last order."

"Oh, I remember, you`re a friend of my boss." The guy bowed to me. What a flunky. "Let me find your pokemon. It will be here in a moment."

"He…" I corrected him.

"Excuse me?"

"He will be here in a moment." I corrected him again.

"Do you call your pokemon "He?"

"Yes, I do." Such a question made me angry a little. "Everyone around talks so much about friendship, respect and strong bonds with pokemon. But how can your pokemon respect you, if you call him "It"?"

"That`s… logical." Jane`s assistant scratched his head while thinking.

"Of course, it is. Now, please, give me my Charmander."

"Yes, sir." He bowed to me again and turned to the machine on the wall. After checking the book near him, he entered something in the console. Machine turned on and soon a pokeball appeared in it. My pokeball.

"Thank you for waiting. We`ve restored you pokemon to full health! We hope to see you again!" He handed over Dumpling`s pokeball to me and smiled again. This guy really freaked me out with that.

"You know…" I said looking at my pokeball. "See you again – is not a thing you would ever want to hear from a doctor, actually."

"Why?"

I had no time to explain this to him.

"You will understand, someday."

I sent out Dumpling to the ground. He looked rested and ready to battle again.

"Looks like again you`re ready to conquer the world." I said him. Dumpling raised his claw in reply and spit some small embers into the air.

"So… Good job in returning this little guy back to the top health." I turned to the assistant. But there is something else… Let`s talk a bit about something more necessary, dude."

"What is it?" He looked a bit confused and, maybe, even frightened.

"Do you know something… about Team Rocket?"

This question made him wince. He really knew something, and this something was definitely not good.

"Well, Team Rocket… It is…" He looked at the window, like expecting something to happen. Does he want to show that he is watched? "It is an organization of some sort. They do some… stuff. I… don`t know much about it, but I don`t like it."

It is useless, whatever he knows, he won`t tell. Team Rocket definitely got him in the past, and this poor guy is afraid of even talking about it. I will not get anything from him, but maybe will come back here someday.

"Well, okay, I understand. You don`t want to talk – I will not."

I turned back and headed to the exit. At the very door I stopped. Something inside me wanted to calm him down.

"I… I am sorry for your wife." I said him, not turning back.

"What? How did you…"

"You still have a new shiny wedding ring on your finger. And another one, not that shiny, is in a chainlet on your neck. It still has a blood drop on it, so maybe you should clean it. It is a memory, nevertheless."

Damn, that wasn`t calming at all. I left pokemon center with Jane`s assistant confused, frightened and shocked at once. The feeling wasn`t good at all. That didn't help him, but it did help me. Team Rocket kills people that stand on their way, or maybe even those who just happen to be nearby. Maybe they are more than just a gang of bandits.

Suddenly I noticed Dumpling`s accusing look on me, crossed his small hands on his chest.

"Yeah, I am not the kindest person in the world, Dumpling. But, at least, I`ve tried."

He just lowered his head with nothing to say back.

"But hey, cheer up! We`re going shopping!" I showed him a gift card. He looked at it with an interest, but after that I remembered the way I got it, and all mood vanished. "Well, I definitely going to regret this someday, but I hope it is not today! Let`s go to pokemart."

After Dumpling`s approving nod I returned him to the pokeball and headed to the shopping center. Pokemon culture became too popular these days, so pokemarts started to unite all other shops, not connected to the pokemon items.

I decided to visit a cloth shop first. On such a long journey I am going to begin I need something that doesn`t attract that much attention. I need to be careful and cautious. They may still watch over me, so I need something that will help me stay out of sight. Something light and comfortable at once. And with many pockets – I like many pockets, especially hidden ones. After some hours of wandering around the shop I have finally found this – a long black greatcoat with a matching black cap. With this and a shoulder belt for pokeballs I really feel like a real trainer. Now I can mingle with the crowd in a big city, hide in the shadow if a huge forest. I will find these bastards from Team Rocket and take back what`s mine, and they will understand, what troubles they brought to me. And troubles ten times worse I will bring to them. Now I stand on my path of vengeance.

Vengeance… Yes, this describes me very well now… Someday vengeance will reach my enemies and make them pay. Maybe with blood, I don`t know. Depends on how long it will take, but I promise to keep myself in hands.

But this is a very long road to the victory. Me and my team have to train hard to achieve these goals. And it all starts here.

"Give me five potions, one revive and… um… five ultraballs, please." I had to distract myself from all these thoughts and concentrate on the main quest for now.

"Sorry, sir, but we`re out of ultraballs." Vendor replied to me.

"Well then…" I looked through the guidebook to find the page with pokeballs types. "What about greatballs? They are effective too, right?"

But he shook his head again.

"No, sir. Our last shipment was stolen, and we have only simple pokeballs here."

"Stolen? Wonder if it was Team rocket."

"What, do you know these guys?" Vendor stood up from his counter, coming a little closer to me.

"It depends on what do you mean… No, I don`t know these bandits. But yes, I have met them and that wasn`t very nice experience."

"I can see it right on your face." Replied he with a snicker.

"Oh, no, this is not theirs…" I said, touching the scar on my eye. "But this one is." I showed him the bite on neck. Despite it wasn`t so deep bite, the view wasn`t very pleasant too. The time will pass until this scar recovers himself. I hope it will.

"These crooks… I heard something about them, but never saw any." The seller replied with a disappointed tone.

"You know, I am going to investigate something about their activity around here. Any information can be useful." I tried to sound as intriguingly as I could. Maybe I can do something about that.

"You can?" Vendor looked at me with eyes full of hope. "I afraid I can`t tell much. Our delivery car was intercepted about a day ago somewhere on Route 3, and nobody saw our deliverer anymore."

"Intercepted? I bet they were on my car…" Feeling a little paddywhack I bumped the counter with my fist.

"Your car?" The seller asked.

"Yes, they stole my car… For their own damn purposes…"

"And you`re going to return it?"

"Yes, but… It`s not the car that worries me, but what`s inside…" I barely managed to stop myself from continuing. "Ehm, but that doesn`t matter that much. Anyway, thanks for your help. I will definitely visit Route 3 and search it."

"Thanks a lot, mister!" Vendor shook my hand. "If you will do something about this, all of us will be very grateful! And I will give you a discount for any items you need."

"Yeah, about that… We`ve come far from the subject. Five potions, one revive, five… usual pokeballs… How much?"

Vendor looked at my card and after that gave me a serious look.

"You know what? I`ll give you that for free. I want to help our investigation, if it is possible."

The answer shocked me. That was really surprising.

"Wow, that`s… unusual. I can`t refuse such an offer." I picked the bunch of items and hid them into my greatcoat`s inside pockets.

"The Red Rob is always ready to help!" He gave his hand to me. I shooked it and turned back to the exit. Now, when I finished all my business in Viridian City, it`s time to move to Viridian Forest.

"Hey, dude!" Rob shouted at me. "What`s your name?"

I stopped and half-turned to him. Again, this so simple question made me think. But, I guess, for the last time.

"Vengeance. Call me Vengeance."


	8. Reaper Forest

So, Route 2... Another countryside, just like Route 1. According to the map, it leads right to the Viridian Forest and… continues after it? This is strange. But it seems to be another road somewhere near, and it leads straight to Pewter City. I tried to find some way to this second road on my way across the Route 2, but I could see nothing but dense forest. Aw well, it seems I have to walk through the Viridian Forest. It isn`t that bad, the forest may have some interesting pokemon to find, some trainers to beat, some money to gain.

After an hour of walking along the main road I finally reached some sort of transition building. The infamous Vidirian Forest starts right after it, but I had to pass this point to proceed. Maybe some people are worried about the population of pokemon in this forest, so they control all trainers that come in and out, who knows?

Anyway, I passed through the building without any accidents. There weren`t that many people, waiting for something or having a rest after a long way. One old man gave a suspicious look, but I guess it is because of my own suspicious look on him. I decided not to make any attention here, asking them about Team Rocket, and just continue on to the forest.

The real green land surrounded me on the way out, like I appeared to be right in the middle of it, so far from the civilization, despite the door to back to the city was right behind me.

I looked around, searching for any signs of interesting pokemon, but for now – nothing. Just dark shade of forest, so dense I couldn`t even see the sky. Some strange feeling inside of me – something… uneasy. I`m used to cities and roads, maybe steppes and meadows, but all that was under the opened sky. With a deep breath I managed to overcome myself and make a step deep inside the forest.

Suddenly a sound from the left startled me, and I felt something on my back. As I turned, a wild pokemon appeared in my sight, definitely looked hostile. The sticky String Shot right in my back proved it.

"Wait a second, are you…"

The pokemon interrupted me again, shooting strings at me, but I managed to dodge it somehow. The look of it was familiar to me, maybe it`s one of pokemon shown in the guide book. A brown larva pokemon with a spiked horn on head.

A Weedle.

I remembered that I wanted to catch a Weedle for my team, and how useful he can be. And now I was given the chance for it.

"Remember this day, bro. Today your life will change forever!"

The wild Weedle took a fighting stance, readily looking right into my eyes.

"But I have to convince you first, right? Dumpling, be my diplomat for today!" I threw pokeball in the air and sent out Charmander. With a real will to battle, Dumpling faced his opponent.

"Be careful with this guy." I warned Dumpling. "We want to teach this nasty bug a lesson, not to destroy him. Anyway, a pokeball can`t catch fainted pokemon, they say."|

Dumpling nodded to me and turned to Weedle, waiting for my command. His opponent prepared himself for defense.

"Yes, and now… Use Scratch!"

In another situation I would use Ember as my not-so-big experience was telling me to use everything I got. But I am sure Ember will destroy this little bug in one hit, and I will not be able to catch him. So now we need to be careful.

Dumpling rushed to the Weedle and tried to land a hit, but this small bug was pretty fast, and easily dodged this attack, jumping to the side and shooting a string on my Dumpling. My partner was hit by that, and covered with sticky stuff, making it harder to move and slowing him down.

"Oh no, you don`t! Repeat that Scratch of yours, Dumpling!"

Pokemon tried to scratch some string of himself, but it was useless. After my command he turned again to his opponent and rushed in another attempt to hit. And again Weedle dodged our attack and hit with another String Shot, covering Dumpling with another layer of web.

How can this be? A little bug has that much of advantage to the fire-type pokemon? Nobody will believe that. I need to come up with some strategy.

"Dumpling! Throw your embers behind him!"

Strange command confused my partner for a second, but he performed it, exactly the way I wanted. The embers pack flew above the Weedle and burst into the ground right behind him. The pokemon was startled by this, and ran in the opposite direction from the embers, in the direction of Dumpling.

"Here we come! Scratch! With all you`ve got!"

When shocked bug realized his mistake, Dumpling was very close with hand raised high. A very strong scratch made Weedle to fly back to the ground… and faint. Damn it.

"Looks like you`ve got much more that is needed, Dumpling." He looked at me with a mix of victorious and sorry look.

"So… Is that it? It really won`t work?" I said with a disappointment, looking at an empty pokeball. I came closer to Weedle and squatted. His body laid here, so defenseless and powerless. But it looked like he was breathing – that meant he was alive. I gently hit his head with a pokeball, but the capsule did not react. Looks like they are right about that.

"Too bad. He was pretty fast for a bug, we could use such an advantage in our team."

Dumpling came closer to Weedle and put his hand on bug`s head. From my side that looked so touching I even could cry if I had feelings. But suddenly I had an idea. A very stupid idea, maybe, but still an idea.

From the depths of my greatcoat I took slightly shining yellow crystal called a Revive for a reason. I looked at it from some sides and realized I don`t know how to use it. Must pokemon eat it? Or… absorb it? Maybe, it must be touched, like evolution stones?

I poke Weedle with the crystal, but nothing happened. No, it`s not like the evolution stone. But after that I noticed some strange sound from it, like… something was inside. With nothing else to do, I clenched the crystal in my hand, and golden powder from the inside fell on the Weedle. Its lifeless body soon moved and started to show some signs of life.

And when he opened his eyes and stared at me, I hit him with a pokeball again, and he was beamed inside. Pokeball shook in my hand for once.

Another shake…

And another…

The click inside the capsule marked my final victory over the Weedle. He was caught, at last.

"We did it, Dumpling!" I said my Charmander joyfully. He looked glad too.

My first caught pokemon… Hope this means the beginning of a new partnership.

"Come on out." I beamed Weedle out on the ground. He looked around and when finally found me with his eyes, he angrily shot me with a String Shot.

"Why you little…" In an attempt to clean my face from his string, I lost balance and fell back. I couldn`t see what happened next, but judging by the sound, Dumpling started to educate a new member of team, with some Scratches.

When I managed to tear off all this sticky stuff from my face, I sat and stared at Weedle.

"Look, pal, you are in a team now. And I am your trainer, you should know that."

Displeased Weedle turned his head away from me.

"When you respect your trainer, he respects you. And together we become stronger, get it? Do you want to become stronger?"

That line seemed to interest him, returning attention back to me.

"And with me you WILL become stronger. You will travel all around the world, you will see things, you will beat other pokemon. Isn`t that great?"

Without trust he nodded me positively. That`s something.

"Great. And, you know, I wanted to find someone like you. I have prepared a good name for you. From now on, you will be called… Reaper!"

Weedle seemed to accept this name. When he evolves into a Beedrill, this will definitely be the very best name for him.

"I`m glad you are okay with it. So… welcome to the team, Reaper!" I carefully touched one of his upper small limbs, like a handshake. Dumpling barked something to him too, maybe, greeting speech. If only I could understand pokemon… Everything would be much easier.

"All right, team. Let`s continue our path. So much things must be done." I returned both my pokemon to their pokeballs and followed the road.

And soon has led me to crossroads. I hate crossroads, they always persuade you to make a choice, without knowing the result at all. Hoping for a blind luck I turned right. Hope it was right thing to do.

In the forest I crossed my way with some trainers, but they were battling each other, not me. I saw a lot of bug catchers, that`s not surprising. What was strange - all of them tried to escape my sight. I even started to bore. But finally one of them challenged me to a battle.

"Hey, dude, do you have a Caterpie?" He asked in from the beginning.

"Well, no…"

"Everyone must have a Caterpie!" He shouted joyfully. Another maniac, I see, but at least it was some experience for me. "I got three, and guess what?"

"What?" I literally waited for him to say the next.

"…Some of `em evolved! That`s so cool, you know!"

"I have no idea." I replied sarcastically. "Maybe you will present them to me? In a battle?" This line really burned fire in his eyes.

"You will see the might of the Caterpie family!"

Bug catcher sent out his first pokemon. No doubt it was Caterpie. As for me, I decided to start with Reaper.

"A Weedle, huh? I bet it`s gonna evolve soon, too!" My opponent was a bit surprised by the sight of a Weedle, and at the same moment he was excited about this.

"Yeah, a Weedle. A Weedle that uses String Shot on your Caterpie!"

Reaper noticed the command and zealously shot a string into opponent. Caterpie had no chance to evade it, and, being covered in a web, it`s speed fell even more.

"Hey, not fair! Caterpie, take him down with Tackle!"

But his pokemon was no more in condition to fight – little bug couldn`t move and was literally glued to the ground, so instead of tackling my Reaper his Caterpie just fell on the ground.

"Now for some hard-damaging attack! Poison Sting!"

My pokemon gained some speed and hit Caterpie with his sting in head pretty hard. Angry Caterpie tried to free himself and attack in return, but another String Shot from me literally destroyed his last chance for success, if there was any. After some more Poison Stings opponent`s Caterpie was defeated.

"Well, I haven`t trained him that much…" Bug Catcher tried to explain away. "But now for a real challenge! Go, Metapod!"

A green cocoon-like pokemon appeared on the battlefield. What a strange sight, really. How can he even fight without any limbs?

I quickly examined the enemy. I think, in a cocoon form he is slow enough, and we don`t need to slow him down even more with String Shots. But using Poison Sting will be not that good too, because I read that Metapods have good defense from physical attacks, So…

"Quick-substitute!" I shouted and returned Reaper back. "Dumpling will handle this!" And Charmander appeared on battlefield, ready to fight.

"A fire-type, huh? Looks like you have been prepared. So survive, we must switch to defence tactic. Use Harden!"

Metapod started to shrink all his muscles to make become even more hard against attacks.

"Well, man, I am not sure if it will help you…"

"What do you mean?" Bug catcher questionably look at me.

"…because Ember – the attack I`m going to use – is special, not physical."

After my words Dumpling momentarily understood the command and spit a whole bunch of embers on the opponent. Metapod was definitely not prepared to this, and with some hard burns it fell on the ground, defeated in one nice hit.

"Nice job, Dumpling!" I cheered my pokemon. He replied to me with the same and returned his focus to battle.

"It was my mistake… A horrible mistake. Excuse me, Metapod." Bug Catcher returned his pokemon back to the pokeball. He looked desperate. "But we will fight to the very last! Go, Butterfree!"

And from the last of his pokeballs a new pokemon for me appeared on the field. For some reason I really have never seen a Butterfree that close. Times change…

"Let`s start… And finish this with Confusion!" The opposing trainer shouted. For a moment I was distracted by my thoughts and by attempt to remember what Confusion is, and that was enough for my opponent to land a hit on Dumpling with this new move.

"Ah, what a great move! Do you know that Confusion has a chance to cause confusion?"

Yeah, after he said that I know.

"But, I guess, it also has a chance NOT to cause it?" I said and looked at Dumpling. Are you all right, buddy?"

Dumpling just shook his head after a direct hit from Confusion, but looked fine. He turned to me and barked to show me he`s okay.

"Well, the only thing can confuse him now is my stupid questions." I declared to the disappointed Bug catcher. "Now let`s burn this Butterfree`s wings a little! Ember!"

Dumpling gladly executed this command, jumping high enough to reach flying pokemon and blast it with a nice pack of hot embers. The hit was direct, but foe`s Butterfree managed to survive this attack and retreated high above. It was hurt pretty badly, another successful attack will finish it, but for now pokemon was too high for my partner to reach.

"Come on, Butterfree, come on! You can do it! Fly higher!" Bug catcher shouted at his pokemon. What he`s up to? Is he trying to launch some sort of sky attack?

I looked around for a fitting tree for my plan. Of course, it is not difficult to find a tree in a forest, but I needed a special one… Just like that one!

"Dumpling, climb up that tree and jump on the Butterfree!" I commanded Dumpling. This maneuver could be dangerous, but this was a risk I had to take.

My partner rushed toward the tree and started to jump from a branch to branch in order to get higher and make catch up to the Butterfree. Foe was hurt and gained height very slowly, and my opponent was too surprised and confused to think of something, so it was just a matter of time till Dumpling will reach needed height and show all his courage to jump on Butterfree`s back. In such a close range embers will deal really good damage to a pokemon.

"Burn, baby, burn! Final Ember!"

Dumpling made a very deep breath and launched the strongest ember I have seen. Butterfree just squeaked and started to lose height very fast.

"No, Butterfree!" Bug Catcher rushed to his Butterfree to catch it. I did the same in order to catch my partner. Dumpling was really excited from the happening, and jumped right into my hands.

"That was awesome!" I complimented him, but he was still a bit shocked from all this coolness he has just performed. I put Dumpling on the ground and stroke his head a little.

"What were you even trying to do?" I asked bug catcher. He returned poor Butterfree to the pokeball and stood straight, facing me.

"I… just wanted to get away. I didn`t thought about the next move…" He replied unsurely.

"Eh, boy, that`s no good. You should ALWAYS think about your next move. But if something unexpected happens… Improvise! Like I just did."

"Ah, I don`t know…" He sat on the ground in despair and close his face with hands. "Maybe, this is too difficult for me. Brock has already shown that to me."

"Brock?" This name sounded strangely familiar to me.

"Yes, Brock. The gym leader of Pewter City. I battled him yesterday and lost so badly… So shamefully."

"Come on, calm down. He is a gym leader for a reason, right?" I tried to cheer this guy a little. "Tell me about him. What happened during the battle?"

"Well… I battled Geodude first… But I started with a Butterfree and confusion helped me to defeat him. But then… He sent out Onix…" The last words sounded pretty scary from him.

"Wait a second, Onix?"

"Yeah, a giant rock snake pokemon! My pokemon were so tiny compared to him, I was confused and lost control of battle. Butterfree was beaten… Then Metapod… And, of course, Caterpie too."

"To face trained Onix in such battle is a real challenge. No wonder your chances for victory were slim." But just now I thought, how slim are MY chances for victory? "Do you remember what moves did he use?"

"He just tackled all my pokemon. Even Butterfree. Usually Onixes aren`t that fast, but this one was! It just smashed my poor Butterfree with its head and… that`s all."

I looked around. Too many thoughts flooded my mind at once. But this information can help me to come with some strategy, maybe.

"Thanks, man." I gave bug catcher my hand and helped him to get up.

"What for?" He asked confusedly.

"For the information that will help me to defeat Brock tomorrow. If you want, I will dedicate this victory to your revenge."

"I`m sure you will defeat him. You`re so strong!"

"I`m not strong. I`m a trainer only for two days. But I have something else in my sleeve…" I turned back and continued to follow the road, waving bug catcher in parting. Judging by the sound of fast stomping, he directed back to Pokemon Center to heal his pokemon.

As for me, the day is not over yet. I proceeded in the forest depths. I had so much training to do… I had to prepare for Brock. This will be really challenging. But I already have a plan…


	9. Rocking challenge

After some hard hours training in a forest along with Reaper, Dumpling succeeded in performing this new strange maneuver. Very tired, but seriously ready he stood in front of me and looked right into my eyes.

"This will be our ace strategy. Remember – right, jump and full left. But first we will battle as usual and improvise, okay?" He nodded in agreement. Finally I returned him to a pokeball.

"That`s great, now have a good rest."

Reaper stood near me, trying to attract some of my attention.

"Don`t worry, you were great too. I will definitely find some use of your skills in this battle." Reaper happily jumped, while I take the pokeball and beam him inside.

This is not going to be easy. We are at a serious disadvantage. But at least we are prepared.

The first point of interest in Pewter City for me was, of course, the pokemon center. With an intention to heal my team and have some rest for myself I started my search. Such buildings are usually easily found because of their big red roof, but when it`s dark night, searches become much harder. It took some time for me to find one, but at the moment I finished this little quest.

As I entered the pokemon center, I momentarily noticed how people inside are spread. The left side consists of lucky trainers that got their Boulder Badge today, and every one of them does not hesitate to brag about it. At least, this side was not so full of people – a gym battle is a gym battle, and only the most skilled of them are worthy of the badge. But another side – the right side one – was literally the land of sadness. So many people came here from all the Kanto just to lose their battle with the local gym leader Brock. I just wonder how did he managed to beat them all just in one day?

Well, it looked like there was no specific place for those who haven`t faced almighty Brock yet, so other people like me fitted in both sides, cheering up the righters or praising the lefters.

After a deep breath, I stepped inside the building and headed to the nice woman behind the counter. At the moment I thought it was Jane again, but that were just my eyes failing me. Nurses` uniform make them look so similar.

"Welcome to pokecenter! Would you like me to heal your pokemon back to perfect health?" This pretty woman said with a big smile.

"Wait a second!"

Some tall guy from the left side shouted at me and in a moment run to the close distance. I already could feel his triumphant view on me. But I do not buy it.

"I haven`t seen you here before. Who the hell are you?" He shouted at me again. His voice sounded quite aggressive and tense.

"Of course, you haven't." I replied. "Because I`m a traveler. And who are you? You`re so good at pokemon training that you literally live in a pokemon center?"

Some people in the center laughed. But not the guy in front of me. Seems I am right.

"How dare you! I am Mark!" He continued to shout and, in addition to that, started to swing his hands. "…and I challenge you.."

"Yeah, sure. They really need it." I turned away from him and replied to the nurse`s question and handed over pokeballs to her. Mark opened his mouth in shock. Nurse gave him a mocking look, making him even angrier.

"How can you refuse a battle?" He raged stomping the floor. "You know the rules!"

"Yes, I know these stupid rules, but you know what?" I made a step closer to him to look more menacing. "I am not just a trainer. I am a smart trainer. That means a trainer that does not battle when his pokemon ARE FREAKING LOW ON HEALTH!"

A minute of silence fall upon the pokemon center. Surprised by such impudence, Mark slowly retreated to his place on the left and sat quiet.

"Bravo, bravo!" Familiar voice reached me from somewhere behind him. A tall figure raised, clapping in my honour.

"Douchebag…"

"This is getting old, loser. Are you here for the Boulder Badge?"

I looked around quickly. Seems like everyone in the hall now was paying attention only to two of us.

"No, why would I bother in that?" I lied artificially. "I have already found a good boulder on my way here, all I really need is just the heart of this lady!" I turned to the surprised nurse and smiled at her. She blushed a bit. "But, actually, you`re partly right for some reason. I`m going to challenge Brock, but I don`t care much about the badges."

The whole hall gasped in shock. I wanted to avoid any other unnecessary questions, and turned back to nurse.

"Do you have any free room for one night?"

"Yes, of course. This will cost you 150 pd."

Without any will to give away my freshly earned money, I managed to overcome my greed and handed over the payment to nurse. She put it somewhere inside the counter and handed me the key.

"Second floor, number 14. Have a good night!"

"Thank you, milady." I took the key and turned back to Douchebag.

"Don`t you even dare to brag about your damn victory, Douchebag. I do not care." I warned him with my forefinger.

"Aw, screw you, I`m outta here!" And he directed to the exit.

"He will be back soon… I guess…" I said to the zonked crowd. "He`s definitely not going to sleep outside."

As for me, I headed straight to my hotel room. Tomorrow will be a long day…

And here I am, in front of a huge building, built out of a solid rock. Compared to other buildings in the city this one looked quite primitive, but I was sure the insides will change this opinion completely.

I was SO right about that. And wrong at the same time… The training stadium inside the building was actually made of rock, like some ancient arena of some sort. But another thing made it look really interesting – everything was computerized. Lights, projectors, healing machines in the corners, a giant screen over the battlefield – despite the outside look of gym, these guys weren`t deprived of modern technologies. All of these components didn`t suit each other at all, but the look of such mix was awesome.

As I entered the stadium, I noticed very interesting structure of the floor – everything was covered in sand and rocks except for a special road straight to the other side. Rock-type gym really symbolizes itself. And at the other side I could see two people: a boy and adult man. It looked like the second was reading a lecture of some sort to the first one. I wonder how they will react to my interruption.

I looked around. Near the door right behind me was some guy that haven`t noticed at first. He was just standing near the door, very bored and, maybe, sleeping. I came closer to him with intention to ask some question.

"Excuse me. Is the gym accepting challengers now?"

After my words guy woke up very quickly. Judging by his happy face, he was waiting for some entertainment for too long.

"Of course, of course, man! You are going to challenge Brock the gym leader?"

"Yes." My reply was solid and full of confidence.

"So what are you waiting for?" The guy gently pushed me towards the direction of the battlefield. "Go and challenge!"

Okay… For a moment I was standing near the ladder down to the field, looking around, exploring, searching for something that can help me. After a deep breath I made my step down the ladder and walked to the other side of gym.

Those two didn`t notice me while I wasn`t close enough. But in a few steps away I was startled by sudden shout of the boy.

"Stop right here!"

He jumped right near me and stared angrily. He didn`t look normal to me at this point.

"You`re light years away from challenging Brock!"

I looked at the adult man near him. He could see my confusion on face, and replied to it.

"The rules state that challenger have to face all trainers that want to challenge him before the gym leader."

Again with stupid rules. Why should I battle this kid? Is he even old enough to have a pokemon in his possession? Looks like I don`t have a choice. At least I will get some experience in this battle.

"Bring it on, kid!" I accepted his challenge. He took the position on one side of the gym, while I had to go back to entrance side. And with this, the battle began.

"Go, Geodude!" Boy sent out his pokemon to the battlefield, looking at me with pride and confidence.

"Aw well, let`s try this… Reaper, come on out!" After that I threw my pokeball on the battlefield, and Weedle appeared. On sight of Geodude he turned his head back to me and gave a suspicious look. "I know, I know, every type is against us, but we`re gonna make it. Believe… And use String Shot!"

Reaper shook his head a bit and turned back to his opponent. With all his will for victory, he spit a large ball of sticky web into the foe. At this point Geodude was a bit wondered, but not took by surprise.

"Is that so?" Opposing boy shouted. "Speed doesn`t matter to us, when we have strength on our side! Geodude, use Tackle!"

Rock pokemon tried to free himself from the web prison, but I couldn`t let that happen.

"You`re not going anywhere, Geo, dude! String Shot him again!"

And another shot was successfully landed on Geodude, almost completely immobilizing him.

"Wait, Geodude! We will outsmart him. Tackle Weedle when he comes close to attack you."

There definitely was something wrong. How is he supposed to outsmart me, when I clearly could hear his plan?

"But he will not come. But Dumpling will, maybe." And at that moment I substitute my Reaper for Dumpling.

"Wha… Okay, doesn`t matter. Stick to the plan, Geodude!" Boy was surprised despite I was definitely allowed to substitute.

"You can wait all day, if you want. We will shoot your pokemon from the distance… With Embers, of course!"

Dumpling really tried to give the strongest ember he could, but still it was not very effective against Rock-type pokemon like Geodude. It did some damage, still.

"No, no, no, you can`t… Geodude, free yourself from this stuff!" My opponent started to worry. His Geodude`s immobility will give me enough time to land some more hits, even not very effective, to defeat Geodude. And his pokemon started to worry too, trying to break through all strings bonding him to the ground.

"No time to waste! Continue with Embers! Aim carefully right into his head, but don`t burn the strings!"

Dumpling jumped closer to Geodude, literally at the distance of arm`s length. Geodude stopped his attempts to free himself and stared at my pokemon with a very angry look. Dumpling spit some small Embers into Geodude`s face, completely making him angry. Rock-faced tried to reach Dumpling with his arm, but strings didn`t let him do that. Charmander stood right at the point where foe can`t reach him, and was… dancing?

Dumpling actually danced right in front of frenzied Geodude. It looked like my partner literally scoffed at that rock pokemon. Maybe, I could even understand that – under normal circumstances, Charmander would never defeat a Geodude, due to the type disadvantage. But now he was having so much fun from this I could barely find courage to stop him.

"Enough of this, Dumpling! That`s… not very nice of you… Come on, give it your best shot of embers!"

Dumpling looked at me sadly for my call-down, but after that made a deep breath and showered his foe with a real wave of embers. Looks like his attack becomes better and better every time. Still being not very effective, this was enough to finish Geodude. For a moment I looked at Brock`s face. He was really interested in what`s happening, and looked quite pleased.

"I can`t believe this! I had an advantage, why?" Boy turned back to Brock, but the man stood still, completely motionless. Like a real stone. Without an answer my opponent soon returned his attention back to the battlefield. "I wonder if you can defeat this guy!" And a in a shiny red light Sandshrew appeared on the battlefield.

At that moment I felt some worry about that. I couldn`t remember what type Sandshrew was and what can I expect from him. I have read a lot about common pokemon like bug families, Geodudes and other in my guide book, but this one wasn`t so common. As for PokeDex, it will not help me – to gain full information about pokemon, I need to catch it and scan the pokeball. Maybe, he`s ground type? Looks like it, but I`m not sure. In this situation… I`m going to improvise again. The risk is very high.

"I`ll stay with my current pokemon." I declared after some time.

"So be it!" My opponent shouted. "Start with Scratch, Sandshrew!"

With his clutches prepared, Sandshrew accelerated in Dumpling`s direction.

"Try to dodge it and use your own Scratch!" I commanded to Dumpling. He jumped to the side from the first attack, but opponent had both of his hands prepared to strike, so he managed to touch my pokemon with his claw. Dumpling felt all the pain and retreated some steps back, but after that he recovered and attacked in return. This Scratch was pretty damaging, even for a pokemon with such solid defense like Sandshrew. Opponent was stunned for a second, but quickly recovered too and turned head back to his trainer, waiting for the next order.

And the trainer was already waiting for this moment.

"Now, initiative is on our side! Use Poison Sting!"

Oh, that is not a good thing, I guess. I wanted to save my Dumpling`s strength for later, and poisoning had nothing to do with my plans for now. Maybe, we can finish this Sandshrew before he manages to his us…

"Stand strong, Dumpling! Use Scratch again!"

My pokemon looked a bit worried because of absence of dodging command, but in that way he could concentrate more on hitting the target stronger. As foe reached close distance, Charmander raised his hand for strike, but Sandshrew was faster, and struck Dumpling right in his stomach. My pokemon quietly whined and retreated. Something was not right in his appearance after that… It looked like he became more purple in color.

Damn it! He was poisoned. Sometimes risk can be dangerous, and does not worth it. I made a mistake, and now my opponent prepared to make another successful move. I knew that a battle against this hard-skinned Sandshrew can take a time, but when my pokemon is poisoned – this is not going to end well, he will faint anyway.

I waited for a moment when Sandshrew will be very close to Dumpling. My pokemon was waiting for the next command, but for now I had another plan in mind.

"Dumpling, return!"

Both pokemon were surprised by this move, so was the opposing trainer.

"Surrendering already?" He asked.

"I had too much of poison in my life and soul to surrender! Reaper, come on out!" With a throw of pokeball, Weedle appeared on the field, rested and ready to battle again.

"Your trick won`t work this time! Sandshrew, use Scratch!"

"Actually I even wasn`t going to repeat…" I waited for his another close-distance attack to launch my own. And when the time was right…

"Use String Shot and dodge to the right!" I repeated.

With a great pleasure Reaper launched a nice pack of strings right into his opponent, binding his movement. Sandshrew was really caught by surprise with this move, and couldn`t stop himself from moving further. By the force of inertia he kept going and crashed on the floor. My trick worked this time, again.

"Nice one, Reaper! Now… Use your own Poison Sting!"

For a moment our opponent was completely defenseless and opened for an attack. And this moment was enough to strike in his softest point. Sandshrew screamed after being hit, and jumped out of strings that remained. But the effect of poison worked again… This time – on my lucky side.

"No, this can`t be it! We had the initiative!" Opposing trainer was screaming. "We won`t go down that easy! Use Poison Sting!"

He had completely lost the control on the battlefield, and Sandshrew shivered in the feel of poison, it made some good damage.

"Reaper, use Poison Sting too!"

Two pokemon rushed towards each other to strike at once. Sandshrew was fast than enough to strike first right after the contact, but Weedle seemed to like it was nothing. He managed to keep his strength after the hit and made his move in return. Our Poison Sting wasn`t very effective too, but one hit after another – and the foe will be defeated. Right now this Sandshrew could barely stand. He shivered again because of the poison effect.

"Let`s do this again, Reaper, while he is not recovered! Poison Sting!"

"No way! Scratch him, Sandshrew! I know you can do it!" The boy screamed.

Opponent`s pokemon could only turn head to the Reaper, accelerating for the final hit. Having absolutely no chance to dodge an attack like that, Sandshrew got another hit by Poison Sting… But survived.

"Yes, Sandshrew, keep yourself in hands! Use…"

Once more the poison struck the ground pokemon, finishing him right where he stood. Sandshrew could no more battle.

"Oh yeah, Reaper, my boy, that`s it! You are awesome, and you are…"

But I was interrupted by loud victorious cry of Reaper, suddenly fading. His body started to glow in some strange blue light. I guess, I have seen this… In Oak`s lab.

"…evolving."

Reaper`s body started to change. He became thicker and bigger, the form became higher and sharper, and when the changes ended, the light faded away. He was Weedle no more.

He was Kakuna now.

I was really amazed by this sight. I took out the PokeDex and scanned Reaper`s pokeball once more. As the connection to the pokemon changed, a new entry appeared in the device.

"Kakuna. A Cocoon pokemon. Almost incapable of moving, this pokemon can only harden its shell to protect itself when it is danger."

The first evolution in our team. One step forward to our goal. And still…

I managed to beat one of gym trainers. But the leader himself remains for now. Not for long…


	10. Scissors beat Rock

"I must admit, that was a very interesting battle." Finally Brock said his word, clapping to both of us.

"It was indeed." I had to agree with him. But for me it was not only interesting battle, but very useful too. First evolution for Reaper, nice experience for Dumpling and some self-confidence for me. We managed to achieve victory despite the type disadvantage, and that means a LOT.

I returned Reaper back to his pokeball and stood straight, looking at Brock himself.

"So… May I… use one of your healing machines?"

"Of course. I do not want to start battle with your pokemon not at their full strength."

I nodded to him and directed to the nearest machine. It was right in the corner of the stadium, and to reach it I had to cross the ground field, now messed with rock pieces, ashes of string shots and cracks on the ground. Who knows how this view will change after our battle with Brock… I wonder how do they clean this place after battles?

I found this machine quite easy to operate. Put pokeballs – Press button – Wait - ? – Profit!

As I waited for finishing the process, I could hear the dialogue of Brock and the kid.

"As you live, you always learn, my friend." Brock lectured the little one.

"Yeah, but you always said that rock pokemon are strong against fire ones! So why did I lose?" The boy was almost crying.

"I never said that rock pokemon are stronger than fire ones. It`s all about type. Rock-type is strong, but when you talk about pokemon, it can be completely opposite. You see, he defeated you because of smart use of moves. If your Geodude wasn`t constrained by string, it could defeat Weedle in two or even one rock-type moves. Sandshrew could defeat Charmander too. But working as a team, they helped each other to win."

"You see, it`s not all about the pokemon…" I joined their conversation. "Trainer is important too, I guess."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I think, you noticed that my strategy was not about overpowering your pokemon, but confusing YOU, force you to lose courage, make mistakes. My main target wasn`t the pokemon. My main target was the trainer."

"But… why? Why would you do that?"

"I had disadvantage in types, that`s all. So I tried to gain some advantage somewhere else. And, as you could see, this worked out pretty well."

The boy stared at the floor for a moment. This type of battle was really new for him. Judging the Brock`s interested face, that was new to him too.

"Is that allowed by the rules?" The kid asked Brock.

"As I remember, it is not forbidden." The leader said in reply. "I do not like the idea of pressure on opposing trainer in battle, but I have to admit, this type of battle looks very interesting."

"This is how I used to live." I spread my hands. "End justifies the means. That`s how life taught me."

"I can`t say I have the same opinion." Brock crossed his hands on chest.

As we were talking, the device continued work. My team wasn`t beaten that much, so machine did its thing in some minutes. My pokemon were to ready to battle again. I took pokeballs out of the machine and turned back to Brock.

"I am ready."

"Glad to hear that." Brock turned back and headed to the stand behind him. "Mikey, operate the screen."

"Yes, sir!" The boy saluted and rushed to the side room, where, I guess, all screen controls were.

I headed back to the challenger`s side, preparing my pokeballs and mind to what`s coming. Until this moment Brock impressed me as an experienced and wise man, his pokemon must be tough too.

"So… How many badges do you have?" Brock asked me.

"Actually, you`re the first one."

"Interesting… And yet you look very confident in your strength. I think I can find the way to give you a proper challenge." He took two pokeballs from the stand and followed to the trainer`s point.

"This is going to be a one-on-one battle." Mikey declared through the speaker. "Each side has two pokemon, and only the challenger can substitute."

"What`s your name, challenger?" Brock wondered. It`s the best time, I guess.

"Call me Vengeance."

"Challenger Vengeance…" Mikey`s voice spread through all the gym. "The gym leader Brock accepts your challenge. Let the battle begin!"

Brock looked at me and nodded in understanding. I knew this is going to be an interesting battle. So did he.

"Go, Geodude!" He sent out his first pokemon. Another Geodude… I wasn`t surprised at all, but this pokemon will be definitely harder than the last one.

"In that case… I`ll start with Reaper!" I sent out my pokemon on the battlefield. In his new form of evolution he had a real disadvantage in mobility, but, I guess, we can use his skills in another way.

I looked up on the screen. For that moment it was showing our pokemon faces as symbols together with some strange bars. I heard that Gyms have the technology to control pokemon health condition in battle and show that on screen so every could see how close he is to fainting. Well, this is going to be interesting. And useful.

"Not bad. But still you have a disadvantage. This Geodude of mine is leveled for beginners, and still he can give you some hard time. Start with Tackle!" Brock finally started the battle.

"Fear nothing… And use Harden!" Reaper was glad to give a try to his new move. The guidebook was right – as he evolved, he learned it at once. The body of my pokemon show a little of light, and he strained all muscles, literally hardening. Reaper did not even try to dodge opponent`s attack as it hit right in the spot. But hardened shell absorbed much of the damage.

"A defense all of sudden?" Brock was surprised. After all that my cunning sweeping tactics it was really unusual to switch to defense. "Interesting. But I will continue, Tackle!"

"And so do I. Harden again!" Another Reaper`s attempt to strengthen his shell resulted in shining light and another foe`s attack successfully hit. This time it looked like do absolutely no damage, so little it was.

"I guess it is enough." I said to Reaper. "Let`s use your awesome Poison Sting!"

In the form of Kakuna Reaper was very slow, as he made pretty clumsy jumps toward the opponent.

"Attack again? We have an answer to this. Defense Curl!"

This time the sides changed, Geodude blocked our attack with his rock hands, and got almost no damage. This time we were not lucky.

"Reaper, repeat the Poison Sting!"

"Defense strategy isn`t my thing actually…" Brock said. "Hit it hard with Tackle!"

Two pokemon crushed into each other, hitting with all their might. Even the hardened Reaper`s shell could not withstand the power of a well-trained Geodude, while the foe had only two scratches.

"Bad luck again. Come on, Reaper, I need that Poison Sting!"

After my command Brock seemed to understand my strategy.

"Is that really what you want? Well, we will try to finish you faster! Tackle it!"

Another powerful hit from the opposing Geodude… And with each new hit Reaper`s shell cracks more and more, lowering his defense. I wasn`t sure this will work, but at least we need to try. And finally next try was a success! Poison Sting dealt almost no damage to hard and defended Geodude, but I wanted to see another thing – Poison him!

"Is that what you wanted, right? Well, I can`t use Full Heal in a battle for the first badge, so the end is just a matter of time. And still we stand, we fight! Tackle!"

My strategy worked, at last. I knew Reaper will not be able to deal with this Geodude, but he definitely can deal some damage through the poison ailment. Now we can hold as much as we can so poison will hurt him badly enough.

"Use Harden, Reaper! Your mission is to hold as long as you can!"

Reaper really did his best to hold all these Tackles that came to him next. One after another, move after move. I could really feel his pain, despite of all these Harden moves. Poison was slowly damaging Geodude every move, but also every move this rock-head bastard damaged my Reaper even stronger. The final of this fight was predicted long ago. Reaper fainted first.

"Kakuna is unable to battle! Geodude wins!" Mikey declared.

"You did a great job here, Reaper. Come back and have a rest." I returned my pokemon back to pokeball and sighed. Our first loss of pokemon… But not the loss of battle.

"Dumpling, come on out!" In a blaze of fire, spectacularly and cool, Dumpling appeared on the battlefield.

"Let`s see… Your… Dumpling is pretty tough, I should say. Maybe he will defeat my Geodude. But you have one down already. I still have two."

"Do you really think I came here unprepared?" I couldn`t keep myself from smiling cunningly. "Dumpling, show them a new move from yesterday. Metal Claw!"

"Let`s hit him as hard as we can, Geodude. Tackle!"

Dumpling raised his hand high above, and silver light appeared. The mystical powers of steel type filled his hand, making its hard as the steel itself, sharpening his claw even more than usually. As two pokemon collided, of course, my Dumpling was the first to land a hit.

A super effective hit.

After such damage from Reaper`s poison and a Metal Claw our opponent could fight no more. Geodude fainted.

"Geodude is unable to battle! Charmander is the winner! Each side has only one pokemon left!" Mikey declared through the speakers.

"Not bad for a beginner." Brock said, returning his pokemon back to capsule. "You was tough, Geodude. Tougher than ever. Have a good rest." He gave me a challenging look. He was really sure this will end soon. "But your next opponent will be much stronger. Onix, let`s do this!"

And a tall figure appeared from the thrown pokeball… A large stone snake pokemon. Almost as high as the gym`s ceiling itself, this monster was really fearsome and dangerous. My Dumpling was so small compared to him… Bug Catcher wasn`t lying about that.

"I hope the size does not scare you." Brock shout to me with confidence.

"You know what they say? The bigger they are – the harder they fall." I tried to stay calm and confident too, not for Brock, but for my Dumpling. If he will see me worried – he will be worried too. That`s unacceptable.

"We will see about that. Onix, start with your best head Tackle!"

"Okay, Dumpling, hit his head hard with that Metal Claw!"

Onix smashed his head hard into the ground, where my Dumpling was a second ago, but a little Charmander was a bit faster and managed to dodge it and hit on return. Metal Claw was super effective, but opponent was tough, and one super effective move definitely could not finish him.

"Let`s skip this to the best part! Use Rock Tomb!"

No way… Suddenly the situation became gravely dangerous to us. Rock Tomb from this powerful Onix could deal a really huge if not fatal damage to my Dumpling.

"Run away, Dumpling! Run as fast as you can!"

Onix stared to throw rocks from his mouth right into Dumpling. Caught by surprise, my pokemon barely dodged it and jumped to the side. Only after that he ran away from Onix, but the rain of sharp stones was following him each step. One after another they thrust into the ground, like a minigun with rocks.

"You can`t just escape from my Onix! Come on, catch him up and Tackle!"

Finally. Maybe this is our chance.

"Dumpling, continue running around him! Do our trick as I say!"

On the run Dumpling looked at me and nodded. Onix was chasing him, and on the surface of ground he was definitely faster. But all we need now is just to wait for the right moment, when Onix will position correct angle.

I looked at Brock. He was so pumped up, but surprised and interested in the events. I was sure I will not disappoint him.

"Do it now, dumpling! Rush to the right, jump up, go full left!"

In the second before Onix could hit my Dumpling with Tackle, my partner suddenly changed the direction. For a moment Onix was surprised, but followed him afterwards. Dumpling jumped high up and landed on the lower rock in opponent`s body. The head of Onix followed him, avoiding the collision with his own body. Finally, as the ending of our trick, Dumpling rushed to the left side, right under the bent neck of Onix. Our foe almost reached his goal to hit Charmander, but suddenly stopped.

As Charmander jumped off the Onix`s body, all could clearly see what happened.

We have tied Onix in the knot.

From this very moment he could do absolutely nothing to us, immobilized by his own body.

"Nice job, Dumpling! Now give him the taste of your Metal Claw!"

"No way…" Brock was really shocked. We have caught him by surprise. "Untie yourself, Onix!"

But any attempt to do this just tightened the "knot", hurting Onix even more. Dumpling could easily come close and land some more super effective Metal Claws. Even if Onix can untie himself, I hope we will have enough time to deal good damage to him. I guess, after returning him back to pokeball he will be okay, but Brock can`t do that right in the middle of battle.

For a moment I wasn`t sure if Onix in trying to untie his body hurts himself more than Dumpling with his super effective Metal Claw. Anyway that was our advantage.

"Stop! Stand still, Onix!" Suddenly Brock commanded. "Just Tackle him with your head when he`s close by!"

"Oh, that won`t work!" I replied to him. "Dumpling, get away from his head, continue hitting him in the middle!"

That final move could be countered by nothing. In the center of his body he can`t hit us with his head, but he can`t use his tail too. Dumpling was absolutely safe there.

Brock was confused and had nothing more to say. Just some more hits in the weakest spot were separating us from our victory. Onix tried so hard to reach Dumpling by his head, and tail, or at least throw him off his body, but all that was useless. With each hit from our side Onix was weaker and weaker, until his limit was finally reached.

Onix has fainted.

"Unbelievable! Onix is unable to battle, and Charmander is the winner! Victory goes to challenger!" Speakers loudly declared. I couldn`t believe in this too. We have defeated Brock the gym leader. And we did it in style!

Dumpling happily rushed back to me to get a hug. I`m not a hug person, but… I think, this time I`ll let him get it. He deserved it, after all.

"Raise your hand, Dumpling." I said to him. Pokemon was a bit confused, but followed the command. In the sign of victory I gave him a high five.

"Good job. You look tired after all, have a rest." I returned him back to pokeball.

"This is unbelievable indeed." The voice of Brock reached me. "I could never expect such a move."

"So do I, man, so do I…" I sighed and began the descent to Brock`s level. I could see Mikey running to him from the control room on my way. As I came closer to Brock, one particular question appeared in my mind.

"Tell me, Brock… How is it? To be a gym leader?"

This question made him smile.

"This is a tough thing. You always must be ready to take the challenge. Your pokemon must be ready to battle anyone and anytime. In the end, you must always have the time to train, become better…"

"No, that`s not what I meant." I interrupted him. "How is it… when your job is to lose?"

This wording of question caught him off guard. From his face I couldn`t tell whether he is insulted or confused. Maybe, both.

"You see, we don`t always have to lose. In each battle we must give everything we`ve got."

"So… You`re kind of… Qualifiers? So only the worthy trainers can overcome you and proceed to the next stage?"

"Well, sort of. Following you comparison, the whole Pokemon League system is like a huge school for trainers. On their journey everything: other trainers, wild pokemon, the nature itself are their teacher. And we take the exams. Even the exam can teach you something. It is normal to pass it, otherwise what`s the point?"

"I see… And you`re right about that. I actually have learned one thing… All this your battle system has one huge weakness." This statement surprised both Brock and Mikey very much.

"What do you mean by that?"

"As I understand, in a pokemon battle the strategy is a very important thing. Maybe my pokemon were not trained enough to win with the use of brute force, but we have defeated you with the use of strategy."

"Yes. And what`s wrong with it?"

"There`s nothing wrong with it. The wrong this is with the commands you give to your pokemon."

Mikey made a few steps back and lowered his head. I guess, he understood me.

"If you managed to come up with a good strategy, isn`t it wiser to keep it secret from your opponent?" I asked Brock. He didn`t reply. He still had no idea. "Look, Mikey tried to lure my Reaper closer to his immobilized Geodude so he can get him. But this didn`t work, because I HEARD that and found another way to strike – with Dumpling, using his Embers from distance."

Now Brock understood me and nodded in agreement.

"But what do you suggest? We need to tell our pokemon our commands. There`s no other way. I heard there are some people with psychic powers that can give orders telepathically, but the League is going to forbid that."

"My idea is simple. We use some keywords that only we can understand. For example… String Strategy, Phase One! And my Reaper knows exactly what move he is needed to use on each Phase. If we have invented this strategy, perfected it, made some sort of algorithm of our actions if something will go not according to plan, we can use just these commands in battle! Our opponent will have no idea what we are going to do, and he can`t find how to counter that."

"Interesting, very interesting…" Brock was really interested in that idea. "Looks like you have invented your own style of battle."

"Indeed. And, as I can see, this is not forbidden by the rules. But gives us a huge advantage."

"Yeah, this is not forbidden… But, maybe, will. Anyway, I wish you luck to perfect your style on your journey and present you this Boulder Badge!" Brock took a small badge in the form of flat rock and handed it to me. I have seen already trainers having these badges in the Pokemon Center, and now I am one of them.

"I`ve got… A Boulder Badge!" With a huge excitement I shouted and jumped in place, raising badge high above. But the moment of my triumph ended very quickly, and all I had next were the judging looks of Brock and Mikey.

"Okay, that was embarrassing. I will not do that again." I looked again at my badge from different sides.

"And also take this TM. "Brock handed over a small box with a disk inside. "This TM contains Rock Tomb. As you could see, this is pretty powerful move, and also it can slow down your opponent. You can teach this move to your pokemon."

I took the box and looked it from different sides.

"A disk? What I`m supposed to do with it? Show them a video training?"

"No, this is a special technology. You can insert this disk inside a pokeball, and the data will be recorded right in pokemon`s memory. Also, every Pokemon Center has a machine that lets you check your pokemon`s memory and moves."

"What a strange technology, I have to say… Manipulations with pokemon`s memory? I don`t like it."

"This is the only way to teach them some powerful moves that they can`t learn by themselves."

"I will think about it." I put the box inside my greatcoat and looked at badge one more time. "Now, where should I put this…?"

"Your badge case, of course." Brock replied obviously.

"What is a badge case?" I asked him.

"Erm… you had to get it at the very start of your trainer career, together with the trainer license."

"What is a trainer license?"

"You don`t have a trainer license?" I managed to shock Brock again.

"Nope. I guess, professor Oak had to give me that?"

"Well, he gives this to trainers that start their journey at his lab. Other trainers can get it at the department… But this can be a long process."

This time Brock shocked me.

"According to the rules, I had no right to fight a trainer without a license. But, as I already did, I have to help you before this will be uncovered."

"Can you help me in this?" I asked him with some hope.

"Actually, he will help you more than me." Brock pointed at Mikey. "Mike, go tell your father to meet me today at the café at 1 P.M."

"Okay!" Mike saluted to Brock, then to me and ran away.

"As you can see, I have some friends in the department. Tomorrow Mikey will bring you your licence and case, until then be quiet, okay? Keep this a secret for a while, otherwise both of us will have problems."

"Thanks a lot, Brock!" I shook his hand and nodded in agreement. "Tell Mike that I will be in my room in pokemon center, number 14."

"That`s a deal."

I turned back from Brock. And followed the exit. I couldn`t make order in my thoughts, so many things happened today… I defeated the gym leader himself and earned a Boulder Badge. Well, right now it is illegal, but tomorrow will be okay. All I need to do is to get to my room and quietly wait for tomorrow.

With that in mind I left Pewter City gym and headed to the Pokemon Center. Soon we all will have a good rest…


	11. Crime scene: Route 3

The second part of day was very calm and serene, so unusual for me. Brock came once with some guy and asked to make a photo for the license, after that I returned to my room and did absolutely nothing for the rest of the day.

Morning was very boring and uneventful too. I took back Dumpling and Reaper from the nurse, checked both of them personally and returned to my room, waiting for Mikey. I decided to let Dumpling walk outside a bit, to stretch his legs, to watch TV. But all that was boring for him too and he fell asleep right in the middle of room. I do not blame him – television became so senseless nowadays.

Finally, after some hours of terrible waiting, Mikey arrived.

"Hey there, mister! A delivery from leader Brock for you!" He handed over me a small plastic box.

There was a blue card with my photo on it - the trainer licence. Besides that the box was empty, but had some slots, I guess, for badges, and my guess was right as Boulder badge fit perfectly into one of them.

"Thank you, Mikey." I nodded him and took my greatcoat from chair to put the case inside. "How are your pokemon?"

"Ow, they`re fine." He took his pokeballs out to show me. "I`ve just taken them back from the Pokemon Center."

"I`m glad to hear it." I put on my pokeball belt, the greatcoat and the cap and looked back to sleeping Dumpling. "Come back, buddy. We have to go." I returned him back to pokeball and went out of the room, closing it behind me with the key.

"What are you going to do now?" Mikey asked. I really didn`t want to discover my plans to this kid, but I knew he will not leave me alone until he gets what he wants.

"I have some things to do on… Route 3. I should go there."

"Ah, I get it. You`re going to Cerulean City, right? Because this is the only way to get to it." His question caught me off guard for a moment.

"Why is that? Is there something on the main road?"

"Wow, you`re a slowpoke! That road was closed three years ago, and it had already overgrown. They wanted to build a new one, across the forest, but the project was abandoned, they say. Now everybody walks through the cave in ."

Some things DID change in Kanto while I was absent. What a strange idea – to close the only road between cities and force people to walk through cave? I feel something suspicious about that.

"Actually, I was heading to the Route 3 itself, not the Cerulean City. But thanks for the information, because someday I definitely visit it too." I waved at him and headed to the staircase. At the first floor I returned the keys back to nurse and finally left the PokeCenter.

For a moment I stopped to wait for Mikey and say my goodbye to him, but he didn`t come out of Pokemon Center. Well, too bad for min. I wanted to give him one last good life lesson. I sighed and directed to the East road of Pewter City – to the Route 3.

As I am now the official pokemon trainer, I can easily challenge gyms, earn badges and train even more. Maybe I should join some gym and train together under an experienced leader? Well, this idea is not the best, I guess. As I see now, gyms specialize on one specific type, but this is not the best decision for a trainer, actually. What if someone will just bring a whole team of water-type pokemon? Gym leaders are quite strong and usually have good move coverage, and it needs more than just strength to overcome them, but type advantage affects the battle result quite a lot too. If Brock`s Onyx could land any successful attack my Dumpling, it could be the end, and no tactic can withstand this. I better follow the way I wanted from the very beginning, create a balanced team with much different types, covering each other`s weaknesses, with variety of moves that can deal with any foe. THAT is my basic strategy.

Soon I was on Route 3. Near the mountain this way was the mix of rocky hills partly covered with different vegetation. A lone road headed between rock formations, and to the mountain. Some years ago it was split into two roads, the second one leading to Cerulean City, but, if Mikey is right, it is no more. And yet, I remembered the words of Rob about the accident on this Route, maybe involving Team Rocket and my car. If I will follow the road, I can find some trail that will lead me to my goal.

After nearly an hour of walking along the road and battling a strange girl with Jigglypuff I finally found some suspicious things further in the side road. The twisted tire tracks on the road, marking that someone there braked the car, and another line of tracks nearby, marking the second car braking a bit further. Rob was correct – one car intercepted another, and I can easily recognize the track of tires on my machine.

At one point both cars stopped. The twisted view of first tracks could mean only the driver lost control over the car, and had to stop. Did they shot to the wheels? As I looked around the track closely I found some gunshots in the road asphalt – the proof to my guess. Rockets had to shoot at least twice before they got the wheel. That`s how they intercepted the courier.

And what does that give to me?

Rockets were in a hurry when our ways crossed. Maybe they tried to get the courier long before, and he managed to escape. So they were needed the car to get him, and they chased him at least across three routes and two cities. Despite he was heading to Viridian City, he didn`t stop there, but continued to Pewter and after - to this place… That is very strange, but still makes some small sense, but why did they need the guy so badly? I guess, it is more than just the pokemart stuff.

I wonder where is he now, if he survived? In three days he didn`t return back to Viridian City to his boss… Local police definitely was there, looking for evidences, but I didn`t see any ads about missing man neither in Viridian nor in Pewter… And what`s more important – I can`t see my car anywhere!

If these guys actually needed the goods, they took the car and that is all. They abandon my old rusty Kommara and leave, why would they need it anymore? Unless… The courier himself took it and chased them. But… There was no more tire tracks. If he would chase them, he definitely left some at the start. He didn`t. That means… He just took my car and left? On normal speed?

I was confused. I tried to understand what`s happened here, tried to see something can give me some answers. But I saw nothing more. No blood on the road, no broken trees or bushes around - not a single sign that can help me at least suggest the happening next.

I looked down at the floor. But my attention was attracted by something else – the highest pokeball on my shoulder belt. Dumpling`s pokeball.

An idea appeared in my head: to let my pokemon observe the territory too, maybe they can find something I can`t see. I had a moment to think it through and after some time I nodded to myself and took pokeballs in my hands.

"Okay, guys, come on out!"

Dumpling and Reaper appeared on the road, looking around for some action. I squatted before them.

"So, team, today I have some serious job for you. You will be detectives." They were looking at me with such misunderstanding looks I felt a bit ashamed. "Never mind the 'detective' term. I need you to look around this place." I stood up and directed my hand to the road. "Some days ago something bad happened there. We need to understand what. Try to find something that can help us in our investigation."

Dumpling yawned unscrupulously. Looks like he was ready to battle, not to this routine. But Reaper at once started to jump towards the suspicious tracks on the road. He did it slowly, but still he`s Kakuna now, I had to accept this.

Watching Reaper`s enthusiasm, Dumpling snorted and headed to the tracks too, making it faster than Reaper. Both of them investigated this place in an attempt to find something for me, but they could find nothing new for me as I have already observed this point.

"You can look for the nearest bushes, Dumpling." I said to my partner. If courier tried to escape to the forest, he could leave some traces somewhere near. "Reaper, get to that tree and look around from the height." This could be very useful too, still Reaper is slow, but his jumping abilities improved pretty good. No question he will be able to fly in the next evolution.

So, my pokemon scattered to their points and started searching for evidences or something like that. I`m not sure if this will help them in their battling skills, but definitely will be some good experience for their lives.

As for me, I continued staring at the tracks. The scene from the past appeared in my mind, like a replay. Courier`s car is shot by Rocket guys, chasing it on my car. When the wheel popped, courier lost control and had to stop. But why, if he knew he will face three grunts? Maybe he was ready to fight back? And what happens next? The image in my head literally splits into two variations of the past events.

The Rockets take his car and ride away. With nothing more to do, courier takes my car and slowly rides away too, and I can`t tell which direction. The absence of another track line means he didn`t chase them. Well, this can be true, but still leaves too many questions.

The second option is where Rocket guys kidnap courier and take his car. This looks logical, but where did my car vanished then? Did they take it too? Or they left it opened so any random passerby can take it? Too many questions, again.

I couldn`t suggest more. I`m missing something, something very obvious…

"Hey there!" A girl`s voice from the side reached me. A familiar voice. I turned my head to its source and saw her.

"Leaf. Long time no see."

Yeah, that was that girl with Bulbasaur from Route 1. I wonder what`s she doing here? Maybe, I just need to ask.

"So… What is a charming young lady like you doing here?"

Leaf looked at me with a bit of blush and replied.

"Well, I heard something happened here some days ago. I wanted to investigate it a little. The same question goes to you, Dark."

She called me by my first fake name. How awkward it is… Maybe I should stop creating new names for everybody.

"Eh, you know, Dark is my second name. Please, call me Vengeance, okay? Or just Ven, for friends."

"Erm… Okay, Ven…" Leaf looked at me with such a misunderstanding I event felt a bit sorry for myself.

"So, it looks like you`re here because of the same reason as I am. An investigation." For that moment something inside me started to burn. She distracted me from my thoughts, and I definitely wasn`t glad of it. I just wanted to gently get rid of her and continue my work, I can do such thing much better being alone.

"This is… somehow related to you?" I guess, she noticed the nervous tone of my voice. "Did something happened?"

"No, absolutely nothing happened." I replied sarcastically. "Just some bandits some days ago almost killed me, stole my car, used it to stole another car and, maybe, even committed murder. Except for that – nothing happened."

Leaf showed a mix of confusion and suspicion on her face.

"Sorry… Bad topic."

"No, actually, it`s fine. I`m used to bad topics. Let`s talk about your thing doing here, and then return to me, good?"

Leaf looked back on the road where she appeared from, and then at the tracks.

"I said that I`m here to investigate too…" She started timidly.

"So, you know anything about this incident?" I interrupted her.

"No…"

"That means, you`re a journalist? Or a spy. I don`t know which fits you better."

She gave me pretty angry look.

"Of course, journalist fits me more! Because this is who I am." She spread her hands.

"I can`t see your camera…"

"It`s rude to see girl`s camera, you know?" She smiled and blinked at me. "Maybe, when we will know each other a bit better…"

"Whatever, I didn`t wanted to..." I was distracted by some sound reached me from the side of Dumpling`s searching area. That was very much like his… battle cry?

I headed to the forest, expecting to find my pokemon with something interesting, but instead of it Dumpling appeared running to me, worried about something. When I looked behind him, I could see a wild Nidoran, I a battle stance.

"What? Was you scared of this little Nidoran?" I asked Dumpling. He nodded in reply, but when Leaf appeared behind me, he suddenly jumped a step back and shook his head negatively, taking battle stance too.

"Oh, you have found a Nidoran! How cute… Is it wild?" Leaf sounded amazed by the sight of this strange purple creature. I heard that it is popular to have Nidorans as a pets, as I couldn`t understand that.

"Listen here, Dumpling. One important life lesson for you." Charmander looked at me with an interest. "If your foe attacks first – never hesitate to attack in reply! Now show this thing you best move! And you know which it is."

Dumpling seriously nodded to me and turned to the Nidoran. Both pokemon looked very ready for battle till the end.

"Wait a second, aren`t you going to…"

Leaf couldn`t finish her sentence as Dumpling charged his claw with mystical silver light and rushed towards the Nidoran. Poor creature had no chance against my pokemon and his mighty Metal Claw. Nidoran was thrown far back, hit by the tree and fainted just from one attack. Dumpling made a victorious cry over the defeated foe and turned to me, I guess, waiting for praise.

"Nice job, Dumpling. Raise your hand." He was confused for a second, but raised his hand, and after that I gave him a high-five. I think, it will be good to instill some cool manners to my cool pokemon.

"Why did you do that?" Leaf shouted at me suddenly. "I thought you will catch it!"

This idea actually came to me a bit late.

"Yeah, maybe… You know, I have one trick that can help…" I tried to find a Revive in my greatcoat, but sudden light from the side distracted me. The sight of shining Dumpling surprised me quite a lot.

The evolution started.

As my Reaper evolved before, this process looked even more amazing. The form of his body began to expand in size, shape bigger claws and limbs. In a few seconds he grew almost twice as his old height, and after the shining light faded, he cried victoriously again.

My Dumpling evolved into Charmeleon.

Barely looking away from this awesome sight, I took PokeDex and scanned Dumpling`s pokeball anew.

"Charmeleon. A flame pokemon. Without pity, its sharp claws destroy foes. If it encounters a strong enemy, it becomes agitated, and the flame on its tail flares with a bluish white color."

Very interesting. Really, really interesting to have my ace pokemon even stronger.

"So, buddy, how do you feel?" I asked him, and Dumpling flexed his muscles in reply.

"Congratulations!" Leaf clapped to us. Dumpling barked gladly to her and looked at the place where a moment ago was a Nidoran. Where it was no more.

"It escaped…" Leaf said with disappointment, seeing at the same point too. Looks like the little beast used the moment of our distraction to Dumpling`s evolution to escape from bad me.

"Nevermind. I will find some better pokemon for my team someday." I looked around, remembering my main task here. But it looks like there is nothing interesting for me. There was no signal from Reaper, so he didn`t find anything too. What a disappointment.

Well, looks like there`s nothing for me remained. Maybe, I should go talk to the cops, but… no, that is a bad idea. I know how the whole this system works in Kanto, by my own experience, and it`s not very reliable I sighed, returned both my pokemon back to their pokeballs and headed back to the main road.

"Are you leaving?" The voice of Leaf reached me from behind.

"Yeah. I don`t want to waste any more time here."

"Okay then… I`ll stay here for a while to look around and see if I can find anything."

"Good luck with that. Although I have already inspected the main crime scene…" I turned away from her and walked on my road.

"Maybe, the thing is not on the main scene…" Leaf said to me for the last. For that moment I ignored her words somehow. And just was thinking about my next destination. I could feel something suspicious in the people are talking about. Also this is the only thing to have the passage to Cerulean City.

Maybe this is where I can find some answers.


	12. Shot in the dark

Sometimes people make me mad.

Sometimes people piss me off.

Sometimes people around me just make no sense.

But what really matters is sometimes – very often recently people surprise me. Not in a good way, usually, but this time…

I don`t know whose idea was to build a Pokemon Center in the middle of nowhere, right near the entrance into the dark cave of , but this is really ingenious and… useful. I wonder how many travelers usually stop here for a rest every night, after crossing the caves on foot. I wonder how many will it cost to rent a room here, when it`s so demanded. "Demand creates supply" they say.

In an hour I reached this Pokemon Center and stayed in the local buffet for some time. Of course, the profitable position let them dictate their own prices, so I had to spend quite a lot. At least, pokemon food was free. I wonder why people feed other people for money, and feed other people`s pokemon for free? Sometimes I think it`s easier to live as a pokemon these days…

There was no need to stay for the complete check of my pokemon, so we just had a dinner here and moved on as the sun is still high in the sky. Actually I completely lost the control of time and just continued my journey, not noticing that evening has already come as I entered the cave.

To my surprise, the cave wasn`t that dark, I could clearly see my path. Somebody was training near, according to the sounds. I wouldn`t like to battle inside a cave, where the ceiling can easily crush on you from above, so maybe it will be better to avoid anything like that.

The long tunnel led me to a large place in this cave. High ceiling, thick and strong rock pillars, numerous tunnels in the walls. A whole bunch of wild zubats flying near the stalactites. This place could even better fit Rock-type gym than the Brock`s stadium. There were even trainers battling!

I could see three battles at once, pretty far from each other to make sure one will not disturb another. As I watched closely, I managed to see what pokemon are participating in this, but I could recognize only Geodude. There was another pokemon, looking like Geodude, but bigger and with legs and another pair of hands… An evolution, maybe?

Oh well, these guys look too tough and experienced for me now. I should follow the biggest tunnel to the exit, maybe later I will join these battles here someday. So I found the tunnel, big enough for cars to pass through it, and entered it. To my surprise the road was pretty well lit through small cracks in the walls. But as I proceeded deeper into the mountain, everything around became darker and darker, and I still couldn`t see the light in the end.

Soon I started to hear strange sounds. Something dark and uneasy covered the me around... And soon I realized what was that…

The nasty squeak of a huge Zubat pack, flying somewhere near me. I really don`t want to meet these things, and I can`t be too cautious about this.

"Dumpling, come out…" I said quietly, sending my Charmeleon out. He appeared in the floor and started to blink his eyes quickly, trying to adapt to darkness. As for me, I have adapted to darkness a while ago – I can do that pretty quick. So I squatted before him and petted his head.

"You will get used to it soon, friend. Maybe, I will need your help as my bodyguard. Good?"

Dumpling found me with his eyes and nodded. That was a good idea to have him near me in case of wild pokemon attack or something. Usually cave are full of different creeps – Zubats mostly – and the attack is very possible. I have travelled quite a lot, and visited a lot of caves, but I always had repels on me for a situation like this, but, unfortunately, not now. I should keep in mind this and buy some when I`ll reach the nearest mart.

And that was very in time as a wild zubat appeared from the turn and, after a little look around, found us and headed straight in our direction. Not bad, I think, my Dumpling can deal with it.

"Dumpling, use Ember!" I commanded. He shook his head a little, still trying to adapt to darkness. Zubat had an advantage in this environment as he don`t need to see us to attack, but I`m sure we will manage it.

Zubat rushed to Dumpling, flying by some strange spiral trajectory, carefully dodging an ember, and in a moment he reached close distance. That is one fast Zubat, I think. But in a close distance he can`t deal with our power.

"Metal Claw!" I shouted, and Dumpling prepared to launch a powerful attack, but suddenly Zubat made a very loud creaking sound. That was a very unexpected move, Dumpling wasn`t ready for that and flinched, losing all his charged power.

"Come on, man, pull yourself together! You`re fast too, use Ember from behind!"

Dumpling jumped to the left, trying to hit his opponent in the back, but the attack missed as Zubat flew high and hid somewhere among the stalactites. This thing is not just fast, but cunning too. This could be useful in my team. Maybe, I should catch it?

All we need to do is to and at least one nice attack. I am sure one will be enough to weaken Zubat, but for now it is quite hard to attack at least once. Maybe, we need to outsmart him.

"Dumpling, be ready… And swipe Metal Claw in front of you on my command!"

Pokemon took his battle stance and looked up for the opponent. As for the Zubat, he didn`t keep us waiting and launched another attack, trying to get closely again and repeat the same trick again.

"Now!" I shouted to Dumpling, but he hesitated for a moment as Zubat was still too far for a close attack. That gave our foe a second to attack again with his scream move and hide above again. Dumpling shook his head, trying to recover from that attack, and turned to me, questioning me with his eyes.

"I know, I know… But you need to trust me, okay? You should do this even if he is too far… for example, NOW!"

As I was talking, Zubat returned with a new attack. This time Dumpling was ready to this and executed my order perfectly – opponent was too fast, and our attack in advance hit him exactly in the second he was very close, trying to attack us by himself. Zubat was hit pretty hard and thrown back in the darkness of cave. For a second it was absolute silence.

Crap, I guess, he`s gone. Looks like I will not catch him, but at least Dumpling gained some useful experience from this battle, and so do I. One Zubat alone, maybe, was not a big problem… But soon I realized he was not alone…

In a seconds a flock of Zubats appeared from the same turn and headed to us. One Zubat was not a big problem, but was still a problem. And a whole bunch of these problems were flying straight to us.

"You know, Dumpling. Even a brave man sometimes must say the most important thing in the world… RUN!"

We both rushed to one of the side tunnels and ran as fast as we can, but the Zubat flock were closer and closer. I have already understood how fast these things can be, and had no intention to know how hard they can hit.

"Hey, climb up!" I said to Dumpling and gave him my hand. He jumped on my back and hold tight for me. An additional weight was significant for me, but actually he was much lighter than I thought. I`m used to carry things on my back, so that wasn`t too heavy for me. At least now we can hold them back.

"Use Ember on everyone that comes too close!"

Dumpling moved his position on me so he could shoot at them and started to spit flaming embers into the enemies. I shook my head to make glasses move a bit down to the nose, so they could reflect happening behind. I couldn`t see much, but at least something. Dumpling did his job very good, acting like a turrent and keeping wild Zubats away from us. Sometimes he managed to actually hit them, and they were trying to fly for their lives, but the flock looked like wasn`t going to decrease.

After some time of running with this weight I started to feel myself tired. I guess we have lost our main road a while ago and got deeper into the mountain, but that wasn`t the main problem for the moment. As I was more and more tired, it became a lot harder to keep my speed, and Dumpling was tired too after a continuous ember shooting. Some Zubats reached us and started to shout awfully, but their screams were not that bad as were ones of our first encounter. That Zubat was definitely the most hysterical of them all.

And, as I remembered about him, exactly his scream reached us from the distance. I even turned my head to see him flying his spiral trajectory towards us. He easily outran all other Zubats and reached us, screaming very loudly, flinching not just Dumpling, but me also. As I turned my head straight, I saw a huge gap in the floor, leading somewhere below. Something collapsed here down to the lower tunnels, and I couldn`t stop myself to prevent falling down.

So, I just accelerated as I can and jumped. But it was a very stupid to believe that I can reach the other side of tunnel, and that thought came to me as we were falling down in the darkness, hitting every rock on our way.

Damn… That was very hurt… I guess we have fallen quite deep, but looks like all my bones were still in place. I put myself together and managed to stand up. Dumpling was on my back no more.

"Hey, Dumpling? Where are you?" I tried to call for him carefully, trying not to attract any attention and hoping we somehow managed to lose them.

Dumpling was lying some meters away from me, in one piece. That was very good, but something was under his hand… As I came closer I managed to see that. A Zubat.

Looks like Dumpling grabbed Zubat before our falling there, and both of them landed there now. As I came closer, they started to move, signaling both of them are alive and almost well. Signaling me that Zubat isn`t fainted.

I took my chances and quickly took a pokeball out of my pocket and threw it into the Zubat. The capsule hit it, flying back and landing on the ground.

First shake…

Second shake…

Third shake…

Click!

All these suffers really paid themselves, as I caught a pretty nice Zubat!

I took the pokeball and looked at it. For a moment I thought it will shake once more and explode in my hand, releasing the small beast inside. Really, this was too easy for such an annoying creature. But now this annoying creature is mine, and he will help me a lot in my quest. Dumpling stood up and came to me. He tried to roar for victory, but I shook my head negatively, because the sound may attract Zubats again, and now this is the thing we need least.

Some strange sound reached me from the depth of darkness. Something like… somebody is coughing… On this ground level even I could barely see anything, so I just looked in the direction of the sound.

I looked at the pokeball again. I will deal with you later. For the moment, I guess, I have found something interesting, and maybe important…

I put pokeball on my shoulder belt and stood up. The sound repeated, a bit louder. Dumpling heard that too and prepared to face a threat. I cautiously made some steps in the direction of sound, trying to see through the darkness. Some strange silhouette appeared in my eyesight, sitting near the wall not far from our current position. After some time I managed to see it better, and was shocked by what I saw.

The figure in front of me was a guy from Team Rocket…


	13. Deep inside the Moon

He was sitting there, so helpless and yet suspicious and dangerous. Even through the darkness I could see this big "R" sign in his chest, and that was definitely him.

Looks like he didn`t notice my appearance here as he didn`t move a bit, so I made some quite steps closer. I`m not sure if he can run now, but you never know… Dumpling followed me, but I made him a sign to stay.

That guy moved... Okay, I started to worry if he alive at all. He turned head right to me, like he could clearly see me in all this darkness. Maybe he could, but it was still very strange.

"Is that…" He wheezed. "Is that you, Josh?"

I came closer to him and squatted to his eyes level. Dumpling stayed at the entrance, as on guard – he understood me very good.

"I`m no Josh." On the close distance like this I could clearly see his face. Yes, that was one of them. I hope he will see mine so he will understand how serious this situation is. "But, maybe, I would like to see Josh too. Not now, but a bit later…"

"Who… are you?" The Rocket grunt asked. For a moment I thought he is going to faint. Maybe he is sitting here for a long time. What could happen here?

"Don`t you remember me, scum? I`m the one whose car you stole three days ago! Now tell me where is it?"

He raised his head and looked at me closely, squinting. I guess, he managed to remember me. Maybe he will remember me better when I will repeat the moment where my fist meets his nose, like back then? But, I afraid, this won`t help him now.

"Ah, you… The crazy guy…"

"Oh, you are so right. I will be very crazy if you will not tell me where is my car? What happened to it on Route 3?"

"Something unexpected happened…" He turned his head away from me, like he didn`t wanted to talk about it. But I did wanted to, so I roughly turned his face back to me. He looked at me angrily, sighed and continued. "That guy happened."

"The courier?"

"How do you know?" He was really surprised, and finally began to worry. Perfect timing to realize my threat.

"I know a lot. But not everything. I want to know everything. TELL ME EVERYTHING!" I grabbed his shirt and lifted a bit up. But he just looked at me with so apathetic eyes that scared me instead of him. I put him down and stood up.

"You know… You were the lucky one. I wish I was as lucky as you are…" He said me.

"What the hell do you mean?"

He didn`t answer, but just turned his head for me to see that I didn`t notice earlier.

The same bite marks as I have.

But his marks were deeper, and much worse. The skin around them became purple and unhealthy, veins grew bigger like he was under some drugs. Is that… The effect of Poison Fang? This could be my fate if it was not just a simple Bite back then…

Now I realized. All this time he was slowly dying. I don`t know how long is he sitting here in this cave – maybe some hours, maybe days – but the poison was killing him, nice and slow. Looks like the guy they were chasing really could stand for himself.

"But… Maybe you`re out of luck too… To find me so late… Maybe… that makes us quits?

"Where are your friends?" I asked him. Grunt turned his head away from me again, with a quiet crunch. I don`t like it.

"They have abandoned me… After the battle we were scattered. Everyone was trying to survive just by his own. I was hurt and lost in this cave. So… I just fell here and had no strength to get out."

"What about your pokemon? You should have your pokemon, right?" As he heard these words, he clenched his teeth even I could hear it.

"I… cough… Used my last potions to heal them and… sent them to find help. A day ago. Looks like they will not return."

"What a good trainer you are then…"

"Don`t you… dare mock me!" On the last breath he swore, coughed with blood once more and weakened. His eyes were not moving anymore, and he was no more breathing. The poison finished its thing.

Damn it... I need to get out of here. A dead criminal is not the thing I would like to encounter. Good Dumpling was on guard near the rocks so he didn`t see this awful thing. Not the best time for this little guy. But… I put my hand on his face and closed his eyes. Maybe I have absolutely no respect for him as person and bastard he was… But as a human being everyone must be respected a bit at least.

I looked around the body, trying to find something that will help me identify him – cards, documents, something. In his pocket I actually found an ID card and an empty pokeball of some strange design. It wasn`t regular pokeball, not a greatball and not even an ultraball. I could not name any other types, so this was new to me, and I took it, may be useful.

Mark Steam. So this is who you are… And he also told another name. Josh. This could be really a trace for me, if the rest of their squad made it out alive.

His words were a surprise for me. Looks like they were attacked in return, by a poison pokemon under the ownership of the courier. And he managed to scare them off alone! So… Why didn`t he return back home? And what happened to my car? I really didn`t expect this turn of events, and all my previous guesses completely crashed into oblivion. My investigation is at the dead-end…

I took the ID and looked at it again. Squad 2B. This contained nothing more interesting, and yet this could be useful, I should memorize it. I put the ID on his bite spot so it got some of his blood marks and put into my small packet. Actually I wanted to store fruits here, but I guess I can spend some more time on my chocolate bars. My pokemon seemed to like it too.

"Come on, Dumpling. Let`s leave this wretched place." I said to my partner, putting the packaged card inside of my greatcoat. Charmeleon nodded and started to climb up the rocks, and soon I followed him on the higher level.

We appeared in the higher tunnel very cautiously, looking around for any threats like Zubats. I suddenly remembered about my Zubat, and the fact that he still haven`t got a name. Actually, I don`t have any good options for it, maybe they will appear later.

So, we were completely lost in this cave, and the best I could do is to walk into some random tunnel, hoping for the best. I think that was my mistake…

Or not, because soon we have found a big hole and a ladder, leading downwards. Maybe, we have found some dig site or something – I don`t know exactly, but this may lead us back to people. Dumpling looked in the darkness below and, when he understood that we`re going to go down, bravely jumped there. That scared me as I didn`t know the depth of this hole, but judging by the sound, Dumpling landed very quickly and harmlessly. As I calmed down, I started to climb down the ladder after him.

Darkness surrounded me again as I descended down on the lower level. Damn, how dark it is! The darkness above was sky light comparing to this. Dumpling found me on touch and grabbed my leg.

"Yeah, right. I guess it is enough black strip of life for you for today. Have a rest." I returned Dumpling back to pokeball and looked around. Somewhere in the distance I could see some light – maybe, it really was a dig site.

I followed the light in the end of the tunnel, and soon it turned out to be a simple lamp. Maybe, it was not that simple from the technological point of view – I could not see its energy source, and the very construction looked very interesting. I had some experience with technologies before, and even have learned something for engineering skill, but that was too hard for me to understand. There was another lamp after this, and another one. All these lamps were forming a line on the wall, leading me somewhere. And I had nothing to do except for following this line.

There were no more incidents on my way. Of course, this cave was full of wild pokemon: sometimes I could see some Parases and Geodudes, and one strange unknown pokemon to me, but all of them were keeping away, like they knew it is not safe to encounter me. Nothing attacked me, and I didn`t want to attack anything. I just wanted to leave this place as fast as I can. I completely lost the control of time – maybe, it is late night already. Stomach was already going crazy, and I had to calm it down with a chocolate bar, but I guess this will not be enough for long. It`s so good to be a pokemon sometimes – they don`t starve while in pokeballs. I wish somebody was there to carry me to Cerulean City, even in a pocket – I wouldn`t mind.

But soon my thoughts were disturbed by some sound ahead. As I approached a little closer, I could understand that was the voice. A man`s voice.

I carefully looked over the corner of cave and saw another Team Rocket grunt. He was standing near the entrance to another tunnel, looking over the corner as I do now. Maybe, he`s hiding from somebody too.

"Damn cave… Damn connection… Damn zubats…" The grunt grumbled. "Base? Hello? Can you hear me? Yes, I`m still here, guarding… Target has finished digging up the fossils. Okay, I`ll get them. Waiting for your command."

Looks like this one is not from the "road" squad. What are these creeps even doing here, what fossils are they going to take?

The grunt took away his radio set and turned away from the entrance. I had to hide again as I think he managed to see me. But he didn`t react – that means I`m safe, I guess. This can be my way on surface, and I don`t want anyone to stand on my way.

I waited until he turned back from me, and quietly stalked to the other side of the tunnel. If he will continue staring to the other side, I can sneak up on him and make him answer some of my questions. He leaned to the rock wall and started smoking something very stinky. I hate smoking, especially something like this crap. Is he really that stupid he doesn`t realize that his "target" can smell this? Anyway, I had just some meters of distance from him.

Soon I got to very close distance and in a single motion grabbed him from behind, closing his mouth and dragged him away from the entrance, I have no idea who can be near us. Bandit tried to escape my grip, but I kicked him in the certain point back, causing temporary paralysis.

"Be quiet, you moron! He… she… anyone can hear us!" I whispered into his ear. He fell on the ground and I crushed him from above. Now he can`t escape me.

"So many noise, so little sense… Look at me... Look at me! Do you know me?" I took away my hand from his mouth so he could speak, but prepared both of my fists if he is going to say something not nice. Or to say nothing.

"No… Who the heck are you?" He snarled.

"Oh, right, another well-mannered guy." I said. "I am Vengeance. Because I bring DEATH. Remember that..."

"Screw you, asshole!"

I slapped his face gently. The first level of my interrogation table.

"I have studied a lot. Physics, you know… I can hit you with exactly 300 Newton power, do you want to?"

He looked like he didn`t understand me, but he shook his head with a negative answer.

"Good. Then listen and then talk. Exactly this order. Do you know Mark Steam?"

"That jerk? Ha! I wish I didn`t."

"Nice, looks like you were a very close friends. So… do you know where is he now?"

"No idea…" He answered, turning his head from me. Why do they afraid to look into my eyes? But, maybe, he actually has no idea. If they are different squads, they can know nothing about each other`s missions.

"I want to show you something…" I took out a small package out of my pocket. Exactly that package containing ID card of Mark Steam stained with his blood.

"What… what the hell is that?" He sounded more like angered than scared.

"You know what the hell that is. This is the ID card, you all get one, right? You have this too, don`t you?"

"Did… did you kill him?"

"No. No, that wasn`t me, but his own stupidity. He was hunting the prey he couldn`t handle. And he managed to cross the road to the wrong man in the process. You don`t want to share his fate."

"You dare threaten me?" He yelled in rage. Have to admit, that startled me for a moment, but that was more than enough for him to throw me off and jump back to the wall, trying to get something out of his pocket.

"Is that what you want?" I understood that he`s going to pull out a pokeball to battle. If the battle is what he wants – he gets it.

"Rattata, destroy this meddling idiot!" He shouted and threw a pokeball in my direction. On half-way the capsule opened and beamed out a Rattata – quite a common pokemon, I have seen and beat a lot of wild ones like this. That`s not a problem for me.

"Damn it, what a powerful pokemon you have! I`m so scared… But I will not run! Because I have a pokemon even more powerful than yours! Reaper, let`s do it!"

Despite all sarcasm literally flowing out of me, I was sure we can handle this Rattata, and this battle would be a good chance for Reaper to get some experience.

"Let`s start with Harden!"

As I remember, Rattata`s attacks are usually not very strong, until they evolve. So additional defense could be useful until we defeat it.

"This won`t help you! Use Tail Whip!"

Hey, is that the move that lowers our defense? I guess, I have seen that before.

Rattata quickly ran closer to Reaper and waved its tail before him. This had no contact, but definitely had some effect: my pokemon tried to step back, and lost all his concentration for defense.

"This can take a while, you know…" The grunt said confidently, crossing his hands on chest.

"The best offense is a really good defense!" I replied.

"As you wish… Tail Whip him again!"

"Poison Sting!"

"What?" The grunt was surprised by me not using defense move again. I really caught him off guard. His Rattata obediently came closer to Reaper, exactly to the point where he can land a very good hit. Too bad Kakuna is so slow, and opponent had his time to perform another Tail Whip, but after another step back Reaper rushed to him and hit pretty hard. Rattata was damaged, but still standing. I wished the effect of poison to appear, but it didn`t.

Now our situation is pretty risky – our defenses are lowered, and I`m sure opponent will attack in next turn. My favorite strategy "Tell one thing – do another" worked well, but this time we have to think about something more reliable.

"Ah, screw everything, give it all you`ve got, Reaper! Give him the best Poison Sting you can!"

Reaper heard me and jumped on place and aimed for the opponent. It`s everything or nothing now. We have to defeat him before he defeat us, and for that we need…

For a moment I was blinded by this sudden light coming from the battlefield. I couldn`t see what`s happening right now, and the understanding came even later. When the light faded, a huge Beedrill appeared from the dust cloud and made a furious attack on opponent`s Rattata. The strike was so fast that our opponent had absolutely no chance to see what`s coming, and thus he was defeated.

The monstrosity raised above the body of Rattata. It has wide wings on the back, yellow-colored body, its upper limbs are huge claws and the lower body ends with a huge sting.

Finally I realized what had just happened.

Reaper finally evolved into his final form. He evolved into Beedrill!


	14. Lond road home

Pokemon really are incredible things. Reaper`s evolution right in the middle of battle was so unexpected even I was shocked. Now my Reaper has grown so much… From a small Weedle that I could carry in my hands into a Beedrill that maybe can even carry me now. How cool is that? How awesome all my other pokemon will be when they evolve?

"This changes nothing…" The Rocket grunt said, returning his Rattata to pokeball. "My second pokemon will be dominant in this damn cave!" And after that words he threw another pokeball, revealing… Zubat to be his second pokemon.

I wonder if I can use my Zubat in this battle? He is still hurt, but he is so fast that maybe opponent will not be able even to hit him. Maybe, I should really give the newcomer a chance.

"Okay, let`s make this even more confusing!" I shouted, throwing pokeball of my Zubat. Pokemon appeared out of it, flying in the air and looking around. Well, actually he can`t look, because he has no eyes, but I heard they have very good ability to use sound waves instead of vision.

Suddenly my Zubat turned back to me and attacked. Not the opponent, but me instead. I wasn`t expecting that at all, and had to dodge the attack, but I forgot that he can hit not physically, but by sound, and a loud, awful, ears-tearing sound hit me, almost knocking off. After a quick recovery I had to return this guy back. I guess, we have some job to do later.

"That was awesome!" The grunt laughed at me. "Zubat is confused! It hits dumbass in the confusion!"

"Just you wait." I will return to this later, but for now… "Dumpling, take this thing out of the… ceiling…"

Dumpling appeared in front of me, warming up a little, furiously swiping the air around him.

Finally I`ve noticed worry on the Rocket grunt`s face. Comparing to my Dumpling his Zubat was much smaller, and looked not that strong. But my last experience with Zubats reminded me to never underestimate these creatures.

"Start with Ember, Dumpling!" I commanded.

"What a dumb name… I will erase this dumbness from the face of planet! Use Astonish!"

His Zubat accelerated to my Dumpling and attacked him with the power of his sound. So, that`s how this move is called… That was not very powerful, but it somehow managed to surprise us. Dumpling shook his head after that and spit some Embers into the opponent, but fast Zubat somehow managed to dodge it. I could clearly see victorious look on the grunt`s face.

"We`re not finished yet! We have a lot more things to do! Let`s try out Metal Claw, Dumpling!"

Charmeleon jumped high, trying to reach our foe with his attack, but Zubat flew even higher, right to the ceiling. Just now I noticed how high this place became, not like tight tunnels I had to walk through earlier. This is really a place for a full-scale battle.

"Leech life, Zubat!"

What`s that? Another unknown move to me… And I definitely don`t like the name of it.

Foe Zubat with lightning speed rushed to Dumpling and made a small bite. That looked like not very hurt, but some green sparks appeared on Dumpling`s skin and flew towards Zubat, to be devoured by his body. And I did not like the view of it even more.

"Damn it, I forgot…" The Grunt grumbled something quietly. I wonder what did he mean? "Nevermind, use Supersonic!"

Even more unknown attack for me. I must understand what they do and try to do something against that.

Zubat hovered high above and launched some sound waves into Dumpling`s direction, but… they vanished right in the midair.

This is like that time with Butterfree, but now our opponent can launch a lot of distance attacks, but we have only Ember that can hit him. If it won`t miss… Which is very likely. I need a strategy, again and quick.

I looked around the place where we battle. The cave isn't that high, as it could seem on the first time, but high enough for Zubat to be out of our range. Opponent was flying high between the stalactites, feeling himself safe there. Maybe… we can use this?

These long rocks were sticking out of the ceiling, the walls – they were everywhere. This is very risky, but we can try one thing… To make it safer, we can do another thing, but this will add some risk, so…

Damn it. I just need to concentrate and execute my plan before I`m confused by my own thoughts.

"Dumpling, use Smokescreen!"

That was a very nice idea to check his moves in the Pokemon center last time. I didn`t even know that he learned a new move – Smokescreen. We have tried out this a little before going to the cave, and I completely forgot about that! That could help us in battle against Zubats…

Dumpling made a deep breath and exhaled a lot of smoke, covering himself and all the cave in some sort of dark mist.

"Go! Climb up the rocks and get him!"

While everything is covered in smoke, it is very hard for opponent to attack us, and we can use this time to reach Zubat and attack him. Dumpling started to jump on the rocks, from one to one, climbing higher to our opponent. I could barely see this, but I was sure he`s doing it right, as I planned.

"No way you can do this!" Looks like Grunt understood my plan. "Leech life!"

Zubat tried to bite my pokemon again, but in this messy smokescreen he missed and hit the rock Dumpling was standing on instead the Dumpling himself. Our foe managed to recover from this hit quickly and retreat back, but the stalactite cracked under the weight of Charmeleon and started to fall. This is not good…

"Balance, Dumpling! Balance! Don't fall!"

Charmeleon tried to stand on the sliding rock, like on surf board. From the side that looked cool, as he actually balanced pretty well, but also dangerous. And useful.

"Come on! Use your speed to attack with Metal Claw!"

If my calculations are correct, he can accelerate to speed high enough for a long jump that will help him reach that flying Zubat. In the smokescreen we have advantage because of surprise effect. I hope this will work…

Dumpling concentrated all his strength and crouched on his rock. Everything happened in a mere second, and it happened even better than I thought. Dumpling somehow managed to use his inertia to jump even higher as he pushed the improvised "board" forward, into this foe, flying around. Rock hit Zubat pretty hard, knocking him out from the air. Opponent lost control of his flight and fell on the ground.

Dumpling landed on him, kicking the fainted body with his foot. Bad guy was punished.

"Good job, Dumpling!" I cheered him and raised my head to look at our opponent`s eyes. But… He was there no more.

Damn it! The grunt used the moment of my distraction to escape from me, even if he had to abandon his Zubat. Yeah… This thought came lately to me. He actually abandoned his pokemon. That`s just disgusting thing to do.

I looked down at the lying Zubat, unconscious. I am not a very good guy, but I still have some soul not to leave him here in such condition. Caves can be dangerous, and I know this better than anyone.

So I put my hand deep in the greatcoat and took out a Revive crystal and used it on Zubat. After some time little creature recovered and flew up. He tried to look around in an attempt to find his trainer, but that was completely useless. That Rocket scum is gone.

"Listen there, little one." I tried to calm down this Zubat. "You see, there`s no one left. He escaped, abandoned you. And you have two choices: go look for him and hope this will never happen again – which definitely will - or start to live freely, like you have never been caught. Maybe he will actually soon dispose of his useless pokeball, and you really will be free, but still… Whatever choice you`re going to do… Don`t choose the first one."

I stood up and left Zubat alone. This is his choice to make. During my short, but quite remarkable journey I have clearly understood one thing: pokemon are as intelligent as we are. Some a little less, some a little more, but still they are nearly us. The creature hovered on place for a moment and with determination flew into the depth of cave, the way I arrived. Hope he did the right choice. I didn`t get which one.

As I turned back, I found Dumpling staring in the depth of cave, at the point where Rocket grunt was hiding. Something interesting was definitely inside that tunnel, and I headed there.

The line of mechanical torches were still present, and soon I saw the man on my way. The stranger was sitting on knees, accurately swiping dusty cavern floor with some strange brush. Judging by the equipment near him I could recognize him as an archeologist of some sort. Maybe, I am right.

Something strange was hovering around him. As I came closer, I could see this better. That was a metal ball with eye and two magnets on sides. This thing looked… alive. Is that a pokemon? If it is, I don`t know what is it and definitely don`t know how to fight it.

The man was in his headphones, quietly singing some strange and unknown song. Maybe this is why he didn`t react at all on all the battling that just happened very closely? I guess, this is who the Rocket grunt was hunting for. That bandit was talking about the fossils… Now I understand.

I have absolutely nothing to do with this archeologist, but he was standing on my way, completely blocking the passage. So I came closer and touched his shoulder.

"Hey, man, let me pass."

The archeologist twitched after this and jumped to the side. He looked startled and angry at the same moment.

"Wha… You scared me! Get out, I have an important research to do!" He was swinging his hands so emotionally he nearly hit me.

"Yes, I would like to. But I need to go THAT way." I pointed at the direction of my destination. "So would you please move away?"

"No, no! No no no no no no! You. Can`t! I haven`t finished digging this precious fossils out from the ground yet!" This guy seemed a little crazy.

"Listen, I don`t care about your fossils, and I have no time to wait, just let me pass." But after that he stood right at the center of road, blocking my way. His pokemon lowered height and looked at me angrily too.

"You. Shall not. Pass!" And both of them prepared for fight with battle stances.

"Okay, if the battle is what you want – you get one! Dumpling, come over here!"

My Dumpling, hiding behind me until this moment, stepped in front with a menacing look on his face. For some reason, this mad scientist started to worry quite a lot.

"Well… Maybe, we can arrange an agreement of some sort? I… I can share…"

"You have spent much of my time. I need nothing from you. Ember this… thing, Dumpling!"

My pokemon approached his foe and breathed a good amount of embers at it. Our opponent – whatever that was – was burned badly and fell on the ground immediately.

One-hit K.O. Looks like that was super effective. I need to remember that.

"No! Magnemite!" The scientist rushed to his fainted mechanical pokemon and took him on hands, instead of returning to pokeball. At least now he moved away from my road.

"Good job, Dumpling. Have a high-five!" For a moment Charmeleon was a bit confused, but then he remembered that little lesson of mine, and awkwardly gave me a high-five in return.

"And what about you…" We turned back to sitting near the wall mad scientist. The moment of victory triumph evaded in a second, and just anger filled me again. I just hate being slowed down. "I don`t know who you are, but if you will stand on my way again… If I know that you work for THEM… I`ll destroy you."

I followed the opened path. The cave further was lit pretty good, and I could see my way clearly, and yet somehow I managed to trip over something. Quite cracking sound didn`t mean anything good. As I looked down, two strange stones appeared in my sight. One of them looked strange, like a print of something bug-like in the stone, but the second one… Second one looked like the print of something like shell. And, of course, I stepped on the first one.

Of course, I was a little sorry for this, maybe destroying something scientifically awesome… stuff was a bit inaccurate of me. But that wasn`t my fault, that madman could just let me go and warn to look under my feet. I could hear his dirty swearing for a long time as I made my way deeper in the cave. Some new words for me, at least.

The tunnel led me to a ladder up. Up to the surface, I could even see the moonlight. To tell the truth, in this light pole, falling from the hole above, this ladder looked… like an actual salvation. The "hallelujah" song could fit good.

"So, this is our way on the surface. Aren`t you tired, Dumpling?"

I looked at my partner. That was a stupid question - of course, he was tired after all this, but, I guess, he was much more tired of long-walking than hard-battling.

"Yeah, I understand. Have a rest." I returned him to pokeball and started to climb up.

Nothing interrupted me on my way up. It took some time to reach the surface, but I was never so glad to see the sky again, to breath this fresh air.

I was in the place that looked exactly like Route 3. But all this was so familiar to me. This was the side road of the Route 4, leading to Cerulean City. And exactly this is where I have spent my childhood with my friends. A small countryside between the city and the mountain.

So many memories started to flood my mind. Good, not very good… And then the events that took place here seven years ago replaced them.

Damn. I shouldn`t think about it. I mustn`t think about it!

I hit the nearest tree with my head. That was stupid and hurtful. But that helped me to throw all these memories away. Maybe I shouldn`t come here.

I was standing there in such an idiotic position for a couple of minutes, trying to collect my thoughts. That was hard, but I decided to take my time.

"That is… not the best place to sleep, actually." Some female voice reached me from behind. And this voice sounded so familiar.

Hardly I managed to get away from the tree and turn back. Yes, I recognized her 100% correct. The girl from my past.

She ran to me and hugged very tightly.

"Thank god, I started to think you have gone mad and forgot your good ol` Misty. Glad so see you back home."


	15. Memories in scarlet

It was always the five of us – ScrewDriver, Douchebag, Reddie, Black Guardian and The Star. Five children from all over Kanto, running away from their homes every day to find more adventures and even more problems. Of course, it is easy to guess that ScrewDriver was me back in days. Douchebag was a douchebag – that`s not even a doubt. Actually, he tried to make us call him DeathBringer, but no one listened to him. Reddie, of course, was Misty, when Black Guardian was my brother, and mysterious Star was his girlfriend. He never told us her name, and so did she.

We were a real gang back then. All possible laws were broken, and all possible punishments were suffered. We were afraid of nothing, except for Drowzees. They are creepy. We were real pain in the ass for everyone around, but we were always together, no matter what. We were united as one. And only the big horror separated us. It was quite good to see that stupid but still acquainted Douchebag again, but to see Misty the Reddie was a real thing. Besides, we were really close back then. She was my girlfriend at the end of school, and, I, guess, we never break down…

"It`s good to see you too, Misty." I hugged her too. First time for so many years I hugged somebody, I thought I forgot how to do it.

We stood there nearly for a minute, in silence, just trying to keep emotions. During my long journey I learnt how to do it perfectly, but for Misty, I guess, it was very hard not to start crying. And so we are – me with a stone face and her, squeezing my arm, so girly and emotional.

"Hey, come on, one minute for all these years is enough." I said and released her. But she didn`t release me yet. "You know, I`m not a hugging person. You are a very big exception, but still… Have some shame, girl!"

"Six years…" She whispered.

"Yeah, six years." I felt sorry for her. Six years ago, after the horror, I had to escape from Cerulean City. I couldn`t tell anybody the reason of it, so I just vanished, like a ghost. I left Kanto and couldn`t even contact my old friends. No one of them, even her. By the truth, I even had no time to think about them.

She looked at me and after some seconds released me too.

"Why did you leave?" She asked. Despite the age of hers, she looked like a young girl at this moment. Her big wet eyes were staring right into my soul. There was something cute and awkward in that.

"Had to. Can`t tell." I guiltily turned my head to the side, but suddenly she rushed to me and kissed. For that moment I could forget all my problems and wish this to last forever, but I had to concentrate. No time for this, not now. I could hardly unstick her from my face just to look in her eyes.

"Listen. I`m here for a reason. I… I understand your feelings, I have them too, but… I have some work to do in Cerulean City. And this is really urgent." The last thing I wanted to do now was to miff her.

She turned back from me, to small lake near us. Just now I noticed how close we are to the precipice.

"I remember us hanging out near this place." Misty said looking down the water.

"That was an awesome time. I wish to return it, but I can`t." I came closer and looked at the lake too. Some years ago we stood right in this place, looking at our reflections in the water – and, I guess, reflections stayed where they were.

"Will you come to my place? After… you`re finished with your work?"

"Of course. The first spare second I will spend with you, I promise."

With a sigh I turned back from the lake and headed to the road. After a few steps I realized Misty isn`t coming with me. She was standing near the lake, still motionless. She… changed a bit. And that scared me for a moment.

"See you soon, Misty!" I said her a goodbye and turned around. But sudden loud water splash startled me. I immediately turned back and ran to her.

Misty was in the water, swimming near the precipice and smiling to me.

"Damn it, Misty! What the hell are you doing?"

"Swimming, what does it look like? Am I not allowed to swim when I want?" Eh, that girl really is into swimming. I don`t know if that was her hobby or addiction of some sort, but she always liked water, I should say.

"Of course, you are, but… You`re swimming in clothes!"

She looked down on her small top and jeans shorts.

"Yes, I am. What`s wrong, do you want me to swim naked?"

"Oh, my dear, later. Later. Swim as much as you like." I had no time to waste now. Without any more time left for something good and nice, I had to return to dark and brutal reality and my quest.

Meeting with Misty was really good thing. I absolutely didn`t expect her to wander around our "childhood playground" but she was doing something there. I wonder what exactly, I doubt she came there just to swim. Although… Maybe she did came there just to swim. She can be strange sometimes, but not as strange as I am.

Actually I thought she left Cerulean City. Hoped, maybe. Meeting with her wasn`t my plan at all. This can be not a good thing. As I think I can still be watched, and I really do not want to involve her in my dangerous business. Maybe the best thing for both of us will remain on distance, until I finish everything. If I finish everything.

So, I finally reached Cerulean City. The place where I was born. It changed quite a lot since I was there last time. In some years the citizens managed to rebuild it completely. I guess, they were using pokemon power to build, otherwise the city would still be in ruins.

I remember this city as it was before… Too bad I still remember this city as it was after… Too many bad memories are connected to this place, too many. Maybe it was a mistake to come here, as I can lose my mind again.

Okay, need to concentrate… Follow the plan. Firstly I`m going to find Pokemon Center – to leave Zubat for recovery and give Dumpling and Reaper a quick check-up. These two will really be needed in the place where I`m going to head after. There I can get some clues about Team Rocket, and there`s no better place for it.

As I remember, the Pokemon Center was a bit south from center of city. It became even larger than I remember, turning into a real megalopolis. Of course, it is nothing compared to Celadon City and definitely not a match to Castelia City, the biggest city I`ve been in, but still the size change amazes me. It`s been just six years, and so much changed… When Pallet town - on the contrary - remains absolutely unchanged.

After an hour of walking, I reached the Pokemon Center. When we were children, our gang often came here to feed some pokemon and have some fun. Well, our gang except for me. I had no fun with that sick pokemon, and as I grew up now I can see that a dangerous thing. Who knows what diseases have these creatures? Actually I don`t know whether pokemon can carry any diseases that can be dangerous for humans or not.

Anyway, this time I have my own pokemon to recover. I entered the building and headed to the nurse. There were some people in the queue in front of me, but the nurse worked fast sending pokemon to treatment, and very soon my turn came.

"Welcome to PokeCenter!" The nurse said to me, smiling fascinatingly. "Would you like me to heal your pokemon back to perfect health?" She looked a bit younger than the usual Pokemon Center nurse. Jane could be her mother. Hope she is experienced enough to do her job.

"Hello, young lady. Nice looking today." She questionably raised her eyebrow, but still smiled. "|Can you please take care of this guy?" I handed over her a pokeball of Zubat.

"No problem, mister…" She gladly took the capsule and then stopped for a second. I think, she noticed other pokeballs on my shoulder belt. "What about those?" She pointed at them.

"Yes, of course, I just wanted to talk about them." I unfastened two pokeballs and handed them over too. "These two are not very hurt, so just look through them, okay, just to be sure? Quickly, please."

"It will take some time. Please, have a seat." She pointed at the sofas in the hall, where trainers are waiting for their partners to heal up.

I obeyed her and followed to the sofa. There was a coffee machine, so I took my time to enjoy nice hot black coffee. When I finished my cup, nurse finished with my two pokemon. Very conveniently.

"You can take your pokemon back, mister!" She shouted to me. Unwillingly I left this comfortable sofa and headed back to the counter. She returned me my two pokeballs.

"Your Charmeleon and Beedrill are in perfect health now! But your Zubat needs some more time."

"No problem, I`ll be back later for him." I put my pokeballs in the belt and looked at nurse. "But be careful with him – he is a bit… Naughty nature. With sharp teeth."

"Oh, I see. Don`t worry, our modern technology lets us treat your pokemon while keeping it inside a pokeball during the process." She smiled, satisfied by her answer.

"Then it`s okay, I guess." I turned back to the exit and made some steps. "Some pokemon can open their pokeballs, they say…"

Heh, I wish I could see her face now, she definitely was terrified. Too young to work here, I think. Why do I like to scare Pokemon Center workers so much? Don`t know. I`m awful man.

I left the Pokemon Center and made a deep breath. I was a bit worried about what I`m going to do now. Yes, this is going to be dangerous, but I have to take the risk if I want to find the trail of Team Rocket and return my stuff. And survive. This is so strange sounds in my head right now, considering my new destination. So I turned left from the Pokemon Center and headed East of the city. If I`m correct, I will find the place very soon.

On the next street I found a very interesting building – it was not that big, but definitely exuding among all the rest. Near the entrance I met two trainers going away with disappointed looks on their faces.

"Damn it, I was so ready to this! Where is she?" One was shouting.

"We will return tomorrow. She will be back for sure!" The second calmed down the first one.

They passed me even without noticing. I wonder what is this and who were they waiting for? I came closer to this building and looked around. There was one familiar symbol over the entrance, resembling a pokeball with two spikes.

Wait! I guess I remember where I have seen this symbol. Is this a Pokemon League official symbol? I took out my case with license and badges. Yep, this symbol was there too. Does that mean this is a gym too? As I can remember there was no gym six years ago. Ah well, maybe I will return there later and challenge the gym leader. I wonder what type is it.

I came closer to the window and looked inside. And the inside of this building was equipped as a big pool. Both pokemon and human swim there, some of them are training and battling on the land, some – in the water. A water-type gym. Definitely.

Yeah, now I remember, Jane told me about Cerulean City gym being a water type. Not a very good thing. What can I do against water-type pokemon? Dumpling is a complete mismatch, even if he managed to defeat Onix, this is still a big risk. Reaper? He doesn't have anything super effective against water types, but still he isn`t weak against it. I`m not sure if I can use Zubat now, this guy still need some lesson to be taught.

I left the gym and headed to another side of the street, to the old abandoned building apart from the others. I still wonder why no one demolished or privatized this building. It has no host, so why not? And yet all authorities walk away from this building, and no one touches that. Maybe there is another dark mystery that I absolutely don`t want to be involved into.

I entered this building and cautiously looked around. Right, no one around, that means I`m good to go. Behind the counter there was a switch that closes the entrance door and opens another, behind the shelf, revealing the passage down. After another deep breath I started to go down, carefully looking under my feet. In a few seconds I could hear the door above closing behind me. This ladder is wooden and pretty old, creaking very loudly. There are some very old blood spots too, reminding me about some forgotten debt that I need to collect someday. Who knows – maybe this guy is still alive and can solve this problem of his?

And soon the ladder led me to a huge underground room filled with shaded places, suspicious people and awful music. This is the place where I started to look for problems, and I hope there I can finally find the end to them. If Team Rocket is stealing items and pokemon this is the place where I definitely will find a trace that will lead me to them.

The Cerulean Black Market.


	16. Dark side of Cerulean

I know very little about the history of this place. As I can remember, this building up above belonged to some billionaire genius that tried to fight evil and in the end became evil himself. Strange story, I should say. Maybe something like that was in some movie. Rumors say that he was arrested because of some horrible experiments with pokemon, and the building itself has a hidden laboratory. Actually, nobody for nearly 40 years have found this laboratory, but I guess there is more than a hidden passage to the basement. As for the basement, it was a huge parking lot, but now this is a place where different inveterate criminals come to talk to each other about their latest achievements, loots, to drink some alcohol and find some job, usually connected to poaching pokemon.

There is a huge room for the Market itself where people trade or sell pokemon, and, of course, a room for trading and selling guns. As I can remember, there was even a pharmacy store with, of course, different illegal stuff, but I can`t see it anywhere now. Nah, don`t care – I have never been there and not going to.

Actually, I don`t like this place. I don`t like it and don`t approve at all. Selling pokemon is a horrible thing, and someday I will close this trash heap, but for today local criminals are going to help me find some other criminals. I`m sure Team Rocket have connections to this place, but they don`t work straight – they work through agents. All I need to do is to find any their agent and get him in a tight corner.

Of course, there is no gangster hangout without a proper bar. And barman is the guy I need now. This bar was made of some old bus that somehow appeared here. The metal wall between windows from one side is completely cut out, and this place became the bar itself. Five remade iron barrels replace tables here, but the locals don`t seem to complain. And, of course, the man behind that iron wall, rubbing a glass with some strange-looking rag, looking around suspiciously and watching over the whole Market with his one eye is the same Watcher Joe as five years before. The alleged leader of local bandits.

He looked at the opposite side of Market while I was on distance, but as I came closer to the bar, he momentarily turned his head to me and made a fake smile.

"Look who`s here! None other than the Scar himself!" His cry made the guys near the tables look at me. Those who remembered me turned back away immediately, some other – those who don`t know me at all – turned back to their tables a bit later, not showing any interest in my persona.

"Five years passed. I have changed my name fourteen times. Call me Vengeance now." I looked at him very angrily for attracting attention. Despite his vile character he understood that I can`t do anything to him now – bandits will definitely kill on place the one who dares to touch their booze supplier.

"Wow, that`s even better. I thought you`re dead for sure now… What brings you here?"

"I think we should talk inside." I entered the frame of bus and closed the door. Joe understood the seriousness of talk and nodded to me, lowering the metal plate and closing the windows gap.

Inside the bus there is a door from the other side, leading to some sort of storage room. This is the place where we can talk without any other ears.

"You are still alive. I`m impressed… So… What are you here for?" Joe asked me while taking a comfortable seat on one of boxes.

"You know what I`m here for. For what I always come here for. The information." I continued to look around the room, trying to find anything that looks like a hidden camera or a bug.

I gave him another look. I wonder why nobody calls him One-eyed Joe? Because this nickname would fit him perfectly, just because of his right eye being covered with usual pirate bandage. Someone could count this as a show-off, but I know that he actually has just one eye now. But that`s another dark story of my past that I hope never to reveal.

"You know what I`m here for. For what I always come here for. Don`t play dumb, pirate!"

"Says the guy with the one ugly scar..."

"This scar is the reminder. I got it in battle. You… you were just an idiot."

"Heh, I was too self-confident too when I was like you. But the scar is always followed by knife… Maybe this awaits you too. I`m your next evolution stage."

"No, thank you. I better die than evolve into you… Let`s just talk about business. The thing I came here for. The information." I continued to look around the room, trying to find anything that looks like a hidden camera or a bug.

"Of course. You have come to the right man… But you should know the price."

"The price?" That statement made me a bit angry. "The price? Don`t tell me about the price. You still owe me, you know. Quite a lot. If not for me, your damn bar would be in burning ruins and you would be in prison. Not sure about being alive at all."

"Whoa, whoa, chill, man." He shook his head. That worried him not as much as I expected. "I remember that. I remember everything. But… not any information is so easy to get."

I made a deep breath and exhaled to calm myself. His impudence is the thing I remember the best about him. I came closer and once more made a quick look around and then whispered.

"I need you to find Team Rocket for me."

That didn`t startled him, but surprised a lot. He gave me a suspicious look.

"Why the heck do you need them? These guy you sure don`t want to meet."

"I have already met them." I sat on the nearest box across from him. "That wasn`t very nice experience. They stole my car. I want it back very badly."

Suddenly his face became very disappointed. Not a very expected reaction.

"A car? Do you really want to risk your life so much just because of a damn car?"

"Yes, I do! Everyone around tells me so much about them being so serious and dangerous, but I have already fought them. And… found one of their guys some minutes before his death."

"Interesting… If anyone can confront Team Rocket – it`s definitely you. They don`t pay me, so I have no intention to hide any information about them from you, but, unfortunately, my knowledge ends. I don`t know anything at all about their location or something. Some rumors – maybe, but, you know, never believe the rumors. The truth hides only behind the worst of them.

"Hah, rumors… For a moment I have nothing to follow at all. So rumors are better than nothing."

"But… some of my clients have connections to Team Rocket. I can`t sell all these gentleman to you, but… a couple – maybe. For the whole debt sum."

"You…" I looked at his eyes. Impudent and greedy, as expected. He will definitely try to get maximum profit from my situation. I was even a little surprised he didn`t asked for additional payment. Maybe, I would do the same thing. "You win this time."

He smiled with satisfaction and got up from his box and followed the wall. There were louvers on the exact place on the wall, that I didn`t notice earlier. Joe raised the louvers up showing me the window to the main basement room. Strange that I didn`t notice any windows from that side too… Otherwise… This is one-sided window!

Joe called me to him, so I had to leave my box and come closer to the window.

"See these guys?" Joe pointed at a group of three bandits at the distant barrel table. For the first look they looked like usual bikers, with all their black metal coats, chains and stuff. "They hunt pokemon for Team Rocket."

"For fun or food?"

"I… don`t know. I don`t care. Maybe, both. I heard they caught a golden Magikarp recently. Too bad they sold that somewhere.. not here. I would like to see that."

"A golden Magikarp? Aren`t they… just red?"

"Yeah, sounds like a nonsenses. But three years ago a guy tried to sell his yellow Weedle. It was so strange and… sparkling. So I can believe into anything now."

"We`re far from the topic."

"Yes, of course. I heard they were looking for someone to some job. Some problems with their latest order. So… Go and talk to them. Work for them, join them, torture them… Do what you want. But… do that as far as you can from my damn bar, okay? "

As some shouts about "more beer!" from outside reached us, Joe hurried to close louvers and follow the exit.

"Is that all?" I asked him. "The info looked very scarce for me.

"Yeah, what else do you want? I have just sold you three my customers and don`t expect them to appear here again. So many damage to my business. Get out now."

I followed the exit in front of him. Joe returned to his duty – to service different drunk criminals, and I had to return to mine.

"So… Any tip on how I should talk to them?" I asked Joe.

"Don`t know. Improvise! But no blood here!" The. Best. Tip. Ever. Joe could just stay silent – that would be less rude from him.

"Okay… I know how to impress an idiot." I corrected my cap and clicked my fingers. "Give me a bottle of Sun Drio."

"Hey! My debt is already paid, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah, I`ll pay for that myself, don`t worry."

Joe snorted and handed me a nice big bottle of disgusting red stuff. I have tried this before, and always wonder how do people drink this shit? And even find this tasty. I hope this will help me in my diplomatic mission. With that in mind I headed to the hunters trio.

They were very busy drinking and talking about some strange stuff. Their language in drunk state was completely impossible to understand, but I have some experience with foreigners. Drunk foreigners. The fourth seat near them was free, so I offhandedly landed there and put the bottle right in the center of table. That worked well in attracting their attention.

"What do you want?" One of them asked me. I have found his short mustache of very interesting style. Maybe, I should grow some too.

"I`ve heard you need some man to do some job, yeah?"

"So what? Do YOU want to do this job?" The guy from the left side, with a horrible blooded eye asked me, simultaneously talking the bottle to empty it. The guy with mustache looked at him jealously and anger.

"I`m perfectly matched for that. I`m perfectly matched for anything."

"Do you have any pokemon?" The blood-eyes guy asked.

"Of course." I undid my greatcoat and revealed shoulder belt with pokeballs.

"Are you kidding? Only two?"

"What are they?" The third guy asked. He didn`t seem to me notable by anything. Just the third guy.

"Charmeleon and Beedrill."

Hunters looked at each other with approval. But the third one didn`t look impressed.

"Why do you think that you can handle this? The thing that us – the professionals couldn`t handle?"

I really waited for this question to be asked. With great pleasure I put my hand in shirt and took out a small fang in pendant.

"Do you know the legend of a Korrok region?" They looked at the fang, trying to see something strange in it. "Two years ago, some… events happened there. Maybe, you know from the news. A legendary dragon was set free. And the guy in front of you got his fang in battle. Single-handedly, without a pokemon."

Their faces changed quite a lot. They tried to look away from the pendant, but that was very hard thing to do. Only after I took the fang away, they exhaled, breaking free from the dark charm of artifact.

"Okay then, maybe you can handle this deal." The mustache guy took out an envelope from his pocket and looked inside. "Three thousand for that. If you succeed."

"Don`t care. Tell me what to do."

The hunters nodded to each other and turned to me.

"So, there`s the deal. On the other side of river, North from Cerulean, there is a small forest. Nothing special in that, common pokemon types like Caterpies, Weedles, Pidgeys and other trash. What we need you to do is to catch a Bellsprout."

Well, sounds not very hard for me, I guess. I just need to learn how Bellsprouts look like and the job`s done.

"That is not a usual Bellsprout, is he?"

"Not usual. This scoundrel is pretty tough guy, and he gave us a lot of problems. You can easily determine him by a scar over the eye. By the way, in this it looks like you."

A Bellsprout with scar? I wonder what happened to him before. This quest becomes pretty interesting.

"So tough that three of you couldn't handle him?"

"That`s one cunning Bellsprout too." The hunter said. Tough and cunning Bellsprout? What an interesting pokemon for me to have! Maybe I can leave him for me after all this.

"No problem. Consider it done. Where can I find you guys after?"

They looked at each other suspiciously. And then looked at me, even more suspiciously.

"For some reason you look reliable. Come to our base on Route 5. Follow the side road and then look for the highest tree in the woods."

Nah, they are not that stupid to reveal me their lair at once. But I will come.

"Then that`s a deal." I left these guys alone with a big bottle to drink. They said nothing more, and I didn`t want them to. I got all the information I need, and I`m sure I will find them anyway by this directions. Why would they hide from me anyway? All criminals must trust each other. Well, except for me, of course. I wouldn`t trust anyone like myself. And I do not.

I came to the bar counter and threw some coins on it. Joe was still busy servicing his bothersome customers, and had no time to count the money. Anyway, I promised to pay for that but I didn`t promise to pay exactly it cost. After that I left the Black Market.

Another meeting with these horribly creaking stairs. The third worst thing ever created by human beings. Hate that. On the top I pressed the switch to open a secret door out. Old rusty mechanism creaked again and started to move. When it`s finished, I turned back to press another switch to close it back, but suddenly a female voice from the side startled me.

"So, that`s what are you doing here! Black Market?"

I momentarily turned to the source of voice. In front of me was very, very angry Misty.


	17. Everything that was lost

"Damn it, Misty! What are you doing here?"

"I live here, this is my home city! I walk wherever I want, but you… what did you forget in here?"

The very fact that she knows about Black Market makes me worry. The fact that she actually followed me all the way here worries me even more.

"Do you know about the Black Market?"

"Of course, I do, everyone knows. But everyone pretends no to."

I looked around and grabbed her hand.

"We must leave this place. Come on."

We headed out through the back door to the alley. Misty run behind me, not telling anything until we reached outside.

"My place is that way, if you remember." She pointed her in another direction and tried to take lead, but I kept her on place.

"No, Misty… You see, I`m have a lot of troubles, and I don`t want to involve you too. This could be dangerous."

"Just shut up and follow me." Now she grabbed my hand very tightly and ran in the direction of her house. After crossing two streets we reached our destination, and she hurried to open the door, just now letting me go, but while I was stretching my hand after her grip she finished with the door, and pulled me inside the house.

Well, this house changed quite a lot since my last time being here. Everything became much more… grown-up. Looks like she got full control of her house when she started to live by herself, and rebuilt everything. This is really the style I like. Except for strange wallpapers with images of some water-type pokemon that I don`t know.

As I was busy looking around the house, Misty started to run from place to place, collecting things to her bag.

"What are you doing?"

"I must be ready to go, right?" She replied putting a bit bottle of lemonade into the bag." I now this will be not an easy romantic walk, so let`s be sure everything is fine."

"Wait-wait… You`re going to go with me? Do you understand how dangerous is this?"

"Of course I do! That`s why I`m coming, get it? Someone must protect you."

I had to grab her hand and stop right in the place. She looked at me with her eyes full of determination. Of course, this girl have always been so stubborn, but for this moment I really have to stop her. She like have read my mind.

"Hey, don`t look at me as at a usual girl. I can stand for myself." She gently released herself from my grip.

"I understand, but this is just…"

"Look." The interrupted me. "I have lived among these people for so many years, and nothing happened, see? I can really help you. I can show you a trick or two about pokemon battles."

"What, do you battle too?" I was not really that surprised. Back in days she befriended a wild Staryu that somehow appeared to be on Route 12. She tried to train that, but it was pretty hard thing to do as her parents were against it. I wonder what happened to this pokemon?

"Of course I do, who doesn`t? Just you, I guess." She laughed quietly and gave me a mocking look. I sighed and undid my greatcoat, revealing her two of my pokeballs on shoulder belt. I didn`t need to say anything.

"Heh, don`t be so grim, I know. I have followed you to the Pokemon Center too." She waved her hand and continued packing. "I can have some time with you. Show you the sights, all that…"

"Ehm… What about your job? You do have a job, right?"

"Oh, yeah! Thanks for reminding me!" She rushed to her phone on the table and quickly called to somebody.

"Hey, Diana? Hello there… I will be busy for a few days there, can you replace me? ... Of course, you can handle that, the last time you did this pretty good. … Great, I`m counting on you!"

Damn, that was my last chance to persuade her not to come with me.

"So… You do have a job, I see. What is it? You`re… a teacher?"

Misty walked to her clothing cover and stopped for a second, like considering.

"Yeah, sort of…"

She continued changing and soon appeared in her yellow tank top and jeans shorts with suspenders. That looks cool, I have to say.

"So, how do I look?" She turned on place, letting me to look descry her from different sides. The back one looks really nice…

"You look great, as always." I gave her a bit of applauses. "But is that a fitting cloth for a... field trip?"

"The best of the best!" She said while teeing her hair into a short ponytail on the side. "But I`m used to a swimsuit more…"

Yeah, can`t argue with that. Maybe a swimsuit would fit her even more. I gave another look to her house and suddenly my attention was attracted to a box on her shelf. Is that what I think?

I came closer and took this box. Yeah, this is exactly what I`m thinking.

"Oh, you have found your box… I completely forgot about her." Misty said guiltily.

Before I left Cerulean I left this box to Misty for safety. I told her not to open it under any circumstances, and, of course, the lock was opened and then accurately closed to look like it wasn`t opened at all. I turned this box around and noticed some scratches on the edges. Someone tried to open it without touching the lock. Smart thing, but it didn`t work. Not on this box.

"Did you manage to encrypt the text?" I asked her without turning.

"What text? I couldn`t even open the diary itself… I mean… Damn." She spoke too much. So, this girl opened the box, but couldn`t open the lock on diary. Very well, at least, that was honest."

"What is it anyway?" As she understood it is useless to argue with me about her duty as the "guardian of diary", she immediately started to assault me. So her.

"It is a diary, you already said."

"Yeah, I see, but why is it in a box? With a lock? And another lock on the book itself? And it is… encrypted? What the heck for?"

I turned the box upside down, pressed two points on the bottom and took it out. Judging by the amazed sigh from behind, Misty didn`t know about this trick. I took out the book and put the box on the table.

"Do you want to see what`s inside?" I turned to Misty and show her the diary. Misty looked at it, trying to make a surprised face, but it didn`t work. But she looked really interested in content of this.

She gave me a suspicious look, but nodded in agreement. Of course, she wants. I touched the small lock on the diary, pressed small button and turned it clockwise. It clicked, but didn`t open. Misty`s face changed to disappointment.

"Did you forget how to do this?"

"I`m not that old, my dear…" I took out the pendant with fang that earlier I show to the hunters and opened it. The second part contains a small key inside.

"Oh yeah, by the way, what is this thing? Did you really meet a legendary pokemon?"

I was distracted by her question for a moment. This sounded really funny that she thinks that this could be true. I opened the lock and closed the fang.

"Do you believe in that?" I let her have a closer look to the pendant. A strange dark piece of tooth, with a small black jewel stone and a chain connected to it. Nothing special. Misty looked at it for some seconds, and then quickly looked at me.

"You didn`t, do you?"

I smiled and took the pendant away, under the shirt.

"Of course not. This is a piece of Sawsbuck horn. Sharpened and colored in black. But as I tell the story about some dark legendary pokemon of a faraway region, this think really starts to look evil, isn`t it?"

Misty stepped a little back, looking away from me.

"You don`t say."

"This is the work of psychology, nothing more." I continued the opening of diary by finally taking off the lock. Misty jumped closer to me to look inside. I opened the book and started intensely read the content. After a few seconds of silence, Misty literally shouted in my ear.

"And what is this? I can`t understand anything. Is this… some alien language?"

"No, this is English. You just can`t read it."

Misty looked closer to the writings. Some seconds later she sighed irritably and went back.

"You have an awful handwriting. I can`t understand this."

"My handwriting is perfect. This is just the encryption."

"Why? What did you write here? Why I had to keep it all these years?"

I closed the book and locked it back.

"There are some things you wouldn`t want to know about me. But I shouldn`t forget them." I put the diary inside my greatcoat and turned to Misty.

"Pfft."

Fitting reaction. I put my hand on her shoulder bended closer to touch her forehead with mine.

"Someday I will tell you all this. After I deal with everything."

She looked away from me, not believing. I turned back to the table.

"Or, maybe, not."

This time my attention was attracted by her bag. I came closer to it and looked inside.

"Wow, you have packed it like we`re leaving for some days!"

"Aren`t we?"

"No, we aren`t! We`re heading to the forest on the other side of river, find that Bellsprout, catch him and I will head back to the hunters. Make a good impression, find out the Team Rocket`s coordinates, frame these creeps to be caught by police soon, proceed to the real enemy. This is my plan, and I have one day for this."

She just laughed at me, like I said something stupid.

"Such naïve… Do you really think all this will be so easy? Look into the window."

Such sentence sounded pretty strange, but I obeyed her and looked at the window. To my surprise, it was morning already. Did I waste the whole night on passing through all these places?

"I bet we`re gonna reach the other side of river just till the evening." Misty said smiling.

"Why`s that?" I didn`t like that statement at all. Time is the thing I want to waste the least right now.

"Well… Our city grew quite a lot since you were here. And you should definitely remember how far that river was. Some hours of walking are definitely await for us."

"Maybe, we could use car. It is much faster than walking, don`t you think? Yours, for example, mine is… you know… stolen. You do have a car, right?"

She guiltily looked away and remained silent for some time.

"My car… Is… in service."

Yeah, right. Why I`m not surprised? She really wanted to drive one in childhood, but she couldn`t handle even an electro car attraction – she endlessly continued bumping into everything. Each time it was a disaster – the only thing she didn`t crushed into was her own car. That was always funny, counting that we used the attraction at night and never paid for that.

"Hey, shut up!" Misty suddenly interrupted my thoughts. "I know what you want to say, what you`re thinking! A driver woman is a disaster. You all say that. Men."

I didn`t want to say anything, just tried to give her a serious look, but because of her fury I all I wanted to do was to laugh.

"No, don`t look at me like that!" She seemed to calm down a little and turned away. "At least you could cheer me. I bought that car a month ago, and already I… it crashed."

"Ah, never mind." I came closer to Misty and embraced her from the side. "Let`s have a walk through one of the most corrupted cities in whole Kanto, together, where we can be a very nice targets for any hostile snipers. This is so awesome!"

She gave me such look I understood at once – she uncovered my sarcasm. Too bad, because this can partly be true – and this is what I fear most.

"You`re exaggerating things, as always." She took her bag, looked around the house, put on sunglasses and headed to the exit. I sighed and followed her to the outside. Damn, why does this girl need to be so stubborn and overconfident? And why the heck did I love her? Ah yes, because of her nice ass! And because I`m stubborn and overconfident too. And some other things, but that doesn`t matter…

"We are going to Pokemon Center for your Zubat?"

"Really? You did follow me all that way, don`t you?"

"Yes, I did. You can`t hide your suspicious face under that cap, my boy." She smiled satisfied and directed me to the Pokemon Center.

After we left her house, we walked several minutes in a complete silence. She was busy with her thoughts, and I was just looking at the city. That felt a bit weird as I`m so used to travel alone. Hope this will not give any more trouble.

"Something bothers you?" She seemed to read my thoughts now. I guess, everything was literally written on my face.

"You know… It is quite strange to have you here. All these years I was travelling absolutely on my own."

"Don`t get used to it, we have just a couple of days. I can`t leave my job just for you… I would like to, but can`t."

"Ah yeah, teaching. How long do you do that?"

"Well… A year, maybe. It`s not that hard as you could think. I teach only few of those who really want to study, the selection is pretty tough. So… Those who are selected are always trying their best. So I never have problems with that."

"Glad to hear it. But I would never think you to become a teacher."

"I would never think you to become a pokemon trainer! Is everything so serious?"

"Yeah, you can`t even imagine…" I guess, even I can`t imagine how serious everything is now. Maybe my efforts are futile and everything already lost?

Very soon we passed the Mart. I think, I can stack on some supplies for the next road. And so we did in the universal store we bought some pokemon medicine, greatballs. Misty bought some food and different travelling stuff. As for me, I headed to the stationary shop to find two pens. I have to write some new chapters in my story, and it was pretty hard to find these. Even Misty managed to finish with her purchases, find me and even ask some stupid questions.

"What`s taking you so long? Why do you need these pens at all? I thought you`re in a hurry."

"I am in a hurry, but one hour will change nothing. Also there are some things that need to be done anyway."

"Urgh" She walked away to another store to wait for me. As soon as I found what I need, I returned to her and found her reading some newspaper. I sat near her and looked at the paper too.

"So, what`s happening in the world?"

"Nothing special. Except for this idiotic article about the return of "Kanto Stalker"

"Kanto Stalker?"

"Yeah, didn`t you remember? You were there as it appeared the second time, seven years ago. And definitely heard about the first one, happened… nineteen years ago. People start disappearing without any reason, and the only way for community was to explain it as some mystical serial killer, the 'Kanto Stalker".

"Yeah, now I start to remember… After his two… appearances people were missing and still no one of them was found?"

"At least of those who were reported, yes. People are scared even to go to police. Who knows how many people actually disappeared?"

What strange events happen. As I can remember, nineteen years ago was the first appearance of this "Kanto Stalker" guy. Over a thirty people disappeared and were not found, even as the bodies. And seven years ago the same happened again, not long before the next more horrible events happened. Can this be somehow connected?

"Do you believe in this?" I asked Misty.

"Do I believe that some crazy dude is kidnapping and killing people nearly for twenty years and somehow stays unpunished? I know that Kanto is not calm region, and all these criminal statistics are quite frightening… But a serial murderer? I don`t think so. But… It`s quite a coincidence for you to appear as soon as new disappearances happened."

"Hah, you got me! I`m the "Kanto Stalker"!"

She just silently closed the newspaper and stood up from the bench.

"Yeah, and the first killing you made at… how much? Eight years old? Good story."

She turned away from me and headed to the exit. I had nothing to do but to follow her out. When we went outside she stopped for a moment.

"Did you call yourself… Vengeance back there? On the Black Market?"

For a second I was scared that someone around us might hear her about my connection to the Black Market. But after a quick look around I calmed down as there were no people close to us.

"Yeah, so what? At the exact moment this is the best nickname to describe my soul right now."

"Aww, I`m so used to ScrewDriver. That was better!"

"That was so many years ago, Mrs. Reddie. Just… Ah, never mind, call me any way you want."

"I`ll get used to it. Vengeance sounds pretty cool. Maybe, I should take a new nickname for me too? How about… Scarlet Fury?"

"No way Scarlet Fury will travel with me! I agreed to nice and cute Misty to accompany me."

"You can be such a downer sometimes." She said resentfully and continued walking in silence.

"Hey, why sometimes? I`m always like that, my dear Reddie." I rushed to her to stay near.

In some minutes we reached Pokemon Center and entered inside. To my surprise, there was the same nurse from yesterday.

"Hey there! Is my Zubat all right?" I asked her.

"Of course, mister. I`ll get it in a second! Hello, Misty! Are you here to take your pokemon too?"

"Yes, please. Get me all of them."

Nurse bowed to us and ran away to another room for picking up our pokemon. I leaned on the counter and looked at Misty.

"I wonder what pokemon do you have. Water-types, I guess?"

"And you`re so right. Water is my element! I just love them." She looked so happy talking about this I have no doubts left about this.

Nurse returned very soon with a tray full of pokeballs. I instantly recognized my, by the scratch on it. The other six, obviously, belonged to Misty, and there was just one simple pokeball. There was also three Great Ball, one Ultra Ball and one pink one, I don`t know the name of it, but it looked pretty… girlish.

"We`ve restored your pokemon to full health."

I took my pokeball and moved the tray closer to Misty. She accurately put all of them inside her bag while I was attaching mine to the shoulder belt.

"Thanks a lot, young lady." I thanked the nurse and headed to the exit. Misty closed her bag and quickly hurried to me, shouting her thanks to nurse on run.

"Thanks, Lily, see you later!"

"Hope to see you soon!" Nurse, obviously named Lily, shouted to us. What a horrible good bye, if you ask me. Actually, I would want my pokemon to never medical treatment and thus never visit Pokemon Centers. But, I guess, this is too good to be real.

We exited outside of the Pokemon Center. I tried to look around and try to see the river from this point, but tall and densely built houses were closing all the view. All I could see is the pokemon gym nearby, but I have no time for that now. Well, at least, there was a crowd near it, maybe the gym leader has returned.

Misty immediately turned left and went straight. I guess, I should trust leading the way to her as she know better than me which road to go. We made some turns on the roads and then found ourselves on the long street. At the far end of it I could see something like the bridge.

"This way." For some reason Misty headed not straight to the bridge, but some side street from the main one.

"Hey, where are you going? Isn`t that the right way to the bridge?"

"Yes, but… Let`s take the other way."

I don`t know what she`s up to, but her behavior is extremely suspicious for moment.

"What`s wrong with THIS way?"

"Uh… This way passes… your house." And her face immediately changed to very sorry one.

"Misty, I have been there seven years ago, not seventy. I remember where my house was."

"I thought… You wouldn`t want to see it. As it stayed absolutely the same."

I completely lost the track of sense in her words. What`s happening in her head?

"Do you think the sight of that abandoned ruins will be bad for my mind? Well, too late. Nothing can hurt my mind more than it is already. Let`s go." I headed straight to the bridge. Misty sighed behind me and then followed me.

For some reason, two feelings were battling inside me. For some reason I wanted to see what`s left from my house, although, as I can understand, no one touched it in seven years and it`s still in ruins. Bur from the other side I actually wanted to avoid this. My birthplace… That means a lot to me, but it mustn`t. No more.

I sped up a bit, willing to reach the Nugget Bridge faster. Misty had to run behind me, periodically calling me to slow down. But I didn`t want to.

And, whenever I want that or not, we reached the area of "old town" – the place where all old houses remained almost untouched after the past events. Some of them, of course, were rebought by owners and rebuilt. But some were abandoned forever… The new buildings looked very strange among all the others. And, very soon I could the what`s left from my house. Almost nothing. Just a huge hole in ground, filled with rotten wood and dusty blocks. A terrible sight.

I wanted to proceed, but the other half of me like paralyzed the body. I couldn`t move, just stood there and thought about the past. About my family, about everything that was there once. And everything that came in replace…

"Come on, we should go." Misty finally took my hand and led me away from this place. I didn`t resist her, just followed her way. My mind was shrouded by the darkness. I felt myself like a walking zombie.

I don`t know how long we walked after that, but anyway we finally reached the Nugget Bridge. And just now I noticed that the bridge is closed, but the event of some sort was holding there. A lot of people gathered there for some reason, and we came closer to see what`s happening.

I managed to come to senses sooner as we came to this place. I wonder what`s happening there. We came deeper in the crowd to see the center of event.

"Wow, didn`t expect to see both of you there." An annoying familiar voice came from behind. As I turned back, the face of Douchebag appeared in front of me.

"Same goes to you, Douchebag. What the hell is going on here?"

He made a step back and crossed his hands on chest, laughing confidently.

"No surprise you know nothing about it, loser." He spread his hands. "Welcome to the Nugget Bridge Challenge! The challenge that you will lose in the first round!"


	18. Nugget Bridge Challenge

Looks like we came to a big event of some sort.

"What the heck is Nugget Bridge Challenge?" For a moment I caught myself on a thought that a challenge sounds interesting to me.

Douchebag didn`t answered anything, but instead of it loud voice from depth of crowd reached us answering me.

"Welcome, brave and talented trainers!' Just now I managed to see some sort of scene on the side of bridge. A man was in the middle of all this, shouting loudly to us all. "Today we start the event that you will remember for long time – The Nugget Bridge Challenge!"

"Awesome name, isn`t it?" I whispered to Misty.

"I guess I know where it will be hold…"

"Here, on this marvelous architecture masterpiece we will find out who is the most skilled trainer! Of course, among those who came…" The speaker continued. For a moment he seemed to me quite suspicious. And I always remember – my intuition is never mistaken.

I had some time to look around. Specially for this event they closed the bridge and installed a big wall across the road, I guess, to divide this section from the battlefields. From here I couldn`t see what is on the other side, but I hope there will be enough space for all.

And I looked back – a minute ago we were nearly at the edge of the crowd, but new people already moved that edge far away from us. So many people – this event becomes even more and more interesting. And dangerous.

"So, today trainers will battle each other in order to gain 5 victories in a row, to win the prize…" Speaker took out from his pocket something small, but very shiny. "A golden nugget! Very valuable thing, don`t you think?"

"Wow, this is so awesome!" Misty started to scream under my ear for some reason. "I want it!"

"Oh, don`t deafen me, girl!" I said to her. "What`s so awesome in this? It isn`t THAT valuable these days."

"I don`t care, I just want it! It is shiny and cool. You must win this challenge!"

"Why me? You have your own pokemon, don`t you?"

Misty silenced for a second, and then lowered her eyes.

"I can`t participate… Just… Can`t."

"Why is that?"

"Don`t you know? She is a…" Douchebag was suddenly interrupted by Misty, having his mouth shut by her palm. She whispered something to him, but after that he just laughed and gave me a strange mocking look.

"What?" They were hiding something from me, but no one answered my question. "To hell with you, guys…"

"To participate in our Challenge you must have at least three pokemon. To begin, you must come to our registration point and… register, correct!"

Instantly a lot of people left with annoyed grumble. The crowd lessened more than on half, but those who stayed started the registration.

"Come on, go and make your girl happier!" Misty pushed me in direction of registration table.

"Hey-hey, calm down! I get it! You want this shiny crap – you get this shiny crap. Don't push me…" and I headed to the registration table where the queue had already been,

Douchebag passed near us, laughing very insidiously. This guy is definitely going to give it all he`s got. And I really want to test the power of my Dumpling against his Quartz the Squirtle. Maybe, he isn`t a squirtle anymore… I forgot how the next evolution stage is called – it doesn`t matter.

To my surprise the queue was moving pretty fast. I don`t know the reason – maybe even more people were rejected from this little competition, maybe something other. Douchebag was in front of me and soon successfully registered and headed on the other side of bridge, where battlegrounds are marked. As I came closer to the registration table, the guy behind it suddenly started to talk even before I managed to introduce myself.

"Now I see someone who looks like a real deal! What`s your name, champ?"

Too much flattery in a single sentence. I don`t like it, such people always have something not very good on their mind. I know that for myself.

"Call me Vengeance."

"Ooh, someone`s gonna win today! No, actually someone is. What pokemon do you use?"

"Dumpling and Reaper." The registry guy gave me so misunderstood look I even didn`t understood what just happened. "Err… I mean, Charmeleon and Beedrill."

"Whoah, dude, you need at least three pokemon to participate! We have full-scale three-versus-three battles here!"

Nah, I already lost the interest in this. Maybe this is my way out. I looked back at Misty, telling her with my eyes that I`m out of here, but she gave me even more serious look. She really wanted this golden thing so much. And as I stepped away from her, the registration guy noticed her presence. And, as the organizer noticed Misty, his face changed completely – looks like he recognized her, and he definitely didn`t want her to be there. But, as for her, everything was okay – she didn`t know him. Something strange is happening here.

"Hah, what a shame!" Suddenly Douchebag returned to interrupt everything. "After all these days you got just two pokemon? I`m not surprised."

"Shut up! I do have the third pokemon, I just don`t want to send it on the battlefield."

Suddenly I felt Misty`s presence behind me, coming for help.

"He doesn`t even need a third pokemon, right? He`ll win with just two!" She stared at my eyes, like hypnotizing me. "You go and register all three, I believe in you."

Oh crap, what am I getting myself involved into?

"Damn it, fine! The third pokemon is Zubat."

"Interesting choice. Tough pokemon for a tough trainer. You`ve passed." He wrote my information in the table and gave a badge, seems like this thing is used for participants identification. I pinned this to my greatcoat pocket on chest and proceeded. All contestants crowded near the entrance to the battlefields, where a big screen was installed.

"Okay, registration is now closed and we will generate the sequence of battles. Look at the screen and define your opponent and field!"

The screen turned on and a table appeared, I quickly found myself in it.

"So, my first opponent is… bug catcher Cale? Field C…"

"This will be not very hard, I guess…" Misty tried to cheer me. Maybe she is right, I battled quite a lot of these bug catchers. Also, my main pokemon is fire type, which is very strong against bugs. If this guy is one of those who train a lot of Metapods of Kakunas and close themselves in a defensive strategy – this will be a piece of cake.

"After each victory you will come back to me and declare it with proud! We will move you to the next round and give you another opponent. And for now… Let`s start the battles!"

So, I followed the crowd to the battlefields zone and quickly found the field C. on the other side of wall the whole bridge to the very end on the other side was divided into sections – those are the fields of battle. Near each of them a small bench is situated – the organizers doesn`t seem to expect much of audience. Misty sat on a nearest bench to us and watched for me. Very soon my opponent appeared too, and from the first sight he seemed… not a very strong trainer.

"You look tough…" Cale said confidently. "But not as tough as me!"

"Okay, let`s get on with it."

As the battle began, I was convinced even more about his capabilities as a trainer. Weedle, Kakuna and Metapod isn`t the best combination against me. Sending pokemon after pokemon to his doom he became less and less confident in himself, to the very end. After the battle he just took his pokeballs and ran away, angrily looking at me. My Dumpling managed to handle this all by himself. This victory wasn`t that… victorious. I expected more of a fight.

"Great job there, Dumpling." I gave my partner a high-five and turned back to Misty. She was quite bored, but did her best not to show it to me. We exchanged smiles, and I headed to the organizer.

"So, first battle`s done. Give me the next one!"

"Nice first step to the top! Let me see…" He looked through the computer, and screen table changed. The branch with me showed my victory and proceeding to the next. Just three more trainers have already finished their battles, and… Douchebag wasn`t among them!

"Here!" The organizer pressed some buttons and table changed again. Now in the branch of second tour I was battling against… Lass Ali. I wonder if it is her surname or she really asked to write her down this way?

Nah, doesn`t matter. I headed to the field D, where a young girl was already waiting for me. And, for a pokemon trainer she looked pretty… pretty. But the looks can be deceiving, and for now I must concentrate on battling.

"So, you are my next opponent?" Ali asked me, taking out her pokeball. "Then let`s have fun!" she shouted joyfully throwing her capsule and releasing her Pidgey on the battlefield.

So, a Pidgey, huh? This will be a job for Dumpling again, as I don`t want Reaper to be at disadvantage. As my Charmeleon was still out of his pokeball, I just pointed him onto the opponent. With mighty roar Dumpling entered the field, and the battle began.

"Pidgey, Sand Attack!"

Oh no, you don`t! Not an accuracy lowering move! I hate them.

"Quickly, Smokescreen everything!" I commanded to Dumpling, and he hurried up to execute it. After a deep breath he exhaled a huge cloud of smoke, hiding himself from the sand of Pidgey. Our opponent was confused for a moment, but the girl wasn`t ready to give up yet.

"Use Gust to take this stuff away!" She commanded to her Pidgey, countering my smoke barrier. At least, she will be vulnerable now.

"Dumpling, Iron Rogue maneuver!" After my command everybody around was very surprised, and Misty – the most of all. But Dumpling understood me perfectly. This small trick I invented during my short training time on Route 3, and now is the best time to test it in battle.

Charmeleon while hiding behind the smokescreen rushed to the opponent. While Pidgey was busy blowing away the smoke, he didn`t notice the danger coming from behind, and Dumpling had a perfect opportunity to strike it with Metal Claw. Opponent was hurt very badly, but still in senses.

"Wha… what the heck was that?" Lass Ali was in stupor after that, and didn`t command anything in return. We used this chance to finish things with another Metal Claw, defeating her first pokemon.

And another victory for my Dumpling! He stood over the body of defeated opponent, spitting embers into the air. Ali returned her Pidgey back to pokeball with a very sorry look on her face. Looks like now she feels despair.

She sighed and released her second pokemon on the field, appearing to be an Oddish. Now I understand her feelings, as Oddish usually can`t stand a chance against Charmeleon. And that was it – two aimed Embers made this grass-type pokemon out of the game.

"That`s it, I give up…" Ali said while returning her fainted pokemon back.

"What`s wrong? You may still have a chance."

"No, I don`t. My last pokemon is a Bellsprout."

Bellsprout… My target. From the looks from the photo it seemed to be a grass-type pokemon… Oh, then this is really upsetting, I would like to see him in battle.

Ali was already gone, and field was empty again. Dumpling looked upset because of sudden battle ending, but there was nothing more to do.

"Come on, Dumpling, let`s move forward."

We returned back to the organizer and reported about our victory. He again made some changes in his computer, moving us to the next round in the table. This time Douchebag got ahead of me and was already in his third battle. As for me, my third opponent is going to be some boy called Timmy. Why do I have this strange feeling that this battle will be not as interesting as I would want it to be?

And I was partly right about that. This young man had pretty good pack of pokemon but yet he managed to lose quickly and sadly. This time I let Reaper to have some fun. It was very easy to trick this boy into using Rollout move, which could be super effective, if it hits, but if opponent is fast enough to dodge it – then it leaves pokemon opened for our Fury Attack. He let this happen several times, and soon Sandshrew was defeated.

In a battle with Ekans he tried to Wrap my Reaper, but being closer to the head means easier to hit. Unexpected attack from my Reaper not only let him to break escape the wrap, but also do some good damage. We continued the assault, attacking our opponent and even not trying to dodge his Poison Stings. I was sure that Reaper can handle this and just wanted to finish this quickly, but suddenly at his final strike Reaper raised his stings high, and hit with both of them at once, finishing opponent. I noticed strange green glow of the stings… And, looks like this hit was stronger than previous. Is that a new move?

Timmy sent out his last pokemon – Exeggcute, as he named it. I have never seen this pokemon and have no idea what type this can be. This looks like… eggs? Flying, maybe? No way this thing can fly. And no way to learn this now. Habitually I wanted to command another Fury Attack, but suddenly decided to test out this new move. Whatever it is.

"Reaper, use… This move again!"

He obeyed me and jumped onto the poor Exeggcute, launching a powerful attack with his double green stings, which was very hurtful to the opponent as he screeched loudly and fainted in one hit. Damn this is looking so good now!

"Congratulations!" Misty ran to me, clapping. "A new move! Very convenient."

"What move is this? It literally destroyed that Exeggcute!"

"As I remember, this is Twineedle. And it is a bug-type, so it will be extremely effective against this Exeggcute, which is, by the way, grass and psychic type."

"A bug-type move?" I looked at my Reaper scratching one of his stings with another. I think he was surprised by his new unexpected talent as much as I do.

"Yeah. It is super effective not only against grass-types, but psychics too. So… Those who have both these types, suffer from such moves quite a lot."

"You really are a teacher, Misty."

Well, things are looking good for now. I made it to the fourth round and yet used just my two pokemon. I returned back to the organizer once more and looked at the updated table: and again Douchebag was ahead of me in his fourth battle. It's just two battles that will decide the final opponents. But still one battle remains for me, and I prepared myself to it.

My fourth opponent was some young girl named Reli. And once more I remembered professor Oak`s words about the law that does not allow children officially train pokemon. Looks like laws do exist to be broken. How did she even managed to make it to the fourth round?

"Looks like another victory is right here!" Misty said to me. Although some doubts still remain.

"I don`t know... I`m worried about my team. They made it through three battles in a row – not very hard battles, but still... Both Dumpling and Reaper are tired and even have some damage, but can they make it to the final?"

"Send them out. I`ll help you."

I don`t know she`s going to do – but, I guess, nothing bad, so I sent both of them out of pokeballs. Misty put her bag near them and took out two bottles of super potions and started to sprinkle it on Dumpling. As a fire type he didn`t like anything liquid on him, but soon medicine made him feel better.

"But… Are we allowed to use them during the challenge?" I asked Misty with suspicion.

"No one said we can`t" She winkled at me and sprinkled the second bottle on Reaper. He was revived literally immediately – by body and soul.

Maybe this is how this strange girl Reli made it this far. Of course, usage of medicine between the matches gives you some advantage as your pokemon are renewed to the beginning of a new fight, and your opponent`s are not. And even a strong and experienced but heavily damaged pokemon doesn't always win against a newbie pokemon that is fully healed.

Okay, if I`m right, her pokemon should be fully ready to battle. But so are mine.

She had two Nidoran – a male and a female. Actually it doesn't matter as both of them knew only basic moves – Peck and Scratch. Well, maybe they knew something else, but Reli didn`t use them. Even I had nothing to hit them super effectively, our experience gave us advantage in this battle, and soon one Nidoran was defeated, and the next one followed her to the Pokemon Center shortly.

Reli was really upset and seemed to cry. She didn`t expect to lose, absolutely. And it wasn`t just because of Misty healing my pokemon – even without it my opponent had no chance of hitting my pokemon.

"At least, we`re moving into the final battle fully healed and ready." I sighed and said to myself.

"The battle that you will definitely lose…"

I turned back to see Douchebag behind me. For a second I didn`t understand what he meant, but then I looked at the table behind him.

And – it looks like - yes, he is my opponent in the end.

"Finally the small battles are over, and we have two trainers to have a fight in the finals!" The organizer came to us and raised our hands high. All trainers stared at us, expecting something. Well, maybe it is a good battle they expect. So, they want it – they get it!

"The final battle will happen on field 'A'. You may now proceed!"

Douchebag pulled his hand away and headed to the field. For a second I stopped to look at him and try to understand what he is up to. Too bad I didn`t see any of his battles here and don`t know his team. All I know he must have Quartz – a water type, his strongest pokemon. And, of course, I have nothing to beat it with. Just my cunning and improvisation skill.

I stood on my side of battlefield and prepared for the beginning.

"And now the battle will begin!" A loud voice of organizer shouted to all trainers, and especially us. Tense becomes even stronger.

"I will be the first, if you don`t mind." Douchebag said and threw his first pokeball on the field. The light coming from the inside of this capsule formed a silhouette… A silhouette that I don`t know. A silhouette much bigger than I expect.

When the forming ended, I finally realized what pokemon he sent out on me.

Quartz the Blastoise.


	19. Wrath of Blastoise

Holy crap, how did this guy managed to evolve his Squirtle not one, but two times? The guidebook says that first evolution stage comes eventually not very long after you start training, but to achieve the second evolution stage pokemon and trainer have so spend together a lot more time! Damn, it`s just nearly a week ago he got him. How?

"Oh, I see you are surprised." Douchebag laughed loudly and overconfidently. "I have a secret that YOU. DON`T. KNOW!"

Crap. And how am I supposed to beat this thing? I even don`t know what moves he can use. I guess, a lot of water-types, so Dumpling absolutely don`t match. I lost when we had them as little Squirtle and Charmander, but now… Charmeleon against this over leveled Blastoise. This is hopeless.

I took out Dumpling`s pokeball and looked at it. Do we have any chance? We have some interesting tricks in sleeve, but… If he hits us at least once – this is it - the end.

"Come on, let`s go! Or surrender!" Douchebag shouted to me. That irritating jerk! He`ll get what he deserves…

"Dumpling, come on out!" I released my pokemon on the battlefield. As eyes of these two crossed, they instantly recognized each other. For a moment Dumpling was shocked too by this sudden revelation, made some steps back and looked at me questionably.

"Don`t worry, I know what to do. Start with Smokescreen!"

Dumpling obeyed my command and exhaled a thick black cloud of smoke. It covered the entire field in thick dark smokescreen. Our opponents turned into a silhouettes and didn`t move at all. Are they waiting for a good moment to attack?

I whistled to Dumpling to attract his attention; we could see each other even through the smokescreen. I pointed him to the position on the left and nodded. He understood me, nodded in reply and quickly moved to the left side of battlefield.

"Enough of this! Quartz, show them the power of your Surf!"

What the hell? Surf? Is that a move?

The silhouette of opposing Blastoise jumped higher that the smokescreen veil and landed right in the middle of it. Now I could see him better and so did Dumpling, but we didn`t know what to expect from the opponent. I tried quickly to imagine what this move could do. Summon a… wave of some sort? Sounds fitting for a move with such name. I wonder what position he will attack – maybe under the defense of smokescreen Dumpling will remain hidden and be able to attack.

Quartz stomped the ground and suddenly a huge wave actually appeared. But it was not just one simple wave – it was something else... He managed to create a wall of water in ALL directions at once – and send it away from him. The water quickly gained speed and approached Dumpling even under his smoke veil.

"Jump over it!" I commanded to him. The wave was very strong; combining with type effectiveness it would be fatal for my Charmeleon. He jumped very high to dodge this menace, but the height of jump appeared to be much higher than smokescreen. He revealed himself.

"Nice one!" Douchebag shouted pointing at my Dumpling. "Rapid spin!"

Quartz jumped too and hid himself inside the shell, starting to spin very fast. In the air he rushed to my Dumpling and hit him pretty hard, sending him to the ground. After both of them reached the floor, smokescreen slowly dissolved. My pokemon was still able to fight, but this Rapid spin attack was pretty hurtful. The difference in strength definitely shows itself.

"Dumpling, stay strong!" I commanded to him. This becomes more than a battle – this is the opposition of archrivals. Not just me and Douchebag – professor Oak mentioned that these two starters were not very friendly towards each other since the first meet. And from my side as a trainer I must give everything I`ve got to help my partner win in this protracted rivalry of theirs. The victory is even sweeter if a fire-type manages to win over water-type. We already fought a rock-type after all…

Now are at a disadvantage again – without the smokescreen we can`t do anything. And we definitely have to do something! Maybe we will try to counterattack…

"Dumpling, go to Matrix mode!"

Another of our tricks – we will try to dodge anything our opponent sends at us and attack back at the best moment. Dumpling prepared to this by taking a stand. I count on his speed that will help him dodge the next opponent`s move.

"Use Surf again!" Douchebag commanded to Quartz and the pokemon jumped at the center of field again to perform the move. Dumpling looked at him cautiously, preparing himself for another attack. Quartz created another large wave of water sending it around him, and Dumpling easily jumped over it.

"Now use Metal Claw!"

Blastoise needed some time to recover after his attack, and at that time we strike. My Dumpling rushed to his target being completely taken by the battle, forgetting about any cautious for now. He jumped closer to Quartz and smacked his face pretty good with Metal Claw. The opponent even swung back a little and closed his eyes in pain. Maybe this was some lucky critical hit.

"Surf him down!" Another command from Douchebag followed.

And Quartz reacted immediately. Even in pain and without opening his eyes he created another wave around him, splashing around. Both of battlers were covered by this water wall, my Dumpling had absolutely no time to react, and so had I. Just when the wave went away from the epicenter and calmed down, we could see two pokemon in the middle of all this.

Quartz standing proudly and Dumpling laying on ground unconscious.

"Charmeleon is unable to battle! The winner is Blastoise!" The organizer declared loudly.

I was depressed. Everything started so good and all other opponents were so easy to beat that I even started to feel some self-confidence. Well, battle against Douchebag is a completely different thing. We were at a disadvantage since the very beginning not only by type but also by difference in evolution stage. And, of course, I made a huge mistake by sending Dumpling closer to Quartz.

"Return, Dumpling…" I returned him to his pokeball and sighed. "You will have your revenge later, I promise." I put his pokeball on my shoulder belt and took another one. "Reaper, let`s do this!" I shouted throwing the next pokeball on the field. From the flash and light my second pokemon appeared, rushing into battle no less than the first one. He furiously swiped the air in front of him and menacingly stared at the opponent.

"So… A Beedrill? They are pretty hard to train, you know… For losers like you! Bad choice. Let`s show them, Quartz, Rapid spin!"

"Fly over it and use Poison Sting from behind!"

Everything happened so quickly – Blastoise hid inside the shell and started so spin very fast dangerously heading to my Reaper. As for him, he accelerated too but only to dodge opponent`s attack at the last moment and appear behind him. Another hit from us – but unfortunately not very strong. Blastoise`s shell is pretty hard and difficult to break through. We need to attack when he is out.

"Okay, let`s try this... Twineedle!"

Reaper directed to his target and rushed to attack. Blastoise opened himself and stood straight, but for a moment Douchebag gave no orders. Until we are too close.

"Sudden Rapid spin!"

Blastoise attacked again immediately, forcing us to stop our attack.

"Fly high, Reaper! Let him crawl on the ground alone."

Fortunately Reaper was fast enough to dodge that Rapid spin attack, but our opponent wasn`t going to give up so easily as he launched another one, trying to reach us. But big and heavy Blastoise was just unable to do it. Anyway we need to act quickly.

"Reaper, let`s try our Skyrage maneuver with Twineedle!"

Judging by Douchebag`s face he was surprised and annoyed at the same time. Reaper understood my command, but stopped in the air for a second like thinking it through and after that noticed rapidly spinning Blastoise directing straight to him. Giving some space to charge Reaper flies a bit back and then attacks the shell with two stings. Maybe the attack itself wasn`t very painful, but it was strong enough to send Quartz back to the ground and smash him into the floor. And THAT was much more hurtful.

"Hey-hey-hey! Come on, big guy, get up!" Douchebag shouted at his pokemon.

Blastoise tried to stand up in the middle of small crater made of asphalt wreck after his falling. Someone will have to repair this bridge after all.

"This is our chance, Reaper. Twineddle!" I commanded to my pokemon and he gladly listened. With his stings up and ready he charged at Quartz with all strength he could give.

"No way! Protect!"

Blastoise obeyed his trainer and crossed arms in front of him. A shiny energy barrier of some sort appeared in front of him, and when Reaper reached the target he was just thrown back. Quartz got absolutely no damage.

What is this? Another new move? Looks like it. But how can we defeat a pokemon that can become invincible?

"Now it's our turn, Quartz. Finish him with your best Bite!"

I was lost in my thoughts and didn`t notice Blastoise dangerously closing in to my Reaper. Waiting for my next command my partner stood still and didn`t even tried to dodge the attack, and when I came back to senses it was too late.

"Use Harden!"

But I was slower than Blastoise, and my command reached Reaper just after his middle was caught into Quartz` jaws. I was very worried than he can actually bite through my Beedrill, but instead of it opponent just smashed Reaper into the ground, then raised up and threw into the fence – my pokemon almost flew over the bridge edge. He couldn`t do anything but to lose consciousness.

"Beedrill is unable to battle, Blastoise is the winner!" The organizer guy declared again. Now his voice didn`t sound very much of pathos, but instead he sounded… scared? Sounds like it. Maybe this guy placed his bet on me.

I turned back to look at Misty. She understood that victory is nowhere near me, and more than that – she promised me that I will not need to use Zubat in battle. She looked at me so sorry for everything she was almost going to cry. I sighed and returned my looks in the field.

"Go back, Reaper." I returned him back to pokeball and put on my shoulder belt right near the pokeball of Dumpling. Just one more pokeball wasn`t used in this battle, and shouldn`t be used at all.

I raised my eyesight to Douchebag. He was dancing on his side, making some strange obscene gestures. His pet looked at me like he`s going to tear me apart, not just my pokemon. Well, I can`t give up now. Shame of retreating is much bigger than losing.

"Go, Zubat!"

With trembling hand I released my final pokemon on the battlefield. Zubat immediately tried to fly away from the center as there were a lot of sun. They don`t like it.

"Stop right here!" I called to him. Zubat stopped at one place, looking for me. Even without eyes he did it very quickly and rushed to me with some sort of Zubat war cry.

"Ha! That`s it, this is your real target!" Douchebag mocked my pokemon for attacking me. I could see for a second that his Blastoise is laughing too.

I managed to catch Zubat with my hands and close his mouth. He resisted a lot, trying to break free and attack me in return, but in physical comparison I was stronger.

"Listen there, pal. You can scare and bite me as much as you want, but later. I need you to win this match, can`t you understand?"

He stopped attempts of escape for some moments and made a quiet screech. Too bad I can`t understand him at all, but does this mean he agrees?

"Look at that monstrosity." I turned him in my grip to face Blastoise. "If you had eyes, you would see a big and scary monster trying to attack you." Zubat replied with another screech, louder and less comfortable.

"Hey, I don`t want to force you to do it! I was forced to compete by myself! So… If you don`t beat this thing – this thing will beat you. We`re both victims here, pal…"

Zubat started to fight back again.

"Hey-hey, shush… I understand. But now… Now I will release you and you don`t bite me if you`re agree for cooperation, got it?"

He didn`t reply at all – on the contrary he stopped any movement and sounds. Played dead, maybe? Not gonna work with me.

"Meh, this is becoming so boring. Quartz, chill these pathetic morons with a good shower, Surf!"

Blastoise furiously roared and stomped the ground again, releasing a large wave of water in our direction. The audience exclaimed in the sight of this. The wave was too fast to get away, so before it reached us I could only cover Zubat with my body and shout:

"Are you crazy?"

Water hit us and threw back to the fence. We were lucky it was still standing; otherwise we would have been thrown down the bridge. Douchebag overdid a little this time. Too bad he don`t think so.

I coughed, trying to pull out water out of my throat, but I immediately started to look around for Zubat. He was lying near me, on the ground. So helpless, like he was in cave that day.

But now he was angry. He was not unconscious as I could hear quiet but really terrifying sound of his. Zubat flew high over the battlefield, spread his wings and screeched a LOT louder so everyone nearby had to close their ears. But this wasn`t the end – he suddenly started to shine brightly, the light covering all his body. I already recognize this sound – Zubat is evolving!

In a moment he was completely covered with this light and started to change shape in flight. Body stretched and became longer, wings grew larger, and small legs appeared on the bottom. When the metamorphosis completed, he clapped with his wings, making all this shine away and revealing his new form.

The crowd was amazed by the sight of this, but not Douchebag. On the contrary, he braced himself to face a new pokemon on the battlefield – Golbat.

I opened my mouth to give him some command, but he was even faster than my words. In a second he reached Blastoise and used his favorite Astonish attack, forcing him to close his ears. When opponent raised hands to defend the head, Golbat attacked the bottom, biting his leg. And, with a huge mouth like his, I could say this is super effective even without any types.

"Throw this thing off! Flush him away with Surf!" Douchebag shouted angrily. He started to worry because of all happening.

Quartz raised bitten leg and stomped it into the ground, creating another water wave and taking Golbat away from his leg. My pokemon was caught by the wave and thrown back. This thing looks hit him pretty good, but Blastoise was tired after all these battles too. Damn, Golbat is fighting all by himself, even not trying to listen to me. This is not going to end well.

"Bite it!" Douchebag commanded to Quartz.

"Bite him too!" I commanded to Golbat hoping he will do what I say. Two pokemon raised from the ground and rushed to each other. Huge jaws of Golbat closed on Quartz` arm, while Blastoise himself bit Golbat`s wing. Both of them screeched loudly from all the pain and… fell together. Unconscious.

"Well, looks like our Blastoise champion was finally defeated… But his master wasn`t! His master wins the whole championship and Nugget Bridge Challenge!" For some reason even now the organizer`s voice was still trembling. He was worried about something a lot, and couldn`t hide this. I wonder what is happening? It`s not a proper reaction for a man that already lost his bet – if the problem is actually in this.

"In your face, loser!" Douchebag quickly returned his fallen Blastoise back to pokeball and proceeded to the stage. I know he is not actually happy for winning the Nugget. He is so happy for winning over me. Now his ego will be even bigger next time we meet, and he will have another reason to laugh at me.

"I still can`t understand how he evolved his Squirtle so fast…" I said quietly to Misty behind me. I didn`t need to turn back to know she is here.

"Rare candies."

"What?" This new term actually made me turn back to her.

"Rare candies. Some sort of… legal dope for raising your pokemon. They gain strength and evolve a lot faster when you feed this to them. He needed to fed his Squirtle quite a lot of them to achieve final evolution stage."

"But where did he got these things? Are they… actually rare?"

"Not very rare really… But expensive. Maybe he have some communications. He is professor`s grandson after all."

The ceremony quickly ended and Douchebag came to us with a prized golden nugget in hand. The look on his face was so satisfied and cunning I immediately wished to punch it.

"Well, some gentlemen still exist here, miss…" He ignored my angry look and referred to Misty. "I conquered this Nugget for you." He passed the golden prize to her, but she didn`t take it and just gave him the same angry look as I did.

"You can shove it in your ass, Douchebag."

Misty put her hand on my shoulder and dragged to another side of the fields, to the end of bridge. We left Douchebag alone with his damn nugget and indifferent look on his face. I just saw him throwing the nugget away and heading back to Cerulean City.

After some time Misty weakened her grip and I could walk near freely. We were close to another side of river at that moment.

"You wanted that golden thing so badly… Why did you refuse?" I asked Misty.

"I wanted YOU to get it for me, not some… Douchebag." She replied with such a tone like the answer was too obvious to tell.

"I don`t understand…" Because I really didn`t.

"Ah, you never will…"

Misty stopped for a second, looked forward and pointed at some guy in front running to us. I noticed him too and looked back for a second to make sure nothing is behind me.

"Looks like he`s heading to us."

Very soon the man approached us. From the first moment I saw him I found him very suspicious. And yet nothing in his appearance looks actually strange – a common office man, in business clothes, with small moustache and round glasses holding a case in his left hand – my intuition said otherwise. And my intuition is never wrong about bad things.

"Hello, young man… Young lady… Aren`t you the trainer that have just competed in the finale of Nugget Bridge Challenge?"

"Yes, that`s me…" I replied to him.

At this moment I started to realize something as more suspicious details in his behavior and clothes started to appear. He was dressed quite businesslike for a man that runs a lot. Also he was worried and talked quickly – all that means he is in a hurry. For some reason he spends his presumably precious time on me – and that definitely means he needs me. Right now.

"I was watching over the whole challenge and noticed quite an interesting style of training you preformed. We need such trainers like this. Would you like to follow me in that building?" He pointed at a small post nearby I think this should be a room for bridge service which is even more suspicious.

But curiosity couldn`t let me go that easily.

"Interesting… Well okay. Let`s go."

I took Misty`s hand and headed to the building, but man stopped me.

"I`m sorry, but we invite just you. Your girlfriend should wait for a minute, this should not be long."

I knew it… Misty could be just unnecessary witness here… Whatever he is going to do. I think I know now what`s going on.

"Well, gentlemen need to talk privately, my dear." I said to Misty. She knew something fishy is going on here too, and so she secretly winked at me. I replied with the same and whispered to her quickly.

"Red rose…"

She nodded and smiled. Of course, she remembered the "Red rose" incident from our childhood and will be ready to help me if something will go wrong. For some reason I`m sure it will. After that I turned to the man and informed about my readiness. We went to this service building on the edge of bridge and entered inside.

For the first sight this building looked abandoned, but I think there definitely have to be a service building somewhere because Misty said bridge was built not that long ago. But my second thought was this place is just perfect for murder…

"Sorry for all these secrecy, mister…" The man approached the table in the center of room and put his case on it. "But it is necessary. We are a secret organization and act the same way."

"What is going on? What do you want me to do?"

He raised his view on me, corrected his glasses and opened the case. And the content of it was really impressive. In a second I realized everything.

"We ask you… to join Team Rocket."


	20. Corruption, greed and joy

Well, THAT was sudden for me… Maybe the gun in his case will be used if I refuse to accept his offer.

"Team Rocket?" I asked him playing like I don`t know what it is. "I`ve heard something of you guys... But I know not much, actually."

"Whatever you heard, forget about it. We are the most powerful organization in Kanto region. We have connections across the whole planet! And we need skillful trainers like you to work together with us."

I looked at the gun in case. It was right near the papers pile – I guess this is the contract of some sort. After that I raised my view to back Team Rocket recruiter.

"What do you offer?" Judging by his cunning smile he was expecting this question.

"Power. Money. Missions in other regions. And even more – depends on how good you are…"

"I am good. I am very good but… I lost in the finals of that stupid Challenge. Why me? Why not the winner?"

Recruiter looked away for some seconds, thinking through his answer. But really – why me and not Douchebag? He has stronger pokemon and all that… I waited for an answer quite for long and started to think that he was sent to recruit me no matter who wins. I even started to think Team Rocket organized the whole Challenge just to find remarkable trainers for their plans. At least I didn`t notice him to find anyone else but me.

"He won just because of his high levelled pokemon. But you… YOU! Have the spirit! You are smart, cunning and tricky. Exactly what we need in our job."

Well, at least in that he is right. Have to admit – he managed to find a fitting answer for this trick question.

"Is… Is this job legal?" I asked him. I wonder how they refer to all anti-law stuff they do.

"Does it matter? Listen here, young man, laws are created by fools just for us to break! And I know you`re agree with me, I can see it in your eyes. You… had some experience, hadn`t you?"

Damn, looks like these black glasses aren`t black enough to hide my eyes from strangers. Is it really that obvious? I should change something on my face. Grow a beard, maybe. Or no, I shouldn't… I will be even more like bandit then.

I couldn`t say anything against him, but the next actions were very obvious.

"I think I`m interested in this. Count me in."

I bet Misty was shocked at this moment standing near the window from the other side and listening to us. But the recruiter - on the contrary - smiled contentedly and took the papers from his case. Under the papers there was small notebook, he took it too and started to write something in it. When he finished he pulled out the sheet and handed it to me.

"You can come for the official registration in our hideout, according to this address."

I looked down the list he gave me. The street was unfamiliar to me, but the rest…"

"Celadon City?" I asked surprisingly.

"Yeah, and be careful – if you will have cops on your tail when you arrive – we will not let you in. This is very secret, even for them. Especially for them. Got it?"

I nodded in agreement and put this sheet in my greatcoat pocket.

"Great. Now let`s fill your primary file so we know who will come to us. Your name?"

It all came to this… Well, maybe we can proceed to the next phase of my interrogation.

"Call me… Vengeance."

"No, your real name…" He interrupted himself immediately after he realized what my name is. After he realized he knows this name.

The look on his face changed at once – from overconfident and serious to surprised and scared. I smiled, satisfied by the fact of my small fame among Team Rocket members and threw away the case with the gun. Recruiter was distracted by this and let me charge into him and crush him to the wall. I pressed his chest with my forearm to make sure he will not escape.

"You know me, right?" I asked him while keeping his free hand from reaching pokeball.

"Just… heard some… That you were in mount Moon… And killed some of our men."

Do they really think I killed Mark Steam? And someone else?

"Do you mean… I killed squad 2B?"

"And what do you say, you didn`t? No one have seen them since their mission, and just then you appear out of nowhere with blooded ID card of one of ours and start to threaten us!"

In his voice I could hear the sound of anger and accusation. They DO think that was me. Well, let them think that way; maybe fear will help me in my investigation and keep them away from me. Or, if I`m not lucky enough, will do the opposite…

"What was the mission of squad 2B?"

"I don`t know! Everyone`s task is kept secret even from others!"

Unfortunately, I have seen so much lie in my life I can always identify it. This wasn't lie. Looks like he really doesn`t know anything about the task of that damned squad 2B. There are smart guys in Team Rocket that can keep secrets and know how to make others keep it too. But not this one…

Suddenly the door behind me opened and Misty appeared, very worried.

"They are here!"

Damn it… Why does this never work the right way? When cops are needed immediately – they are like slowpokes crawling to the place. When I need more time to interrogate the criminal bastard – they appear right now!

I had to release the Team Rocket recruiter, letting him fall on the floor after my grip. As he was respiring I quickly found a rope and started tying him to the tube nearby. Misty looked around to find something important. Papers, for example. She took the documents and kicked the gun away from here. I finished with ropes and looked around trying to remember where I could leave my fingerprints. I think I touched nothing here, so I came to Misty and together we left this building through the window. When police arrive, they will get what they want, but we don`t have to be here.

Nearly two minutes later we were at the other side of bridge, too far to see us even from the windows. On our way we even heard sounds of gun shots coming from that small building and judging by the sound of shots, they were made not by that small gun of Team Rocket recruiter. Clean work, guardians of law and order…

We had some time to catch breath and rest. Very close to the shore and far from the incidents... We finally did it to the other side or river – Route 24. Somewhere near should be my hunt target – scarred Bellsprout, but for now he can wait a bit.

"So, let`s see what we`ve got?" I asked Misty gently pulling the papers out of her shirt. She gave me a very suspicious look, but didn`t resist.

So we looked around to make sure no one is around, sat on the grass, put all document on the ground and started reading them. There were three blank forms for new recruits with all information about them, some sort of leaflet about Team Rocket and advantages of joining it and another blank sheet – maybe, to write down all new recruits at once. Well, this prize appeared to be useless after all.

Misty lay on the ground and sighed deeply. Yeah, the day is slowly coming to the end and it was quite eventful. I was very tired too and lay near her to look at the sky. The fact that it was a hell of a lot time since I had last meal made my stomach screeching just like Zubat. I took out a chocolate bar from my pocket and opened it. For a second I noticed Misty`s compassionate look in the reflection of my glasses and turned my head to her. After some second I understood what she wants.

"Ah, take it. I have more…" I gave her my chocolate bar and looked at the rage she started to crunch it with. Of course, she had her own food in bag but… We were so tired to stand up and take something. I sighed and took the second chocolate bar to eat. Some minutes we were laying on the grass in a complete silence, chewing this yumminess. For so long I finally had some time to calm down and enjoy my meal and a friend nearby.

But this couldn`t last long as Misty interrupted my rest.

"At least, he gave you the address…"

Damn it, I completely forgot about it! The address of… what did he say? Hideout? Maybe this is the place where I can continue my investigation and finally find something. I took out this sheet from my pocket and looked it through.

Celadon City, Victoria Street… The city and street are written down, but what about the number of house? Or building?

"Have you been in Celadon City?" I asked Misty.

"Just once, so I don`t know it very well."

"Too bad…" Looks like I have to handle this myself. Maybe the recruiter was going to tell me where exactly to go later? If so, he is not as stupid as I thought him to be. To give the address of their secret hideout to unreliable stranger IS the top of stupidity. Anyway, I have at least something.

Misty looked away from me, finishing her chocolate bar. I have already finished mine, and the feeling of satiety pleased me.

"Aren`t you coming with me?"

"I said – just a couple of days." She replied before turning head to me. "I can`t leave my job for too long. I will help you with these hunters but the rest is on you. Maybe later."

"Well, thanks for this too." I said and put the sheet inside my greatcoat. "I think we should go then…"

"No, we shouldn`t." Misty suddenly grabbed my hand and put me back on ground. "Don`t hurry, we will make it. Just… Let yourself some minutes of rest. When did you sleep last time?"

"Erm… Two days ago, maybe…" I tried quickly to remember everything that happened during the last days and just then realized that actually I slept last time just in Pewter City. And that was a hell of a lot time ago.

"No, I mean… When did you sleep last time like a normal person? Without nightmares, any worries, insomnias and all that? When did you have real rest?"

She actually caught me off guard and I couldn`t answer that that easily. This time I had to lead my glance away.

"Many years ago…"

Misty heard what she expected to hear and didn`t reply. Instead of it she got up and looked at the sun waiting for some seconds.

"That means these two days of ours will be your best! We will deal with hunters and spend the rest of time together. Just me and you." She looked down on me and gave a hand. "THIS is the reason to hurry. So we can have rest later."

She is very different from me. All these years whatever troubles are coming at me, no matter how hard for me to move forward I never let myself to rest. I always say to myself that death will be my rest and just continue. But now… For some reason I even didn`t want to argue. Maybe she is right and I just need to spend just a single day with a person that cares about me. A person that I care about. Recover myself and restore just a bit of sanity that left in my mind until it`s completely gone.

I grabbed her hand and got up too. Of course, bad thoughts were coming to my mind. What if my pursuers will find me? What if every second of delay makes my goal further and further? What if during this small "holiday" of mine Misty will get hurt because of my weakness? No, I shouldn`t think about it. But I have to be on guard all the time and let Misty have fun. She deserved it; after all I left her without saying a word. I`m still surprised she didn`t slap me in the face at the moment we met yesterday.

"Let`s start with restoring your pokemon." She said putting the bag on ground.

"Damn it, I completely forgot." All my pokemon were fainted after the battle against Douchebag. Maybe inside pokeball they had a little rest, but they still weak. The best option would be to visit a PokeCenter but I couldn`t see one around us.

"Is Cerulean City the nearest location with PokeCenter, right?"

"Yep."

"So how do we do it?"

"This is how." Misty took out a small packet with Revives from her bag. From my position I could also see some Potions in her sac. The thought about using medicine visited my head too but I didn`t wanted to use it anyway. They are not that cheap, especially Revives, so it would be better to give my team a better and – what is more important – free health care in PokeCenter. I`m a greedy man.

"Are you sure? We may need this later, isn`t there any other Pokemon Center? Or any other institutions like that?"

Misty thought for a moment.

"Yeah, I think there is. I know one person that can help us. And he will do it pretty quickly – much faster than PokeCenter`s equipment."

Fast treatment is very good. This can be much better idea than visit Pokemon Center again, I didn`t think about it in the first time.

"This is very good! But… what`s the catch?"

"No, it`s fine… He lives not far from here, in a personal house. He is an inventor! I think you`ll like him." Misty looked around and headed to the main road. With nothing more to do I followed her.

"An inventor, huh? Sounds interesting."

"And… he is also my ex-boyfriend." Misty stretched this phrase like she wanted to delay this topic as much as she can.

"Should this bother me?"

"I don`t know… Are you my boyfriend now?" She sounded confused, but then asked me with smile. And at first I had no idea how to answer it.

"Well, I was… But, to be honest, right now I have absolutely neither time nor energy to have any relationships. Rarely… sometimes… Find some time to spend with a nice girl and remind myself that I`m a man – this is what I can do."

Actually I thought she will feel aggrieved about this but she wasn`t. She just looked up and asked with a straight tone:

"And how many this "nice girls" you had during these years?"

"I have a notebook with numbers here; we can count if you want." I smiled, took out the notebook of my pocket and showed it to Misty. She didn`t even turn her head – just grabbed it and threw away down the hill.

"We never break down actually…" She finally looked at me with her own smile. "As an acting girlfriend I had to do at least something, right?"

"Yeah… Whatever, I can live without it."

"Of course you can. You can start new notebook." At this moment I couldn`t understand what was more in her words – sarcasm or jealousy. Maybe both.

"Maybe, I can."

"You`re such a womanizer."

"And you`re not the first to call me that…"

We continued our way in a better mood. It`s nice to have somebody that is sarcastic enough to understand what must be serious and what is not. Too bad she does not always understand what MUST be serious. Walking with a dangerous man like me, for example.

And soon we reached our destination – some house near the road in the middle of nowhere. I really don`t know how someone can live there, but maybe this is just better for an inventor?

The territory of house is fenced and in some places the fence has wires attached to it. From the side I could see his own small energy station with solar panels on top. On the left side of this lot there is another small building – maybe garage or storage room. Behind the house I could see a real small helicopter – I guess made by hands of its owner. Also there was high pole with some device on top of it.

We came to the entrance gates and Misty pressed the button to call the owner. After a minute no one replied and that worried her.

"Maybe he isn`t home?" I suggested.

"No, it can`t be…" Misty came closer to the gate and pushed her hand through a hole to the other side. "I know it. Something must have happened. Can you smell the burning?"

Just at the moment she said it I actually smelled it but I didn`t see any smoke.

"Yeah, I can. But… Nothing is burning!"

"This happened before. I don`t know what crap this idiot used in his experiments but it can actually burn without a smoke. That`s it!"

Misty clicked something on the other side of gates and opened it. I would have never thought of her as a housebreaker. She immediately rushed to the house and I followed her.

The door to the house itself wasn`t closed and Misty easily ran in.

"Bill? Where are you, Bill?" She shouted trying to find the house owner. I looked around and noticed a room with a bunch of different equipment – pretty impressive equipment, even better than in Oak`s lab. The room was filled with light pink fog, and the source of it seemed to be two strange devices that look like elevator of some sort.

I came to the panel and looked on it. Big red button was signaling about malfunction of some process and the screen above asked to press it to restore previous state. Usually I wouldn`t do anything stupid by playing with unknown toys but this time I was really curious about that so… Of course, I pressed that big red button.

The devices were shut down and hissed releasing the gas inside. Emergency lamps turned off too and everything seemed to return back to normal. But suddenly the doors of right device opened releasing thick pink smoke outside and something appeared inside.

I cautiously came closer to look at it and soon realized it was… a pokemon. A Clefairy, if I`m correct. Pokemon exited the machine and fell on the floor completely exhausted. I approached the powerless body to look closer. Clefairy didn`t have any scratches or wounds but its skin was very pale and the pokemon itself seemed to be just very tired.

"Misty!" I called my companion. "Misty, come here!"

She quickly ran to me with a very worried look on her face. Despite Bill being her ex she seemed to care about him anyway.

"A pokemon? What is it doing here?"

"I don`t know, he was in that right… machine…" I pointed at the left device where Clefairy appeared from. Misty looked at it attentively and then returned her look on the pokemon in front of us.

"Maybe this is one of his experiments…" She suggested.

"We must help him." I put my hand inside greatcoat to find some potions. "Hope this will help."

I sprayed the potion on Clefairy and it seemed to work immediately; the skin became brightly pink and pokemon managed to get up. He looked around with so blank look I thought him to be a newborn. Who knows – maybe this machine is an egg incubator of some sort? But when Clefairy looked at his hands he was very scared and made a squeak.

"Hey, calm down. You are Bill`s pokemon?" I asked Clefairy. He stared at me but didn't reply in any way.

"We mean you no harm, little one." Misty tried to comfort this pokemon. Maybe she was better at this because Clefairy actually called down when saw her. "Do you know where your master is?"

The pokemon turned away from her and looked around again. After some seconds he rushed to the workbench, jumped on it and took a piece of chalk. We watched over these strange actions and tried to understand what it is. I thought maybe he is hungry but instead of chewing the chalk he started to scratch the desk with it.

Misty approached strange pokemon to take a closer look to his actions and very soon she made a scared cry. I followed her and looked at the table too.

There was a writing on the desk made by Clefairy.

 _It`s me, Bill._


	21. Lair of science

We were shocked by this sudden revelation. Misty made a step back in fear and I looked closer to the pokemon. His eyes were really strange – too intelligent for a pokemon. But what does that mean – he is Bill?

"How is this possible?"

Suddenly some heavy knocks sounded from the second device interrupting me and all of us turned back to it. Misty retreated back but Clefairy quickly ran to it and jumped to the height of handle closing the door. Looks like there is somebody or something inside that this pokemon doesn`t want to release outside.

Clefairy returned to the table and started to scratch new writing. Knocks became stronger and the creature inside also started to talk… Some very strange indecipherable things, maybe on its own language? Holy crap all this becomes so creepy.

The pokemon finished another writing on the desk.

 _Experiment. Help. Reverse._

Misty looked at the writing and understood nothing. But I got the idea of what happened here. Of course this was too unbelievable but… we live in a strange world.

"You had… an experiment, yes? And you need us to finish it?" I asked this Bill the Clefairy. He nodded several times being glad that someone understood him. At least he can understand us.

"But how do we do that?" Misty sounded like she doesn`t believe in happening at all and just follows the stupid play we perform.

Bill erased his old writing and started anew. He diligently scratched words on the desk; and this seemed to be quite hard for him, considering his small Clefairy fingers. Another loud bang from the closed device startled us but Bill finally finished his text.

 _I enter. You press._

He jumped off the table and ran to the first device and pointed at it.

"Ah, I get it. You will enter this thing…" I said to him showing the right device.

He nodded again and then ran to the control panel, climbed up and pointed at the small green button on it.

"…and then we press this button." I finished the sentence to receive Bill`s nod of approval. He jumped from the panel and returned to the device. Bangs from the second one stopped for a moment leaving us in horrible silence for some seconds.

I approached the panel and looked at the Clefairy. This was really strange sight to see a pokemon raising thumb up. He was ready for… whatever he is ready for.

I raised my hand over the button and prepared for the experiment but Misty suddenly touched my hand and stopped me.

"Are you sure?" She asked me with doubt in her voice.

"No, I`m not. But what if this is actually Bill?" I tried to convince her.

"How can… this… be Bill?" Misty sounded very lost in her thoughts.

"Tell me, Misty… You said he is an inventor. But inventor in what field of activity? Did he mention genetics some day?"

She took thought for some seconds. Clefairy gave me an angry look because of the delay, he really wanted to proceed with this.

"I… I don`t know."

"Oh my god… So much of being his girlfriend!" I shamed her a bit comically. "Maybe he is not just an engineer? Maybe he is a genetic engineer?"

Misty`s eyes widened so much I instantly realized she knows nothing about this branch of science. Meh, this girl was never close to any scientific stuff.

"Let`s try to do something, and then talk, okay? Be on guard." I put my hand on the button and pressed it.

Doors of the first device closed; hiding Bill the Clefairy. Loud sound of machine working filled the room. Again sounds of hissing gas returned and strange screams from the second device too.

We were watching over this frightening process for a couple of minutes until the second door opened and a body of man fell out of it.

"Bill!" Misty rushed to him but didn`t catch him. He fell on the floor and wheezed quietly. I came closer and opened his left eye to look at the pupil.

"He has dilated pupils. This can be the effect of drugs; but the veins in the eye are normal. Strange."

"Drugs? No! He would never…"

"I said MAYBE. I don`t affirm this."

I continued inspecting Bill. Veins are in normal state – this is definitely not drug intoxication; or at least not the type I`m familiar with. Very fast heartbeat – this is not a very good sign too.

"Is this actually Bill himself?" I asked Misty.

"Of course, he is! Who else?"

"Then… what was wrong with that Clefairy?" I looked at the first machine. The pokemon inside it didn`t show any signs of life yet.

"…water…" Suddenly Bill said very quietly.

"I`ll bring it, stay here." Misty stood up and headed out of the room – to the kitchen I guess. Bill`s looks were awful but at least he regained consciousness and now he is suspiciously looking around with his eyes sometimes stopping his view on me. I put some sort of a bag from nearby under his head as a pillow.

"What is the result of experiment?" I asked him with interest. He looked at me and closed his eyes with a big satisfied smile.

"Success…" He wheezed and then coughed a couple of times.

Soon Misty brought the glass of water and gave it to Bill. We helped him drink it and then cautiously carried him to the armchair. After some minutes of complete silence, he recovered a bit and finally paid attention to us.

"So good to see you, Misty. And you, stranger… You two saved me."

"Can you explain what the hell happened here?" Misty demanded for explanations.

Bill put the glass on the table near him and tried to get up from his armchair buy fatigue didn`t let him do so. Accepting his fate, he sat back and looked at us.

"I had an experiment… And it went wrong way…"

"What do you mean – wrong way? You said your experiment was a success." I interrupted him.

"Yes… But… The fail sometimes leads to a success. Even bigger than expected." He pointed at the machine; some quiet sounds are heard from the inside. "Release my Kletto, please."

I said with my eyes Misty to stay here and directed to the machine. Sounds became a little louder as I approached but when I opened the lock and the door; poor Clefairy fell out of it just like her master. I carefully carried the pokemon to another armchair and used a potion on it.

"You see, Misty? It`s good that I didn`t spend this earlier."

She just snorted and turned away. Clefairy didn`t move during the procedure and I let her restore power.

After that Bill exhaled with a relief and continued his story.

"I invented a machine that could read pokemon`s thoughts, unite our minds. Well, it is supposed to. And this was the first test."

"As I can understand, you failed in this?"

"Yeah… But the result was even more impressive! It didn`t unite our minds. It exchanged them!"

Misty was shocked; and so did I. In the past I had some experience working with extraordinary scientists and mad machines but it was never THAT crazy. He managed to exchange his mind with Clefairy`s!

"Does that mean… You were in Clefairy`s body?" ```Finally, I realized the point of all that happened. Bill nodded several times stating I`m correct.

"Yes. And my Kletto was in mine. I can`t even imagine what would have happened if you didn`t come…" He looked down in deep thoughts that I think were not pleased much. "By the way, we haven`t been introduced. I`m Bill, as you already know."

"I`m Vengeance. Nice to meet you." I shook his hand. "I`m Misty`s old friend."

"He was that famous Screwdriver that I told you about before." My companion explained to Bill.

"Ah, so that`s you! I`ve heard a lot about you. Really nice to meet you in real."

"Misty said that you can help us heal our pokemon… I guess you have an equipment of some sort?"

'Oh yes, I do. My own equipment…" Bill made an attempt to stand up again and this time he succeeded with our help. His body was still very tired and weak but not his soul.

Bill approached the table and took away some papers revealing greatball behind them and used it to return Kletto back. After that he gave a sign to follow him.

We walked outside and headed to the warehouse I noticed earlier.

"What exactly do you invent? What specialty?" I asked Bill.

"Different... Crazy ideas sometimes visit my head and I try to implement it. But the most part of my researches are connected to pokemon." He raised Kletto`s pokeball to eyesight level and sighed. "Well… Quite a lot of things in my life are connected to pokemon in one way or another. They call me 'poke-maniac' for a reason!"

"He has a pretty good collection of pokemon. It was 79 types when we last met, right?" Misty noted.

"It`s 138 now. I have even some from Johto region now." Bill proudly announced. "Maybe professor Oak will help them accustom in these lands too."

"You know professor Oak?" I surprisingly asked.

"Yeah, he takes care about my pokemon; I don`t want to just store them in PC system like others… I also work for him as the Dex Collector``. You heard about PokeDex?"

"You mean this thing?" I took out my PokeDex of my pocket and presented it to Bill. He was pretty amazed by this.

"So… You are Dex Collector too?"

"I guess... But I don`t have much time for completing it."

"You`re quite busy man, aren`t you?"

"You can`t even imagine."

Soon we reached the warehouse. From the distance it looked a lot smaller than in real. I was really excited to see what is inside. Accurately Bill opened the doors with his strange mechanical keys and let us in. After the lights automatically turned on I finally found myself in a real workshop.

From the inside this building looked even bigger and it was so full of different machinery that I could barely breathe from the excitement. All that was so awesome; and how lucky we are to get here.

"This… This is my collection. The work of my life…" Bill stood in the center of this room and spread his hands. But suddenly the sad look appeared on his face. "I wish all of them could work."

"They can`t?" I surprised.

"Not all, unfortunately." He approached the machine that looked like incubator and put his hand on it. "But the healing machine can. Follow me."

He accelerated and led us to another machine. This one looked really different from the PokeCenter equipment that I saw someday. Bill`s machine had just three pokeball holes and a lot of wires connected to each of them. Overall look of this apparatus was just handicraft.

"Is it safe?" I asked cautiously. "I don`t want to risk the life of my pokemon for the experimental thing…"

"No, it`s all right." Misty replied first. "His machine works fine, we used it a lot of times."

"Well, if you trust him…" I took off Dumpling`s pokeball from my shoulder belt and looked at it. "…then so do I."

I put the first pokeball in the machine. After approving nod from Bill I put there two other pokeballs in the holes and made a step back. Bill nodded again and pressed something from the back. Machine turned on and started to shine, some small electricity discharges appeared on the surface of pokeballs. In a few seconds the device made a quite sound that used in PokeCenters to signal the finish of healing process. I guess it has the same meaning here.

"It`s done. You can take your pokemon back." Bill announced and turned the machine off. I cautiously put my hand in hole and grabbed a pokeball.

"Let`s see." I released the pokemon outside to make sure he is fine. The Reaper landed on the floor and stretched himself a bit. From the looks of him I could say he is fine now.

"Not bad, not bad…" I appreciated the result of device work and returned Reaper back to pokeball. After that I took back two other pokeballs and secured on my shoulder belt.

"I tried to replicate the PokeHealer PH-12 – the last model in series. It needs some tweaks still, but works, as you can see. But my device instead of just affecting the energy form of pokemon inside with electromagnetic waves affects the digital systems of pokeball itself, which emit the same waves too and doubles the effect!"

To my own surprise I even understood something. But not everything.

"What an awesome thing… I wonder what else you have here. You do some researches, right?"

"Yeah, I spent some time on researching forced evolution. You know, the one made with stones or that for some reason happens during the trade."

"During the trade?"

"Yeah! Can`t believe it myself. But fact remains as the fact. I have a theory that something special happens inside the trading machine itself… But I couldn`t get one for me. They are sold only to PokeCenters."

"This is really interesting thing to research. But… Do you have something researched to the very end?"

Judging by his flame in eyes, he does.

"I`ll show you, just give me a second..." Bill put his pokeball inside the machine and started the healing process. When this was finished he just took his pokeball back and put it in his pocket. "Let`s go. You will like it…"

We followed him to the corner of room where the ladder to the basement was hidden. He opened the hatch with the same mechanical key as the one he used for the entrance. Slowly we started to descend into the darkness.

Again as we reached floor the lights turned on automatically revealing another level of crazy inventions. But the one standing in center was the most impressive.

It was a common automobile with a FREAKING HUGE LASER CANNON on it!

"Holy shit…" All I and Misty could say.

"I knew you will be impressed." Bill said very proudly. "This thing isn`t finished yet but when it will be, I`m going to be the first man to invent a Gravity Beam!"

At this moment I was a bit confused. Gravity Beam was too simple name for a huge high-tech device like this. Judging by its look it could easily cut the building in half! Not just do some manipulations with gravity… Or it is just me that counts this too menacing?

I looked at Misty. She was simply terrified by this thing.

"You… you… You promised me not to invent any weapon!" She shouted at Bill with sacred anger. He was scared by this unexpected reaction.

"This is not a weapon! This is Gravity Beam! It… pulls objects on distance!"

"Are you sure? Does it have any secret mode that turns it into death cannon? All your inventions are not that simple, I know. Your Automatic Pan had a hidden knife thrower in it handle!"

"Listen, Misty, we live in dangerous times…"

"And your Mobile Washer could transform into a gun shat shoots sharp ice!"

"That was a precaution!"

"And what about your present on my 23-rd birthday? The Self-refilling flower vase? That also scares bugs away from flowers? The vase that nearly killed all Bug-type pokemon in the WHOLE CITY?"

Bill looked down very sorry.

"I didn`t mean to…"

"Of course, you didn`t mean to. You`re just an idiot. Very kind and naive idiot."

"Come on, give him a break!" I stepped into this dispute. "He`s trying his best and I understand him like no one else. I have been in so many situations where a knife thrower in pan could be useful."

Misty turned back from me in umbrage.

"You need to destroy this thing."

"What?" Both Bill and I exclaimed.

"Why is that?" I asked. "This could be one of the greatest inventions of century!"

"Yes, and I can get a good money for it, you know. This is how I live." Bill reminded her.

"Do you sell your inventions?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I do. A lot of them are bought by Silph Co. Otherwise it could be hard to live. Well, possible, but still hard. I have a machine that restructures organic trash on a molecular level into edible juice…"

"On this moment, please, stop…" I waved my palm in front of his face. "This one doesn`t look so attractive. Let`s return to your Gravity… Beam. Is this really dangerous?"

He guiltily looked away.

"Well, it can be switched to another type of magnets…"

"I knew it!" Misty exclaimed. "I just knew it! You just can`t create something that doesn`t kill anyone!"

"Hey, I`m not going to sell this thing. I made it for myself!"

"You know how unrest it is in Kanto now. Criminal is getting stronger and Team Rocket robs people! What if this thing will fall into their hands?"

"Meh, they don`t know about it." Bill giddily replied. "And there is no one among us that is somehow connected to them."

"Ahem…" For some reason Misty coughed and shook head in my direction. "There is one."

"What!?" At once Bill grabbed something metal from his belt and pointed it at me. Small device quickly transformed in a gun of some sort threatening me.

"Hey-hey, it`s not what you think!" I shouted at him. "I do not work for them! On the contrary, I chase them to return what they stole from me!"

Bill slowly took his gun away still mistrustfully looking right into my eyes.

"And what is it?"

"My car. Some days ago they stole my car and… Then something strange happened on Route 3, I still can`t understand what." Judging by Bill`s raised brow he was surprised and interested at once.

"Route 3? I heard something about the accident there some days ago. A broken car was found and nothing else."

"I was there and had my own investigation. There was shooting and even death. The squad of Team Rocket that stole my car intercepted another car with a common item cargo but was counterattacked instead by the driver. At least one dead, others are missing and even other Rocket don`t know where they are."

Bill scratched his head and turned around. He was in a deep thought about it.

"Huh… Interesting…"

He stood in the center of room for a while and then suddenly turned back to us.

"I think I can help you. We just need to do one trick."

Bill quickly headed to the ladder and then to the exit. Some minutes later we returned back to the house and yet he didn`t explain anything. Instead of it he started to delve in his box with different trash until he found a small paper.

"Take this." He handed me over this paper appeared to be a ticket so something called 'S.S. Anne'.

"What`s this?" I asked this obvious question willing to get some explanations.

"This will let you board the S.S. Anne ship that now is standing on the docks in Vermillion City…"

"Wait-wait-wait-wait! Why would I need to go there?" I interrupted him surprised by this sudden change of quest direction.

"Ugh, okay, listen. Some days ago I sold a special forest scanner to a foreigner. This scanner was installed in a forest near Route 3 for some days to search for pokemon and collecting their data. But the thing is that my scanner also has a spy camera inside. There is a chance that it recorded what`s happened there."

A record of something could be really useful. Just an audio could help me understand what actually happened then. But still some questions remain…

"So what do you want me to do? Steal this device of yours?"

"Well…. We need to get the information from it somehow, do we?" Bill looked at me cunningly.

"And you will be able to resell it again. Perfect."

"We inventors live hard life. Also that man looked suspicious to me. Rude dark face, big gold chain, strange symbol on his hat… I could say he`s definitely not an honest man. But he paid well."

"I guess I know why you don`t want to do it yourself… Well, I guess I have to use this chance." I sighed loudly as the situation becomes more despair for me. But I hope this changes soon.

I looked at the ticket. The ship sails away in a week. That means I have just seven days to finish my affairs with pokemon hunters and get to the Vermillion City. Maybe this is enough for me, if nothing will stop me on my way. And the latest experience says that such a thing sure can be.

"Anyway, thanks for your help, Bill." I shook his hand in gratitude. "I will try to do my best…"

"If you`re caught – I don`t know you."

"Of course, you don`t. See ya later!"

"Remember what I told you!" Misty shouted at Bill on our way out of the house. He didn`t say anything, and that was a smart decision. Sometimes in a dispute with woman it is better to keep silent. Especially when woman is Misty.

We left Bill`s house and headed back to Route 24. Familiar road marked the correct path. Despite that small quarrel between Misty and Bill all of us were in good mood.

"So, I guess, you have found a friend to play with?" Misty made a joke.

"He`s a nice guy. Very smart and – what`s the most important – very talented engineer. I`m very interested in his works."

"So, I made two of my ex-boyfriends friends with each other. I`m a terrible girl."

"Yes, you are, Misty. Yes, you are…" I smiled and hugged her shoulder.

The day was ending slowly and darkness fell upon the world. And it was two of us heading to our goal.

Two of us… And a whole bunch of wild pokemon waiting for us in darkness. The night is going to be tough…


	22. Earning bad respect

Soon the night finally reached its peak and we decided to stop for some rest. Just now the genius idea came to my head to stay at Bill`s house for a night. But it was too late to turn back, also I`m used to sleep under the open sky sometimes. Misty didn`t mind that too.

With a help of Dumpling I made a bonfire and let Misty cook some of her special travelling can food. This was quite delicious, to my surprise. I sent out my pokemon to have a rest on fresh air and have some eat.

When I sent out my third pokemon Golbat he just flew away to the nearest tree and hang on it.

"I need to deal with this guy." I stated looking at Golbat. "During the challenge he showed himself quite a battler, but he didn`t obey my orders. Actually he didn`t even let me to order anything."

"How did you catch it?" Misty asked poking the bonfire with a stick.

"I was in mount Moon. The flock of Zubats attacked me from the darkness and I had to run away. Dumpling tried to keep them away, but this one… This one Zubat was too fast and agile for us to run away from. In a moment he reached us… and forced to fall down the hole in floor. Well, so happened that Dumpling grabbed him so we took him with us. Down there I found him in the ground, heavily damaged, and caught."

"So… You caught him without an actual battle? Didn`t even tried to?" Misty asked raising here eyebrow.

"Seems so… But does it matter?"

"Sometimes it is." She petted my Dumpling and he quietly rumbled in return. "Pokemon like to battle. They like to show their strength. And they like no one else know what an honor in battle is." She stopped for a second and then turned her head to me with a serious look. "Catch without battle doesn`t honor the trainer much."

That looked a bit intimidating from her side, but she has a point. I never imagined pokemon to worry about their honor, but… Just some time ago I didn`t know almost anything at all about them. The time goes and I learn.

"Does that mean… He doesn`t respect me?"

"I guess so. Would you in his place?"

"Maybe not… But what should I do? Battle him?"

"You haven`t proved yourself to be stronger than him. Only then he will respect you as you deserve. This is the common way to do it."

"But this is not going to be easy. He`s so fast… We need to think about the strategy."

I stood up and looked around. First, I need to find a good place to battle my opponent. A field nearby looks good, and we could use high grass to hide from his sight, but rustle can do the opposite – attract his attention and reveal us. The whole Zubat evolution line is known for its excellent sound perception – this fact knows everyone, not just trainers.

So we need to think about something else… What moves can we also expect? I know about Astonish. Maybe, Leech life too. Confuse Ray? Possible. In the battle with Quartz he used Bite on him – this is definitely his known move. Maybe he even knows Wing Attack – and that is not very good for my Reaper. Damn, I should have checked his move set in PokeCenter…

I walked around the place thinking about the battle with Golbat. He is fast and agile, he can dodge pretty much of attacks that he`s aware of. That means we need to strike suddenly and from behind. Like in Iron Rogue maneuver, but do it as quiet as we can so he can`t hear us approaching from behind.

"Dumpling, Reaper, follow me. We need to do some training."

My statement surprised everyone. And I could understand them – training in the midnight isn`t usual thing to see. But I wanted to deal with Golbat right here and right now. Well, with a delay of some time, of course.

"Are you sure that you want to go training now?" Misty asked. "You need to have some rest."

"It doesn`t care if I need rest. It`s not about me, it`s about my crew. They are rested and ready to have some training, and we`re good to go. Also, I need to do some training before challenging Cerulean City gym on my way back."

"Really? Are you going to challenge our gym?" She asked with smile like she`s into something.

"Yeah, I do. It`s Water-type, am I right?"

"Yes, it is…"

"Then I definitely have to use any spare moment to train. I`m gonna beat that gym leader!"

"I wouldn`t be so sure it will be that easy…" She said turning back to bonfire.

"Why would you know?" I said already leaving the place. She didn`t have time to reply, but I didn`t need her to.

Nearly an hour passed after that, while I was training my Dumpling for the upcoming battle. Reaper was just the spectator for this one, but I think he got some useful experience here too. We trained with our Ember and Metal Claw moves, trying to make them stronger. We experimented with some my new maneuvers that can be useful in the future and even had to fight some wild pokemon to fix our skills.

I noticed Misty watching over us for the last few minutes. She was near the tree, observing our training and proudly smiling for some reason.

"I guess we`re done here. Nice job, Dumpling." I sprayed a potion on him and we headed back to the camp. Misty snorted and followed us.

Golbat was still there on tree when we returned and looked back at me when I approached him.

"So, you`re too proud to fight under my flag, I get it. But listen here, big guy… I need you. My mission is very important and thus I need to gather a strong team. And you`re a strong battler."

Golbat turned completely to me and stared into my eyes. That felt uncomfortable but I continued my speech.

"The rules state that I have to catch you correctly. I don`t care about the rules, but if I need to show you who is the boss here, so I will."

He understood me perfectly and took battle stance.

"I challenge you to a battle!"

He jumped off the tree to the ground and spread his wings. Dumpling jumped in front of him even before my command – he was for long ready for this. Misty sat comfortably on the trunk nearby and watched for the battle.

"Let`s start with Ember!"

Dumpling jumped closer to Golbat and directed a good pack of embers into him, but opponent easily dodged that and counterattacked with his favorite move – Astonish. That struck my pokemon pretty good, but not physically – much more psychologically. Golbat in a moment retreated back and rushed back to attack once more.

"Dumpling, Shadow Retreat maneuver!"

Charmeleon quickly recovered after the last attack and faced Golbat quickly approaching to him. At the last second to collision my pokemon exhaled a huge cloud of dark smoke right into opponent`s face and jumped back covering himself in the veil of smoke. Golbat was blinded for a moment, missed the target and crushed into the ground instead.

The smoke was so thick I could barely see the silhouettes of battlers and orient just by sound. The crashing sound was pretty loud.

"Continue with Metal Claw!"

Dumpling used the moment of Golbat`s weakness to attack him from the cloud, and that attack was pretty successful. But our opponent wasn`t going to surrender now as he threw Charmeleon away and tried to fly higher. We have already faced flying types that try to escape us in the air, but this time we need to be more careful.

"Nice one, give him another Smokescreen higher and continue with Trick Away maneuver!"

I hope this will work as we trained. Dumpling exhaled another cloud of smoke raising its level even higher. The column of smoke became so huge it even covered the moon in the sky. Now we got Golbat caught inside it, completely deprived of his vision. He still has great hearing, but this is the thing our new maneuver should handle.

Dumpling ran to the tree and jumped on it. Golbat definitely could hear the sound of it so immediately faced him to attack. But in the next second Dumpling threw a small stone into the opposite tree, causing another sound to attract Golbat`s attention from the other side. Opponent prepared to attack the new location and gave us the chance. When he was distracted, our time to strike has come.

"Finish him with Metal Claw!"

The attack was quick and merciless. Golbat was confused in sounds coming from different sides and couldn`t realize Dumpling`s real location and that`s why he couldn`t even try to dodge it. After a second he was hit by strong and hard claw of Charmeleon, causing both of them to fall on ground. Dumpling landed right on Golbat, but the second one was already unable to battle.

I came closer to fainted Golbat and used the prepared Revive in my hand on him. Very soon he came to senses and looked at me with suspicion.

"So, big guy... I proved that I`m strong enough to have you in my team, did I?"

Golbat just looked away resentfully. But he didn`t resist me anymore. He didn`t try to attack me in return or do something nasty like this.

I got him now. I`ve won not just that battle, but also the whole war. This small war…

"So, we`re partners now, right?" I stood up and looked at Golbat with a serous smile. He stood up from the ground too and took wing to height of my eyes. Just now I realized how contradictory this pokemon is. Small angry eyes, huge jaw that is always opened, veiny wings… Somebody could say this pokemon to be horrifying, and I heard a lot that no one likes Zubats and Golbats. But right now… I think began to do so.

"That was an interesting battle so see." Misty came closer to us applauding. "Did you really created and honed this strategy just in one hour?"

"Yeah. It wasn`t that hard, right, Dumpling?" I petted my Charmeleon nearby and gave him a chocolate bar from my pocket. He already learned to open it so I didn`t worry about him eating the wrapping. Judging by his looks he really like that.

Suddenly a light poke of something sharp in my back made me turn back. The Reaper was behind me staring in my eyes. I instantly realized that he wants it too.

"I`ve got one for you too."

I unwrapped the chocolate bar and handed it over to Reaper. He took it with his stings and started to eat slowly.

"So… Free chocolate today?" Misty said looking at me shyly and clapping her eyes.

"Well, you didn`t battle in the name of me… But I like your cute face, so you've earned it too." I handed over another chocolate bar to Misty and noticed how happy she became from it. Looks like they say the truth about happiness hormones in chocolate.

I looked at Golbat hovering in front of me. I could never imagine to see a jealousy on a face like Golbat`s but that was definitely it.

"Nah, take this too. I`m too kind today." I took another chocolate bar from my pocket, unwrapped it and threw right into Golbat`s huge mouth. He started to chew this thing intensely and, I guess, he liked it too. "Nice thing, yeah? I knew you will like it. Welcome to the team!"

Golbat returned to his point on tree and stared at the moon. I hope now everything is okay between us. I could really use the skills of flying-type pokemon in my quest for Bellsprout.

"You didn`t give him a nickname yet, do you?" Misty asked with her mouth full of chocolate. I found this funny and replied reflectively.

"No, I didn`t." I got to think about it. The name could really help in building stronger bonds between me and my pokemon. "For some reason even couldn`t think about it earlier."

"What is his strongest part? What is the most remarkable thing about him?"

"The most remarkable thing? Speed, I guess. He is very fast."

"You could think about the name connected to it. Because this is the thing to be proud of." Misty finished her chocolate bar and laid on her sleeping bag.

"Good thinking. From the first meet he surprised me with this. He chased us in mount Moon and got us just in a blink of eye… He easily dodges almost any attack when he wants too and strikes back. He is there… Just blink – and he is gone, he is behind you, already rushing to attack once more. And you even do not have time to blink an eye as he will hit you again and again..."

"I think I know what name you should give him."

"I know too. Moment. Moment the Golbat." I said raising my sight to my pokemon on tree.

"Actually I wanted you to call him Blinky, but this will do too. Sounds cooler."

"Yeah, maybe." I came to the tree and quickly climbed up to the branch where Moment was sitting. He noticed me and watched me climbing the whole way up but didn`t move at all.

"So… Your name will be Moment. Do you like it?"

He didn`t reply – just turned away from me and continued staring at the moon. Quite strange behavior for a Golbat, I should say. But for now I`m used to strange things.

I sat comfortably on the branch and looked at the moon too. There was definitely something attractive in it, so I couldn`t look away anymore. But I didn`t wanted to. Soon the fatigue of recent days reminded me about itself and I fall asleep right on this branch.


	23. Blasted quest

The sun blinded me right in a moment the first rays reached the ground. I tried to turn away from it, but instinctively didn`t do it. Why? Because even in my damn slumber I realized that I fell asleep on a freaking tree!

"Holy shit…" All I could say when I woke up and realized the truth. I still can`t understand how I didn`t fall down during the night, but now is the best chance to do so.

I tried to climb down as cautious as I can but on the last few meters I lost my grip and fell down anyway with a loud smash on the ground. Damn, that was hurt!

I got up and looked around. Moment was hanging on another tree, sleeping quietly. Dumpling is sleeping right in the middle of extinguished bonfire. Reaper is laying near in the bushes, and Misty, of course, in her sleeping bag. She looked disturbed and I don`t know whether it is because of me waking her up with my falling or because of another sleeping bag right near her, alone and empty, was so close to Dumpling`s blazing tail it started to melt and stink with burnt rubber.

I hurried to the bag and took it away from the fire, making some more noises that completely woke my companion up.

"What time is it?" She asked intensely wiping her eyes.

"Time to go find some renegade Bellsprouts." I stated and took out all my pokeballs to return team back. They were all asleep and didn`t care about anything. Misty yawned, stretched herself and slowly started to pack things.

Finally I looked at the time. It was just 5 a.m. That means we have slept nearly a couple of hours. And I feel myself surprisingly rested and fine, despite the bruised ass. I scratched it a bit and headed to Misty for help.

We packed everything in a couple of minutes and very soon we were on our way to the forest of Route 24. If I`m correct it must be not that far from here, right over the hills.

And I was right – after crossing the hills we could see both Nugget Bridge and the small forest near it. With new aspiration she rushed down the hill with calls to me.

"Come on! Let`s have some morning running!" And without waiting for my answer she ran away across the plain. I could just sigh and run after her.

Very soon I caught up with Misty and grabbed her shoulder. We stopped and took a breath. The forest was already near us so we didn`t need to hurry that much.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" I asked her.

"Because the sooner we deal with this thing the sooner we go back and I will be able to show my new dress! Let`s go." Misty hopped on place and quickly headed deep into the forest. Such an eager girl... She always was this way, and this is one of reasons why we were together for so long.

We entered the forest and started to look around. If the information is correct we should find this marked Bellsprout pretty quickly as the territory isn`t that big. Some other wild pokemon – Bellsprouts included – were appearing somewhere nearby and running away, but none of them was my target. Some of them had small scratches across their body, but the scarred one was hiding somewhere but not here.

I noticed how quickly these wild pokemon scatter as we come closer. Their cries sound like they are really scared of us. Maybe they are afraid of people? I bet this somehow connected to hunters` work over here.

"Stop!" Misty suddenly straightened her hand in front of me blocking the way. I was so lost in my thoughts that didn`t notice a trap in front of me.

"Interesting…" I crouched before the small cylinder device in front of me and observed it. I have seen such things before. A really evil technological invention of mankind – this emits some sort of aroma that only certain kinds of pokemon can sense and attracts them to it. When the pray comes close enough it just acts like a pokeball capturing the target, but the targeting system is a bit different. The beam hurts pokemon, makes it faint and catches anyway immediately. That works only on small pokemon but it never fails and just then converts to pokeball energy. When capturing is finished it sends a signal to the hunter. What was the most interesting thing in all this – the scent source. It was a very small bottle of vine. And I know this sort very well.

"Is this… a trap for pokemon?"

"Yes, it is." I stood up and looked around to find out whether there are more of these things. There have to be more, but these are very expensive. I don`t think usual hunters like those that hired me have enough money to afford even one of these. Maybe Team Rocket finances the equipment for this.

"Can you defuse this thing?"

"Unfortunately no, I can`t. Also one wrong move can alert its owners or – what`s even worse – just explode."

"Oh my god. This thing can explode?" Misty looked very shocked at this moment.

"Yes. Sometimes they are used to catch very rare pokemon, and used by very crazy people that can destroy the caught prize but not to give it to other competitors, if such danger is possible."

"How awful…" Suddenly Misty`s face changed to very serious and even angry. "Tell me you never used these things!"

"No, of course I didn`t! But… One time I delivered some of them. The road was long and one exploded right inside the truck. After that I was explained everything."

"What can we do?" She started to pace back and forth nervously.

"Calm down, there`s nothing we can do. Just deal with the hunters themselves. And, maybe, take the grass away so pokemon will see it clearly."

"Yes, yes, we do this." She rushed to the trap and started to tear the grass around it.

"Carefully, don`t come closer! Human presence will be noticed too."

Misty stopped clearing the grass and stood up with a very sad face. After some second of silence she stared at me with an overconfident look.

"We will deal with these bastards."

"Yes. We should be careful as there can be more."

She nodded and we continued our way into the forest depths. Soon we found a river coming along the rock formation on the West. Far away on the other side of the river I could see a strange blocked cave.

"What is that?" I asked Misty pointing at the suspicious cave.

"Ah, never mind. People call it Cerulean Cave, but there is nothing special in there."

"Maybe that Bellsprout is hiding over there?"

"I don`t think so. It`s blocked, you see? They said to look for him in the forest and so we should do."

"We already left the forest. Look around." I faced the huge rocks in front of us that further become the mountain. "Forest is already behind us, and we need to return."

"What if somebody already caught him?" She asked.

This one really question. What will we do in such situation?

"Anyway, we should at least try to find him."

Suddenly the loud screech sounded from the direction of forest. And I should guess that was Bellsprout`s cry. Maybe not mine one`s but it definitely attracted our attention.

"One was caught. Let`s hurry and try to save it!" Misty rushed back to the forest and I followed her.

"We should be careful. The owner of trap must be alerted already. Soon he will be here."

Some sounds of machinery reached us from the side, following by the sound of hits. We headed there and soon appeared on the glade. In the middle of it was another activated trap, shining brightly with red glow. A lone Bellsprout was near it and actively smashed it with his vines. A bunch of other smaller Bellsprouts was behind the trees on the edge of glade watching this scene and shaking in fear. But the hero in center of all this tried his best to break the damned machine.

"Holy shit, we have to stop him!" I shouted to Misty. "He can cause the explosion!"

"I don`t know… Distract him!"

"Okay… I have some feeling that…"

The fearless Bellsprout heard us and turned his head. And my feeling was correct – this exact Bellsprout had a short notable scar over his eye.

"This is the one!" Misty was surprised.

"Then it`s the fate." I said taking out Dumpling`s pokeball. "Come on out!"

Dumpling was sent out to the field right in front of his opponent. The Bellsprout felt this new danger and turned to my Charmeleon. This guy is really fearless as he faces an opponent that overcomes him with type.

"We need to be careful here. Don`t touch the trap!"

Dumpling roared and prepared to battle. I started quickly to think through the strategy. We can`t use Smokescreen here as I don`t want to block the view; they can accidentally touch the trap under the smoke veil. I don`t want this. Using ember can damage the trees and grass around or – what is worse – other little Bellsprouts. That means our available moves are reduced to Metal Claw and Scratch. Or we can try to take him away from here.

"Okay, Scratch him a little!"

Dumpling rushed to his opponent preparing his sharp claw for attack, but Bellsprout suddenly raised his vines and caught my pokemon for his legs. Dumpling continued moving further by the inertia and could just hit land on Bellsprout if he didn`t dodge flying as bullet Charmeleon. So my pokemon just flew past this pokemon and stuck into the tree. The next attack with vines hit Dumpling on his head, causing little damage but angering him pretty much.

"Pull it to yourself, and then use Metal Claw!"

Dumpling patiently waited for another vine to whip him and intercepted it with his hand. Bellsprout was surprised and immediately dragged to Dumpling that landed a successful hit. Our opponent quickly recovered and suddenly started to exhale some sort of glowing green powder into Dumpling. On the contact with this stuff he just yawned widely… And fell on the ground and snored loudly.

"What the hell? Dumpling, what`s wrong?"

"He is asleep." Misty quickly replied. "Bellsprout used Sleep powder."

Noticing that the danger of Dumpling is no longer exists; Bellsprout just menacingly snorted at us and continued to Vine Whip the trap. Just in a moment the body of trap was damaged so badly that it activated defense mechanism. Which is just a usual bomb.

"Great, look what you`ve done!" I accused the surprised Bellsprout and headed to the trap. Pokemon showed his dangerous vines to keep me away.

"Look, pal, I know what you want to do. One of yours was caught in here, right? So if you want him to live, you have to let me try to open this thing."

He didn`t seem to believe me and just hit my leg with vine.

"I don`t have time for this. Guys, come on out!" I quickly threw two pokeballs on the field and released my Team. "Reaper, take Dumpling away from here. Moment… Keep this Bellsprout away from me."

Reaper immediately flew in the direction of sleeping Dumpling and slowly tried to carry him away. Moment was hovering there for a second like thinking through whether it is worth listening to my orders or not, but in the end he turned to Bellsprout and attacked him with Astonish the second before another Vine Whip would hit me. I thankfully nodded to him and ran to the bomb.

Bellsprout didn`t want to leave me alone and tried to wrap me with his vines. Moment continued his attacks with Astonish, sometimes making the opponent flinch. I couldn`t see that from my point but heard everything very well. At this Moment Misty was busy with taking care of smaller Bellsprouts, making them to stay away from the dangerous glade.

I approached the activated trap and crouched before it. I should at least try to do something before it explodes. Again I thought about the madness of those who are ready to kill their caught rare pokemon but not to give it to the others. What an incredibly stupid thing to do! But I don`t know who is just crazier: those who use the mined traps or who make them.

I know that after the activation of this 'emergency' mechanism there is just one minute before the explosion. That is made for the owners of trap to use a special key deactivating the countdown and retrieving the core with captured pokemon. But I don`t have such a key and have to do this with my bare hands. Maybe I`ll manage to take out the cursed pokeball at least.

The structure of trap was really confusing. I`m not very good at engineering, but have some experience. But can this help me now?

Suddenly Moment`s fading screech distracted me from my work. I turned back for a second to see my pokemon falling on ground asleep as Dumpling did before. Bellsprout also hit fallen Moment with his vines a couple of times and then turned to me.

Both Reaper and Misty were busy at this moment and will not help me. Feverishly trying to come up with something I just did the strangest thing ever – I uncontrollably put my hand in pocket, took out an empty pokeball and threw it into the Bellsprout. Even if he will escape, it will give me some time to deal with the bomb.

As the wild hero was beamed inside the pokeball I returned back to the trap. It was just nearly 30 seconds left. With all my strength I moved the small metal clips that were keeping the central pokeball in place and then just wrenched the pokeball out of the trap. The prey was free for now, but it didn`t stop the bomb.

I looked around to make sure everyone`s far and safe and then realized that scarred Bellsprout is disappeared. So I ran away from the bomb and took my pokeball from the ground on my way. After some seconds the trap exploded, and it was much bigger blast than I thought it to be. When such trap exploded in my truck it just destroyed the cargo hold and barely touched the cabin with me. This one covered the whole glade burning everything in it and throwing me on ground.

I came back to senses after some time, seeing Misty`s face above me.

"Are you all right?" She asked with real care.

"Yeah… just hurt my ass again…" I carefully moved to sitting position and looked at her.

"You better tell me is everyone else all right?"

"All wild pokemon are safe. Your Reaper took Dumpling and Moment away, but…" She sighed very tragically. "But I didn`t find that scarred Bellsprout."

Just now a certain thought struck my mind. With suspicion I looked around to find my pokeball that fell out of my hand when I was hit by explosion. It was nearby, a bit scratched but intact.

Misty looked in the same direction as me and found that pokeball too. After some seconds she realized it.

"Did you… did you caught it?"

"Maybe…" I got up with severity and headed to it. The lone pokeball was lying there absolutely motionless, and the only button was glowing with light blue. I slowly approached the pokeball and took it. Just now I noticed that it has small but visible scratch on its surface. Just like that Bellsprout`s scratch.

"I hope it is all right." Misty said with begging tone.

I turned the pokeball away from me and opened it. A light blue energy appeared from it and transformed into a pokemon on the ground.

Yes, it was The Bellsprout.

He shook his body and then angrily looked at me. Some seconds passed but he didn`t attack. Soon I understood that he is staring not at me but at the pokeball in my second hand. I realized that I still keep the trap pokeball in my hand. This one looked very different from the balls I know. It had different color – mostly back – and also strange form with some small hollows for fingers. This is quite comfortable to hold, but also very unlikely to see in a hunter`s equipment.

Bellsprout raised his vines above him, taking the menacing stance like he is going to attack me. I noticed that and squeezed the trap pokeball in my hand. He stepped back a little in fear that I can hurt the pokemon inside this black capsule.

"Your friend is here, right?" I tried to talk to him. Bellsprout waited for some time and then nodded mistrustfully. "You could kill him, you know… If we didn`t interfere. You should be more careful about people."

Judging by his look I didn`t tell him anything new. I think he doesn`t trust people at all, and I can guess why. The scar on his head wasn`t the only one – now I could see some other wounds on his body: cuts and bruises. I think he had a lot of fights – not with other pokemon but with people.

I squatted before him and looked deep in his eyes. He suspiciously stared at me prepared for anything. I raised the trap pokeball on height of his eyes and let him see it good.

"Do you know what is it?"

He didn`t reply in any way, just continued staring at me and pokeball.

"I don`t know much about this thing too. But what I do know is that we can`t open this thing to set your friend free. Just the hunter himself can."

Bellsprout looked at me surprisingly. I guess he is considering me as a hunter too. Well, he`s partly right about that. But just partly.

"You`re strong pokemon both by body and will. You seem to protect these younglings from the dangers, but the main danger is not here right now. And I know how to deal with this danger once and for all."

"What do you have in mind?" Misty interrupted me.

"Hah… You shall see." I stood up and approached her. "I have a plan, and this guy…" I pointed at the scarred Bellsprout. "…is going to be in the center of it."

"Great, another plan. What is it this time?"

"This is simple. I`ll give him to the hunters."

Both Misty and Bellsprout were shocked by this, but the pokemon didn`t seem to be surprised at all. More than that – he seemed to be expecting such turn of events.

"You give him to them? And that is all?" Misty shouted at me furiously. "But wait… There is a catch, isn`t there?"

"Yes, there is. And I need you to help me with some preparations. Did you hear them talking about their lair?"

"Yes, I did. What should I do?"

I looked around to be on the safe side and whispered in her ear part of plan that she`s going to execute. Then she stepped a little back and stared at me.

"Are you sure is this a good idea?"

"Well, I`m waiting for yours. No? Then – yes. I`m pretty sure this is a bad idea. The worst I`ve ever had. Will this help you calm down?"

She didn`t reply and just turned away and headed in the direction if Cerulean City. I hope she will do everything right. My plan depends on her a lot.

"So, my little agent…" I turned back to Bellsprout and looked at him seriously. He didn`t try to escape me, just stood there all the time, like waiting for something. His glance was very hard – the will of this pokemon is very solid. He knows that I`m stronger than him and still doesn`t afraid. He continues to stare at me like he doesn`t give a shit.

"Yes, you shouldn`t trust me, but I`m going to do some terrible things. With you on my side I`ll be successful in this. But… at first we need some training. Agreed?"

He just contemptuously turned away. The voices of other wild Bellsprouts became quiet as he lost leadership in the pack.

"This is no going to be easy, my friend, but we`re gonna make it. You will be my agent from now on. Agent… Harry."


	24. Blazing hunt

The day is slowly coming to its end. We have spent so many time on planning and preparing that even didn`t notice the time flow. At least, we have returned back to Cerulean City and now head to Route 5 where we finally deal with pokemon hunters. After what I`ve seen on Route 24 I can`t even call them hunters anymore. Hunter is a quite rare profession and not all people approve it, but there is some honor in hunting anyway.

Poachers – this is who they are. Damn poachers. And poachers have absolutely no honor. Their methods – like the mined traps - are disgusting. And today I will finish someone`s career.

As they said, I followed the side road on Route 5 that led me right into the woods. The old roadblock stated that this way is long forgotten and thus making this area completely abandoned. It`s just a perfect place for a hideout.

The road led me to a construction site of some sort. I tried to understand what this place supposed to become, but didn`t succeed in it – the constructing process was stopped very early, just when the resources were brought here and some cabins for workers were placed. All of them looked abandoned too but I think I got to the right place.

On the entrance to construction site I noticed a small mark on one of trees. Made with knife it looked like the letter 'M'. I immediately understood that Misty prepared this place for the performance and is hiding somewhere near, ready to go.

The area was fenced so the only way inside was just the main gates. As I approached the entrance I noticed some thin ropes stretched on small height over the ground. From one end the ropes were bound to the gates and from the other one are bound together and connected to wheel mechanism on the other side. And that device too was bound to another rope which leads right to the biggest cabin on the site across the whole area.

An alarm system, I guess. Have to admit, it`s pretty smart. The ropes are almost on ground and when someone will step on them – this will alert those who are in the main building. Ropes are very thin and blend with the ground pretty well so you don`t notice them even when you step on them. Nicely done, bastards.

But at first I have to do a quick look around this place without revealing myself. The ropes are placed at a small distance from each other, but together they form some sort of net which the foot will definitely step in if the trespasser walks in. But if the trespasser notices that and jumps over all of it – the alarm won`t work. So I made some steps back and did exactly this, accelerating and carefully jumping over, and landed inside the area. I looked around suspiciously to make sure no one is watching me – although I am absolutely sure that someone is – and headed to the biggest cabin.

I noticed some iron cages near the main cabin. Looks like they transport pokemon in such cages, not in pokeballs. But why? Aren`t pokeballs easier to transport? There is something else hidden behind this mystery, maybe something about the trap pokeball itself. It was so special type I even started to call it a trapball for some reason. Maybe it is dangerous for pokemon to be inside it for too long? Well, there is just four ways to learn it, and I`m going to do the worst one.

So I approached the main cabin and looked inside the window. I was absolutely right - one of the familiar hunters was sitting on the couch and drinking something from the bottle. I walked around the cabin and found the window to another room – and I could hear very quiet voices of the rest two hunters talking.

"That damn shit! How will we tell them that we lost another trap?" The moustached one asked.

"They will send us another one, don`t worry. I hope that damn Bellsprout was in here and at least blown to pieces." The other hunter replied, the one with ugly eye.

"Do you think that guy didn`t catch it?"

"I don`t care even if he did. It doesn`t matter. We should worry about other things…"

"What if he activated the trap?"

"If he did – he`s no longer alive…"

I stopped listening to them as I already learned enough. Time has come to learn even more. So I walked around the house once more and headed to the entrance to the area. This time I intentionally stepped on the ropes, activated the alarm and directed back to the cabin. Now they will be sure that`s me and don`t suspect anything.

I came to the door and knocked. Some time later a rude voice sounded from behind the door.

"Who the heck are you?" His voice sounded really drunken and annoyed.

"The one who completed your quest…" I tried to answer with straight tone.

"Hey, it`s that one!" He shouted to the rest of his crew. After some quiet mumbling they finally opened the door and let me in.

And I found myself in a lair worthy of damn poachers. This place was filled with different broken cages, parts from traps, some strange rusted weaponry and even a table with pokemon trophies like fangs and horns. I hope there is no a Stantler head on the wall.

They led me to another room where all of them took seats on a very old coach. I preferred to stand for a while. The first hunter – the one with ugly eye – took a bottle of beer and made a sip and a loud burp. Fascinating.

"So… You dealt with that Bellsprout?" The second hunter with funny short moustache asked me while rubbing his knife. I should remember this detail.

"Yes, I did."

"Can you prove it?" The third hunter - without any remarkable details in his appearance questioned me. He looked at me very mistrustfully like he didn`t believe in my success at all.

I didn`t reply to this and just took the fourth pokeball on my shoulder belt and threw it high under the ceiling. The capsule almost didn`t reach the top and opened in the midair, releasing light blue energy outside that formed the Bellsprout on the floor. At the first second the hunters twitched before the sight of him but then just become angrier. And Harry become angrier in before the sight of them too.

"Yes… This is the one bastard." The first hunter stood up and made some steps closer to my pokemon to observe him better. The other two still couldn`t believe that I actually caught this troublemaking Bellsprout.

"Take this thing away. Here`s your reward." The third hunter took a small pouch with coins of his pocket and threw it to me but I didn`t move to catch it. The pouch went just near me and fell on the floor.

"I want another type of reward." I said. The hunters became more tense after this but didn`t hurry to do stupid things.

"What do you want?"

I smiled with small corner of mouth and started to slowly walk back and forth across the room.

"I am a hunter too, you know. But sometimes I hunt for another prey. I hunt for… The information!"

Hunters stared at me contemptuously and waited for my next move.

"Stop talking shit!" The second hunter shouted suddenly. "Take the money and get the hell away!"

"Aren`t you going to take this Bellsprout first?" I asked them cunningly.

"No, we don`t need this creep. We hired you to catch it, we don`t care about the rest of its fate. Kill it, eat it, sell it – we don`t give a shit!"

Finally the pieces of a puzzle connected together, just like I expected.

"And now, gentleman, let me tell you a story." I came closer to the window and swiped the dust from it with my finger. "Maybe you know this story already, but I want to tell this anyway."

"I`m done here, boys. Throw him out!" The first hunter finally got mad at me and ordered to attack. Three of them took out their knives and slowly approached me.

"Harry, Wrap them!"

Harry the Bellsprout quickly stretched his vines to wrap legs of two hunters and pull them closer to him. The third one ran to Harry to free his friends but there was me on the way, nicely punching him in the face. Hunter fell on the floor and accidentally hit his head with table and lost conscious.

Harry was busy with other two hunters pulling them across the room.

"Okay, Harry, let`s move to the Gallows maneuver."

Bellsprout pulled his vines with all strength to throw the hunters up and make them lose all their weapons. Then he immediately threw vines over the ceiling beam and caught the bandits again making them hang with their heads down.

"Good job, Harry, keep them here." I complimented the Bellsprout and cautiously approached the hunters. They tried to reach something with their hands but all they could reach were just themselves. They looked very angrily at me when I came closer.

"Who the heck are you?" One of them roared at me.

"I`m just a guy that doesn`t like being attacked. Too bad for you to attack me. Now we will talk, will we?"

"We know nothing!"

"Oh, you know quite a lot. You may not remember now, but you will call to mind a little bit later. In this position the blood will come to your head very soon and let your… brain replacers… work harder. But you don`t want this conversation to last very long as this will also raise body pressure… So let`s do this the easiest way. I tell you the story and you nod me if it`s true. Then I ask – you answer."

"Screw you!"

"Harry, would you please hit the floor with this gentleman?"

Bellsprout gladly listened to me, stretching his vine and lowering the swearing hunter until he hit the floor with head. After some more curses from him Harry raised him back to previous height.

"Okay… I noticed a very interesting detail… You sent me to catch this Bellsprout but NOT to transport him here. Why? I guess you just wanted me to dispose of him as he was troubling you with the hunt in that forest, right? There are plenty of different pokemon, and this guy was keeping you away from them."

I turned to the pile of broken trap parts and pointed my hand at them.

"As I can see, you are lazy hunters. You don`t use pokemon to catch other pokemon. You use traps for it. Produced and delivered to you by Team Rocket. Why would they do that? Such equipment is quite expensive. I think it`s because all pokemon caught by you… are sent directly to Team Rocket!"

Judging by the look on their faces I could see I`m right. For a moment I looked at the fainted hunter in the corner – he was still there. I should watch for him as I wouldn`t want to get a knife in my back.

"I found two of your traps in that forest. And guess what the most interesting thing in them was? The bottle of vine used to attract pokemon. Grass-type pokemon, because I know that this exact vine`s smell is just like their Sweet Scent. This stuff is made of Vileplume spores. You tried to catch not just any pokemon, you were hunting exactly grass-type pokemon. This conclusion leads to the first question. What does Team Rocket need them for?"

"Why would we know? We just sell them!" One of the hunters shouted at me.

"Shut up!" The other one interrupted him. "We tell you nothing!"

"Oh, come on, guys! You should be kinder!" I approached them but had quickly to jump back as they tried to reach me with their fists. Harry reacted to this squeezing their legs tighter, and that sounded pretty hurt. "I have some good experience in interrogating people, you know… I know what makes people talk and perfectly see the lie. And I don`t want to use my full arsenal of… methods of giving a loose to your tongue. So… Should we do it the easy way or the hard way?"

"You don`t dare…"

These guys didn`t want to talk to me anymore but I really wanted to do this easier way. Looks like sometimes humaneness is not profitable. Quiet knock in the window glass signaled to me that we can now proceed to the next stage.

"Ah well… I don`t want to spend the rest of my weekend on you…" I made some steps back and clicked my fingers. "Scarlet Fury, we can begin."

The poachers were surprised in the beginning as they realized that I`m not alone here but soon they became very frightened as the smell of smoke and burning reached them. The walls near them were in flames dangerously cracking. Despite that fire was just in that half of the room where hunters are hanging the temperature started to rise quickly and Harry felt it on himself. I know that grass-types are afraid of flames but not this one. Also we were prepared.

"What the hell?" The first hunter shouted in primal fear.

"You perfectly know what it is. It`s fire coming to you. And the longer you keep silence the nearer it comes to you. So… how about a little chat now?"

The hunters stared at me shockingly. Not surprising as my timing to talk is perfect. The flame covered the inside wooden beams of house and caused some of them to fall down. Slowly fire comes to our side too and makes Harry nervous. Have to admit, I don`t have any intentions to be burned alive too, but we should deal with our matters here and now.

"Lavender town!" Suddenly one of the hunters started to scream. "Lavender town! This is where we deliver pokemon! The black garage near the PokeCenter!"

"You idiot!" The other one grabbed him and started to shake furiously. "They will kill you!"

Suddenly the hunters began to fight hanging in the midair. Not the best timing for this crap, I think. I sighed and looked again at the third hunter slowly coming to his senses and starting moving. I carefully kicked him in the stomach to move him away from the coming flame and returned to the hanging couple.

"At least I will survive THIS!" The second hunter shouted.

Meanwhile the flame comes even closer. I quickly looked up to the place where the Harry`s vines are thrown over the beam and noticed that beam is also already burning and hurting Harry. We need to finish this quickly. I came to them and cautiously separated them from each other.

"One last question. Who gives you orders?"

"Some guy in grey coat just like yours, but shorter! He didn`t tell the name, just the place… We get the notes with orders there and then the payment. That`s all!"

I feel this to be true. This not much but at least something. Looks like I should check the Lavender town too. Maybe I can find their base or something.

"Thank you, gentlemen, for your nice talk. Harry, we`re leaving."

Bellsprout released the poachers and they fell on the floor. I turned around and met Misty behind me. She nodded and took a pokeball out of her pocket and threw it to the ground, releasing a star-like pokemon on the floor. Didn`t expect to see it here – I thought she will find fire extinguisher or something. But having a water-type pokemon was much more convenient.

"Staryu, Water Gun!" Misty ordered the attack, and the pokemon reacted. Staryu jumped on place and released a huge water stream right in the faces of hunters, also extinguishing the fire in small area around them. "And that one, please…" Misty didn`t forget about the third one and ordered to wash him too. A strong water stream helped him to come back to senses quicker. After some loud coughs he tried to get up. "Thank you, return…" Misty returned her pokemon back and headed after me.

We left the poachers alone and exited the building. Everything around was in flames… Misty burned literally everything on this abandoned site. She had to improvise a lot during the preparations, and she did well.

"Wow, you worked hard on this, didn`t you?" I complimented her and we headed to the exit from this damned place. Misty took a bag standing nearby and handed it over to me. I accepted it and took over the shoulder.

Near the entrance we heard some screams from the direction of main building and noticed the angry hunters running to us. We accelerated a bit and ran though the entrance outside the area. I noticed a pile of trash nearby.

"Golduck, use Psychic!" Misty suddenly shouted. A blue pokemon appeared behind the trees gladly greeting us. He stared at the trash pile and raised hands up, his eyes and a point on forehead started to glow red. The same red glow appeared around the pile as it started to move. It was raised up and placed right in the middle of narrow passage to the construction site, completely blocking the way in or out.

Hunters realized that they are trapped inside and started to climb over the walls, but to prevent it I just came to a generator that was moved to outside of fence and turned it on. A small electricity charge across the entire fence made poachers stop their attempts to escape. They started to shout at each other and soon another fight started.

"Meh, they just can`t stay quiet, can they?" Misty cunningly smiled watching at the three criminals beating the shit out of each other. I hope they are smart enough to keep away from the flames until the police arrive and save them. And doom them, of course.

"They can`t…" Turned back and looked at the road. My companion came closer and touched my shoulder. "Nice job anyway." I gave her a high-five. "I didn`t expect you to use water pokemon. Are they yours?"

"Yes, they are." Misty approached the Golduck and petted him. After some time she returned him back to pokeball and put it in her pocket. "I`m… not a usual teacher, you see."

"You amaze more and more each time, Misty. What teacher exactly are you?"

"Oh, I will tell you. How about to learn this tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow? I wanted to visit pokemon gym in your city tomorrow and challenge the leader." Just now this thought appeared in my mind. I completely forgot about one of this plans and I should deal with this before I leave the city.

"Great! I will be there tomorrow too."

"Really? That`s… Convenient."

"It really is. So let`s leave this place and see what I`ve found." She pointed with her eyes at the bag in my hands. Hope she really succeeded in the before burning the entire hunter hideout.

"Yeah… Let`s go, Harry." We turned left and headed to the depth of the forest. But suddenly I noticed that my new pokemon doesn`t follow me. Instead of it he just stared at us very angrily, even furiously, like he`s going to attack us.

"What`s wrong?" I crouched before him. Bellsprout pointed at the burning site. "Oh, I see. You think your captured friends are there? But they are all here." I put the bag on ground and opened it. Harry mistrustfully looked at me and just then cautiously approached the bag and looked inside. It was full of those damned trapballs.

"By the way, Misty, did you find the key?"

"Of course, I did." She gladly handed over to me a small mechanical device.

"Good. We can return back to Route 24 and release all your friends." I gave a serious look to Bellsprout. I understood the worry for his own kind very good, but right now I need to be sure everything is all right between me and my pokemon. Harry doesn`t trust me, and acts just because he is forced to cooperate, but I don`t know whether he will follow me after that. Such good pokemon could a great addition to my team, but I don`t want to force him into it.

Harry finally nodded to me and I returned him back to pokeball.

"Now we can go back, I guess." I reported to Misty and we headed to the main road of Route 5. Soon the police and the firemen and ambulance passed near us, heading to the place of our small performance.

"Do you think these idiots will survive?" My companion asked me.

"I`m sure of it. Our methods may be harsh, but super effective and almost safe. Don`t worry, they will spend the rest of their days in jail, where they belong." I gently hugged her shoulder and smiled with sarcasm.

"I stole the half of evidences and burned the rest..." Suddenly she said.

"Damn it…"

The rest of day was absolutely uneventful. We caught a taxi on our way back to Cerulean City and reached the woods of Route 24. I immediately sent Harry out to control us. I wanted to show him what my real intentions are, to earn some trust. This is not a proud and arrogant pokemon like Moment, and I have to find some other way to his heart.

Harry looked at the bag and then switched to us. His look still had no trust in eyes, much more of an impatience. I noticed some bad burning marks on his body, and he didn`t even tried to show me that. Admiring the will of this pokemon again, I took out a potion and approached the pokemon. He cautiously retreated away from me.

"Come on, man! Don`t be afraid, this will heal you."

He just shook his head and jumped back. This pokemon still don`t want to cooperate in full. I sat on ground in lotus posture before him and put the potion away. He watched over all my actions very attentively. I looked at his eyes and put my hand into the bag continuing staring at him. Using my another hand I took out the key to a trapball and opened the first one. It creaked and opened, releasing the energy form of pokemon outside. It turned into an Oddish between me and Harry. All this time I was continuously looking at Bellsprout`s small eyes, and he did the same even when a pokemon was released. The weed pokemon gladly squeaked before us and moved away.

I grabbed the second pokeball and opened it too. This time there was a Bellsprout inside. He rushed to Harry, happy to see him but when noticed our 'game of peepers' he moved away cautiously too.

A complete silence fell upon the forest. I could hear Misty breathing not far from us. She didn`t interrupt us and I was thankful for it. This psychological battle I need to win alone.

I took the third trapball and put a key to it but stopped. Harry twitched a little.

"You`re a tough guy, I see. But you`re as stubborn as my dad was." I put the trapball on ground and got up. "You don`t trust human, and that`s right. I don`t trust them either. I would never trust anyone like me, so let`s not waste this mistrust." I took the potion off ground and handed it over to Harry. "Here`s the deal. I will open all your friends only after you let me heal you."

That was definitely the weirdest ultimatum I`ve ever done. But this seemed to work. After some time of mistrustful looks Bellsprout lowered his head and closed accepting the offer. I gladly sprayed the potion on him. The wounds and burns soon faded away, but small scratches remained. The main scar remained.

"This will do, friend."

I sat on ground again and continued opening the rest of trapballs. Harry was watching closely as I open new capsule and set another wild pokemon free. Time passed and finally all trapballs were opened and the Harry`s flock was back.

But I noticed surprised look on Bellsprout`s face when the last trapball was opened. He didn`t believe that is all and rushed to the bag to check by himself.

"What`s wrong, Harry?" I asked him. He snorted as he realized the bag is actually empty and turned back to me pointing at the sack. I stood up and came closer.

"Someone is missing, right?"

Harry nodded in agreement. I could suspect that.

"Maybe some of your friends were already delivered to the Lavender town." I believe that Misty worked hard enough to collect all trapballs in hunters` hideout and that means just that the others are sent to Team Rocket.

"Listen, pal." I crouched before Harry again to look straight in his eyes. "I can see that you`re a freedom-loving pokemon, but life changes too quickly. You want to save the rest, right?"

He nodded again. That sounded just like the unneeded rhetorical question.

"I will visit Lavender town anyway. I will try to find the place where hunters were leaving caught pokemon to Team Rocket. But I need your help in that. I need strong and fearless pokemon like you in my team."

He perfectly understood what I`m going to say and lowered his head.

"Hey, don`t do that! That looks like I force you to go or enslave you… No, you should walk proudly with your head held high! This is your decision. Come with me and save your friends. Misty can watch over this place during this. Or stay here and continue avoiding contacts to people."

I put the scratched pokeball on ground between me and Harry and pointed on it. I didn`t earn his full trust, but maybe he will at least give me the chance to.

He had to think it through. I waited for it. I gave him the time he needs. I sat there without moving, just looking at him.

Some minutes passed, I`m sure. But finally Harry made his decision and came closer to his pokeball. He looked indulgently at me and then tackled the capsule with his head, making pokeball to open and beam him inside.

He agreed.


	25. Challenging the pool

I woke up early in the morning in the forest surrounded by a bunch of grass and poison-type pokemon. Some bug-types were there too, although I don`t remember saving them yesterday.

"Isn`t this just great?" I told myself with a lot of sarcasm.

Harry was there on one of stones, guarding us. I wonder whether he had some sleep this night. I got up and just then noticed a piece of paper carefully placed in my hand. Looks like this is from Misty.

 _Well, we wasted our weekend and I have to return to work. There`s spare key from my house in your pocket. Prepare yourself and meet me in Cerulean gym at 12 o`clock._

 _Yours, Scarlet Fury._

Just great, she already left me. That reminded me about our wish to spend the rest of her small vacation together, having fun and all that. Well, we actually wasted all this. On one hand I was very sad about that because I really wanted to spend some more time with her too. But on the other hand I was glad about that because that means we won`t be seen together too much. There`s still danger remains that worries me a lot.

The time says it`s just 5 hours so I have enough time to reach her house and at least have some shower and a decent meal. It`s very nice of her to care about me. I`m so not used to this. But for now I have some time and I decided to spend it usefully.

"All right team, come on out!"

I threw three of my pokeballs in the air and released all my rest pokemon at once. Reaper and Dumpling were quite surprised to see Harry there, and he definitely felt himself uncomfortable near them. I remember these three battling during the first meet, but now they are all teammates.

"So, let`s introduce you… Harry the Bellsprout. Our new comrade."

Dumpling and Reaper roared at him kindly, but Moment didn`t seem to be interested at him at all. Well, at least, they don`t have conflicts. Harry looked tense among the rest of team, but he`ll get used to it.

"Today we are going to challenge the gym of Cerulean City. This is not going to be that easy, so we need to do some training. Are you ready?"

Dumpling was very glad to hear that as he started to hop on place. Reaper prepared his stings to training, and Moment just calmly landed near them. I have already trained Harry before our raid on hunters` hideout, but he didn`t seem to be very willing to do it more. Anyway, he will be a very good against water-type gym, so today he is the star of the show, at least for the beginning. Finally I have advantage over my opponent, and still we should be ready for anything.

"Then it`s settled. I have some good ideas for you…"

For nearly two hours we were training hard in the forest on Route 24 learning and perfecting our new maneuvers. It wasn`t that easy to make them understand everything I want from them, but in the end I think we managed to achieve understanding.

I returned all my team back to pokeballs and headed back to the main road of this route. Very soon I was in a taxi carrying me back to Cerulean City – to Misty`s house. It was more than enough time for me to have some shower, empty her fridge and even look some news on TV. There was reportage from Hoenn region about local technological company – Devon Corporation. A new rival for our Silph co., I guess. Nothing interesting here, just I noticed some strange guy in the background that was dressed just like me. What a coincidence.

So it`s time to move on. I quickly cleaned the room after myself and headed to the gym. I remember well where it is, so it wasn`t that much time for me to reach the place. On my way there I noticed a house surrounded by the policemen. Looks like something happened here, and I would like to learn that a bit later.

I came to a pretty big and impressive building. So, here I go…

With a deep breath I made a step inside the gym. As I saw it from the window earlier, it did look like a big swimming pool. The most remarkable thing was that some platform bridges of interesting forms were there over the pool. It looked like a shorter path across the water and right to the other side but with some additional roads and even branches from the main way. And on the other side I could see a high metal construction that looks like a tower with a seat. Seems to be a gym leader`s throne. I guess the owner of this place thinks too much about himself. And, of course, a lot of lamps high above the pool and a huge screen in the center just like it have been in Pewter City gym.

This place looked pretty empty to my surprise. Just a lone guy swimming near the center and a girl doing something on one of branches at the other side of bridge. Really strange that her clothe was not even nearly close to a uniform that could be worn during swimming. She looked more like to going on a travel or something.

And still no sign of Misty`s presence.

I looked at my watch to make sure I`m not too early. No, it`s 12 a.m. So where is she? Did she decide to be late for date like all real girls do?

Well, looks like I have to do this without her support. So I cautiously looked around and headed straight to the guy in the water. The suspicious bridge under me was built pretty well, as it`s basis was welded right into the floor and covered with some ceramic plates.

As I approached the swimming guy he noticed me and quickly got on the bridge too, blocking my path.

"Are you here to challenge the gym?" He asked.

"Yes. Where is your leader?" I replied self-confidently.

"Our leader will be here soon. But until then… You have to face me as your first opponent!"

Oh well, the rules… I have to defeat all trainers in the gym that wish to battle me before I can challenge the leader himself. At least we will warm up a little.

"Okay, bring it on!"

The guy nodded and ran to the other side of bridge to the girl. He told her something and then pointed at me. She looked in my direction, then nodded to him and ran to the border of pool. As for the guy, he headed to the other side near tower and took out a pokeball from small bag nearby.

"Hey, dude, where is the battlefield?" I shouted to him.

"He-he-he…" The girl laughed. "The pool IS our battlefield."

What an unexpected turn of events. The whole place is the battlefield itself. Well, no surprise counting the fact they use water-type pokemon. They have a huge advantage there.

"Destroy him, Luis!" The girl cheered my opponent. He smiled and nodded to her while throwing his first pokeball right into the water. A shape appeared from it became a pokemon. And as I remember it is called Horsea.

"Okay, I will start with Harry." And I immediately sent out my pokemon to the battlefield. He landed on the bridge and looked around. I`m sure he have never been in such places before and it worried him a little.

"Grass-type… Smart choice, but we have some guts too. Horsea, use Smokescreen!"

Damn, he uses one of my favorite moves against me! As the small pokemon continued to exhale more dark clouds from its proboscis the field was quickly covered with smoke and the opponent was lost behind the veil.

"Well, let`s try to find it. Use Vine whip!"

Harry aimed his vine whip to hit the position where foe`s Horsey was a second before. But, of course, it was there no more and our attack missed.

"Watch closely and find it!" I commanded to Harry. He stared intensely at the smoke veil in an attempt to see the opponent.

"Use Bubble!" Our opponent shouted. Dark silhouette of a pokemon flashed in the veil and a pack of bubbles struck Harry from the side. The attack was not very effective and my Harry was more annoyed than hurt.

"Harry, Wrap it, quickly!"

The reaction was perfect as Bellsprout managed to catch Horsey in his tight grip before it tried to escape deeper into the smoke cloud.

"Nice one, Harry, now drag it closer!"

We managed to counterattack and take the opponent out of the veil. Even in the smoke clouds it`s easier to get the target when it`s right in front of you.

"No, no, no! Horsea, use Leer!"

I could barely see what`s happening because of thick smoke but I recognized this move – the pokemon tries to frighten the opponent with a very menacing look, this makes him make mistakes in defense. Well, this can`t be serious danger to us for now. Even if Harry`s defense will be lowered, our opponent still can`t hit us very painfully.

"Keep dragging it with your Wrap, Harry! Tighten the grip!"

I could hear Horsey howling quietly as our wrap tightens around it making some damage. Very soon Harry pullet the foe closely and screeched to notify me about it.

"Great, now throw it up and use Vine whip!"

"Not so fast, use Bubble!"

All I could see in a few seconds later was a Horsey thrown high up over the smoke veil trying to shoot some bubbles down. I don`t know whether they hit the target or not but soon two long green vines appeared from the veil and smacked our opponent pretty hard. A super effective attack threw away that Horsey into the wall and then on ground. I could perfectly see it not moving anymore.

"Ha-ha, Horsey is unable to battle and Harry is the winner!" Suddenly Misty`s voice reached me from behind. I turned back to look at her as she smiles to me. "You`re not wasting time, are you?"

This time she was wearing a swimsuit and short blue half-transparent coat. Her hair were let down and I thought it to look pretty nice. Well, this outfit of hers looked pretty sexy in whole too. But damn that was so distracting!

"As you can see."

"Then I want to see more of it." She put her hand on my shoulder and suspiciously winked. I didn`t reply and turned back to the battlefield.

The smokescreen is almost faded. Luis already returned his pokemon and took another pokeball in replace. He quickly looked at Misty near me and then suddenly got angry for some reason. He squeezed the pokeball in his hand harder.

"This one will not lose. Go, Shellder!"

He released another pokemon on the field, this time not in the water but on the platform. Small shell pokemon cautiously opened its shell, pulled out his big large tongue and looked at me angrily. I haven`t seen Shellders before, so I don`t know even what it`s typing is. Well, it does look like a water-type to me, so I should proceed with my strategy.

"Okay, Harry, let`s start with Wrap!"

My pokemon stiffened and stretched his long wines right in the direction of our opponent. Shellder even didn`t move at all and was caught in Harry`s tight grip.

"It doesn`t matter! Shellder, use Tackle!"

The opponent even being wrapped started to jump quickly to Harry to try to attack him. My pokemon couldn`t keep the foe on place.

"Not bad, but you will fail! Harry, go with Back Vine maneuver!"

After that I distracted from the battle for a second to look at the faces of people around me. My opponent Luis and the girl were really surprised, but not Misty. She has already seen my special battle style, and she is familiar with me. My new trick just made her smile a bit.

Harry snorted and pulled his vines with caught Shellder closely to him. The opponent was already accelerated as he tried to approach us by himself, so the speed was even more. Luis confusedly looked at this hoping that his tackle attack will be stronger from this, but in the last second before the hit Harry raised the Shellder high in the air and threw into the floor behind. Shellder heavily crashed into the platform taking some serious damage. But that looked not enough to finish him off.

"Meh, finish him with Vine Whip!" I ordered to Harry.

"Shellder, use Withdraw!" Luis reacted quickly giving another command.

Opposing pokemon quickly hid in his shell closing it tightly. Harry had a good chance to land some hits on him, but they didn`t do much damage even being super effective. His shell is really hard and we need to force him open it.

I tried to remember what moves Shellders can use… And didn`t think about anything. Tackle that was just performed is the one I know, despite the Withdraw. Maybe we should take some risk.

"Okay, Harry, Wrap him again and drag close to you!"

Both Bellsprout and Luis gave me a surprised look as they didn`t expect me to repeat the same all over again. But Harry obediently wrapped Shellder with his vines and quickly dragged to a close range distance. For a second I noticed a cunning smile on Luis`s face. When his Shellder was right near my Harry, our opponent continued with his orders.

"And now use Icicle spear, Shellder!"

The opposing pokemon opened his shell and stared at Harry for a second. Their eyes met, but Shellder immediately spit a small sharp icicle and hit my Bellsprout right in the face and that looked very painfully for him. Harry didn`t have time to recover as the next icicle hit him in the face again. I realized that Icicle spear is obviously an ice-type move; and ice-types are super effective against grass-types.

"Stand strong, Harry! You can withstand this! Don`t let him go!"

Some more icicle spears hit Harry, but he managed to keep Shellder in tight grip.

"And now perform your revenge with Vine Whip!"

And Harry was more than ready to strike back right into Shellder`s impudent face, releasing him from the grip and damaging him super effectively thus making him faint right now. Opponent fell on ground unconscious.

"Shellder is unable to battle. Harry is the winner once more." Misty clapped to both of us while looking straight at me. "This was a very interesting battle I should say. But there`re some more things for you to learn, Luis."

"Using different types of pokemon, for example?" I question with sarcasm. This caught Misty off guard as she was lost in her thought for some time.

"Err… No! Building stronger bonds with your pokemon and all that…"

"Well, another lesson directly from me is simple – use different types of pokemon. That is all." I turned to Luis and explained to him. But he seemed not to notice me talking at all.

"I understand, miss." He bowed before her and went away to take care of his pokemon. I turned back to Misty and suspiciously asked her.

"You two seem to know each other pretty good."

"Of course, he is one of my students." She proudly said.

"So… what kind of teacher exactly are you?"

"You`ll see. Right after you beat my best student – Diana." She pointed at the girl that already moved to the opponent`s position and prepared her pokeball for throw.

"So, this is that Diana you talked to… Okay. I`ll talk to her too… Nicely. In a battle."

I returned back to my control position and looked at Harry. He was damaged heavily during that Icicle Spear attack. I think he should have some rest for now.

"Harry, return." I beamed him back to pokeball and switched to another one. "Moment will deal with this." I threw pokeball into the air to release my Golbat to battle.

"Ew… Golbat…" The look on Diana`s face showed the highest state of disgust. "But battle is a battle… Goldeen, take care of it!"

She released her pokemon into the water. Well, at least this is a pokemon that I`m more familiar with than Horseas and Shellders.

"So let`s begin our battle. Use Wing Attack!" I commanded to Moment. He rushed to opponent with a very menacing intention, dangerously approaching his target.

"Supersonic!" Suddenly and very loudly Diana made her order.

I didn`t realize immediately what has happened. Goldeen emitted some sort of sound on the wavelength that us people can`t hear. But pokemon can, and Moment did. Looks like the sound was so horrible for him that he strayed from his direction and missed the Goldeen, going down into the water instead. Big splash signaled to me that troubles have begun.

"Come on, Moment, you`re not a swimmer! Get away from there!"

I tried to watch over the Moment`s dark silhouette under the water and hoped he will take wing as soon as possible. But for some reason he didn`t hurried to leave the nice warm water, instead hitting the pool walls with his head.

"Oh, this is not good… Your Moment is hurting himself in confusion…" Misty quietly said to me.

Hurting himself in confusion? What the hell does that mean? Did that Supersonic move did something to him? This doesn't` look good anyway.

"Goldeen, use Horn Attack!"

Diana`s pokemon dove deeper in the water, hiding from my sight - just another dark silhouette under the surface that quickly approaches my Moment. He is still trying to crash the wall, damaging himself even more.

"Snap out of it, Moment! Come on!" I shouted to him.

He didn`t have time to recover before the strike of Goldeen with her small but sharp horn. At least that was painful enough to force Moment out of water. He screeched loudly and landed on a floor outside the pool. I wanted to run to him and check if he is all right, but I can`t. I can`t interrupt them battling.

Moment tried to stand up on his legs, strangely dangling. I think the confusion blocked his senses completely and he doesn`t understand what is happening and so keeps hurting himself. This is SO not good.

"Okay, now return it back to the water, Goldeen! Push it down with another Horn attack!" Diana sounded very self-confidently about the result of this match and I was really confused too. This is a situation I haven`t been through yet.

Foe Goldeen jumped out of water and over the Moment. If she manages to strike again, my pokemon will be pushed back to water, where I will lose control over the battle once more. But what can I do when my pokemon can`t even hear my commands?

"Moment, stop it! Bite this thing behind you!"

Goldeen charged into Moment to strike, but he somehow turned around while still being confused and caught the opponent with his huge strong jaws. The inertia made them both fall down into the water and hide from my eyesight again.

The seconds of waiting were just unbearable. I waited my Moment at least to break surface and show me he is alive and well, but I hoped that he will finally fly away.

Suddenly big and loud splash scared both me and Diana as my Golbat is raising high while keeping the poor Goldeen in his jaw. He finally snapped out of confusion and continues the battle.

"Ow, Moment… Spit this thing out and finish with Wing attack!"

He looked at me like I just took his toy away. But then he immediately threw the Goldeen in the air over himself and hit hard with both wings. The pokemon got some pretty good damage, but then fall down on platform very closely to water, getting even more damage that was final for him.

"Goldeen is unable to battle. Moment is the winner!" Misty gladly declared, clapping again.

Diana was not very disappointed by her loss but very worried about her own pokemon as she ran almost crying over the fainted body near the edge of platform bridge. Goldeen was beaten pretty badly and then fell off a pretty good height. Deep inside I was worried about that too. I don`t want to have pokemon lives on my count now.

"Okay. I`ve beaten this young lady too. Now can you explain me what is going on here? And where the leader is?"

"You`ll see. But you should prepare to battle first. This is going to be serious, you know. You can use one of those machines." She pointed at the healing devices nearby. Pewter City gym had the same equipment, and I already know how to use it.

"I know, Misty, I have already been in a gym before. Just fetch me you leader already. After these warm ups the blood inside me is literally burning… I am going to destroy him!"

She gave a very indulgent look. After some second and deep and a bit disappointed sigh the called to Diana and sent her to the control room. I guess, to operate the monitor over there.

I felt myself a little annoyed because of this mystery gym leader that is walking the hell knows where and Misty`s strange behavior. There is something suspicious going on, and I can`t understand what. They all are hiding something from me. Something that I can`t see with my eyes.

I quickly used the healing machine to restore the health of my Harry and Moment and then turned back. The high tower that had a seat before now was occupied by Misty, staring at me with a cunning smile. I couldn`t understand what she is doing in here until I looked at the turned on monitor over the battlefield.

The huge screen had a large writing on it:

 _Challenger Vengeance versus Leader Misty._


	26. Fury of Scarlet Fury

The main idea was coming to me very slowly but finally I realized the truth.

Misty IS the gym leader.

"Ha… Ha… Ha! I can`t believe it!" I exclaimed surprisingly.

"Why? You think I can`t handle the gym?" She stood up in her full height and looked seriously at me.

"No, I see that you can handle the gym. I think you can`t handle all the responsibility that comes with it."

"What do you mean by that?" She shouted resentfully at me.

"You don`t like to lose." I tried to explain. This has always been her problem. Misty doesn`t like to lose so much she ALWAYS demands a rematch in ANY activity. No matter what was that – a sports competition or a game of rock-paper-scissors. Every loss makes her really mad and is followed by troubles. She is a gambler of some sort – always asks for a chance to recoup no matter what. And being a gym leader, whose job consists mostly of losing battles… This just doesn't fit her at all.

"And that is why I`m one of the best!" She dropped her coat on the seat, leaving just a swimsuit on her, and jumped into the water. In a second she jumped out of it and to the opponent position.

"I have seen you in battle. I have guided you into battle. I have learned your style." She raised her left hand high up and clicked her fingers. A small platform immediately moved out of the floor, revealing to be a box with pokeballs.

"Okay, now I see what teacher exactly you are." Everything now is on its place, despite not having much sense.

"Too bad we can`t have big and cool battle. Brock was really amazed by your style and wishes to have a rematch when you get the whole six team." Her voice sounded a bit disappointed but very pumped up at the same time. She took her first pokeball and looked at it with burning hope in her eyes.

"Wait, you know Brock?"

"Of course, I know. We gym leaders are all good friend. And rivals. He told me about you and your wish to visit Cerulean City. So… I had the chance to welcome you."

So she DID wait for me near the mount Moon that day. She knew I was coming and wanted to meet in person. How touching.

"You have just one badge… And that means I have to use just two of my pokemon against you, those who must be equal to your strength. Well… I had a very good chance to measure your strength. And to choose your opponent for today."

She gracefully raised her pokeball high up for it to shine under the lights. Damn, she looks great in all this. But I need to concentrate. She is my opponent now. And she is a very dangerous one. Brock wasn`t notified about my team, so it wasn`t that hard to surprise him with my knot trick. Misty knows very well that I can use such things to win, and she will be prepared. To surprise her I should take a risk… Anyway, we have trained for this.

"I will start with this cute little Staryu!" She released the pokemon on the battlefield, and suddenly I realized that I know this pokemon, not just because Misty used it during our hunt. Back in days Misty met a wild Staryu near Cerulean City. Which was very strange, Staryus don`t dwell in these areas. We couldn`t believe this until she actually showed this creature to me. Sick and wounded creature, but alive. She asked me to keep it in secret, and so I did. Misty needed me to help her with treating the poor pokemon, and soon together we managed to restore it until some other events separated us for some time. When we met next time Misty said this Staryu to run into the wild, but I think she found it again. Actually, I didn`t feel anything towards that pokemon that time, I just wanted to be with Misty. But now I see the difference…

And yet this one looked familiar and unfamiliar at the same time. I had this strange double feeling but couldn`t understand what is it. Well, Misty noticed my interest in her Staryu and gladly explained.

"This Staryu looks familiar to you, doesn't it? This is a child of that Staryu we had. A very skilled pokemon, just like its parent!"

So that`s why I think this Staryu to be familiar to me. But the fact that Misty decided to do some breeding was a bit stranger to me at that moment.

"Well, I think we can handle this. Reaper, let`s go!"

And I released my awesome Beedrill onto the battlefield. He appeared in a flash of light, spreading his wings and stings, full ready to face the enemy.

"Well, not bad. I think you have yet to know your policy of pokemon. Just then you will become a pro. But let me help you. For example, mine is full-offensive with water-types. Let`s begin!"

A loud Diana`s voice over the whole gym announced the start of battle.

"The battle of challenger Vengeance against gym leader Misty is about to begin! The battle is going to be one-on-one, the leader has two pokemon and the challenger is able to use up to six. Let`s go!"

Up to six? Doesn`t that sound a bit… cheating? Or, maybe, Misty is so confident in her skills that thinks she can handle six pokemon just with her two? Maybe she considers herself one of the best for a reason.

"This is going to be interesting… Reaper, Twineedle it!" Misty`s eyes went widened as she heard my command. Maybe she expected something other than this, but it was just the beginning. But my opponent quickly calmed down and ordered her command.

"Staryu, use Recover…" She said so quietly and unexpectedly. As I can remember, Recover partly heals the wounds of pokemon right in battle. Why use it now?

Her pokemon didn`t even try to dodge our attack. Reaper approached the target very quickly and managed to strike. As the star was thrown back, it quickly recovered from the hit and shined brightly, absorbing the surrounding light inside.

I am not sure if the damage from Twineedle was that bad Recover was even worth wasting… This is a powerful move, but not that much. I already know that pokemon can use moves very limited quantity of times in battle as it drains the energy a lot.

"Tackle it and retreat into the water!" While I was lost in my thoughts Misty ordered her next command. Both me and Reaper were caught off guard as the opponent tackles my Beedrill and dove deep under the water that we have lost the track of it.

Suddenly a nice idea came to me.

"Reaper, move to the pool edge and prepare to attack!"

He just gave me a suspicious look, but executed the order. Reaper quickly left the pool area and landed on the floor right near the edge. When our opponent strikes next time it can`t hit from behind – just from the front. And such attack is easily to counter with such stings like Reaper`s.

I looked at Misty to understand if she appreciates my move, but she just crossed her hand on chest, closed her eyes and said:

"Water pulse!"

Water pulse? Isn`t that a ranged move… Oh crap. Suddenly my idea wasn`t that good at all. I had absolutely no time to react as a strong stream of water hit from the depth and threw my Reaper back and pressed into the wall. When everything was over, my pokemon just powerlessly fell on the floor, hurt but still able to fight. That was definitely a critical hit.

"Finish it with Tackle!"

The star shape pokemon jumped out of water and immediately rushed to my pokemon trying to get up.

"Stop, Reaper! Use Twineedle!"

As the opponent approached my Beedrill both of them strike each other at the same time. Two stings hit the opponent but left alive, yet that Tackle was final for my Reaper. I didn`t even doubt that will happen.

"Beedrill is unable to battle! Staryu is the winner!" Diana declared loudly from her room.

"Coverage tactics, huh?" Misty stared at me saucily. "They do not always pay off."

"At least, it wasn`t useless…" I replied to her while returning Reaper back to pokeball. With all my pride I couldn`t lose just now. "My second pokemon will do the trick!" I said throwing my next pokeball. A light broke through the round capsule and became a Golbat in the air.

"Not Harry, huh?" Misty seemed to be surprised I didn`t chose grass-type against her this time. I bet she just waits for it. But I will not give her that much pleasure of predicting my moves.

"You will not get it, my dear. Moment, use Bite!" I started the next round of battle. The feeling inside me burns even stronger as the fighting continues. I guess this is what trainers call the real 'heat'. And that`s exactly what it is.

"We`ll see. Staryu, use Water pulse!"

Her pokemon tensed to perform the attack and launched another strong water stream into my Golbat. He easily charged and dodged that attack, approaching the foe, and caught Staryu with his huge jaws.

That could change the course of the battle. But Misty wasn`t worried at all. Again she ordered another command very calmly.

"Repeat with Water pulse… inside it."

And again the feeling of the upcoming failure appeared in me. In the midair Staryu directed its water stream right inside Moment`s mouth not just hitting him pretty good but also making him release the star pokemon. That wasn`t enough to finish off my partner, but some damage was already done.

Staryu fell on the bridge and jumped back, prepared for another command. Misty didn`t make it wait for too long.

"Use Recover, Staryu!"

Again with this? We can`t let it happen.

"No, not this time! Moment, Astonish it, quickly!"

And finally his speed training was paid off as he was fast enough to approach the Staryu and screech loudly. Another sound damage was pretty good as the opponent pokemon even stepped a bit back and startled instead of actually using the Recover.

"And Bite it again to finish the deal!" I confidently ordered to Moment. Being so involved in battle he immediately reacted and rushed to his prey to catch it in his jaws.

"Tackle it!" Misty tried to battle to the last.

Even if Staryu tried to do something, it couldn`t be faster than my Moment. Like a flash he reached the opponent and fiercely bit into the pokemon flesh. Staryus are quite hard to bit through, but with jaws like Moment has – this is not a big deal. Such damage was critical for our foe as it fell on the floor, fainted.

"Staryu is unable to battle. Golbat is the winner!" Diana announced not so cheerfully as when she was when Misty won.

"Well, luck is on your side today, my dear…" Misty still looked pretty calm to me even after loss of her first pokemon. But I could perfectly feel the tense inside her as she tries to hide it from me.

She returned Staryu back to pokeball and put it back into the pullout case. Before the choice of her second pokemon the thought deeply. She looked at her remaining five prepared pokeballs, constantly changing her mind and staring at another. But finally she decided who will be my next opponent and grabbed the pokeball. I think she noticed the impatient look on my face.

"Fine, I will let you face my strongest pokemon. You two will be glad to meet each other again."

With this she threw her pokeball on the bridge to release her next pokemon outside.

It was another Staryu, but much bigger, with more limbs and blue-colored. I guess this is the next evolution stage. And this one definitely was familiar to me, much more than the Staryu I just faced.

The pokemon turned into my direction and noticed me. Even without eyes it could show me the joy of seeing me again. Could it be…

"This is so nice. THIS is the Staryu we raised together. But now… it grew a lot, don`t you think?"

"Yeah, I see." I was glad to see this pokemon alive and well too. But the battle is coming, and I have to change it. "Too bad I have to beat it badly now. So we can go heal it again together."

The look in Misty`s face changed drastically.

"This… this is not a good joke." She shook her head trying to regain concentration and return to our battle. "Let`s finish this. Starmie, use Swift!"

Okay, I have no idea what does this move do. Maybe, raises the speed or something? If that is so, we should deal with the opponent as fast as we can.

"Now, Moment, use Bite!"

The Starmie started to shine strangely and then a circle of small energy bundles in form of stars appeared out of nowhere and dangerously headed to my Moment. As I didn`t command him to dodge it, he got the hit but continued to approach the Starmie and bit it badly. Despite the opponent managed to escape our grip quickly it stepped back and twisted in huge pain. Was that move super effective?

Not a very good start for us. Not too bad either. Both pokemon are damaged for now, and my Moment was almost on his limit after battle with Staryu. Still Misty didn`t show any of her weaknesses that I could use in my counter strategy to win.

"Your opponent`s weak, Starmie! Finish it with Rapid spin!"

Rapid spin? This could be dangerous but this is something I could exploit… Why was I so sure my special training will be of use so soon? And all of sudden an idea comes to me. Another idea. But this one will work for sure.

Opposing Starmie jumped on place and started to rotate very quickly in the midair, just like Douchebag`s Quartz did before. When the speed was enough, it rushed into the direction of my Golbat.

"Moment, concentrate on the foe and Astonish it!"

My pokemon charged into the flying and spinning Starmie and easily dodged the attack. When the opponent missed its target and Moment appeared to be behind, he used Astonish again screeching as loud as he can. Even from the distance his voice teared our ears. I could just imagine how awful Starmie felt right now after that.

"Use Water pulse and get back to the track!"

What does this girl have on her mind again? Starmie was dangerously flying towards the floor going to hit it; but instead the pokemon directed the strong water stream into it and pushed itself back, regaining speed again and rapidly spinning towards my Moment with doubled speed. We had just seconds to react.

"Use Supersonic!" I commanded.

A strange sound emitted by Moment momentarily hit Starmie. If it worked, the opponent must be confused by now, but Moment had no time left for dodging that powered up Rapid spin. That hit was final for him, so another of my pokemon falls down, defeated and unconscious.

"Golbat is unable to battle! Starmie is the winner!" Diana shouted at her microphone in the control room as she could. I had no doubts that she is cheering not for me…

"That was close." Misty said satisfied. "The battle would be over if I had simple balance rules. So you have some more chances. Show me you-know-who."

I exhaled loudly. Two of my pokemon are gone already, and just two left. I still have my trump card, but I don`t want to play it. Misty is eagerly waiting for me to send out Harry. I have some thoughts that her Starmie is half-psychic type if it suffered super effective damage from our Bite and Astonish. If I will send Harry out, he will be at a disadvantage as a half-poison type. This is what she`s waiting for. Misty has counters to both of my remaining pokemon. But we actually had some luck today… Starmie is confused… And we must use it.

"He will have a rest today. Because the Dumpling is on the stage!" I fiercely threw pokeball on the bridge and released my Charmeleon out. This is a move no one expected from me, even Misty. She thought to counter my counter, but it won`t work this way!

"Are… you… sure?" She quietly and suspiciously asked.

"Of course, I am! And now we are going to perform the greatest play! Dumpling, are you ready?"

He gladly roared marking his readiness to battle. Misty really was surprised by this move as she frowned and narrowed her eyes. Things become serious now.

"We are ready too. Starmie… Begin with Rapid spin!"

Her pokemon again jumped high in the air and after a spinning rushed towards my Dumpling.

"Don`t move yet, Dumpling… Not yet…" I affectedly looked at Misty with cunning smile. For a second she twitched and realized my plan.

"Slow down, Starmie! Slow. Down!"

But her pokemon couldn`t slow down even if it wasn`t confused. Opponent just accelerated even more and when it approached us too close, I commanded to Dumpling to dodge.

"And now jump to the left!"

Just as I expected. Starmie crushed into the floor almost breaking the bridge platform. Such a hard fall did some good damage, but even that wasn`t enough.

"Snap out, Starmie! You can`t lose to a fire-type! Come on, pull yourself together and use Rapid spin!"

When Misty was busy with controlling her confused Starmie I gave some orders to my Dumpling with jests. He nodded and quickly jumped off the bridge on floor and ran to the tower behind Misty. After some seconds our opponent was technically ready to continue. But Dumpling was on the battlefield no more.

"Where is it?" Misty started to get angry a bit. She really doesn`t want to lose to some fire-type pokemon. Well, everything happens in the first time. This one already defeated rock/ground type. Now it`s time to complete the collection.

I clicked my fingers and Dumpling spitted some Embers into Starmie`s direction from the height of tower. As Misty was right under him she didn`t realize that immediately, but then pointed her finger right up.

"Get down, Dumpling! Starmie, throw him off!"

And once again her pokemon was spinning rapidly and charging into my partner. But this time my awesome Dumpling was ready for it and when for approached close enough, he jumped off the tower right on the Starmie.

"Great, my boy! Make it spin even more!"

Dumpling stomped on the left side of his 'transport' to make it turn a bit left. It`s so good that the core of Starmie doesn`t rotate too as this trick would be much harder to perform. Misty just looked at that with her mouth open and couldn`t say a word. Yeah, I managed to shock her like I shocked Brock one day.

Meanwhile my Dumpling had a lot of fun flying around on a confused and spinning Starmie, controlling it with gentle hits and stomps. Because of the confusion the poor star couldn`t even try to throw him down. After some time I decided to finish this.

"Enough fun, Dumpling! Let`s end this with our targeted Skyrage maneuver!"

Charmeleon barked joyfully and stood up. He narrowed his eyes and jumped high, pushing Starmie in the desired direction. Uncontrollable and confused pokemon accelerated from the push and headed straight into… its master.

Misty shouted in fear as fast-spinning star was flying right into her and immediately jumped in floor and covered her head with hands. Starmie flew over her barely missing and crushed into the floor right nearby.

"Oh shit…" I forgot about everything and immediately charged to another side of gym, to Misty. She was lying on floor, but seemed not to be hurt. At least, physically.

"Crap… That was a bit out of control… are you okay?"

I gave her my hand to help to get up. With a severity she got up.

"I`m okay, thank you." She said continuing keeping my hand. Dumpling came to apologize with that big sorry eyes for that he almost killed Misty.

"Bad, bad Dumpling! You should not throw pokemon at people!" I scolded him a little. He seemed to understand that.

"I`m glad you`re okay…" I looked around and quickly found Misty`s Starmie lying nearby in rubble. Completely motionless and, of course, unable to battle after all that. "But it seems like your Starmie is not..."

Misty shrieked and immediately turned her head to the fainted Starmie. She needed to make sure that her pokemon is actually beaten.

"Looks like it…" Sadly she said.

"Starmie is unable to battle. Charmeleon is the winner, and the victory goes to the challenger…" Diana`s voice was pretty sad too and, maybe, even disappointed a bit. The screen and lights turned off as the battle was finally over.

"Return, Starmie… You did all your best." The Misty said very sadly while returning her pokemon back to pokeball. She stood up and closed her eyes for some seconds. I guess a defeat from fire-type pokemon meant to her much more than I think it could be.

"I can`t believe it…" She pronounced quietly.

"Of course, you can!" I approached Misty and hugged her shoulder. "You know that I am awesome. And my Dumpling is double more awesome than me."

Misty didn`t reply. She just turned back to me and hugged, completely hiding her face on my chest. I couldn`t see if she was crying or something, but this was pretty awkward moment for me.

"Oh, come on, Misty. There is time and place for everything. But not now…" I ended my sentence whispering in her ear. She sighed and made some steps back. The pullout pokeball case rose again to let Misty grab a small badge from it.

"Anyway, that was a great battle." She said through tears. I couldn`t understand were those tears of sadness or joy. Maybe, both. "I present you with this Cascade Badge as a sign that you managed to defeat me."

I took the small drop-formed badge from her and put it in my case, right near the Brock`s badge. Now it is two of them. Just six more and I will be able to face really strong trainers. The Pokemon League! But this is still too far from me. And I have things to do for now.

"And also I present you this TM! This is Water pulse; you will be able to teach this move to one of your pokemon." She handed over me another small disk, like the Brock did last time. "I hope you know how to use it."

"Well, actually, I know. But never did it before." I caught myself on a thought that I really should try doing this. Empowering my pokemon with new awesome moves could help me a lot. "Anyway, thanks, Misty. But, you know, actually it is not the badge I came here for…" I told her mischievously. She understood me and nodded in agreement. Even through the sadness of loss a smile appeared on her face.

"I know. Go have some rest in my house. See you in the evening."

She just turned away and headed to the healing machines. Diana left the control room and ran to her, telling something that I couldn`t hear. Luis was sitting nearby in deep thoughts. Today he saw a lot of things to learn, I guess. Maybe, today I was the teacher for him more than Misty was.

"Meh, let`s go, Dumpling." I said to my pokemon and together we headed to the exit. He seemed to be very eager to continue the battle, but all foes are defeated and today we will finally have some deserved rest.

As we left the pokemon gym and went to the street I stopped myself and my pokemon.

"Hey, big guy…" He looked at me suspiciously. "Nice aiming. Just exactly as we wanted." He joyfully barked at me and raised right hand up. I gave him a high-five and we together headed away from this place.


	27. Cerulean breakthrough

Despite the beginning of day spent among a bunch of poisonous pokemon, the rest of it was good… Really good. I have left my team in a Pokemon Center for treatment and then returned back to Misty`s house. Until the very evening I was just lying on bed with my thoughts focused on inventing new strategies and maneuvers. Also I had some time to do some notes in my diary and finally finish reading the professor Oak`s guidebook. I guess it`s about time when I already defeated two gym leaders.

I wonder what`s Bill doing now… I bet he is working on that gravity-something of his right this moment. Maybe when I… acquire… his scanner, I will return back to him. For some reason all those machines in his warehouse impressed me a lot. I should know this guy better, a friend like him could be useful.

At last, Misty returned back after her hard day of beating the trainers. And getting beaten by them too, of course.

"So, how many dreams of becoming a pokemon master did you crush today?" I asked playfully.

"You know… Six." She replied while undressing. "Just you were able to beat me today. You can be proud of yourself"

"Well, that sounds cool. And also raises my self-confidence a bit. But just a bit." I closed my eyes and stretched myself over the bed.

"Well, you`re a special man. You have always been." Misty`s voice sounded extremely near me as I started to feel her breath on me. I opened my eyes so see my friend in just her lingerie bended over me.

"Oh yeah, I completely forgot… You`re going to do this right now?" I asked her modestly.

"No, not now…" She stepped away from me and turned to her wardrobe. "After all these years and the last few days you owe me at least one decent date." She started to sort out her evening dresses.

"A date is a date, why not? But I don`t wear suit. Don`t even ask."

"I will not." She replied finally choosing her red long dress. I noticed that I like it. "Wear whatever you like. Just… don`t wear underpants."

"Meh, as you wish, milady. I will not."

"I mean, wear at least something BESIDES them." She finally managed to put on this tight dress and turned her ass to me. I sighed, approached her and smacked it nicely.

"The zip, you idiot!" Misty shouted at me.

I just shook my head and helped her to zip the dress. Misty turned around to check whether this fits her well and then playfully turned her ass to me again.

"And just now a gentleman is allowed to touch the beautiful."

"Nah, I already did. Let`s go." I straightened, fixed my imaginary bowtie and headed to the exit. Misty frowned behind me and followed after.

We had an excellent evening. Misty led me to our lake where we spent our time on the shore, telling jokes and old stories, eating ice cream and watching over the night pokemon. Everything around at this moment makes me think that life is great and there is absolutely nothing to worry about. I constantly look at Misty. Each time she smiles I feel harder to hold back. And this is a girl that smiles a lot. Damn, she is doing this intentionally.

Shortly speaking, in the end I couldn`t resist her charms and threw her on ground right there and did my dirty but very pleasured thing four times. And four more times when we returned back to her house. I can say the lady remained satisfied as she was breathing loudly while I finally fell asleep.

Another morning in a bed… Not in the car, not on the ground or in a sleeping bag. Not even on a tree branch. I guess I will never get used to it as I tried to get up immediately in the second I opened my eyes. But Misty`s strong hand threw me back on bed.

"How about a goodbye kiss?" She said through the pillow.

"This can be done, for example, during the breakfast."

"That one will be the third one. I want at least four." Misty just pulled me to her and kissed. I start to think she likes to dominate in relationship sometimes… I also start to think that I don`t like it.

I hardly managed to separate my lips from hers and stared deep in her eyes. I could clearly see both hope and despair in her eyes. She didn`t want me to go, but she knew that I can`t stay too. I wish I could stay longer, but the circumstances don`t let me. And some other facts too.

"Someday I will return... To challenge you to a full six-on-six battle."

"I will be waiting for that. And training a lot!"

"I know you will." I replied and made another attempt to get up from bed, but again Misty grabbed my shoulder and returned back.

"Be here some more time…"

Damn, this girl is insatiable. We were laying in silence for some minutes until Misty suddenly broke it.

"So… Where are you heading now?" She asked me with interest.

Actually, this is a very good question. I should think it through.

"I have some places to check now. The first one is the hideout in Celadon City that Team Rocket recruiter was talking about."

"The hideout, huh? Straight into the Beedrill nest?"

"Exactly. All usual grunts I have interrogated before said the one key thing. One squad does not aware of other`s task. That means it is useless to look for other usual grunts – they will know nothing anyway. But capturing a commander or someone like that… This could work."

"Are you sure you can handle them alone?" Misty sounded really worried. Well, she was definitely right about one thing – it`s too early and dangerous to fight Team Rocket right now. I have no idea what monsters they could have in their lair, and my Team isn`t ready yet to this challenge.

"No, not now. This will be the last place I go. There are two more – and these two are limited by the time."

"Ah yes, the Bill`s scanner in Vermillion City and the warehouse in Lavender town."

"Right. The scanner is onboard the ship that sails away in… four days already. Just barely enough time for me to acquire it."

"But the captured pokemon in Lavender town are important too! You have to find them before the Team Rocket!"

"I know, I know… There`s not enough time to do both things, and I have to choose."

"Choose?" This particular word really pissed her off. "There`s no choice! You have to save those Bellsprouts from Team Rocket. Who knows what they are going to do with them!"

"This trail will lead me to their supply… service. Whatever this does. But the scanner will lead me straight to the incident with my car."

"You`re thinking just about yourself! Do you care just a bit about those pokemon?"

"I do care, but…"

"You`re so heartless, as always." Misty mumbled and turned away from me.

"Can`t argue with that… You know, it`s hard for me to get used to pokemon. Even with a team of them I still can`t start actually trusting them."

"But what will happen of your team when it`s over? When you beat the shit out of Team Rocket and return your car? What will you do when your pokemon will be no use to you anymore?"

Damn, I didn`t even think about it. From the very beginning I just wanted to return my car back and continue my mission, that`s all. If I will be able to continue after that at all… But now I have become too attached to my pokemon. To Dumpling, in the first place… And to all the rest, of course.

"I… I don`t know." I replied to Misty with grief sadness.

"Maybe you will tell me where have you been all these years?" She gently touched my shoulder. If she wanted to calm me down – it didn`t work.

"No, sorry. I can`t." I just got up from the bed, this time Misty didn`t try stop me.

After a quick shower and a nice, but awkwardly silent breakfast, I finally headed to the exit.

"It was nice to see you, Misty." I said to her. As much as I want to stay here, the circumstances give me no chance to do it.

"I was glad to see alive too. Stay alive until our rematch, okay?"

I nodded to her and looked deep inside her eyes. It was too hard to say goodbye, so I didn`t.

"Tell me you will be okay!" She shouted behind me.

I stopped for a second and replied without a turn.

"I am sorry, Misty. Sometimes… I just don`t want to lie."

The door creaked as I left the house with its host completely alone, again. But this time the conscience devours me a bit slower.

So, four days remain for me to reach Vermillion City and steal the device. I already made my choice a lot of time ago – and the egoistic nature of mine told me to follow the trail of my precious cargo. We will be fast enough to save those forest pokemon later as I don`t think Team Rocket is going to kill them or something. Damn, those thoughts in my mind woke up the conscious again.

I crossed the street and got to Pokemon Center again. This visit was absolutely boring and uneventful that I didn't even want to make fun of the local nurses. I think I have grown of it. With nothing more to do there I just left the building and headed to another place. A place I keep in mind for some time already.

Finally I got to the street that I wanted to visit – this is where the police was cordoning some days ago. Something not very lawful happened here, I`m sure of it.

This place is no more cordoned off, but a lone cop is still standing near the house. I have to find out what happened and get some use of it. My intuition literally tells me that I can find something here, so I have to risk. I fail my intuition a lot lately, but my intuition never fails me.

I walked the area too look around. This mansion had a nice garden, surrounded by fence. Front of the house was fenced too, but the space was too small. Some trees grew very high and over the fence itself, so it is quite easy to climb up and get inside the area. So I looked around and carefully hopped over the fence.

Judging by its appearance, I have to say, this mansion had better days. Garden was overgrown too much in some places and, I guess, I saw a wild Oddish wandering around. The owner of this place should take care of it.

Suddenly some voices reached me from the side - someone was coming this way. I quickly looked around to find some place to hide, and a small storeroom seemed to be very fitting for me. To my unbelievable luck and extreme surprise it was opened, so I ran inside and locked the door behind me. It was too narrowly here for me, but I had no more time to choose.

Steps were quickly approaching and soon they were close enough for me to understand what they say.

"But dad, aren`t we going to tell the police?" A young girlish voice sounded from outside. She was worried about something.

"No, Elise." The second voice definitely belonged to a middle-aged man. And he sounded quite angry and serious. "The police will release him sooner or later. Team Rocket can arrange that. No, we will send this bastard right to where he belongs!"

"May I see him? Maybe… bring him some… food?"

"I will send the officers away. Take the key but don`t go there without me! I`ll be back soon."

Quiet keys jingle sounded as the man handed over his key to the girl. This sounds pretty interesting and suspicious, I should say. Who the hell are they talking about?

I made a deep breath and got some courage to look through the crack in door.

There were two people in front of me – a teenager girl approximately of seventeen years old, with lightly brown hair and a pin. She was wearing some sort of school uniform – a white shirt and very short skirt. Well, she also had some pretty face, a bit scared but so determined. Still too young to do suspicious things.

The other one – her dad, obviously – looked like a hard-worker man, in his brown vest, shabby jeans and a strange hat that usually hikers wear. He was already leaving as I looked out, so I couldn`t see his face. As he walks away, the girl stays motionless, keeping the key in her hand.

Some pretty strange thought come to my mind and created at least three explanations of this. All of them are logical but terrible. I need to know what does this key open and who were they talking about.

The girl slowly headed away from my small hideout, letting me quietly open the door and come out. She didn`t hear me approaching, so I had a perfect chance to grab her from behind and close her mouth with my hand.

"Quiet, quiet, girl… Don`t rock the boat, we don`t have much time." Actually, she stayed absolutely motionless and didn`t even try to escape from me. I guess, she was too scared. Not good, I don`t like to scare girls…

I took some second to keep my ears open. There were some very distant voices, but no one closely to us.

"Listen, Elise, I mean you no harm. I just want to know what happened here. Maybe, I can help. You understand?"

She tried to mumble something, but then just nodded.

"Okay. Can you tell me the story? Won`t you run away or call for help if I release you? But I warn you – if you dare to scream I will just leave you and you will never see an awesome guy like me again, got it?"

She silently nodded again.

"Okay, I hope I can trust you." I slowly took my hand away from her mouth, preparing my legs to run away. To my surprise, she really didn't shout.

When I released Elise, she turned back and looked at me with her wet eyes.

"Who are you?" She asked cautiously.

"A bad guy that does good things. So, can you explain me why the police are cordoning your residence for some days?"

She looked away, sniffing. I tried to listen to the distant voices to make sure I still have some time. Looks like I still do.

"Come on, girl, snap out of it! I don`t have the whole day for you to calm down."

She opened her mouth trying to say something, but then suddenly stopped like changed her mind. After some seconds of thoughts she turned back and quickly headed in the opposite direction from me. At first I couldn`t understand if she is running away or leading me. Well, when she approached the entrance to house basement and looked at me, inviting with her eyes, I made sure about the second one. I followed her as she cautiously opened the basement and invited me inside with a jest. I narrowed eyes, suspiciously looking at her and shaking my head in the basement direction. Of course, damn it, I don`t want to enter first so the door will close behind me. I know this very well. Elise understood me, sighed and put a stone to block the door from closing and entered first. I made sure everything is okay, and followed her down the stairs.

I have to say, the basement looks much better than the house itself. Damn, I could to live in a basement like this! Wood-covered walls, carpets, some pictures hanging, a stone statue of some unknown to me humanoid pokemon… I suspect this is somehow related to the evading taxes… Maybe the victims are not that innocent as they seem to be.

Elise led me through the corridor and then suddenly stopped. There was an old renovated chair, so she sat on it and raised her eyesight up to me.

"For days ago… A man came to our house…" She finally found the courage to talk to me. "He looked awful, like after a fight. He asked to help him. I was alone, so I let him in. My father wouldn`t do that in a million years."

She stopped for a moment to make another deep breath and calm down. I crouched before her and looked in her eyes.

"Please, continue."

"This man needed help very much, so I helped him. He was barely moving… I gave him a place to sleep, to rest a bit until he will feel better. I helped him secretly from my father. But… Two days ago, when I and father were not in the house, our neighbors caught him escaping our house. We couldn`t stop the police from coming, but father… He was very angry at me and wanted… to punish him in person. So he… locked him in this basement and told the police the burglar escaped."

What an interesting turn of events! Well, actually that was the second of my versions. But something doesn`t make sense here.

"What about neighbors? They didn`t tell the truth to police? And why the heck they caught him in a first place? Just because he was leaving your house? Empty-handed?"

She gave me a very guilty look. I think she missed some details from the story. But instead of finishing it, she just stood up and headed to the end of corridor and I had to follow her.

Elise came to the heavy wooden door and slowly opened the lock. As the door creaked while opening I began to hear loud human breath in the room. We entered inside and the content of this place made me smile widely with all my ability to make a scary cunning look.

This room was really different from the others and actually looked more like a prison cell. I guess, the owner wanted to make repairs, but didn`t have time or money. The walls were covered with very old wallpapers, and the floor wasn`t covered by anything at all, just a naked concrete. Some ancient furniture was there – a wardrobe, chair, a table and a mattress where the prisoner was sitting.

There was a guy wearing a Team Rocket`s uniform, with his right hand chained to the tube. His clothes were torn badly. Some places on opened body were covered with bandages, soaked with blood. Huge bruises were shining under both eyes, pleasuring me quite a lot. The left ear was literally bitten off. His left palm had a very strange wound – I guess from a pokemon attack. Looked like something burned and poisonous. And in this very hand he was holding some object. Small fresh scars covered the face.

And what a coincidence. I remembered this face. As he raised his eyesight to me, he remembered me too even with the sunglasses.

This was the one of grunts that stole my car.


	28. Mark of Vengeance

This guy stared at me with a whole mix of emotions. He was impatient, scared and disgusted at the same time. When he saw me, contempt, suspicion and confusion were added to the list. He quickly switched his sight from me to Elise.

"What`s going on, Elise? Who is he?" He tried to play like he doesn`t know me. But he was a terrible actor, and I didn`t want him to continue the play. I made some steps towards him and put my hands in pockets.

"Oh, you know me… Appearing sometimes before you… Doing crazy stuff."

"Do… do you know him?" Elise was extremely surprised.

"Elise, why did you bring him here?" The grunt angrily shouted at her.

"He wants to help us, Jim!" The girl suddenly tried to explain my presence. How naïve…

"Yes, yes, of course… Jim…" I specially made an accent on his name to put him out of countenance. That worked, and I made sure this is his false name. "I want to help. To fix your past mistakes."

I slowly unzipped the top part of my greatcoat to reveal the shoulder belt with four pokeball fixed to it. The sight of it made the bandit worried a lot more than he was before. Elise noticed this jest of mine, but didn`t do anything.

"So… Why did you come to this girl`s house, called yourself a false name and then tried to escape?"

"False name? What do you mean – false name?" Elise screamed loudly. I hope we are deep enough for anyone else not to hear her.

"Yeah… Josh… What did you want to mean by that?"

He just angrily looked at me and squeezed hid ID card in his free hand. I noticed this thing a bit before, when he was nervously turning it in his hand. And just now I realized why he is holding it ready – his damn card is actually the sharpest thing in this room.

"Stand behind me." I raised my arm before Elise, covering the girl behind me.

"What… what is happening?" She continued asking with a trembling voice.

I took out a package with Mark Steam`s card and threw it to the grunt before me. He didn`t expect this to happen, and with caution and curiosity looked on the floor. When he realized what that was, he looked again at me, with even more anger and contempt.

"You can`t scare me, bitch!"

"Hey-hey-hey! Don`t swear in the presence of children…" I warned him and made a step forward. "Give your tongue a good use. Tell me what happened on Route 3."

He just frowned even more.

"Damn it! Why do you all keep it that secret so diligently?" I spread my hands in a question manner. "You have just a couple of hours to live, why do you care? Just tell me what happened so I can return my car and go forward!"

"So… You killed Mark just because of your stupid piece of junk?"

"No, I didn`t kill him. I just found your friend in the cave, dying from wounds. You know better who killed him. He told me about the courier you attacked. Why did you attack him in the first place? What so valuable he was delivering? And what did he do to you all?!"

"Screw you, asshole!"

Damn it, how more stupid it can get? Again with this crap, these morons are actually afraid of nothing. They all say the same thing and instead of talking just insult me. Are they so fearless?

I raised my finger for Elise to be on guard. Actually, this is a very risky move – to trust this girl. She is scared and confused, so she can do literally anything. I have to be cautious.

With a couple of steps I approached Josh. I had his free hand under the gaze of my side vision. I don`t want him to cut me with that stuff. I came closer and squatted to look at his eyes. Well, he`s definitely not all right, but I don`t know why. The closest thing I could think of is drugs.

"Where. Is. My. Car?" I demanded an answer from him.

But instead of a polite reply he just raised his hand with a card to hit me. I managed to grab his hand and beat the card out of his hand. Suddenly he swung his another arm to hit, looks like he managed to unlock the handcuff before. I absolutely didn`t expect this hit, so after the punch I fell on the floor. What I expect even less – Elise hit me with something too, causing my eyes to darken. In some seconds I could hear the grunt running away and hitting something else.

When I came back to senses in a few seconds, I noticed Elise sitting near the wall, holding her head. Looks like that grateful piece of shit decided to thank her for escaping with this way. The girl looked more hurt mentally than physically with her eyes already wet.

"Love can be cruel." I said to her, collecting the two fallen ID cards. "Don`t trust Rockets. Trust Vengeance."

I quickly rushed from the basement and chased the Team Rocket grunt. He was in not a very good condition to run, so I could reach him sooner or later. But as I got outside, he was already near the fence, looking for something under the tree roots.

He took out two dirty pokeballs from the ground and turned to me.

"Team Rocket is unbeatable!"

He had some seconds while I run across the garden to jump over the fence. For a second he sat on the fence and shouted in my direction.

"Machop, Drowzee, hold him!"

He jumped off the fence from the other side. Two pokeballs flew over the fence as two pokemon were released from my side.

The first one – is a small grey humanoid-like creature, skinny and muscular at the same time. He had some short plates on head and a real belt. The intuition says this is a Machop.

The second pokemon is mostly yellow-colored, quite fat and very creepy looking. I guess this is the Drowzee himself.

Machop and Drowzee prepared themselves for battle despite their trainer running away.

"I have no time for you!" I quickly ran around them to the tree near fence and started climbing up. Suddenly something struck into my mind, causing heavy headache. Vision gone dark again and I fell on ground, where something punched me pretty hurtfully in the stomach.

"Damn it…" I could just swear. As I quickly recovered, I realized they won`t let me pass without the battle. I will lose the bandit if I will battle them. But I don`t want to leave this battle just to my pokemon. I will not abandon them as this damn Josh did.

I took out three pokeballs and threw them on the ground. Moment, Reaper and Dumpling were released outside, taking battle stances and distracting the opposing pokemon as I get up.

"Reaper, follow the man in ragged clothes over there!" I pointed at the fence, commanding my Reaper to chase him. "Try to catch him as fast as you can!" The Beedrill nodded to me and flew away. I turned myself to the remaining pokemon in fight.

Well, this is something new for me - a two-on-two battle. Could be hard to control two at once, but I need to try. And do it quickly.

"Dumpling, use Ember on Machop! Moment, attack Drowzee… with Bite!"

My pokemon charged to perform their attacks. Moment attacked Drowzee with his jaws, causing the opponent to squeal from the pain. But foe pokemon was too fat to easily keep him in the jaw, so he hit Moment with his head and freed himself, slowly retreating back after a super effective move on him. Meanwhile my Dumpling`s attack burned Machop a little, dealing some decent damage. The opponent didn't even try to dodge it. Instead he just stretched his arms and tensed a lot, causing some bright red aura to cover him, but he didn`t attack in return yet. He was just warming up, and this can`t be too good.

Wait a second! Flying-type attacks are super effective against fighting-type pokemon! And this one definitely looks like a fighter to me.

"Switching targets! Moment, attack Machop with Wing attack! Dumpling – to Drowzee, with Metal Claw!"

Moment`s Wing attack was quick and strong, and also super effective on Machop, as I suspected, dealing pretty good damage. Dumpling was fast too and managed to hit that Drowzee with his sharp steel-powered claws, but hitting him not as hard as I wanted.

Opponents recovered pretty quickly after our attack. Machop, despite being almost on his edge, rushed to Dumpling and kicked him in the leg. My pokemon lost balance and hardly didn`t fall.

"Shadow retreat, Dumpling!"

Quick switching to defense mode could save us from unnecessary damage. My Charmeleon was very close to Machop as he exhaled a huge cloud of dark smoke right into the fighter`s face, blinding him for some seconds and retreating back.

But as I was busy with controlling Dumpling`s maneuver, Drowzee and Moment had a fight of their own, totally without my control. While my Golbat was trying to find the most painful spot on Drowzee to bite, the opponent made some strange signs with his hands and caused a small pink energetic explosion on Moment`s head. That looked quite painful for him, throwing him back to the ground. For a second I thought this move looks familiar to me. Yes, some bug catchers used it when fighting with Butterfree. Confusion! A psychic-type move. Which is super effective against poison types like my Moment...

Damn, controlling two pokemon at a time is quite hard. But I need to pull myself together!

"Moment, finish Machop with Wing attack! Dumpling, keep Drowzee away from Moment, use Metal Claw!"

This time we used all our luck and strength. Moment hit poor Machop with all strength he could gain, and finished him with a powerful swipe of wings. But immediately he was hit by another energetic attack from Drowzee, and that was almost the end for him. Just a second after that my Dumpling, angered from this, hit the last opponent with a very strong Metal Claw, knocking him far off and making him faint.

"Damn it, hold there…" I said to Moment while running to him and searching for a potion in my pocket. I healed him quickly, threw away the empty bottle and looked at the two unconscious pokemon lying on grass. Abandoned by their miserable master. I can`t even call him trainer after this.

This exact second Elise showed off from the basement. I gave her a serious look and pointed at the fainted pokemon.

"Take care of them."

I didn`t have time to return my pokemon back to pokeballs, I just waved my hand to command them follow me and headed to the tree near fence. Moment flew over it, while me and Dumpling climbed up and jumped over.

Just when my legs touched the ground, a sudden idea appeared in my mind. I could just cover the whole area with Dumpling`s Smokescreen and easily escape while opponents are distracted! Damn, good ideas always come the last…

I quickly looked around and tried to find any trace of Reaper. Far away on the road I noticed something yellow on the ground and rushed to it.

My worst fears were true – this was my Reaper. Beaten, burnt and fainted. The Team Rocket grunt has escaped. I don`t know whether he had help or just hid another pokeball nearby. The fact is that this piece of crap escaped!

"Oh crap… I hope I have something to revive you…" I found a Revive in my pocket and used it on Reaper. Soon he came back to senses and raised his head to me. Well, it was quite hard to define by his insectoid eyes, whether he was sorry or not, but by intuition I somehow felt he is.

"What happened? Who attacked you?"

Reaper tried to explain something to me, swinging his sting in the air and buzzing loudly and very emotionally, but I understood nothing. Dumpling and Moment commented his story with their own bark and screech, but I still didn`t understand anything. They seem to understand each other perfectly. Too bad they can`t speak on our language.

"There was another one, right? With a fire-type pokemon?" I asked him a leading question. Reaper nodded in agreement and turned away.

"Meh, don`t worry, we will find both of them." I calmed down my Reaper and looked at the direction of road that leads to Route 5. Our next destination. Somewhere near was the road that led to hunters` lair. I hope these bastards got what they deserve.

I turned back to the mansion behind me. There is definitely something suspicious about this entire story… And this girl Elise and her father don`t look innocent too. Something bigger is happening behind them. Maybe I should learn more about them, but… I don`t have much time. And this will not help me on my investigation.

So I returned all my pokemon back to pokeballs and headed to Route 5. This is another nice countryside just like Route 1. Some small private houses are situated near the road, a lot of greenery mixed with edge of dense forest. Such a peaceful place to be.

I passed another house near the road, but this one looked a bit different. Behind the house there was a huge yard with lots of different pokemon – known and unknown to me.

The tablet on the house stated "Daycare center". Interesting place, I`ve heard about those. There trainers can leave their pokemon to raise instead of training them by themselves. I still don`t understand what`s the meaning of giving away your pokemon to another people? How the heck does this help the talk about strong bonds and friendship?

For some reason two specific pokemon attracted my attention and I know them to be Cubone and Marowak. These two were standing near the fence, looking far beyond the high fence. They didn`t look too happy about their life, as everyone around them do. Well, maybe someone likes freedom more.

Another thing that usually this place can be used for is breeding. I know some people are crazy about breeding a perfect pokemon that is strong, beautiful, fast, and tough. Sometimes some generations of pokemon are needed to be bred to get a result. Well, this looks senseless to me too. I don`t need exactly a strong pokemon from the very beginning – I can make my own pokemon stronger.

But the biggest mystery about this place is connected to pokemon themselves. Despite they breed there every day, no one in the world saw them mating. No one. Ever. Even the pokemon professors like Oak don`t know how the heck pokemon mate and where their eggs come from. Too bad there is no talking pokemon to tell us people about it.

I threw away all such thoughts and soon passed this Daycare center, continuing my way. The sunny day slowly moves forward as I approach the end of my road – Saffron City.

Actually, I don`t like this city very much. There always was something uneasy about it. I heard some people with psychic powers born here, and that scares me a lot. But, maybe, there is a gym in this city, so I could spend some time on challenging it. I still have some time in reserve to reach Vermillion City before my ship takes off.

But all my plans were ruined by a huge police cordon at the entrance of city. A bunch of police cars, officers and service pokemon were blocking the road to the city. I just wonder what happened there?

I already made a note for myself – the police are always where the Team Rocket is. Previous happening have already led me to my actual goal as I found the second of three of my offenders. This could be useful too. So I fixed my black glasses, lowered my cap and cautiously approached the blockade.

"Good day, gentleman… Why the road is closed?" I asked them.

"The whole city is closed and is no more passable. Secret operation, no civilians allowed!" The policeman replied to me in his own and quite rude way.

"But I need to get to Vermillion City!"

"Use the underground over there." He pointed at a building standing nearby. "It goes straight to Route 6."

I was convinced that these guys are very serious and will not let me pass. And I had no intention in attracting any unnecessary attention to me, so with a very sad look on my face I turned away from them and headed to the building.

This was just the usual entrance into the underground. I have no idea who built an underground passage, coming from Route 5 to Route 6 under the whole Saffron City, but this is quite convenient right now. Fortunately, there were trains moving from one station to another, and they weren`t as expensive as I could expect.

Some next hours I spent inside a train, looking at the window, watching the dark walls of the metro. I think I saw a Zubat flying near the train for some time before I fell to sleep.

The dream was, as always, another nightmare. Dark clouds, heavy rain, large blank space… The war is coming. People shooting at pokemon and pokemon shooting at people. Rivers of blood come from both sides. Then suddenly everything changes and both pokemon and people unite and divide into two new sides – pokemon and people fighting other pokemon and people. I was in the middle of it and tried to stop it somehow, but just was shot in the crossfire to death...

I`m so used to it that this shit doesn't even scare me anymore and each time I woke up like a usual man would. Some people say that constant and the same dreams mean the madness. Can`t argue with that – after a saturated life like mine it becomes even harder not to go mad. Sometimes I catch myself with a thought that all my previous nicknames – all my previous personalities – stay in my mind and sometimes show up. Does that mean I have split personality? Twenty times? Well, maybe.

Others say this dreams could mean something important; and even be a prophecy of some sort, the future. A terrible future, I have to say. I don`t want one like this.

But the truth is actually much, much worse as only I know this is a lot more than just a dream…

Finally the train came to end station and I headed to the surface. Bright sunlight blinded me immediately, even the cap can`t help it. This has always been my problem – my eyes react to the light very hurtfully. But I can better in the darkness. At least this has some sort of natural balance.

After a couple of minutes of coming back to senses I found the city silhouette far away and headed there. The Route 6 is starting right here.

My way is coming through the lake near the city. There were quite a lot of people around the area resting, having picnics and training pokemon near the forest. Some of them challenged me to a battle, and I had some quick and suspiciously easy battles. Most of them had common pokemon from Caterpie, Weedle, Rattata and Pidgey families. One of them even had a Pikachu, and another also had a Squirtle, but he got him from father, not professor Oak. Why was I so sure this was Oak`s pokemon?

My team had a lot of fun beating these guys, but Harry didn`t seem to be enjoying it that much. He still obeys me, but he does that without any enthusiastic mood. I guess he just wants to find his forest friends as soon as possible, and I can`t judge him. I`m going to search the ship first, so after that I`ll own him a lot.

Well, after finally getting away from the lake and the trainers I stepped on a city territory feeling the strong fresh wet air. So close to the sea, the only city in Kanto with the port.

Vermillion City.


	29. Spoils of War

A lot of things to do here, so I didn`t want to waste any more time. It is already far past the midnight, and even close to the morning, so I need to find a Pokemon Center and have some rest. It`s three days until the depart of S.S. Anne, so I think I even have some time in reserve.

Well, this city is not as big as Cerulean is, but I couldn`t see the port from the hill where I stood. The whole place is founded on the big hill slope, gradually lowering to water level where the port should be, as I think. This would sound logically to me.

I decided to continue my searches tomorrow… Yeah, it`s today already! And also a Pokemon Center was right near the city entrance so I could find it easily.

But for some reason I didn`t want to sleep yet. There was some strength in my body to have a walk around the city. Also, there was one building on the other side of city that attracted my attention. If I`m correct, this should the gym, at least it looks like one. And if it actually is, I could spend some more time on scouting it. Just to be safe I closed my greatcoat to hide the shoulder belt with pokeballs. Right now my team is quite exhausted, so I don`t want any more battles for now.

This city feels like a lot more peaceful than Cerulean. People are always busy with their own jobs – which there are mostly fish-catching or fish-selling, and not robbing people or hunting pokemon. Well, something feels uneasy in this large city-sized fish market too as I know that Magikarps here are considered as a delicacy. And… some years ago I had to try one. Actually these useless pokemon have quite nice taste, to my surprise. But I still don`t appreciate it. This is the question of each person`s morale. Nature is nature - every each of us is a wild beast inside.

On my way to the gym I finally found the way to the port – it was hidden behind the city block with high buildings. And, I have to say, I was surprised by the size of that thing – at least twenty ships were docked there at the same time. Well, I have seen bigger ports like in Castelia City, but this one impresses too. I wonder how hard it will be to find the S.S. Anne ship. How hard it will be to find exact man among all the rest. Of course, I have a plan already, but practice can show completely another results…

So, after a couple of hours of walking across the streets of Vermillion City and looking around for different local sights I reached the gym building. It is situated very close to water, divided from the city by two rivers. I even could say the gym owns an isle of some sort. The path to main building was fenced with lattice, while the main gate was for some reason heavily overgrown. I noticed that the plants have very fresh cuts; that meant they were cut not very long ago. And because of that the whole area around the entrance looked like a strange garden of some sort. The only way in.

As I came closer and got the chance to look closely at the plants, I suddenly heard a very familiar voice. A rude and strict, but always equitable voice. Despite him being connected to literally the worst period of my life I was partly glad to hear him again. But also very surprised to hear him.

I turned in the direction of voice source. It was a high mature man, strong-built, with a short messy yellow hair and an eternal pathos on his face, together with narrow sunglasses. He was wearing a dark-green sleeveless shirt, wide camo-colored pants and a notable token on his neck. Well, a soldier - former or current – always ready to battle.

"And remember, kid!" I heard from him after that. "Always count on the power of your pokemon. All the rest doesn`t matter. Only strong pokemon wins and rules!"

"Yes, sir…" The boy before him nodded and hurried to the exit from gym`s territory. The man crossed his hands on chest and watched the kid leaving his place. Suddenly he drastically changed in face when he noticed me behind the grid fence. He just stared at me for some seconds and then narrowed his eyes and nodded, inviting inside.

I waited for the boy to pass this unusual entrance, and then stepped inside. When finally I came closer to my old contact, he straightened.

"Well-well-well, isn`t this our good ol` boy GunPowder?"

I raised my right hand to head and saluted to him.

"Lieutenant Surge."

He saluted to me in reply. After a couple of seconds we brought our hands to each other and shook them.

"I`m surprised to see you alive, soldier." He greeted me loudly.

"I`m surprised even more to be alive, lieutenant. But… Now… I am Vengeance, and not a Gunpowder like I was before."

"No surprise in that. You have always been a bit unruly soldier." He made a step back and crossed his hands on chest. "Never understood that name-game of yours. But I`ll play it anyway… Vengeance."

"That`s so nice of you. Shall we find some more comfortable place to chat?"

"Yeah, soldier, follow me!"

Lieutenant led me inside his gym through the back door. We haven`t passed the main stadium, but in the end got into one of rooms that looked like own Surge`s office. The classic wooden table, relatively new couch and a lone wardrobe represent the furniture. A large collection of cups, diplomas and prize statuettes for different events decorated the wall on the left. This guy didn`t waste his time like me.

As we entered inside he literally fell on his armchair, while I carefully took a seat on the couch.

"Mr. Tucker! Stop the challengers for an hour! I`m having a guest!" He shouted to someone from the other side of the wall. Judging by the sounds of footsteps, someone obviously called Tucker slowly walked away to execute Surge`s loud and strict order.

Finally we had some time to stare at each other waiting for the right moment to break the silence. What a tense moment. And I had the courage to go first.

"This so good both of us made it out alive until today." I raised my head to observe the wall of trophies above lieutenant. "You finally settled there, huh?"

"Yup. What a nice place to have here." He nodded and looked at his collection. "Got it from a friend of mine, Wattson. Took as a prize in battle. But…" He suddenly stopped, keeping the mix of anger and disappointment in himself.

"But?" I looked at him demanding the explanation.

"…but now I see why he lost so easily, gave it to me so gladly and ran away to that Hoenn region of his so quickly!" Surge raised his fist before his face.

"And… why is that, lieutenant?"

"Because of that damned Diglett Cave over there!" He hit the table with his fist. I guess the table got used to it already, as Surge is quite emotional man.

"You don`t like Digletts?" I questionably raised my eyebrow. This is a fact I`ve never known about lieutenant.

"I hate Digletts! And I hate trainers that come to my electric-type gym with a whole bunch of them! My electricity is completely useless against these bastards!"

I smiled widely as he was becoming angrier and angrier telling me all that. At least, now I learned that his gym is an electric type. Too bad I don`t have anything against him, but I`ll think of something. I have to.

"That makes sense, lieutenant. Smart trainers use the type effectiveness to beat you. Everything is by the rules. Is that a problem?"

"Of course! Literally every one of them comes to me with a Diglett or a Dugtrio now! Every. One. Of them! And what can I do if electricity is completely ineffective? This ruins my gym`s reputation!"

"Maybe, you should teach your pokemon some other moves than just electric ones?" I replied to him with a bit of sarcasm.

"Nonsense! We are good as we are! But you know what? I invented a pretty nice strategy. We can use it against anyone to win for sure! Even against those damn Digletts!"

Erenow lieutenant has proved him to be pretty cunning during the fights. I have learned a lot from him, and some my own tactics and maneuvers actually based on his ideas. And another one could be very useful to me too.

"Interesting… And what is it, lieutenant?"

For a second he opened his mouth to tell me, but suddenly stopped and looked at me with such suspicion like at the spy.

"Why would you be interested in that? You didn`t like pokemon at all. You were the one who refused to take a partner on our mission!"

"Now I have some small interest, lieutenant. So tell me about it."

He deeply thought about my words, but then threw away all doubts and continued.

"Me and my Raicher trained a lot to perfect our agility. To learn to jump high and control the speed of our jump and fall. When my pokemon is constantly in the air and almost never touches the floor, what damage it can get from those frigging ground-type attacks?"

Actually that is a very smart thing, I expected no less from lieutenant. I remember that electric types are weak to ground. So getting no damage at all is a good start. But I decided to change the topic to hide my real interest in this.

"Raicher is still with you?" I made an accent on the familiar name of his own partner pokemon.

"Of course, this guy is with me! We`ve been together through so many crap that no shithouse in the world can fit!"

Lieutenant Surge and his Raicher the Raichu were partners since the very beginning. They have shown us, regular soldiers how strong a team can become if they act together. Later Raicher saved his master from the very death, and everyone in our squad was so damn inspired we never lost any battle until the very end. Everyone trained so hard with their partner pokemon and tried to achieve the strength of Surge and his Raicher. Everyone except for me…

"Now I think I know why you decided to make this gym an electric type." I concluded.

"Exactly! All thanks to my boy Raicher. Recent losses made him a bit unsure in his own strength. Maybe he is just getting old. But we will fight to the very end!"

As always, so proud of himself, so much self-confidence. This is our lieutenant Surge.

"You didn`t change a bit, lieutenant." I said him, leaning back on couch and crossing my hands on chest. "Even when all over, you still look for a fight."

"Oh you with your sarcasm…" He gave me a judging look. "You had been a very troublesome soldier. We could lose everything because of you!"

"Why, lieutenant?" I tried to defend myself. "I always obeyed your orders and did it perfectly even without a partner pokemon!"

"Maybe. But you, damn it, seduced all our nurses. All four of them! And when their help was needed the most, they were sleeping with you!" He continued accusing me.

"That`s not my fault. They were too good-looking just to leave them alone." I turned my head away from him, but Surge wasn`t going to stop.

"And what about the enemy general? You let her escape!"

I exhaled very loudly and guiltily lowered my head. He will remind me about that failure of mine until the death.

"I know, Surge. I know this was my fault. But in the end we won! And we didn`t lose anyone! I just… I just can`t lay my hands on a woman."

He judgingly looked at me. Let him look as much as he wants, I don`t care.

"This weakness of yours could cost us the victory. Or lives. You were very lucky or you could be judged for treachery."

I had nothing to reply. I couldn`t reply anything to him and absolutely didn`t want to. He is right, and this is the weakness that could cost a lot.

"And, I guess, I know exactly why you are here, soldier. Did you find her?"

For a second I twitched from the sudden. I didn`t tell lieutenant Surge anything about my car. But just then I realized he talks not about my car…

"No, I didn`t."

"But let me guess. You were looking for her, right? The last years you spent in searches. I can see it in your tired eyes."

I remained silent. What could I say about that? He was right, I searched almost the whole planet and gained a lot more problems on my ass that had before. And yet all my searches were completely useless.

"Maybe you will just forget it?" Surge asked me with passionate voice. This is a thing no one would ever expect from him.

"No, I just can`t. That mistake maybe didn`t cost you your victory, but it did cost mine. My family was the price. I can`t just forget it."

This time both of us remained silent. Lieutenant Surge knew that I`m very sorry for what I have done, and so did I. This is the thing I can never forgive myself for. Maybe it would be better for me if the consequences were completely another. I don`t care what, just… any alternative where my family is still alive.

Finally the traces of fatigue started to show off. Maybe bad memories and thoughts drain the energy too.

"Well, lieutenant, I think it`s enough of psychological injuries for me for today. I will not disturb you from your job." I got up from the couch and approached Surge`s desk.

"Do you want to see Raicher in battle?"

"I would like to. But I need to do some things here, in Vermillion City. Maybe I will come tomorrow."

"Well, then…" Lieutenant Surge slowly stood up from his armchair and walk around the table, closer to me. "Despite you being a horrible person, you fought well, soldier."

He saluted to me again. I was very tired even to raise my arm, but I saluted him too in return. Then we shook hands and without a word he led me out of his gym.

It was almost a day when I got outside. There was a small queue of trainers near the gym entrance waiting for their chance of challenging Surge. Two guys were standing between the trainers and gates, maybe guarding it. To my extreme surprise the gates were already overgrown by plants, completely blocking the way in. I think I should ask him about that later.

"Farewell, lieutenant!" I waved at him headed to the exit.

"I think you should pass the second gate." Lieutenant pointed at another small gate in the fence, hidden pretty well. I didn`t notice it before.

So I left the gym territory through the side door in the fence. Some trainers stared at me with angry eyes, and some of them even rushed to the small gate I just exited from. But the guards shouted something illegible to them, and the challengers returned back to the queue. Seems some of them had lost their places.

Well, this encounter was useful to me in some ways. I think lieutenant didn`t suspect me to be trainer as well, and now I know his new trick that he will definitely use if I use a ground-type attacks on his Raicher. For now my pokemon don`t have such, and this makes this information a bit less useful. But I know lieutenant pretty well, he can adapt this trick to counter other strategies I`m gonna use against him. That means we have to invent a counter strategy to a counter strategy! Damn, this gives me headache when I`m also tired and hungry…

So I returned back to the highest part of Vermillion City, to the Pokemon Center. The local nurse was happy and friendly, as always. For some reason I remembered Jane and my debt to her. Does this count as a debt if I didn`t use her gift card at all? I think the will demand percentages for this anyway. And I`m not sure if they will be measured in currency.

After leaving my team to the nurse, I headed to my room. So much have happened since the last morning… And even more is going to happen this night. The nighttime is perfect for sneaking onboard the ship and stealing the Bill`s device. I am very good at stealth operations – thanks to Surge, again, so finding the information about the device and device itself shouldn`t be much of problem.

I even didn`t undress myself, falling on bed in my greatcoat and everything. Struggling with laziness I managed to remove my boots and take a comfortable position.

Lieutenant Surge… What a coincidence to meet him here. Not as just a usual citizen but as a gym leader himself! This guy was very strict in the army, and sometimes I really wanted to punch him in the face. Well, now I can do almost the same with my pokemon.

And with thoughts about lieutenant Surge a lot of other memories returned. The events of seven years ago. The events that changed my life forever. The events that usual people call just the war.

The events that I personally call the Horror.


	30. Two thieves aboard

I slept almost the whole day. Maybe I would sleep even more if not for some strange sounds nearby that later turned into a loud breath over me.

And that scared the shit out of me, so I immediately tried to get up, but instead hit something with my head.

"Ouch! That hurts!" The familiar girl`s voice sounded before me.

That hurts a lot to me too, have to admit. I put my hand on forehead and slowly opened my eyes to see Leaf moving back, keeping her hit forehead too.

"Leaf? What the heck are you doing here?" The only obvious thought in my mind quickly turned into words.

"Waiting for you to hit me… Ouch…" She replied to me slowly descending on the chair. Something changed in her appearance. Now she has long grey hair, and wears a blue shirt with skirt. The bag for items and the rest hangs on her shoulder. She also seems to wear a low hat that fell down after our collision. I should say, with this outfit she is more suitable for training dangerous monsters hell knows where.

"No, really, how did you get here?" My pains disappeared soon and just the annoyance left for now.

"A room is for two people. This PokeCenter has all rooms doubled. And what a coincidence – we are roommates!"

"Too many coincidences for one girl like you…" I gave her a suspicious look. "Well, I will not say that I`m too angered about that… A familiar face is better than the unfamiliar one, right?"

"Yup, that`s right!" She threw her bag in the chair and then turned to me with a bit sad look. "Looks like you already took the bigger bed?"

"Ah, never mind." I said while getting up from the bed. "I will not be here tonight."

"Really? Where will you be?" She asked while taking her fallen hat.

"I could say, this is a secret. Very dark secret."

This time she gave me a suspicious look, but then turned away indifferently.

"Well, I will not be here tonight too. I am invited to the party at S. ship here in the docks."

Talking about damn coincidences… Firstly, she is going to the same ship as I am. Secondly, this exact night the party of some sort will be on the ship. And finally, she is hooked exactly to me.

Well, maybe I can use this. The party will be a very good chance to find the Bill`s customer and the device. And, maybe, Leaf can help me in distracting the man without attracting any attention to me. Coincidences or not, this can be convenient for me.

I took out the ticket from my greatcoat and looked at it. The ticket was actually not to the sail trip on this vessel but this exact event. And there`s no even date on it! Damn, Bill, if I did not make it here in time, the whole operation would be a whole lot harder.

"Looks like my secret is a secret no more…" I showed the ticket to Leaf. "I`m invited too."

"Whoah, this is so awesome! We can go there together!" She seemed to actually enjoy this piece of news.

"Yeah, I think…"

"Let me guess. It`s your investigation that led you here, right?" Leaf asked playfully.

"Nice job, journalist! But let`s keep it secret, okay?"

She shut her mouth with an imaginary zip.

"Good, so… Do we need to wear something… special on this party?" I questioned Leaf. She looked down in a deep thought and then looked back at me and shrugged.

"I have no idea. But if we will dress wrong, at least, we`ll do it together!"

"Yeah, right. If there`s a dress code at the entrance, both of us will be kicked out."

She laughed a bit and headed to the shower. I sat on my bed and started to think about the plan of my operation. Of course, involving Leaf here isn`t the best thing, as I don`t trust this girl much. But she can be useful, and that`s it. Maybe, I can ask her for help without revealing the real purpose of my plan.

After some minutes of me thinking about the plan, Leaf finally came out of the shower and made an unambiguous hint that gentleman should wait for lady outside. I sighed and headed to the shower too – after the days of active life like mine I really need it. And when I was nice and clean outside, Leaf was ready to go. I quickly dressed too and stopped her on the way out.

"Wait a second; I want to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Can you help me in my investigation? I could use a little of your assistance there, on S.S. Anne."

"Oh, with pleasure!" She gladly agreed. "What should I do?"

I quickly explained my plan to her, trying to avoid any mentions of the device itself. Her part isn`t very hard, I guess, and it definitely doesn`t involve burning down the whole ship. I`m even surprised of myself. At least, she nodded in agreement that she understood me and will do her best.

"I`m on it!"

"Great, thanks, Leaf. Drinks from me later. Someday."

She playfully sighed and looked at me with a disappoint. After that we left the room.

I took back my four pokeballs from the nurse, again listened her scary speech about "pokemon Centers willing me to return someday" and left. Leaf was already waiting for me outside.

"Are you ready?" She asked me while graciously fixing her hair.

"Eh, how can I be ready to this? Let`s just go already." I replied with a bit of despair.

"Remember, you will be my cavalier for tonight!"

"Yes, my lady." I bowed low to her. "But don`t expect much from me, I`m not too gallant as a cavalier." That was so damn true.

"Ha! Don`t worry, sometimes I too confuse first course fork with the second one. You`ll be fine, let`s go."

Well, that sounded a bit more promising than I expected. I have no idea what will await us there, what people will we meet and what they will do. Actually, I would like not to meet any people at all. As always, attention is my enemy.

The day finally came to end when we reached the Vermillion city port. As before, I hid my pokeball shoulder belt under the greatcoat to avoid any unnecessary attention from other pokemon trainers. From now on I have to remember and use all my hiding skills. I was pretty good at that, to my luck, otherwise I would be dead now sure.

Leaf quickly led me to the port. To my surprise, there was almost no security, just a couple of guards with Growliths. These guys will definitely smell the drugs in someone`s ass, I`m sure, but they will not help against the possibility of terrorists. In Unova it is very strictly with that.

At least, for now we safely passed the post and got into the distributive zone. Leaf left me for a few seconds to consult to worker about the location of our designated ship, and with a bit of frustration he pointed us in a direction of large tablet with the writing "S.S. Anne – pier #24". After a thankful nod, Leaf returned back to me and grabbed my hand.

"It`s this way." She headed to the direction while dragging me with her.

"Hey, slow down a bit, you`ll tear my hand off!" I tried to break free from her grip and stop the motion.

"Oh, sorry…" Leaf guiltily looked at me and let my hand free.

"What`s the rush, girl?"

"The registration to the party will end soon! We have some minutes left!"

I noticed some notes of despair in her voice. As for me, I could get onboard even without the invitation, and that actually was my plan. But Leaf has to get to the party to execute her part of the plan.

"You quickly run there, I will join you a bit later." I gently pushed her in the direction of the ship she was running to.

"Are you sure you will make it?"

"Yes, of course. Don`t worry. Stick to the plan, and everything will be okay." I raised my thumb to ensure her.

"You can count on me, Ven!" She replied to me with the same and ran outside, to the registration point.

When finally left alone, I came to the window to observe the place. From here I could see a large plate over the ladder to the ship. The plate stated "No battles onboard!" That made me smile a bit, because that was actually a very good move. No one wants to make a hole in the bottom and sink the whole damn ship. And that is very possible, when someone uses Dig.

I looked to the side of our ship. The best chance for me to avoid the noisy party and people is to break inside the vessel from the cargo hold. Standard procedure: hide in one of the crates and be gently transported to the destination, do even more stupid things for profit. Considering the amount of actual security and control here this should be a piece of cake.

Carefully I left the main building. Hiding in shadows and avoiding the workers, soon I got to the cargo area. Yeah, as I expected, everything here was automatic, and just a couple of people were controlling the process. The first one just sits in his control tower and watches all lights to be green; the other one is lazily walking around, watching the contents of boxes before their transportation to the conveyor line that is connected to the ship itself. All the rest is executed by the big machine in the center. Speaking about unemployment in Kanto region…

I waited for the worker to check one of the crates before its loading and jumped inside when he was away. Cautiously closing the cover of box, I left a small gap to breathe and look into.

Very soon I felt some moving around me; the transportation is on the way. A bit of adrenalin filled my veins just from a thought that I`m riding inside a box with… something that smells like a bunch of last-year cakes… on a conveyor on a height over 30 meters higher the waterline. Damn, this is one of the most stupid things I ever did…

Finally the motion stopped as the crate finally was delivered to the ship. Through a gap I could see the metal ceiling and a faded light. Some voices sounded from the outside, but they were distant, so I pulled myself together and found some courage to shift the box cover and look outside. Some guys in dirty worker uniform were standing near the exit, turned away from me, smoking and talking about something connected to the football. As I could hear, our Kanto Team is losing again this year. That`s so sad even if I don`t care about our sports anymore.

But I had to pass these two in order to leave the cargo storage. I could just knock both of them out, with a classic double-head strike, but I didn`t want to. They do not look like very bad guys and also can wake up early and raise the alarm, and this is the last thing I need right now. Tying them up? No time for that… Maybe I could use a distraction of some sort.

They were busy enough discussing the hopeless situation for Kanto sports, so I quietly got out the box and hid behind the table. Some documents were lying here, and these were the lists of shipment. Suddenly a thought struck my head – what if the device is in one of these boxes? I thought that traveler could carry this thing with him all the time and brag about it… Or just keep it in his room. Damn, Bill even didn`t tell me what it is! Is it small or big, how it looks… And I forgot to ask. Now this becomes a lot harder than I thought.

But, maybe, something in these papers could tell me about the cargo on this ship. If this is in the storage, I should definitely find it. Of course, if this traveler wrote this as the 'forest scanner' and not something else. Such possibility could not be excluded. I wonder how Leaf is doing…

I took out a small device and put it into my ear. I didn`t use these for so long time... Hope this will work here.

I gently tapped the dynamic twice to make Leaf`s one reply. This jest makes a quiet but horrible screeching noise and notifies another about the connection. Leaf didn't reply immediately but after some seconds.

"Damn it, Ven, this could use a better ringtone. You can`t speak, right?"

I repeated the double tapping to reply.

"Ouch, stop it! I get it. I walked around a bit and, I guess, and found the foreigner that you described. He doesn`t have any sort of case with him."

Well, this could mean at least three things. The device is small enough to hide in clothes. Or it actually is in his room or here, in the storage. Or… something worse.

I took some risk to whisper to Leaf.

"Name…"

"Oh, right. I already found it out. His name is Archie Aquantis."

That`s something. I could try to find his name in these papers and then find the correct box. Too bad I can`t risk more to thank Leaf right now, but this can wait until we meet again. At this moment I need to take these guys away as I`m going to rustle the papers.

What could I do here? I looked around to find something that could distract the workers. The best result is to get the chance to run outside the storage. I could find any other quiet place to read the documents, and if the device is hidden in this traveler`s room - what I`m more sure of - then I will be closer to it. Otherwise… I will have to find another way to get back here.

After my quick observation I found at least six ways of making a good distraction. But two of them can easily kill me, three can easily kill them, and one can kill the whole ship. The last one is remaining, and this is also the easiest one.

Some crates were stacking right on each other. If I could make the highest – and the most unstable one – fall, this will definitely attract the attention of workers and give me some time to walk around the stacks and get outside.

So I cautiously and quietly climbed up the heap of boxes and pulled the highest on the edge and managed to jump down and hide behind the lower boxes before it fell down and broke. The loud sound of cracking wood and, I guess, expensive glass attracted the workers, making them drop the cigars right here and run to the place of incident.

"Shit, what was that?"

"I hope this is not another Wailmer escaping the pokeball inside a damn crate…"

Meanwhile I carefully walked around the other crates and sneaked into the hallway the people were blocking. I walked the ladder up and got into another set of corridors. After a quick look-around I made sure that I`m alone and far enough from other rooms that could possibly contain more people and sat under the ladder to read the papers.

After some minutes of checking every list I didn`t find any signs of A. Aquantis. Looks like this devil have this device somewhere not in the cargo storage. So I put the papers on the tube nearby so someone will find them later.

So, I have to check the foreigner`s room. First I have to find out where it is, so I connected to Leaf again. This time normally.

"Leaf, I`m online. Are you there?" I quietly talked to her. But in reply I got a horrible ear-tearing noise. "What, you can`t speak?"

"No, I just wanted to take revenge."

"Listen, girl, I need to find out what cabin this guy lives in now. Can you find it out?"

"But… how? You told me not to speak to him. And you will also need the key."

Damn it, she has a point. I didn`t want to attract any attention to her. This will be not very nice of me when tomorrow after me stealing the device Leaf will be caught and suspected because she interested in it. And despite me being an indifferent and heartless bastard, I still don`t want to frame the poor girl. She is cute and useful.

"I will head now to you and think about it on my way. You think about it too." I commanded to Leaf and took the device out of my ear. Too bad I have to go to the party. I will not trust the key-stealing operation to Leaf. She will definitely refuse and even worse – start suspecting something.

I headed upstairs, following the signs and directions. Fortunately, I didn`t have to wander around for too long and soon found the main hall luckily without being spotted by anyone. To my surprise, I didn`t see anyone too.

Soon I got to the large and decorated room. A lot of different people are talking about their things, drink and sometimes dance. The classical music is playing at the background; officiants serve the meal and drinks to the large smorgasbord in the center. Well, if I`m invited, why not eat something exotic? Hope there is no fried Wurmple eggs.

I came to the table and chose the least scary thing on it. Well, whatever it is, it`s quite delicious. I quickly walked around the table, eating and drinking whatever looks good and safe to me, and then heard Leaf`s distant voice.

"Ven, come here!"

I raised my head with mouth and cheeks full of different things and searched for my companion. She was jumping near the scene, waving her hand high for me to notice. I quickly chewed the food that already was in my mouth and filled it again with another party of suspicious round things, and headed to Leaf.

To my surprise, she was in a dress now. Long light-blue dress, made of quite expensive silk, with tinsel and a decollete modestly opening her averagely-sized but still pretty attractive chest. I approached her and tried to interest where did she get it, but talking with mouth full is not my thing. She just laughed and took my hand.

Just now I noticed that a slow music is playing right now, and everyone are split into couples and dance right now. And, as I see, Leaf is going to dance with me too. So I quickly swallowed everything I had and tried to walk away.

"Girl, I`m not a good dancer."

But she suddenly grabbed my hands, put them on her torso and approached me very closely, putting her hands on my shoulders. I felt a bit awkward for a moment, but when she started to slowly move around, I had to follow her.

"Where did you get this?" I asked her, whispering.

"Does it matter? Look inside." She replied and turned her head away, revealing her decolette to me. The whole situation became even worse when I immediately stomped her leg. We stopped for a moment, but then she silently forced me to continue.

"Look… inside…" She whispered to me, pulling her chest a bit closer to me. Well, usually my corrupted and a bit perverted mind would not hesitate for such things, but this looked strange. I lowered my eyesight down into her decollete and besides the pair of soft boobs I saw… a key.

I understood immediately.

"Is that… his room`s key?" I tried to shout with whisper.

"Yup. That`s right."

"How did you get it, girl?" The level of my surprise was rising higher and higher.

"A bit of woman intuition and journalist skill. Do you want it?"

I looked suspiciously at her. She just smiled in reply. Damn, she looks like Jane right now!

"What do you want for it?"

"Finish this dance with me. Without. A. Word."

I silently continued cautiously following her lead in dance, if this could be named dance at all. But all that was worrying me now is this exact girl`s personality. I suspect she knows why I`m here, and maybe the fact that she is here too is no coincidence. I should watch over her.

"Here is he." She suddenly said to me. I turned my head back as I could to see a high man in dark-blue suit that was unzipped on the higher part of his chest. A large golden chain could be seen from this point of view. He had dark skin, a short beard and a strange scar in form on an X right over his nose and across the whole face. I wonder why Bill didn`t mention this mark before. It looks recently got, actually.

He was dancing with a girl that for some reason looked familiar to me. She was not very high – comparing to her partner. She had purple modest dress and well matching short purple hair. But from the look on her face I couldn`t say she enjoys this too much. Or maybe she is just tired.

I wanted to ask Leaf a question again, but remembered about her words. When did women start to order me? Well, I have to be cautious with her, as always, and do what she tells for now.

Fortunately for me, the music ended soon and the couples began to spread again. Some people returned to single dances, others – to the table. Leaf gently grabbed my hand and led me away from the party, behind the curtain. There she took out the key and handed it over to me.

"Thanks a lot, Leaf. I… I will not ask anymore how you got it." I suspected that I don`t want to know that.

"Maybe now you will tell me why do you need it? You are not going to rob this strange gentleman, are you?"

"He is a part of my investigation. One of traces led me to him. And… he may have some evidences for it."

"Oh, how cool!" She hopped on place a couple of times, happily clapping. "My investigation on Route 3 was completely useless; maybe you can give me some more new information about that? As a journalist, you know, I`m very interested in this story."

"Yes, yes, but… later, okay? When I will finish it, I`ll give you everything I know."

"Okay then. I`ll be watching this guy. I`ll give you a signal if he will suddenly head back to you."

"Thanks, Leaf, I appreciate it." I said while putting the dynamic in my ear.

I hid the key in my pocket and headed to the hallway with a plate "Residential bay". The number on the key – 38 – directed me straight to my goal. I found this room quickly and stood in front of it with the key ready.

So… It`s time to do some lawful stealing…


	31. Hounds of the past

The door easily opened as I unlocked it. I got into a pretty small cabin, with two beds, cabinet and a wardrobe. A usual cabin for a sail trips, nothing special. Neither a lux, but nor an economy class. For now, all this makes sense to me and fits the image of that Archie Aquantis guy and his supposed economic situation.

Three cases were lying on floor opened. I carefully looked inside it and found nothing but regular clothes. Just one thing attracted my attention – the blue bandana with a strange white symbol that looks like "A" and has two bone endings below. There is something like pirate feeling in this. Maybe, he is a sailor? The beard fits him very well then.

Well, Bill actually told me about the strange symbol. At least, now I know that I`m on the right way and Leaf did not steal someone else`s key by mistake. That would be just hilarious. And horrible at the same time.

On a cabinet there was a lone photo in a frame. I could see Mr. Aquantis here with a girl, but not the one he was dancing with. This one was a bit older and… Prettier, maybe. She has a bit darker skin, just like Archie has, an interesting blue top with a form of the same symbol from Archie`s bandana over the chest. She also had lush black hair let free with some curls colored blue. Looks like his sister, I think. Or, maybe, even daughter. But I haven`t seen this girl on party. Well, I even didn`t try to look for her, actually.

I slowly turned around to observe the room to think where the device could be? I hope it`s not in his pocket, otherwise this could be an epic fail for me. The cases will the last things to check – I`m sure that Bill gave him a special carrier of his own for it, with a manual, spare parts, or something. And for some reason I think this will be nearly a size of usual suitcase. Which will be firstly hidden… In a wardrobe, of course!

I rushed to the wardrobe and opened it. To my surprise there were just two suits – a strange leather blue suit that looks like a swimmers outfit, and a modest casual woman white shirt and black tight skirt. If this belongs to that girl, then the swimmers suit is Mr. Aquantis`? Yeah, that makes him more than just a sailor – maybe, a professional sportsman or somebody like that. But why the heck would a sportsman need the forest scanner? Bill was right about his suspicions.

And when I lowered my eyesight down, besides a pair of rough man boots and a bit battered woman shoes I saw a metal case.

"Bingo!"

Suddenly some footsteps sounded from behind the door, clearly heading to this exact room. They were very loud and VERY determined. And also very fast.

What the hell? Did Leaf… failed to stop Archie? Why she didn`t warn me, or… Damn, what if something happened to her? I will never forgive myself if something bad happens to her. It`s all my fault that I involved her in this crap.

I threw away all these thoughts because if I will not find a place to hide, something bad will happen to me. And after a turn around myself, I couldn`t find anything more suitable than to hide than the wardrobe itself. Classic. Almost never works.

Quickly I moved the boots and the suit and placed myself behind them. This definitely will not work if he will open the wardrobe anyway, but maybe I still have some chance. I closed the door right in the last second the sounds of picklock reached me.

A picklock?

After some seconds of trying to open the lock, the intruder realized it is already opened.

"I told you he was there!" The voice of the unexpected guest was tough and rude. And for some reason I couldn`t associate it to Mr. Aquantis.

"Shit! I`m sure he escaped me a minute ago!" Suddenly, the second voice sounded and it was almost the same. Rude man not hesitating to swear loudly even when during the stealth break in.

I cautiously moved the suits to look at the gap in doors. All I could see were two quite big guys in black outfits, just like Rocket grunts have, but without any writings, just long purple lines on side. The grunts had something like a portable gas filters in their mouths, which surprisingly didn`t prevent them from talking. Maybe it`s somehow connected to small and tube coming right out of the neck. Their fists were covered by fingerless gloves, but the knuckles had some sort of short blades on them. Both had holsters with guns and small bags on belts.

Oh crap… Belts…

Their belts were the same as mine! The same symbol on a buckle.

Everything changed immediately. Sudden fear and panic flooded my mind, not allowing me to concentrate my thoughts. The heart is beating like crazy, I can almost feel and hear blood coming through my veins. The sound of heartbeat becomes even louder so I start to worry if they can hear it too. If they can – I`m finished.

They have found me…

"I don`t know where he is now. This is the last trail I had. This bastard moves too fast. What about yours?"

"She is here too. Maybe, they cooperate somehow." The second grunt came to the cabinet and took the photo. He was staring at it for some seconds and then, disappointedly put it back.

They are looking not just for me, but for someone else? What if they are looking for Leaf herself? She… she is connected somehow to all this? I simply can`t believe it. Today this girl managed to change my opinion about her completely.

"Damn it! Boss`s gonna kill us for this. These two were right here, on this stupid ship!" The second grunt threw the photo from the cabinet and stomped it fiercely, making small shards of glass spread around the floor.

"Yeah, we could get them both… But… wait a second…" The first grunt came closer to the smashed frame and took the photo from it. "Isn`t this… Aquantis?"

"Yeah, looks like him." His companion replied after inspecting the photo. "What does this pest need from Aquantis?"

"We should tell this to the boss. This could be useful."

"Do you want to leave our targets here? I`m promised a good money for her head. With or without the rest of body."

Shit is going crazier… Does that mean there is a bounty for my head too? I uncontrollably swept my neck. I want it to be whole…

"We will find them, they won`t get away. I will make a call to a man that will make this ship sail away right now. They will not leave the ship before that. And then they will have the only way to escape – through the water with wild and hungry Tentacools!" He threw the photo on the floor and walked away.

"Traitors must be punished!" The other grunt said and followed him. Soon their footsteps became quite and finally faded away.

Just after some time I managed to come back to senses. This exact moment changed my life entirely and forever. That`s it - there is no way back anymore. If they have sent headhunter for me – this is all over.

In despair I fell on floor, breaking the door with my body. The moment of my nose collision with the metal floor was pretty hurtful, but I didn`t care anymore. The pain in my head was much, much bigger right now.

What sense does this make now? Screw the car and its content; those guys have sent hounds for me. And I will not be able to hide for a long time: these bastards will find me anyway. Someday, somewhere… They will find me and kill me. I know that they NEVER lose their prey.

I tried to put all my strength to get up, and that was so tough. Just now I noticed that my nose is broken and the blood is coming out, so I quickly wiped it with my sleeve and raised my view to the cabinet where the photo was.

They made a big mess here, and I will be in much trouble if I`m not getting out of here right now. Maybe, if I escape right now, they will not search for me in Kanto anymore.

If WE escape…

Leaf! I should warn her about the headhunters!

I rushed to the door, but then suddenly stopped and turned my head back to the wardrobe. That steel case was attracting my attention a lot, and the content of it did even more.

But why do I need that now? It`s all over, my mission now is ended. I have already failed, so what sense does it make?

…

It MAKES sense!

Yes, what`s the difference? They will search for me anyway, and even so they would have search for me, so I will at least try to do something. I always suspected something strange in all that shit happening these years, and maybe this is finally my chance to do something. I was silent and indifferent, but now everything changed. That damn case brought me so many troubles; I will not give it to them that easily. It is MINE!

I grabbed Bill`s metal case and quickly left the room, trying to remember the way to the hall. The plates showed me the way like before, but now I was running so fast I had barely time to read them.

Suddenly the whole ship shook a little and made me stop. Is it starting moving already? Judging by the feeling, it is!

I accelerated even faster to the main hall and in a minute was there. I tried to search for Leaf and Mr. Aquantis at the same time. I tried to keep the case hidden from other people`s sight, lowering it as I could.

I found Leaf in the middle of crowd that started to panic and grabbed her hand.

"Ven, what`s going on?" She asked me with trembling frightened voice.

"No time to explain. We need to get out, and fast!" I pulled her to my side, carefully trying not to offend any other people. "Look down, and try to hide your face. We are watched." I said while putting my cap lower to hide my face.

Leaf started to look around with a scared look, but kept following me.

"Look straight and don`t attract any attention."

Now I have to think how we will escape the ship. The headhunters really used their connections to start the ship moving, and will definitely block all the ways of escaping to catch us. But there are just two of them… At least… And the way is the one – through the main ladder. Otherwise we will have to jump into the water. Considering a valuable electric device here, this could be both risky and dangerous as I don`t want us to be electrocuted, if the case is not water-proof. Damn, a knife-throwing pan could be useful here…

We ran to the one of corridors and for a second I stopped. What if we will take even more risk and escape through the conveyor belt? I hope it`s still on place.

"What`s happening, Ven?" Leaf suddenly pulled her hand, freeing from my grip and seriously looked at me, demanding an explanation.

"Leaf, we are in danger. THEY have come!"

"THEY who?"

"Well… They! You know who! And they ordered the ship to sail away so we will be trapped here until they get us. Just… shut up and follow me!"

I ran to the cargo hold constantly looking back to make sure Leaf is following me and the pursuers are not. We reached the destination pretty quickly, and returned to the place where I started the whole damn operation. Workers have already gone, so we could use the conveyor as we want. To our luck it wasn`t disconnected from the port transporter machine, but the slowly moving ship was bending the whole construction to its doom.

I hopped on the crate and gave Leaf a hand.

"What are you going to do?" She asked me mistrustfully.

"Save your neck, damn it! Do you want to live?"

"Of course, but…"

"Then take my hand and follow me up!"

She was standing there for some seconds, thinking through the offer, but then nodded and took my hand. I helped her to get on the crate and then gave her lift to the higher one. When we both were nearly at the height of crane and the conveyor ending, she finally realized the whole idea.

"Are you crazy? You want to run across this thing?" She sounded pretty terrified by my plan right now.

"Both answers are positive. Move on!" I gently pushed her to the line, but she grabbed one of the pillars nearby and held onto it.

"But it`s… moving!"

"Damn it, you are faster… Never mind." I grabbed some metal stick lying nearby and pushed it inside the wheel of conveyor, deadly jamming it. The machine began to sparkle dangerously. "You`re welcome, madam! Now you have less time to pass."

I let her go first, like a real gentleman, but she just shockingly shook her head in refuse. After a deep sigh, I jumped onto the jammed line and gave her my hand again. She hesitated to continue, but I could already feel the whole conveyor line bending under me, and the time ticking dangerously. There still was some movement as the driving wheel of the line was on the other side – in the port machine, and the conveyor belt was just rotating around the second wheel here.

So I had to grab her hand and lead through the whole line over 30 meters above the water, jumping over the stopped crates and trying not to lose Leaf. The glass cover wouldn`t let us fall down, but the sight of height could make some people crazy. I could see terrifying look on Leaf`s face as she keeps up with me while we`re doing this damn run with obstacles.

And, of course, according to Sod`s Law, when we were so close to the end, my jamming stick on that side broke or flew out, or something like this happened, freeing the crazy machine and launching the conveyor movement again. Leaf almost fell down when sudden inertia reversed our movement backwards, but I managed to catch her.

"Take this." I handed over my case to her and then lifted Leaf with my hands. That affected my jumping and running skills a lot, but I wouldn't want to leave the girl here. Through the pain in my head, leg, and everywhere, I finally managed to get to the beginning of line and jump over it. Both of us fall on the floor, heavily breathing.

"You… you…" Leaf tried to talk through her heavy and intermittent breath. "You are crazy!"

"And I`m alive." I got up and then found two workers, the same that were controlling the loading back then, now shockingly looking at us.

Leaf slowly and hardly got up and then noticed them too. She cautiously made a step behind me, touching my hand.

"You. Didn`t see us." I carefully took a banknote from my pocket and handed it over to the men. Still in shock, the one of them took banknote and carefully stepped back. I slowly took the case from the floor while continuing looking at them, and then grabbed Leaf`s hand and quickly left.

We cautiously left the port and just then followed into a dark alley where Leaf finally found some courage to talk again.

"Maybe, you will explain to me, what the hell happened there?" Right now she sounded a lot more serious than usually.

"Me? You should know even more than me! The headhunters came for us, you too!"

"What are you talking about? What headhunters?"

"Don`t play fool, you perfectly know who I`m talking about. Black-purple suits, highly technological equipment, implants… This sign!" I undid my greatcoat to show her my belt. "You recognize it?"

She looked at it some seconds, like trying hard to remember.

"Nope, I do not."

Damn, such impudent lie just makes me really angry. I pressed her to the wall and started to whisper.

"Listen, I don`t know who you really are, but the facts are facts! The headhunters came for both of us. Maybe, even you led them to me. It was not a coincidence that you came straight to me, was it?"

"Let me go, you`re hurting me!" She screamed wheezing.

I suddenly realized that I lost control over me again. I stepped back from Leaf, letting her fall down on ground and cough. I had so many thought about this situation right now, and it was so hard to sort them out.

I crouched before her and gently raised her head to look in her eyes.

"I don`t want to harm you, girl. I`m not that bad. I am really grateful for your help, but… But until you tell the truth, you remain dangerous to me."

Her eyes looked strange – the mix of confusion, despair and tears. She definitely knows something, but doesn`t want to tell me. I stood up and turned around to take Bill`s case. The situation changed. Everything changed.

"Don`t cross my path, girl." I said without turning back. "Please. I don`t want to betray my principles."

I walked away, leaving her alone in the dark alley. Today she showed me her other side. The side I would never want to see. Maybe we are really connected even more than I think. But this connection I don`t want to have with anyone.

She can take care of herself, I`m sure. At least for some days. The time will pass until the pursuers will realize we haven`t left Kanto region…


	32. The trashy challenge

I tried to avoid all unnecessary thoughts about a pile of lies around me, of betrayal, and certain death. I was so happy when I met Misty and spent some time with her, but just now the truth was opened to me. All that paranoia was not groundless. They actually were looking for me. They were watching for me, hunting for me. I am not as crazy as I thought, as I hoped… How funny…

But someday they will return. And they will try to get me, any possible way. They will threaten me with anything. Like in the movies, they can… capture Misty and demand an exchange the case for her life. Too bad if I will not have it in the first place. So I need to find my case, and now I have just Bill`s one that can lead to mine. But will this be a fair and bloodless exchange? Maybe I should prepare myself not only to face Team Rocket…

It was already nearly the noon when I finally reached Pokemon Center in Vermillion City. I felt myself like shit after a night like this, but wasn`t going to return back to my room for rest. I don`t want to cross my way with Leaf. That girl has lost my trust completely, and now I don`t even wish to encounter her again. At least, we can make the work for seekers harder if we are not together. This will be better for both of us.

For now, I will just take back my healed pokemon and go challenge the gym. Then I`ll see what to do next.

So I thanked the nurse for well-done job, paid for the room and then soon left the Pokemon Center. I cautiously hid the device case in the old rotten tree trunk nearby the PC, naively hoping no one will ever check it.

The events of this night quickly became the first news in television but hopefully no one told about two people running across the sea by a broken conveyor belt. This was my luck, and, I guess, those workers actually keep their mouths shut. For the price of me being low on money again.

For some reason I wanted to spend some more time on training and preparing for battle with lieutenant Surge instead of charging right into it. This would be smarter to sharpen our skills near the lake on Route 6. Lieutenant is one cunning son-of-a-bitch, and should not be underestimated. I know that better than anyone. And also I will give Leaf more time to leave the city and not encounter angry me.

With that in mind I went the North of Vermillion City for some more training. Beware, wild pokemon of Route 6!

That was an intense and interesting training. Each time we do this I learn a lot of new things about my pokemon. This time is no exception. We have found another secret of Dumpling`s body and Harry seemed to learn a new move. I remembered to scan each pokeball with my PokeDex and register their species in the database. Too bad I forgot to do this when Moment was a Zubat, and so I have just Golbat from his family in my portable encyclopedia. But as for all the rest of them I learned a lot of new things.

PokeDex states that Bellsprouts have very thin and agile body that easily dodges almost anything. To my surprise, this was not that easy for Harry. Maybe it was just his pride not to allow him just to dodge Embers flying at him, but we will continue the work later. In the electric gym he will be not very useful. At least, he can withstand the electric-type attacks better than others because of typing.

The device also said something interesting about Moment too.

 _"_ _Its fangs easily puncture even thick animal hide. It loves to feast on the blood of people and Pokémon. It flits about in darkness and strikes from behind"_

What a dangerous guy appeared to be with me. But his back-stabbing tactics could be of use to me too.

After that I checked Reaper`s record too. The PokeDex states that his best attack involves flying around at high speed, striking with poison needles, and then flying off. Hit-an-run strategy, that`s something I could definitely use in my own maneuvers.

I thought about a good use to these special skills of my wards and we trained a bit more to check out these skills. I also invented a couple of new maneuvers, based on it. Have to say, the training time was paid off.

And after all that settled, we had a bit of rest in the shadows of forest, ate some fruits and chocolate bars, and finally moved on, back to Vermillion City and back to Vermillion City gym!

It`s getting late a bit, I hope the gym isn`t closed yet. On my way there I visited Pokemon Center to check the moves of my pokemon. The machine scanned my Bellsprout`s pokeball… And I was right; he did learn a new move! But he forgot another one. I wonder if there any portable device for it? It would be very useful to control the things they learn and forget. I remember about the nature rule of only four moves at once, and no one can learn more. Even a super-smart Alakazam. I should ask Bill about it later.

I spent nearly an hour on my way to the gym. I was already late, but the lights inside the building were still on. I came to the fence and saw lieutenant Surge standing near the entrance – which was already overgrown again – and smoke cigar. When I approached closer, he noticed me and waved with his free hand.

"Greetings, soldier! Not too late for visits, huh?"

"Are you still opened?" I asked him hopefully.

"Well, we have one more hour, but I doubt there will be any challengers for you to look at." Surge threw cigar into a trash bin near him and slowly headed to the small guest gate to open it for me.

"There will definitely be at least one!"

I proudly stepped forward and undid my greatcoat, revealing four pokeballs on my shoulder belt. The shocking look on lieutenant`s face amused me a lot.

"YOU? A pokemon trainer?" He was bursting from a huge pile of emotions at once. He wanted to laugh, he wanted to scream, he wanted to cry from the amusement. This something I never saw in him before.

"Many things changed since we last met, lieutenant. And even more things changed when we last met before that. I became Vengeance not because of events of war… I became Vengeance because of its consequences. But now it is in the past, and you are no longer my commander… Surge. You are a barrier on my way. And so… I challenge you to a battle!"

I think this could sound much better if there were no an overgrown fence between us, almost blocking the sight of each other. But lieutenant seemed to be impressed by my determination as he crackled his fingers, then – his neck and then – his back and came closer to me, narrowing his eyes in an evil manner.

"You want my badge, soldier? You have to earn it with sweat and blood!" He laughed really dark. "But first you have to get to the gym itself!"

"This is a part of the challenge, huh?"

"Yes. My gym is special. You need much more to prove than just beat my boys." He connected his hands behind the back and slowly started to walk along the fence. "For some reason a lot of grass-type pokemon start to migrate from the North. They live under the city, in the sewers. This causes a lot of vegetation to grow around there. We tried to cut it – it grows again. We burn it, we freeze it, we send hungry bugs and birds on it – it grows again. But then I have an idea. To prove himself worthy of even entering the gym, challenger has to pass this gate first!"

I wasn`t surprised by neither of this things. I guess, the reason of migrating was high activity of specific hunters in that woods around the Cerulean City, and the lieutenant`s ability to use everything at hand taught me a lot too.

"So, I just need to find a way to destroy this thicket, and that is all?"

"Don`t underestimate old Surge! Do at least this and we will at least begin." He simply turned away and went back to his smoking spot, where he took another cigar.

Well, destroy the grass? Easy!

"Dumpling, come on out!" I took my first pokemon and released him before me. He was feeling rested after the training, already warmed up and ready to battle.

"Dumpling, use Ember!" I commanded to him and pointed at the large plants. He took a deep breath to burn everything in front of him, but sudden quiet laugh if lieutenant Surge distracted him and me too.

"What`s funny?"

"Your… Dumpling… knows just an Ember move? No Flamethrower, for example?" He explained through the laugh.

"This will come eventually. Our Ember is exactly what we need right now. Continue, Dumpling!"

Dumpling mistrustfully shook his head while looking at lieutenant Surge and then turned back to the grass block and spit a large pack of embers into it. This could be very good to use in battle itself, but the first challenge was already harder than that, as the plants were barely burned.

Surge`s laugh became even louder.

"Really, soldier? You would be dead if someone was chasing you right now. You`re in a trap!"

Looks like the power of my Charmeleon is not enough. Maybe Surge is right, we need to learn new powerful moves to stay strong. But this can wait for now.

"Reaper, Moment, help him!" I sent two my pokemon to help Dumpling in this hard challenge. "Reaper, use Twineedle on this thing! Moment, use Wing attack!"

"Ahhahah! Really? A basic bug and an irritating flying type? Do you know you came to an electric-type gym?"

He makes me even angrier than before. Surge always puts his soldiers on limit, I know that. Another challenge, as always. But this won`t work on me!

Reaper charged into the vegetation and did a nice hole in the thick vine. After that Moment strike with his powered wings and cut it in pieces, opening a pathway for me. But the edges started to slowly restore.

"Dumpling, burn it with Ember!" I commanded to him and run right into the point, until it's overgrown again. Some small embers hit the plants right in front of me, temporarily stopping them from growing back and letting me some space to move, but also I felt a couple of them on my back. Hope they didn`t burn my awesome greatcoat.

At least, I had enough time to pass the entrance gates before the vegetation had overgrown it again.

"Well done, soldier…" Lieutenant clapped to me. I could feel a lot of sarcasm in his words. "Usually trainers teach their pokemon a move Cut and use it there, but you managed to do it otherwise… Maybe you actually learn something. How many gym leaders you already beat?"

I returned my pokemon through the fence back to pokeballs and turned back to Surge. "Two. I beat Brock from Pewter City and Misty from Cerulean City."

"Ha! These two are no match for me! I battled that girl before, and won! And Brock was defeated even by her…"

"Type advantages, no?" I hinted some sense to him. He didn`t reply immediately and just continued walking back to his gym.

"Too bad I can`t have a full-scale battle with you. I can use just three pokemon against you, but I will let you use as much as you wish. But beware! I will let you see my buddy Raicher!"

Oh, great. The famous Raicher was almost the second-in-command under the Surge, just another war forged veteran. This will not be easy.

He led me into the main hall of gym - the large stadium inside a building. There were even more electronics than in all previous gyms – and that`s not surprising. But the thing that really surprised me was the whole bunch of metal trash cans placed all around the field. Some guys were walking near the cans, looking around it and doing something with its side.

As I raised my eyesight higher I could see another field – on the further part of gym, and the ladder to it was blocked by a real lightning bolt. And, of course, large screen over the field was handing right in the center of second field. I guess, the real battle is actually hold right there, on the second field.

"So, soldier, are you impressed?" He slapped my shoulder with his large hand. "Welcome to my kingdom!"

"Holy shit, lieutenant. What`s with the trash cans?"

"Ha, this is the second challenge!" He made some steps forward to the field. "It`s simple. There are two switches in the cans. You have to find the correct two, and the way to the main field will open."

This time he actually surprised me. Digging the garbage to find some questionable switches? This is far beyond my imagination.

"Are you sure the garbage cans are necessary for this challenge of yours?" I questioned him.

"I test the challengers for courage, impartiality and determination!" He replied loudly with his strict and straight voice. "If you can`t throw your feelings, doubts and principles away, you can`t become a pokemon trainer! You can`t become anyone! Self-control and confidence – this is two things you need to pass this test."

"You said - two switches. But there are fifteen trash cans. What if I will choose the wrong one?"

"Then you will be electrocuted. And challenged to battle by one of my boys." He said with a grin smile.

How amazing. I have to choose the trash bin, dig into the garbage in it, hope to find the switch in it, repeat the whole process at least twice, and just then I will be able to face lieutenant Surge? Sounds a lot crazier than I would expect.

"And… the League… approves all these your… challenges here?" I questioned lieutenant Surge.

"This is my gym and I do whatever I want. They don`t care as long as it isn`t dangerous for life. Not FATALLY dangerous for life." He intentionally made an accent on 'fatally' to encourage me even more. But now he put me before a choice. From the one side I would want to battle these three trainers in order to learn more about electric-type pokemon and gain some valuable experience for my team. From the other side, I definitely don`t want to get electrocuted three times for this!

"So, if you have enough courage to proceed, go to the field. I will watch over you from my 'throne'. Good luck, soldier. You`re gonna need it." He tapped me on shoulder and walked away through the door nearby.

I made a step down the field and looked around. I doubt he would let the challengers rely just on the intuition and luck. He is a smart ass, so the correct cans have to be marked somehow. Or, maybe, the trash inside them has to mean something.

I looked inside one of the cans. The garbage inside it was more of metal shavings. Putting a hand in this could mean just a teared hand and a can full of blood. Knowing Surge`s strange sense of humor, I doubt this one is correct, despite some of shavings actually being red. That lieutenant Surge…

Slowly walking from one can to another I observed each one of them and noticed that all of them have metal shavings. Some of them have just this; some of them have also wires, broken gears and other mechanical crap. I think this narrows my searches just to five of them. Or otherwise. Damn, he had to think about it a lot! Surge was definitely drunk when he invented this shit.

Well, I can`t wander around them forever and have to make a choice someday. So I looked inside the nearest can to me that I considered appropriate and carefully put my hand in it. Thanks to my gloves, my hand wasn`t scratched too much, and I managed to dig my hand deep enough to get to something… wet?

A strong electric charge immediately struck my hand and the whole body. It wasn't enough to make me fall and squirm in paralysis, but was hurtful enough.

"Great choice, my dear Vengeance. Baily, he is yours!" Loud voice of lieutenant sounded from the higher field. A man sitting on the bench nearby, wearing a uniform of a repairman of some sort, stood up and headed to me, gladly smiling and taking out his pokeball.

"Surge didn`t tell you about another rule of our gym. When the battle starts, ALL cans start to conduct electricity!"

Lieutenant Surge, you crazy bastard! You shocked me, and now you want to shock my pokemon? Well, that makes the challenge… more challenging.

"Bring it on!" I shouted to Baily and directed to the point at the beginning of field. On the other side, engineer Baily took his position of my opponent and prepared his first pokeball for the battle.

"My first pokemon will be Voltorb!" He shouted and threw the capsule on the ground. The bright energetic light erupted from it, started to form… a sphere. Which then became a pokemon. An ideal round-shaped pokemon with red top and white bottom. And a very angry look.

I have never seen this pokemon and so have no idea what it can do. Some people mentioned that they sometimes explode – that`s all I know.

"Okay, let`s see what you can do here. Harry will be my answer!"

I threw my pokeball on the ground, releasing the Bellsprout outside. Maybe, Dumpling would be a bit better choice, but right now I want to train this guy a little bit more.

"This is going to be interesting…" Lieutenant Surge said while wiping his chin. "Let the battle begin!"

"Okay, Voltorb, begin with Tackle!" Engineer Baily started with a simplest attack. His Voltorb hopped on place and then rushed to my Harry for attack.

"Oh no, you don`t! Harry, Back Vine maneuver!"

As always, everyone around seemed to be surprised by my strange battle style, except for lieutenant Surge. He was just standing there and seriously looking at us. Maybe he started to take me seriously.

Harry stretched his vines to wrap quickly approaching Voltorb, but suddenly the opponent easily escaped the grip. His round form makes it extremely hard to keep. He slipped away from vines and tackled my Bellsprout, throwing him back on one of the cans. An electric shock went through his body, dealing additional damage, although not very effective. These guys were serious about that.

Damn it, I absolutely didn`t expect such well-trained maneuver to fail. There was no place in my plan for getting additional damage from just one Tackle. And if I will do the same trick, he will get not effective damage too, because all their pokemon are electric type. And what if any of them has something like a Motor Drive as ability…

But right now we have to think out how to beat this Voltorb here that have just got a command to use Screech. And he didn`t hesitate to use it right now.

A loud and horrible cracking sound literally tore my ears. Harry was much closer to its source and it was much worse for him. This really caught him off guard.

"And now use Tackle again!" The next command from opponent came quickly.

"Concentrate, Harry, and swipe it to the left with Vine Whip!"

Right now my Bellsprout has just two actually damaging moves, and we know that Wrap will not work on a round Voltorb well. Just Vine Whip remains and we will use it in full.

Accelerated Voltorb quickly approached Harry, but a nice smack with vine sent him flying to the left, touching some electric cans on his way and getting a nice electric shock from each one of them. Our opponent was pressed into the wall so powerfully he even left a dent in it after falling out.

But this was not enough as the ball pokemon raised his angry view back to us.

"Now, Voltorb, use Sonicboom!"

Okay, what`s this time? Another new move for me, great. Let`s see what it does.

"Wait for my command, Harry…"

The ball pokemon hopped in place quickly and emitted a soundwave of some sort, distorting the air around the wave itself. This wasn't the horrible screeching sound that I use to hear too often recently, but it hit Harry and knocked him off to the ground. The damage seemed to be not very strong, but at least I got some info about it.

"Now, Harry! Hit him with the Vine Whip again!"

"Tackle, Voltorb!"

Two opponents rushed to each other in a deadly attempt to finish each one, with Voltorb trying to hit my Bellsprout and my Bellsprout trying to smack opposing Voltorb as strong as he can. Our small advantage was in the distance as Harry managed to hit the opponent with his vines even before the collision. But the other thing is that the Voltorb is pretty fast pokemon, and by inertia even after taking the last hit it continued to move forward and crushed into Harry, dealing the final damage to him too.

Both Voltorb AND Harry were fainted.

"Heh, looks like you managed to beat my Voltorb after all." Engineer said with grin. "But the next pokemon will show you the real power! Magnemite, I choose you!"

He revealed his second pokemon to be a Magnemite. That flying steel ball with magnets… The one I saw at mount Moon under the ownership of some crazy archeologist.

I could use some time to train my Moment against it. Training to dodge electric attacks and all. But despite the large excitement growing inside me, I wished to finish this battle already and go to the dessert… To the lieutenant Surge himself.

So I didn`t waste any more time and sent out my Dumpling.

"This is a match for you!" I said while releasing the Charmeleon on battlefield.

"Now we`re talking!" The type disadvantage seemed to provoke my opponent even more. "Magnemite, use Thunder wave!"

Oh crap, what`s this thing? Sounds not very good to me.

"Dumpling, dodge it and one-shot it with Ember!"

The opposing pokemon directed two of his magnets at my partner and created an extremely fast spark that reached my Dumpling immediately, making him fall on ground. Some small electric charges appeared on his body, and he started to shake a little, like he was under some sort of… paralysis?

Dumlping`s movement became very tough and slow, but despite that he spit a large ember into his opponent, hitting foe Magnemite with a super effective hit and making him fall on ground.

I was glad to see such easy victory, and Dumpling turned back to me to give a high-five, but suddenly very angry and alive Magnemite rose behind him.

"Supersonic!"

We both were too distracted by the fake victory so opponent used this moment to attack. Another screeching sound reached me, making my head spinning. But that is not me who is the target, Dumpling is. And after that he was feeling a lot worse.

He was both paralyzed AND confused.

My Charmeleon started to slowly spin around, doing… whatever he does. The paralysis made him very hard to move at all, and confusion made him move into completely unpredictable direction! Very dangerous electric trash cans, for example.

I guess Baily planned this from the very beginning. All I can do now is just hope Dumpling will snap out of it and continue battling despite the paralysis. Our opponent somehow survived a super effective hit, and is very weak by health too, so one lucky move can finish this.

"Dumpling, come on, stop it! Use Ember and finish this!"

But he didn`t listen to me. Of course, he tried to do something, but it happened so he made a deep breath, leaning back too much to fall right near the electric barrel behind him. Just a few centimeters left – and he would be shocked. In all meaning of this word.

"Ha-ha! We don`t even need to continue, your pokemon will finish it by itself!" Bailey laughed at us. Nothing in the whole world can angry me more than mocking my pokemon! Looks like I have to do it the hard way.

"Dumpling, stand still. You hear me? Stand. Still! Don`t move!" I shouted to him. To my surprise, he actually got up from the ground and tried to stand still, but the body paralysis sometimes made him twitch a bit to the side.

"What are you doing?"

"I`m doing bad things. Dumpling, hit the midair on the left with Scratch!"

Through the hardly controllably body, my pokemon raised his left arm and let out his sharp claws. Maybe he didn`t understand what he is doing, but he trusted me. And so he swiped the left can standing right near him, getting a powerful electric shock. Judging by my opponent`s face, not just my pokemon was shocked by the sight of this.

My Dumpling barely stood in his feet after that damage. That was hurt, but, at least, a powerful electric shock helped him to return back to senses. The paralysis remained, but the confusion has gone.

"Good job. And now Ember that thing!" I commanded to continue.

"Thundershock, Magnemite!" The opponent replied with the same.

Both pokemon stood in their place, preparing to launch an attack. Magnemite rotated his magnets, generating a powerful electricity before him, and Dumpling took a deep breath for his Ember attack. The Thundershock and Ember stroke at the same time, hurting each battler.

The only difference – my Dumpling survived this.

Barely standing, all body twitching, and heavily breathing, but he survived. Magnemite just screeched quietly and fell on ground with his only eye blanked.

"Oh well, boys, that was definitely something." Lieutenant Surge appeared again to cheer both of us. "Smart thinking for each one of you. Baily, you MAY have your vacation tomorrow."

"Thank you, sir!" The man saluted to lieutenant and got a salute in reply. After that he returned his fainted Magnemite back to pokeball and headed away.

"Wait a second… Why did your Magnemite survive my Ember?" I stopped Baily to question him a bit. "I fought a Magnemite before, and he was defeated just with one shot from us."

"Maybe, that Magnemite was weak as hell…" He replied to me. "Or maybe it`s just because my Magnemite is STURDY as hell!"

"What does that mean?"

"Oh, you don`t know about his ability?" Lieutenant asked me surprisingly. "You have defeated two gym leaders and still don`t about pokemon abilities?"

"Actually, I have heard something about that." I admitted. "But I always thought this is to be the same as moves."

"No-no! Abilities are completely the other level!" Baily actively explained the theory to me. "Every pokemon specie has its own ability, and maybe even more than one. The ability of my Magnemite is called Sturdy. That means it can`t be defeated with just one hit, if it is fully healed. Of course. No matter how strong the damage was, it will always find a bit more strength to continue the fight. Simply put, he is always protected from One-hit-K.O. moves."

"That sounded pretty interesting. Every specie has a special ability… What if…" I stopped myself right on place as I understood my own thought. I found the explanation to what happened during the training.

"Don`t lose time, soldier. I want to see you and your pokemon right here on my main field in ten minutes! That is an order!" Lieutenant Surge loudly shouted at me with his habitual manner. Just like before.

"There are still more cans to check, lieutenant… People to beat…" I dropped a hint.

"I don`t care, just execute the order, soldier!"

Ugh, it`s like I will be court-martialed if I fail. But he is right, I want to battle him already, and I want to do this quickly.

"You know what? You`re damn right, lieutenant. There is no time to spend on cautiously looking over this shit. Just courage, stupid risk and a whole bunch of luck will do the trick."

I proudly replied to him and without looking dig my hand deep into the nearest bin…


	33. Shocking experience

During the battle I had plenty of time to look around, and the challenger`s spot was the best place to do it. I think Surge did this on purpose, because just from this exact point of view I could see the scratch markings on the wrong bins pointing right at the correct bin. Without a battle the challenger would unlikely notice this. Smart old devil Surge…

I could clearly see it on his face; he knew I solved his puzzle. And this is why he gave me ten minutes to finish this part of the challenge. This is exactly the time I need to place my hurt pokemon into the machine, activate the correct switches, take pokeballs back and head up to the second field. And this is exactly what I began to do.

The healing machines were right in the corner of first field, ready to go. So I quickly put the pokeballs of Harry and Dumlping into the slots, pressed the button and headed back to the cans.

One switch was found, but the second remains, and I have nearly seven minutes to find it. Considering that additional battles will delay me even more, I have no right for the mistake. I have no wish to fail lieutenant Surge, not any more.

The first switch turned off one of two lightning bolts before the ladder to the second field. The second one will open the way completely. I wonder how many trainers actually passed this damn challenge.

"I know how to inspire you a bit." Suddenly lieutenant Surge came to me from behind and put his large hand on my shoulder. "If you fail once more, not just you will be electrocuted and challenged, but also the system will reset the electric gates and change position of switches. And it will be much harder to find them next time…"

"Yeah, lieutenant, that sounds very inspiring, thanks." He tried to make me mad and lose the control, but that won`t work. I stared at the first correct garbage can. The contents of it couldn`t tell me anything new: some metal shavings, broken circuits, wires, gears and just random plastic parts.

Maybe, the hint is not in the can itself, but in other trainers? They seem to have their own region of the field under control. If I fail two times in one region, the watcher literally won`t be able challenge me again as he will be already beaten. That means I just can`t fail in one region again, and the second correct trash bin is just somewhere near. That makes… not much sense, really.

I looked around once more. This theory of mine sounds pretty stupid, actually. But yet this one looks the most adequate comparing to the other two. I have to analyze it.

Three trainers control fifteen cans. The logic says that they must have equal field zones – that means five cans for each one. Their positioning was pretty suspicious too from the first sight, but now I see some sense in it. The sailor-looking man was standing in one corner of field. Engineer Baily was right near the center, and a gentleman in suit and hat is in the opposite corner. If their controlled zones are equal and not mixed, they must have borders. And the second correct bin will be right on it. AND near the first one!

I took nearly a minute to sort out some possible variations of their zones placement, and just one seemed fitting to me – the cornered ones have their five cans placed in a line. That remains only three cans in center and two in sides… The correct one was shifted a bit from the center, and so the second one will be in the center or on the edge.

Who the hell would place a correct can in the center? In the first place a challenger would check? Definitely not Surge. Maybe he is cunning and smart, but he NEVER uses reversed psychology. Never.

"I made my decision." I announced and looked at the time. I have four more minutes to finish the job.

And this time I was sure in this. With a determination I came to the bin and carefully looked inside. It was full just of metal shavings. Sharp metal shavings. This will hurt, but…

I noticed just now. After the first correct trash can my arm was not hurt. That thing was filled with shavings too, but… They were rubber! Metallic-colored rubber shavings!

This is the last trick Surge put on me. After a bold decision I closed my eyes and dig my hand deep in the trash can and finally touched the second switch.

The lights in the whole gym turned off for some seconds, making it fall into a deep darkness. Sometime later everything turned on again, and the lightning barrier between the two fields was gone.

"Ha! You impressed me, soldier. You solved this thing." Lieutenant Surge was very glad that I succeeded. But the real reason, I guess, was the actual battle between us. He wished to battle me as much as I want to battle him.

Lieutenant Surge turned away and headed to the main field. On his way he raised his right hand high up and clicked fingers, and after that the huge screen started to glow. I noticed that engineer Baily disappeared – I guess, he ran away to the control room.

Without any more time to spend, I rushed back to the healing machine and took back my restored pokemon. The timing was perfect as I ran to the main field across the first one, carefully avoiding all these damn trash cans. Very soon I was on the challenger`s spot, in the opposite of lieutenant Surge with his first pokeball already good to go.

"So, soldier, you managed to do it this far. I`m really impressed, and definitely could not expect this from you. The man that was afraid of pokemon so much he refused to have a team partner! What exactly changed?"

"Everything has changed." I said quietly while taking my first pokeball. "But at the same time nothing has changed. The time makes us do stupid things. Things that we regret later… Or not."

"Oh, I see now how bad it is. Whatever goal you pursue right now, you`re going to pass a lot of challenges. And, as a gym leader, I have to give you the best challenge I can. Voltorb, let`s go!"

Lieutenant threw his first pokeball right on the center of field, even leaving a small crack on the ground. The energy escaped the capsule and turned into a round and very angry pokemon.

"A Voltorb, huh? Well, let`s start with something… unexpected. Moment, deal with it!"

I had him prepared very well before this. Of course, sending a flying-type against the electric one is very risky, but we have this awesome speed that allows us to dodge anything! If we will make the first impression on lieutenant Surge, the rest of battle will be a piece of cake.

"The battle between the gym leader Surge and the challenger Vengeance is about to begin. The battle will be one-on-one with three pokemon on leader`s side and up to six pokemon on the challenger`s side. Only the challenger may substitute his pokemon during the battle." The loud voice on Baily announced the beginning of battle. Screen above us showed the pictures of Surge`s Voltorb and my Moment.

"This is really unexpected, yes. But we will not be caught off guard. "Voltorb, start with Tackle."

"Moment, be careful and use Astonish!"

This time we should be really cautious as Voltorb is a pretty fast pokemon too, and maybe he has also a variety of attacks to use against us. Double advantage over us also includes no super effective moves from our side, and that`s bad.

The ball pokemon rushed to my Golbat quickly gaining speed. Moment didn`t wait too and flew towards the opponent, but I could clearly see that we were a bit slower. Some ball pokemon could beat my Moment, I just can`t believe this.

After a strong collision both pokemon were hit and got some damage, but Voltorb seemed to be not very caring about the Moment shouting at it.

"Bad, soldier, very bad!" Lieutenant shouted at me. "The battle is finished if that is all you`ve got! Use Shock Wave, Voltorb!"

What is a Shock Wave? Definitely something electrical… And not too good for us if it hits.

"Moment, dodge the attack and Bite this Voltorb!"

The opponent hopped back and charged a bolt of electricity to launch at us. Moment saw that and stopped in midair to dodge the attack, and when the charge was released into flight, my pokemon sharply moved to the left, evading the hit… But the charge suddenly changed its direction and hit my Moment right in the back. That was too sudden for us, especially for my pokemon himself.

"Ha-ha, nice one! One more – and the beast is down! Shock Wave him, Voltorb!"

I just couldn`t understand what has just happened. Was that thing… homing? Is there any way of dodging it?

"Moment, dodge it with Ninety-flight maneuver!"

Hope this will work, during the training Moment did this one very well. He waited for a second when opponent will release another Shock Wave and rushed straight down, redirecting the attack down too. At the last second before hitting the ground he immediately changed his course, avoiding the collision… But the Shock Wave hit the ground, exploding very powerfully and hitting Moment too. He was already weakened before, and this was the last damage he could handle as he fell on the ground and fainted.

"Golbat is unable to battle, Voltorb is the winner!" Baily announced proudly.

"At least, you have some real guts to throw a flying-type against us." Surge crossed his hands on chest with a grim on face. "Even more guts to try dodging our Shock Wave. Nothing can dodge it, soldier! This move ALWAYS hits the target, no matter what!"

"I see now. And I will remember it, lieutenant." I replied while returning my poor Golbat back to his pokeball and taking the next one. "I will remember it…"

My next throw released the light energy from a scratched pokeball, forming a Bellsprout on the field.

"Harry, use Vine Whip!" I rushed into the battle without a delay.

"I see… Voltorb, use Screech!"

Oh no, not that again! I quickly closed my ears to make the pain a bit easier, but it still felt. My Harry twitched after that, but still managed to hit the target with the Vine Whip, sending our opponent rolling to the side. Suddenly an idea came to me, and this could become a nice new maneuver later.

"Harry, toss him in the air and smack with all power you`ve got!"

"What`s on your mind, soldier? Voltorb, use SonicBoom!"

They attacked at the same time, opponent sending a sound wave into us and Harry stretching his vines to the ball pokemon. Of course, the SonicBoom hit the first, making my partner lose concentration for some seconds, but he managed to withstand it and hit the Voltorb from the bottom. Our opponent was thrown in the air, surprised and even scared. But in the next second my awesome Bellsprout hit it with vines, sending into flight straight forward, until the collision with wall. Maybe this wasn`t super effective, but it did the job, just like in the previous time.

Another Voltorb was fainted.

"Voltorb is unable to battle. Bellsprout is…" Baily`s voice suddenly interrupted as he noticed the strange light coming from my Harry. We all noticed that, and when the light fully covered the body of my pokemon we all realized what is happening.

"…is evolving!"

The shape started to change a lot. His whole body reformed into a one large piece, growing leaves even bigger. The thin trunk disappeared as his head became much bigger and, looks like, remained the only part of his body. When the light faded, my Harry became a completely new pokemon.

His whole body actually became just big yellow head. Eyes and leaves grew more, and a small hooked stem behind. The mouth became much larger and now looked like a big gape.

I used the moment of distraction to took a PokeDex and scan the pokeball again to get new record.

 _"_ _Weepinbell, a flycatcher pokemon. The leafy parts act as cutters for slashing foes. It spits a fluid that dissolves everything."_

Wow, this sound pretty awesome to me. Sharp leave cutters, dissolving poison – my Harry have just become one of the most dangerous things in the world. And this will be so useful to me!

"Well, soldier, congratulations anyway for you pokemon empowering even more. But I have to say, this won`t work at all. Meet my Pikachu friend here!"

The second pokeball from lieutenant Surge released another pokemon on the field. A small yellow rodent with long spiky ears, red cheeks, strange black eyes and a zigzag tail. Yep, this is definitely a Pikachu. The pokemon that everyone adores and loves. Everyone but me. I just don`t follow the fashion.

"Okay, Harry, let`s check your new powers. Stun Spore it!"

"Ha-ha… Pikachu, buddy, use a Thunder Wave in this pest!"

He decided to come up with the mirror tactics? Well, if both pokemon will be paralyzed, it won`t change much. Or will it?

My newly evolved Weepinbell spit a cloud of green powder into the direction of opposing Pikachu while the opponent prepares to send a wave at us in reply. Two attacks collided, electrifying the spores and hitting both pokemon. And when the cloud faded…

My Weepinbell was paralyzed and Surge`s Pikachu was not.

"What the hell?" All I could ask. "Is that another trick of yours? Or another ability?"

"Ha-ha-ha, no, soldier! You just can`t paralyze an electric-type pokemon!" The grin on Surge`s face started to piss me off really. Too many tricks for me just in one day.

"It doesn`t matter. Harry, use Wrap!"

"Reply him with a Quick attack!"

His Pikachu charged to my Harry at a really extreme speed, making it impossible to hit at all and rammed Weepinbell even before we could do something. After the attack my pokemon tried to catch the pest with his vines, but sudden body paralysis made him twitch and fall on ground.

"Ah, I just LOVE seeing the paralysis in work! Pikachu, do the Quick Attack again!"

"Harry, you can withstand this! Wrap it!"

Pikachu struck my pokemon again extremely fast, dealing even more damage. Harry tries his best to catch the opponent with his vines, but the slow paralyzed body didn`t let him do this. Absolutely horrible alignment for us.

"Okay, okay… Forget about the wrapping; just hit it with Vine Whip!"

"Forget about everything, because this time you won`t do anything! QUICK ATTACK!"

I just couldn`t believe this. He paralyzed my Weepinbell just to prevent him from attack. I could clearly see all effort Harry putting into every movement, but the body didn`t listen to him. He hardly managed to swipe his vine, touching that damn Pikachu, but the damage was not big, and the opponent easily finished the battle with another Quick attack into the most hurtful place on Harry`s body. Such critical hit was too much for him, and he fainted from the weakness and pain.

"Weepinbell is unable to battle. Pikachu is the winner!"

I expected a lot more from Harry now. I was so inspired by his sudden evolution I couldn`t even think about losing… such shamefully. Well, it isn`t Harry`s fault but mine. That was completely my fault.

"We will not surrender! Reaper will take his place!" I threw a pokeball onto the ground, sending my next pokemon to battle. The tense becomes stronger.

"A Beedrill, huh? Well, let`s see what it can do. Pikachu, use Thunder Wave!"

Looks like he is going to repeat the previous strategy. That`s not very good, because I still have no idea of how to counter it. But I know how to win this.

"Reaper, use Poison sting!"

This time we will not even try to dodge the attack. Everything we need is to deal as much damage as we can. Reaper understood this perfectly, and raised his large sting high to launch an attack. Our opponent didn`t lose time too and took a battle position, charging the attack. As my pokemon rushed to the opponent, foe Pikachu jumped a bit back and sent an electric wave into my Beedrill. This hit him pretty hard, not damaging but paralyzing and yet Reaper continued moving by inertia right into the opponent`s direction until the collision.

Pikachu was thrown back, shivering in pain after a poisonous attack. The effects started to show off immediately – the face became slightly purple. Our poison actually took effect.

So, now both opponents are under status conditions… Pikachu is poisoned and slowly weakens, while Reaper is paralyzed and barely moves. I could say we have advantage now.

"Nice! Now, Reaper, use Twineedle!"

Right now we have some chances to win. We will strike as hard as we can to destroy this Pikachu, or just hide behind a defense tactic and wait until the poison will finish our opponent… I think I will take some risk and do both.

"Shockwave, Pikachu!" Surge loudly ordered to his pokemon. With a great determination his partner jumped high in the air and very quickly sent an electric charge into us. Reaper even under paralysis managed to rush through it with getting some decent damage and hit the opponent while he is still in the midair. Pikachu fall on the ground, but in a second before the collision he made a flip and landed right in his legs. I noticed his legs shake a little now. He is losing strength. But my Beedrill felt very bad too and descended on ground, still regularly twitching.

"Looks like we have to act quickly… Pikachu, Quick attack!"

"Hold on, Reaper, and use Harden!"

Opponent charged into my partner`s direction, moving faster and faster. But my Reaper wasn`t standing still – even through the paralysis he managed to strain his hard muscles and prepare for the incoming attack. The hit has strong enough to cause quiet but painful buzzing shout from my Reaper, but still not enough to finish him. But I see that he can`t hold much longer…

"Doesn`t matter, repeat with Quick attack!"

"Repeat with Harden!"

My pokemon twitched with all his body even stronger than before, suffering from the paralysis and giving the opponent time to perform a lightning-speed attack. We continue to get more and more damage, but thanks to the poison in his body, Pikachu will be finished soon too. I can already see how heavily he breathes and sometimes quietly coughs.

"Finish him with Quick attack!"

"No, YOU finish him with Twineedle!"

Battlers rushed to each other, Pikachu prepared his ramming head and Reaper preparing his large and sharp needles. Because of the paralysis he almost didn`t move, and the Pikachu came to him by himself. Double collision threw both pokemon back, rising the dust cloud in the middle of battlefield.

After some attempts to stand up, my Reaper finally fainted and fell on ground.

"Beedrill is unable to battle! Pikachu is the winner!" The proud voice of Surge`s assistant sounded all over the gym.

"Nice, two opponents in a row! Pikachu, well done!" Lieutenant complimented his pokemon. Pikachu slowly but victoriously raised his hand.

"…Chu…"

With the last cough he fell on ground, fainted too.

"Looks like Pikachu is unable to battle too. It`s a draw for now!" Baily shouted from his room.

"No, you defeated my Pikachu!" Lieutenant angered. "Well, the battle isn`t over until we breathe!" He took a special pokeball from under his coat. It was dark-green with some blue stripes. "Raicher! Avenge your brother! Show this newbie his place!"

With a throw of that pokeball the whole field was lighted with blue flash coming out the capsule. The monster appeared in the center. The monster I know pretty well.

The infamous Raicher is in battle again.


	34. Second-in-command

I still remember this creature being very strong and tough. Lieutenant Surge had been through a lot of things together with this pokemon. I don`t know the whole story of how they met, but this was actually very strong couple. As tough and cold as his master, Raicher was merciless and fierce on the battleground. Both of them are the real veterans, forged by the fights and loss. And the one thing that keeps their spirit alive is the battle. The never-ending battle.

This evolution of Pikachu looks much stronger now. A lot of changed in his form –from the color to the shape of long and thin tail. And, I have to say, Raicher looks enough menacing to make me worry.

"So, soldier, you have just one pokemon left. What it will be?" Lieutenant sarcastically questioned me. Of course, he knows who it will be – he saw my ace Dumpling during the first challenge near the gates. Surge knows that we have nothing against him, and that amuses him a lot.

"It will be the victor himself. The proud and mighty Dumpling! I choose you!"

My Charmeleon was menacing enough too. Long and sharp claws, teeth, dark angry look and tough burning tail… Maybe it`s better that he haven`t evolve into Charizard yet because he would be weak to electric attacks then. So we have to use all we`ve got to finish this Raichu here and now.

"Let the battle begin!" Baily loudly announced the beginning as I noticed colorful performance on the screen. Just now I thought that the imaginary health bar that measures the rough percentage of battlers` current health. I never actually looked at it before, but now this could be useful.

"Raicher, are you ready?" Lieutenant asked his pokemon and got a determined nod in reply. "Good then. Let`s start with Shock Wave!"

Well, it starts actually very predictable. I have to find out what the foe is capable of and think of strategy, quickly.

"Dumpling, dodge that and use Smokescreen!"

The shocking charge from opposing Raichu reached my pokemon pretty quickly as he hardly dodged the attack. And after a successful maneuver he exhaled a huge and dark cloud of smoke, directing it into the opponent and covering the space around him in black vale.

Okay, now it`s time to attack. Scratch will be not the most powerful move in our arsenal. Ember? It will be powered by the natural type of Dumlping, some people call this S.T.A.B., but this definitely won`t be super effective against Raicher. Are steel-type moves strong against electric? I forgot that moment. Let`s check it out.

"Now, Dumpling, use Metal Claw…"

"Not so fast… Raicher, Double Team!" Lieutenant Surge interrupted me for his own command. Another new unfamiliar command.

My Dumlping was already very close to the dark silhouette of Raichu to launch an attack as the opponent started to move, and he started to move very fast. The blurred form of Raichu through the smoke divided into two, and then – into four, and even more. Dumlping hit the target before him, but it literary dissolved into the atmosphere of his own smokescreen.

Damn it! Lieutenant used some sort of move that helps pokemon to dodge attacks, and under our cloud it turned against us! Now it is literally impossible to find that Raicher under the cloud, where more than ten of dark silhouettes dance mockingly.

"Okay, Dumlping, let`s try our luck! Ember all the copies you see!"

"Now way. Raicher, Quick attack!"

One of silhouettes rushed toward my pokemon and in a second approached him hitting in the back. Dumlping was thrown out of the smoke cloud, while Raichu jumped back under our veil and hid among the other dark images.

Seems like the idea of Smokescreen wasn`t that good after all. We will count that in.

"Dumlping, continue burning it from outside!" My pokemon quickly stood up after a hit and continued executing my order – outside the smokescreen he could see other images of Raicher even better. Ember after ember – Dumlping quickly got rid of the fake images of Raicher, but just then the real one jumped right out of the smoke and hit with Quick attack again. At least, the smokescreen slowly disappeared and took away the coverage for Raicher.

The opponent is very tough. Not just he is strong – he uses our best tactics against us! Everything is lost if we continue like this.

"Raicher, give them the best Shock wave you have!" Lieutenant gave another command. The opposing pokemon lowered his head a bit and began the charging.

"Stand still, Dumlping, we can do this! Swipe your Metal Claw exactly when I say!"

Surge`s face changed as he noticed my cunning move. He definitely wonders what we are up to. Actually, even I don`t know this.

Raicher hopped on place quickly to speed up the electric charge and then released a powerful jolt at us. There`s no point in even trying to dodge it, as we already know. That means we have to withstand the damage, or…

"NOW!" I shouted to Dumlping as the electric charge approached too close. He hit this formless energy with his steel-powered claw exactly when it was very close to collision and sent it back to the source. The opponent was so surprised he even didn`t dodge that. Of course, the damage from electric attack for electric-type pokemon wasn`t very big, but we took the initiative into our hands now.

"Okay, Dumlping… Now use… Dig!"

The eyes of lieutenant Surge gone wide from the surprise. He definitely didn`t expect this from a Charmeleon, but at the same time he believed this is possible.

"Damn it. Raicher! Jump high and dodge that Dig!"

Raichu immediately tensed and jumped high in the air. Exactly where we needed it.

"Gotcha."

My Dumpling rushed to the opponent and jumped as high as he was, approaching quickly.

"And now… Skyrage!"

He powered-up his steel claws again and smashed the opponent hard, sending him back to the ground. Judging by the screen, the damage from our Metal claw was massive, and the damage from the falling was even bigger. Just a couple of hits – and the victory is ours.

Dumpling landed nearby the crater with lying Raichu. We can finish him with just one accurate hit.

"Metal Claw, Dumpling!" I loudly ordered.

Charmeleon gladly raised his hand to launch the final strike…

"Double Team!"

The Raichu immediately disappeared before us, and the attack hit just the ground before him. But when Dumlping turned away and realized what`s happened, he was surrounded by faded images of Raicher. The real one was hidden somewhere among them.

"You dare confuse me with fake moves?" Lieutenant Surge crossed his hands on chest and closed his eyes with a grin on face. "We`ll teach you a lesson. Raicher, Thunder Wave!"

Oh crap, it`s this again. His pokemon executed the order right in a second, jumped from the shadow images, launched an electric jolt into Dumlping and returned back, leaving my pokemon startled and paralyzed.

A couple of second changed everything – lieutenant Surge took back the initiative from us and made much, much worse taking the victory far away from us… And I can`t even think about any maneuver that could help us right now.

"Dumlping, wait for the opponent`s attack and try to hit him with Metal Claw!"

"Raicher, Quick attack!"

My partner raised his hand preparing it for the counterattack, but the paralysis suddenly made him twitch so badly he lost the concentration. Raicher didn`t waste time and strike at once with a really bad damage throwing my Dumpling back.

"Come on, you can do it! Try the attack once more!" I tried to cheer up and inspire my pokemon just a bit. But the paralysis was plaguing his body nullifying all my efforts.

Lieutenant Surge and his damned Raicher repeated one Quick attack after another and paralysis gave us no chance to counterattack. Each time Dumpling tries to do something, his body stops listening. He tried very hard, but had absolutely no luck.

"You are weak!" Lieutenant Surge mocked at me. "You have always been! You almost failed me back then, and now you will fail your pokemon."

And I was standing there, looking at my pokemon getting beaten, again and again. The mind went blank as I lost hope. I don`t know what to do now…

"I still don`t believe you survived everything. You could never do the right decision! And you weakness almost cost us all lives!"

I realized that the real paralysis fell not on Dumpling, but on me. I could do absolutely nothing, with panic and fear slowly growing inside my mind. I could even feel… tears… coming up to my dry eyes. This never happened before…

"And you will again and again, soldier! But the next time you will endanger your pokemon. Just because you. Are. WEAK! And this is why all your pokemon are weak too!" He shouted at me as he could.

The images of long-forgotten events started to appear. How it all began… How it made worse… And how it ended. The events that I tried so hard to forget. This swarmed my mind, distracting from the real events that took place right here and right now.

My Dumpling was standing right before me. He didn`t try to dodge the attacks, didn`t try to counter it. I didn`t give a new command. But he was waiting for one. He trusted me and did his best to withstand everything coming at him.

Lieutenant Surge is right about two things. I never could do the right choice. And my weakness can endanger everything. But he is talking not about the exact one weakness, but the fact that I allowed myself to have at least one. Soldier can`t have that. I can`t have that.

"You`re right, lieutenant." I lowered my head and closed my eyes. "But you`re wrong. I WAS weak. But I WILL NO MORE! And my decisions – right or wrong – always bring the result. Whatever it is. I do stupid things. And this makes me who I am!"

I raised my eyesight back to lieutenant Surge. I could let him insult me, but not my pokemon. This bastard came too far and angered me a lot.

"My pokemon are not weak. I. Am not weak. And I`ll show you!"

The deadly rage was burning inside me and rushing outside. Lieutenant Surge did well in making me mad… Really, really mad.

"Dumpling! Use Scratch… On your face!"

I was staring at Surge`s facial expression as he was changing from the greatest determination to the deepest confusion. My Dumpling turned back for a second to look at me, but I didn`t need to repeat twice. He knows that I have a plan.

Through the pain from previous attacks and the paralysis he managed to raise his hand and scratch his own face. Quiet cry sounded from him, but despite that he repeated the attack.

Both Surge and Raicher were immobilized by this strange and even shocking sight.

One Scratch after another, my Dumpling continued to damage himself, and didn`t even dared to turn back once more to question my command.

I raised my sight to the screen. I could see how the imaginary health bar of my Dumpling slowly shortens and changes the color to red.

And finally, it came. The moment that I was waiting for. The flame on Dumpling`s tail burned wider and lighter, his eyes, full of pain and anger, stared at the opponent. The whole body of his was so hot it even started to emit vapor from him.

And then a loud and fierce roar shook the walls of gym.

THIS is our ability.

This is the thing I`ve noticed during our last training. I still wonder how I didn`t notice this before. When he is very hurt and tired, it`s like the second breath – he just becomes stronger that before and fights fiercely until the very end.

"So, you activated his Blaze ability? Interesting… Raicher, give him the best and strongest Quick attack you can!"

It doesn`t matter now. Nothing matters now. Now my Dumpling will defeat the paralysis and finish the opponent or we lose.

"Dumpling! Use… EMBER!"

He looked back at me with a cunning smile on his face. Actually, that surprised me a bit as I didn`t expect him to have something on his mind. But then he turned back to face the approaching Raicher. He awerted his right hand a bit back and opened his mouth wide. The shiny red light appeared in it as all of fangs started… to burn!

Raicher rammed my Dumpling with his head, and made him step back a little, but this just helped my pokemon to make a larger swing of his head, taking a deep breath, and launched a very bright and hot pack of embers. For a second I thought the flame was blue. This was actually the strongest, the biggest and the most powerful Ember I have ever seen.

These small burning particles were not just burning hot. They were very sharp like small blades. The fire sparks coming out of them are also very hot and hurtful. Maybe this is the weakest fire-type attack, right now this looks much more impressive than I could imagine.

Raicher cried loudly as the fire slowly burned his body. In the finale my Dumpling launched another powerful attack, this time with his Metal Claw, throwing the Raichu back from him.

After receiving this huge damage the veteran pokemon couldn`t do anything more than cry from the pain once more and fall on the ground in defeat.

"Raicher is unable to battle! Charmeleon is the winner, and the victory goes to the challenger Vengeance!" The loud voice of Baily announced from the control room.

I raised my head up to look at the screen. Dumpling`s health is very weak now, according to it. He wouldn`t withstand another attack from our opponent. And just at this moment he fell on knees and exhaled loudly.

I rushed to my pokemon, crouched before him and touched his body. He was very hot, and still twitching from the paralysis. He raised his eyesight at me with confidence; I could see the mix of feelings in his eyes. The pain, the fatigue and remains of rage. But also the great pride of what he did.

"You did well, partner. You did well." I scratched his hot head and raised my other hand. He barked and gave me a high-five. "Now have a rest, pal." I returned him back to pokeball and then stood up with a serious look, facing the Surge.

Lieutenant has already returned his partner back to pokeball and now was standing with his head lowered and eyes closed. Even after the defeat he was still unshakable, as always. I headed to him with a determined look.

"Don`t you dare to start with this yours 'I said this to test your will, to push you over your limits' shit! You know this won`t work on me!"

"I will not." He replied arrogantly. "I actually think that you and your pokemon are weak."

"So, you`re still old grumpy asshole, lieutenant."

"Yes, I am, soldier. Yes, I am. But I also want to say that your pokemon do not need to change. I see that you learned a few tricks from me that compensate the pure strength." He said a bit friendlier than I expected. Surge even lowered his arms and made a step back.

"What do you want to say?" I questioned him suspiciously.

"You do not need to win just by brute force, that`s what I want to say. You know me, I think that a smart tactic is always better. This will defeat any foe – just find his weak spot. Your pokemon do not need to be too strong physically to do this."

I raised my eyebrow to show my real surprise. Does he… compliment me?

"But their will is very strong. Your will is really strong. Maybe I had some doubts in you, I now have no more."

This time lieutenant surprised me. This is actually the first time he complimented me and my actions. This never happened before, never! The moment when he congratulated all our battlegroup after the fight doesn't count.

I closed my eyes and sighed. This personal war with lieutenant is finally over.

"I value intelligence over power. And that is why I`m proud of you. You earned this Thunder Badge, soldier!"

Lieutenant personally took a small badge from the inside of his pocket. Thunder badge looked like a small sun with a red glass in the center. I gladly accepted the earned gift and hurried to place it near with other two badges I already have. Hope soon there will be more.

"Congratulations, soldier!" Lieutenant made a step back and saluted to me. I nodded in reply and saluted too.

"Okay now, let`s talk seriously." Surge suddenly changed the tone. "What are you going to do now?"

"You know what, lieutenant? I have never been in Lavender town. Going to visit it soon." I decided not to tell him the whole story of my misadventures in Kanto and just give a small hint.

"You know stories of Lavender, right?" He questioned me mysteriously. "About ghosts and all that?"

"Ghosts? You mean, ghost-type pokemon? Yeah, of course I know. More than that – I think it would be great to catch one for me."

Just now I realized how cool this idea is. Actually, I never thought about it earlier.

"Well then… Before I wish you good luck and give the permission to leave, I want you to have this." Surge handed me the small case with disk inside."

"Another TM?"

"Yes, this is a TM for Shock wave. You have experienced it pretty well, and maybe it will be useful on your path."

"Well, thank you, lieutenant…" I took the disk and put it into a pocket with other two TMs I still didn`t use. "And good luck to you too. I was glad to see you alive, man."

"Yes… Man." He said nothing more, only adjusted his glasses and walked away from me to his office. A quick thought flashed in my mind…

"Permission to leave, sir?" I playfully asked him and saluted again.

"Permission granted, soldier." He replied without turning back. I let myself have a small smile and headed to the exit from gym.

I knew that this gym will be tough. I knew this won`t be a pushover. But what I experienced here is much larger than anything I could imagine. The crazy challenges, dangerous traps, additional rules… I realized that lieutenant Surge is a bit… out of mind, but this… And he said that League doesn`t control this. What madness could wait for me in the next gyms?

Eh, it`s not time for this. I have to visit the Pokemon Center, give my team for treatment and have some rest myself. I think I won`t give my pokemon for a full check-up, just for a healing, and then move on to Lavender town. In a few hours I will find a map, define the route to my next point and visit a PokeMart for some supplies. Until then my pokemon will be ready to go.

Yep, that`s a good plan. At least, it looked good until I realized it`s almost dark night already. No PokeMarts work now. Well, looks like I have to wait until morning and just then move on. Although, I will spend some more hours on just getting back to the Pokemon Center on the south of Vermillion.

And after that I finally defined the plan for today and headed to the main street that must lead me to Pokemon Center.


	35. The sleeping ugly

The night was sleepless…

And I couldn`t sleep not because of bad thoughts or uncomfortable coach in PokeCenter`s hall – on the contrary, the place was pretty nice. The source of all problems was the local nurse on duty that repeated her damn question _'Coach isn`t good for you. Maybe you should rent a room, mister?'_ each damn time I find a good spot on my occupied couch and start to fall asleep… Holy damn she annoyed me a lot. And this was right after such a glorious victory over the lieutenant Surge himself! No rest for heroes…

Finally, when the morning came, I got up from the couch and headed to the exit. I will have no more sleep anyway, so let`s not waste any more time while my pokemon are still in process.

Firstly I checked my small hideout near the Pokemon Center to make sure the case is still here. To tell the truth, I was actually surprised to see it still in place. I`m going to return for it a bit later, so after that I quickly ran to the PokeMart, bought some supplies for the road and some other stuff. I had just one pokeball left, so I bought four more for the round number. This is where my finances ended. Maybe I should check some more trainers on my way to Lavender town.

There was also a small kiosk where I could buy a map of the region. I wonder why I didn`t do this before. The way to Lavender town can lie across the Route 11 and to the north, near the shoreline of Route 12. Or I could return back to Saffron City and hopefully find the path to Route 7 that will lead me straight to the goal. Or take the longest and the most useless path though Cerulean City, Route 9 and, I guess, some sort of cave. Yeah, the path through the cave is considered an official road here. What madness.

Well, the first way seemed to be the shortest to me, so I decided to follow it.

After a short and modest breakfast in the local café I returned back to Pokemon Center. The nurse gladly welcomed me and announced that my pokemon are fully healed, rested and ready for the next battle. That sounds enough promising for me. I thanked her for a nice job and headed to the status-device-thingy – the machine that defines the information about pokemon. After a quick check of all my team and familiarization to their current move sets I finally left the Pokemon Center. The case remained right where I left it, so I took it and continued my way.

Now I have to hurry and get to the Lavender town as fast as I can. I had to waste so much time on S.S. Anne operation and gym battle, but now I have the real chance to track down Team Rocket, and also save some wild pokemon from whatever Team Rocket is needed them for. Maybe the chances that I`m too late are very high, I have to try at least.

So my direction lies on the Route 11 now. I crossed Vermillion City once more and headed to the East. The only road was right near the lake on the one side and a strange rock formation from the other. I noticed a large group of trainers here, gathering near the entrance to a large cave in this place. Maybe this is the Diglett Cave lieutenant Surge was talking about. Getting a ground-type pokemon would be nice for my team, but I don`t like Digletts very much. Maybe I find someone better one day.

I passed the outskirts of Vermillion City and actually got to the Route 11. This place is a really large plain, full of different vegetation. Wild pokemon hide in tall grass, trainers wander around in searches of something, some other people are having rest under the shadows of trees. A high dense forest could be seen far away on the edge of this plain. Everything looks so alive here; the sight of it helped my mood a bit.

Pretty nice place, I have to say. Maybe I can find some trainers here that wish to battle. I feel the need for some more training before the possible encounter of Team Rocket in Lavender city. I should better be prepared anyway.

And so a couple of hours passed in trainings and battling other people here. Unfortunately, no one could give me a real challenge here and all battles were pretty easy for me and my team.

I battled one youngster with Ekans. This pokemon still gives me bad memories from the past, and the scar from that bite hurts again. So I unleashed my rage and defeated this foe very quickly.

A strange old man challenged me to a battle too. He told me about his 'great luck' and 17 losses. Well, despite I felt really sorry for him; I had to raise his number to 18. He used a Growlithe and Vulpix in battle – two fire-type pokemon. Anyway, this battle made me think about finding a water-type pokemon for my team as I could use just Dumpling and Moment here – Reaper and Harry would have a real disadvantage because of typing.

I even found an engineer working with the power lines nearby. He introduced himself as Bernie and challenged me with two of his Magnemite and also a Magneton. After an electric gym we had quite a lot of experience battling the electric-type pokemon, so this wasn`t too hard for my Reaper and Dumpling.

The most interesting person on this route was another old man that looked suspiciously like the previous. This one, on the contrary, bragged about his victories and a desire to raise the number with my help. Too bad for him – I spoiled all his plans. My Harry personally dealt with both Poliwag and Horsea that man threw at us.

Some other trainers came to my battles, but in the end nobody more dared to challenge me. I quickly healed my team with potions and headed further, to the transition gate dividing the plain from the seashore on the East – Route 12.

I noticed some policeman standing near the closed gates, talking about something with a very worried tone. That attracted my attention and I came closer to scout the situation, but they spotted me listening to them very quickly.

"Oh, hello! Are you a trainer?" One of them suddenly asked me.

"Maybe. Is there a problem?" I cautiously replied.

"There is one. Is it possible that you can help?" The other policeman questioned.

"If this will not take too much time…" But I was interrupted as the first policeman opened the gates, covering my voice with the creak of heavy door, and led me further. Second stayed on his place, guarding the position. Something really suspicious is going on here.

The two of us passed the hall behind the gates and got to the Route 12. The bright sun stroke me immediately as we exited the hall, and the endless ocean appeared before me. This is the Route 12, the strangest Route I`ve ever seen. On the left and right from me is the very long and high cliff, from the depth of oceanic and to the height of forest high above. But the thing called Silence Bridge is built along the cliff across the whole Route, and this is the only way to move here. Except for swimming, may be. If I`m correct, this bridge must lead me straight to Lavender town.

And just when I came back to senses after a sun flash blinding me and looking around, I finally noticed the possible problem.

This exact Silence Bridge – the only way forward – was completely blocked by a large blue pokemon. His feet are white, as the belly. Head is round, with two small but wide ears. This guy was so fat he literally blocked the pathway; there is no space on the platform bridge to walk around – only to climb over him, maybe. And, according to the sound and the closed eyes, he was just sleeping here.

"What is it?" I pointed at the monster and asked the policeman.

"It is the Snorlax. And… It`s blocking the way." He replied with a bit of despair in voice.

"And THIS is your problem? A sleeping Snorlax?"

"Yes! The way is completely unpassable while it`s here."

Hah, a sleeping Snorlax is a problem. I wonder how he would name a huge criminal organization terrorizing the whole region. But the problem remains actual – this thing doesn`t let me pass the bridge and go to Lavender town.

"And what do you want me to do? Kick him out?"

"Catch it, move it, scare it away – it doesn`t matter. Just… Make the road free."

So, they want me to get rid of this Snorlax, in any way, no matter the cost. This reminds me of something…

"Step away." I said to the policeman and then took out a pokeball and threw it into Snorlax. To my extreme surprise, the capsule just bounced off his body and fell on ground right before me. "What the heck? He is sleeping! A sleeping pokemon must be even easier to catch!"

"We have tried this before." The cop told me. "For some reason during this… type of slumber Snorlax can`t be caught. Or be awakened. At least, we failed in it."

What an interesting situation. That means not all pokemon can be caught at all. And to awaken Snorlax we could put much more effort than needed.

"Okay, Dumpling, let`s go!" I put the empty pokeball back into my pocket and unpinned the Dumpling`s one from the shoulder belt. The pokemon was glad to see the light again. And me too, of course.

"Is this the best pokemon you have?" The policeman asked. I felt a bit of disappointment in his voice.

"Yeah. He is the ace pokemon of my team."

"Well, good luck to you anyway." He indulgently said. "I`ll be at the gates if you need me."

And the cop turned away and left us alone with the large and loudly snoring carcass. Dumpling twitched a bit when he noticed Snorlax and turned back to me with an unsure look.

"Don`t worry. The bigger they are – the harder they fall. Well, this one is lying already. Remember your battle with Onix. But now we need to do completely the opposite… Any ideas?"

Dumpling looked up at the rising stomach of Snorlax and then examined the body. For a moment I started to worry what will we actually do when he wakes up? What if he wakes up in a bad mood? Can we calm him down or he will just eat us like the damn breakfast and then unleash his rampage on the whole area?

After a couple of minutes of running before the Snorlax, observing him and poking his body in different places, Dumpling returned back to me and raised his right hand, causing it to shine with a mystic metallic color.

"Maybe this could work. Okay, Dumpling, use your Metal Claw!"

He jumped high and smacked the face of pokemon with his claws. The scratches left by our attack were barely visible and simply vanished right now. My Dumpling jumped away after the attack and landed right in the center Snorlax`s stomach. The sleeping giant didn`t even moved after that too. But my Dumpling suddenly discovered that springy stomach is a very fun thing, and started to jump on it, completely forgetting about my orders.

"Hey, Dumpling, enough fun! We need to clear the path."

Charmeleon stopped jumping and stood on fours above the Snorlax. With his eyes he was literally begging me to give him some more time for fun.

"Oh well, fine. I guess you deserved it, after all." I just waved my hand at him and headed to the nearest bench on the bridge. Maybe a jumping pokemon can wake up this monstrosity, I think. But what about a whole bunch of jumping pokemon?

"Hey, guys, come on all out!" I shouted while throwing all my pokeballs high in the air and releasing all my team outside.

Reaper started to look around clutching his stings, Harry just laid down right here periodically looking at me suspiciously and Moment screeched from the sudden light flash and quickly flew up the cliff to hide under the shadow of nearest tree.

"Well, I think not all of you will enjoy this strange trampoline…" I said while looking at my Moment in his small hideout. Harry isn`t very joyful person and Reaper prefers to fly on his own. "Doesn`t matter, Dumpling will have all the fun. We`re going to have some rest for half an hour – no more, and then move on. Enjoy the fresh ocean breeze and the sunlight…" I noticed how Moment twitched again after these words. "Do you want back?" I asked him.

Moment nodded in agreement. Well, he is a night creature, and a sunlight like this isn`t the best weather for him. So I returned him back to pokeball and turned to the rest.

"Have some rest nearby. But don`t go away too far."

The team was glad to have some real rest after the battle. Dumpling continued jumping on Snorlax, Reaper was just flying around, enjoying the freedom of flight and Harry stayed on place and taking sunbathe. I guess, for a grass-type pokemon this could be very nice.

As for me, I sat on bench, looked around to make sure we are alone. Some fishermen were far away on the south from us, but they are not the problem. Anyway, this Snorlax was lying right on the crossroad, blocking two pathways at once.

With a relief, I took out my Diary that Misty gave me and after skipping a lot of blank pages I started writing the chronicles of my misadventures here in Kanto, starting from the point where my car was stolen.

I looked up periodically to observe my team to be nearby and make sure they are all right and in my eyesight. No one tried to escape from me, even Harry. I could expect something from him. The Snorlax was lying here completely motionless even with Dumpling actively jumping on him. If not for the loud snore I would consider him dead.

After a quick look around I continued my writings. But the calmness wasn`t going to last for long as the jumping noises from Dumpling and Reaper`s buzzing stopped. Someone was approaching us.

I closed the diary and looked at the visitor. It was an old man in a shabby brown suit with a lot of patches. Seems like he wears this as the casual clothes. The look on his face seemed too strange. It was determined, serious and at the same time… suspiciously kind.

"This is useless, young man…" He said to me.

"What is useless?" I asked in reply.

I had some time to look at his eyes. Yes, this man definitely saw a lot of things. He came here for a reason. I sensed he is here because of Snorlax.

"This one will not wake up with usual methods…" The old man came closer to the lying pokemon and gently scratched his foot.

"What do you mean?"

"The slumber of any Snorlax is very deep. You can attack it, move it, explode bombs under it… Just two things can wake him up. The first one… is hunger."

He intentionally mentioned two things but said just about one.

"You know a lot about pokemon, right?" I asked him.

"Ho-ho-ho, of course, I do. I spend a lot of time with these awesome creatures." He looked back at Snorlax again. "Wild Snorlaxes sometimes cause troubles in this area. I know how to help you. But I need a help of a skilled trainer by myself."

Now I see where this is heading.

"Help for a help, right?" I crossed my hands on chest, showing the old man my mistrust. He didn`t seem to be touched by that.

"Call this however you want. We can help each other, and that`s it."

"So, you know how to wake up this Snorlax. And you will do it when I help you do… what?"

The old man smiled and nodded to me silently. He looked back and then whispered.

"Meet me in Lavender town. Heading street, 15."

After that he turned back to walk away.

"Hey, wait a second! How will I get to you if this Snorlax blocks the way?"

"There are other Routes that lead to Lavender town…" He replied and immediately disappeared behind the trees. What an odd old man. He didn`t even introduce himself.

As if one strange thing wasn`t enough for me, the second one happened. Suddenly something in my pocket started to vibrate and play a ringtone. I quickly took this out and realized it was PokeDex.

The small red light was flashing, and the screen stated that… professor Oak is calling me?

Damn it, I actually didn`t knew that PokeDex can be used as a phone. I don`t like phones because of my paranoia and the feeling of constant watching. But this… Damn!

I carefully raised the PokeDex above me and looked at the sun through it. The frame doesn`t show through on the light. Well, I hope this is actually professor Oak calling, otherwise…

"Hello?"

"My boy… WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU WANDERING?" Loud and cross voice of Oak sounded from the PokeDex. Despite him being very angry for some reason, his voice actually calmed me down a bit.

"I am on Route 12 now…"

"Remember - you promised me information about regional pokemon! A filled PokeDex! How many pokemon did you encounter?"

Oh crap… I really forgot about the deal with old professor. Until now I used PokeDex just to learn about my own pokemon, so all entries my PokeDex has now are just of my own pokemon. I`m not sure professor will be glad to see nearly five entries.

"Well… Quite a lot."

"Don`t mumble, boy! Listen, we have an emergency here and, I afraid, we can lose all our data on server we have. Wireless connections don`t work right now. So I need you to meet my aide in person and give him your PokeDex to copy."

Shit… What could possibly happen when he discovers I didn`t tried too hard to complete this PokeDex of his? Can he… Can he take Dumpling back? No, he can`t do that! He can`t just give me my pokemon partner and then take him away!

"Hey, boy, are you listening to me?" Oak`s voice disturbed me from my thoughts.

"Yes, professor, of course…"

"Good. Whatever you are doing now – drop it and go to the hotel on the east road of Route 2. My aide is on field researches somewhere there. He will be there until tomorrow morning."

"Route 2?! It`s a whole region away from me! How can I possibly get there in time?" He scared me really much right now, making me worry even more.

"…wait, where are you now?" He replied with a serious tone.

"Um… The crossroads of Route 12. On the bridge."

"Let me think…"

Some second of silence were soon disturbed by the rustle of paper. Professor Oak was looking for something.

"Right, found it." He finally said. "You can quickly take a short path through the Diglett Cave on Route 11. It will lead you straight to Route 2. But beware of wild pokemon there."

"Are you sure I will make it in time?"

"I`m a scientist. I doubt everything… In theory." And after that he disconnected.

Well, additional delays on my mission. Damn it, it`s like the destiny itself keeps me away from the Lavender town. I will get there anyway…

But now I need to get back to Route 2. I`m still worried about what will happen when I`ll show my empty PokeDex. I don`t even want to think about it! I won`t give Dumpling back, I became so attached to him. And he became so attached to me. There is no way anyone can split us apart!

Okay, we`ll see what awaits us. Now we have to head back to Route 11. My team has already gathered around me, waiting for the next command.

"What are you staring at, comrades?" I playfully replied to their interested eyes. "The rest is over. Get back to your pokeballs and let`s roll out!"

I beamed all them back to their pokeballs, and packed up for the way back.

To my surprise, it was already afternoon and just now I started to feel hunger. Good for me I stocked up on more chocolate bars and now have something to chew on my way back.

So, with the very dark thoughts in my mind and a chocolate bar in my mouth I headed back to Route 11, where the entrance to Diglett cave is.


	36. Teatime with Digletts

The way back was surprisingly fast. No more blinding sun, no more heat, no more trainers that always try to challenge you to a delaying battle… The day is slowly coming to end, and I am slowly coming to the goal. I passed some familiar hills and trees and then finally got to the seashore. Vermillion City is near, and so is Diglett Cave.

Now this place was absolutely empty. All tourists are gone, and now just a lone Raticate is crunching something near the entrance. As I approached the cave, pokemon squeaked and ran inside. Am I really that scary? Then I did a really good job over my style.

I cautiously stepped into the darkness of cave. Actually, it wasn`t that dark as long as I am not far from the outside. And there was definitely some other light source deeper in the tunnel.

"Come on, Dumpling, let`s have a walk." I said while taking out a pokeball and releasing my pokemon outside. He wasn`t fond of caves, but he has some experience and I can trust him my own safety.

And so we were slowly walking forward listening to any sounds surrounding us – water drops or the distant rumble of digging Digletts.

"Stay where you are!" Suddenly a loud voice sounded from behind, and something sharp poked me in back of the head. That was so sudden I experienced two shocks at once: from the damn abruptness and the second from the fact I recognize this voice.

"Bill?" I asked carefully.

I ignored the gun pointing at me from behind and turned around to face Bill. Now his mechanical weapon was pointing at my forehead, but I didn`t care.

"If you will take this thing away, I can even say I`m glad to meet you."

Bill was confused for a second, but then hurried to take the gun away.

"Vengeance, right?" He questioned me.

"You can call me Ven. If you promise not to poke me with your guns anymore."

Behind Bill I noticed the Raticate that, I guess, I saw near the entrance. Dumpling looked seriously at him, not showing any trust, and so did he.

"Hey, Dumpling, it`s Bill. He is our friend, I guess."

"Stop this, I am sorry enough." He waved his hand to his pokemon, and they walked back a little. "This is an unexpected encounter. What are you doing here?"

"Firstly, this…" I raised my hand with case to show him. In the first seconds he looked at it with a lot of suspicion, but then recognized it and gladly smiled.

"You got it! I can`t believe this." He took the case from my hands and shook it a little. Something metallic inside rattled quietly.

"I hope this will help me in my investigation." I said to Bill. He immediately raised his eyesight to me and smiled cunningly.

"Follow me."

He headed to one of the tunnels, leading me deeper and deeper in the cave. We were moving pretty quickly, and I managed to notice a couple of Digletts hurrying to get away from us. These are small mole pokemon – always sticking their head out of ground, wherever they are. Partly they look kinda interesting to me, but the fact that they easily dig their way through a solid floor in building and appear from under the carpet, leaving holes everywhere and in everything makes them some considered as varmints. How does their bottom look is a real mystery. Observing even a tamed Diglett is a pain, as I know.

Soon we came to the cave dead end, but this dead end wasn`t usual - a lot of equipment was stored here. A couple of boxes were opened and turned upside down so they could be used as a table and chair. I noticed some papers, laptop, food cans and a toolbox on the larger crate. Some Digletts were pushing a large stone to the wall, and a familiar pokemon – Kletto the Clefairy - was busy with opening the big metal box.

"I see you settled here pretty well." I said to Bill.

"Yeah. It`s like my.. field base of some sort, while I work on a special project." He replied proudly. "Have a rest for a while, guys." He told to Digletts and Kletto. All pokemon gladly nodded and scattered. Bill approached the improvised table and invited me to take a seat. So I took my place behind the table and Bill moved one more box near it to sit too. Not the most comfortable place, but it will do.

"As I can see, you didn`t get a key from it?" He questioned me.

"Well… No." The question confused me a bit. I don`t remember seeing any key in Mr. Aquantis` room.

Bill sighed and immediately moved his toolbox closer and started to open the case.

"Then we will go the hard way."

That made me smile a bit. A creator is breaking in his own creation.

"So, can you tell me about this project of yours?"

"Sure." He replied while working with the case. "I want to talk to local pokemon and persuade them to dig a cave to my underground lab."

"Wow. Are you sure they can make it?"

"It`s no problem for Digletts. But that`s not all. Then we will dig tunnels to the every city of Kanto and launch a train underground, connecting all cities together! Sounds great, yeah?"

"So, you want to invent a subway. Sorry, dude, there is already one in Unova."

"Really?" He was really upset by this news. "Ah, screw them, ours will be better!"

"Well, good luck to you anyway. Any success already?"

"Not much… I can`t persuade wild Digletts to work with me until I catch them and order to do so… But I managed to catch just two of them. Others… Just ignore my pokeballs. They literally ricocheted from their heads! So I couldn`t get any help from them."

"Strange… Did you offer them money, power and long life? Who knows what these creeps want." I sarcastically joked and looked back at some wild Digletts on the distance.

"Exactly! I have no idea what they tell me in reply. I wish I had a translator of some sort…"

"You are an inventor! Invent some!"

"This is not that easy." Bill put away his tools and looked at me. "I tried, believe me. But I had no success. It`s easier to find a talking pokemon than invent a device like this."

"There are talking pokemon?" I was really surprised.

"Well, I didn`t meet any." Bill slowly returned to the process of unlocking the case. "Some people say that psychic and ghost types can, but… I don`t believe it. I have four psychic-type and three ghost-type pokemon, and they do not talk."

"What about… legendary pokemon?" I suddenly asked.

He stopped to think. The silence fell on us in this cave.

"I don`t think they exist." He finally replied.

"So, you think that the great Kanto trio is a fiction?"

"Different legends tell different things about them. The same thing is usually told about… gods in any religion. I don`t believe in this crap."

"Ah yes, you`re a scientist. An atheist… Actually, I don`t believe this too. But sometimes I think about my life… And make a conclusion that, at least, curses exist."

"The same goes to me." Bill smiled.

"I wish I could talk to pokemon. I want to understand them… Understand what they want. This could solve so many problems. For example… After a battle when pokemon suddenly tries to perform a new move he would say 'Hey! I can do this thing now!'"

"Hah. What`s the problem with this?" Bill smirked. "You can check their moves in the stationary machines in PokeCenters."

"No, this is not the problem… The problem is that I can`t control this process. I know they can learn just four moves at once, right? Some sort of… nature mechanism, or instinct – I don`t know. What if my Dumpling will learn something new and forget something old but necessary for me? Smokescreen, for example? I use this move very often in battle."

"Well, I think I have something that could help you. I invented a 'TM case' that can control the moves of your pokemon, helps you teach moves through disks right with it, and much more."

"Wow… That sounds really cool. I would be very grateful for this."

If he is telling the truth, the device like this could be very handy for me on my journey. I just need to get it somehow.

"I`m glad that someone appreciates my inventions." Bill smiled again and finally clicked the mechanism in his case. The box opened, revealing the metallic device inside. It looked pretty high-tech and too difficult for me.

Bill took the device from his case and put it on box-table. Then he cautiously pulled closer the laptop and connected with a wire to the device. After a couple of minutes clicking buttons on his laptop he finally moved away from it and leaned on a rock behind him with a satisfied look.

"Now I will copy the info on my scanner, and we will be able to find out what secrets it has."

"Thanks a lot, dude. I`m in your debt." I tried to lean back too, but I nearly fell back because of nothing being behind me. So I leaned on the table and looked at Bill again. And he looked at me.

"So… You managed to beat Misty, yeah?" He suddenly asked.

"She told you about that…" For a second I felt a little bit of pride because of Misty telling her ex-boyfriend that I, her ex-ex-boyfriend, beat her in a gym battle. "Yeah, I have the Cascade badge from her. Have to say, she is quite strong battler."

"Yeah, she is…" For some reason Bill guiltily looked away from me. "Why did you two actually break your relationship?"

I don`t like to speak about my relationships with anyone. Especially with men. I feel something wrong in it. But right now I had some feeling that I need to speak out.

"Actually, we never broke up. Nearly seven years ago she left Kanto for a vacation, and then… a lot of shit happened. After that I just couldn`t stay with her. I met Misty just one more time and left her. I had to."

"Ah, destiny can be rough sometimes…" Bill replied and checked the process on his screen.

"Why did YOU two broke up?" I asked him in reply.

"Well, it`s quite trivially. I spent too much time on my projects, not much time with her. My gifts were all hand-made and sometimes dangerous… And, in the end, I almost burned her house… So, she got hysteria and left me. After that I realized I don`t need a girlfriend too much… At least, not now. Anyway, we are still good friends and drink tea sometimes... Oh! By the way…" Suddenly Bill opened the small crate near him and took out a thermos and two small cups. "Want some tea?"

"Sure, why not? Great idea! Let`s have a teatime in the middle of damn cave surrounded by wild and angry pokemon."

"Why do you think they are angry?" He asked me with a bit of worry in his voice.

"Because they are watching us…" I pointed behind his back. He turned to see a wild Diglett sticking out of a rock behind and looking straight at him. After the first Diglett Bill noticed another one, from the other side. I stayed absolutely still and calm, although I counted six wild pokemon behind him and seven more behind me, reflecting in my glasses. But some of them were sticking out of one hole, and I suspect them counting as one pokemon – Dugtrio. A larger and stronger and stranger evolution of Diglett.

Really scared Bill turned back to the table and froze.

"How long are they here?" He asked me with trembling whispering voice.

"A couple of minutes." I replied calmly.

"Why didn`t you tell me?"

"I didn`t want to spoil the touching moment."

Just now I thought about our pokemon. Where are our pokemon? If the wild ones are preparing an attack, our guys had to warn us. Just a minute ago I could hear the joyful barking of Dumpling and glad cries of Kletto and Raticate. Now it is just us and a whole bunch of Dig-family.

"What are we gonna do?" Bill whispered.

"We wanted to have a tea, right?"

"Are you kidding? With all of them standing right here?"

"The first thing life taught me – never show your fear to your enemy. He will definitely use it against you. Otherwise he will have nothing to use, and go away." This didn't seem to calm Bill down, just scare him even more and plus confused. "Well, this doesn`t always work in life. But sometimes it does."

Bill tried to open a thermos with his shaking hands, but I stopped him.

"Give me that, you`ll spill everything." I opened the thermos by myself and cautiously poured the tea into two cups. It was still hot, just as I like.

"What do they want?" Bill whispered even quieter while taking his teacup.

"Let`s think…" I leaned back and put one leg on another. "You came on their territory to build a subway for people. You wanted to use them as the work force. And these guys know perfectly that when subway is finished, they will not be able to live there anymore. Conclusion? They do not want to spoil their home but they want to throw a random indulgent human away. Maybe, in pieces – who knows?"

Bill sadly looked down realizing his guilt. In a deep thought he made a small sip from the cup.

"Take this." I took out a chocolate bar from my pocket and handed it over to Bill. "The tea will taste better and help you calm down."

He looked at me like at a madman, but accepted the offer. Surrounding Digletts started to make some strange noises, and come a bit closer. I noticed the look of impatience on their solid faces, and that looked to be curious and suspicious at the same time.

I took a chocolate bar for myself and made a sip from teacup. The warmth from drink filled my body, and the taste of it was really good… and familiar. Bill seemed to enjoy this too despite the crazy atmosphere around us.

"So… Why do they not attack?" Bill suddenly asked, taking away an emptied cup.

The question was… strangely good. Why Digletts just stand there, around us, periodically coming a bit closer and further. What are they waiting for?

And then just suddenly I realized everything.

Bill noticed worried look on my face, and that made him worry more too.

"What?"

"Take everything you can carry and be ready…" I whispered to him. He questionably raised his eyebrow, but asked nothing more, just slowly and without any sharp movement closed his laptop and disconnected the scanner device.

"Oh, and prepare your pokemon too…" I added even more quiet.

I stood up from the box and stood in the center of this small cave room, attracting the attention of pokemon to me.

"So… Gentleman… Or ladies… whatever gender you, creeps, are. We are terribly sorry for this… troublemaking human over there. We will leave the tunnels of your underground kingdom and never return. Hope we could achieve the understanding."

Digletts suddenly started to clamor loudly so even I could feel a small shake around me. This is not going to end well if these guys cause an earthquake or something like that and collapse the cave on us.

Digletts` constant moving up and down made me dazzle a bit. I shook my head and then made a step forward.

"We mean you no harm, folks. Don`t you believe me? Maybe he can make you believe." I cautiously took a scratched pokeball and dropped it on ground, releasing my

Weepinbell outside. Digletts and Dugtrios tenses before the sight of him. I guess, it`s no surprise as they all are definitely ground-type. Some smaller Digletts moved a bit further from us.

"No? You don`t trust him?" I playfully asked the angered crowd. "How about these guys?" And I added Reaper and Moment to the circle of defenders. "Just stay here, guys… Don`t provoke them."

But we didn`t need to provoke them for an attack as the diggers attacked on their own. Every wild pokemon in the room quickly hid under the ground and then appeared right under us, hitting boxes and legs with their heads.

"Moment, find Dumpling! Harry, whip all of them with your vines! Reaper, use Fury attack!" I gave orders to my pokemon and then turned back. "Bill, are you already?" I rushed back to him and helped to put some tools in the box and close it.

"Thanks. Let`s go." He said with such sadness in his voice. Yeah, we can`t take all the equipment with us and the most of it will be lost here and destroyed by local pokemon. But our lives cost a bit more, I guess.

I accidentally kicked one of Digletts trying to hit me from under the ground, stumbled on him and nearly fall forward, but Bill grabbed my hand and helped to restore balance.

"This way." He ran into one of the tunnels that, I guess, lead to the exit. I had to follow him.

"Team, move on!" I shouted to my pokemon and ran from the room. I had to return my Weepinbell as he isn`t very fast to keep up with us, so Reaper was flying right near me. Bill suddenly turned right on the divarication, and at this moment I heard something strange from the left.

"Wait a second!" I tried to hear what`s there. Through the noise from digging pokemon underground I heard the scream of Moment. "He found them! Here!" I rushed to the left and after some meters could hear Bill running into my direction.

Digletts and Dugtrios appeared to be quite fast pokemon as they overtook us even under ground and started to appear on our way, endangering to make us stumble on them more than actually hit. Reaper accelerated before us and hit some Dugtrios sticking out of ground on our way, making them go back under ground.

"Thanks, Reaper!" I raised my thumb up and jumped over another Diglett, luckily dodging another collision. Moment`s cry was louder and louder as we approached the source.

Soon we reached another cave room filled with new group of Digletts and Dugtrios. The group of pursuers blocked us from behind, so we were quickly surrounded by these pokemon. A large hole in the ceiling stated that we are close to the surface, but still it was too high for us to reach. I had to take some time to look around and notice the bodies of fainted Dumpling, Kletto and Raticate in the center of room

"Here they are!" I shouted to Bill and pointed at them. "Do you have any Revives?"

"I do. But I don`t have time to use them." He replied while returning his pokemon back to pokeballs.

"Fair enough." I replied while returning my Dumlping back too. "But now we are surrounded. Should we fight?"

"Not anymore." Bill said proudly and took a whistle of some sort. He blew in it but no sound was made. Just a loud roar from high above, and almost immediately a large shaded silhouette flew over the gap in ceiling.

"What the heck was that?" I wondered.

"My personal rescue team." Bill replied and jumped a bit away from the space under the gap. A second after that some creature fell down from the sky, crushing the ground over us and scaring away the nearest foes. This pokemon was quite tough-looking – he had large skinny wings, armed with short but sharp claws, strong leg, big menacing jaw and a long spiky tail. The body looked pretty solid and strong and covered with small pieces of rock.

"Ramos, use Steel wing!"

The pokemon swung with his huge wing, slashing the wild pokemon under him and making them hide in the ground. This gave Bill some time to jump on the back of his pokemon and give a hand to me.

"Get in!"

I wanted to object that flying on pokemon is a very dangerous and risky thing, but I didn`t want to stay alone with this mad potato-heads sticking out of the ground, so I grabbed his hand and get on Ramos too. We flew through the destroyed hole in the ceiling and rise very high. I could literally see the whole Kanto from here. Even a part of Johto, maybe.

"Come on, big guy, you`re not restored completely. Head to the landing." Bill told his pokemon with care. The monster replied with a sad roar and slowly headed to the nearest road. All this time I was absolutely silent. The excitement filled me completely, as the fresh air hits my face with all its might. I forgot about all precaution and just enjoyed the flight.

Holy shit this is so cool! I definitely evolve my Dumlping into a mighty Charizard and will fly on him everywhere!

I came back to senses just when we already landed. Bill looked at my face, confused and at the same time broken into pleasure, and clicked fingers in front of me.

"Hello? Are you okay?"

Well, to my surprise, this helped. I shook my head, looked around and jumped off the pokemon.

"This was awesome! What pokemon is that?" I looked up at the monster.

"That`s Aerodactyl. Quite rare pokemon, I should say. They extinct many thousands of years ago, but I was so lucky to find a fossil with its DNA. Some my friend from the laboratory helped me restore it to a completed pokemon!"

"Amazing… Just amazing…" I lost my speech for a moment. Trying to keep my thoughts together, I reminded myself about my mission and all that not-so-awesome stuff.

But another look on Aerodactyl made me wish a new thing…

"I want to battle your Aerodactyl." I declared to Bill. He just smirked a bit.

"I`m not sure. Ramos haven`t restored his powers completely yet after the… resurrection." Bill gently scratched the hard skin of his pokemon. "But I have another Aerodactyl, much older and stronger. Maybe we will battle someday, but not today."

"You`re right. We all are tired after that… incident in the cave." I remembered that my ace pokemon is fainted right now, and even though I have some Revives I don`t want to throw him into battle this moment. "I`m sorry for your equipment left behind."

"At least, we saved this." He replied and took the scanner device from his pocked and raised it high enough before me to make sure it`s almost intact. It wasn`t. The device looked like trash after all this, but Bill seemed to be sure he still can save the data on it.

"Okay… But you seem to lose your laptop on the way."

Bill shockingly looked around him to realize I tell the sad truth.

"Oh crap… That stupid idea costed me quite a lot." He looked at the scanner in his hand like he`s going to smash it to pieces in rage.

"Don`t worry, dude, if there`s something I can do – just tell me. You`re helping me already with this thing..." I put my hand on his shoulder and gave him a friendly look. After all, I feel a little guilty for the happened too.

"Ah, never mind. I`ll find the way to restore things. But… let`s have a little rest."

Bill pointed at the nearest tree with some logs lying nearby. The night is surprisingly warm, so we could actually have some rest here. So I found a nice spot on the log and sat near him leaning with my back. The sky above looks so calm and quiet… Actually, it never changes. It is always stays the same, from any place…

"How did you know they will actually attack us?" Bill suddenly asked.

This was obvious. Too obvious. For me. He can`t see the things I see.

"Because… They behaved not like the usual wild pokemon." I replied gloomily. "They distracted us, then took our pokemon away and beat them far enough from us. Then they surrounded us and patiently waited… For an order." I turned my head to Bill. "And in the end, you said you couldn`t catch them. Pokeballs ricocheted from them. That means they are already caught by someone."

"Holy crap… Do you think..?"

"Yes, Bill. This was not a usual attack. This was the intended assault."


	37. Hard life of Dex-Collector

Some minutes passed as both of us were devoured by deep thoughts. Just the snore of Ramos the Aerodactyl sometimes broke the silence.

"Who would catch almost all pokemon in the cave just to attack us?" Bill was the first of us human to break the silence.

"I have some versions… Four, at least."

"Team Rocket?"

"The third version. Not the worst, through." I got up and looked at the moon. It slowly crawled across the sky reminding me about time. "I`m afraid this is all because of me. I don`t think you have as much people that want to kill you as I have."

"And still you are alive, my friend." Bill got up too and turned back to his pokemon, gently poking Aerodactyl in the side trying to wake him up. "Come on, let`s go back home."

Home? Already? I wonder when I will be able to say something like this. Well, not until I will have a home to back to.

"Hey, Bill, where are we?" I suddenly realized that we don`t even know where we are. I have to be ready to move on to the Route 2 for my meeting.

"I think, it`s Route 16. What`s the problem?" Bill replied after a quick look around.

"I need to get to the Route 2 by the morning. I need to meet someone from professor Oak`s crew."

"Let me guess – PokeDex check?" He asked with a big smile.

"Yeah, how do you know?"

"I know professor very well. And if he orders you to go to Route 2 from the very other end of region – it`s the PokeDex check, all right. He takes it very seriously."

"Very seriously?" These exact words made me start to worry again. "Listen, is that possible that he will… take my starter back if I don`t have very much of PokeDex entries collected?"

"And how much do you have?" He asked in reply with real interest.

I handed him over my PokeDex and let to look it through. His over interested face quickly changed to surprised and then he just laughed.

"Eight? Seriously?"

"I used it to scan just my own pokemon. And also I forgot to scan Moment when he was Zubat." I replied with a bit of shame.

"I think I have an idea. Do you want to have some fun?"

The actual flame in his eyes made me think he is up to something not very good. Well, his previous ideas made me think he is always like this.

"What`s on your mind?" I asked him carefully. He just smirked in reply and jumped on his Aerodactyl`s back.

"You will see." He gave me a hand. I had some doubts about having questionable fun right now, but Bill looked a reliable person for some reason. I grabbed his hand and got on pokemon too. "Hold tight!"

We rushed into the height once more. Ramos was very glad to soar in the sky, despite his small weakness. Bill constantly repeated the ancient pokemon not to raise too high and fly straight to the Route 2. As for me… This time I couldn`t enjoy the flight like before. Now I had a lot of dark thoughts on my mind to think.

Soon we reached the Route 2 – I noticed the familiar road from high above. On the East from the main road, behind the dense woodland belt another road was hidden – and this is the road I tried to find back then. To my surprise, there was no way to actually get from one road to another – just through the forest, but I remember that being so tightly grown it`s impossible to pass. Nature is nature.

We landed on a short distance from the hotel building, on a hill.

"Great job, Ramos." He clapped pokemon`s arm. "Go fly around a little, I`ll give you a call when I need you."

Aerodactyl gladly roared and flew high in the sky, quickly hiding from our eyesight in the clouds. Bill sighed and returned to me.

"So, let`s go?" He asked with determination.

"Wait a second… Why couldn`t you just return him back to pokeball? What if we will need him fast?"

"Ah, it isn`t attached to a pokeball yet. And I don`t want him to." Bill replied lightly. "But it is always nearby, and I know that it will always react to my whistle call."

"And you too with this 'IT' thing…" For some reason this standard element of language pissed me off. "Ah, never mind, let`s go."

We approached the hotel building and stopped over the corner. The construction looked quite low for a hotel – the building had just one floor. From the side it looked more like a usual big house – modest and distant from the city.

"So, what are we going to do?" I asked Bill. He didn`t tell me his plan yet.

"Go and find that guy." He started to explain barely keeping himself from strange excitement. "When he checks your PokeDex and tells that you have too little… Just tell something like you`re going to catch some more pokemon and will be in a minute. And come to me with your PokeDex."

"Strange way to have fun, I have to say…" I told very honestly. "And what`s next?"

"You`ll see. Go!"

"But… He will not take my Dumpling because of my miserable PokeDex, right?" I started to worry really a lot right now. "We had some sort of a deal…"

"What? No, of course, not. That would be too rough, don`t you think? Don`t worry, everything will be all right. Come on!"

I really don`t know what made me trust this strange guy so much, but I just nodded and headed to the entrance. Bill stayed on his place, waiting for me.

Suddenly a roar of engine sounded from far away. I didn`t pay attention to it, and just touched the door to hotel as the engine sound behind me turned into tears grinding.

"Stop right here!" A loud man voice sounded after all that. Crap, I wish I never hear him again.

"Douchebag, my little bro! What the heck is your ass doing here?" I turned away from the door and faced the douchebag in the car. A shiny black, expensive and, I have to admit, pretty cool car.

"The same thing you are." He quickly jumped from his car and slowly headed to me. "Gramps called me to show him my PokeDex. Another great way to throw you into the dirt!"

"What? I don`t remember professor giving you a PokeDex too!"

"He is my gramps, after all. He could give it to me later… Or long before, you dumb! So we are together on this way too, loser!"

"What a coincidence, right?" I tried to keep all my sarcasm from flowing out. It was hard. "Damn, it looks like you were waiting for me right here, until I appear."

"Why the heck I should bother myself with YOU?" Douchebag replied contemptuously. "Don`t make me laugh. You do it better during our battles."

"Oh, shut up. Just go inside and do something useful in your life at least once – find me Oak`s assistant, quickly!"

"Hmf!" Douchebag proudly raised his head and passed near me with nothing to say. I felt a small victory over him and followed inside.

And when we got inside I understood I was right about this place. This isn`t a hotel – at least, even I couldn`t see the counter or receptionist or something. Well, there were some rooms from two sides of corridor, but I could say this looks more like a rebuilt warehouse where some additional walls were placed than a hotel. On the other side of corridor some space was allocated not for rooms, but for some sort of café. And a lone guy in white scientist outfit was sitting here, drinking coffee and keeping an eye on his bags nearby.

We noticed him simultaneously and then looked at each other. After a synchronous nod we headed to him and sat behind the table.

"So, you are professor Oak`s assistant?" I asked the guy.

"Yes. Call me George. And you are... trainers, right? You came here to show me your PokeDexes?"

"Right. Gramps told me you have some problem with the server and we need to restore some info for it from our researches." Douchebag replied while taking out his PokeDex.

"Problems? Well, there were some, a year ago. We still can`t restore all the data, so you guys could help us a lot." George put his cup on table and turned to Douchebag. "You`re professor`s grandson, right? Let`s start with you. Give me your PokeDex and trainer licence."

"Of course, start with me! There`s no one else to start with."

I sighed and looked around. Looks like two vending machines in this place are the only way to eat. Well, this works for me too. While George is checking Douchebag`s PokeDex, I can buy some coffee for me.

"Professor said there will be three trainers." The scientist suddenly said. "A girl should be there also. Don`t you know where is she?"

Oh, the third trainer. The one that got Bulbasaur in our consignment. He is talking about Leaf…

"I don`t know where is she." I replied while returning back to the table with a cup of coffee.

"Well, she has just some minutes until I leave. You guys are very lucky to get there in time."

Douchebag had no idea who we are talking about, so he remained silent and patiently waited for George to open the PokeDex.

"So, you have… Twenty seven entries! Great job, you are really your granddad`s grandson!" George gladly declared and took a small box from his pocket. "Professor told me to present you this – HM-05 Flash! You earned it."

"Awesome!" Douchebag grabbed the disk box and opened it to make sure disk is actually inside.

"Okay, I`ve sent the data from your PokeDex to our server." George closed Douchebag`s device and returned it back. "Now let`s check yours." He applied to me.

Well, here it is. The moment of shame. The worst thing is that Douchebag is right here, and he will make fun of me even more.

But I could do nothing but sigh heavily and give my device and licence to George. He took them and checked the IDs to make sure this device is actually mine. After that he gladly started to browse it. His face changed immediately when he found the number.

"Eight? Are you kidding me? What were you doing all this time?" He shouted.

"I had no time to scan each pokemon I catch. And had no time to catch each pokemon I meet…" I crossed my hands turned the head away. Douchebag already laughed behind me.

"But… eight? It`s not even ten! I can`t even give you HM Flash, man!"

Douchebag couldn`t stop laughing. At least, he isn`t interrupting us.

"You know what? I will now go outside and catch two new pokemon for you, okay?" I finished my hot coffee with one big sip, quickly grabbed the PokeDex from hands of shocked George and headed to the exit.

"We don`t have time for that!" George shouted to me.

"I`ll be in a minute! Douchebag, buy George one more coffee. I`ll pay."

I ran out of the building and found Bill waiting for me behind the corner, right where I left him. He was sitting on a bench and doing something with strange flat device in his hands.

"So, Bill, what`s next?" I disturbed him.

"Oh, great! Give me your PokeDex!" He took away the device he was working on. I handed over my PokeDex and sat near Bill. "Great, I always wanted to do something like this!"

"What exactly are you doing?"

But he didn`t answer me. He looked at me with a cunning smile and then took his own PokeDex and opened it. A couple of minutes he was doing something in two devices, causing button to glow sometimes.

"Is that a friend of yours?" He suddenly asked.

"Douchebag? Well… It depends on the fact whether you can call your friend Douchebag. We just know each other from the very childhood."

"I think, Misty told me about him. He was in your gang?"

"Yeah. One of our crazy gang…"

And finally my PokeDex made a beeping sound stating something.

"Done!" Bill closed my device and returned to me.

"What did you do?"

"I hacked the device and copied all my PokeDex data into yours."

This unexpected gift made my eyes go really wide. I opened my device and checked the list of entries – a number 109 was written here, not 8. So many new pictures appeared here, so many new species… A strange feeling appeared inside me, telling me to read them all, and I barely kept myself from it and closed my PokeDex.

"Wow, thanks a lot!"

"It`s nothing. Just imagine the face he will make now…"

"Yeah, I imagine… Their faces… Thank you so much, Bill!" I quickly got up and turned back, but Bill grabbed my shoulder and stopped.

"Wait a second… Take this." He also gave me the device he was working on before. This thing looked like a tablet, but just the right side was the screen - the left side was covered with metal and had a large hole in it. Nearly… a diameter of pokeball.

"What is this?" I cautiously took the device and looked it around. From the right side I noticed the small slot that looked like… a drive. For disks!

"This is the TM Case I told you about. You insert pokeball in this hole, and then insert a disk in this drive. The data stores inside the device and then you can easily control which move to learn and which move to forget. When your pokemon accidentally tries to learn something new by itself, the process is similar."

I was still very shocked by this sudden generosity. For some time I was staring at the gifted device and then looked up at Bill.

"The scanner I stole for you must cost a lot of money…"

Bill nodded with understanding.

"I also exchanged our PokeDex IDs. You can call me if you need anything… Or I can call, right?"

"Wait a second, can this thing be tracked? If yes, my paranoid part of personality will just crush it on place, seriously!"

"Relax, professor Oak has his own radio channel that only PokeDex users can connect to. This isn`t even a satellite connection, so your paranoid part of personality shouldn't worry about it. Believe me, mine doesn`t."

I looked at the PokeDex again and then hid it in my greatcoat. The TM Case went there too.

"I will believe your word, Bill. Thanks for everything."

"It`s a pleasure. I`ll give you a call when I deal with the records on the scanner. See ya, tell me their reaction later!"

He waved and then gave me his hand. I shook it and let him go back the hill, where he called to Ramos with his whistle and flew away. I watched over him a bit more until he completely disappeared in the sky.

I hope Douchebag and George didn`t wait for me for too long. I quickly returned back to the hotel and, to my relief, found them still behind the same table, drinking coffee and talking about something. I would really like to know whether Douchebag actually bought him coffee as I ordered or not.

"…so, now everything`s fine. We wanted to replace it anyway." George was talking to Douchebag when I approached them.

"So, gentlemen, did I miss anything?" I asked sitting down the chair.

"Ha, you always miss everything. George told me about MEE-Three." Douchebag smirked before taking another sip from cup.

"Oh, MEE-Three? I remember him. How is he?"

"Alive and well. Froze the door outside from the lab one day and burned it the next day." George quickly explained to me.

"Wow. Fire AND ice-type moves? Cool. Professor has an explanation to this, right?"

"No, not yet. The experiment is still going on, but now we just observe the subject. Test its capabilities and try to make a theory… But that doesn`t matter! You have wasted so much of my time, what did you bring now?"

"Here." I handed him over the PokeDex and licence. George mistrustfully opened the device and checked the list… Until his eyes go really, really wide. He quickly checked the owner of licence again and then checked the owner of PokeDex. It was the same guy. That means – me. George tried to find out the catch, but found nothing. Douchebag noticed the strange behavior of Oak`s aide and looked over his shoulder into my PokeDex.

"Are you crazy?" He shouted surprisingly. "How did you… Where did you?"

George couldn`t say anything. Yes, this is exactly the reaction Bill would like to see. These two were shocked and speechless.

"Doesn`t matter." I addressed to the zonked George. "Do your thing and give me that Flash of yours."

He looked up at me with an opened mouth, but then closed it and started to connect my PokeDex to their server. Douchebag stepped back to think it through. It doesn`t matter if they will later find out the cheating – I don`t care. Right now I keep my Dumpling safe, and also get a new move to use.

"Okay. Take this HM too." George gave me a small disk box, the same he gave to Douchebag. "The move Flash makes your pokemon shine so brightly it can even blind the opponent and lower his accuracy in battle. And outside the battle you can use your pokemon like a flash light."

"Thanks, George." I put the HM in my pocket, to other disks, and PokeDex. With my pockets full of disks and devices I felt myself a bit more advanced that all usual trainers.

"Screw all this, I`m outta here!" Douchebag waved at me and left the building. George got up from his chair and grabbed all the bags nearby.

"Well, I have to go too. Too bad the third trainer didn`t come. Professor won`t like it." And he headed to the exit too, leaving me alone in the café. I didn`t want to stay here too and so went outside.

This is really strange. Judging by what I`ve heard before, professor Oak knows Leaf well. He would definitely call her to the check, if he called me and Douchebag. Something definitely happened to her… Could this be connected to the events on the ship?

Hope not. Because if it is – I`ll never forgive me for leaving her alone. Maybe she is suspicious, strange and even dangerous to me – she is just a girl after all.

I noticed that Douchebag didn`t leave - he was standing near his car, waiting for someone. When I approached, he raised his head, like 'someone' is me.

"So, loser, heading out to Lavender town now?" He suddenly asked.

"Yeah, so what?"

Douchebag silently sat on the driver`s seat.

"Get in." He shortly said.

"Ha-ha, what?" This time he managed to surprise me.

"Do you want to get to Lavender town or not?"

"I do, but…"

"Then shut up and get in!" He raised his voice annoyed.

This is a very rare opportunity to see something like this, definitely didn`t expect this from HIM. And the weirdness of this situation was so… attractive. I just couldn`t resist the temptation, and so I didn`t… I jumped into his car, and we moved on.


	38. The road of darkness

Each day something new manages to surprise me more and more. Douchebag offering me a ride to Lavender town is literally the madness itself.

"So, what`s the catch, Douchebag? Why would you condescend from the sky to us mortals and offer us such gifts, huh?"

"Shut up. Someone must help poor and retarded people."

"Thanks a lot, you`re too kind, your highness." I sarcastically replied.

"You know, I can still kick you out from the car."

"Not until we reach Lavender town, cabdriver."

Douchebag opened his mouth to say something, but then he stopped himself and continued driving silently. Maybe he understood that level of sarcasm is already critical in this car, and he should actually shut up. Both of us should.

After some minutes we passed the Route 2 and Viridian forest from the left of us and reached the outskirts of Pewter City. I guess he is going to take the long road around the cities to get back to eastern side of region. Well, he has a point – the only other way is through the Diglett Cave, and I`m not sure that the locals will be happy to see me again. I`m not sure if driving car through the caves filled with wild pokemon is a good idea at all.

"Where did you get so many entries for PokeDex?" Douchebag suddenly decided to start a conversation.

"Where did you get this car?" I quickly asked in reply.

"I asked first!"

"I asked second, I don`t care, answer me!"

"Ugh… It`s mine." Douchebag angrily replied.

"Really? I think it`s too expensive for you. So I really have no idea how you got it. Tell me. Tell me everything. You know how good I am in interrogating people."

"It is mine! I earned it with sweat and blood!"

"Douchebag, details, please, details to the story! When I came to you – you could barely have money to make decent repairs in your house. And now you have such an awesome ride. Who did you rob?" I wanted to push all details out of him, until the very last.

"I didn`t rob anyone! Robbing a robber isn`t a robbery!" And now his tongue went free, nice. I like such stories.

"And now continue from this exact place, but give a bit more details." I stretched myself on the seat, preparing to a long story.

"Fine! You know how I spent my first day as a trainer, after leaving the lab? I took my bike and headed straight to Viridian City, to my job. I came to my boss and threw all the compromising papers at him. I knew that he works with someone related to Team Rocket, and I could easily surrender him to the police."

"What? Team Rocket?" I questioned surprisingly.

"Yes! He regularly met some strange guys in his office after job. We had a rule to turn off all the cameras in the building but the ones in the hall, but I secretly watched for him. I know that he sold a lot of different medicine to people in black."

The instincts already made me shiver when someone says 'people in black'.

"Those people in black did not have purple stripes on the side of uniform?"

"No… They had the Rocket symbol on chest, usually covered under the coat or something. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, it`s nothing. Please, continue."

"It`s nowhere to continue. We had a deal that I take his car, some money and a box of pokemon medicals and he doesn`t go to jail. But I still have the compromises left, so if my supplies will end – I know where to get more for free."

Damn, this is exactly the opposite from what I expected to hear from Douchebag. Blackmailing, ha! I would have never thought that he can threaten someone with compromises. I can, but he can`t. It`s not Douchebag I knew before. It`s a completely different level of douchebagism.

"So, that`s how you got a shit pile of Rare candies and fed your Squirtle until he evolved into Blastoise?"

"Yeah, can you imagine that? The second day we are together – and my Quartz is Blastoise already! Brock had no chance against us. Your precious Misty had no chance against us. Even the electric leader from Vermillion City couldn`t do anything! Not to mention the girl from Celadon City! Grass-type leader lost to a water-type pokemon. The science makes wonders!"

"No way, you have four badges already?"

"Yup. Four more than you have!"

"Actually, I have three badges. But if the Celadon City gym is grass-type – it`s no problem for us. My Dumpling will deal with them all easily."

I can`t believe it. Douchebag have always been a cunning son of a bitch, but now he changed my opinion about him completely. Who could imagine that he will turn into this? Well, now he looks more like me, but for some reason I don`t like it at all.

"Let me guess… It was Misty who told you that I`m going to Lavender town, right?" I thought this could give me some answers, but also raise more questions. If he defeated Misty after me, then what was he doing all this time before the battle? There is something this guy doesn`t tell me. Something that could be important.

"Aha. And if YOU have found the courage to look into the infamous ghost town, so must I. It`s me who will be the first to catch a ghost-type pokemon!" He replied with determination. This idiot is challenging me again… I`m so tired of this, but I can`t give up.

"No way, Douchebag. The first ghost pokemon is mine!"

"We`ll see, loser. We`ll see."

* * *

The road to Lavender town was pretty long. We literally repeated all my way - passed Route 2 and Pewter City, Route 3 and the dark tunnels of mount Moon which are now cleared, Route 4 and the Cerulean City. But now Douchebag continued moving to the East, to the Route 9 and another cave called Rock Tunnel. Because of impassability of roads between the cities and constant traffic jams in the cities the road took the whole day and even more.

I had a lot of time to make some notes in my diary, read about new pokemon species in my PokeDex and even sort out how the TM case works. I stored my three TMs – Rock Tomb, Water Pulse and Shock Wave – and an HM Flash in it. I have no idea how four disks managed to fit in this thin device, but it actually freed some space in my pocket – although I never complained about that.

Unfortunately the machine stated that none of my pokemon can learn these TMs and just Harry can learn HM Flash. Well, this could be useful later, but his current moveset was pretty satisfying and I didn`t want to replace anything. At least, not right now.

We didn`t talk much. Douchebag didn`t care much about me and I didn`t care much about him. That`s the special level of friendship, I guess. To my surprise, he didn`t try to challenge me to battle or to any other stupid challenge where he promises to beat me. He didn`t ask any more stupid questions and didn`t even question me about my PokeDex anymore. We were just quietly following the road, stopping a couple of times to have some meal in the roadside café. When the night came, I moved to the back seat and even slept a little. I would never do that under any other circumstances, but Douchebag was busy driving the car and had no time for stupid jokes that I would expect from him.

In general, nothing special happened. Just once Douchebag tried to turn on the radio and we heard the news that the events in the daycare center on Route 5 are still under investigation. Something happened there a couple of days ago, soon after I left that place. But, I guess, if this was something serious, I would hear about it from the television news that PokeCenters show all the day.

Anyway, we finally reached the end of Route 9 and moved into the Rock Tunnel.

This place looked like the upper tunnels of mount Moon, but everything there was more of grey-colored. Maybe, there is more metallic soil than in mount Moon, where everything was just brown-shaded. It was pretty dark here, so we were riding with lights on.

To my surprise, there were a lot of different people – different hikers, mostly. I have no idea what they forgot here. Some of them were busy training their rock pokemon like Geodudes; some of them were battling each other. I think I also noticed some strange guy in a Charizard costume battling some young girl with his Slowpoke. The girl had Bulbasaur, so it`s quite hard to tell who could win there. Unfortunately, Douchebag wasn`t going to stop and let me watch the result.

But after a couple of minutes we had to stop. The light of headlights collided with a large stone blockage covering the whole passage.

"Oh shit, come on!" Douchebag swore loudly and stopped the car.

"Damn it, the road`s blocked." I declared the problem.

Douchebag left the car and shut the door fiercely and loudly. After a quick look at me, he turned to the rocks and observed it.

"It`s you and your damn bad luck…" He accused me while trying to move some of the boulders. I replied nothing and went out of the car. The cave was divided into some other tunnels in this place, and I also noticed some stones to be moved from the blockage to walls. Seems like someone already tried to clear the path.

"There are some more stones." I pointed at my finding. "Somebody tried to take them away." I repeated my thoughts to Douchebag.

"I see. But I don`t have time to look for him, we`ll finish this by ourselves! Quartz, come on out!"

Suddenly Douchebag decided to release his Blastoise to clear the path. Well, this looks quite smart from his side. I chose Harry to help him in this.

"Okay, Harry, let`s do this!"

My Weepinbell looked like he doesn`t like this place very much. He turned back to me and gave a questionable look. I can`t judge him – caves aren`t my thing too.

"We can handle this without you!" Douchebag shouted after Harry`s appearance. "Quartz, use Water pulse to break those rocks!"

"No, you can`t!" I replied to his scornful statement. "Harry, use Vine Whip for the same thing!"

Two pokemon started to attack the blockage, with Douchebag`s Quartz shooting blasts of water into it and my Harry whipping the rocks with vines. Actually water and grass-type attacks would be useful against rocks, especially this strong, but the rocks almost didn`t succumb. We spent some minutes trying to clear the path with our pokemon and them some more minutes trying to help them. I started to carry small stones that Harry broke from big ones, Douchebag soon joined me. Of course, we were all wet from water pulses and sometimes Harry managed to whip a stone right near our faces, but the work was moving. Very slowly.

"Damn it… We won`t finish this in a day!" Said Douchebag while whipping sweat and water from his face.

"This is the only road where car can pass." I replied. "We could abandon it and find the way through the other tunnels, if you want."

"Go to hell. Just three things differ me from you: availability of brain, availability of cool pokemon and a car. I don`t want to lose this."

And even in a situation like this he manages to find time and strength to joke around.

"And what if you did it together?"

Suddenly a low voice from behind reached us. We turned around to see two men with Onix and one more pokemon. Their faces were so alike I supposed them to be twins, and just a small scar on the left cheek distinguished one man from another. These guys looked pretty fat in all those thick and warm clothes, I guess, for mountain hiking or something like that. They had large beards on faces and backpacks behind them – looks like they are actually travelers.

"We ARE doing it together!" Douchebag replied to them.

"Not together. Your pokemon strike at different points." The left man with even lower voice replied.

"The water weakens rocks for grass to easier break them." The first hiker with scar explained. And he actually had a point here.

"Ow, aren`t you the smartest person in the world?" Douchebag said sarcastically. "Who are you, anyway?"

"Actually, we are a brigade hired to clean up this mess." The second hiker replied. "And as you`re standing right here blocking the way to our job – you`re interfering with us or just fooling around."

"The brigade?" I came a bit closer to him. "I wouldn`t say all that equipment is needed just to clear the rock blockages. Anyway, why there was no warning that the road is closed?"

"The collapse happened just yesterday evening. We don`t know the details, we are just called to clean this place."

I looked at the pokemon behind them. Their Onix was surprisingly small compared to the one I fought at Brock`s gym. And the other pokemon – I guess I saw him in my updated PokeDex. Graveler, if I`m correct, the next evolution stage of Geodude.

"So, you work with your pokemon?" I questioned hikers.

"Yeah, but we do it more successful than you because we do it together!" The scarred hiker said with determination.

"Oh, you`re again with this…" Douchebag annoyingly replied. "I don`t understand what you mean by that."

The two hikers looked at each other.

"Hey, Eric, should we show them how it`s done?" The second man said to the first with scar.

"With pleasure, Lucas. Let`s get started!" Eric replied to his partner.

"Oh, say anything you want, just do this quickly, okay?" I asked the hikers.

"Well, that depends on how good you are… And your pokemon!" Lucas suspiciously looked at me.

"Our pokemon?"

"Yeah! We challenge you to a pokemon battle!" They shouted together, and their pokemon moved forward and roared.

"Hey, I don`t have time for this!" Douchebag angrily said in reply. "Battle this one as much as you like, but I need to move!"

"Oh no, we need both of you." Eric cunningly answered. "For a DOUBLE battle!"

"Double? That means you two against…" I seemed to understand what they want from us a bit.

"Yes! Two our pokemon against two your pokemon. At once. Didn`t you hear about such battles?"

"Well, now I did. But do you see those guys?" I pointed at Harry and Quartz over my shoulder. "Grass and water. They will destroy you."

"We`ll see. We`ll see…" Lucas said almost whispering.

"Ah, screw you all." Douchebag swore and stepped forward. "Quartz, let`s finish this quickly. You," he addressed to me, "deal with Graveler. We will take care of Onix."

Yeah, he finally started to give me orders. A very expected move from his side, I have to say. Of course, I didn`t wanted to listen to him just because of my principles, and even wanted to exactly the opposite, but then I realized we don`t have time for this. We need to defeat these guys and made them clear the road for us.

"Harry, use Vine Whip on Graveler!" I commanded to my pokemon. We won`t lose to Douchebag… Even in a battle on one side.

"Graveler, attack Blastoise with Magnitude!" Lucas commanded to his pokemon. He doesn`t seem to like us divided into different targets.

"Ha! Quartz, use Water pulse on Onix!" Douchebag was sure that Magnitude – I guess, that is a ground-type attack – won`t deal too much damage to Blastoise, so he didn`t care about defense. For a moment I considered this strange as I know that rock-type damages water-types normally… It`s the water-type that is super effective against rock-type, but it isn`t resistant to it.

"Onix, use Rock Throw on Blastoise!" Eric made his command too.

The hikers decided to unite their powers against one strong pokemon. Well, Rock Throw – which is obviously a rock-type move – can actually deal some damage to Douchebag`s Quartz because water-types aren`t resistant to ground-types too.

The battle started as Douchebag`s Quartz shot a large pulse of water into opposing Onix from the cannon on his back and my Weepinbell stretched his vines and hit the Graveler pretty hard. We both landed super effective hits, and not just super effective – double super effective! As Onix and Graveler have both rock and ground types, the water and grass attacks that are strong against both of these types are even more painful.

But Onix and Graveler survived that attacks. What a tough guys… Graveler jumped on place and stomped the ground near Quartz, causing the land crush under his feet. The Blastoise managed to withstand that, but right after that Eric`s Onix grabbed a large boulder from the blockage with his mouth and threw right into Quartz.

"Dodge that!" Douchebag commanded.

Blastoise is a pokemon that definitely can`t be defeated easily. Also being a very powered by those legal-drugs, he easily jumped away from the boulder and dodged that attack.

"Really, dodging? Boooring!" Lucas commented Douchebag`s actions. "Graveler, use Rollout!"

"Quartz, dodge again and repeat the Water Pulse!" This time he began to be a bit more careful as he noticed the opponents concentrating all attacks on him.

"Harry, strike Graveler hard with your Vine Whip!"

"Onix, use Bind on Blastoise!"

The second round of battle began. Quartz made a step back, looking at Graveler and ready to dodge his attack. The opposing pokemon curled into a ball form and actually rolled to Blastoise, slowly gaining speed. My Harry managed to hit him once more, and this made Graveler to change his course a bit, and helped Quartz to dodge the attack. But right after that a long rocky tail of Onix hit him from under the ground and caught in a tight grip. Quartz snarled from that and tried to direct his cannons at Onix, but the opponent was too low for vertically-hold cannons to hit him.

"Great, Onix, now throw some more rocks at it!" Eric shouted with determination. I noticed that Lucas don`t give his Graveler any more orders, and just then I also noticed his pokemon still rolling around. Opponent may have missed the target, but he hid in the tunnel, rolled around the way and returned back, with higher speed.

And just after that I understood their tactics. They actually do this TOGETHER. When Onix is holding Quartz tight, Graveler will definitely hit him with this Rollout move. And if each time this will be just stronger and stronger, Blastoise will just lose anyway. They will repeat the same trick with me when my Harry remains.

Damn it… I can`t believe I`m doing this.

"Harry, stand before Quartz and use Back Vine maneuver!"

"What the heck are you doing?" Douchebag shouted irritated.

"I save your ass!"

Harry gave me a quick mistrustful look and quickly jumped between Quartz and rolling Graveler. As the opponent approached, Weepinbell caught him with vines and threw back, over himself and over Quartz. Accelerated both by Rollout and our Back Vine maneuver, Graveler crushed into the wall leaving a huge dent. After some seconds he fall on ground, beaten pretty well but still conscious.

And just when I returned my attention back to Harry, a huge boulder from Onix hit him right in the face, throwing back. Quartz watched for him as he flies away, and then stared at Onix and shot a powerful Water Pulse. Onix roared from the hit, but managed to withstand that too and didn`t even release Quartz from his grip.

"We can finish this! One more Water Pulse into Onix!" Douchebag shouted. What else can we do? Finish them, of course!

"Vine Whip, Harry. Into Onix!" I suddenly changed the target to finish off this Onix as quickly as possible to free Quartz from the grip. Anyway we will get rid of that disadvantage in mobility.

Hikers looked at each other again and nodded.

"Onix, use Rock throw on Blastoise again!"

"Graveler, use… Self-destruct!"

Self-destruct? What the heck a move is that? I don`t like it already.

"Oh no-no-no, don`t use that here!" Douchebag shouted suddenly frightened.

Graveler tensed his body and then started to shine in dangerous red light. A huge wave of energy blasted from his body, making him immediately faint, but also destroying all cave pillars in the damn room and causing the earthquake.

"Oh shit…" Lucas guiltily said and quickly returned his fainted Graveler back to pokeball before being crushed by a large rock falling from the ceiling. Some more rocks started to fall between us, causing the whole cave to collapse.

Eric quickly returned his Onix back too, and soon disappeared behind the another blockage. I noticed a large hole in the ground that left from the tail of Onix near confused Quartz.

"Quickly, jump here!" I shouted to Douchebag and grabbed his shirt, pulling to the hole. Some more stoned fell around them as we run to the hole.

"Quartz, return!" Douchebag saved his pokemon from another rock falling right from above. I saved my Harry too, and both of us jumped into the hole before another wave of stones flood the tunnel and cover us with dust.

I don`t know how long we were sitting here in this hole, too tight for two humans. Soon the earthquake was over, and we returned back to senses.

"Get off me, idiot!" The first thing Douchebag could say. I wasn`t very glad to feel his head between my legs, but I couldn`t do anything. The hole was closed by another rock from above, too heavy for me to move.

"Shut up! Give me some space…" I tried to take PokeDex out of my pocket, and this was quite challenging thing to do. I hoped to find a flashlight in it, but it seemed to have just slightly flashing screen. Well, it`s better than pitch black darkness.

"Ouch! Don`t flash this crap at me!" Douchebag complained and tried to look away from the light. Below him I noticed something like a tunnel heading down.

Of course! That Onix was with his head over the ground, while keeping Quartz in the grip from this side. That means the tunnel have to lead to the other hole. Hope this isn`t closed by rocks too…

"There is a tunnel below you. Try to turn around and thrust into it."

"Damn you…" Douchebag swore and tried to move a bit down. I finally felt some freedom and hurried to move behind him. It was dark as hell here, I could really use some HM Flash. But it isn`t the most fitting moment for teaching it to Harry right now.

To our unbelievable luck the end of this tunnel was free. We managed to appear on the other side of another blockage.

"Holy shit, my car!" Douchebag noticed some large boulders crushed his car. What a pity, I liked that car, it had very nice and soft seats.

"Looks like this is the fate." I said to him and turned around. To my extreme surprise, the explosion caused the collapse of not only the cave but also of the first blockage, making it hard but now, at least, possible to pass through the exit. "Well, we can move on now at least."

"These idiots ran away…" Douchebag said very angrily and headed to the exit outside of the cave. I watched for him with my eyes and then slowly followed outside.

The strong sunlight hit us both. It was morning already as we left this damn cave and got to the large hill surrounded by mountain landscape; from where we could see Lavender town down below.

Douchebag hurried forward ahead of me. Well, this guy never waits for his own destiny. This is so like me.

"Hey, what are you going to do now?" I asked after him.

"I`ve got to find the insurance office… And a gun." He replied with suspiciously calm tone.

"Okay, what the heck do you need the insurance office? This car isn`t actually yours, at least not in the papers."

"I don`t care. I need at least something to move on. I`m not going to walk like you…" He contemptuously said and accelerated even more running down the hill. I hope he will fall the hell down of it.

As for me, I took some time to look at the town. Something actually doesn`t feel right here, and I know it. People talk too much about it, and they talk not very inspiring things. And now I have to check that gossips by myself.

Well, no more time to lose. I made my step down the hill and headed to the infamous Lavender town.


	39. Shadows of Lavender

Finally, I have reached Lavender town - a small settlement with the only one notable sight – the so-called Pokemon tower. Right at the moment I entered the territory of this town I began to feel something bad in it. Something started to ring quietly in my ear, making me a little mad. I don`t like this place already.

People talk quite a lot about Lavender town, call it cursed and haunted. Some accidents are known when people were lost in the tower forever, and some actually committed suicide here. I could agree, the atmosphere in this place is really straining, but I guess all that`s just the jokes of ghost-type pokemon. Stupid jokes of stupid ghost-type pokemon. I`ve heard they love to scoff people.

Before now this town was considered a special place for burying dead pokemon, and I guess this placement was chosen for a reason. Souls of the deceased pokemon turn into other pokemon, get some sort of… reincarnation as a new ethereal being. But now the upper levels of the tower are filled with older graves and completely abandoned, with scary troubled ghosts that have already left the body but haven`t transformed yet flying around. Some people are scared of such things, but those who have enough courage and will to trouble the dead can enter the Tower and catch a ghost-type pokemon…

The stories sound horrifying and exciting at the same time. I haven`t seen ghost pokemon before, so meeting one could be a very nice experience, and catching one would be just great. Although if Douchebag wants to do this – I can`t let him have the victory over me here too.

And – who knows – maybe the ghosts differ from usual pokemon. Maybe they can actually talk, or… at least, can be taught to talk. I`m not sure if someone tried this before, but I definitely should.

I passed a couple of dark streets and found the place where Pokemon Center actually was. This was too easy as it was much higher that most of other buildings in this town.

At first I noticed the black old garage not far from the PC. Considering this is the one garage on the whole street, this must be the place where poachers made their deals with Team Rocket. I will visit Pokemon Center to leave Dumpling for treatment and then search the place.

As I entered inside the PC, the first thing I noticed was Douchebag talking with someone by the phone. Loud foul language filling the walls of building meant that the dialogue isn`t going as he expected.

I approached him from behind and waited until he hangs up in rage and turns back to me.

"Boo!" I scared him.

"Oh, get the hell outta here!" He replied to this actually pitiful attempt of mine. "I have enough problems without you."

"Do you know about karma?"

He just silently passed near me and headed to the exit. I just shrugged and headed to the nurse behind the counter.

"Welcome to PokeCenter!" She welcomed me. At least someone is in good mood right now "Would you like me to heal your pokemon back to perfect health?"

"Yes, of course." I handed her over the hot pokeball of Dumpling. "And also I want to stay here for one night. Do you have a room?"

"I am sorry, all rooms are occupied." Nurse replied with a very sorry tone. "But we can hook you to the guy that has just left. He is in a doubled room."

Staying for night with Douchebag? Damn this is awful. But, at least, we won`t cross each other at night. At night I`ll go to the Lavender tower and try to catch a ghost-type pokemon. I can have a rest in my room while Douchebag is dealing with his problems in the day. Maybe he won`t even know who is his roommate.

"Okay, fine. 150 pd, as always?" I agreed to her offer.

"As always, sir. Will you pay now?"

"Yes, yes…" I took some coins from my pocket and gave them to nurse in exchange for key from my room.

"Thank you and enjoy your stay!"

Yeah, right. Like at home. Together with Douchebag. In a room filled with his damn douchebagy aura. No, thanks, I will not enjoy it.

I put the key in my greatcoat and headed to the exit. Now I can spend some time of searching the garage. Maybe after that I`ll try to find that strange old man from Route 12. Heading street 15… I still remember the address. I`ll see if the time remains for him.

But the suspicious garage comes the first! Large black and very old garage where criminal things are going…

Seems like old abandoned building that no one cares about in the middle of the main street is a very good coverage for different criminal lairs and activities, just like the Black Market in Cerulean City. The most surprising thing is that this actually works, and neither the police nor someone else actually finds this. Well, except for Misty, but this girl explored the whole north part of Kanto together with our gang, so I`m not surprised that she knows everything about her native city.

What`s more strange – she didn`t do anything about it yet. I didn`t think about it before… She didn`t tell the police, didn`t uncover the whole thing, didn`t even take her whole bunch of powerful gym pokemon to destroy the place. I could expect this from her.

So… I approached the garage and checked its doors. Of course, they are closed. They are pretty heavy and don`t actually look as old as the whole construction. The lock seems to be inside the door, so there`s no any way of getting inside. Someone was opening the garage for hunters and Team Rocket. Someone local…

"So, you actually came."

I turned around and met a strange old man from Route 12. He didn`t change his clothes, but I noticed a bits of dirt and some green stuff on his wrists.

"Do you know why I`m here?" I carefully asked him.

"Yes. Follow me."

The old man looked around and quickly headed behind the garage. I looked around too and followed him. He led me to the backyard behind the garage and approached another door, a usual one. Old man took out the key, opened this door and entered, asking me to follow him inside. Curiosity overwhelmed me, and I stepped inside the strange building.

Well, it looked strange just from the outside. Inside it was just a usual garage – except that it looked empty. I noticed a couple of tear trails on the floor, clearly visible among the dust and dirt. Some broken wood crates were lying in the corner, covered with a thick layer of dust. Two long tables were standing near the wall, and they actually had some fresh prints in the dust. But something was not right here… I didn`t smell dust that was actually everywhere. I smelled… powder!

I know that all grass-type pokemon emit some sort of aroma, whether it is horrible like Vileplume`s or fragrant like Bellossom`s. It is always recognizable.

They were here. A bunch of quiet stinky half-poison grass-type pokemon was here.

"How do you know about this place?" I suddenly turned to the old man and asked him. He looked suspicious back then on Route 12, but now his behavior is far more than just suspicious. He definitely knows something.

"I`m surprised that you know about this place." He looked away from me, at the crates. "Actually, this is what I wanted to ask you about."

"The illegal trade of wild grass pokemon?"

"Yes. I live here and watch over the local pokemon. I take care of them, so appearance of such… activities just unacceptable." He turned back to me. "But how do YOU know about this place?"

"I hunted the poachers near Cerulean City. They told me about this point… This will help me find Team Rocket."

"What do you need from these damn criminals?" This old man looked like he doesn`t like Team Rocket very much. This acquaintance could be more useful to me than I think.

"I`ll tell you. After you tell me your name. Mine is Vengeance, for example." I gave him my hand and he shook it.

"Call me Mr. Fuji."

"Okay, Mr. Fuji… They robbed me. They attacked me, took my car, bit me and left me dying in the middle of route. Is this enough for me to hate them?"

Old man sadly looked under his feet. Maybe there is something connecting him to Team Rocket too, something bad in the past. I guess, they hurt him too. They hurt many people.

"Can you find them?" He asked and shook his head in the direction of crates. "The pokemon they stole?"

"This why I`m here, actually." I answered. "I want to find the forest pokemon and the way to Team Rocket. But… You did knew about me coming, right? You did found me on Route 12 for a reason?"

"You`re right. There are two special pokemon among these wild ones. I wish them to be back and safe. I heard some rumors that some new trainer is investigating something on Route 3, and then suddenly some hunters being caught. I hoped you have the skills to investigate this too."

"Let me guess… YOU blocked the bridge with your Snorlax. To get me for this?"

"You`re a smart young man, I can see it." Mr. Fuji said with smile. "I really need you to find those pokemon, and fast. The last shipment was taken two days ago. I saw a truck coming in and out. I don`t know where did they take them, but maybe somewhere here lies the answer?"

This is just great. There are already rumors about my investigations! And old men tries to catch me with blocking the entire routes! So much for staying in shadows. I bet Leaf is somehow connected to these rumors, she is the first person to know about my investigation. And the last person from the knowing ones that I would trust to.

"Okay, Mr. Fuji, I`ll take care of it. Not just for you, but also for Harry." I took scratched pokeball from my shoulder belt and released Weepinbell outside.

"Oh, my!" Old man crouched before him and looked closer. "Isn`t it… the renegade Bellsprout from Route 24? The scar is so familiar…"

"Yep, that`s him. He wants to find other pokemon more than anything. I promised him to find his friends… And deal with Team Rocket so this won`t happen again. Too bad we are late. Two days ago we could catch the deliver."

Harry angrily looked at me and menacingly spread his leaves.

"All right, all right! I know, we should have gone there first. But don`t worry, we will got them."

I looked around the room trying to find some clues.

"The hunters said Team Rocket agent leaves a note with their task for them and then money for the accomplished quest. Hunters saw him just once – a man in a grey greatcoat. If Rockets have taken the pokemon, they must have left money for them. I don`t see it anywhere."

"Maybe the Rockets heard about the capture of hunters and so didn`t pay at all this time?" Mr. Fuji asked.

"Possible. But this place is too opened… I wouldn`t leave money or instructions here. There must be another room!"

We started to look around. Small windows right under the ceiling gave us some sunlight, but they could not highlight the room normally.

"Do you have any flashlight?" I asked Mr. Fuji.

"Unfortunately, no."

Okay then, we have to find another way. And immediately in my eyesight appeared none other than Harry.

"You know what, Harry? I think I need your help." The pokemon questionably looked at me. "You`re going to learn Flash now."

He looked at me with a misunderstanding.

"You need to go back to Pokemon Center if you want to teach him something." Mr. Fuji reminded me.

"Don`t worry, we have our own tricks. Harry, come back for a bit…" I beamed Weepinbell back to his pokeball and took the Bill`s TM Case from my greatcoat.

"What is that?" Mr. Fuji interested.

"Our trick." I put Harry`s pokeball inside the hole in device and it automatically fixed it.

I have already downloaded the HM Flash inside this device when I was riding with Douchebag, so the screen quickly turned on and welcomed me. I quickly found the position of "learning moves" and selected my Harry and an HM Flash.

Now a very hard decision stands before me… The strange rules of nature let pokemon know just four moves at once, so I actually have to rewrite part of his memory. Which move I should replace?

Vine whip is a very good move for now and almost the only move that damages at once. Excluded.

Wrap move proved itself to be quite useful, especially in combinations. I`m not ready to let it go.

So, the choice stands between Stun spore and Sleep powder… Both of them are status moves and can be useful in different situations. But, I guess, I still didn`t use Sleep powder that much. It is a very risky move – it may not work, and even if it works, the opponent may wake up right the next second. Stun spore is much more reliable, I guess.

I chose Sleep powder.

 _Harry forgot the Sleep powder…_

 _Harry learned Flash!_

Great! Now this will help us a lot in battles and investigations. I closed the device and grabbed Harry`s pokeball.

"Okay, come on out!"

I released my Weepinbell outside and checked him. Seems like the memory rewriting doesn`t affect his appearance.

"Are you okay? Do you remember me?" I was a bit worried about any side-effects of this process, but Harry looked fine, outside and inside. Still the same grumpy and mistrustful look.

Mr. Fuji seemed to be excited by this invention. He came closer to look at it.

"It`s so small… And it actually worked?" He asked in surprise.

"We`ll see." I turned to Harry. "Use Flash!"

My pokemon tensed and suddenly started to shine very brightly. This was actually blinding light, but after some seconds it weakened so we could not worry for our eyes. Still it was enough to light the whole room.

Sometimes the darkness covers horrible things you would never want to see. When the light comes, all that can be seen. Pieces of dirt covered with something like purple blood, parts of cut rotten Oddish leaves, even a small root of Bellsprout body.

The sight was actually the worst. These monsters treat pokemon like nothing! I don`t even want to know what happened here so Rocket cut the pieces of pokemon body. Maybe leaves will grow again, but the pain remains forever.

"Oh my god…" Mr. Fuji said shockingly.

Harry tensed even more. He suddenly turned back to me and started to scream in anger. He is right; we could save his brotherhood from such fate if we headed here first.

"I am sorry, all right? I am sorry!" I tried to apologize, but this didn`t seem to work at all. "But look – they may hurt pokemon, but don`t kill them! Team Rocket may be some crazy bastards, but they don`t kill pokemon for fun. Mr. Fuji saw trucks taking them away, so they may be alive!"

"That`s right, we might have the chance to save them." The old man supported me. "But we don`t have any idea where do they take them."

I looked around once more. In the pile of trash hiding in the corners could be the switch to another room or basement. I`m sure of it. I would vote for the basement as I also noticed before some strangely set tablets on the floor.

And I was right about that.

Behind one of the broken crates I noticed a small dirty button. It blended with the surroundings pretty well, so you will never find it if you don`t know what to look for.

I approached it and moved the trash blocking the button. Yep, a usual button, covered with a good layer of dirt to hide it. But you can`t hide anything from me, especially buttons to secret rooms.

And, of course, as I pressed it, a silent grinding sounded from below. The floor between the tear trails started to move and opened a passage to the basement.

Harry was the first to jump down, and we had to follow him.

Basement looked suspiciously empty too. Just a lone table with a note. Nothing more – just the solid concrete. Scary place, I have to admit.

I approached the table and looked at the note. It wasn`t covered with dust as everything around, so it must have been here for a couple of days maximum. The content of this note shocked me a lot.

 _"The last shipment is sent to Celadon base. Operations are closed for now. Payment is delayed. A.E."_

"Oh my god!" That`s all I could say now.

"What`s there?" Mr. Fuji quickly ran to me and looked at the note. "So… It`s Celadon City, right?"

"Right?" I started to remember that Celadon City has a recruitment base of Team Rocket. This note also leads me there…

"Wait a second! Celadon City has a gym… Grass-type gym!" Old man suddenly shouted.

"Oh… This is not a coincidence. Grass-type gym is connected to stealing grass-type pokemon! This madness actually makes sense now." I turned to my Harry. "Well, pal, the time has come to visit some bad guys in that damn city." Weepinbell just curled his leaves like hands and showed me his readiness.

"Let`s leave this wretched place." Mr. Fuji headed to the ladder and started to climb up. I was holding the note in my hand, thinking.

"You know what? I think, this note wasn`t purposed for hunters." I faced old man. "They stopped the operations exactly because of the hunters being caught. The note is for someone else… Someone that have to come here. And we came before him."

"Who do you think this could be?"

"I don`t know. Looks like they have not one agent… But at least two!"

I decided to put the note back to the table exactly in the place where it was. I don`t want to leave trails of our presence here. Harry was still shining brightly, staring at me. I returned him back to pokeball and headed to the ladder too.

"Maybe, you will find answers in Celadon City, young man."

"Maybe, maybe…" I turned my head back to the dark basement. Something`s not right here. Something bothered my mind, and I couldn`t understand, what exactly. Celadon will give me the answers to this.

We closed the basement with the same button and then left the garage. Mr. Fuji shook the dust off from himself and turned to me.

"Well, Vengeance, I hope you will find these pokemon."

"Oh, I feel I can find much more than just pokemon there. At least, now two of my trails connect together. This is definitely not a coincidence."

"Then good luck to you, young man. I would like to help you, but my pokemon need my care. I can`t leave my job."

"Don`t worry, old man. We can handle this. There`s one thing I want to do before departure… Visiting a Pokemon tower."

My words shocked Mr. Fuji a lot more than I expected.

"Why would you need that?" He questioned.

"To catch a ghost-type pokemon, of course! This addition to my team will help me deal with Team Rocket in Celadon City."

Mr. Fuji unsurely looked away from me.

"I don`t think this is a good idea… But you`re a skilled guy if you manage to deal with a whole poachers team. Maybe, you can handle both ghost pokemon and Team Rocket."

"Well, I have to try. There`s much more behind it… Well, never mind. I`ll do my best, Mr. Fuji. Good luck."

"Good luck, young man, and take care."

He shook my hand and slowly directed away from the garage. I looked again at this dark building. The images of people actually hurting pokemon flooded my head. Horrible images…

I hit myself in the forehead to snap out of it. There`s no time for sick imagination. Not right now, at least.

The rest of day I tried to spent in my room in PokeCenter, but the rest was really uneasy. I couldn`t even sleep when I understand that I`m just delaying time. Time when a bunch of wild pokemon is riding a truck to Celadon City, where… I don`t know what happens to them there, but definitely not something good. Not sure that they can use wounded pokemon in gyms.

So I didn`t waste the time anymore. I headed to the park and trained my pokemon a bit more. If the battle in grass-type gym awaits for me, Dumpling, Reaper and Moment can be a very good choice to rely on. Especially on Dumpling – my best and strongest pokemon.

When the evening came, I returned to Pokemon Center. And what a coincidence – Douchebag was there, sitting in the hall. Waiting for someone.

"Where the heck have you been, idiot?" He shouted at my approach. Seems like he was waiting for me. "You were in Pokemon tower, right?"

"No. But I`m going to."

He jumped from the couch and quickly headed to the exit.

"Come on! At least try to be ahead of me just once!" He arrogantly shouted to me and waved his hand.

"What an idiot…" I said to myself and followed him outside. I knew something like that could happen, so I didn`t overdrive my pokemon too much during the training. We can handle the dangers of Lavender town.

So we left the PC and together headed to the largest, darkest and actually the scariest building in the town. Maybe, in the whole region.

The building that everyone talks silently about.

The Pokemon tower.


	40. Creeps under siege

The first step inside this cursed building meant nothing good. The atmosphere of despair and sorrow grew even stronger as we entered the tower. The first floor was almost empty – just the counter with a girl behind it, and some people moving higher upstairs or returning back from the upper floors.

All those people were actually so sad… They came here to visit the graves of their once beloved pets. Or, maybe, to bring here the new ones. Anyway, interrupting these people`s sorrow wasn`t in our plans.

"Hey there!" Douchebag suddenly came to the girl behind the counter. "Where can we find ghost pokemon here?"

"Oh, great, just another trainers!" She replied irritably. "This is a graveyard, why don`t you just leave the poor souls alone?"

"Because these souls are too powerful to leave them alone!" My irritating companion replied confidently. "So… Where are they?"

"Meh… I control the graveyard, not the ghosts that fly here. Look at the upper levels." The girl answered and turned away, not going to continue the dialogue.

"Thanks!" Douchebag quickly ran to the stairs.

I approached the girl and apologized.

"Excuse him. He is a moron." After that I followed the ladder up to the second floor.

I found Douchebag standing right in the middle of the door, staring into darkness.

"Hey, what`s happened? Scared?" I asked him and pushed into the room.

"Damn it, I`m not scared! This… this just doesn`t feel right…" He pointed at the rows of graves in the concrete floor. Some people were standing there, crying over the gravestones. A slight fog covered the whole large room, making it almost unable to see the walls.

As I went through the doorway I also felt something… Really disturbing. Really, really bad feeling. Intuition still didn`t asked to run away in fear, but something was pushing on me psychologically.

"Who`s scared now, huh?" Douchebag clicked his fingers before me. Looks like I fell in some sort of transe for some second, like he did.

"Shut up. Let`s move higher. I don`t think ghost are found in such crowded places."

Douchebag wanted to reply something sarcastic in return, but quickly changed his mind and moved forward, along the road between graves. We could hear cries and wails from the people around. Maybe the place itself is very psychologically-pressing, but together with all those disturbing sounds… Damn this is so horrible.

I wanted to leave this place at once, and never return. This wasn`t fear, this was something else. Maybe just two things made me continue following forward: my mission and the fact that Douchebag haven`t run away screaming yet.

We reached the third floor, and immediately felt the difference. The fog became so thick we could barely see anything at all. I could hear a couple of people not far from here, but that definitely sounded not like wails. I couldn`t understand what the voices were saying, maybe those weren`t people at all.

"Okay, ghost, come out!" Douchebag gladly shouted and released his Quartz the Blastoise out. I have to say, the dark atmosphere affected his pokemon much stronger than his trainer. It was quite fun to see how large Blastoise looks around, shaking in fear, and then runs behind his master to hide.

"Hey, Quartz, what are you doing?" Douchebag tried to move away from him, but pokemon quickly hid behind the strong trainer`s back again.

"Dumpling, just look at this!" I released my pokemon to look at it. It think, my Charmeleon was very glad to see his all-life rival shivering in fear. "Seems like your Quartz is a bit… cowardly?" I said with smile.

"Shut up! He is not a coward. How can such big and strong beast be coward, right, Quartz?" Douchebag turned back to his pokemon and looked in his eyes. Blastoise closed then and covered head with hands.

Damn, this doesn`t look normally. My Dumpling seemed to be fine here, but this… This isn`t natural fear at all. All this damn pressure and atmosphere.

Meanwhile my Charmeleon slowly stole up behind Quartz and suddenly roared right at him. This definitely scared me and Douchebag, but didn`t work on Blastoise at all. Quartz angrily turned around to give Dumpling menacing look and shoot two water pulses at him. My pokemon easily dodged the first one, but the second hit him hard, throwing at the wall. Dumpling got from the ground and prepared to attack, but I had to stop this.

"Hey, come on! We don`t have time for that!" I shouted for both of them. Dumpling resentfully turned away, and Quartz just snorted in reply. His fear faded away completely.

"Oh, we WILL have time for that after we deal with ghosts here." Douchebag said. I think he is going to challenge me to battle after all.

"Shut up and keep moving. Ghosts don`t find themselves. Let`s go, Dumpling." I entered the fog with my partner behind. After some second I noticed the absence of my partner behind…

Charmeleon was hiding behind the grave nearest to the ladder down, outside of the fog. I could barely see him, just the flame on his tail. And by the source of loud Douchebag`s laugh.

"I know what the karma is now!" He joyfully shouted.

"Come here, Dumpling, stop entertaining this ugly gentleman!"

But my pokemon seriously refused to come out of his shelter. He felt safer there.

"Quartz, smoke him out from there with Water Pulse!" I commanded to Blastoise. The pokemon questionably looked at his master, and he nodded in agreement. Quartz stood on his fourth and shot some water from his cannon into my Dumpling. Charmeleon wasn`t expecting that, and got the hit from the first pulse, but successfully dodged the second and ran to me, angrily barking something.

"What the heck is happening to our pokemon?" I questioned. Douchebag changed his face seriously as he didn`t know the answer. But he was interested in this too. Definitely it is the dark atmosphere of tower is to be fault.

Douchebag and Quartz finally found some courage to step into dark fog and follow us. My Dumpling was coming near me, periodically giving me angry looks. I see that he got enough from Quartz because of this strange fear exchange, so I decided to replace him with Harry.

"Okay, Dumpling, you can have some rest." I returned him back to pokeball and released Weepinbell outside. "Harry, use Flash."

I thought that Flash will help us see in the darkness of tower, but for some reason it didn`t work. Weepinbell shined brightly, but it was like the light doesn`t come from him, lights just Harry himself and not the surroundings.

"What a useless waste of move." Douchebag commented our failure. Well, he actually had nothing to help us now.

We moved forward across the large hall, passing old gravestones and strange people, listening to their maddening hum. Maybe these were just my imagination or somehow the images from the past of this place. The constantly ringing sound in my ear makes me madder and madder every second. And I also started to feel… sleepy…

The images started to run before me… I saw some people running around me… Children. Unfamiliar children. What the heck are doing here?

Just great, I have hallucinations! It`s been a while…

Now it was Misty running around me. She threw watermelons at me, and I was too tired even to dodge that. Anyway, hallucinations don`t hurt much.

"No… No… Get away…" I heard Douchebag`s voice behind me. He was standing nearby, swinging his hands in the air like he`s driving away small Beedrills… Maybe he is having different hallucinations.

How the heck haunted tower with ghosts turned into a mad field with hallucinations?

Suddenly I noticed two small violet clouds of fog behind Douchebag dividing from the surrounding one. They looked much denser and darker… And… They had large eyes?

"Oh shit… We`ve found them!" I notified Douchebag. But I wasn`t sure if he is in state to catch anything – he was still driving the imaginary Beedrills away and didn`t even notice two large phantoms nearly as large as he is.

"Screw you, idiot, I do it myself…" I made a couple of steps closer and pointed at the left cloud. "Harry, use Vine Whip!"

But even Harry – the bravest of my pokemon – covered himself behind me. Crap, this thing actually scares everyone away.

Suddenly I felt a very strong fatigue in my body. Too tired even to keep my eyes open.

"No! I won`t give up!" I shouted at them. I have no idea what pokemon these are – just a formless cloud… I don`t even know whether these are pokemon at all. But I withstood all the pressure they did at me, and took a pokeball. But suddenly my hand shook, losing the capsule. It fell on the floor and rolled somewhere in the fog, completely lost.

Suddenly Douchebag turned around him and finally noticed these shadows behind himself.

"Holy shit!" He shouted at them. I don`t know if he startled them or not, but the pressure on my mind temporarily weakened, and I threw another pokeball right into the cloud. The capsule flew through it and disappeared in the fog again.

At least, this distracted them a little, giving Douchebag a chance to move away from them. I noticed him taking something from the coat – something like the high-tech glasses. He directed the device right at the pokemon, clicked it… and the shining light revealed the true form of these pokemon.

Actually, their true form wasn`t that differ from the cloud – now it was something like dark ball with big white eyes covered with purple cloud.

"Gastlys!" Douchebag shouted and made a step back from the ghost pokemon, stumbling over the rock and falling behind. The device fell on ground and cracked.

I have no idea what this device is – but I understood that Douchebag came here actually prepared. Technically, at least, but not mentally. I used this moment to try to catch the right pokemon again – and with another throw of pokeball the black ball was sucked inside the red-white ball. This distracted another Gastly and this time Douchebag used the moment to catch another one.

"This one is for you!" He shouted furiously and threw his ball. It was not red-and-white, like a usual pokeball, but it was blue-colored top with two red stripes. A Greatball.

Two capsules fell on the ground, still shaking from the rage of pokemon inside.

Mine shook once…

Twice…

And suddenly the capsule exploded into pieces, and the shadowy figure flew outside, becoming Gastly again.

"Crap! He escaped!" I swore and pulled my hand to take another pokeball and aimed right between the eyes. This time the figure was sucked inside and maybe had much less chance to escape.

One shake…

Second shake…

Third shake…

The pokeball clicked quietly as a sign of victory.

I approached the capsule and took it from the ground. Douchebag caught his in a greatball and have already took it back.

"So… I was still first to catch it, huh?" He confidently said.

"Ah, get the hell out of here!" I replied and turned away to take my PokeDex and scan my new pokemon.

 _Gastly. The gas pokemon. Almost invisible, this gaseous Pokémon cloaks the target and puts it to sleep without notice._

Not bad, I guess. This could be useful. And this can also explain the strong drowsiness and these crazy dreams in reality in the form of hallucinations.

Well, at least for now the hallucinations faded, and the fog seemed to dissolve slowly. Maybe there are more ghost pokemon here, but we don`t need any more.

"What was that thing?" I asked Douchebag. He didn`t reply immediately and just looked under his feet where the pieces if that thing were lying.

"A Silph Scope. Device developed to convert ghosts into pokemon." He explained sadly. I guess this thing costed him a lot.

"Wow, this sounds a bit… wrong, don`t you think?"

"Why? These souls were angry and lost. They would have turn into pokemon anyway; I just accelerated this process and even made it less… painful."

I looked at my newly acquired pokeball. As the fog dissolved a bit, the light of Harry started to actually light surroundings, and now the pokeball was glowing too.

Suddenly I heard quick steps and loud voices approaching from below. A very bad feeling appeared again.

"Harry, turn off the lights… And come here…" I commanded to him and covered behind the gravestone. To my surprise, Douchebag silently returned back his Quartz and covered behind the gravestone too.

I carefully looked out of my shelter and noticed some guys passing nearby. These guys were in black uniform… with "R" sign on them.

"Team Rocket!" I whispered to Douchebag.

"Who are they leading?" He asked after me.

I looked better at the silhouette that was slowly coming behind them. It was… Mr. Fuji! Looks like they took him as a hostage for some reason. Douchebag noticed the interested look on my face.

"Do you know this old man?" He asked.

"Yes… He helped me in my investigation a bit. Maybe this is why they captured him. We must save him!"

I waited for some seconds for them to walk away to the upper floor, and slowly followed them.

"Are you crazy? Get the hell out of here, this is not your business!" Douchebag tried to stop me. But he couldn`t.

"This man helped me, and because of this he is caught! I can`t just leave him there."

I turned away and headed upstairs. After some seconds I heard Douchebag`s angry roar and steps following me.

As we were walking up to the next floor, the sense of troubles grew even stronger. I realized that the highest floors of this tower are older – which is very strange – and maybe much heavier inhabited by other crazy ghost pokemon. Anyway, Team Rocket entered there without any problem at all. Maybe we can do so too…

I was running through the dense fog that was becoming just thicker and thicker. The crazy voices of other Gastlys were surrounding me, but I didn`t care about them. I completely ignored the new drowsiness and fake images of naked girls before me.

I got to the fourth floor of this damn tower and started to run up the ladder as suddenly another shadow cloud appeared right before me, throwing down with an incredible force. Luckily I landed on Harry and Douchebag, so it wasn`t that hurt. But it was pretty hurt for them, I guess.

"Leave… this… place…" The fog pronounced slowly and scary.

"Hey! You… you can talk!" I shouted. At this moment I was more excited than scared. Finally, a talking pokemon!

"LEAVE!"

The ground before us shook, and three of us were thrown back again, crushing into someone`s gravestone. This time the main damage came to me.

"Harry, use Vine Whip!" I quickly got up and ordered a command to my pokemon. Weepinbell jumped closer and stretched his vines to hit the opponent, but the fog easily dodged it.

This doesn`t look good… In the fog state we can`t attack this thing and we can`t catch it… And judging by the look, the phantom is pretty serious in not allowing us to go up.

"I can`t believe I`m saying it…" I whispered to Douchebag and Harry. "But I command to RUN!"

We jumped away from the tombstone right at the moment the pokemon attacked us with something large. I couldn`t see it properly, but I`m sure it was a very sharp… bone.

The three of us were running away from this damn creature for all the floors down. It continued attacking us, each time throwing something large and sharp at us, almost hitting every time. I`m sure if we weren`t so lucky at dodging all these, the monster would do a large hole in every one of us.

Our trio reached the second floor where ordinary people were crying over their pokemon… And, despite of us shouting loudly to all of them to run the heck away, the monster swept literally all of them in pursue of us. I hope there will not be additional graves after this…

And on the first floor we scared the remaining crowd and almost reached the exit as my Harry, very tired of hopping behind us, fell on the ground. Damn it, I completely forgot that it`s very hard for him to run!

As the dark cloud approached my Weepinbell, I rushed to him in order to save. Somehow, I don`t know, I didn`t have a plan… Just the basic instinct made me cover Harry with my body. I was ready to anything, but not to what happened…

Weepinbell looked up at the cloud handing over us, made a deep breath and spit a large ball of purple acid into it. I`m not sure if this made some damage, but this gave us some time to get up and run away, outside the wretched Lavender tower.

We appeared to be among the crowd of people, heavily breathing after the run, completely shocked by this.

"Is everyone all right?" The girl from the counter asked. After some people telling her that they are okay, she noticed us and quickly approached. "What the heck have you two done?"

"Oh… Give me a second…" I tried to normalize my breathing for some time. "We need help! Team Rocket caught Mr. Fuji, and they are up there, on the highest floor! Guarded by this damn ghost…"

"My… My granddad?" The girl suddenly was startled. "Oh my god…"

"Your granddad? Well, you know then how important it is!"

"How did they pass me? Anyone saw Team Rocket here?" She asked the people. No one seemed to see these bandits.

"Okay, I got what I wanted, I`m outta here!" Douchebag waved at us all and walked away, but I grabbed his hand and dragged back.

"You. Stand here." I ordered him strictly. "You seem to know the Lavender tower very well." I addressed the girl. "This ghost is much stronger than the rest… What is it?"

"Eh… I don`t know… I don`t know! Please, save my granddad!"

"We need to get to the highest floor. But to beat this creature, we need another Silph Scope. Where did you get it?" I asked Douchebag.

"Erm… In Celadon City, in an electronic store of PokeMart." He answered unsurely.

"Hah, isn`t this just amazing! All path lead to Celadon City." I sarcastically shouted. "You, guard this place and watch over the ghosts and Team Rocket. Don`t let them escape until I will be back!"

"Why would I do that?"

"Because I asked you nicely. This isn`t a usual thing, yes?"

Douchebag was too confused to say something in return. So I sighed, returned Harry back to his pokeball and follows down the road.

I noticed a figure on bike right near us. As I came closer, the figure turned out to be a girl. In a very familiar clothes.

The figure took off her helmet and playfully stared at me.

"So, handsome, need a ride?" Leaf asked me.


	41. How to tame a ghost

This person would be the last to be expected here.

"You`re here, again." I suspiciously said to her.

"Talks later. Do you need a ride or not?" She looked at me with an irritated look.

"Well, seems like I actually don`t have a choice."

I sat on a bike behind her, got my greatcoat up so it doesn`t get in the wheel, and grabbed Leaf.

"Whoa, easy there…" She said and started the bike. We quickly headed away from the cursed Lavender town, forward to the cursed Celadon City.

Some minutes passed in a complete silence between us, it was just the roar of engine and the wind… I needed some time to pull all my thoughts together. To understand whether I trust Leaf or not… Whether I should thrust her… Too many facts speak against this. And yet she again appeared to help me. I think I should give her another chance. Maybe I should not.

"Do you know where are we heading?" I finally asked her.

"Yep. To the Celadon City."

"Do you know why are we heading there?"

"Yep. To defeat the gym, to save some pokemon and to find a device for ghost-destroying!"

Hell, now she really scared me. She knows even about the things that just I and Mr. Fuji know!

"Do you know why I can`t trust you?"

"Yep! Because I talk too much about you and too little about myself."

And she said it exactly right. She is whether a perfect journalist or a really professional spy.

"Maybe you`ll talk about yourself a little bit more?"

"Nope."

I don`t know now… She really doesn`t look connected to Team Rocket or… those guys… But who is she connected to then?

"You know… I am sorry that I hurt you back there…"

"Don`t worry! I expected you to rape me, so I was ready to scream for help at any second!" She destroyed all the moment with this joke of hers. Okay, we`ll play too.

"You wouldn`t need to. You would like it."

"Okay, okay, stop. This is now scary…"

"Ah, nevermind, let`s just get to the Celadon City already."

* * *

To the beginning of a new day we reached the entrance to the subway on Route 7. We stopped near it and read the sign.

 _The road to Saffron City is blocked. Use the subway for getting to Route 8._

"Looks like this route will lead to the closed city of Saffron too." Leaf stated.

"Do you know what`s happening there?" I asked her. "It was blocked too when I was on my way to Vermillion, and the cops sent me to subway too. A secret operation they said."

"Honestly, I have no idea. An operation… against Team Rocket, maybe?"

"This makes some sense, actually…" I looked at the road following further to the closed city. "I would like to try to investigate this too. But not now, let`s go to Celadon City!"

"Right!"

Leaf nodded in agreement and headed into the side road to subway, on an underground road for cars. To our surprise, there were not that many cars here and they were heading mostly towards us, and away from the Celadon City. I noticed a very sad crying family moving in the wagon. Wonder what happened to upset them all.

And this was not the only people in deep sadness on our way. There were more and more of them, literally… surrounding us? The sobs were becoming louder and louder as the whole bunch of people in cars were moving on our line now on left and right, on a meet line!

"Idiots…" I scolded them quietly.

"What did you say?" Leaf asked me again. I wanted to tell her what I`m thinking about all these drivers, but suddenly noticed one of them heading straight at us, honking very loudly.

"Away!" I pushed Leaf`s right hand to dodge the mad driver. We managed to evade the collision, but leaned too much and fell on the ground, right under the wheels of passing cars. I rolled away from one car to another and reached the safe wall and survived. But Leaf was lost for now, and I started to look for her with my eyes. And then I heard the horrible sound of crumbling bones…

"LEAF!" I shouted in fear that she got under the car.

The never-ending car stream suddenly vanished, and just the motionless body of girl remained in the middle of road. The pool of blood is slowly spreading from her.

"Oh, no-no-no…" I quickly rushed to her to check whether she is still alive. She had no pulse on her arm and neck, but when I turned her face to me…

Two large evil eyes appeared right before me, screeching loudly in my mind.

"What the heck…" The worried voice of Leaf reached me.

This shit startled me so I felt the feeling of falling… And found myself on ground. Leaf stopped her bike nearby and rushed to me.

"What`s happening?" She asked me.

I was too confused to say anything, and just let her move me away from the carriageway.

"Don`t scare me like that, Ven! Are you okay?"

I had to take some seconds to realize that the girl is standing right before me, much more alive that I am at the moment.

"Leaf?"

"What, what?" She seemed to worry a lot about me now. "Here, drink this."

Girl took a small flask from her bag and gave me to drink. I made a few sips and exhaled loudly. The senses are slowly coming back to me, and I looked around. There were absolutely no cars around us. Just the dusty dark underground road and faded light.

"How many cars were there a second ago?" I cautiously asked Leaf.

"What are you talking about? We have seen the last car nearly ten minutes ago!" She confusedly replied.

Ten minutes ago… Then how could I…

"Come on." I got up and headed to the bike. The quick movement made my eyes go dark for a couple of seconds, and Leaf hold me like I`m going to fall. "I`m okay, let`s move."

"What`s happening?" The girl really started to worry.

"We need to get outside. Quickly. And then… I`ll need your help."

"You`re scaring me." She replied but yet took her place on bike and started it.

"This is vengeance… For talking too little about yourself." I closed my greatcoat tightly, covering the last pokeball on my shoulder belt. I could literally feel it emanating the energy that makes people mad.

Ghosts.

The way was long. Too long, I think, it seemed to be an eternity to me. Madness didn`t strike me again, but worried me a lot. Leaf tried to make me talk about it, but I can keep silent when I need to.

And finally, we reached the other side of this damn underground tunnel and Route 8. The day was slowly coming to an end, and I definitely had no time to lose. But there were some urgent problems that have to be solved here and now.

We stopped near the road and took some time to breathe the fresh air and come back to senses after such long and uneasy ride. My ass will remember this damn bike for long time, I`m sure of it.

"Looks like we don`t make it in time until the dusk." I looked high above me and stared at the sky for some time. "I have to challenge the gym tomorrow, but now…" I lowered my eyesight at disturbed Leaf. "I want a rematch."

"A rematch? What for? You`ve won the last time!" Leaf questioned me confusedly.

"Yeah, right, and this time I`m going to lose. So come on, show me your best pokemon!" I pointed at the meadow nearby where we can battle a bit and quickly proceeded to the further side of it standing opposite Leaf and slowly taking the first pokeball.

Girl shook her head negatively but then sighed and stood opposite of me and took her pokeball from the bag.

"Okay, Dude, let`s do this!"

She easily threw the pokeball in the air, making it open and release a shining form of a pokemon in flight. I knew that pokemon.

"Pidgeotto, huh? I expected your Bulbasaur… Maybe, Ivysaur now… But this is even better. Harry, you`re on!"

I threw my pokeball on the ground and released the grim figure of scarred Weepinbell.

"Why him? You know that…" Leaf tried to ask.

"I know, right? Just give me a second." I put Harry`s pokeball near me and took the TM Case. "In the Lavender tower you tried to do something curious… You attacked the ghost with something poisonous…" I quickly found the correct interface in the device and checked Harry`s status.

"What are you…"

"Sh-sh… Wait a second… Right! Harry tried to learn Acid! A dangerous attack that may poison the target… Man. This is really, really good, we should fix this! You`re actually learning move after move…"

Harry turned away from his opponent and looked at me suspiciously.

"Okay, but again we need to choose a move that have to go… Vine whip, Stun spore, Flash or Wrap? Damn this is so tough to choose. Everything could be useful."

"Ugh…" Leaf snorted and sat on ground. Her Pidgeotto landed nearby and looked at us with curiosity.

"Well… Wrap was quite useful sometimes… But the rest could be more useful."

I pressed the button on a screen, and the device quietly beeped.

 _Harry forgot Wrap!_

 _Harry learned Acid!_

"Oh, come on, let`s go already! Dude, use Gust!" Leaf already tired of waiting and finally made her first move. Dude the Pidgeotto croaked and rushed to Harry.

"Let`s try your Acid again, Harry!"

Weepinbell quickly turned around and faced the approaching Pidgeotto. Maybe usually Pidgeottos are faster than Weepinbells but mine was definitely trained better. He spit so powerful blast of acid right in Dude`s face so the opposing pokemon was literally shot down and barely kept himself in the air. Of course, the acid itself hurt him, he felt it very good, and so he gave us some more time.

"Repeat the Acid, Harry! Again and again!"

Like a minigun shooting acid blasts, Harry shot poor Pidgeotto from the sky and to the ground. The opponent couldn`t do anything as one shot after another were hitting him in the face, disorienting and causing the real pain. I don`t even know whether it had some additional effect – and that actually didn`t matter. Pidgeotto fainted very soon, leaving his trainer alone and shocked.

I could actually see the eagerness in my Harry so he could even shoot at Leaf too if I let him. But I won`t.

"Great job with Acid, Harry. Return." I delightfully complimented my pokemon and returned him back to pokeball.

Leaf sadly returned her Dude too and looked at me with determination. I decided not to make her waiting for too long.

"Okay, now it`s your turn!" I released the pokemon on the battlefield with cautious. The light formed a ball of gas and turned into Gastly. My new pokemon.

"So, that`s why you were behaving so strange…" Leaf realized and, maybe, even guessed my plan. "Okay, I`ll do what`s needed. Roarer, come on out!"

Girl threw her another pokeball on the field, releasing a large blazing figure, appearing to be Arcanine.

"Now THIS is becoming interesting…" I surprised. Actually, I was really surprised to see a really tough-looking Arcanine under her possession. If her secondary pokemon is so good, then how strong her main pokemon – Zaura can be? Is she a Venusaur already? Damn, if it`s true, then I need to hurry up and evolve my Dumpling into Charizard too.

But before the battle of suspiciously looking around Gastly and determined Arcanine I had to check my pokemon`s moves in the TM Case. Actually, I wasn`t sure he will obey me – I was sure in the opposite, but still I had to try.

"Okay, Gastly, use… Lick? Is that a move?"

Angry smoke ball with eyes turned back to me and quickly approached, trying to lick me instead of the opponent. I was expecting that and dodged the attack, smacking Gastly in the face. My hand went through his body, leaving some horribly itching feeling.

"Lick! The opponent!" I ordered to him. Stubborn pokemon tried to lick me again, but I jumped to the side again, dodging his long and nasty tongue.

Gastly couldn`t reach me, but this didn`t anger him at all – seemed like he actually enjoyed this game - chasing his trainer during the battle. But, actually, I didn`t like this at all.

"Okay, Roarer, let`s help him. Use Bite!" Leaf commanded to her pokemon.

Arcanine rushed into our direction, opening his mouth with rows of sharp teeth. Gastly noticed this and left me alone for a moment, preparing to catch another toy. He stretched his tongue to opposing pokemon, but Leaf`s Roarer was faster, larger and stronger, and he bit Gastly right in the tongue. Ghost pokemon screeched loudly from the pain and looked angrily at the opponent. Arcanine returned back to his position in a single jump and bellowed in reply.

"Look, look at him! Look at this big, scary Arcanine…" I playfully told to Gastly. "He bites quite painfully, yeah?"

"Roarer, repeat your Bite attack!" Leaf continued the battle without hesitation.

Her Arcanine opened his mouth wide again and rushed to my Gastly.

"Dodge his attack and use Lick!"

But Gastly gave me a nasty look and turned to the approaching Arcanine. Ghost pokemon` eyes suddenly turned purple and shined brightly as the opponent approached and bit him one more time. Another horrible screech from Gastly, and his own attack didn`t worked.

"That was hypnosis, right? Good choice, but I know better." I told him. "I know how to protect you. Listen to me and we`ll win!"

This time Gastly looked at me really angry. Looks like I have really pissed him off. This time he directed the Hypnosis attack on me, causing the world to distort in my vision. Everything slowly became red, especially his big eyes, Arcanine grew a pair of disgusting tentacles, and Leaf turned black and… dead.

 _"_ _Bite though his neck, Roarer! Taste his blood!"_ The horrible zombie Leaf shouted with wheezing voice.

But I gave myself a slap, immediately awakening from this damn dream and turning everything back to normal. Gastly looked caught by surprise with this and right after that Arcanine bit him once more, this time finishing the poor ghost pokemon. The alive ball of gas cloud fainted and fell on floor with his tongue outside and big eyes closed.

I nodded to Leaf and approached the lying ghost. Roarer slowly retreated back to his trainer, leaving me alone with my pokemon. I carefully stretched my hand to the body and made a touch.

This pokemon felt really different. The ethereal body is so strangely solid on the first touch… But then hand just goes further, deeper in the body, like in the water or a very dense cloud… And hand even shakes by itself inside it… Awful feeling.

I grabbed a small yellow crystal from my pocket and revived Gastly. Pokemon came back to senses and suspiciously looked at me.

"Feeling better?" I carefully asked the pokemon. Just now I realized that I`m actually talking to a ghost. This made me shudder a bit, but I calmed down. This could be something really new to me, but all that comes later.

Pokemon disappeared from my hands and materialized right before my face. He smiled widely and showed me his long tongue.

"Okay, I understand. You like to scare people. You like this too much, I get it. But you will scare me no more…"

Suddenly Gastly disappeared again. I looked around in an attempt to find him, but then loud and very sudden screech startled me from behind. Damn that was disturbing! I looked back and found Gastly making some noises that sound like laugh.

"We`ll deal with this habit of yours. I chose you for a reason, pal, and I need you to listen." I noticed the nasty look on Gastly`s face once more. "Listen! Not startle me! No more scaring people! Why scare when you can battle? This is much better!"

And after these words ghost pokemon suddenly licked me. The horrible tongue moved through my face leaving even worse feeling after this. The shiver passed through all my body, and even now I was too lucky not to get paralyzed. Actually, I could.

I gave him another serious look, but the ghost pokemon couldn`t take me seriously. At least, not now…

"I`ll prove to you that us trainers are really cool guys. You see that monstrosity?" I pointed at the large blazing pokemon near Leaf. "He defeated you so easily and you didn`t even notice. Want to take revenge?"

The pokemon slowly turned away from me, showing the condescension with all his moves. Too proud to give up that easily.

"Okay, listen to me and follow my commands. This time we`ll win."

I carefully sprayed the pokemon with my potion and looked at Leaf.

"But your pokemon isn`t at its full strength. Simple Revives don`t restore him completely, you know…" My opponent reminded. "Are you sure one potion is enough?"

"It doesn`t matter. Everything depends on luck now… If we fail once – then we`re doomed anyway." I replied.

"As you wish …" Leaf commented with sudden determination. "Roarer, let`s Bite him one more time!"

"Use Hypnosis!" I ordered to Gastly. He hesitated for a bit, but then actually listened to me. Ghost pokemon gave Arcanine a dangerous look with his glowing eyes, and the opponent suddenly closed his eyes and fell on ground, moving a bit further by inertia.

Roarer fell asleep.

"Roarer, no!" Leaf shouted in despair.

"Roarer, yes." I interrupted her. "Gastly, now use… Curse!"

Leaf wasn`t aware of this move, and simply ignored my command. She tried to wake her own pokemon.

"Roarer, get up! Bite him! Bite him!"

My Gastly suddenly swelled and exhaled a strange mystic stream of gas that reached Leaf`s pokemon and soaked inside his body. Arcanine shivered in pain while asleep. It worked!

But then I looked at my Gastly. This move actually hurt him too, and I can see him right on the edge.

"Come on, buddy, get up!" Leaf literally begged her pokemon to wake up and continue the battle.

"Hold on and use Night shade!"

Gastly seemed to get into the battle. This time he executed my command without hesitation, sending a mirage image of himself right into the sleeping pokemon and exploding the phantom on contact. This did not damage the opponent too much, but that`s not the point.

Roared shivered again, still cursed and being hurt.

"Okay, okay! Stop this, I give up!" Leaf shouted to me asking for the end.

"There is no running away from a trainer battle." I replied cunningly. "Gastly, you can Lick your opponent."

My pokemon gladly screeched and rushed to the opposing pokemon and licked it. The face of sleeping Arcanine changed into the disgust, but after that final strike of curse finished him off, making him faint while asleep.

"Oh, why you…" Leaf mumbled and returned her pokemon back to pokeball.

"Great job. You see? Battling is fun!" I tried to convince my new pokemon. He gladly screeched again and approached me. Seems like he understands now.

Well, maybe I took him away from home and friends, where he used to scare the shit out of people and tease the grave visitors, but this will be better for him. And for me.

"And now let`s talk seriously. I need your strength for my mission. It is very important and hard, so I look for pokemon that have the potential. I see YOUR potential. Do you… agree to join my team?"

Gastly hesitated for some with the answer. Of course, he is intelligent enough to understand everything I say and mean. This is not an easy choice, and he seemed to start liking the way of trainer.

This is why this cursed ghost rushed THROUGH my head and laughed loudly behind me.

That. Was. HORRIBLE!

I was confused and even lost the sense of direction for some seconds.

"Don`t you... ever do that again!" I strictly said to Gastly. He stopped laughing and flew around to approach me again.

The seconds of silence gave him time to make a decision which he declared with definitely positive screech. I smiled a bit and nodded in reply.

"That`s great. Then… Welcome to the team, Caesar!"

Leaf was patiently waiting near her bike while we deal with our small ritual of dedication. But the night slowly descended on us, and the time to go finally came.

"Come on, let`s go to Celadon City already. We have wasted enough time." She rushed me. And she was partly right.

"Okay, Caesar. I`ll give you the chance to see the world and to do something actually useful. Get back and have a rest." I returned him back to pokeball and fixed it on my shoulder belt.

It`s five pokeballs already. The League rules allow having a team of six pokemon maximum. I wonder what the last pokemon will be given to me by destiny. The time will show…

"You`re right. Let`s move on, we`re done here." I approached her bike and invited her to take place with a jest. "The grass-type gym awaits."

"So, this is exactly what you wanted to do right now?" She questioned while taking her seat and starting the bike.

"Yep. Looks like I got one nasty Gastly in my team." I replied with a bit of sarcasm. "The one that likes to scare people. And, have to say, he can do this pretty well even while being inside his pokeball."

Leaf finally started the bike and we continued our road under the light of moon.

"What happened in the subway?" My companion asked.

"Seems like it was a practical joke from my new team member. I don`t know whether I fell asleep there or not… But I saw a real nightmare. Your de… Ahem… Well, it was frigging awful." I decided to stop myself right here not to scary this girl even more. I hope Caesar will not try to do this instead of me.

"Maybe this could be useful… But don`t you think that having four half-poison-type pokemon in your team is a bit… strange?"

"Really? Four?" I actually didn`t think about it and now checked the count on my fingers. "Reaper, Moment, Harry and Caesar… Damn, you`re right. This could be a problem… Well, maybe there is some sense. I could define myself as a poison type too."

"Nah… You`re the one dark type. Really, really dark type." She continued my joke. But when I thought about it a little bit more… I found her really right.

The rest of our ride through the Route 8 and to the Celadon City itself was spent in deep thoughts. I had to rethink my plan for the next few days. I have to investigate the connection between the Celadon gym and Team Rocket… I have to check the place that Rocket recruiter told me about… I have to save the pokemon and return back to Lavender town where, I hope, Douchebag is keeping the tower closed until my return. These bastards won`t escape now! And, finally, I have to save Mr. Fuji. This old man knows something… I need to find out what.

Oh, the next days are gonna be tough… Well, when it was easy? I guess, it never was. And never will be.


	42. Suspicious green land

We reached Celadon City nearly at the midnight. The road was long and tiresome, so now we actually had to stop at the Pokemon Center for rest. Maybe not for our own rest but for our pokemon.

Leaf parked her bike near the PC and finally let me jump to the solid ground.

"So, what are you going to do now?" I questioned her. "Will you accompany me to the gym?"

I suddenly caught myself on a thought that I would like to show this girl my battle style. Maybe, even show her how I train… Why the heck did I become so attached to her?

"Maybe, later. I need to do some shopping here. I can look for your… Silph thingy, if you want."

"Oh, that would be cool. You can save me a lot of time, thanks!"

"Then it`s settled. I`ll be nearby if you need me."

And after that she out her helmet on and left me alone, again. Maybe this is better, I can`t get too attached to her, absolutely no time for that. I wanted to shout loudly how the heck I should find her if I actually need her, but she was already gone.

"Well, looks like there`s one way to end this day." I said and headed inside the Pokemon Center.

* * *

In the morning my pokemon were completely healed and ready for battle. I took them all to the small woods near Celadon City to train a bit. The upcoming gym battle is going to be serious even if I have pretty good advantage in type over the grass pokemon. My tricks helped me to overcome the type disadvantage in previous battles – how can I be sure that the next gym leader won`t do the same?

We have found a nice lake away from the crowd of people having picnics and battles. In this place I won`t disturb them and they won`t disturb me. This time we really have to do our best as this is not just a gym battle. This will be my first actual victory over the cursed Team Rocket. And to make my plan come true I have to win it for sure.

I carefully released all my pokemon on the ground before me, one by one. Dumpling was still offended after me ordering Quartz to wash him with water, but that was necessary. We`ll deal with it later.

"So, gang, let`s see our new bandit. Caesar the Gastly." I introduced the new pokemon to the others. Dumpling just turned away from him, still being feeling aggrieved. Reaper carefully looked Gastly around, trying to touch his body with a sting. Moment and Harry seemed not to care about him at all. Well, what a friendly team we have here…

But the collective dark mood didn`t interfered with our training. We were crushing rocks, trees and ground; we slightly destroyed the family of hostile Spearows and Fearows and developed two new maneuvers with new moves. Maybe I will have the chance to test them in the actual battle, but right now… All of us are pumped up to win!

And after a good but quick training we returned back to Celadon City. Damn, this place is so huge… I can`t find the gym here that easy.

So I headed to the newspaper kiosk to ask for a map.

"Hello there. Do you have the map of Celadon City?" I asked the vendor.

"Wait a second, I had it somewhere here…" The man replied and started to search in his boxes.

Suddenly my attention was attracted by one of the headlines on the showcase that stated about some pokemon called Tangela missing. A very rich family is ready to pay a lot to the one who finds their pet.

I think I have seen this pokemon. At least, in Bill`s updated database in my PokeDex.

 _Tangela. The vine pokemon._ _Its vines snap off easily and painlessly if they are grabbed, allowing it to make a quick getaway. The lost vines are replaced by new growth the very next day._

Wait a second…

I searched through the other newspapers on the showcase with my eyes. To my real surprise, I actually found what I was looking for.

 _'_ _Koopa the Oddish is missing.'_

 _'_ _Please, return our Bulbasaur back!'_

 _'_ _Exeggutor disappeared from the Pokemon Center.'_

 _'_ _Belly the Bellsprout didn`t return home after a walk.'_

 _'_ _Find our pretty Vileplume! Reward guaranteed.'_

Missing grass-type pokemon!

Maybe these weren`t on a big headlines like the first one, but still… All grass pokemon disappear – both wild and tamed ones. This is definitely not a coincidence… For some reason Team Rocket is collecting grass-type pokemon from all over the Kanto. But what for? For selling? For the organized bandits this sounds like a real purpose, but I need to watch over the news now. They can prove my theory or destroy it.

I have to find everything out today!

"Here`s the map. 25 pd." Seller have finally found the map and handed it over to me. I paid the coins, grabbed the map and stepped away from the kiosk, observing the city. Looks like the gym is situated in the south-west part of the city, which is pretty far from here. I reminded to myself about bunch of Team Rockets blocked inside the ghost-filled tower and Douchebag guarding them.

Is he guarding them? I hope so. I could call him by the PokeDex, maybe, but I didn`t want to. And had no time. Rockets and Mr. Fuji are blocked inside the tower without food or water, and I expect to return back before their death from starvation. I have, at least, to save the old man.

So I pulled myself together, found the courage to battle my greed and… took a cab. But even the cab took nearly an hour to get to gym on the other side of city. Damn, this place is really huge!

We passed some attractive places on our way: I noticed a large casino, even larger shopping store and, maybe, Leaf`s bike parked near it.

But the most important thing is that all these buildings are situated on one very long street: Victoria Street. The one that Team Rocket recruiter told me about. The street where Team Rocket`s hideout is! But these bastards didn`t write the actual place. This damn street passes the whole huge city – how am I supposed to find the exact building?

Well, maybe after visiting the gym I will find some answers to this.

In my thoughts I lost the sense of time and didn`t even notice as we actually reached the gym.

This building looks like a huge greenhouse rather than gym… Well, any pokemon gym doesn't look like a usual gym for me. Maybe, just fighting-type gyms do. But this one has gone too far into the grass theme. It`s even colored in green!

Large windows in the walls provide a lot of sunlight inside the building; and even the roof is made of glass. Well, I haven`t seen much of greenhouses, but this one really looks cool. I wonder what plants they grow here. Do they grow plants at all? Those plants that are not pokemon, I mean?

Firstly, I checked the insides of gym through the window, but I could barely see anything as the windows were really overgrown. I seemed to be someone inside, but I couldn`t see him clearly through the dense plants. The main entrance door was closed, but there was no note about whether the gym works now or not.

Suddenly I noticed some strange old man standing there over the corner, pressed to the window and mumbling something. From the distance I could say that he seems to… lick… the window? What? On the closer look I made sure of it.

"Hey, old man, what`s are you doing here?" I approached him and asked friendly.

"Oh, nothing, nothing!" He scared of me and jumped away from the window. His attempts to keep calm and harmless view looked even more suspicious.

"What`s in there?" I approached the window that he was looking into and did the same thing. The view… surprised me.

Well, I could understand him, it`s quite hard to look away. From this point of view I could see that the gym is some sort of sunroom where a bunch of pretty girls in bikini – and some of them even without it – were sunbathing on lounges. The glass windows of this building concentrate sunlight in certain places and allocate it evenly on the body, giving you a perfect tan… When did I start to understand optics and biology?

Maybe, this have to be a gym – and that means all these girls are trainers. I actually noticed some grass-type pokemon walking near the lounges, sometimes enjoying sunbathes on free spots too and proving my theory. But why are they having a rest and not working? Not training?

"Do you have some business here or you`re here just to stare at naked girls?" I asked the old man dourly.

"Me? I… I am… going away already!" He mumbled and quickly ran away. For a man of his age he runs pretty fast, I have to say. Old pervert. Here goes the young one!

On this side of gym I noticed another door inside, and it looked to be opened to my greatest surprise. And so I brusquely opened the doors wide and entered the place.

"Ladies! Sorry to interrupt you, but I`m here to challenge the gym leader!"

Actually I expected them to scream, throw things at me and even kick the hell out of here, but they reacted quite… indifferently. Some of them slowly tried to cover their nakedness, but other literally gave no shit about me storming in. They were too busy with getting a good tan. Just some pokemon actually looked at me seriously, but then noticed their trainers` absent reaction and calmed down.

I just can`t believe these beautiful ladies can be somehow connected to a crazy bunch of bandits like Team Rocket. I looked around trying to see any familiar faces, but I did not succeed, so I just proceeded inside.

Maybe it is the aroma that is responsible for this pacification. Actually I smelled this just when I walked into the restroom, but as I follow the small path to the center, the scent is becoming just stronger. It`s so placatory… And calming. Together with moderately hot temperature here this becomes so… Relaxing. Damn, I even forgot why I came here in the first place…

And actually no one told me anything on my way here. The girls are enjoying their process too much and even a male intruder doesn`t disturb them. Can they be under some sort of… sun.. drug?

In the center of this strange place I finally found the supposed gym leader, a nice blue-haired girl with sunglasses on the biggest lounge, surrounded by a bunch of grass-type pokemon. For some reason I was sure she is the gym leader – there is something… leading about her, I don`t know. Just the intuition.

So I made a deep breath and approached this girl. Luckily she wasn`t naked, otherwise our dialogue would be a bit more… awkward.

"Are you the gym leader?" I asked her.

The girl slowly reacted to me raising her head and lowering down the sunglasses a bit. Some of her pokemon woke up too.

"Yes, I am. What do you want?" She replied to me with so relaxed and slow voice. I really think they all are under kaif.

"I want to challenge the gym! Do you… work today?" I suddenly looked at my watch to make sure it`s not Sunday. It is not. And anyway, I battled Brock on the Sunday, and that means gyms work on weekend too.

"I do not accept challenges that easily." She suddenly replied and rose to sit on her lounge. "I battle only the strongest trainers. Do you have seven gym badges?"

That was actually unexpected. Before this all gym leader accepted my challenge right now and didn`t even demand on having specific amount of badges. What the hell?

"I do not. I have just three." I replied to her sadly.

"Too bad. I like good battles, and I expect to take just really interesting challengers." She smiled cunningly. "But I usually give a chance to other trainers. If you really want to challenge me right now… You have to entertain me. Promise me a very interesting battle. Otherwise you will not get your badge even if you win."

Wow, what a bitch. So supercilious and proud… Now I see that she actually MAY have the connection to Team Rocket. I`m not sure about the other girls here, but she acts really defiantly suspicious.

"Okay. I know how to entertain you, miss?.." I forced her to introduce herself.

"Erika. Erika Anderson." She replied with smile.

Erika Anderson? Erika Anderson… Anderson, Erika! A.E. on the letter! This is more than just a coincidence. I actually got right where I need! But how can I make her talk? Maybe, I have three plans, and the second one is the hardest. I choose this one.

"…Miss Erika Anderson. To entertain you… I offer you a bet. I will defeat you using just two pokemon. So, if I win… you`ll agree to date me tonight…" Suddenly the sleeping girls woke up and exclaimed in shock. Of course, they are listening to us. "And the conditions of my loss… You`ll choose by yourself."

Erika smiles very widely. She was really interested in my offer. The girls started to hum behind us.

"I accept your challenge and your bet." She finally got up from her lounge and clicked fingers. "Girls! Prepare to the game!"

The game? What game is she talking about? I didn`t even had the time to ask as her Vileplume launched a thick red cloud into the air, completely blocking my sight like the smokescreen. I covered my eyes from this and after some time, when the cloud dissolved, looked around again. There was no one.

"Where are you?" I loudly shouted.

A quiet giggle sounded behind me. I turned around to see a pretty brunette girl. She somehow managed to change her clothes to something more fitting for training – I guess, Misty`s assistant Diana was wearing the same clothes.

"Looks like I`m going to be your opponent here!" She said gladly.

Yeah, the whole challenge involves battling other trainers too, again and as always. Stupid League rules…

"Okay, girl. Bring it on!" I shouted to her and made some steps away, making some space between us.

"Bulbasaur, let`s go!" She threw her pokeball on the ground, and her first pokemon appeared on ground.

"A Bulbasaur, heh? We know how to handle this. Moment, go!"

I chose my Golbat as the first battler against the grass-type pokemon. The advantage will be pretty good here. But the first thing I noticed was my Moment`s strange state. He appeared on the field and flew high up, but he was… sleepy? Or just tired?

"Hey, are you all right, Moment?" I carefully asked him. He quietly screeched in reply, stating that he is okay. But still that worried me a bit.

"Let`s start already! Bulbasaur, use Vine whip!" My opponent finally started the battle with her first command.

"Then we`ll start too. Moment, attack the vines with Wing attack!" I shouted my command too.

Moment quickly accelerated to the approaching vines and swiped them with his solid wings, both reflecting the attack and dealing pretty good damage. Opposing Bulbasaur definitely felt the hit on his long vines.

"No way! Bulbasaur, use Poison Powder!"

I was surprised by her suddenly… stupid move.

"Don`t worry, Moment, ignore it and strike this Bulbasaur right in the middle of his eyes with your Wing Attack!"

Girl`s eyes widened as I decided to ignore her move and just attack in return. Her pokemon threw a large cloud of purple powder from the bulb on his back and sent it into Moment`s direction. But I knew that my Golbat won`t be affected by that. Posion-type pokemon can`t be poisoned with this move! And so Moment rushed through the poison cloud like it was nothing and streak opponent very hard, making poor Bulbasaur to fly back and crush into the tree. After two super-effective hits, with the second one being obviously critical, he fainted from the fatigue.

"No, why?" She cried out to me.

"Learn the types, girl. Poison powder does not affect poison types at all!" I explained her with a bit of sarcasm. She angrily looked at me and raised her pokeball to return the Bulbasaur back.

"This one won`t be so easy to beat!" The girl shouted and threw another pokeball on the field, revealing her second pokemon to be a… evolution of Bulbasaur? What is it called? Ivysaur, I think.

For some reason I realized that I want Harry to join the party. Just the intuition again, nothing more.

"Well, this one WILL make it easy!" I returned my Moment and switched him with Harry. My Bellsprout was really glad to see a close grass-poison pokemon, but immediately prepared to battle him no matter what. Ivysaur gave him a serious determinate look too.

"Ivysaur, start with sleep powder!"

OH DAMN my intuition did not fail me again! That was so good I didn`t stay with my Moment.

"Okay, Harry, let`s check your new skills in battle. Use Flash!"

This time Ivysaur used his bud on back to launch a cloud of dangerous green powder into my pokemon. And just as the cloud hit Harry, raised his head to look menacingly at the opponent and then suddenly flashed brightly, blinding the foe pokemon. Ivysaur retreated a bit back, blinking and snorting, but I guess he won`t be able to see normally until the end of battle. As for my Harry… The effects of Sleep powder didn`t work on him either.

"Why it didn`t work?!" The opposing trainer shouted. She repeated almost the same mistake again and couldn`t even understand what she did wrong.

"Sleep powder doesn`t work on grass-type pokemon, my dear!" I smiled again and replied barely keeping myself from laugh. This makes her even angrier.

"Ivysaur, give him your best Vine whip!" She attacked us with all strength.

"Nice! I waited for that… Harry, use Long Knot maneuver!"

The mix of shock and perplexity appeared on girl`s face as my Weepinbell, well trained to perform this maneuver, caught the vines flying at him right in the air with his own vines and tied into the knot. The face of Ivysaur at this moment was literally DESTROYED with extreme surprise when this knot of vines was also thrown back at him. Well, the hit wasn`t that powerful, but it shouldn`t be. This was needed to piss him off, not hurt.

"Wha… how?" The opponent just opened her mouth trying to say something.

"Easy enough. Let`s flood this guy with Acid, Harry!" I commanded to my pokemon as he made a jump forward me, ready to attack for real.

"N-no! Ivysaur, hit him with vines!" The girl shouted. And her pokemon, slowly adapting to the strange knot on his two vines, tried to hit my Harry, but it was useless. Ivysaur couldn`t hit hard in this condition, so Harry barely felt the hit and spit a large poisonous spittle of acid into Ivysaur, and THIS hit was pretty good. Not super effective, but still hurtful. Ivysaur shivered after the hit and I noticed that some drops of acid left on his body. If I remember correctly, this makes him more vulnerable to attacks.

But I wonder why she doesn`t use any other moves. Does she have any other moves than Vine whip and useless Sleep powder?

But she continued to command her Bulbasaur using the Vine Whip again and again. My Weepinbell easily dodged the clumsy attack and counterattacked with his own Acid each time. Sometimes blinded Ivysaur didn`t even try to aim at his target, and the vines were flying in completely another direction giving us even more time to strike.

One after another, attack after attack, the end came for confused and weakened Ivysaur as he finally got the direct hit of Acid right in his face, roared from pain and fell on ground, fainting.

"Great job, Harry! Return now." I beamed him back to pokeball and fixed on my shoulder belt.

"Return, Ivysaur. You did your best…" Very quietly the girl said while returning her pokemon back. I think I could hear a disappointment in her voice. Then she raised her eyesight again on me. "This isn`t over. Even if you manage to win the Game, Erika will defeat you."

"What game are you talking about?" I questioned her, but she just silently turned around and walked away.

"Hey, wait!"

Suddenly bright light appeared over me and even partly blinding me.

"The game… is everything around you!" Loud voice of Erika spread over the whole forest-filled gym from the loudspeakers. "The rules are simple. You can battle me only when and if you actually find me. I will hide… and you will seek. Isn`t this nice?"

Really? Hide-and-seek in a huge greenhouse? Well, this sounds a bit less crazy than seeking switches in electric trash cans. Maybe this isn`t that bad. I think I can find a girl in a forest.

"But beware, because my girls will play this game too. Isn`t it even more awesome? They will be seekers too, but the hider will be you… challenger." Erika loudly announced another shocking rule.

What? This actually will make the challenge more… challenging.

"What if they find me?" I shouted loudly to her.

"You will battle them. One by one. Without any checkpoints and chances to heal your pokemon in our machines until the game ends."

WHAT THE HECK? There were at least ten trainers with her in the gym! If I have to battle them all, without heals, then how long will I hold on? I could try to use potions between the battles, but this won`t be that easy if the others will be seeking for me in the same time.

Damn this is going to be really hard.

"The game… begins!"


	43. Seeking and hiding

Okay, how am I supposed to find Erika in these damn jungles? The plants here are so dense I can`t even see through them, not even walking. And the walls from two sides at once form some sort of… corridor? Maybe this isn`t actually all plants – just the overgrown labyrinth, and now I stand in the main room. The path behind me will lead me back to the entrance, so I have to move forward. And the best way to navigate in labyrinths is moving along one wall, so I will reach the end… someday…

But my conditions are much stricter right now. A bunch of girls with grass-type pokemon are looking for me with the desire to mercilessly beat my pokemon. I would like to battle a couple of them, just for the experience… But not all of them. I`m sure my team is strong, but not that strong, maybe.

So I have to find Erika in this maze without being spotted by myself. It`s pretty hard to hide in a place like this one, so I will orient by the sounds.

I closed my eyes and listened. I listened the rustle of leaves, distant voices, and… steps. Erika doesn`t need to move at all as she isn`t looking for me. All steps belong to her students. That means I need to run away from the sounds…. Making as little sound as I can by myself.

I followed the path in front of me, away from the steps behind. This led me to the crossroads, surrounded by the trees. I stopped here once again and listened to the sounds. This time steps were behind me and on the right. The choice was too easy to make as I turned left and ran along the trees deeper into the gym.

The forest became less dense and finally I found something like a meadow. This place would be perfect for Erika to hide, but it wasn`t… But a lone Oddish was here, looking around discomposedly. He seemed to be lost for some reason.

"Hey there, little one. Where is the leader of this place?" I carefully asked him. Why would I expect him to show me the way? No, he launched a cloud of yellow spores at me, immediately making my body to tremble. I fell on my knees and tried to resist this damn feeling, but it disappeared very soon by itself. I realized that this bastard has just paralyzed me!

"Oh well-well-well… We have found our prey." The pleased woman`s voice sounded behind me.

I pulled myself together and got up. The woman behind me was of a model look. Long blonde hair, expensive clothes, decorative bag and a small hat.

"Okay, okay. You got me, baby." I said to her trying to keep my determination. "Dirty methods, but I have the same." I knew what was coming. At least the fact that our eyes met meant that we have to battle each other. There is no way of running away from it, so I took my first pokeball and dropped on ground, releasing Dumpling outside.

Appearance of fire-type pokemon made the girl shook her head discontentedly. She definitely doesn`t like fire-types. Or Charmeleons specifically.

"You will cry when my grass pokemon defeats your fire pokemon!" She shouted and retreated back. I did the same, giving our battlers some more space for maneuvers. I could really need it.

"Oddish, use Stun spore!" The opposing trainer began the battle. Her small blue pokemon attacked my Dumpling with the same thing he has just attacked me. Well, it actually can even fail working on my Charmeleon. I think I`ll take some risk, just to reduce the time of battle.

"Dumpling, try to dodge it and then use Embers!"

But dodging this would be useless as the cloud of spores just grows bigger as it approached my Dumpling. Just before it touched him, he had time to spit his embers at the opponent. His attacks became much stronger recently, due to our hard trainings, and now I can perfectly see the result. His embers literally burn the air around them, and hit poor small Oddish right between the eyes and cause him to burn. The weed pokemon squeaked, then took fire and fell on ground, fainted. The fires disappeared as the motionless body was quickly returned back to pokeball.

But just then I noticed the satisfied grin on my opponent`s face. She… expected her Oddish to faint. I looked at my Dumpling to see his body shaking in paralyze. These damn stun spores reached him in the end!

"Hi-hi… My next pokemon is a Bellsprout!" She gladly declared and sent out her second pokemon. This one looked smaller and weaker than my Harry was, but the Dumpling`s paralysis could give the opponent a real advantage. You never know how hard it hits. But we fought the paralysis in Surge`s gym and won. I believe in my Dumpling. He never failed me before.

"Dumpling, let`s overcome this! Use Ember again!" I commanded with determination.

"Bellsprout, use Wrap!" The girl ordered.

My pokemon made a step forward, charging the attack in his mouth. But the paralyzing shock made him almost fall on the ground and disrupt the embers attack. And the opposing Bellsprout was perfectly fine and quickly stretched his vines to my Dumpling, but he didn`t wrap him immediately. He pushed the vines into the ground and just then they appeared under my pokemon`s feet and wrapped him there. Charmeleon screamed from the tight grip he was caught in.

"Not good… But we need to continue. Embers once more!"

"Keep him tight, Bellsprout! Wrap him even more!"

In a paralyzed state my pokemon could barely move. The opponent kept on squeezing him with his vines, dealing some small damage.

The shiver interrupted Dumpling`s attack once more. This is so NOT good. Paralyze state is so damn cheat, and it can change the whole battle. We need to get rid of this, but how?

I looked at the ground. I had an idea before, but I think this could work only with electric-caused paralyze. We could try to redirect the shock inside the body to the ground, but this one is a bit different.

I don`t have the time to think.

"Dumpling, come on! Pull yourself together! Use that damn Embers at last!"

My pokemon concentrated on the foe in front of him. The irritating Bellsprout was at a disadvantage in type, but with the help of his previous teammate he was winning! And I can`t let that happen. Dumpling understood this perfectly. He can`t let that happen too. He tensed all his body to resist the shiver and moved slowly but surely. He made a deep breath, burning the fire in his mouth and launched the good pack of embers right into his opponent. Bellsprout got some really nice burns, but the biggest of embers hit exactly his face. Well, my Dumpling is pretty accurate at his moves. This hit was critical, and destroyed the Bellsprout right where he was standing.

"Meh, nice one. Return." The opposing trainer said and beamed her Bellsprout back. She didn`t sound like she had just lost the battle. Instead, she got another pokeball from her bag.

"Another one?" I asked surprisingly.

"We are not finished yet!" She replied with determination and threw her next pokeball on the field. This time it was… Oddish again.

And just then I looked at my Dumpling. I thought that after the taking the Bellsprout away from the field, his vines wrapping my Dumpling will disappear too, but… They did not! He was still trapped in the prison and tightly squeezed each time he tries to move.

Our new opponent looked different. This Oddish was bigger and looked much more serious. I think this one is a lot better trained than the previous one.

"Oddish, use Acid!" The girl commanded.

"Concentrate again and give him your best Embers, Dumpling!"

Maybe he will succeed in launching another good fire attack even under paralysis; we may have the chance to win. I think, later we will train some more to attack in this state, but now we need to hope for our luck. He tensed all his body again to resist the shiver and tried to spit the hot embers into enemy Oddish, but the clot of purple acid from the opponent hit my Charmeleon first. He withstood this and through the pain executed the embers attack and hit the opponent. Oddish was hurt pretty badly, but… withstood this too! This guy is really an experienced battler.

And just then I realized her strategy… She used her weak pokemon to weaken mine. Oddish paralyzed Dumpling and lost. Bellsprout wrapped and immobilized Dumpling and lost. And now her ace pokemon with good attacking moves comes out to finish him. I wouldn`t expect such sacrifices in pokemon battle! But it seems to happen… Just to beat one my pokemon. Fire-type pokemon.

"We won`t give up!" I shouted to her. And we actually will not.

I have just noticed that the vines of previous pokemon slowly let Dumpling free. And that`s good and bad at the same time – because they were limiting the power of his body shivers and actually helped him aim better, keeping his head straighter. But we will use them once more.

"Then you will lose! Oddish, use Acid one more time!" The trainer commanded.

"Dumpling, cover under the vines!" I ordered my pokemon to defend himself. And despite the paralysis he actually managed to duck his head under the layer of vines, hiding himself from the approaching acid. This struck into his previous prison and literally melted it, making the vines black and rotten.

"And now answer him with Metal Claw!"

I was sure that even if the opponent hits us with another Acid attack, Dumpling will be able to withstand it. He tried his best to approach his opponent despite the paralysis and pain, raising up and charging his right hand. This final blow must be his!

"Acid!" The girl clicked fingers and gave a command. Her Bellsprout didn`t wait for too long and shot the clot of acid right into my Dumlping when he approached the foe, throwing him back and dealing really big damage.

My Charmeleon was lying here, between us with his limbs spread, and looked at me. I noticed the sorrow in his eyes before he closed them… And did not open.

This was my mistake. I really thought that we can defeat the grass-type gym with just Dumpling. I believed in my partner so much that he…

He roared loudly stating that he is alive! With even more determination he opened his angry eyes and raised from the ground. He snorted, blazed powerfully and jumped on the relaxed Oddish, swiping with powerful Metal Claw and finishing him off.

"Dumpling! You`re just great!" I couldn`t actually believe in what I just saw. I was sure everything is lost already, but he just resurrected and achieved the victory!

"Oh well, your pokemon is sure stubborn…" The girl sadly said and returned her pokemon back. But… she again got another pokeball from her bag and showed it to me.

"Fourth one? You`re kidding me!" I was surprised. But I can`t do anything yet, until the battle is still on go. If she has four pokemon – I have to defeat all of them.

Dumpling breathed heavily and looked at me questionably. He didn`t fail my trust in him, but should I press him to the edge again?

"How about you give Moment some time to have fun?" I asked him. He snorted again, but then closed his eyes and nodded. "Right. Even you sometimes need rest." I returned him back and switched with Moment.

And now the opposing girl`s face twisted in disappointment. She was going to exhaust my fire Dumpling with a bunch of her grass pokemon just to achieve the fact that grass-type pokemon defeated the fire-type one. Switching to poison-flying Moment took this triumph away from her.

"You`re mean!" She accused me and threw her pokemon on the ground in rage. The pokemon appeared to be… yet another Bellsprout!

"I have to admit, your… arsenal if pretty impressive." I timidly complimented her with a bit of sarcasm. "But we will blow it up mercilessly! Moment, use Wing attack!"

"Bellsprout, use Wrap!"

I tried to remember everything I knew about Bellsprouts to this moment. With a help of Harry, I learned what moves do they know in this evolutionary form. My opponent can have pretty decent moves against me, and all of them are ineffective grass-types or ineffective poison-types. Whatever she throws at us – we will withstand this and return the hit with double power!

The grass pokemon grew long vines in a second and launched them at my Moment. But defeating a fast pokemon like Golbat – especially mine Golbat – isn`t an easy thing. He hit the vines with his left wing, and then in a second approached the Bellsprout to hit him with the right wing. A super effective hit made the opponent screech from pain for some time, but it still wasn`t enough.

I looked at the girl on the other side of our battlefield. She was standing there with clenched teeth and angry look. She knew that we are unstoppable, and we knew that too. I finally noticed bits of worry on her face – this have to be her last pokemon. And she will fight until the end, she will not surrender.

"Okay, I give up." She suddenly surrendered.

"Really?" I raised my eyebrow questionably. This is a result of battle I didn`t expect.

"Yeah, yeah, go away, you defeated me." She turned away and silently returned her wounded Bellsprout back to pokeball.

"You can`t run from a trainer battle, remember?" I reminded her. This victory felt too… salty for me.

"But can you run from the trainers themselves?" She suddenly and angrily asked in return. "GIRLS, HE IS THERE!" She shouted loudly, calling to her friends.

Damn, this is not good. I guess, they stop their searches when the battle starts, otherwise they could easily catch me during the fight, but when it ends… The game continues.

And I immediately heard a bunch of loud steps approaching me from different sides at once. I looked around trying to understand where I should run now as the trainers approach me from everywhere.

I took the risk and rushed to one of the clearances in thick plantation with my Moment flying behind me. Fortunately, the last girl I fought stayed on her place and didn`t try to stop me from escaping. She is out of the game.

Suddenly an idea came to me. He could be useful to me if he searches Erika from above, but this could be too risky as other trainers can also spot him and track down my location too. Golbat is a pretty big pokemon, and very noticeable too.

The surroundings changed to overgrown maze again. Damn, how big this gym is? It wasn`t that huge from the outside… Maybe I`m just running in circles?

I stopped for a moment. The humming of other trainers was pretty far from me, and I didn`t hear any steps nearby. I don`t think these girls can hide in the bushes. Maybe, now I have some time to restore my pokemon. My champion Dumpling was beaten quite good, and also paralyzed. I have some Paralyze heals in my greatcoat, and those may help.

But I suddenly heard the rustle nearby. I don`t care – whether this is a pokemon or a trainer – this is a bad sign. And my bad feeling was right – one of the girls jumped right in front of me, preparing her pokeball for a throw.

Everything happened so quickly I even didn`t understand it…

Firstly, one thought appeared in my mind: if they use pokemon to stop me, I can use pokemon to stop them!

Then I commanded my Moment to use Supersonic on this pretty young girl…

…and he did this without hesitation, without any second thought.

But it wasn`t Supersonic.

He emitted a colorful wave of light that hit the girl and made her collapse on ground. Just some second later I realized it. He had just performed a Confuse ray! And this actually a very good thing as this is much better than just Supersonic. I`m going to fix this move a bit later.

The confused girl dropped her pokeball on ground and stared at me with blank eyes. Damn this looked creepy… Her Oddish appeared from the capsule, prepared for orders, but the trainer just turned around and crushed into the tree behind her. To say that her Oddish was surprised is the same that to say nothing.

I carefully moved the unconscious body on the road to block the road to others. She will be the leading mark anyway, so let her be useful a bit.

"Good job, Moment. Best timing." I complimented my Golbat, and he tiredly screeched in reply. Something is not right with him, another thing to deal with later.

I followed the overgrown maze, trying to locate the position of my seekers. To my luck, they all tried to seek me together in one large group, and this makes things easier for me. I hope there are no lone hunters anymore just like the previous…

Suddenly my vision gone purple and something exploded in my mind. I fell on ground and shook my head. I know this feeling… It`s like someone attacked me with Confusion.

"I`ve found you!" Loud female voice sounded in front of me. When my eyes returned back to normal, I saw a high woman in some pretty white dress, with short blonde hair and a shiny bag. She was looking at me down from above and grinning. Her Exeggcute pack was hopping right nearby, giving me serious looks.

"This is how you have fun, right?" I replied irritated while getting up. "Attacking challengers with that Confusion attacks?"

She looked old enough to have pretty experienced pokemon and to be experienced by herself. I could give her nearly thirty years, maybe, thirty-five. And her Exeggcute… Looks tough despite being so small and wicked-looking.

"Sure, why not? It`s fun!" She answered me with so calm voice.

I already don`t like her. Actually, all these girls in this gym are so… overconfident, rich and spoiled. Well, they are pretty too, so I could forgive them this. But standing on my way is unforgivable!

"Tell me your name, trainer." I determinately told her. I don`t know what for, the intuition said me this can be important.

"Me? My name is… Lori…" She replied with a bit of uncertainty. "Does it matter? Let`s battle already!"

"As you wish, Lori. Moment, do this!" I pointed at the Exeggcute and shouted loudly my command. "Wing Attack!"

"Step back, Exeggcute… Confusion!"

I suddenly realized that the opponents right now counter each other. My Moment can hit super effectively with his Wing attack, but the opposing Exeggcute can do the same with the Confusion! But we are much faster, and this gives us the advantage.

Moment rushed to his opponent like the lightning and hit him hard with wings. The Exeggcute was thrown back and scattered, but right in the air they started to glow purple and stopped. Their eyes flared and caused the purple explosion in Moment`s head, hurting him very badly.

"Owww, nasty boy… Exeggcute, use Reflect!" Lori commanded. Her pokemon suddenly shined with slight red glow for some seconds.

I haven`t seen that Reflect move before… But it doesn`t seem to do anything. Maybe, it just failed? Anyway, we have to continue the assault.

"Repeat the Wing attack, Moment!" I ordered.

Moment gladly crushed his powerful wings on the opponent, but this time on the contact Exeggcute shined again with the red glow and stepped a bit back. He didn`t seem to get much damage. More than that – the mysterious red glow remained, covering these hopping eggs whole.

I think I have understood how this Reflect works: it protects the pokemon from attacks somehow, reducing the damage. This is no good at all. But the opponent is quite beaten already, so even a reduced damage from us can make a deal.

"We have other tricks; you know…" I cunningly said to Lori and smiled. "Moment, use Confuse ray!"

I decided to try out the new move on practice. If we will succeed and have some more luck, we don`t even need to attack our opponent anymore.

"Exeggcute, use Hypnosis!" Lori answered us with her own attack.

Our colorful Confuse ray reached the foe almost immediately, and yet the Exeggcute managed to emit a wave of some sort that hit my Moment. Golbat right now closed his eyes and fell on ground… asleep.

But our opponent wasn`t feeling too good too. The effect confusion caused the eggs hop on place disoriented, sometimes colliding with each other.

"Damn it, Moment, wake up! We have a battle to do!" I shouted loudly to him, but he didn`t react.

"Pull yourself together, Exeggcute! We can finish this creep! Use Confusion!" Trainer Lori tried to keep the initiative at her hands as her pokemon isn`t sleeping, but mine one is. Even right now she has almost the same chance of victory as we do. I hope we do…

I crossed my fingers and watched the opponent. Her confused Exeggcute slowly turned around and launched the Confusion attack on each other. Maybe this wasn`t super effective, but it hit each one of them, slowly finishing all of the eggs, until the last.

"Why… No!" Lori screamed and stomped her leg.

"It was nice to see you…" I quickly returned my sleeping Moment back to pokeball and ran forward. "Take care!"

As I passed near Lori, I noticed her vengeful look on me. Why would she be so angered? I have only defeated her pokemon, they may lose to challengers every day!

Ah, I don`t care, I have to run quickly. The battle is over and the game continuous. I can already hear the chasers behind me.

After nearly a minute of wandering between the trees I noticed the familiar place… Yes, I have been there already! In the very beginning!

More than that – I realized that I returned back to the place where I met Erika. She was right there, sitting on her lounge, again. But this time she was wearing some interesting dress. It was a long yellow… kimono – that`s how it`s called, I guess? I have to say, this fits her very well.

When she noticed me approaching, she raised her hand high and stood up.

I`ve found her. The game is over.

"Well-well-well… You actually found me, and that was so fast. I`m impressed." She clicked fingers and loud signal stated the end of searches.

"This… game… of yours needs some more rules, I have to say." I said her honestly. "But this doesn`t matter. Now can I heal my pokemon before the battle?" I nodded at the direction of healing machine that appeared nearby.

"Of course. But don`t waste too much time. I want the finale." Erika crossed her hands on chest and sat back on lounge.

"As you wish, milady. As you wish…" I headed to the machine and put the pokeballs inside. Trainers start to gather nearby to look at the battle.

They will get the battle they want…


	44. Cutting down the forest

The machine slowly worked on my pokemon with her strange scanners from the bottom while I stand near it and look over the battlefield. I think this meadow actually to be too small for a large fight like gym battles usually are. The trees surrounding us can give grass-type leader a lot of advantage… somehow. But I think I can adapt some of my ideas to this surrounding.

"Lovely weather, isn`t it?" Suddenly Erika asked me. "I like the sun. How about we give some more of its light to us and our pokemon?"

What a strange question. Well, this won`t do anything bad, I guess.

"Okay, why not?" I replied to her still not understanding.

Erika smiled cunning and clicked her fingers. The glass roof of gym started to move, exposing the field to the sunlight. Does she want to blind my pokemon with this? I`m not sure. Maybe she thinks that this will hurt my Moment? This won`t work as he isn`t small Zubat anymore. Golbats don`t actually afraid of the sun. So what she is up to?

Meanwhile a large rail mechanism moved the screen to the center of the field and turned it on. Yeah, the status screen could be useful here. I have to watch over the health of my pokemon if I`m going to use just two of them.

Damn it, I can use just two of them! This is going to be a very tough battle.

Healing machine clicked as two of my pokemon were completely restored. I took the pokeballs and headed back to Erika. Somehow two opposing platforms rose from under the ground marking the places for challenger and the gym leader. As Erika slowly headed to her nearest, I went to the opposing one.

So, here we are… Stand before each other, stare at the eyes. She is so overconfident and determined… She considers herself very strong trainer, and I guess this is for a reason. But I have no right for the mistake.

"The battle between the gym leader Erika and the challenger Vengeance is about to begin." Suddenly Lori`s voice sounded from the loudspeakers. "This is going to be a one-on-one battle. Gym leader can use three pokemon and the challenger… just two. But only the challenger can make substitutions."

Phew… This is going to be very tense. But one thing worries me more than anything. How the heck did they know my name? I didn`t tell them!

"I think I`ll start with you, Victreebel!" Erika took her first pokeball from under the kimono and threw it on ground. The blue light raised up and formed a menacing figure… The first pokemon. And this pokemon looked so much like my Harry. But he was much higher, standing with his toothy mouth up and covered with large leaf. A long vine was coming from this point and right to the ground, where his two more large leaves are situated. And his eyes… With a look like this you really know this guy isn`t to mess with.

This is how my Harry will look when he evolves. This… this is just great! I like this pokemon already! But for now I have to defeat him.

"Dumpling, come on out!" I chose my ace pokemon to start with. The type advantage will give me the chance to win this crazy bet.

"A fire type?" Erika grinned. "Smart choice… But useless! We don`t afraid of them. Victreebel, start with Poison Powder!"

Poisoning right from the beginning? Not a very good thing. But maybe we can defeat this thing even before he hits us.

"Dumpling, use Ember!" I commanded to my pokemon.

And then something strange happened. I remember that my Harry isn`t the fastest pokemon, sometimes this becomes the problem and I already got used to it, but this Victreebel glowed yellow once and spit a large cloud of poison into my pokemon right after we started the battle. The effect got inside of my Dumpling and poisoned him, making the body shiver in constant pain. Despite that my partner launched his Ember attack at the opponent, suddenly igniting it right in the air and hitting the Victreebel very badly. I think the more powerful Ember attack is good, but how the heck Victreebel appeared to be faster than my Dumpling?

Erika noticed the misunderstanding look on my face and grinned.

"This is a small trick of ours. Victreebel, use Giga Drain!"

I don`t like the name of this move. I don`t like it, and that`s it!

"Dumpling, repeat your Embers attack!"

The poison hit him again, causing loud cough. And again the Victreebel so quickly launched his strange attack… Creating a large green ray… of life force… coming from my Dumpling to him. It looked like he literally sucked his life out!

This didn`t look too bad for my Dumpling, but this seemed to heal a couple of burns on Victreebel. Great, damn, just great! At least, then Dumpling got the strength to launch another pack of Embers – which ignited in the air again – and hit the opponent pretty good. Despite him trying to restore by himself, we deal much more damage. This will end sooner or later.

"Meh, this is no use. Victreebel, finish him with Acid!" Erika gave her final order to Victreebel, and he hurried to perform it.

"No way… Dodge it and shoot Embers, Dumpling, once more!" I counterattacked her. This is a risky move – even if we manage to dodge it, this is becoming much harder to attack after that. And we definitely need to finish this as soon as we can.

But we trained a lot. We trained to dodge Harry`s Acid attacks too, and Dumpling sometimes did this pretty good. This time he just needs to be more agile than usually.

The acid attack from Victreebel flew into my Dumpling, barely touching his leg as he jumped to the left. Anyway this still hurts as he roared at the opponent and launched the powerful Embers that burned even stronger this time and strike the opponent. This move burned the flycatcher pokemon like a toast; sucking the last strength in him and making him scream from the pain and finally faint.

"Victreebel is unable to battle, Charmeleon is the winner…" Lori announced. The viewers were shocked.

"Seems like your pokemon are tougher than I thought." Erika quietly said while returning back her fainted Victreebel. "I will remember that. My next pokemon will deal with this." And the released her second pokemon on the field.

This pokemon looked even wicker than the previous… It is just a clew of vines with two small red legs on the bottom and angry eyes looking through that.

But I have seen this pokemon in the newspaper. It`s Tangela, like the one that was missing. I`m not sure this is the one, still.

"You can deal with it, Dumpling?" I asked my pokemon with care. He growled positively in reply, but I noticed his tiredness. And this caused not just by the poison and all damage but the moves. Pokemon tire quickly if you use the same move again and again, and this is why you should actually alternate the moves if possible. Maybe using Embers could be better, but we should be careful with that. "Great. That means we`re on the top again. Let`s try hitting with Metal Claw!"

Dumpling was glad to hear that and rushed to his opponent with empowered claw ready to attack.

"Ha! Tangela, use Ingrain!" Erika commanded.

For some reason her pokemon looked up again and glowed again, just like Victreebel did. And then the vine pokemon just burrowed himself under the ground, suddenly growing roots around himself. Our attack did some damage but barely moved him. Tangela fixed himself on the place pretty solid.

Ingrain… This is a new move for me. But I actually can`t understand what it does. It just… fixes the pokemon on place? So he can`t be thrown back or something like that?

But the answer came immediately. The roots of vine pokemon glowed green, and some small scratches from our Metal Claw healed right now.

"Are you kidding me?" I was surprised. Dumpling looked surprised too. "Damn it. We need to strike harder. Dumpling, can you Ember it once more?" My pokemon was always ready to do this despite any fatigue, and he just nodded with determination. "Good, then do it!"

"Tangela, use Constrict!" The gym leader started to worry a bit, but her voice was still firm.

Tangela stretched the vines to my pokemon, wrapping him tightly and painfully. Just after that my barely breathing Dumpling managed to launch one more Ember attack on it, hitting hard but not enough.

How can this be? How can this pokemon be faster than my Dumpling? We have trained so much running around in circles, we have trained the reaction speed and still we are slower. Are the gym pokemon really so well-trained?

Not good. Not. Damn. Good.

"Dumpling, give it all you got! Burn it with Embers!" I shouted in fury, but the fading roar of my pokemon stopped me. Suffering from the pain from previous attacks and the strong poison, he fainted in the embrace of Tangela`s vines.

"Charmeleon is unable to battle and Tangela is the winner!" Lori announced so happily.

Damn, I lost him… I really put him to the edge. I expected to destroy this gym with my mighty Charmeleon, but… Maybe I overestimated him. No, I overestimated myself.

"Return, Dumpling." I said lowering my eyesight down. The red beam returned my pokemon back to pokeball. "You still did a good job."

Anyway, Erika has two pokemon and I have just one. And only one can actually handle with these wretched grass-types.

"Moment, I choose you!" I fiercely threw the pokeball in the air, releasing the winged figure outside. Thanks to the healing machine he isn`t asleep anymore, and fully ready to finish this. "Moment, start with Confuse ray!"

"Eww, a flying type…" Leader Erika distastefully said. "Not bad choice, though. Not very good either. We`re still faster, and we use Constrict!"

"No one is faster that Moment…" I slowly pronounced with grin.

My Golbat accelerated to the Tangela and crushed him with mighty wings, literally cutting in two, if he would give just more power. But the damage to poor vine pokemon was really huge and he barely restored, but, again empowered by the roots and something else he caught Moment for the wing with his vine and scratched it.

Damn it – the wings are Moment`s strongest and weakest parts at the same time. This can affect his speed a bit. We should be careful next time.

But our opponent looks like he is barely keeping alive. Moment`s attacks are really good, and also super effective here. Despite the chances of opponent to heal a bit, we still have the advantage. Anyway, one more hit will finish this creep.

"This is it, Moment. Use Bite!"

"Repeat the Constrict, Tangela!"

Constrict again? This move barely does any damage and just can affect the speed…

Oh no. She DOES aiming to take our speed away. Maybe even for the cost of her second pokemon.

I didn`t have time to react. My Golbat returned for another attack and opened his mouth wide to bite the Tangela, but suddenly his hurt wing twitched, and he stopped for a second. Another vine from Tangela struck him into another wing, hurting it too. Moment screeched more from anger than pain and finished the move – with a powerful jaws like this biting the body of Tangela, barely alive opponent had no chance, and so fainted.

"Tangela is unable to battle, and Golbat is the winner!" Again Lori announced the result for everyone. The viewers screamed in shock again.

"This was predicted." Leader firmly Erika returned her fallen pokemon back and grabbed the black pokeball with two yellow stripes. An ultraball. "But you managed to withstand our strength, you have some guts, challenger. Now you have to face my top pokemon!"

The ultraball released a large amount of energy that formed a large silhouette of a pokemon. This thing was really big compared to other grass-type pokemon I have ever seen. A blue body with short legs and arms… and a huge poisonous flower on the top.

Vileplume.

This thing looks very tough. I bet he can withstand a whole lot of damage from us, even a super effective one. But I also bet he is slow as hell… If he doesn`t use the same trick that previous two did.

But we have our speed decreased too – both of Moment`s wings are damaged a bit. I know that grass-type attacks will deal very little damage to my Golbat, and possible poison-type attacks will deal not very effective or have no effect at all. What else could we possibly expect from him? Erika doesn`t shake in fear before us, so she definitely has something in her sleeve. Something I will definitely won`t like…

"Okay, Moment, stay calm… We can do this. Just remember our training and do exactly as I say." I briefed my Golbat. "Firstly, keep the Matrix Mode during the whole battle. And let`s attack him with Confuse Ray!"

"What?" Leader Erika surprisingly asked. "Oh, your tricks… Mine are better. Vileplume, use Sleep powder."

Oh crap, not this thing again. Opponent knows this move – and that`s not good. This is actually the thing we should be afraid of. This and something paralyzing. Stun spore is possible too.

And again, her pokemon raised his face up to the sky and glow for some seconds, empowering himself somehow. How the hell does this work?

But no, my Moment can`t be slower than this thing. He is The Moment! He is the speed itself! Even with her cheating tricks no one can outspeed him!

That`s why he accelerated at the opponent and stopped on his halfway, sending the ray of colorful energy at the foe with doubled speed. This hit the Vileplume and confused him immediately, causing him to turn around and… sneeze the cloud of white powder in the air before him. Well, this would look funnier if he launched the powder on himself, but that`s too much luck for me.

"Good job, Moment. We can do this, pal. Let`s start finishing with Wing Attack!"

"Why you…" Leader Erika started to stomp the ground with her feet in anger. "Vileplume, snap out! And use Stun spore!"

I knew it, I just knew it, I frigging knew this creature knows Stun spore! And it`s too late to do anything…

My Moment quickly approached the opponent despite the damaged wings and hit him hard. Maybe this was intended, but the hit returned opponent back to his senses. Vileplume stepped back after that, and used the close distance to get perfect aim on my Golbat and launch the cloud of spores at him and paralyze.

My pokemon retreated back in the air, shaking from the paralysis and trying to stay in flight.

Just one move can change the course of battle. When you rely so much on speed – this is the move that causes paralysis. DAMN! I was going to train Moment`s resistance to paralysis on the next training. What do we do now?

We have lost our advantage in speed. Without the paralysis Moment was faster even after the mystical empowering of Vileplume, but now…

"Moment, concentrate. Let`s not hurry now but do everything correctly. Resist it. Tense your muscles. And perform the Wing attack!"

"Oh, I can`t look at this… Well, let`s just use Acid, Vileplume." Leader Erika turned her head away and waved hand to the pokemon.

This time my Moment was too slow to react to the attack. The poisonous spit got right on him, and even got inside his always opened mouth… Really ew… I should wean him from this awful habit to always open his mouth, because this hit him not very hard but he felt this outside and inside. And after some seconds of trying to shake off the disgusting stuff from his body and tongue, he struck the Vileplume with real fury, dealing some more good damage.

So… we are in a stalemate of some sort. Vileplume is too fat to be defeated quickly, so he definitely can withstand some more super effective hits from us. My Moment, on the other hand, gets only not very effective damage from him, but can`t hit first because of the paralysis. If this continues this way… I am not sure that Moment will be the last to fall.

I looked further again, at the opposing Vileplume. He regularly raises his head up and then glows. I`m sure that this somehow fastens his reaction, but what is it? What`s up there?

What options do we have? I don`t want to rely on pure luck with Confusion ray – the opponent can snap out right after the next few seconds, and we will literally lose our move. Bite won`t do too many damage. Startling him with Astonish will be useful only if we strike him first… Now it is NOT an option. Continuing the assault with Wing attack seems the best. I hope Moment can finish him faster than using the same move drains my pokemon completely.

"We will continue. Use Wing attack again!" I commanded with determination.

"Really? We won`t stop too. Use Acid again!" Erika gladly ordered too.

One exchange of attacks… Each side still hangs on… Moment keeps trying to resist the damn paralysis, and he seems to do this pretty well, but at the high cost of speed. Vileplume, on the other hand, just keeps taking the hits like they are almost nothing, but the wounds remain… Yeah, the wounds remain.

We repeated the same commands. Each time this becomes more and more tense. Both pokemon keep on fighting no matter what, and I see the real signs of tiredness. Erika still didn`t reveal her fourth move – I guess, it`s just grass-type move that would not be very effective against us. Her other two moves are status moves that will not have effect when one status ailment is already active. This limits her to just Acid. At least, I can switch to Bite for a couple of times if needed. But until…

"Wing attack, again!"

"Burn him with Acid!"

This put both pokemon at the limit. I see them heavily breathing, shaking and limping. If only we could find the way to strike first, we would win this!

The mysterious glow of Vileplume doesn`t let me calm down. All he does is raising his head up, looks at the…

Sun.

The goddamn sun!

All this time the harsh sunlight was lighting all over the field. The plants – and the grass-type pokemon too – absorb the sunlight to do something with their synthesis processes. This is definitely connected somehow to the acceleration of their body reaction and all.

And, of course, THIS was the reason my Dumpling had so powerful Ember attacks. Fire-type moves get stronger in the sunlight too! I completely forgot about that! And Erika asked me to open the roof on purpose, despite the threat of my Dumpling.

She knew it. She knew it from the very beginning, and she knew that defeating Dumpling with poison is her real strategy against me.

GODDAMNIT! I`m so stupid, I would`ve realized this before. I could block the sunlight with cloud of Smokescreen or something like that.

But we don`t have Smokescreen anymore. It`s just Golbat and Vileplume. One last move decides who will fall first.

"Moment, fly higher and spread your wings over the Vileplume!"

Erika surprisingly opened her mouth. She realized that I finally uncovered her trick. But she quickly recovered and returned her attention back to the field.

My Moment tensed his body and accelerated high up to the sky and spread wings as I told him to. The large shadow covered the field and Vileplume on it, taking away the sunlight that feeds him. The glow faded, and both opposing pokemon and his trainer angrily looked up.

"Too high…" Erika quietly said. "Vileplume, jump and get closer to attack with your Acid!"

Yes!

As the Vileplume lost the advantage of the sun, his movements became much, much slower – slower than even paralyzed Moment. And when he jumped high to attack my pokemon from the closest distance, we did our trick.

"SKYRAGE!"

Moment rushed down to the approaching Vileplume and hit him with wings as hard as he can, sending the wretched flower pokemon with doubled speed back to the ground where he crushed heavily on the floor and finally was defeated.

"Vileplume is unable to battle, and Golbat is the winner. The victory goes to the challenger!" Lori announced loudly at the whole gym.

Yeah… Skyrage maneuver never failed me before. It didn`t fail me now.

Moment slowly descended from the height and pitifully looked at me.

"Yes, yes, I see. You`re barely alive, but you did it. You. Did it." My words cheered the shaking Golbat a bit. "This is the strength I`ve promised to you. This is what I promise to every team member of our gang. But there will be much, much more… And yet… Have a good rest, you earned it."

I returned the beaten Golbat back to pokeball and stood up. Erika had already returned her pokemon and now just stands here silently looking down at ground. She has actually a lot to think about.

Well, we actually win. In the battle two-on-three we actually defeated Erika and now it`s time to get our first prize. First, but not the last.

"So… Leader Erika… Seems like we have much more guts than you thought us to have." I slowly approached her, enjoying the shocked looks of girls surrounding me. They were not just standing here, staring at me… They were applauding. All those girls that I ran away from, all those girls who I mercilessly defeated. I even noticed a girl behind the tree that I used a Confuse Ray on. Now, judging by her eyes, she is in love with me. Or with my Moment. Or she`s just still under the effect of Confuse Ray.

"I have to say… I really underestimated you." Leader Erika raised her eyesight on me. "And I do this very rarely. Honestly, you don`t look like an experienced trainer." She made a step forward to me.

"I am not." I simply replied. "I train pokemon just… for nearly a couple of weeks. I am not very experienced as a trainer… But very experienced as a person." I tried to give her a serious look, to show that I wasn`t joking about a date earlier.

"Well then… Your victory means much more. And this Rainbow badge is rightfully yours." She took a small shiny thing from her pocket. This looked like a small flower made of gems; every leaf has its color. Of course, this is not the actual gems – colored glass, maybe, or even plastic – but still looks really cool, a real rainbow, not comparing to Brock`s Boulder badge which is actually a boulder, I think.

After some second of letting me enjoy the light of Rainbow badge she also took a small disk from her kimono.

"And also I present you this - TM19. This contains the marvelous move called Giga drain. If you have grass-type pokemon, this will be very useful to you as it deals damage and heals your own pokemon at the same time."

"Wonderful. Harry will like it." I took the disk box and hid it in my greatcoat. I`ll upload it into the TM Case later.

Just now I realized another thing – I have collected four badges. Four more to go to be able to challenge the Pokemon League and, maybe, the champion himself. A couple of weeks ago I wouldn`t even dream of it, but now… Four gym badges is a real deal. Maybe I am ready now to face Team Rocket – who knows?

This battle was a real deal. I risked so much betting her, but for some reason I knew my pokemon will succeed. Both of them did really well – better than any when. Of course, I relied much more on my ace partner Dumpling, but he wasn`t ready to face the threat of such level. Maybe, I just expect too much from him. But Moment did really great in this battle. Moment is the star this time, and I wouldn`t really expect that HE will earn a new badge for me.

The fourth badge suits into its place in case so well, and looks awesome together with all the rest. Still, the feeling of something missing bothers me a bit. A perfectionist inside me wants to fill in the rest sockets with the remaining four badges, and when I`ll have all eight…

I`m not sure if I`m going actually to Pokemon League. I don`t really need it. But if I will deal with Team Rocket to that moment AND – what`s more important – will not die to that moment I may try. Just try for once. Just to prove myself that I CAN.

"Are you okay?" Suddenly Erika disturbed me.

"Ah, yes, fine. I was just thinking…" I snapped out of my deep thoughts and looked at the leader Erika. Well, despite the fact of her possible criminal connections, she looks pretty attractive now. I smiled to her. "My part of the deal is done. Do you remember about yours?"

This confused her a bit, but then she pulled herself together and proudly replied.

"A bet is a bet. I will meet you today at 11 P.M. near the PokeCenter. Be ready for this, I`m quite the lady…"

And with even more pride she turned around and walked away. As I looked at her now I feel something… relaxing? Confident? Pleasant… Not dark, criminal and deadly. This woman is the mystery by herself, and today I`m going to reveal it.

I turned around too and headed to the exit of the gym.

She said me to be ready… I will be much more ready than the thinks…


	45. A date with AE

I was prepared. I was prepared for anything.

A large bouquet of pleasant roses was stolen from some suspicious man that I don`t think to be very honest with his customers. The good place in restaurant was organized by faking the voice of one rich man and changing the time. He was going to go there with his lover, not his wife. I don`t appreciate such things, especially in his age.

Everything was ready… Except for me to wear a suit that I acquired from one very-very drunk gentleman. Gentleman don`t drink that much, so he is not worthy of this piece of rag. It still stinks a little, but I hope that very strong perfume that I secretly took from a girl that stole it from the shop and that even gives me a headache will be good enough for Erika. This woman seems to like luxury, so I have to endure this event with all my will and make some affection on her. Just then my plan will work.

The time slowly moves to its main point. I still have some time to make sure the second part of my plan will succeed too. Finally I found some real use of PokeDex.

"Hey, Bill?" I called the bizarre inventor. "Does this thing work?"

"Oh, Ven, hello!" He happily replied through the Dex network. "Yes, I hear you loud and clear. I have just finished the process of restoring the broken data from scanner for you…"

"It took some time…" I suddenly remembered about the scanner. The latest days were too busy for me to remember that. "Great, but let`s talk about it a bit later. I need your help… Do you have among something like… quiet alarm among your inventions? Something that I can install right now?"

"An alarm? Well, I had something like that on my own house. But what do you need it for?"

"I want to install it on the Celadon City gym so it will notify me from the distance."

"You`re into something, huh?" Bill`s voice sounded not very suspicious or accusing. On the contrary, he was actually interested in this. "I can find the pack and send it to you with Ramos. You`ll understand, I`m sure."

"Great! I will wait for your pokemon in the central park, but… can you send anyone… else?" I looked up at the dark sky imagining the approach of Aerodactyl. This could not be good, actually. "The appearance of such rare pokemon in the middle of the city will definitely attract unnecessary attention to this place. Who knows – maybe someone will even try to battle and catch him. Send a Pidgeot or Fearow… Do you have those in your… collection? I`ll give you details on my plan later."

"Okay, dude, I got you. BeakBreaker the Fearow is on his way!" Bill replied with determination and put the Dex down.

BeakBreaker? That… surprisingly fitting name for a Fearow.

Well, at least, I was right to connect Bill for this cause. Maybe his alarm won`t be needed at all, but if it will… I won`t lose my target. Whatever it is…

* * *

This hour passed pretty quickly. The instruction to the device was actually understandable and useful… after I installed it by incorrectly myself and almost broke it. But in the second time I succeeded and made a step back from the doors of closed gym. It`s really hard to see the wires around the entrance, and the small bracelet on my wrist now slowly flashes green. Too bad I can`t check whether it works or not right now, as I can`t enter the gym without the keys. Maybe installing it on the main entrance would be better… But no, who the heck enters the gym through the main door at night?

I thanked the patient Fearow, gave him a piece of chocolate bar and sent back with the small box with the remained parts. There were suspiciously lots of them…

And now I have nearly half an hour to reach the PokeCenter and meet Erika. Maybe, I have more if the is a respectable girl that is always late for dates. Maybe, my pokemon are already healed up there, but this night is not about them. I`ll let them have some more rest for now. I keep just Harry with me now, ready for anything. He also just NEEDS to be with me on this night.

So I called a random taxi and reached the point of meeting just in time.

To my real surprise Erika was already there. Her hair were styled in some interesting hairdo, a long blue dress fit this very well. Even the lipstick was blue. For some reason I remembered Misty and our recent date with her… I wonder what would she say if she was here? Probably she would just kill me.

"You`re late." Erika said to me playfully. She didn`t seem to be angry at all, but she was staring at me with strange look on her face. What`s wrong with me? Did I stain the suit while working with the alarm? Or is it the shoulder belt with one lone pokeball sticks out so badly? Maybe I should actually put the pokeball into a pocket.

"And you`re not." I replied to her trying to keep the smile on my face.

"So, what did you prepare for us tonight?" The gym leader approached me and raised her elbow for me to take.

"You will be surprised." The cunning smile on my face grew even larger. And I saw that she likes it.

For a couple of seconds my companion looked around us.

"Where`s your car?" She asked with interest.

"Um…" I was lost for a second there. She wouldn`t be fond of my car even if it wouldn`t be stolen. "We don`t need a car to have fun!"

I took Erika`s hand and together we headed to the Victoria Street.

* * *

Have to say, this was really enjoyable night. We spent a lot of time and fake coins playing in the Game Corner. Maybe the negative luck of recent days tried to compensate here – and I won lots of new real coins, which we exchanged for a large Porygon plush toy and a place in restaurant on top of building.

It was just me, her and large purple-blue thing near her. Maybe all this would sound crazy for a normal person, but that`s not me. And my lady seemed to enjoy the night. I really doubt that her previous admirers dared to take her in a damn casino for a date, so she was really excited to taste something new.

The dishes served to our table on roof were really interesting too, so interesting I couldn`t let myself taste them for some time. I actually was afraid to discover a slowpoke tail or something like that in here. Meh, I still don`t know what that was, but it was delicious.

"Well, the night was really good, I have to say." Erika said with pleasing smile on her face. Yeah, she already drank some wine and started to look suspiciously at the fence around and send kisses to the antennas on the nearest building.

"I enjoyed that too, my dear." I moved the dish away and looked at her. She is enjoying the time, she is drank and she is much unfettered now. It`s time to begin the interrogation.

I stood from the chair and slowly headed to the ladder down while Erika is sticking her finger into poor Porygon`s eye. The ladder could be closed by chain on a lower level to ensure our privacy for some time. This is what I need.

"Don`t go away-y-y!" Erika shouted to me. "I have just started to like your… s-stupid suit!"

I have to say; in the drunken state she looks a little bit… less attractive now. I hope this won`t end bad for me and her. So I turned back to her and quickly approached from behind when she returned to the table and the vine.

"Tell me, please, how your gym works actually?" I carefully asked her and gently hugged her shoulders from behind.

"What do you mean? It takes challenges… Gives challenges… Hic! And all that…" Seems like she has already drank too much, so I slowly put her hand with glass of vine away and looked in her eyes.

"No, what does it do… besides the challenges?" I asked her straighter this time.

"We train our pokemon… And take on parties! Woohoo!" Suddenly Erika escaped from my hug and started to dance near the table.

Maybe I chose not the best moment to interrogate her. I should do this in the morning, when she wakes up and sees me near her, remembers the night outside and inside… Damn, that could be much better than just give her to drink.

I carefully caught her in dance and pulled to me.

"Why the grass pokemon disappear all over the region?" I questioned her looking straight in the eyes.

"Why? I don`t know… But do I want to know…" She suddenly lowered her head and replied with a very cared tone. "Why do you ask?" Erika raised her head up to me and asked in reply very carefully. I think she has just sobered in a second. This makes me think about my second theory.

I carefully stepped back and kept her shoulders in grip. Erika continued staring at me despite that.

"Tell me about Team Rocket… Erika Anderson." I seriously ordered her. Woman`s face immediately changed to the feel of disgust, and she looked away angered.

"These bastards steal pokemon. Wild pokemon, owned pokemon – they don`t care. I just don`t know what do they do that for, but I`m sure that they have base somewhere in Celadon City."

Judging by her voice she actually hates them. Hates them too much for a person working for them.

"How about… in your gym?" I asked her mysteriously.

"My… gym?" Erika looked at me very scared. "It can`t be!" I would trust her in another life, but right now I just think she is just a good actress.

"Don`t fool around with me!" I raised my voice a bit to show her my serious intentions. "All the traces lead exactly to your damn gym and to you! To a person who ordered Cerulean hunters to poach wild grass-type pokemon. To a person who left a note in a secret garage in Lavender town. To a person with the initials 'A.E.'!"

"'A.E.'?" Erika thought deeply for a moment but then shook her head and stared at me again. "Waaaait! You think that I work for Team Rocket, don`t you?"

"What else should I think? Too many evidences are against you, my dear."

"Why would you care about grass pokemon so much in the first place?" Suddenly she questioned me.

"Huh… Just because of this guy." I slowly unzipped the top of my suit revealing the scratched pokeball and took it in my hand. The capsule opened, releasing the energy outside and forming a pokemon on the floor. Very angry pokemon.

"I… think I know you…" Erika slowly crouched before him and raised her hand. Harry perfectly knew that she could be connected to the disappearance of his friends, but… he didn`t attack. Even when she carefully touched his scar near the eyes, my Weepinbell was standing there motionlessly and just looking at her.

"How could you know him?" I asked the woman.

"I`m a grass-type gym leader. I show interest to all remarkable species of our region… And, of course, I knew about the scarred Bellsprout of Route 24."

Harry closed his eyes and simply let her caress his head. I just don`t understand this.

"Do you trust this woman, Harry?" I questioned my pokemon this time. He slowly looked at me and nodded with all his body.

I made some steps back, looking down at the floor with misunderstanding.

"But then I don`t understand. All trails lead to you… To you and your gym, which is…" And then I suddenly noticed the red light from alarm bracelet on my wrist. "…is being robbed now!"

"What?" After that statement Erika returned completely to sober state. "How can it be?"

"I… I have installed the outside alarm system on the backdoor of your gym to make sure that my trails are correct."

Erika just gave me an absolutely lost look in reply.

"Erm… Never mind, let`s go. Someone has just rushed into your gym, and you`re just standing there and doing nothing!" I grabbed her hand and ran to the ladder, but she suddenly stopped me.

"Hey, wait a second!" She shouted to me partly turned around. "Close your eyes!"

"What for? There`s no time…" I questioned her with misunderstanding.

"Just close!"

I really didn`t want to argue with her in a moment like this. Maybe when I`ll open my eyes, she will be far gone, but I didn`t think about it. I just closed my eyes as she asked.

And when I opened them, she already had an ultraball in her hand.

"Where did you get it from?" I shockingly asked. No, really, her dress is so light and tight there is no chance of hiding even a pocket capsule in it.

"Woman`s secret. Let`s go…" She threw the capsule on the ground and released her Vileplume outside. When did she manage to restore him? I thought that full recover of pokemon from a complete fainting will take some more time.

Erika jumped on her Vileplume and sat right on his head. Large pokemon didn`t even twitch under her weight. Then woman turned back to me and pointed at the place near her.

"Come on!"

"Do you want us… to ride him?" I was still confused by her actions.

"Quickly!"

At this moment I have completely lost the control over the situation and just let myself follow her on the top of this strange pokemon.

"Hold tight!" Erika advised to me. And just now I realized what she`s up to and actually clang myself to the Vileplume with a solid grip.

The flower pokemon charged to the edge of roof and… jumped down. The whole life flashed before my eyes in a second after we fell off the huge building and crushed into the ground.

But Vileplume seemed to be perfectly fine after the jump from the forty-meter height and just slowly lowered his head for Erika to climb down from him.

"Hey, snap out of it!" The woman clicked her fingers before me a couple of times to recover me from the shock. "It`s like you have never jumped from a building before…"

"H…hey! I have. I have… I`m fine…" I shook my head to make order in brains and then got down the Vileplume too. The cracks on the road from his fall will remain there for quite long…

The effect of dizziness will remain for some minutes after this, but I tried to follow Erika as she runs across the street with her pokemon.

"Come on, this way!" She hurried me and grabbed my hand again.

"Slow down, woman!" I shouted to her but didn`t release my hand from her grip and just tried to accelerate too despite my head still going wild. "We have just jumped from the top of the building! Show some respect to my vestibular apparatus…"

"No time for that. We need a ride…" Erika suddenly stopped and took out her phone to call someone.

I had some time to take a rest and maybe pull myself together but then suddenly one nasty thought appeared in my mind.

"Who has the keys from your gym besides you?"

Erika stopped dialing a number and shockingly looked at her phone. After some seconds she switched her sight at me.

"Just my assistant Lori… And she asked to stay in gym for some more…"

The girl with Exeggcute? I knew something`s not right with her, I didn`t like her from the very beginning! Then, maybe it`s not Erika who works for Team Rocket but her assistant! And she uses the gym to keep the pokemon. But the initials – _A.E._ don`t match her at all…

Erika lowered down her phone and thought for some seconds. Then she raised it again and began to call someone else.

"Bridget!... We have an emergency. Can you get us on the Victoria street?... Great, hurry up!"

Woman took her phone away and then looked at Vileplume. The pokemon looked very worried about the happening events and sometimes gave me serious looks.

"We will need you, Vileplume. Have a rest for now." Erika said while returning him back to pokeball and… hiding the capsule in her decolette. When she noticed my surprised look she just looked away like nothing happened.

"How well do you know Lori?" I asked her.

"Maybe, I know her not enough… But she is a good and responsible student. She trains at my gym just for a couple of months and makes very good progress. I wanted to present her a Leaf Stone next week for her Exeggcute. But if you`re right…" She angrily looked down below. "I`ll tear her apart!"

Now I realized that having Erika at my side isn`t the best thing, actually. If Lori actually works for Team Rocket, I need her alive and well to get to the core. I already came up with a main plan and three additional ones, but all of them include stealth operation and following her to the place of unloading. Erika seems to be pretty impulsive woman, and she may spoil my plan. I need to think of something about it.

"Your other student is going to pick us up?" I questioned Erika.

"Yeah. Looks like I can`t trust Lori now… Well, I can`t trust you too, you know." She looked at me suspiciously.

"Then why you`re listening to me?"

"Just the intuition. I feel something is actually happening. And I have some of my own thoughts about the other… deals of my gym." And she lowered her head in deep thoughts. I can`t disagree with her now – I have a bad feeling now too. And THIS is never wrong.

Just in a couple of minutes a red cabriolet appeared over the corner and rode to us. The driver appeared to be one of trainers that I battled in gym – this girl had two Bellsprouts and two Oddishes in her team.

"So, the date was so awful you decided to leave him?" Bridget mockingly asked Erika. I just had to give her a serious look after that.

"No, we`re going to the gym. Right now." Erika quickly explained the plan and took her place in the car on the front seat. I followed her and sat on the back seat. "Do you have your pokemon now?"

"No, they are all on treatment…" The girl replied and looked at me through the rearview mirror. "After HIM."

"Too bad. We might need them. But there`s no time, let`s go!"

The car accelerated and rushed through the city to grass-type gym.

We arrived on place in some minutes and parked on the nearest street so the car wouldn`t be easily seen from the inside of the gym.

"It`s her car…!" Erika noticed two vehicles parked near the gym. "You were surprisingly right, Ven." I felt the bit of disappointment in her voice. She understood that Lori betrayed her and simply couldn`t believe that.

"What`s the plan?" Bridget asked us.

"Erika, where are the rest of your team?" I questioned the gym leader.

"In my office… Why do you ask?" Erika replied confusedly.

"We might need them. Bridget, keep the car here and control the situation from somewhere higher." I exited the car and looked far forward. "Erika, you need to get to your office and grab the pokemon. Right now we have just Harry and your Vileplume, the reinforcements would be nice."

"And what are you going to do?" Woman asked me.

"I`m going… through the main door."


	46. On the dark side of power

The maneuver like this will let me grab two Bunnelbies at once – I`ll be able to find Lori before Erika and maybe let her escape and then lead me right to the Team Rocket base. I`ll lock Erika inside her office, watch over her criminal student and then grab Bridget`s car and slowly get to the target. Sounds like a pretty good plan for now.

Well, there is still one thing that bothers me a little - the whole fact that I`m going to lock Erika inside her own office and steal car from Bridget. But no, this doesn`t bother me anymore – I do this for good purposes! I do this for saving a bunch of pokemon and, maybe, the whole region from the criminal assholes from Team Rocket. One crime more – one crime less – this won`t do a difference to me now.

I slowly moved to the bushes in front of the gym and looked to the right. Erika slowly crouched to the backdoor too, and watching over her in this dress is quite funny. But the dark-blue color may act as a good camouflage in the darkness. But this is nothing compared to my coal-black greatcoat, cap and glasses. Maybe I should buy myself a bandana to cover the rest of my face. This would be just great.

Suddenly the loud sounds of car engine reached me from the distance. Large black truck appeared over the corner and quickly approached the entrance of gym. It parked right near Lori`s car, and a group of people in Team Rocket uniform exited from the vehicle heading to the gym itself. One of them was carrying some sort of black case with another 'R' sign on it. I wonder what`s inside… And all of them looked a bit higher than me… So no one of them fits the description of a man in grey greatcoat poachers told me.

Damn it… I hate being right about something like this. They actually started to move the stolen pokemon from the gym to their hideout. Well, this may be much more of use to me. I can leave Lori`s fate to Erika and her revenge while following the truck. But I still want to uncover the identity of this girl. I want to understand who is A.E. and who is the guy that actually began the whole operation. I just need to interrogate that woman!

I crawled through the bushes to the side of gym, slowly approaching the entrance. Erika has already got to the backdoor to her office and looked inside through the window. Surprisingly, there were no one, so she took out the keys and began to open the door.

Meanwhile the crew of bandits from the truck reached the entrance and one of them knocked some times. This is quite a curious detail – he knocked the "TR" in Morse. Just after some seconds the doors opened and Lori herself appeared.

"Finally. I`m tired of waiting." She said impatiently.

"We can`t hurry too much in a deal like this." The bandit with the case replied to her and gave her the box. "This is for you."

Lori took the case and opened it. I couldn`t see clearly the insides of it from my point of view, but I didn`t need to.

"Finally, my own uniform! And a personal ID card!" She gladly shouted.

"Keep it quiet, woman! We need to show you to the boss. You can change later. Now let`s take the cargo into the truck!"

All of them followed inside the gym and carefully closed the doors behind them. Well, actually I expected them to leave it opened – they need to carry the boxes into the vehicle anyway. But, judging by the sound of opening pokeballs inside the building, they were going to make their own pokemon carry the crates. I still can`t understand why they carry the actual pokemon in the cages and not in pokeballs. And right now I can`t even imagine the reason for this. Maybe today I will find it out.

The grunts of Team Rocket didn`t hurry to come out for now, and that means I have to follow Erika in her office now. I signed and slowly headed over the corner to her. She had already opened the doors and entered inside. I entered it too and got into the small room divided from the rest of gym space just by glass walls. Just like lieutenant Surge, Erika had a special shelf for different prizes and rewards. The other furniture looked… less mannered than the gym itself.

"Wait a sec!" I whispered to Erika. She turned around and surprisingly looked at me.

"You were going to rush through the main door, weren`t you?"

"They closed it! A bunch of other Rockets came here on truck to take the pokemon they collected from Lavender town." I quickly explained the situation.

"You seem to know what`s happening." She replied confidently.

"No, I don`t. But I want to. Can we see them from here?" I gently pushed her away from the way and approached the glass window. The dense plants inside the gym field blocked the view, but I could hear the approaching steps.

"Damn it, hide!" I rushed to the table and covered myself under it. For some reason Erika decided to place herself with me. And when she slightly pushed me to the side I accidentally touched the wire with my right hand. This seems to be a phone line… This won`t do anything good for now, so I accurately tore it. The gym leader didn`t seem to notice this.

"Why do we have to hide? Let me grab my pokemon and I`ll kick these bastards out!" Erika just resented.

"No, because I need to find out where they will head after!" I silently shouted at her.

"To hell with this! I`m going to…"

But I closed her mouth with my hand right at the moment the doors to office opened and someone entered. The steps approached our table and soon we heard something placed on.

"Finally I will see Giovanny himself…" The voice definitely belonged to Lori. She seemed to enjoy the present from Team Rocket. But the name she said… Giovanni… why does it sound familiar? Is this the boss grunts were talking about? I`m pretty sure I have never faced Team Rocket boss before.

Erika finally stopped mumbling and resisting me and listened to her student too.

"Yes… I will rule this gym… And I will rule the whole Celadon City at least!"

Oh, so that`s why she works with Team Rocket. Lori just wants to kick Erika out of the gym and take her place. And this girl doesn`t want to stop on just that…

"He-he… I just want to see Erika`s ugly face when I`ll throw her into the dirt…" Lori complacently dreamed.

"…`ll…kll…hr!" Erika angrily mumbled in my grip. And, of course, her student heard this.

"What`s that?" She was disturbed from her great dreams and slowly made some quiet steps back. Stupid Erika just spoiled my entire stealth plan. Lori will find us and… Well, neither her nor I am going to see the Boss then.

It`s time to make things even worse. With the help of Bill`s alarm system second mode.

I pressed the small brown button on the wrist controller and loud sounds of explosions sounded from outside. Erika was too shocked to do something, but Lori immediately ran away to see what`s happening.

So I let Erika free from my grip and got out of the table. The case was still there, opened. I just couldn`t resist to make a small look inside.

Despite the regular Team Rocket uniform there was small ID card that supposedly belongs to Lori. There was her photo on it, but the name was different.

Adriana Ellingston.

Her real name is Adriana! And this is who actually is A.E., not Erika Anderson.

Meanwhile Erika Anderson herself slowly got from under the table and grabbed my shoulder.

"What did you do?" She angrily shouted at me.

I just turned my head to her and guiltily looked in the eyes.

"I`m sorry…"

"What did you do?" Erika let me free and looked at the ID card.

"Sorry for blaming you. A.E. is actually her." I explained. Erika switched her look to me and then to the card.

"I don`t care." She moved me and rushed to the window where she could see the fire from the distance. "What did you do to my gym?"

"Oh, that thing…" I actually didn`t understand her. "Call the firemen, Blastoise Squad or someone like that." I noticed the shiny box on central shelf, and that box had six slots for pokeballs. But only three were present.

"Erika, is this place for you battling team, right?" I asked Erika while taking the box from the shelf.

"Yes… But where are the rest?" Woman shockingly questioned and took the box from me.

"Looks like your… Lori took them. For… something."

"I don`t even know if this is her real name anymore…" Erika said disappointedly and turned her head away.

"Hey!" I grabbed her shoulders and shook a little. "No time for emotions! You have the gym to save and I have bandits to pursue."

I released Erika and headed back to the street, outside of the gym. Maybe I have just nearly a couple of minutes to steal Bridget`s car and follow the Rockets. The leader won`t mess with my plan now – she will be really busy saving her gym, and because of the broken phone line she has to do this away from the office. That`s how I`ll make sure she won`t meet Adriana right now.

This worked out pretty well – Erika quickly rushed to her phone in an attempt to call for help but this didn`t work. She angrily swore and ran outside, overtaking even me. The gym leader headed to the nearest phone box, where she won`t be a problem for me.

As for Team Rocket, they hurried to finish their job here. The main entrance was on fire and they had to break through the wall to escape. A couple of Machops easily made a new path, and the rest of pokemon – mostly Raticates and Sandshrews – awkwardly began to carry the cages with grass pokemon to the truck. Smaller pokemon like Rattatas and Zubats were just running around, maybe, guarding the carriers. Grunts themselves carried the cages too.

And they actually had to hurry as the fire slowly approaches them. Some grunts stopped moving and commanded their Zubats to keep the fire away with Gust attacks, and the pokemon began to execute that. Pretty smart move, I have to say.

But enough of that, I need a car to steal. Bridget has definitely noticed the turmoil near the gym and now runs down from her observation point to the epicenter. I can`t let her interfere with the Rockets escape. They should hurry otherwise my evil plan will have some problems.

But if Bill executed his part as I needed him to, right now the service crew must appear…

And the crazy inventor didn`t fail me again. Exactly at this moment the loud siren sounded from the distance as the firemen team was approaching the gym. It`s so great that Bill had the notifying signal from my bracelet too. When I exploded the alarm, he was notified and so called the firemen. They appeared right when I needed to scare Team Rocket off and make them escape right now.

This plan had some risk – whether bandits will just leave the rest of pokemon burn in fire or start battling and shooting the firemen until the cargo will be loaded into the truck. When in the first option firemen will save all the pokemon anyway, the second option is NOT what I need to happen. But it`s still very possible…

And, judging by the sounds of shots, it actually happened. I was not going to kill the firemen in my plan! I wasn`t going to kill anyone. The risk is a risk… But what can I do to save both sides? I wish I had Dumpling with me now… But it`s Harry only now.

Well, I have to take even more risk and play a new role.

So I rushed to the battlers, carefully choosing the path near the places of cover. If something will go wrong – at least I will have some place to hide.

And when I approached Team Rocket grunts close enough for them to notice me, I pulled my cap down on my eyes and shouted to them:

"Go away, you idiots! The cops are here, the whole reinforcement!"

They were shocked by the sudden appearance of some stranger warning them they even stopped the shooting.

"You can`t fight them, so just run! I`ll hold them!" I yelled at them and sent out my only pokemon – Harry. He was pretty surprised to fight on Team Rocket`s side and very confused. But the couple of Wartortles from the opposing firemen squad shooting at him made him choose quickly.

The grunts knew they can`t withstand the onslaught of well-trained pokemon, so they actually listened to me and ran to their truck.

"Use Flash!" I commanded to Harry, and he literally exploded in a bright light of Flash. Firemen and their pokemon were blinded by this, while bandits were already in their vehicle and safe. I closed my eyes too and waited for five seconds, after that returned Harry back and ran away from the battlefield.

I found Erika near the corner of her own gym, immobilized by the shock. I gently touched her cheek to calm woman down a bit.

"This would have happened anyway, my dear."

Maybe, this wasn`t the best of my calming speeches, but I had no time to find a better one.

Team Rocket`s truck was already on the move, and my only chance of getting them is still here. Sorry, Bridget, but I do this for a good purpose. I jumped inside her cabriolet and quickly started the engine. Heh, starting another`s engine without a key is the first thing you learn in your childhood. Well, at least, I did, don`t know about the others.

What a pretty nice car she has here. Too bad I`m not going to steal it forever – I`m not that good. But now I`m going to chase the damn truck across the whole city hoping that they actually won`t notice a pursuit. What a naïve idea – the thought in my mind said to me. But I don`t have a better one for now. I have four worse ones.

Suddenly a pink car appeared before me and blocked the way. This was the car we noticed before in front of the gym, and it`s driver was none other than Lori herself. Or Adriana – I`ll call her this way now. And now she was wearing a classic brutal black Team Rocket`s uniform, just like the other grunts do. She showed me the middle finger and stopped the car. If I want to move her away – I have to ram her car with mine. Bridget`s, I wanted to say. Excuse me, Bridget, once more, but I can`t let them get away now.

I rushed from my place and hit the car with such strength it was almost thrown away. Adriana was too surprised to do anything as I moved her some more from my way and accelerated forward, onto the street where the truck had gone.

This could mean even more problems. And problems are a thing I don`t need at all.

"Harry, help me once more!" I grabbed the pokeball with my free arm and opened it to release Weepinbell on the trunk. "Use Flash!"

In a second before he shined again to blind Adriana, I noticed her covering her eyes with her hand. That didn`t work well, but angered her some more.

"Damn it… Well, at least we can spoil the painting on her car. Wine Whip it, Harry!" I commanded to him and gained speed. Adriana started her car too and followed me.

"Exeggcute, come on out!" Adriana sent out her pokemon too and placed him on a hood. The speed pushed her pokemon to the glass and the eggs kept safe. And just then I realized the actual difference between us – my Harry on a trunk can easily slip from the car and fall under the wheels of chaser.

"Grab my hand with one wine!" I shouted to Harry. At least now he will not fall down, not without me, at least. "Break the hood with your wine!"

"Use Confusion, Exeggcute!" Adriana commanded to her pokemon.

Another enlightenment came upon me. Her half-psychic pokemon has the deadly advantage over my half-poison type. Despite we were faster to strike at the car and damaging it quite a lot, the Exeggcute exploded mind of my Harry, damaging him even more.

"It`s no good…" I couldn`t watch over the road and control the battle behind me at the same time. Turning my head back and forward became painful too soon. And then suddenly I remembered one thing: the PokeDex states that Weepinbell`s acid melts everything. Well, let`s check it out.

"Let`s spit the Acid at it!"

"Finish him with another Confusion!" Adriana repeated the command.

And just when two pokemon were ready to attack, another pokemon – large flower pokemon – literally crushed into the space between them, taking damage from both sides and then jumping up again. In the air he was beamed inside a pokeball and the figure on the top of him gently landed right on the trunk of my car kicking Harry down into the backseat. Obviously, it was Erika.

Damaging the back part of my car didn`t do much to it, but the engine of Adriana`s vehicle was smashed into pieces under the weight of Vileplume, and so her car slowly stopped the chase.

One problem was solved – two more appeared. I didn`t think too much about it, so I began to wobble the car to throw her away, but she jumped on the front seat near me like it was nothing.

"Are you drunk? Drive straightly, you nearly killed me…" She said with very calm voice. I could swear at that moment she didn`t sound like going to kill me for destruction of her gym and stealing a car from her student.

"What do you need?" I carefully asked her.

"Ha! He`s even asking…" Erika slapped my head slightly. "You involved me in this! And I can`t let you go there alone."

"Go where?"

"You tell me." Erika pointed at the truck coming in front of us. I wonder how long it will be until they notice us following behind.

When I was pulling all my thoughts together, Erika took out a potion from her dress and gently sprayed it on my Harry. He definitely wasn`t fond of being crushed by large Vileplume of hers, but he didn`t resist her actions. Seems like being a grass-type gym leader means much more than I think. I wouldn`t actually dare to pet Harry like she does now. He is… too serious for that.

I tried my best to stay concentrated on a road and the vehicle moving before us. But the worst feeling of them all troubled me.

I reached my inner pocket with left hand and took out a chocolate bar to give it to Erika.

"Why thanks…" She confusedly accepted it.

"Be useful. Open it, I'm hungry" I replied to her strictly. Erika just snorted, by obeyed me, opened the chocolate bar and handed it over back to me. I furiously bit the thing and chewed it loudly while looking at the car in front of us. I`m surprised they still seemed not to notice us.

Better make sure they actually don`t know about us…

"Do you know this city well enough?" I questioned the gym leader.

"Yeah… Why are you asking?"

"Great."

And so I turned on to another road, losing them behind the buildings.

"Where are you going?" Erika worryingly shouted at me.

"Stay calm… And look at the next crossing road." I replied to her again, straight and strict. Erika understood that I have some sort of plan, and looked to the right where the Rocket`s truck went.

After some seconds we reached the next crossing road where I stopped the car for some moments, and Erika saw a completely empty street.

"They`ve gone!" She exclaimed with anger.

"Exactly." I replied her confidently.

"Why… You have lost them!" Woman accused me badly but I just waved away.

"No, I did not. On the contrary, now I know which direction they are heading, and they definitely don`t know that we are following them." I turned right and accelerated again.

"I… I don`t understand."

"Just keep looking to the right and tell me when you see them." I commanded to her again. She didn`t argue and watched over the right side. The buildings were moving along the road quickly, covering the bandits from our view, but soon the truck appeared again.

"Here they are!" The gym leader pointed at them.

"Great." We have actually found them and made them think we have lost the trail… If they were thinking at all. "Keep watching. We`re far enough not to be spotted, so do your best because I can`t see shit from here."

"How rude…"

A couple of minutes we were following the truck through the darkness. Erika guided me while I tried to keep far enough from our prey. We NEED them to reach their base, otherwise everything is useless. I even turned the flash lights off so they can`t even see us at all. And finally we appeared on a large road that I actually noticed to be familiar.

I carefully parked the car on one side of the road and came out. Too bad the only thing that could fit for covering behind on the whole street was the couple of trash cans, so I rushed to them and hid myself. Erika left the car too and placed herself right near me. I looked over the cans to see truck moving across the street heading to one large building.

"Couldn`t you find a place more… hygienic than this one?" Erika complained to me.

"Why? What if a lonely Grimer is sitting right in it, ready for a hug with a pretty lady?" I sarcastically joked.

"Eeewww! That`s gross!"

"And I would really like to catch one. But I won`t. I have already too much poison-type pokemon in my team, now I need just at least some balance."

I looked over our cover again and found no truck here anymore. Just the gates closing near the most notable building over here. Finally, the road sign stated that my worst and the most obvious theory was actually correct.

"Yes! I knew it. I just knew it…" I slowly turned to Erika and looked at her with huge grin on my face.

"What? What is it?" She asked spontaneously.

"Don`t you see? That building over here?" I pointed at the large glowing structure on the opposite side of street. The place we have already visited today.

"What? That`s a Game Corner… Why did we returned back?" She still didn`t understand.

"The Game Corner, exactly, my dear! THIS is where Team Rocket is hiding!"

This time Erika cautiously looked over the trash cans at the opposite building. Judging by the look on her face, she was totally confused.

"This… this is so strange…"

"No, not at all. Trust my experience – every casino has a mafia-like organization behind it. This is just perfect for them to hide somewhere here. Also… this is a great money source!"

Erika was shocked by that and thus turned away in deep thoughts. I guess she always thought her city to be something pure and righteous, and in a mere second I broke her world view. Well, someone would do this anyway.

"Tell me… You chose the Game Corner for our date for a reason?" She suddenly asked me.

"Yep. I needed to check if I`m correct. As you can see, I am!" I noticed the Erika`s displeased look on me. "What? You thought I did this just to impress you? Pfft, you think too much of yourself, lady."

"Ugh, just shut up for now." Erika carefully looked over the can again. "What`s our plan?"

"Plan? It`s simple. You`re returning back to your – I remind you – BURNING gym and give all help you can. Meanwhile I find the bandits inside the Game Corner, do some bad things to them, save some poor souls and get some information about my car."

"Your… car?"

"Ah, never mind. You got me."

"No, I didn`t get you!" Erika exclaimed seriously. "You won`t leave me just like that! I`m going too."

"Hey-hey, woman, calm down! How many criminals did you beat in your life? I guess, nearly zero. Leave this to the man that KNOWS how to do it!"

She didn`t listen to me anymore. The gym leader, confident in her own strength, left our small and stinky hideout and headed to the casino. Just now I noticed how scratched and torn her dress is. This woman seems not to scare of dirt work, but with the attitude like that she`s gonna be killed. Nothing less.

My suit was destroyed too, but I didn`t care. I touched the only pokeball on my shoulder belt and remembered that Harry is my only partner here. I know he will fight furiously against Team Rocket giving all he`s got, but still he is just one Weepinbell. Do I have time to get the rest from Pokemon Center? I absolutely don`t know.

And just then… A miracle happened. One very strange and awfully suspicious but still very convenient miracle.

"I think, you`ll need these…" High woman voice suddenly sounded behind me.

I turned around and saw Jane standing right behind. She had a small transparent bag with my pokeballs. For some moment I was speechless.

"If you`ll stand here, someone will shoot her. So hurry up!" The nurse from Viridian City shook the bag before me. I carefully stretched my hand to it and took the bag.

"Hope this won`t be counted into my debt…" I quietly said to her.

"Haha… don`t worry, it will not. But it`s good you remember about it. Someday… I will need it." Jane laughed and turned away.

"You know, I didn`t use your card at all. You can take it back!" I called out to her.

"This won`t work, my dear!" She replied to me while walking away into the dark alley.

For a second she stopped and gave me the last look.

"Now go. Save the Kanto region!"


	47. Into the Beedrills nest

This was much more unexpected that I could think… She appeared literally out of nowhere and disappeared into the darkness. Damn, this woman still scares me sometimes… The remembrance of my debt to her scares me much more.

There`s something suspicious going on. Leaf and Jane both appear at the perfect moment, do something strangely nice and then disappear. Can these two be somehow… connected? Damn this doesn`t look good if they actually can.

"Are you going or not?" Erika`s voice disturbed my thoughts. There`s no time for thinking now, now we finally have to act!

"Yes, give me a second…" I looked into the bag and just then noticed something under all pokeballs, on the very bottom. It was my clothes! Jane… took it from my room in Pokemon Center?

"Where did you get that?" Erika questioned me about the bag. "You hid it in the alley nearby, right?"

"Erm… No, I just ran to PokeCenter and grabbed it…" I replied without turning to her. I took my greatcoat and looked over it to make sure everything`s okay.

Then I raised my eyesight on Erika. Maybe all these scratches on her dress reveal nice places on the body and look pretty nice overall, but a pretty woman in tatters will attract too much attention. Especially if everyone knows her as the gym leader. Where the heck did she manage to tear her dress that much? She just crawled through the bushed with me, ran across the street and jumped on her Vileplume from buildings… Well, maybe, somewhere she did…

"Are you sure you don`t want to go visit your gym?" I unsurely asked her while packing the greatcoat back in the bag.

"What`s wrong this time?" Erika seriously looked at me.

"Well…" I looked over her from top to bottom. "If you`re going into the casino in a dress like THIS… They may consider you a stripper. An amateur one."

She had to pay attention now to herself. A piece of cloth was falling down her shoulder, and she tore it away completely in anger and raised her eyesight on me.

"Hey-hey, don`t look at me! The fate itself tells you to leave me alone on this dark path…" I stepped back and tried to convince her once more.

Suddenly the sound of engine reaches us from behind. I cautiously turned around and noticed the blue car approaching us. I stood before Erika covering her with my body and waited. The car stopped and two people appeared from it – some guy and… Bridget.

"There he is!" The girl pointed at me with very, very angry look. Her companion headed to me, stretching his muscles.

"Oh, great. Perfect timing, guys." I realized that such jest means nothing good, so I didn`t waste time and punched him first. The guy was caught by surprise and retreated back, holding his bleeding nose.

"Stop this, both of you!" Erika shouted behind me and run forward.

"Leader Erika?" Bridget was surprised by the sudden appearance of her mentor that she seemed not to notice before.

"We have things to do here… and you, Bridget, is very convenient to be here. Do you have a dress with you?"

"Erm… No…" The girl confusedly replied.

"I`m sorry, Bridget…" Erika deeply sighed. "But then I need the dress that you ARE wearing now."

And with this statement all three of us were extremely shocked.

"What the hell?" The Bridget`s guy mumbled displeased.

"Bridget, please. This is very important." Erika approached her student and looked in her eyes. I have no idea what`s going on here, but the girl soon looked down and replied:

"Okay…"

They just nodded to each other and returned into the car. For a couple of minutes me and the guy were silently looking at the vehicle, really shocked and speechless.

"Listen, man…" I quietly said to him. "You have no idea about the shit happening here. Very serious shit. You should take your car back and move as far as you can, understand?"

"You`re alive just thanks to Erika. I respect her. So shut up and don`t make me madder." He replied irritably.

And I said nothing more. I didn`t need to.

A little bit later the sounds in the car quieted, and girls left it. Erika was now wearing Bridget`s short jeans skirt and top, while Bridget switched to the fancy dress of her mentor. It seemed to be too big for her, but her clothes fit Erika just fine.

"Let`s go, Bridget." The guy headed to his car, while Bridget awkwardly turned around and headed to her car. When she saw the dents on her vehicle, I could hear some dirty swearing addressed, I guess, to me.

Erika approached me and gave me another serious look.

"Now we can go too."

"No, we can`t…" I replied to her and put the bag on ground. My suit is in pretty bad shape too, and also suits suck.

"You`re not going to…" Erika surprisingly started, but I interrupted her by tearing my shirt and throwing it away.

"Yes, I am."

I switched back to my nice and comfortable shirt, jeans and greatcoat in a minute. Erika was turned away when I finished. But I didn`t care.

"You have the last chance of leaving, Erika. Use it." I reminded her again.

"Great, you will not talk about this anymore." She turned away from me and headed to the casino. I sighed loudly and grabbed her shoulder.

"You have no idea what to do now, haven`t you?" This time I was serious to her. We`re going to infiltrate the base of a damn criminal organization. We HAVE to be serious here. Erika stopped and shook her head.

"Do you have a plan?" She asked me curiously.

"Of course, I have a plan! Three plans simultaneously at least! But the plan where you follow me and ruin my other plans looks… less nice to me."

She knew I`m not fond of her in this operation. This a thing that I always better do alone. I think I`m not going to kill anyone tonight… But I definitely know that we can find some things you can never unsee. And I don`t want to break her psychic too.

But Erika is very serious about following me. She is a strong-willed woman and – what`s important – rules a gym. I still don`t know what pokemon she has now other than her Vileplume, but this could definitely be useful when the time comes. But I still doubt that.

I closed my eyes and imagined the plan number 3. Every detail, every action, every possible counteraction. I couldn`t think better of it, and I have no more time for that. We are here to finally act!

"Okay. Listen to me, Erika, if you want to live until dawn. Listen to everything I say and do exactly as I say." Judging by her face, she didn`t like this a lot but still nodded in agreement. "If you`re caught… There is a chance that I will leave you. Seriously. I came here to save pokemon, not you. If this will be too risky – it`s not my fault. When I do what I need and get what I want – I`ll be running the hell out of there. Understand?"

"I can take care of myself, thanks." Erika pulled down her shirt that began slowly raising up. Seems like the size doesn`t match perfectly. "Will you tell me the plan?"

"Nope. You sleep better when know less… This will change nothing, so let`s improvise." I gently tapped her shoulder and headed to the main entrance of this wretched Game Corner.

"Hey, wait a second! Tell me at least something!" She ran after me.

"When we are inside." I quietly answered and continued to move. Erika didn`t say anything and just took my hand. We passed near the cracks on ground that Erika`s Vileplume left not so far ago, and climbed upstairs.

We entered the Game Corner, once again. The large hall filled with slots, tables for various games of chance and other methods of sucking the money from people. But this wasn`t the thing that interested me – it was the side corridor guarded by two suspicious people. I noticed two pokeballs on the belts of each one, and their faces looked... really bandit-like. During the first visit I paid attention to this place – and a couple of times I saw other suspicious people coming into that corridor. This defines the direction we have to move.

"Okay, what now?" Erika whispered to me. I raised my head and continued to move forward. After some steps we walked far enough from the Persian statue and stopped.

"You see those two?" I pointed at the guards. "They look pretty suspicious to me. We have to distract them and take away from the corridor."

"And how do we do that?"

"Leave this to me. Take a walk around and observe the cameras in the corners." I pointed at one of the cameras staring at the slot machine near us. "Meanwhile I will… play some slots, you don`t mind?"

"What for?"

"You`ll see. Now go and don`t attract any attention." I pushed her away from me and approached one of the slots. This one looked pretty old comparing to the others. But it was too far from the guards.

"Nah, this won`t do…" I said loudly to the machine.

Erika was walking around the hall, searching for the cameras. Actually, her quest was much harder than mine – as a gym leader, she is quite famous person in this city. A couple of people actually noticed her presence here. Again.

I approached another slot machine, observed it from different angles and visually measured the distance to the guards.

"This is unlucky one…" I said loudly with histrionic disappointment. One of guards looked at me. Great, I got their attention for now.

My companion almost made a circle around the hall and looked very satisfied with her part of the job. As for me, I found one of the slots very close to our targeted corridor. This will do.

"Yeaah! I feel great luck in this one!" I shouted happily and overconfidently, adding some drunken state into the tone. Both security guards looked at me this time, giving me some disgusting looks.

I noticed Erika slowly coming to me and threw the first coin into the slots. One arm pull… And it`s a fail.

"Damn those Marowak balls!" I loudly swore. "I`ll get `ya, stinky box!" And another coin went inside the machine.

"What are you doing?" Erika silently shouted at me. "You`re attracting attention!"

"Rrright, baby! Wanna pull?" I shouted at her with my extremely drunk voice. Playing drunk is my favorite role.

"No! Why would we…"

I interrupter her by grabbing a hand and pulling the lever with it. The pictures moved on, constantly changing and…

"Psyduck`s shiiit!" I lightly hit the machine. "Come on, start giving me money. You steel-ass!"

Erika made a step away from me and quickly looked around worried.

"Shhh! Where are they?" I whispered to Erika normally.

Some seconds have actually passed until she understood that I`m just actor playing, and I do this pretty well. Then she looked around once again.

"I`ve found just four of them: they watch over the entrance, the exchange counter, that statue and our corridor."

"Corridor? Not good…" I looked up at the ceiling. The plan is going to be very risky. "Okay, that`s how we do it. I distract the security and accidentally break the camera in the process. Then you head into the corridor and try to find the place for an ambush. Mark it somehow for me, and then I will lead both of them to you and your Vileplume with Sleep powder, get it?"

"That`s… That`s a good plan. I`m in." Erika grinned and made a step back.

"Of course, you`re in." I replied sarcastically. "Otherwise you would not have been there. Give me some more time to recoup. Walk somewhere near, you will know when to act."

"Right." She nodded and walked away. I returned back to the slots machine and spent the next few minutes losing to this one-armed bandit and loudly swearing. I just need to continue losing and in no case I shouldn`t win. I caught myself on a thought that winning means losing now… And confused myself, swearing even more. The securities began to look disturbed by my behavior, but didn`t act yet.

But now the time has come.

"Ahhh, craap!" I shouted loudly over the whole hall. "That was my last one, you piece`a`shit!" Raising my hand high I punched the slot machine so strongly that my hand just went through the screen. The performance has begun.

"What are you doing?" The first security guard shouted to me while both of them began heading into my direction.

I kicked the machine to free my hand and looked at the people around. Now their attention is directed on me, not Erika.

"It`s all because of you, lucky bastards!" I broke the machine lever and threw it accurately into the camera. Erika noticed that and slowly headed to the corridor that was free of guardians now.

"You`ll have to pay for this, drunk idiot!" The second guardian addressed me.

"I pay no shit! I have nothing left, morons…" Retreated a bit back, kicking the machine once more to overturn the slot machine and block guards` way to me.

"That`s it!" The guard shouted irritated and took out his shocker gun. We should be careful with this thing here.

I easily dodged the first shot and jumped back. They crossed the lying slot machine and ran to me. Of course, there was no sense in just standing on place, so I ran away from them. Now I need to keep the chase for some time until Erika is ready. This reminded of our recent operation with Misty in the woods of Route 5. This one is going to be much more fun. I wonder if I will have the chance to burn this building down too.

But enough of this. I already start to tire and those guys do not.

"Oh, a toilet!" I turned right into the target corridor and ran along it, the securities followed me inside. I began to worry a bit because I didn`t notice any signs from Erika. Of course, there is a chance that she has already been caught, but I do not see any signs of a fight too, not even blood. This would definitely be here.

"Sleep powder!" Suddenly the savior voice sounded from the side, and Erika`s flower pokemon sprayed my chasers with good amount of white powder, making them fall asleep right on the move. Rockets fell on the floor and swiped it with their noses. NOW the blood has appeared, just a bit.

"Okay, this will do too." I complimented Erika and kicked the guard to make sure he`s sleeping nicely. "Let`s take their pokeballs and put these guys somewhere… Oh, a toilet!" This time it actually was the toilet, and we pulled two bodies right into it. There`s no time for binding them or something like that, so we just leave them be here, on one toilet and in darkness.

"I`ll take them for now…" Erika hid two guards` pokeballs in her pocket.

"Fair enough." I did the same with two pokeballs I took from the other security guard and looked at Erika once again. Actually, she really began to prove her usefulness but I`m not going to tell her this.

"So, what`s next?" She asked me with determination.

"Let`s see what we can find here. Maybe their commanders sit somewhere on the top floors or… down floors." I suspiciously looked around and noticed another corridor that I didn`t observe yet. "Follow me."

Erika sighed, returned her Vileplume back to his ultraball and followed me to that corridor. Very soon I heard the voice over the corner and stood near the wall, raising my fist up and commanding Erika to stop. Someone was in the next room, so we have to be careful.

I carefully looked over the corner and saw a guy in Team Rocket`s uniform. The room he was in interested me too – for some reason it`s walls were covered with different ads, pictures and posters. And this guy was looking at one of them.

"I think, this one…" He said, raised the poster up and revealed small slot in the wall with button inside it.

A secret switch. How interesting…

This made the wall from the right of that guy slowly move and reveal the way downstairs. They DO have a secret hideout in this casino after all.

"What are we gonna do?" Erika silently whispered.

I had three thoughts at that moment. He will definitely close the doors behind him, and opening it again may become too obvious for those who are inside. The chance of sneaking behind him before closing is too low. And I have a strong gym leader with me now!

"We`re going to rock and roll!" I loudly shouted and jumped after the corner, rushing to Team Rocket grunt.

"What the…" He just exclaimed as I kicked him in stomach and threw back. I think Erika was going to say the same, but she just stood near me, ready for anything.

Team Rocket grunt straightened after the hit and grinned.

"Intruders are not welcome here!" He shouted and threw two pokeballs on the ground, releasing the energetic two pokemon outside – Zubat and large hairy evolved form of Rattata – it`s called Raticate, if I`m correct.

A battle isn`t actually a thing I would like to do now. This will delay us and, maybe, give time for reinforcements to come. But it`s my fault I didn`t smash him down.

"This won`t take too long." I grabbed my first pokeball and gave a cunning look to Erika. She nodded and grabbed her own ultraball, and together we released Moment and Vileplume to battle. These two were quite surprised to see each other again, battling on the same side, but then switched their looks to the opponents.

The opponent was caught by surprise as two strong trainers challenged him at once. He realizes that his chances for victory are slim, especially against the gym leader herself. But this didn`t made him flee in fear.

"I will take you down! Raticate, Hyper fang on Vileplume, Zubat – Astonish on Golbat!"

"Just great." I said with visible disappointment. "Erika, be the first."

"As you say… Vileplume, use Acid on Raticate!"

"We`ll focus too. Moment, Wing Attack on Raticate!"

And the battle began. My Golbat was the fastest to launch an attack – and he hit Raticate with his wings pretty badly, throwing the enemy away. But Raticate wasn`t finished yet – and with his own speed he jumped on Vileplume and crunched his leaf with large shiny fang. I have to say, Erika`s pokemon felt very bad after this as the damage pretty big. At this moment opposing Zubat launched his Astonish attack, startling my Moment. And just then Erika`s heavy and slow Vileplume finished charging his bulb to spit an acid ball into Raticate. Poor pokemon was thrown away again, but still is able to fight.

"Raticate, Quick attack on Vileplume, Zubat, Bite him too!"

"Help Vileplume, Moment. Use Astonish on Raticate!" I commanded to my Golbat.

"Why are you… Ah, never mind. Giga Drain!"

Her comment made me doubt for some reason. And after some seconds I understood why but just partly. Moment rushed to Raticate to perform his favorite move and he actually screeched right on him… But Raticate just continued running to Vileplume like it was nothing. He crunched Vileplume again leaving large bad bite mark on head. And right after that opposing Zubat joined the party, biting Vileplume too. The flower pokemon retreated a bit back, walking with a limp from pain, and then suddenly began to shine with bright green light. A beam of strange energy appeared between him and Raticate, and it looked like Vileplume was… sucking the life out of the opponent. Raticate howled horribly and fainted, while the energy absorbed from him healed some wounds on Vileplume`s body.

"Don`t make stupid things again, Ven!" Erika accusingly shouted to me. "Vileplume, use Acid!"

I think I made a mistake using Astonish against Raticate. But why is that so? I have no time for thinking now.

"Moment, Wing attack!" I ordered with determination, and my Golbat gladly headed to the enemy.

Whatever move the opponent wanted to use, it was useless. Two our pokemon just destroyed that poor Zubat, leaving Team Rocket grunt alone again.

"Okay… What are we going to do with him?" Erika asked me malevolently.

"We need him silent. We don`t want him to spoil our plans. How about… cutting off his tongue? And legs?" I made an evil grin before the grunt.

"Oh, shut up! My Vileplume will just put him to sleep, and we`ll throw him into the toilet to the others." Woman spoiled my fun. But the look on grunt`s face changed drastically in a mere second.

"Okay, okay, fine. Do your thing, boring woman…"

I left dealing with bandit to her while I examine the poster with a secret switch. This looks actually very smart – hiding it in a room full of different other posters and papers. And no one will definitely ever try to look under them… In a guarded area.

"Do you think they have spotted us?" I asked the gym leader and pointed at the camera above us.

"I don`t think I care anymore…" She replied while pulling the sleeping body of bandit away. "Maybe some gentleman will help me?"

"Oh, come on, you`re a big girl! I believe you can handle this yourself." She just gave me another devouring look I couldn`t resist. "All right, I`ll help you."

We hid the grunt in the same room as previous ones, took away his pokeballs despite pokemon in them were already unconscious, and returned back to the ladder. The way down… Into the darkness.

Maybe they actually didn`t know about us yet, otherwise they would swarm this place with other grunts. Or, maybe, they await us down there.

"Erm… Ladies first?" I awkwardly invited Erika to go down the ladder.

"Phht!" She replied and went down. I followed her into this strange basement that very quickly changed into some… bunker.

This whole place was covered in metal. Lots of different wires sticking out of the walls, neon light bulbs… This doesn`t look like the lair of mafia gang, but something much more serious.

And soon a door stopped us from proceeding deeper into the hideout. The digital lock made me doubt in my previous theories even more.

"We need a keycard to open it." Erika concluded after examining the lock and turned back to me. "I think we have to return back and take one of those guys."

Loud rumble of secret door closing behind startled a bit. The thought that came right after that startled much more.

"How the heck do we get out now?" Woman exclaimed. And the question was very actual right now as there were no handle or opening mechanism from this side. "We are trapped!"

"I don`t think so…" I said quietly while looking for one special bag in my greatcoat. I took out the couple of blooded ID cards of Team Rocket members I used to know a bit.

"Where did you get those from?" Erika questioned in fright.

"You better not know…" I replied and looked at the two of them. I knew they would be useful someday, but also very dangerous. "Although, you know what? Maybe, they will notify Team Rocket about immediately after I use them…"

"Why is that?"

"One of them… belongs to a guy that is dead for a week." I raised the ID card of Mark Steam before Erika`s eyes so she could clearly see the spots of blood on it. "And the other one… belongs to a guy that maybe is already here." The second one, with large writing 'Josh Barkster' was a bit cleaner, but definitely not better than the previous one.

I put two cards on my hands and gave them to Erika.

"Which one you choose?"

She had to think. And she did think. But I knew the result long before.

"Well, let`s go with this one." She pointed at the card of Josh.

"Okay, Erika… Grab my hand… And say… goodbye, life!" I said while putting the card into the slot…


	48. The evil playground

Nothing bad happened. I expected something bad to happen. Maybe, wanted that, but it did not. The door clicked, flashed with green and silently opened.

This time I wasn`t joking with letting ladies go first, and stepped inside quickly and confidently. Things got serious now as we entered the territory where anyone can easily shoot us down.

"Be quiet and follow me." I whispered to Erika and proceeded into the hideout.

This place literally tells us with all its view that it is something evil. We walked downstairs to the first floor of this crazy structure. Another ladder on the lower level was right in front of us, but the corridor to the right was leading to the large hall where we could hear some people talking.

We carefully hid behind the corner and looked over it. Two Team Rocket grunts in their notable uniform were standing right in the center. I counted two rooms that we could get into if we somehow pass these guys, but Erika touched my shoulder and pulled a bit back.

"Wait, maybe we should search the lower level?" She whispered pointing at the second ladder.

"And what if they keep the pokemon right here?"

Erika thought about that for some seconds.

"But those guys will definitely notice us!" Erik replied worried. And she is right; this place is too open for us to stay unseen. We could organize blackout or something like that, but we have no idea where their energy sources are.

"You know what? They will notice us anyway." I stood up and opened my greatcoat revealing nice set of pokeballs on my shoulder belt. "We can fight through them."

"This is madness! You told me that…"

"Ha! A person worthy of listening… I tell many things. Too many. Also, the cameras have already spotted us and those two are getting the instructions to get us right now." I pointed at the grunts. One of them was talking with the radio while the second is looking around.

"Damn it…" Erika swore and released her Vileplume from the ultraball, giving me some serious look. "So let`s strike them first."

The grunts released their pokemon too, appearing to be Drowzee and some creepy purple sludge pokemon – I guessed a Grimer in it - and headed right in our direction. Well, we have some experience battling Drowzees but I know that four of five my pokemon are actually weak to psychic attacks. So my choice was simple.

"Reaper, let`s go! Twineedle on Drowzee!" I threw the pokeball right in the center of corridor, in front of the enemies. They were surprised by our sudden attack, but they counterattacked.

"Grimer, use Pound!" The first grunt ordered to his sludge pokemon.

"Use Confusion on him, Drowzee!" Another one commanded too.

"Vileplume, Sleep powder on Drowzee!" Erika rushed into the battle with her pokemon too, surprising the foes very much too.

The battle begun. My Reaper was first to strike the opposing Drowzee with his sharp needles. The hit was super effective as our opponent grunted and retreated back, but then quickly recovered and summoned the purple explosion in Reaper`s head. A super effective hit on us too. Then Grimer joined the party by stretching his liquid arms and slapping Reaper into his face. My Beedrill retreated back after that pretty good attack, but was still standing. In the end, Erika`s Vileplume shot the cloud of green powder at Drowzee, but for some reason it missed and hit the walls behind him.

"Repeat the Confusion, Drowzee!"

"Another Pound on Beedrill, Grimer!"

They focused on my pokemon! Not a very good thing, actually. I don`t want to lose him already. He may not survive the next round.

Erika looked at me with understanding and nodded. She knows what to do.

"Use Giga Drain!" The gym leader gave her command. And then I joined her and commanded too.

"Reaper, hit Drowzee with Twineedle again!"

The strike was very powerful as my Beedrill pricked Drowzee with his needles and made him fall back. The long arm of Grimer hit Reaper again, throwing him back too. Barely alive, the psychic pokemon raised his hands to attack in return, but Vileplume`s Giga Drain hit him first, finishing him at last. Erika`s pokemon was a bit hurt after the previous battle and now healed himself a bit. There was not much to suck from Drowzee anymore.

At least, we have disposed of the pokemon that actually is dangerous to me. But the grunt wasn`t beaten yet as he got another pokeball without even returning the lifeless body of his first battler.

"Machop, let`s go!"

I noticed how well these two look together, like a brothers. And the younger one was sent to battle… That`s some strange thoughts come to me lately.

"Reaper… Use momentary substitute!" I shouted while returning Beedrill back and sending Moment to battle. This is a perfect pokemon to dominate over the field now.

"Vileplume, let`s Giga Drain that Machop!" Erika actually felt victorious already.

"Grimer, Disable the Vileplume!" The second grunt cunningly commanded.

Disable? That`s arguably the worst thing I could hear now. What the heck can it do? Defeat him at once or what?

"Machop, use Karate Chop on Golbat!"

"No chopping my Golbat! Defeat him with Wing Attack, my boy!"

I wished this battle to end. Every second of delay makes our chance for survival less and less. Erika understood that. Our opponents understood that. Our pokemon understood that. And that is why in this battle Moment gave really all he`s got, smashing the small Machop with his mighty wings and sending that little bandit to the doom. One-hit-critical-hit-knock-out!

His master shockingly began to retreat back behind his partner that still had him Grimer in battle. And that Grimer suddenly shoot something shiny into Erika`s Vileplume exactly at that moment when the flower pokemon was going to launch his own attack. This somehow interrupted him, and he could not perform Giga drain anymore.

"Then we`ll just have to attack you with Acid!"

Now I get it, the Disable move can actually disable the using of a specific move. And, as I can remember, Erika`s Vileplume have no other attacking moves but Acid and now disabled Giga Drain. This would be not very effective on Grimer anyway.

"We will do the job. Wing Attack, Moment, once more!"

Our cooperative attack made some good damage on that disgusting Grimer, and finished him at once.

"Why you…" The grunt just said and made a step back.

"Retreat, you idiot! You won`t beat them!" The first criminal advised him. Actually a very good advice from his side.

"No way! Not until we stand! Go Koffing! Tackle Golbat!" He furiously threw the second pokeball on the field to release a purple round pokemon. This thing looked even worse than Grimer, with all these holes in his body with poisonous gas flowing out. And the smiling face of Koffing made me feel really uneasy. But at the same time… I liked that pokemon somehow.

"I`m not going down together with you." The first grunt waved to the second one and tried to run away.

"Oh, you ARE going down together with him!" I shouted to the running criminal and threw my scratched pokeball at him. The capsule opened in the air releasing Harry outside, and my pokemon immediately understood what he needs to do. The long vines of Weepinbell stretched to the very legs of Team Rocket grunt and caught him on place, making him fall down on the floor.

"Moment, deal with that Koffing already. Bite him!"

"Well, it`s better than nothing. Vileplume, use the Acid!"

Our attack on this gas pokemon was powerful. Moment crunched him with the mighty jaw, leaving some bad marks on the body. Koffing had just some time to hit Vileplume with himself before the powerful trained pokemon shot him with the acid and defeated with a non-effective move.

"Damn you!" The grunt swore to us when my Harry was wrapping his legs and dragging to the first one. When the two of them were stuck together, I approached them for a quick interrogation.

"So, gentlemen… Where are your commanders?" I asked them with a smile.

"Com… manders? Ha, this one wants to see the Boss!" The first grunt laughed.

"We`ll tell you nothing!" The second one roared and suddenly spit at me.

"That… was… not nice." I slowly swept my face and smashed his face with my foot from rotate. He immediately blacked out, and the second ne twitched.

"Ven, they`re coming! We have no time for this!" Erika warned me. She was right, the distant steps now worry me much.

"Okay. Do it." I walked away from these two bastards to give the gym leader her job.

"Sleep powder!" She commanded in the end, and her pokemon sent the two dirty bandits to a deep slumber.

"Good job, you two." I praised my pokemon and raised pokeballs to return both of them, but then changed my mind. "I think I`ll keep you with me for now…" And returned just Harry. A bat pokemon hovering behind my back gives me some more confidence.

I turned to Erika and her Vileplume.

"Maybe you should take someone less… volumetric, don`t you think?"

"Maybe…" She thought this through. "Okay, Tangela, you`re the star! Vileplume, have some rest for now."

Erika quickly returned her ace pokemon back and switched to the small vine pokemon accompanying her.

"Not bad. Your Tangela will be useful in catching criminals." I nodded to her approving the choice.

"And not just that…" Suddenly Erika looked forward to the large hall we were in. "Where to now?"

That`s some good question here. As I can hear the steps of reinforcements approaching us from the direction of the hall, the one possibly safe way is the ladder to the lower level behind us.

"Let`s go." I grabbed her hand and ran to the ladder observing the construction by the way. I tried to understand what we could break to bring down this ladder and block the way to our awesome followers. I was sure that there is another way back to the surface – another ladder or, maybe, an elevator. But the time was too short to think more.

We ran down to the lower level where we found another ladder over the wall that would lead us even lower. But this exact floor interested us – the corridor after a couple of turns led us to the large hall. Lots of small walls and columns were placed here, partly covering the opposing side from my sight. And on the other side we saw another corridor and a laughing Team Rocket grunt. A small Zubat was hovering near him. What`s strange – the floor was made of strange tiles, some of them were steel, and some of them had some symbols. Well, I can`t judge the architectural taste of these guys as I know NOTHING about this.

"You came here for nothing, punk! Too bad you took Miss Erika with you. It`s a pity we have to kill her too now!" He madly shouted to us.

At least, now Team Rocket officially threatened me with death. I can count this as a war declaration.

"I`ll show you what I came here for! Moment, take care of Zubat. That moron`s mine." I walked forward while rolling up my sleeves and looking forward to a nice fist fight.

"Ven, stop!" Erika suddenly shouted to me, but it was too late. As I stepped on the nearest shining tile, it sent me moving forward to the next with so high speed I couldn`t understand what the heck is happening, not to mention trying to stop.

This was like a damn conveyor, but incredibly fast. The flat tiles on floor sent me to unstoppable ride, sliding over the floor until I crushed into the wall.

My Moment carefully approached me from behind and helped to unstick myself from the wall. Damn this was hurt… And my nose is bleeding now. But what`s worse – the Team Rocket grunt enjoyed this too much.

"Ah-ha! Welcome to our Rocket playground, suckers!" He announced. "This is a challenge only we can pass!"

Oh no, I came here definitely not to entertain some assholes. So I got up, swiped the blood from my face and cunningly smiled to him. I have no idea what these bastards built here and what is this 'playground' actually is, but this won`t stop me. I`ll just imagine this being another crazy gym challenge, nothing more.

"Look at the panels." Erika advised me obviously.

Yes, the secret was in the panels. They are pretty large, so I can`t just jump over them. Now I realized what the symbol on the shining panels mean – they are actually boosters, and the pointer shows the direction of movement. If I will learn how to ride these lines of panels safely – I`ll find the way out. This looks like actually a good training for vestibular apparatus. The thing that astronauts usually need to train a lot… Team Rocket… Space…

HELL NO these things are not connected!

"Moment, continue hitting that Zubat with Wing Attack until the end." I gave the command and looked over the field. I guess the steel tiles are actually used to slow down the movement. This is where I can stop without crashing into the other wall.

"I`m coming!" Erika suddenly reminded me of her existence and hopped on the booster line, quickly moving to me. I caught her on the end, so she managed to avoid the wall crash. "Where to now?"

"Does it matter? On the line straight to him!" I pointed at the panel line that are directed to the other side, released Erika from my grip and carefully stepped on the line. The momentum immediately sent me forward, trying to break the balance, but for now I stand. Maybe this isn`t that hard…

"Guys, spoil their fun!" The grunt threw two pokeballs into the air, releasing Grimer and Koffing outside.

"Okay, is this what you want? You`ll get some! Reaper, let`s go!" The time has come for my Beedrill to have some fun. It`s been a while… "Fury attack on Koffing!" I gave the command and looked at Erika. She understood that the remaining Grimer is on her now.

"Tangela, use Constrict!"

Too bad her Tangela is at complete disadvantage now, but I`m sure the gym leader can handle some sludgy bastard. Anyway, battling three-on-three is not a thing usual Team Rocket grunts train to do.

"What are you?.." As I expected, the grunt was confused by the sudden appearance of so many pokemon against him. What did he expect? "Grrr… Zubat, Supersonic on Golbat! Koffing – Smog on Tangela, and Grimer… Sludge on Tangela too!"

Oh, that`s what it is? Focusing attacks again? I had a feeling that grass-type gym leader will mean some troubles…

"Moment!" I distracted my Golbat from furiously smashing the almost lifeless Zubat. "Cover Tangela with your wings!"

I knew that Tangela may not survive the cooperative attack of two super effective moves, and we had to help Erika. This gave us time to stop on one panel and look for the other one. I released Erika again and stepped on the next line. This time I felt myself much more confident on it – I think I begin to get used to it. But when the line ended, I didn`t stop but moved forward by the inertia and got to another line leading not forward but to the right. I didn`t notice as this line brought me to another that turned me straight back and threw to the entrance.

"This is wrong line, I guess…" Erika said musingly and returned her attention to the battle.

My Moment bravely saved Tangela from the damage and suffered himself, but that was not that painful for him. Tangela tried to squeeze Grimer with vines, but sludge pokemon easily slept away. That was an unreasoned choice from her side. At least, Reaper managed to strike Koffing pretty good and throw him away. The situation is still not very promising…

"Erika, I can`t protect your Tangela all time!" I cried to my companion making her think about the strategy. But she was too into battle now.

"Tangela, use Giga Drain on Grimer!"

That`s better, I guess. Giga Drain is a pretty powerful move, and even when not very effective, it still damages more than Constrict.

"Okay… Moment, cover Tangela again! Reaper, finish off that Zubat with Fury Attack!" We continued moving forward both in battle and space. I jumped on the first line and then – on the second to return to the place where I was misdirected from. Erika already found another line to move and was already ahead of me.

I raised my head to watch over the battle. Looks like my Reaper managed to defeat Zubat, so it's one opponent less on the field. But my Golbat tanking all the damage from two pokemon at once during two moves in a row begins to show fatigue.

"Now we will focus our attacks. Reaper, repeat the Fury attack on Koffing this time! Moment… Let`s destroy Grimer first. Wing Attack!"

And right after the order giving I returned back to the crazy labyrinth. Some panel lines from my position lead straight to the columns, and using them would be very hurt for me. But what if I will walk between them and begin from another line? Some usual walkable tiles are connected to mine, so I can try this.

I jumped on the line, but the loud cry startled me. I turned my head to the source of this and saw Erika`s Tangela falling on the ground, covered in poisonous stuff and fainted.

My Moment didn`t protect her just for one turn, and that was enough for two poison pokemon to put an end to Tangela. Well, here goes the opponent underestimating. But instead of defending the position my Golbat rushed to Grimer and streak him hurtfully, with all sludge flying around. But this move has to be the last one.

"I`ll take care of this, Erika." I stopped her from taking another pokemon. It was a fair fight three-on-three, and my conscience just can`t let me break the rules. Even in a battle against Team Rocket. "Moment, Wing Attack on Grimer. Reaper…" I noticed how well Koffing takes the physical attacks. This thing seems to be pretty solid and have nice defense… What could we do to finish him in one hit?

My eyesight slowly descended on the booster lines.

This. Is. Just. Perfect.

"Reaper, use those to strike!" I gave the command to Beedrill and pointed at the booster lines. He understood my plan just immediately and descended on the line that accelerated him right at the direction of the opposing Koffing that was so conveniently flying near the end of one line. And I didn`t lose time too while the Rocket grunt is trying to control the battle progress and jumped to another line leading straight to him.

I finally got the control over my movement and was riding the booster line like a surfer rides the wave. Together with my Reaper, both at the light speed we approached our foes, with my partner raising high up his stings and me raising my fist. And that was a powerful double knock-out!

Both Koffing and his master were thrown back at the wall and fainted.

"Great job, Reaper!" I praised my pokemon and raised arm to give him a high-five, but then changed my mind. I understood that giving a high-five to a creature with stings instead of arms threatens me with some wounds. "Anyway, you may have some rest now."

I returned roaring Reaper back and then looked at Moment. He got some damage in that battle, but I really wanted to leave him outside with me for now.

"Can you accompany me for some more, Moment?" I asked him. He just screeched quietly to me, with a complete indifference in his voice. Something is bothering me about him. "Okay, okay, have some rest. Dumpling will deal with the rest. Come here for a second."

I approached Moment with a bottle of potion in my hands. After some sprays the medicine quickly ended, but it seemed not enough now for him. The wounds were small but numerous, after all. I remembered how professor Oak said me that stronger pokemon usually need stronger medicine.

"So, boy, you grew out of simple potions, yeah? I think I`ll need to buy some supers for you." I sprayed another bottle of usual potion and threw away the bottle, then returned my healed pokemon back into his pokeball.

"Dumpling… Your turn." I said and cautiously released my Dumpling. Maybe he is still upset after his loss during the gym battle, but I need him now. He guiltily turned away from me as I closed his pokeball and hid it on my shoulder belt.

"Oh, stop this! Be a man!" I tried to cheer him. "This is not the first time you personally lost. Not the last time either. Anyway, our TEAM won in the end!"

This didn`t seem to help, so I just waved at him and walked away promising myself to deal with this later.

Erika was already near the Team Rocket grunt, trying to wake bastard up by ferociously slapping his face.

"Come on, woman, stop this! You`re not going anywhere with a slap like this!" I carefully moved her away from the unconscious body. "Let me show you…"

And with such a great pleasure I gave that poor grunt SO good slap that the red mark on cheek will remain forever. He couldn`t stay unconcerned after this.

"OUCHshit…" He swore and made hand to his cheek.

"Hey, watch over your tongue! There`s lady here!" I pointed at Erika. The grunts pulled his hand to the pokeball belt, but the remaining two were providently taken away by my nice companion.

"Where is your commander?" Erika joined the interrogation together with me and seriously roared at the criminal.

"I`m not telling anything about boss!" He replied arrogantly.

"Seriously? How about another punch in the face?" I prepared my fist for this, and waited. He just stared at me, ready for anything. These guys really can keep their mouths shut. And I don`t neither have time nor will to continue this. Someone will be more talkative.

I finished what begun with another nice punch, sending this moron to black out. Again.

"Great. What`s next?" Erika asked me with interest.

I already knew the answer – we crossed this crazy 'playground' and got to the other side of hall. And there is the only corridor - to the left from us. There`s no another way now.

"Let`s go." I commanded to Dumpling and Erika and we headed into the next corridor in this damn underground maze.

Some time we were cautiously crawling through the shaded area of the base, looking around and listening to distant steps. But it seemed to be quiet… For now…

"Why you`re so complicated?" Suddenly Erika asked me.

"What do you mean?"

"Sometimes you perform so… great battling skills. Your pokemon are well trained, and during our battle you really gave everything you`ve got!"

Her words made me smile. In fact, I do not like flattery, but I can`t say that I don`t enjoy listening to it.

"So what?" But I still couldn`t understand her.

"But sometimes you do so stupid things!" Suddenly she started to shame me. That scared me quite a lot.

"What did I do wrong, woman?"

"You used ghost-type move on a normal-type pokemon!" She sounded like on the edge of hysteria.

"Are you talking about…astonishing that Raticate?"

"Yes! Ghost-type moves have absolutely no effect on normal-type pokemon! And vice versa too!"

"Oh… So that`s why that Raticate didn`t feel a thing…" Finally, I realized my mistake. Quite interesting moment, I have to say. "Now I know that."

Finally, the corridor led us to another hall, much smaller than the previous one. And the only notable thing here was… the elevator.

"I bet this one will lead us straight to their boss!" I supposed. My Charmeleon roared in agreement.

"Don`t you think they will wait for us down there?" Erika asked worried.

"Of course, they will. But we will be ready. Take out your best…" Suddenly the thought about Vileplume in an elevator made me feel bad. "…and compact pokemon."

"Got ya." Erika nodded and grabbed her pokeball from small pocket and released… an Ivysaur!

"Not bad. At least, you will not get super-effective hits from those poison-types these guys use…"

"Ha! Don`t worry about them. When we will have some more space – I will take my special pokemon to fight them!" Erika just laughed. Damn, this woman is self-confident. Hope this will not lead us straight to doom.

Dumpling and her Ivysaur looked at each other and nodded. For some reason this made remember Leaf`s Zaura. I wonder what evolution stage she is now at?

"Are you ready?" The gym leader asked me.

"No. Let`s go." I answered and pressed the button.


	49. Elevating the Rocket secrets

It didn`t react.

I pressed it once again.

It didn`t react again.

Then Erika pressed it too and still was surprised why the heck the elevator doesn`t work. Our pokemon didn`t understand our confusion though…

And just then I noticed the small electronic lock on the door that, I guess, requires some sort of a keycard to open it and use the elevator. I tried to use one of ID cards, but it didn`t work too.

"Damn, and I was so ready!" I hit the door with my foot but it still didn`t open.

"We are trapped!" Suddenly Erika panicked a little, but I grabbed her shoulders and shook her.

"Keep yourself together, woman! You`re a damn gym leader! We can still break through… Another ladder down, remember?" I nodded in the direction of the corridor back there.

Gym leader looked at the long hall behind me and sighed.

"And what if they will come here by this elevator? And attack us from behind?"

She asks quite a lot smart questions recently… But I always have better ones.

"What if they are in front of us too? And we get surrounded?" I questioned her too. She, of course, didn`t answer and lowered her head in deep thought.

"You have a plan, right?" She hopefully asked me in return. "You seem to always have a plan, whatever it is."

"Of course, I have a plan!" At this moment I even felt myself a bit offended. "Ven`s rule #3: Always keep at least three plans! The one deadly dangerous for you, the one deadly dangerous for everyone except for you and the one deadly dangerous to everyone! Hope to never use them and think about better ones…"

"Yeah, yeah, I guessed it, but what`s the actual plan?" She now looked more disturbed than worried.

"It`s a bad plan. Horrible plan, but it`s the best among the worst!"

"Just tell me already!"

"Shush, woman! They will hear you!" I had to warn this annoying gym leader. "We`re going to split up. You can guard the elevator outside of it with everyone you`ve got. Just keep the bastards inside, and just… throw the cabin down if the situation is out of control."

Judging by her amazed and, at the same time, shocked face I think she didn`t admire my plan. But I didn`t care.

"Throw the cabin down? I won`t do that!" She angrily shouted.

"Then make sure the situation is under control, easy! I will move forward and deal with everyone by myself, so the space between and behind us stays clear – at least, I guess so."

"It`s a stupid plan."

"No, no, the plan is genius. The risk is very high, though. It doesn`t take into consideration any additional ways for them to sneak up on us and all that… You can keep them on the edge just because of the narrow pass."

She looked back at the elevator, evaluating her chances for the success.

"But what will you do? There may be an army guarding the next ladder already!"

"Don`t worry, I know how to deal with them." And then I asked myself whether I know how to deal with them. Battling with two pokemon at once was pretty hard for me just now, and who knows how much are actually there. "I will try to search the keycard at that guy and return. Or go beat a whole bunch of grunts and search every one of them. Or go even lower and observe the fourth underground level…" For some reason I felt that I can find something really interesting there. Maybe, something I would not like Erika to see. And why do I care about that at all?

"I don`t like this… Especially the splitting apart." Erika doubtfully said and looked at me. She is a gym leader. She is a strong woman, but she is not fearless. She knows how to understand real danger.

"Neither do I. But right now, at this exact moment, when the enemies are slowly coming here, I have pretty much time to listen to your BETTER ideas."

Erika had nothing to say in reply to that. Therefore, she just nodded and grabbed two ultraballs from her pocket.

"These guys will do the job." She squeezed the capsuled in her hand and cunningly smiled. I knew now that the will stand until the end.

"That`s the spirit!" I raised my thumb in approval and quickly headed back into the corridor we arrived. Back to the damn Rocket playground. Dumpling carefully followed me.

To my surprise, this place was still empty. Even the bastard we just beat looks like to come back to senses and run away. Too bad, I bet he had a keycard from the elevator.

This time I was looking at this panel maze from the other side – and I immediately noticed the line that will bring me to the other side. If I stepped here while trying to get there before would send me back to beginning and made very annoyed.

But now it was quiet useful. I jumped on the booster line, ducked and rushed forward. From one line to another, carefully avoiding the columns and sometimes jumping over the whole panels I reached the entrance. Damn, this thing now looks cool. Strange, dangerous, even crazy – but damn cool! Too bad my partner couldn't realize the true potential of this thing – he bravely jumped on the line right before me, but in the end he didn`t stop and flew near me, crushing into the wall. I even had to spend a potion on him.

I turned right and we immediately got back to the large hall where the ladder down was.

The third floor below the surface… We got into the long corridor with, as I could see, a dead-end with some machinery. This didn`t look like the local generator or something like that, so that wasn`t interesting to me.

One way right behind us led me to small room with another grunt carelessly sleeping on a chair near the big device, just like the one I have just saw in the corridor end, but this one was a bit… more active. Can`t tell what it actually is – I wish Bill was here with me. Maybe this is something important.

But he wasn`t here, so I carefully searched over this over responsible guy and sadly didn`t find anything that looks like a keycard. Absolutely nothing interesting.

"What a useless idiot you are!" I strictly said to him. He just mumbled something promiscuous to me in reply and snored again. Dumpling approached him and suspiciously opened his mouth – I guess, wanted to exhale some smoke at him, but I warned him with a sign. He gave me a judging look and walked away from the room with proudly raised head, and I just had to follow him.

Just one way was left to observe – and that`s a way to another large hall. Judging by the sound of buzzing mechanics, this is just another playground of theirs. And when I carefully looked inside, I made sure of it.

Another maze filled with chaotically placed booster panels. Now I slowly begin to understand its real purpose – but this thought scares me a lot.

And there also were two grunts guarding the center of maze. They were riding this booster lines and seemed to be training their balance. Their partner pokemon – Koffing and Machop – were standing near the lines, watching over their masters. With a quick look around I realized that I can`t pass near them unnoticed, so I have to think about distracting them somehow.

So I slowly moved along the wall and found another way into the maze. Right there were two booster panels – to the right and to the left, with the left one leading to the first entrance and right into the view of those bandits. This way is excluded, I get it, and so I need to find another one. And another one can`t use booster panels at all as I afraid they may hear me.

"Shut up, dumbass, I can do that!" One of grunts shouted to another one with a very challenging tone. I was interested in that and carefully looked over the corner at them. These two seems to finish their training already, and standing on the solid ground now. One of them – the thinner one showed the middle finger to another and headed to the booster panel. The second grunt looked much fatter than the first, and crossed his arms to laugh at his partner.

"Ha! I`m gonna eat my pokeball if you do that!" He seemed to be pretty sure in his words if he bets THIS…

I tried to understand what the heck is happening here, but just three theories came up in my mind. The simplest one is that these two were put here to guard the passage from us, and they got bored. Idiots.

"I don`t doubt that you will like it. With ketchup or not…"

This dialogue gave me some idea. This is going to be quite risky, but really fun if I succeed. I HAVE to do this.

"Look here!" The thin grunt carefully stepped on the booster panel that sent him right forward. Machop rushed to his trainer and screamed something with worry. Looks like this small guy is much smarter than his master. Which now ducked to lower the air resistance and slipped on the floor to the next booster panel. Well, I have to admit, he was moving and balancing pretty good. For a moment I wished to see what he is going to perform… and to see the second grunt eating his pokeball. Although… Maybe, not. Poor pokemon… I have to stop this.

The first grunt accelerated after the second booster panel and directed to the right.

"Machop, do it!"

The pokemon doubtfully replied and pressed something on the wall near him, and suddenly one of the panels on the floor changed the direction, and I finally realized the plan. The last panel sent grunt to the right, straight to another panel that will send him to the right too, where the changed panel is placed, directing him to the right too and to the very first panel. This idiot wants to create a cycle of four panels, endlessly boosting him into the infinity! What a moron. I bet he will burp the whole room after the second cycle. That`s gross…

But if I`m correct, my small intervention will save lots of things. The cleanliness of this awesome floor, the second idiot`s digestive system and – which is more important – my own nerves. I wouldn`t want to see things that can`t be unseen.

The second grunt together with his Koffing was watching over this sight much more worried than Machop. This… this gave me another just brilliant idea!

"Dumpling, let`s have some fun." I whispered to my pokemon. "Can you use Smokescreen to cover the whole room?"

Charmeleon was still a bit offended after the events at the Pokemon Tower, but he can never say 'no' to a fun. So he nodded positively to me.

"Great, then follow me."

We quickly passed near the wall to the entrance from the side of the second grunt.

"Firstly, use Smokescreen when I tell you. See that panel?" I pointed at the small device on wall near Machop. "I will throw you over this booster, and you have to pass near these guys under the cover of smoke and press… anything. And escape to the other side. Got it?"

After another approving nod from my Dumpling I raised my thumb and looked at the riding grunt. We need to catch the moment he is moving away from us… Like this one!

I clicked fingers to begin the operation.

Dumpling made a deep breath and exhaled a hell lot of smoke into the room, almost instantly covering it. Then I grabbed my 19-kilogram Charmeleon and helped him to jump over the booster panel. I couldn`t see anything at all beyond that point, so the rest was just on my partner.

As for me, I didn`t waste time and jumped on the booster panel too. I had plenty of time before to observe the room and find the best way to the other side, but now I could see nothing further than my nose. I was moving blindly through the smoke, just by my memory.

Sometime later I heard a clicking sound somewhere on the left from me. Dumpling did his job in switching the roads, and some second after that a sound of something crashing into the wall. Such a pleasant sound to my ears…

I`m sure that Dumpling can now easily proceed further, and I need to keep up with him. I continued moving along my way and riding the crazy booster lines with a zero vision. Just then a thought came to my mind that Dumpling`s interference could change something in my way too, and I can end up crashing into the first grunt.

But to my extreme surprise, the last chain of booster panels led me straight to the other side, where I hid behind the wall and met Dumpling. He looked very satisfied with this hooliganism.

"You… stupid piece of big fat damn shit!" And after that the first grunt swore very, very dirtily.

"Hey, that`s not me!" The second one tried to justify himself.

"You, you! You and your ugly Koffing! Who else?"

"Maybe it was the intruder!" Maybe, the fat guy isn`t that stupid as looks. At least, not as stupid as his partner.

"Don`t justify yourself! It was you, I know it! You know Smokescreen… I`ll smash your face!"

"Ha, you wish! Koffing, to me!"

"Machop, to me!"

Yeah, my plan worked perfectly. Now these two will be busy for some time. I carefully slipped into the corridor and headed to the end of it.

I wonder how`s Erika doing now. Is she still alive at all? At least, if she will be caught, Team Rocket won`t be able to manipulate me through her – I have nothing to take from. And why am I still did not caught? The whole base is alarmed about us, the guards are guarding… But I haven`t seen any special squads sent to intercept me. Maybe they have all their guys working on missions?

Or do they WANT me to proceed?

This is strange… But I need to be cautious anyway, and keep calm. Dumpling feels my worry, and that is not acceptable. My cunning smile should be enough to cheer him.

And soon we got into another room, suspiciously empty with just stairs down. We approached them and looked down. I could hear some quiet humming sound from down below, like a machinery of some sort.

"Well, Dumpling… Looks like we have found something more interesting than we expected." I said to my partner. He nodded again and placed his foot on the first stair. He stopped right here, waiting for me to move too.

"Let`s go, partner."

The ladder led us to the room filled with various technologies. A straight row of tables with computers, a couple of shelves with different books and other smaller devices. All this reminded me too much of professor Oak`s lab.

These bandits have an underground laboratory here? What for? Things seem to be much, much more serious than I imagined.

"Intruder!" The man shouted somewhere from the left. I looked there and noticed a man in lab coat. Not a regular grunt, but just a scientist.

"Smokescreen!" I commanded to Dumpling, and he again filled the room with dark thick smoke.

"Sound the alarm!" Another voice sounded from the right. It seems that there are more people that I wished.

"Dumpling, hold on to that gentleman! I`ll take the first one…" I rushed to the primary voice source and grabbed his arm. Judging by the sound of body falling on ground and screaming, my Dumpling got another one too.

I tried to find the chair in this wall of smoke and seat my hostage on it, and I did it with great effort. Not because he resisted – because of the damn smoke. But some time passed the smoke disappeared, revealing a lying man with my Dumpling sitting on his stomach.

"Get off me, monster!" The man shouted at my partner but didn`t move in an attempt to throw him off.

"Hey, don`t insult my Dumpling! Shut up and I will come back to you later." I turned my head to the suspicious scientist sitting right before me with his hands behind. "So… man… Tell me your name."

"Ge… George…" He sounded quite scared. Not sure whether he was scared of me or his future because of me.

"Nice. Calm down, George. I will not ask you how you managed to fall so deep to work for Team Rocket. I will not ask whether they pay you or threaten you. I will not even as what the heck you are doing here… at least, not now. But I`m very interested in this too. Right now answer me two things: where is your boss? And what is on the deepest level of this structure?"

The quiet roar from Dumpling distracted him, so he delayed the answer a bit, trying to put himself together. Finally, some sane man that doesn`t spit in my face but is actually scared of it. This is a material I can work with.

"Oh, and, by the way, would you please give me the keycard from the elevator on the third floor?"

Dumpling for some reason barked again, trying to get some attention.

"Not now, boy, I`ll praise you later. Now, George. The keycard."

"I… I don`t have it. But he has!" He pointed at someone behind my back. I turned my head to see a grunt with baseball bat swinging at my face.

"Crap…" My reaction was enough to dodge that hit, so the bat smashed poor George`s face pretty badly. I rushed to the grunt and overturned him to the ground, grabbing both his bat and neck at the same time.

I gave a quick look at Dumpling that now was giving me a mistrustful look. I think he was barking about this threat all the time.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. Sorry!" I apologized to Dumpling and then quickly looked at George. The hit was pretty strong, sending him and chair to the floor and into the fainting. "Sorry too!" I apologized to George and returned my attention to the angry grunt.

"You`re not going away with this!" He threatened me. I didn`t reply immediately and slightly punched him in the face.

"This is my fist`s Rollout move. Becomes stronger each time. And hits each time you don`t tell me what I want to hear."

"Screw you!"

The second punch was a bit stronger but already gave my interlocutor a good bruise.

"You probably had listened to me talking to this George guy here. So you know what want to hear."

I gave him a couple of seconds to react at least somehow to my words. But he didn`t. So I did the third punch. 120% of power. This makes him angrier, but not more accommodating.

"So… Do you want to talk now? Should I repeat my question?"

"Go to hell!" He tensed body to resist my pressure, but failed again. Am I really that fat? Have never thought about it.

But now this bored me. I punched him from all strength I still have after so many restless days and sent him to the knock-out.

"Critical hit, bitch." I raised over the criminal and observed him. In the right pocket I found something that actually could be a keycard, together with two pokeballs. Not empty ones. But I grabbed just the keycard and gave a look to the last opponent remaining here.

"You…" I angrily said to him and slowly approached. "You look like a smart guy. You have eyeglasses, dude! I have them too. We`re just eyeglasses brothers! Please don`t make me hit you too, my hand hurts already."

"I`ll tell! I will tell! You take your pokemon off me!" He shouted to me in fear, letting me exhale with relief.

"Fine. Dumpling, let him stand up. The adults need to talk."

Charmeleon hurried to crawl away from the scientist, and I helped the man to stand up. He looked frightened enough to talk now. Talk seriously.

"This thing is a keycard indeed." He proved my guess. "But this hideout has only four levels. The elevator can get you here… But in the other part of building. Straight to our Boss office."

"Boss? I would like to talk to a… commander or coordinator of yours, actually. The one that directly controls the operations in the region."

"We don`t have one. Everything is controlled by the Great Giovanni himself!"

"Wow, what a responsible bandit boss. I guess I have to give my question directly to him then." The things seem to become a little bit easier now. But the fact that this man gave me all the information so easily bothers me quite a lot.

"Who the heck are you, anyway? And why these stupid mafiosi need scientists like you?" I didn`t broke the promise as I didn`t promise anything to this one.

"Hey, I`m just an engineer! I just operate the barrier cages, the ones pokemon are transferred in." He pointed at the farthest table with an interesting device. This actually looked like the cages I saw at hunters` lair, but… newer ones, maybe?

"Why Team Rocket uses these cages instead of pokeballs?

"You don`t understand what you are meddling with, man. Don`t underestimate our Boss. Whatever you need from him, you have to pay the price high enough." The scientist tried to warn me, but this wasn`t effective. Warnings change nothing.

"Oh, I have my own methods of exchange. Don`t worry, have some sleep." I pressed one exact point on his shoulder to send him to sleep immediately.

Dumpling questionably looked at me and pointed at all the mess we`ve made here. Three fainted men, one broken chair and slight veil of smoke still dissolving in the air. Could be worse. The lair of hunters worth remembering.

"Let`s go, Dumpling. Erika is waiting for us."

He barked to me in reply and followed the ladder up to the third level. Too bad I haven`t seen the elevator in this room. And it doesn`t seem to have doors to other rooms… It`s whether the scientist lied to me or the builders are complete morons. For some reason I feel the second one is correct.

But suddenly one table on the right attracted my attention. The ten small boxes looked suspiciously familiar to me. Maybe it`s because of some device drawn on its right side. Very familiar device…

The Silph Scope!

They have bought a whole bunch of these. So I ran to the table to look closer at it. Why didn`t I notice this before? Damn, how convenient.

A small note was lying near the boxes. Looks like the report of the mission result.

 _Finally these three idiots managed to do what was ordered. Well, I couldn`t think of a mission easier than go to PokeMart and buy every single Silph Scope. At least, now our Squad 3D is ready to assault Pokemon Tower to save our Squad A4, if these idiots are still alive. But I still think we should fire these clowns from 10C and sell their rare Pikachu. Their chase for that damn Meowth costed us too much._

Well, not everything is so good in Team Rocket. But their purchase will help me a lot. Not all of them. So I took the nearest Silph Scope box, opened it and hung the device on my neck.

"Dumpling, I let you train your Metal Claw on the rest."

He nodded in reply and grinned. A single powered-up Metal Claw tore the boxes literally into pieces. Now I am sure the Rockets won`t send the reinforcements to the Tower. Or, at least, we will be able to pass the ghosts… What they possible will not.

"Now we`re done here." I looked around again to observe anything interesting to me, but nothing connected to the mass capture of wild pokemon or operations on Route 3 appeared in my eyesight. Maybe I should check books or computers, but this will take much more time. I don`t have time. Their boss will tell me everything.

So we left this place and returned back to the third level. After a corridor we got to the last 'playground' with two psychic grunts. Koffing and Machop are both fainted, and now the two grunts are just swinging their fists in the air trying to get each other. Looks really pathetic.

This time I didn`t try to pass them stealthily, and just approached these two. They noticed me and angrily shouted:

"YOU!"

"I don`t have time…" I replied and collided their heads together. After a hit like this they could just fall on the floor and hold to their heads cursing me with the best worst words they could.

From this side I easily could get through the booster maze and head to the ladder up.

Crossing the second floor in the second time was easy enough too. Now I can ride these crazy booster lines like a pro and know where to head. But now I noticed a door in the wall opened, and that worried me very much. I guess Rockets use this to pass by the maze using the side corridor. Does that mean someone BUT Erika was there?

"Hurry, Dumpling. Erika is in trouble!"

We ran into the corridor and it obviously led us right into the room with elevator that Erika was guarding. But the woman didn`t seem to be needed in saving – a pile of snoring grunts and their pokemon was accurately placed in the corner with Erika sitting on the top of it and boringly looking at me. Her Vileplume and Ivysaur were out, together with another pokemon that looks like a very low and fat palm tree with three creepy heads in the krone.

"Stop, Dumpling. Erika is fine." I looked around to make sure everything is okay and this is not a trap. Very unusual trap.

"Of course, I`m fine…" The gym leader jumped off the bodies pile and smiled to me. This looked adorable and terrifying at the same time. "And you two… Did you succeed in your task?"

"Heck yeah, we did!" I showed her a keycard with satisfied look. "We have found the laboratory of some sort. And if I have been told the truth, this elevator will take us straight to the office of their boss."

"Really? You didn`t find any answers in that lab?" Erika sounded pretty disappointed and surprised.

"No, but I didn`t look for them too good. This… Boss of theirs is the only one in charge here. He must know everything. And if we take him, we`ll get the answers."

"Okay…" Erika hurried to return her pokemon except for Ivysaur back to pokeballs. "But… don`t you think this was… too easy for us to break in?" This woman just read my thoughts.

"I do, Erika. I do. They didn`t resist too much. Who knows – maybe, their Boss is somehow… wants us to come. Have a deal, maybe?"

"What? I will never work with these bandits!"

"I will not too. But let`s put our lives to risk one more time and see what happens."

I opened the elevator with a keycard and offered the lady to come in first. She just shook her head, but went into it without questions.

Our pokemon quickly followed her inside and I was the last to step in. That means I will be the first to step out into the… whatever awaits us there. I pressed the fourth level, and the cabin began to move.

One exact thought stuck my mind. Not a good thought, though.

"Take this for a while…" I took the Silph Scope from my neck and handed it over to Erika. "It will be safer with you."

"Why would it?" The woman questioned me.

"You know… There`s some chance that I will get into a fight. A real one, not a pokemon fight. So… Keep it safe, okay?"

She understood me and after putting it on her nodded in reply. We continued our way to the very down…

The realization of what actually happened came pretty fast – at the exact moment the doors opened and two guns stared at us. The owners of these guns also had pokemon covering them from behind – Sandslash from the left and Arbok from the right.

"Hands up, all of you! Come out of there!" The tall bandit with Sandslash shouted at us menacingly.

The fate of being shot right here and now was not in our plans, so we had to obey. Dumpling raised his hands too, and Ivysaur raised his vines. That looked funny enough.

"Stay here, you!" The other one with Arbok addressed our pokemon, stopping them from moving out of lift. "Dare to move – and you have a trainer no more!"

This worked, and Dumpling with Erika`s Ivysaur had to slowly move back into the elevator. Bandits surrounded me and Erika, cragging.

"Okay now, Erika, listen to me very carefully and do exactly as I say." I exhaled loudly and discontentedly. "First, you need to distract your opponent with something. With a senseless speech, for example. They are stupid enough, so this should work."

"What are you..?" The grunt from my side confusedly shouted.

"And then, when the time is right…" I immediately struck bandit`s hand and caught his gun in the air, grabbing his neck with my free hand and pointing my newly acquired weapon at the other one. "… you just take the advantage and that`s all!"

Grunts and Erika didn`t even realized what happened right now. But the opposing pokemon slowly and menacingly approached us.

"Hey-hey-hey, you, poke-villains! Dare to move– and you have a trainer no more! Trust me!"

Sandshrew and Arbok listened to me and stopped moving. Now my gun is pointed at the second grunt while he`s aiming at Erika. But I also have his friend`s neck in my hand! It`s 2-1 in our favor now!

"Drop the gun." The grunt growled to me.

"Drop the gun." I answered him.

"I`ll shoot her!" And he slightly shook the weapon near woman`s head to show his seriousness.

"I wouldn`t do that. You`re gonna be sorry about that for the rest of your pitiful life. She has such nice head. Also, who`s gonna clean mess after that? YOU will!" I teased him.

He had nothing to reply, just crag again.

And then loud sound of shot literally right behind deafened me. I was startled by this and dropped the gun. Judging by the click behind me, the first grunt targeted me again.

"Stand up, clown." He strictly ordered me.

While the clown… I mean, I… was standing up, I managed to understand everything. Despite of me keeping his neck, he had completely free hands. My mistake. So he just took another gun and shot into the air – just to scare me. Damn, that worked.

"Okay now, Erika, remember my lesson." I pulled my thoughts together and continued talking like it was nothing. "First, you need to distract your opponent…"

"This won`t work second time, jerk!"

"Aww crap." I`m really going to take offence at this guy.

"Move. You two have gone too far. I think you deserve to be punished by our Boss personally." The second grunt threatened us again and pushed me in the direction of the corridor to the right.

"You, make them move too." The first grunt ordered Arbok and Sandslash to escort our pokemon too. They menacingly hissed at our guys, and they followed us to the end of corridor.

The large doors leading to the office of Team Rocket boss. I wonder who`s that gonna be? Someone with scary and suspiciously familiar name Giovanni. Or is that a surname? Anyway, we will find out now.


	50. The top of crime world

We were escorted into the large office. Not much there differed from the rest of this base – just the big table and a sofa, but some other details actually show the real purpose of this place.

The left wall was completely covered by large board and endless writings. Looks like a plan of some sort… Too bad I can`t see what exactly is written here, it`s so many and so finely.

On the right I noticed a universal shelf and a map of Kanto and Johto regions together. Some places are marked with pins of different colors. Celadon City was pinned with green, of course.

But the main attraction is the man sitting on a sofa in the middle of all this. A middle-aged person, in black strict business suit, small "R" sign on his clothes. For some reason I knew this is the boss himself – something really bossy was in his appearance. Grim sight, contemptuous smile, surplus of self-confidence.

He had a glass of something like vine in one hand and the tablet in another. Our sudden appearance made him slowly turn his head in our direction and pay some attention.

"So…" His rough voice sounded like echo in my ears. THAT`s how a real criminal must sound like! "You`re Vengeance."

The grunt that was leading me here pushed me forward and I nearly fell, but I didn`t. I stood straight, looked back at Erika and our pokemon, and then returned my eyesight to the Boss.

"And you`re… Giovanni… Well, I won`t lie… I`m not enjoying the acquaintance now. But… you can change it." I kept my tone straight, calm and determined. I don`t want them to think I`m scared of them. It was me who came to them, in the end.

Looks like I managed to really attract his attention. He put away glass and tablet and moved closer to the table, connecting his hands and inviting me to take place too with his eyes. I was waiting for the moment when after all these chases I can sit and have some rest.

"I wonder… How much courage do you have to meddle with us?" Giovanni said to me. I felt some threatening tone in his voice.

"Enough to meddle with you." I tried to reply with the same tone. "Actually, it was you who began the first."

He snorted and smiled a bit. I don`t like this guy already.

"You killed three of our men. You destroyed our recruitment scheme in Cerulean City. You uncovered the base of our pokemon suppliers. You crushed our storage point in Celadon Gym. And you nearly wrecked our last and the most valuable delivery…" He sounded pretty cold now. I knew what have to follow after this dialogue, and already invented the three basic plans. Too bad the only way out is back through the guards on every level. Okay, now I need to buy me some time. And do what I, damn it, came here to do!

"And you took my car. Your damn squad 2B. I don`t care much about what they managed to do there, but they all terribly failed. Not all of them are dead, by the way. At least one was alive when I saw him last time. All I want now is my car. Back. In one piece!"

"What?" Erika surprisingly shouted.

"You… dare offer… ME… a deal?" Giovanni quietly and mistrustfully asked.

"Deal? No, no-no-no." I was really hurt by this statement of his. "After the first encounter with you, guys, I have seen so many awful things of your doing… You steal pokemon from people. You steal pokemon from the wilds. I know that you kill people. I guess you can easily kill pokemon too, if needed to. I saw the Lavender town garage."

Giovanni`s face slowly changed to the highest measure of severity.

"I saw too many stuff. So I just… know how disgusting you people are. No, this is not a deal. This is an ultimatum. Give me my car back. Stop terrorizing people of Kanto. And return all wild pokemon that you captured into those… trap balls!" I gave a quick look to Erika behind me. She… didn`t look to be too confident in my success, so she just looked down hopelessly. "Yeah, and express regret before this woman. Because of you I had to blow up the half of her gym." I nodded in Erika`s direction.

I hope, this sounded boldly enough. Giovanni listened to me and then silently stood up from his sofa and slowly headed to the shelf on the right. Some seconds passed after the silence was broken, but not by him.

"Is this all just to get me? All this performance?" Erika began to tantrum a little. "Then you will achieve nothing, bastards!"

"Please, woman, be quiet for a bit, will you?" I whispered to her loudly.

The grunt that was holding her began to get nervous. I have to admit, they were patiently tolerating this my impudence.

"You`re a pokemon trainer, they say." Giovanni suddenly changed the topic. "You have collected four badges. Is that right?"

"Awesome, I managed to attract your attention." I smiled pleased. "All that work was done just to beat your ass. I can beat that guy, and that guy, and anyone in your damn Team Rocket!"

"He`s mad!" One of grunts said behind my back, the second got speechless. What`s so strange in this, really?

Giovanni closed his eyes and smiled cunningly. He`s up to no good, I`m sure of it. The boss opened some box on his shelf and took… a pokeball from it.

"But can you beat me?" He questioned me with determination and squeezed the capsule in his hand.

"What? You`re… a trainer too?" This was really unexpected turn of events for me.

"The strongest of all you`ve met." Giovanni grabbed two more pokeballs and hid them in his suit while returning back to the sofa. "And I wish to see your power in battle."

"What, right here?" I noticed how calmly he stands now, not going to move anywhere. He really wants to challenge me right in his office.

"Right here. I will use three pokemon. You may bring as many as you dare… And the losing outcome of battle will be your doom."

I didn`t even doubt that he will take our heads as the prize. I just wonder whether he will take them anyway despite the result. So I loudly sighed and stood from the chair.

"Don`t waste words for nothing. You know my demand already. Let`s get going. Dumpling, to me! Let`s show him our power!" I called for my partner, and he gladly ran to me, ready to finally kick some ass. We walked away from the table and faced the Boss.

Giovanni seemed pleased by our determination, and even laughed.

"Power… Yes, I really wish to see it. You managed to get here. Us Team Rocket use pokemon as important tools in our great job and for keeping our criminal enterprise going while you pathetic trainers are busy with different nonsense like bonds and everything… Let`s see whose point is right."

Wow. Such loud words for a criminal leader. Would they scare me? I don`t even know. I finally realized that I came to the point of culmination – I began my way as a trainer just for this – beating Team Rocket. All this training was done exactly for this. Am I ready? I train pokemon for two weeks nearly! Maybe, a bit longer. Of course, I am not ready. But the events put me before Giovanni himself right here and right now, and I don`t have a damn choice. It`s whether I lose and die… or win and possibly die anyway. At least, I will try.

"I already know the answer. Bring it on!" I called out to him and streak a pose. Dumpling tried to repeat it, but it was horrible to see.

"Ha. For your insolence, you will feel a world of pain!" Giovanni threw the pokeball on table between us, and the energy flowed from it, forming… an Onix. This one was some smaller than Brock`s was, but he still barely fit in this room and crushed on table, breaking it in pieces.

"Okay, Dumpling, we`ve been through this. Let`s begin with Metal Claw!"

"Onix, Rage!" Giovanni commanded.

I made a couple of careful steps back and looked back at Erika. Grunts are still keeping her hostage, but they are interested in our battle too. I think, it`s rarely someone dares to challenge their leader to battle. Maybe we can catch a moment of distraction at our use. But I didn`t like that one of them is still keeping his gun near Erika`s head.

"Hey, you! Take at least the gun away from her! One loud sound from us – one wrong move from you – and your friend is showered with blood!" I shouted to him. He looked at the gun and then at his friend standing on the other side from Erika. Woman definitely didn`t like all this too, neither did the other grunt, so he shook his head to the first one and my request was done.

"Thanks… idiot." I had to return my attention back to the battle. As I can see, my partner has already reached the foe and gave him some good metallic swipes in the face. This was definitely a super-effective hit, but we already know that Onixes are pretty well defended from physical attacks. This one definitely got this like it was nothing. And after our attack it was his turn to strike – he opened his mouth open, shivered, glowed in some slightly red color and hit my Dumpling with his head. Charmeleon was thrown back, but quickly regained balance and stood on legs. Seems like this move isn`t as strong as expected.

Okay now, the first exchange was made, what now? Should we try our beautiful maneuver that destroyed Brock? Or something else? Yeah, I would like to dominate on this field. I wish to show this bastard his place.

"Dumpling, let`s repeat our 'Brocking' maneuver!" Charmeleon immediately reacted to that. We tried to train this maneuver in the forest before, and my partner liked it very much. More than that – he can now do this without my additional commands.

"Rock Throw, Onix!" Giovanni imperturbably gave the order.

This is not what I actually expected, interfering with the algorithm.

"Cancel, cancel, Dumpling, cancel! Matrix mode, quickly!" The sudden change of plans made me even panic a little. My partner was disoriented for a bit too, but quickly faced the opponent and prepared for his attack. Opposing Onix opened his mouth, and small dust, sand and rocks from his body formed a large boulder that he threw at us. I don`t think he actually aimed at my pokemon, because the blast wave from the stone crushing into the floor reached me too, and shook me strong enough. I managed to keep on standing, but the picture on the wall behind me fell down. What a pity. And I find this quite strange to destroy his own office.

"Okay, Dumpling, let`s try the Iron Rogue maneuver!" I decided to change the tactics. Giovanni just snorted in reply.

"Rock Throw, once more!" He sounded so cold at this moment. This man is very confident in his victory. And still behaves too strangely.

Dumpling began with filling the room with dark thick smoke. The silhouettes of battlers hid under this veil, and so did Giovanni. I even thought that I gave him an advantage, but what advantage can he get this way?

But maybe he can… This time his Rock Throw was much more dangerous to me than to Dumpling. I noticed a flying boulder just at the distance of couple of meters from me, and fortunately managed to avoid it. Judging by the dent it has left in the wall, it would be a very painful thing to catch with my body.

I returned attention back to battlefield without new commands - Dumpling knew what he must do now. Through the smoke veil I saw the slight silver flash of his Metal Claw following with a nice sound of smashing. Another super effective hit from us! Too bad it`s still not enough.

But now I began to worry if the smokescreen will protect my Dumpling from the next attack of Onix. The veil began slowly to dissolve, and I can see Giovanni`s burning eyes again. He`s going to fight until the very end.

"Dumpling, let`s give him another one Metal Claw!" I realized that using this move some times in a row will be not very good for my partner, but I think we can make a break after this move.

"Bind him, Onix!" Giovanni gave the command too.

Binding? I know what you`re up to, Giovanni. We can handle it.

This time we could focus on hitting our opponent more, and Dumpling landed another super effective hit on Onix. In return, the rock snake pokemon stroke us with his tail to bind. Too bad this worked, and Dumpling was immobilized by this, feeling some pain from the squeeze. But I knew what will be Giovanni`s next move.

"Rock Throw!"

Exactly it. Firstly, immobilizing our agile Charmeleon and then finish him with one super effective hit. This won`t work on us, bastard!

"Dumpling, hide inside his tail!" I confidently commanded.

We tricked our opponent as he tried to shoot the boulder at Dumpling, but with my partner ducking his head into the tail binding him, the impact hit the tail itself. For Onix it wasn`t too painful, but still…

"Throw him away, Onix. And finish him with another Rock Throw!" Giovanni looked calm, but I felt so much frustration in his voice. He expected this battle to end quickly for us. It will not be.

But then I imagined Dumpling being thrown by Onix, and then crushed by the boulder right in the midair. He won`t be able to dodge it or do something. Looks like we have to use our claws again.

"Crush that boulder with your Metal Claw, Dumpling!" I commanded to him as Onix was already swinging his tail to make a throw and charging the boulder in his mouth.

This was too quickly – firstly, Dumpling was sent into the flight, and then followed by large stone approaching very quickly. Charmeleon managed to successfully crack it in half, avoid the collision and land on the solid floor. But the remains of boulder continued moving and crushed into the ceiling with large power. This is a thing I couldn`t predict – this power was enough to destroy the ceiling and bring it down on us.

"Away!" I just shouted to Dumpling, but it wasn`t enough. Ceiling fell on him, immobilizing once again. This time he suffered too much and was very close to the edge.

"Finish him, Onix. Rock Throw!" Giovanni said in cold blood.

"Smokescreen!"

But we could do nothing. Dumpling was too hurt to do something in return, and even the blaze didn`t help us. It wouldn`t help us anyway. The boulder covered him and sent into the fainting.

I silently returned him back to pokeball and raised my eyesight on Giovanni.

"You`re madman!" I shouted at him. "Just for the victory that actually gives you NOTHING you are ready to bring down the whole building?"

"For victory I`m ready for anything!" He replied. His overconfident mug looked so… disgusting in some form. But what could I do? Sometimes I think the same way. "Anyway, we don`t need this place anymore. This hideout was so easily compromised, and the last party of materials was sent to our main base."

"Materials?" I even asked again to make sure I heard right. "The pokemon you kidnapped from the nature, you stole from people – are the material for you?"

"All pokemon exist to serve Team Rocket`s purposes! Yours can too. Bring it on, you pest!"

I don`t know what he means by that, but I was really, really angered by HOW he said that.

"Harry, come on out!" I was sure that bringing a grass-type pokemon to the battlefield will change many. But Giovanni seemed to be suspiciously… pleased by this.

"Yes… Like this one especially. Onix, use Rage again!"

"Okay, Harry, you know what`s best. Vine Whip him!" We proceeded straight to the attack. Too bad I didn`t count the fact that my not-so-agile Weepinbell comparing to Onix is too small to have advantage, and the opponent managed to use his Rage attack once again before getting a nice slap in the face with vines. This time his red glow was much brighter, and I guess the attack was stronger too. But our attack was also too effective as Onix loudly roared in pain and retreated back, raising his head up and breaking even more of ceiling with his horn.

"Rage again, Onix!" Giovanni sounded like he was actually enraged and not Onix.

Looks like now I understand a bit more of how this move works. This was definitely stronger than earlier for some reason. And we have to do something about the pieces of ceiling remaining up above us… We have to do something in our favor.

"Bring down the ceiling with Vine Whip!" I commanded to Harry.

Enraged Onix struck us again with his strange attack, even stronger than before. But our action was much more effective as the remains of ceiling were hit with our Vine Whip and fell down on Onix, maybe not bringing him down but hitting his head pretty good.

"Finish him, Vine Whip!" I was enraged myself. I felt the heat coming, and wished for blood. Well, whatever fills that Onix`s rock body. But only in a reasonable limits!

I think Harry felt the same. He perfectly knew who our opponent is – the Team Rocket itself. The head of the beast. The source of all his problems. The one who terrorized his flock and actually threatened their life. If Weepinbells could learn Rage, this would be it.

So he put all his strength into this single hit, cracking the pieces of ceiling and head of Onix and leaving a long red mark on his face. With the last loud roar Onix finally fainted.

Giovanni returned him back to pokeball without a word like he didn`t care. My Harry prepared for another attack, but suddenly he performed her immediately by spitting acid right into Giovanni himself. The boss made a step to the right, and raised his grim eyesight at me again.

"Keep your damn pet in place! You don`t want to anger me even more."

Partly I felt that Harry was overdoing too much by attacking the trainer. But another part of me willed to let him just dissolve this bastard into the goo. Except for the fact that I still need Giovanni to get the information from him.

Maybe I should actually grab him with vines and interrogate like the hunters earlier? I think that guys with guns near Erika won`t like it. So the fair battle continues.

And it continues with Giovanni`s next pokemon – the spiky four-legged rock monster. Great, that means our Vine Whip will be good here again. But Harry have already suffered some good damage, and that is not good.

"Rhyhorn, use Fury Attack!" Giovanni commanded to his pokemon. I think now I learned this name.

"Harry, Vine Whip him!" We counterattacked.

This heavy beast slowly ran towards my Harry, so we easily managed to land some successful hits. The effect was still the same – he felt extreme pain form this, but this was definitely not enough to finish him off.

But when Rhyhorn reached us, he began to attack Harry furiously with his horn. Despite the attack didn`t look to be too strong, our opponent launched this repeatedly and made Harry retreat. I saw that my pokemon is in bad shape now, and decided to switch.

"Okay, Harry, you should have some rest for now. Moment will avenge you!"

Harry gave me angry look before being beamed back into his pokeball. The substitution called Moment was pretty glad to battle again. But I could still hear… fatigue in his voice? He should be fully ready for this because now I count on his speed and maneuverability.

"Rhyhorn, use Stomp!" Giovanni began the next round.

"Moment, use Spiral Wing maneuver!" Was my answer to this.

I hope this works. We trained this maneuver not very much.

And Moment began to accelerate at high speed on the spiral trajectory. This is a cool skill he invented even before our encounter, and this worked perfectly here. When the opposing Rhyhorn was rushing towards us with his destructive foot in front, ready to knock my Moment down, Golbat carefully dodged that and even sliced the foe`s back with his wing. I guess that Rhyhorn is rock-type, that`s why it didn`t hurt him too much, but this changed his direction right into the wall near the entrance. Right near Erika and two grunts. Those three were knocked away from the collision place, while Rhyhorn heavily got out of the destroyed wall and brought down even more of it.

At least, now we have the access to corridor. In this battle we destroyed nearly half of the floor, but Giovanni didn't` seem to care.

"Stomp this creature, Rhyhorn!" He shouted.

"Into the corridor, Moment!" I commanded to my pokemon. "Let`s do this in style!"

I ran into the corridor deeper in the base and back to the elevator. Moment followed me and stopped near the wall that I pointed at. Giovanni ran there too and observed the situation while his Rhyhorn was already rushing to my Moment.

"Matrix mode, Moment!" I made a step back from my pokemon. Just a couple of seconds later Golbat flew away from this point and Rhyhorn crushed into the other wall revealing the new way to the laboratory. My calculations were correct!

"That`s how you play dirty! Scary face, Rhyhorn!" The boss cunningly commanded.

"Now it`s our turn, Moment. Bite him!"

The action turned vice versa now. My Golbat tried to bite the opponent with mighty fangs of his, and he did, although the damage to this hard-skinned Rhyhorn wasn`t too much. What a hardy pokemon! But when it was his turn to act, Rhyhorn growled quietly and angrily looked at my Moment causing slight dark flash that scared my pokemon away. He hastily flew up to the ceiling, but now he was shivering from the fear, and so his flight was slower. I saw the effect of Scary Face move earlier, but still can`t understand how the heck it works.

But this is not the reason to stop. My Moment is the fastest Golbat I`ve ever seen, and this definitely won`t slow us down. We`ll destroy this place!

"Moment, let`s repeat our previous trick…" I mysteriously told my Golbat and pointed at the wall on the right of me. He sadly looked at me and headed to it. What`s happening to him? I think I have to talk to the Pokemon Center nurse about it. If we both survive this night.

"Great, now we can use Scary Face again!" Giovanni commanded with pleasure.

Damn it, he messed with my plan again! If this thing will have effect again… How much can it affect my Moment`s speed?

Looks like it can affect, and it can affect very much. The next move of Giovanni was using Stomp again, and my frightened Moment couldn`t dodge it despite my command. This sent him into the opposite wall, crushing into it and sending into the black out.

"How pathetic…" Giovanni arrogantly laughed at us. "You`re standing against the most powerful pokemon trainer. Surrender or face the consequences!"

I had to return my poor Moment back to his pokeball and make a sigh. Something`s not quite right with him now, something that bothers our battle.

But now we can`t solve such problems. Now we face a threat we have never faced before. The battle that our lives depend on.

"Hah… You know what?" I replied to him while grabbing my other pokeball. Scratched pokeball. "I would tell you the same thing, Giovanni. The dance continues!"


	51. The unequal fight

I returned Harry back on the battlefield, a little rested and ready to fight again. This has to be his battle.

"Oh, really? You again?" Giovanni said like he`s addressing Harry and not me. "I guess you have found a right trainer, little troublemaker. You could perfectly serve the goal of Team Rocket!"

Looks like Giovanni knows about all the troubles my partner here gave the hunters near Cerulean City. Maybe he actually controls everything in Team Rocket. If I manage to beat him, I will definitely find the answers to my questions.

"He will serve just to your destruction, Giovanni. Harry, start with Vine Whip!"

"Scary Face!" The boss replied to our move.

Of course, we began with our advantaging move dealing pretty good damage to this bulky Rhyhorn. And even after all this beating he still stands! And scares my Harry with his damn face… One more dark flash – and Weepinbell now shivers in fear like the Moment before him.

That`s not good. Absolutely not good – I can`t even know how much damage this Rhyhorn can handle, but I`m sure that the next his attacking move will be fatal for us.

Suddenly my attention was attracted by quiet buzzing sound from behind. The lab, of course! We could try out our new maneuver here! I remember a fitting place there.

"Harry, head to the lab and wait for my Position command!" I ordered to him and pointed at the large hole in the wall. He immediately headed there.

"You will fail in anything!" Giovanni threatened us. "Rhyhorn, finish it with Stomp!"

Finally, he follows my plan. I ran into the lab before my Harry and noticed a large device in the corner that he was heading to.

"Great, Harry. Position yourself!" I gave another command of ours and faced the Giovanni and his Rhyhorn that ran into the lab too now. Right at the second Harry appeared in the sight of spike pokemon the opponent rushed to him.

"Now, Harry… Swinging Sniper maneuver!"

This has to work now. We spent quite a lot of time on perfecting this maneuver, but didn`t have the chance to actually use it in battle. If this won`t finish this Rhyhorn then I don`t know what can. Except for the nuclear explosion.

…but something like that exactly did.

My Harry launched his vines on the beam under the ceiling and pulled himself up, but the next events went not as I expected. Rhyhorn gained too much speed and collided with the device too early, and the actual explosion of this thing got my Harry too. Both pokemon were thrown away from this place, extremely damaged and fainted. The structure began to crack too, and in a few seconds the floor above us crushed down, with all the booster panels from higher level. I barely had time to return Harry back before him being crushed by the falling pieces of building.

Damn this was too dangerous. Harry will remember this for a while.

But we managed to finish his Rhyhorn at least. He said about three pokemon, so it`s one-on-two now. And I`m not sure if Caesar can actually battle now. That means I have to battle Giovanni`s ace pokemon with just Reaper…

"Hm… You seem to like the destruction." The boss coldly noticed and returned the fainted Rhyhorn from below the rubble. "Your skills could be useful to Team Rocket…"

"Yeah, yeah, you already invited me." I remembered the Nugget Bridge. "But I`m not sure I can apply to the post of the boss to close it to hell. So shut up and bring me your final pokemon!"

"As you wish…" My statement really angered Giovanni. In rage he threw his final pokeball on the ground, and the large energy cloud formed his last pokemon.

This was Kangaskhan. Alone. Without a child everyone is so used to see her with. And she was enraged by this. I suppose he forces her to battle threatening her child. This man now fell even lower in my eyes.

And also this monstrosity was just huge. I know that all Kangaskhans are really big – over two meters height usually – but I don`t see so large pokemon too often, so this wasn`t a habitual thing to me.

"Now I see what you`re made of…" I said Giovanni trying to express as much disappointment as I can. "There`s no way back. Just the fight till the end. I`m very sorry that I have to beat you, poor creature… But you won`t stand back, will you?"

Kangaskhan understood that I addressed her. She unsurely looked back at her master, but then returned her attention back to me and roared.

"I see. Well, I warned you." I grabbed my own pokeball and threw it on ground before me. The mighty Reaper appeared on the battlefield, fully ready to take the action.

"Ha! A Beedrill… How worthless…" Giovanni commented us.

"Hey, this is an awesome pokemon. We`ll sting your ass! Reaper, let`s start with your Twineedle!"

"Fake Out, Kongu…"

I noticed how nice it was for Giovanni to give nickname to a pokemon he holds by force. And I didn`t notice that he used a new move for me. When my Reaper raised his stings to perform a powerful attack, suddenly Kongu literally disappeared before our eyes like shadow and in a second approached Reaper, smacked him and returned back. That was just extremely fast, and also disoriented my pokemon so he lost all focus he had.

I tried to take some time to understand what happened here. Reaper rose from the suffered punch and looked at me. I nodded to him, letting perform another Twineedle attack that he didn`t hesitate to do immediately.

"So pathetic…" Giovanni repeated once again. "Use Mega punch!"

His Kongu seemed to be trained pretty good, and fast too. The large pokemon approached us and hit my Reaper first throwing him back. But my Beedrill is not so easily beaten, so he quickly recovered and chased the foe back to strike with his double stings. This looked pretty strong, but again Giovanni`s pokemon show the real endurance.

I looked around quickly to find anything that we could use in battle. Bringing down another part of ceiling? No, I don`t want to hurt Kangaskhan too much. I`m not that cruel. Maybe, do something with the computers? Dangerous electricity could be dangerous to all of us. Sounds like the third basic plan… If Kongu is so fast, she can grab my Reaper and conduct the shock into him. No, I think too much. I must act!

"Reaper, use Poison Sting!" I commanded.

"Ha… I expected more from a trainer with four badges. Mega punch it!"

And this was almost a repeat of our last impact. Kongu rushed to my Reaper and was fast enough to hit first, the damage looked very strong. No wonder it is a Mega punch. In reply, our Poison Sting barely made the opponent feel it. No additional effect – almost nothing.

This is not going to end well. It definitely not! Just like back at lieutenant Surge`s gym, I was shocked by the unexpected turn of events. One more Mega Punch will definitely finish my Reaper, the opponent is faster, stronger and much hardier that us. What can we possibly do?

I began to look over all our maneuvers, reliable and not, trained and not. Something must be done to give us the opportunity! The enemy is really too strong now. If Kangaskhan was poisoned, we could just block into the defensive strategy and wait. And I do not want to use my secret weapon now. Even this is not a situation serious enough for this.

But what if we actually try to outsmart our opponent? Kangaskhan is a normal-type pokemon, if I remember. And ghost-type pokemon are completely immune to normal-type attack. If I use my Caesar here, I can get some real advantage! But I have to be ready to see some scary shit around me if he starts to play games again. Maybe this is not a very good idea after all… But if I will not be the only one to see it…

"Reaper, use Poison Sting!" I gave the order with confidence. I knew this will not work. I knew that Kongu will destroy my Beedrill with the last Mega Punch and I will have nothing to do but to use Caesar.

"Mega. Punch. Kongu!" Giovanni commanded like it was me who gave the order. Another collision… And my Reaper flies away, crushes into the wall and falls down.

Unconscious.

"Reaper…" All I could say looking at this.

There`s no way of deceiving yourself – I knew this will happen. I sacrificed my Reaper for… I don`t know what for. To make Giovanni more confident. To give him false hope… To make him more pain when he will lose.

"Caesar, let`s do this!"

I`m sure I take too much risk here, but I have no choice. This is the first real battle of my ghost pokemon, and this may be the last. Who knows – maybe after the loss and subsequent death I will turn into a ghost too?

No, go away, terrible thoughts. I must focus now. The stakes are too high now.

"And this is now interesting… A ghost-type pokemon, yes? You have visited Lavender town for a reason." Giovanni concluded. "It will die here for the second time. Kongu, use Bite!"

"Really? Caesar, use Hypnosis!"

The reaction of Kangaskhan was really fulminant. As she opened her mouth and laid her teeth on my Gastly I understood that some things never change. Caesar screeched loudly, but when he recovered after this and gave an angry red look on Kongu, the effect of Hypnosis successfully applied. The large pokemon fell asleep right on place.

"This won`t work on us. The abilities, you know!" Giovanni strangely marked. I didn`t understand him at that moment, and proceeded to the next stage.

"You seem to know the rules. You`re a trainer yourself." I addressed him. "How can you possibly have enough courage to do such horrible things?"

"This is much more complicated than you think. Team Rocket exists for a reason... Such people like you would never understand what I hope to achieve. That`s why we fight with all means!"

"No, this is why WE fight. And out means now… Curse, Caesar!"

The risk grows stronger… The Curse literally devours part of pokemon health to hurt the opponent, and when Caesar performed this spell, I literally felt his pain. After one super effective hit and this… He won`t be able to hold too long for sure.

But the dark aura appeared around Kongu and caused her to shiver from pain. This will work like poison that defeats her in the end, but… if Kangaskhan wakes up – the final attack will destroy my Caesar.

The trouble came right when you think about it. As Kongu opened her eyes and slowly stood up, angrily staring at my Caesar, I was too slowly losing hope.

"One more Bite – and this is over!" Giovanni felt the close victory. Caesar can`t survive another super effective attack – if this will succeed, it`s done.

I closed my eyes... and asked myself.

What am I fighting for? For my life? For the freedom of Kanto region? For my own safety or the Great Plan? Or just for being cool in eyes of Erika – the woman that I know just for a couple of days?

Nothing of this.

I fight because of hatred. Enraging, black, heartless hatred that I feel towards Team Rocket. Towards many things that in the end formed my life. Positive emotions help people, they say…

They lie.

Positive emotions confuse people. Confuse them in the giant ocean of lies. There`s nothing more true than the pure hatred.

Just hatred makes people actually move. I know this more than anyone on this whole damn planet. Just when I`m cornered and there`s nothing to do but to surrender and die, I begin to really act. It`s like something powerful awakens inside me, making me do things I would never do in a clean mind. Maybe because in this state my mind isn`t clean at all.

This is my personal Blaze ability.

"Caesar, hide inside me!" I spread my hands and seriously looked at my pokemon. This large spooky cloud was too confused to understand what I mean. But I think, he could actually read my mind. This pokemon doesn`t like losing. And he is ready to use any dirty trick to avoid it. Especially when the trick is so crazy no one in the world would think about forbidding it.

This cloud flew inside my body causing some sort of paralysis and… cold. Caesar was very cold. But I could still control myself, that`s a relief. Giovanni was surprised by this act, and his Kongu was just extremely shocked. I think everyone in this room was.

The large figure of Kangaskhan approached me and stood over my head. Damn this thing is huge right near me… Will she dare biting a human? She hesitated, really. I know that this is a kind pokemon that would never hurt a human that doesn`t show hostility in the first place. Especially the one who expressed his sorry before the battle. But Giovanni behind her was angrily shouting, ordering her to hit me, to bite me, to tear me apart! I could hear Erika crying in the corner, and even the grunts were holding their breaths waiting for the conclusion.

Meanwhile, the curse of Caesar was slowly hurting Kongu. The pokemon was literally crying before me. She was sorry too.

Finally she made her mind and hit me hard in stomach. I was thrown back to the wall, with the pain filling all my body. But I was standing straight.

Then she came closer and bit me even more painful than before. At least she aimed at my shoulder, not my neck or something. This was still very hurtful, very soon I felt warm blood slowly going down.

I was at my edge. Kongu was too, but I`m not sure if it is because of physical damage or mental.

"Hypnose her." I said to Caesar with clenched teeth and covered my face with both hands. Another bite came right here.

I suddenly remembered that some pokemon can learn the curious move Substitute. This move allows pokemon to sacrifice part of his own health to spawn the shaded image of pokemon doll that stands on the battlefield and takes all the damage instead of pokemon himself. Looks like I am in the role of Substitute now. I even let myself a small smile.

Caesar launched another Hypnosis attack from inside of me, and Kongu fell asleep again, almost crushing on me. The effect of Curse hit her couple of times before she woke up again. Interesting that usually the effect of Hypnosis lasts longer…

The ghost pokemon inside me was laughing… I don`t know how acceptable that was but I didn`t care. I wanted to laugh too for some reason.

And so I did. I let myself to laugh loudly from my heart. I know this looked really, really crazy from the others point of view. But at that moment I actually fell into madness. The greatest point of insanity. The ghost soul inside me was burning cold, and the blooded wounds from attacks outside felt just hot. I didn`t think about it, I just was laughing.

I stopped only when Kongu finally lost her conscious and fell on ground before me, powerless.

Looks like… I`m not sure… We won.

I finally let myself open my eyes again, and the face of Caesar appeared before me. He looked really pleased by our trick, but I did not. At least, now I regained some mind.

"We will… never do that again!" I wheezed and returned him back to pokeball and raised my eyesight to the Boss. Giovanni.

He returned poor Kongu back to his pokeball and closed his eyes.

"Ugh… So… What`s next?" I asked him.

He remained silent and just made a deep breath.

"Well… Looks like I proved to you that you`re not the strongest trainer anymore." With great effort I straightened up. My back hurts so much I barely stand but I have to withstand this! "You just disgust me, Giovanni… And now… stop this. Stop Team Rocket."

Giovanni snorted quietly in reply and opened his eyes looking at me sullenly.

"Kill him."

That was expected. This man just can`t accept his defeat.

One of grunts behind me that was guarding Erika now pointed his gun at me.

"Yeah, of course!" I shouted at him displeased. "The easy way – just shoot him! Come on, you criminal mastermind, is that all you can?"

The grunt behind me hesitated for some time. As Giovanni closed his eyes again, he lowered the gun a little.

"Team Rocket exists for a reason. Our plans exist for a reason. This is a thing you will never understand… Because I will not bother myself explaining it to you. And because you will have no chance." He gave a look to Erika behind me then. "At least, you brought us the leader Erika. Without her we can use her gym for our purposes without any problems." He switched eyesight to me again. "I could thank you for that… But I will not. Shoot them."

Here goes nothing… The moment we`ve been waiting for too long. Both guns pointed at us…

And a loud sound of shot follows it after a couple of seconds later…


	52. Out of the frying pan into the fire

I was ready literally for anything. For victory, for defeat, for pain… for death. Again. Although I would never just give up and let them kill me that easily. No, of course, not. That`s not my style. Why should I? Maybe my life isn`t as pleasant as I would like it to be, but I don`t ever think about surrendering myself to the crone Death.

I had a plan. Well, actually I had four of them, but the basic three don`t count. It was a great plan that I was inventing for so long… The whole ten seconds before the shot. And it was brilliant, one of my best.

But the very sudden appearance of smoke veil in the room covering everything distracted me. I didn`t feel any new holes in my body – I guess they missed. Or they were shooting not at me…

"Here, come on!" A girl`s voice called to us. Damn, Leaf was there so unexpectedly! But still very convenient that she managed to get here in time to save us.

I felt her grip on my wrist that pulled me forward. Too bad it was my triple bitten hand, so such movement made my body react with extreme pain, but I followed her despite all that.

I heard a couple of good punches behind us. Looks like Erika broke free from her guardians and slowly approached us.

"Come back, Ivysaur!" He shouted and, judging by the sound of pokeball beam, succeeded in returning her pokemon in this smoke veil.

"Shoot them! Shoot them, idiots!" Giovanni roared fiercely. His grunts hurried to reload the guns and shoot at us through the smokescreen. This thing covered us pretty good, so nothing got at us. At least, not at me.

But my sudden pain in the right leg made me nearly fell down. Leaf managed to keep me, but my weight was too much for a young girl like her.

"Erika, help me!" She called out to the gym leader, and soon I felt how another pair of hands grabbed me from the right and dragged forward. Additional pain appeared in the right side of my body. And I suddenly caught myself on a thought that we`re all alive. Being alive is so cool. And we even have the chance to stay alive for a little longer!

But that seemed too much for my fate, and very soon after the next shot I felt the familiar warmth in my right shoulder. Too bad it was caused by bullet.

The pain struck after some time, making me clench my teeth as I can for keep the silence. Maybe I did this too strong and accidentally bit my tongue… Some more pain for me.

That was too much… I was all wet from my own blood, and could barely see anything… The vision was in mist… And the strongest fatigue came immediately. I tried to stay conscious as long as I can and help girls with moving my body, but that was the end. My HP reached zero and the darkness devoured my vision.

* * *

I opened my eyes in an unfamiliar place. It looked… peaceful enough for now. The room filled with different exotic flowers, pictures of grass-type pokemon. I think I know where I am now.

Something was tightly wrapped around my limbs and chest… Soon I realized I was all covered with bandages. I tried to move my fingers, and this soon became possible. That`s a good sign for now I suppose.

This was so unusual for me I even felt uncomfortable here. Large soft bed felt like a rock now, but I`m sure that is just my nerves cheating on me. At least, I can feel something. Let`s try moving something more difficult to move. A head, maybe?

Yes, it still works. I managed to raise my head and looked at myself. Well, I couldn`t see much under the blanket. But as I turned my head on the right, I noticed a little Paras on the table. This thing was chewing on a flower in the vase and squeaked in fear when noticed that I`m awake.

The pokemon jumped off the table and rushed to another room.

What`s a bug pokemon doing here? I already guessed this could be Erika`s home, but seeing a bug pokemon in a house where grass-types are valued the most… Well, maybe I`m just overreacting now.

"Oh, you`re awake!" Erika appeared in the doors when Paras notified her about me. She was dressed in her casual clothes that looked… very nice on her. This woman looks attractive in any clothes, I think.

"Yeah…" I quietly wheezed and laid my head down on the pillow. After some seconds of complete silence a sudden thought stuck my mind like a knife.

Douchebag.

"Shit!" I shouted and immediately got up to sitting pose on the bed. The whole body reacted to such sharp movement in even more sharp pain, making me fell down again. This is definitely not a state I can easily move back to Lavender town in. But I`m still going to. To recover, I slowly wiped my face. "How long was I asleep?" I asked Erika when calmed down a little.

"A couple of hours… We barely got out of there. If not for your girlfriend, we would definitely die in there.

"She is not my girlfriend…" I replied with some irritation. "And where is she now?"

"Yeah! She already left and asked to give this box to you." Erika approached the table near me where Paras was sitting and moved the small box nearer.

I had to raise my head again to look better at the box. Nothing special about it, I have no idea what`s inside. What could be inside.

"What is it?"

"Something useful." Erika smiled and walked away from the table. I suspect her to open this box earlier.

"Crap… I need to go right now…" I tried to get up from the bed again and this time I managed to put down my legs. Which are bandaged too. I don`t remember them being bitten. But who knows what happened after I blacked out?

"No-no-no! You`re still bleeding, damn it!" Erika ran to me and gently pushed back. I leaned on my hands to resist her. This doubled the pain, though.

"You don`t understand, woman!" I overpowered her and kept my position on the bed edge and finally looked at her seriously. "Right now the group of Team Rocket grunts holds one man hostage in Pokemon tower of Lavender! And my old friend keeps them inside from escaping. For the third damn day in a row! I need to get back until they are all dead…"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Erika was extremely shocked by this. The surprises keep coming while I`m near.

"Exactly what I just said! They are surrounded by a bunch of ghosts and… well, maybe, they are all dead already. I really expected to return back sooner. There`s one… special ghost in that tower. Very dangerous and invincible ghost. To defeat it and get to the top, we need the…" I quickly remembered where the heck Silph Scope could be now and even panicked that it could be somehow managed in all that chaos we`ve been through. "Silph Scope! The device I gave you! Is it all right?"

"Yes, yes. It was right that you gave it to me." Erika suddenly stopped and looked at me very sadly. "Do you… remember what happened there?" She asked me carefully.

Too bad that I actually remember everything. How it began, how it ended… No, not how it ended. How I ended. That`s all. So I closed my eyes and hid the face behind palms.

"Yes, I do." I seriously replied to her. This night made me do the wrong decisions. I will remember it forever.

"You defeated the Team Rocket boss, Giovanni himself!" Erika tried to express the cheer in this sentence, but it didn`t work.

I stood from the bed and stayed on place until the darkness in eyes disappears. Then I turned to Erika.

"No, I didn`t."

Through the door I could see my clothes drying. Looks like Erika washed them from the blood for me… She didn`t succeed in it too much, as I can see. I headed there, trying to ignore extreme pain in all my limbs… In the whole body. Especially in my right shoulder that was so tightly bandaged I even thought that just a bullet wouldn`t hurt that much.

"But why?" Erika rushed to me and helped to keep balance. Interesting how strong the changes are when you actually see them. On our first encounter she looked as spoiled and arrogant bitch. But now she opened another side of her soul to me. A side I would unlikely expect from people. "You have actually defeated him! All his pokemon, in a battle. You won!"

Unfortunately, I thought completely the other way.

"No, I did not!" I shouted at her.

She made a step back, startled by my sudden reaction, but still didn`t let me go. I stopped and looked away.

"Sorry…" I guiltily apologized for yelling at her. "I cheated. In a battle against a criminal boss I cheated…" Saying this made me feel something… disgusting right in my mouth. Like the words themselves have this horrible taste. "Giovanni battled fairly. And I… I was too scared. I was ready to take the hit by myself to defeat him. And all that was for NOTHING…"

I leaned on the door and made a deep breath.

"His pokemon are really strong… No matter if they fight for him willingly or not. They all are so powerful and… hardy. And this is not a victory. This is a complete defeat. Not just because of battle."

I slowly approached my drying clothes and tried to pull my pants on. That turned out to be much harder than I expected when my hands shake so much. But Erika grudgingly helped me.

"Did you take the bullet out?" I carefully asked woman.

"Yeah… My Bellsprout could suck it out." She answered imperturbably. But for me this sounded really, really strange. However, I couldn`t think about it.

"And what about my pokemon?"

"Don`t worry, I have sent them to Pokemon Center." She replied and we finally managed to get the wet pants on me. "Are you sure it`s all right to walk around in these wet clothes?"

"If I catch a cold, I`ll force myself to stop this madness and have some rest for a while. But not earlier than I deal with the Lavender problem." Actually I already felt myself pretty damn horrible, and let myself out a quiet cough. Just now I noticed how… sleepy Erika looks. Tired, too. "How long did YOU sleep today?" I asked her with care.

"I did not." She replied and at this exact moment she wanted to yawn, but put all her effort for not to. She was overdoing herself too.

"Then go. I can do this myself." And right now my tired and wounded hand just had to shake so much I dropped the shirt in the floor.

"No, you can`t." Woman strictly replied to me and picked the shirt up from floor. This wasn`t that easy for her too in a condition like this. "Looks like I have to help you in your Lavender town mission too."

The thought of her following me there literally thundered in my head. This is not a good idea.

"Are you sure?" I seriously asked her. "I suspected you working for Team Rocket. I used you to take lead on them. I blew up half of you gym just to make my crazy plan working. Then I stole your student`s car and put your life in danger! You were watching me battling there with a gun near your head… partly. Finally, I`m going to brusquely leave you and never return, and – if I still did not convince you – I will not thank you for all your help! Would you like to continue helping such bastard like me?"

She looked at me disapprovingly and shook her head.

"Of course, I will. The gym will be closed for a while, so I can have some fun. And you… seem to be an interesting man that can give it to me."

How insolent! This actually angered me quite a lot.

"This is not a vacation, woman! I`m heading to Lavender town! To battle ghosts! And the deadly criminal organization! If they are not defeated by the ghosts yet…" This reminded me again that I waste too much time now. "After a night like this you should now understand what it actually is. And stay as far as you can from me. For your own sake…"

"It`s too late, I afraid. Did you forget? They know about me knowing about them."

I guess she is right. They may start the hunt for both of us now.

"The point is… we actually know nothing about them now." I finished putting on my shirt and faced Erika. "Giovanni said they don`t need the Cerulean hideout anymore. They have moved to another base… And we don`t know where it is."

Unfortunately, I was right too. We lost all the trails now. And maybe I can find something in that Pokemon tower of Lavender. But I`m not sure in that. Giovanni was the person who could give me answers, no one else, so I have to find him.

"Where`s my greatcoat?" I surprisingly asked when didn`t find my best clothe in here.

"Oh, wait here. I`ll bring it now." Erika rushed to another room. I wonder if she tried to clean it too. With all my stuff inside. Including non-waterproof digital devices like PokeDex.

I looked at the box Leaf left for me. Why this girl was in such a hurry? Didn`t she wanted to give me some explanations about our salvation? Or… I don`t even know what. This girl is too strange for this world…

But I found some courage to approach her suspicious gift and take the box. A small note from Leaf was not very informative, but interesting.

 _'_ _Greets! Hope you are all right. I have a present for you. Unfortunately, I couldn`t find that Silph-thingy you asked about – they all were suddenly sold and anyway it was too expensive. But I see you got it by yourself. So it`s good I had found something else – this will be your reward in the nomination 'The worst leaf stone joke'. Hope it helps your nasty Weepinbell. See ya!_

The small box contained a green stone with leaf print on it.

The leaf stone.

How nice… Finally, something in this horrible morning could raise my mood a bit and made a little smile.

"Here it is…" Erika finally returned back into the room with my greatcoat. I had to make a sigh of relief – it wasn`t washed, just brushed a little. Some blood spots are still remaining, but that doesn`t bother me at all. A small patch was covering the place of shot. Erika did good job taking care of me.

"Hey, Erika. You`re a grass-type specialist… Weepinbells evolve with leaf stones, right?" I raised the gift for her to see.

"Yes and your Weepinbell can become a Victreebel, like mine." She proudly answered and smiled.

How interesting… Her Victreebel is awesome pokemon. Quite menacing and strong. My Harry could be even stronger. And even more menacing with his scar. What a great present from Leaf.

"It`s about time, Leaf… It`s about time…" I whispered and turned back to Erika. She helped me to put my greatcoat on.

"The day is quite warm today… Do you always wear it?" Woman asked curiously.

"Now… always!" I fixed my greatcoat, and just then threw the cap on my head, finishing my style. Just pokeballs are remained to the complete set. "Okay now… Just one question… It was nice to see you and everything… Where`s the exit?" I asked while checking all my pockets.

Erika resentfully put her hands on the waist.

"Now you will wait for me!" She said seriously.

"Oh, come on! You don`t want to go with me! You want to stay in your nice and safe house and DEFINITELY. NEVER. GO. WITH. ME! …to the damn ghost-filled tower."

I didn`t shout at her. At least, tried not to raise my voice. But Erika was just inflexible in her decisions.

"Nope, you don`t make me stay here!" She answered and headed to another room for packing. This reminded me of someone else I have seen not so long ago.

"Damn, you are as stubborn as Misty." I said irritated and waved at her.

Suddenly she stopped and looked back at me.

"Misty? Misty the gym leader?" Erika surprisingly asked.

"Yeah. She`s a good friend of mine. Do you know her?" I asked even more surprised in reply. Maybe, I shouldn`t be too surprised about that.

"Of course, I know! We gym leaders meet each other very often. We organize the experience exchanges, battle everyone and just… drink. Well, almost everyone. The gym leader of Viridian City never appeared on our little parties. He`s always busy, so I haven`t even seen him. It`s not just hard to beat him… Catching him in the gym is no easy thing too!"

"So, that`s why I couldn`t challenge him right when I was there." Now this makes a little bit more sense. But not much. And now I have even more questions.

"That`s why he is actually considered the strongest!" Erika shouted to me slowly leaving to another room.

Huh… The strongest. I wonder how my battle with him could go. If the Viridian City gym is a ground-type gym, then my Harry will be the best choice! Moment will be very good too as the ground moves don`t hit him at all. Maybe, my Dumpling will evolve into Charizard until that moment and he will be the flying type too! Maybe I could also add a water-type pokemon to my team… Yeah, that`s a nice idea.

But that doesn`t matter now. Erika is getting ready for our trip to Lavender town and changing. I could use the moment to escape now but… I don`t want to. I`m too tired for this, and the whole body still hurts. I really would like to have some rest after being beaten so much, but I don`t have time for this.

Maybe the time has come to call Douchebag and check how he is doing…

That was a hard decision for me. I don`t like talking to people through phones. I don`t like talking to people at all, actually. But I have to suppress my pride and make a call.

So I grabbed all my sacred stuff from the table nearby, sat on the nearest armchair and took the device with my shaking hands. At least, now they shake less. But the contact with cold steel of PokeDex made me feel pain again for some reason. Pressing the buttons on it too.

The most painful moment for me was when Douchebag didn`t answer my call. The painful to my heart, not my body. Something bad happened to Douchebag and I`m worried about him! Damn, I could never think that can be.

Erika finally changed and came out of her room dressed for a really long trip: long tight jeans, a blue shirt and a sun hat in pair with sunglasses. Maybe this suit actually looks very modest; it actually fit her very well. I suddenly caught myself on a thought that I evaluate woman clothes very often recently… I should stop that.

"So, let`s move out?" Erika asked me spiritedly.

"Yeah…" I got up from the armchair lazily. "But I warn you. If you will battle poison-type pokemon with your Tangela again, I will not cover her with my pokemon!"

"I have my own countermeasure to poison-types, thanks." The gym leader arrogantly replied to me. "Looks like the original Erika is returning… partly."

We left her house and proceeded to the car. Maybe from the side we looked like a pair of old pensioners on a walk, judging by our speed. Both were very tired, and sometimes Erika had to keep me from falling. The never-ending pain was coursing through my body, and I seem to get used to it slowly.

Finally we got to the car and somehow got in. My shoulder is just being torn apart by pain, but fortunately it was my right shoulder and not the left one. At least, I will be able to eat and write properly, when the shiver in left hand will disappear.

I noticed how horribly Erika feels now. She is definitely going to fall asleep while driving. That`s not good at all.

"Get out, woman. I`ll drive." I tried to move her gently from the driver seat.

"Why?" She could just ask.

"Look at yourself." I turned the rearview mirror to face her. "Terrible, yeah? Go have some sleep, I at least had two hours."

Surprisingly, now she didn`t argue. She just nodded wearily and exited the car to move to the back seat and lay down sleeping. That was… somehow charming. At least, now I can get some time in peace. From Erika, but not from the nasty thoughts. I still don`t like her following me in this extremely dangerous deal.

But firstly I need to visit PokeCenter and take my pokemon back. I hope they got at least some healing already; there is no time for the complete check-up. So using the battered map of mine I headed to my goal on the other side of Celadon City.

Many thoughts were crawling in my head. So many that the headache made even worse. I decided to focus just on one problem at a time – and that was suspicious behavior of Moment. He looks pretty… bad recently. Maybe, tired or something. But I notice this even right after the PokeCenter checks. Maybe next time when I will be able to give them a complete treatment, I ask the nurse.

The time moves too fast when you`re in a hurry. We reached the PokeCenter just by noon, and that`s a whole lot of time wasted. Maybe I just awfully orientate in this damn city…

Anyway, I quickly grabbed all my pokemon from the PC. I think, I have some potions if needed, but I guess the PokeCenter`s machines can at least heal the pokemon to full health in a couple of hours. Gym`s machines can do this in minutes.

* * *

And so we headed back to Lavender town. Our way passed through Routes 7 and 8 and the underground passage. Saffron City is still cordoned by the police that blocks the way in and out. Someday I find out what they`re hiding there.

But not today. Today I`m turning to the underground, relive again all memories about that stupid Caesar`s joke and hope not to experience that again. Strangely, this time nothing that bad happened. Maybe, my newest and weirdest gang member needs rest from the games sometimes too.

Soon after that Erika finally woke up. In total she slept nearly ten hours until we reached Route 7 and finally let ourselves stop by the café and have a quick meal. Looks like this woman is not used to such active life like mine. Well, it's her decision to follow me – and I will not even judge her if she runs away with the first sight of ghosts. I just fear that something bad can happen to her and I will have to save her. Before infiltrating the Team Rocket hideout I promised not to save her, but now the situation changed a little. Now we`re performing another saving operation, where each life matters.

Damn it… This is not good. This is SO not good. I wish I was alone…

* * *

How convenient it is that we reached Lavender town right near the midnight. We changed places for a while so I tried to have some sleep behind too, but I did not succeeded in that.

I immediately rushed to the Pokemon tower hoping to see Douchebag at least alive. The tower was now surrounded by cops and people. How long is this thing going? It`s been three days already. All this time the police tried to negotiate with the Rockets holding hostage, and it didn`t seem to have any luck.

"What`s going on? Where is Douchebag?" I questioned the random officer discomposedly.

"Who?... Stay back, we`re controlling the situation." He tried to move me away from the cordon, but it`s not that easy to move ME!

"The heck no. A friend of mine is inside here! And a Douchebag too!" I jumped over the police car blocking the path to Pokemon tower and ran towards it. Looks like Douchebag decided to deal with the ghost by himself and now I have to save that idiot too. I had to predict that.

"Stop right there!" The cops were shouting to me, but suddenly Erika followed me inside with a shout.

"I`m a gym leader! We can handle it!"

Surprisingly, no more questions from the officers were following. Maybe they actually believed that we can deal with situation by ourselves or they just didn`t care about two more people dying in the dark ghost tower.

Anyway, I returned back to this wretched place. Nothing good is going to happen here, but I`m ready this time. I squeezed the Silph Scope tight in my hand and rushed at full pelt inside the tower filled with determination…

Old man, I`m coming for you!


	53. Fighting the shadows

I didn`t want to talk. I was just running forward, trying not to think about the nearest future. I already feel something bad coming, but that won`t stop me. Mr. Fuji and his kidnappers are now my only trace. Maybe this was a horrible plan to block them inside the ghost-filled tower for three days. I keep reminding that to myself each damn thirty seconds.

But what could I do? That ghost monster was just unbeatable. It was huge, powerful and scary enough to send two adult men running. Well, I could tell the same thing about two Gastlys we caught. They were also under some sort of an illusion, maybe. Douchebag said that these ghosts are in the process of converting into ghost pokemon, but I don`t even know should I believe him or not. This sounds really ridiculous. Maybe, I should ask professor Oak about it later.

As for now, I need to move forward. Firstly, I`m going to find Douchebag. If he somehow managed to defeat that strange ghost, then I can easily get higher… Only if there is no other more serious obstacle that actually stopped him…

Maybe, there is. Am I ready for this? Are WE ready for this?

We`re going to find out right now. The distant scream from high above gave us the direction. At least now we know there`s definitely someone alive. Although, maybe, not so definitely alive…

I looked at Erika behind me. The atmosphere really affected her – I could see it in her eyes. She is scared, but very determined to continue. Maybe it`s just the thrill that keep her going. Yes, that`s why she is following me into the criminal organization hideouts and ghost-filled towers. She`s just an adrenalin maniac! That`s a thing you don`t see every day, but sometimes – yes.

Why didn`t I notice this before? The flames of dangerous excitement in her eyes. She likes to risk… to endanger herself. A regular gym leader job doesn`t give you such feelings. Heh, rich and famous people sometimes have interesting habits.

"Are you all right?" I carefully asked her.

"You`re kidding? We are in a ghost tower! I always wanted to see it!" Erika sounded too excited about our environment. That soothes and worries at the same time. "Who knows – maybe I can find a grass-ghost pokemon here!"

I quickly looked though all pokemon that I know in my mind and failed to find any on those type combination.

"Nah, I don`t know such pokemon. I know just that Gastlys live here, ghost-poison type." I waved at her and continued the way up.

"I heard sometimes wild Cubones live here." Suddenly Erika said.

"Cubones?" I reacted to the name of new pokemon.

"Yeah. Cute little creatures, but… the Mother Nature was too cruel to them. They can actually be on their own only when they wear the skull of their mother…"

"That`s… really odd, I have to say." She made me think about it. "I`m not even sure if I want to meet such pokemon here."

She didn`t reply. I guess she had the same opinion.

At the second we reached the third floor, a sudden energetic shadow flew pass us and struck the wall. In front of us we saw a Douchebag and his loyal Quartz the Blastoise surrounded by a bunch of strange women and their… Gastlys? Yes, looks like each one of them had Gastly in her possession and not hesitated to attack my old non-so-friend. Judging by the strange appearance of these women I could say they look like… priests? Shamans? Regular psychos? Their crazy wide eyes tell about all of this, but especially about the last.

"Night Shade!" They all shouted simultaneously and pointed their fingers at Douchebag. The bunch of gas pokemon screeched and disappeared into the darkness. Their shaded silhouettes headed to barely standing Quartz.

"Okay, boys, let`s bring some balance here!" I purposely shouted behind Douchebag to scare him by our sudden reinforcement and released Dumpling and my own Gastly for support.

"Finally, some fun!" Erika joined our battle with her Vileplume and that large palm tree pokemon she used in Team Rocket`s hideout.

Our pokemon covered Quartz and protected from the attacks. Ghost pokemon were surprised, but their trainers didn`t seem to express emotions at all. I even wondered who`s controlling who here?

"It`s you again…" Douchebag tiredly commented our arrival. Thanking was not his style at all. "Oh… Leader Erika? That`s sudden." He also added when noticed my companion.

"Talks later. We have a battle here!" She replied. This time I had to agree with her. "Vileplume, Stun spore on the right one! Exeggutor, Psychic the left one!"

"Dumpling, Caesar, let`s focus on the one." I began to command my pokemon. "The middle one. Metal Claw! Night Shade!"

"Niiight… shadeee!" The opponents hissed.

"Quartz, use Surf!" Douchebag shouted the loudest.

"Why you…" Erika tried to question him, but she was too late. Even before all our pokemon the powerless but mighty Quartz rushed forward and stomped the ground, releasing the large wave of water from all holes on his body.

The wave was so large and fast our pokemon couldn`t react to that and got into it too. Dumpling got the most of it being not only hurt by the water itself but also thrown back at the wall. Caesar felt the hit too, but withstood that just like Erika`s pokemon. Their grass-typing let them easily take damage from that destructive wave of Surf. As for the opponents, all five pokemon at once were thrown back and hit into the walls, graves and their trainers causing the immediate fainting.

With all opposing Gastlys unconscious, the crazy women rolled their eyes and fell on ground, wet and fainted too.

"Hey, you could at least warn us!" I scolded my stupid Douchebag.

"I could do this myself." He imperturbably replied and headed forward, but I noticed how tired he was. Looks like it was not the first battle of his, and after a couple of another ones he couldn`t do this himself.

"Stop! Tell me what happened!" I demanded from him. "Did you find the way of defeating that monster?"

He actually listened to me and stopped squeezing his fist. And Quartz suddenly gave me a thankful look. I think he was very glad for us to appear here and give him some rest.

"No, I didn`t. But I found the secret way to the tower." He turned back to us. "I guess that`s how Team Rocket got here. That`s how these crazy… sectarians got here!"

"Sectarians?" Erika surprisingly questioned and looked at the women lying on floor. I think they actually look like sectarians.

"Yes. I tried to battle my way to the top and defeat the monster… But I suddenly found them. Controlled by ghost pokemon. And very angry."

I squatted before one of them and looked at the face. Seeing a sect here, in Kanto is not a usual thing. I faced one in Korrok, but… that was one disgusting experience. I do not wish for another one.

"But I think those were the last ones… I battled them too much because of one interesting thing. Follow me, I`ll show you." He turned away from us again and headed to the opposite side of hall. Now Quartz gladly followed him.

"Damn… Go after him, I need a minute" I looked at my guys damaged by this idiot. I had to quickly use two potions to heal them a bit and then followed Douchebag with Erika. I decided to keep Dumpling outside for now, just in case.

We got to the third floor where familiar voices in my head appeared again. Calling, screaming, howling… It`s been a while. Something is repeating again… But this time the ghost pokemon won`t defeat my mind! I know that not everything here looks real so this time I`m prepared.

"So… What were you doing these days?" I asked Douchebag.

"The first day I just called the cops so they do the job." He replied offhandedly. "They cordoned the building, tried to negotiate… They still are trying… Morons… And then I noticed the hidden backdoor and those sectarians coming in."

"What were they doing here?" I got my real interest here. A criminal organization is one thing, but my experience tells me that a real sect can bring much more trouble.

"I don`t know what exactly it was… I just followed them until here. There they were trying to do one strange thing… THIS thing!"

I didn`t even notice how we crossed the fourth floor and got to the fifth. In the middle of the large hall we could see a circle-like drawing on the floor… Glowing very shiny, even enlightening the whole hall.

"What the heck is that?" Erika shockingly exclaimed.

"I don`t know. Runes, demonic symbols – have no idea. But this thing has one interesting feature…" Douchebag said mysteriously and made a step inside the glowing are together with Quartz. They both shined like the place they entered, and a bright light gently exploded in the center. When they went out, they both looked… Rested somehow?

The traces of fatigue clearly disappeared from Douchebag`s face, replaced by his sudden happy smile. Quartz had all his bruises healed right at once too.

"Wow…" Erika exclaimed admiringly.

"Exactly! This thing… whatever it is… heals you and your pokemon! I am not even hungry anymore!" Douchebag looked really excited by his discovery. As for me, I was not.

"Wait a second…" I approached the circle and squatted before it. So interesting thing… And yet I felt something more behind it… "This is not a demonic rune or something like that. Demons don`t exist! This is a purification area. I have seen this once…"

"Where could YOU see such thing?" Douchebag shockingly asked.

"You better not ask…" I carefully touched the floor near the symbol and felt the warmth from it. Now I see that it`s not actually the work of sectarians. This circle is made for a real purpose. "This thing does not only heal your body, but mind too, in some way…" I raised my eyesight at Douchebag. He was still smiling happily, and that already became too weird.

"Heyyy, buddy!" I joyfully addressed him. "How`re ya doing?"

"The best day of my life!" He was literally shining with positive and happiness. At that was really creepy.

"What… with him?" Erika carefully asked.

"This thing… Clears your mind from bad thoughts too. Fills you with the false happiness." I explained while approaching to Douchebag for a nice slap in the face. I waited for this moment for so long…

"Ouch!" Douchebag just squeaked and retreated back keeping his hurt cheek.

"Pull yourself together! Everything is not fine, everything is terrible!" I cheered him a bit.

He just looked at me with misunderstanding for some seconds.

"Screw you…"

"That`s the Douchebag I know!" I smiled pleased. "I guess you used this thing a couple of times?"

"Yes. And so did they. No matter how hard they fall – this thing let them arise again. So I finally managed to lure them as far as I can from this place and finish there on the third floor. Can you imagine almost three days of endless battles?"

I tried to imagine this. Maybe each time both sides could restore their power and strength, but this is so exhausting for your mind… Yeah, I don`t envy Douchebag`s adventures here. At least, mine had some variety.

"Do you think we could… use it too?" Erika asked me. Actually, this would help me with my wounds after battle with Giovanni. But I don`t like this thing at all… I don`t trust such mystics.

"These don`t last for long. And I think I have a better idea." I stood up and headed to ladder up. To the damned sixth floor. Somewhere here we encountered that monstrous ghost that day. The squad followed me and soon we reached the next floor. The atmosphere tenses even more. Now I could clearly see some shaded figures flying around.

"Did you at least get what you`ve left me for?" Douchebag mockingly asked.

"Of course, I did!" I unzipped the top of my greatcoat and revealed my Silph Scope. "I had to kill some Rockets for that."

"Really?" Douchebag asked skeptically.

"No. I lied." I replied obviously.

The device flashed slightly in my hands when I turned it on. The violet clouds around us began to approach from all sides at ones.

"Activate it, damn it!" Douchebag hurried me up.

"Wait a second! I need to understand… HOW to activate, damn it…" I turned the device around, trying to point it at the ghosts, but didn`t find any other button to actually make it work.

"Oh, crap! Give it to me!" He tried to grab the Silph Scope from my hand, but I didn`t let him to.

"No way. You will break this one too!" I pulled my device back and pointed at the nearest ghost cloud again. For some reason this model of Silph Scope differed from the one Douchebag had before. I tried to quickly find another button on it, but I couldn`t.

"Put it on, idiot!" My annoying companion pointed at the head. I didn`t understand what he could mean by that, but listened and put it on. The stripes perfectly fit to my size, and I replaced my regular sunglasses with the Silph Scope.

From the inside of it the world around became dark-blue. Some writings appeared on the screen before me… something was initialized. Damn, this thing is really high-tech!

I quickly looked around me and noticed that the dark clouds became outlined in my eyesight. When I focused on one of them, the device automatically flashed and turned it into a regular Gastly.

"It`s working!" Erika amazedly shouted. Our pokemon cried something joyous too.

Meanwhile, Douchebag didn`t waste the time and attacked immediately.

"Quartz, use Water Pulse!" He commanded to his partner. Blastoise stomped the ground before him, bended to aim at the opponent and shot a pulse of water into him. The Gastly looked scared more than us at this moment, and got the powerful hit in the face before disappearing.

"Another one behind!" Erika shouted at my ear. I turned around not just because of the enemy approaching, but because of the woman`s actually startling cry.

I focused on another cloud coming right at me, and flashed to reveal another Gastly.

"Exeggutor, Psychic!" This time Erika stepped into the action. Her palm-like pokemon stepped forward and stared at the cloud before us, causing the purple aura appear around the gas pokemon. This seemed to damage Gastly quite a lot, and he immediately fainted even before being thrown into the wall.

Meanwhile I flashed three more ghost-type pokemon, and Douchebag with his Quartz quickly dealt with them. I felt a gentle poke in my leg and looked down to see Dumpling boringly looking at me.

"Yeah, I forgot about you. Well… Ember everything hostile you see, pal!"

He gladly prepared to attack the next wave of Gastlys coming at us. So did Quartz and Exeggutor.

And when another pack of distinct purple clouds appeared from the darkness of the tower and headed to us, a loud roar sounded across the hall. The clouds turned back and ran away, really scared.

"It`s coming…" I said and prepared for the incoming attack, directing myself with the Silph Scope at the direction of roar. "Everyone, ready!"

The silhouette of large dark cloud appeared from the shadows. The thing that even made the other ghost pokemon run for their lives… or whatever they are running for. And this thing is the last barricade before the highest floor where Team Rocket holds Mr. Fuji now. They can`t escape anymore… We can`t escape too… So… It`s time to save them!

I focused my sight on the approaching monster. The device outlined it, then showed me a list of possible kind accordance. Then, when the algorithm of analysis was complete, the bright flash struck the ghost monster and opened us his real appearance…


	54. Exorcism in Lavender town

"A Marowak?" Douchebag surprisingly exclaimed.

"A Marowak…" I quietly repeated and quickly pulled out my PokeDex to check whether I have this pokemon here - some info could be useful. He looked suspiciously small comparing to the size of his… cloud form.

"Are you crazy?" Suddenly Douchebag shouted. "It`s not going to stand there and patiently wait when you finish reading!"

"Well, it`s standing there and waiting for you to finish talking!" I replied to him and made a step back. "Dumpling, let`s try attack with Embers!"

"It is a GROUND type!" I didn`t like his tone this time, it sounded like he`s talking to an idiot. But he was not! Still, he was right about one thing. I don`t have time to check his PokeDex entries. Not sure about the rest.

"At least, it`s vulnerable now. I can handle it!" Erika stepped forward with her Exeggutor. If Douchebag is right about Marowak being a ground-type pokemon, she can actually be good with her grass-type Exeggutor.

"No, that`s my job. Let`s go!" Douchebag stopped her and threw his great ball. With the energetic explosion, a familiar Gastly appeared on the battlefield. The one Douchebag caught simultaneously with me catching mine.

"Then it`s a BOSS battle!" I shouted and released my Gastly on the field too. These two looked pretty glad to see each other, and even exchanged with some cheering screeches.

"Mind your own business, loser. This one is ours!" Douchebag arrogantly said to me. "Use Night Shade!"

"Caesar, use it too!" I commanded to my Gastly.

The ghost of Marowak finally recovered after my flash and rushed into the battle. I wonder what moves it can use. And if it is a ghost, does that mean ghost-type attacks will be super effective? Douchebag didn`t tell anything about ghost-typing.

I think we will find out now. The phantom of Marowak lowered his head and rushed to our pokemon to attack. So did them, vanishing into the shadows and then striking him at once. This didn`t look super effective at all. And after our attack the ghost quickly recovered and tried to hit Douchebag`s Gastly with his head, but suddenly just flew past it.

"Ha! Headbutt… Not effective at all!" Douchebag cunningly laughed. "Let`s do that again!" He commanded.

"And so are we!" I joined him and pointed at the phantom Marowak. My Caesar gave me a misunderstanding look. "Come on, use Night shade!" I commanded him.

Another couple of good hits damaged the phantom Marowak. In return, he threw a scratched bone at my Caesar, but it was flying too low to touch our hovering Gastlys. They dodged it so easily we even got some hope for the victory.

"Ha! So much for a scary ghost-monster, yeah?" Douchebag laughed at him and grabbed an ultraball from his pocket. "They`re not your level. So… get over here!"

He swung his hand and threw the capsule at the ghost, but Marowak struck it with his bone and sent back at Douchebag at doubled speed. He barely dodged it, but the ultraball crushed into the wall and fell into pieces.

"You little damn…" My troublesome partner swore.

"You can`t catch a ghost! It is not a pokemon anymore… And not a pokemon yet." Erika explained to him. I was actually surprised she understands something in all this mystical shit. Because I do not.

"But… The Silph Scope must…"

"No 'Buts'!" I yelled at him. "We`re proceeding to my plan. Everyone, follow me!" I turned around and made an obscene gesture to Marowak. I don`t know whether he actually knows what it is or not, but this angered him much and rushed straight at me.

"You`re idiot!" Douchebag shouted to me and ran behind. The rest followed him.

Erika very quickly caught up with me.

"What`s the plan?" She asked me with interest. I can already see the anticipation of real action in her burning eyes.

"The Purification Zone." I replied shortly and accelerated.

Very soon we returned back to the fifth floor and found a ton of wild Gastlys attacking us. But with the first sight of Marowak following us they scattered in fear.

"Douchebag, keep attacking it!" I commanded to my life-long rival. "We need to use the Circle!"

"Damn you…" He swore again and stopped. "Use Night Shade!"

"Yeah, Caesar, Night shade too!" I repeated after him.

"Exeggutor, use Stomp!" Erika attacked too.

Our pokemon all assaulted the poor Marowak at once. Firstly, our Gastlys landed their hits from the shadows, and after another failure attempt to attack them with the bone, Marowak also was stomped with mighty foot of Erika`s Exeggutor. All that seemed to damage it, but… it was not weakening at all.

"So, it`s not a ghost-type…" The gym leader concluded.

"That`s logical." Actually, I have already lost the sense of what is logical and what`s not, but I was sure in one thing – the Purification Zone was created for a reason.

THIS reason.

Suddenly I noticed something suspicious right near the ladder. In a quick sight I saw a fresh grave… A plundered grave. How come this actually possible in a ghost tower? Who could be so brave to do such a thing?

Damn, running around the tower awakened my pain, especially in the shoulder. Maybe I should use the Circle for myself before, but I was afraid it`s power vanishes soon. Marowak needs it more than me.

So I ran around the Circle and stopped on the other side of this huge shiny rune. The phantom followed me despite the obvious trap of mine.

The second he stepped inside the Circle, he shined brightly together with the symbols and a huge light pole appeared in him. I don`t know if that was hurt or not, but the rock face of Marowak slowly became… calm and peaceful. Then it`s silhouette slowly became to dissolve into the light, until it disappeared completely together with the Circle.

"We did it!" Erika shouted happily and rushed to hug me. I stayed motionless not paying attention to her and just stared at the point where that ghost was a second ago. I tried to understand and pull together everything that just happened there, and everything that came before. The result was not very optimistic.

The joyful screeches of the wild Gastly surrounded us. Ghost-type pokemon slowly appeared from the shadows, not to attack us but to thank. The loudest of them all were our two Gastly as they exchanged their emotions with each other.

Suddenly they began to shine too and in a second started to deform. The round head turned into a gaseous triangular form, and two clawed hands hovering separately from body appeared out of nowhere.

When forming was over, the light faded and two new pokemon appeared in front of us. Their eyes looked even angrier than before.

"Great!" Douchebag gladly looked at his pokemon and took the PokeDex to register him. I snapped out from my own shock after so many events happening and did the same.

Device scanned Caesar`s updated pokeball and showed me his new specie.

 _Haunter. The gas pokemon._

 _It strikes at humans from total darkness. Those licked by its cold tongue grow weaker with each passing day until they die. It fears the light and revels in the dark._

Wow… How… interesting.

I raised my eyesight at the Haunter before me. This pokemon actually became much more dangerous that it was while being just Gastly. Another pokemon that can easily kill me… Just great.

Caesar looked at me and cunningly smiled. I didn`t like that. Just in a second he approached me and tried to lick, but I dodged that and seriously looked at him in return.

"No, you will not!" And I returned him back into the pokeball.

"Don`t even look at me!" Douchebag strictly said to his Haunter and returned him back to greatball too.

I took some time to look around. The wild ghost pokemon realized we noticed them and then carefully retreated back into the shadows.

"Looks like we have… calmed him down." Erika looked at the Circle while it slowly disappears. "The troubled spirit is finally in peace…"

"That means we can finally get to the top!" Douchebag shouted and ran towards the ladder.

"Hey!" I called out to him. When he stopped and turned back, I threw the Silph Scope to him. I don`t need this anymore. He understood and nodded, putting the device on his neck and then continuing the running up.

Erika returned her Exeggutor back and followed him too, but when she noticed that I don`t go, she stopped and turned back to me.

"Aren`t you going?"

"I am. But I need to check one thing here. Take care of the people up there." I replied and headed to the grave I noticed before. Erika nodded and ran away.

I approached the remains of grave and carefully looked inside. The ground was excavated pretty roughly, and small clods of this are thrown all over the place. Interesting… But what`s more interesting – is a body of Marowak lying in here. Dead, but untouched.

I think my theory proves itself again. I need to ask some involved people about this, and those people are definitely among the group on the highest floor.

So I stood up and ran to the ladder too. The wild pokemon disturbed me no more and I quickly crossed the wretched sixth floor and got to the final seventh one.

The horrible stench hit me right when I got up. I don`t know what that actually is – but it was damn DISGUSTING. For a second I wanted to make a silly joke and ask "What`s died here?" But then I remembered that actually this is a place where all are dead lying.

This floor was a place for the noble people in former times. I could still see some portraits in silver and gold frames and other expensive attributes. I wonder why this place isn`t plundered yet? Maybe the ghosts actually protects it? This makes sense.

But in the whole, the sight was really disturbing. Team Rocket grunts were lying near the very old graves, very, very tired. The most of group were already unconscious, but some of them could still show some signs of life. Three Rattatas were out too, but exhausted and fainted too. We were lucky that I actually returned quite soon – the Marowak ghost blocked their way out anyway. All look extremely in the edge. Judging by a couple of emptied cans, they actually had some field supplies to survive for three days. But if we would be later for another day – and the situation would be much worse.

Erika tried to give some drink to some woman from Team Rocket. Actually, she was too young for this, I think.

"Oh… What did you drag yourself into, young lady?" I quietly and disapprovingly said to this female rogue and proceeded further.

Douchebag was shouting at some other guy that looked the most alive of them all.

"What were you doing here? Answer me!"

"Step back, Douchebag. You can`t interrogate people." I moved him away from the grunt and looked at this bastard from Team Rocket. Such bandit look…

This guy reminded me of Mark Steam. Absolutely the same beaten and confident look, absolutely the same situation. Despite of me obviously being a little bit further from death, I didn`t like this at all.

"Hello there, my little criminal." I made the silliest smile I really could. "My name`s Vengeance, and I want to ask you some questions. See this guy? Yeah, the one shouted at you and threatened. He`s a Douchebag. Really. And he will be a good cop comparing to me. Get it?"

Judging by the confused but angry look, he didn`t get it.

"Okay. Let`s see what you can tell me… Have you ever seen your boss? The Giovanni?"

His eyes went wide in surprise, but he didn`t reply anything.

"I guess you at least know who it is. Okay… Let`s add some details to our dialogue. I have defeated your respectable boss tonight!"

After these words I could actually feel how the conscious grunts stared at me. The level of their shock couldn`t be described by words. Especially the shock of the guy in front of me. Now I could see real worry in his eyes.

"So, how about now? Will you tell me anything? Just anything?" I began to playfully beg him.

"He… he will tell you nothing. He is mute." Suddenly the girl near Erika said to me.

How interesting. At least someone can speak here without any swears after each word. That`s something already.

"Okay… So, you can talk. Too bad I can`t break your pretty face if you tell bad things to me. Or something I don`t like."

"Ven!" Erika yelled at me severely. "Can we talk for a moment, please? You too… Douchebag?"

She grabbed both of us and led a little away from the Rocket grunts.

"Guys, can you be at least a little… softer with them?" Erika asked us.

"What for? They`re Team Rocket!" I said her, but this wasn`t enough to convince this woman.

"You treated them really brutally! They were locked here for three days because of you!" She began to shout at us, but very quietly. "Show some compassion and let them restore at least!"

"Hey, that wasn`t us! The Marowak ghost blocked them here. We actually saved them!" Douchebag tried to justify himself and he was right about that.

"Well… Maybe. But still, that`s not the reason to scorn them!"

"Woman, right at this moment they can easily come back to senses and run away WHILE WE TALK!" I gently yelled at her.

"They will not, they just can`t! Look at them, they can`t even talk now. Have some trust at them."

"Never." I replied shortly and turned away.

"Maybe, have some trust at me?" She continued to bother me.

"No, sorry. You were the first suspect, Erika. I can`t trust you too. I can`t trust anyone here." I headed to the girl and squatted before her.

"Okay. I will let you recover; I will not even punch your face. Maybe you disgust me as a person, but you still attract me as a woman. A little bit. So… Just answer me one question. Where is Mr. Fuji?"

She guiltily lowered her head.

"Damn… We closed him in that door so he would not escape… And… forgot about him."

I closed my eyes and made a deep breath trying to calm myself down. At this moment I really wanted to hit her. To hit her as hurt as I can. To overstep my principles at least once.

But I didn`t. I just loudly exhaled and stood up.

"This is what cruelty looks like, Erika." I said to the gym leader without turning and headed quickly to the door behind. I grabbed a small travelling flask from my pocket prepared to use it.

The awful stench in this, I guess, former service room hit me immediately. I expected the worst, and found the body lying in the middle of it at once. I rushed to him and firstly checked the pulse – he was unconscious too, but alive.

"How is he?" Erika carefully asked me behind.

"Critical. We need to get him out right now." I replied to her and tried to take the old man on my hands. This happened to be pretty tough task, considering all my own wounds and especially the damn shot shoulder.

"You can`t carry him!" Woman tried to help me, but I didn`t let her.

"Move away, woman! I will do this myself."

I managed to overcome the extreme pain and return to the main hall of seventh floor. I felt the warm stream of blood coming down my shoulder, but I tried not to think about it.

Douchebag was standing in the middle of all mess, looking around and waiting for us. He didn`t have a slightest idea of what to do next.

"So, Douchebag, stay here and watch for them. Erika, go down and inform the cops… And also call an ambulance." I instructed my companions.

"But… what about the wild ghosts?" Erika asked worried.

"They will touch us no more." I confidently replied and nodded in the direction of ladder. Gym leader shook her head disapprovingly and rushed there.

"Since when you began to give me orders, ScrewDriver?" The nasty voice of Douchebag sounded behind me.

"ScrewDriver never did this. But Vengeance always does." I replied and continued to carry Mr. Fuji down the stairs.

Floor after the floor, step after step I was moving forward. This was extremely hard, but I couldn`t give up. I just have no right to give up. This old man knows something I need to know, so I must do everything possible to save his life. And, maybe, my own in the end.

Soon a group of cops rushed inside the building and passed near me. They looked at me suspiciously, but even didn`t try to ask about my or Mr. Fuji`s condition. Just moved forward behind me. I couldn`t say anything to that, I didn`t even want to.

But soon after that a girl ran to me – the one that was working at the tower`s counter. Dark-violet hair, short ponytail on the side… Yes, that`s definitely her. The granddaughter of Mr. Fuji.

"Grampa! Are you… are you all right?" She cried out to me.

"He is unconscious. We need to take him to the hospital…" Just according to the Sod`s Law my right hand had to turn off for a second and made me lose my grip on the body of old man.

"Aah! You`re hurt too!" The girl exclaimed. "Can I help you somehow?"

"No, just… tell me your name."

"Susan…" She quietly said and moved from my way.

"Thank you, Susan." I even let myself smile a bit. Not because that made me somehow happier – it actually didn`t – but because I finally could see the way out and Erika waiting for me. My own strength is almost depleted.

"Here, here!" She shouted to someone from outside, and two nurses appeared with a stretcher. When I finally made the last step down the ladder, I carefully put Mr. Fuji on the stretcher and made a step back. When I made sure that I`m far enough from him, I let myself faint from the fatigue…


	55. The mystery of Fuji

I had a dream. It was quite… positive and thus strange, not like a usual nightmare. The beautiful stars falling from the sky around me, the endless backgrounds of space… It looked like I was flying through a wormhole of something, to the unknown… To the place where no people that want to kill me. No people that want to rob me. The place that doesn`t exist… The Utopia.

This looked exactly like a paradise… Strange technological paradise… Just like Nagatha seemed to be in the first time. But with much more light.

And then…

Someone painfully poked me in my nose.

I woke up in a hospital and saw Dumpling scratching my nose. I have no idea was that fun for him or he tried to wake me up with such strange method, but I didn`t like it.

"Hey… Stop that!" I strictly said to him.

Charmeleon slowly moved away, letting me get up. As second time I found myself in a bed and not on a tree or something like that. Should be careful with that - I can get used to it. And I definitely should not.

"Where`s everyone?" I asked my pokemon, and he jumped off the bed and ran to the door. Charmeleon tried pretty awkwardly to reach the door handle with his clawed hand, but to my surprise, he actually made it.

The opened door revealed a bench with lying Erika on it. Poor woman was really tired after all our misadventures, and doctors didn`t even give her any room to have rest. I just wonder how much this rest will cost us.

Actually, Dumpling surprised me once more. Not good this time. He quickly headed to Erika and poked her nose too.

"Dumpling! Leave the woman alone!" I yelled at him whispering.

But it was too late – he woke up the gym leader. Erika lazily opened her eyes and looked at my pokemon.

"Dumpling? Give me some rest, please. Look after Ven…"

But when she tried to return back to sleep, Charmeleon barked at her and pointed at me through the opened door. When she noticed that I`m awaken too, got up and headed to me right away.

"No, don`t go to me. I`m sorry enough for this little hooligan already! Return back!" I commanded to her. "I`m fine and… Actually, no, come here and tell me what happened."

The gym leader approached me and sat on a chair nearby. I guess she had very little rest recently. I expected to hear a very dark story, but instead of it she just stared at me with her big brown eyes.

"Are you sleeping already?" I quietly asked her.

She didn`t react to my question. She was already sleeping.

"Damn, Erika! Wake up and answer me! Or lay here and continue sleeping, don`t just stare at me like that. I don`t want to sleep anyway…" I clicked fingers before her eyes, and she snapped out of sudden slumber.

"Ah!" She somehow twitched and just barely managed not to fall down the chair.

"Don`t 'Ah!' at me, woman. You`re exhausted. So lie down and have a rest." I slowly got up from the bed and left the place for her. She sighed and took my place.

I have to say, Erika really looks cute when sleeps. She somehow managed to keep this young beauty even in her age. Yeah, this woman distracts me a lot. I would like to find out what`s happened after my fainting, but I`m not that cruel to disturb Erika now.

As I looked at my hooligan Dumpling standing nearby and chewing the curtain, I realized he can`t tell me anything now too.

"Keep it up, Dumpling. Curtains are good for your health." I petted him and looked around to find my clothes. Walking around in just underpants and lots of bandages isn`t a proper thing despite I like it partly - the body feels free and breathes.

The large white wardrobe really contained all my clothes. Looks like I was right about one thing – the right-back side of my shirt is all covered in blood. At least, the doctors bandaged me again, and the pain isn't as strong as it was before. I started to get used to it.

"Hey, why you`re out, by the way?" I asked Charmeleon, but he grunted in reply. The sound of it was… displeased enough. I think I know what`s the reason. "Do you still feel aggrieved after our first visit to the tower?"

He was so touched by this that he even left the tasty curtains to turn away from me.

"Come on, I did this just for you!" I squatted before him. "You were shaking in fear at that moment. And I didn`t want to show Douchebag AND – especially – his Quartz your weakness. You don`t want to give them a reason to laugh at you, yes?"

"Brrrhhh…"

Maybe this wasn`t that easy than I thought.

"You know what, Dumpling? Someday… with my help… you will beat Quartz. And you do this with style!" I gladly said to Dumpling and smiled. "Maybe he`s big and strong and drug-powered and water-type… But we have our own tricks, remember? The way you defeated Onix… you`re going to defeat Quartz!" This seemed to really cheer my Dumpling up. "I promise. You will beat the shit out of that annoying Blastoise."

He mistrustfully looked down to think about it. Well, I can give him time, if he needs some.

This time I managed to get dressed by myself. Still hard and painful, but by myself. I think I accidentally tore one of the bandages, but it doesn`t matter much. Scratches will heal up eventually, and the shoulder… I will try not to strain it too much now.

I carefully looked into the corridor to find any doctors that can force me back, but there were none. Good, I really need to know what happened this night… Or previous night… Damn, I don`t even know what date it is already.

But my searches were quick enough as the quiet weeping sounded from the nearest chamber. I looked inside and found that girl with purple hair – Mr. Fuji`s granddaughter… Don`t remember her name.

She was sitting near the old man`s bed, crying and immediately heard me when I stepped inside.

"How is he?" I carefully asked her.

"Badly…" She whipped her nose and looked at me with a strange look on her face. I couldn`t understand whether she blames me for this or not. "…he may be alive… for now… He awoke once… but then time doctors couldn`t awake him. Nothing worked."

"How much time passed here?" Something felt not right here. If the old man regained conscious once, but then fainted again and didn`t come back to senses for a while… I guess, it`s more than a couple of hours.

"Nearly a day..." Girl answered me very sadly.

A day… I slept nearly a day! Well, I could sleep much longer after a day like that… After the DAYS like that… Still, much time wasted, and I don`t like it. And the fact that Mr. Fuji didn`t awoke after the last time, gives me bad thoughts too.

"He is… in a coma?" I supposed. This is not the thing I could expect now. This is definitely not the thing I would need now! "Maybe we just give him some more time."

The girl didn`t reply – just turned back to her granddad. Damn it… Now I actually feel guilty for what happened to him. Maybe Team Rocket got him for another reason – not for working with me, but still I believe I could do better.

"…but before that… when he awoke in the night… he told me what happened. He asked to tell you this." Girl suddenly said and walked away from her granddad. She headed to the chair nearby, and I took place on the other one. All this looked so weird now… But I felt that I have to listen to her.

"Give me a second to understand… He suddenly awoke in the night… told you what happened … asked to tell me this… and then just blacked out again? And didn`t recovered until now?"

"Yes…" She shortly replied. Somehow right at this moment I remembered her name. Susan, I guess…

"Okay. Then I`m listening." I leaned on the chair and prepared myself for something really strange. And it was not for nothing…

"So…" Susan quickly tried to gather all her thoughts together. The girl seemed not to believe into what she`s going to say. "My granddad was the keeper of graveyard for some time after we moved here, and somehow he managed to restore order there. He found the common language with even the mystic pokemon living there. Especially – with one lone Marowak…"

"I think I have seen that pokemon…" I interrupted her, but when she gave me a serious look, I silenced. It seemed hard for her to talk too so I better not to interrupt her anymore.

"Recently this Marowak had her egg hatched into a small Cubone. Gramps saw the moment by himself… But when he brought me there to look at the child, we found Marowak lair destroyed and the Cubone stolen by Team Rocket."

Why would Team Rocket need a wild newborn Cubone? They don`t look like guys that take much care of pokemon. And this pokemon doesn`t seem to be that rare and valuable to sell him on the Black Market.

"So, my granddad and Marowak chased them." Susan continued. "Chased them to the very Daycare Center on Route 5. Rockets decided to keep the child there for some reason… In the night my granddad with Marowak attacked it and retrieved Cubone back. They tried to escape quietly, but Rockets were on guard, and so gramps had to hide in Cerulean City for some time."

The courage of this old man really amazes me. Being so active at his age… Is just great! This is something I can respect him for.

"Next day gramps left Cerulean City and headed back, but Rocket found them chased to the very end of Rock Tunnel… There they battled, and caused the cave collapsing…"

At this second the tears appeared on her eyes again. All of this makes sense, and even explains the stone block in Rock Tunnel that we saw.

"The collapse divided Rockets from my gramps… He and Cubone survived… But not the Marowak. Poor pokemon was crushed by the rocks… to death."

Susan turned away again and quietly cried. I didn`t persuade her to continue, she needed some time now.

"That`s horrible." I commented and just waited for the girl to calm down. Soon she whipped the tears and finally finished the story.

"My gramps buried Marowak in the tower, somewhere high. Near their own lair… But Cubone ran away somewhere. And the day you assaulted the Pokemon Tower, Rockets returned back to get my gramps and find out where that Cubone is… But he didn`t know!"

And then she fell silent. She had to think through everything she told me, and so had I. Some things now became clear… Some did not. Some caused new questions. Why Mr. Fuji asked her to tell me this? I would like to listen to it anyway, but why being so specific?

"You know…" I carefully said to Susan and looked at Mr. Fuji. For some reason I was worried now, like he can suddenly wake up. "Your granddad actually… hired me. To investigate the pokemon disappearing from Route 24."

"Route 24? We lived there before moving this town…" Susan replied to me. "…and what did you find?"

"Your granddad was right – Team Rocket takes pokemon to their base in Celadon City, but I don`t know what for… Well… Actually, they do this no more. Because I kinda destroyed their base."

"Really?" She surprisingly exclaimed. "So… you`re like… a detective?"

"Well… No… maybe… Yeah, like a detective. But now I lost my trail. And now I doubt that the crooks from Team Rocket actually can tell me something new."

"Ah, they…" The girl suddenly made very shocked look. "A couple of hours ago the car from Saffron City`s general hospital took them all."

"What? How did you…" Such unexpected turn of events really shocked me too. "Never mind, girl. They won`t get away from me."

"And what are you gonna do now, detective?" With a hope in her voice she asked.

"What a detective must do." I stood from my chair and fixed the cap. "Carry out the order."

I left her alone with Mr. Fuji. I wanted to ask the old man some questions, but he isn`t in a fitting state now. Maybe in a couple of days I`ll check him again, but now I have to do what he asked me.

Somehow I managed to escape the hospital without being noticed. I didn`t need my pokemon now despite I was heading to one of the most dangerous places in all Kanto – back to Pokemon tower.

The story of Susan made me think. I tried to recreate the whole story in my head, and now I had the missing details. This was pretty interesting, I have to say.

The last detail I needed was hidden in the PokeDex.

 _Cubone, the lonely pokemon._

 _It lost its mother after its birth. It wears its mother's skull, never revealing its true face._

I wonder if the early death of his mother is just a coincidence that… happens to EACH Cubone or just a cruel fate. Anyway, this really opened my eyes and I accelerated even more. Now I understood what was so unusual in that Cubone appearance that I saw on Route 5.

I returned to the pokemon tower. In the night this place looks even scarier than ever. But now I know that nobody will disturb me. At least, the wild pokemon will not.

Going back there was a tough thing. I didn`t want to. I could send all this to hell and go back to hospital or PokeCenter to eat and sleep. But I had to find the end of this damn story.

As I was slowly going up the tower, wild ghost-type pokemon sometimes appeared again. Some were running away in fear, some were clapping with their phantom hands, some were screeching something, I guess, inspiring. But not a single one attacked me.

Because I finished what they tried to begin.

I realized this not so far ago, and the answer to this mystery gave me another to a mystery everyone forgot very long ago. Just like in Korrok region, the sect was just a bunch of random women possessed by ghost pokemon. When we destroyed that sect, no one of its members could remember a thing, not to mention ability of summoning Circles again. They just could not! And everything happened in the ghost-filled place. Exactly like this one.

The Paradigm Mansion… Ugh… Just the thought about that place makes me shiver and cover with goose-skin. Damn that was some horrible experience for my sanity.

But the main thing in that story was… that it wasn`t finished. We never find the source. We never found the leader of group or their purpose. In the end, all sectarians didn`t even know each other! I departed too soon to find it out, and the rest must have just forgotten about it.

Now, I think, that all this was somehow connected to the legend of the Dark Crusader – a vengeful spirit that inhabited the underground levels of Mansion. And – what`s more important – now I think that our little mystery connected to the spirit of Marowak as well.

I was going upstairs and repeating the whole story in my head, as I saw her.

The death of Marowak was unnatural. It was caused by the hostile actions of Team Rocket that tried to steal her own child. Usually I don`t believe in mystics despite I meet it quite often… But this time is different. This somehow seems logical to cause the appearance of the spirit. Enraged and troubled, it was too negative even for the local pokemon.

Maybe this sounds too fantastic… But I guess, it was them who possessed those women and made them perform a ritual of Circle summon, because pokemon can`t do this by themselves. They tried to calm down the Marowak spirit! And Douchebag didn`t let them do it. Stupid Douchebag.

But now the spirit has departed and the peace finally returned to the tower. Just the one thing was remained…

I finally got to the floor I needed and looked forward.

…the source of all this. The little creature before me, impertinently digging the grave of his own mother. Maybe, for them this is a regular thing, and I can`t judge them by our laws. The exact Cubone I saw on Route 5 back then.

"So, it is you who caused all this." I quietly said and squatted before the Cubone. Pokemon squeaked in fear when heard me and jumped back, almost falling into the grave.

"Crraaur…" He growled at me and tried to hide behind the modest tombstone made by Mr. Fuji for the poor Marowak. I think now I begin to understand what was so interesting in him. Despite the image of Cubone in PokeDex being brown, this one was… green. Maybe this means something, I don`t know.

"Don`t be afraid of me, little one." This time I actually tried my best to express care in my voice and sound as least threatening as I can. Definitely not a thing I could get used to. "Be afraid of those people who destroyed your family. But not for long… Be brave in general and train hard." I actually imagined this little one becoming a vengeful bastard like me. Not a really good destiny, but ironically fitting one. "I… I don`t dare to take your honor of doing this by yourself… But I don`t refuse from mine. So I kinda challenge you to a race. Who will destroy Team Rocket first? We… shall… see." And thus I stood up and headed away from here, leaving the Cubone alone.

I don`t know whether he understood me or not. I don`t know if I`m actually right about him. But I know one thing – this is not the last of me seeing this exact pokemon.

* * *

The thoughts got mixed up in my unrest head. Something`s going on, and I don`t actually understand what. Everything is so confusing… And I constantly forget something. A lot of something. Something important. Maybe I just need to rest a little bit more…

I returned to the PokeCenter to spend the rest of night. I guess I already got used to the dark atmosphere of this town and began to find it… fitting.

"Welcome to the PokeCenter!" The lady behind counter greeted me. "Oh, mister, aren`t you the one that dealt with the Pokemon tower crisis?" She suddenly changed the topic. Seems like I get some famous here. I don`t like it.

"Yeah… So what?" I wasn`t in a very friendly mood to keep the conversation going.

"Then miss Erika asked to tell you that she booked the room for you already. And your pokemon are all right. The Charmeleon, though, is with her in the room 19, on the second floor." She informed me and handed over the key. As the label was stating, this key was from the room 19 itself.

"Let me guess… Room 19 is mine room too?" I suspiciously asked the nurse.

"Yes. It`s doubled, and paid for the next two days forward."

Strange… Why would Erika want to stay here for two days? Our misadventures in tower are ended now, so… what else does this woman expect from me?

"Thank you. I`ll take my pokemon tomorrow. Let them rest for some more. And… give a special check for Golbat, okay?" I asked the nurse and headed upstairs to my room.

A hotel room is pretty nice. Nothing special, but nice. Awesome couch where I can watch TV and then sleep without turning it off. Right now it is engaged by sleeping Dumpling that carefully keeps his flaming tail in the claw even when sleeps. Clever pokemon, really.

Erika wasn`t there right now, but the sound of shower immediately told me where she is. Too bad, I would like to talk to her. I guess we will do that later. But I still approached the bathroom door and carefully knocked in.

"Hey, milady, I have come. If you were going to walk out of here… some time… free and naked, then you still have the chance to change your mind."

I returned to the couch and noticed how charming my Dumpling can be when he sleeps. Damn, I can`t just take and disturb him… I guess I should take some time on the bed. When Erika comes, I`ll obediently leave. But until then… I`m gonna do what I do the worst.

Rest.


	56. The investigatopn squad

The new morning comes with a shining sun. But not for me – my broken organic clock usually makes me get up much earlier than that. Also, lying unconscious in the hospital for nearly a day may be counted a little as a rest too.

Anyway, I opened my eyes and looked up. How this new day will influence my life? I don`t know. I ask this question each morning. And… maybe, I don`t want to know.

Something is not right, still. As I remember, I was falling asleep on the bed, and… I`m still in it. But without clothes. And the nice scent of woman makes me think that somewhere my plan was imperfect.

I carefully turned my head to the left and saw Erika lying right near me.

Damn, I did it again, didn`t I? I didn`t even wanted to sleep with her… Well, maybe, I wouldn`t actually refuse to, this woman is quite attractive, but the situation isn`t fitting at all… I just don`t need another responsibility to her.

"Are you… going?" Erika suddenly asked sleepily.

"I don`t know. Maybe." I coldly replied and sat on the bed side. "I need to pull my thoughts together." And that was true. So many things happened recently I even lost the count. I throw myself from one to another, and then to the next one. Sometimes I even forget what I did earlier. What I wanted to do. That`s not a good thing.

I got up from the bed, quickly dressed up and headed to the kitchen. The coffee machine appeared to be extremely convenient as I made a cup of coffee and sat to drink it. Strangely, I didn`t feel hunger now, not at that moment.

Soon Erika joined me with coffee and small toast. We had our silent breakfast until it stopped to be silent.

"So… Where are you going now?" Erika asked me with interest.

"This is a question I want to ask myself too." I replied honestly. "We managed to deal with the Celadon hideout of Rockets, but now they`re gone. Maybe I should visit the hideout again and try… to search of what`s left."

Sudden sorry look on Erika`s face worried me.

"Oh, you don`t know…" She sadly whispered. "The Game Corner was burnt yesterday morning. News said it…"

Damn it… I really had hope to look through that place once again and find something useful for me. I squeezed my fists in anger willing to punch something but I slowly exhaled and calmed down.

"So… There`s nothing left in that place. I don`t know where to seek them now, have no trail now."

"Maybe you should rewind a little back? Why all this began?"

I found her advice unusually useful, and tried it out.

"I came to Celadon City because I had the trace of missing grass pokemon – from here, and even earlier – from Cerulean outskirts. Mr. Fuji directed me to your city too, and that`s all. Rockets took their guys back. Mr. Fuji is in a really bad state to ask him something, and that`s all. Investigation is at dead end."

Well, it didn`t help much. Erika understood that and was quiet for some more time.

"Do you know what`s the main problem?" She asked.

"I can`t focus now. So many things happened in so little time… Too fast! But… I don`t have the time to stop and think everything through…" I put coffee away and grabbed my hair. It`s been a while since I panicked mentally like this…

"Maybe… You should slow down a bit and give yourself time to think?" Erika said to me with very cared voice. "After all happened here and in Celadon… You really need to pull yourself together."

"But… when?" I raised my eyesight at her. "Right at this moment the truck with bunch of pokemon are moving… somewhere. Bunch of pokemon that my Harry wants to return back. That I PROMISED him to return back."

Woman lowered her eyes down. She tried to help me somehow, advice something but the situation is really tough. Anyway, she found what to say.

"You can`t chase pokemon if you don`t know where to go, right?"

Yes, she is right. I don`t know where Rockets moved and where I have to go. And what do I have now? Do I have anything now?

Damn, I DO have!

"Oh yes, Erika, you gorgeous thing!" I rushed to the gym leader and kissed her in the forehead. "Thanks a lot, what I would do without you!"

And after that I ran back to the shelf and grabbed my greatcoat. Somewhere in the depth of it I took PokeDex and opened it. I already did this process before despite absolutely not liking it, but I need to do that again.

Erika appeared behind me with complete confusion on her face.

"What`s on your mind again?" She asked.

"Shush!" I raised my finger to mouth and turned away.

"Hello?" The familiar male voice sounded in the device.

"Hey there, Bill! Nice to hear you." I greeted the inventor.

"Oh, Ven, it`s nice to hear you too. I was worried, how did everything go?" Bill asked me immediately. That made me remember that I didn`t report to him in days.

"It was terrible. Like, the worst! We nearly died and I was badly shot in my shoulder." I kept the second of dramatic silence to continue then with an optimistic tone. "But your work was just perfect, great! I owe you. But there`s one thing I still want to ask you. Guess what?"

"The scanner results?" Bill also managed to carefully guess me at once.

"The scanner results." I repeated after him satisfied.

"Yeah… I extracted the data from my scanner… But I don`t think it can be much of use to you right now."

"What do you mean?" By that statement he managed to really frighten me. He is my only hope now!

"Don`t hurry! I do have a thing for you." Bill calmed me down a little. "Wait a second…" The sounds of button clicks made me thing he is going to turn something on. "The most of recording is just silence and forest noise, but at one moment… You can hear this!"

Bill played the recording right through PokeDex connection. At first it was just the silence, but then a couple of very distant shots sounded.

"What`s that?" Erika whispered in my ear, reminding me about her existence again. I warned her with a sign and continued listening.

"And nearly after a minute, you can hear this…" Bill rewound the record a bit forward, where I heard that…

A terrible distant cry of some pokemon. The really terrible cry of unknown pokemon.

"And nothing more." The inventor stopped recording at that moment. I tried to move aside the question whether my S.S. Anne operation was worth it firstly, but then pulled myself together. Because it seems not to be.

"Do you know what pokemon was that?" I asked him and then turned my head back to Erika. I addressed the question to Bill, but she shook her head negatively too.

"No, I don`t, never heard that. This is definitely a pokemon not from our region, I guess." The inventor answered me. "Do you think this can help your investigation?"

"Depends on the question if we manage to define this pokemon somehow…" I caught myself on a thought if this can really help. How can this really help? "Can you please send this to professor Oak?" I asked Bill after some seconds.

"Yeah, I thought you`ll say that. I prepared the mail, but waited for you to permit." Bill said and giggled quietly.

"Wow, what a responsible Misty`s ex you are!" I said him.

"That… That didn`t sound like praise at all." Bill replied as if he expected to be praised.

"It shouldn`t be. However, you did well, that was a right thing to do. You can`t be too careful in… our scope of work." I placed myself in an armchair and looked up.

Do I trust professor Oak enough to handle him this job? Should this be a secret at all?

I think I need at least to invent another explanation to this, just to make sure.

"So… Are we adding professor to our investigation squad?" Bill suddenly distracted me from my thoughts.

"Ah, yes. I think we are." I answered him and sighed loudly. "Let me know when he replies, okay?"

"Okay. I`ll be online and ready if you need my help."

"Thanks, Bill, I appreciate that. I`ll return the favor someday." I said without even thinking. To return this person the favor, I need to invent something of my own. Something crazy like he invents, or even crazier.

"Don`t worry about that. Let`s think that your retrieval of my scanner was… pretty big deal for me. Be safe and… I hope your… shoulder will be all right." Bill replied and turned off the link. Well, that`s a relief, my total debt to everyone is a little less now. Although, owing Bill maybe is the best of the worst things I could have.

I put the PokeDex away and stared at the space before me. Maybe, now I have another clue that can lead me to my car, the one that seems to be much better than chasing the bandits across the whole Kanto region. Do I need to continue battling Team Rocket now?

Yes, I do. This is personal now. Especially after they shot me. And I want to finish their dark businesses here. Once and for all. Also, I have to fulfill my promise to Harry.

Harry… This particular pokemon always seems to be on his own even while being in a team. That is so like me. I wonder what will he do when we finish off Team Rocket?

What will I do?

"You seem to have a lot to think now." Sweet and soft voice of Erika behind scared the shit out of me and made me jump in my armchair.

"Whoa, don`t… Don`t do that again, woman, please!" I gently yelled at her and got up from my place. I don`t like when people startle me. I hate it!

I approached the window and looked outside. This side of PokeCenter comes out on a pretty nice field right nearby. I guess it can be used for pokemon battles – judging by the amount of damage to the ground there, the previous ones were quite heated.

The familiar guy with his Haunter was doing something there. A couple of children surrounded him there, maybe asking to play with the rare ghost pokemon. I hope he is smart enough not to let them.

Damn it, yes! Douchebag! He mentioned before that his boss was somehow connected to Team Rocket. And he still has the papers to make pressure on him.

"Dumpling, to me!" I passed the lying Charmeleon and immediately woke him up and rushed out of my room while putting the greatcoat on.

"Hey, where are you going?" Erika shouted to me behind.

"Getting the last chance to success, my dear." I stopped for a second. "As a gym leader you would like to see that, let`s go!"

"I`m… not going. I`m heading back to Celadon City." The woman said confusedly.

"Okay then!" I cheerfully replied, waved at her and left the room.

We went down the ladder and approached the nurse behind the counter.

"Good morning, mister Vengeance! Would you like to take your pokemon back?" She nicely greeted me.

"Thanks, milady. Yes, I would like to." I leaned on the counter and smiled widely despite the endless chain of horrible thoughts about random nurse knowing my name.

While woman was searching for my pokeballs in her storage, Dumpling finally caught up with me and gave an unpleasant look.

"Oh, don`t look at me like that. In the army you would be awaken with much more brutal methods… water-type methods…" I said to him. In return, the pokemon seriously pointed at the only pokeball on my shoulder belt. "Yeah, fine." After that I returned him back to capsule, to continue the rest.

Dumpling was almost immediately followed by Erika, very displeased too by something. She approached me and raised her forefinger like going to threaten me, but then suddenly stopped and just breathed heavily.

I questionably looked at her and then slowly and carefully moved her finger away.

"Be cautious with that finger-gun of yours. Keep it for a real purpose. What asshole upset you now?"

"You… you! You didn`t even say a goodbye!" She yelled at me.

"What for? We met again right in a minute after that!" I gave a proper look to this angry gym leader. There`s something beautiful in anger… But in anger that stays inside a border.

"I`m going back to Celadon City, didn`t you hear me?" She repeated like I didn`t heard her the first time. But it wasn`t necessary – I heard her the first time.

"Of course, I heard you. I made some conclusions and planned my whole week, according to your statement. I had to change a couple of plans because of you. So what?"

Erika was angry no more. She looked… disappointed? No, not disappointed. Sad, maybe? Why would she?

"After everything we`ve been through, you let me leave that easily?" She whispered.

And here comes the real effect of damned Contract. Crap, I tried to avoid this, and failed again. Another broken heart, another scratch on my black wall, another slap, maybe.

"Listen, Erika. After everything we`ve been through I knew you pretty well. I understand that if you decided to stop our journey and head back home – you have a reason for that. And I won`t argue. I respect you and your choices. That is all."

The small shiny tears appeared on her eyes while I was talking. She rushed to me and hugged in the end.

"You were not like this when we met." I told her remembering what first impression she did on me. It was like completely another person. Adventures do bad things to people…

"And you stayed absolutely the same." She replied and released me.

"You wanted the adventures, big spoiled girl. Why changed your mind?" I cunningly looked at her.

"I think I got enough of this. You interested me from the very beginning. Your marvelous battle at my gym… Then the assault on Team Rocket headquarters, the firefight and then suddenly - the ghost tower! I bet your life is much more interesting if you act like all this is a regular thing to you."

"Oh, you can`t even imagine, woman…" I quietly commented her while looking around. Her stories about me can be not very pleasant for regular people to hear. Especially to those who SUDDENLY connected to the Rockets.

"Firstly, I was just interested. Then surprised. Then confused. Then amazed. And scared! I felt so many different emotions that… Well… These days were really great. Thank you for this. But not for blowing up my gym." I think this woman is overreacting a little. Also proves my theory about her. And makes people suspect me as a terrorist.

"Yeah, sorry for that part. It was really necessary."

"I still can`t understand your logics… Maybe, I should not. That`s much more fun this way." She made a step back and nodded. Or, maybe, even bowed. "I will return back home, restore what… Team Rocket destroyed, get their activities in my city under control and then try to help your investigation. The incident on Route 3, I remember correctly?"

I wasn`t fond of her listening to my talk with Bill. But her help could be very good. On the other hand, I would not want to attract too much people to it. What if they find my car before me? That can be just catastrophic!

But I know I can`t stop her from doing so.

"Yes, Erika, thanks a lot." I nodded showing her a whole bunch of appreciation.

"Call me soon. I registered myself in your PokeDex." She smiled and turned around to go back to our room.

In my PokeDex? Can this thing actually connect with regular mobile phones? If so…

No, paranoid Ven, no, stop. They CAN`T track you down using just a phone call.

Or can they?

And so, I was thinking bad thoughts and looking at Erika`s ass, slowly moving away until her hostess turned right and disappeared behind the wall.

"Here are your pokemon, mister." Finally, the shy nurse got the courage to interrupt this too emotional moment and handed me over the four pokeballs.

"Thank you. Did you examine my Golbat, by the way?" I turned to her while fixing capsules on my shoulder belt.

"Yes, but there`s nothing wrong with it, actually. It`s in full health now!" The woman replied to me confusedly.

"This is strange… Lately he looks so… I don`t know… sleepy or apathetic, maybe?" I tried to remember all suspicious moments of his behavior.

"Ow, that`s what you mean…" Nurse immediately calmed down. "This is a problem every Golbat trainer faces sooner or later. This specie is known for drinking the living creatures` blood, this keeps them healthy and in good mood. In wild, this is no problem, but… trainers don`t usually know what to do with it."

Now I remembered my Golbat`s PokeDex entry that mentions that, and why I didn`t think about this at all?

"But there is the way to solve this problem, right?" I asked her with hope in my voice.

This made her think deeply. Maybe this nurse isn`t the most experienced of them all, but now, at least, I know what`s wrong with my pokemon.

"I heard that some trainers actually let their Golbats drink the blood of defeated wild pokemon during training. As for me, this doesn`t look nice at all. But overall… Golbats are very rarely and hardly trained." The nurse sadly told me and looked at my pokeball with a small dent – the one that belongs to Moment.

For some reason I remembered that Team Rocket uses quite a lot of Zubats. I have no idea why – maybe, because caves are just filled with these creatures and they are easy to capture – if they are not Moment, of course. Oh, how much problems they`re gonna have when they evolve them!

"You shouldn`t worry, actually. This doesn`t affect its battle skills." The nurse tried to cheer me a little.

"But how can he battle with all his might if he thirsts for blood?" I asked her in return. "How can he fight under me if I don`t meet all his needs?"

"Maybe, you shouldn`t have caught such troublesome pokemon..." Woman quietly said.

I lowered my eyes and noticed that I squeeze Moment`s ball in my hand. Shouldn`t have caught? I earned trust and respect of this pokemon. I taught him many things that can help in battle and life. Maybe we have spent not very much time together, but we already went through fire, water and shit together! If there is some problem, we can solve this.

"How can you tell such a thing?" I was offended by her words and raised my brutal eyesight at her. "You, a respected Pokemon Center nurse!"

"I`m sorry. I didn`t mean to…" She retreated a little back from the counter.

"Nevermind. Thank you for your good job, and for the explaining. We will think of something." I nodded her and quickly headed outside of the Pokemon Center.

Damn, I didn`t expect these women to delay me so much. Douchebag must have already left, and how am I supposed to find him now?

Oh, there he is – right at the exact same place. All my anxieties were useless.

"Stop right there, criminal scum!" I pointed at him while quickly approaching. "I need your head, quickly!"

"You again…" The best friend of mine snarled. "Don`t drag me into your stupid games!"

"Where were you working?" I approached Douchebag and put my hand on his shoulder.

"What?!"

"Where. Were. You. Working?" I repeated the question seriously.

"Why would you need that?" Douchebag made a threatening step forward, but didn`t do anything else. The kids quickly scattered from the scary me, and Haunter tensed too.

"You were working in the PokeMart, right?" I stared at Douchebag. "In the Viridian PokeMart."

"Yeah, so what?"

Suddenly I caught myself on a thought that I wanted him to ask me how I found it out. I wanted to tell this very much. But this douchebag didn`t even bother to ask.

"That means you should know the man called… Red Rob, right?"

"Yes, I know him. What the hell do you need?" He sounded really pissed off.

"To send him a message… And you… will be my messenger." I replied with a very menacing tone.

"Oh no, I will not. I don`t know him and I know nothing!" He lied loudly and boldly.

"You don`t know who was the courier on your shop, do you?"

"Have no damn idea." He crossed hands on chest and turned away.

Well, this is my own disadvantage. He definitely knows something about the connection of Viridian City PokeMart to Rockets, but won`t tell. Interrogating someone who you could barely call a… 'friend'… is hard thing to do. I would really like to smash his face a couple of couples times, but this is not right. This is personal, and there can`t be anything personal in a delicate matter like interrogation with scaring and beating people.

Still, I can find the way to his black plagued heart. Someday. But this one will have much more violence.

"And now tell me what are you doing here?" I addressed Douchebag again. "We ended the crisis Pokemon Tower. We survived. We had a meal after that. Well, at least, I had…" After catching Douchebag`s eager look on me, I quickly proceeded forward with my speech. "Why didn`t you run away to the next gym? That`s your goal now, right?"

That made him look away. I found his weak spot.

"Oh, I see what`s happening here. You found a girlfriend. Considering that you`re a complete douchebag and an idiot, only the same person can agree to this… Or you have found another archrival to mock instead of me. I will be offended if it`s true."

"Shut up! I was waiting for you, to challenge you to a battle as we wanted!"

That was expected. Not wanted, but expected. I wonder how this will turn out now.

"You`re so predictable, Douchebag. How many pokemon you overfed with legal drugs after our last battle? All of them? Even more? And what battle do you expect me to give you?" I tried to make him think about his methods. I don`t like his methods. They make me look more pathetic than I am in real.

"Oh, a very funny one. And important too. Because I challenge you to a battle with a real bet!" He smiled darkly.

"A bet? What is it?" Now this became much more interesting to me.

"It`s simple… And not as offensive for you if… I mean… WHEN you lose."

Douchebag raised his eyesight at the Haunter hovering behind him.

"If you lose… you give me your Haunter!"


	57. A Losers victory

What`s on this douchebag`s mind again?

"Are you serious? What for?" I surprisingly asked.

"This shouldn`t bother you. We battle with our Haunters, just them. You lose and we exchange them in the Pokemon Center, as it should be. You give me yours, I give you mine." Douchebag tried to hide his evil intentions as much as he can, but such thing is not that easy to hide, not for him.

But battling with our Haunters… This may be really interesting. And much easier for me to win this! He will not have double advantage over me, our pokemon are nearly equal. He won previously because he had advantage in type and level. Now I have advantage of my own.

"This can`t be that easy. What`s the catch?" I asked Douchebag with suspicion. It just can`t be otherwise.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot again how stupid you are. They evolve this way!" My opponent yelled at me. "Both of us get Gengars in the end, that`s all."

Evolving because of trading? That`s something new to me. Or not… I think Bill mentioned this earlier. And I`m inclined to believe that wacky engineer.

But the other thing bothers me – I don`t want to give my Caesar away. Of course, Douchebag`s pokemon will somehow evolve after we finish the trade and I will get the powered form of Haunter in the end, but still… This will be another pokemon. Another Haunter. Not Caesar I slowly got used to. I just can`t be sure that Caesar got used to me.

"So… Do you accept this challenge?" Douchebag asked me again seriously.

"You`re ready to bet your own pokemon for this?" I accusingly questioned him in return. I still can`t decide whether I want it or not.

"You didn`t understand, you blockhead! I am going to give you my pokemon if you lose! That`s not a regular bet. Also, I taught it one special move that yours definitely doesn`t know! The benefit is all yours!"

"This can`t be right…" I couldn`t understand what`s wrong with this extremely strange and suspicious offer. Could this be just because Douchebag wants to get a stronger Gengar instead of his Haunter? This just doesn`t fit in my head.

Oh! Maybe we could exchange them back again? That sounds like a plan.

"If you don`t want it, then get lost and don`t waste my time…" He waved away and turned around to leave the field.

The situation is so interesting and hot that I can not only turn it into my favor in ANY result, but even double it.

"I accept your challenge!" My proud voice reached him. "And I have my own terms too, just for you to know."

"Oh, now you do have guts to face me. I`m listening."

"I want my pokemon back after that. We get the evolutions and exchange them back. And then… You will head back to Viridian City. Meet Red Rob and tell him that the investigation is on the way. Then find your boss. You make him give away all the information about Team Rocket agents he worked with…" With all seriousness I said.

"Well, I could expect something like this from you…"

"…if I lose."

And THAT was unexpected for him that made him even retreat back a little.

"You… you`re betting against yourself?" He looked really surprised. Haunter opened his mouth in shock and melted into the dark pool on ground. What a funny pokemon.

"Yes, so what? I can`t do that?"

He closed his eyes and smiled suspiciously.

"Yeah… Unexpected stuff is really expected from you." He made a step forward and looked at me with determination. Looks like he accepted all my demands. "Let`s go!"

"You don`t have to say twice." I slowly retreated to the nearest end of field where my trainer`s position is placed and grabbed a pokeball. The one that even feels dark and evil when you touch it.

Douchebag moved to his position and pointed at the place before him for his Haunter to stand.

"Let`s show them, Caesar!" I shouted and threw the pokeball on ground, releasing my own Haunter. The creepy ghostly figure appeared before me, stretching his… separately hovering hands.

When Douchebag`s Haunter saw my Caesar, both pokemon screeched from the joy. Looks like they are pretty happy to see each other again.

"You two seem to be good friends." I said to my Caesar. "But don`t let this stand in the way of our victory. Let`s start with Night Shade!"

He turned back and questionably looked at me. Looks like he didn`t expect me to give such a command.

"You worry too much about nothing, dumbass! Use Night Shade!" Douchebag commanded to his pokemon and he immediately executed it without hesitation. My Caesar barely noticed the dark shade approaching and dodged it when Haunter appeared from shadows.

That was unexpected for him too, and he yelled at his friend. Opposing pokemon screeched something too, and attacked even without the next command, turning into the shadow again. This time my pokemon wasn`t fast enough to dodge that attack, and the dark phantom struck him right into the face, causing some real damage.

Douchebag didn`t seem to care that his pokemon acts without his commands. That didn`t look like his battle style previously… He`s definitely up to something.

"Caesar, focus! Lick him!" I did my best to keep my Haunter`s attention on the field.

"Sucker Punch!" Douchebag gave his command. Again, that was a move I don`t know.

My pokemon opened his mouth and prepared to attack the opponent with his tongue but suddenly opposing Haunter just in a moment reached mine and punched right between eyes. Caesar screeched from extreme pain and retreated back. I guess, that was the new move Douchebag mentioned before.

After a quick recover, my pokemon angered and finally got the chance to strike. Well, if a lick could be named as strike. Anyway, this made our opponent get into the paralysis. How lucky.

But the situation isn`t going in our favor. Caesar was hit pretty badly twice, and the opposing Haunter was hit just once with pretty weak move. What maneuver could be good in this situation? Right now we trained just two of them, and… they do not suit here. Well, looks like we have to battle like all do. There is not much of choice.

"Use Sucker Punch!"

"Use Curse!"

We gave the commands at the same time, and after that Douchebag`s face changed in confusion. He didn`t expect me to do that. That`s a really huge risk – even if my pokemon won`t finish him with his own move and even survive another attack from the opponent, he will remain really at the edge. But with the effects of paralysis and curse for our opponent and, of course some luck for us we can have hope. There is no other way. All other variants lead to loss.

Which is profitable to me more than victory… What an interesting situation. But I don`t want to lose just because of one reason.

I want to defeat Douchebag.

The next round began with a strange thing – my opponent prepared to launch his attack, but suddenly he stopped like something blocked him. He couldn`t hit us, and we successfully performed the cursed move.

I saw how painful that was for Caesar, but it was also painful for the opponent. Now he slowly dies.

Douchebag was surprised and confused at the same time. Did he expect me to lose intentionally just because this is profitable for me? Hell no, the chance of finally defeating him is much more valuable! Even the chance of tracking down the Rockets again…

This is pretty messed thought, I have to admit. But there is a way to save my pokemon and my pride. Another plan.

The opponent retreated a bit back and prepared for another round. My Haunter hovered before me, loudly growling.

"Now let`s hit him with Night Shade!" I commanded.

"Use Night shade too!" Douchebag counterattacked.

Finally luck was on our side. My pokemon jumped into the shadow on the floor and rushed to the opponent. Douchebag`s Haunter was paralyzed and couldn't do anything against us, and we managed to hit him pretty good.

Caesar returned back to his position and prepared for the next move. But right at the second I wanted to give another command, he rushed from the place by himself with his hand squeezed in a fist. Dark glowing fist.

Our opponent suffered the additional damage from the Cruse and angered too. With the fist ready to attack, he rushed to us. Douchebag didn`t stop him, and two pokemon uncontrollably collided with each other.

And that worried me pretty much as that threatened my plan a lot!

The result was really unexpected. They struck each other with a powerful moves, both were thrown back and… fainted.

Yes, both Haunters managed to knock each other out at the same time.

The result was exactly as I wanted, although I wanted to do this the other way. But this is fine too.

But another thing bothered me – what was that punching move they both performed? I don`t remember anything like this. So I returned my Haunter back inside his pokeball and quickly connected it to the TM Case.

"Shadow punch?" I made a rhetorical question looking at the screen. "That was Shadow punch move! How interesting…" This move looks much better that the moves we have now. It is much stronger… And it never misses! I definitely need to learn this move.

But Caesar knows four moves now… Which I should replace? Damn nature blocks…

Lick looks like the first candidate to forgetting. This is not a strong move, and also not a very pleasant one. But it can cause the paralysis, which can be useful sometimes.

Night Shade? If TM Case is correct, this move will become stronger as my pokemon grows stronger, so it will always be actual. Definitely not this one.

Curse? That`s dangerous and risky move, but that`s exactly how we play this game. I need it, at least now.

Hypnosis looks good too sending the opponent to sleep. No, this one is needed too.

So… In the end, the Lick seems to be less needed. I think I`ll choose it.

And I confirmed the memory rewriting in TM Case, making my Caesar fix his new move. A very useful battle it was indeed.

"At the same time…" Douchebag just couldn`t believe into this. "Well, I will have a pokemon with Shadow punch anyway now." He sighed and returned his pokemon back into the greatball. After that he raised his eyesight at me. "I have no idea how to decide the winner."

"I know." I gladly replied and smiled cunningly. "I have achieved two my goals here. I defeated you. AND I lost to make you execute your bet." The face of Douchebag became really unpleasant. Looks like he stopped liking the idea of bet, but it was too late.

My life-long rival clenched his teeth and silently headed back inside the PokeCenter. I followed him into the building.

The devices for trade and moveset checking were placed right in the main hall. The trading one was free now, and we quickly approached it.

"Do you know how this works?" I asked Douchebag.

"Of course, I know!" He replied irritably. "Only an idiot will not understand how this thing works."

Maybe, he is right. The machine has a slot on the other side and the same slot on the other. It switches pokeballs in the slots, and that`s all. Looks simple. I just don`t understand what actually this device is needed other than cause the evolution of certain species?

I took Caesar`s pokeball and raised it over the slot from my side. Something stopped me from doing it. I still don`t want to give my pokemon away! Even if I know that I can return him back later.

"Is this actually the only way to evolve them?" I clarified and looked at Douchebag. He already placed his greatball into the socket and was ready to press the confirmation button on his side.

"Yes, it is! Come on already." He hastened me.

"Then what are these things needed for trades of pokemon that don`t evolve this way?"

He just angrily stared at me. Looks like he doesn`t know the answer and don`t have the intention to answer anyway.

I sighed and looked at my pokeball. For some reason it felt like I keep it in my hand for the last time. The bad feelings never let me down. But Douchebag will not dare to do something stupid. He knows that I`ll get him if I need to.

So I made a deep breath and put the pokeball into the socket. Just pressing the button – and that`s it.

And I pressed it. The machine turned on, buzzed and shined with small light bulbs. Our capsules moved inside the device, and the screens on each side switched on to show pokemon inside.

Mine showed, of course, the image of Haunter. Then the image hid inside pokeball and flew away into Douchebag`s side. After a few seconds the image of greatball appeared and replaced the pokeball. After an animated explosion, Haunter appeared on my screen.

The process finished pretty quickly, and soon the real greatball moved outside the machine right to me.

I don`t even know what to do now… Douchebag`s pokemon is now in front of me. Should I take this pokeball? Or not? For some reason this still feels like it someone else`s.

But I got the courage to take this greatball in my hand. This one felt just like Caesar`s – the cold ghostly capsule with something really evil inside. That`s just the feeling that appears by itself. Maybe, it was a mistake and the device switched pokeballs but not the pokemon?

"Let`s see…" I said and opened the capsule. Blue light erupted from it and landed on the ground, forming a… Haunter. "What?" I was still surprised.

But only then I was surprised even more as the pokemon before me immediately glowed light-blue and began to grow. The shape of his body slowly became more round and… maybe a bit smaller. Short limbs grew quickly, and also some spikes on the top. When the glow faded, a whole new pokemon was before me.

And it was a horror. The small grinning thing with huge mouth and eyes. Gengar.

I took PokeDex and scanned the capsule to get the final entry of this evolution line.

 _Gengar, the shadow pokemon._

 _Hiding in people's shadows at night, it absorbs their heat. The chill it causes makes the victims shake._

Holy crap. The final form of Gastly is even creepier than the first one… At least, it doesn`t cause nightmares during the daytime. I hope it doesn`t…

This scary bastard looked at me cunningly and then opened his huge mouth – almost of a size of the whole body – and showed large tongue.

"And you all have such a tongue…" I said with a bit of disappointment. "Come on, show me my Caesar!" I addressed to Douchebag.

He grabbed my – and for now his – pokeball from the device and opened it. The energy stream turned into Haunter that quickly evolved into Gengar too. I was really glad to see my Caesar here again, despite him being a complete and uncontrollable pokemon asshole that disobeys me in the most important moments and scares the shit out of people.

Suddenly something in the machine from Douchebag`s side began to spark and after a few seconds a small explosion happened.

"What the hell?" That scared me seriously.

"Ouch… Looks like the machine broke now…" Douchebag said with histrionic sadness in his voice. "We can`t trade them back now."

That was really sudden for me. I immediately realized that Douchebag arranged all that. The challenge, the bet, battle, loss, trade and the broken machine. I just couldn`t understand – what for? Everything seems to be in my favor now. What this douchebag is up to?

This jammed my mind, for real. I knew this is wrong, and the answer is so obvious.

So why can`t I understand what is wrong?

Meanwhile Douchebag returned my Caesar back to his pokeball and slowly headed to the exit.

"Why?" I quietly asked him.

"I help poor and retarded people." He said. I remember him saying this earlier, and that made me mad. Knowing that he made something ugly is bad itself. Knowing that he made something ugly but not knowing what exactly - is the worst. Right now he walks away, giggling insidiously and waiting for me to realize the catch. I just can`t stand that satisfied look on his mug.

Okay, I need to calm down. Maybe, everything isn`t that bad. I still have a ghost-type pokemon, stronger that the previous one. I just need to catch up with Douchebag in the next PokeCenter, tie him up and trade back. Until then… I need to find the common language with this shady guy.

"Okay, Caesar, return." I habitually called him. "Oh yeah, I forgot, you`re not Caesar…"

"By the way…" Suddenly Douchebag shouted to me from the very other side of PokeCenter, almost near exit. "Its name will fit you very well. Its name is Loser!"


	58. Awakened beauty

"Is that all?" I asked him. "All this circus was just to… stuck me with a pokemon called Loser?"

"Yeah. Now there are two Losers in the same place!" And he walked through the door outside, laughing out loud.

I was left there with a creepy Gengar staring at me, trading machine steaming behind me and angry nurse heading right in my direction.

Damn, I don`t want to pay for Douchebag`s stupid jokes! Not now!

"Okay now… Erm… Loser… Use Hypnosis! You know it, right?"

For some reason, he gladly screeched and turned to the woman. His eyes glowed evil red, and she fell asleep right on place. I rushed to her and managed to catch her before hitting the floor. After that I carefully dragged her to the nearest bench, trying to avoid awkward eye contacts with some shocked trainers around us.

"Now, Loser, let`s run…" I quietly sad him and quickly headed to the exit. People hurried to move from our way, but one brave trainer still appeared with his small Nidoran.

"Nidoran, Peck him!" He commanded to the pokemon.

"Hypnosis, on both of them!" I gave the command of my own. Loser was much experienced under the ownership of Douchebag, and he easily put to sleep both Nidoran and his intrusive master.

No one dared to slow us down anymore, and we made out quick and awkward escape from the Pokemon Center.

When I got outside, Douchebag was there no more.

"Damn it!" I cursed him. "Ah, it doesn`t matter. I`ll get that bastard." Suddenly I caught strange look of Gengar on me. The feeling of it is… even stranger.

"Grrr…" He growled and them smiled again. This pokemon always smiles, and that looks really creepy. I begin to regret that I decided to deal with ghost pokemon.

"Don`t get me wrong, pal. I consider you a great pokemon, but… I think that everything should actually be on its place. You – with Douchebag, and my Caesar with me."

He just smiled even wider. I don`t even think he can make other facial expressions.

"Oh… Poor creature. Douchebag mocked you pretty much, didn`t he? You don`t even know what 'loser' is?"

Gengar growled again, continuing staring at me.

"I guess, you don`t know…" I sighed and took a greatball in my hand. Actually, this is the first pokemon I have in something other than regular pokeball. Does this matter? Maybe, not. "Return."

I beamed him back inside and fixed the capsule on my shoulder belt. The fifth one. This can be easily differed from the rest, not only by the evil aura it causes when you touch it.

So, where should I go now? I have some time before professor Oak identifies the record and Douchebag get the information. If he is going to get this at all. What can I do with all my 'free' time? Training?

Or maybe I can head to the next gym? That sounds like an interesting idea. Maybe I can get allies among the gym leaders and with their help destroy Team Rocket. If I`m going to head into sieged Saffron City someday, this can be really helpful.

"There you are!" Suddenly loud female voice sounded from the side. I turned my head to see a familiar girl running to me – Mr. Fuji`s granddaughter. Susan, if I remember.

"Yes, here I am." Was my modest reply.

"I… I wanted to thank you. For saving my granddad." She shyly looked at me. "He is in very bad condition, but if it`s not for you, he would be dead now. You gave us the hope."

"No thanks needed. All I did was just for my own mercenary purposes." I guiltily looked away. "Is he… is he in a coma?"

"Sort of… Doctors don`t know when he will get better. We can just wait. I will wait."

"And I`m going to escape the hell out of here and head to…" I tried to immediately think of something, but nothing good came to my mind. "Do you know where is the nearest gym, girl?"

"Erm… In Saffron City, maybe?" She confusedly replied.

"Damn. There is no way to Saffron City now. It`s blocked for civilians, you know." I was very disappointed.

"Well… How about Vermillion City? It`s nearly as far as Saffron, but on South-West from here."

"Nah, I already have the badge from here. And, predicting your next proposals, I already have badges from Cerulean and Celadon too. What else?"

She made a really deep thought. Looks like my question was not very easy.

"Maybe, then the nearest will be Fuchsia City for you… But it`s literally on the very-very South of region. Pretty far, I have to say."

"Okay, that`s nice..."

I took the map from my greatcoat and opened it to check my route to Fuchsia City. This girl wasn`t lying saying this is damn far. I need to cross four Routes from 12 to the very 15. And then I remembered that Route 12 is blocked by damn Snorlax. PokeDex states that they sleep for weeks, so this one is very likely to be still there.

"By the way… Everything began when your granddad tried to attract my attention with Snorlax blocking the Route 12. He promised to take him away later… Now he isn`t in condition to do so." For some reason I felt extremely sorry for Mr. Fuji. I still think I could do better and save him properly. But it`s too late to think about that. "Do you know how can I awake that Snorlax and clear the road? A couple of very polite cops asked me to."

"Yes! That`s why I was looking for you…" She gladly remembered and got a something like flute merged with pokeball from her bag.

"What is this thing?" I asked expressing a total confusion.

"This is the PokeFlute. If you play a specific song before Snorlax, it will wake up." She handed over this thing to me, but I didn`t accept it right now.

"I can`t play a flute! I just.. don`t know how." I objected. "I never did this before."

"Oh, that`s easy! I`ll teach you." Susan cheerfully replied.

"Really? Right here? I the middle of street? Near the PokeCenter where I… Well… Let`s at least go away from here, okay?" I headed to the other side of street where small park was situated. Susan confusedly looked around, but then followed me.

We got to the park where I found a nice bench to sit on and talk. The place seemed to be pretty deserted in this time, so I could worry less about listeners.

"So… You knew about your granddad`s plans?" I questioned the girl.

"Partly, yes." Susan began her story. "He just wanted to find some good trainer to help us with the disappearance of pokemon on Route 24. Everyone did not care, but he did! He especially liked two Oddishes there - Swappy and Floras, and was really angered when they disappeared. He immediately began the investigation of his own, but when he found out that actually Team Rocket is behind all this… He just realized that he can`t do this alone. So… he heard rumors about you and actually found out them to be true. Our Mr. Bom-bom… Snorlax, I mean… Was the plan to attract your attention."

"And block my way to your town where I actually need to be for helping you?" I seriously questioned her.

"My gramps can be… extraordinary sometimes. He`s very old, you know."

This makes no sense. But… I can`t expect too much from an old man. Senility can be serious. Senility can be dangerous.

"Okay… I think I understand you." I slowly replied trying to convince myself that I actually understood that. "Maybe I do not understand WHY he hired me this way… But I understand what for. The investigation is moving… Slowly and roughly, but moving. And I think I need you to clear Route 12 from your… Mr. Pew-pew… so I could head to Fuchsia City by the shortest route."

"Yes, of course…" She handed over me the flute again, and I didn`t hurry to accept it again. "It`s easy to learn playing it."

"Maybe you will play it?" I supposed. I had absolutely no intention to play a flute… Ever. "Or, maybe, you have a guitar? I can play a guitar! I can play guitar very well!"

"No, I don`t have a guitar, just this... My granddad created it, and this flute helps him a lot. The only thing in a world that can awake a full Snorlax, except for being full no more."

"And… how about coming with me and doing this by yourself? Snorlax belongs to your family, in the end." I suggested again.

"Coming with you?" She looked surprised by such offer. "I don`t know… I don`t want to leave my gramps for too long…"

Her unwillingness was really suspicious. She doesn`t want to leave Lavender town. Or she just doesn`t want to go with me?

"Come on, how about considering this as a… date? A romantic walk across the coastal bridge road with a flute in YOUR hand and Snorlax before us… Right now! And after that we possibly will never meet again…"

"Ah… looks like you leave me no choice." She stood up from the bench and looked at me questionably. "Are you… ready to go? Is your team ready to go?"

"Hell yeah, I`m ready!" I jumped up from the bench and stretched my muscles. When my shoulder hit me with the pain I realized how stupid this idea was. "But why should my team specifically be ready too?"

"Because when Mr. Bom-bom wakes up, it will want to eat… And fight." Susan replied seriously.

"Wait a second! You said only hunger can awake him. If he is not awaken yet… then he is not hungry."

"When it awakes, it will be. No matter if now it is not." Susan answered and headed in the direction of south road, to the Route 12. I just sighed disapprovingly and followed her.

* * *

We reached the Silence Bridge on Route 12 and headed to the South. I noticed that I returned to this place again, but now I`m coming from the other side of Snorlax. That sounds really weird, I have to say…

This bothered me quite a lot… When Susan plays the PokeFlute, her Snorlax will awake in fury to attack us. Why so serious, damn it?

"Tell me…" I addressed the girl. "Why would Snorlax attack you when you awake him? Can`t you just calm him down somehow?"

"That`s another problem…" She guiltily looked away. "Mr. Bom-bom never liked me. Only grandpa knows how to calm him down."

"Let me guess… YOU gave him this nickname?"

"Yes, I did! Do you like it?"

"Well, yeah, I consider this a good name." I lied shamelessly.

"Maybe, but… I`m a little bit scared." Susan honestly said. The sincerity in her voice was unmistakable. "It is an unusual pokemon. Kind, but furious and uncontrollable when awoken. When I was younger, I tried to play with him… But he nearly squashed me. Grandpa saved me. And now I`m a little afraid of Snorlaxes."

"Don`t worry, girl. Do you job and I will do mine. My team has earned me four badges already, that has to mean something, right?" I cheered her up with a confident smile on my face.

"Yes, maybe… I wish my grandpa was here…"

We continued walking this bridge to the south. This long damn bridge. I think a couple of hours definitely passed until we reached the place, excluding the time I wasted on battling a couple of trainers. All of them were just regular fishermen with water–type pokemon: Goldeens, Poliwags, Tentacools. I gave Harry the chance to stretch his muscles, and dealt with them without problems. Then we met a young couple on a romantic walk. They suddenly challenged me to a double battle too, and the boy promised to make a proposal to his girlfriend if he wins.

Well… He shouldn`t do that. Now I feel bad for myself because of their loss. Their two Nidoran weren`t a problem for me and my Moment with Reaper, and now I may have destroyed the happiness of a new family. Bad me.

The real problem appeared before us when we finally came to the crossing. The place where Routes 11, 12 and 13 cross each other. And at this exact damn place a huge snoring pile of meat is shamelessly lying here.

I could see the car from the other side of him. Looks like someone tried to pass here, but got into the dead-end presented by Snorlax. The engine is still working, so its owner must be nearby. Maybe, walked away to call for help.

"So, big lazy ass!" I shouted to sleeping pokemon. "Here I am again! How many time passed since we met? A week? More? And you`re still lying here… Shame on you!"

He didn`t reply to me. Well, I didn`t expect him to.

"Okay, girl, begin your magic." I said to Susan and made some steps back. She did that too standing behind me, took the PokeFlute from her bag and lifted it to her mouth.

She began playing it. The music was pretty nice, despite I never actually appreciated flute`s music. But she did her best, and the melody reached Snorlax`es huge ears.

The snoring stopped. For some seconds it was a complete silence with just waves hitting the sand somewhere under us.

But then a loud roar literally threw us away. Susan was going to fall behind from the startle, but I caught her arm.

"Stand back." I ordered her seriously.

She didn`t argue with me about that.

The large body of pokemon before us slowly raised up until Snorlax got to the sitting position and yawned widely.

"What moves does he know?" I asked Susan.

"Oh… I don`t remember… Yawn, maybe? Snore?" She unsurely answered.

"Well, I don`t know neither of them and only can guess what they do." I grabbed the pokeball from my shoulder belt and threw it on the field. "Let`s go, Reaper!"

Susan looked surprised a bit by my choice. But I was sure that some fast AND cunning pokemon will help me there. We can try poisoning this large beast and keep avoiding his attacks until he`s finished.

And right at this moment the beast was looking at us with very angry and hungry look.

"Reaper, let`s start with Poison Sting!" I commanded to my Beedrill. He approached the huge Snorlax to hit him right into the stomach, but suddenly the whole reaper just… bounced off him. The attack looked like nothing to Snorlax.

This bastard didn`t even open his eyes to battle and yawned widely to mock us. Suddenly, Susan behind me yawned too. It`s fine that I`m not prone to all this… social empathy stuff. But Reaper looked like that.

Beedrill somehow yawned too, screeching in a very lazy manner, but then shook his head and faced the opponent again.

"It`s Yawn move! You need to switch!" The girl behind me shouted.

"Why? What does it do?"

"If you will not switch your Beedrill, it will fall asleep on the next turn!"

"We have much of power to resist it, yeah, Reaper?" I asked my pokemon with determination. "Give him another Poison Sting, and aim for the hand!"

I believed in my Beedrill, and he believed in himself too. He furiously launched a pretty strong attack at the opponent`s hand, leaving some scratches… But just that. The next move from Snorlax was unexpected – almost immediately after our attack the beast smashed Reaper with his head. My pokemon was thrown back to his battle position where he… suddenly squeaked and fell on the ground, asleep.

"I told you!" Almost crying Susan shouted.

"Don`t worry, I have another plan…" I said while returning Reaper back to pokeball. "Dumpling, let`s do this!"

Charmeleon replaced Beedrill on the battlefield.

"Iron Rogue maneuver!" I gave the command, and Dumpling executed that immediately. That`s his favorite style.

Maybe Snorlax tried to orient by the sounds, because he didn`t open his eyes yet. Too lazy even for that. Or sleepy. But he tried to attack with his head again, smashing the place right near my Dumpling. I am glad Dumpling was NOT in that place.

And my pokemon knew what to do next. His powered Metal Claw struck the massive back of Snorlax, dealing him some damage.

"And again, Metal Claw!" I gladly commanded.

We attacked again. The smokescreen gave us a good place to hide while large and clumsy Snorlax tries to find us. Another good hit with Metal Claw reached our foe, and a powerful one. Maybe, Dumpling even managed to hit the weak spot – I already can see how unstable Snorlax`s walk became.

The smokescreen began to dissolve, and his effect faded. But instead of attacking us, Snorlax suddenly yawned very widely and fell on the ground. My Charmeleon barely ran away from the large beast that landed exactly on the car nearby. That was expected, really.

But why did Snorlax fall? Did we… defeated him already?

"What`s wrong with him?" I asked Susan.

"I don`t know… Maybe it`s his Rest move…" Girl replied a little scared.

"Rest? What does it do?"

"It makes you sleep and completely heals you."

"Oh…" That did not sound like a good thing. But at the same time it did sound like a good thing!

I could literally see how Snorlax lies there, shines with light pink glow and heals all his wounds from our Metal Claws. Damn it.

"Hit him with your best Embers, Dumpling!" I commanded to my pokemon. We need to use the moment to deal as much damage as we can.

And we did. My Charmeleon burned the sleeping pokemon`s ass so much we even could smell the fried Snorlax over here. To my surprise, it smelled quite nice. I even got hungry… But then I threw away such thoughts.

And finally Snorlax woke up by himself, even angered than before. He scratched the burnt ass and roared at us loudly.

This thing is tough. He is strong, fat, bulky and extremely slow. What could we do to defeat him?

And just then I tumbled to look around the surroundings.

The bridge! This large snoring carcass must weight a hell of a lot and have a lot of inertia. All he did before – just sending Yawns at us and attacking with head when we are close. He didn`t try to move! Because he realized that one wrong step – and he will fall down into the water. We have to use this great opportunity.

"Susan, tell me… If this is your granddad`s pokemon… Do you have a pokeball for him?" I suddenly questioned the girl.

"Well, yes…" She even more suddenly replied positively.

"Then why the heck I`m fighting him? Just return him back, and that`s all!" I shouted at her a little bit angered by her slow thinking.

"Y-yes… Here…" Susan was scared of my sudden reaction and pulled a pokeball from her bag.

"Or, maybe not. Wait. I know why I`m fighting him." I returned my attention to the battlefield. "Because I want to defeat him! Dumpling, use Scratch!"

My agile Charmeleon quickly reached Snorlax`s face and left a nice scratches all over it. Our crazy opponent bended a bit back… and hit us with a powerful Headbutt. My Dumpling was even thrown back from it and fell down the bridge.

"Crap, return!" I quickly saved my pokemon from the unnecessary oceanic bath. Fire-type pokemon wouldn`t like it. And after that, taking into consider all I have just seen, I released my next pokemon on the field.

Harry roared at our opponent and prepared to battle.

"Let`s begin with Acid!" I resumed the fight, and Harry spit a large clot of disgusting purple poison into the face of our opponent. Susan screamed from shock behind me after that. "Don`t worry, girl, he`ll survive. But I want to survive too."

Snorlax didn`t like that at all, and tried to put us to sleep again using his damn Yawn move. And this time I was experienced enough to replace my pokemon.

Now it was Loser to face the threat. It`s his first actual battle, but as far as I know, Snorlax shouldn`t have any moves that hit ghost-type pokemon. When I realized that I know just three of four his moves, I changed my mind, but it was too late.

Too late but not very interesting. The irritating Snorlax used Yawn again, causing Loser to feel sleepy too. This battle is becoming boring already to me too.

"Loser, use Curse!" I commanded to him.

Gengar hesitated for some time, but in the end performed that damn spell that explodes his body and lays a damaging curse on the opponent. Despite the hit Snorlax suffered, the opposing pokemon suddenly fell asleep again. And so did my Gengar.

"Okay, return now…" I beamed Loser back. At least, he did what he was needed to do. Now his place will take my next pokemon to have fun – Moment.

Golbat flew high up and covered the sun with his mighty wings. Yeah, that`s the pokemon to defeat this creature.

"Moment, use Wing Attack!" I gave the command to Golbat, and he did it. He headed straight to the opponent to launch a powerful strike with his wings after which the opponent suddenly… snored.

That was not a usual snore. That was horrible, loud and ear-tearing snore! My Golbat was thrown away with such snore, and both me and Susan barely kept standing after that. Even the car behind Snorlax flew away and fell down. At least, there`s no evidence against me now.

"What was that?" I shockingly asked.

"That`s his Snore move!" Susan explained. "A move that can be used during sleep…"

"Damn it!" I swore and imagined the endless cycle of Snorlax resting each time we hit him and hitting us during his own recovery. That`s not a good thing to imagine, actually.

Time for the plan A.

"Moment, return." I beamed my Golbat back into the pokeball and returned Dumpling on the field. "You have to do this. Jump over him and head to the East part of bridge."

Charmeleon trusted me. He trusted that my plan will work. And so he quickly ran to Snorlax and jumped over him just to be hit by another soundwave from Snore. To our luck, it threw him right on the necessary side of the three-roads crossing.

"Great! Now get to the distance and burn him with all you have!"

Dumpling hopped back and began continuously shoot burning embers into the opponent`s back. Angered Snorlax turned to my Dumpling and threateningly roared at him.

"And now… your turn!" I switched Dumpling with Harry.

This is going to be fun.

"Harry, catch his hands with your vines and hold very tightly, and then… attack him with Acid on the closest distance!"

"Why hands? Our Snorlax doesn`t attack with hands…" Susan questioned me, but I didn`t reply now. I was looking at my Harry.

Weepinbell gave me a mistrustful look, but then faced Snorlax again. As I commanded, he stretched his vines to grab short hands of the opposing pokemon. Our foe tried to break through it, but the grip was very strong. Nice, that`s exactly what I need.

"Go!"

Harry quickly hopped into the direction of Snorlax while keeping foe`s hands caught, jumped right before his face to launch another poisonous clot. But all our preparations and peepers gave the fatty time to launch his own attack. He hit my Weepinbell with head so powerfully that my flycatcher pokemon flew back away from him at high speed.

"Keep the grip!" I shouted to him.

And he did. The strength of Snorlax`es hit and his grip made vines stretch and then send the body of my Weepinbell right back into the opponent`s face, just like a slingshot.

Much more powerful hit from us sent Snorlax back, away from the Route 11 branch and down the bridge. Into the ocean.

"And NOW return him." I gave the command to Susan. Girl hurried to take the pokeball and return beast back.

"Phew…" She sighed loudly with relief.

"Great job, Harry. I think we have just invented a new maneuver! We`ll try it out later, now have a rest." I returned my pokemon back and faced Susan. "So… I think, that`s all. You will be all right with him?"

"I… I think I will." She replied and smiled. "Some time will pass, and it will calm down. I`ll feed it, and it will sleep until my parents are coming back."

"Sounds like a plan." I was really glad to hear it, because I wasn`t going to deal with other problems caused by Snorlax. This thing gave me a lot of trouble, even battling my whole team. Three of five my plans failed against him! But the last one wasn`t use at all.

"Well then… Bye now?" Susan modestly asked.

"Yeah. I`ll be heading to Fuchsia City." I answered and immediately headed straight to the south – to the Route 13.

At least, this battle gave us some good experience. Now I know more about battling huge lazy monsters. Hope this will not be useful against Team Rocket. I don`t want to face Snorlaxes again.

I stopped for a moment to think. There`s one thing I need to do.

"You know, Susan… Give me a call when your granddad wakes up."

"But… I don`t have your number!" She replied confusedly.

"I don`t have it either. Bye!"

I waved at her and headed forward to the next Route of my dark adventure…


	59. Training in the shadows

Finally I was alone. Well, alone and with my pokemon.

The day slowly comes to and end and I`m here in the middle of nowhere. At least, fresh sea breeze will help me sleep better. If my paranoia will let me sleep at all.

But I still feel myself energized and ready to do something else. For example, setting a small camp on the beach, eating something and training a little. I now have some good ideas for new maneuvers. Also, I should teach Loser maneuvers that Caesar knew.

After finding a perfect place for this, I threw my greatcoat on the grass, took some chocolate bars from my pockets and put off the shoulder belt. Five capsules on it made me think of finally adding the last one. But what could it be?

Time will show. But for now the short laziness spasm attacked and made me fall on my greatcoat and enjoy the moment of weakness. Maybe I could even feel the PokeDex in my pocket under me that I hope I did not crush.

But the moment of weakness can`t last longer than thirty seconds. I can be killed thirty times during this time. The training must begin!

So I overpowered my sudden laziness and got up. The fresh wind blew in my face and cheered me to move on. I got the shoulder belt up and began to release all my team, one pokemon after another. Dumpling roared and stretched his muscles, ready for action. Reaper buzzed loudly and clenched his stings. Moment loudly screeched and flew up. Harry quietly moved away from the others to watch over us. And the last, but not least – Loser appeared in his final Gengar form to scare everyone with his creepy smile. The first trio cautiously approached him and exchanged some pokemon words with him. I think they noticed the replacement.

"Yes, gang, this is not Caesar, this is… Loser. But he will be with us for now, so… get to know each other." I introduced our new team member to the guys. I don`t know how they will like that I traded my Caesar with Douchebag, but I can`t do anything right at the moment.

Suddenly I noticed how suspiciously cold it became here. The day isn`t finished yet, it should be around 9 P.M. now. Just a minute ago it was so great – a perfect cool temperature…

The creepy smile of Loser attracted me again. He noticed me looking at him and stared at me too. As it becomes colder and colder, his smile grows.

"It`s you, aren`t you?" I asked him after suddenly remembering his PokeDex entry. "You`re doing something, yes?"

He just grinned at me. I now sure it`s all his doing.

"Can you please NOT do that?"

That question caught him off guard. Loser looked down trying to find the answer there, but he could not. Maybe some pokemon just can`t control their nature.

And then I realized one strange thing. To check it, I looked into Gengar`s PokeDex entry again.

 _Hiding in people's shadows at night, it absorbs their heat. The chill it causes makes the victims shake._

I looked up at Loser. Yep, he`s standing on my shadow. I made a step away to move my shadow, and suddenly it became much warmer. The damn refrigerator turned into a nice cool evening again.

"So that`s how it works…" I mumbled quietly. "Loser, try to avoid stepping on my shadow… I don`t want to be frozen to death… by a non-ice pokemon, at least."

He confusedly looked at me for some seconds. I have no idea whether he understood me or not. I hope he did.

"Is this… is this how you feed?" I carefully asked, just to be sure. "With the heat of human body?"

And again, he just grinned at me, stretching his damn smile more and more. That`s just another level of creepiness.

But somehow this reminded me of Moment, and I looked up at the tree where he was sitting and sadly looking at the rising moon.

"Moment, are you okay?" I interested of his feeling. Golbat quietly growled in return. That`s definitely not okay with him. "I will find the solution to your problem, I promise."

He didn`t reply. Maybe he just doesn`t believe this is possible. I could just let him sometimes drink blood of defeated pokemon… But I could not. This is too much, even for me. I just need more time to think of it.

Meanwhile Reaper threateningly approached me and swiped the air before him. Looks like this one was really eager to train.

"Yes, guys. Let`s waste no more time and begin training." My words somehow cheered everyone, even Moment.

All my team gathered around me, ready to do some practice. I grabbed my greatcoat and moved forward. We have spent some more minutes walking around the woods near beach and looking for a nice place for training. When the perfect place was found, I stopped and began to give commands.

"Okay… Dumpling, you go train some more of your Embers. Climb on that rock and send them in the air, try to keep them in a straight line. Someday you will finally get your Flamethrower!"

Charmeleon was really inspired by learning the new Flamethrower move, and immediately rushed to carry out my command.

"Reaper… Let`s make Dumpling`s work a little bit harder. Practice your Fury Attack on the rock he`s standing on. Shake him!"

Beedrill for some reason was glad to do THIS exercise. Charmeleon wasn`t, and he questionably looked at me.

"Hey! Your task remains the same. You still need to shoot your embers into a single line above you… Despite Reaper shaking the rock underneath you."

He looked at Reaper, then changed to me. Filled with determination, he hopped onto that rock, gave one last serious look to Beedrill and began to shoot embers into the air.

"Good. Now you, Moment." I addressed my strange Golbat. "This should wake you up. Let`s train our vertical flight. Head up, turn on the back and fly around this way. Right wing down, left wing up."

He nodded and flew straight into the sky where turned on the side and began to fly in circles. Sometimes this was pretty hard to do as he was losing the balance and had to fly some distance straight, but then he again turned on the side and continued the exercise.

Meanwhile, Reaper approached the Dumpling`s rock and launched a nice punch into it. The Fury attack shook that boulder and pokemon on it, making him lose balance and disturbing his ember line. Charmeleon was really pissed off by that and even pulled his hand to threaten Reaper, but then remembered that I gave Beedrill such command, and calmed down a little.

"So, Harry, your exercise for now… Will be like Dumpling`s. We will train the slingshot later. Shoot Acid in the air and catch it with your mouth. Resist its effects on you. Then shoot it again."

Weepinbell jumped to the hill I pointed at and furiously shot a large acid clot in the air.

"And finally, you…" I switched my eyes to Gengar right at the moment he intentionally tried to step on my shadow. Understanding that I noticed him, he made a step back. Such a hooligan pokemon. "I`ll tell you how we battle here."

I made some careful steps aside and looked around me. All my team is doing their best at training, empowering themselves. I just can`t enjoy this enough.

"Our battle style is not only the power itself." I crossed my hands behind back and turned back to face Loser. "In our battle we use the so-called… maneuvers. A thing that I invented. They help us battle better and win! Do you like battling and winning?"

Suddenly I noticed a bit of real interested in Gengar`s creepy red eyes.

"I see, you do. Caesar wasn`t actually fond of battling. But for you it`s fine I see." I raised my eyesight at Moment and pointed at him. "Maneuvers are the special type of move performance, or a combination of some moves at once. Some may look strange… Some may look confusing. But all of them are super effective despite the type."

I moved my shadow away from Loser again and continued.

"All of them have codenames. You learn the codenames, and I use them in the battle instead of the actual moves when needed. This helps me keep my strategy in secret from my opponent, get it?" Loser happily nodded. "Despite maneuvers are too specific to be used in every battle, we have lots of them, for different situations."

Now I looked at Harry shooting the acid in the air. If it wasn`t that horrible to see acid clot flying up and down, I would think of making him a juggler. Acid juggler! What a terrible idea.

"I taught Caesar two maneuvers. Let`s try out the first of them – Dark Counter, a little bit modified. Harry, come here!"

Weepinbell hopped closer to us and waited for the next command.

"Great. Loser, you stand there, right on the edge of that cliff." I pointed at the cliff near our practice field. Gengar questionably looked at me, but obeyed and hovered to that place. "Harry, stand in front of him somewhere… here!"

Weepinbell faced Loser at the point I said. Both pokemon prepared for the training.

"Okay. Now your task, Loser, will be… standing and doing nothing. Yes, just stand and don`t react to anything."

His face became even more confused than before. In a moment he will understand.

"Now, Harry… Down Whip maneuver!"

My Weepinbell with pleasure launched his destructive vines at Loser, smacking him down the cliff and making fall down. After that he didn`t stop and jumped to the very edge, launching vines again and hitting Loser once more.

"Good, stop now." I jumped down the cliff and used a potion on my Gengar.

He quickly recovered and angrily looked at me.

"You see? The effect of surprise was real. Despite grass-type attack don`t hurt you that much, Harry managed to hit you twice, and pretty hard. Get up and return to the position."

Loser growled at me instead of moving.

"Come on! I`ll teach you how to avoid such things. Let`s go."

Avoiding sounded good for him, and now he listened. All of us returned to previous positions.

"Now let`s try this thing. If the situation went out of control, and you`re already hit the first time, you will fall down. But you can easily attack the opponent when he doesn`t expect this."

Both Harry and Loser listened to me very carefully. I even was surprised a little to see this from a pranking ghost pokemon.

"Let`s try this one. Harry, repeat the maneuver. Loser, use Shadow Punch on Harry." I made a step back and crossed hands on chest.

Loser was ready to make revenge on Harry and immediately turned into the phantom image and rushed to him. Gengars are really fast, I have to say, much faster than Weepinbells. He struck Harry making him move back, and jumped back too. But then it was Harry`s turn to attack, and he again performed the Down Whip maneuver, sending Loser down the cliff and hitting him once more.

"Okay, fine. That was a good try, Loser. Return to the position, boys."

Harry jumped back to where he was, and so did Loser. He was angry after another experience of Down Whip on himself and barely held himself back not to attack immediately. But I think he began to understand what I want to show him.

"Great. Now we will do the same a little… differently. After I say 'Dark Counter maneuver' you, Loser, will LET Harry hit you first time and just after that perform the Shadow Punch move."

His confused face just couldn`t understand why would he let hit himself.

"I`ll explain. The problem is that you`re fast enough to strike first. But in this case Harry can easily perform the maneuver after that. The difference is that you disrupt him during this and the last word is yours in the end."

Maybe now he realized that.

"Come on! Sometimes you need to overcome the attack to strike stronger then!" I cheered him up and got back to my position. "Harry, Down Whip maneuver!"

Loser prepared for another attack while Harry stretches his vines to strike. Right at the moment Gengar was hit another time I gave him the next command.

"Dark Counter!"

But now his reaction was not enough as he fell on ground and was hit by Harry`s vines once more.

"Okay. Let`s try this again. To the positions!"

Loser was already beaten pretty much. Each Harry`s strike was not effective on him, but they were strong and there were many of them.

"You see, it`s not enough just to wait for my command." I lectured Loser. "You must expect this. You must predict this. And that`s why you must prepare yourself to this. Maybe even before my command." The angry look of Gengar became more confused once again. "Now it`s hard for you, I know. But when you have enough experience, you will understand what situation you got into. And what command to expect from your trainer."

Loser didn`t seem to understand all I tell him. But he`ll get used to it. When the situations fitting for the use of 'Dark Counter' will repeat, he will begin to realize we already been through this. And then he will understand.

"One more time. Harry, Down Whip maneuver!"

We tried to repeat the exercise again, and again it failed. Harry struck Loser hard sending him down the cliff and hitting again on the ground. Maybe when Loser acts on his own he is fast enough, but he must react to my commands in time.

"Okay. The last time. To the positions, guys."

Loser was not angry anymore. The evil red eyes were glowing with determination. He wished to beat Harry now. He wished to do this right.

"Down Whip maneuver!"

And again, Harry with all his determination struck Loser as hard as he can, making him fall back and down the cliff. But this time my Gengar pulled himself together and performed a nice Shadow Punch – in the falling he empowered his fist and rushed through the shadow and struck Harry even harder, sending him far back. Loser felt his final triumph.

"Great! You`re just great, Loser! You even did more than I said to."

He questionably looked at me and growled something.

"I didn`t gave you the command." I said and smiled.

Loser looked down, realizing my words. He managed to did it without my command. Not exactly what I actually said him to do, but exactly what I wanted.

"Yes, that`s what I`m trying to achieve - the independence. Thinking by yourself like the trainer would think. Why the heck would we need commands then?"

At this moment I noticed that all my gang stopped training. They were watching me training and lecturing the newbie, and they remembered how I trained and lectured them Some were agreed to this, some were not.

"All right. Harry, return to the previous training. Loser, you have some time to rest." I commanded to my pokemon and turned back to see how all the rest return to their trainings. I silently watched for them for some minutes.

And then I decided to make a small rest and called Loser to me. This shady bastard continues to scare me with just his damn grin almost every time he can, but I seem to start getting used to it.

"Loser, we need to talk. Seriously." I addressed him and sat on the ground. The phantom body flew to me and hovered near my face. "Finally we have some time to chat.. personally."

I tried to concentrate my thoughts. I just… I just couldn`t believe I`m actually talking to a ghost. Alive… well, almost alive and pretty intelligent ghost. The real ghost! Maybe training ghost-type pokemon is quite rare but not impossible thing, for me it is more than just training. Maybe this guy can open the door to completely another world. And I need to understand how this can be achieved.

"You… are a ghost. In the past life, you were someone different. Do you… remember anything from your past life?"

Loser looked left and right thinking, but then returned his eyesight to me and shook his head… which is also his body… in a negative answer.

"The Marowak ghost in Pokemon tower. Did you know who it was after the converting?"

He negatively shook again. Interesting…

"That ghost could talk. It demanded us to leave. Maybe… you can… talk too?" I asked my Gengar unsurely. He just screeched loudly in reply. This didn`t sound like a speech, and I guess he did this just to irritate me.

"And that was not a telepathy or some psychic stuff like that. I think that if that ghost could talk, we can teach you too. How about that?" I asked my Caesar with intriguing voice. I have to interest him in this experiment if I want it to succeed.

Gengar changed the face to suspiciously confused. Maybe he`s just fooling with me.

"You know very well what I mean. You will be able to talk to people! You can tell us what it is – to be a ghost. About the afterlife. Isn`t that great?"

Maybe this time I actually caused his interest. At least, he opened his mouth wide and stick out his tongue like Growlithe.

"I have no idea how this works, but let`s try. Let`s begin with the simplest sounds. Say… A!"

He just screeched in reply. This wasn`t like 'A' at all.

"No, repeat. A-a-a!"

"Scrrraarrr!"

No, it doesn`t work. Almost the same screech again. But we will try hard. If that ghost could talk – I will teach my Loser to talk too.

We spend nearly half an hour trying to pronounce at least "A" letter. This kind of training didn`t succeed at all. Well, you can`t get everything at once.

"Okay, gang, time is over. Let`s eat!"

We set up the camp, made a bonfire and warmed around it. Harry and Reaper, of course, tried to keep away from it, but all the rest felt themselves quite comfortable.

The night slowly fell on the Route 13 where we settled down. The day was long and hard and full of events. I got myself not just a new pokemon, but an evolution of my own pokemon. Which now belongs to Douchebag… But I guess we can get used to Loser now. Until I catch Douchebag and return everything back to normal. I actually don`t care about a pokemon called Loser in my team. I just want to have my pokemon that I caught. The pokemon that I trained. The pokemon that helped me to defeat Giovanni…

Damn, we were together just for a few days and so much happened. Maybe, Erika is right and I just need to stop and take time to think. Sometimes I act too fast that I just don`t have time to think it through… For a prudent man like this is not good.

But then I looked at my Harry. He was just sitting on a stone nearby and looking at the moon with his angry eyes actually full of hope.

This is the reason why I`m in a hurry. His friends, family, flock – something like that. The pokemon he cares about. He wants them back, and every minute of delay may be very dangerous. I don`t want to fail Harry. I don`t want to fail any of my pokemon.

But I know that we`re not ready to face Team Rocket yet. We don`t have enough power. I still need to evolve my Dumpling into Charizard, evolve Harry into Victreebel… The strange Leaf Stone is still lying in the pocket of my greatcoat. I could use it right now, but… The guide says that unevolved pokemon learn better. And this is what we need now – learn. Live and learn…

I can evolve Harry whenever I want. Whenever he wants.

But now all I want is to sleep. The stomach full of chocolate bars and local fruits and quiet rumbling of my resting pokemon predispose to a nice sleep.

So I didn`t resist that anymore. I looked at Harry guarding us, returned Loser back into greatball just to be calm and fell down into the bottomless pit of slumber..


	60. Catching new problems

And who would expect that exactly damn Douchebag will be the one to wake me up with his screams and not the sun shining right into my eye. Looks like he wanted to do some stupid pranks of his, but Harry caught him and now hung on a tree just like those hunters. He performed the Gallows maneuver by himself! I`m so proud of him.

"So… You came back for… what?" I slowly got up from the ground and headed to the bad guy on tree.

"Get this thing off me! Or I`ll send out MY pokemon!" He threatened me.

"You know what to do, Harry." I said calmly.

And he really did know. Weepinbell stretched his vines to gently hit the ground with Douchebag`s head.

"Ouch! Are you crazy?" The irritating trainer yelled.

"This is for your meanness in Lavender town…" I swung my finger in circle to give Harry command to repeat. He hit Douchebag again. "This is for your terrible attitude to pokemon personalities." And I did it once more. The looks of Douchebag moving down and up and especially ramming the ground with his head pleased me so much. "And this is because you`re so Douchebag."

I waited for some seconds to listen his answer. There was no answer, just Douchebag angrily staring at me and clenching his teeth. I smiled and laughed quietly.

"Damn, that was so hilarious… Let`s do this again, Harry, just for fun!"

"Don`t you dare! Or you`ll never know what I found out." Douchebag threatened me. And this actually worked, because his words were serious. But that was too quick for him to get the information for me. That`s strange.

"Do you have something for me?"

"Yes, I do!"

Looks like the fun time is over and now we`re back to business.

"Then bring him back to the ground, Harry… Gently." I gave the command.

My Weepinbell carefully lowered Douchebag down and released him from the vine grip. My life-long rival got up, shook himself and looked at me.

"No, I don`t."

Of course, he did not. That would be EXTREMELY suspicious for him to do something useful for me right the moment I asked him to.

"Harry, return back to the Gallows maneuver!" I said coldly.

"Stop! No maneuvers, I warn you!" Douchebag pointed his forefinger at me. "I DO have something that might interest you."

"So what is it?" I crossed my hands on chest and looked at him contemptuously. Whole my team was already awakened and slowly gathered around me.

"I`ll tell you… Only if you agree to another my bet."

"How can I agree to your stupid bet after you traded your own pokemon to me calling him Loser? This is not a thing to play, you know."

"Heh, you seem to find the common language… Of course, you have so much in common…" I could see in his eyes that he was going to tell another stupid joke of his. Looks like my threatening gang behind me made him rethink this. "This a completely another thing. No pokemon trading, I promise."

"Well, thirty seconds ago you convinced me that trust to you does not worth a shit. First tell me EVERYTHING about your next damn prank." I meant serious now. This time he won`t trick me.

"Hey, easy! I just want to help you catch your sixth pokemon!" Douchebag made a careful step back.

And again his offer sounds interesting and not suspicious at all. At least, on the first sight. But I KNOW there is a catch.

"What`s your profit from this?" I mistrustfully asked him.

"Heh… I want to face all six your pokemon in the next battle and destroy them with my only one of mine!" He proudly announced his grand plans.

Well, that sounded surprisingly… logic. For him, at least. I questionably looked at him and made the expression like 'what the heck?'.

"Don`t look at me like that! I want every my victory over you be really significant. It`s not significant if this victory was easy."

Oh, this bastard is gonna get a nice punch in the face someday. Possibly, two punches. Or three. Maybe, even more.

"I just never stop being surprised by you. You have three seconds to explain yourself."

"Water." He replied without actually thinking.

"Okay, you made it. Water… What about it?" Douchebag`s resourcefulness suddenly showed itself.

"You have terribly unbalanced team. I think you considered adding a water-type pokemon, right?" He cunningly asked. And he was surprisingly right about that.

"Well, I actually wanted to find some psychic types… Why do you think I need exactly a water-type?" I tried to wriggle out this.

"Because… it is one of the most common, strong and cool types? And because your… girlfriend adores them so much."

"A girlfriend? Who…" His statement caught me off guard and I didn`t even understand at once who he is talking about. "Oh, you mean Misty. She is not my girlfriend. Not anymore, I guess. Not after I shamelessly left her alone for so many years."

"I don`t care about you two, trust me. I care about becoming the strongest trainer! So shut up and follow me."

And he immediately turned away to leave me. He didn`t even give me time to pack my camp! So I had to quickly put on my ground-covered greatcoat and cap, return all my pokemon back, stomp the extinguished bonfire and follow him.

He headed away from the wood where I spent the night, and back to the Silence Bridge.

"Hey! You still didn`t tell me about your bet!"

Douchebag didn`t reply until he reached the edge of bridge. There he gave a good look far into the ocean, made a deep breath and turned back to me.

"I lied. This is not a bet. This looks more like… a challenge."

"A challenge?"

"Yes. You see… If you want to get your final pokemon for a team, you`re gonna need to catch it!" He obviously said.

"Ha! Tell me something I don`t know."

"Oh, you don`t know. If you want a water-type pokemon, you obviously need to FISH for it! And then catch it as usual."

"I know that. But I need a fishing rod for that. What the hell do YOU suggest?" I felt myself impatient already.

"You don`t have it. But I do!" And he suddenly grabbed the stick-like device from his backpack and expanded it into the fishing rod. Pretty old looking, but still solid and maybe even functioning.

"So… Let me guess. You want me to buy it for a million pokedollars? Or no – you want me to battle you for it and shamefully lose? Oh, wait, I know – you want me to cross the whole Silence Bridge naked for it!"

"Ew… No! You didn`t guess a shit. But the second option sounded nice, I`ll remember that… I just want you… to catch the first pokemon you get!" Douchebag joyfully smiled and folded the rod back.

"Is that it?" I already tired of constantly expressing extreme suspicion. "The first pokemon to take the hook has to be caught?"

"The first pokemon. The first encounter. The first pokeball." Douchebag shouted in the air with extreme pathos. I`m really gonna punch him. Maybe, right now. And throw down the bridge. And jump down after him to punch again.

"So… You want me to go fishing. And the first water-type pokemon that I encounter… I try to catch. With only the one attempt of throwing a pokeball. Right?"

"Oh, it`s so simple even you understood, dummy!" He changed his voice to the childish one. I really want to punch him.

"And what grand prize I will get for completing your great and absolutely not suspicious challenge?" I asked him with the same pathos as he had before. This changed his expression to really brutal one.

"You get your damn pokemon, what else do you want?"

"I don`t know… money… power… girls… Or the damn information that I won in the previous bet!" I reminded him that.

"Oh, screw you. You will get the last pokemon anyway. Someday. Maybe. I don`t care much." He just was going to walk away.

But he was right about something. If he wants me to get the sixth pokemon… to become a strong opponent to him… Someday this will happen anyway and he gets what he wants. And I do not. If I succeed, I will get a water-type pokemon. I don`t care much what it will be, I will like him anyway.

What do I lose? Except for time, nerves and pride, of course?

He`s going to frame me again, I`m sure of it. But how can he do that? We`re so damn far from the civilization – the nearest city is at least day of walking. Are there someone watching for us in the woods? I already looked around four times and didn't notice anything like that. So what else can I expect form this creepy bastard? Nothing good, that`s for sure.

But I hate risks. And that`s why I always take them. That damn gambling passion. But this can`t become worse, I think.

"Okay. Let`s try out this… challenge of yours." I accepted his offer. I know I`ll regret that later.

Douchebag gladly threw me his rod and I caught it. What a curious thing… Maybe it`s the outdated model, it can still be used. I easily found the needed button and expanded the device to its full length.

"Wait a second…" I noticed how strangely the end of line looks. "The bait is… a rubber ball?"

"Of course, what did you expect?" Douchebag asked. "A hook? Do you want to tear your pokemon`s head apart before catching it?"

"That… makes some sense…" I just hate when he is right, even in a trifle like this.

I carefully put the rod in my left hand, releasing the tense from my right shoulder, and measured the weight of this tool. In my childhood I used to go fishing with my father a couple of times, so I know how to do it. This is a really long and calming process. Gives you time to think, to enjoy the silence and harmony. Maybe this is exactly what I need now. I just wonder how Douchebag could be connected to fishing, silence and harmony.

He carefully walked away and sat on the nearest bench. As for me, I calmly placed myself on the edge of pier and casted a line.

Now it`s just me and time. Quiet wind blows around us, the waves underneath splash and ram the cliff behind. Even Douchebag was just breathing – saying not a single word. That was strange for him.

I tried not to think. I did not think about Erika that left me right after she got her dose of adrenaline. I did not to think about Douchebag conceiving something horrible behind my back. I did not think about Giovanni hiding somewhere and planning something really awful. He is actually an interesting person – he is much more than just mafia boss, oh no. And there`s something covered behind all these pokemon disappearing. Why exactly grass-types, I just want to know. I think I have dragged myself into something really big this time. Again.

Damn, I tried not to think about all this! But I actually did. I wonder how much time passed since I began this? I think just a couple of minutes. It`s too early to hope that fish will…

BITE!

The float shook a couple of times and then headed somewhere away from me.

"I got it!" I shouted to Douchebag and stood up. The tense in line became stronger, and the pokemon on the hook… I mean, on the rubber ball tried to escape.

"Come on, pull it!" Douchebag yelled at me. "Throw it on the bridge, you can battle it there!"

"What? Isn`t it too brutal to throw fish pokemon out of water?" I was surprised by his advice.

"Who the heck told you that? They are like all water pokemon, like my Squirtle. They can exist on the land too, don`t be stupid!"

Eh… If he is wrong, then I`m going to kill a pokemon now. Not a thing I actually wanted to do now. Why do I listen to him at all? But there is some sense in his words, again. If people catch fish pokemon, they are unlikely ALWAYS battle then in the water.

I grabbed this old rod with both my hands and immediately felt the pain in right shoulder. But I overcame that and pulled the device to me an high up.

The fish pokemon flew right out of water and landed right near me. It was a quite big red pokemon with long barbels and a crown-like flipper on the top.

"A Magikarp? Seriously?" This shocked me greatly.

"Ha! Ha! Ha-ha-ha!" Douchebag literally fell below his bench from laugh. He just couldn`t stop laughing. Maybe now I got his trick. I guess, this is about the place where I fished or maybe it`s the fishing rod itself. He knew I will get a Magikarp.

This. Useless. Magikarp. A fish that now flounders helplessly before me. If it wasn`t for my rival`s explanation I would consider him choking without the water.

"You knew it." I said seriously to Douchebag.

"Of course!" He replied through the endless laugh. "Of course I did…"

Well, this bastard promised to give me the chance to catch a water-type pokemon. He fulfilled this promise. But do I want to add this thing to my team? All I know about Magikarps is that they are completely useless in battles. All they can do is just splashing. Damn it… They are weak, fragile and as far as I know they don`t even evolve!

"Well, Douchebag… You got me. Again." I had to concede defeat.

I looked at this thing flopping under my feet. This Magikarp wasn`t that big actually – nearly a meter in length. Quite light for such size, I have to say… But damn this doesn`t look good. I don`t know if I can make a soldier out of him.

Right now I`m in a middle of war against Team Rocket. I would really like to get reinforcements in the form of a new pokemon, but this new pokemon must be able to fight! Otherwise he may just die for nothing.

I don`t want anyone die for nothing. Maybe I wished to catch a new pokemon, but not with such sacrifice.

"I`m sorry." I apologized to the disturbed Magikarp and carefully moved him to the edge of pier. "But I am too dangerous for you."

And I gently pushed him into the water. The fish pokemon turned around and faced me with his big unemotional eyes.

"So, you`re giving up?" Suddenly Douchebag asked me impertinently. "You`re afraid of training this pokemon?"

"You better shut up now." I threateningly replied to him. "That was too cruel, even for you…"

"Oh, nothing is too cruel towards you!"

"Not towards me. Towards this Magikarp." I pointed at the pokemon in water. "This… is not funny. And I`m done with you and your stupid tricks." I headed back to the main road.

When I passed near Douchebag, I threw the old into his hands and quietly whispered to him:

"See you in Fuchsia City, where you will return me my Caesar back."

He stayed silent for some seconds, smiling arrogantly. But then he found the arrogant enough answer.

"You know this will be hard. Very hard, yeah? You know you will not succeed in training this… beast! And that is why you run away."

He was right. Again, he was right. I don`t see a way to make a warrior that can take on Team Rocket out of Magikarp. This… this is just impossible.

But, on the other hand, I had absolutely no wish to give Douchebag such pleasure to mock me even more. He sees this as a weakness, a thing I can`t allow myself to have. A thing he thinks not to have at all.

I did many different things in the past… Not all of them were easy. Actually, nothing was ever easy for me. Life always gives me hard challenges. Very hard challenges. Sometimes impossible challenges.

And I slowly got used to beating impossible challenges. This may sound strange, but I have such experience. I did things that everyone considers to be impossible. And I proved them wrong.

I can`t let Douchebag laugh again!

And that`s why I immediately turned around and ran as fast as I can back to the end of pier. Magikarp was slowly swimming away, back into the depths of the ocean where he belongs. But I have to be selfish this time! So I grabbed the great ball I bought a while ago and furiously threw it into the distancing pokemon. After that I got off my greatcoat and cap and dove into the water.

Greatball got right into the target, sucking the fish pokemon inside itself. The capsule glowed brightly and fell on the water surface. As I was swimming towards it, I heard the expected sound of click.

Magikarp was caught.

I grabbed the greatball and looked at the wet reflection of me. This is the face of a man that takes risks and wins them. The man that meets difficulties and NEVER runs away from them.

I just can`t lose the opportunity to show Douchebag he is wrong. He was right too much recently.

As I swam back to the pier and climbed up, he was gone. This bastard left me again. And he also left his stupid fishing rod broken in half…

He knows what`s coming for him.


	61. The magic of teamwork

I knew this will be not easy. And not easy it was, oh no.

Nearly an hour I was walking the bridge thinking of what I did. I finally got the last addition to my team. I finally got the water-type pokemon. And I also got a real pain in my ass to train.

Maybe, I should contact Misty and ask for her advice in raising a Magikarp. Who knows – maybe I`m wrong and he is not hopeless? Ah, I will forget this anyway.

But I`m sure in one thing – I will not give up. I have created a new battle style that makes even gym leaders open their mouths in shock. I have collected the most atrocious and unpredictable beasts from all over Kanto. I have defeated the ghost of Lavender and defeated the boss of Team Rocket himself! In one way or another…

I am Vengeance, goddamn it! My pokemon can tackle things without actually knowing the move Tackle! Isn`t this an achievement?

I can make a soldier out of this guy. And I WILL do it! I just need to think how…

So I stopped for a while to actually greet my new partner. The new greatball of blue color fits his water-type pretty good. But that`s all, nothing special about it anymore. I think that`s how I will differentiate this from the other greatball of Loser`s.

The light blue energy released from the pokeball and formed a figure on ground before me. Magikarp again began to flounder on the wooden floor.

"Oh, sorry…" I gently pushed him into the water again and crouched on the very edge. Pokemon recovered right when he got into the water.

"Karp…" He growled and stared at me with his strange opened eyes.

So, it`s just another pokemon that will creep me out each time I send him somewhere. No wonder I saw so little of Magikarp trainers. Or heard of them…

"You… Can you understand me?" I carefully asked him. Or her… I don`t know what`s the difference between them. But he didn't react in any way. Magikarp stayed on place where he was. Maybe just stream moved him aside a bit.

I thought how stupid must I look now, talking to a Magikarp. All pokemon are considered clever, but this guy here proves the contrary…

"Okay, whether you understand me or not, I must instruct you." Damn, this will look even more stupid… I bet Douchebag is sitting somewhere near me in the bushes and laughs now. But I have to continue. "Our fight is hard and dangerous. But YOU were chosen to join our brave team! To fight evil… to save people and pokemon… to investigate mysteries!"

Magikarp had no reaction. It`s whether he is completely deaf or something else is wrong. I began to worry a lot.

"Yeah… Maybe I should give you some more time to adapt to me." I concluded and took greatball to return him back as the voice from behind distracted me.

"Hey, you! Trainer!"

The voice didn`t sound familiar and I couldn`t understand whether I like it or not.

"Let me guess… A battle?" I asked the source of voice boringly and turned to it. It was a guy nearly of my age in orange coat and dark jeans. I noticed a strange device on his back with two cables poking up. With all this he looked like a… punk, maybe? Or a rocker. A very strange one.

"Oh yeah, battle!" He gladly replied and suddenly began to dance. He grabbed the cables behind his back and swung them in the air. Electricity sparked shiny over him when he turned around and struck a pose, and that looked actually pretty cool. Extremely dangerous, but cool. "I bet a thousand that I will defeat all of your Magikarps!"

"Magikarps?" I surprisingly asked.

"Yeah! I`m gonna beat all your six Magikarps with just one pokemon!" He replied with determination.

"Why the heck did you decide that I have six Magikarps?" I began to anger a little.

"Because just idiots will train Magikarps!" He arrogantly said. "Those who catch six of them and hope someday them to become something good. A 'six-Magikarp' trainer class, yeah!"

"Well then, I guess, you`re wrong." I closed my eyes and grabbed the top pokeball from my shoulder belt. "Because I`m not of a six-Magikarp trainer class. I`m a Vengeance trainer class! And I use this guy to destroy!" And my first pokeball released good burning Dumpling on the field.

This shocked the guy before me. I don`t know what he was thinking when considered me an idiot with six Magikarps, but now I`m going to show him my wrath.

"We`ll deal with you anyway." The guy grabbed his own pokeball and sent out his partner outside. And his partner looked exactly like the pokeball he was released from.

It was Voltorb, the ball pokemon.

"Okay now, I get it. Electric-type maniac, all that…" I crossed my hands on chest.

"I`m not a maniac! I`m rocker! Rocker Luca! You will remember this name for long! Voltorb, use Sonic Boom!"

"Watch and learn." I addressed to Magikarp. "Dumpling, Iron Rogue maneuver!"

My opponent was stunned, to say the least. Voltorb was faster, of course, and easily struck my Charmeleon with a weak sound wave, but after that we counterattacked with our powerful Smokescreen and even more powerful Metal Claw.

"Damn you…" The rocker guy was caught by surprise. "Voltorb, use Spark"

"No sparks for you, pal! Dumpling, Ember!"

The smoke veil blocked Voltorb`s sight and the electric spark flew far away, completely missing my pokemon. But our attack was successful – and it was good too. Our hard practice made my partner`s embers much stronger. And as a result, the unconscious body of Voltorb just rolled out of the Smokescreen.

"Next, please!" I shouted playfully.

"Grrr… I`ll show you!" The opposing trainer returned his big pokeball into the small pokeball and then grabbed another one. His second pokemon was suddenly the Voltorb too… But twice bigger… And his colors were switched… And he had small angry eyes… Looks like a wacky evolution of Voltorb.

"Great, I`ll stay with my pokemon." I replied and prepared to attack. I bet he will tell the name of this evolution now.

"Let`s go, Electrode. Light Screen!"

So this is Electrode… Today I actually got some knowledge. Gotta learn them all! This will be helpful, maybe. But the move was new to me too. And I will learn it too.

"Okay… Let`s proceed with Embers, Dumpling." I carefully commanded.

My opponent smiled cunningly. I immediately understood that I made a mistake, but I don`t know which one.

Electrode was even faster than Voltorb – the large ball quickly hopped back and activated some sort of pink shield around himself that became almost invisible. My Dumpling shot the embers from his mouth, and the small burning particles just exploded on contact with this shield. Electrode got almost no damage.

Well, looks like this… Light Screen… protected him from the attacks. But what was so special in it? I need to check it out.

"Dumpling, let`s hit it with Metal Claw!" We resumed the battle.

"Electrode, use Swift!"

This time there were no tricks. Of course, our opponent has already shown us his speed, and managed to land the first hit. The large ball pokemon created a set of energy bundles that look like stars and sent it at us. Dumpling had no command to dodge, but for some reason he tried to do that. Charmeleon jumped aside, but the stars immediately changed direction and hit him anyway. That made me think…

But our answer to that was promising too. This time our attack hit the opponent pretty good, without being absorbed by some barriers. Can this mean that Light Screen weakens just special attacks? That`s what is special about it, ha!

"Electrode, use Spark again!" Our opponent angrily commanded. But I knew how to answer that.

"Dumpling, let`s repeat our nice Metal Claw." I gave the command being full of determination. This made our foe worry even more. If he thought that we will just attack with special moves that he can counter – then he is just an idiot!

We were ready to get a spark in the face, but that didn`t seem to bother my Charmeleon very much. He still remembers how hard it was to battle lieutenant Surge`s Raicher. THAT was real pain. Instead of giving up we approached the opponent again and landed another successful and powerful hit throwing the ball pokemon away from us.

Maybe this was too powerful as Electrode uncontrollably flew away from my Dumpling and away from us. Down the bridge.

"No, Electrode!" The trainer shouted worried.

But very suddenly it was my Magikarp who came to rescue. The brave fish swam right into the position where Electrode would fall into the water and… splashed. He just jumped out of water and collided with the electric pokemon sending him back on the battlefield.

"Yes!" I immediately invented the way to turn this into our favor. "Dumpling, throw him up into the air and then use Ember!"

Charmeleon ran to the approaching Electrode and jumped high to hit him right in the air. Confused ball pokemon was thrown away like a regular ball and could do nothing more than just enjoy the flight.

But what happened next, impressed ALL of us. My Dumpling suddenly burned brightly and made a deep breath to launch a pack of embers at our round opponent, but instead of small hot embers his mouth erupted… a strong stream of fire.

The pink barrier protecting the ball pokemon faded to this moment, and our awesome attack hit him hard. The ball pokemon fell on ground and slowly rolled to his master… Fainted.

"Was that… the Flamethrower?" I just couldn`t believe in this. Finally my boy Dumpling learned a powerful fire-type move!

"You were lucky…" Our opponent angrily commented this while returning his poor Electrode back into his pokeball. "But win is a win… Take your money." And he handed me over a nice green paper with a '1000 pd' on it. Yeah, it`s been while a since I was battling just random trainers for money. I had to remember about that when I was batting fishermen on my way with Susan.

"To bad luck can`t be bought." I shook the newly acquired bill before him and smiled.

"Hmph!" He snorted and walked away.

As for me, I turned back to my partner that… tried to burp?

"What are you doing, Dumpling? That`s not nice…"

He was breathing heavily and pointing at his mouth. The expression on his face looked exactly like mine when I burn my mouth with too hot coffee.

"Wait a second…" I crouched before my Charmeleon and carefully looked in his mouth. Well, I not a doctor, but I can tell this is not right. "Do you want to tell me that you – a fire-type, fire-breathing pokemon – have just burnt your mouth?"

He made a step back and looked at me like a ten-year-old hooligan.

"Oh, don`t worry, you will get used to it. We just need more practice. You did great there, high-five!"

He was glad to hear praise from me and awkwardly gave me a high-five in return. I took his pokeball to return back, but then stopped for a second.

"But maybe I really should take some care of you… Open your mouth." I said and pulled a bottle of potion from my greatcoat. "I just need to read whether I can spray it inside…"

I quickly looked through all complicated chemical words that were written in this medicine`s composition. To be honest, the only familiar word to me there was 'salt'.

"Well, looks like this will not be as tasty as curtain… But it doesn`t look poisonous."

And so I carefully sprayed the stuff of potion right into my Dumpling`s mouth. He chewed this for a couple of seconds and then made such expression like it was something extremely sour and began to cough.

"At least, now we know what a potion`s taste like." I smiled and hid the half-empty bottle in my greatcoat.

Dumpling made a couple more coughs and then suddenly launched another uncontrollable stream of flame right into the floor. I barely jumped away to avoid burning.

"Stop. Vomiting. Fire. Please!"

He again looked at me very guiltily. I just couldn`t scold him anymore, and returned back into the pokeball. After that I stood up and turned around to the Magikarp patiently waiting for me in the water.

"I didn`t forget you… Looks like you`re not as hopeless as I thought. Not as hopeless as everyone think." I smiled joyfully. I like to be wrong when think worse than it is. "I`ll make a warrior of you. Do you wish to become the strongest Magikarp in the world?"

The fish pokemon didn`t reply to me. He just blinked his empty eyes and that`s all.

"Well… This will take some time." I concluded and returned him back into the greatball.

Okay now, continue following the road to Fuchsia City. Hope this will happen soon…

* * *

That were the hardest days of all my journey. The hiking path appeared to be MUCH longer than I expected.

The Silence Bridge made a turn around the corner of South-East wood and headed West slowly moving into Route 13. Finally I got back to the mainland location. There I got into the ruins of boring ancient maze that is considered a real sight in this place.

I met quite a lot of tourists there, and even battled some of them. Each time I released my Magikarp into the small lake or pond nearby to look after the battle of others. I`m not sure if I can send him into battles right now, but watching will give him some more experience too. Although I could not tell by his blank eyes whether he gets that experience of not…

We trained on our way too, we trained a lot. We have finally fixed the Flamethrower of my Dumpling with the use of TM Case in replacement for Ember. I trained my pokemon a couple of new maneuvers and got some ideas for more. Unfortunately, training Magikarp appeared to be real pain in the ass. I tried to take his only move Splash under control, but this didn`t work as I wanted it to. But someday I will succeed. I have an idea.

After crossing the long and tough maze of Route 13 I got into another countryside terrain – Route 14. I met quite a lot of trainers with bird pokemon and trained my Harry to poison them. For now I don`t have anything super effective against this type, but maybe we will find something useful later.

And finally I got to the Route 15 – I could already see the city after all that. The only thing that divides me from it – the long straight road that is literally swarmed with trainers and pokemon. Looks like a popular place for training.

Until now, my pokemon weren`t completely healed in Pokemon Center for days, during the road I used almost all of my regular and super potions. If each of them is going to challenge me, this just could end badly…

So I battled a couple of them and went into the forest for training and waiting for the night. When the darkness fell, almost all trainers finished training and left the place. But instead of them some local biker gang came out on the night hunt…

That doesn`t even worth mentioning. I literally DESTROYED all their Koffings and Grimers with my own gang. The hooligans that are used to robbing people at night were just humiliated with such defeat. I wish I could do this with my Magikarp… What would double the effect…

I felt some enjoy looking at them escaping on their bikes. The punk girlfriend of one of bikers gave me the last look and sent an air kiss while her boyfriend was riding bike with them the hell away from me. I`m not actually into such type of girls, so I caught her imaginary kiss in the air and ate it.

* * *

Finally! The Fuchsia City. Actually it`s a very old and big village and a really popular place for tourists. Really nice place, I have to say. The mix of old but renovated and modern buildings looks really cool. But this reminds me of the old quarter of Cerulean City where the old buildings still exist among the new ones, but no one gives a shit about taking care of them. That`s too pity.

So the first thing to do was finding a Pokemon Center and booking a room in it. I called a cab that carried me right to it. This city is really big, not as big as Celadon but it still took much time for me to get to PC.

Great, finally I`m here. As always, the PokeCenter is a big and clean place that really inspires for feats. I left whole my team for treatment there, paid for the room and turned around to suddenly see a familiar figure near the trading machine. The long-haired brunette in red skirt, blue shirt and low cylinder hat. Yep, that`s Leaf all right.

She was busy talking so someone near that machine, but very soon her interlocutor left her alone and sad. I had to interfere and approached the girl.

"Hey there, Leaf! Did he just miff you?" I asked her.

When she raised her sight on me, Leaf`s expression suddenly changed to really happy.

"No, no, it`s just… I glad to see you!" She changed the topic.

"I`m glad to see you too. You ran away so quickly after… you know…" I began to whisper. "Our operation…"

"I know, I had to. I see, Erika took care of you. Did she gave you my little present?"

"Yes, she did, but I haven`t used it yet. I want to do it in a right time." I gave a quick look at nurse loading my pokeballs into her machine. "But nevermind. I`m thankful for the stone and for saving my ass. Someday I will return the debt."

"Oh, you can do it right now!" The girl happily said and ran to the trading machine.

"What`s on your mind?"

"You see, I trained a Graveler. I want to evolve it into Golem, but I don`t have anyone to trade with…" Leaf quickly explained.

"Oh… That`s what you were talking with that guy about?"

"Yes. I just want to evolve him, that`s all! We will exchange them back right now!"

That sounded extremely suspicious, considering the recent events. At least, I trust this girl – that I barely know for some weeks, that acts extremely suspiciously and definitely has the connection to headhunters - no less that Douchebag – a guy that I know for almost all my life. It`s an old sad joke – there are two reasons not to trust a person: because you don`t know him or because you do.

At least she didn`t ever try pranking me like Douchebag did.

"You know, a couple of days ago I traded my Haunter with Douchebag… You remember him… And now I have HIS evolved Haunter called Loser… Now I treat such offers VERY carefully." I told her my story.

"Oh… So you won`t help me?" Leaf asked me with those big sad eyes of hers.

"I will help you, my dear. I will help…"

I made a step aside and looked at the trading machine. I had a really crazy idea in my mind for some time… That will give profit to ALL of us if succeeds. But this is extremely risky and dangerous.

"But I will help you in some other way." I mysteriously told her.

"You`re scaring me. What`s on your mind again?" Leaf asked with worry.

I quickly looked around to make sure no one will listen to us and approached girl`s ear.

"I`m going to rob the Pokemon Center!"


	62. The stolen evolution

"Maybe, at least now you will tell me what are we doing?" Leaf asked me impatiently while I try to fix the lens on my right eye of glasses.

Two last days I spent on collecting information about our target, the whole area around us, the additional hideout and possible ways of retreat, also buying some tools for the operation and instructing the main interested party – Bill. This will help me to thank both Bill and Leaf for their help and also do much more…

But no one than me knew the whole plan. I never write my plans on paper or desks… It`s my Rule #4 – 'Keep you plans in head and just in head for keeping them secret for the frigging foes until the time needed.' It`s better this way.

I was standing on the roof with eyes closed and replaying the whole operation in my head, again. If Bill and Leaf both succeed in doing their roles it will be all right.

Firstly, to get all the information we need, me and Leaf moved into the one room right above out target. Bill came and searched the whole area with his Magneton to find energy sources. The main control switch is situated in the machine room, which is prohibited to unauthorized personnel. That means, only nurses and service workers can enter here. But the only one pokeball with a prepared guy inside can enter there too…

Leaf will take care of the reserve substation. A training accident will be… unexpectedly convenient in a situation like this. Of course, we don`t want to make risks for the pokemon that are treated in this PokeCenter right now, so we will turn the electricity off just for ten minutes. With the help of Leaf`s Jolteon, of course. She will look like a hero after this.

Bill takes the control from the distance. We have rented a room in nearby hotel to make it our center of operations. We brought all the needed equipment here which we actually need a lot. Modern technologies let us control our pokemon from the distance using a small device on their heads with a camera and a dynamic. When everything ends, Bill will take care of this place and uses another of his experimental devices to transport the target to a safe place.

As for me, I`m getting the hardest role, as usual. That was pretty tough to get Team Rocket`s uniform, but Leaf helped me with that. My rude hands are not used to sewing. Anyway, in the end I got a nice black suit with large 'R' signs on chest and on the back. All dirty work lays on my shoulders – both obtaining our target and framing Team Rocket. When all newspapers headliners will show how these bastards committed such a strange crime, Giovanni will get that I`m really serious about this.

And now the moment has come. We are ready to begin.

"You know everything you need to know." I finally answered to Leaf. "Move to the position and wait for my signal."

"I just can`t believe we are going to steal a trading machine!" She doubtfully said.

"So do I, girl. So do I…" I replied her mysteriously. "But believe me, this is not the biggest operation I was in. Not the biggest one that I planned myself. This is one of the simplest, actually."

"Oh, what did I drag myself into…" She just quietly said and headed away from me.

I pressed the small button on a device in my ear and contacted Bill.

"Are you ready?" I asked him.

"The hell yeah!" Inventor sounded extremely pumped up for this.

"So we begin in five minutes. Right from…" I looked on my watch to keep the moment and wait for the hour hand making the end of circle. "…now."

"Roger that." Bill replied and turned off the connection.

I sighed and looked up the sky. Everything looks so calm and quiet. No clouds in this dark night sky… Nothing foretells the troubles.

"Okay, the final preparation." I took my Dumpling`s pokeball and released the pokemon outside. He is already instructed about his job, and now he looks at me with determination. I nodded and took a small folding carcass that I put on Dumpling`s head. The camera in front will let Bill see everything my pokemon sees and the dynamic will let him give commands.

I clicked fingers before him to activate the device.

"I see you. Everything`s fine." Bill said very quietly from the device.

"Okay. Then let`s go." I made a step away and looked at Dumpling. "Behave yourself well and do everything Bill tells. I`m counting on you, big boy!"

He barked in reply to show me that he`s ready for anything.

"Great, now return and wait." I beamed him back inside the pokeball and pinned a small chip on the bottom of capsule. After that I fixed pokeball on my shoulder belt and headed downstairs to the nurse.

Down the floor I saw Leaf waiting for the command over the corner outside the building.

"Oh? Your Graveler is evolving!" I quietly said her through the mic. She nodded, released her Jolteon outside and quickly headed into the building and to the nurse. That`s a good sign this is not the nurse that registered me two days ago.

"Welcome back to PokeCenter!" The lady behind counter greeted her. "Do you want us to heal your pokemon?"

"Yes, please. This guys." Leaf collected the capsules from her bag and handed over to nurse. After taking the pokeballs nurse also looked at Jolteon.

"And your Jolteon?"

"No, thanks. I want to train with him some more." Leaf replied and smiled.

Now it`s my entrance.

I made a small circle around the ladder through the second door and went inside through the first one, quickly heading to the PokeCenter nurse.

"Hello there!" I greeted her first.

"Welcome to PokeCenter. Would you like us to heal your pokemon?" She repeated the earlier question.

"Yes, please. This was a tough battle." I gave her all my pokeballs except for one that I earlier hid in my pocket.

"So, five of them. Okay." The nurse took my pokeballs and put them on the tray. "But they will have to wait a bit in the queue."

"Oh, don`t worry about that. I think I`m done training for today. Good night!" I waved at her and headed straight into my room. There I quickly switched into Team Rocket uniform and put on a cloak to cover 'R' signs for now. A toy but very realistic gun in it will do the trick. Also the new black glasses and bandana will cover my shameless face so no one will ever recognize me.

Meanwhile Leaf said goodbye to nurse and headed outside with her Jolteon to train somewhere near the substation and on her way to look at the pokeballs store through the window.

Right at this moment nurse carried the tray with my pokeballs to the store where they will wait in line. When woman left them and walked back to the counter, Leaf gave the command to Bill.

He got the best part. With a single button he activated small chip on Dumpling`s pokeball to open it and release my pokemon outside. The flaming infiltrator looked around thus giving a good lookout to Bill on the other side of camera.

"Good, now head straight until I tell you to stop." He gave the command, and my Dumpling moved forward. Maybe it`s good he didn`t evolve yet – performing something like this with huge Charizard would be problematic. Right now he easily crossed the room until Bill commanded him to stop.

"See that box on the wall?" Dumpling raised his head up and saw an electrical panel. "Open it carefully with your claw."

Charmeleon pokemon touched the pretty weak lock with his claw and easily broke it, opening the insides. "He can become a nice picklock." Bill thought.

"Okay now, let me see…" Bill analyzed the circuit from his place. "Yes. Now even more carefully tear that red wire… You can distinguish colors, right?"

Dumpling snorted like that sounded too offensively for him, and tore the correct wire. This immediately turned off the lights in the whole building.

Leaf saw that and after a quick look around commanded her Jolteon to strike a Thunderbolt into the transformer vault. Nice charge caused it to explode colorfully.

"Oh my god, Volt, no! No!" Leaf shockingly scolded her Jolteon and immediately ran to the nurse.

Finally it was my turn.

I quickly jumped from the window and climbed down the tree on the first floor. Moving along the wall, I reached the backdoor that usually was magnet-locked, and now is completely opened without the energy. This let me enter the building and sneak up on the nurse talking with Leaf right now.

"I`m sorry! That was the accident!" Leaf explained to the PokeCenter lady.

"Don`t you understand that without the power the lives of pokemon in machines are under risk?" Woman scolded Leaf. Girl tried to express her sorry as much as she could until I showed up from the shadows.

"Look out!" Leaf warned the nurse, but it was too late. I grabbed woman and put the toy gun to her head.

"Stand still, girl." I said with a hoarse voice. "You don`t want problems, do you?"

"Who are you?" She asked in return.

"Ha… We are the strongest organization in the whole world! Team Rocket!" I cunningly smiled and laughed evilly. "Now move away and don`t make anything stupid with this yellow thing of yours!"

I kinda enjoyed this role of a shameless criminal. The evil laugh is literally the best part of it. Too bad making the hoarse voice makes my neck scream. But I don`t have much time to enjoy it more.

"What do you want from us?" The nurse asked very scared.

For a second I thought that this is a really stupid question. Everyone knows Team Rocket steals pokemon and makes money, that`s what newspapers tell.

"We want to protect the world from devastation and unite all people within our nation! Shut your damn mouth and follow me." And I carefully dragged her to the trading machine.

"Release her!" Leaf shouted to me.

"You shut up too, stupid!" I temporarily released poor woman from my grip to take the greatball in my pocket. "Deal with her!"

My Reaper in a role of evil pokemon appeared on the place of crime. He threatened Leaf and her Volt with large stings. Both had to retreat back.

"Good girl… Now move that damn machine!" I gave another command to Reaper. He flew to the trading machine and began to push it in the direction of main hall. Even though this thing had wheels, it was quite heavy, but I know that a couple of Rattatas trained by Bill and invisible Loser that was released from his pokeball too are helping him now.

"What are you trying to do?" The nurse shockingly asked when the large device rolled into the room pushing by Beedrill alone already. I think now I began to feel her shiver. I wonder is this from the fright or my Loser is playing games already. He must head back to his pokeball right now, according to the plan!

"You`re not the smartest woman, are you?" I sarcastically asked her.

When the trading machine was moved exactly under the glass window on the ceiling, I returned Reaper back into his pokeball. Leaf was trying to quietly move closer to us thinking I`m not seeing this.

"I would return back if I were you, girl." I paid her attention and shook the gun near poor nurse. "Don`t do stupid things, yeah?"

She had to retreat back. On her face I could see that she doesn`t like this game anymore. And I could understand her – the scared woman in my hands feels wrong. I think I will somehow compensate this to her later…

And suddenly the ceiling window crashed, bringing the shower of glass debris down. The silhouettes of four flying pokemon appeared above, sending down ropes with hooks.

And after that my Charmeleon appeared from behind the counter and ran to the descending hooks trying to fix them on trading machine. A Raticate literally jumped off the roof to us to help my Dumpling.

"You use pokemon in your crimes…" The nurse quietly said. "This is just disgusting!"

"This is how we work, lady." I answered her.

Suddenly when I tried to turn to the right, my hurt shoulder reminded about itself, and my hand shook. The nurse used this chance to escape from my grip and ran to Leaf.

"Damn it… Plan B, plan B!" I gave the command to our pokemon and to Leaf too.

"Come here! Jolteon will deal with him!" Leaf tried to calm down the woman and take her away. Her Volt jumped before me and launched a pretty strong electric charge into the wall near me. We didn`t practice aimed missing for nothing…

And right at this moment some noises reached us from above. Looks like we woke someone and they are heading right there.

I rushed to the device and helped Dumpling and Ratz in fixing the ropes to trading machine. I hope Bill wasn`t overestimating his pokemon transporting abilities.

Suddenly Leaf ran back to me, very worried and angered.

"She called the police!" Girl warned me.

"Then it`s two minutes or two hours… Let`s not waste time. Lead her back there in three minutes." I gave the command and continued my work.

The time is running. Just in a minute I could already hear the sirens approaching. This is too early!

"Base, retreat! I`ll finish the job. See you at the meeting point." I said him through the headset and fixed the final rope. "Let`s go, guys!" I shouted to the pokemon above and jumped on the trading machine. Ratz and Dumpling followed me up.

We slowly took off. The bird pokemon tried their best to lift the large device, and they were succeeding – Bill didn`t lie.

I looked down and noticed how Leaf and the nurse returned to main hall. Time to become Vengeance again.

"Continue ascending!" When we get to the height of ceiling, I jumped on it and quickly headed to the conveniently opened air shaft and got right into my room where I changed my clothes to normal. Yep, I`m fast all right!

And then I rushed back to the main hall until meeting with Leaf again. Some other guests came out their rooms too.

"What`s happening?" I shockingly asked Leaf.

"Rockets attacking!" Leaf quickly explained. "They took the trading machine!"

Leaf`s Volt launched another thunderbolt at the flying away machine and missed again.

"Damn it, and all my pokemon are on treatment!" I jumped down the ladder and headed outside right to the police approaching. Three cars full of cops blocked the road and were just looking how four flying pokemon are stealing the trading machine with two more pokemon aboard.

"Stay away!" One of the policemen ordered me. "We will deal with it. Everyone, ready!" And he released the large flaming pokemon on the street. All other cops did the same releasing their Growlithes of Arcanines too. Just one of them had Wartortle.

Oh no… Are they going to shot down our machine? They are crazy!

"Stop it! You will kill them all!" I tried to stop these mad guardians of law, but they just pushed me away.

"On my mark… FIRE!"

All pokemon at once began to shoot at our flying party. The burning embers and lone water pulse were heading straight at the machine itself and pokemon near it. Some were hitting it, most of them missing – our guys were already pretty high up.

"Fire again!" The cop commanded again. Another launch struck at our machine, damaging it pretty badly and shaking. I began to worry for the machine itself but more for Ratz and Dumpling sitting on it.

"You idiots! You will destroy what they`re stealing!" I tried to convince the policemen again, but they ignored me.

They just were continuously shooting at the machine. I already didn`t care about it, I just wished my Dumpling to land safely. This is NOT what was in my plan.

"Shit!" I ran towards the flying party trying to escape other people`s attention. I don`t know what I was thinking at that moment – I just was running.

And then the worst thing happened – after another volley of pokemon shots the trading machine turned aside so dangerously that a lone figure divided from it and slowly headed down.

My Dumpling.

"NO!" I hopelessly cried out to him. I could hear his frightened scream even from there. This just can`t be true! He can`t die right now!

It was… the miracle. In the fall he began to shine brightly. The figure of falling Charmeleon lighted the whole quartile as he began so suddenly… evolve!

The body of my Dumpling began to change. He became bigger, the neck lengthened even more, and a couple of two large wings spread behind his back.

Finally my Dumpling evolved into a mighty Charizard… Right before his own death.

When the lights faded, he began to flap his wings furiously. This didn`t let him fly, but at least it slowed down his falling speed. He crushed into a tree and fell down in someone`s garden.

Damn, I hope he is okay. All I want now is him being okay!

I was running as fast as I can to the point of his fall. Soon the cops will come here too, and I need to do something: take him away or hide, maybe. I climbed over the high fence and then jumped down. The pain in my shoulder returned, but I didn`t care.

My quick glance at the sky noticed how the rest of pokemon slowly fly away from this place. The machine was beaten pretty badly, but Ratz on top of it looked fine. At least, we did it. I just don`t want the cost be too big.

Finally I got to the place where my Dumpling fell. He was lying here, on the ground, barely moving but alive! I immediately rushed to him.

"Dumpling! You`re alive!" I gently petted his new face. "And you`re Charizard now. Can you… can you go?"

He tried to get up, but the condition didn`t let him. Dumpling just fell down again and roared in pain.

Damn it. What could I do now? I tried to pull him aside, but now this guy was like a hundredweight! That is not a thing I can lift that easily. I gave everything I`ve got, but it was no use. I felt my wound on shoulder opening again and soaking my shirt with blood. But I couldn`t think about it right now.

"What`s going on here?" Someone`s voice sounded from the side. I turned to see a man approaching with the torch. Must be a host or a security guard or someone like that.

Damn, I can`t be seen there! He will call for the police, and then we are finished. The whole operation is finished.

But the strange salvation came from above in a form of Pidgey. He was carrying a small device in his paw, something looking like an amulet.

When pokemon approached us, he threw the amulet on the ground. I took it and noticed a small writing on it: _Press._

Another invention of Bill. He didn`t tell me anything about it earlier – must be experimental one. I have no idea what`s going to happen, but I have no choice but to trust Bill and science.

I cuddled to Dumpling on ground and pressed the button on it. The world around us suddenly became blue and distorted, moving somewhere far away. This made my head feel very dizzy, and I literally blacked out once more.

* * *

We fell out of this crazy space-time thing right in the middle of Bill`s lab. Yes, it was exactly it – no doubt. Looks like this thing was a teleporter I heard a little, a very strange one.

I barely got up and looked at my Dumpling. He was still unconscious after all that happened. At least, he is alive – I`m happy with this.

Suddenly the music played somewhere in the room. I looked around to find the source that appeared to be a laptop. Looks like someone is calling Bill.

I slowly approached this thing, but the caller was very persistent. When I focused my vision and finally saw the screen, I realized it was Bill himself calling from his mobile phone!

So I pressed 'Enter' and answered the call.

"Ven? Oh my god, you`re all right!" The inventor sighed with a great relief.

"Looks like your device saved our asses."

"Yes, yes… Is Dumpling okay?" Bill asked me.

"Well… He is injured. Do you have any Revives and potions here?" I hopefully questioned him in return.

"Yes! Look in the blue box under the table!"

I rushed under the table to look for a couple of potions and a revive crystal. And a couple of them I actually found, even a super-potions. So I grabbed three bottles and a revive and ran back to Dumpling. I was fast to use them all, carefully spraying every place on Charizard`s body that looks bad, and very soon he came back to senses.

"You scared me, Dumpling…" I was so glad to see him alive again I could almost cry. He quietly growled in return and went to sleep. "Yeah… Have a rest, big boy."

"Everything all right?" The device behind me called again.

I left him alone and returned back to Bill`s laptop.

"Yes, he is fine now. We are fine now, thanks. What`s the status?" I reported.

"I closed the command center and now on my way back. Trading machine is somewhere over the bay, in some hours away from you. Leaf is helping to restore the energy with her Volt. Seems like she`s counted as a hero that protected nurse from Team Rocket."

Looks like everything is over. I can breathe calmly now.

"Tell her to take my pokemon, please? Both Reaper in our room and the rest in the Center itself. I doubt the nurse will have time to check them now." I asked Bill.

"Okay. I will take her and your pokemon with me. Is that all?"

"That`s all, thanks." I said with almost fainted voice.

"See you in the morning." Bill replied and turned off the connection.

I didn`t touch anything. I just headed back to my Dumpling, quietly snoring in the middle of room, and laid near him. I could feel the good warmth of his body and couldn`t just think anything other than…

"It`s so damn good to be alive."


	63. Everything new is a long-forgottend old

And so we slept over the whole night, and even more. The loud snore of Dumpling finally woke me up when he was breathing right over me. Actually, seeing a threatening face of dragon-like monster as the first thing in the morning is not a thing for nervous people.

I couldn`t get used to the fact my pokemon finally evolved.

"Hey, big boy…" I greeted Dumpling in the morning. "You finally grew up. I`m proud of you."

He gladly growled in reply. Maybe, he is not used to his new body yet, but anyway Charizard looks amazing.

I stood up and looked around. Seems like nothing changed here yet. But some smell of melted metal is definitely coming from outside.

"Are you coming?" I asked my Dumpling, and he tried to get up too. With my help he did it, and both of us headed outside. I easily opened the mechanical door from inside and moved forward.

Firstly, the shining sun blinded us for a bit, but we got used to it quickly. Getting used to the sight before us was much harder.

Well… The machine is a scrap metal now; cops were trying too hard to protect it… by destroying it. Ratz the Raticate was sleeping in a stack of hay nearby, tired flying heroes were resting on a tree. Two Pidgeots and two Fearows – almost untouched. They were very lucky about that.

But what about the prize… I don`t know if we will be able to do something about it. The insides look fine… Despite seeing the insides from outside is not fine at all. I think, Bill can do something about it.

Dumpling behind me growled quietly. I turned around to him and noticed again how much he grew. He`s nearly of my height now and even a bit bigger! That`s just so cool. And now, as he evolved into Charizard and grew a nice pair of wings, maybe he can fly now and carry me around the world?

"Hey, partner." I poked him into the massive stomach. "You rule."

This time he raised his big paw to give me a high-five. And a high-five I gave him! So strong he even shrieked from my hit and howled from the sudden pain in the hand.

"Oh, I`m sorry. You`re not healed yet. I will send you to the nearest PokeCenter when guys come." I promised to my partner Dumpling. He nodded and slowly headed back into the Bill`s workshop.

As for me – I laid right on the hay and had a rest until the very arrival of my partners-in-crime.

* * *

The actual arrival happened pretty soon; maybe, in an hour or two. I had some time to think where my life falls now and to create a couple of good ideas for maneuvers.

But in the end my rest was interrupted by the loud sound of tires. The host is back.

I lazily stretched myself on my hay bed and got up. The car behind gates really looked like Bill`s – just he can put a sun battery on his car.

The inventor approached the gates and pressed something inside his cabin to open the entrance from distance.

"Hey there!" I greeted him and his companion Leaf. For some reason she didn`t look very happy.

Bill parked his car and finally left it. Leaf quickly went out too and headed to me, very determined to give me a slap. But she didn`t. Maybe I overdid a little when playing a bad guy this night.

"Come on, girl, make your mind!" I said her.

After some seconds of confused thinking she suddenly rushed to me and hugged tightly.

"Ouch, why? What did I do to deserve that?"

"She was really worried about you." Bill explained her strange behavior by explaining nothing.

"We could just trade…" Leaf quietly said while squeezing me tighter in her grasp. "I didn`t want to risk your life and life of your pokemon for that!"

"Hey-hey, listen!" I finally escaped and grabbed her shoulders. "We`re fine. I am alive, Dumpling alive and finally evolved! You`re alive, Bill is alive and all our small gang is alive. Don`t worry."

Girl made a couple of steps back and suddenly looked at my right arm.

"You`re bleeding again."

After that I looked at it too. Looks like the bloodstream reached my palm and dried up when I was sleeping. Damn, I have to clean my shirt again.

"It`s nothing. Must be my wound opening again. We must work now."

"Okay now, stop." Bill suddenly interrupted me. "No work for you now." He took out a pokeball from his pocket that appeared to be Dumpling`s. "I will go to Cerulean and give your Charizard to nurse. He needs serious medical attention. Meanwhile Leaf will take care of you… You know how to apply bandages, right?" He addressed Leaf.

"I… I will try." She timidly replied.

"That`s better than nothing. You can find them in my big white box in the kitchen. And you. You don`t do anything stupid, okay?" This time he obviously addressed me. "I will return and then we summarize the results of our… operation. Deal?"

"Deal." I boringly answered.

Bill nodded, gave Leaf keys and headed into his workshop, to take my Dumpling. Girl carefully took me under shoulder and led to the main building.

"Hey, Bill!" I shouted to him. "If you meet Misty… Tell her I was right about not promising her. She will understand."

The man confusedly nodded once more and walked away.

Leaf carefully got me inside Bill`s house where I silently pointed at the direction of main room. There we sat on sofa and sighed. I bended on back while Leaf was looking around for new bandages.

"How did your Dumpling survive? Bill told me it… evolved into Charizard. Is that right?" Girl tried to begin the conversation.

"Yeah. But if you think that he immediately spread his wings and learnt to fly like this would be in a movie or a fantastic book – you`re terribly wrong. He fell in someone`s garden and barely stayed alive. If it wasn`t for Bill`s teleporter thingy we would be finished."

"Oh, Ven, why did you begin all this in the first place?" Leaf lectured me while returning back with bandages in her hands. "Was it even worth it, this damn machine?"

"Machine was not my primary target." I confidently answered her. "My plan is to make their boss - Giovanni - angry. He tries to keep his Team Rocket`s status a secret, and I didn`t see anything such big in their activities."

"I don`t understand…"

"These days I… studied them a little. All they do is steal pokemon and rob small shops. Nothing outstanding. Nothing like what we did. This will attract attention to them. And I`m sure Giovanni will understand who is behind all this."

Leaf sat near me and stared at my eyes. She listened to me without any movement.

"You`re taking them too serious, Ven. They are just a bunch of robbers."

"Oh no, my dear. They are not." I got up from my place and raised my hand up. "They are much, much bigger! Team Rocket are not idiots… Giovanni is not an idiot. They are planning something. Now they steal pokemon to sell them for money… or use them to rob people and make even more money."

I sat back on the sofa and stared deep into girl`s eyes.

"They are not just mafia. They have high-qualified engineers, scientists! They have equipment! I saw it in their hideout in Celadon City. More than that - the whole Saffron City is completely cordoned by cops because of them! They are up to something really, really serious. Maybe this will endanger the whole Kanto, the whole world! I want to find out what it is."

Leaf looked down in thinking. Maybe she didn`t believe me, maybe she did. But I made her think. But she was thinking not for long, with raising her cold eyesight at me again.

"You can`t stop villains in such condition. Remove your shirt."

"Hey, lady! We know each other for so little time. I am not used to you yet…"

She seriously looked at me. After that I just couldn`t argue and obediently took off my shirt. Leaf carefully took off my old dirty bandages, slowly and painfully tearing them off my body, and replaced them with the new ones.

And here we go again… I am half-naked, in bandages and a pretty girl running around me. That reminds me a little… I wonder how is Erika doing.

Bill returned surprisingly quickly. The nurse promised him that my Charizard will be fine after a short recovery period. Everything returned back to normal, and to the end of work day all of us met again around the supper table. The host even grabbed some vine for this small event.

"Well, team… Looks like we finally finished our job." I joyfully began. "What`s the machine`s status?"

"I think it will live." Bill replied and made a small smile. "We were really lucky that the insides are almost intact. The chance actually exists. I can make it!"

"WE can make it, because I will be part of this too. Maybe you will teach me something."

"No problem, Ven."

"Then this is great! We successfully acquired the machine, we have sent a message to Team Rocket and… also my Dumpling evolved." I looked at Leaf` face and noticed how she doesn`t take all that as a success. "I know you were worried. I was worried even more. But it was me who screwed up the operation…"

"Don`t blame yourself. We did it!" Bill cheered me up. "That was the best thing I`ve ever done! Next time we will be more ready."

"There will be no next time." Leaf interrupted him. "I… I still don`t understand why you decided to rob a Pokemon Center in the first place! There is an easier way."

Bill suddenly gave me a suspicious look.

"You didn`t tell her?" He asked me.

"What he didn`t tell me?" The girl questioned Bill.

"You see…" He turned to Leaf and began explaining. "I always wanted to get a trading machine, to learn it`s technology. I never could because they are sold ONLY to PokeCenters. And this… this is the opportunity of life."

"I can`t believe I agreed to that!" She shouted. "Don`t you realize we robbed a damn Pokemon Center! Just to… steal the technology of trading machine?"

"We were going to return it back after we finished." I said her. "But I`m not very sure it will be that easy now."

"Not the technology itself that is actually important. We want to study the process of trading and find out the cause of pokemon evolution during this." Bill explained.

"And that`s how your request led us to… this." I pointed at the warehouse where our melted prize was stored.

Leaf lowered her eyesight to think more. She was in doubt, and that`s not surprising. The fact that she agreed firstly – THAT`s what is surprising. Persuading Bill was easy too, but he is a man of these things. I knew I can count on him.

"What if we will be wanted now?" After taking her time Leaf asked.

"You definitely will not." I calmed her down. "You were in the epicenter, and you acted like savior. But… you may want to avoid returning there for a while…"

"Anyway, I cleared all our trails – in my command center and your room." Bill added after me. "There is no way they can find out who that was."

"Yes, but I will have to return there." I said. "Because I still want to try challenging the local gym."

"Ah, the poison-type gym of Fuchsia… A really tough challenge."

"But for now we have some work to do and vine to drink." I raised my glass high up. "For us, my partners in crime!"

"For us!" Bill joined me in this small celebration.

Leaf had to think some more before finally joining us too.

"Ah, screw that. For us!"

* * *

The next days were hard. Me and Bill were working on studying the machine we got. It was some really nice experience for me as his assistant: I actually learnt something and Bill managed to understand how the machine works. Leaf stayed with us too, helping in the house and controlling us so we don`t forget to eat at least once a day; the process of inventing was so enthralling. I learnt that Leaf cooks pretty good. But I also learnt much about engineering during our hard work. We even set a couple of experiments with our pokemon to check our theories.

Finally, we proved that when trading the machine emits some sort of waves that have a strange effect on pokemon: they temporarily forgot who their trainer is. Bill called this 'straight psychic influence'. This helps pokemon to get used to their new owner, but has a small side effect when the trade is made again. My Reaper had no idea who I am when Bill returned him back. Anyway, this definitely not a good thing to trade pokemon often again.

But in the end we somehow succeeded in replicating the wavelength of this waves and even evolve Bill`s Kadabra into an Alakazam! That was a real success.

I felt myself a serious scientist here. All this is so amazing and interesting… I wish I had more time for this. Too bad Team Rocket doesn't give me any.

In a small break I even remembered to call professor Oak and ask about the progress of that pokemon record analyzing. Professor compared that cry with all Kanto pokemon and didn`t find any, but he said to have an idea. I had to trust him and just wait… Wait and work even harder.

* * *

"So… Does that mean you`re going back?" Leaf asked me when we were having a rest sitting on a bench outside of the house.

"Yep. I did what I wanted. That was… a very good experience. Now I have to move forward. I still have job to do."

"And you didn`t help me evolve my Graveler!"

"We will have a surprise for you in the morning."

The late night looked really calm. The cloudless sky, warm air, easy wind – everything is so nice. Bill has a really nice place to live here. Far enough from the city, all alone with your ideas, your inventions and your pokemon. That looks like a paradise, actually. That`s how I want my pension to look like. But firstly I have to live until that.

"Leaf… Tell me one thing." I asked the girl and looked deep in her eyes. "You`re not connected to the guys in black suits I saw on the ship?"

She was confused by this sudden question and opened her mouth to say something, but I interrupted her even before that.

"Please, don`t lie to me. I can perfectly see the lie."

"I swear I don`t even know who you are talking about!" She sincerely replied.

For nearly a minute I was staring into her eyes looking for the truth. I didn`t find it. As well as I did not find the lie. Maybe it`s me who is wrong?

"Tell me something that is definitely a lie." I asked her.

"What? Well… Um…" Leaf was caught by surprise again by my unexpected requests. "I`m the pokemon champion of Kanto region!"

That worked. She is definitely not the champion, and I see it. I feel it.

I sighed loudly and bended on the bench.

"Do you want to know one of my darkest secrets?" I asked her.

"Well… If I don`t have to rob anything again for this – yeah."

It`s been a while I told this to anyone. Just two people know this.

"My eye… is a lie indicator." I mysteriously whispered.

"How is that?"

"When people lie to me, my scarred eye itches a little. Maybe this is magic, or just a thousand-times proven random coincidence… But it is." I suddenly felt some relief after telling this. Too bad I can`t tell her anything more like this.

"How… how did you get this scar?" She asked carefully.

Oh, this question again… It`s good that my eye doesn`t react to my own lie.

"Ah, it`s nothing… Just a drunk battle with some idiots. Armed idiots." I said and turned my head away. This lie is too obvious, but I just wanted to close this question for now. This girl doesn`t want to hear the truth. And thus Leaf didn`t asked that again. This girl has secrets of her own, and I don`t insist on telling everything. Not now, at least.

"You`re blaming yourself for what happened to Dumpling, aren`t you?" Leaf suddenly asked. I was really shocked by the suddenness of this question, because it was… true.

"Yeah. You all did great. It was me who screwed up everything." I guiltily replied. "I unwillingly released the nurse and then all operation went to hell."

"You couldn`t predict this." Girl tried to calm me down.

"I could! But I didn`t… This is the weakness of all my plans." I put my coffee away and looked at the right arm. "I provided all possible ways of events… I had the backup plans for you failing, for Bill failing, for Dumpling failing – for everyone! Except for myself…"

"You`re pushing yourself too hard…"

"And it`s still not enough. It`s just…" I tried hard to tell this. I couldn`t believe my own words although I perfectly knew it`s true. "I always consider everyone`s chance for failure. But I don`t have the right to this. Because my failure always leads to something terrible."

The silence fell on the yard. We were sitting there for some more time enjoying the warm night. I was drinking my tea from Bill`s self-warming cup and sometimes switching my eyesight to the workshop where the engineer is working now.

I finally finished my cup of tea and looked at the stars again. Right at this moment I didn`t want to think about anything. But I couldn`t. The plans were floating in my head: what I will do next and where to head after that.

"And where will you head after Fuchsia City?" Again, very suddenly Leaf asked me like she was reading my thoughts.

"I still don`t know. I have a couple of ideas… And a couple of ideas have me."

She noticed how unwillingly I tell her my plans.

"Tell me… honestly… You still don`t trust me, do you?" The girl pressed on me again.

"Ah, Leaf, Leaf, Leaf…" I got up and looked away. "If you lived a life like mine, you would trust no one." I returned my eyesight to her. "And especially – yourself. Please, don`t take this too personal. That`s just stupid me and my stupid world view."

Girl stared at me seriously. I felt a little bit awkward after that. I closed my eyes and sighed and in a few seconds sat back near her.

"But I`m grateful to you. You helped me a lot. You saved my life. You agreed to join my suspicious operation without a pile of unneeded questions… And that`s why…" I looked aside and pointed at the sun slowly rising over the horizon. "…that`s why we will go visit Bill and do something useful. Take your Graveler with you."

Leaf checked her bag and made sure the pokeball is still there. She nodded to me, and we headed to the workshop.

"Hey, Bill!" I called the inventor when we reached the building. "Are you done?"

We proceeded deeper into the workshop and suddenly found Bill soldering the chip of his new invention with… closed eyes. And snoring at the same time.

"He is sleeping!" Leaf shockingly shouted.

I rushed to him and carefully took the soldering-iron from away from his hand. That`s a thing you would not be sleeping with when it`s turned on.

"Hey! Wha…?" Bill immediately woke up and unpleasantly looked at me. When he realized the situation, he sighed and looked at the chip. "Was I sleeping?"

"Yes, you were." I seriously told him. "This is a very accurate and concentrated work! How could you fall asleep while smoldering, damn it?"

"Sometimes this happens…" He lazily answered. "But even asleep I finished the chip."

"You were actually smoldering while sleeping?" Girl surprisingly asked.

"Yeah, that`s one of my strange skills…" Engineer got up from his chair and put off his working gloves. "I`m almost done. You can take a seat." And he nodded in the direction of a couple of chairs in the corner.

We proceeded there and took our places. Leaf was still waiting to know what we have prepared for her.

Bill got the small metallic box from his shelf nearby, turned upside down and opened its bottom. That`s where he placed the new chip, fixed a couple of wires and closed the box. When he turned it again and unscrewed the top, revealing a round metallic slot perfectly fitting for a pokeball to insert.

"Aaand… it`s ready!" Bill announced and approached us. The small device in his hands turned on and flashed the small red light on it.

We together got up and came closer to the man. Leaf looked very impressed and interested at the same time.

"What is ready?" She asked.

"Don`t you guess? Well, this is our 'Portable Objective Trade-Evolving Device'. POTED for short. This can replace the trading machine when you need just to make your pokemon evolve."

Leaf was shocked but I could clearly see she is really excited. I think right at this moment she realized what all this was organized for.

"Can I… try it?" Girl shyly questioned.

"Of course! This is my gift to you." I answered her. "For all you did for me." After that I switched my eyesight to Bill for some seconds. "I feel like a jinn today… I have fulfilled your dream, Bill. I got a present for you, Leaf… One more wish and I may be free!"

"Yeah." The engineer pleasantly said. "This technology is just great. I will patent my device somewhere far away… In Hoenn, maybe… after some time. Thank you, Ven for this."

"This was risky. This was scary. This was chaotic. This was not easy. But in the end it was a success." I carefully took the box from Bill`s hands and looked at it by myself. "Life gave me much lessons… And one of them states one thing. Borders block us away from the future."

I smiled and gave the device to the amazed Leaf.

"We broke the border of law. Now… use it to step into the future." Maybe this sounded a little to pathos, but I liked it. And others didn`t care.

Leaf unsurely took her pokeball from the bag and carefully placed it inside the box. Bill helped her to activate the device with two buttons. Machine turned on and buzzed quietly. A couple of distorting air waves struck into the capsule, and then disappeared in the air.

"Let`s check it."

The girl took out this pokeball from device and opened it. The energetic beam appeared from the inside and fell on the floor, forming a pokemon. I saw her Graveler Rockheart earlier and already know that it`s an evolved form of Geodude. He is bigger, he is heavier, he is angrier and he has more limbs. Now let`s see what he will become.

When Leaf`s pokemon appeared on the floor, he surprisingly looked at us. And the effect didn`t make us waiting.

The girl Rockheart shined brightly, as expected. She became even larger and rounder. The additional pair of hands disappeared inside the form, and the whole body became tough shell. When the light faded, a completely another pokemon was looking at us.

Now she has the plated, green rocks as its shell, head protruding out of the center of the shell, short arms and two even shorter legs. Her red menacing eyes looks at us now and proves our victory.

"We did it!" Bill joyfully shouted. "We actually did it! POTED is working!"

I was really excited. Now I see what inventors feel when their precious inventions actually begin to work. I understand almost everything about this exact device, so… maybe I can call myself an inventor too?

"Congratulations. Your Graveler evolved into a Golem…" I said to Leaf and then turned to Bill. "…and your idea evolved into a reality."

My partners laughed loudly. The confused Golem between us shyly hid in her shell and after that Leaf returned her into the pokeball.

"Thanks, Ven." The girl looked at me and smiled kindly. "Thanks to both of you."

"Ah, don`t mention it." Bill waved at her. "It was cool to take part in something like this. It would be perfect if it wasn`t for the unexpected turn of events."

"Yeah… Looks like our small vacation is over." I turned away from them and looked at the sun through the window. "I`m heading back to Fuchsia City and challenge the gym. What do you know about it?"

Bill approached me and looked at the sun too.

"Well, it`s a poison-type gym. His leader – Koga – is a really experienced trainer. You should be careful with him and you may want to buy some antidotes. Don`t underestimate this guy. He has mastered the skills of ninja and teaches it to his students. Who knows what can they teach their pokemon?"

"Well, I already have some antidotes… But wait, did you say… a ninja?" I asked again.

"Yeah, that`s what I heard. Poison-type pokemon were often used among the ninja clans in the past. Those who still follow this way… follow this until the end."

"I was dealing with ninjas once. This could be useful to finally make some connections among them…" All this made me think about new crazy idea that can be very useful in the future.

"Well, good luck with that, Ven." Bill shook my hand. "I`m ready to rock if you need me."

"Yes, man, thanks. I`ll remember that." I nodded and sighed. It`s a good thing that Misty actually acquainted us to each other.

"And I will return to Cerulean City and write an article…" Leaf shared her plans. "May I have this thing?"

"Sure. But if your article will NOT be about us stealing the trading machine and the secret technology." Bill winked to her.

"Of course. The article will be about Team Rocket stealing the trading machine and the secret technology. This will definitely interest people, make attention to those bandits and take attention away from us. This will sound especially good from a person that have been in the center of all this."

Damn, I begin to really like this girl. What a good idea despite being a dangerous idea.

"Then… It`s a goodbye." I said, waved at Bill and headed outside.

"Bye, Bill! See ya!" Leaf followed me and after nearly half an hour we were packed up with our stuff and ready to move. I have already checked the transport line that will take me to Fuchsia City, so in a few days I will be on place. I could use services of Bill`s pokemon, but I guess they suffered enough.

Me and Leaf left the large fence of Bill`s residence and together headed to Cerulean City. I will catch a bus there later, but for now we have one common way.

We didn`t talk much. Each had his own thoughts to think and plans to make. That was until one terrible thought came to me.

"Aren`t you afraid that Team Rocket will do something to you for that article? They can even try to get me through you." I warned her.

This suddenly made her extremely sad. She even almost cried there, I swear I noticed the small glimp of tear on her cheek.

"What`s the matter? Did I say something wrong?"

"Don`t worry. It`s nothing." She brushed away her tear and looked at me with her wet and serious eyes. This girl tries to hide her emotions from me, but I clearly see it. "I`m a journalist. We all live dangerous life. I know how to stand for myself."

"You sure do, Leaf." I shortly replied and turned away hiding my emotions too. I don`t want to show her that I care about her life much more that she thinks.

"You`re a good man." The girl suddenly stopped and stared at me. I stopped too and looked at her too. "You`re trying to show yourself as cold-hearted and senseless bastard, but deep inside… you`re kind. Don`t express yourself worse than you actually are."

And after that she suddenly approached me and gave a quick kiss in my cheek.

"You`re not as bad as you think you are." She whispered in my ear and continued her way. I didn`t follow her.

So she walked away, leaving me alone with my chaotic thoughts. The thoughts caused by her sudden statement.

No, I`m not as bad as I think I am.

I am much worse.


	64. Making the trouble double

I reached Cerulean City somewhere near the noon. This city still amazes me when it comes to the progress – I can`t even recognize my own city.

The first my point of interest was the Pokemon Center. I gave them more than enough time to see to my Dumpling. He definitely misses me after these days.

My first thought while approaching the PokeCenter was that it`s still there. I could expect my Dumpling to burn it down to ashes in searches for me, but he didn`t. That`s better. Why the heck would I expect him do that?

The same place, the same interior. I think, it`s even the same nurse that was treating our pokemon with Misty. Lily, if I`m correct.

"Welcome to Pokemon Center! Would you like me to heal your pokemon?" She greeted me with a nice smile.

"Partly. My friend left my Charizard there some days ago. It is… order 197. A really hard flying training, is he ready?"

"Let me see…" She quickly browsed the computer before her. "Oh, THAT Charizard…" Nurse exclaimed shockingly when she seemed to find something. I guess my Dumpling DID do something.

"Oh… What has he done?"

"Well… Let`s say… He practiced his Wing Attack on our equipment." She carefully explained.

"But he doesn`t know Wing Attack!" I was surprised by that.

"Now he does." Nurse smiled confusedly. "Actually, all Charizards learn this move when they finally evolve."

"Okay, okay, I will remember that… And what now? Do I need to pay now?"

"Um… No. A woman paid for you already. She said you know her, a nurse from Viridian city."

That was a shock. What`s Jane doing here? And why the heck she paid for the broken equipment? Where the heck did she learn about that?

This woman... She must have been not pleased with the fact that I didn`t use her card. So she paid for this and left me in the debt anyway.

"And so what? Do I owe you anything? Can I get my pokemon back?" I carefully asked the nurse.

"No, you owe us nothing. I will get your pokemon right now."

She dialed some numbers on a panel and soon the pokeball moved on a line in the wall behind her.

"Here you are. Your pokemon was healed to full health. Come back again!"

I grabbed the pokeball and felt the familiar heat coming from it. My Dumpling… Oh, why did you do that, my Dumpling?

There were no more time to waste. I fixed pokeball on my shoulder belt and headed outside from the PokeCenter.

Right outside the building I decided to see my partner again. I wanted him immediately.

"Come out, you hooligan!" I released him to the floor, and the mighty Charizard appeared before me. I just couldn`t believe this is actually my Dumpling. He grew so much…

And he bitched so much.

But when he formed right before me, looked into my eyes and then rushed to hug his old trainer I just couldn`t find courage to scold him right now.

"Oh, Dumpling, Dumpling… You scared me back there." I carefully hugged my flame pokemon to for some seconds. He was glad to see me and growled in reply. "Why did you suddenly riot in the Pokemon Center? They healed you!"

Dumpling released me and made a very guilty look. I don`t know why that actually happened, maybe it`s just a part of his nature.

And I know what can tell me about it. I took out the PokeDex and scanned Dumpling`s capsule to get his final entry.

 _Charizard, the flame pokemon._

 _Flies around the sky in search of powerful opponents. Breathes fire of such great heat that it melts anything. However, it never turns its fiery breath on any opponent weaker than itself._

Well, this told me nothing about destroying the expensive PokeCenter equipment. Maybe he was just scared – many things happened that night. I would get him to a pokemon psychologist if such exist. I have no other idea.

"Okay, I`m glad you`re fine. Have a rest until the next training."

I returned pokemon into pokeball and sighed. I feel that something else happened causing my Dumpling`s behavior. But I may never know it. The strange things keep happening around me, and I can`t even understand how they do it so quickly and so suddenly…

"Oh, hello, sweetie!"

…especially when people keep distracting me.

"Jane."

I turned to face her and saw my good but strange, cunning and suspicious friend Jane.

"I know what you`re thinking about now." The smiled and winked.

"About how the heck did you know about my Dumpling crushing PokeCenter`s equipment and paying for it even before ME?" I questioned her seriously showing as much mistrust as I can. "And what`s more important – WHY did you do that?"

"Does it matter?" She approached me and gently petted my chin. I angrily stared at her while she slowly moving around me. "Maybe I like to keep you interested in your… investigation… and in me?"

"Nothing interests me more than my investigation now." I replied. "And as long as you keep being a married woman and lying to me at the same time, I`m not interested in you at all."

"Oh, really?" Jane stopped and looked in my eyes. "Then you should be interested in repaying your debt to me, don`t you think?"

"Right now?"

"No, not right now. When the time comes." She finally moved her hand away from my face and slowly walked back. "Don`t worry about this repayment. I`ll count only the card I gave you in the beginning and nothing more."

This is getting weirder and I don`t even actually know what to say.

"Who told you about my pokemon here?" I interrogated her.

Firstly she just smiled and turned away from me.

"You`re not the only one who owes me, dear."

"Then who is it? Leaf? Bill? Douchebag? Erika?"

"Keep guessing. You have the time." She mysteriously answered and disappeared around the corner.

I was so confused I didn`t even try to follow her.

"Get lost!" I shouted behind her and walked away too heading for the bus.

* * *

And because of the bus coming just in a couple of hours I didn`t waste my time. I headed to the nearest forest to train a little and released all my team at once. The last days were pretty boring for them hanging out on Bill`s residence with his pokemon. They all missed good battles for quite a while and now all are eager for it.

"So, guys…" I attracted their attention to make a small briefing. "I know you have been waiting for it. The next gym battle. This is going to be really tough, so we need to train a lot more. And right now is the last chance to do it, because I`m heading straight to gym when we arrive in Fuchsia City… If we arrive in the daytime, of course."

The team greeted me with joyful roars. All of them looked really eager to begin, even the stranger Loser. He looked like… got used to our gang. I just need to make Magikarp get used to us too.

Dumpling`s training program for today was the slow and careful practice of his Flamethrower. I also checked his moves through the TM Case and fixed the troublesome Wing Attack instead of old Scratch, but this one we`re going to train a little bit later.

Suddenly, during the special practice of Reaper`s Fury Attack, he began to launch especially powerful hits powered by his green mystic bug power. TM Case doesn`t tell anything about it, but maybe we are almost ready to learn something new too.

Moment was flying around again, almost succeeding in performing the side flying. This will be very useful later.

As for Harry, I decided to keep him as Weepinbell for some more. When he becomes big and powerful Victreebel he will be also slower and less agile. And this is what I`m counting on during the dangerous poison battle.

Loser was just training his Shadow Punch, trying the maximize the power. Poor stones didn`t stand a chance against him. Also I spent some time on teaching him to speak. Still without the result.

But my full personal attention was got by Magikarp again. Previous trainings with him were… not as successful as I thought them to be. Training on ground with a fish pokemon is quite hard despite this is not impossible, but all he does is just splashing around. It`s rather pitiful look. But we won`t give up, no matter what!

So the hours passed, the bus came and signaled from behind the trees. We quickly packed up and headed to it. The long and boring road begins here…

* * *

I actually had the naïve hope to reach Fuchsia City earlier. Instead of it, the road took almost three days. The bus broke twice in the middle of dark forest and just I was able to repel an attack of wild hostile pokemon. The boy with Rattata doesn`t count because he lost pretty quickly and ran back inside the vehicle to cover in fear.

At least, in the end the transport company was grateful to me for saving their bus and its passengers. I was too naïve again to expect a reward for that, but everything was limited to just a miserly 'thanks'.

So, at the end of the day I finally reached the PokeCenter and looked around to see the results of our operation here. The funniest part was when I passed the right wing of PokeCenter and noticed the broken trading machine. Somehow Bill managed to return it back.

As for the rest – the ceiling window was replaced to the new. The nurse changed too, and the new told me that the pervious one took the vacation. Well, that made me worry a bit less for her mental health and be sorry about my overplay that night. And also that meant I can easily leave my suspicious Dumpling and even more suspicious Reaper here to heal and be sure that no one will recognize them. The sudden reappearance of stolen trading machine the nurse described as 'magical prank'. This actually looks like it, and, of course, the police doesn`t hurry to investigate this. I think they never will…

After that I headed to my room to have a rest and – what a surprise – met Douchebag on the second floor.

"You had a very long road from Route 13, yeah?" He asked mockingly. "Got lost in the ma-a-a-ze?"

"Yes." I seriously and shortly replied. "You did what I asked, didn`t you?"

"Pffft… I was busy. Earning my new shiny fifth badge!" He grabbed the badge case to show me his latest prize.

I gave a cold look on his badges and then on himself.

"Do you think I care? Get me that info. I won it, in the end." I had to remind him again.

"Ha! You won a lot. The evolution, for example… You still want to trade back? Too bad that exactly this PokeCenter was robbed some days ago." Douchebag told me a short story that I don`t know. "Guess what was stolen? The trading machine! How lucky of you… Aren`t you the biggest loser?"

One thing was really sudden in this – I broke my own plan. I can`t make Douchebag trade me my Caesar back now, because of the machine`s condition. But after these days with Loser… I began to feel I don`t really need it. I got used to the Gengar with an unfunny name his previous trainer gave him.

"You know what?" I gave a brutal look to Douchebag. "Screw this. I keep Loser with me. He`s a strong and proud pokemon. Idiot like you doesn`t deserve such pokemon."

"Yeah, losers must be sticked together!" He laughed at us.

"And you will see. What will you feel when LOSER defeats you? Farewell, douchebag." I waved at him and headed to my room.

I made my decision. Maybe this is not really what I expected from myself, but it`s this way. Douchebag will regret about that. He will regret about everything.

* * *

The night passed and the morning came. I woke up with a feeling that today something will change the course of history. Because that`s what exactly my plan is.

I dressed up, stretched carefully my pained shoulder and headed outside. The nice nurse returned my pokemon back and made a small note specially about Dumpling.

"We have noted a small trace of skin irritation on your Charizard`s wing." And she even showed me a couple of photos. That`s a thing I didn`t notice earlier.

"What is it? Is he sick?"

"Not exactly… But such thing could be caused by something acid of chemical origin, not a pokemon one." She switched the image on screen to some complex chemical formulas that I understand a bit more than in no way. "This can cause the really strong itch."

"What does that mean?" She made me worry a bit.

"Were you smearing your pokemon wings with anything… special?"

"No, I didn`t." I confusedly replied.

"Be careful with different salves. Charizard wings are really sensitive to it. Contact any nurse before using anything suspicious." The woman advised me.

"Thanks… I will." Still confusedly I said and quickly headed outside the PokeCenter.

This looks strange… The salve that causes strong itch? This can be connected to my Dumpling`s 'training' of Wing Attack. But who could smear his wings with some stuff?

Damnit. Someone broke inside the PokeCenter to spoil my pokemon. Does this mean I was uncovered? Or, maybe the nurse herself is involved in this? I must be very careful with PokeCenters from now on.

I can only hope this won`t affect our today battle – he is my main card there. I have absolutely nothing against poison-type pokemon – neither a psychic moves nor a ground ones – but the pure power of mighty Charizard is what I really need.

Full of confidence I headed straight to the large building relatively close to the Pokemon Center. After crossing some roads I reached the entrance and looked inside the window. It was a sad sight because all windows are darkened. Ninja secrets, all right.

So I approached the doors and opened them. The first thing that I noticed is the… emptiness of this gym. This is just a very large room with some trainers and their pokemon on small carpets. Most of them were sitting in lotus posture and staring at their pokemon before them. Those who weren`t sitting were standing and furiously swinging hands in the air. Interestingly that not all of them looked like the actual ninjas – a couple of trainers were dressed like… magic performers, I guess, or tricksters. Jugglers you could see in circuses. And some others looked like tamers, farmers… Someone like that.

And right in the middle of all this was a man sitting and meditating. This is a real ninja - the really dark shady suit with red scarf. Yep, this is a man you really wouldn`t mess with. No doubt this is the gym leader.

The gym leader I`m going to defeat today.

So I made a deep sigh and stepped inside. No one reacted to my appearance, though, despite the doors being pretty loud. Thus I looked around and headed straight to the leader.

"Greetings, noble ninja warriors. I am Vengeance, and I came here to challenge your…"

Sudden hit into my face interrupted me and made retreat. I looked in front of me and saw nothing but an empty space. The gym leader was still far away from me.

"What was that?" I asked shaking my head and recovering.

No one answered me but some strange echo. In a big empty room like this echo must sound a bit different…

Maybe they all are in their meditations and don`t notice me at all. Or this is some sort of a trick. I remember what crazy challenges I had before at gyms.

I made a careful step forward and banged against something solid.

"What the heck…" I was surprised. The quiet set of multiple echoes replied to me. This is strange…

There was something hard before me, but I couldn`t see it. I touched it with my hands and made a conclusion that the thing before me is a wall.

A wall that I can`t see.

And right after that I realized what is the main trick of this gym. A trick I would really expect from ninjas.

I thought it isn`t a maze. But it is a maze. And not a regular maze.

The invisible maze!


	65. Challege of vision

This is a thing I would never expect to see. The glass so strong even my best punch didn`t break it. The glass so transparent I can`t even see it at all like it doesn`t exist.

Okay, I know how to navigate in the mazes – always walk along the one wall. And how to navigate in the invisible mazes? I have an idea!

I took my writing pen and made a small line on the wall before me. Yep, this works all right. I will draw the line along the wall I passed and clearly see the way I made. I can only hope my pen will not end until I reach the finish.

I slowly raised my eyesight at the trainers before me. These guys don`t notice me at all, but they definitely challenge me when I approach them.

"Moment, come out!" I threw pokeball up to release my Golbat. "This is an invisible wall before you. Check how high it is."

He understood my command and flew up to the very ceiling and tried to hit the air in front of him. The air appeared to be solid. That means the wall is really high and there`s no way of flying over it.

"Well, thanks." I returned my Golbat back and began to follow the line that I draw. I hope they will not make me erase this thing later.

I was slowly moving forward and keeping my pen on the wall until I got very close to the nearest guy. This trainer was like one of the tricksters, absolutely not looking like ninja at all. But who I am to judge him? Maybe he didn`t get his uniform yet.

My pen suddenly came off the wall and scratched it a little. The very quiet sound of it made the trainer open his eyes and finally look at me.

"Oh yeah, the challenger." He said with determination. "A good training for me and my partner."

"I have to say, your gym is… interesting." I complimented him. "Do we have to battle in this invisible surroundings too?"

"Of course!" The trainer replied and got up heading to the position. "Come on, give your strongest pokemon! I will show you how the strategy overcomes the rough strength."

"Oh… This is exactly my style!" I gladly said and made a couple of steps back to face the opponent. "All my pokemon are strong. But let`s try out… Reaper!"

I released the menacing Beedrill on the field. The foe smiled satisfied after that.

"A perfect target for my pokemon. Hypno, go!"

And he released his pokemon too. It was a humanoid-like yellow creature almost as high as his trainer. The pokemon had some fur around his neck, and long creepy nose and a… hypnotic pendant in his hand?

Could it be the evolved Drowzee? I feel the familiar creepiness in this pokemon.

"A Hypno? He`s a psychic type, isn`t he?" I questioned surprised. "This gym is supposed to be a poison-type, yeah?"

"Oh, the poison isn`t necessary in the type. It can be in your moves, in your blood or… in the tactic that you use. Hypno, begin with Psychic!"

Oh no… I know that move. At really powerful move that is also super effective on my Reaper! Maybe we can attack first?

"Okay, Reaper. Use Twineedle!" I gave the command.

And now the first battle of gym began. My Reaper waited for this for very long and gladly rushed to his opponent preparing to strike. The opposing creepy Hypno raised his pendant and glowed his eyes bright purple. The slight purple glow appeared around my pokemon too, but he was a bit faster to his first. One powerful super effective strike and then another – Hypno got much damage from it. He had to retreat back and then finish his own move causing the powerful psychic wave around my pokemon and hitting him too. We suffered as well.

"Your foe is weakened… Use Meditate!" The opponent commanded. His Hypno suddenly sat on ground and prepared to actually meditate as the slight read aura appeared around him.

"Stop him! Use Twineedle again!" I commanded to my pokemon.

Hypno didn`t move a bit after that but Reaper rushed to him again and hit again very powerfully. Another super effective hit from us! But the opponent wasn`t defeated yet. More than that – after his meditation he tenses and looked more muscular than before.

"Finish it with a single Headbutt!" Opposing trainer shouted.

"Great! Be ahead and use the Speedy Backstab maneuver!" I turned the battle into our favor. The opponent didn`t realize what hit him.

Hypno lowered his head and rushed to us. My Reaper wasn`t waiting and accelerated too. Right at the second before the hit he struck the for with his left needle and jumped over him just to strike even stronger once again. That was a really strong move, maybe even a critical one. Hypno fell on the ground right on the place.

"And now finish him with Fury Attack!" I shouted.

My Beedrill raised his stings at the opponent, but suddenly not to hit with them. They began to glow green just like during the Twineedle attack, but instead of it small sharp spikes appeared on the stings and literally shot into our opponent. One, another, and one more, and another and finally the fifth one!

After that opponent was definitely defeated.

"You…" The opponent said contemptuously while returning his Hypno. "You have much more poison on your strategy."

"I didn`t see the poison in yours at all." I confidently replied to him and then called to my Reaper. "Hey… Come here for a second."

Beedrill obediently approached me and returned back inside the pokeball. I took the TM Case and put the capsule inside.

The strange behavior, as I suspected, appeared to be the attempt of learning a new move called Pin Missile. Not bad bug-type move that is very similar to Fury Attack.

Well then, we get the benefit from learning it. With a single press of a button my Reaper forgot the Fury Attack and learnt completely the Pin Missile. But damn, I don`t like messing with pokemon memory…

But when I finished and returned my attention to the room, my opponent was already gone. At least, now I can proceed deeper into the maze.

And as I was walking along the wall and drawing the line on it I was moving forward, closer to the distant wall of gym and further from the leader Koga himself. The strange maze leads me away from my goal.

Very soon I approached another trainer. Surprisingly he didn`t interrupt his meditations to battle me. Or he`s just fell asleep. Maybe it`s better, I don`t want to waste much time for these guys.

But the next one that was practicing his air-punching skills with – suddenly – Sandslash didn`t lose the chance of challenging me. This was one of those who wear a jeans pants and rough blue shirt. I often see such guys on the countryside trying to tame pokemon without catching it. They usually fail or give up and catch them in the end.

"Finally, you came!" He gladly greeted me. "Let me introduce myself. I am Phil, the student of Koga`s pokemon gym and ninja school. Ha… The invisible walls got you confused?"

"Yeah, a bit." I agreed. "How do you guys navigate in this place?"

"It`s all the memory and ninja skills!" He struck a pathos pose.

"I don`t see anyone but your leader looking like ninjas."

"Because we must blend into the crowd, hide in the shadows… The uniform will be given only to those who does not need it to become invisible." The guy mysteriously answered. His words had some sense, to my surprise.

"Okay, I think I get it. Your ninja school looks stylish. But I still don`t understand why it`s called the poison-type gym. Or you`re one of those who think that 'the poison must not necessary be in the type, it`s enough to have it in blood…'?"

"You will see. Sandslash, let`s begin!" He pointed at me and his partner pokemon jumped forward ready to battle.

"Okay, we accept this. And I begin with Harry!" I sent my pokemon at the battlefield. Weepinbell screeched loudly at the Sandslash beginning the fight.

"Let`s start with Poison Sting!" Phil gave the command. Looks like I finally see some poison in a poison-type gym. Can`t tell I was looking forward to it too much.

"Harry, use Vine Whip!" I did the same thing. Our pokemon rushed to each other to attack. Too bad the foe Sandslash was faster than us, and on a close distance he hit strongly with his sting hidden between the claws. Fortunately to us this is a poison-type move which is not super effective against us, so it wasn`t that bad. But when we got the chance to strike, our attack was super effective and made the opponent fell back.

"Vine Whip again!"

"Defense Curl!" Phil orientated in the battle, and his pokemon jumped on place and curled into a hard spiky ball. Our attack hit it again, but this time the effect was much weaker.

"Great, keep protecting from this Vine Whip!" The opponent was keeping the pace.

"Really? We know how to deal with this. Whirligig maneuver!" I commanded to perform a new maneuver we invented during the vacation at Bill`s.

Harry grabbed poor Sandslash and partly wrapped him with the vine and then spinned the spiky ball like a real whirligig sending him straightly into the invisible wall. The mouse pokemon crashed into the transparent glass with such power he fainted immediately.

"That`s right! Harry, great job!" I complimented my pokemon and raised eyesight at the opponent to see what he is going to do next.

"Cunning and strong… You would be a good ninja." He said to me and beamed his pokemon back. "Let`s show you the strength of a real poison-type! Arbok, let`s go!"

When the huge menacing figure of snake pokemon appeared on the field I immediately felt the familiar horror in it. The evolution of Ekans, my hated pokemon.

This reminded me of that night… The bite marks almost disappeared but the memory will remain forever. There is only one pokemon I can hate more than Ekans and his evolution. And so I want this one feel pain for appearing before me.

"Have a rest, Harry… This guy will do the job." I switched my Weepinbell to Gengar, the scary ghost-poison pokemon.

"Aha! Let`s shower him with Acid, boy!" Phil cunningly commanded.

"Loser, use Shadow Punch!" I felt a little bit awkward pronouncing his name, but that doesn`t matter. This is a Loser that is going to win!

My Gengar appeared to be much faster than Phil`s Arbok so he easily punched this bastard in the face and sent him back to the ground. Who was born to crawl must crawl!

After a quick recovery the opponent opened his mouth and spit a large clot of toxic goo into my Gengar. Being partly poison-type pokemon by himself gave him the advantage and resistance to this stuff. Not very smart and not very effective.

"Approach him closer!" Phil commanded.

I crossed my hands on chest and stayed silent. I was waiting for a fitting moment. And when this moment came, we struck.

"Curse!"

"Bite!"

Oh, that was a mistake. I had no idea this Arbok knows Bite that is actually super effective against my Gengar. And also we hit ourselves with the Curse that possibly will last longer than us. And don`t want to change my active pokemon.

Loser performed his cursed spell to hurt Arbok, but right after that the opponent bit him badly in the part that looked like Gengar`s ear. The painful screech of ghost pokemon was painful to me too as I literally felt his pain. That was too strong as my pokemon fell on ground almost finished. But Arbok looked bad too. It`s the matter of last move…

"Yeah… Let`s end this. The last Bite!" My opponent evilly said.

"No way. Sucker Punch!" I intercepted him just like my Gengar was literally lifted from the ground by the magic power of high-priority moves and rushed to the enemy and hit him at full power. Arbok screeched this time and then suddenly silenced. Defeated.

"I see that I still have lot to learn…" Phil sadly said and returned his second and last pokemon into the capsule. The battle is over.

"Well, I learnt something here too." I replied and returned Loser back. "Maybe you can give me some advice on how to get to Koga and defeat him?"

After this question Phil gave me very angry look.

"The best advice is the one that you give yourself." He answered and immediately disappeared in the column of smoke.

"Damn ninja posers…" I swore and returned to spoiling the property of gym by drawing explicit lines on the invisible walls.

The road of the air line very soon made me turn to the left and then turn once more. Looks like I got to the other side of wall where I can clearly see my own line on the other side of glass. From this point I can easily say that the glass walls here are pretty thick.

As I followed the path of one-side wall I had soon to turn again. Now I am pretty close to Koga, but some more trainers still present around me though the glass. I passed one of them, but he didn`t react to me too. Maybe it was the glass blocking us or something like that.

And very soon I came to another turn of wall with another trickster guy on the right from me. He stopped his training and faced me immediately.

"So… You are here to challenge the leader Koga." His voice sounded very deep and rude. "Do you know who he is?"

"Um… No. Tell me."

"Master Koga is the descendant of a very great ninja clans of the past. Thanks to him the ancient ninja teachings will not be forgotten!" He suddenly raised his voice at me.

"Sheesh, calm down. If not thanks to him – then thanks to someone else they will be forgotten. I am just a random challenger, don`t yell at me. This hurts."

"You shall not pass until I stand!" He angrily looked at me and threw his greatball. For a second I thought he is going to catch me, but his capsule opened in the flight and released Drowzee on the field.

"Oh… Drowzee. Seriously?" I gave him a sorry look. "You`re a poison-type gym! Where are poison-type pokemon, damnit?"

"Shut your mouth and battle me!" He rudely replied. I think now I know what the 'poison in blood' means.

"Okay, but don`t tell later I didn`t warn you!" I said and prepared the burning pokeball in my hand for the throw.

"Wha… You didn`t warn me!" The opponent confusedly said.

"Don`t tell this to anyone then." I replied and finally sent out my main star into the battle. The mighty Charizard!

This was the first time my Dumpling entered the real battle in this form. He looks really menacing as a Charizard. And finally he got used to throwing the flames from his mouth, now he shoots the fire column right into the air just because it`s cool.

And so we began. Or course, Dumpling was waiting to try out his awesome flamethrower on the real opponent.

"Yes, my boy. Do it!" I gave him the command.

"Start with Confusion!" The opponent counterattacked.

Despite being big and wide, my Dumpling appeared to me quite fast and agile. This let him launch a powerful fire attack right at the opponent`s Drowzee even before he managed to concentrate and perform an attack of his own. But suddenly the effect wasn`t as strong as I expected it to be – Drowzee withstood that and exploded Dumpling`s mind. Fortunately, without a confusion.

Maybe I overestimated the power of flamethrower a bit. We have to train it more later, but for now we can switch to something other.

"How about giving him a couple of Wing attacks?" I cheerfully said.

"Drowzee, use Disable!" The opponent angrily commanded.

Dumpling rushed to the enemy and struck him powerfully with his strong wing. This attack was pretty strong – maybe, Drowzees are more vulnerable to physical attacks? But right after our move the creepy opponent casted his own spell of Disable and immobilized the wings of my Charizard.

"Oh, we have more! Metal Claw!" I shouted.

"Disable!"

Damn, again with this thing? He tries to block all our physical attacks! At least, that proves my theory. But we still have the chance.

Dumpling quickly approached his foe and punched with the metallic-tough claw. Drowzee flew away and grunted, but still survived and disabled another of our moves. I noticed the cunning smile on our opponent`s face.

Now we`re run out of physical attacks that damage the opponent so good, but fortunately for us, he can`t disable out maneuvers. And one more physical attack is all we need.

"Okay now, Dumpling… Use Butt kick maneuver!"

"Wait, wha…" The opposing trainer was too confused. "Um… Disable! Use Disable!"

My Charizard approached the enemy once again attacking from behind and gave him a nice kick. Drowzee was sent flying right into the invisible wall and finally fainted after a nice hit.

"What the heck was that?" The trickster was shouting after returning his fallen pokemon.

"Hah… It`s not that easy to teach your pokemon lifting his leg, yeah?" I mockingly looked at him and smiled. "Come on, do you have more of these or I am free to proceed?"

"The battle is not over!" My opponent grabbed another capsule of his. "Hypno, assist me!"

And so another Hypno appeared on the invisible battlefield.

"You guys are strange… Dumpling, let`s finish this quickly. Flamethrower!"

"Hypno, Psychic!"

Another round began with two pokemon charging their attacks. I was understanding that if Drowzee resisted my special move then Hypno will resist it even more, but I need to buy some time for the effect of Disable to run out. I just hope that Hypno doesn`t know this move too.

But in the end the powerful flamethrower hit our opponent and made him retreat back a bit. As I expected, for Hypno that wasn`t too bad, but the counterattack with powerful Psychic from him was really bad for us. This psychic impulse exploded right before my Dumpling and threw him back on ground. In a second battle in a row he looked not very good.

"And now… Poison Gas!" Our opponent evilly commanded.

"Oh no, Dumpling, get up, get up! Dodge that!" I began to worry.

But my pokemon was hit by that Psychic attack too badly and Hypno had plenty of time when Charizard was trying to get up. The hypnosis pokemon sent a disgusting cloud of purple smoke right from his large nose and hit my pokemon. The poison got under the skin immediately, causing my partner to shiver from pain.

I expected to see poison-type moves in this gym, but I wasn`t glad to see it.

This was the pain to see my pokemon suffering, balancing on the edge. But the close doesn`t mean real end for him. This means the end for his enemies.

Because this is where the Blaze activates!

And I saw it coming when the temperature got really heated around us and the fire was burning stronger on my Dumpling`s tail. This is the moment that scared both our opponent and his pokemon. This was even more impressive when Dumpling made a loud furious roar across the whole gym.

"Give him the best Flamethrower you can, boy!" I shouted and pointed forward.

"No-no, counterattack with Headbutt!"

My Charizard was unstoppable. The powerful flamethrower much stronger than usually struck the poor Hypno and made him fall back. The stream of fire didn`t end even after that and it dissolved just after the fallen enemy have lost the last signs of life.

That was the best Flamethrower ever, a real critical hit!

My Dumpling was looking at his opponent and heavily breathing. But then suddenly the gurgling wheeze sounded from him, and he fell down on ground, defeated by the poison.

"You still was awesome, my boy." I praised him and returned back to pokeball.

"Well, you have some power, man." My opponent said while sending his pokemon back to rest too. "Still… This is not enough to beat the Master Koga."

I looked back at the man sitting relatively near me. I bet there is still an invisible glass dividing us, but at this point the meditating leader was closer than ever.

When I returned my eyesight back in front of me, the defeated trickster was gone just like the others before him. Well, now it seems like I can continue drawing the lines again.

Or can I?

For some reason the sight of leader sitting in some meters from me attracted my attention. And without thinking I headed to him. I was walking forward, slowly approaching the great Master Koga. When he was very close, I reached out my hand to him expecting to bump into another invisible glass… But no.

I laid my hand on his shoulder.

"So, you came to challenge." The calm and deep voice of Master Koga reached me.

"No. I came to make a deal."


	66. Burning the disease

The great master of ninja art slowly got up and then turned to me.

"That`s interesting. You came through my gym, beat my best students just to… make some deal?" he suspiciously stared at me. At some point I thought he knows that I am involved in recent robbery of local PokeCenter. Maybe he really knows it, but he showed no sign of it.

"Not exactly." I made a step back and stared at him too, "we WILL have a gym battle. I will earn my badge fair and square, but after that we will have some serious talk."

Koga raised his eyebrow in surprised manner. Looks like his boring life of poisonous master doesn`t usually consist of serious challengers that need something BESIDES the badges from him.

"You got my attention, challenger Vengeance." the man seriously answered.

"I… I didn`t introduce myself yet. How do you know my name?" my suspicion went sky high after his words.

"You did. Right when you stepped inside my gym." he threw a quick glance at the entrance. "if I`m meditating that doesn`t mean I hear nothing. I hear… everything."

Koga turned back from me and slowly headed forward – maybe to his leader`s side of battlefield.

"In this gym I can control every your step. I was listening to each your command, to each your word. Your style of battle looks…" he stopped and looked over the black line that I was drawing in my way to him and then half-turned to me, "…interesting. Let`s see how you handle your pokemon in a real battle."

Master Koga raised his hand and clicked fingers. The surroundings of gym began to change quickly: the sudden light revealed the walls that were invisible until now. Damn, the path from my last opponent to Koga was very tight – one step aside and I would crush into it. I saw this way slowly closing and then the lights disappeared making the walls invisible again. But now I know that we are in a closed room and partly I remember how far the walls are.

And then suddenly something else was lifted – I could hear it but I could not see. I bet he added some more invisible walls right on the battlefield. Damn, I have to think about the way of finding these walls.

A large screen raised from above and turned on to control our battle, as always. I could see no trainers around us but maybe they are watching over the walls.

Two more devices lifted up from the floor – the healing machine right near me and the pokeball stand near the leader Koga. He nodded, and I headed to the machine for healing. This process was some faster than usually, and I quickly returned to the marked position.

"How many badges do you have?" the ninja master asked me.

"Four. Yet." I answered with determination.

"Good. That`s good… That means I can show you one of my best pokemon!"

"The battle between gym leader Koga and the challenger is about to begin!" the loud voice that belonged to my latest opponent announced, "This is one-on-one battle with four pokemon on each side. Only the challenger is allowed to substitute. Begin!"

Koga grinned and grabbed his first pokeball from the stand.

"Koffing, let`s begin!" he released his pokemon on the field that appeared to be a flying toxic ball. Yeah, that was expected …

"Well, he know how to handle this. Dumpling, you`re on!"

I began the battle with my best and strongest pokemon. Charizard appeared before me and launched a powerful stream of flame into the air showing his readiness to battle.

"The bigger they are – the harder they fall…" Koga said mysteriously. This reminded of me saying the same thing in a battle against Onix. "Let`s start with Toxic!"

"Okay, and we will start with Metal Claw!"

Just with one jump my pokemon reached the opponent and hit him hard with the big and sharp claw. Koffing was struck pretty badly as he slowly levitated back, but stopped quickly and gave a creepy happy glance at us. These pokemon always keep their happy face no matter what and this makes them even creepier. The hit didn`t manage to damage his hard shell. And this thing immediately shot the disgusting clot of poison at my Charizard, burning his skin with acid and immediately causing the poisoning.

Things are getting bad for us. Now we need to be much faster that the poison.

"Well then, let`s try Flamethrower!" I gave the command.

"Use Sludge, Koffing…" Koga answered us confidently.

And that`s again a move with the name that speaks for itself. It speaks nothing good.

But my Charizard is much faster than this creepy flying swelling and easily burnt it good before the wave of sludge hit him and another effect of poison damaged him even more.

Looks like this is becoming worse and worse. But our opponent was hit pretty badly with our flamethrower – looks like the tough bark of Koffing protects him from physical attacks and not special ones. One more attack – and the first will be down!

"Let`s finish him… With Flamethrower!" I shouted feeling the close victory.

"Yes… Try it. Smokescreen, Koffing!" Koga countered us with my own strategy.

But it was almost useless. My pokemon launched a strong stream of fire right at him and hit pretty badly, sending the flying Koffing to the ground. With the last breath, opponent released a weak cloud of smoke and fainted.

"Koffing is unable to battle!" our commentator announced, "Charizard is the winner!"

"Great job, Dumpling! Keep it going!" I cheered my flaming champion. He roared with determination, but then the effect of poison struck him again, "Hold on. We were training for this!"

Koga closed his eyes and returned the defeated Koffing back. The loss wasn`t too hurt for him.

"The battle didn`t even begin yet." he grabbed another pokeball and threw it on the field releasing… another Koffing.

"Seriously?" I surprisingly asked, "how much of these do you have?"

"Exactly enough. Koffing, Smokescreen!"

"Oh no… Dumpling, destroy this thing, faster! Flamethrower!" I quickly ordered an attack. And attack of ours was fast and strong, as always, but it was still not enough to destroy the Koffing with one hit. In return he released a large cloud of dark smoke on the field, blocking our vision. He succeeded in lowering our damn accuracy.

"Wave your wings to take the smoke away!" I improvised the counter to this.

"And meanwhile we use Sludge…" leader Koga calmly replied.

Yeah, our attempt to gain control over the field will give our opponent a real advantage. My Dumpling is still suffering from the pain of poisoning and if the battle continues this way – then my dream to swipe all the leader`s pokemon with a single pokemon from me will be just a dream… At least, not for this gym.

This time my pokemon tried to take the smoke away with his wings and this seemed to work a little. The figure of Koffing hiding behind the veil became more visible just to launch a devastating sludge shot and hit us badly.

This Koga seems to be pretty tough opponent. Well, all gym leaders are tough opponents, I have to admit. They all put me to limit, but not as much as Giovanni did. And yet we have to act before time runs out.

"And now let`s return to our attack with Flamethrower!" I commanded. Koga shook his head disappointedly and gave his own command.

"Repeat the Sludge attack!"

Finally we began our assault. Charizard charged the massive Flamethrower in his mouth and directed it straight into Koffing, but… it struck into the invisible wall opponent was hiding behind. And when our flame ended, the gas pokemon moved aside a bit and shot in return performing another successful attack.

This is the main trick of this gym – the invisible wall, I get it. The locals remember the placement perfectly and can hide behind it, but we have to hope for the best.

At least, now I know why Koga acts so carefully – he realizes that another attack from us can actually defeat his Koffing. Both pokemon are beaten quite badly, our only successful hit was pretty strong. But we need to do at least one more…

"Follow him and attack with Metal Claw!" I gave the command. My pokemon understood what I want to do. And so did Koga.

"The extreme measures, yes? Fine. Ours are more extreme. SELF-DESTRUCT!"

And what the heck is self-destruct? This doesn`t sound good at all!

Charizard carefully ran around the place where his flamethrower hit the invisible wall and got to Koffing. At this moment the gas pokemon somehow tensed and inflated quite a lot coloring himself in dangerous red. And right after my partner hit him with a powerful Metal Claw… The explosion shook the whole gym. A strong shock wave threw my Charizard back, right at the wall. The damage was so strong it made my pokemon faint immediately.

"Both pokemon are unable to battle!" The commentator announced. He didn`t sound like surprised at all. I guess this is Koga`s regular move – to sacrifice his own pokemon just to defeat the opponent`s strongest.

But we still have the chance. Maybe he actually took down my best pokemon I still have three and he has two. And all the rest of my team – not counting the unfit for action Magikarp – is half-poison type and resist it pretty good. Well, Harry doesn`t resist it because of the also half-grass type. But he has some good maneuvers to perform.

"Okay, master Koga… Now I see you." I said threateningly, "Moment, come out!"

I returned poor Dumpling back into his pokeball to have a rest and grabbed Golbat`s pokeball to take his place. And the magnificent bat pokemon flew above the battlefield.

"Great." leader Koga seemed to be glad seeing a poison-type from my side, "let`s see how you deal with THIS!"

And in a light of his pokeball the large figure appeared. The strange pokemon that stood in my way to victory was like a Grimer, but darker and much bigger. That was obviously his evolution.

"Let`s win this with your speed!" I said to Moment, "begin with Astonish!"

"Hm? Acid Armor, Muk…" the opponent suddenly commanded.

The sludge pokemon prepared to emit another layer of dirt to protect from our attack, but it appeared to be not necessary because my extremely fast Moment was stopped by an invisible wall and fell down right now. Muk had plenty of time to make the defensive layer of sludge. Koga predicted that we won`t be able to stop him.

These walls are really damn high and that`s a problem. But to invent a way to outsmart Koga I need firstly to observe him.

"Memorize this spot, Moment. Find another way to strike again!"

"Really? Well, Muk, use Minimize," Koga sounded not really interested in our battle at all. He thought that his invisible walls can protect him.

And they actually did that when my Moment accelerated again to our sludgy opponent and hit another wall again. Looks like up there are much more walls than on ground. Damn this is really smart thing, I have to say. Unfortunately, we lost another turn and Muk tensed his liquid body to Minimize… Whatever this means.

Sometimes I think that the evolution can be harmful. Zubat could easily find the invisible walls with his soundwave detector or something, but Golbats cannot. Golbats got the eyes and this natural mechanism is no use to them anymore. Well, this could be useful to us NOW. He have to look for the hole or change the tactic.

"Moment, descent to the ground and use Wing Attack!" I improvised.

"Not bad. Minimize again, Muk!" Koga fended off with determination.

As we have already explored, there are less invisible walls on ground level – maybe Koga doesn't like flying pokemon or just wants to have a balanced battles. Anyway, my Golbat flew down and just then accelerated in Muk`s direction.

But exactly at the moment my pokemon could hit the opponent with his wing, Muk suddenly shrank a bit to barely dodge the attack. Moment just flew past him and crushed into another invisible wall behind. Damn, that looked hurt.

"Speed doesn`t always matters when you use the environment…" Koga seriously told me. This bastard is going to teach me now! Well, I will remember this.

At least, now I know that there is no invisible walls between Moment and Muk and we can make a 100% hit if we do this right into the center. But this is going to be risky as my poor Golbat hit himself quite a lot.

"Wing Attack, Moment! Aim for the middle!" I furiously ordered.

Filled with anger and thirst for vengeance, my Golbat got up after the hit and rushed to Muk. At this moment Koga looked very pleased. We got into his trap.

"You know what to do."

The sludge pokemon just opened wide his mouth and caught my Golbat with it. The body of my pokemon was got right into his liquid form and… swallowed? Digested? That`s a horrible thing to see.

But in some seconds Muk just spit out my Golbat on ground, defeated.

"Golbat is unable to battle! Winner is leader Koga`s Muk!"

So he easily leveled the score… It`s two on two now. And his current pokemon is well-defended. And also he can dodge our attacks by shrinking in size. And he did this without moving his pokemon at all! How could we overcome this?

With using a pokemon that resists the poison by both types at once!

"Let`s go, Loser!" I confidently shouted and sent out my Gengar on the field. Koga looked confused but this didn`t bother him too much.

"I see you have… a variety of pokemon." He said quietly.

"Of course, I do. I also have a variety of moves! Such as… Curse!" I cunningly replied.

Until now Koga tried to protect his Muk from any our attack with defense and dodging, but Curse isn`t a thing you can ever avoid. This is very risky but we need to take our chances.

Judging by Koga`s surprisingly raised eyebrow he realized my evil plan.

"Quickly, use Sludge!" He ordered to his pokemon.

Looks like now we got a trap of our own if opponent have no better moves and uses such useless Sludge against us.

My agile Gengar jumped a couple of times and then casted his cursed spell to strike both Muk and himself. That hurt quite a lot, I know. But if we will stick to my strategy we can have the chance. The Sludge attack hit my pokemon, but not very badly. He grinned and stared at hurt Muk like it was nothing.

"We can still do it. Continue shooting Sludge at it!" Koga gave the order.

"And we WILL do it. Carefully run around Muk!"

Loser immediately rushed to the side and dodged the toxic attack that flew past him and struck the invisible wall leaving a nice large blot. Koga didn`t give a meaning to this and repeated the command while we were carefully moving around. One time my Gengar did crush into another invisible wall and got hit by the shot of sludge, but it was not enough to finish him.

But the time we bought was enough to finish the opponent. On the last breath he spit out the clot of poisonous stuff that struck the wall near Loser. Another miss for him… And the final hit from the Curse.

Opposing Muk fainted.

"Muk is unable to continue and Gengar is the winner!" our commentator announced. Damn, I like when they announce my victories.

"Okay, now I see YOU." Koga said to me while returning his pokemon, "you have found a pretty good strategy against my Muk. I wish to know what you will find against my final pokemon!"

And he threw an ultraball on the floor, releasing his last pokemon. This one looked pretty disturbing… It was another Koffing… But bigger… With another smaller Koffing stuck to his side. These two faces didn`t look like enjoying their life.

So, it`s obviously another gas pokemon. I can expect something like Koffings had… But this one definitely will not explode – this will make no sense. I think I have prepared the field good enough to face this two-headed threat.

"We will stay. Make your move."

"Well then… Weezing, use Sludge!" Koga stepped back and coldly commanded. Why he continues using this again? Doesn`t his pokemon know any… more effective moves?

"Cover behind the wall, Loser!" I gave the command.

While large head was charging the poison shot my quick Gengar jumped behind the invisible wall. Now as the half of field is covered with acid we can perfectly see the earlier invisible surfaces. When Weezing shot his powerful poison attack and struck just the wall, Koga understood my trick.

"Oh, that is clever… But we know this field better than you! Weezing, fly around the wall and hit him straight!"

Judging by the strength of Koffing`s Sludge move I could tell another one can be really dangerous for my already-beaten Loser. The own damage from Curse and that other Sludge from Muk was strong enough to get him almost to edge. Final pokemon is a pokemon you shouldn`t play with. Maybe if we find his weak spot we can defeat Weezing with one strong hit. Or, maybe, two.

"Keep dodging it and hide behind the walls!" I gave the command to my Gengar.

The chase began. Loser was running between the poison shot literally hanging in the air and trying to dodge the bullets of acid coming from Weezing`s mouth. The room was so filled with toxins I even felt a little dizzy. This still couldn`t distract me from observing the body of our enemy and trying to make a new strategy.

But just after some time I noticed that our opponent doesn`t even try to aim at us. He shoots a little to the left of Loser causing him run to the right. This looked like Weezing is… leading my Gengar somewhere to!

 _We know this field better than you!_

Damn! He is leading my pokemon into a dead-end!

But when I realized this, it was too late. My Loser tried to run away from the chasing Weezing and crushed into another invisible wall. Opponent launched a powerful clot of acid burning the phantom body of Loser. Maybe he resists the poison attacks naturally, but when the opponent is really strong, this doesn`t mean much…

"Gengar is unable to battle! Weezing. Is. The winner!"

And it was so good looking… I returned my fallen pokemon back into his greatball and raised my eyesight to Weezing. This large steaming blob of gas… What do I have now?

Reaper is half-poison type and resists the attacks but all his moves are not very effective against poison types.

Harry is half-poison too but also half-grass type. That means the poison attacks affect him neutrally… And all his moves are not very effective too… But he knows some cool maneuvers and has one last trick.

Magikarp isn`t an option. No, not now.

So the choice is obvious.

"Let`s go, Harry!"

I released my final pokemon on the field and let him bloom like a flower. Deadly and poisonous flower…

"Another poison type. I wonder how would your battle another gym leader would go…" Koga let him think a bit, "Doesn`t matter. Weezing, let`s start with Tackle!"

"All right, Harry, and we will begin with Flash!"

Comparing to Loser`s fast speed reaction Harry in a form of small Weepinbell was much slower. Just a bit of difference let Weezing hit him before the Flash was executed and Harry was thrown back. That was some really strong Tackle, I have to admit, but my Harry quickly recovered and flashed brightly blinding the opponent.

"So, this is how you act? Let`s give our powers some balance. Smokescreen!" leader Koga shouted.

"Quickly, use Stun Spore!" I reacted to that.

Weezing obeyed the command and opened his mouth releasing a huge cloud of smoke to block our sight. My Harry was lost in this damn veil and launched his spores somewhere far away from the actual target.

"Hide behind the wall, Harry!" I switched to defensive tactic trying to get as much use of our previous trick as possible.

"Tackle. That. Wall!" master Koga shouted mercilessly.

I always thought tackle to be one of the weakest moves. This Weezing proved me wrong when he smashed the invisible wall into barely visible pieces and threw my Harry onto the other wall. Maybe if it is not for our Flash, he could aim better and strike harder but the effect still was.

Okay, this monstrosity can crush walls. He is strong on all sides, what does that give me? I have no idea. Is it time to unleash my secret weapon? No, it is not. And… now I`m not even sure whether the secret weapon will be enough.

"Keep running!" I gave the command and my Weepinbell immediately jumped away from the destroyed coverage.

"Don`t lose him, Weezing! Tackle again!" Koga pressed on us even more.

My pokemon tried to run behind another wall marked by the sludge, but the opponent decided to cut the way right through the wall, smashing it into pieces and flooding the surroundings with small splinters. This is another disadvantage for us as walking on the broken glass isn`t good for my Harry anyway.

But each time Weezing was crushing into wall I saw how much his health drops on the central screen. Now I have learnt to get the useful information from it. And now I know when to get a good moment.

Soon Koga noticed that too and had to stop this senseless destruction right when there were no invisible walls left on the field. Well, at least no invisible walls left that I could see with the help of markings.

"Now you have nowhere to run. Finish him with the best Tackle you can!"

I was literally amazed by how much strength this pokemon has. Usually pokemon get tired of using the same move too many times, but this one… This one was not.

Master Koga gave us this precious moment.

"So, Harry… Do the maneuver you performed against Snorlax! A Slingshot maneuver!" I took our chances. We MUST withstand it.

The unexpected turn of events made even a determinate man like Master Koga make a confused face.

My Harry stretched his vines and grabbed Weezing from two sides. When opponent successfully and very powerfully hit him with Tackle, Weepinbell flew away barely alive but managed to hold his grip. When his vines tensed enough, the effect of slingshot worked. At high speed Harry launched himself back into Weezing and hit him even stronger. This made both pokemon fall back and land on ground, both on the edge. Once again, it`s the question of last move – who will be the first.

Despite Weepinbell being slower than Weezing, the first move will be ours!

"Harry, catch!" I took the Leaf Stone from my pocket and threw it to Harry. He was ready and grabbed it in the air.

And he began to shine with familiar blue light. The body of Weepinbell became bigger and longer, leaves moved down, a long lone vine grew down from the top and a large spiky leaf appeared closing the mouth.

The shining light faded and a completely another pokemon appeared between us. A pokemon I faced during my last gym battle. Menacing and powerful Victreebel with small angry eyes and very notable scar. I knew it will remain.

Harry screeched loudly stating his readiness for battle.

"Amazing. You were waiting exactly for this moment, right?" leader Koga shockingly asked.

"Exactly. The moment of your defeat. Harry, use the Back Vine maneuver!"

"What are you… Weezing! Tackle it and FINISH it!"

Exactly as I predicted. Opponent rushed towards us in an attempt to strike, but our vines are longer and stronger. And – what`s more important – faster now. Harry caught this smoking ball in a tight grip and accelerated him in the direction of floor behind. Throwing this poisonous menace over himself Victreebel crushed Weezing into the ground with the powerful strength.

Gas pokemon wheezed from all this suffering and laid down. He got up no more.

"Weezing is unable to battle. Winner is Victreebel and the victory goes to the challenger!" the loud voice of our commentator loudly announced my victory.

Our victory.

Leader Koga closed his eyes and silently returned the defeated Weezing back inside the capsule. The seconds passed until he pulled himself together and bowed before me.

"Humph! I accept the strength of you and your pokemon, challenger," he slowly put the ultraball inside his coat and took a small heart-shaped badge just like Douchebag had. "You have proven your worth! Here! Take the SoulBadge!"

I gladly accepted this and looked at the prize. This… looks interesting. Definitely a regular plastic, but it feels somehow sticky. Although it is definitely not. I slowly grabbed the badge case and put it into the fitting slot. It`s so nice to see the collection growing.

"Ah! Take this, too!" And he quickly took a small disk from another of his pockets of purple color and handed it over to me. "Sealed within that TM lies Toxic! It is a secret technique dating back some four hundred years. When afflicted by Toxic, a Pokémon suffers more and more. It suffers worsening damage as the battle wears on! It will surely terrorize foes!"

"Whoah… That is interesting. Thank you, master Koga," I took another his gift and hid it in my greatcoat.

Then I grabbed the TM Case and inserted this disk into it. I will check this later. Now it`s time to check my new pokemon in PokeDex.

"You were great, Harry. You`re great now." I praised him and returned into the marked pokeball and scanned with my device.

 _Victreebel, the flycatcher pokemon._

 _This horrifying plant Pokémon attracts prey with aromatic honey, then melts them in its mouth._ _Once ingested into this Pokémon's body, even the hardest object will melt into nothing._

Holy crap. More deadly pokemon into my collection of deadly pokemon. If my Gengar doesn`t suck all my heat in the night, then Victreebel can easily eat a whole human. Great.

All this time I was checking my pockets, updating my devices and hiding the prizes master Koga was patiently waiting for me with all his ninja patience.

"Wow, congrats, challenger!" a really squeaky girlish voice sounded somewhere behind me. I turned around to see a girl a bit younger than me running to us. This young lady was in a classic ninja suit, but didn`t look like a real ninja at all.

"Erm… Thank you. Your leader is a really good trainer, this battle wasn`t easy at all."

"Yeah, my father is the top leader of `em all!" the girl bragged proudly, "you were just lucky to beat him!"

"Janine, don`t bother this young man," Koga scolded her and addressed me after that, "excuse my daughter. Follow me to my office where we can talk about that… deal of yours."

And together we left the main gym hall, leaving the broken and dirty invisible walls and a lone angry Janine in the center of all this mess.

Master Koga`s office looked a bit bigger than others. He had much more rewards and cups for participating and winning different competitions.

"Whoah. You seem to be pretty… active as a gym leader, master Koga," I complimented the leader.

"Ah, it`s all useless. My wish is to make my way to the Pokemon League," he answered to me.

"To become the champion?"

"Ha, no. This is too much for an old man like me. Too much attention, too much farce… I want just to join the Elite Four," Koga explained and I could just agree with him.

"That`s a very ambitious idea anyway."

"I already battled one of them… But lost. There is still much more for me to learn," Koga took his place at the table and crossed his arms on chest, "but let`s talk about the business. What do you want?"

I carefully looked around and approached the door to close it. It this moment I noticed how Koga`s face changed to the extreme mistrust and he pulled his hand to something I guess very weapon-like on his waist. But I then slowly passed him and took my place on a chair.

"Do you know about Team Rocket, right?" I whispered carefully.

"Yes, I know…" Koga slowly answered.

"Good. How do you treat them?" I bended back and looked straight into his eyes.

This question confused him a bit. The leader had to take some time to decide his answer.

"I never actually encountered them… But I know that they are real bandits."

Interesting… He tells the truth, even in such formulation.

"What if I tell you… that they are more than just regular bandits?" I asked him with an intriguing tone.

"Then who are they? And… who are you then?" he began to act nervous a bit but did his best in not showing it.

"I`m the guy that was hurt by their actions… and wants to stop their plans," I took some distance from my interlocutor, just to make sure.

"Stop their plans? What exactly are you going to do?"

I looked around once again to make sure we are alone. When I calmed down my inside paranoiac I finally pulled myself together to tell him.

"I want to assault the Saffron City."


	67. Gathering the troops

"What? This is a complete madness!" Master Koga argued, "TV tells there is some serious police operation going on, and no civilians are allowed!"

"No civilians are allowed, yes. But do you believe the rest of it? Do you know WHY they are not allowed?" I seriously asked him. This is a question that always makes people think. This question made Koga think too, "there is much more behind this. I will not theorize without proofs, but… I hope you can help me understand this. If you wish me to hire you and your men – I can do this, just give me some time."

Master Koga leaned back and stared at the emptiness before him. He was thinking. And I gave him plenty of time to think through my offer. It was nearly a minute passed before he looked at me and continued talking.

"I`m a ninja, you know. We have our special… philosophy." He began talking from far away. "We don`t believe in coincidences. But I think I can clearly see one."

That sounded really suspicious… Maybe Koga actually has more interest in this that tries to show.

"You know what`s happening in Saffron City, right?" I asked him straightly.

"Not exactly… But I know who knows." Gym leader looked at the window. "Sabrina, the gym leader of Saffron City."

"Okay… And where is she now?"

"She is somewhere near the city. When Team Rocket came and threw them out, she and her students had to retreat outside. They are hiding somewhere in the forest on Route 6 and plan to retrieve their city someday."

"Wow. There`s a real war going in Saffron City, yeah?" I was surprised to hear that.

"This is not exactly a war… But it looks like it. As I know this lasts at least for six months already and Sabrina can`t return back just because cops don`t let anyone in or out. But this girl is too stubborn to give up."

This sounded pretty fantastic for me now, but actually I know worse situations.

"So… Maybe you can at least contact me with her?"

Master Koga suddenly stood up and headed to me.

"I can. And I will. Because there is a profit for me too." He said seriously.

"May I ask what is it?"

"Sabrina is a psychic-type gym leader. She is arrogant and proud. She considers herself as the strongest and always mocks me every time we meet." He tensed his fist with anger. "She is the only gym leader I couldn`t defeat! Well, except for the Elusive Man from the Viridian City. And in a situation like this I will never be able to do this and show this girl her place!"

I can clearly see there is some tensed relationship between them.

"You knew that she is in trouble and didn`t help her. No other gym leader helped her. Why?" I asked the obvious question.

"Because the is too proud to ask for help. She never asked for it, really. I know this just because one of my students have found their settlement on Route 6. And… I hate her. Hate her with all my heart."

"Just because her pokemon are stronger than yours?" I mistrustfully asked.

"They are not stronger!" Master Koga twitched from my impudent question. "The type effectiveness doesn`t mean anything to us. And I`ll prove it!"

"Calm down, man. You`re telling this to a guy that defeated a rock-ground Onix and half-water Starmie with his fire-type Charmeleon!"

After my words Koga silently nodded showing his respect.

"I see… You`re a really interesting trainer and a smart person. But assaulting the whole city isn`t an easy thing. You shouldn`t jump into the fire just because of vengeance for Team Rocket."

"Hey, don`t forget – Vengeance is my name! And there are much more at stake than just my revenge. There are lives. Many innocent lives."

Judging by Koga`s surprised look, he was really confused.

"You`re a ninja, master Koga. The follower of an ancient tradition… The man of honor. Do the men of honor protect those who need it?"

"Yes, we are!" Master Koga put the fist on his chest.

"So… The ending question… Will you help me in this?"

He went into a deep thought again. I needed him to think this very carefully.

"This is dangerous. Maybe you don`t know, but Team Rocket has the real power in this region. Their agents infiltrated the Celadon City gym… Did you heard about it?"

"Yes, the self-ignition of machinery." Koga`s answer somehow made me laugh.

"The self-ignition? Are you that naïve, master Koga? That`s how the television described it?" I pointed at myself and gave the gym leader a serious look. "I was there, fighting them. I know the truth. It was NOT a self-ignition."

That sounded really funny for some reason. There is nothing more stupid that creating SUCH explanation.

"And what about the fire in Celadon City Game Corner? Was that in news too?" I asked him.

"Yes, I remember that. The unsuccessful test of anti-fire system…"

"This is just ridiculous." I waved at him. "They have not only gained the control over television, they also put complete idiots there! I could think of something more inventive to lie…"

"Well, now I see sense in your words…"

"Great. You have to understand how dangerous it is. They tried to kill me and leader Erika. They have no mercy… But I`m going to put an end to this, with your men or without. Somehow, I don`t know now, but I have to do it. At least my life depends on it."

He just approached me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"For some reason I feel that I can trust you. That`s a very rare thing, believe me. But you need more allies for this. We can`t take over the city alone."

"Do you know anyone who can join us except for Sabrina and her people?"

"Other gyms, maybe?" Master raised his hand and stared at it. "You have collected five badges. You know some leaders in person already."

"That is not a really good idea, Koga. We`re going to war! And our soldiers are students and their pokemon. I don`t want casualties here, not at all."

"You`re underestimating the power of gyms?"

"I`m underestimating the power of Team Rocket. If you defeat them in battle, they easily take out the gun and shoot you to hell!" I raised my voice for some seconds, but then calmed down. I just wanted him to understand me. "I know who trains at gyms - children! I don`t wish to send children to fight. Even for a goal like ours." I looked at Koga seriously. "Your students aren`t children. They are grown-up men. This is who I can rely on, not on kids that can`t have pokemon at all by your laws!"

"Maybe, you`re right. But this is a responsibility that relies only on gym leaders. Try to talk to them. Give them the right to refuse and your conscience will be clean."

I couldn`t answer that immediately. The whole idea of gathering the army to assault Saffron City and Team Rocket there began to look just stupid. I`m no general, I can`t command. Maybe if I ask lieutenant Surge to take the place of commander we may have the chance. But still, I just can`t send untrained children into battle. I can`t send their untrained pokemon into battle. This is too serious.

But, on the other hand, maybe we can still find people that can actually help us. Maybe Brock has someone else but that boy Mikey in his gym. Maybe, Misty has someone else but Diana and Luis. Damn, taking Misty with me to Saffron is a terrible idea by itself! The worst thing is that she will definitely agree to this madness.

I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Well, you have the point. I will contact everyone I can and ask. We will see who will agree and who will not." I have accepted.

"And I will send someone to find Sabrina`s lair and contact leader Blane from Cinnabar Island. I`m not sure about the Elusive Man from Viridian, but… will do what I can."

"The Elusive Man? Ha… Is this how you call him?"

"Well, that`s for a reason. He works as a gym leader longer than any of us and he never appeared on our meetings. Blane even has a theory that he doesn`t exist… But sometimes challengers DO find him in his gym and challenge to battle. Very rarely they leave him defeated and proceed to the Pokemon League…"

"I wonder if I will be able to catch him when the time comes?" I quietly asked myself.

"Maybe. But right now you have more important things to do, right?" Koga reminded me of our plans.

"Yeah, you`re right. We need to get as much information as possible. Can you send someone to scout the situation in the city itself?"

"Ha! We are the shadows! I will send the best of the best on this mission!" Koga said with determination.

I gave look to the closed door for some seconds.

"I hope you don`t mean your daughter that is listening to us." I nodded in the direction of door. Master Koga stared at it and then strictly shouted:

"Janine! Come here right now!"

The office door slowly opened and a girl with guilty look stepped inside.

"Yes, dad?" She timidly asked.

"How much did you hear?" He asked her in reply. Poor girl made a step back and lowered her eyesight in fear of her father.

"Everything." I answered instead of her. "I noticed her right from the beginning."

Janine resentfully looked at me but said nothing. Her father turned to her and crossed his hands on chest.

"So… Then this task will be yours, Janine." He strictly said.

"Oh no, no!" I interrupted him. "She is not suitable for this at all. Don`t you understand the threat, Koga?"

"I do. But I understand the strength of my students. And she is one of the best."

That made girl smile a bit. I couldn`t understand whether she likes the idea of scouting the deadly dangerous area full of crazy criminals or not.

"But she is a child!" I tried to convince him but suddenly Janine rushed into our dispute.

"I`m old enough! I`m nineteen! And I passed almost all exams already!" She squeaked at me furiously.

"Almost is not enough. I was too overconfident and got a bullet into the damn shoulder." I told her my short and sad story and then turned to her father. "This is not that kind of help I expected you to give me… master Koga."

"Our trials are hard and dangerous enough to prove you that all of us are capable of taking care of that." He replied with determination. "She can show you how strong she is, in a fight!"

"A… pokemon fight?" I carefully asked.

"No, a fist fight! I`ll easily kick your ass!" Girl punched the air before you a couple of times. "In a pokemon fight too, a piece of cake."

"No, thanks. Enough battles for me today. I would like to have a regular sparring too but… I will lose anyway. Just because I don`t beat girls." I gave a very serious look at Koga. "I accept this. But on your responsibility, master Koga."

"Then it`s a deal. Janine, go prepare your equipment." He commanded to his daughter. The girl seriously nodded and immediately ran away. "With you… Vengeance… we will meet tomorrow evening near the PokeCenter. Seven P.M., remember that. My scouts will find Sabrina`s place and let you know where our camp will be."

"Fine. But… what about my part of the deal?" I unwillingly changed the topic. "Do you want money? Or something else?"

The ninja master approached me and brutally looked into my eyes.

"Revenge." He said and headed out of his office. I just had to follow him outside.

In the main hall Koga headed to his other students to give instructions and I had nothing more to do here, so I headed straightly to the exit. Too bad I forgot about the invisible walls and crushed into one of them. But then I found the pen line still hovering in the air and followed it outside.

So, I will get the information right tomorrow. We will find Sabrina, settle the camp somewhere near Saffron and attack with all out strength to throw Team Rocket out of here. If I will not meet Giovanni I will definitely have the chance to visit central hospital where grunts from the tower were taken to – if they were actually taken there.

But right now everything looks absolutely… differently. Just some days ago I was a lone bastard that wants to take revenge and return my car… Now I`m gathering an army to assault the biggest city in Kanto region. How crazier this can become?

Damn, could this be it? My nightmares about pokemon and people fighting each other? About the bloodshed? Am I going to start a real war? No, that`s not what I want. I aim to accomplish this impossible task without any blood at all – at least, not from our side. And I have an idea of how do it… And yet the idea doesn`t look good to me at all. But what else can I do?

"What took you so long?" Suddenly familiar girl`s voice sounded from aside. I turned to see a pretty young journalist that I know and dread.

"Hey there, Leaf. Glad to see you alive and well." I greeted her.

"So do I, Ven." She modestly replied. "It was a good battle."

"Were you watching it?" I headed away from the gym in the direction of PokeCenter and Leaf followed me talking during the walk.

"Yeah, that was amazing! You found the way to use their invisible walls against them, that was a smart move."

"Ah, it was nothing. After the battle I got better ideas, but it was too late…" I stopped for a second to give Leaf a suspicious look. "How did you find me anyway?"

"Oh, I was passing by and felt the heat and coolness from that gym at the same time. Only you can emit that." She playfully answered and winked.

"Maybe, we will exchange our places in this story? You will be leading the investigation, working out the detective stuff, doing stupid stings and all that? I will be your mysterious sidekick that will NOT betray in the end?"

That just made her laugh.

"You can`t handle my job, Ven. Let`s do it this way." She smiled and led me forward.

"So… You found me for a reason, right? How are you doing, by the way?" I asked detachedly.

"Yeah, I`m fine. My article is given to the editor and soon will be published. I came here to work on another one. And you usually give me plenty of material…"

"I hope that you write about less than five percent of our misadventures in your articles, right?" I gave her a serious look.

"No reason to worry, it`s not like I`m going to make you the star of yellow press… People keep asking my information sources but I`m good at keeping secrets."

"Don`t get problems for your beauty ass, girl…" I warned her.

"My ass is only my concern. What about yours? What do you plan now?" She began to interrogate me slowly and nicely.

"Let`s get to the Pokemon Center first. I`ll tell you a story that will change your life…" I mysteriously answered and accelerated in the direction of my goal.

* * *

We got to the PokeCenter pretty quickly and silently. I left my champions to rest and together with Leaf we got to my room where I closed the door tightly. Making another evil plan in the same building seems ordinary to me now.

"So… This is not a thing I would say that easily to a stranger…" I slowly began talking and sat on chair over against Leaf. "But I`m going to infiltrate Saffron City."

"Whoah… This is much bigger that our previous case…" Girl sounded extremely worried but not actually surprised. She begins to know me more.

"Yes. As previously some traces at the same time led me to Celadon City, now I have a lead to Saffron City. I am sure to find Rockets there. I am sure to find damn Giovanni there." I looked at Leaf for some seconds to understand whether I trust her now or not. We together have been in such deep ass that this question would have no relevance for regular people. But not for me. I don`t think she is following me just to betray in the best moment.

Or is she?

"You know that the city is surrounded by police, right?" Leaf reminded me.

"Of course, I know. But do YOU know why?" I stood up and approached her. "Do you know why cops keep the blockade for more than half a year and do NOTHING? Let no one in and no one out?"

"Erm… No, I don`t know." Girl confusedly replied.

"It is obvious. This is very obvious and very, very bad if I`m right." I made a step to window and raised my sight to the sun. "And by this gym battle I got some guys to get the proofs to my theory."

Leaf tried to collect all thought in her head and understand how does she concern my plans. She must keep away from me after our last small 'experiment' and yet she returned to find me again.

"But… this is just the idea. I have to make some preparations, invent some plans and buy some useful things…"

"Do you need me to help?" She asked with some hope in her voice. Maybe I could actually use some her help, but just during the preparations, definitely not during the assault. The responsibility for head will be on me and only on me.

"No, Leaf. This is too dangerous. I am going to war. I don`t want to risk your life." I answered seriously and softly. "So I ask you… please, stay away."

She gave me a very sad but understanding look.

"Okay. Maybe you tell me about it when it is finished." The girl quietly said.

I was actually surprised that she listened to me. She is not as stubborn as Misty or Erika, and that is good. I can try to keep her alive.

"Thank you. I will try." I smiled and sat near her. Leaf needed to take some time to think about it and stared at the space before her. So did I. Some time passed in complete silence until she suddenly put her head on my shoulder.

"Well then… I have to stay without cool material for now and head to regular Safari program that I had for the plan B." She said with disappointment.

"What is it about?" I asked politely.

"Ah, nothing special. The changes in population of pokemon in Safari zone, senseless talks about the day when we will be able to catch Dratinis there too and all that boring stuff…" She let me go and leaned on back of her coach. "For me the most interesting thing can be just the monthly challenge for HM Surf."

"HM Surf?" I tried to remember where could I see that move. If I remember correctly, this move was used by Douchebag. Then it is a really good move. "That sounds interesting. What is this challenge?"

"Oh, you don`t know?" She asked surprised like everyone must know that. "In the Safari Zone one of their employees hides somewhere in the deepest forest and gives TMs to everyone who reaches him. In this month they giveaway HM for Surf."

"That`s… strange. But sounds easy."

"Not at all… The time is limited for that." Leaf smiled cunningly. "Well, time is always limited when in Safari zone whether you came to see rare pokemon or to participate in the challenges."

"What happens when the time runs out?" I asked carefully.

"They have special teleporter bracelets that only they can take off, don`t worry. You won`t be able to cheat." She assured me, but I was not assured at all.

"We`ll see about that!" I jumped on place and headed to the exit.

"Wait, you`re going there too?"

"This will be a good chance to teach Surf to my Magikarp. He can`t learn any of the TMs I already have and maybe this one will work." I told her my short evil plan.

"That makes sense." The girl nodded in approval. "I was watching your trainings while we were at Bill`s house… That looked not very effective."

"I know. Sometimes I think that Magikarp doesn`t understand where he is and what is happening. But I will not give up! We had some progress, after all."

"Of course. But you may not hurry now. We are late already for today`s challenge."

"What, really?" I asked her disappointed. "And what am I going to do now? I can`t even go training – my pokemon are on treatment!"

"Well, you still have your Reaper and Magikarp alive and well. You could take them back and train a bit." Leaf supposed.

"Good point." I praised her and quickly left the room. But then I suddenly remembered that the room is mine and I need to close it and returned back. "Yeah, do you have your own room to stay?"

"Erm… No, not yet." She timidly replied.

"You have now." I threw her my key. "I may be back tomorrow." And after that I ran away to take two my pokemon and go training.

* * *

The rest of day passed quickly. I trained my Reaper to aim his fast Pin Missiles straight into one exact spot. During that I also trained my Magikarp to do Splash when I tell him to. This worked… a couple of times… Or, maybe, it was just a couple of coincidences – I don`t know. But that actually planted some more doubt in me about this pokemon.

I decided to finish this quickly and returned back to my room somewhere near 10 P.M. Leaf was drinking tea and watching TV at that moment, and I managed to pass near her unnoticed. If she likes to consume the crap from this zombie box then the bed will be mine and she will have to sleep on couch! The bed is single and she will definitely not slip to me in the night to make me worry in the morning. Ha! How genius my evil plan is.

As I was all ready to enjoy my nightmare, the PokeDex called. This appeared to be professor Oak, and such important call I just could not miss. I grabbed the ringing device and hid in the kitchen.

"Yes?" I replied to the call.

"Vengeance, my boy. I have some news for you!" Professor went straight to the topic. I like straight people.

"Whoa! Did MEE-Three evolved finally?" I played dumb a little to make fun of the old man.

"Wha… No!" This worked and made him lose speech for some seconds. "He is still being observed, I did not try to evolve him anymore. This is about your request."

"Yes, I`m listening with all my eyes." I placed myself on a hard wooden chair to hear what this man is going to tell me.

"So… This was really hard to define that pokemon even for my colleagues." The beginning of his story didn`t sound good enough. "But just one of them succeeded in that."

"Yes? That is good!" The sudden news raised my mood a bit.

"Professor Sycamore from Kalos said this sound a lot like the pokemon from his region – a Noivern. But meeting this pokemon in our Kanto is… unlikely."

"A Noivern? Never heard of that pokemon before… Or maybe I heard and just didn`t care." I replied.

"In Kalos these pokemon aren`t very rare, and Noibats – their pre-evolved form – can be easily caught. So…"

"…that means we are dealing with someone from Kalos." I concluded seriously.

"I don`t know what you got yourself into, boy, but I hope you know what you`re doing." Professor Oak suddenly showed some care for me.

"Don`t worry. I do not." I sarcastically calmed him down. "Thank you for your help, I`ll think through all this information."

I turned off my PokeDex and stared at the blank screen. The pokemon from Kalos region… How interesting. If I can learn more about the courier from Viridian City and find his connection to Kalos, then I will be a little closer to my goal. Well, the connection looks pretty obvious – this just has to be.

I took away the PokeDex and headed back to the room. When I returned there to claim my right on that bed, it was already taken by this nasty female conqueror. Damn it.

With nothing else to do, I slowly headed to couch and laid down closing my eyes and thinking about everything at once. About my chances of defeating a psychic-type gym, about the future battle against Team Rocket and about phone calls being a very bad thing that takes away our beds!

Maybe I just need to keep balance on sleeping in beds and on the floor. Beds make me too soft. So I slowly fell from my coach on the cold floor, wrapped myself in greatcoat and tried to ride the wondrous land of dreams…


	68. Safari Countdown

"Hey, wake up!"

…I was shouting at Leaf in the morning. The girl moved a bit and made her face look like the squashed lemon. She definitely doesn`t like being woken up early.

"What… time is it?" she slowly asked half asleep.

"It`s five already!" I cheerfully announced. "When does the Safari challenge begin?"

"At nine, damn it!" Girl swore and turned away from me covering in the blanket.

Well, that was very sudden. I wanted to do this fast and proceed to training with Magikarp but now my plan looks to slowly fall apart. What a pity.

Looks like I have some time to process my plan again. I mean, I have time to start planning at all. So I quickly drank a couple of coffee cups and laid on couch and stared into the ceiling focusing on my thoughts. What info do I have? What info can Koga give me today evening? What can I do right now?

I have spent a little time thinking. All plans look horrible, risky and dangerous, but now I can use some more tricks in the whole operation. I just have to make sure I will have them.

"We can go!" Suddenly Leaf shouted in my ear. This time I wasn`t caught off guard; old instincts made me turn around and grab her head, but stopped from doing anything else.

This could look funny as I froze on place keeping my hand on her hair and Leaf looking at me shockingly. I was too busy thinking about other things and didn`t try to move away.

"Um… Are you going to scratch my head?" Girl modestly asked.

"No…" I confusedly replied still processing the situation. "I wanted to take off your wig and reveal you to be alien. This would explain at least something about you."

"You will be disappointed." She carefully took her head from under my hand. I finally snapped out of my own confusion and got from the couch. Some strange but pretty usual feeling like something is wrong appeared again and I looked at the window to notice the sun high in the sky.

"What time is it?" I quietly asked.

"It`s almost eleven." Leaf said with the smile.

"Eleven?" I shockingly shouted. "I must have spent a bit too much time on planning." Damn, it`s nearly six hours passed while I was thinking.

Leaf made some steps back and smiled again.

"You were so funny looking while lying on coach with closed eyes and swinging your hands in the air…"

"Really?" I didn`t actually know about that. Not much people actually saw me in deep thoughts. Also, I don`t actually go deep in my thoughts with people nearby. That`s too personal. "Ah, it doesn`t matter. Can we go now?"

"Yeah, we still have time. Let`s go." Leaf answered and together we left my room. I returned back my remaining pokemon from the treatment, fixed their pokeballs on my belt and followed Leaf outside.

To make sure we`re in time Leaf proposed to take a taxi and I was too lazy to refuse. The car carried us to the very north of the Fuchsia City where large fence marks the area of interest. For some reason this looked a little bit familiar to me.

I paid for the ride and followed Leaf into the building that separates city from the protected area. Quite a lot of people gathered here, heading to the Safari of out of it. The amount of warning signs told me that these people take their job really seriously.

While I was looking around the place and learning the rules, Leaf didn`t waste time and quickly ran to the manager.

"Hey there! Leaf Stone, the 'Kantonian Observer'. You must have been informed about me." She quickly talked to the man and attracted my attention. Is her surname actually Stone?!

I slowly approached them and silently stood near her.

"Is this your partner?" The manager nodded in my direction.

"Ah, yes, my cameraman. Two places were booked, right?"

"Yes. I will give you two special tickets wait here for a second." The man bowed and left us alone to have a serious talk. To make this more private I grabbed Leaf for her elbow and gently dragged away from all other people in the room.

"Seriously? A cameraman?" I asked her with suspicion. "And you booked the ticket for me earlier… because otherwise I don`t see your real cameraman. I have never seen him."

"You have your ticket for free, what`s the problem?" She smiled and headed away, leaving me alone again.

"The problem is I have no idea of how to film!" I shouted to her. This made her turn around and look at me angrily.

"Shush! Don`t spoil it!"

This girl becomes a real nasty pain in the ass… She didn`t look like that when we first met. I wonder who she learned that from? I hope not from the guy with scar in greatcoat…

I sat on the bench nearby and waited for Leaf to take care of all organization problems. She have dealt with this pretty quickly and returned back shining with smile and two digital devices in her hand.

"What`s that?" I questioned her about those.

"Controller bracelets. They will count our time in the Safari zone and teleport us back to entrance when it`s over." She explained while putting the device on my right hand. Somehow the portable teleporting device didn`t sound strange to me at all now.

"And how much time do we have?"

"Three hours exactly." Leaf answered and headed to the control zone. I sighed and followed her. I think that three hours will be enough to achieve our goal.

My companion approached the controller and showed him the bracelet. The man scanned it and the small lamp on device glowed green.

"You may pass." He approved her. "Would you like to take some safari balls with you?"

"Yes, please." Leaf nodded and took the bag full of small green capsules that worker gave her. She quickly checked their quantity and nodded. "Thank you."

The green light glowed on gates before her letting her proceed in the Safari Zone itself. Then it was my turn to check. The man checked my bracelet, made sure it`s okay and asked me too.

"You may pass. Would you like to take some safari balls?"

"Why would I need those?" I asked him. "If I wanted to catch new pokemon I would have pokeballs of my own, wouldn`t I?"

"Only Safari Balls are allowed." He strictly answered. "We block the functioning of any other. You can`t also release your own pokemon. That`s the rule."

"How interesting…" That made me think. For some reason that sounded logical for a preservation area. They allow to use only the pokeballs of their own production to actually control pokemon that were caught.

But not this thing worried me a hell of a lot… They have technology to jam pokeballs! And I definitely know who would like to learn more about it.

"And what if your wild pokemon will suddenly attack me?"

"They will not. There were no incident in our Safari Zone since the opening." He replied confidently.

That is strange… I have a bad feeling about this. If the local pokemon don`t actually attack anyone… even those who try to catch them… does that mean they are just too peaceful? Or pacified? This doesn`t sound too good anyway.

"Well, I don`t need new pokemon, I came here only for the HM. So… No, thanks."

The gates gave me the green light and let pass into the Safari Zone. I headed forward but then stopped for a moment and said to the worker:

"You may want to put those rules on signs too. Together with 'Don`t feed Nidoran', 'Don`t feed Rhyhorns' and 'Don`t feed workers'."

He stayed silent and I proceeded on my way on the first location of Safari.

Well… This place looks really amazing! The fresh breath of something really wild… Right from my point of view I could see the endless forest from the one side, the vast plain from the other side, the large beautiful lakes in the middle of all these…

"Wow. They made a really good home for pokemon to live." I praised the organization of this zone.

"Yep, they did." Leaf appeared near me and agreed. She put a small headset that I guess is her own camera and began to look around. I bet her device is recording a nice panorama now. "Both people and pokemon live here in harmony… People protect pokemon… And pokemon help people make good money on selling tickets. Some come here just to visit this place, to look at it… Awesome, right?"

She was right about that. I feel something really strange here… But this feeling is strange because it is… good. How did it come to this when feeling good is strange?

But then I suddenly remembered my regular dreams. And then - the events that I`m going to cause soon… I can only hope this is not the same thing. People fighting pokemon to death is… a horrible thing to see. But I got used to this so much that seeing a place where they live in harmony and peace is unusual to me. Maybe I should visit a psychologist…

The sight of cheerful pretty girl running around in tall grass and having fun made my mood a little bit better. I approached her and just then noticed that she is just pursuing a small female Nidoran there. The pokemon jumped out of tall grass and covered behind the stone.

"Come on, you cute thing!" Leaf called out to her. "I just want to make friend with you! Look what I have here!"

Girl took out a small purple thing that looked like something edible from her bag and carefully threw it to the pokemon. I made some steps back from my position and watched this show from the distance.

Nidoran looked over the stone at that thing and slowly headed to it. Leaf moved a bit further from her too and hold her breath. Pokemon poked the purple stuff with her nose a couple of times and then suddenly squeaked and like a lightning ran into the tall grass where both of us lost her forever.

"Ugh… What`s wrong with this thing?" Leaf shouted displeased. "I`m told pokemon like it!" She approached her food and angrily looked at it.

"What is it?" I asked her while walking there too.

"The bait. This should help me catch it." Leaf explained and sadly looked at me.

"Oh, come on, you will catch your Nidoran someday." I cheered her a little and put my hand on her shoulder. "Is this why you`ve come here for?"

"Actually, I want to catch a Rhyhorn too. Bill asked me."

"Bill? Oh, for his collection, yeah?" I assumed.

"Yes. He needs a Rhyhorn, so… I came here to make four things at once!"

That makes some sense. With my PokeDex updated to Bill`s collection I can tell he doesn`t have a Rhyhorn. But that doesn't bother me too much.

"We can do that on our way to the HM. Do you know where to go?" I reminded her of our quest.

"Oh, yes. And making a report for the newspaper." Leaf reminded me of her quest too and confused me with this at the same time.

"Wait a second… Newspaper journalists need cameramen?" I suspiciously looked at her. "Not a photographer?"

"Yeah, yeah, you got me." She boringly replied. "I work for two organizations at once."

This looked like an explanation. But this was too easy…

I just waved my hand and headed forward. I knew she is not going to tell me her secrets. And, maybe, that`s fair because I`m not going to tell her all my secrets too.

We were walking across the plain, passing some small service buildings and large flocks of wild pokemon. This place amazed me with the variety of species: I saw so many pokemon I have never seen before. Leaf was telling me what is that and what she knows about them – she worked like a PokeDex for me.

I was regularly checking the remaining time on my bracelet. It flows really quickly as we proceed deeper and deeper into the Safari Zone. Yet I did not see anyone that looked like a person to give away free HMs. But I managed to lose Leaf once to move away and contact Bill for some news. He was glad to her me talking and – especially – talking about the technology of jamming pokeballs. I have another plan and Bill has an idea how to make it real. When I returned back to Leaf she was still looking at the lake. She didn`t even notice I was absent.

Nearly two hours passed since the beginning and we decided to have some rest under the tree. I got quite comfortable on the grass, leaned on tree and closed my eyes, but Leaf carefully fixed her skirt and thought this through before deciding to sit on ground. The girl immediately began to search for something in her bag until she grabbed a pokeball.

"Okay, Zaura, let`s have some fun!" She threw the capsule on the ground before her but… it didn`t work. Pokeball just fell on ground and did nothing. "Oh, yeah, I forgot!" She gently smashed her face and got up to take pokeball from the floor. "Ow… This isn`t even Zaura`s pokeball."

"Ha! That would be funny if it worked." I quietly laughed without opening my eyes. I could perfectly hear everything.

"Oh yeah? It`s like you never mix your pokeballs!" She replied with offended tone.

"No, I never mix my pokeballs."

"Then… how do you differ them?" Girl asked me with interest.

I sighed loudly, opened my eyes and unzipped the greatcoat showing her my shoulder belt.

"See? All of them are always in a strict order of catching. The top is always Dumpling." I pointed at the highest pokeball there. "Then Reaper, Moment, Harry, Loser and Magikarp."

"You didn`t name it yet?"

"Well… I still don`t have a good name for him. He still has to earn it!" I explained and quickly returned to previous topic. "That`s how I always choose the right one."

"And if you take them form the nurse? On the plates they are always mixed."

"Ah, this will be harder to explain…" I unpinned the top pokeball and gave it to Leaf. "Do you feel anything?"

She squeezed the capsule in her hand and tried to understand what I mean.

"No…" Leaf confusedly replied.

"Well, if you try hard then you may actually notice that Dumpling`s pokeball is… pretty warm."

She actually stared on the pokeball, focused her attention until she suddenly made her eyes wide in surprise.

"This is magic! After you said this… I can actually feel the warmth!" She returned me my pokeball and stared at me after that.

"Ha! I`m no magician, I`m just learning…" I returned Dumpling`s pokeball on his place and closed my greatcoat. "Almost the same thing is with others. Reaper`s pokeball is always a bit… sticky. Clean, but sticky. Moment`s pokeball has a small dent on the side, and I can feel it. Harry`s pokeball is scratched after the explosion. Loser`s pokeball is the most mysterious of all – it feels dark and evil when you hold it. And also it`s a greatball, so it`s easier to differ. And Magikarp`s… Well, for now it doesn`t have any notable markings. But it`s the only greatball that is NOT feeling dark and evil."

"Wow." The girl clapped for me a bit. "You continue to surprise me, Ven."

"Ah, that`s not that hard. You can define your own markings. Just pay attention to the details. See… what no one could see…" I made her a very mysterious advice. "…or just glue big letters on it and don`t waste your time."

She laughed quietly and looked up at the sky.

"This is not that easy, you know…"

"Why is that?" I asked surprised. "But you managed to understand this isn`t Zaura`s pokeball. How?"

"Well… Pokeball of my Arcanine has a small scorch on the side. This one has it, so… it obviously does not belong to Zaura."

"Good start. I`m talking about marking your pokeballs, not for burning them… How the heck did you do that?"

She modestly turned away.

"It was stupid for me to check whether pokeballs are fireproof…" She answered.

"As I can see, they are. Partly."

She smiled reservedly and I returned to my quick nap. But now I was feeling I don`t need it anymore.

"Well, the break is over. Let`s move, we have just one hour left!" I jumped from my place and headed away from the tree.

"But it was two minutes long!" Leaf argued with me, but I didn`t stop to argue with her. She had to follow me on our way to the end of Safari Zone. Considering that we have no idea what direction it is in…

But we were walking not very long after that as we suddenly encountered a whole flock of wild Rhyhorns suddenly appeared over the hill and heading in our direction.

"Oh, isn`t this the luck itself? At last!" Leaf joyfully shouted and took a Safari Ball from her bag.

"Be careful with them…" I warned her. "I battled a Rhyhorn under Giovanni and that was one dangerous pokemon. He destroyed half of their base during the fight."

"Don`t worry, the manager told me they are peaceful." She tried to calm me down.

We carefully moved from the path of Rhyhorns to the side of road but they all suddenly changed their direction at us.

"This is not good…" I said. Because this wasn`t good at all. Looks like my bad feeling returned back and proved itself again.

"Maybe they want to play?" Leaf assumed.

I looked around to find any place where we could hide from the pokemon. The only place there was the tree, but I perfectly remember how good Rhyhorns can ram everything. They can just destroy it with us on the top.

And meanwhile the flock approached us and stopped. Rhyhorns were patiently looking at us and waiting for something.

"Here, try this!" Leaf grabbed a whole bunch of baits from her bag and threw to these pokemon. These 'spikes pokemon' paid attention to the food and gave us time to plan.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" I asked Leaf.

"If they don`t like it, they just run away." Leaf explained.

"Okay, then this is a good idea." I nodded in approval and crouched to cover in the tall grass. Maybe we can hide right here – who knows?

Rhyhorns sniffed the bait thrown all over the ground and snorted some times. And it obviously wasn`t good enough for them as ten pair of angry eyes stared at us after that.

"Okay… That didn`t work." I said with disappointment.

"Maybe, this will?" Leaf assumed and threw her Safari ball at the nearest Rhyhorn, but the capsule just bounced off his rock-hard skin and fell on ground. Another pokemon immediately stomped it with his massive leg showing that their intentions are very clear.

"That was a bad idea…" I quietly said to Leaf.

"How can this be?" She asked surprised. "Maybe the ball was broken? I gotta check another one…"

"Don`t waste your time." I grabbed her hand. "I know what`s the problem. I encountered this before. It is time to run."

And we ran as fast as we could. Rhyhorns immediately rushed to us and were dangerously approaching. Maybe, in battle they are not the fastest pokemon in terms of reaction and performing but in this chase they had all the chances of getting us. And when they do it – they stomp our lifeless bodies into a jelly state… I don`t want to become a jelly.

"It is time!" I shouted loudly in the air. The couple of screeches replied to me from the sky and two figures immediately descended from above.

The 'Rock brothers' as Bill call them – Aerodactyles Ramos and Ramon – attacked Rhyhorns that chased us. They slashed angry pokemon with wings and claws, bit them with jaws, threw them around us until the flock was defeated.

"What the heck was that?!" Leaf was surprised and shocked. "Are these two belong to Bill?"

"Yep. And it was good I called them earlier to watch over us." I approached the two fossil pokemon and petted them a bit.

"How did you know that something like this will happen?"

"Oh… Girl, when you travel with me, something like this ALWAYS happens." I gave her a bit of judging look. "You should had understood that a while ago."

"I… I don`t understand. You said you encountered it before?"

"Yes. In Diglett Cave near Vermillion City wild Digletts and Dugtrios attacked me and Bill." I told her. "And they were uncatchable too."

"Does that mean…"

"Yes. Someone already caught them and sent into the wild. Someone controls the pokemon and hunts for us." I finished her sentence. This made her think a lot.

But I wasn't waiting for her and turned to Ramos again.

"You two were great, nice job. Now return to your positions, we may need your help again." I said them and Aerodactyles flew up to hide behind the clouds again.

"And what now?" Leaf asked me. "Will we… go shout at the manager?"

"Later, girl, later. We have half an hour to find the guy that gives the HMs and get the hell away from here." I said and headed to another plain that we haven`t searched yet. "I wouldn`t try to catch any Rhyhorns here if I were you."

"Thanks for the advice, ass…" She offended replied. For some reason I actually felt myself like ass…

We hurried to check all buildings we find but it was no use. We found some people that brag about cool pokemon they caught here, we found some more people that just have a rest here. Leaf have found the old Safari warden to shout at him because of hostile Rhyhorns, but we understood nothing he told us. Meanwhile I have found a TM dropped in the grass – which my TM Case defined as Steel Wing. Looks interesting… Maybe I can find some use of it later.

And finally we have found a building in the very deep forest. It looked pretty different from other huts we saw earlier… This one is two-storied and quite… new comparing to others. I bet our goal is there!

"Let`s go get us some Surfs!" Leaf joyfully shouted and ran in the direction of that house. Looks like her intuition tells her the same thing.

And so we entered inside this building. I noticed how well this place is designed – it look like a very comfortable log cabin. The hunter`s lair – the REAL hunter`s lair, nice and proud, not the trash I destroyed with Misty.

In the middle of all this one man was standing. When we entered inside his house, he turned around to greet us.

"Welcome, travelers! You managed to find me in time…" He smiled widely to Leaf and made some steps in her direction. But when he noticed my presence here, he had lost the reason to smile. "Anyway, you can take your prize. This month we give the Hidden Machines for Surf."

The man stepped away from the table where piles of small disks were placed. As I can see, not many people actually got here in time and claimed their prize. But we were lucky enough to get lost in this damn forest in the correct place.

We grabbed one disk each and hid them in our pockets. After a quick sights exchange we left the building.

"So… congratulations. We did it!" I said to her.

"Yeah, we did…" She finally took off her camera visor and looked at it. "It think I have recorded quite a lot of interesting stuff…"

"Are you going to return now and work on your material?" I asked the girl.

"No… Firstly I will find the manager of this place and give him a nice smack!" She seriously replied.

"What a good thing to do. I think I can return to my original plan and…"

But I couldn`t finish telling her my plan as she have just disappeared in a flash of light. I looked at the bracelet that stated my time for nearly a minute. That means her time is already over. Well, now I have a minute to release the Rock Brothers and to wait.

"Mission over, guys!" I shouted to them. "To your reserve positions!"

The couple of screeches from above stated that they heard me. That`s fine. One of them immediately headed home and the second one – to the place where I will need him again.

With the feeling of accomplished duty I lowered my eyesight on the plane just to see… another flock of Rhyhorns surrounding me. They move pretty quiet for a pokemon that weight that much.

This time they looked even more serious as angry red eyes were staring at me. This… is not good at all. Why the heck these pokemon pursue me? Maybe Digletts had some reason to attack us back then, but what`s wrong with these Rhyhorns? I did nothing to them.

They did not give me time to think and attacked at once. I ran back to the cabin but collided with another Rhyhorn there too. I was thrown back on ground where in a second a pile of enraged monsters will crush me…

But only if my bracelet will not be faster to teleport me back to the entrance. The moment of jump was sudden and caught me off guard – I needed some time to understand what happened.

"Are you all right, mister?" The controller asked me and helped to get up. "Steep slopes in our Safari, yeah?"

I got up and looked around to find Leaf. Looks like this girl has already ran away without me to shout at the manager. I would like to shout at him too… but I don`t want anymore. This controller is closer.

"Yes, steep slopes…" I sarcastically replied to the man. "And blood-thirsty Rhyhorns."

"What do you mean?" He looked really confused.

"Exactly what I said. Your… peaceful… Rhyhorns nearly killed me and my companion that returned a minute ago."

"Oh, a journalist? She headed to the manager for serious talk. She told us nothing… But this just can`t be true. Our pokemon have never hurt people before!"

I looked at his eyes and listened carefully. My indicator doesn`t feel lie in his words. He actually thinks he`s telling the truth. But that doesn`t mean he is not mistaken. Too bad I can`t see such things.

I just waved at him and walked away from here. I don`t want to waste more time here as the day slowly comes to evening. Time to disappear in the shadows and head to my meeting with Koga.

The game ended. The war begins…


	69. Revolution begins

The clock struck seven P.M. as I approached the valley behind the Pokemon Center. The shadowy figure in purple cape was already waiting for me. To my surprise in this cape Koga looked smaller than earlier…

"Okay… What now?" I asked my mysterious friend. In reply, this mysterious friend handed over a small folded piece of paper.

"This place." The voice of Koga sounded really like his daughter`s. I began to suspect.

"What is there?" I questioned her.

"You`ll see." Was the answer. The sudden explosion of smoke bomb followed it and when the cloud dissolved, Janine was there no more.

I opened the paper and realized it is a map. The red cross marked one specific place somewhere on south-east from Saffron City. So, I guess, this is where Sabrina`s resistance forces are situated now. This is where I`m going to head now.

But I`m going to head there not alone.

"Hey, Ven, what`s up?" Bill immediately replied to my PokeDex call.

"The time`s up, Bill. Project 'Ven Force' has to begin." I strictly said to him.

"I got you. Where do we meet?"

I looked at the map again and focused on it. What place could be the closest to point of meeting with Sabrina and equidistant to me and Bill at the same time? I think I know this place.

"The lake on Route 6. You will notice a really big tree there, that`s where we meet."

"Roger that." He replied and disconnected.

I headed to the abandoned building site nearby where I parked my transport. And he immediately roared with joy when I approached him.

"Good job, Ramos!" I petted the rock head of Aerodactyl. "Are you ready to go?"

He nodded positively. What cool pokemon this Aerodactyl is…

"Great." I jumped on him and prepared myself to flight.

I suddenly remembered how awesome was the feeling when I was flying the Aerodactyl first time… I can`t wait for my Dumpling to learn flying too.

"Maybe you can give my Charizard a lesson or two…" I said to Ramos. "Let`s go!"

The massive fossil pokemon waved his wings and ascended high in the sky. The familiar feeling of amazement and adrenaline filled me, and this was so awesome. But for a short time I focused and looked around to find the direction of where to head.

"That way!" I pointed somewhere to the North-East to give Ramos the direction where he immediately charged almost throwing me down. I just luckily grabbed his spiky back and somehow managed not to fall.

But then he raised me up to the clouds. I immediately felt this indescribable feeling of the wind hitting your face, the sky spinning around you and atmosphere pressure exploding your head… But this was amazing. This. Is. Frigging. Amazing! I really wish my Dumpling to learn flying as soon as possible. Too bad after his… unlucky evolution right in the falling made him a little bit afraid of flying. I can`t tell exactly, but I have some suspicions about it. He acts strange on height… But as a Charizard he will overcome this. He just has to.

I was enjoying our flight as long as it continued. The land beneath us looked so cool in the night, and when we soon reached the Kanto bay, I made sure that water looks even cooler. In the light of the moon glares on the surface of water are so… hypnotizing.

"Damn, I`m into that shit again." I said to myself loudly. "No time to enjoy your life, Ven. Don`t forget that."

Ramos looked at me suspiciously when I was talking to myself and quietly snorted. Yeah, this prehistoric guy will learn a lot about modern world while working with someone crazy like me. Possibly.

But everything good comes to an end and just in a couple of hours, when I almost froze to death in the heights of night sky, we reached Vermillion City. Just a little bit more and I will be able to finally land and set a bonfire or just release Dumpling to warm near his tail.

We headed to the lake on Route 6 and my plans were crushed very quickly as Bill was already waiting for us together with Ramon near the marked tree and… smoking. All the time we were working on the device for Leaf I was telling him to stop this crap, but… he seemed to catch a stubbornness from Misty. Bad Misty.

"Well, finally!" He gladly said when me and Ramos landed. The Rock brothers exchanged a couple of greetings too. "The night isn`t as hot as the TV tells."

"You tell me." I jumped off Ramon and threw a small layer of frost from my shoulder. "After two hours of flying in the stratosphere…"

"Here, take this." He gave me a small flask with something warm inside. When I immediately tried that out, the strong smell of alcohol struck my mind.

"Damn… what`s that?" I loudly coughed a couple of times because that was too strong for me. Unfortunately, I`m not a professional alcoholic. "A boiled rum?"

"Whiskey." He replied after some gentle taps on my back. "A boiled whiskey. With my secret ingredient."

"If you… Ugh… If you tried to attract my interest with this – you failed badly." I honestly replied. "Can we go now?"

"Yeah, I think so." Bill said with a little offence in his tone. "Will we need these guys?"

I looked at the Aerodactyl duo near us. That`s one really good question, as we are going to meet the resistance forces… And we need to show that we are on their side. So any sharp move can be received as hostile. I`ve been in such situations, I know how to act.

"Let`s keep them on a safe distance from the camp." I took out the map from my pocket and showed it to Bill. "Somewhere here… So let your boys wait for us there. You have that magic whistle of yours, yes?"

"Of course! If something goes wrong – I will call them in a minute!"

"Great. We will have sixty chances to die until that moment. Anyway, we are ready." I took the paper away and fixed my cap. "Leave talking to me. Do a clever face and look useful."

"On your… parties… I always look like this."

"Even better, that means you have the experience! Let`s go."

* * *

And so we crossed the whole Route 6 and headed deeper into the forest. The time went over the midnight and the high moon was slightly enlightening our way through the woods. Sabrina actually hid her people pretty good – even with a map we can possibly lose them.

"Damn, I can`t see a shit here!" Bill swore loudly when a tree branch hit him in the face. "How do these… partisans live here?"

"Team Rocket forced them out of the city… They had to adapt. I heard Sabrina and her students are psychics… Maybe this helps them?"

"What, really? You didn`t mention it earlier…" Bill`s voice sounded really interested. "Can they read thoughts and move objects with their eyes?"

"I have no idea!" I replied. But his question made me worry a little… What if they can actually read thoughts? What if they will try to read mine? Well, they are free to try because my head for them is a minefield, ha!

"That would be cool to meet a psychic. I want to move objects with eyes too…" Suddenly my companion began to dream.

"Why would you need that?"

"What question is that?" He sounded a bit offended by that. "Just imagine… I work on my machine in one corner of my workshop… And the wrench is somewhere on the other. How do you think I`m gonna get it?"

"Use the… mechanical stretching hand you definitely have." I replied without thinking.

"Too bad, I do not have such." Bill disapprovingly looked at me. "I tried to make one… But it didn`t work. It`s harder than you think."

"Well, um… How about a teleporter pad?" I let my fantasy go wild. "You should have those. Or no, not teleporter pads… no, portals! Make a portal on the floor and another one near the tool box. Put your hand on one and take it out from another one on another side of your workshop!"

Bill gave me such judging look that I understood – this is too much even for him.

"You`re not serious, right?"

"No, I am not. This is where I`m serious…" I made a dramatic pause to prepare him for my latest and greatest idea. "Use… Your pokemon assistant to take that damn wrench!"

Bill opened his mouth wide in shock, confusion and misunderstanding. He really expected something else.

Our wild fantasies about modern technologies could continue, but they were interrupted by our sudden arrival to the point. I could immediately tell that by the sudden psychic explosion in my mind caused by someone`s Confusion attack. While I was recovering my senses, Bill was struck too and nearly fall on ground. I managed to catch him in the midair and move away from the road.

"Damn psychics…" I swore quietly.

"Psychos!" Bill agreed with me.

We quickly hid behind the large rock naively hoping this will help up from the mind attack.

"Stop that, morons!" I loudly shouted to the ones hiding somewhere behind the trees. "We came to help you!"

Sudden feeling of someone`s presence inside my head interrupted me. This is just so… annoying.

"Who are you?" The voice in my head asked. It`s hard to tell, but the voice seems to be male.

Well, you have some telepathic skills, I get it. Cool guy. But no one dares break into my head! You have your mouth – use it!

"Who. Are. You?!" He repeated again.

What a stubborn psychic… Well, I know how to deal with you, guys. Think about something… horrible… nasty, disgusting. One exact image from my past was perfectly fitting all of this… Damn… Even the memory of it makes me shiver. But the head intruder disappeared, good.

I gave my companion a careful sign to get out of our shelter and when we did so, two people were standing right before our stone – a man and woman. These two were wearing some strange clothes that suspiciously resembled the cultists I saw in Lavender town. Two pokemon were accompanying them – the one being Kadabra and the second was obvious evolution of Slowpoke, I don`t remember that name. Pretty scary evolution with something big, angry and toothy chewing on his tail… Nature may be really crazy sometimes.

"You are Vengeance." The man stated. His voice sounded like echo in my head, despite him being there no more.

"Yes, I am, and what the heck is this, a face control?" I began to scold these incompetent guards.

"You said to be alone." Woman strictly said to me.

"No, I wasn`t. I can take whoever I want. And THIS guy…" I nodded in direction of Bill. "Will return your city back to… well… the state it was before. Without Team Rocket."

They mistrustfully looked at both of us and then – at each other. Maybe they were discussing us telepathically. What strange people.

"Follow us." They turned away from us and headed deeper in the forest.

And they led us to their camp in complete silence. At least, it was silent around us – I bet they were still talking telepathically. But when we reached the place, it surprised us just to the extreme.

This large glade in the center of forest was completely… empty.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" I asked while trying to step on this glade but something really solid stopped me from doing this. Another invisible wall?

Our companions didn`t answer anything and just stretched their arms forward. Their pokemon did the same and eyes of all four of them began to glow. Invisible wall soon became pretty visible and… when it dissolved, the large settlement appeared before our eyes.

"An illusion…" Bill realized.

This place really looked like a refugee camp of some sort – a bunch of trailers parked on the glade formed a small metallic mobile village. People and their pokemon were working everywhere: repairing cars, packing things in cars, modifying cars to live in… Looks like it`s not just Sabrina`s students are here. All those who somehow managed to break through the police cordon and escape the Team Rocket are evacuated there. Not all of them look like battlers… Just civilians, unable to protect themselves and their home. Giovanni must have a really strong reason to capture the whole city.

Now I begin to understand… Sabrina and her gym is the city`s only line of defense from real threats like organized criminal groups. And when Giovanni got his control over the city and threw Sabrina out… The stream of people who do not appreciate his power just flows outside of that place. And psychic trainers have to protect them – there is no time for counterattack. This looks serious.

But is this really THAT bad? A real war action happening right in the center of region and no one notices it? I don`t surprise too much lately, but this… This is something really strange even compared to everything I`ve been through.

"There." The woman guardian pointed at the big red trailer truck parked in the center of settlement. Yep, this really looks like a command center… And some dirty swears are heard from there. Definitely a command center.

I looked at Bill that was amazedly staring at some sort of metallic tower near us. Two Alakazams were standing on the top of it and doing some manipulations in the air. I also noticed the same towers on other corners of glade and, I guess, all together they cast this massive illusion on camp. A real work of psychic power… Amazing.

"Let`s go. You will never understand how it works…" I pulled my companion away from this construction.

"But I can try!" He replied to me and followed me to the command center.

People around were distracting from their work and looking at us mistrustfully. I can`t blame them – in hard times like these you can`t waste trust on other people. But Bill was much more optimistic than I, so this was uneasy for him. He`ll learn, I`m sure of it.

And when we finally got inside together with a couple of another psychic guards convoying us, I saw the one who is called Sabrina. A tall stately woman in modest leather red suit and with long dark-grey hair. The red eyes mean she is not a person to mess with. Damn, she looks much harsher than other gym leaders, except for only Surge, and at the same time there is still femininity in her appearance. And also she looks even bitchier than Erika at the moment we first met. The mix of unmixable things… I like it.

She was standing near the table and shouting at master Koga that was sitting on the chair nearby and listening for her with closed eyes, like he doesn`t care.

"Absolutely not!" Her loud and strict voice reminded me of lieutenant Surge. In a skirt… Well, not in a skirt exactly.

"You will change your mind, Sabrina." Koga calmly replied to her. "You are in no condition to refuse."

I already understood what was the topic and thus coughed a couple of times to attract their attention.

"Ah, Vengeance!" Master Koga spread his hands in greeting. "Here you are!"

He got up from his chair and approached us under the strict stare from Sabrina. When gym leader came to me, I bowed and shook his hand.

"Master Koga… Looks like I came to the right place." I greeted him.

"Yes. And this… This is Sabrina." He roughly pointed at her.

"Oh, my lady…" I smiled widely and even took my cap off. "Nice to meet you." For some reason I just couldn`t take my eyes off her breasts… Why, my eyes? It`s not that big… I guess, the character contrast attracts just by the fact.

After some seconds of complete silence Sabrina crossed hands on chest, letting me finally look at her eyes, and made a step forward.

"Why did you bring this clown here?" She asked.

"Hey, don`t hurt Bill, he is an inventor…" I tried to protect my companion but Sabrina interrupted me.

"I`m not talking to you!" She shouted and switched her look to Koga.

He didn`t reply in some seconds and then I realized she was talking about me. Ouch…

"Vengeance is one remarkable trainer…" Master Koga calmly explainer her. "You would like to see how he battles. The style! The taste! The inventiveness! And what`s the most important – pure hatred to Team Rocket!"

This interested Sabrina a bit more. She approached me and inspected me from top to bottom, like evaluating. That was a thing I didn`t like.

"What do you need?" She roughly asked me.

"Me? Ha!" I walked away from her staring in her strict red eyes. "I want… myself. I want Vengeance. Because Team Rocket took something that doesn`t belong to them. And to get it back I`m ready to tear the whole world apart, my dear. That`s what I want!"

She didn`t look impressed, much more… pissed off. This a really hard woman to interact. Her students must have like her.

"We don`t need you." Sabrina said while facing Koga. "We will destroy Team Rocket without you."

"Really, my dear? You have been telling this for six month already." Ninja master answered her. "Why didn`t you do this earlier? The all-mighty Sabrina?"

This man talks incorrectly. Personal feelings will not help there.

"Because you just can`t." I answered to Sabrina instead of Sabrina. "Because gym leader is the only person in the city that has at least some power. Damn Leading Pact broke our system – you see? That`s why you have the responsibility over all those guys. That`s why you just can`t make a choice between protecting people from dangerous wild nature there… or go and return your city."

She was really angered by my words but she knew it`s truth. This is a thing that can be easily seen by an unarmed eye.

"Look, baby, you need a man that has experience. Someone who knows Team Rocket from inside… Well… Without being the part of it." I walked past her and slowly approached her table where the letter was lying. "You need a view from the outside… to invent a strategy and create a plan… I am the perfect man for this."

"And I can provide some forces to destroy Team Rocket once and for all." Koga joined me in this.

We attacked Sabrina from multiple sides at once. At the correct amount of pressure she will break and… why are entreating her at all, again?

"Ah, let`s go, master Koga." I playfully waved at Sabrina and turned away. "We will go and take on Team Rocket by ourselves. With or without you."

The ninja master realized my idea and played along with me.

"Yeah. We can handle it. Let`s free Saffron City from Team Rocket and capture the free gym there. It`s previous owner doesn`t need it now anyway. I think you will be a great gym leader, Vengeance."

"Great idea, master Koga! I will make that gym… Dark-type! Although I have no dark-type pokemon on me… And I`m not going to catch any more, because I don`t like them…"

"YOU TWO, STOP IT!" Sabrina furiously shouted at us. "Idiots… This is… This is much more serious than you can imagine!"

"Really? I don`t think so." I replied her. "A group of bandits came to the city and literally shrouded all of you… And kicked out those who were not pleased with this. Usually mafia does this to small shops or casinos… But taking the whole city? You guys screwed up badly to allow this."

I noticed how some other psychic trainers come to our room to listen or, maybe, threw us out when Sabrina will tell them. Maybe I should not be that persistent… Sabrina is already almost as red as her suit is.

"But there is more." Koga seriously added. "My scouts saw how a Team Rocket member and cop on the blockade were talking…"

"How did he defined that is a Team Rocket member?"

"By the uniform! They don`t even hide in Saffron City, this is so obvious." Ninja master explained to me. This is becoming much more interesting…

"Perfect!" I clicked my fingers and then pointed at Bill, then – at Sabrina, later – at master Koga and then at everyone at the same time. "This proves my theory! And you`re not gonna like it."

I quickly headed to the window on the opposite side of trailer and looked at it. Trees let me see absolutely nothing but I was sure city is that way.

"This is the secret of that police cordon… They are there not to stop Team Rocket from escaping from inside… They are there to stop anyone coming from outside!"

My statement was really obvious I was surprised how surprised everyone else were, especially Sabrina. She looks like a smart woman, even more – she is a psychic! It`s strange she didn`t thought about it earlier. And right now the sudden enlightenment made her even angrier than before, but the target were not us.

"You see, Sabrina?" I addressed her carefully and calmly. "Everything is even more serious than YOU thought. Giovanni is doing something in Saffron City. He NEEDS Saffron City for something. What is your city famous for?"

She lowered her eyesight to the floor and thought. After some seconds she quietly pronounced the answer.

"Silph Co…"

"Silph Co, exactly!" I agreed with her. "This is a large technological laboratory, yeah? And this is almost the only workplace for citizens. So whatever is happening in Silph Co, means a lot for the whole city. I know that because Team Rocket had a lab or their own in Celadon City. And now Giovanni blocked the whole Saffron because he needs what is in Silph Co."

I gave her some more seconds to pull her thoughts together while I return back to her and bend to her level.

"What is in Silph Co?" I seriously asked her.

"I don`t know…" She replied.

I hoped for more. But this is not surprising at all. Silph Co is famous for many interesting technological stuff for casual life, pokemon training tools and all that, but there is also something much bigger in Silph Co. I`m sure this is the reason Giovanni and his men captured the whole city. I bet they also have a recruiting program there. The horror comes to my mind when I imagine how many people of Saffron City they turned into Team Rocket…

"This is why we need you, Sabrina." I made a step away from her. "I want the vengeance… You want it too. You know this city, you can lead me to Silph Co and keep Rockets away from it for some time. I will handle the rest."

"Ugh…" She just said.

Her extreme pride couldn`t just let her agree. She is just like me, and that`s… not good.

"Yes." Leader Sabrina finally decided. "We will destroy Team Rocket and kick them out of my city!"

"That`s the spirit!" Koga cheered her.

"And I allow you to help us just to kick your poisonous ass again!" She suddenly pointed at ninja master almost poking him into his nose.

"We`ll see whose ass will be kicked this time!" He replied with a grin and moved back. "I will bring my crew to set up a camp of our own nearby."

"And YOU…" Suddenly leader Sabrina addressed me very loudly. "Tell me your plan."

"It`s about time, baby!" I gladly rubbed my hands and headed to the table. "I need a map of Saffron City, the bigger – the better. One-to-one scale would be perfect." I pointed at one of Sabrina`s students mistrustfully looking at me. He didn`t hurry to execute my order, but they will get used to it. "Koga, the scouting is on you. Collect all data on our foe – their numbers, their positions, their influence on citizens. I also need the list of all people that have battling pokemon or can fight by themselves. Oh yeah, and you, psychic one, bring me also the local newspapers for the last six month and a big cup of coffee with milk!"

Sabrina displeased crossed her hands on chest staring at me. Looks like I said something wrong… Did I?

"Oh, yes… Sorry, my bad." I apologized for such impudence. "No need for milk in my coffee. Bill, let`s go outside, we need to talk."

I grabbed my pal Bill and together we came out of the building and headed a bit away from the camp. Like always, I`m going to store the whole plan in my head, and Bill is a vital part of it.

He suddenly looked like under a hypnosis of some sort. Maybe that`s why he was silent all the time… Or just because I asked him. It doesn`t matter not. What did these damn psychics do to him?

"Hey, Bill, wake up!" I gently shook him to bring him back to senses.

"Wha… what? Ow…" He slowly recovered and realized where we are.

"What the heck was that?"

"I was lost in thought for a bit…" Bill shook his head and stared at me.

"What so important made you think so… deeply?"

"It`s nothing, I just…" He modestly replied. "I just feel sorry for Sabrina. Really."

"Yeah, I feel sorry for her too. It`s hard to communicate with people when you have such character… She can finish just like me. Badly."

"Sabrina is not like you! But…" Some obviously nasty thought suddenly made him smile. "But someone like you could get along with her."

"I don`t like the direction you`re thinking in… But you do have the point. Fixing people is also my specialty. One night with me – and her life will change forever!" I proudly said to him with determination.

"Seriously? No. She is not Misty, you know…" He answered with mistrust.

"You want to say Sabrina is not my level?"

"Far beyond that." Bill leaned on a tree and crossed his hands on chest.

"Sound like you`re challenging me."

"What if I am?"

I already forgot what I wanted to talk about earlier. Bill`s words sounded a bit… hurtful for me. Just a bit, but hurtful. But partly he was right, the first thing I thought when met Sabrina – can I conquer her? I have no need to, but can I? That sounds like I`m challenging myself already. This never happened before.

"Let`s move this away for now… We have a job to do. We have a city to save, Team Rocket`s ass to kick… How about… right after I challenge and win the gym of Saffron City?"

"I will be there to watch over you!" Bill strictly pointed at me.

"Hey! A challenge or not, I will have a date with Sabrina WITHOUT you! And especially what will come next… You know."

"I got it. You got it. Deal?" He gave me his hand.

We shook hands and each of us grinned evilly. I even felt even more sorry for Sabrina after this but we had much more important thing to discuss.

"And now let`s return to the dark reality… How is that laser-gravity thing of yours?" I asked him.

"The gravity beam? It`s almost finished…" Bill began to talk quietly while looking around.

"How much time do you need to finish it?"

"I didn`t test it at all. And I have no energy source safe enough…Maybe, a week or so."

"Okay, cool. How much time you need to finish it and transport it to the gates of Saffron City?"

"What?" He surprisingly asked. "Well, the travel itself can take also nearly a day. Maybe, a bit more. I can try my pokemon to carry it on place too – it`s not much heavier than trading machine was. But you need to keep it secret, aren`t you?"

"Yes, is that a problem?"

"Then I will need also to find the way to detach the cannon from my car, transport it dividedly, then attach it on place… I need to design and create a special crate for it – this thing is really fragile…"

"Yeah, yeah, I got that, it will be not easy. How long?"

"…nearly a month."

I expected a bit less. Well, we can work with that.

"A month… So, we have a month to make all preparations." I gave Bill my trustful look and put my hand on his shoulder. "I need to do lots of things. Seems like my journey as a trainer for a month stops here … I hope it doesn`t not end here."

"Wait a second!" Bill broke the touching moment. "What`s your plan exactly? You use ninjas and psychics to clear path to Silph Co building and then what? Assault it just by yourself? Are you really going to do this all alone?"

"Ha! Who do you think I am, an idiot? Or – what is worse – a hero? No, I have some good guys lending me their firepower for this!"

I proudly looked up in a heroic pose. If my life was a movie, all other gym leaders would immediately appear behind me, strike pathos poses too and impress Bill even more… But they didn`t. We were alone there.

"I`m going to call all gym leaders." I explained and suddenly noticed the worried look on Bill`s face. "And don`t worry, Misty will be behind all this. She will be in the safest place on a battlefield."

"Sometimes you scary me, Ven." Bill admitted. "This is a dangerous thing you`re organizing."

"And the cost is too high." I closed my eyes and nodded. "It means a lot for me, for them… It will mean a lot for the whole Kanto, and so for you too if we fail. I have a bad feeling about this. And I have to trust my bad feelings."

"That means all of us have a lot of work to do."

"You can`t even imagine, Bill. You can`t even imagine…"


	70. A battle for battle

And so the month of preparations has begun. It was long and hard for all of us. Everyone contributed to our daring action.

Sabrina began to train new people and pokemon. We couldn`t let Team Rocket know about our plans so we didn`t add other cities to us – our small army was only the people of Saffron City. At least, even those who didn`t have a pokemon before, went into the forest and caught some Rattatas and Pidgeys or someone actually stronger to train them.

Master Koga worked on our intel – gathered all the information about our enemy, about our goal. His students infiltrated the city and found people that wish to join us from the inside. Too bad getting into the Silph Co. itself was too hard even for ninjas, so I will have to improvise, as always.

Bill was our technical support. Well, actually he was sitting in his workshop all the time finishing his invention that will help us in assaulting the main building. But it`s still very good to have him on our side.

As for me – firstly I met Misty and together we have visited all cities where the official gyms are located. I talked to Brock, added lieutenant Surge and Erika to our crazy party. Master Koga promised to contact leader Blane from Cinnabar Island, but for some reason he couldn`t do it. Maybe, Blane had a business of his own. Finding the Elusive Man from Viridian City was quite hard too, so I have collected just six gym leaders for my quest. I hope that is more than enough.

And the second part of time I have spent on preparations. I observed the city, its routes to the office of Silph Co. in the center. I became the mind of operation – I create plan, I create squads and I create even more plans. For the case of first squad`s fail I need to have at least two additional plans. In the end I had so many plan B and C and e.t.c that the whole language ended. I had to give them codenames then. The whole operation became a giant tree with branches responsible for each key moment. I guess I have never planned something this big before… Pretty good experience for myself. If I will survive this.

Of course, I didn`t forget about my team. Each free night I was spending in the forest, training. We have invented a lot of new maneuvers, sharpened old ones. But in the end my distraction affected the gang a lot.

Dumpling tried his best to learn flying, but even a month was not enough for him. One day he spent jumping off the tree and falling down until I forced him to return back. This guy really is stubborn, but I need to teach him to measure his strength.

Reaper showed his naughty nature in full calling me for training almost all the time when I don`t train. Well, this guy joined me to become the strongest, and I can understand his extreme determination. But this was a bit inappropriately in our situation.

Moment becomes worse and worse… I have no idea how to help him right now. He still battles fiercely and effectively, but not as good as earlier. I can only hope this will not become a problem in a critical moment.

Harry was another troublemaker too. I caught him trying to run away from our camp and assault Saffron City alone. I had to explain him how important our teamwork is now and asked to wait just a bit more. He seemed to understand, but I could clearly see all his trust in me slowly fading away…

At least, Loser had some fun during this. He tried to scare psychics in the night, and firstly he successfully did this… until all psychic-type pokemon he scared caught him and… well.. used Psychic on him. Being a half-poison type was not the advantage for my Gengar and he got beaten quite a lot. He learned the lesson and never did that again, though.

And the last but not least… Magikarp. He… learned Tackle! Finally, some really attacking move! Maybe it`s actually the weakest move, we can now work with it. I even invented two maneuvers that involve using Tackle and Splash, but my Magikarp didn`t understand them at all. Oh boy, this is going to be really hard…

Overall, the situation is not actually the best. I`m sure second time Giovanni will be stronger and more aware of my tricks. That means I must be even stronger and have even more tricks! Even those that don`t involve pokemon battles.

All this time I was asking the leaders not to talk about me too much. For all other people Sabrina remains the head of operation and I want them to think so. I hope not to stay in this story at all when it ends.

Sabrina herself began to change a bit. In the last weeks of our preparations we saw each other every day and her contempt and hatred slowly turned into… hatred and contempt. That`s some progress, especially when I didn`t try to make affection on her at all. But still each time we meet she stares at me and tries to infiltrate my thoughts. I tell her a couple of vulgar things in my mind and she retreats. Maybe this is how she tries to understand whether she should trust me or not. This is the way I don`t like at all.

But when the end was very close, suddenly… she appeared again.

* * *

I met Leaf while training with Magikarp on the lake of Route 6 with Misty. Today we have decided to train a bit further from our settlement than usually.

"Let`s make a break," Misty suddenly said me and sent her Staryu to rest in the lake.

"Well, maybe. Magikarp, go swim a bit too," I gently pushed my pokemon from the ground into the water and joined Misty on the bench.

Nice cool weather refreshed our minds. It would be a great evening for a date… But we are comrades now. There is no place for feelings on a war – they will hurt more if something bad happens.

And so we were sitting in a complete silence for some minutes – just staring at the stars, breathing the fresh air and chewing my chocolate bars.

"I still can`t believe you are going to organize something like this," Misty said switching her eyesight to me.

"You didn`t even suspect that this small war is already going in Saffron City, right?" I asked her in reply.

"No, I didn't…" she sadly looked at the grass before her, "looks like you`re right. Team Rocket actually controls everything… TV, newspapers, signs… Not just in Saffron City. The whole Kanto doesn`t aware of what`s really going on. And Sabrina is just too proud to call for help."

"Hey, don`t be that sad! Smile!" I gently raised her face to look at me, "or maybe no, don`t smile. Frown! Show me your determination and the will to fight!"

"Like this?" Misty asked and made really, really angry face. But she overdid this a bit and from my point of view that looked too funny.

"Yes.. like this…" I replied through the laugh, "they all will have to run in fear from you after this!"

"Come on, I`m serious!" she gently hit my left shoulder, "you`re very good at confusing people with words, jests, faces... This sometimes comes handy… Teach me!"

"Ha! This will be a very long course, life-long course! And this will cost you a lot."

"But I know your prices…" she said with sexual tone and playfully looked at me. Misty`s hand was slowly crawling on my leg.

"The inflation, my dear. This won`t be enough," I spoiled her mood and took her hand off me, "and we have no time. We need to train."

She took offensive and stood up from the bench.

"Fine! I will go train by myself! Without you!" Misty angrily said, "let`s go, Starmie. Don`t talk to this Magikarp."

And so they have gone. I don`t think Misty took this seriously – she just wants to show herself. This girl will come to me this night anyway and ask to play chess like nothing happened. Because nothing happened.

"Eh… Let`s go back to training, my boy," I addressed Magikarp in the lake and approached him, "we have much to do."

And we returned back to training. It was peaceful, calm and completely ineffective until…

"So… any progress?" she asked suddenly appearing right behind me. My defensive overreaction made me turn around and grab her forehead, but in a second I stopped in some funny pose. After that Leaf looked even more scared that me.

After realizing who`s standing before me I released her forehead and retreated.

"Don`t sneak up on me, girl," I quietly warned her.

"I got it… I will not," she carefully replied.

The awkward silence fell on the lake. I was looking at her, she was looking at me. I guess she wished to do a greeting hug, but hesitated because I will definitely not like it.

"So… Are we going to stand there and enjoy the sight of each other?" I asked her playfully.

"Ehm… Well…" she tried to talk, "how are you?"

"Okay, let`s try this way…" I indulgently replied and sat on the fallen tree branch nearby, "as you can see… My Magikarp learned Tackle. But learning the Flying Fish maneuver seems too hard for him…"

"The Flying Fish? Sounds funny," Leaf quietly giggled.

"Let`s see how funny this will be when this guy splashes over the building and tackles you right in the face like a meteor!" I smiled and confidently poked her in the nose. Leaf retreated back and looked at Magikarp.

"Fine, I get it! You succeeded in training your pokemon for this month…" she accepted my insistence.

"Where have you been all this time? I even began to miss you a bit. New articles?"

"Oh no, not articles…" she suddenly grinned and grabbed a pokeball from her pocket, "This!"

Leaf threw the capsule on ground and released her large blue beast outside - a Venusaur… Her Zaura.

"Well, great…" I complimented her still confused of what she wants from me, "did you changed her hair?"

"No! All this time we were training, and training hard!" she suddenly began to shout with determination, "the sudden vacation of ALL gym leaders was too suspicious for me to walk past. That`s how I found out what`s happening there… And I want to fight too!"

"Not gonna happen, Leaf," I negatively shook my head, "this is too dangerous for you…"

"I don`t care! Everything was dangerous with you!" she began to dangerously approach me, "we have the same battle experience. We began in the same day! Why do you think you are better than me?"

"Because you don`t have the experience of war!" I shouted at her in return, "and this is exactly what is going to happen."

"What are you talking about?"

"We have a real army there. Brock`s rock-type pokemon have surrounded the city. Misty`s water-type pokemon have already swarmed the sewers. Surge`s electric-type pokemon are ready to strike. Erika`s grass-type pokemon are hiding in the forest, waiting for my command. And Koga`s special poison-type squad is already among the enemies. We have them surrounded outside, inside, from the depth - everywhere. That is not. Just. Battle. That`s… my dear… is a war!"

Leaf was staring at me with eyes full of misunderstanding. Why does this girl needs to be so stubborn? Did she accidentally met Misty?

"I have trained. I have trained A LOT. I CAN protect myself and I CAN assist you in battle!" she tried to convince me. And as she have released her Zaura previously, I guess I know what she wants to do. Prove herself valuable. But more than that – I know WHY she tries this so hard.

"Is this all about vengeance too?" I coldly asked her, "or you just want to know the truth?"

"What do you mean?" she confusedly replied.

"I have spent the time wisely. I studied newspapers, Leaf. All newspapers that mention Team Rocket in one way or another."

And now Leaf looked hopeless. She realized that I uncovered this small secret of hers.

"I have connected three things that only those can see… who had read articles from ALL the Kanto," I explained her, "the death of Pokemon Center assistant's wife… Who worked on uncovering Team Rocket… In your magazine… Where later the article about the interrupted investigation appeared written by YOU."

She completely stared into the floor being uncovered by me. I hope I wasn`t too hard on her.

"I just don`t want you to become… me. This is not a life you really want. Even the vengeance for a killed colleague doesn`t worth that much," I quietly said.

"Does your car worth that much?" she judgingly looked at me sullenly.

"Yes. For me it does worth that," I hopelessly exhaled and closed my eyes.

As much as I kinda enjoy Leaf`s presence, right now I want her gone when I open my eyes. And I gave her a lot of time to walk away. A minute, two, three… Alas, when I opened my eyes she still was patiently crouching before me. She does not want to give up the idea of taking on Team Rocket for what happened.

"But, looks like I don`t have much choice…" I sighed loudly. She will follow me anyway and get herself into trouble. For some reason I felt myself on Sabrina`s place, "I don`t want you to spoil my plans. It will be better if you will be in my eyesight all the time."

"Yes! Yes!" she gladly shouted and rushed to me to hug, but I stopped her.

"But only if you will show me your REAL strength," I gently pushed her back from me and retreated.

"I knew you will say that. Bring me your best pokemon!" she smiled and nodded in direction if her Zaura.

"You… you realize my best pokemon is Dumpling, right?" I carefully reminded.

"Of course! Come on, we worked hard for something!"

"Well, if you insist…"

I left Magikarp in the pond to watch over our battle and grabbed the top pokeball from my shoulder belt.

"Here he is!" I proudly announced when my partner appeared on the battlefield, "my Dumpling… Against your three pokemon!"

"Three?" Leaf raised her eyebrow with surprise, "you don`t need to…"

"I said – three. Believe me, to defeat my Dumpling you WILL need them. Shall we begin?"

Leaf took a short thought and then nodded in agreement.

"Zaura, let`s begin with Leech Seed!" was her first command.

I immediately realized that his battle will be useful for me too. She has a variety of pokemon with variety of new moves. I would like to learn them all, and this Leech seed will be the first.

"Well, and we will start… and maybe end… with Flamethrower!" I quietly said.

My Charizard called a war cry and exhaled a large burning stream into Zaura. Venusaur didn`t even tried to dodge our attack and took it worthily. Yeah, this pokemon is really bulky and fat – one Flamethrower can`t take her down.

But after our move it was her move, finally. Zaura shot some small seeds from her flower on the back and struck my Dumpling when he was proudly looking at me. These things immediately turned into small but hard ivy when contacted to his body. It wasn`t that painful… But for some reason after this one small burn on Zaura`s skin healed by itself. Damn, it this thing actually leeches our power?

"That`s not nice…" I said to Leaf, "Dumpling, take this off you!"

Charizard wasn`t fond of being constricted by these nasty life-sucking plants and tried to tear them with his claws, but it didn`t look effective.

"Thank you…" Leaf cunningly commented our attempts, "Zaura, use Poison Powder!"

Meanwhile, this girl didn`t waste her time. We were busy dealing with her previous move, she made a new one effectively poisoning my Dumpling. This hit successfully, judging by the change of his skin into more ill-looking one. And also the small vines from Leech Seed constricted my pokemon again, obviously making effect on us and healing Zaura once more.

I returned my eyesight at Leaf. This girl was full of determination just like me. Maybe this is how I look from the side in battles… I really missed this feeling during the month-long break. Well, we had a couple of battles with our allies – training exercises, to be precise. This doesn`t count. I wanted to have a real battle. The real heat in my soul…

"Looks like you`re not giving us time, girl…" I complimented Leaf, "then let`s hurry and finish this. Dumpling, Flamethrower!"

"Heh… Zaura, use Growl!"

We paid no attention to all these leech vines on us, to the effect of poison… We need to strike fast, strike strong and finish this battle before poison finished us. We know this strategy. And my Dumpling washed Venusaur with a nice shower of fire… Making Leaf`s starter to the near edge. One more move – and this is it.

On the last strength Zaura loudly growled at us, causing my Dumpling to shiver from artificial fear. He had to retreat and lose all the focus he gained for the next attack meaning his physical moves will become weaker. And that is not very good because Dumpling has more physical moves than special ones… At least, we can finish Leaf`s first pokemon with our Flamethrower.

"Let`s end this! Flamethrower!" with all rage I shouted.

Leaf didn`t even give a command. She knew that my Dumpling is faster than her pokemon and this round is final for Zaura. Poor seed pokemon made her job and now is going to rest… burned and defeated…

"You did well, Zaura…" Leaf quietly said while returning her pokemon back, "together we can do it. Let`s go, Dude!"

And her next pokemon was Pidgeot – the massive and glorious bird, final evolution of Pidgey. I can`t even connect that small creature to this monstrosity. Still, pretty impressive monstrosity.

"So, your Dude got to the finals…" I approvingly nodded to Leaf, "let`s see what he can do. Dumpling, let`s start with Smokescreen!"

For a second Leaf was lost in thoughts, but after that her facial expression changed as if she has plotted something evil.

"Dude, give him a nice Wing attack!"

Of course, we began with taking the control over battlefield in our hands. Dumpling scrupulously breathed everywhere with his light smoke fume and waited for the move of his opponent. But even the almost zero visibility didn`t interfered with Pidgeot`s attempt to attack us from inside the smoke and hit my Charizard right in the face.

"Hehe…" Leaf cunningly giggled, "it`s no use! My Dude has the 'Keen eye' ability!"

Wow… I realized what`s the trick. Looks like sometimes abilities are even more important than I thought…

More than that – the effect of Leech seed was still on my partner. This time the dangerous vine sucked the life from Charizard to cause the slight glow around Pidgeot. But it was useless as our opponent is completely healed.

Still, Leaf made a deadly mistake. After that I crossed hands on chest and closed my eyes to shake my head with a disappointment.

"I`m disappointed, Leaf…" I quietly said. She didn`t expect such reaction from me, "never explain your strategy to your enemy. Minus one point."

"Ugh, you…" she frowned, "Dude, use Sand Attack!"

"No, why do you have to be so mean?" I playfully asked her, "Dumpling, Mirror Scout mode until Metal Claw!"

Leaf definitely wasn`t ready for this. My Dumpling turned back to her pokemon and faced me so the sand thrown by Dude was completely ineffective on us. Both me and my Charizard were absolutely careless about her attacks, even the effect of Leech seed that happened again. I even took my sunglasses off to rub them a bit.

"Why… Grrr…" girl was confused, angered and even lost in her own words, "Wing Attack, Dude!"

I didn`t counterattack her, just fixed my sunglasses and waited for some more. And when the opponent was really close to us…

My Dumpling immediately turned around and slashed the incoming enemy with a powerful Metal Claw. Pidgeot didn`t expect this and was thrown back on ground by this strong move. The inertia made him crush into the tree and immediately faint.

"How?! You didn`t see us! You were standing with your back to us!" Leaf was loudly asking my pokemon.

"Don`t tell her, Dumpling. Great job," I praised my partner. He answered with a glad roar and completely faced our opponent while she was returning her fallen Pidgeot back, "and you…" I suspiciously looked at Leaf, "you tried to attack us in the back? Effective. But dirty. Minus two points."

"That was a set-up, yeah? Fine, we`re not you, we can play nice," Leaf said and grabbed her third pokeball, "I know who can handle you in this situation."

And with the throw of her next pokeball she released her small blue dragon pokemon – Rimma the Horsea. Which is strangely a water-type and absolutely not dragon.

"Finally, my dear! Some type advantage!" this time praised Leaf a bit, "Too bad we are bigger. And stronger. And one hit from us can possibly just finish your Rimma."

"So we need to make sure you can`t hit us, easy!" she smiled positively, "Rimma, use Smokescreen!"

"Whatever. We will give you the chance. Dumpling, use Metal Claw!"

My pokemon prepared his strong had for attack and slashed this small creature with his hard-as-steel claws. The poor Horsea was hit pretty hard but she somehow survived this, jumped in the air and spit the cloud of dark smoke in my Charizard`s face. For him that was not really pleasant experience – taking his own move used against him. The dragon pokemon stared at us waiting for an answer. Still active Leech seed hit my Dumpling again and this time actually helped to heal one small scratch on the opponent. One of many…

"You have some tough Horsea, I have to admit that. But our one attack was enough to get her to the edge…" I shook my head in the direction of barely breathing pokemon, "and this is your last pokemon in our battle. Just one hit…"

"You try do it," she answered with determination and smiled again, "Rimma, use Water gun!"

So, she finally began to attack. Good, that means we will be able to focus on attack too.

"Metal Claw, Dumpling!"

My Charizard charged to the foe Horsea and slashed her fiercely… almost slashed her. He uncontrollably blinked right before the attack because of the smoke cloud surrounding him and plunged his claws right into the ground. Rimma used this moment to jump away and shoot a strong stream of water right into his face. Super effective, but not very strong move.

The Smokescreen actually worked for her. Nice thinking, I gotta give her a point for that. But only if she will survive for one more round. If we hit her – she will definitely not. And I know how to hit her.

"Okay, Dumpling… Let`s try out the Blazing Sword maneuver!"

Leaf was confused again. Maybe it`s too much of new maneuvers for her for one battle… but I have to teach this naughty girl a lesson.

"Rimma, watch closely and try do dodge it!"

I evilly grinned watching her useless efforts to survive. My Dumpling trained to perform this trick for a long time, and just now we actually succeeded in it.

Charizard stomped the ground before him and bended to the front. He immediately launched a powerful fire stream somewhere near the opponent and quickly turned aside, directing the flame everywhere in the half-circle before him. Even with our vision blocked by the smoke we hit multiple point at once and Horsea was definitely somewhere there. The small dragon pokemon squeaked from pain and finally fell on ground defeated.

"Rimma!" Leaf anxiously rushed into the smoke to take her fainted pokemon.

"Good job, Dumpling," I nodded aside of me to give my pokemon command to stand nearby. I wanted him to be near me right now.

Leaf closed his eyes and returned her Horsea with a sad sigh. After some seconds of complete silence she finally raised her eyesight on me.

"So… what now?" she hopefully asked, "You will send me away?"

"Well… In this battle you have earned minus three points," I crossed my hands seriously. Dumpling mimicked my action and roared with all my seriousness.

"And how much do I have now?"

I waited for some seconds to pass before answering her.

"Nine hundred and ninety-nine thousand ninety seven…"

Even though she didn`t understand me at all, her eyes shined brightly with hope and joy. She stood up and approached me carefully.

"And how much do I need?"

I disappointedly shook my head.

"Just one more…"

I stepped away from Leaf and left her confused again. By Dumpling`s face I could say he didn`t understand me too.

"You know what?" suddenly Leaf shouted at me a bit hysterically, "I don`t care! I will find the way into Saffron City, with or without you! I will find who killed Sophia."

"Of course, you will," I said, "you will get into the city, inspect the case and make a good distraction for my plan… possibly dying in the process. Because I`m a cruel and heartless man and I will use this opportunity in my favor."

She frowned while looking at me.

"Give me your mirror," I said her.

"What for?" the girl asked mistrustfully.

"For a reason," I shortly replied and approached her form the side.

She obeyed me and took out her small mirror from the bag. I placed it like so we could see our faces aside of each other, standing cheek-to-cheek.

"See this guy on the left?" I asked her quietly, "the one with the scar… Scary guy. No one likes him and he likes no one. He had a hard life and this is how he ended… He became Vengeance."

Leaf was saying nothing – just listening to me and staring into my eyes through the mirror.

"And now see this girl on the right? Pretty young girl… She has so much to do in her life, so much time to enjoy it… She is smart. She is positive. She wants to make world better. She… does not want to become Vengeance."

I returned Leaf her mirror and retreated back.

"So… you still want to avenge your friend?"

Leaf had to think. But she made it quickly and looked at me once more:

"I just want to help you…"

And such answer made me smile.

"This is it. This is what I wanted to hear. Plus one point."

She was fast to realize what I want to say. Leaf glowed with sudden happiness and rushed to me to hug.

"Nope, girl… Still not hugging you," I coldly replied, "you`re a soldier now."

"But I`m a good one, yeah?" she asked with some childish hope for praise in her voice, "I battled well?"

"You still have a lot to learn. Too bad we don`t have time for this. Tomorrow is the day of judgement," I seriously said, "Maybe, tomorrow we all will die… But we`ll see. Let`s go."

I returned Dumpling back into his pokeball and headed away from the lake.

* * *

With Leaf following me we arrived back to our camp nearly to the midnight. Some serious guys on duty gave us mistrustful looks but said nothing. At least, not out loud.

I escorted Leaf right to the command center where the meeting was happening. Well, it could not begin without me, but by the displeased looks of gym leaders waiting for me I could say I`m pretty late. And the appearance of new face didn`t encourage anyone. But, at least, Erika recognized her and gladly waved.

"Vengeance! You asked us to gather here to discuss some serious matter and you`re late yourself!" Sabrina shouted at me, "and who is that?"

"This is Leaf, a good trainer that will help us in our hard business," I explained.

"Yeah, I know her," Erika supported me, "we can trust her."

Sabrina stared at poor girl with her brutal look. But this didn`t scare Leaf as she stared at Sabrina too. I have no idea what they were trying to do, but in some seconds the psychic gym leader retreated, convinced in Leaf`s reliability.

"Fine. But she has to wait outside," she said indulgently, "this meeting is just for commanders."

"She IS a commander, Sabrina," I answered her surprising both gym leader and Leaf herself, "she will have her own squad. And she will be instructed separately… As each of you were."

"What`s going on, soldier?" suddenly lieutenant Surge got up from his chair and looked at me seriously, "the change of plan?"

"The extension, lieutenant," I grinned while replying to him, "but let`s waste no more time. I asked you to gather there… Because I want to look at you for the last time."

"What?!" was the united question of all gym leaders.

"Hey, I don`t tell this is exact! Maybe some of you actually survive this and we will meet again. But for now… I`m going to give you some more inspiration for the tomorrow morning."

Everyone went silent waiting for me to tell one very important thing.

"There is a traitor among us…"


	71. Army of Kanto

"And remember!" loud voice of Sabrina was spreading across the whole camp, "Act as one! Each squad has to be united. Strikers - defend your backside protectors. Protectors – do your job against real threats. Supporters – watch over the enemy around you and keep contact with each other…"

She finally learned this text by heart. Or, maybe, she began to understand the scheme of the plan.

Strikers are trainers with powerful pokemon that actually battle the enemy. They need to push through hostile forces and clear the area.

Protectors are all trainers with pokemon that have the move Protect. Team Rocket will begin to play dirty at some point and may begin to play with guns. Protectors have to cover other with the invincible barrier. Between the battles Protectors heal beaten pokemon and their trainers always have enough medicine to help in this.

Supporters are actual scouts. They look around for ambushes, additional enemies and all unfair moves from Team Rocket`s side. After the battle they use different status moves to take care of beaten foe trainers and make sure they will not train anymore…

This scheme looked good enough. Strikers will take care of enemy pokemon, protectors will deal with out-of-battle dangers and supporters deal with soldiers. This will lessen our casualties to the minimum. Even lieutenant Surge approved this plan.

So the army had its final briefing and began to move to their starting positions. Yesterday special scouts cleared the four Routes around the Saffron City, so everything must be ready now.

Sabrina returned back into her command center where all gym leaders were waiting for beginning.

"Well… This is not actually what I expected," Sabrina sighed with disturbance when she looked over all gym leaders in the room and didn`t see Vengeance and Leaf among them.

"But his plan may still work," Misty assured her, "I know him too well and for too long. I bet this is part of his plan too."

"Disappearing right before the beginning?" with doubt in his voice Brock asked, "yeah, a great plan."

"This boy has always been a bit uneasy…" Surge added, "but we have to continue. We can`t stop right now."

"He is right. Ven did all this job for a reason," Erika agreed with him, "he planned everything by himself and gave each of us his personal instructions…"

"…and said us to keep them secret from others," master Koga quietly mumbled, "why is that so important?"

"Because of the traitor?" Brock asked.

"Possibly. He mixed up our people but separated US from each other. Why?" Sabrina wondered.

"Because the traitor… is one of us?" Misty carefully suggested.

The silence fell on the command center. Leaders were constantly looking at each other trying to define who is the traitor among them. That sudden revelation this night made them all think a lot. But no one could suggest one specific person. They all know each other too good. They know each other good enough to like, good enough to dislike, but they are gym leaders! The symbols of region. This has to mean something.

"We`ll see," finally Sabrina exhaled, "let`s move to our positions."

And so it began… The Army of Kanto began its crusade…

* * *

"Okay, this is the plan," I began explaining while pointing at the policeman near the entrance, "I enter, tell stupid things, kick everyone`s butt, then open the door for you like a gentleman and let you enter. Deal?"

"What do I need to do?" Leaf asked confusedly.

"You? Enter inside when I invite you, of course!" I obviously answered and headed to the building.

Lone cop with Growlithe noticed me very soon and headed to me with his hand stretched forward.

"This is a restricted area! No civilians allowed!" he warned me.

"What`s so restricted in a regular city?" I asked him without lowering my speed, "I have a girlfriend there, may I see her?"

"The secret operation, region-scale importance! Get lost!"

His pokemon barked at us angrily showing the seriousness of their intentions.

"Fine, fine, I understand," I raised my hands up and retreated a bit back, "but please tell her that she is a bitch."

"Wait a second!" suddenly he called out to me, "you look familiar… Aren`t you a trainer?"

"Me? Noooo… I don`t even have pokeballs!" I unpinned my greatcoat to show him my empty shoulder belt.

"You look like one very suspicious man from Fuchsia City…"

"Nah, not me. I`m from Cerulean City…"

"You`re Vengeance!" the cop stated loudly and tried to get his radio set.

"No, not gonna happen…" I warned him and grabbed a small pile of green powder from my pocket to throw at him. This stun spore worked immediately on contact with the man and caused paralysis. The strong body twitch made him drop the device on ground and break it.

His Growlithe didn`t like my actions for some reason and growled dangerously at me. I gave him some more of stun spores and paralyzed the puppy pokemon too.

"You… piece… of…" the angry policeman tried to tell me something. But I kicked him in the stomach and crouched before him fixing my cap.

"No, I am Vengeance. You told me," I introduced myself and then stood up. I think the cops inside that transition building have already seen me but that will just my appearance more effective. I grinned and headed there.

"Stay where you are!" one of the policemen shouted to me through the speaker.

"I do not want to! We live in a free region where the rules of great democracy live and prosper!" I replied and showed them my middle fingers.

"We will shoot!" he warned me.

"Of course, you will. Team Rocket bitches! Corrupted bastards! Proud protectors of people!" I told them everything I think about them. They didn`t dare to begin shooting immediately even after that. Maybe, Team Rocket pays them not enough for this. Too bad, I wanted to test my reserve protocol.

While I was marching towards the transition building three cops jumped outside and quickly headed to me pointing guns. Some more Growlithes followed them to take me.

"On your knees!" they ordered me, "you`re under arrest!"

"Again? No, thank you. It was hard to get from under that…" I refused from their generous offer. I don`t want to waste my precious time again.

"Shut up!" the nearest cop tried to punch me with pistol but I intercepted that, grabbed the gun and pointed it at him.

"This is useless. Let`s go, guys!"

The loud rustle of leaves on the nearby trees broke the calmness of this place and five deadly creatures jumped out of it. Charizard, Beedrill, Golbat, Victreebel and Gengar – my reliable gang – rushed to our enemies to finish them off. These poor bastards couldn`t do anything to us – we were stronger and faster. The whole cop group was defeated in mere seconds. This was too easy…

"Well… Looks like we`re done here." I said while looking around, "girl, come on!"

Leaf quickly ran to me under the protection of my pokemon partners. I grabbed her hand when she approached me.

"Okay, are you ready?" I asked her with confident smile.

"Even if I`m not, what gives?" she replied.

"Well, let`s go then," I released her and proceeded in the direction of gates, "you know what to do."

"No, I do not!" she shouted, "you didn`t tell me!"

"Really, I didn`t?" for a second I tried to remember whether I actually forgot to tell her my plan or not. Possibly not, "well then, take out your team and protect the Big Boss. He will tell you what`s needed."

"And… who is the Big Boss?" Leaf confusedly asked.

"He is," I pointed at the car slowly appearing before her. The heavy-armored road monster with a pack attacked to its roof. Spikes all over the place, aggressive red color and crazy driver inside…

Bill`s Blood Devil.

The machine stopped near Leaf and the driver in it playfully addressed Leaf:

"Hey, baby, wanna ride?"

"…Bill, you scared me! What the hell is this?" she asked worried.

That were her last words I heard as I entered the Saffron City through the main South Gates. Here goes nothing…

The city looks dark and abandoned. The black cloudy sky makes its atmosphere much more brutal than it is. I don`t like this place. Team Rocket turned it into something really evil.

I saw no people on the streets while heading straight – only a couple of dirty wild pokemon gnawing some plastic trash. This really looks like the post-apocalypse, damn it!

My team was following me and looking around. Dumpling made a couple of quiet growling comments on what`s happening around there – and I can agree with him. This is not a place I would like to live in. Too deserted for a city where people still actually exist.

"Moment, scout that area!" I pointed to the right for my Golbat to observe. He screeched readily and headed to the nearest yard.

I need to look around too, and for this I chose another building nearby. It may be not the highest one, but it has a ladder to the very roof. That`s more important to me.

"Reaper, Loser, follow me. The rest – wait for us down there."

We split up for some time to cover the biggest territory. Maybe if I had more faith in Magikarp I would let him help us too, but… not now. I don`t think he is ready for this.

I quickly got to the roof and looked at the city from the height. The highest building – my actual goal – the central office of Silph Co graciously rises over all other houses. And the center of city looks a bit more alive – many people actually show some signs of life. What a relief.

Through my binoculars I could see some crowd on the city`s biggest square. This actually looks like a protest of some sort… Our ninjas did well in social interaction with the citizens, though I did not expect this protest to be this big. This may interfere with the progress of Misty`s squad a bit later.

"Anyway… good job, guys." I quietly said to a ninja hiding behind me. Maybe there was no one, but then no one heard me anyway.

I got all the information I need and gave a signal for my pokemon to go down. I was the last one to return to ground right at the second my Moment returned from the scouting. He had something in his mouth.

"Oh, how much do I have to tell you…" I grumbled and took the thing from him. "What is it?"

I didn`t expect my pokemon to answer this question. The thing he brought looked like a gun… melted gun. And the source of such melting has to be acid – not fire. Curious…

Who actively uses poison-type pokemon? Team Rocket. Koga`s ninjas. Suddenly me.

And…

The Courier.

Does this mean he is here somewhere? Does this mean my car is here somewhere?

I`m definitely in a right way. Maybe Moment has brought me some useless trash; this trash meant a lot to me.

I rushed to the yard where I sent my Golbat to just to check this by myself. A couple of purple poison burns on the ground made my way clearer. The track of tires on large deserted junkyard… But as on Route 3, they disappear very soon. They appear like out of nothing! And I can`t track them down… I can`t understand where did it appear from and where headed next. How can this be?

The tire tracks definitely belong to my car. They are straight… They are clear… They are not widened – the tires are not flat. Damn it… All that is so sudden I can`t even focus on searching the place. Maybe the time is short now but I will return there later.

My team regrouped on the main road and looked in the direction of city south entrance. I paid my attention to it too and saw Bill`s car heading our way surrounded by Leaf`s pokemon. The girl herself was sitting on a back of her Roarer riding near the car.

I actually wanted to scout more territory before their arrival. But I can adapt too.

Leaf waved to me and I replied with the same. Soon their company approached me and Bill got out of his window.

"Is the road clear?"

"The part after you – yes. The rest… we`ll see," I suddenly remembered I didn`t pay much attention to the road we are going now to during the observation.

"Take this," Bill suddenly gave me a small list of paper.

"It that it?" I asked him to make sure.

"Yes. This map will help you orientate in that damn labyrinth of Silph Co." he replied and returned to driving. We all moved quite slowly comparing to regular car speed, so I easily followed them on my foot.

"Why does he need a map?" Leaf joined our conversation, "is that office too complicated?"

"It was built by idiots," Bill answered, "navigating in their office is the hardest thing to learn when you begin working there. I was there a couple of times, repairing their teleport system. I… have copied a couple of schemes. I knew they`ll come in handy someday."

"But you didn`t expect this day will be THIS day?" Leaf nudged him and playfully looked at me.

"I had no idea…" Bill replied and then suddenly stopped, "wild ones ahead!"

Three shabby Raticates appeared from the back alley and blocked our road.

"Move away, and we won`t hurt you!" I shouted at them. Unfortunately they completely ignored me and opened their mouth open. The large teeth began to glow threateningly and their owners jumped on us.

"Take care of the left one, Dumpling. Metal Claw!" I gave a command to my leading pokemon.

"Roarer, Flamethrower on the right one!" Leaf joined the battle.

"And what about the middle one?" Bill asked worried, "Nevermind, I`ll take care of him."

And even before any of our pokemon managed to hit his target, Bill`s gun on the top of car turned on, flashed brightly and began to spin its end. The energetic lightning inside the device turned into a beam that moved to poor Raticate and grabbed him. Pokemon was taken into the air and then powerfully thrown into the wall.

This sight made two other Raticates run in fear from us.

"That was awesome!" I cried out loud, "but a bit cruel. Let`s save such methods for the last, okay?"

"As you say, boss." the inventor replied and turned his crazy laser off.

Leaf`s face was the mad mix of confusion, shock and amazement. She did like it… But she didn't like it.

"You… never do… that…" she quietly and seriously said him.

"What is the difference between his machine and your Roarer`s Tackle attack?" I questioned her.

"I don`t care. This… was wrong."

"Okay! Fine, we`ll never return to this again!" Bill stopped us and just moved on.

Maybe there is a hole in my plan…

We crossed some more quarters and saw just barely ten people. They hurried to walk away as they notice us with our deadly invention.

"Not good…" Bill whispered suspiciously, "we`re opened on this street."

He was right – we are on a dangerous place now. But even this was foreseen.

"You do have a flying support, yes? How far is it?"

"Three minutes of flight from here," he replied.

"All of them?"

"All of them."

"That`s good," I smiled evilly, "we have seventeen pokemon and a Magikarp… We can withstand the attack for three minutes."

"Yeah. It`s easy when you can store an army in your bag," Leaf added and smiled.

"Exactly. But remember that Rockets will have more than army. They will have guns. This is a thing we don`t have… A thing we must be aware of. If the battle goes not in their favor… they will not hesitate to use it. If they will not use it at our sight."

"I remember! To give the signal if this happens!" Leaf said and turned away.

"Good. Kletto is our only Protector here, but this is all we need. If there is a slightest sign of it – you two are jumping under protection. I`ll handle these bastards by myself."

In our talks we moved even deeper into the city. The night streets were a good cover for us but also for bandits. Not just Team Rocket – they act like a masters here. I`m talking about regular robbers, rapists and other scum. Saffron City turned into crime lair even worse than Cerulean. We need to stop it.

On our way I grabbed someone`s large carpet from the yard and covered our gun with it. Bill conveniently left his coverage right on the entrance to city, and now we do not need attention.

"Wait here," I silently said and left my companions to guard the car.

I found another good and high building as an observation post. Reaper and Moment followed me to guard on the very top this time.

The weather became even worse as the rain began when I reached the roof. This aggravated my binocular vision but I could see our target close. Just a couple of quarters… and a couple of Team Rocket guards with their Koffings stand near the entrance. Maybe most of their men are robbing people or beating them at that protest…

"Damn it!" the girl behind me swore, "it`s getting cold."

"Why did you leave your post?" I quietly scolded her. Leaf somehow managed to get up and approach me and I didn`t even notice. I don`t like it.

"Bill can handle it, all my pokemon are with him. I just want to talk privately."

Her tone was quite serious. I like this even less than the terrible weather.

"To talk about… what?" I asked her.

"I still don`t know what are you trying to achieve with all this. You want to free the city or get Giovanni?"

"To get Giovanni, of course! What kind of question is that?" I answered honestly. This question really offended me.

"Why are you so sure he is there? What is happening in the Silph Co.?" she continued to question me.

"I have no idea what exactly is happening there… Even our ninja allies could not infiltrate the office itself," I admitted, "but Giovanni has to be there. I chose this day for a reason. Every Friday Giovanni`s helicopter comes to visit the president of Silph Co. This is why I chose this exact day for an attack. He is there, I am sure of it…" I focused my vision on the roof of Silph Co office, "you see?"

I gave Leaf my binocular and pointed at the left side of building.

"His helicopter is there. The big 'R' sign, yes?"

"Yeah… Are you going to sabotage it so he doesn`t escape?"

Damn, is this so obvious that even Leaf guessed it? Well, she is quite smart girl, but Team Rocket are not complete idiots too. Not all of them. We need to hurry.

I took a signal rocket launcher and shot one small flare into the air. This charge exploded in the sky with beautiful purple firework.

"Why did you do that?" Leaf judgingly whispered.

"Wait…" I replied shortly.

After some seconds the same signal flare exploded on the north of city with blue color. A bit later – another one with green color exploded on the east. And after them the yellow-colored signal rocket exploded on the south from us.

"Damn it…" I swore after some more seconds.

"What`s wrong?" Leaf asked worried.

"The squad from west doesn`t respond. It either Brock doesn`t trust me anymore or just dead. Which is the same to me."

"How can you say such things!"

"With my mouth. Let`s go, they are approaching."

I headed back to the ladder and clicked my pokemon to follow me down. But sudden scream of Leaf scared me immediately.

"Ven!"

I turned back to see Golbat grabbing my companion with his legs. And that was not mine Golbat…

"So, that`s who you are…" the haughty man voice sounded from the side. When I turned to its source the bandit appeared from the roof superstructure. The high and proud man in classic black-colored Team Rocket uniform with blue hair and incredibly arrogant face expression. I want to punch him so much already!

"Reaper, warn Bill, quickly," I commanded to my pokemon, "and YOU! Leave her alone!"

"How rude…" he just shook his head. So overconfident he didn`t even stop my Reaper, "I know you. I will let you know me. My name is Proton… and this is the name of a man who kills the infamous Vengeance."

He clicked his fingers and his Golbat released Leaf… into a free flight from the very top of building.

"Moment, save her!" I commanded to my pokemon.

"Confuse ray!"

The enemy Golbat launched a colorful ray into my pokemon to stop him from rescuing Leaf. I couldn`t let that happen so I jumped in front of my pokemon to take this hit myself. And that made the world spin around me… The vision gone blur and strange, I completely lost the orientation.

Just sounds stayed with me. I heard Leaf`s scream from the side, I heard Moment flying towards her, I heard that bastard of Rockets laughing at us.

And suddenly then… My leg felt no ground under it and all my body fell too. I felt the free falling just like Leaf. But I stayed silent. I could not say anything.

But Moment still noticed my fall. And he had a choice to make: save Leaf or save me.

My pokemon didn`t hesitate too long to rush to me and grab with his strong legs.

But he had no more time for Leaf. He left her falling with a restrained tear on small evil bat eyes.


	72. The fall of Silph Co

Everything happened so fast I could not react to this. I was very close to death so many times I don`t even see my life flying past my eyes. And I am always ready to meet it.

But now Moment decided to disobey me and save his master instead of Leaf. Soon he descended to the grounded with confused me and screeched loudly. I finally shook my head to realize what just happened and lowered my eyesight to the ground… where I expected to see Leaf`s body.

Instead of it someone suddenly jumped on me from the right and hugged tightly.

"Ven!" Leaf shouted loudly in my ear.

I gently escaped her grip and shockingly looked at her.

"How?" was my only question.

"Bill caught me with his gravity thingy!" she gladly explained.

I looked up at the large device glowing and understood that.

"No need to thank a hero…" Bill sarcastically said with a pleased smile.

"Fine, I won`t," I looked around. The bad feeling returned back and multiplied.

I looked up at the roof to see that bastard again. He pointed at us and shouted loudly:

"Take them!"

We`ve got into an ambush. The roofs of nearby buildings were quickly occupied by Team Rocket grunts and their pokemon. Mostly – Zubats and Golbats that can attack us from that height.

"Bill, into the car. Leaf, up. Now!" I commanded to my companions and jumped on the roof.

All bandits pointed at us and commanded their pokemon to attack at once. We jumped into the Blood Devil and accelerated from this place.

"Moment, Reaper – follow us and attack when I command!" I began to give orders and pointed on corner of car roof, "Rimma, stand there and shoot everyone that comes close with Water gun! Leaf, your Dude will assist my guys, return the rest!"

The girl didn`t ask questions and nodded her pokemon to do what I say. She returned her rest pokemon while I return mine. Now we have to act quickly.

"Let`s see how far is Surge now…" I quietly said and took out my rocket launcher and shot a green-colored missile. I tried to aim into the dark cloud of Golbats flying at us but they easily dodged it and attacked us no matter what.

"Now! Moment, Wing Attack! Reaper, Poison sting!" I attacked them in return.

Leaf`s Rimma already began shooting enemies with Water gun, but now her Dude joined the party.

"Dude, assist with Wing Attack!"

And the battle on the move has begun. This is going to be fun and dangerous…

The first round destroyed two Golbats and a Zubat. They fell on ground fainted and soon disappeared from our sight. Their masters were left behind long ago but the rest of flock continues to execute the order.

Rimma still could not finish the small Zubat she was trying to get. With the help of my Reaper another foe finally fell down too.

The car suddenly accelerated and we had to hold on to the laser device to keep balance. Falling down from the roof twice in ten minutes is not my plan.

"We`re close!" Bill shouted to us.

"I see. Let`s take care of them fa…" suddenly some small Zubat bastard bit me in my hand, "get off me, creep!" I tried to take him off but the grip was very strong. And painful. But I was more angered than hurt and so punched this small toothy creature. He flew away and soon disappeared from my sight.

After that I caught a judging look from Leaf on me.

"What? He bit me. I could bit him too, you know."

She didn`t reply and returned back to the battle. Our pokemon were fighting the enemy fiercely but it was too many of them.

"Maybe this guy may help you…" I released Magikarp on the roof too.

One small Zubat was approaching us – a perfect candidate for target practice.

"Magikarp, Tackle him!" I gave the command.

The fish pokemon hopped on place a couple of times and then quickly rushed to his opponent and fiercely tackled that Zubat. Opponent withstood that hit but it threw him on ground pretty badly, and that was the critical for poor little bat pokemon. That was not good for my Magikarp either as he can`t fly back to our car now.

"Good, now return," I beamed him back into the pokeball while in the air. That looked cool but I will not do this again.

And yet the enemies don`t want to give up. We need to be more cunning.

"Hey, Bill, this thing of yours can push objects, right?" I asked the inventor.

"Well… yeah. Push, pull and fix on place…"

"Great. Do you have the controls right there?" I began to inspect the small panel on the device before me.

"The switch from the left opens the console!" he shortly replied and focused on evading the Rattatas that suddenly appeared on the road to attack us too.

"Let`s make a firework…" I smiled and opened the console. It was pretty easy to operate the gravity laser – just a joystick and three buttons. I pressed the 'Fix' button and grabbed the joystick.

The beam turned on and cut through the cloud of bat pokemon. A couple of them didn`t make it out and were caught by the laser.

"What are you…" Leaf wanted to ask but she understood it soon by herself, "No!"

"Yes!" I moved the joystick to the right turning the gun too. Laser began to move collecting all pokemon inside it who were not fast enough to fly away. Those who were already trapped began to move with the laser, "team, help me catching them all!"

Reaper and Moment understood me and began to attack. Not just attack – to throw opponents into my laser to fix them in it. Dude joined us and with my help of operating we grabbed all the enemies.

"And now… Boom!"

The switch of mode to 'Push' made the whole cloud of trapped pokemon to move away from us until I maxed the power of laser and just exploded it in the air. The bat pokemon were just sent flying everywhere just like a real firework. This should not actually hurt them too much but they are no fighters anymore.

"They are gone!" I informed Bill and turned off the cannon, "What`s the status?"

"We are here."

The car delivered us right to the entrance to office building. To my surprise the entrance was no more guarded by Team Rocket bandits… Those two were lying there unconscious with three psychics standing near them. We are late…

"Where is Sabrina?" I addressed the trainers.

"She is inside, with Koga. They went through the backdoor," the man replied.

"Urgh… Keep the position. Other leaders must be there soon. Tell Surge to do what he has to."

"Um… Okay…" the man confusedly replied. Looks like he had no idea whether he has to listen to me or not.

"We do not have time for backdoor. Bill, shoot it to the ground!"

"The main entrance?" he doubted, "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Do this. I have to be faster."

He closed his eyes and took the small panel from near seat to take control over the gravity device. Cannon slowly moved to target the door and then…

BAM!

The whole wall was literally torn out and pressed inside the building. I hope there was no secretary behind that…

"Great. You guys may have some rest," I returned Reaper and Moment back to their pokeballs, "Leaf, follow me."

She returned her Dude and Rimma back too and ran after me inside the building.

We got into the large hall room. In the center of room two fountains were placed, now inactive. On the left I noticed some chairs for waiting and the receptionist desk in the corner. Our broken wall barely missed that place. On the right side I noticed some more places for waiting – now with tables. And the further wall was decorated with a nice elevator and a ladder.

"Where do we need to go?" Leaf asked me.

"There," I quickly replied and ran towards the ladder, "quickly, girl!"

"But there is an elevator!" Girl informed me.

"Who the hell uses an elevator in times like this? Do you want them to throw it down with you inside?" I stopped and then returned back to her and grabbed her shoulders, "they may be guarding every level now. We will be smarter – we use their teleportation net. Bill gave me the map!"

She stared at me with eyes full of determination. I think she was ready to move on.

"Let`s do this!"

"Glad to hear it," I positively nodded and took her hand.

The second hand I used to take greatball and release Loser outside.

"You will be our bodyguard for now, Loser," I instructed him, "hide in our shadow and be ready to strike on my signal."

The creepy ghost pokemon smiled even wider than usual and dissolved in my shadow. I immediately felt the slight cold but this is needed. Leaf began to shiver a bit and looked at me. She knew the source of cold too – I did not have to tell her.

Leaf also released her Volt the Jolteon to accompany us. Now Rockets will see that we are armed. But they don`t know how much we are armed.

We got to the second floor and quickly hid behind the doors as two Team Rocket grunts passed nearby.

"What`s the plan?" Leaf whispered when bandits walked away.

"Well… We are very short on time and gym leaders are coming here. Sabrina and Koga are already on their way to Giovanni, we have to get him first. I tried to slow them down but it was not enough…"

"Wait! Why did you do that?" the girl interrupted me.

"Because I`m sure that Sabrina will just explode Giovanni`s brain when gets him. And I NEED that brain! He knows something I need. So…"

I carefully looked through the door to make sure no one is coming here right now and then took the map.

"…they may expect us to appear from the ladder, from the elevator… But we use their teleports! Look, the only teleport to the top floor is from the meeting room on the seventh floor…" I pointed at the exact spot on Bill`s map, "and the teleport leading to this room is in the… bookkeeping department, on floor 3."

"And what is this?" Leaf pointed at the small drawn lock sign near our chosen point.

"Let`s see…" I looked on the other side of map and found Bill`s note about it. "It`s a high-security door. We will need the keycard with highest access level to open it."

"Can`t we just blast it with our pokemon?" the girl proposed.

"Leave open encounters to gym leaders. We need to move carefully past them all. So… no attention to us, okay?"

"Isn`t this a bit too late? We blasted the entrance door," she quietly argued with me.

"And right now they are searching the first floor before heading right there. Let`s check… This one. The fifth floor. Offices. We definitely will find the key there."

"And the information about their work here!" Leaf`s voice sounded more interested this time. She is getting used to my lifestyle.

"Exactly."

"Then let`s go already. I think I hear steps behind us."

I looked back and noticed two shadows on the wall approaching us. Leaf was right.

I returned my eyesight back to my companion and nodded. She nodded in reply and we hurried upstairs to the fifth floor.

The next floors had their lights off. Of course, no one works at this time but Team Rocket is always on guard. The black side of science always progresses in the night, so maybe the higher levels will have the answers for us.

But I have to leave that for later. We reached the fifth floor which is completely black too. Using a flashlight looks too risky, also I don`t have it. But using Victreebel with Flash is much better and riskier too. I still won`t do it.

"I can`t see anything!" Leaf whispered carefully.

"But I can. Darkness is my specialty, follow my steps. Soon your eyes will get used to it," I said her and squatted to move forward. Leaf and her Volt ducked too and followed me. Jolteon could see a bit better than Leaf so she grabbed his spiky back and used him as a leader.

Right near the entrance on this floor I noticed the flashing panel on floor. It was the only source of light there, so I checked the map and guessed this is the teleportation pad. But this one will lead to the restroom on floor seven. The floor is correct, but this is not what we need right now. So we turned around and headed into the other direction walking along the wall.

Soon the corridor became wider and we have found another teleport. This one has to lead to the hall on floor three. Well, we can use this pad later to cut the way.

But suddenly I heard some voices reaching us from nearby. The corridor from the left of us was lightened and there definitely was someone. I`m glad I didn`t called to Harry`s Flash.

I made a warning sign to Leaf and approached the corner. Over that I saw two Team Rocket grunts, a man in lab coat and a strange guy in colorful suit. I think I saw someone like him in Koga`s gym… But this one had Kadabra and on his side. I saw other psychic trainers have this pokemon, and Sabrina too.

Grunts had their pokemon released also: Hypno and Arbok and there was also Magnemite hovering near the scientist. I bet this guy has a keycard we need.

But there also was someone behind them – someone they were surrounding. I couldn`t see him from this distance but approaching is too dangerous.

But hey, I have a binocular!

I took it and focused on the figure behind these bastards. All of them were laughing over their victim, even the scientist. Looks like Team Rocket managed to take some of Silph Co. workers on their side. That is absolutely not cool.

Damn… I finally realized who was sitting on the floor behind them. It was Sabrina! They defeated her all at once. I have no idea what are they going to do now – kill her, imprison her, rape her… We need to stop them. But also... where`s master Koga?

Just after that thought the small bomb fell between the bandits and exploded in huge smoke cloud. The loud swearing reached my ears as someone was capturing the Rocket grunts.

"Let`s go," I said to Leaf and ran out of our hiding spot, "Loser, Shadow Punch on Kadabra!"

"Volt, Thunder shock on !" Leaf gave her command to attack the other pokemon.

The smoke quickly dissolved revealing the mysterious attacker to be master Koga himself. His Muk fell down heavily from the ventilation right on the left grunt. Someone`s gonna need a LOT of shower later…

To this moment my Loser reached the foe pokemon and struck Kadabra powerfully with Shadow Punch. The super effective hit threw the psi pokemon on the wall. Meanwhile Volt struck the funny-looking with ThunderShock and hurt him badly. Our opponents ran from the smoke cloud and tried to counterattack us.

One Team rocket grunt was caught by Muk and other one was already taken down by Koga. Their pokemon tried to act independently and rushed to the sludge pokemon. Strange-looking man retreated back and gave the command to attack us too while scientist joined him with his Magnemite.

It`s five-on-three now, but I`m sure we can handle this.

"Leaf, focus on that Kadabra! Loser, Shadow punch him too!"

"Volt, Quick attack on Kadabra!" Leaf listened to me and attacked together.

Her lightning pokemon was actually as fast as lightning, quickly tackling the enemy into the wall before my Gengar finished the psi pokemon with a nice punch. Such combo was very effective and painful for Kadabra.

It was the first pokemon to go with four more remaining. Koga`s Muk shot something poisonous and disgusting into but it was not enough to finish that clown-like pokemon. In return, the barrier pokemon exploded Muk with a super effective Confusion. Arbok and Hypno attacked him at once – they are focused their moves too on Muk. Maybe Arbok`s poison attacks were not very effective on him, but psychic attacks from Hypno had a real effect.

Very soon Magnemite joined the battle and launched a strong electric charge into poor Muk. He can`t last for much longer.

"Leaf, switch to Hypno! I`ll deal with Mime!" I commanded and looked at the barrier pokemon threatening Muk. "Hypnosis!"

"Volt, use Thundershock on Hypno!"

" , use Encore!" suddenly the opposing psychic gave his command pointing at my Gengar. We tried to put the pokemon to sleep but it failed for some reason. Hypnosis does not always work. But after that casted his own damn spell on us which… didn`t show any effect at all.

Meanwhile Leaf was successfully shocking Hypno with her Volt. That was powerful but still not enough. The hypnosis pokemon managed to recover after that and deal the final strike to Muk turning the sludge pokemon… into a deformed pool of sludge. The Rocket grunt he had been keeping managed to crawl from under the poison pokemon heavily breathing.

"Kill them!" he wheezed loudly. His Arbok looked straight at me and hissed threateningly.

Damn these guys… I hate both Ekans and Arbok now… And I knew what`s going to happen.

"Don`t touch that creep! He`s mine!"

Arbok screeched at me flapping his colorful hood and quickly rushed to me. I raised my fist and prepared to attack too. I am ready to face him even though he is even bigger higher than me. On the left from me Loser fought , and on the left Volt tried to finish off Hypno. Somewhere near master Koga was switching his pokemon to defeat the remaining Magneton and here was me – waiting for a perfect time to attack. I know that I`m finished if Arbok is faster – the tight grip like is unescapable.

But I used the same tactic I taught Dumpling someday. I hit the opponent even before him getting in my range and so my fist got right on the head of deadly Arbok. The cobra pokemon fell on the floor, slightly confused by my actions and I didn`t wait for him to recover – I hit again. And again. And again…

"Ven, stop!" Leaf suddenly pulled my hand away from the unconscious body of cobra pokemon.

I took some time to regain my breath. Everyone was looking at me with real shock on their faces like I did something wrong.

"What? Beating a pokemon by yourself is not so goodly as you thought?" I asked them saucily.

"Not. At. All." Master Koga strictly said and approached the scientist guy to knock him out too. Now it is just that strange guy left…

I rushed to Sabrina to help her get up but she ignored me and did this by herself. A small bag was lying there in the corner – leader took it and put on before paying attention to that man in colorful suit. He looked really scared before her.

"Why?" Sabrina wheezed brutally, "Why, Dalton?"

"Who is this man?" I asked her pointing at the man before us.

"What do you mean – who is this man?" She angrily addressed me, "The traitor you told us!"

Her statement shocked me a bit because I actually invented the idea of traitor just to slow them down, to make some chaos in their army and – as a result – make them find Giovanni after me. So, the traitor appeared to be real – this juggler Dalton from Sabrina`s own gym. How curious…

"Tell her," I said him, "tell her everything."

"I don`t need him to talk…" Sabrina said and stretched her arm to the traitor`s head.

Her eyes suddenly began to glow purple and strange aura appeared around her whole body. This aura quickly covered Dalton too and he began to scream. I don`t know what Sabrina was doing to him but this looked… scary.

"Stop this!" I shouted at her, "his screams will attract more grunts!"

But she didn`t listen to me. She was trying to break traitor`s mind, to infiltrate his thoughts… The battle between psychics is something beyond my understanding.

And suddenly she furiously looked at Leaf. The girl stared at her seriously, and soon Sabrina`s aura dissolved. She lowered her eyesight down and released the man. He fell on the floor unconscious. I think I even noticed some smoke coming from his head. But he still breathes.

"Not a word," Sabrina said me severely.

"Pizza!" I replied optimistically.

She stared at me in silence. She didn`t even try to inspect my mind – nothing. But she waited for me to start talking.

"You came there, in the end," master Koga returned his Weezing back and approached us, "Sabrina thought you ran away to save your ass."

"Really?" I looked at the woman, "well, congratulations, milady, you were right. But not completely," I returned my eyesight back to Koga to explain, "I ran away to start the attack before you."

"What for?" Sabrina shortly asked, "what game are you playing?"

"Leaf Green! But talking serious I have much more things to do in your Saffron City. My investigation led me there."

Sabrina knew a bit about my investigation. She didn`t ask too much and I`m not that intrusive to tell her anyway. But I don`t think she took that seriously.

"Don`t stand in my way," she replied and headed to the ladder, "Giovanni is mine!"

Master Koga followed her but stopped before me for a second.

"So, now you`re getting along?" I asked him playfully.

"Nope. She still hates me and I still hate her. But it`s more challenging to work with such a companion. Learning her weaknesses, yeah?" he honestly replied and laughed a bit.

"Yeah…" I gave a quick look to Leaf behind me, "take care of her. And… don`t hurry to Giovanni, okay? Give this woman some time to look at the sights."

After my words Koga`s face changed to serious, but after a quick thought he smiled.

"I see. Acknowledged." and he quickly ran after Sabrina to the next floor.

I sighed loudly and began to loot the fainted scientist.

"You… looked too surprised when learnt about the traitor," Leaf carefully said me, "did you actually know about him?"

"Nope. I lied. But in the end, I appeared to tell the truth," I answered and retrieved the small red keycard from the enemy in lab coat, "got it!"

I stood up and prepared to leave this place but suddenly noticed how Leaf is staring at the scientist.

"What`s wrong?" I asked her with care.

"I can`t believe some people in Silph Co. actually work for Team Rocket…" she sadly replied.

"Well, that was expected, to tell the truth. I would be more surprised otherwise…" I honestly said her, "Team Rocket has real power over this region. Giovanni managed to capture Kanto without Kanto actually realizing it. The consequences of your damn Leading Pact!"

Leaf lowered her eyesight down to think. And to think she needed.

"Let`s go," the girl stood with determination. I like this feeling when you make someone come to senses.

I just nodded in reply and we quickly headed back to the teleport we saw on our way. This thing must move us to the third floor immediately. I stopped before it thinking is it wise to use it right now.

"Are you scared?" Leaf asked me jokingly.

"Of a teleport? No." I replied and made a step forward on the panel. The bright light surrounded me but when it quickly disappeared – I was on another spot. Looks like these teleports are not that crazy like Bill`s ones.

I stepped away from the teleport to free some space for Leaf. But she didn`t hurry to come to me. This began to look suspicious when a minute passed after my teleportation and she didn`t appear. Full of determination to check her, I made a step back on the teleport panel but immediately bright light moved Leaf before me and we collided. She fell back on the teleport and… was teleported back.

After some seconds of rubbing her head, Leaf saw another flash before her and a silhouette of man smiling and giving her a hand. She just shook her head and took it.

"You seem to enjoy this too much," I helped her to get up and faced to the teleportation panel. This time we stepped together and appeared on the third floor without accidents. Yet.

Before the door to the main hall I crouched and listened to the surroundings. The third floor sounded clear and empty – the lights there were turned off too. I hope we can find the next teleport quickly and unnoticed.

We moved along the corridor to the fork, right near the elevator. Perfect.

"According to the map our goal door must be somewhere on the right…" I whispered to my companion while looking at Bill`s paper.

"The bookkeeping department, that`s it!" Leaf have found the nameplate on door.

"Great. Now we are proceeding to the next phase of my plan," I swiped the card to unlock the door, grinned and turned to Leaf, "let`s take the elevator now."

"Why? We have the door opened," the girl confusedly asked.

"They think so. And they will take that bite…" I gently pushed Leaf in the direction of elevator. "let`s go."

"Oh, I see…" she let me lead her to the elevator, "that was a distraction, yeah? You opened the door just to raise the alarm and tell them you`re going through the teleport network, yeah? Wait…"

Leaf shockingly interrupted herself when I let her inside the elevator, closed the door before me to divide us and blocked it from opening.

"What the hell?" she angrily shouted.

"I`m grateful for everything you did… but this is my battle," I honestly replied and stepped away from the elevator, "go down, the gym leaders must have already got the first floor under their control…"

"No, you can`t do this!" she cried out loud, "you can`t go there alone!"

"I have to. I will finish with Giovanni and with Team Rocket once and for all. And… I don`t want you to see what I`m going to do with him…"

I turned around and headed back to the bookkeeping department.

"I hate you, Ven!" the girl behind me shouted.

I stopped for some moments to tell her my last words.

"If I die… then I`m not destined to survive. Tell Misty I`m sorry."

Some more time Leaf tried to unlock the doors of elevator but it was useless. Soon she finally accepted this and pushed the button down. She didn`t know what would await for her up there.

But I knew. While I was walking through the bookkeeping department with a newly-acquired flashlight in searches for the next teleport I noticed a couple of interesting papers on the table. I wonder if they can tell me what they are doing here…

I grabbed it and moved forward while reading at the same time. This small paper appeared to be quite interesting…

Looks like the most of company`s funds were allocated to a special department – Pokeball department. I guess this is where they try to develop new pokeball types. But why would they need that? Unlikely this is what Giovanni terrorizes them for… But there is no more information about it. I know that a whole LOT of money were spent for this… Much more than the company`s income for the last month.

This means Silph Co. is in a huge debt for their development… Or they have the money not stated in balance sheet.

Team Rocket finances their project – whatever it is!

Now this makes sense… Rockets rob people, steal pokemon and do much other stuff for making money… And spending them there!

This must be some Giovanni`s huge plan… Team Rocket is actually the tool for getting money for him! This still doesn`t explain the laboratory in Celadon hideout… What so important could be in development to make him create a whole criminal organization?

Today I`m going to find out.

I angrily threw away the paper and headed into the next room where the gentle light of teleportation pad gave me even more confidence.

And when I stepped into it I was moved to a new room. Well, this actually looked like a meeting room. The large screen on the wall, the even larger table near me… I must be on the right way.

"Well, finally! I`m tired of waiting for you!"

No… This voice… I haven`t heard it for a while and somehow I could be glad to hear it… But not there. It can`t be there.

In a shock I slowly turned back. There was a man in the head chair of meeting table. Team Rocket uniform, impudent face… A man I would NEVER expect to be here.

Douchebag.


	73. Best friends forever

"Surprised?" He evilly asked while grinning.

Oh, I WAS surprised. I always expected something nasty from this guy… Anything! But this… Siding with Team Rocket – with my enemies…

"Just… how?" I carefully asked him.

"How? You asked me!" He accusingly answered. "You asked me to find Team Rocket… But I did even more! And I like what I did…"

"I… I just don`t understand!" I made a step back and grabbed my head to pull all those crazy thoughts together. "You infiltrated Team Rocket to gain information for me?"

"Pffft… You think too much of yourself. I did not infiltrate them… I joined them!"

I can`t believe it… The world crumbles around me. I did not expect Douchebag to be able for such a betrayal. Absolutely!

"They promised me power… They gave it to me." He began explaining. " They gave me the chance to show myself. They paid me quite a lot… So that I can fulfill my dreams."

"They are Team Rocket!" I shouted at him. Just now I have noticed that the blue glow of next teleport is in the room behind the Douchebag. He stands on my way on purpose.

"I don`t care. Giovanni gave me what he promised – at least, he doesn`t lie. The rest doesn`t matter to me."

Of course… How could I think otherwise. Douchebag doesn`t care about morality and other shit. He cares about money and power. Too bad I don`t care about it too. I can`t let anyone stand on my way. Even him. Especially him.

"You were sent to stop me…" I said severely. "But you will not. Get the hell out of my way, Douchebag."

"Nope." He playfully replied, threw his pokeball up and caught it on landing. "You shall not pass me, loser. Giovanni has a serious talk with company president… No one can disturb them."

"I can, and you will not delay me, Douchebag!" I was angered really to my limit.

"But I will. Together with him…" He have dropped the pokeball on table and the capsule opened releasing his pokemon outside. Surprisingly it appeared to be Pikachu… I suddenly caught myself on a thought that I don`t know any other Douchebag`s pokemon but Quartz and Caesar. This is going to be hard battle.

"So… We will make our pokemon fight for us? How about dealing with this faster and easier in a fair fist fight?" I tried to provoke him. But instead I just made him think a bit.

"You`re afraid of losing, yes? You could never beat me and you never will!" His provocation sounded much stronger than mine. "Please, fist fight as you wish… With my Flash the Pikachu."

"This is it. I will move you from my way, traitor! Reaper, deal with him!"

And so I sent my first pokemon on the field. Well, it was the large office room again – my last battle with Giovanni in an office didn`t end well. But I always enjoy breaking stuff during the fight.

"Let`s start with Poison Sting!" I gave the first command.

"Double Team…" Our opponent coldly replied. He had some plan…

The mouse pokemon was faster than us and managed to disappear among the fake images even before our attack. Our first hit destroyed the phantom, but Pikachu himself remained somewhere near.

"Okay, we know how to deal with this. Strafe maneuver!"

After my command Douchebag became more serious. He knows that I have lots of tricks that can overcome his rough power.

"Quick attack, Flash!" He ordered.

Meanwhile my Reaper charged into the first phantom image and flew through it proving its fakeness. But right after that another one rushed right to him and reached my Beedrill in a moment. The impact was quite strong but it just threw my pokemon back and helped him to accelerate in another direction. He rushed through the circle of Double Team images and struck Pikachu in the back with his stings. This didn`t cause the poison but looked good too.

"Oh no, nothing can compare our speed! Flash, Agility!"

Okay, let`s see what can this move do. Let`s see and hit at the same time.

"Reaper, seize the moment and hit with Twineedle!"

The opposing pokemon somehow began to warm up, stretching his limbs and causing the bright red aura glow around him. Just after that the opponent jumped back and forward much faster than before. I guess now I know what this move does…

Anyway, this did not interfere with our attack and Reaper struck this damn Flash with his nice long stings. I even felt some enjoyment from that view… The hit was good and took the opponent to the edge. We`re winning now.

"And now use Thunderbolt, Flash!" Douchebag angrily shouted.

This doesn`t sound good… Thunderbolt is one of the strongest electric moves, it can really change the whole course of battle. We must finish him right now!

"Twineedle, again! Give him your best shot!"

The powered-up Pikachu jumped back and discharged a powerful lightning at my Reaper even before he moved from place. The small electric charges covered his body showing the cursed effect of paralysis.

"Damn it… Come on! You can do it!" I cheered for my Reaper. I believed he can do it. And he DID.

The powerful hit with pointy stings threw Pikachu back and made him crush into some bookshelf. Firstly, some papers fell out of it… And then the fainted body of Flash.

"This isn`t the end!" Douchebag angrily yelled while returning his pokemon. "You can`t beat me, loser."

"Well, I have spent the whole month training every night… What can YOU tell me about it?" I challenged him to a speech battle also. "How was your last month?"

"Hmph!" He snorted and threw another pokeball on the field. Suddenly his next pokemon appeared to be Growlithe.

"Ha! Lots of money but no funds for a Fire Stone? Pitiful…" I shook my head in disappointment.

"Muhtar, Flame wheel!"

He was serious about our battle and attacked without delay. I`m not sure if my Reaper can withstand an obviously fire-type move but we can try to weaken the opponent for the future.

"Fine… Let`s try Poison Sting!" I gave the command almost feeling this won`t work.

The opposing puppy pokemon angrily hopped to us creating a burning sphere around his body. I`m sure we would be faster if not for the paralysis… Soon this Growlithe jumped high up to the ceiling and curdled into a blazing ball just to fall on my Beedrill from the height. Of course, we couldn`t counterattack in this situation and Reaper was crushed into the table he was standing and into the floor. Just a crater remained after the broken furniture with my pokemon lying in it, fainted.

I returned him silently and looked at Douchebag with interest. Now he felt his own glory for the victory… This guy likes when his plan works.

"Fine. Let`s do something else…" I grinned and threw my greatball on the field.

The evil figure of ghost-type pokemon immediately covered in the shadow and laughed at our opponent before actually entering the field.

"Say hello to your douchebagy old master." I greeted Loser. "Let`s show him who is the loser now! Sucker punch!"

"Roar!" Douchebag calmly replied clicking his fingers.

My pokemon charged his hand to perform an attack… But suddenly he lost the concentration and surprisingly looked at his left arm. As I know, this move works only when the opponent`s move is attacking… That means Roar is not an attacking move… What is it?

The opponent gave me the answer. The loud growl shook the walls of Silph Co. and suddenly my Gengar screeched and turned into the energy returning back to his greatball.

"What the heck?"

I felt the strange shook on my shoulder belt and the lower greatball opened by itself to release the pokemon on the field. That`s… how my Magikarp faced Douchebag. And made him laugh uncontrollably.

Judging by Muhtar`s confused muzzle he wasn`t expecting to face Magikarp. The fish pokemon landed on the table debris and was just hopping and catching the air. Pitiful sight…

"That was just… the best!" Douchebag shouted through the laugh. "I will even give you the first move!"

"That`s all we need. Magikarp, use Tackle!" I realized that my plan can be very risky. But I really wanted to erase this stupid smile from Douchebag`s face. My Magikarp will destroy him! I know that he endures physical moves pretty good and this Muhtar seems to have physical moves. We have trained a lot and I think we can actually survive for one or even two rounds. I have to give my partner a chance.

But this chance has to be higher, I thought looking at the decorative water tank near the wall. The thick glass tube of water filled with different seaweed, corals and etc. Looks cool and dangerous. Perfect.

"After the hit… move to the Position, Magikarp!" I added another command. This is actually one of the simplest for my team and even Magikarp can perform it. I tried to point somewhere near the water tank so Douchebag doesn`t uncover my plan.

"This won`t help you… Flame Wheel!" My rival loudly ordered.

I knew how this will end… We have trained our reaction speed quite a lot so my pokemon was first to land a hit. Magikarp finally makes me proud of him…

The quick and easy Tackle damaged the opposing Growlithe a bit but after that my fish pokemon jumped back before the water tank.

"Position!" I gave the command to stop and Magikarp fell on the floor waiting for what`s coming at him.

And something actually was coming… When the foe monster turned into a spinning wheel of fire, Douchebag finally realized my trick, but it was too late. Muhtar rushed to my Magikarp and crushed into the water tank together with him. The mix of sharp glass and burning water for a fire-type pokemon was really painful.

The water flooded the whole floor and covered Growlithe completely. The natural water doesn`t seem to be really hurt for him but it still had the effect. That makes me think…

"Finish him with Tackle!" I gladly commanded to Magikarp.

"Take down!" Douchebag ordered angrily. I guess I got him into my trap…

Two pokemon raised from the water and glass and together rushed to each other. My Magikarp moved much faster in this large pool of water and managed to hit first again. The collision was pretty strong for both pokemon: my partner was thrown back to the broken water tank and into the pool and Growlithe was thrown into the nearby pillar and… actually finished.

The look on Douchebag`s face was just unforgettable. The weakest pokemon has just defeated one of his overpowered bandits!

"Unbe-f****ng-lievable…" He swore quietly.

"Hey, watch your mouth, there`s…" I looked back and noticed that Leaf is actually not with me now. I even felt a bit sorry for that. She would want to share my triumph together with Misty. "Well, yeah… Swear as you like."

"Ugh…" My opponent was literally shivering from the anger inside him. From the pure hatred to my Magikarp splashing in the pool of water.

But then Douchebag began to look around. He finally began to observe the area and find the opportunity to use the battlefield in his favor. He finally learns how to battle.

After a couple of seconds the cunning smile on his face stated he actually found something.

"Well, then, let`s cheat together!" He said while returning his fainted Growlithe back. The new pokeball was thrown on the battlefield. "Eggman, let`s go!"

So, now an Exeggcute entered the fight. Quite fitting name, I have to say. And a really strong opponent for us. Should I replace Magikarp for someone that isn`t weak to grass-type?

"Stun spore, Eggman!" Douchebag immediately began the fight without even giving me the time to think. In such condition Magikarp has no chance of winning, especially while being paralyzed. I guess we`ll take the risk and just show that bastard how much we can withstand. Maybe we can even try separating this group of eggs and destroy them one by one.

"Tackle the right one and return!" I gave the command knowing that staying in the water before the attack gives my pokemon the speed advantage.

My Magikarp quickly jumped from the pool and hit one of the eggs throwing him back. Other eggs hurried to jump after their lost brother and reunite. Maybe this is their weakness… What a strange pokemon.

But this strange pokemon quickly regrouped and spit a cloud of dangerous green powder at my Magikarp splashing in the water. The effect of paralysis appeared immediately causing my pokemon shiver. Now it will be harder for us to attack as we attacked before.

"Well, let`s try to overcome this… Tackle the same one once more!" I ordered with a little bit less determinant than before.

"Ha-ha… Stay where you are, stupid fish! Eggman, use Confusion on that panel!" Douchebag shouted evilly and pointed at something up above my pokemon. When I noticed that the shock was real... He was going to attack the electrical board!

This time Exeggcute had the advantage. All six eggs collected together to cast their horrible spell and explode the device under the ceiling. This caused the lights overcharge and a large cable falling down right into the pool of water. Magikarp was struck by strong electrical discharge and could not get away because of the paralysis.

"What are you doing?" I shouted at the Douchebag. "This will kill him!"

"Nah, just one stupid Magikarp… They never die." He replied coldly.

That angered me really strong. My previous observations stated that elemental powers caused by pokemon and the ones created by nature or human are completely different things. The first ones can`t kill, but the second one – can! I had one training with Surge`s Pikachu and I know how pokemon-created electricity affects water pokemon. It`s NOTHING compared to what my Magikarp is experiencing right now… to what Douchebag did. This idiot is going to kill my pokemon!

I knew this will hurt. The pool of water is under voltage now, but I have to save my pokemon. Without a second thought I rushed to him and pushed out of the water. Strong electrical charge hit me and made lose control of my body. That was really, really, REALLY hurt! The vision slowly became blur…

"Oh, you stupid…" Douchebag swore irritated and pushed me out of the pool with something long. "I don`t want to kill you, oh no… I just want to have some fun! And you`re spoiling it again!"

The pain was slowly fading away and feelings were returning back. The uncontrollable heavy breath didn`t let me say anything so I was just trying to blink enough to see my Magikarp. All I wanted was just to see him alive.

But then the distant cries of crowd reached me… I couldn`t understand it and it was becoming closer and closer… louder and louder… And – what`s the most important – it was scaring Douchebag.

"What the hell…" He confusedly shouted when the first hit in the door sounded.

"Hah…" I wheezed trying to get up. "Looks like someone will have to make a choice."

"What do you mean?"

I stood up straight and looked at my Magikarp lying nearby. Burned and hurt but breathing and alive. I silently returned him back into the greatball and stared at Douchebag.

"My reinforcements are coming for you…" I evilly informed him. "Do you think you was delaying me? I was delaying you!" I pointed at the door that was hit once more.

"You still can`t defeat me, that`s it!" Douchebag counterattacked me. "Even now you try to outsmart everyone, right? Without your tricks you will never beat me!"

"I already did." I replied shortly before another hit in the door. "So now… get rid of these Rocket clothes and head to my guys. You will have no chance against them and if they find out you worked for Team Rocket… You`re pretty dead."

"Now you`re giving orders to everyone around, yeah?" He said displeased.

"What? No! I don`t give orders. I just shout out loud good ideas…" I slowly passed him and headed to the room with teleport while staring at him. "Everyone who is smart enough to understand why these ideas are good, follow them. So you can stay here and ignore all my ideas on purpose just for show-off and wait for resistance forces to get you. Sabrina will be happy to burn out that small brain of yours… You will die with pride knowing that you managed not to listen to my orders. That`s fine, yes?"

This time Douchebag was paralyzed. He knew I`m right. He knew he doesn`t have much of a choice.

"I can keep everything that happened here in secret… Just because we`re gang for life!" I assured him. "But only if you stop being such a jerk and do at least something useful in your goddamn life!"

"Words are the only strength you have…" He quietly replied. "Maybe they will help you defeat Giovanni… Screw him, you WILL defeat Giovanni! I got everything I needed from Team Rocket, so I don`t need it anymore… But you will never be able to keep up with me!"

"We will see." I released a small device from my hand and stepped back into the teleport. The bright flash moved me to the next location where I was needed to be but the device remained. The small grenade remained…

Resistance forces with Leaf in the head finally broke through the door and got into the meeting room. Douchebag was there no more. Just the teleport and a small beeping bomb.

Explosion was pretty weak – it was not supposed to kill anyone. It was supposed just to break the teleport so no one follows me. It worked perfectly.

I appeared in a long hallway, completely alone. The large doors in its end mean I`m close to the president office. But I`m not ready yet to face what`s hiding inside that room.

Using the time I still have; I released all my team at once.

"Okay, guys, I won`t lie. Today we all may die." I said and sprayed hyper potion on Dumpling.

"This is a challenge we have already faced. But this time… It will be much harder." I addressed Reaper while healing him.

"We have to give everything we`ve got." I instructed Moment and sprayed him too.

"This is a battle we can`t afford to lose. So much is at stake. This is going to be serious. More than ever." I reminded Harry. He knows this better than anyone in my team and lowered his head accepting my medicine.

"The last battle… was just a joke. Another of Douchebag`s stupid jokes. But this one is NOT. So we have to fight until the very last drop of blood…" I seriously said to Loser. The time has come for him to realize our lifestyle.

The last one in line was my Magikarp. The big red fish pokemon silently lying on floor and looking at me with eyes full of hope. This causes just pity in my heart… I didn`t want to send this guy to war. He may not make it.

"…even if just one drop is all we have." I quietly finished my speech and healed Magikarp. Scratches and burns quickly disappeared but I knew it is not enough. He had a tough battle and a hard aftermath. I hope I can keep him on the bench and alive…

"So… Let`s go and save Kanto region!" I stood up and cheered my team. We all roared loudly in the name of victory. May be the whole floor could hear us but I didn`t care. We didn`t care. We headed to the office - together, all seven of us.

To my surprise the door wasn`t guarded. Not a single grunt there… Does that mean the boss sent everyone to battle resistance… Or he is just so sure he can handle me alone?

It doesn`t matter. Maybe he has prepared a trap for me… He definitely did. He knew I am going to use the bypass and so he sent Douchebag to stop me. I`m sure traitor listened to me and Bill at that moment, so the leader of Team Rocket could not stay unprepared.

I loudly opened the doors and got into large office room. This looked just like meeting room but much bigger. And near the large table I saw a high man in white suit and a woman in modest office uniform. The president of Silph Co. and his secretary, I guess. On the left of them a purple pokemon was standing growling threateningly at them.

And the only one sitting at the table was the Boss. The real Boss over Silph Co. The Boss over Team Rocket. The Boss over the whole Kanto region.

He slowly turned his head to me when I entered the room and smiled.

"Well, finally we gathered together!"


	74. Rockets smooth start

"Sounds like you have been waiting for me," I replied Giovanni causing the quiet laugh.

"But I have," He smiled and invited me to have a seat with a jest. "Girl, bring our guest something to drink."

I looked at the president and noticed how… scared he is. His secretary is scared too. And they are actually scared more of Giovanni himself than of his pokemon standing here. Silph Co. doesn`t work for Team Rocket by their own will. That was expectable.

"No, thanks… I don`t drink at work." I raised my palm to refuse politely. "I can miss your face when I will punch it."

"How… ignorant…" Giovanni`s face changed to restrained fury. He actually can hide his emotions, just like me. "You continue to follow me… and you do it… successfully."

"Like Dustox flies for the shit…" I joked intendedly.

"Enough! You have spoiled too many of my plans!" he hit the table and stood up. His purple pokemon tensed after that, "we`re done with Silph Co. I`ll take what is mine anyway!" the last sentence was addressed to the president and made him squeak quietly.

Giovanni grabbed the box from the table and looked at it.

"Even if it isn`t finished…" He said while opening it. The content of box appeared to be a pokeball… A pokeball I have never seen before. The top of it was purple with two pink spots and large letter 'M' right over the button. "…we can finish it by ourselves. Team Rocket doesn`t need you anymore…"

His last words sounded too creepy. President twitched after that, perfectly knowing what happens to those out of need of Team Rocket.

"And… all this… You captured the city… Terrorized its people… Threw Sabrina out… Just for this piece of crap?!" I judgingly shouted at it.

"This… piece of crap… costs much more than this whole damn city!" Giovanni replied arrogantly. "This is the only pokeball of its kind in the existence, and it`s named… MasterBall! It captures ANY pokemon without fail and makes them obey their master without question."

So, now I begin to understand. This is the project Giovanni financed and just for this he blocked Saffron City. Just for this… purple pokeball.

"You`re interested, I see…" He addressed me quietly. "Despite being the enemy of me, you managed to do so much. Much more than any of my useless executives. I give you one chance to join us. Join ME. Team Rocket is intended for great deeds, and we need people… just like you…"

He tries to get me on his side. Maybe this would work a year ago… But not now. Now I have my goal in his head… I need his head!

"No way I`m joining you, bastards! You have already lost. YOU have already lost. I freed the city, captured your grunts and now I have you cornered… Boss Giovanni." With the last words I tried to express as much disgust as I can.

"You can`t corner me." He raised his right hand and pressed a button on his watch. The immediate sound of helicopter reached us from above preparing to fly away.

Giovanni calmly turned back and headed to the ladder that would lead him on the roof. His pokemon accompanied him on the way to stop me if I dare do something to Giovanni. But my target was not Giovanni at that moment.

"Trust me, I can." I took out the last signal rocket and shot it into the window. A nice yellow explosion shined the whole building and distracted everyone from their work.

A couple of seconds later thunder struck the roof of Silph Co. Previously captured helicopter exploded into pieces as the group of electric-type pokemon under Surge simultaneously destroyed Giovanni`s only chance to escape.

We couldn`t see it but we could hear it. And still Giovanni looked confused.

"What the heck was that?"

"My special shock squad took your pilot… and destroyed your helicopter. Isn`t that obvious?" I explained to him. Lieutenant Surge and his guys handled their task perfectly.

Giovanni stood there without motion. He could not believe I outsmarted him and actually got him cornered. And even in this situation he stayed cold-blooded and calm.

"That`s what I was talking. You could be my right hand…" He returned to the previous topic but I interrupted him.

"Why being the right hand when I can be the Boss himself?" I smiled satisfied and slowly approached him. Giovanni didn`t expect me to be THAT ambitious. "I guess you may be free, Mr. President." I addressed the head of Silph Co. gallantly and let him and his secretary escape through the door behind me. Giovanni didn`t move while the two run away and was just carefully watching us all. "I do not need any witnesses now…"

"You know that I will not surrender that easily!" He replied with determination and pointed at me. His purple pokemon jumped before the Boss and roared at me.

"Oh, I haven`t seen this pokemon at your command before…" I looked closely at the creature between us. "You look like male Nidoran`s higher evolution, yeah? Nidorino, if I`m correct."

I made a couple of steps back to make some space between us. I know that another battle is approaching but maybe I can change its course even before the beginning.

"Listen, Nidoran… You know what bastard your master is… How the hell can you obey him?" I crouched and talked to pokemon from safe distance.

"Pokemon don`t differ good and evil… They are just stupid tools!" Giovanni answered instead of him. Nidorino didn`t actually like the answer and gave his master a quick judging look and quiet roar but the Boss didn`t care. "Our pokemon are captured, this is obvious. So… until they are bound to pokeballs they will do anything I tell!"

That sounded rude. But I could not agree to that.

"You`re wrong. My pokemon are all bound to pokeballs and they all have their own will. Your Kongu has her own will, otherwise you would not keep her child hostage!" I shouted at him fiercely.

"Enough! Impudent fool, I will destroy you! And no tricks will save you this time!" Giovanni yelled at me in return.

I looked back over my shoulder at Dumpling and nodded. He was glad to begin the battle and jumped before me shaking the floor. The loud war cry from him inspired us for victory and also stunned for a bit.

Well, I began from observing the territory around us. I have to use any opportunity I can to win this battle. We`re battling inside the building again so we have to be careful. And yet something gives me more determination this time… In Celadon I was surrounded by the enemies, knowing that my mistake will be fatal. Now it`s not about the surroundings but about the time – I need to beat the shit out of Giovanni and interrogate him before Sabrina arrives and burns out his brain. There are some disadvantages at having an advantage…

"Start with Poison Sting!" Was my opponent`s first move. Not a very powerful beginning but it can become my nightmare if poison strikes. Damn, I hate poison. And paralysis. And everything!

"Okay, big boy… Burn it with the Flamethrower!" My first move was much better.

And it was a pleasure to see my pokemon flooding the enemy with a strong stream of fire while he tries to get us. After our great performance the poison pin pokemon coughed a couple of times and looked angrily at Dumpling. A momentary rush and opponent`s move made contact too pushing my Charizard a bit back. That was not a powerful move… and to our luck it didn`t work. Damn, this could change the whole battle way. I should make a note about that.

"Fine… Let`s try do some punching! Metal Claw!" I proceeded to the next round of battle.

"Horn attack!" My nasty opponent did the same. Looks like the battlers are going to exchange physical moves now.

Dumpling rushed to Nidorino, powering up his mighty claw and making it steel-hard to make a hit, while our opponent was just running to us with his horn ready. His attacks looked simple but effective. Not super effective, though. But our his was the first to reach its target: poison pin pokemon was swiped with sharp claws leaving a nice scratch on its face. But this didn`t stop him from hitting us too with his own attack. This one looked stronger than Poison Sting and made my partner make a step back and grown quietly from the pain.

But it was not all… Suddenly the previously solver-glowing claw of my pokemon turned… purple. Poison purple. And the disease began to have the effect.

The horrible poisonous wound spread across the whole body causing the painful shiver. Giovanny grinned after this sight. I just could not understand how did this happen… Can Horn attack poison? Or this was something else?

Whatever it was – it poisoned my Dumpling, launching an awful countdown for his battle. We can`t handle this damn poison for too long… That means we have to act quickly and finish Nidorino as fast as we can. He is already beaten with our two greatest moves and I can guess the next one or two will finish him. But it`s not just about that – we have to also prepare the battleground for my next pokemon.

The glowing purple wound on Charizard`s body twitched, making him twitch too. This is not good, absolutely not good.

"Grrr… Keep it going, Dumpling, we have to show him our power! Flamethrower!"

"Dodge that…" Giovanni calmly replied.

This bastard! He is going to buy poison some time to finish us. That is my Reaper`s tactic! This will not work on us!

Anyway, the round was failed for us. Nidorino hid behind the large table debris and survived our attack. Dumpling burned that barrier into ashes, but the effect of poison made him cough and stop attacking.

"All we need is one good hit! Blazing Sword, Dumpling!"

The use of our trick made Giovanni slough and return his attention to the battlefield.

"Keep taking cover behind that trash!" he gave the command and pointed at another piece of table remaining.

"BURN. IT. ALL!" I shouted enraged.

Charizard jumped to the very ceiling and heavily crushed into the middle of room surrounded by a whole ton of different furniture. He prepared a powerful attack in his mouth and directed the flame into one point before moving it around himself. The stream of fire destroyed everything in the half-circle before him leaving Nidorino without cover but still able to battle. Anyway, he will need to pass through Dumpling if he wants to hide once more. Poisoned and very hurt Dumpling…

"Horn attack!" Giovanni suddenly commanded.

No more hiding… Well, he sees the desperate condition of his.

"Let`s meet him, pal. Metal Claw!"

And for the last time Nidorino rushed into my pokemon with his sharp horn ready to hit. But my pokemon was ready too, and so the two collided. From the smoke of burning surroundings my pokemon retreated back, alive. The opponent remained lying in the center.

"Impressive…" Giovanni smiled and complimented me while returning his pokemon. "You seem to be unstoppable when you have the goal… End justifies the means, yeah? Is that your creed?" He showed me the burning office around us.

Well, he has some point… My Reaper and Harry will definitely not like the burning surroundings. But this will not stop us.

"…just like mine…" He added and threw the next pokeball. Now his champion appeared to be Rhyhorn. The rock-hard spiky pokemon returned.

"Hello, again… Sorry for me going to beat the shit out of you…" I greeted this old acquaintance. Although I felt my voice being uncontrollably trembling a bit… And this is for a reason.

My Dumpling is not very good against rock-and-ground types… He battled Onix at Brock`s gym, but we had the advantage. We had strategy. And… we were not close to the end as of right now. But not close enough to activate our Blaze ability. And still, I don`t think we have the chance of defeating this monster right now, but Dumpling can make a ground for his successors.

"Use Smokescreen!" I gave the command.

"Rock Blast, Rhyhorn!" was Giovanni`s answer to us.

Oh crap… I didn`t encountered this Rock blast before, but I can easily guess what it does. As my Dumpling has evolved into Charizard – a fire-and-flying type – he had become extremely vulnerable to rock attacks that hurt much, much more than earlier. Just one hit is enough to finish my pokemon.

But it was already late to change our tactics. Maybe one-layered Smokescreen will be enough to mess with Rhyhorn`s accuracy. So, Dumpling had exhaled a dark cloud to cover the spike pokemon. The rock monstrosity disappeared behind the curtain we created and for some time the scene became quiet. Dumpling had even suspected something and carefully looked into the depth of his own doing, but suddenly a rock appeared right out of it and hit him in the face. That was too unexpected and hurtful, so he roared from extreme pain and retreated back, but then one more rock appeared and struck his stomach. My partner could not stop from heading back, and the next stone got right into his leg, making him lose the balance and fall on ground.

Dumpling is out of battle.

"Ha, and that`s what you can give me?" Giovanni mocked us.

I didn`t reply anything and just returned my pokemon back into his pokeball. Now I need to choose my next champion to battle him… His rock-type pokemon is quite good against my Reaper and Moment… And if he has any of ground-type moves, he is dangerous for all my poison pokemon. Except for one…

"Loser, let`s go!" I pointed at the battle position to bring my Gengar into the fight. He easily jumped through the burning furniture and appeared before me, ready to strike.

"Well-well-well… You seem to have another ghost pokemon now, don`t you?" Giovanni surprisingly noticed, "what happened to Caesar? Did it die, again?" He remembered the name of my old partner, I have to pay a tribute to him.

"Times change… Loser, let`s start with Curse!"

"Your Loser has to lose… Rhyhorn, use Rock Blast again!"

Hm… He is using a rock-type attack again. It`s whether Rhyhorn doesn`t have ground-type moves or Giovanni actually knows about my Gengar`s ability – Levitate that actually makes him completely invulnerable to ground-type moves. Anyway, we`re taking a real risk now… As always.

The battlers began with Loser performing his dancing ritual to cast a dark curse on foe pokemon. Painful explosion inside Gengar hurt him first, but them the energy headed to Rhyhorn and remained around him as some dark aura. This bit the enemy a bit, and that`s all. Rock pokemon just shook his head a bit and stared at Loser.

In a moment this monster opened his mouth and created a large boulder from the sand in his own body and shot it into my pokemon. That was a direct hit followed by another… And another… And another! Tired of attacking, Rhyhorn retreated a bit back and looked at the result of his deeds. A lying unconscious ghost pokemon…

Our own Curse damaged Loser too badly, he could not withstand the immediate onslaught from Rhyhorn right after that.

"How ironic…" Giovanni smiled evilly.

"Not. At. All." I returned my fallen pokemon trying to keep the focus. "Harry, it`s your turn!"

My Victreebel, that was patiently waiting for his turn, finally jumped before me and stared at Giovanni. Firstly, the Rocket Boss showed some disgust but then just grinned.

"You again…" looks like now he has a vendetta for my Harry. Just like my Harry has a vendetta for him, "Stomp it into the ground!"

"The hell no! Vine Whip!" was my counterattack.

The extremely slow Rhyhorn rushed to my pokemon for dealing some large damage with his Stomp move, but the first hit was ours – the powerful whip of vine grabbed the top spikes and threw the opponent back, crushing the last of burning wooden covers. To my surprise, the enemy recovered almost immediately and pulled the vines aside. Still having the spikes in tight grip, my Harry himself was moved and even thrown into the fire.

"Pull yourself! Pull!" I was shouting to my pokemon.

While suffering from the fire, Harry began to pull his wines dragging himself out of the flames. But this was exactly what Giovanni wanted – and his Rhyhorn rushed to my pokemon with his foot ready to stomp Victreebel into the ground. The collision appeared to be really hard throwing back both pokemon back.

Harry was still able to continue battle even after such beating. Damn, this Rhyhorn is tough… But another of Giovanni`s pokemon is much tougher – I know it. And also this one is already on the edge too, becoming less stable on his legs after another explosion of the Curse. He is almost done.

"Let`s finish him with Vine Whip, give it all you`ve got!" I gave the command. My Victreebel pulled himself together and made a powerful swipe with his strong vines.

Giovanni`s face remained unchanged. He wasn`t going to give any more commands – he knew his Rhyhorn is finished. Beaten by a combination of extremely effective hit and fallen Loser`s Curse…

Still, before the defeat his Rhyhorn managed to beat my Harry too, and I`m not sure if he will be able to take more hits from next pokemon.

"I always knew it`s not as fearsome as I need…" Giovanni thought out loud, returned the defeated Rhyhorn and pulled his jacket aside to take the next pokeball. This let me learn he has four pokeballs now – with two already gone just two remains. I guess he will leave Kongu for the last, as previously.

But I was wrong. Exactly the next pokeball released a Kangaskhan on the battlefield.

Again, this poor creature was completely alone and without her child. I saw some wild Kangaskhans in Safari Zone – so happy with their kids present alive and well. This would melt my heart if I had one.

And here it is… the huge monstrosity standing before my Harry, roaring loudly. Fighting against her will.

She remembered me. She remembered how she was ordered to beat me, to bite me, to tear me apart… She remembered how close she was to succeed in this. But she also remembers that she has to obey Giovanni, that she has to do this again if he commands so.

We understood each other without words. Both are prisoners of our lives.

"Let me save you…" I whispered to Kongu.

I did not expect her to listen to me. Did not expect her to change the side, turn against Giovanni or just surrender. But this pokemon is intelligent and she knows the consequences. If she wins – nothing changes. But if she loses now – then she has to rely on me. My loss means Giovanni will hurt her baby… otherwise she will be saved. Too bad she suffered to much because of people that she can`t trust me.

That is why Kongu roared at me and my Harry again and took the battle stance.

"Good girl…" the Boss said arrogantly and switched his eyesight at me. He was waiting for our first move.

Okay, let`s think… This pokemon is extremely powerful – I know this too good by myself. Harry is possibly minus already, so what can we do to help other guys out? How can we weaken such foe?

"Harry, let`s start with Stun Spore!" I made my choice.

"Ha… Fake Out!" our opponent shouted loudly.

Damn it! I remember that move. Bad, bad move!

It was useless for my Harry to pull his muscles, preparing to shoot the spores at enemy. In a moment Kongu jumped before him and gave a slap, making him lose the focus to attack.

So, our turn was lost. And my Harry is possibly lost too… Kongu is faster, stronger and definitely will survive at least one hit from us. But… can I do something?

I could not. Harry didn`t give me the chance to. He was angered, irritated and maddened from the pain inside and outside. He rushed near Kongu to attack Giovanni himself without my command. Kangaskhan turned around and punched the flycatcher pokemon right in the side, crushing him into the wall. Fatally.

"What an impulsive beast, yes?" Giovanni asked mockingly. He was enjoying the fact that my pokemon disobey me, even for the possibility of killing him.

"Don`t underestimate your enemy. This is our strength," I warned him and beamed fallen Victreebel back into the pokeball. Now I have just two pokemon… and a Magikarp. But Giovanni still has two pokemon too. Considering how really strong they are…

I`m done.

But Giovanni is done too.

"Reaper, it`s your turn. Show them what you`ve achieved!" I pointed forward to send my next champion to battle. Whatever happens to me, my Army of Kanto will take him. We CAN allow us the risk, "begin with Harden!"

"Mega punch, Kongu!" our opponent commanded.

The angered Kangaskhan rushed to my pokemon and punched him, throwing back. That was very powerful attack, but we survived this. Just after that the effect of our Harden worked and made Reaper`s skin tougher.

"Okay… now use Poison Sting!" I said to my partner.

"One more Mega Punch…" The Boss replied calmly. He definitely has something on his mind now. Too bad I don`t.

In this round Kongu again was first to land a really strong hit almost pressing my Beedrill into the ground. All he could do was just poke her leg with his poisoned sting. But it was not enough to poison her.

"And again…" Boringly said Giovanni looking away from the battle.

"Hm… Let`s try out Speedy backstab maneuver!" I commanded to counterattack.

That was enough to return attention of The Boss back to us. He was waiting to see our new maneuvers in action.

And right now, as the monstrous Kangaskhan was running towards us, my Reaper was preparing to launch an attack of his own. Right at the second before the hit he jumped over the enemy, turned around and struck her in the back with his stings. A really good move that finally caused the poisoning AND good damage also throwing Kongu on the floor. She growled angrily and finished her attack, punching Reaper again. That looked REALLY hurt, and I don`t think we can hold on much longer.

"I`m done with this," Giovanni shouted angrily, "Use Rage!"

Damn it… Looks like I`m going to have one-on-two battle now…

"Come on, Reaper! Use Long Arrow maneuver!" I shouted as I can hoping to do something before the inevitable.

Two crazed monsters rushed to each other eager to finish the opponent. My Reaper jumped and began to accelerate while flying, spindling with his stings in front and turning into a real alive arrow. Kongu jumped and spread her hands to grab Reaper and unleash her power on him, but we had a trick.

Our stings are longer than her hands!

The powerful sting right in stomach made her almost fall on ground. But instead of squirming in pain, Kongu suddenly roared loudly, literally shaking the walls of Silph. Co. In her eyes I could see the endless agony and pain, but the most of it was…

Rage. Real rage – stronger than it should be.

She went crazy and rushed again to my Reaper starting to beat him up really badly. With each punch the quiet buzz was reaching my ears making me feel his pain. Kongu didn`t stop even after Beedrill fainted – she continued to hit him again and again.

But then suddenly she stopped. Kangaskhan looked up at me, filled with rage and bloodlust. The mad monster stared at my eyes ready to kill. Blind rage filled her completely, destroyed as a person…

By the fault of Giovanni. Kongu switched her eyesight to him and roared loudly. That made The Boss worry a little… And made him worry much more when Kangaskhan rushed from place in his direction.

Eager to smash her master into dust!

Giovanni`s actions were quick – he grabbed the last pokeball and threw it before Kongu – and another pokemon appeared to stop the parent pokemon.

That was a Nidoqueen – the drill pokemon. Large blue monstrosity somehow similar to Kangaskhan, the final evolution of small and cute Nidoran that some people raise as pets. But, as I remember, according to PokeDex, Nidoqueens are averagely one and a half meters high! This one was even bigger than Kongu – I have never seen a Nidoqueen that huge!

"Stay down, you stupid beast!" Giovanni ordered to rebelled Kongu, "The disobedience will be punished!"

After his words Nidoqueen jumped on Kongu, hitting with all her body and throwing the poor pokemon back. Kangaskhan was too hurt and tired to resist now.

"You must listen to your MASTER!" The Boss furiously shouted, and his brutal blue pokemon punched Kongu, finishing her.

That was some horrible sight to see. I know that some trainers can have disagreements with their pokemon – I sometimes have such with Harry, but this… That was awful. And cruel.

Maybe this should scare me, but it did not. This empowered the flame in my soul. The flame that will burn Team Rocket to ashes!

"Even your own pokemon turn against you!" I addressed Giovanni.

"They will no more," he replied unserious, "this is just a matter of time. Pokeballs do their job slowly, but effectively."

He confused me again. I still can`t take seriously the idea that pokeballs are the things that make pokemon obey us, like… slave collars. That kills the whole idea of training for me!

"But you`re here not for this, right?" The Boss distracted me from the thoughts, "You`re here to lose the battle, come on! Try battling my… Princess!"

So, now I need to battle this creature. Moment is my last available battler, apart from Magikarp. Sending that guy against this monstrosity is just suicide. Maybe me and Moment can still do something, we have to.

"Moment, do this," I strictly ordered. The bat pokemon hovered before me and screeched to show his readiness, "let`s be fast and careful."

"This won`t help you," Giovanni threatened us, "Body Slam, Princess!"

"Start with Bite!"

For now, we have the advantage here – my Golbat is faster and more agile, he can dodge things and bite things. Any hit from this creature can be fatal for us, so it will be better if we do not let her hit us at all.

So, the drill pokemon began to accelerate in our direction. Our direction quickly headed towards the enemy and flew over Nidoqueen to bite her tail. That was some nice bite from Moment – the sound of creaking flesh reached me immediately. I caught myself on a bad thought that I kinda enjoyed seeing the pain of my enemy… Whether it is Giovanni or his pokemon. This… this is wrong.

Nevertheless, this terrifying Princess wasn`t going to give up. She swung her tail with my Golbat chewing it to crush the nearby column. Moment flew away after the hit, but the first hit did happen.

"Get up to the ceiling and wait with Wing Attack ready!" I gave the command for Golbat, and he hurried to cover under the office ceiling.

"We`ll crush you into it!" Giovanni tightened his fist shouted at me, "Body Slam!"

He still keeps using Body Slam… Doesn`t his Princess know any other good moves? Maybe, she knows something poison-type – which is not effective on Moment – or something ground-type – which is not effective at all. Maybe, she knows something like… fighting type! The one she finished Kongu with. Fighting types are very weak against Golbats. If I`m right, then we have another advantage!

Meanwhile, two pokemon prepared to attack each other. Princess focused her power and made a jump toward my Golbat turning into a huge meteor.

"Sky rage!" I finally gave the command to Moment. He headed to his enemy accelerating to the high speed two, turning into another meteor.

What happens when two meteors collide?

The lesser meteor loses.

Our efforts were not enough to stop this monster. She crushed into ceiling together with my Moment, leaving just rubble and dust. When she landed down, a large dent remained on the floor. After some seconds my Golbat unstuck from the ceiling and fell down too.

"Moment! Can you hear me?" I called out to him.

A quiet tired screech stated that he is still here.

"Finish him with Body Slam!" Giovanni yelled bloody to his pokemon.

And Nidoqueen gladly headed to deal the final hit to my Golbat… I can`t allow that!

"Confuse Ray!"

Moment still had the power to fight – although not too much. But much enough to launch a strong colorful beam at approaching Nidoqueen to confuse her. The drill pokemon lost her vision and orientation.

"Head… straight. And destroy everything you touch," Giovanni instructed her.

He`s no fool, I can see it. My tricks don`t confuse him, but enflame his interest. I can`t shock him to complete inactivity like I did to Brock, I can`t trick him into personal danger like I did to Misty… Giovanni is one cold-blooded son of a bitch, and he… is damn good at training. Well, maybe, not at training – I highly doubt he spent countless nights training with these pokemon. Training them, training himself… But he can control these guys pretty damn good. His rough power simply rushes through the type effectiveness, strategy and our tricks.

Maybe, lieutenant Surge isn`t fully right, after all…

"Get up, Moment. Get up!" I tried to return my pokemon back to fighting condition, but it was hard for me and him.

At this time Giovanni`s Princess tried to pull herself together and failed in it. She did as her master commanded and blindly headed forward until she bumped into the barely alive column. Our battle has destroyed the office pretty badly, and I just wondered how the ceiling is still hanging over us.

I got the answer immediately after the last support for the ceiling was destroyed by Princess. The massive punch into the column crashed the ceiling behind her… right were my Moment was trying to get up.

"No…" all I could say, but it was too late. The crack above us broke large part of ceiling and brought it down. I barely jumped away to escape my doom and was hit by one of bricks in the leg. Damn, this hurts!

But firstly I tried to find Moment with my eyes. I took his pokeball with shaking hands and pointed it at the unmoved wing sticking out of rubble pile. I hope he will be all right…

Giovanni was standing on the other side of the obstruction, both him and his damn Nidoqueen completely fine. Well, the pokemon was previously beaten a little, so not completely.

"So, what are you going to do now?" he shouted to me with challenging tone, "you still have one more pokemon, and I know, what it is."

He knows. He knows that I have only Magikarp remained… Magikarp that has NO chances against Nidoqueen.

"We will fight until the end!" I wasn`t going to surrender. Running away – is not my style, nor the style of my pokemon. I will not Giovanni win while being cornered! I will not let this bastard triumph before his end, "Magikarp, I choose you!"

The whole life flew before my eyes… Well, the life of my Magikarp did. With me his life was full of… awkwardness. Full of hope… and disappointment. But never – of regrets!

My Magikarp clumsily hopped to the place of battle, not even suspecting what awaits him. My last fight will be remembered as 'Magikarp beating' and Douchebag will laugh over my grave…

Only if we lose!

"Magikarp, we have trained a whole damn lot!" I tried my best to set a fighting spirit for him, "You`re fast, faster than this thing. Focus… Pull yourself together… And use Tackle!"

Giovanni tried to keep the serious face even through the laugh breaking out.

"A Magikarp, who could even imagine… I don`t even want to battle it," he said brutally, "YOU can battle better than this, so I will battle YOU. Princess… Use Double Kick on Vengeance! Throw him down!"

That was expected, but not much… The fearsome Nidoqueen pulled her muscles and headed my way to finish me and… I think, to throw me into the window.

Magikarp charged into her and tackled as he could – she didn`t even notice the hit. Tackle of the fish pokemon was like a small sting – Nidoqueen was giving no shit about it and continued heading to me. This time I didn`t want her to come to me – the last time Kongu beat me but kept alive. This one is going to actually kill me.

My last pokemon was trying his best to stop her – he attacked Princess again and again. I had to make some steps back, but she accelerated too. I was cornered by cornered Giovanni. Time is too short, I have to think of something!

On the last steps before bumping into the huge glass window I saw my Magikarp becoming angry. He tensed and then jumped high into the hole in broken ceiling. That was the best Splash of his, following with meteor-like Tackle from the sky.

He managed to perform the Flying Fish maneuver.

And he struck Nidoqueen in the head, falling from the sky. The hit of such power made Nidoqueen shake a little, but that was still not enough to deal with her. Maneuver angered her more than damaged, and she furiously grabbed Magikarp and threw into the wall with such power it was almost broken through.

Well, this is the end. The monstrous Nidoqueen approached me and raised her fist high up to finish me once and for all. And when she unleashed her mighty punch before her…

I was there no more. Nidoqueen is too slow to catch me and land a hit – but have too much experience in fist fight to land two.

I have too much experience to give up.

"You need something more to defeat me!" I shouted to Giovanni while dodging Princess`s attacks and striking my own, "both of us do not play by rules, so what gives?"

I`m glad Leaf doesn`t see me now. I`m glad she doesn`t see me beating the two-meter monster by my own hands. I do this… again.

Now it`s just a matter of time who tires first. Maybe, this will be me – the regular weak human - and all these crazy dances are for nothing. But I tried not to think – I tried to find weak spots on Nidoqueen`s armored body and strike them as strong as I can.

And then suddenly the humming of helicopters distracted me. Some flying machine appeared around the office, blinding us with their lights.

Where the heck did they appear from? Where is my ground support?!

A couple of lightning bolts flashed in the night sky. Surge`s anti-air squad began to fight, distracting some helicopters from my position.

I barely managed to return my attention to Princess and dodge the next attack and retreat a bit back.

"You see that?!" Giovanni shouted to me raising his arms, "I always have a backup. You and your army mean NOTHING! SHOOT THEM ALL!"

The helicopters retreated from our floor and began to target those on ground – people and pokemon of the resistance. The endless hum of machine guns filled Saffron City.

I couldn`t see what`s actually happening here. I just saw some electric attacks trying to get those damn choppers, I saw some psychic explosions trying to catch the machines in kinetic force field… I saw Bill`s laser gun trying to get them – but it looked to be not long-ranged enough to reach their height.

What`s more important – I saw one remained helicopter aiming right at ME. When it began to shoot, I ran aside to find some cover and… was immediately caught by Nidoqueen.

This monster grabbed my neck tightly leaving me no chance of escaping. She used her free hand to break the glass and pulled me outside.

Eleven floors down… Damn, this is high.

In the last moments I looked over Nidoqueen`s shoulder and noticed that my Magikarp got out of the broken wall and is now hopping to my captor. I saw the extreme determination to save me in his eyes, but it was too late.

"Farewell, Vengeance!" were the last words of Giovanni.

And then Nidoqueen released me.

The bright light shined the whole floor when I was in free fall. I couldn`t see what`s happening there, but in a second I saw what came out of it.

A huge blue dragon-like monstrosity with large mouth and angry look jumped into the broken window and… dived into the glass wall like into the water. That was a huge and long pokemon with flippers and large scale… Then he jumped out of the wall again and dived once more.

He tried to reach me with his huge mouth while I fall.

And this creature actually moved extremely fast, reaching me after some seconds. He opened his mouth to grab me, and then closed it.

Darkness enveloped me…


	75. The day after the storm

In some seconds I was spit out on the ground by this monster. Covered with saliva and dirt, shocked and confused… but alive!

"Ven!" Bill got out of his machine and rushed to me. The monster moved a bit back, heavily breathing, but didn`t touch the engineer.

"What`s happening?" I wheezed while trying to get up.

"Choppers fought off our men from the roofs, but we now press back. Just one is remained, and we can`t get it. Giovanni is going to escape from the roof!"

"No!" I jumped on place and looked up. "We can`t let him get away! Where`s your air support?"

"Ready to help, but… you know… three minutes," Bill guiltily replied.

"Damn it!" I swore loudly and looked around. Flying types are the actual weakness in our army… Because we don`t have them. But I have to get to the roof right now!

I moved this idea a bit away and rushed to Bill`s machine. The small box below his gun was the modified healing machine, upgraded for portable use. Right I need this more than any when else.

So, I placed five my pokeballs and then stopped on Magikarp`s greatball. My last pokemon remained there on the eleventh floor. Or… did he?

I switched my eyesight at the huge creature that saved me. His body was speckled with wounds, small cuts, pieces of glass. It has nothing common with Magikarp, but still… Can this be him?

I unsurely raised the greatball and pointed it at the monster. And… the red beam actually worked, struck large blue body of pokemon and turned him into the energy that was absorbed inside greatball.

Unbelievable… This IS my Magikarp. But now he has become a scary blue snake-like monster nearly of six meter length! I didn`t have a slightest idea that Magikarps can evolve at all. No one told me that!

But this doesn`t matter right now. Only Giovanni does.

I looked at Bill`s machine where small box with my five capsules was stored in it, ready for healing. And I got a plan…

"Bill, target your beam into the sky!" I commanded to the inventor and headed back to machine to place the last greatball into healing machine.

"Wha…Why?!" He questioned me confused.

"I have to get to the roof immediately!" I turned the machine on and activated the mode of emergency heal. The powerful shockwave struck all pokeballs at once. This works like a defibrillator – quick and effective, but dangerous. After such treatment my guys will need the real medical attention, but right now… They can fight some more!

"How? Did you…" Bill interrupted himself. He understood my plan.

"Yes!" I grabbed all pokeballs back and placed them back on my shoulder belt. While ignoring the worried look on Bill`s face, I climbed up his machine and sat on the gravity beam myself. "Shoot me into the air!"

"No, this is dangerous!" He shouted shockingly, "my laser doesn`t reach the roof, and… and… we don`t have much power left!"

"Then put ALL the power into one shot," I gave the command. He knew that nothing will stop me at this moment, and had to obey.

I knew that if something goes wrong – he will not be able to catch me with this thing again. I knew that one degree mistake in targeting – and this thing will press me into the wall. But all that worried me… Was getting Giovanni.

Bill raised the cannon with me, pointing it up.

"Are you sure?" he tried his last chance to change my mind. It didn`t work.

"Fire!" I commanded.

And the gun turned on. Bright blue laser appeared around me and immediately began to push up. The speed was increasing with each floor, until… the laser ended and I continued flying on my own, on my momentum.

This was almost enough to get me to the roof, and I grabbed the ledge.

Maybe, this idea wasn`t that good… considering that ledge was wet and slippery after the rain. But I was already hanging on the damn eleven-floor-height on the only ledge, and it`s too late to go back!

So I gathered all strength and pulled my body up to the roof.

And here he is… On the other side, walking to his helicopter to escape his inevitable doom. To escape ME!

I grabbed all me capsules at once and threw them into the air. Six monster silhouettes of different danger degree appeared around me. Six deadly creatures thirsting for blood of Team Rocket.

"TAKE HIM!" I gave the command, and all my pokemon rushed toward the helicopter, through the roof.

It was already taking off as Giovanni noticed my return. He just nodded to his pilot, and chopper literally jumped on place to ascend high and fast. Maybe he escaped us on solid floor, we still have what to hit him with.

"Shoot it with everything you`ve got!" I joined my team on the other edge of building and pointed at helicopter.

Dumpling tried to reach it with his Flamethrower, and failed. Harry tried to throw his Stun Spores to somehow block the machine, but didn`t reach it. Loser and… Magikarp couldn`t do anything from the distance, but Reaper and Moment headed to the chopper personally.

Suddenly a Rhyhorn appeared in the opened helicopter and made a shot with rock that hit my Reaper to the ground. Moment dodged that attack, but the second was much stronger – and it was enough to bring him down on the roof too.

Angered by the despair, Dumpling spread his wings wide and jumped off the roof to fly for them too. He didn`t have a slightest doubt – he just did it. And almost immediately lost control of his flight. He tried his best to raise higher, he flapped his wings as strong as he can, but he couldn`t fly.

And right at this moment Bill`s air support appeared to catch my Charizard. One Pidgeot tried to do it alone, but the flame pokemon seemed to be too heavy for him, and all the rest had to help.

The last hope flew away… Just like Giovanni.

I was staring at him slowly distancing from us, unable to do anything. Fell down my knees from disability to stop him. So, I did all I could – I promised him to find him again… with showing him a middle finger jest.

He knows this isn`t the end.

I remained still on my knees until the steps behind became too close. Resistance forces finally reached the roof and found me. I couldn`t see them, but I heard perfectly. Anyway, I didn`t move an inch even now.

"Ven!" Leaf`s worried voice sounded from behind and soon I felt her touch on my shoulders, "Ven, are you all right?"

"He escaped," I whispered her, "I have lost…"

"No, Ven… You have won!" she cheerfully informed me, "you saved the city!"

"I don`t give a shit about the city! Giovanni got what he wanted. And I do not."

"Um… You`re too tired to think straight," she took the talk away, "let`s go have some rest, we`ll take you to the hospital. You deserved it."

I got up by myself before she helped me. The sight was quiet horrible before me. Moment and Reaper beaten and brought to the ground, Harry, Loser and new Magikarp are very tired too. Dumpling is somewhere on the street, I`m sure Bill takes care of him.

Everyone is looking at me awaiting for the next order.

"Let`s have a rest, gang."

* * *

This failure will have its consequences. I saw them. I felt them.

A new nightmare began to visit me. The nightmare where I fell from the roof and Bill catches me with his gravity gun in the mid-fall. But then it breaks, and I continue to fall down. The whole city gathers to see my death and laugh at me. Then they all turn into wooden puppets controlled with Giovanni`s strings. Then the master himself appears, and begins to laugh louder than all of them.

At this moment I woke up in cold sweat.

I was in my room of local Pokemon Center. Saffron City hospital suffered too much from the siege and needs to be restored, so PC is now the place for healing both people and pokemon. Thankfully, there are a lot of volunteers among people. Saffron will arise someday…

And, by the way, it`s day already! I wonder what time is it… What date is it?

I got from the bed and looked into the window. Well, I have to admit, in the daylight Saffron City looks MUCH better, even when trash and dirt are more visible.

"Nice view, isn`t it?" the sudden female voice startled me.

"Holy shit, Misty, please!" I twitched from the suddenness, "after a night like this I can accidentally kill anyone with a fright."

I completely forgot about her. She helped me to find and book a room for two in Pokemon Center. The bed was too for two, but we were too tired for something bigger…

"I`m sorry," I apologized and turned back to the window, "I was nearly dead for three times in three hours, you know…"

"Everything could be better if you followed your own plan…"

"I DID follow my own plan." I turned to the table where a bottle of mineral water was standing. My throat was horribly dry, so I grabbed it and drank the half of it with one try. "Ah, no gases… Disgusting…" And after that I finished it completely.

Misty just shook her head and went dressing up. The sight of almost-naked girl raised my mood a bit, but not very much.

"How was the fight?" I tried awkwardly to start the dialogue.

"Well… Not very difficult," Misty answered lightly, "there were not so many patrols on my route. Half of them surrendered immediately."

"No casualties?"

"Thank Arceus, no," she replied, "but I heard when helicopters attacked, some people were actually injured. We were controlling the first floor at that moment."

"Good girl," I complimented Misty and petted her head when heard she followed exactly my plan, "now tell me, where`s my greatcoat?"

"Why do you need this now?" the girl hugged me carefully, "what`s the rush?"

She spoiled my mood making me remember why I need to hurry. I guiltily lowered my eyesight and stepped back away from her.

"Because damn Giovanni escaped. Because Team Rocket still lives," I explainer her grimly, "and now he wants my head more than any when."

"And you`re running after him?! Right now?"

'Yes! What else can I do? If he have captured the whole city just for creating a perfect pokeball, who knows what else can HE do?!"

"A perfect pokeball?" she repeated questionably.

"He called it… the Masterball. A pokeball that captures any pokemon without fail and completely submits to the master`s will," I explained.

"That sounds horrible…" Misty said with a bit frightened tone, "what would he need that for?"

I guessed that right after she asked. I didn`t like my guess, but I can bet my damn life that I`m right.

"I will find out," I promised Misty and turned back, "he is planning on something. Something big and evil. I feel he is close to realization. And THIS is the rush."

"Oh, you…" suddenly the girl sounded very judging towards me, "what can you do now? Do you know where to head now? Do you have any more trails aside from Saffron City? You told me yourself – you do not. And your team needs rest… YOU need rest. Please… Don`t make it worse."

And I also hate when she`s being right about things she better not be. I actually have no clue where to go now. No more suspicious Team Rocket activities, no more sieged capital city and no more ideas.

Maybe now I should really take some time and watch over the news. Team Rocket will appear again, and then I will find them.

"Where`s Sabrina now?" I changed the topic.

"Oh, she may be busy dealing with the prisoners," the gym leader answered uneasily, "you may not want to interrupt her now."

The idea of prisoners looked good enough… I will visit them a bit later.

I finally finished dressing up and looked at Misty. She looks so good with loose hair… And her short yellow topic… and nothing more.

"You may not worry. I will not," I approached the girl and took her shoulders, "I will go to the junkyard on the south of city. And I need YOU, my dear, to interrupt Sabrina and tell her meet me there."

"No-o-o, why me?!" she begged me.

"Because you`re pretty and she will not kill you on first sight. See ya!" I gently tapped her shoulder and headed to the exit, grabbing a cookie from the table.

On the first floor I met a nurse running around, very busy with her job.

"Hello, may I know how is my team doing?" I gently distracted her for a second, "my Charizard, Beedrill, Golbat…"

"Ah, it`s you!" somehow she recognized me and smiled. I afraid, someone did uncover my role in all this crap, "they`re still in process. They had some hard time, so they may need to rest for a couple of days."

"Well, thanks," I sadly replied and let her do her job.

I… expected this. The battle was really hard and long. Even battles, all of them – and this night we had a lot. Bill warned me about the side effect of his defibrillator, so my guys will need more rest than usually… Maybe my pokemon also need some time to rest from me.

That was some sad thought. But I knew it is right. So, I sighed loudly, hid my hands in greatcoat and headed outside, to the street and to the junkyard where I found the trail of my car.

That place was pretty damn far from Pokemon Center. I spent, maybe, an hour just to get there on foot, but I had plenty of time to think. Plenty of time to look around and see what Team Rocket have done to this city.

And now Saffron slowly returns to its regular life as it was before Giovanni came. I still can`t understand the sense of all this shit. He wanted Silph Co. to create a super-secret perfect pokeball for him. Fine, I get it. He had Team Rocket bandits to get money from people across the whole region to sponsor the research. I get this too. I guess, he also paid a lot of money to mass media to cover his operations… Even this is understandable. But why taking the whole city under the curtain? Cut it from the outside world… What`s the point of THIS?

And what place in this plan the grass-type pokemon have?

Well, looks like I have encountered another evil genius here, in Kanto. This is a man I shouldn`t underestimate. This is a man I should outsmart. Outsmart… and beat in a battle, fair and square. Even now I`m still not ready. Even after five gym leaders I`m not, damn, ready!

In my thoughts I didn`t even notice how I returned back to the junkyard. Well, maybe it`s not exactly a junkyard – a recycling plant, right inside the city. It is inactive now, and the field around it managed to collect some trash ready for recycling. When Saffron recovers after Team Rocket invasion, the plant will work again, but right now it`s just a typical junkyard. Maybe I can find Grimers here – who knows.

I found the truck trail again. Beginning in the center and disappearing soon after that… How is that possible?

This doesn`t make sense. I crouched before it and touched the ground near the trail. It`s nothing special – a bit wet after the rain. Right now the weather is pretty hot, and it`s quite stuffy after the rain. This reminded me a bit about the day I had an investigation on Route 3. That day was hot and stuffy too, but I didn`t care.

Ah, what am I thinking about? Current weather doesn`t matter, the trail does! It seem to be a bit erased by the rain, but I still can observe it.

I spent nearly half an hour walking around the trails, looking at the trails, touching the trails, sniffing and trying the trails… I could feel there is something I can notice.

But I could not. I tried my best, but I found nothing.

And then finally Sabrina came.

"Well, you seem to be busy right now," she said calmly and crossed her hands on chest.

"I`m glad to see you too," I sarcastically replied and smiled, "you should be busy too, I guess."

"And I was!" the gym leader sounded impatient, "until your girlfriend appeared and told me to come here. I hope you have a reason to bring me there."

"Firstly… Misty is not my girlfriend. She was… but then the awful me left her for adventures, money and – what`s more important – vengeance," I did the reasonable pause to attract her attention, "and secondly… Yes. I do have a reason."

I stood up and made a step back showing her the tracks. Sabrina looked down at them really confused.

"What is it?" she asked.

"The truth…" I answered mysteriously, "that`s what I wanted to find in your city."

"The… dirt?" almost smiling, Sabrina suggested.

"The trail!" I explained irritated, "the last thing remained from my car."

"I still don`t get…" woman honestly admitted, still looking like she does not completely want to understand.

"Ok… Look. Giovanni captured your city just to create a special pokeball. I have organized an army to free your city… just to find my car!"

Sabrina looked at me like at the idiot, but some seconds later she resigned to this.

"I did know you have some special reason to find me in the first place…" she said seriously, "I had no idea how far you can go."

"As you can see, I went really, really far…"

"You have spent a month on training my people, seeking for help and planning the attack," she looked away, thinking out loud, "you began the WAR!"

"Pfft, the war… Just some people beat some bandits on the streets. My school had fights bigger than this."

"But your ideas saved so many people! The one with… protector-class trainers. When choppers attacked, we got the chance to survive! Some people got injuries, yes, but if it`s not for you, they all would be dead!"

"If you want to thank me, then I accept only promising dates and 'Thank you'. We both know that you`re too proud for the second one."

She was interrupted for some time by my words and her own thoughts. And soon she decided to make a move – put her hand in pocket and take a small symbol looking like a strange golden coin.

"I want you to have this…" Sabrina said trying to keep the emotions on the edge. I saw that telling was hard for her, "the Marsh Badge."

"Is this the badge from your gym?" I asked suspecting her.

"Yes…"

"The one you give people for defeating you in a pokemon battle?"

"Yes," she definitely didn`t like the direction of dialogue.

"They why you`re giving it to a guy that didn`t defeat you in battle?" I asked her a honest question.

She displeased took it away and angrily looked at me.

"I just wanted to thank you!" Sabrina yelled at me like it`s my fault that I follow the rules. Well, it actually is.

"No, no, it`s too late… He have decided to have a date already!" I waved my hand before her.

"What… date? When did…"

"A minute ago, when you didn`t agree to my second variant. So… It`s a date then!"

"I don`t go on dates…" she brutally replied.

"Come on, it`s fun! Even you will like what plan I invented…" I tried to convince her, "You liked my earlier plan, do you?"

"The one with abandoning us right before the attack? No, I didn`t!"

"Hey, that was necessary. Otherwise you would catch Giovanni and burn his brain before me. And I NEED his brain!"

"And now he escaped, thanks to you!" she judgingly poked me in the chest.

"And I still have the chance to catch him by myself and extract all the info I need!" I told her. "I guess that you guys can`t actually search specific memories in human brains, you just burn everything in it and feast upon what`s left…"

This formulary didn`t seem to be liked by Sabrina, but she didn`t argue. That means I am right.

"I need him to help me on my investigation. Some things got out of his control, so he is actually one of my few trails I have! I can`t let you burn this trail just because you hate him with all your heart!"

I left her for some time to think and returned to telling my original idea.

"You psychics are strange guys. Nothing comparing to us common psychos, but are pretty weird too. You have the skills humanity will never understand. I want… to use these your skills."

Sabrina didn`t look too shocked about it. On the contrary – she looked interested in this.

"So… Here`s the mission. My car was stolen. And this is the place where it have been – these tracks are the only one of their kind, so I know for sure. Use your… psychic something to find the clues, trails, evidences – something for me to continue the investigation."

The gym leader suspiciously looked at me, but stepped forward to the tracks.

"Why do you think I can help you?" she asked.

"Because you have a special mentality. You think wider than regular people, you can move things with your eyes!" I approached her trying to cheer in my usual unusual way, "maybe you can see what I can`t!"

Sabrina distracted from my words and looked at the tracks once more. In a few seconds she frowned and approached them.

"It`s strange…" she said with intriguing tone, "they appear out of nothing and then disappear…"

"Exactly. The same thing was on Route 3," I added some of my own observations.

And now it was her turn to investigate. To my surprise, she did not focus her attention on the tracks – instead she observed the beginning. The touched the ground near it and closed her eyes. After some seconds she opened them again and walked back disappointedly.

"This is really interesting…" she whispered. I guess, she really got into it.

Sabrina looked around slowly and carefully observing the territory. When her eye twitched, I thought she noticed something.

And then she made a step forward, away from the track and her heel pierced the dirt behind. This distracted her and made look down.

"There is a dent…" she said thinking.

I approached her and looked down. She appeared to be right about this… The large but not very deep dent could be seen on the ground… at some angle. The tracks begin right in its center, crushing the dirt more than anywhere else.

Then we together looked at the other end of trail – there was another dent, a bigger one. I would never pay attention to a detail… this big.

"Yes, you seem to always look for smaller clues," Sabrina chuckled.

 _"_ _Do you read my mind again?"_ I thought looking at her.

 _"_ _You do not resist when you`re focused on something…"_ she replied telepathically and immediately left the corrupted mind of mine.

Damn, I need to stay alert when doing something like this with her…

 _"_ _You can`t always be on guard…"_ the voice of Sabrina sounded in my head.

 _"_ _Scat!"_ I drove her away.

Her sudden smile actually scared me, but I returned to observing the place.

"So… A dent here… a dent there… and the tracks go from the center of one to the center of another…" I completed the picture and tried to find some sense in it, "it has no sense."

"Were these on Route 3?" Sabrina asked interested.

"They were a bit different – they looked logical but undefinable. Also, the tracks were on asphalt, I would definitely notice the dents in the first place," I explained, "these ones are on dirt. This is why we are able to see them."

"Why do you think they disappear?" the gym leader questioned me, "don`t the tracks leave such traces just… like… when they brake or start? At normal speed cars don`t leave traces."

Partly she was right about that, but I felt this is not all. And I had just one simple answer for her question.

"Tracks are too short to be a braking distance."

And suddenly the rain appeared. It was the shining sun just a minute ago – and now the sky is covered with dark clouds. The drops began to fall down the sky – on me, on ground, on the trail… slowly erasing it.

"How strange…" I looked up at the sky, "Looks like it`s raining a bit too often recently."

The rain erases my only trace so easily, so quickly…

Water.

The water can erase tracks. But why would it? How would it?

No, this is a stupid thought. It makes absolutely no sense.

"I guess, it`s over for today," Sabrina said crossing her hands, "I don`t want to catch a cold for nothing."

"It is not for nothing," I replied mysteriously and nodded, "let`s go back. You`re driving?"

"Yes," she coldly said and headed back from the sight. As for me, I stayed here for some more seconds until the rain erased tracks completely.

I WILL find the answer. I will…

* * *

"Drop me at Pokemon Center," I asked Sabrina.

"As you wish…"

Now her voice doesn`t sound that arrogant as usually. My presence actually works on people, yay! I have reeducated Erika, now I`m going to reeducate Sabrina. I just hope she is not reading me right now…

Her face was calm and focused on the road. No, I don`t think she is reading me now.

"When your gym will open again?" I questioned my companion.

"You`re the seventh one to ask me this crap today," she replied a bit irritated.

"And… will I be the one to receive an answer?" with naïve hope in my voice I asked her again.

"Ugh… I will deal with the captured Rockets and then return back to the gym. Only then I can accept challengers," she told me her plan.

"Yeah… the prisoners… Misty told me about them," I remembered what Sabrina was doing before our meeting, "are there many of them?"

"Fourty six. Some others escaped during the chopper attack, some others changed the side during the battle, a couple just shot themselves," she replied with cold tone.

"Ugh, really? Not good…" the idea of Rockets shooting themselves looked not so bad on one hand, but on the other… it did, "I suppose, you`re going to find out where Giovanni is?"

"Yes. I`m sure they have more hideouts in Kanto, so at least someone must know where it can be."

"Yeah, sure…" I began to spin the cigarette lighter boringly, "forget about me, telling you, they do not talk about it. They act like zombies when you ask them questions."

"Even zombies still have their brain…" Sabrina smiled cunningly, "that`s all I need."

"Ooh, clever girl!" I complimented her, "then I will leave them to you. I can try my own methods of searching for people. Much scarier than yours… brain-frying technics."

That made her smile a bit more.

"Actually, I came here for my own reason too. There is one… specific prisoner that wants to talk to you."

That came out suddenly. A prisoner that wants my attention? Who the heck could that be? One of that damn 2D squad?

"And who could this be?" I asked a question.

"You`ll see…"

* * *

We returned back to the central square where the large crowd was happily celebrating their salvation from Team Rocket. My companion carefully avoided their attention and got me to the police station on the other side of street.

"Well, finally this place contains criminals INSIDE the cells!" I gladly commented the sight when entered inside the building.

There were not too much of policemen in the station – more of a people`s squad. Those cops who willingly surrendered to gym leaders avoided taking under arrest, but remained under control. The others… Had to share the room with those who paid them for torturing people.

Sabrina calmly gave a signal to one of her men, and he gave her the key. I noticed a couple of janitors heading into the side corridor with a large box. I guess, someone actually has to work here every day.

We silently went to the jail section, passing the tightly filled rooms. I have seen so many imprisoned people just once in my life… Saffron City will need a really large prison for them all. I wonder how Sabrina will solve this.

The caged bandits paid a lot of attention to us. Some shouted curses, some begged to release them. Quite a lot of tried to spit at us through the bars, but Sabrina was easily catching all the spits with her telekinetic powers and sending them back into bandit`s faces. To my surprise, I didn`t see any familiar ones among all those… I expected to see someone from Lavender Tower. I gotta find them too a bit later.

And, finally, we reached the last cage. To my surprise, this one was single. With a single girl in Team Rocket uniform sitting in the corner and quietly crying.

I could do nothing but exhale loudly with disappointment when I saw her pink hair and one tail on the side. She heard us and turned around to face me.

"Do you know how often I become sorry for being right recently?... Susan Fuji…"


	76. The cost of freedom

This was the only my suggestion, and it, damn it, appeared to be right. I hate to be right about such things…

"Please, Ven, I didn`t mean to…" the girl rushed to the bars and grabbed them. Damn, she looked like she was crying for the whole day at least. No surprise she was put into a single chamber, otherwise she would be silenced… brutally. As it is officially accepted in prisons.

"Let me talk to her." I asked Sabrina. She silently opened the cage and let me in. "Be close and on guard."

"I… I didn`t mean to…" Susan continued to cry.

"Come on, stop this. You have this uniform for a reason, girl," I strictly addressed her, pointing at the black suit she had on. "And now tell me what made you… a Rocket grunt."

She guiltily looked down. I had absolutely no intention on pressing her, she looked… too fragile for that. But she knows, and knows something important. I have to be extremely careful with her.

"I just wanted to help my parents…" Susan whined quietly.

Oh… Looks like it`s the standard 'because of despair' reason… This couldn`t be otherwise with this girl. I don`t care much for the details in here, but I just can`t believe she would betray her own grandfather by her own will. Or she is just a good actress.

"I understand," my gentle voice was calm and straight, and unusually cheering, "Whatever you needed the money from Team Rocket for…" I paused for a second to give her a good look. Among all people surrounding her now, she can trust only to me. I can tell it by her big eyes, full of hope. "I understand. But tell me how did you allow them do that… to your grandfather?"

The girl suddenly looked around with frightened glance, afraid that someone could listen to us and find out her connection to Mr. Fuji. But then she remembered that it`s useless now, and there is no sense of hiding anything from me. Now it`s too late.

"I didn`t…" She admitted guiltily, "I used the fake name among them so they didn`t find out anything."

"And you did it because… they know something about your grandfather. Was he connected somehow to Team Rocket?"

"Y-yes… I don`t know, how, but… yes, he was."

My very first suspicions were not wrong - Mr. Fuji does have the roots in Team Rocket. Roots he tries to hide even from his granddaughter. Maybe he was working against them or even for them, and that is why they took him in Lavender town. Maybe everything is even worse than I think.

A quiet clicking sound distracted me a bit. That sounded really strange… I turned back to look at the ceiling corner behind me, but there were nothing. The camera was on the other side, but the sound was definitely there. Well, maybe I`m just imagining things…

"Tell me about the scheme." I strictly said to Susan, returning her my attention. "What was the point of Lavender post? The garage with severed pokemon body parts?"

"Oh no, it`s not like that!" Suddenly she got up and tried to convince me. "They are not… Well, they actually ARE severed, but for a reason."

"What could possibly be the reason of cutting down Oddishes leaves?"

"They all are wild. Wild pokemon may have different diseases, so… they were actually put to shape." The girl was talking with calm and determinative tone. "Pokemon have extremely good regeneration, especially grass-types. So if one leaf or root is injured or infected… it`s better to get rid of it completely. It`s not that painful, and a new one will grow up in a few days."

I didn`t know whether I should believe this or not. I don`t know much about pokemon biology, so it may even be true. But I didn`t like it just for one reason – such explanation shows Rockets in better light than they actually are.

Still, this sounds quite logical. As far as I know, Team Rocket steals pokemon from around the region… puts them in shape… and sells, I guess? To make money for Giovanni`s researches! But this still doesn`t answer why do they need exactly grass-type pokemon? Who is so specific to buy grass pokemon in such amounts? Definitely someone even higher than grass-type gym…

Another click… Judging by absent Susan`s reaction, she didn`t hear it. Maybe the building is slowly falling apart? Or some Rattata is gnawing on electric cables behind the walls? I shouldn`t distract myself.

"Please, continue…" I returned my attention back to the prisoner.

 _SHE is your target…_

"Yes… I was under Archer`s command, he is the head of our operation wing…" The girl was telling. I noted a new name on my dark list. "He had an agent in Celadon City, someone who marked as A.E. for short… I was just checking the instructions for me to leave the garage opened in one certain night for hunters to leave pokemon and in another night for truck team to take them. That old garage is actually ours, so my granddad had the key from it and I could steal it any moment I need…"

So the agent from Lavender side was her, and possibly she was the one who was that note was targeted for…

"Was that Archer wearing the greatcoat to instruct hunters?" I asked her.

"No… That was me."

That was sudden. Really sudden.

"And… How did you manage to make them think you`re a man in greatcoat?"

"I covered my face and… smoke a lot before it." She suddenly smiled a bit, like enjoying her own inventiveness, but then caught herself in this and looked away. "I had the task to meet them in the first place and… arrange the operation."

So, that`s where it begins. I have found the trail… Too bad I don`t need it anymore. This is a mystery that will not help me in finding Giovanni, learning the purpose of 2B squad and getting my car back.

"What was the original purpose for that garage of yours?" I tried to get a little of backstory. "Who does this actually belong to?"

"It was ours, but we never actually used it. But then one businessman really, really insisted on buying it, so we sold the garage… but it was not enough to help my mom in Hoenn. So I tried to find some job through that man… that appeared to be Archer himself… and so I ended up here."

She stared into the floor with her glass eyes. Her story explains quite a lot, and maybe even more. A businessman called Archer could be my new trail.

 _Leave me alone…_

"He introduced you the world of crime…" I slowly and quietly said. "And you were very useful for him too with the perfect point for transportation line."

"And when they took my granddad… I wanted to quit, really! But they threatened me that there are no ex-Team Rocket in the world… alive." The last words made her almost cry again. For a second I wanted to tap her shoulder to cheer a bit, but I decided not to.

"I see… You could not leave them even for your grandfather." I concluded.

Well, at this point I`ve got everything I needed from her, and even a bit more. She felt she said enough and guiltily lowered her head, staring into the floor.

The click repeated again. This becomes mania of some sort. Maybe I should really ignore it, this couldn`t mean much. Interrogating Susan is much more important.

"Can you tell me who exactly you were contacting? The location of hideouts you know?" I carefully touched girl`s shoulder.

Susan looked at me with her sad eyes and nodded.

"I don`t have the contact numbers, but I remember the place. I could show… If you let me." She added with hope. "Just… please, help me with my granddad. He`s still in coma, and I can`t take care of him… from here."

"For now, your fate depends on Sabrina. I can`t actually do something directly." I honestly admitted. "But I can talk to her. And if you will cooperate, she may judge you… differently. Still, you were fighting in Saffron City against her."

"I… I did not!" Suddenly Susan shouted. "I was scared, and tried to run away. Rockets caught me and were going to execute for desertion… The squad of leader Misty saved me, actually, but grabbed with the rest."

This becomes more interesting. The quarrels inside of the enemy structure is always profitable for me, so her words made me… smile for some reason. But I tried to take it away as it is not appropriate.

 _You`re wasting your time!_

"Okay, but convincing her isn`t going to be easy. You know how much Team Rocket managed to do… But with your help we`re going to stop them, right?"

I gently grabbed both her shoulders and looked in her eyes. For some moment she hesitated to reply.

"…right?" I repeated the question giving my tone a bit more of seriousness.

"Right." She replied and nodded.

"Then it`s a deal." I released her and stood up. "I will talk to Sabrina about you. We can think of something."

I left her alone in the cell and headed back to the corridor where leader Sabrina was standing. I didn`t tell her anything and just grabbed her hand and pulled to the first free office I have found.

"What the heck was that?" I angrily shouted at her… quietly. "This was the perfect opportunity for you to check HER mind, but all this time you tried to read ME? What for?"

"I have read her mind already. I know she is telling the truth and sincerely wishes to cooperate." Sabrina replied calmly.

"Great, I knew you will also listen to us so I don`t need to tell you everything." I turned away and leaned on the table. "She is actually a nice girl, forced to make wrong choices… You don`t need to punish her for that."

"I see. Team Rocket has all sorts of people in it… But I don`t have the time to check the true intentions of each one of them." Sabrina replied seriously.

"I don`t ask about each one of them… I ask only about her. Her granddad helped me on my investigation, and suffered very much for it. I will feel myself frigging guilty if I won`t do everything I can to help them."

"You don`t need them anymore…" She said with a questionable tone. "Why do you keep worrying about them? Mr. Fuji just opened that damn garage for you, and that`s all!"

"Oh, so you did read that part… Well… That was a key point in my investigation. So I try to be at least a bit thankful… That`s all. Really unusual for me, but… sometimes my conscience wakes up."

Sudden click somewhere from the side really scared me. It was really quiet, barely hearable, but that actually was disturbing.

"Did you hear that?" I whispered to Sabrina and looked in the direction of sound.

"What?"

"The strange click…" Quietly I replied and headed to the wall. It was unusually… boring and empty. "I heard that some times in the cell…"

"What could click in a prison?" The woman seemed to believe me and showed interest in this too.

"I`m asking myself the same question."

I looked on the other side of this wall, from the corridor. It was empty too. I finished the observation and returned back into the office, tightly closing the door.

"I don`t always rely on my paranoia… But I highly recommend you block this place." I seriously addressed Sabrina. "You have a lot of different criminals here, who knows what Team Rocket can do to take them out."

"Block this place? What do you mean by that?"

"Organize the strongest guard you can. Turn it into an unapproachable fortress, surround by moats, I don`t know… We have struck Team Rocket hard capturing so many of their men, and they will definitely attack soon to retrieve them."

Sabrina understood what I wanted to say, but hesitated to do anything.

"There you have much more prisoners than guards. With the help from outside they can easily escape and make all our work useless. Bring here everyone you can."

At least, we must keep the defenses until I find any one of them who knows the possible location of Giovanni now. I wasn`t going to, but now I decided to interrogate each bastard here until get the information I need.

"Don`t you think it`s too early for a counterattack?" Sabrina asked with determination. "We dealt with Team Rocket, now they have to retreat and heal their wounds. Giovanni has no men to do something stupid right now…"

"Don`t underestimate the enemy, woman!" I interrupted her. "Do you really think he had the troops only in Saffron City? He does have people. He does have pokemon! How stupid… Of course, he will react as fast as he can! When I and Erika uncovered their lair in Celadon, he burned the whole building down on the next day. When we have captured their squad in Lavender town, he took them away in an ambulance back to Saffron City…"

I threateningly approached her and looked deep in her eyes.

"Team Rocket has its secrets, and Giovanni is VERY serious about keeping them that way…"

Sabrina looked at me suspiciously.

"When was that ambulance from Lavender you talk about?"

"Nearly a month ago… Maybe, plus a week or so…" I answered a bit confused.

"Then I see how serious he is. One of my students saw it. That ambulance exploded on its way. No one survived."

"Holy shit…" I said in shock. That was extreme even for me. Was that their punishment for the failure at Pokemon Tower?

I remembered the face of that girl I encountered in Lavender town. She was too young for this shit. All of them were young, actually. A squad of stupid newbies sent to capture an old man.

I felt how tight I squeezed my fist uncontrollably. That was enraging me to the highest level. I released my anger on the table, breaking though a good hole in it. That was damn hurt, but I didn`t care.

"Even I didn`t know about that…" I said breathing heavily. "Giovanni can spent human lives so easily just to keep secrets they know…" I rushed to Sabrina and grabbed her shoulders. "Can you imagine what he will do to this place?!"

She looked down, thinking. She imagined that.

And I imagined that too…

Repeating clicking sounds… The suspicious janitors with a box… Exploded ambulance.

"This place is mined!" I shouted to Sabrina, realizing the truth. "Get everyone out…"

But it was too late. The loud and powerful explosion blasted somewhere on the side, causing the massive wave of fire and destruction to sweep down the building.

I dropped on the ground with Sabrina, trying to cover from the wave. But the woman raised her hand, and a purple sphere appeared around us. The wall of flame, incinerating everything on its path, flew past, leaving nothing but rubble and ashes. Without Sabrina I would have no chance for surviving.

The wild flame surrounded us. Bricks and other trash was falling from above and ricocheting from the energy barrier created by Sabrina`s psychic powers. Among all psychics I know only she is strong enough to perform such magic, and yet it was too hard even for her. I could see how quickly she loses her strength keeping the barrier active, and how little time we have until she is done.

I looked around in search for something that can help us escape. There may be just a couple of walls to break until we reach the street and will be safe. And a large piece of beam fit perfectly fine. I stomped it a couple of times to extinguish the flames on it, lifted it up and checked if this hard and heavy enough.

"Can you break the walls with this?" I showed it to Sabrina. "Use telekinetic force or something to break the wall."

"But I will lose the shield!" She shouted to me in reply.

"Screw the shield. I will not let Giovanni kill me with such crappy method…" I approached the edge of barrier and threw beam as high as I can.

Sabrina focused on this and created a powerful wave that pushed beam into the wall and broke through it. We got our way out, but the shield disappeared, letting smoke reach us almost immediately. I coughed and turned back to see Sabrina falling down from fatigue.

"Oh, come on…" I rushed to her and took the woman in my hands. Sabrina was almost fainted and unable to walk. Even for her this is too much.

So, I rushed through the fire, rubble and everything outside. On her last strengths, Sabrina tried to cast another barrier around us, pushing back the fire and letting me run a bit safer.

Finally, outside we ran out on the street and both fell down, heavily breathing. Building is loudly crashing behind us, covering the cries of those who didn`t make it.

Sabrina doesn`t need to be worried about the prisoners anymore…


	77. The labyrinths of mind

I could not believe this happened.

Nearly a week passed since the explosion at police station. I stayed in the Pokemon Center longer to pull my thoughts together and finally realize what the hell is going on.

All news were constantly talking about that incident, rising the count of dead every hour. The prison block was completely wiped out, no survivors there. A lot of wounded people in other parts of building and even on street – the blast and fire destroyed nearly the whole quarter, the fire squads barely stopped the spreading after five hours.

It was a frigging crazy day for all of us…

I was lost for some days. Literally paralyzed, I was lying in my bed in PC room, unable to do anything… Like being in coma myself. I didn`t sleep, I didn`t eat, I didn`t breathe. I got used to horrors of brutal world, but still something even worse exists to shock me even more.

My comrades visited me a couple of times to talk, but in this state I wasn`t able to speak. Misty knew that sometimes this happens to me and explained it to the rest, thankfully helping me to avoid unnecessary questions and psychiatric hospital. So they were coming and telling me the news like I was in real coma.

The most often visitor was suddenly Leaf – and instead of talking she came to stay silent. This strange girl was walking around me, looking at my eyes, sometimes touching my forehead like checking the temperature. After that she were sitting on the chair and… meditating. Or just sleeping, I don`t know. That was extremely strange, as everything is with this girl.

Bill visited me a couple of times to report about results of his field tests during the assault and to brag about his successful inventions. The technology of pokeball jamming he stole from Safari Zone with a bit of my help appeared to be extremely effective… but energy-consuming. Portable devices he provided to the squads ended too quickly, but he still has the ideas of improving. Well, Bill is always like this.

Misty visited me regularly to check the pulse and tell something interesting. She has decided to use this time to tell me what I have missed for these seven years. And that actually sounded more like confession than a chronicle – I learned a couple of things about her that she possibly wouldn`t tell me straightly. To revive me she even tried to show me her new and cool lingerie. Maybe she thought I don`t hear and don`t see her… but I do.

But all this came to end when finally Sabrina decided to visit me. Right from the first second she looked really disturbed by her appearance here, but she felt she must come here.

"They said, you`re in coma now…" She addressed me quietly. "I think I need to talk to you a bit."

She sat on the chair and got a comfortable position.

"Hm… I… I just had no chance of thanking you for saving me." The leader slowly pronounced like each word was extremely hard for her to say. She took her glance away and closed her eyes. "I could never imagine someone can cause so strange feelings in me…"

My face remained rock solid even after her unusual words.

"You know, during the whole my shitty life I could never find anyone who I can actually trust… I was surrounded by cowards and traitors… I beat my way to the place of gym leader with strength and cunningness just to show these idiots that psychics are people too!"

Wow, this sounds like she had some really tough life before… Some problems with her being a psychic… This can explain her bitchy behavior. But why the heck is she telling me this?

"I never liked anyone. My parents hated me for my abilities… everyone hated me for my abilities. And so I hated everyone in return… until I have found other psychics that saw my strength as a symbol of power!"

Come on, woman, stop this, you`re embarrassing me! I do not actually need your biography, I just want a Badge and to get laid for my check-list…

"Of all non-psychic people suddenly you appeared to be the one, that… I`m not disgusted with. Not anymore."

I have no idea where this is going to. And I particularly don`t like it. It want this strange woman to leave me alone for now. Why can`t I just stare at blank point and enjoy my coma for some days in silence? Is this so much to ask?

"I never liked regular people. But as a gym leader I was responsible for the safety of Saffron City, and I did my best to perform this duty. To use my gift for the right purpose. And I have failed deadly…"

She went silent for some time. Sabrina was too proud to realize that I actually kicked her to move forward and finally free Saffron City. Of course, I did that just for my own purposes, not because of any good motivations, but still…

"…but then you came. You pissed me off. You have angered me. And, in the end, this is how you helped me to accomplish my job." Sabrina finally admitted and got up. For some reason she approached my bed and carefully sat on it, staring at me. "I have no idea whether you hear me or not… Well… I hope not. Thank you for that."

"Well, finally!" I jumped from my place to the very ceiling, causing Sabrina almost fell from the bed. Ignoring her, I rushed to the kitchen to find something to eat. "Damn, I am hungry! Hope Bill didn`t empty my fridge yesterday…"

"You… you!" The woman angry yelled behind me.

"Yesh… Me!" I replied her with my mouth full. "Whatsh you want?"

"Oh god…" She god up and approached me. "Were you awake all this time?"

I had to quickly chew and swallow everything I had to answer her.

"This depends…" I looked down at a very delicious cucumber and sighed. "I wasn`t awake. But I could hear everything you guys tell, see everything you guys do."

After that I bit another piece of cucumber and headed to bathroom.

"Oh no, stop, you!" Sabrina rushed after me, but I accelerated and jumped into the shower, closing the door behind me. "What`s all this for?!"

"I can`t hear you through the water!" I shouted in reply.

"You haven`t even turned it on yet."

"Oh, yeah…" This time I actually turned on the stream and began showering. Finally I can wash away all the mental dirt I had to suffer…

But the tall figure behind the door wasn`t going to walk away that easily.

"I want to know what the heck was that!" She insisted on talking to me, even in a shower. No rest for me, again.

"And I don`t want to tell you. You will not be interested." I replied shortly.

"Oh, I will! You can`t just save my life and go into conscious coma for a week and tell me nothing!" Sabrina began to anger a little.

Heh, she thinks I owe her a talk… Maybe, she is right, but I don`t want to talk right now about this. Or any when…

"Why would I need to tell you anything?" I calmly replied her. "It doesn`t matter at all. I don`t matter at all. But your city does. You have work to do. Order to restore, gym to repair… My challenge to accept."

For some time she was silent, thinking it through.

"Why the heck you are so calm?" Her voice slowly began to feel a bit hysterical. "We have been in an epicenter of terrorism act, and you act like nothing happened!"

Oh, I almost got rid of these thoughts, and she pushes on them again.

"Listen, woman!" I rushed to the door, opened it and stared angrily at her. "Give this man to live though this shock! Yes, I was shocked, I didn`t expect this shit to happen!"

I made a couple of steps towards her, making her retreat in a shock of her own.

"You wish to know? I had a psychic shift, okay?"

The unusual look on Sabrina`s face confused me. She was scared like a little girl seeing an adult naked man.

Oh crap… She did was seeing...

I hurried to return back into the shower and finish the procedure. The gym leader didn`t interrupt me anymore and was patiently waiting on the coach.

"I`m sorry for that…" I apologized sitting into the armchair.

"I`m… sorry… too…" She timidly turned away, not looking at me even dressed.

"Look… I just want you to understand. The events at police station were terrifying. Prisoners died, workers died, confiscated pokemon died… Susan died. Until now I didn`t even imagine that Giovanni is capable of something… THIS disgusting."

"We`re still clearing the place…"

"But I want to clear the whole Kanto from him! I had the chance to find him! I had Susan… And I have her no more. I have nothing more left. And I had the chance of preventing all this!"

We stayed silent for some more time, until my stomach demanded to be filled – I didn`t finish this procedure the last time.

"Anyway, however bad it is, you must remember that the future is even worse." I said with cheerful tone while standing from the armchair. "You can`t grief all your life. To move forward, you need… to move forward. To distract yourself from this. A gym battle could be good, don`t you think?"

"Well, we haven`t opened yet." Sabrina informed me. "But it is almost untouched. We can restore power, erase graffiti from the walls, and it will be ready."

"Great, can you arrange that, for example… tomorrow?"

She looked down, thinking. But the thought came pretty quickly.

"I think, you`re right. We have to return to regular life someday. I will prepare the gym." The woman got up and nodded.

"Great, and… Cheer up! Look at me." I grabbed her shoulders and gently shook. "This is one of my specialties. One moment I escape death from a knife in my back… And in a second after that I make a smile and tell stupid jokes until someone pokes me with a knife again."

Such metaphor made Sabrina think again. She silently headed away from me, and I let her go without a sound.

Coma again… Damn, this crap can be quite troublesome. This time Misty explained everyone that I`m not dead and, thanks to her, everything passed easily, but it could be worse. It have been worse.

Well, at least, now I`m back into action. Tomorrow I have a gym battle and I`m sure to get that badge earlier than Douchebag – finally, something good. Now I need to check my guys and make sure they remember me after this weird week…

I got fully dressed and headed down. The nurse was glad to see me again and asked a couple of uncomfortable questions that I dodged carefully.

"So, guys… The vacation is over!" I said while throwing my capsules into the air, when we reached the nearest park. A perfect place to have some practice.

All my pokemon were glad so see me in one way or another – Dumpling even rushed to hug me. But I was mostly worried about the last monster I released – the one that occupied Magikarp`s greatball. This creature carefully moved back, feeling himself uneasy among the others, being almost twice taller than my highest one – the Charizard. Strange behavior for a large Ekans-like monstrosity with sharp teeth and nearly three meters in height, even more in length.

"So, it`s actually you." I approached him and carefully touched his face.

I remembered the day he evolved. I remembered him bursting through the concrete wall and glass to save me from certain doom. Not all scars healed on his face, and I am not sure they will ever do.

"Welcome to the team, friend." I gently said him. "You did not fail my faith in you."

The creature growled in return.

I checked his greatball with a PokeDex to finally find out what pokemon he is.

 _Gyarados, the atrocious pokemon._ _When Magikarp evolves into Gyarados, its brain cells undergo a structural transformation. It is said that this transformation is to blame for this Pokémon's wildly violent nature._ _Once Gyarados goes on a rampage, its ferociously violent blood doesn't calm until it has burned everything down._

The atrocious pokemon… This one doesn`t look really atrocious or extremely violent. Well, he looks threatening enough, that`s fine for me, but if PokeDex is correct, then I have to be really careful about this pokemon. Maybe this is what Douchebag meant when he said that I cannot handle such monster? I thought that was sarcasm.

"Anyway, I`m proud of you. You have earned your name… Lei Sheng."

Gyarados raised above me and roared loudly. I saw something… kind in his large menacing face. A really loyal friend hides behind the large teeth and brutal look. A loyal friend that is capable of burning down the cities. With such power in my hands, I can crush Team Rocket forever! A little bit of training – and this monster will be my wrath.

"Let`s have a work out, gang. You`ve been waiting for it, I know…"

* * *

For the week of slacking I have squeezed EVERYTHING from these boys. Fighting each other, fighting rocks, fighting other random trainers passing by – we have returned our shape. We will really need this for the tomorrow`s match, and I expect a lot from my Lei Sheng. The TM Case stated that he learned the move Bite during the evolution, and also he tried to perform something like Dragon Rage. He has just evolved and already proves his strength! I`m so proud of him… Is this the feeling parents actually feel towards their children? When something to be proud of exists at all?

But not everyone was as inspired as I am. Moment still suffers from blood hunger, and I still didn`t thought of something adequate for this. Harry is very angry at me for this huge delay in searches, and I barely kept him on place. But all the rest were very active and tried their best. Of course, Lei Sheng was working very hard with his new moves, and even attracted attention of Dumpling. Looking at the successful newbie, my veteran Charizard did his best to overdo Gyarados. Looks like some small rivalry was born in my team, a pretty useful one.

In the end, we all worked hard, tired much and headed back to PokeCenter for rest.

* * *

Well, here it is – the Saffron City gym. I already know what type it is, who is the leader and even what pokemon she has. What could possibly go wrong?

"This is frigging unfair!" The loud male voice reached me. I noticed a guy standing before the entrance to gym and angrily shouting. "I came here first!"

That`s what can go wrong.

"Hey there, Douchebag!" I greeted him, causing this little bastard to turn around. "Glad to see you. No more inappropriate suits, yeah?"

"Shut up! Why the hell gym is opened but doesn`t accept me? You know that creepy brunette, tell me!"

I couldn`t resist smiling widely.

"Because she opened it only for me!" I gladly informed him. "And I will be the first challenger to defeat her in more than seven months!"

"Screw you! You can`t be ahead of me, loser!"

"Ha! But I will…" I passed near him and headed to the doors, but then I stopped. "You know what? I think I`m getting kind today. I will give you a choice… To enter this gym with me and cheer for me during my gym battle… before yours… or wait until it is opened for all the regular mortals."

Douchebag stared at me, ready to tear me apart from his anger, but he knew that I`m his ticked inside the gym, and he can`t do anything about it. I won this time.

"Lead on, your loser majesty…" He invited me inside with a sarcastic jest.

"Okay, I will not execute you… today." I played along a bit and finally reached the doors. "He`s with me, guys." I addressed two brutal psychic guards on their duty not to let Douchebag in. They know me already and know about my deal with Sabrina. My small douchebagy addition didn`t bother them.

With a single wave of hands I opened both doors…

"Wow. This place looks… Smaller from the inside." Douchebag surprisingly commented.

He was right – behind the doors just one small room was hidden. It was pretty colorful, bright and… without doors. But there was a man standing right in the middle of it, gladly greeting us upon the entrance.

"Mister Vengeance, leader Sabrina is waiting for you in her gym!" He addressed me. "Is this a viewer?"

"Actually, he is a challenger too." I replied. "We pass the gym together, but he gladly agreed to let me first challenge leader Sabrina."

"Well then…" The man was confused for a bit. "I guess, you may pass …"

I nodded and looked around. This strange room looked also really empty. Besides the lone man there was also… a teleport!

"Wow, you have these too!" I joyfully approached it. "Is this a trick of your gym?"

"Exactly, young man!" The guy behind us answered. "Make a step in it – and your gym challenge will begin!"

It`s just a flashing mechanical thing on the floor, but for some reason I was worried a bit. Each time I enter the gym, this feeling appears… But also the feeling of great heat burns in my soul. The reason why I keep beating gym leaders, each time harder and harder.

"Afraid?" Douchebag asked me giggling. "Well, I will go first. And I will reach your brunette first too." And he made a step into the teleport, disappearing in the bright flash.

"Ha… We`ll see about that." I quietly said and stepped too.

We appeared in the corner of another room, the same of size, but it looked a bit brighter. In the middle of room a guy was standing with his eyes closed, waving his hand in front of him and causing the three pokeballs to hover. Other three corners of room had their own teleports too.

"Heh, I think, now I know what`s the main feature of this gym." I said to Douchebag. "It`s just another labyrinth, but with teleports and whole bunch of rooms."

"You never know where the next teleport will lead…" My horrible companion replied thoughtfully.

"…and how many rooms you need to pass until you get to the goal." I finished his sentence. He silently nodded in agreement.

So, all we need to do – is to pass from one room to another, beat anyone standing in our way, teleport to the next and JUST hope this will make us closer to the target. This looks crazy enough to be a gym, as the rest of them are. But earlier I had some tricks to make the challenge easier… or just possible. I don`t know what I would do without a pen in Koga`s gym… What could I do there?

I know what I can do!

And with that in mind, I grabbed a chocolate bar from my pocket, unwrapped it and began to chew on.

"Not the best timing…" Douchebag hinted me quietly.

"Well, I don`t care." I replied and dropped the wrap on the floor.

"You`re such a Swinub…" My companion commented this with some disgust. "So, what do we do now?"

"How about challenging that guy Cameron?" I pointed at the psychic in the middle. During the preparations I trained him in person, so this battle should be not really delaying. "I take this one, you take the next."

"Nope, I`m not waiting for you." He shook his head and rushed to the other teleport, quickly disappearing in the flash of light.

This made the trainer open his eyes and notice me.

"So, Vengeance, you came to battle us?" Cameron asked me with determination.

"Yeah, yeah… I battled all of you earlier, remember?" I said light-mindedly. "So I came for your mistress."

"Ha… But you have never battled Sabrina herself, haven`t you?"

"No, I haven`t… But I`m going to! That`s why I`m here." I replied back with even more determination.

"Then you will definitely need a warm-up." Cameron said, lowering his hand. Two of three pokeballs flew behind him and fixed themselves on the belt. The last one landed right in his palm. "She may be young, but very good at battles, despite she doesn`t like it."

"You`re right. Let`s train some more." I agreed and threw my first pokeball on the field. "Let`s go, Dumpling!"

The evil grin on my opponent`s face made me think.

"Yeah… let`s do this… Slowpoke, I choose you!" Cameron released his pokemon on the field.

Damn, I completely forgot that his pokemon is half-water type… Not a really good match for my Charizard, but we can do it. It`s just a Slowpoke…

"Slowpoke, use Water pulse!" The first command sounded.

"Be focused, Dumpling! Hit him with Wing Attack!" I ignored that attack and rushed to strike immediately.

My pokemon spread his wings and jumped high, then glided to the opponent until his wing hit Slowpoke in the face. The dopey pokemon was thrown back, but the emotionless face remained for even more time, until he finally realized he was hit. And then he shot a quite strong stream of water into my Dumpling, and that shot was really accurate. This pokemon may be slow as crap, but you definitely should not mess with him.

And also this pokemon is hardy as crap – he can withstand a lot of punches and survive. It`s like a little pink Snorlax – but slow by reaction, not by movement.

"Let`s try this again. Wing Attack!" I said with determination.

"And we will try again too. Water Pulse!" The opponent followed my lead.

Another round passed with each opponent just hurting each other – badly but not fatally. Well, maybe the time has come to finish this.

"Okay, Dumpling, let`s try that thing out… Spinner Wing maneuver!"

My Charizard gladly growled and rushed to his confused opponent.

"Oh, something new? Stop him with Confusion!" The psychic trainer wasn`t too surprised about my tricks – almost everyone in Sabrina`s army knew about me. But everyone is also too self-confident to surrender.

Anyway, we were first and only to strike. On a high speed my pokemon reached the poor Slowpoke and threw him up with his left wing. The right one glowed with bright silver light and immediately struck the opponent, sending him into flight until the collision with wall.

The dopey pokemon fell on ground and… suddenly stood on his fours. His blank eyes looked like he still didn`t get what happened. How could he survive such a powerful attack?

Oh, he didn`t… He just didn`t realize it. After some seconds he quietly exhaled and fainted. Slowpokes are slow even in this.

"You`re getting better and better…" Cameron said while returning his pokemon back. "Want for another one?"

"Let`s go!" I replied with determination. "I have another pocket monster to walk."

I returned my Dumpling back and grabbed the greatball this time. The last one.

"Lei Sheng, I choose you!" I shouted as loud as I can to make the entrance of my awesome monstrosity of Gyarados as cooler as possible. The massive blue menace rose above us, even touching the ceiling, and roared angrily at the opponent.

"Wow… You should be careful with this one." The shocked psychic advised me. "You know what these creatures are capable of…"

"I know. That`s why he is here." I proudly looked at Gyarados. He closed his mouth, noticing my glance on him, and quietly growled I return.

"Well then, I will give you my best pokemon. Slowbro, let`s go!" The opponent shouted, sending his next pokemon on the field. This one looked like another slowpoke, but with black shell chewing his tail. Yeah, wicked nature…

But this time were are in even more profitable position. I know what moves this Slowbro has, and I know that he has nothing super effective against us. But we do have something against him.

"Lei Sheng, are you ready to chew some Slowbros?" I asked my partner fervently. He answered my cunning offer with scary Gyarados` grin. "Then let`s start with Bite!"

"We are not afraid of Bites!" My opponent yelled self-confidently. "Slowbro, use Psychic!"

Oh, this guy isn`t going to go easy on us – he is throwing one of the strongest psychic-type moves at us. Awesome, I expected no less.

But my Lei Sheng proved himself to be really fast, when it comes to battles. His long and agile body helps him move on the ground low and speedy, reach his foes and snap their necks with his huge jaw! Well, not that brutal, actually, but still very effective and hurtful for the Slowbro. This evolved form of Slowpoke doesn`t have such slow reaction as his predecessor – at least, he screeched immediately after the hit. The hermit crab pokemon restored his balance and focused on my Gyarados. The mystic purple glow appeared around him and the huge psychic explosion threw him back at the wall. The collision was not that bad, the main damage was from the explosion itself. But one Psychic is not enough to take my Lei Sheng out!

"Let`s try and Bite him again!" I loudly gave the command.

"Use Headbutt!" The opponent ordered.

Another successful attack from us… and the same from the opponent, smashing my Gyarados with his head. But our attacks were super effective, and that means the victory is near.

"Let`s end this. Dragon Rage!" I yelled so loudly that possibly the whole gym could hear me.

"Oh no, you don`t! Slowbro, Psychic it!" Cameron angrily shouted. But he knew it`s over.

My Lei Sheng charged the powerful energy blast in his mouth and brought it upon the enemy Slowbro. Poor pokemon was literally crushed into the floor and fainted immediately, while the blast power dissolved across the whole gym. The real rage of dragon!

Seeing his first real victory, my pokemon stared at me, expecting some praise. He was glad to fight by my side.

"You are great, Lei Sheng." I smiled and touched his skin. The blue monster growled in return.

"I knew this is coming…" My opponent quietly said and returned his fallen warrior back. "But are you ready for Sabrina herself?"

Suddenly Gyarados stared at him with his angry eyes that shined evilly. Cameron retreated a bit back, affected by this.

"Hey, didn`t you just… use Leer on him?" I asked my Lei Sheng with a bit scolding tone. I expected him to learn more new moves soon, but that was really sudden.

The pokemon looked away from the psychic and guiltily turned to me.

"It`s fine. Just… keep yourself in hands. Or flippers, whatever." I smiled again.

The psychic trainer shook his head after the affection of Leer and smiled too.

"You ARE ready…"


	78. The brain-exploding fight

So, I continued my small journey across the psychic-type gym. I have fixed Lei Sheng`s new Leer move in replacement for old and quite useless Splash – too bad we didn`t succeed in learning my awesome Flying fish maneuver. But I can think of more cool maneuvers later.

I traveled from one teleport to another, trying to find my way to Sabrina and leaving the chocolate wraps behind me. That`s how I mark my way.

Some of the rooms were already cleared by Douchebag, and that made my way much easier. I still had to battle another psychic with a bunch of Kadabra and Slowpoke families, but I have defeated him easily with Reaper and Loser.

Jumping from one room to another, I suddenly began to realize that I have been there. But used teleports were already marked with trash left behind, so I easily found new teleports.

Until one of them suddenly returned me back to the beginning…

How could this be possible? I have marked each teleport I`ve already stepped into! I ate so much chocolate today that my ass is gonna stick together for the rest of my life!

Douchebag…

He uncovered my plan. It`s not that hard, actually, and he is trying to spoil my plan to challenge Sabrina first. And he can use my trick in his favor! That bastard…

Well, at least, I have observed most of rooms, so I had some memory remained, and used it to course through the rooms. It was pretty hard, but to navigate better I stomped old wraps into the ground. It`s good that no one was around, otherwise I would be ashamed of staining their floor even more…

In the end, I have found the room with all three of four portals marked. The only portal that doesn`t have a chocolate wrap near it is the right one. Too bad one of the other portals was right now occupied by some douchebag, kicking out my wrap mark away.

"Got you!" I shouted to him, interrupting this small act of hooliganism.

Douchebag immediately turned to me and understood that I caught him on the crime scene. But he didn`t answer anything – just looked at the last untouched teleport. The one that HAS to lead to Sabrina.

"Oh, no, you don`t!" I threateningly shook my head to him, causing an evil smile.

Douchebag immediately rushed from the place, running towards the teleport and continuing to look at me. I made a serious face and chased him until he disappeared in the flash of teleportation pad. Only after that I let myself smile a bit and lower my speed.

"What an idiot…"

I imposingly walked to the device and moved to the next room. A large room with battlefield layout, high ceiling and columns holding it in the corners of the field part… and, of course, a tall grim person standing on the other side. I finally got there.

But one specific douchebag was standing on my way to victory and shouting at the woman before us.

"What do you mean – doesn`t accept challenges?" He was really surprised and angered.

"Ven, is this your friend?" Sabrina switched her attention to me right when I appeared. Douchebag became even more angry being ignored.

"This one? No, just a random douchebag, you may throw him out." I said and looked at my enraged companion, smiling.

"What?!" He stomped his leg and grinned. "You…"

"Okay, okay, I`ll let you watch me earning my sixth gym badge…" I approached the position of challenger and gently pushed him away.

"You… this is unfair!" He shouted, addressing more Sabrina than me now.

"I don`t remember you fighting on our side against Team Rocket…" Sabrina strictly shushed Douchebag. "So you may get lost with your claims!"

Wow, she`s harsh. But that`s correct. Douchebag needs someone to put him on his place.

"Yeah, I won`t remind you where YOU have been during the Saffron assault…" I hinted a little for him to shut up. "If you behave well, I`ll ask Sabrina to take you too today." This had the effect, and he retreated to the viewer bench near the wall.

At last, just for some minutes I will have more badges than Douchebag. Such small victory for me… and so big loss for him at the same time.

"Ah… Now, as no one is going to disturb us, shall we begin?" I smiled and addressed Sabrina. "You know what I`m here for."

"Yes, I know. But don`t think I will go easy on you. Show me everything you`ve got!"

The lights surrounded our room, the large screen appeared on the ceiling and students began to surround us. Everyone wishes for a show.

"The battle between the challenger Vengeance and gym leader Sabrina is about to begin!" The familiar voice of Cameron reached us. "The battle is going to be one-on-one, with four pokemon on each side. Only the challenger is allowed to make substitutions, and… begin!"

The woman smiled and grabbed her first pokeball, staring at me.

"Let`s go. Kadabra, I choose you!" Leader Sabrina began the battle, sending out her psi pokemon on the field. The low creepy yellow thing with a spoon… I never liked this pokemon.

"Okay, the battle of smart asses begins! Dumpling, head on!"

I sent my ace pokemon first to open this ceremony. He greeted me spreading his wings wide and throwing the flame high up.

"Pffft, poser…" Douchebag commented us from behind.

But I ignored him and focused on battling.

"Dumpling, begin with Wing Attack!" I gave the first command.

"Kadabra, use Future Sight!" Sabrina ordered calmly.

Wow… That thing managed to surprise me. I don`t remember her having that move earlier. And I don`t know what this move does! Judging by her cunning smile, she expected that.

But, anyway, the battle has begun. My pokemon ran towards the enemy, while Kadabra performs her cursed spell. The eyes and hands of this pokemon glowed in mystic light, and suddenly a rift appeared in the air above. After that a large energy pulse headed up too, being sucked into that thing like into a small Black hole that looked cool, but… it did nothing. Looks like his thing missed. It would be really powerful to get a blast THAT big in the face.

Meanwhile, Kadabra finished casting right before Dumpling managed to hit her badly with his right wing.

"Let`s do this again, boy. Wing attack!"

"Okay, now proceed with Reflect!" Sabrina chose as her second move.

Damn it! Reflect is a very bad thing for us, as most of my pokemon specialize on physical attacks. She knows it. And she uses it. Well, next round I will have no choice.

And in this move Dumpling repeated the attack with his mighty wings, but Kadabra managed to create an energy shield that weakened the power of strike. Charizard jumped back and growled at his cunning opponent. But his opponent was already weak, getting two pretty good hits. Another one will be enough.

"Well, now we switch to Flamethrower, Dumpling!" I gave the command. "Finish her!"

"Use Psybeam, Kadabra!"

Now it`s a battle of range attacks. And we`re losing it, because as I noticed, Kadabra has slightly faster reaction than we do. So, two projectiles – a psychic ray and a fire stream headed towards the pokemon, hitting each other hard and throwing back. Maybe those two were critical hits.

Dumpling roared displeased, getting up after this, and his opponent… remained to lie down.

"Kadabra is unable to battle, and Charizard is the winner!"

Really? No, this doesn`t feel right… Sabrina`s pokemon just couldn`t give up that easily. Kadabra managed to create a barrier that continues to protect her next pokemon, but still… This woman has a real plan, a trick, just like Erika did. I need to figure it out!

"Fine, Kadabra, return…" She said while switching the active pokemon. "Mr. Mime, you`re next!"

So, it`s that creepy bastard again. I continue to add new pokemon to my black list.

"Be careful with this one, Dumpling." I warned my Charizard. "Don`t believe your eyes. And start with Flamethrower."

"It`s no use…" Sabrina evilly whispered. "Psybeam, !"

And so it goes again… Just like the last time, the battle of range attacks, with one exception – our was faster this time. The powerful stream of fire hit the barrier pokemon and burned for good, meanwhile the psychic ray struck Charizard too. My pokemon shook his head and roared at the opponent.

But then suddenly the crack in air appeared again, the one from earlier. This time the blast of energy appeared from it and headed towards my shocked Dumpling. He was so confused that couldn`t even move, and this menace exploded him with huge power, throwing back into the wall and finishing for good.

"Charizard is unable to battle, and Mr. Mime is the winner!" Cameron announced the result.

How can this be? The blast disappeared in the past… and appeared to land a hit in the future. It this how Future Sight works? Sends attacks through time itself? How cool is that to have a pokemon that can send crap through time? Damn, what else are these crazy creatures capable of?

But this is a thing to think about later. Right now I`m losing a battle!

"Go back, Dumpling. You did well…" I returned my pokemon and looked at the remained capsules.

I didn`t expect it to be that quick, and just two pokemon that are not weak to psychics are Dumpling and Lei Sheng. All the rest are half-poison, as Leaf noticed someday, and this is actual problem. And I wouldn`t like to send my trump card right now – so I have not much of a choice.

"Okay, Reaper, now it`s your turn!" I decided the next battler and sent him to the field. Let him be weak to psychic types, his bug-type moves will counter that. "Let`s Twineedle him!"

"Fine, then… Mr. Mime, begin with Barrier!" Sabrina reacted.

Oh, I remember that move. Bad, bad move – with this all my physical attacks against this pokemon will weaken. Damn it… I hope the power will be enough.

The barrier pokemon raised his hands up and began to move in the air, forming a blue barely visible wall. When my Reaper reached him and struck with his stings, Mr. Mime barely felt it.

"Focus on your goal… Use Calm Mind!" Sabrina ordered her pokemon.

"Reaper, repeat the Twineedle!"

This time opposing pokemon just closed his eyes, making some sort of meditation. The bright red aura glowed around him once, empowering him. But that didn`t stop my Beedrill from landing another super effective, but a bit weakened hit.

For some reason, Sabrina decided to repeat this again. It seems like she`s going to gain as much strength as she can before we finish her Mr. Mime. That means we need to hurry and finish him even faster. So we continued our assault, using our Twineedle and Pin missile moves. One turn… And another… and another, until…

Mr. Mime was glowing brightly, all the energy he has collected was bursting outside. But he was weak by body, suffering a lot of hits from us and barely standing. Just another attack – and that`s all. But Sabrina had an opinion of her own.

"And now, Mr. Mime, use Baton Pass!"

What the hell is Baton Pass? Doesn`t sound too dangerous, but…

The clown-like pokemon raised his right hand squeezed his finger. The white glow enveloped him and turned into an beam… returning back to his originated pokeball and leaving a cloud of red energy. Smiling Sabrina had another one prepared, and she used it immediately to send the next monster.

A Butterfree-like pokemon, but looking much more dangerous. He took the place of Mr. Mime and absorbed the energy remained from previous battler, also getting a hit from Reaper that didn`t care about who to punch. Too bad the bug-type attack went too weak on this new menace.

"Wait a second, aren`t gym leaders forbidden to substitute their pokemon?" I reminded her the rule.

"Not only if it is a move itself!" Sabrina gladly explained.

So, there are exceptions, great! I`m frigging love when the rules change in the process. Well, let`s try to do something about it…

"Venomoth, use Psybeam!" The gym leader addressed her partner.

"Reaper, hold on for a bit…" I wanted to switch to another pokemon for now, but the intuition told me that I should wait. And I did. "Switch to Matrix Mode!"

The colorful ray shot from the eyes of the enemy and, being crazy empowered by the red aura, struck my pokemon like a lightning and finished him right at the place. I still haven`t seen a move such powerful, and neither did Reaper. He lost.

"Beedrill is unable to battle, and Venomoth is the winner!"

Is this pokemon alone so powerful or is this the effect of Calm Mind that somehow passed to him from Mr. Mime? Could this be the work of Baton Pass? And what`s the most important – what the heck do I have to do with Venomoth that one-shots my pokemon?

I silently returned poor Reaper back and thought deeply.

Dumpling would be perfect match against Venomoth, but he is already out of the game. And I know that even more powerful pokemon is waiting for me in the end, and I want to save Lei Sheng at any cost. Harry and Loser have nothing against this foe… So Moment and his speed is my only hope.

"Fly the sky, Moment!" I have sent the third pokemon out. The battle becomes hotter with each second…

One powerful hit could be enough to finish my Moment, I understand that. So we need to be fast, agile and dodge EVERY Psybeam Sabrina throws at us.

"Okay, Moment, activate Matrix Mode and start with Confuse Ray!" I proceeded to the next round.

"All we need is one good shot… Psybeam!" The command from gym leader followed.

Now we have the advantage – the extreme speed of my Golbat should be enough to attack first and dodge attacks that come from the opponent. Of course, Moment will need to focus on the enemy attacks, and that will affect his own power, but we have to take the chance.

So, Golbat shot a ray of his own first, striking the enemy with confusion. Then Venomoth quickly tried to recover after that and shot another psychic ray, but my Moment flew back, barely dodging it. Yeah, he`s gonna live another round!

"You can`t run for eternity!" The woman threatened me. "We will get you. Psybeam one more time!"

"Keep dodging, Moment, this is the most important thing now! And use Wing Attack again!"

The heat is rising… The end is near.

Golbat rushed to his opponent, carefully moving with his spiral style, ready to dodge the counterattack from the enemy. The hit from us was quick and powerful – Venomoth was thrown back, and hit the wall. But that was still not enough to finish him – on the opposite, he threw a determinate look on Moment and launched a focused energy blast at him. This struck my pokemon extremely hard, throwing him back at the ceiling, crushing on contact once and then – on falling again.

"Moment… can you… continue?" I asked my partner quietly and carefully.

The large wing rose high up and struck the floor. This helped Golbat to jump back into the air and get flying again. He is extremely beaten, but with his last breath the battle continues.

"Ugh, what stubborn pokemon…" Sabrina shook her head in disapproval. "Give it one last Psybeam, Venomoth!"

"Corkscrew maneuver!"

Yeah, the moment of glory for my Moment. I wished to use this thing someday in such fashion. My Golbat flew high and spread his wings over the foe, and then rushed down, pushing limbs to his body and spinning like crazy, until the collision struck Venomoth and pressed into the floor. After this the poison moth pokemon just couldn`t continue fighting, and Moment flew away victorious.

"Venomoth is unable to battle, Golbat wins the round!" The announcement sounded.

"Well, that was impressive." The gym leader smiled, returning her fallen pokemon. "Among all your tricks I know this one is really interesting."

"I like to impress people" I gladly nodded and crossed my hands. "A battle isn`t interesting if it is boring!"

"…can`t argue with that." A bit confused, Sabrina replied. "Nevermind. The battle is going on."

And then she released her previous battler – Mr. Mime, the clown-like pokemon.

"Let`s make this quick, Moment." I threw my right hand forward, giving an order. "Bite!"

"Psybeam!"

One hit is enough to take out each of them. And that`s exactly what happened.

The barrier pokemon launched a psychic beam into my Golbat, hitting him badly right between the eyes, but the bat pokemon continued to fly forward by inertia and fell down on Mr. Mime, stinging with his fangs. Both pokemon fell at the same time.

"Both Mr. Mime and Golbat are unable to battle!" Cameron announced with a bit of confusion in his voice. He didn`t expect a draw, but he knows this is not the end. Yet.

The silence fell upon the battlefield for some time. Even Douchebag was quietly watching over us, waiting for the conclusion. I don`t know who was he voting for – possibly, not me.

"So, it`s just one pokemon from each side now…" Sabrina said, seriously looking at me.

"Yes, it is…" I replied and grabbed the greatball from my shoulder belt. "I know what`s yours gonna be."

"And I know about yours…" Gym leader answered and carefully took her ultraball.

"Then let`s do this!" I shouted and threw the capsule on the field. Sabrina did the same, and two new monsters appeared between us.

From Sabrina`s side – the humanoid-like yellow pokemon with long pointy face, moustache and spoons in his hands. The psi pokemon – Alakazam. Actually considered one of the strongest pokemon in Kanto.

From my side – the huge long monstrosity that – according to PokeDex – is capable of erasing the cities in his rage. The atrocious pokemon – Gyarados, named Lei Sheng.

"I heard that your Magikarp evolved." Sabrina said while observing my pokemon. "And really wished to test it in battle."

"Your wish is my command, milady!" I bowed playfully. "The battle it is. Lei Sheng, start with Bite!"

"Alakazam, Psychic!" The answer from Sabrina was immediate and merciless.

As my Gyarados rushed to his opponent with his fangs ready to pierce the enemy, our opponent wasn`t waiting. Alakazam threw his right spoon in the air, leaving it to hover with some psychic power, and then focused his eyesight at approaching six-meter-long Lei Sheng. The purple aura surrounded both pokemon, but only mine was lifted in the air an blasted by the powerful explosion that threw him back.

Wow… He had lifted a couple-hundredweight monster and threw him like nothing! That is definitely a pokemon we should not mess with.

"Lei Sheng, get up! Try Bite again!" I gave the command to my partner while he was recovering from a hit like this.

"Don`t let it close, Alakazam. Psychic again!"

The result was almost the same – we didn`t even got close to the psi pokemon as he just pushed Lei Sheng away from him, hitting even stronger than before. My Gyarados is quite hard pokemon, but if this continues - everything eventually comes to an end.

Damn, and that`s her strategy? Throwing my pokemon away until he`s finished? The worst thing is that this strategy actually works! The best thing… I predicted it to happen. But I can`t use my counterstrategy yet, it will not be enough.

"Hide behind that column!" I told my Lei Sheng. I expected that this thing is big enough to give cover even for my huge Gyarados.

"Ha! No hiding from us!" The gym leader shouted with determination. "Blast the column with Psychic!"

She doesn`t bother much about her own gym. I like it, because it`s in my favor.

This time Alakazam focused his power on the structure before my Lei Sheng. Just a single motion of hand – and it was blasted into pieces, small and big.

"Great! Now Tackle the rubble into him!" I gladly commanded to my pokemon.

That worked extremely good – the physical strength of Gyarados exceeds all limits, and the pieces of column, broken by Alakazam and thrown by Lei Sheng, went straight at our foe, hitting him multiple times and even drop to the ground.

Sabrina was caught by surprise with this maneuver, and grinned angrily. She definitely doesn`t want to lose.

But suddenly instead of cheering her pokemon somehow, she stared at him and… her eyes began to glow. She didn`t say a thing, and her Alakazam quickly got back to feet and took a battle stance.

The brutal look on Sabrina`s face reminded me of something… Yeah, the same brutal look her Alakazam has right now! This could be the psychic link I heard about. Oh, I`m in trouble now…

Then her pokemon began to glow green, slowly healing his wounds from our previous rubble attack. He began to execute the order without the order itself! Or did he?

"Stop him, Lei Sheng! Bite him!"

We used this moment to attack again, and this time we succeeded. Alakazam healed almost all of his wounds, but Gyarados crunched his shoulder, causing the extreme pain to that pokemon. For some reason, Sabrina`s shoulder twitched a bit too. Looks like this psychic link has its side effects.

Still, I suspect she is giving him new orders telepathically, so I can`t hear them at all. But I can predict her! I`m pretty sure she is going to use Psychic next turn, so we could turn it in our favor again…

I looked at other columns. Yes, they are perfect.

"Lei Sheng…" I called out to my pokemon and pointed at the nearest pillar. "Position yourself!"

He understood me and quickly headed to the point I need, until I said "Position!" again. So, now Gyarados stands on a line between Alakazam and the column. When the opponent throws Lei Sheng back, we can just ricochet from the column and attack in return. Great plan!

I looked at Sabrina and caught her cunning look on me. She has some plan of her own.

"Fine, Alakazam… Throw Gyarados with Psychic… to the left!"

What?! She has spoiled my whole plan! It`s like… she knew it. She read it.

Suddenly her old words appeared in my mind. "You do not resist when you`re focused on something…" I remember them!

Damn, Sabrina, you`re still here? How dare you read my mind while the battle is going on, damn it!

She didn`t reply me immediately, but I felt a bit of… freedom from intruders in my mind. The gym leader left me for some time, and I have to plan something against her. Now it`s not only pokemon battling on a field… Their trainers battle in their minds too.

But during our mind battle the real one didn`t stop. Alakazam fiercely moved my Gyarados aside the way and pressed into the wall, crushing it. Without my direct command, Lei Sheng just tried to survive this assault.

"Okay, listen here, big boy…" I began to instruct my pokemon. "Bite this thing. Bite him with all you might! Give him everything you have! Unleash your rage!"

Then I switched to Sabrina – she looked a bit worried. She used a lot of Psychic attacks in this battle, and her pokemon may not succeed in performing another one. She has to go defensive!

Again, she said nothing aloud – but telepathically her Alakazam did get the command and took the stance, ready to dodge our attack.

So, as my Lei Sheng gathered up and then jumped on the opponent, I made my own move. The feeling of slight press on my mind exists – that means, Sabrina is reading me right now. She sees everything I see, she hears everything I think… So, I thought about… her naked. Me naked. Having some fun together. Adult fun…

"Ah!" Woman squeaked from surprise and shock, and so did her Alakazam, still linked to her.

Losing the focus, our opponent remained defenseless for our attack, and Lei Sheng successfully bit the Alakazam, critically hitting him.

Sabrina shook her head, recovering from all this, and then angrily shouted aloud, not caring anymore about secrecy:

"Throw him away with Psychic, and then – Recover!"

I couldn`t suppress my smile, looking at the position of pokemon. The time has come.

"Lei Sheng… Spinning Tooth maneuver!"

Finally, the fact that opponent`s reaction is faster, worked in my favor. The explosion from Alakazam`s Psychic threw my Gyarados right at the column, just like I wanted. But Lei Sheng flew a bit right and grabbed it, flying forward by inertia, and then… swung around the pillar and flew back. Alakazam began to glow green, trying to restore his powers, and right at this moment my Lei Sheng grabbed his head, made a perfect front flip and crushed the psychic monster into the ground.

The dust went really high, and when it dissolved… Alakazam was lying there, unconscious.

"Alakazam is unable to continue! Gyarados wins the battle and challenger Vengeance wins the whole match!"

A huge wave of applauds almost knocked me down. I didn't even notice how many people gathered here to watch me battling – not only Sabrina`s students – there were regular citizens, some people I trained during the preparations, even a couple of trainers from other gyms. Mikey from Brock`s gym was there, clapping for my victory with all the might.

All of them congratulate me with my new badge… I even felt uncomfortable with that.

I noticed even Douchebag clapping together with others, but he stopped as soon as he caught my eyesight on him. Little bastard… I know the true you, no more hiding.

"So, this is really over." The gym leader walked forward, spreading her hands. "You see, Vengeance, how much you affect people? You see, how glad they are for your victory over me? You… really can infiltrate others minds, even better than me."

I made a silly smile and scratched my back of head.

"Maybe, I am just one charismatic bastard?"

"No, it`s because you possess psychic powers!" She explained. "I always wanted to prove people one simple thought – everyone has them. But not all can actually control them to be called psychics."

That`s new for me. I have psychic powers, awesome! Maybe, someday I will be able to throw things with my eyes. Ow, should I ask Sabrina about this?

"Will I be able to throw things with my eyes someday?"

"I don` think so. These strong powers appear in childhood and accompany you across the whole life. Not many people have such. But psychic abilities can be different… And you`re the proof! For saving the city, for clearing my gym challenge, for helping me to understand humanity… I present you with this Marsh badge!"

She handed me over the same gold coin-like badge again. And this time I felt myself like I`m worthy of it.

"Thank you, kind woman. I understood nothing of your lecture, but I appreciate it." I gratefully nodded and grabbed the shiny badge and quickly hid it in my pocket. I`ll place it into the case later.

"And also, I want to give you this TM. Make your mind calm when you need it."

Great, a Calm Mind technique… Well, I`m not sure if any of my pokemon can learn this, but still may be useful someday.

"Thanks…" I smiled to her, nodded and turned back to face Douchebag. He noticed me and frowned, waiting for my turn.

I slowly approached him and clapped my hands.

"Clap with me one more time, and I`ll ask Sabrina to accept you today."

He frowned even more, becoming one big angry piece of douchebag. Damn, how I like it! And what`s even better – he quietly clapped one more time. Then I nodded and turned back to the gym leader:

"Give him hell, miss Sabrina." I said and winked her. She didn`t object against taking another challenger now, and neither did he. "Great, see you this evening."

I waved at her and headed to the door, but stopped for some time. Some strange feeling said me that I shouldn`t hurry… Because watching Douchebag`s battle against Sabrina can provide me with a bunch of experience.

So I took place on a bench and prepared myself to see something awesome.

And something awesome it was… After a quick heal, Sabrina took her second challenger. The battle began with her Kadabra versus Douchebag`s Arcanine. The mighty legendary pokemon easily defeated his first opponent, and proceeded to the next. This time Sabrina realized that her trick with Future Sight won`t work – Douchebag saw it during my battle. So she went a full assault.

Her next pokemon entered the field and tried to protect himself from Muhtar`s attacks, succeeding in it and then launching a series of powerful attacks in return, knocking out the fire pokemon.

Douchebag replaced his fallen partner with my old friend Caesar. Looks like he tied up the nasty Gengar… Someday I`ll see him in battle against me… again. But right now he is battling Mr. Mime, and battling really great! He learned some cool move named Shadow Ball that helped him defeat the opponent and remain almost untouched!

But the appeared Venomoth changed the way of battle, quickly confusing Caesar and finishing him off. Then a new pokemon from Douchebag`s side appeared – the evolved Eggman the Exeggcute – Exeggutor. A crazy alive palm tree… But Douchebag didn`t took in count that Venomoth`s half-bug type nature is extremely dangerous for grass/psychic pokemon. During my battle Sabrina didn`t use the simple move Leech Life, but now it became very handy, biting Exeggutor and healing Venomoth. This round of battle went longer than expected, and resulted in a draw, just like I had.

Finally, it is Sabrina`s Alakazam versus Douchebag`s Quartz – who else could be in the finals? That was some tough battle, with both pokemon giving their best. And right at this point… I decided to leave.

With an evil smile on my face, I exited the gym and headed back to Pokemon Center. I already know the result, and I also need to get prepared for my date with Sabrina. Douchebag is going to be my next target after her, as he still owns me… And I know precisely where to look for him when needed…


	79. The flying madness

Nearly a day passed after the battle, and Bill decided to visit me in my PC room.

"Hey, come in!" I greeted him and let inside.

"So… How did it go?!" He asked me, anticipating for a nice story. That`s a thing I like in him – he always goes straight to the core.

"Well… I have to say, this was quite an experience." I let myself smile a bit. "I knew that there is a small and loveable girl under the mask of crazy and brutal psycho."

"You`re… talking about… yourself?" Bill confusedly asked.

"No, damnit! About Sabrina!" I yelled at him. "I am crazy and brutal madman, don`t mix these up!"

"Okay, okay… I think I believe you." He retreated back, a bit scared. "But how did you do this? I would never expect such woman even to TRY for a date."

"I`ve got my secrets." I winked playfully. "Everyone has some weak spots. And I can perfectly recognize them and use into my favor… Do you know why sometimes scratching the bruise feels… good?"

"Um… That`s some strange example." Bill scratched his own back of head. "But I got it, to my surprise."

I laid down in my armchair and closed my eyes.

"It was not that hard. So many shit happened recently, she just needed someone to talk to… to comfort her, to remind she`s a human. Make feel alive just for one evening…" I opened eyes again and looked up above. "There is a very good hill on the south of Saffron City. It`s high enough to observe the whole place. That`s where we were."

And then I took my PokeDex to show my real proof.

"Wow… Now I see you won." Bill looked at the smiling photo of me and Sabrina in her own house.

"Yes, and about my wish…"

"She is drunk." The guy interrupted me. "You made her a drunkard!"

"Well, yeah… A bit. This process needed a first push." I admitted guiltily.

"That`s doesn`t count, that`s cheating!" Bill shook his head in disapproval. "With this even I could do the same. You didn`t won!"

That sounded a bit offensive, and not in my direction.

"Don`t you think that is a bit… unfair for us to play with feelings of a poor woman?" I honestly asked him, making to think.

"Well… Yeah. Maybe, you`re right." He agreed to me. "Let`s call this a draw and forget about it."

"Agreed." I shook his hand and got up from the armchair.

"Well, as for now, the operations in Saffron are over." He finally answered and got up too. "Enough of slacking off! You have two more badges to get!"

"Hey, what`s the point?" The sudden change of topic spoiled my mood a bit. "I don`t need stupid badges, I need Giovanni!"

"Until now you could easily do two things at once!" Bill tried to cheer me for some unknown reason. "Also, have you been on Cinnabar Island yet?"

"It`s where leader Blane lives? He had some problems there…"

"Exactly. You travelled across the whole region, searching for Team Rocket trails. What, if Rocket`s actual base is on Cinnabar Island?" I began to understand the meaning of this.

"This makes sense. This makes sense more than anything!" Finally, Bill`s help actually woke me up even after standing up. "And the seventh badge is on my way there."

"Great! And I also have a thing you may also be interested in!" He smiled widely and took a newspaper from his bag.

The first headline of it named 'The legend returns'. There was a large photo of some blurred bird-like pokemon over a mountain and a huge article about…

"Articuno?!" I exclaimed surprisingly.

"Yes! People saw the legendary Articuno at Seafoam Islands!" Bill shouted very excited about that.

"Wait! You didn`t believe in these legendary pokemon, did you?"

"This is your chance to prove me wrong!" He pushed the newspaper into my chest. "You may visit Seafoam Islands on your way to Cinnabar. Make a photo of Articuno for me, if it exists…"

"Are you serious? To find a legendary pokemon that may even not exist?" This surprised me quite a lot. But, on the other hand, for Bill this is not too unusual. "And how do you know the photo is real?"

"Use your PokeDex again. That`s how." He smiled and pointed at the picture in newspaper. "This one is fake, I can easily define it. But the article gives some real facts, and that make me think the author actually met Articuno, but didn`t get a chance to make a real photo."

I looked down at the author of article. Jim Lawson… I don`t know him. But then I noticed a familiar marking.

"This is a newspaper Leaf works in!" I said and began to slowly look through pages trying to find anything interesting. And I actually did find it… After another story of disappearing people, disappearing grass-type pokemon and… flying cars? That thing was definitely written by a drug addict!

In the end, there was an article, suddenly… about me. According to it, I was spoiling social property and doing other small crap in Pewter City during the attack on Saffron! Of course, the author was Leaf Stone.

"Why did she write it?" Bill surprisingly asked. "It`s like… she was trying to get an alibi for you."

"I wanted to stay aside the conflict in Saffron. Yeah, looks like she tried to get me an alibi…" I concluded, repeating his words.

"But this makes no sense!" Suddenly Bill shouted. "This… this is too opened! Team Rocket will read this and DEFINITELY connect her to you! They will get her to get you!"

I didn`t reply. I had to think this through.

"You knew that, right?" Bill suddenly asked me very judgingly. "You asked her to write this, despite all the damn danger?!"

"Bill, I really need to stay in the shadow…"

"By putting others into the light?" The inventor`s tone began to sound really out of control. "They will kill her because of you!"

"Hey, it was her choice to do it, not mine!" I tried to defend myself. "This girl is too stubborn to listen to me, and you know it!"

This wasn`t enough for Bill, and he waved his hand at me and headed to the exit.

"Will you leave me too when I`m not needed anymore?" He asked angrily and left.

Damn, I didn`t see this coming… Bill`s reaction is understandable, but harsh. I`m gonna have problems now…

Oh, Leaf, why do you need to act this way?

Ugh, I don`t have time for this. She is a smart girl, she will be fine. But I will not be fine, until I get to Cinnabar Island. I have already checked the map and found the perfect way there… Across the ocean! And Seafoam Islands are on my way also, so I may actually get along with Bill again, if I check that mystery.

Time to get going.

* * *

In a few hours I was prepared to move forward, waiting for someone in the park. Surprisingly, this 'someone' didn`t make wait for too long.

"What do you need, loser?" Douchebag greeted me.

"And I`m glad to see you too, Douchebag." I replied him. "Got that shiny badge of hers?"

"Ha! Of course, I did!" He answered with such tone like my question offended him. "Now I`m going to get the seventh one!"

"Cinnabar Island or Viridian City?" I asked.

"…Cinnabar. Viridian is still closed." He explained sadly and looked away.

"So… Now you`re off to Fuchsia City to travel through Seafoam Island, yeah?"

"How… did you know that?" Douchebag was surprised.

"A newspaper sticks out of your bag." I shook my head in its direction. It was the same newspaper Bill brought me. "You saw the Articuno article and want to check it by yourself!"

He suspiciously looked at his bag and closed it.

"Yes, so what? If this thing exists, I`m going to catch it!" He exclaimed. What an ambitious young man… Very stupid for his age.

"Then I will follow you wherever you go!" I gladly informed him. "Because I need to get there too, and I have no damn idea where to go."

Douchebag looked down, deeply thinking. He`s up to something again, and I already don`t like it.

"You know what? Let yourself and your pokemon be useful at least once." He approached me and tapped my shoulder. "I`m going to give you a present that will help us both."

"May I know what the present is and what`s the catch?" I asked him with suspicion.

"You want your Charizard to fly someday, do you?" Douchebag asked me in return, creating a real intrigue.

"Of course, I do!" I exclaimed. "What kind of question is that?"

"Well then you`re lucky to have so smart… me!" He grinned and stared at my eyes. "There is one specific technique that learns your pokemon to fly."

That sounded awesome! I can finally teach my Dumpling how to soar the skies! But… It`s Douchebag.

"Too good to be true." I shook my head mistrustfully. "Why didn`t you get it yet?"

"Because I don`t have any flying pokemon. And I don`t need to, because YOU do."

Ah, now I get it. He wants to teach my Dumpling to fly so he could carry BOTH of us to the destination. Well… I`m not sure if my Charizard can took two human. But we can, at least, try – if something goes wrong, we will throw Douchebag down somewhere in the lake.

"So… Where is this technique?" I carefully asked him. "I want it now!"

"Shush! I know the guy that lives on Route 16 and has the infamous HM-02 Fly. And he owns me, quite a lot!"

"It`s so far…" I whined quietly. "Is there any closer place to get it?"

"We`re going to Route 16 or we`re going nowhere!" Douchebag loudly set me an ultimatum. "Well, I can go wherever I want, so you should decide."

I have already decided a long ago, I`m just showing off.

"Then let`s go!" I rushed to the road and looked at Douchebag with determination. "Where is your new restored car?"

"Erm… There is none. My old boss disappeared, and now all I have are my pokemon and a gold coin that I will never exchange."

"Ah, I get it! You don`t have money even for transport to Cinnabar Island!" I smiled, enjoying this fail of his. "Well, it`s time for me to go help poor and retarded. Lead on!"

Douchebag snorted and walked towards the exit from the park. I sighed loudly, imagining what an adventure we will have soon.

* * *

The adventure to Route 16 was surprisingly uneventful and boring. We had to brighten up the time with talks about past, present and future. Finally, Douchebag told me something about Team Rocket – the insider information became really useful for me. Now I`m more familiar with the structure of this damn organization.

Team Rocket`s activity is split in three branches. The first one is pokemon-related, led by executive Archer. Pokemon commodity circulation, including the Lavender-Celadon plan that was the main part of it, I guess.

The second one is about human resources – that`s where Douchebag was. The supply of new recruits, their equipment and all that is there, controlled by executive Proton – the guy that tried to kill me and Leaf in Saffron City.

And there is one more branch, somehow connected to science researches. Nothing more is known of it, but it already makes a lot of sense.

I actually thought earlier that there were no middle-unit commanders in this system. All grunts and workers were addressing to Giovanni himself, telling there is no other bosses, and I never heard of Proton and Archer. Well, in the end, I did – from Susan. Looks like I was mistaken. In most of things…

Douchebag himself was in the second branch, squad "Sigma" that was just threatening big traders to pay fee to Team Rocket. For some time it was fun, but got him bored very quickly. Too bad that all leads Douchebag had are now gone too. At least, he told me about the enemy posts he was aware of. This could be useful, if the damn Team Rocket would not change them all after our attack on Silph Co.! But now, after the events in Saffron City, most of first two branches are cut down… well… blasted down. Only a few people remain there, with just scientific branch remained. And this still stays a mystery for me. For everyone.

We had some small breaks and I even got some time to train my pokemon while he rests. Meh, poor guy – he is not used to walking that much, he`s all about pathos, cars, luxury, quick money spending until there is no pathos, no cars and no luxury left. Just me and a long road ahead.

Anyway, in the end we reached the lone house far from civilization. This reminded me of Bill`s residence a lot… But this looked more like a farm.

Douchebag asked me to stay here and went there alone with his Quartz ready. In a couple of minutes they ran out, with Douchebag keeping a disk in his hand, passed me throwing it to me and shouted:

"Run, you idiot!"

I was not needed to tell twice, and I ran after him without questions.

"Ya`ll dead, basterdz!" The horrible voice of some hysteric woman shouted from behind before I heard a shot of a rifle.

But we ran fast enough for her to lose us, and we hid behind the trees to catch our breath.

"What the heck was that all about?!" I shouted at him, breathing heavily. "That was not guy at all!"

"Well… Yeah… And she didn`t also know about the debt." The cunning bastard explained, while returning his Blastoise back. "Return, Quartz. You`re not very effective against firearms."

I finally recovered and looked at the disk in my hand. The dark label 'HM02 Fly' gave me some determination.

"What are you waiting for?" Douchebag approached me. "Teach it and let`s fly the heck out of here!"

"No need to hurry. This is a thing you would need to consider carefully…"

I loaded the technique into my TM-Case and placed Dumpling`s pokeball into the slot. Of course, I could teach Moment to be my personal airline, but from the very beginning I dreamt of a flying Charizard, soaring the sky and carrying me around.

But using a specific move to learn flying? This is strange. Maybe, it`s just the easy way. And I choose the hard one too often.

"What does this move do in battle?" I questioned Douchebag.

"Isn`t this obvious? A pokemon goes high into the sky to land a hit after some time." He answered, making me think like this is really obvious.

"Well… Here goes nothing."

I already know what move slot to replace.

 _Dumpling forgot Wing Attack…_

 _Dumpling learned Fly!_

Yeah! Even better flying-type move! As now Steel Wing can easily replace Wing Attack in our maneuvers, the new technique can make our possibilities even wider!

"Dumpling, come on out!" I gladly released my pokemon outside to congratulate him. "This is it. You always dreamt of flying… And we had a lot of practice earlier bad and good. Do you feel confidence now?"

He looked confusedly at me, then – at the ground. But after that he actually tried to flap his mighty wings and was extremely surprised when it got him up in the air. He quickly fell down, losing the control of it, but he also quickly got up and looked at me, demanding an explanation.

"You can now do the Fly move. Try to fly a bit over the ground." I said him.

Pokemon don`t always accept the new abilities immediately, and even with memory writing they still need to practice a new move.

Dumpling jumped up and flapped his wings, trying to stay in the air as long as possible. This wasn`t that easy – the unbalanced strength on two wings made him uncontrollably fall aside, but he was quickly restoring the balance.

"Well, maybe, this wasn`t the best idea…" I thought out loud. "He is not ready yet."

My words made Dumpling open his eyes wide and angrily stare at me. He was like feeling offended with my words, but that just gave him more strength to fly even higher. With each new thrust he was gaining height, just to prove me wrong. He also tried this earlier, but never succeeded. During our trainings he tried to find higher cliffs to jump off and to get new wounds… To eliminate the primal fear he felt first time when he evolved into Charizard during falling. To learn flying, he kept falling, again and again. But he is falling no more.

Now… he is actually flying.

"You`re amazing, Dumpling!" I complimented my partner. "Launch the Fly attack on that tree!"

He roared loudly and headed to the grassy victim from the very height. Gaining more and more speed, he approached the target and crushed into it, turning the plant into rubble.

"YEAH!" I shouted happily. Finally, I felt my Dumpling grew up and achieved his goal. "Now he is ready!"

This time Charizard approached us by the air, not by foot. He tried his best to hover over the ground, sometimes clumsily falling aside and regaining the balance. Near me he touched the ground and lowered his long dragon neck to me.

"Yeah… Great job!" I scratched his neck and smiled. "So… Do you think you can carry two of us to Cinnabar Island? I will direct you."

"This can be too much for him." Douchebag said, approaching us. Dumpling snorted, seeing him, showing his mistrust. "Let`s get to Fuchsia City and then go by our own."

"Well, maybe, you`re right. I should not push him too hard..." I looked at my pokemon and nodded. He snorted, offended by my doubt in him. Dumpling never acts careful. "I know, I know… I do have faith. But let`s take is slow, okay?"

Also my Dumpling can be reasonable. So he turned his back and bended forward for us to sit on him. I carefully got up and found the least uncomfortable spot to sit. After that I turned to Douchebag and gave him a hand.

"Did you take a parachute?" I asked him jokingly. "I bet you will need it."

"Shut up!" He jumped behind me and took the position. "If we fall – we fall together."

"Just like in old times…" I returned my eyesight to Dumpling`s head and tapped his shoulder. "Let`s go, Dumpling. Try not to drop us down."

He growled displeased, and then flapped his wings to rush straight up. Me and Douchebag barely kept ourselves on his back, while gaining the height. But at the same time I felt real excitement from this extremely dangerous flight.

Damn, I`m flying on a Charizard!

"Wooohooo!" I uncontrollably yelled at the clouds around us.

"Don`t get too excited…" Douchebag mumbled quietly.

"Hey! Give me some seconds to enjoy the frigging life!" I snarled at him. "But he`s right, Dumpling. If you feel tired – go down immediately."

He nodded and accelerated forward with another flap of wings.

"Hey, we need to go that way!" I stopped him and pulled shoulder back.

Charizard reacted immediately, making a sharp spin and almost dropping us down.

"Dumpling!" I shouted at pokemon, scolding this hooligan. He growled quietly, and his growl really sounded like laugh.

I hope we get there sooner…

* * *

Well, it wasn`t soon and wasn`t easy. We were flying along the Cycling road, connecting Route 16 and Fuchsia City, landing a couple of times for rest. In the end, we finally reached our destination point till the morning and headed to the beach south of the city.

"Ah! The fresh sea air…" I made a deep breath to feel the real clean nature after being for so long in the dirty city. "It`s been a while I visited the beach just to have a rest and sunbathe…"

"This time too you`re not going to do this." Douchebag interrupted my thoughts.

"No, I`m not…" I replied sarcastically. "So, what now? Swimming to Seafoam Island on our own? You can swim, right? Or we should buy you a floaty?"

He grumbled, remembering this problem of his.

"No! We have our pokemon for that!" Douchebag released his Quartz into the water and jumped on his shell.

"It`s too small for two of us…" I quietly said.

"Yes, because it is for one." He replied and pointed forward. "Let`s go, Quartz! We will be the first to take on Cinnabar gym!"

And thus they left me alone on the beach, quickly distancing from the shore.

So, it`s a race, huh?

Then my racer is already ready…


	80. The cavebattle

I could never imagine how cool it is to fly a Charizard.

But swimming on a Gyarados is much, much cooler!

Earlier I taught Lei Sheng to use HM Surf, and this helped him to learn swim faster having a special cargo on his neck – human cargo. Me.

We were swimming really fast, like on a water bike, and caught up to Douchebag and Quartz very quickly, passing near them and showing a middle finger. That was so much fun for me, I ordered to turn back, made a circle around our rivals and we swam past with a middle finger again.

"Quit it, poser!" Douchebag shouted at me, really pissed off.

"Smell ya later, loser!" I mimicked him and accelerated in the direction of some land far before us.

When we lost our rivals, I decided to stop and have some rest. The sea road is quite long, so why not have some rest on a top of my awesome Gyarados? Lei Sheng laid down the water surface, and I stretched over him.

"You know… When I first caught you, I was really confused." I confessed to my pokemon. "I did not know what to do with you, whether I can teach you anything…"

He quietly growled in return. I could really feel Gyarados` body vibrating, feel each his breath. Such a huge monster… Such an awesome power! I just couldn`t believe I really let myself get closer to pokemon. So much closer…

"People don`t usually like Magikarps, consider them weak. But I didn`t actually care. I fight with strategy and tricks, not by pure power. I had my trust in you, big boy."

The next growl sounded more joyful. Maybe, this one Gyarados is not as atrocious as usual ones.

"And my trust in you was completely paid off. You did well."

I let myself smile kindly. This feeling is… strange. The latest months changed me too much. Just recently I could not even imagine myself flying on a Charizard, swimming on a Gyarados… I could not even imagine doing anything with pokemon. I had some connection with them in the past, but this is a connection that disconnects me from them. But now… current stage of life really differs from others.

Vengeance is nothing I ever was. Vengeance is a quick-thinking and even quicker-doing bastard that throws away his past and high principles. He dares to do what no one did. This really looks like the Faceless I became after the war… That was another of my extreme changes in whole life.

Faceless could do much… But it`s the one who made most of mistakes. He was not just Faceless – he was hopeless. But he has the goal, and he was going to achieve that goal at any cost. Fearless… Shameless… Merciless... THAT`s where the global mistakes began. Gunpowder would rather die knowing who he will become soon…

But is Vengeance better? Vengeance captures creatures to fight for him, and what`s the worst – he began to get used to them. When they began to like him, he began to like them. Even Faceless would not allow such a thing.

But Faceless is there no more, and Vengeance thinks he does the right thing. He became very attached to this team of crazy monsters. How long have it been, a month? Two, three, even more? I have lost the count already. I never watch the date.

So I should not think about this crap and just continue moving on. If I`m lucky, I will live as Vengeance another day.

"Hey, big boy!" I addressed Lei Seng and tapped his side of head. "Let`s move on. The island is pretty close."

I got up and looked behind me, trying to find Douchebag on the horizon. He wasn`t there, to my surprise. Could he take a shortcut?

Ah, it doesn`t matter. I`m still heading to Seafoam Island to find Articuno or… not to find him. Well, I still have some interest of my own to check this strange sight.

"I heard these two islands are connected together by some sort of underwater cave…" I said to Lei Sheng. "And it`s extremely cold there, possibly because of the legendary ice-type pokemon living there. Do you think it`s true?"

He growled again, but I felt the small confusion in this sound. Let these guys can`t actually talk, but I really understand what they mean. Anyway, I continue my speech lessons with Loser. They still have no result, but I keep trying. I managed to teach Magikarp a battling maneuver! That means a lot.

And suddenly the loud splash behind us stated the arrival of Douchebag. I reacted too slow, and he passed near, sprinkling us completely.

"Farewell, suckers!"

"You piece of Douchebag…" I swore and got up. "Lei Sheng, after him!"

We continued the race to Seafoam Islands, approaching the target destination pretty quickly. Soon we noticed the shore, filled with different wild water-type pokemon. Douchebag somehow accelerated even more and reached the land first.

"Ha! Part one is on us!" He gladly informed his Quartz. These two ran past the surrounding pokemon, scaring them away from the path, and reached the large cave.

Very soon we reached the cave too, and I immediately felt the change of temperature. It was so damn cold here, I could see my own breath. But it was also really beautiful here – the thick layer of ice was covering the whole cave – from the floor to ceiling. Icy pillars reflect the light from entrance, glowing with all colors of rainbow… Awesome.

But Lei Sheng didn`t feel too comfortable in this place. As a half-flying type - which is actually strange, because he is definitely not flying - he doesn`t like ice. Flying pokemon are vulnerable to it.

"I know you can withstand this." I said him with care. "See, that`s where they are!"

Douchebag and Quartz were quickly heading to the large hole in the floor.

"That Articuno`s mine!" I shouted evilly. "Lei Sheng, Surf them down!"

Our rivals heard me and stopped to turn and look back. A large wave of water struck them from behind and threw over the hole.

"After me!" I commanded to Lei Sheng, and we both rushed to the freed space. Strangely, there was a ladder… Looks like this place isn`t as deserted as I thought.

"Don`t let them go there!" Douchebag came back to senses and pointed at us. "Use Hydro Pump!"

Oh, he`s not going to give us Articuno that easily… Not without a warming battle. Fine with me.

"Lei Sheng, use Bite!"

My atrocious pokemon rushed to opponent and caught in a tight grip with his mighty jaw right before he focused his cannons to launch a really powerful stream of water in his face. Gyarados kept biting Blastoise`s arm for some seconds before the hydro pump threw him back at some large boulder. It moved a bit and fell down into some lowering and crushed the floor to the lower level.

Lei Sheng recovered really quickly, like that hit was nothing for him. Wow, he may be a real rival for this Quartz, even stronger than Dumpling.

"Let`s go down!" I pointed at the new hole and ran towards it. Lei Sheng understood me perfectly and rushed to it too, jumping down right before me and letting me jump on his back and ascend safely too.

Douchebag didn`t make him wait for too long, and followed us down too.

"Surf, once more!" I sent my Gyarados to intercept them.

But they were ready for this. Blastoise crushed into the ground and hopped a bit again, letting his master to jump off. In the air pokemon performed the Rapid Spin and intercepted my pokemon, crushing into a large ice wall together with him. The moment, when both pokemon were recovering after this, let me to observe the area a little. On one side we were blocked by long wall heading to the very ceiling. The other side is a big curled wall of ice already broken by our pokemon. The other room seems to be a large hall with another hole nearby and a ladder up somewhere far from us.

"Lei Sheng, push him down there!" I gave the command.

"No, Quartz, push HIM down there!" Douchebag decided to play rough too.

Our pokemon tried to push each other into that hole behind them and resist to being pushed at the same time. A large messy pile of pokemon limbs was moving back and forward, being completely useless.

But I used the moment and relocated to new position near the hole and looked down. Its pit was too deep for me to be able to see it… Maybe, throwing someone down did is a bad idea.

"Hydro Pump!" Douchebag loudly shouted.

Damn, I distracted myself from the battle and lost the initiative… which cost me a lot.

The strong water stream from Blastoise cannons pushed my Gyarados towards me until both of us were pushed down there.

Lei Sheng tried to stab his teeth into the ground to stop our fall, but didn`t succeed in it, and we soon flopped into a water stream. Very COLD water stream, and strong too.

I managed to climb up my Gyarados and began to look around, trying to find some land. The tunnel was really dark, and underground stream was taking us deeper into the cave. Such strong river can mean just one thing…

There is a waterfall somewhere in the end.

"Faster, faster!" I hurried up my Gyarados to swim against the stream. He roared loudly, accelerating in the water and resisting the movement.

And then suddenly the ceiling crashed, and large boulder from above fell down the river, almost crushing us too. After it Douchebag and Quartz jumped down, swimming into the stream too.

"We`re not done with you yet!" My rival stated with grin. "You can`t escape!"

Amazing… How simple the transition from a stupid and show-off battle to a deadly danger and again to the battle is. At least, the boulder got stuck into the tunnel and thus blocked the stream. Somehow Douchebag did save our lives.

"I wasn`t going to." I answered him and stood up on my Gyarados, holding his flipper. "Lei Sheng, use Surf!"

"Quartz, interrupt them with Hydro Pump!" He commanded, pointing at us.

Well, he is quite limited in moves right now. Both of us are. As we are now floating on our pokemon, careless movement can easily drop us off. So now our battle is leading to simple shooting until dropping opponent into water.

Our attacks were launched, and… kinda compensated each other, partly. The volume of Hydro Pump went through the wave we created and hit Lei Sheng a bit weaker than usually. But also our wave partly reached Quartz and washed him back. Both trainers still hold on their pokemon, but we are already wet as crap, and combining with cold surrounding this becomes really disturbing. I need to finish this quickly.

Meanwhile, Quartz moved a bit to the right of the tunnel and somehow managed to get a grip on wall to fix himself in the water stream. This will definitely help him aim at us.

"Let`s try again! Hydro Pump!" Douchebag continued.

Damn, he has some advantage over us. I need to take a time and think of a plan.

"Dodge it!" I strictly commanded to Lei Sheng.

I grabbed his flippers tighter, and he rushed to the right, easily dodging the powerful attack. We have lost this round, but…

The cracking sound behind me was sudden enough to make both of us turn around.

Hydro Pump from Quartz didn`t get us, but it got the large boulder behind us that kept the water stream. Now it is somehow unstuck from the tight tunnel point and quickly left us, also releasing all the tension stream had. Me and Lei Sheng were pulled down the river so quickly we couldn`t react. We just got used to this and headed where the water led us.

When the life drops you into a stream – relax and try to find pleasure in it…

..but not when the damn waterfall is in front of you!

The speed of water flow accelerated even more, and now even Lei Sheng lost control over the swimming. Both of us were pushed forward across this freezing tunnel, until the damn boulder before us got stuck again. We crushed into it very painfully, and the main damage was taken by my Gyarados. I was really scared when heard the sound of something like broken bones – hope it`s just PokeDex.

But water flow was not strong enough to free the boulder second time. Instead, it overthrew us to the other side of tunnel, where we had absolutely nothing to hang on.

And then, after nearly a minute on this deadly aqua park ride I finally heard the waterfall.

"Forgive me, Lei Sheng…" I said and made a deep breath…

Our fall was long enough, very long I would say. And when we hit the water second time, I accidentally exhaled all the air I had in my lungs. Lei Sheng tried to return back to senses, while I drowned really quickly. The frozen limbs didn't let me swim normally, and all the weight I have in my endless pockets was pulling me down. I wonder if Bill`s TM-Case waterproof? Why do I even think about that, while drowning?!

And then the hard body of Gyarados appeared under me and began to push somewhere up. I grabbed him once more, trying to withstand this until we reached the surface.

Damn, the air never was so delightful as now.

"Ugh… Thank you, Lei Sheng." I said to my Gyarados through hard breath. I quickly found the land with my eyes and barely pointed my frozen arm there. "Let`s get out…"

My pokemon was tired and hurt, but still able to move. Lei Sheng slowly headed towards the savior shore. I could actually feel every muscle of his body tensing and pulsating. He did his best to save me.

I tried to move my left arm to bring some blood in it. When the life returned there, I began to help him by rowing. Together we finally reached the land and dropped on it, completely exhausted.

Maybe, battling Douchebag in an unstable ice cavern was not my smartest decision… At least, it was fun! And I didn`t lose. Well, neither did he, but that doesn`t matter.

By the way, where is he?

Ah, screw him, he probably left us, spit on local legends and headed to Cinnabar Island. Maybe, he is already there.

I returned my attention to the large blue monster before me. Lei Sheng saved my life again… Even Dumpling wasn`t that active in my risky life.

With a shaking hand, I took the greatball and pointed its button at the Gyarados.

"Have a rest for a while, pal…" I said him and returned back.

Damn… This place feels even colder than earlier… And I`m also soaked to the skin, that triples the freezing effect. But I`m a north man, I can withstand it!

And I also have Charizard.

"Dumpling, I need you!" I said and released him outside. He looked around and noticed very-very bad feeling me. "Just… give me your tail."

Firstly, he growled questionable, but then realized everything. He turned back and placed his burning tail right before me so I can warm my hands near it.

"Shoot some Flamethrowers in the air, please…" I also asked him.

So we began to warm up the surroundings, and me too. Maybe I will be lucky today and not get a chilblain. At least, now I have some time to look around.

I found myself in a really huge underground cavern. It was covered with ice too, as previous levels, but also much brighter. A small hole in ceiling up above was the only source of light there, but together with a ton of refracting ice crystals it was more than enough.

We were on some sort of island in the middle of large cold lake. The waterfall we fell down was on my left side, and it was really high – maybe, a hundred of meters or so. But the walls had some other tunnels too – with and without waterfalls. I hope one of these can lead us outside.

During the process I noticed some wild pokemon poking out of water to look at the intruders. Maybe, people visit this place very rarely, so they are not afraid us, but are cautious. There were Slowpokes, Slowbros, Seels, Dewgongs… Mostly water-type pokemon. Well, there is water, so this is a nice place for them to live.

"Grawr…" Dumpling growled to me worried. I think he acts cautious towards these pokemon too.

"Be calm. Dumpling. We`re not going to fight these guys." I petted him with my hand. "And we run fast if they decide to fight US."

He nodded and returned his eyesight at them. As for me, I looked around the certain area we were in… and noticed something dark in the ground. I left Dumpling for a bit to look closer at this thing. This was some sort of broken apparatus… It was the camera!

Yes, it definitely is a camera! A shattered camera…

So, could this mean this is the place where the journalist encountered legendary bird Articuno? Everything is covered in ice, and that can be a sign. What can also be a sign of a legendary bird nest? Maybe, eggs? Dropped feathers?

A loud battle cry.

A long, ear-tearing howl that filled the walls of cavern, scaring away all wild pokemon. Only something really powerful can screech that loud.

The dark figure ascended from the shadows, bringing even colder air with it. I could actually feel how cold it becomes when he is approaching. The legendary monster.

Articuno.


	81. Ice and fire

That was… magnificent!

The huge blue wings, the whole its body – everything – was covered with icy-looking feathers, glowing in the light. A majestic movement that this creature makes charms and scares at the same time. His long tail waves in the air like a ribbon, and shines like a diamond.

But the brutal look on his small head with three sharp feathers on forehead literally says: "This is your doom. Run away, fool."

"GYAOOO!" Articuno screeched once more, at the same time giving us his strong cold breath that chilled me to the bones.

"Hey, hey, stop this! Enough of your icy Fresh Mint breath!" I shouted at him displeased. He didn`t seem to remember this advertisement, and flapped his wings to go higher. Each his flap gave us even more chill than before.

"Grwlr?" Dumpling asked me. I felt very little confidence in his voice, and didn`t know how to answer. But I knew how I MUST NOT answer.

"You`re a tough fire type, yeah? So act as a tough fire type!" I cheered him, strictly scolding at the same time. "Get in flight and bring him down with your Flamethrower!"

But he just looked at me, not understanding. I didn`t understand this too – he is always ready to fight, no matter what. There is no opponent unbeatable for him! But right now he just stands there and looks at me… with mistrust.

But he was interrupted by a powerful wind created by Articuno. This looked like Gust, and angered my pokemon quite a lot.

"Come on! You`re Dumpling! The best pokemon in the world!" I kept on inspiring him. "You defeated Onix and Starmie at a huge disadvantage! You defeated many other strong pokemon, and all that made you even stronger! Do it!"

Finally, the flame on Charizard`s tail enflamed even stronger, and my pokemon roared, shaking the walls on cavern.

"Yeah-ha-ha! That`s it! Keep Flamethrowing him!" I laughed evilly. Things look not that bad for now… But soon we will anger the monster, and he will want to kill us. So I ran away to the shore and grabbed my greatball. "And meanwhile I will prepare Lei Sheng to cowardly runaway…"

So I released my poor Gyarados to the ground and began to spray him with super potions.

"I need you alive and well, big guy!" I whispered to him. "We need your help!"

Dumpling heard me talking to Lei Sheng and growled displeased. This distracted him from the battle, and the opponent had the chance to launch a powerful beam of pure ice at his wing. And what a powerful Ice Beam that was! Wing got frozen immediately, with Dumpling losing control over the flight and slowly falling down.

"Unfreeze it with Flamethrower!" I advised loudly and returned my attention to Lei Sheng. "…that`s all. You got it?"

He growled in agreement, looking at me with trustful eyes.

"Then go!" I waved my hands and stepped back, leaving him some place to jump into the water and hide in the depth. I heard a story about Magikarps climbing up waterfalls… I hope Gyarados can do that too.

And now I`m back to the main event – Articuno. I already realized, how powerful this creature is, when he made another shot of Ice Beam, missing Dumpling and striking the wall near me. This instantly created a large icicle that broke under its own weight and fell down on me. Thankfully, I was fast enough to dodge that crap.

But soon everything turned upside-down, as smart Articuno realized who`s standing behind all these. Me! A miserable human giving order to attack him. Nature doesn`t play by rules, so he decided to deal with me first.

A powerful gust knocked me off and pressed into the wall. Really strong pain exploded in my back, even paralyzing for some time. Dumpling recovered after the last hit and found out that the enemy threatens his trainer, and roared at the freeze pokemon. Articuno didn`t pay much of attention to this flaming vermin and began to charge another Ice Beam, this time aiming directly at me. Well, I`m going to be a nice ice sculpture…

But Dumpling jumped before me without hesitation, taking a hit from Ice Beam and falling down on the ground… immediately getting covered with a thick layer of ice.

HE became an ice sculpture…

And that infuriated me.

"So, that`s how you do it? Bring it on, legend!" I yelled at him, releasing all my pokemon at the same time. "It`s a boss battle then!"

Almost the whole team surrounded me, stretching for a fight.

"Moment, keep attacking with Bite! Harry, Acid! Reaper, Poison Sting! Loser, Shadow Punch!" I gave orders to each one of them to buy me some time to restore Dumpling.

Somewhere in my pocket I had a special medicine hidden, called Ice Heal. This thing is specially made to recover pokemon after such freezing moves. So, when the next round of battle began, I rushed to the frozen body of Charizard to help him.

Sudden loud explosion of Ice Beam impact and screech of Moment made me look up. The powerful hit from Articuno – despite being powerful by itself, but also super-effective against flying types – just threw Golbat on the wall and turned into a large icicle. Judging by his eyes, that one hit was too much for him.

"Return…" I grumbled and beamed Moment back. He did buy us some time, while other pokemon battle the beast.

Oh, maybe, coming here was a bad idea… Oh, how stupid I am! Thinking that I can measure my strength to a legendary pokemon. We`re all going to die here, that`s for sure.

BLAST! Another Ice Beam finished off Harry, freezing him to the ground. Damn it, now I have to return him too. At least, I reached Dumpling and can heal him…

Ice Heal looks like a regular potion, just a bit of different color and shape. I carefully sprayed it over the frozen body, causing the ice slowly to melt.

Sound of battle behind me worried a lot. Reaper and Loser fought really well even without me, but even their power is not matched to a legendary pokemon. And to the moment I finished with Dumpling, both of them fell.

"Damn you…" I swore, returning my last battling pokemon back to their capsules and helping Charizard to get up. "Let`s be reasonable, Dumpling… We are screwed." I said him while looking at the approaching monstrosity. "But not yet. We still have your wings… And Smokescreen for retreat!"

He got me and directed a strong and thick stream of smoke at Articuno. The veil covered him and disturbed his aiming, making the freeze pokemon to direct his next Ice Beam right into the wall. And, oh my, what a power it was – a huge dent remained in this poor wall, now even more covered in ice. It that thing would hit us – both of us would be dead.

But now we have our small advantage – he can`t hit us in this Smokescreen.

"Let`s go up, Dumpling!" I bravely commanded to my pokemon and jumped on his back. He roared loudly and rushed into the air, through his own veil of smoke and to the hole in ceiling.

"WHIRRR!" Articuno angrily cried before us, not unable to hit us.

I turned my head back to look at him and measure how far can we go. Meanwhile, the legendary pokemon shined brightly in the dark veil and… suddenly a mist appeared, very quickly clearing up the smoke and then disappearing again.

Wow… He have just destroyed my plan of retreat.

"Faster, Dumpling, faster!" I hurried up my pokemon, hoping that we are have enough speed to run away from Articuno.

I feel really bad for acting like an idiot. I lost almost the whole team to this damn bird… Who knows – maybe, after this he will head to Cinnabar Island and freeze it to hell? And then the whole Kanto region… Because some moron angered him. Ouch.

But right now all I need to do is just save my skin – piece of cake. Well, almost.

"Let`s try the Ninety-Flight maneuver, Dumpling! You have seen Moment doing it, right?" I suggested carefully. "That place!"

I pointed at the place near the hole, and my pokemon rushed there. This maneuver is really risky, and possibly will drop me off. But we may have a chance to come out alive of this battle.

So I grabbed Dumpling`s neck as strong as I can just not to choke him and whispered my idea. He gladly growled and accelerated even more. Articuno behind us was on our tail, chasing with all his speed, but I could clearly see that he is not that fast as my Charizard. So he decided to compensate the lack of speed by shooting ice beams in back.

"To the left!" I gave the command, and Dumpling barely dodged the attack. "Right!" We dodged another one. Articuno still wasn`t going to surrender.

But so aren`t we. Charizard slowed a bit to let the chaser approach closer. Feeling the close prey, he stopped shooting and now just tried his best to reach us with his strong beak.

Suddenly a really crazy idea struck my mind, and I pulled my hand in pocket. PokeDex felt really cold and wet. I remember that it survived my swim for Magikarp and a bit more… But today I had to swim too much, a-a-and…

It`s dead. I doesn`t turn on anymore, just make some glitch beeping sound and that`s all. I managed to break a PokeDex! I knew I should have put it into a water-proof pocket with TM-Case. Damn!

"It`s all because of you!" I accused Articuno following us. "Screw you, Articuno! Get this, you legendary piece of shit!" And with all anger in my possession, I threw the now-useless device right in his face. Damn, how enjoyable it was to look how it hit. But he definitely didn`t like it and accelerated even more to reach us.

Fine, I never could make photos right. But I can make cool tricks on my pokemon.

"NOW!" I commanded, made my grip stronger and closed eyes.

Dumpling made a sharp turn away from the ceiling and headed straight up. Articuno was not that agile and crushed into the solid rock.

We left the mountain and headed right up. The extremely strong sunlight almost blinded us, but we made a spin, turned to the side and headed away from the island. I don`t care if Cinnabar is in the other direction right now – I just want to live!

The loud battle cry from behind us stated that there is someone that don`t want us to live. The freeze pokemon was approaching us at high speed, angered even more now. The cold wind filled area around us, making it really uncomfortable together with hot burning sun.

"Descend." I ordered to Dumpling and tapped his neck a couple of times. He listened to me and went down, luckily dodging one Ice Beam from Articuno…

…but not the second one.

It hit both of us really hard, making spin in uncontrollable fall. I released Dumpling on our way down the ocean just to take a pokeball and return him back before he hits the water. I did this and went to the bottom with pride…

Then nothing happened. Articuno approached the water surface where the intruders of his lair just were, but no more. Just bubbles coming from the very deep.

Disappointed by such miserable victory, the freeze pokemon quietly flew high up and headed back to his lair on Seafoam Islands.

Only after that I let myself and Lei Sheng return to the surface.

Oh, now the air feels even more enjoyable than earlier. I breathed heavily, greedily, fast, like the last time in life.

"Ugh… Ah… Thank you, Lei Sheng…" I thanked my loyal Gyarados. He actually managed to find all the way up here and catch me when I need him. "Good job, our plan worked."

We remained on surface for some more minutes, recovering after all this shit. The cold quickly disappeared, replaced by strong sun again, the sun so strong I felt the water boiling around me. Well, not actually boiling, but the weather appeared to be really fit for sun tanning.

"Okay, let`s try to define our position…" I said and climbed up Lei Sheng. He raised his head with me even higher, giving me better view.

Well… As I remember, from the side of Fuchsia City the larger island was a bit left and closer… Now it is left and further… I guess, I came out to west side, which is exactly where I need. I could really use a compass here…

"Dumpling, let`s go!" I released my pokemon into the air, and he clumsily flew up before balancing his flight. He`s still getting used to it. Maybe I should not tire him even more now with carrying me around. "I need you to scout the area. Head over there, for a couple of minutes, then return straight back, okay?"

Charizard hovered there for some seconds, looking at Lei Sheng mistrustfully. They exchanged a quiet growl, and then Dumpling nodded to me and flew in a suggestive direction of Cinnabar Island.

The next few minutes I have spent, thinking about the endless ocean and how not to die in it. Soon I had to stop torturing myself because of the appearance of a blurred figure on a horizon, heading to me from the Islands. As this figure approached closer and closer, it looked more and more like Douchebag on Quartz.

"How did you get there so fast?" He asked me, expressing some accusation in his voice.

"Well… I had a good stimulation." I looked back worried of Articuno new appearance. "Did you find anything interesting there?"

"These islands are boring like you." He sighed loudly. "That article about a legendary pokemon is bullshit, I knew it!"

I wanted to smile while listening to him. He can`t even imagine what I had to experience… Should I tell him?

"What… if I tell you… that I saw Articuno and even battled him?" I slowly and lightly asked Douchebag.

"Ha-ha!" He laughed in reply. "I already know that you like to lie. I wouldn`t be surprised."

Well, screw Douchebag. I knew he will never believe me. So it will be a little secret of me and my team. And Articuno.

"And why the heck are you still here?" He suddenly questioned me. "Who are you waiting for? Me?"

"Ha, naïve Douchebag…" I laughed at him this time. The roar of Dumpling returning from the scouting had some perfect timing. "I am waiting for him! What did you find? Cinnabar Island is there?"

Dumpling unsurely roared in reply. I guess, he did see some island in that direction.

"Okay, good job. Have a rest." I raised the pokeball to return him, but noticed suddenly strange look on his face. He looked… disappointed. "What`s wrong?"

"Grwar…" He answered and pointed at something behind him. I guess, he just asks me to fly him.

"Oh, Dumpling, I`ll stay on Lei Sheng for some time." I explained, smiling from sudden behavior of my first pokemon. "I need to accompany Douchebag a bit."

Charizard looked down, and then suddenly switched his displeased look on Gyarados. That confused me for some time, but then I returned him into pokeball.

After that we continued our sea journey to Cinnabar Island.

* * *

The weather was HORRIBLE! The sun keeps shining stronger and stronger, an it`s just killing me. Damn, I could even see the slight fog around us… Ah, I wish to reach Cinnabar Island faster and hide in my PokeCenter room with air conditioner.

"I see it!" Douchebag gladly shouted to me. I focused my eyesight on the mirage far before us and saw the land too.

"Well, damn, finally!" I washed my face with hot salty water and got up on my living ship. "I`m dying from this sunshine hell!"

Our pokemon felt this too, and hurried to reach the island faster too and have a rest from the open sun. But it`s still in minutes away, so I returned to my half-dead state.

"Oh, cool!" Sudden cry from Douchebag woke me. "It`s even bigger than I thought!"

"What bigger?" I asked him with interest.

"The mansion over there!" He pointed at the large building on the further hill. It really looked like a mansion of some sort. But for me it was just another very rich house.

"What`s so special about it?" I questioned, not understanding.

"The Capone family ruled this mansion for centuries! It`s one of the biggest cultural collections in the whole world! You can say… a Pokemon Culture Museum! Or just a Pokemon Mansion." Douchebag seemed too excited about this cultural stuff. Where did he get that shit?

But for one specific reason this looked pretty suspicious for me…

"And who now lives in this mansion?"

"I don`t know. I heard the Capone were all arrested some years ago… So, maybe, it`s now privatized by some rich company?"

We approached the island close enough to look through this mansion. Yes, this place looks very spoiled, actually feels like a mafia lair. A centuries-long mafia lair.

Suddenly we noticed a slight smoke coming up from this mansion. While we were landing on beach and returning our pokemon back to their pokeballs, the smoke just became stronger and really looked like danger.

And then some helicopters got up from the roof. I grabbed my binocular that left after Saffron operation and observed these vehicles…

"It`s Team Rocket!" I exclaimed with extreme surprise.

"It can`t be…" Douchebag said quietly, like he doesn`t actually believe in it.

Meanwhile, new sources of smoke appeared, with old ones turning into a real flame. It was spreading really quickly, devouring the old mansion like simple wood. I was too shocked by this sight that I didn`t try to pursue Rocket choppers on my Dumpling – something really bad is going on in this mansion, right here!

"Let`s go!" I rushed up the road to this mansion, ignoring the signs of private territory and other crap.

And then… the chain of huge explosions covered the whole building. One of them appeared to be really close to us, and threw us away. This contused me for some time, killing my eyes and ears… When I came back to senses and the feelings – at least, half-working – returned to me, I saw someone in the flame.

A tall human-like figure, very blurred because of my contusion. He threw a short look at me, with his evil eyes glowing purple. I couldn't` say anything as I was terrified and disoriented at the same time.

He didn`t say anything either and just vanished in the flames again as quickly as appeared.

May this be a hallucination? I… I can`t think straight.

I found Douchebag lying in the rubble and helped him to get up.

"Let`s get out of here."

Both of us – hurt more by effect, not by explosion – tried left this wretched place as quickly as we could.

This is not the end…


	82. The dark science

We need some more days to recover after our visit on Seafoam Islands and the short events near Pokemon Mansion. The fate went easy on us, so we were fine after a couple of days, but I decided to stay in the PC for some more and learn the history of this mansion.

To my surprise, there was not very much of it – this so-called Pokemon Mansion was the property of some obviously fake government organization before the Leading Pact and then it was soon privatized by "Rainbow Corp." – obviously, another fake organization. I can already see the logic – a long-live mafia family, connections with all cities in region, the last bastion of Team Rocket on Cinnabar Island… Everything points on Giovanni.

The only question… Why was this place exploded? I clearly saw Team Rocket helicopters starting off the building…

To my extreme surprise and pleasure, now most news accuse Team Rocket for this terroristic act. Looks like the truth actually began to flow on the streets after liberating Saffron City. Now people know about existence of Team Rocket and what they truly are… This will definitely make Giovanni`s life harder.

But what`s strange… Pokemon Mansion was a cultural museum. Capone family was collecting expensive and rare statuettes, pictures and other stuff from all over the world… But among all the fire victims there were a lot of people in lab coats. What scientists were doing in such place?

Looks like this place has its own underground. And I`m going to uncover it.

* * *

Okay, here it is… The Pokemon Mansion. I stand before it with my team rested and ready to continue. Who knows, what mysteries can I find here today?

This place is already abandoned, and even cops stopped the investigation for some reason - maybe, Team Rocket still has some influence there. But also it looks… not that bad. It's right wing is totally annihilated, but the left one is just barely touched. I don`t even know, which one looks more suspicious now.

I think I`ll check this place first. Douchebag wanted to head on to gym today, so I guess he is already there. Meh, I`ll get there later – this thing looks much more interesting.

And so, I entered inside. The entrance hall was full of light coming through the broken windows. Some wild pokemon – mostly, Rattatas and Raticates were chewing the different trash lying around, and noticed my appearance. As I came a bit closer, they started to growl at me and approached with threat.

"Don`t I look scary enough?" I asked them displeased. "Well, get this then!"

I released Dumpling outside to be my bodyguard. He roared at the approaching varmints to scare them away, and the flock scattered in fear.

"Good job, my boy." I complimented him. "Let`s see what do we have here."

So we began to search over these ruins. Most of passageways were completely blocked by rubble, so we didn`t have much of a choice. We found a ladder to second floor and left it for later, because right at this moment another thing attracted my mind.

A statue in the room behind it. We squeezed through the broken wall and got into another hall, much smaller. Its walls were ruined from two sides, but it still really dark here… The strongest source of light were the eyes of a tall statue in the middle of it.

It obviously showed a pokemon, the one I have never seen. It looked really… human-like, but with really thin limbs, long tail that turns into his stomach, a small head with short pointy ears and a really brutal look.

Could this be… a figure I saw in the flame? Or it was just a statue I saw?

I tried to touch this and found it suspiciously… new. It was made of marble, and the tooling that shaped the form can be clearly seen. This statue was made a year ago maximum! How strange… Not everything here is so antique, as I can see.

"What do you think of it, Dumpling?" I asked my partner, keeping eyes on it. "Is this a real pokemon or just some sick imagination of Capone family?"

"Warglr…" He replied, trying to be smart in his tone.

"I guess, you`re right. Too bad I don`t have a camera or something like that anymore." I felt really sad for my loss of PokeDex. This thing just began to prove its usefulness. "But I can draw! Watch my back for some time."

I still keep my diary with me, writing on my adventures in a manner no one but me can read. It's a really special kind of book which cover is a water-proof box by itself. THIS is a thing I have to protect harder than my life.

For a couple of minutes I was sketching this statue, looking around it and observing the details, until I found one exact detail really strange.

"What is this?" I thought out loud and bended to look closer. In the three-fingered arm of this pokemon was a small, colored-masked movable panel… with a switch! "This sounds interesting."

I pressed the switch, and a quiet click sounded somewhere from above. This made me shiver, causing the memory of Saffron Police Department.

"Ugh…" I threw away all those memories from the past and focused on the present. In the present, a small panel in statue`s hand suddenly flashed with one of three diodes. Looks like a system with multiple access, I have seen these before. Maybe, this is why the statue looks so new? They were made specifically for the reason of being switches! And also that means, there are three panels in total, and I need to activate them all in order to open the main door.

That leaves one question… Are they dumb enough to hide all three switches in statues?

Or, maybe, even two questions. Is this system still working after the explosion?

Well, at least, this exact one is working. STATUE is working, staring at me with its purple eyes. I slowly became more and more confident that in the flame I saw the statue of this pokemon. So, now I know where to look for the second statue! I`ll save it for the last, I still want to check the second floor.

"Let`s go, Dumpling, for the next one!"

We returned back to hall and get up on the next floor of building. There, it looked much more ruined – the large part of it was blasted away, revealing the sight of bottom floors from above. I can guess, one of explosion sources was right here, on top floors.

At least, the second statue stands right near the ladder here.

"Let`s look at you…" I mysteriously addressed the sculpture and checked its right hand. This one was empty, without any hidden switches. "Really?" I surprised. Just to make sure, I checked the other hand, and… found the second panel, with one diode already glowing. Pressing the switch turned on the second one.

The click repeated. I`m definitely doing something. Who knows – maybe, this will lead me to a secret room? Team Rocket seems to like hidden bases under remarkable buildings, as I already found out in Celadon.

"Good, let`s take a look." I said to Dumpling and headed forward to observe rooms. This time we were lucky, and some of passages were actually passable. So we reached another room, scaring away wild Koffings, and stopped near the table.

There were a ton of different books and papers, badly burnt by the flames. But one of them was different – it was laying aside from others. As I checked it, the label stated only "…Chronicle". Feeling that this could be interesting, I opened it, but was very disappointed – only few pages remained, and they burnt to unreadable state. Only some of the first lines could be read:

 _July, 5. Guyana, South America. A new Pokemon was discovered deep in the jungle._

My intuition didn`t fail me – this IS interesting. Too bad there is no continue, I would like to read some more about new pokemon. Guyana… It`s somewhere on the south of Unova. That place does have much of interesting and… horrible things.

This book looks pretty new. Maybe, Giovanni was somehow interested in finding new pokemon… I wonder what happened next.

Sudden creak over the wall made me worry. Dumpling paid attention to it too, and angrily growled.

"Wait here, but be ready…" I whispered to Charizard. He nodded and took a battle stance.

I carefully headed to the doors and looked over the corner. In the corridor I saw two men and a young boy in dirty clothes with big bags behind their backs.

Marauders.

They came here to grab all the goods that survived fire. It was officially a museum, after all. But damn, I don`t like them.

"He-he-he, I think we hit a jackpot!" One of them said loudly while looking at the mystery pokemon statue, which had the second switch in it.

"This crap?" The boy asked him. For his voice, he was really too young for marauding burnt museums. Kids these days… "It`s just bronze. Bet`cha can find some gold `ere!"

Damn it, I felt so good alone here, why the heck did they have to appear right now?!

"Away, you creep!" One of burglars shouted at some wild Koffing passing nearby, scaring him away into my direction. Suddenly, when this pokemon flew past me behind the corner, he screeched from seeing me and hurried to escape somewhere else.

"Hey, it`s something there!" The first burglar noticed his behavior and headed in my direction. Stupid Koffing broke my cover.

"It`s me, just me!" I went out with my hands up.

"Who the hell are you?" Another marauder shouted at me.

"I`m here only for books, I don`t need your gold. Please, don`t hurt me!" I begged them for mercy.

"Seems like he heard us. He may sell us out." Boy said to his partners before taking out a gun. "Better be sure."

Great, a day without anyone pointing a gun at me – is not my day.

"Listen, guys, I have no idea who you are!" I continued to beg them. "I just want to find some cheap useless books, that`s all!"

"Ah, get rid of him." The first marauder ordered coldly, waving his hand and walking away.

Fine, enough actor playing.

"DUMPLI-I-I-NG!" I called out to my partner in cover, and the strong stream of flame crashed through the wall and struck the gun in boy`s hand, making him scream and fall back. Guess he will have some bad burns after this.

And then my Charizard rushed through the corridor, crushing on the last bandits and pressing them into the floor.

"I told you – I don`t need your crap! Why do you have to be so mean?" I said them and kicked each one to send to knock-out.

To deal with them for real, I changed my bodyguard to Harry and used Stun Spore, just to make sure. I don`t need any more problems today.

"Okay, let`s go, Harry." I cheered my grim partner, and we headed to the next room.

This one was more like a meeting room – with large table and… a pile of papers. It was those 'Chronicles' again, but less burnt, and… with even less pages. Among all pages that I could read, I found some pieces of story about expedition. Only one remarkable thing attracted my attention:

 _July, 10. We christened the newly discovered Pokémon, Mew._

This IS the continue. Maybe, the writer had really slim textbooks for writing diaries, that`s why there are so many of them. For some reason I wanted to know what happened next.

Well, looks like I observed the whole second floor, where I could reach. Maybe, it`s time to check out the last one.

Through the closest stairs me and Harry walked up and got into another room. This one didn`t suffer much damage, but it was completely surrounded by debris, so the only way out is back down. But through the small pass in blockade I could see another statue over there. I will be able to reach it if I take the blockade away or just find another way up.

But I wanted to remain in this room a bit more. This was the place for exhibition of ancient vases depicting different pokemon. Among all the pictures I could recognize only Pikachu. This yellow troublemaker was messing with people`s minds even then! I think no one will be surprised if this vase will suddenly drop down and break… It survived the fire, in the end.

Well, apart from it, this room had no value for me, until I noticed a small piece of paper on the floor. It was badly burnt too, but its font reminded me of those 'Chronicles'. And text design too… It IS a page of 'Chronicles'! But text changed completely.

Of all words I could define were 'capture', 'experiment' and 'failures'. Then there was a big coffee spot… and a finale.

 _February, 6. Mew gave birth. We named the newborn Mewtwo._

Wow. Did they try to breed Mew? Looks like all this was an experiment, and they had a lot of failures… until they succeeded.

Mewtwo… Why Mewtwo? Not Alice, Bark or Sparks? Just… Mew number two.

I could never imagine Team Rocket breeding pokemon. But if this pokemon is rare, so why not? Getting an offspring of rare pokemon for sale could be a good idea… for someone principleless like Giovanni.

But this place doesn`t look like a breeding ground! If this happened in an official Daycare Center, everyone would know that. So where did this go?

The labs.

Of course, they bred Mew in their lab! This still has nothing to do with grass-type pokemon and Masterball project, but it makes sense. Maybe, those statues depict Mew himself!

"This is too strange, don`t you think?" I asked my partner Harry. He quietly growled in reply, showing no interest in this. "Fine, let`s go check that statue."

I carefully put this page in my pocket and proceeded. We returned to the second floor, found the way around and got up. Now the last statue is right before me.

"So, is it right hand now?" I asked it and checked. "Nope, not right hand. Left?" I checked the left hand and exhaled with disappoint. "No, it is not… Where then?"

I looked the statue from top to bottom, around and even checked the post. No sign of a switch anywhere. Did I get it wrong?

I released a tired sigh and leaned on the statue`s head. Suddenly… it moved a bit.

"What the…" I began to observe the head and suddenly found out that it is movable! The whole head is a switch! How terrible – break marble pokemon neck in order to open some secret door.

But I did it, and another click sounded somewhere far away. I looked in that direction and noticed the wall movement in the hall on the opposite side of building. A huge destroyed gap between the floors made it visible for me, so now I know where to head. And, of course, I headed there immediately.

I just can`t get rid of this story in my head… It doesn`t fit completely to Team Rocket. Well, it can fit Giovanni… I already understood that his goals can differ from goals of his gang, he is much more complex man that I thought. And these writings in his house… Was he in the lead of expedition? Did HE write these chronicles?

For some reason I took the last page from my pocket and looked at it. Why are these specific pages lying around the mansion? I would expect to see chronicles in one place, together… Now it`s like… someone read them before me.

I looked over the paper once more. It feels… strange on touch, I didn`t notice it earlier. It looks burnt, but it wouldn`t stay in shape, would it? It would crumble. But it did not.

And then I decided to look on the light through this paper.

I`m an idiot.

This paper is a hint to opening a secret doors! I can see a clearly written word 'head' somewhere between the layers of paper, dirt and PAINT it`s covered in. Someone hid the secret to opening a way in these books, and he was there before me… but after the fire.

"Let`s hurry up, Harry." I said to my pokemon, and we rushed to nearest gap in floor to jump down…

…that was not the smartest idea, as the second floor crushed under us by itself, sending us to the very beginning. That was really hurt, but, at least, I crashed on some small office palms. Harry landed a bit lighter, because he landed on me. Good he appeared to be much lighter for his sizes.

"Ugh… Stop me next time I do this, Harry, okay?" I asked him. He growled displeased in return and headed before me. What a determination!

Now we returned back to corridors of the first floor, heading somewhere to the place with opened wall. That`s some cunning system they implemented here – if it wasn`t for the absence of half of the building, I would never even know what these switches did. You definitely need assistants to activate this… you need three most loyal branch commanders!

So this may actually be the most important place for Team Rocket!

This gave me more determination to chase Harry on our way to the secret passage. Yes, here it is! A ladder down, hidden behind the wall. If flame and explosions damaged the main building, then the underground bunker may still be intact. Maybe, Giovanni`s deeds are so desperate now that he wanted to take away attention from this place… or even fake his own death. That would be extreme, but effective. Very effective. Now I do can expect something like that from him.

We were going down very carefully, looking around and expecting something nasty to happen any moment. The lower level looked exactly like higher ones – this was the unchanged basement of Capone mansion.

"How did you get there?" The male voice scared me. A man in strict and dark lab coat appeared before me, together with his Magnemite, looking very unfriendly.

Harry didn`t wait for battle to begin, and spit a large clot of acid at him, but small Magnemite intercepted it and caught with his body. Steel pokemon are invulnerable to poison attacks, so he didn`t move an inch.

"You freaks! Use Spark, Magnemite!" Opponent rushed into battle.

"Harry, keep yourself in hands! And use Flash!" I scolded my pokemon and redirected him to normal battle flow. He didn`t seem to appreciate it, but remembered that I know better what to do now.

Thus, he exploded a bright light to blind his metal one-eyed opponent. Magnemite got it, but quickly recovered, made a spin and launched a small electrical charge at my Harry. This time he got lucky and it didn`t miss, but the battle had only started.

Too bad that both of us at disadvantage now. Electric isn`t good against grass type, and grass type isn`t good against steel. Acid is completely useless against steel. But we have to proceed with what we have.

"Use Vine Whip, Harry!" I gave the next command.

"Lock-on, Magnemite!" The foe ordered.

We hit the magnet pokemon pretty hard, but thick steel core weakened our hit. Instead of suffering from pain, Magnemite focused his sight at my Harry to get a perfect aim. His eye glowed red – and I know what that means. I know that move, it makes the next attack absolutely unavoidable.

So we will not even try to!

"Harry, let`s perform a Further Inning right at… him!" I evilly pointed at the opposing trainer that confusedly and angrily opened his mouth.

"Thunder wave it!" He yelled to Magnemite, but it was too late. My pokemon grabbed his steel magnet ball and tossed right at him, knocking out both of our opponents.

"Good job, Stun Spore them too just to make sure." I gave the order and headed straight forward. Soon Harry joined me again, growling displeased. "Yes, I don`t like this place too, but we can find something important here, I feel it!"

Suddenly Harry stopped and looked around. It looked like he did find something important. Or, maybe, even smelled it…

"What is it?" I asked him, but he didn`t reply and rushed faster to the next door. I had to chase him, but somehow regularly slow pokemon turned into a lightning. He DID smell something important there! And soon I began to smell it too. Something burning… not just a regular plastic burning – oh, no. Organic burning. And that scared me a lot.

We entered the large half-destroyed room rebuilt into a real laboratory. Tons of scientific equipment, monitors, cables, papers… But the most important thing here was not that shit.

It were the tubes. Large tubes near the walls, containing pokemon… grass pokemon. The ones we have been chasing for weeks, for months…

And that sight was just terrible to see.

NONE of them looked alive.

Those, who were lucky enough, looked just dead… but the rest of them were partly melted into a disgusting pink substance, lying down in the tube they are contained.

We have found the missing pokemon.


	83. Threat transforms

SHOCK isn`t even a word to describe what we felt seeing this. I could not collect my thought together. Who in a frigging world would come to such a horrible idea? A monstrous idea! And what`s the most important – what for?!

Then I looked at the table near it and came closer. There was another page of 'Chronicles', torn out of the book and left there by someone – maybe, by that guy.

And, comparing to all others, this finally gave me the answers I need.

The short readable parts described the actual process of 'breeding' Mew. But actually it was not breeding at all – it was cloning! They tried to clone Mew, because he escaped and a single hair was all left. So the group 'Omega' tried to extract DNA from it and construct their own Mew… Using cells of other pokemon as a material. They did it.

 _September, 1_

 _MEWTWO is far too powerful. We have failed to curb its vicious tendencies…_

They succeeded in creating a pokemon, but not exactly Mew. The artificial creature looked different and possessed much, MUCH more power than its original. Scientists feared it, feared this power. But this is exactly what Giovanni wanted.

The power. The ultimate pokemon. A creature, whose power can compare to legends or even exceed them! Everything leads to this – to creating a perfect monster… and creating a perfect cage for him – the Masterball. With this Giovanni could actually become the strongest trainer in the world, and possibly… even conquer it.

But something went wrong, and now this place lies in ruins. Everything here is dead… The 'material' pokemon, the scientists, the result. The unimaginable power unleashed outside and destroyed everything, possibly, even Mewtwo himself.

"GWAAAAAAAAA!" The loud long screech of Harry reached me. It was a howl, a howl full of pain and despair. He have found his flock, but he found it too late.

We have found it too late.

Suddenly he turned his angered look on me. The look full of hate and fury… He knows it`s my fault. He knows I was delaying him all this time. If it wasn`t for me, we could find them much earlier and save them.

It`s my fault they all are dead now.

Harry went berserk, he was slashing everything with his vines, loudly screeching and dangerously approaching me. And I didn`t know what to do.

So I remained motionless as he comes to punish me. I deserved it - I failed him.

With a furious cry Harry smacked me in shoulder. The hit was so strong I fell back… in the end, I trained him. I made him stronger.

"Stop this!" Suddenly someone shouted behind me. "Arcanine, Fire Blast!"

A huge flame pokemon jumped before me and released a powerful charge of flame, knocking down my Harry. Then the creature stomped on him, pressing to the ground.

"Damn it…" I swore, not sure whether I`m glad to see someone here or not.

The man was another scientist, pretty old comparing to the previous one. He was bald, had short white moustache and dark round glasses. And also his strict style was completely ruined by a colorful tie with pokeballs picture. In his right hand he had a crowbar that he hurried to hide behind.

"Mind your own business, man!" I grumbled, carefully stepping away from him and his Arcanine. I still don`t like his presence here.

"Hey, it's not like this Victreebel was going to give you a massage…" He put his hands in pockets and looked at me seriously. "And now tell me, how the hell did you get there?"

"I`m very good at finding secret rooms, Rocket!" I straightened to make me look more serious. "Among your men I`m known as Vengeance. So you better not mess with me, old man!"

"Vengeance, huh?" He surprisingly asked and threw a look at Harry. "Yes, you`re well-known in Team Rocket now… A trainer that almost destroyed the whole organization. A trainer whose head everyone wants to give Giovanni as a present… But getting beaten by your own pokemon?! Is that a thing?"

"Enough of this, tell me what you need! You want to shoot me – then shoot me!" I spread my hands before him.

"I think there is no need to." Suddenly his voice began to sound a bit… softer. "I`m not in Team Rocket. Not anymore."

That sounded like a bit of relief, but still suspicious.

"Who are you, then?!" I questioned him straightly.

"Hm…" He fixed his glasses and gave me a brutal look. "I`m Blaine, the gym leader of Cinnabar Island. And also an ex-leader of "Omega" group of Team Rocket."

So, I have found the gym leader of Cinnabar. I can now suggest what 'problems' he had when we needed him in Saffron City… Heh, Douchebag definitely is angry now.

"If you`re not in Team Rocket anymore… Does that mean we are on one side?" I carefully asked him, expecting a negative answer.

"More than that – I can actually need your help." Blaine nodded to his Arcanine to release my Victreebel so I can return him back into a pokeball. Oh, I`m gonna have a lot of troubles with him now.

"What kind of help? What exactly happened there?" I asked interested. Getting a new ally here is dangerous, but I can`t miss the opportunity to interrogate him too.

"I`ll tell you on our way there. We may have not much time." Blaine answered and rushed to the further door.

"Wait a second! Do you know… that guy with Magnemite over there?" I timidly asked, pointing at the door I came in.

"Ivan? Yes, he`s my assistant… What have you done to him?!" He suddenly angered.

"Nothing, nothing, just… knocked out and paralyzed." I admitted honestly.

"Damn! Stay right here, I`ll be back in a minute!" He ran back to Ivan to help him, leaving me alone in this wretched place. Shit, I can`t even look at this. What horrible bastards these Rockets are! Blaine has much to tell me.

He returned really quickly, with Ivan following him. Now this guy looked pretty fine, just limping a bit.

"Let`s go." Blaine strictly ordered me, and the three of us headed deeper into the base.

"So, what monstrous experiments you had there, rockets?" I asked showing real disrespect to them. The fire gym leader noticed this, but didn`t react.

"We worked on a secret project, tried to recreate a mythical pokemon Mew. We had its DNA, so taking cellar bricks and constructing a body with DNA blueprint looked ambitious." Blaine kept telling with quite friendly tone.

"And why are you… in Team Rocket no more?"

"We have uncovered WHAT our bricks were made of." Now his tone turned to really grim and serious.

Looks like his group was working on Mewtwo without even knowing about the… material pokemon at all. This rises them a bit in my eyes, but not enough!

"So… You did not know about all those pokemon killed there?" I questioned him to make sure.

"The material source was the work of another group, codenamed "Alpha". It was them who disintegrate pokemon into stem cells for us to work with."

"Well, I can`t say your hands are clean after all…"

"They are not." Blaine answered with very guilty voice. "We had a lot of failures in the beginning. We managed to animate the cellar structure, but… it was not what we needed."

"What do you mean?!" I carefully asked, feeling that there is something else. Something very, very bad.

"There is a room filled with living jell ready to turn into any creature." Suddenly Ivan joined our conversation.

That sounded like a thunder in my mind. Holy crap, this doesn`t sound good.

"It was us who destroyed the mansion. We wanted to erase it completely, but even after our departure Giovanni managed to finish experiments. They awakened Mewtwo to stop us, and it escaped during the fire, making everything even worse. It didn`t let us finish the job and destroy the last of lab… But it also died in flames."

"And now you want to destroy that… cellar-something pokemon?"

"This abomination does not have the right to exist!" He furiously shouted. "I was foolish to work for Team Rocket, and now I must fix my mistakes. My friend left it long ago, I must have walked away with him…"

"Wait a second… What friend exactly it is?" I asked a question, feeling that somehow I already know the answer I was looking for so long.

"Alfred Fuji… Why do you ask?" Blaine sounded confused by this.

Of course… Mr. Fuji did work for Team Rocket! That`s why he moved to Lavender Town, that`s why Rockets kept chasing him! I knew this old man knows something, and I was right… But he may still be in coma.

"I tried to save him in Lavender Town… I failed."

"I heard about that very recently. But you saved his life, and… someday he will get better." Blaine emotionally replied. "I`m grateful for that."

We made a turn over the corner and reached the corridor end.

"This is it." Ivan said and took a crowbar from Blaine.

"Be ready!" The gym leader warned us, and his Arcanine stepped before us. By a short glance on me from Blaine I understood that I should send a pokemon too.

"Okay, Moment can help us there." I sent out Golbat to assist in our uneasy mission. He is good at fighting in long, dark and closed places. Maybe, this brawl will help him to wake up a little.

"Open it!" Blaine gave the command, and Ivan pulled the crowbar. The doors creaked and heavily crushed inside the room… an empty room.

We rushed inside and looked around. The whole place was completely burnt, but also covered in pink slime. But what`s more important – the dirtiest place there was a big area around the ventilation shaft entrance on wall.

"They are gone!" Blaine angrily kicked the door. "These idiots put Dittos in a room with vent!"

"Dittos?" I asked.

"Yes, we called these creatures Dittos. Usually they are passive, but it looks like fire reached this room and forced them to find the way out." Gym leader answered while examining the vent. "At least, it leads to the blocked filtration room, they could not escape from there."

"Then what are we waiting for?" I shouted. "Quickly, to the filtration room!"

Blaine and Ivan nodded in agreement, and together we ran to another destination, with Ivan leading the way, until we soon reached it.

I observed carefully this place through the small door window. The filtration room appeared to be a closed compartment filled with different tube devices, but everything was literally swarmed with pink ameba-like creatures. They were moving chaotically from one corner to another, sometimes squeaking and, in general, behaving themselves quite peacefully.

"And… what are you going to do with them?" I interested without sticking away from the window. Sudden click of gun trigger made me shiver.

"Relieve their torment." Ivan said, pushed me aside and wide opened the door. He and Blaine together ran inside and began to shoot poor Dittos. Arcanine and Magnemite entered inside too, ready to cover their trainers if needed.

Crap, for some reason I began to feel… sorry for these creatures. They were created as failures from bodies of other pokemon, and do not belong to this world.

But Dittos were not that simple – some of them were agile enough to dodge bullets, and some just ignored them due to liquid form of body. The hole was quickly regenerated again, like it was nothing.

And then they really paid attention to the intruders. Suddenly, their bodies began to glow blue, like they were evolving, grew bigger until they formed… Arcanine, Magnemite and Golbat. Each Ditto turned into one of our pokemon, and now a whole frigging army of Arcanines, Magnemites and Golbats stands before us.

"Damn it…" Blaine swore and immediately rushed back into the corridor. As everyone returned back, I closed the door shut. The hostile pokemon attacked us with all they had: fire moves, electric moves, some even attacked on contact with their wings.

"They are invincible! And copied our pokemon!" Ivan yelled terrified. "How the hell can we kill them?"

And then we heard some more move blasts, but not into our wall. I looked into the window and…

"They broke through the wall outside." I informed my companions. "We LET them to copy our pokemon and escape."

We remained silent for some seconds. Damn, it looks like now we have a bunch of crazy genetic pokemutants wandering around Cinnabar Island. And I thought it can`t become crazier…

"So… what do we do now?" I addressed Blaine. Maybe, for the first time in my life I had no idea what to do.

"Let`s head back to the gym. I will take my guys and we search through the whole island for them." Leader quickly explained. "We can`t let these creeps get into the city. I would be grateful if you help us."

"Saving cities seems to become my specialty. I`m in." I replied with a bit better mood. "I`ll search the area from the sky and inform you of their locations."

"Deal. Let`s go!" Blaine squeezed his fist in determination, and we opened the door again to follow Dittos through the path they made.

* * *

"A bit lower…" I told my Charizard so I could see the street with my binoculars. I was patrolling the city on Dumpling and sending coordinates to Blaine.

Unfortunately, we were too slow to react, and Dittos swarmed the city. People tried to battle these things, but they look invincible, turning into their opposing pokemon and using the same moves. Each separate transformed pokemon looked weaker than usual, but in a flock they were the real destructive power.

In two hours of useless battles, Blaine had to tell police to evacuate the city. Now the safest place on Cinnabar Island is its volcano.

"East side, near the large red building." I informed Blaine through the radio. As I know no shit about city`s streets, I had to improvise with coordinating.

"Moving out!" He answered and returned to his work. He had some students of his own, all of them are ex-Team Rocket scientist, and now they all work with police to return control over the city.

"You just can`t NOT bring troubles with you, yeah, loser?" Suddenly a familiar voice sounded in the radio.

"Douchebag! What are you doing on this frequency?" I asked him, really surprised and also irritated. "What are you doing on ANY frequency?"

"Hey, it`s not my fault the damn gym`s closed when city is sieged by transforming monsters! And I really want that badge, so I`m working with Blane now too."

Oh, boy… Leader Blane doesn`t even know what he`s into.

"Then go help people!" I shouted at him. "And don`t bother me, I`m busy."

I switched the radio off and returned to observing the streets. Some guys fight Arcanine Ditto on this street… and a Pikachu Ditto over there… and another one, disguised as some cool shell pokemon here.

They battle, but they don`t win. Dittos don`t attack hard enough to kill people, but they are invincible by themselves – they get a bullet in head as Charmander – they take the form of Squirtle that is perfectly fine.

A couple of Dittos that turned into flying pokemon right near me, but Reaper and Moment don`t let them close. Loser and Lei Sheng battle on the street under me, assisting the group of scientists. I decided to keep Harry in pokeball for a while, it can be dangerous to release him now – not only for me, but for him also.

The sounds of battle near us became quieter and changed to screams of retreating people. I looked down and noticed three men returning their pokemon and running away. Dittos in form of Arbok and Sandshrew chased them.

"Loser, Lei Sheng, over there!" I rerouted my pokemon. "After them!"

But those creatures were faster, and turned into two Pidgeots to attack me this time.

"Whoah! Moment, Reaper, attack is here!" I called out to the rest of my partners to cover me. Dumpling launched a powerful Flamethrower to scare away these damn things and actually hit one, but Ditto just immediately turned into Charizard and attacked in return with Flamethrower too. We managed to dodge it, and then Reaper with Moment joined us too. Too bad their two Ditto-Fearows came too, so we are still in shit now.

Damn it! How can we beat them? They keep coming and keep restoring themselves!

But what if we won`t let them do it?

"Team, focus attacks on this one! Flamethrower, Bite, Poison Sting!" I gave the command to my flying band.

Moment and Reaper rushed to my targeted Charizard Ditto to launch an attack in close combat, and after them Dumpling struck the enemy with powerful Flamethrower. Finally, the fake Charizard roared in pain and blacked out right in the air, heavily crushing down and taking back the jelly form.

"Yes!" I gladly shouted, happy that my plan worked. We can defeat them!

If they won`t defeat us first… During my moment of triumph, two other Dittos attacked Dumpling with me on his back and turned him upside down, throwing me from him. Everyone was busy battling, so no one even noticed this… just Beedrill

"Reaper!" I called out to him, hoping with all my heart than he reaches me before I reach the ground and turn into a jelly too.

But of all my pokemon he wasn`t actually the fastest one. Among his kind – maybe, but just that. He tried his best, flapped his wings as fast as possible to save his trainer – and he couldn`t make it – his speed wasn`t enough.

And then… he went berserk and exploded in red light. He accelerated much more than I thought he can do. Only this let him reach me and grab with his stings before I touch the ground. Well, for a meter-height bee I was too heavy, so he just slowed down my fall and went down with me. We crashed together - very painfully, but stayed alive. We both did.

"Oooh… Thanks, Reaper…" I said to my pokemon while scratching hurt ass. "I keep falling down too much recently… Was that the Agility you just performed?"

"Bzrt…" He buzzed confusedly and spread his limbs questionably.

"Anyway, good job. Go help our guys in the air." I pointed at the closest enemy Ditto in the air. "Tell others to focus on him, I need to check one thing there."

He nodded and flew high to return back into the battle. As for me, I headed to the place where we struck down the first Ditto. This thing was lying there, slowly returning back to its senses and looking like a pool of pink oil… but with small lifeless black eyes.

An abomination, created as a result of failure. A creature having no right for existence… An immortal monster…

Somehow his color reminded me of one curious thing – the pokeball I found at Mark Steam. It is pink too, and has a small 'R' sign on it.

Maybe these things have absolutely no connection, they have something in common. The mystery of origin. I still don`t know what type this pokeball is – and no one knows, whoever I asked.

Ah, it doesn`t matter now. I don`t think it can help me now deal with Dittos destroying the city.

I returned my eyesight to the blob before me. They didn`t actually attacked us first – they just tried to survive. To survive the fire, to survive us… they had to adapt. To adapt to the world they don`t belong… by destroying it. How can we stop you?

With a held breath I dropped the strange pokeball in this living pool of jelly, and it was sucked into the capsule. Standard three shakes – and that is all.

That`s how.

* * *

The last Ditto was captured in an ultraball, and Blaine took it from the ground.

"I still can`t believe it…" He exclaimed, looking at the capsule.

"But I can." I stepped forward before all fighters that all now have a newly captured creature in their hands. Not all of them are just trainers from Cinnabar gym – a regular trainers, regular people helped us with their pokemon. The whole island united to capture all Dittos. "They are pokemon too. They, too, have their weaknesses and strengths, and they have their own soul. We do not need to destroy them."

"But they are dangerous!" Scientist Ivan interrupted me.

"Not more dangerous than your Magnemite… they even a bit weaker." I explained with a smile. "The copy never exceeds the original. So… we just need to get used to them. It`s a new pokemon we have discovered, yeah? A pokemon that can become ANY other pokemon. Isn`t that cool?"

Judging by approving humming, most people agreed with me.

"So… don`t be afraid of them. I can guess, they fear us just as much as we fear them. Train them, make friends with them, show them the world! Welcome a new specie to our home."

My speech really inspired all people there, even those who were against Dittos. Even Ivan looked at his own new pokeball and nodded with smile.

"I think, you`re right." Leader Blaine said and closed his eyes. "I was too fast to assault them. Now I think that people can actually coexist with Dittos. Thank you for opening my eyes."

"Ah, don`t mention it. Just tell me that you can accept my challenge tomorrow." I shook his hand and slowly moved the topic to my actual wish. To get a badge… and ask him some more uncomfortable questions later.

"I`ll be glad to!" He replied really positively. "Any time you want!"

"Great, then we`ll see you tomorrow!" I said goodbye to everyone and headed back to Pokemon Center.

On the corner of street Douchebag was standing and devouring me by his glance. He will definitely try to challenge Blaine tomorrow before me. Ah, I don`t care. Let him do whatever he wants.

I smiled and showed him middle finger. He will not spoil my mood anymore.

* * *

I returned back to my room in PokeCenter and tiredly fell on couch.

Damn… What a day. Finally, I got most answers I needed about Giovanni. I know his plan, his goal, his everything… And his plan failed even without me. Now I just have to find him and finish off… extracting the info about squad 2B first.

But to do that, I need one important thing done.

I took the hotel phone and dialed the number. It`s good I remember it.

"Hello?" The familiar man voice sounded from the device.

"Hello…" I slowly greeted him and exhaled. "It`s Vengeance. Listen, Bill… I need to tell you one very important thing…"


	84. Blazing quizzes

Finally, here I am! At the Cinnabar Island fire-type gym!

Here it looks like a large institute rather than a sports gym. Well, actually, it IS an institute – Blaine and his students are focusing on theoretical side of battling, and that`s new. I wonder what crazy challenge can wait for me inside. I hope they have a conditioner – the recent weather is killing me with extremely high temperatures.

Doors opened automatically as I stepped inside. The first room looked like a small arena by itself, with huge doors on the opposite of me, a computer near it and a scientist trainer with Blaine, talking about something.

"Greeting, gentlemen!" I called out to them. "Is it ready?"

"Oh-ho-ho, Vengeance, it's always ready for you, my boy!" Leader Blaine stepped forward and laughed. He changed his outfit to more casual, but still kept the funny tie and added a hat with cane to the image, despite he didn`t look old enough to need it. "Do you wish to know the rules?"

"Yes, please." I nodded and crossed my hands.

"Fine." He made a spin around himself and knocked the floor with a cane. "The rules are simple. As we are all smart people here, we want to check the intelligence of each challenger." He pointed at the gates behind him. "To reach my battlefield, you have to pass these gates. There are several of them, and the only way to open them is to answer the question on that computer."

That… sounded a bit less crazy than I expected after invisible labyrinths and teleportation nets.

"Sounds interesting. What if I give the wrong answer?" I asked him.

"He-he…" Blaine laughed somewhat evilly. "Then you will have to battle the trainer before the gate! Choose your own path – with your intellect… or with your strength."

He quickly disappeared behind the gates, and they quickly closed.

This is really interesting. To pass some sort of quiz to avoid battles… Or just break through all trainers? I don`t even know what is better. Let`s check the question first.

I approached the computer and noticed that there are just two buttons – "Yes" and "No". Looks like questions are not that complex as I think.

The first question was _"Caterpie evolves into Butterfree?"_. Well, he… does. And he doesn`t. Caterpie does evolve into Butterfree eventually, but only through the second stage - only Metapod can do that directly. What the hell did they mean by this? This IS a complex question!

So, it's a trick question. I may think right, but they may get it wrong. Fine, I tell "NO" and press the button to confirm my answer… and computer sent me to hell with my wrong answer.

"Heh… You don`t seem that smart, yes?" The trainer behind me chuckled. "How did you go so far without knowing such primitive thing?"

"What kind of question is that?" I angrily answered him. "You can tractate this question in two ways, how am I supposed to know which is the right one?"

"You shouldn`t always know." He mysteriously tapped his forehead. "You think too much."

"This is an intelligence test! Of course, I need to think!" I shouted at him, confused by his words.

"And now you need to battle." He smiled, taking out his pokeball. "Meet my pal Growlithe!"

So, the puppy pokemon entered the field. I wished this to be quick.

"Lei Sheng, let`s do this!" I released my pokemon too. A huge blue monster bent over this small red creature.

But Growlithes aren`t that easy to scare – instead, he tried to intimidate my Gyarados with his own growl:

"Gr-r-r-r!"

Maybe, this affected my pokemon a bit, but after that it was our turn to intimidate:

"GRRRAWWLRRRR!" This roar echoed through the room and possibly through the whole gym. Growlithe retreated back with frightened look, but remained on the field.

"Let`s take easy on him, okay?" I gently asked Lei Sheng. "Surf him away!"

"H-hey… Use Bite!" My opponent sounded scared by our Intimidate too, but still gave his unsure order.

But it was useless, as my Gyarados performed his attack even before he finished the sentence. A huge wall of water washed poor Growlithe away and pressed to the wall, until the stream gone and enemy is defeated.

"Was that cool? Admit it, that was cool!" I exclaimed, really excited. "Bring us your next gladiator!"

"Oh well…" He replied, not so determined. "Vulpix, stay your ground!"

For a second I wondered, what pokemon that it, but then I remembered that Jane has a Vulpix. A fox pokemon… It`s so pity to crush so cute pokemon with Lei Sheng.

"Okay, let`s repeat our Surf attack!" I gave the command.

"Vulpix, use Quick attack!" The trainer shouted.

Little fox pokemon tensed and rushed to my Gyarados, accelerating to really high speed and tackling him really fast… but not really strong. From my side that looked really pathetic and… sorry. There is one thing in pokemon battles that always sounds wrong.

Size doesn`t matter.

It doesn`t matter whether two little bugs battle, or two giant dragons… or a little bug against a giant dragon. Well, sometimes the battle becomes very unpredictable – me and Dumpling know this better. Everything depends on the consciousness of each side. I will crush this tiny fox pokemon with my three-meter monster and feel bad because of this, but I can`t forfeit the battle, and my opponent for some reason can`t too.

So it happened. A huge wave of water erupted from my Gyarados and caught the poor Vulpix into a giant whirlpool, smacking him into the floor, walls, ceiling – everything. It was a miracle how my opponent stayed on foot after that. When everything ended, my victory was undoubtable.

"Grrr… I`ll get you anyway!" He just grumbled, returning his Vulpix back. "No matter how strong you are, we have to be stronger! Go, Ninetales!"

He released the next pokemon onto the battlefield, and it appeared to be somewhat of Vulpix evolution. And that was a really great and magnificent pokemon – blazing yellow color, huge amount of thin and gorgeous tails, extremely proud look…

Damn, this thing hypnotizes me just with its looks! I never admired some pokemon`s beautiful look – I never cared. All things that I can consider beautiful are food, cars and women. Human women, to be exact.

I need to destroy this beautiful thing!

"Lei Sheng, let`s try biting some tasty tails!" I evilly commanded.

"NOONE! DARES! TO TOUCH ITS TAIL!" Suddenly our opponent yelled in holy fury and pointed at us. "Use Confuse Ray!"

Well, everyone has his fetishes, why shout about it?

My Gyarados opened his mouth wide and rushed to the opponent, ready to chew Ninetales`s tail, but the colorful energy flash blinded him on his way and made to stop. He began to look around, trying to find the enemy and growling confusedly – all because he was hit with the effect of confusion. Somehow he found the enemy on his own tail and decided to bite it. That was really hurt.

"He-he… That`s how it's done! Ninetales, Flamethrower!"

He is so confident that dares to use a weak move against us? Eh… This is how we work – make the opponent unable to attack and defeat him with all we have. That means I must stop Lei Sheng from chewing his own tail like an idiot.

"Stop this!" I angrily shouted at him and took off my right boot. "We have no time for this!"

I made a powerful swing and threw the boot right into him. Well, it didn`t hit too hard, but attracted the attention of angered Gyarados at me. He dangerously approached me with a real will in his eyes to tear me apart, but right at this moment the Flamethrower reached him and angered even more. Nothing can be scarier than angered and confused Gyarados!

And then suddenly Lei Sheng made a deep breath and launched a powerful stream of water at the opponent. In one hit it struck Ninetales and pressed to the wall, finishing off completely.

"Wait a second… Wasn`t that… Hydro Pump?" I confusedly asked my pokemon. He was so shocked too that even snapped out of confusion. "If that`s so – this is awesome! That`s even better than Surf!"

"Gwrlr…" He replied, thinking whether I`m right or not. But he didn`t actually know that, and had to reply on my thinking.

"So… Do you have any other pokemon for us to practice our awesome new move on?" I mockingly asked my opponent.

He just mumbled something and clicked the small controller in his hand that opened the doors to next room. I gave him a serious look before returning Lei Sheng back and proceeding forward to my goal.

"I`m SO disappointed…" I whispered brutally and moved on.

So… it`s just another room, but… it`s completely the same. Well, there is another trainer having fun training with his Charmander and also – I hope – another question on the screen. Let`s check it…

 _There are nine certified Pokemon League badges?_

"Ehm… I guess, there`s something wrong here." I timidly addressed the guy behind me.

"What?!" He rushed to the computer to check the writing.

I passed near him and smiled at his attempts to find a mistake. I wonder if he actually finds it or stops giving shit. And… very soon he stopped giving shit.

"Did you really find something there?" He asked me suspiciously.

"No…" I replied and kept a dramatic pause. "…is my answer."

"To the quiz question?" He became to sound confused.

"Yes!" I gladly said and smiled widely. "…for the quiz."

"Stop… so, for the quiz is yes?" He shook his hands before me, collecting his thoughts.

"No!" I strictly answered. "It is for the quiz!"

"No!" He shouted at me, very confused, angry and worried.

"Yes!" I shouted at him in return.

"Yes?"

"No!"

Well, this began boring pretty quickly.

"No, there are not nine gym badges in the League." I crossed my hands on chest and seriously answered. "What idiot would ask such a question?"

"Just go already!" My opponent felt offended and hurried to make me walk away. I think he just doesn`t want to battle me… Or anyone. So his question is that simple.

I sighed and proceeded deeper into this wicked gym, hoping to find some more interesting challenge.

The next question was a bit strange too - "Poliwag evolves three times?" Well, this pokemon appears to have three evolution forms, as I know, but it needs just two acts of evolution to reach the end. So it was really easy question too.

Then it became even stranger… Because easier.

 _"_ _Are electric moves effective against GROUND-type POKÉMON?"_

Well, my hardcore experience with lieutenant Surge taught a lot about electric type. Especially the part why he hates Digletts so much…

"Because NO, electric moves are NOT effective against ground-type pokemon." For some reason I finished my thought out loud. "They are not effective at all!"

I smashed the answer button and threw a quick look on confused trainer behind me. Yeah, he was staring at the psycho that was staring at him… I didn`t want to make this even more awkward and just proceeded to the next room. And that`s where the fun and confusing questions returned.

Here they wanted me to answer, whether pokemon of the same kind and level are not identical. What the heck did they mean by that? Identical in what – kind and level? What did they mean by level – its strength? Or it`s just a metaphorical stat? Well, anyway, no, they are not-not identical in that.

I gave a pissed look to the scientist trainer in the middle of the room. It was Derek – the student scientist that participated in our Ditto operation quite a lot, so I remembered him. But I also remembered that he is smart and cunning. He calls himself 'super-nerd'. Well… this kinda fits him. And his grin stated one thing – he was enjoyed by this confusion of mine. But I was not!

Do I really need to answer this question correctly? Maybe it will be easier just to beat the shit out of him? I can see only one pokeball on Derek`s belt, so this shouldn`t be too hard or long.

"The answer is 'No'." I grinned and pressed the button while already grabbing Lei Sheng`s pokeball. I`m going to counterattack even before the attack! Ah, it`s so much fun to spoil someone else`s fun.

And I was right – I was wrong. The screen glowed red and the loud signal stated that I made a mistake and the battle is about to occur. But in this situation my opponent didn`t feel that much of joy because of me making a mistake on purpose.

"Well then, you have to face me!" He yelled in quite irritating manner. "Rapidash, let`s make a fool smash!"

"Ha, funny guy…" I sarcastically commented while releasing the huge blue beast on the battlefield.

So two pokemon faced each other in battle. From my side – an atrocious Lei Sheng. And his opponent was Rapidash – the fire horse pokemon. That`s some rare sight to see, but I`m not surprised.

"Okay, let`s start with Fire Spin!" Derek shouted to his pokemon.

"And we will try out our new secret weapon. Lei Sheng, Hydro Pump!" I shouted to mine. I hope we will be able to utilize this new move against fire-type gym pretty well.

My pokemon began to charge his powerful water stream, while the opponent performs his small move to create a large flame tornado that headed to Lei Sheng and enveloped him. I know this move lasts pretty long, constantly burning the pokemon trapped in fire vortex. Let this be not very effective, but it hits even after the hit.

As for us, finally our turn to strike has come. The powerful water stream erupted from my Gyarados` mouth and struck Rapidash… or, to be correct, the place there Rapidash was. Looks like the power comes with a cost of accuracy.

"So, now let`s it Take Down!" The opposing trainer didn`t wait for too long.

"No one took my Lei Sheng down yet!" I fiercely answered him. "Use Leer!"

Now the opponent went to close combat, rushing to my almost immobilized pokemon and hitting him pretty hard, but also hurting himself too. And after that the magic effect of my Lei Sheng`s evil glance at Rapidash made the flame horse pokemon retreat in fear. After some seconds of complete silence the flame vortex surrounding my Lei Sheng hurt him again.

"It`s weakened! Finish it with Take Down, Rapidash!" Feeling the close victory, our opponent yelled.

"We are never weakened! Bite!" I counterattacked with a smile.

My countless previous failures taught me lots of things. For example, never overestimate your own abilities. If your pokemon attacks, gets its own recoil damage and remains vulnerable after it – then you`re an idiot and doomed.

Rapidash performed a really strong Take Down move, hitting my pokemon and causing him to roar from the pain, but this move also damages the user… almost taking him to the edge and letting my Lei Sheng to finish him off with a powerful Bite!

The flame horse pokemon neighed and fainted.

"Rapidash, no!" Derek shouted sadly and rushed to his pokemon. "Oh… Don`t worry, you did good. But we still have lot to learn."

"Great job, big guy!" I tapped Gyarados to praise him a bit. "Have this…" I sprayed him with a super potion. "…and this…" I unwrapped a chocolate bar and threw high in the air, where he caught it with his mouth. "…a-a-and now you can have some rest." I finally finished and returned him to greatball.

Derek returned his fallen companion too and now approached me.

"Well, you may be not good in solving unsolvable quizzes, but you sure good in battles!" He praised me making myself feel offended.

"I am actually pretty good in solving unsolvable things! It is my everyday job!" I proudly declared. "So just open this door before I completely began to hate you."

Derek frowned and silently clicked the gate controller, letting me go to the next room.

This room was final, hosted by Zac the first assistant of Blaine. He was silently observing his Growlithe with a loupe and writing something in the notebook. As I came in, he got distracted and gladly greeted me.

"Zo, finally made `ll the way `p `ere, huh?" He asked with a smile.

"Yep, as you can see." I began to look around, trying to find the computer. "So… where is the panel with a question?"

"Geh… Zis one `be a bit… harder zan previous, becauze ze question iz verbal." He grinned, like plotting something. But I guess, I already understand what`s the catch.

"Well, that`s new… Bring it on then!" I hurried him up to finally get the question.

"Fufufu… Zo. Doez the TM28 contain ze move… Tombstoner… or Tombstony?"

Yeah, that was just what I thought. The guy with speech failure asks a question where the correct pronunciation is vital! This bastard is just messing with me!

Okay now, let`s not waste our time on listening to him again, my ears blood already. I can replay this in my head.

 _Does the TM28 contain the move Tombstoner or Tombstony?_

Is this a question where I need to tell about any of them or do I need to choose?

Or wait a second… Isn`t the TM28 contains Dig? And does the Tombstone move actually exist? Well, it may exist, I still don`t know many of them, but… TM28 is definitely the Dig move!

Then the answer is No. None of these options.

I looked at the trainer and his pokemon. Do I really want to battle them? This cute and obviously not very strong Growlithe and Zac with his causing ear-bleeding speech? Nah, maybe I pass this time and proceed to the main course.

"The answer is neither of them." I answered with determination. "TM28 is Dig."

"Fwell done, shallenger!" He clapped his hands. "Zat was a really hard one!"

"Please, pal, say no more and just open this door for me."

He frowned just like Derek did and opened the door to the last room.

And I entered into this room full of pride for my achievements, determined to reach my goal at any cost.

This hall was much bigger than others, actually looking like an official gym leader stadium. The high tribunes are actually full of watchers, the lights shining brightly… I didn`t know leader Blaine likes the posing so much. He looks too old for that…

The further podium was occupied by him in a flesh, dressed a bit… differently. But still in long lab coat and a red tie. Was his lab coat not that white earlier? Ah, it doesn`t matter.

"Ha! You finally came, my boy!" The leader Blaine shouted to me from his side of battlefield. "You have shown me your strength earlier, but I know that`s not your limit. Ready to show me everything you have?"

"Of course, I am!" I grabbed my pokeball and squeezed in my hand, ready to throw on mark. I don`t need the healing machine now, as I have calculated everything and all my gangsters are ready!

"Then that`s it!" He gladly answered and made a step forward to address all viewers. "Welcome to my grand gym battle, everyone! I am Blaine, the red-hot leader of Cinnabar gym!"

And then he switched his suddenly evil eyesight to me.

"My fiery pokemon are all ready with intense heat! They incinerate all challengers! Hah! You better have BURN HEAL! Let`s go!"


	85. Burning hand

"The gym battle between the gym leader Blaine and challenger Vengeance is about to begin!" The loud voice of Ivan announced. Thank God, I was so glad to hear him. In this battle my biggest fear was to hear Zac as the announcer. "The battle is going one-on-one with four pokemon from the leader side and up to six from the other. Only challenger is allowed to substitute. Begin!"

"Go, Growlithe!" Leader Blaine released his first pokemon.

"Let`s go, Loser!" I did the same thing and quickly looked around. The people of Cinnabar Island actually gathered here to look at the battle between the man that saved them all… and me. That`s fine as long as they all forget about me.

Except for one guy. Douchebag was in the front row, staring at his ex pokemon with some interest. Loser was so focused on the opponent to notice his previous master.

"Let`s start with Bite!" Blaine commanded, throwing his fist forward.

He begins with the big guns now… Super effective and super dangerous move. We`ll work with that.

"Loser, today we are practicing our last lesson right in the field! Shadow Fury, phase 1!" I grinned cunningly giving an order.

While the puppy pokemon was running to my Gengar, preparing his fangs to attack, Loser turned into a shadow and jumped closer to him, interrupting the attack and throwing back. Growlithe howled and retreated back. A perfectly executed Sucker Punch.

"Oh, you and your tricks… Growlithe, Bite it again!" Blaine made a grin too, knowing that I will not repeat it again. And I will not.

"Now, Loser, Shadow Fury, phase 2!"

Let`s see how this goes. I threw a quick glance on Douchebag again – he looked really interested now. Watch and learn, king of assholes.

Now both pokemon rushed to each other for an attack, and that looked great. Loser punched Growlithe in the face right before the puppy pokemon bit his arm. That`s some battle I would like to watch, brawl-style!

But a super effective hit on us is not a very good thing. And our next step is going to be really risky…

"Shadow Fury. Phase 3!" I gave the order.

"We`re breaking through! Hit him with Fire Blast!" Leader Blaine shouted very determined.

Loser began to cast his dangerous ritual of Curse, creating a dark magic cloud around the foe. This also hurt him badly, and right after that the flaming missile from Growlithe came, hitting my pokemon even more. Now he is weakened and opened for attack. And so does our opponent… Getting the damage from his Curse once again.

But this is only the beginning.

"Finally, Shadow Fury, Phase 4!"

"Quickly, Growlithe, finish it with Bite!"

He is eager to win, and that`s his weakness. Nothing can stop us now. Loser is faster and during this phase – even faster. He jumped into the shadow to overcome his opponent and launch a powerful Sucker Punch to finally end the miserable sight of Growlithe before us. Damn, I sound just like that guy from the book…

"Growlithe is unable to battle. Gengar is the winner!"

Gengar is the winner, but in this state he won`t last much longer. This maneuver drains almost all power and is supposed to be used on stronger opponents. Well, at least, field practice was successful!

"Nice, I expected something impressive like that." Leader Blaine said while returning his pokemon back. "And I learn from that. Next one will be not that easy to take. Ponyta, go!"

Now he released another flame horse pokemon on the field, a less evolved form of Rapidash. It looks not that strong, but we need to weaken it for the next of my gang.

"Ponyta, finish it with Fire Blast!" Blaine fiercely shouted.

"Okay, Loser, you know what to do. Shadow Fury, Phase 1!" I decided to last as long as I can and keep the opponent at bay.

Once again, he turned into a shadow and teleported to opponent to make a nice punch in the back. Ponyta was thrown back and unable to create a Fire Blast.

As for my Loser, he looked very tired and torn. Now I doubt he will be able to do any more Sucker Punches – I used too much of them.

"Prepare yourself, Loser. An use Curse!" I said to my pokemon with a tone like saying a goodbye. I was.

"Fire Blast!" Blaine was yelling, really angry that this Gengar lives too long for a ghost.

We managed to lay a curse on the opposing Ponyta, but the Fire Blast finally ended the battle for my Loser.

"Gengar is unable to battle, Ponyta is the winner!" The loud announcement sent watchers to joyful scream.

"Return, Loser. You didn`t lose at all…" I tried to cheer the fallen ghost that already don`t hear me. "Now… for the big guns!" For a moment I interrupted myself and thought deep. Earlier Dumpling was my big gun, but now I have Lei Sheng that is almost twice bigger in height and almost triple bigger in length. "Well… moderately big guns. Dumpling, it`s your stage!"

And from the thrown pokeball the monstrous Charizard appeared, hovering in the air and then making a circle around the battlefield, collecting the ecstatic cries from watchers. Looks like he already made some fans.

For some seconds my eyesight was attracted by a Vulpix also cheering from the top row of tribunes. And when I looked closer at this pokemon… then I noticed the owner.

Jane.

What`s she doing here? Came to visit the gym battle or me specifically? Eh… I guess, there is no point in running away anymore, I should catch her after the battle and talk.

But now my Dumpling heavily landed before me and launched a flamethrower right into the air. The star that shines brightly…

"Finally, an opponent I like!" Leader Blaine was extremely glad to see a fire-type of my own. He seems to like battle fire pokemon and battle WITH them too. "Let`s start with Fire Spin!"

He`s up to that tactic too… In this situation it can be worse, despite the type effectiveness. Let`s try our oldest trick.

"Iron Rogue maneuver, Dumpling, 2.0 version!" I shouted with joy. He barked the same and launched a massive Smokescreen cloud that enveloped the whole battlefield.

It was too hard to control the battle in such state, but at least I could see the distorted silhouettes of pokemon. I could see how my Dumpling tried to fly over Ponyta and strike from behind, but… the opponent turned back and launched flaming attack of his own. Damn, being a big loud Charizard has its disadvantages… Now he is trapped in fire vortex and the enemy is blowing away our smoke with his attacks! Smokescreen is our friend no more…

"Let`s Fly high up!" I shouted to Dumpling and pointed my finger to the ceiling. Charizard quickly rushed up with all the fire storm around him and spread his wings, ready to attack.

"Jump and return this creep to the ground with Stomp!" Blaine commanded. His pokemon reacted immediately, leaving the nice smoke cloud and heading to us in the air.

Just as I need.

"Sky Rage!"

With the power of his mighty wings, Dumpling rushed towards the approaching Ponyta, collided with her and together they crushed into the ground, causing all the smoke to clear the area. As a winner, Charizard stood from the ground… Ponyta could not do that.

"Ponyta is unable to battle, and Charizard is the winner!" Another Ivan`s announcement caused the loud humming from watchers. They seem to really love Dumpling! I never thought that battling with watchers could be so… alive? I never liked to be watched. This causes paranoia.

"Awesome, pal!" I gave my Charizard a high-five, and he landed near me with his hands crossed, proud of himself and ready for another challenge.

"You two sure are good fighters." Leader Blaine admitted and changed the pokeball in his hand. "Let`s see if you are good enough for my next pokemon."

In a flash of light, Rapidash entered the field. He saves his strongest pokemon Arcanine for the last… Well, I have a weapon too… not secret, but still effective weapon.

"So, it`s better and better each round, heh? Good for me." I commented this new powerful pokemon that I have already beat. "Dumpling, let`s start with a nice Fly!"

"Heh… Rapidash, use Bounce!" Leader Blaine cunningly said.

Damn, what`s this Bounce move? Doesn`t sound too dangerous. Let`s see what it is.

My Dumpling ascended up to the ceiling and prepared to attack the opponent, waiting for a perfect moment. But opponent didn`t give us one, and jumped so high that even broke the glass ceiling and flew even higher.

"Wow…" I could not keep my excitement from this. "That`s really cool."

That was cool and unexpected. The long absence of Rapidash made us worry and lose focus, and that`s when she came back - falling from the sky, breaking the ceiling and crashing Dumpling into the ground. That… was unexpected.

A break in ceiling let the extremely strong sunlight fall upon the battlefield. It`s still a real drought outside… and we can use it to our advantage! Fire-type moves become stronger in sunlight and, despite being not very effective against both battlers, can do some real damage! All we need now is to combine Flamethrower with Fly to launch some really powerful attack. Eh… too bad we don`t have any maneuvers with these two moves in combo…

My Dumpling still suffers from the painful fire storm surrounding him, and that`s bad. He feels worse and worse every move. We need to do something. What mistake did we do now? We could not see the opponent coming because Rapidash was somewhere higher than roof, and ceiling was blocking the view. Leader Blaine sacrificed his own ceiling for this as now it is partly destroyed. Let`s check if he can do the same thing again.

"Dumpling, get high up with Fly!" I repeated the command.

"Okay, you didn`t get it first time." For some reason Blaine reminded me of lieutenant Surge with this tone. Bounce, Rapidash!"

Charizard reached the ceiling and stood right under the hole, where he can observe the falling Rapidash. This time we will be ready to catch her!

The opposing pokemon bounced high in the sky and fell down, dangerously approaching my partner. Everything goes according to plan…

"Flamethrower!"

Charizard released a huge stream of fire at Rapidash, but… it didn`t stop her, and both of them fell down on ground again. Dumpling got a beat down again, and our opponent is completely untouched! On the contrary – the flame enveloped her and somehow made.. stronger! Brighter!

"What the heck…" I confusedly swore. Rapidash just absorbed our fire to empower herself! How is this possible?

And that`s not the worst thing – my Dumpling is almost on the edge. He got up from ground, roaring wildly and blazing like a sun by himself, but… what`s the point in our stronger fire moves if all fire moves make our opponent even stronger?

Damn! And we can`t use Steel Wing because of weakness. Only Fly is available to us, but we can`t use it, because Rapidash is faster! Rely on bad luck?

"Use Smokescreen, Dumpling!" I carefully gave the order, already expecting it to fail.

"Yes! Yes!" Leader Blaine was shouting like wild. "Finish it with Fire Blast!"

His Rapidash instantly created a fire figure before her and sent into my Dumpling. Empowered by absorbed flame AND the shining sun this weird missile passed through the smoke veil he had time to create and massively exploded.

After some seconds even through the thick smoke we could see how my Charizard falls on ground, being unable to get up again.

"Charizard is unable to battle, Rapidash is the winner!" This announcement exploded the audience with screams, screeches and cries. This quickly stopped being fun when it began to interfere with my thoughts.

Ugh… I`m making the same mistake over and over again. Overestimated Dumpling`s strength… My strength.

"Return, Dumpling. We still have so much to learn..." I sadly addressed him and returned back to pokeball.

So, now I face an extremely powerful and even more powered-up Rapidash. I can use Reaper and Harry just to delay time – they won`t do much here, and Harry can also be very… unpredictable. Unstable. I need a new plan.

This creature likes to fight in the air? Then we`ll give her the air!

"Moment, I choose you!" I fiercely threw pokeball into the air and released Golbat. "Go into the Matrix Mode!"

"That won`t help you, boy!" Leader Blaine looked up at my Golbat, pathetically hovering in the air. This blood hunger makes him weaker and weaker every time. Maybe it was a mistake. "Fire Blast!"

"Moment, use Confuse Ray!"

My pokemon faced the blazing threat coming at him and even tried to dodge it, but he was too weak and so slow. The fire symbol collided and exploded once more – maybe, even stronger. Golbat was knocked down to the ground where he immediately went off…

"Golbat is unable to battle, Rapidash is the winner again!"

It WAS a mistake. Damn! I need to find the solution to this problem as soon as I can, but I still have no adequate idea.

"Return, Moment. I`m sorry." I sent him back and now grabbed the last capsule I have among the rest. I still have two more pokemon, but if this one fails – everyone fails.

And I silently released my main star today – Lei Sheng.

"He-he…" Leader Blaine chuckled with determination. "Now it`s REALLY for the big guns!"

He thinks he can defeat a water-type. But he can`t defeat Lei Sheng! Even his Rapidash shivers in fear before our intimidating power. What could possibly go wrong?

"Rapidash, use Fire Blast!" Our opponent fiercely commanded.

So, he`s going to continue using it? Awesome!

"Lei Sheng, extinguish this crap with Hydro Pump!"

Again, the blazing fire clot in X-form appeared before Rapidash and rushed to my pokemon at the extreme speed. But Lei Sheng was ready – he launched his own attack, piercing through the dangerous missile and leaving just some embers that reached him.

Rapidash gets weaker each time she uses Fire Blast… It`s a powerful move that exhausts pretty quickly. All previous sacrifices were not for nothing.

"And now we use Dragon Rage!"

"Rapidash, Stomp!" Leader Blaine began to notice fatigue of his pokemon and now switched the strategy.

This time the fire horse pokemon went to close combat, making a really painful stomp at Lei Sheng`s tail. But even that didn`t stop him from charging the destructive beam of pure dragon anger and unleash it upon Rapidash. Well, it`s not that powerful as could be, but we finally get the initiative back!

"Rapidash, use Bounce!" gym leader gave the command.

"And we will look up to use Hydro pump…" I smiled and retreated back myself.

Foe pokemon made a high jump again into the sky just to crush on Gyarados next turn, but we were watching over her through the broken ceiling. And when she returned within our reach…

"…but first – intercept with Bite and then - Skyrage!"

A sharp rush from my Gyarados caught Rapidash off guard, letting him to grab the opponent with his powerful jaws, make a spin right in the air and throw his prey on the ground with doubled strength. And after that he didn`t wait for the foe pokemon to get up, pressing her to the ground with a strong stream of water. Completely.

"Rapidash is unable to battle, Gyarados wins!" Ivan somehow gladly announced this, obviously excited to see the final confrontation of strongest gladiators.

Rapidash is really powerful pokemon, but not very enduring. I knew I can use it in my favor, and it worked really fine. I still feel sorry for sacrificing Moment just for this, but the victory will go to him too.

Leader Blaine silently returned his fallen comrade, really excited to see the finale. As now his last pokemon comes into the battle. Brightly, as always, the magnificent Arcanine! But also really fierce and intimidating, this really made effect on my pokemon too.

"So, the real battle starts now!" Leader Blaine announced by himself, raising his hands high up and causing the crazy wave of fan screams. This man really loves the attention… and a bit wasting my time.

"Get on with it!" I interrupted him and returned to battle. "We have an unfinished business!"

"Let`s show the battle to be proud of! Arcanine, use Take Down!" Leader Blaine shouted with such tone like he`s going to finish my Gyarados with one hit.

"Oh! Lei Sheng, come on, use Leer!"

The extreme speed of Arcanine let him reach my pokemon in a moment and hit him hard with his head. Then after a second of recovering the eyes of both fighters contacted and the scary look of Lei Sheng made opponent retreat back.

Okay, we need to weaken him first. Our main weapon is Hydro Pump, but it is too energy-consuming to keep using – I can already see how tired Lei Sheng is, he may be able to do it one or two times. I better not to get him to complete exhaustion. Hydro Pump will be the final strike, now we need to watch over Blaine`s strategy and look for Arcanine`s weaknesses. I already had an idea, based on my previous observations when we protected the city together, but I need to make sure it works.

"Arcanine, let`s go now with Bite!" Leader Blaine proceeded with the battle, pushing even harder.

"You know what? Bite him too! In the leg!" I grinned while giving another command, and Lei Sheng was really glad to execute it.

Blaine frowned, hearing that. He realizes that we aim to hurt his speed and grinned too while adding:

"Attack the center from above!"

That`s how he solved my strategy. Clever. Let`s see whether it works.

And it worked pretty fine – Arcanine jumped on my Gyarados, pressing him to the ground and made a painful bite in his back flipper. A hurt pokemon could not reach opponent that stands right in the middle of him – the trick I did to Brock in the beginning.

"Okay, let`s risk it. Throw him down with Hydro pump!" I furiously gave the command, swinging hands in the air.

"Ha! Arcanine, jump to dodge that and repeat the Bite from above!" Blaine sounded really confident in his strategy so he repeats it. Fine. Exactly what I need.

My Gyarados turned his head aiming at Arcanine on top of him, but the opponent jumped high up at once.

"Wait for my command…" I stopped my pokemon from launching an attack immediately. I needed a specific moment when our opponent rushes down and accelerates as much as possible. "Dodge!"

Gyarados immediately rolled his long body aside, making the angry Arcanine crush into the solid floor and remain opened for an attack.

"Now!" I finally gave my signal to launch the powerful water stream at the opposing pokemon, knocking him down and throwing back. That was some real power, some real super effective hit, but Blane`s pokemon is not that easily beaten.

"Grrr… You really want to act hard? Fine! Arcanine, use Roar!"

"Awesome! Lei Sheng, use Dragon Rage!" I even got my mood better from another prediction.

A loud powerful roar of Arcanine waved through the whole gym, making everyone close his ears. In normal circumstances this move must force the active pokemon to return back to pokeball and be replace with another one… But for me today there is no another ones! So this had absolutely no effect on us, and Lei Sheng easily could launch his dragon-powered beam at Arcanine and get us closer to victory.

"So, that`s it! All or nothing!" Leader Blaine shouted in fury. He feels the close end too. "Use Take Down from above!"

Am I just that lucky?

"Lei Sheng, get all your strength for one last Hydro Pump… On my mark!" I asked my exhausted pokemon to withstand some more. I need it. We need it.

And so the Arcanine rushed to Lei Sheng with all his speed, with all his might and jumped to the very ceiling to perform the strongest Take Down he could ever do… to crush on us like a meteor. It`s again the matter of one single move.

"Hydro Pump!"

My Gyarados gave his best too. The strongest water stream he could do struck poor Arcanine right in the air and sent him flying even higher, losing the balance. He suffered the pain from super effective hit and tried to gain some control over the flight, but… water stream caught him again and pressed into the solid ceiling, keeping in this position until the end.

Lei Sheng coughed loudly, breathing very heavily, having no more power to attack. But at that moment the body of Arcanine, no more supported by water stream, fell down the ceiling and crashed on the ground. Fire pokemon roared one more time before finally blacking out.

"Arcanine is defeated, and Gyarados wins! That means the whole match goes to challenger Vengeance!" The voice of Ivan, full of pride for so impressive battle, announced my victory over the gym leader Blaine.

The old man approached his last fallen pokemon and petted his head.

"Still, you did well, my old friend…" He addressed the monster. From this kind words Arcanine even slowly regained conscience without any medicines. "You showed a great battle. Now you can have a rest."

Blaine returned Arcanine back to his capsule and got up, looking at me.

"Looks like it was me who was burned to nothing…" He let himself a small ironic smile. "Or should I say… cleansed? Not even ashes remain." Blaine made a deep breath and took a small shiny red symbol in a form of fire from his pocket. "You have earned the Volcano Badge!"

I silently took it from his hands and nodded, thanking.

"And also I should give you this TM." He also gave me the small red disk for new move. "As you can see, Fire Blast us the ultimate fire technique. Don`t repeat my mistakes. Don`t waste it on water pokemon."

"Thank you, leader Blaine." I shook his hand and nodded again. "It was a pleasure to work with you and battle with you. But I will also need you… for a couple of words. May we?"

"Sure! It`s not a problem, we may have a talk during our small celebration this evening. You are our special guest." He seriously said and put hand on my shoulder.

A small party could be useful, I will need to give my guys some rest anyway.

"I`m in! When and where?" I replied with more questions.

"Come here at seven, it`s going to be great."

Hm… Maybe I should spend a couple of hours checking around this place before going to party. I don`t want to be ambushed while being drunk… I might accidentally kill everyone. I dropped that bad habit.

"See you then, leader Blaine!" I waved my hand and approached my big blue beast breathing heavily. Yuck, he may need a toothbrush. "So, big guy, see this? We won it. You won it." I showed him the newly acquired badge. Gyarados gladly growled and fell on ground, not even able to keep his head. "Yeah, I see that now you are more concerned about having a nap than making a career…"

I decided not to torture my pokemon anymore and beamed him inside the pokeball. With nothing more to do here, I headed back outside.

Oh… What a day. What a challenge… What a battle! But for me it looked… Not hard enough? Not challenging enough? Well, after lieutenant Surge all gym battles feel different, but this one was… especially different. Did I grow up? Did my pokemon get stronger? Did I get more experience from battling here and there, chasing Team Rocket and all that?

But that is my main goal! I train pokemon at gyms to battle Rockets, not the other way!

"You look depressed." Suddenly some female voice interrupted me. I didn`t even notice how reached the entrance to gym and Jane standing near it. "You won, didn`t you?"

"Yes, I did." I answered shortly and carefully.

"Then smile!" She gladly cheered me and spread her hands. "What bothers you?"

I looked at her brutally, wishing to say that it`s she who bothers me, but didn`t say.

"Do you know this feeling when you work so hard for reaching the goal… And you lose the purpose when actually reach it? Feel no sense anymore?" I tried to confuse her with sudden psychological revelation.

"Did YOU reach your goal?" She didn`t buy it and seriously asked in return.

"No."

"Then what`s the problem?"

"I do it for so long I start to forget what my goal is." I calmly answered and headed outside. The stubborn but cheerful Jane followed me.

"At least, you have the purpose." She positively said to me.

"What do you need? Your debt?" I tried to get rid of her carefully.

"No, not yet… But very soon I`ll need you." Jane smiled. Knowing what this woman`s real nature makes her look pretty creepy. "I wanted to look at one of your gym battles and tell some news."

"You came here just to see my battle?" I asked in surprise.

"Ha! You wish. I am on vacation here. You and your Ditto invasion spoiled it, by the way." She accused me without any negativity in her voice. "But watching you battle… Really turns me on!"

She suddenly grabbed my hand and pushed to herself.

"What news?" I lightly changed the subject, returning my hand back to me.

"Oh, that will be interesting to you. The Viridian City gym is opened again! It`s leader is back, so you can finish the circle of challenges and get the final badge for you!"

Wow, that sounded really cool! If it`s true, of course… Jane doesn`t have a reputation of trustable woman. But the thing is… she never lies… She passes over in silence. She always tells the truth or passes over in silence. THAT`s what made me not to like her.

"Will you come to watch my battle there too?" I asked her.

"Maybe. What are your plans for the next few days?"

"I don`t know. Give my guys some rest, observe a couple of places, then pay a visit to professor Oak and, MAYBE then go to Viridian City gym." I teased her a bit.

"Don`t you afraid of missing him again?" Jane tried to warn me. "You should know his work clock are really tough…"

"Why should I?" I stopped and smiled. "Even if I miss him again, then I will not cry. Because he is NOT my goal. My goal is a completely different man."

I turned around and headed away from Jane. Through a small reflection in my glasses I could see her… strangely disappointed look. But I don't care.

I completely do not care.


	86. All the way back

I stomped the sand with my boot and noticed how warm it is. How warm the water is… Maybe it`s because the goddamn drought is unstoppably burning us for some days in a row? I heard some strange rumors that have no sense and no actual explanation. I just hope it ends soon, I prefer cool weather more.

Some days passed since our victory at Cinnabar gym, and all this time I was thinking. I was thinking a lot… How can I solve problems of my partner pokemon? How can I solve my problems? Where the heck does this life lead me? And what`s the most important – where should I lead myself?

That changed until I got a signal from Bill, stating that he got our small bug working perfectly. Now we have the next possible location of Team Rocket and, maybe, Giovanni. The last trace leads back to Viridian City. So there`re now more reasons for me to go back.

And that`s exactly why I`m here… At the sandy beach of Cinnabar Island, on its north side near the Route 21 that can lead me straight to Pallet Town. I wanted to visit professor Oak, wished to give him a present… Maybe I really should do it.

But before leaving, I have to solve one big problem.

For that I released my whole team outside… except for Harry.

"Okay, guys, there is one problem… And I need your help." I asked them seriously. "Harry is in bad state now… Things went really harsh on him."

My gang began to hum, considering the deal. They know Harry and know how serious things can get.

"So I need you to help him too in a moment of need. Whatever happens now… Do not attack, understand?!"

They all humbly bowed, accepting this, even Lei Sheng.

"Okay… Here we go." I said to myself and took a scratched pokeball in my hand. I haven`t released my Victreebel since that moment in mansion. Things may be really bad.

I carefully released him outside and made a step back. Harry twitched and straightened, stretching after so long time in pokeball. Then he raised his eyesight on me.

"I know you are angry…" I tried to begin my speech, but he interrupted me with loud cry. All other pokemon tensed, but stayed motionless. "I failed you. But we can`t stop now, we can`t let them win! Giovanni is still free, and still has the power to continue his work!"

Harry stared at me with eyes full of blood and… tears at the same time. The feelings tear him apart from inside, and that really hurts. Seeing this hurts me even more.

"I gave you the choice earlier… And I give it to you again. If you hate me now, you`re free to leave. But remember about Team Rocket. If we won`t stop them, even more pokemon may get hurt. As for me… I`m going to find Giovanni and put an end to all his efforts anyway."

Victreebel made a deep sigh and looked down. He understands that I lie to him - I give him a choice that doesn`t exist. He has no choice. He HAS to stop Giovanni from destroying even more pokemon. He HAS to finish off Team Rocket. He HAS to stay with me for all this. So he growled displeased… but agreed.

And then I sighed deeply with relief.

"Thank you. I promise, we will find Giovanni. And we will take revenge for all he have done." I seriously said to Harry, giving him one last argument. Revenge. Maybe, now he DOES look like me, both by appearance and destiny.

I got up and looked around. Looked at my team. All of us are so different, pursue different goals. But all of us are united by our destiny. Maybe, these guys would never have the adventures they had with me, never saw the horrors we had to come through… But if Team Rocket wished to create an ultimate pokemon… Then this would touch EVERYONE in Kanto. And until Giovanni is alive, the threat still exists.

"I`m glad that you`re all here, guys." I sincerely said to my gang. "I could not do this far without you."

My gang gladly roared, really happy to be with me too. Well, maybe there IS some special emotional connection to people and pokemon.

"Ah, how cute!" Suddenly Douchebag`s voice reached me from behind. All of us turned back to see him with his Quartz. This sight made my Dumpling quietly growl at his old rival, which caused the same reaction from Blastoise. "Just kiss each other already!"

"Why are you still here?" I rudely asked him. "I know you were listening to me and Jane that day. You know that Viridian gym is opened now…"

"I had to do some trainings…" He obviously lied. "But now we`re going back home and then – to Viridian City! And we will reach Pallet Town first!"

I silently returned all my pokemon except for Dumpling, and then quickly got on top of him.

"The first to the last, loser!" I grinned, replying to him. "Here`s some nutritious sand for you!"

Dumpling literally read my mind and flew up, flapping his wings so quickly the large cloud of sand and dirt covered the whole beach, and Douchebag with Quartz too.

"Cough… cough… Hydro Pump them, Quartz!" He tried to shoot us down.

"Not gonna happen!" I tapped Dumpling`s shoulder, and he accelerated into the sky, easily dodging the dangerous attack and reaching the height where they can`t get us. Two douchebags remained there on beach…

* * *

The worst thing when flying your pokemon too often – you get used to it. You don`t feel this excitement like the first time. And if you`re flying a fire-type pokemon in extremely hot weather, letting the red-hot wind burn your face – the excitement fades completely. So I even asked Dumpling to throw me down the water a couple of time just not to turn into a steak in greatcoat.

It became a bit better when evening came, but not much. It`s still surprisingly hot even now! Damn, this year`s winter is hotter than last summer…

But I managed to survive this and finally reach Pallet Town. Familiar places, familiar faces… I wonder is Oak in lab now? It`s not that late.

We landed near the entrance to laboratory and approached the entrance. Suddenly, the door opened by itself before me, and the old man came to see us.

"Hello there, young man!" He gladly greeted me. "And look who is here!" Oak switched to Charizard behind me. "You sure grew up since our last meeting."

Dumpling confusedly looked at the professor then - at me and growled questionably, like asking "who the heck this man is".

"Hey, it`s the professor that took care of you before me, don`t you remember?" I reminded him this a bit. Judging by his another confused growl, he doesn`t.

"Ugh, that`s what you get for your kindness!" Professor grumbled. "You take care of them, prepare for a journey, and they just forget you! Ah, pokemon kids these days…"

Then suddenly a quiet bark sounded somewhere down. I looked there and saw MEE-Three, joyfully sitting there and staring at me. Something changed in him now… Well, he grew up a bit and… now he`s closer to silver color than brown. How curious.

"Hey there, MEE-Three! How are you doing?" I asked the little cute pokemon.

"He is fine." Professor Oak answered for his pet. "Each day uncovers new powers and… this messes with my researches quite a lot. By the way, I named him Mithry now."

"That sounds like a good name." I nodded in agreement. "I was going to Viridian for my last gym battle and decided to visit you. I want to talk a bit. Maybe, we come in?"

"Well… I`m closing the lab now, so if you have time – you may accompany me home." He made an offer.

"Um… may I place dangerous things to show you there?" I made a small hint for him to think. He firstly fell into a stupor for some time, but then realized that I have found something really interesting during my journey, and that interested him too.

"I have one specific place there." He nodded, excited from the surprise I prepared for him. "I`ll be ready in a minute."

So he disappeared in corridor of his lab with Mithry, leaving me and Dumpling waiting outside.

"Hey, big guy!" I addressed my pokemon. "Want to have some rest in a comfortable pokeball? A flight was damn long."

Dumpling nodded tiredly in agreement, accepting my offer. I knew he needs some rest and returned him inside. This evening will be all about some other pokemon.

* * *

And now I returned back into Oak`s house. It changed a bit since I was there last time. As Douchebag went travelling, professor had the building all for himself. But some places looked like needed the force repair.

"Come in, please. A cup of tea?" The host asked me politely. This reminded me of exact day when I came to Douchebag with a bite. Professor may be old and grumpy, but at least he has manners.

"Yes, please." I took the exact same place on couch I did that day and patiently waited for Oak to prepare a tea for us. Pretty soon Mithry appeared, jumped on my knees and curled to sleep.

"Well, Mithry seems to like you." Professor Oak commented this while putting the tray with teacups on table.

"Meh, this guy is too cute for me." I answered and grabbed a cup to drink.

"So, what so special you wanted me to tell? To show?" The old man went straight to the most interesting part.

"Yeah… There are very much things to tell. Good and… not very good." I prepared myself for telling about loss of PokeDex. "You may not believe me… but I encountered a legendary pokemon Articuno!"

"Hmm…" Professor made a sip, mumbling like he is not surprised. "I think that is possible. You are… definitely the type that likes to crawl in dangerous places. I heard one or two things about you …"

"And… I lost your PokeDex in his cave." I admitted and closed my eyes, preparing for the worst.

"Ah! That`s why I lost the signal in Seafoam Islands." Professor calmly replied, suddenly making ME really worried.

"A signal?" I asked him again.

"Yeah, I can track any of my PokeDexes easily. Yours disappeared somewhere in the place that newspaper told to be Articuno`s nest." He explained the thing.

"You could track PokeDexes?!" I felt really pissed off. "Why didn`t you tell me?"

"What for? That is confidential information, and Bill also installed a protective software when…"

"Bill installed it?" I suddenly remembered the day Bill offered me to update my PokeDex. I just thought he updates the pokemon database, but he also installed a tracking device and something else! Thank Arceus I got rid of this shit.

"Why are you so worried? You are not wanted globally, are you?"

"Well… No, I am not." I calmed a bit. But I`m still going to have a talk with Bill later.

"Then you should be worried about other thing. You met the legendary pokemon!" Oak returned the topic back to positive mood. "Not much people had the chance to do it. Even less – survived the encounter…"

"What do you mean?"

"Legendary pokemon are considered really dangerous because of their extreme power, not controlled by anything. But they live in peace on faraway islands, not bothered by stupid human. Otherwise it could end in a disaster."

Professor`s words sound very trustful. He is right – it was stupid to look for a legendary pokemon and fight him. I could easily die and get my pokemon killed too. I was just too carried away by our rivalry with Douchebag.

"And there is one more thing." I put the now empty cup back on tray and pulled a capsule of my pocket. The one with crazy coloring ad even crazier containment.

"What is it?" Professor asked, really interested.

"Where is your place for dangerous things?" I carefully asked, giving him a hint. He understood that, nodded and stood up.

"Follow me."

We headed to the basement that professor turned into a home laboratory. It has a small room fully covered with metal plates.

"Is it big enough?" He asked me pointing at that space.

"More than enough." I took the pokeball and released the creature inside. A formless energy turned into a formless pool of pink slime. I expected to see some disgust on professor`s face, but there was none. He was very into it.

"Oh my god… What is this?" He carefully approached the creature and observed it. Ditto got a bit up and stared at old man with his beady eyes.

"It is a Ditto. A secret experiment of Team Rocket… Failed experiment."

"How interesting…" Professor made a circle around the pokemon and then dared to come closer. "What type is it? What can it do?"

I looked back to notice Mithry patiently waiting for the permission to come in. I carefully grabbed him and placed into the room before Ditto. Professor gave me a serious look, but then returned to observation again.

Two pokemon looked at each other, but didn`t have courage to come closer. But then Ditto suddenly began to shine brightly and deformed into Mithry.

"Oh my god!" Professor Oak exclaimed in shock.

"Yes. They can turn into other pokemon. Any pokemon, as far as I know." I proudly crossed my hands on chest.

"Fascinating… Can they attack too?"

"Again, as far as I know, they also copy moves too. But… they are not very clever to execute commands. And not as strong as the originals they copy." I shortly described the magnificent abilities of the transform pokemon. "Did you hear about recent events on Cinnabar Island?"

"Oh, that was them?" Old man exclaimed again, being too excited about the mutated pokemon invasion on the city. "All I know is just the herd of wild pokemon escaping the flames from Pokemon Mansion."

"O-o-h, you can`t even imagine what the full story is." I smiled cunningly. "I want to leave this guy here, with you. For science! They don`t even seem to have problems with being dissected… I think."

"No, I don`t do such things. I specialize in pokemon physiology and behavior." He explained. "But even so this can be a very interesting thing to observe. Maybe I can discover something really interesting for the Pokemon Science Conference next year."

Professor Oak retreated back from the fake Eevee and took a notebook from nearby table to write something in it.

"Good job, my boy, I can even forgive that you lost the rare and expensive device of mine." He praised me while writing. "This indeed a new specie. Maybe I can even fit it into my classification instead of the one kind that extinct recently."

"You may be interested in one more thing…" I mysteriously said, taking out my diary with a list of paper where I draw the statue from Pokemon mansion. "Ditto was created as a failed experiment of Team Rocket trying to clone… this pokemon."

Professor grabbed the paper with real interested and inspected it. His face changed some times, stating the chaotic stream of his thoughts.

"I have never seen this pokemon." He finally exclaimed. "What is it?"

"I have no idea. Pokemon Mansion had statues of this pokemon, and for some reason I thought this will be interesting for you. Their diaries said about finding a pokemon named Mew…"

"Mew?!" This single word shocked professor to the extreme. He rushed to me and stared in my eyes, seriously demanding to hear the truth. "Are you sure?"

"Well, yes. I have read their papers that survived the fire…"

Professor made a step back and looked away. For some reason my story involving Mew affected him very much.

"Mew… It is a pokemon from old myth. A specie that has DNA of all other pokemon in its own." Old man was mumbling quietly. "No one ever saw Mew… So no one ever believed it existed. And you tell me… Team Rocket found it?"

"According to their diaries, yes." I nodded positively, a bit confused by such reaction of professor.

"And this… Ditto is a result of cloning Mew?"

"Yeah. A failed one." I approved again.

For some time professor stared at the creepy slime thing crawling around his leg. Then he began to look at my paper to compare it to Ditto.

"There is nothing common between these two." He said to me after the check.

"Well, I can`t tell much… Maybe, there IS something that we just don`t see right now." I said and gave a closer look to my drawing and Ditto too. "But I`m pretty sure that those statues had a meaning. Even if they do not depict Mew himself… They were very new. They may depict the pokemon they managed to create… Mewtwo."

Professor looked closely at my drawing one more time.

"I have never seen Mew and never actually believed it to exist. But, maybe, I can contact some other regional professors and ask them a couple of questions." He was thinking out loud.

"If this helps you – Rocket have found Mew… somewhere near Unova." I remembered a thing to help him.

"Then I should contact my old pal Cedric about it." Professor commented, already making plans for his research. "Then I could check Ditto`s DNA and… well… I don`t know. Maybe this may finally prove that Mew exists! I may have not just one, but TWO projects to show on the conference next year!"

"That is great!" I felt for some reason happy that this old man has so strong goals in his life. Really cool goals that I have helped him a bit. Too bad I have my own goals now. And problems that I need to deal with, really badly. "So… may I ask some help of you?" I timidly switched the topic. "I have some pokemon with… problems. Regular PokeCenter checks don`t seem to help, so I would like to ask a professional."

"Oh, stop it! My granddad was a professional, I`m still learning… even in my sixties." Professor waved away and placed a plate of something edible before Ditto. "But let`s see at your pokemon. Follow me."

Again, he took a lead. We have left Ditto in the basement and headed outside the house, to the small field that looked like…

"…a battlefield?" I asked confusingly. "Why do you need your own?"

"Well, sometimes the best way to understand the problems of pokemon is to watch their battle. This will also help me in my observation too." Professor Oak explained slowly and looked at the silver Eevee near his leg.

"Battling with Mithry?" I carefully asked.

"Yes. I needed someone to challenge for a long time… Mithry did a good job practicing moves he naturally cannot know… on my doors and bookshelves." He gave a strict look to cheerful and happy Mithry that, obviously, made some fires in the house and forced old professor to make some repairs.

So, he wants to give his experiment object some practice.

"Is this safe for our pokemon?" I asked just to make sure. "Do you think Mithry is ready to battle?"

"Hah! It was ready to incinerate the whole Pallet Town!" Professor answered with determination. "So you may even help me with teaching Mithry to control its power and saving our town from its next temper tantrum… and also this will give me a good chance to observe your pokemon. My patient."

"Oh… I hope no patients died during THIS observation method earlier…" I sighed and grabbed the capsule of my most problematic pokemon – Moment. I carefully released him outside and made sure he still needs treatment.

Yes, he needs. He looks and acts really weak and exhausted, despite he wasn`t in battle since last PC visit.

"I see…" Professor said quietly and thoughtfully. "Let`s try to shake it with a good fight! Mithry, use Flamethrower!"

Wow, this Eevee knows Flamethrower? Professor wasn`t joking when said about 'new powers'.

"Okay, Moment, we need to check your agility. Try to dodge it!" I addressed my tired pokemon.

He quietly screeched and focused on the opponent. Eevee jumped forward and stretched, trying to perform something, but… it didn`t look like Flamethrower at all. Mithry stomped the ground causing the large shake of ground that turned into a local earthquake. A move completely useless against my Moment.

"Yeah, Mithry doesn`t listen to order moves. It always uses what it wants." Professor admitted. "It will be hard to make a battling pokemon out of it."

"Still, the Earthquake is amazing." I praised what I saw. "But useless, yeah."

"It is. So we will now try to use it this time! Earthquake, Mithry!" Old man gave the order.

"Keep dodging what comes at you, pal!" I calmly said to Moment.

This time Mithry surprised us even more – instead of Earthquake, he tensed himself and launched an electric bolt from his fur. The long and powerful thunderbolt struck my Golbat that tried to dodge that, but failed. The super effective hit was really painful.

"Is there some sort of… relation to what Mithry actually uses?" I asked carefully, looking at my poor Moment. This is not a treatment I would expect him to get.

"Nope, not at all. I never know what moves it can use, like it always uses Metronome." Professor shook his head.

"What`s a Metronome?" I asked, getting some suspicious look from my opponent.

"You got seven badges and still don`t know it?" He questioned me, a bit disappointed. "It`s a move that can cause ANY move in existence!"

"Wow! How is that possible?" I was really shocked by this. How cool it is to have a move that can perform any other move! "There is a catch, yes?"

"Yeah… You never know what move it can be. It can save the whole match… or destroy your close and absolute win." He sadly explained it to me. "But let`s continue, one more try. Mithry, use Tackle!"

For me it became unusual to hear a simple move like Tackle in battle… But I know that Mithry`s power can turn it into literally anything.

"Moment, focus! Dodge it, whatever it is!" I kept on playing safe and protecting my Golbat despite his complete inability to act quick now. But… it didn`t work anyway.

Mithry joyfully jumped into the middle of battlefield and squeaked loudly. Then he began to shine brightly with red. With a look of this, professor Oak widened his eyes in extreme surprise and… fear.

"It`s Explosion! Get down!" He suddenly shouted.

I dropped on ground and covered my head right before the loud explosion and powerful energy wave from the explosion reached me…


	87. The cruel side of nature

Some time passed, and I could hear again. I was shocked by what`s happened, and now was worried more by our pokemon.

I barely got up and found Mithry with my eyes. Professor Oak was already near him, observing the body. My Golbat was on the other side of field, obviously showing some signs of life. I quickly returned him back into the pokeball and then hurried to old man.

"Is he… all right?" I interested from professor.

"He is all right, don`t worry." He just waved away. "Some pokemon like Voltorbs explode several times a day, and they are fine. I`ll take Mithry to rest."

Professor took Eevee on his hands and slowly headed back to house.

"Wait for me in the dining room." He said to me and left. After some seconds of thinking I decided to leave the field too.

* * *

Professor didn`t make me wait for too long and came to me in some minutes. Judging by his face, he wasn`t really worried, but excited. He ran to the table and grabbed the notebook to begin writing something in it.

"So… Everything is fine?" I asked him with care.

"Yes, yes, of course. Pokemon explosion is a bit... different thing than you are used to." He answered calmly and sat on the chair.

That is right, I had some experience battling Voltorbs and Koffings that have Explosion moves in their arsenal. I remember that nothing too bad happens to exploded pokemon, it`s just… after the events in Saffron police station I will shake from each boom my whole life.

Professor finished his writings quickly and returned his attention to me.

"Well, my boy, I think I have a theory about the problem of your Golbat. Just give me to check it closely." He stood from the chair and headed to the middle of room where was more space to summon a pokemon and took a device from his pocket. "And let`s also check other guys as well."

"Yes, of course." I nodded and released Moment before professor. The old man began checking his body immediately, sometimes switching his comments between 'Oh...', 'Huh?' and 'Meh…', and talking to the pokemon like to a person.

During the medical check Samuel Oak was making writings in his other notebook and device. Sometimes he was positively humming, sometimes – negatively grumbling. He collected all the data from Moment and turned to me.

"This one may go back. Release all other patients, I`ll check them all at once and load the info in my computer." He said and cleaned the device with a cloth. I finally felt that my partner is in good hands, and released all other pokemon into the room. It was a bit tight for all of them, but professor didn`t object.

One by one, my pokemon were checked by professor. He observed each one of them, made notes in his notebook and readings in his device. When he finished with Lei Sheng for the last, he just shook his head in some disapproval and turned to me.

"You`ve got quite a company here." He seriously said to me. I didn`t actually like his tone, and expected him to find something bad.

Then he sat to the table and connected the device to computer to check the data taken from my pokemon. I wanted to give him time to work quietly, but then I remembered one thing… A thing that Giovanni once said to me, and that got stuck in my mind for a long time. A thing I just couldn`t throw away…

"There is one thing that bothers me, professor…" I carefully said to him.

"What is it, my boy?" He asked without distracting from computer.

"Is it true… that… pokeballs… suppress pokemon will?"

This question actually distracted professor from the work and he stared at me seriously.

"What in the world made you think so?"

"You see… The whole my team… Every one of them… Is so different. They follow me because they have their own way, their own goal. But… is this the only reason? The only reason that they still don`t escape from me each time I release them outside?"

"Why would they?" He didn`t completely understand my doubts.

"To return back to their home, to their family! I took all of them from the wild – maybe, you took Dumpling this way too – but no one of them tried to break free…" I explained my worry to him, and professor crossed his hands on chest and nodded. "All of Team Rocket`s pokemon obey them in their evil deeds without question. The only case was when I found one grunt dying in the depth of mount Moon. His pokemon noticed the close death and just disappeared … They were sent to seek help on their own, and they didn`t do it because they couldn`t do that without a proper order… Because they couldn`t act on their own anymore. Because pokeballs… suppress their will?"

Professor closed his eyes and shook his head in disappointment.

"Oh, my boy… This works completely another way, you see." He quietly said.

"Then how does it work, professor?"

He suddenly got up from the chair and approached the window. Through the glass we could see the beautiful night forest under the moonlight…

"We live in a strange world." He began his explanation. "A dangerous world. Do you know why pokemon training became so popular? Why almost EACH family has a pet pokemon in their house?"

"Well… No, I don`t know. The danger of wild pokemon, maybe?" I supposed.

"Exactly. The danger of wild pokemon." Professor sharply turned back and raised his forefinger up. "We live together with them for so long, and we all know how dangerous they can be. They know how dangerous they can be. They can be dangerous to themselves too."

"How is this possible?" I was a bit confused.

"I have spent so much time on understanding that. But, in the end, I think I found the answer." Professor slowly approached the window again and looked around, then shuttered it. "Pokemon obey trainers because they fear of themselves. They fear of the power they possess. And much more they fear of other pokemon."

"This… makes some sense."

"Pokeballs do not suppress their will, you see." Old man returned back to his chair and computer work. "They suppress their power instead. Wild pokemon don`t measure the strength, they don`t follow our rules. In the wild… Not all battles end in just fainting. Some battles are actually end with deaths."

"And we never fight to death…" I finally began to understand what he wants me to say.

"Yes. For some sick people like Team Rocket having a wild pokemon on their side that doesn`t have such… power lock would be the advantage. But only if they could tame the pokemon without capturing it. This is too hard, actually. I`m sure, they tried, and failed… Fatally failed." The last words sounded like he was the witness of that failure.

"Yeah, I see."

Once more professor distracted from the computer and turned to me, assisting his explanation with jests.

"And now just imagine yourself as a small Caterpie. So small, weak and cheerful… The nature gave you a bug-type. And now imagine that a ton of pokemon of rock, fire, flying type exist that can actually KILL you, and you can`t even protect yourself properly! Maybe if such don`t inhabit your area, you will live long and almost carefree life. But you still remember they exist. You always remember. A foe that you will never be able to beat by yourself. Us people gave these types some order, but… In a wild nature the rules may differ a bit. It`s like living a whole life with a sniper target on your head."

"You know, professor, you have just changed my world completely." I honestly said. Now I actually understand how cruel the nature is… It`s like each pokemon in wild live like… me? No wonder that they WANT us to catch them! But… this still doesn`t make sense!" I exclaimed, still trying to make order in my thoughts. "How`s that possible that tamed pokemon can destroy a building, but can`t kill a person? Why is this so difficult for a Scyther just pierce through a body?"

"Well… This is a thing still unexplained for us." Professor guiltily admitted. "Even the creators of pokeball technology didn`t know how exactly that works. There are some theories, adequate and not… The most interesting one explains this through the connection of Soul."

"Soul?"

"Yes. The presence of soul in the opposing object – whether it is a human body or a fridge possessed by Rotom – is a thing that makes pokemon weaker. A pokemon connected to a ball will never be able to actually hurt something animated. You should know that pokemon battles aren`t actually aimed to hurt opponent`s health… In pokemon battles the target is opponent`s energy to deplete and make him unable to continue the fight. This is how screen indicators work."

"I see. I don`t understand a crap, but I see now."

"Language, young man! You should understand that people and pokemon make a special connection that helps both sides. Pokeballs are just the middle chain element, it`s actually people that help pokemon to realize their potential. THIS is why pokemon usually see the trainers as sort of a… saviors." Professor literally repeated my earlier thoughts. "The relationship between trainer and pokemon are sort of symbiotic. People make pokemon bring their best, and they do the same thing. People that can teach pokemon how fight, how to protect themselves and their home. Of course, usually proud wild pokemon just have to check your strength first, to understand that you are strong enough… And to show trainer that YOU can be strong too. Only then both of you understand how powerful your bonds can be."

"The power of pokemon is just amazing…" I exclaimed with excitement. "Such a large destructive potential lies in just a small creature… The power of a legendary pokemon could be much, much more dangerous."

"You were too lucky when faced the legendary Articuno, see? Because this could be actually the end for you." Old man reminded me of my stupidity once more.

"I see, professor. Thanks for the explanation. I have a couple of things to think about now."

"This should be always on your mind. Don`t be afraid of a man with the strongest captured Onix. Be afraid of a little girl that befriended a wild Butterfree…"

That sounded weird, but he seemed to be right. Very, very right…

"Well, looks like we have finished here…" Professor pressed some more buttons and his printer nearby began to push out a paper with results. I could see nothing from my point of view, but I was sure that I will understand nothing from those papers.

Professor Oak carefully examined the paper and finally looked at me.

"Well, you still have some work to do with your pokemon." He announced the result. "Let`s look through each one of them. Your Charizard is in perfect condition. But… it could use some strict behavior teaching."

"You found it out through the check?" I confusedly asked.

"No, I just know it. This one is a hooligan, all right… Forgetting a man that gave him home." Professor sounded like his feelings were really hurt by Dumpling, but this had nothing to do with physical health that I want to know. "Okay, next one… Beedrill. This one has a lot of energy inside, very much. I noticed some small scratches on its stings… He may have a lot of training… without you."

"Yes, I know." I nodded in return. "Reaper sure likes battling and trains even when others have rest. This… is a thing I can`t do anything with."

"You will find out. Now… Gengar! It`s a rare chance to observe a ghost-type pokemon, but this one sure looks fine."

"Yeah, Loser is always fine. He is already dead." I answered pleased. "But he doesn`t seem to enjoy battling too much. He seems… distracted sometimes. Loser likes to have fun with other ways, like… scaring the shit out of people."

Reacting on my comment, the old man just shook his head. But looking at the next patient`s paper, professor really changed his face to confusion and mistrust.

"The Victreebel… Has a lot of serious injuries, you know? What had you done to it?" He asked me like I was the one who did all those injuries.

"Eh… Harry had a tough life before me. He fought poachers on Route 24, and it was some really brutal war." I told him the story of my pokemon.

"This is a rare case of wounds that will never heal." Professor sadly said, checking the paper once more. "His eye mark definitely will not."

"We don`t need this to be healed. His scar is as important as mine is." I seriously answered. "A reminder of how you must live."

"This is your opinion. But right now your Victreebel is in deep depression and looks to have some violent nature. You should be careful with it. His mental health is not very good."

I stayed silent this time, because I already know it.

"Okay, now… The most curious one… Gyarados." When switched to Lei Sheng, professor sounded a bit more positive. "It has some bond energy inside that usually created when connecting to a pokeball…"

"And what does that mean?" I asked with interest.

"That means your Lei Sheng was already captured, several times. And released too." That surprised me by fact that he somehow managed to find it out, not by the fact that Lei Sheng was previously caught still as Magikarp. "Still, it is unusually calm and peaceful for a Gyarados."

"Yeah, he`s not that atrocious as people say."

Professor nodded and finally came to the last patient.

"Please, take out your Golbat." He asked me. I slowly grabbed the dented pokeball and released Moment outside. The large monster handed on ground and looked at me with small tired eyes. "Whatever you feed it with… the blood is the thing that your Golbat needs most. They all drink blood, and if they don`t… they just waste away."

"I know that, but… where do I get blood for him? I can`t just let him go hunt wild pokemon and drink their blood."

Professor looked down, deeply thinking. He had a solution, but he didn`t want to use it. In the end, he agreed to himself.

"Wait a second." He told me and walked away into another room. After nearly a minute he returned with a plate and a red pack… of blood. "This is my personal blood sample, kept for an emergency."

"Will you give it to us?" Naively I asked.

"No, of course, not!" He loudly objected. "What if tomorrow I will be hit by car and need it? No, but I will give you a small try just for you to understand."

He unpacked it and poured a bit on the plate. The cold blood wasn`t going to spill that easy, still he placed the plate on table and went back to return the pack where it was.

"So, Moment… Try it." He pointed at the plate with blood. My pokemon unsurely looked at it, then – at professor, and then – at me.

"Come on, it`s for you." I told him to move on.

Unusually timid Moment made a few steps towards the table and carefully placed his high hangs in this small pool of blood. Somehow he sucked it in through the fangs themselves and then retreated back.

The effect was surprisingly fast – the paleness went away, body returned its original bright color, and the whole Moment now looked more… alive.

I looked into his eyes and actually saw the small flame of determination that he had earlier. He looked like woke up from an extremely long slumber, full of energy now. It actually worked!

"Welcome back!" I cheered him and petted a bit. He gladly screeched in return – as always, ear-tearing sound was horrible, but I was glad to hear power in it again.

"Great." Professor proudly said and looked at Moment. "This will let you feel alive for some time." Then he looked at me again. "But you need to find a solution to this problem, because this will happen again."

"I… I`ll think of it." I promised to professor and shook his hand. "Thank you."

"Don`t mention it." He waved away. "But it`s quite late already. You should stay until tomorrow."

He was right, a bit of rest is really a thing that I need before heading to Viridian City and challenging the gym.

"I can`t refuse such an offer, professor." I nodded with smile. "I don`t even need a bed, just give me a floor."

"Oh no, if you`re my guest – then you have to listen to my conditions. Supper, shower, bed – in this order!" He strictly gave me a command.

"Yes, sir…" I had to obey in this situation. Well, I didn`t mind about it too much.

We all need to rest sometimes.

* * *

In the midnight I could not sleep. I was thinking about my Moment and his problem. Professor said it will happen again, so we need to find new blood some time later… But where?

Damn… Of course, the simplest answer lies on the surface. Right here, before my nose… But I don`t dare to do it.

Who the heck I am?! I am Vengeance! I am not afraid of anything! I dare do things no one would ever do! What`s stopping me? How can I call myself trainer if I`m not ready to make sacrifices for the sake of those who battle alongside me?

"Moment, go out!" I said with determination and released Golbat outside. In the darkness of night he felt himself better, so it was the best time.

I squeezed my fist and put my hand on table before Moment. With other hand I took a sleeve from my shirt.

"Bite it." I said to my pokemon. Golbat didn`t get me first time, and looked at me with very confused face. "Come on, I know that you need it. I can`t give you someone else`s blood… So I give you mine."

He hesitated before doing something. This was too strange for him to take my offer, and he stared at me once more. We have been through a lot, and gained trust in each other.

So he opened his mouth wide and carefully pierced my forearm with his sharp teeth. I pushed the cloth sleeve in my mouth to hide the painful scream, because it was really painful. For some seconds Moment was sucking the blood from me through his teeth and then pulled the fangs out, leaving two blood marks on my hand.

"I will not let you suffer anymore." I said while bandaging my wound. Moment carefully howled in return.

We will withstand this. Together.


	88. Grounded alive

In the morning I quickly got up and firstly checked the wounded hand. It still hurts as hell, but it didn`t blood when I took off my improvised bandage. And also Moment himself tried not to bite me too deep, so the holes were not that bad.

Meh, I hope this will be enough for him for some time. Then we will have to do it again… If only I find a better solution.

At least, now my Golbat is in best shape and even more ready to go challenge the ground-type gym! I expect much from Moment in this battle as from the pokemon that`s immune to ground-type attacks. I can already see how silly trainers with their Sandslashes try to reach us and fail miserably… Unable to do anything against us. But we keep hitting them each time, ha-ha! That sounds pretty evil, and I like it!

"Ven, are you awake?" suddenly professor`s voice sounded from behind the door.

"Yes, professor!" I answered and began to quickly dress up. Now the problem was my very pained hand, not the shoulder. But that still hurts a bit too, reminding me of my mistakes.

"You have a call. Bill`s on the line." Old man informed me and left alone.

Bill? Could this mean he have found her? The sudden news made me hurry up with dressing, and in a minute I was in corridor talking by a phone.

"Hello, Bill!" I greeted my partner in crime. "Any news?"

"Yes, Ven, I`ve got it!" Bill replied to me really excited. "The signal have stopped in Viridian City… And you will never believe in what building."

"Viridian Gym." I strictly and shortly supposed.

"Exactly. You know what that means."

"Team Rocket has spies in Viridian Gym too, just like it had in Celadon City." I uncovered our common thoughts. "I guess, it could be one of trainers…"

"Or Team Rocket could just capture this gym just like they did with Saffron City. They lost so much after that battle, so… It`s worth a check, yeah?" Bill asked me, perfectly knowing that the answer will be positive.

"Of course! Also, I still want to complete my badge collection!" I, obviously, answered positive. "So, I will find out what`s happening here, save the Illusive Man, free the gym of Rocket`s influence and finally get the eighth badge!"

"Sounds like a plan." Bill supported me. "Do you need backup?"

"I think, I do. But I will give you the details later." I answered him. "So let`s contact later too."

I immediately put off the phone when heard the close presence of professor Oak nearby. That`s another thing I have to check on my list… But that is already on execution.

"I think, I should go, professor…" I called out to Oak and returned to the guest room for packing up.

"Already? Even without breakfast?" He surprisingly asked.

"Nah, I have my chocolate bars." I quickly got all my stuff and carefully moved the bitten arm. I don`t want professor to see my blooded sleeve. "Thanks for all your help, professor. See you soon!"

He nodded and escorted me to the doors. When I went outside, he just waved and shouted:

"Good luck with the last badge!"

"Good luck to you too. Take care of Mithry and Ditto!" I waved in return and noticed that Mithry came out to say goodbye to me too. The little monster barked cutely at me and hopped on place. "Yeah, and you take care of professor." I said to him and finally departed.

* * *

I decided to have a walk to Viridian City instead of flying on Dumpling. This gave me some time to make sure all my pokemon are ready for the upcoming challenge, even the cured Moment. He is now full of life, just like before, but the core reason of this makes him a bit sad.

But that didn`t stop us from having a hard and exhausting training. Dumpling was practicing his flying abilities to attack enemies from above. We will try to use our new powers in full this time!

Reaper was just stretching his muscles, because I don`t think he can do much in the upcoming ground-type gym. But Harry definitely will! We trained more of our classic Vine Whip and maneuvers based on it… getting some really interesting results in the form of needing Vine Whip no more.

Moment is my key pokemon there too, but his immunity won`t work if the opponent has something besides ground-type moves. Then it can be a problem… Or not! Moment is awesome, and now thanks to my blood, he is back in action.

And so does Loser… His Levitate ability helps him avoid all ground moves too. And we keep trying our new maneuvers as well as talking. The second thing does not actually happen to be successful, but I`m full of inspiration to keep trying.

The last, but not least – Lei Sheng. He may be the star again this time. His combination of half-flying type that`s immune to ground and half-water type that hits ground super-effectively will definitely help me a lot. He didn`t lose a single battle yet! Well, he didn`t participate in much, so this may change soon.

We spent many hours on hard training on Route 1… Near the road where my car was stolen so much time ago. This returned back old memories… And filled me with determination to keep working!

In the end we all finally got tired and then headed to the next settlement, reaching Viridian City after some time. It was a late night already, and I expected to see some familiar faces in this PokeCenter, but… there were none. A new girl was now in charge for the facility, because Jane is on her vacation. Having a free night was cool, but its price wasn`t that assuring for my conscience…

Ah, screw all this. I`m having rest this night and the next day will be the day I finally get my eighth badge! And, probably, get something more.

I do have a feeling that this day will be very important in my life.

* * *

Early in the morning I made all needed preparations for the battle and headed to the PokeMart first. There is one guy I want to talk to before everything starts.

"Hey there, Red Rob!" I greeted the seller near the shelf with pokemon medicine. The man heard familiar voice and turned to me.

"Whoah, never expected to see you again!" He greeted me too with a bit of sarcasm. "The man that I wasted so many money on…"

"You did this for a reason." I seriously replied and put a small bag of coins on the shelf before him. "Now I return the second part of debt in full and even a bit more." I nodded with a smile and made a step back. The vendor suspiciously looked at me, then – at the bag and began to check it. He counted the money really quickly – the sign of experience – and approvingly nodded to me.

"Good. As for me, I checked on our courier with my new boss and got some fresh information." Rob said and looked around with suspicion. There were very few people around us, so he felt safe to talk.

"Kalos?" I asked him first.

"Yes, Kalos." He replied, heading back to the counter where he took a small file that looks like a dossier. "The case was really curious, because all the info in his actual recruitment questionnaire is all fake! This is all I could through the people that know him."

I looked through the file and made a photo with my eyes. Finally, I have a bit more leads now – this guy has some interesting facts to see…

He does come from far away Kalos region with some pokemon never seen there. One of them is described as a 'scary purple Charizard with huge ears'. Well, this a bit resembles Noivern that professor Oak mentioned.

Unfortunately, the info was too blur and unproved for me to become a new solid lead. The so-called Lonso Artego - if that`s his true name – didn't interact with people too much. He just worked as a courier between the Viridian City and the warehouse in Pallet Town. Everything was just fine, until… the day I came to this region. And since that moment no one ever saw him, and the apartment he rented was already sold. That is all we have.

"Thank you." I took the file and carefully placed it in my pocket. Maybe, later I will find some more use of it. "But tell me… I have my personal means of finding him. What`s yours?"

Red Rob chuckled quietly and crossed hands on chest.

"I`m just trying to be in the middle of action. My superior have found a replacement for him already, but I still wish to find out what actually happened." He admitted honestly. "I always felt something strange about the guy."

"Well, you were right all along." I positively nodded. "He is definitely one strange subject. When I find out more, I`ll let you know."

"Right… Do you wish to buy something?" Rob carefully changed the topic when noticed that people are actually filling the place.

"Yeah, sure. It`s time for me to buy some hyper potions for my guys!" I answered cheerfully and headed to the counter.

"That`s right, ha! Big boys need big bottles!" The vendor laughed and followed me.

I quickly restocked my medicine pockets and said a good-bye to Red Rob. Now I am more prepared to face the last gym… more than any when!

* * *

The Viridian City Gym… This large building situated nearly on the city border was almost the only notable sight in the whole city, and still… it looked not very popular.

Some previous gyms had real queues before them. Some had not. But this one really looks empty and abandoned. No real signs of gym, no special decorations, nothing remarkable. Just a really huge antennae on the top of it. Maybe this gym`s challenge somehow connected to the radio? Or TV? Or… I don`t know. However inventive my fantasy is, it can`t find the connection between ground type and radio tower. This is also very strange.

The doors were now opened, so I entered inside and looked around. It was dark as hell here, because everything was turned off. The windows are closed, like no one was there at least for a month… Maybe this is the challenge itself? I could expect something like this in ghost-type gym or, maybe, dark-type gym. But, well, I didn`t expect a teleportation maze in psychic-type gym. And quizzes in fire-type gym! This could be anything.

And then suddenly doors behind me closed too, interrupting my thoughts and leaving me in a complete darkness. I checked it and… it was closed for good. Not like it was wind of something like that…

"Come on, Harry, help me with Flash!" I released Victreebel to the ground and asked to assist me. He glowed brightly to shine the place around us. Now I could define the interior of this strange structure.

We were in middle-sized room with several corridors everywhere. Looks like another maze, again. Gym leaders sure like to confuse challengers with labyrinths and all that crap… Now it`s a dark labyrinth, yeah? A pokemon with Flash move makes this easier… and reveals things that sometimes you would not want to see.

Everything there looked… too familiar for some reason. Walls, floors, ceilings, interior… Everything! And everything looked pretty new for an abandoned-looking building. No dust, no dirt, no something that would make sense!

But the first most important thing was the booster panel far down the corridor. The same one booster panel that I saw at Team Rocket headquarters in Celadon City! Damn, this place IS infected with them! The second most important thing proved it…

Because the second most important thing is a bunch of silhouettes coming out of the unlit shadow. Some of them looked human, some of them looked pokemon. Approaching my position, these things became more and more distinct. I could see people in disgusting Team Rocket uniform coming closer to me together with their evil pokemon already released outside to fight me. I saw Arboks, Machokes, Rhyhorns, Sandslashes, Gravelers, and many other pokemon. I even noticed a couple of Marowaks here among trained pokemon. I thought that this kind of all must hate Rockets more than anything.

Very soon the room filled not only with light, but also with very large crowd that blocked any of our ways of escape. Not really good.

The coil of bandits becomes tighter and tighter… and the time to invent a plan is shorter and shorter. Well, I already have three, but I fear the most that Harry will fail it. And even if we succeed – what to do next? Where to go? Should I search for the gym leader or just run for my life?

Meh, screw this. I have to escape first.

"Harry, aim there…" I pointed at the beam under the ceiling and took a grab on my pokemon. When he launched his vines to take a hold on that beam, our numerous enemies rushed into attack. "Flash and go!"

I closed my eyes and heard the sound of extremely powerful Flash that blinded our opponents. Just in a second Harry flew up by the power of his vines, and the coil of bandits turned into a pile where everyone tries to punch everyone.

As for us, we safely landed outside the danger and headed together forward to the booster panel. It`s been a while since I rode these ones. I quickly returned Harry back into his pokeball and made a long leap… The feeling of dangerous excitement filled me again, when I was jumping from one line to another, mastering this light speed-conveyor-coaster ride.

My pursuers were quickly left behind, not able to chase me anymore. But also the road quickly ended, leaving me… in the sand.

"What the heck?!" I exclaimed surprisingly, feeling the soft ground under my feet.

Well, the opened ground in a ground-type gym should not be a surprise, I guess… I could understand having ground –covered floors on the battlefield itself, but why do they need the ground in the corridor?

The answer came almost immediately with a bunch of Dugtrios digging up the ground in circle around me. Just like that day in Diglett Cave… Feeling something bad coming, I released Victreebel again to help me. Of course, Harry remembered the events in Diglett Cave and took a battle stance, ready to fight.

"Ah-ha-ha!" The evil voice laughed behind me. I immediately turned around to see a man in the further end of corridor. The one with purple messy haircut, small beard and a mug that simply asks to be punched. This one have never crossed my way before. "You may have escaped Proton and Archer earlier, but there is no way you can escape Petrel!"

I guess, this moron is obviously Petrel… The leader of remained scientific branch of Team Rocket! And the one responsible for the countless deaths of all those missing pokemon.

"I`ll beat you so badly you will envy those pokemon you murdered!" I shouted at him with extreme and uncovered disgust.

"Stupid trainer… Don`t you see what you refused to get? What power you refused to possess?" He raised his hand up to show me a small control device. "You fool can`t even imagine what heights we have achieved!"

And with a single press of a button he made all Dugtrios move to us. Did he… somehow mind-controlled them? And how was it in the Diglett Cave…

Oh shit.

"Flash again, Harry!" I gave an order and closed my eyes ready to blindly run for our lives. The light explosion covered the whole corridor, blinding all our enemies and giving us chance to escape.

Too bad the ground itself was against it, and I immediately fell through it, getting my leg stuck for good - damn Dugtrios softened it too much! Harry noticed me and wrapped my waist with his vine, trying to pull me out of this crap, but all that was too useless.

Our foes slowly came back to senses after blinding by our Flash just to see that we didn`t actually move anywhere. Damn, that looked really stupid.

"Ha, it will be my pleasure to bring you to my boss!" He grinned really evilly.

"Oh, awesome! I want to see him, we need to discuss a couple of things…"

"He-he-he… You won`t be able to." Petrel threatened me again. "Because you will be brought in multiple bags!"

And after that he began to laugh maniacally. What a jerk… He looks like a drug addict, how could Giovanni possibly put this idiot in charge of a frigging scientific branch? But I have to admit – inventing something that controls Dugtrios is an impressive thing.

"Okay, Harry… Get prepared for the Blade Tornado maneuver…" I whispered to my partner and prepared myself for that too.

"Finish them!" Petrel furiously ordered to the Dugtrio flock, and his technical slaves began to approach us slowly.

"Now!" I shouted and freed my leg with a single rush. After that I jumped on Harry`s head leaf to reach the beam under ceiling, hanging on it. Meanwhile Victreebel spread his long leaves and began to spin around, cutting all ground creeps that dare to approach too close.

Despite the complete failure of first waves of Dugtrios, others didn`t stop. They completely ignored their fallen brothers and just moved near their unconscious bodies straight to us, like a mindless zombie horde. The surface of ground they dig for moving was thrown aside, literally burrowing the defeated pokemon. Without a doubt, without remorse, without any emotions… They were moving at Harry until he crushed them all, leaving just a huge pile of dirt and Dugtrios mixed together around himself.

"Satisfied, you bastard?" I threw a word at Petrel. He looked stunned and worried for a sec, but then returned his grin back on face and pressed another button on his device.

"He wave more than one flock of ground critters!" The man replied cunningly, and very soon the ground itself began to shake. A loud humming of something really bad approaching reached me from aside.

The wall of gym was literally crushed by a wave of mighty Rhyhorns gone berserk. I had just seconds to return my Harry back into a pokeball before being stomped to death. Losing their prey, they soon found another – a lone trainer hanging under the ceiling. Thirsting for his blood, they began to climb each other to reach me, but didn`t make it. Then they began just crushing walls…

Damn, these ones look exactly like the Rhyhorns that attacked me and Leaf in Safari Zone. Could this mean… they ARE the Rhyhorns that attacked me and Leaf in Safari Zone?!

Crap! They ARE!

Team Rocket utilizes the technology of controlling pokemon and tested it on me those times! They have controlled Digletts and Dugtrios back then… And then also a huge flock of Rhyhorns in Safari Zone. What do these pokemon have in common?

Ground typing.

Team Rocket controls ground-type gym for a really long time. Built the radio tower to gain control over pokemon. Maybe, even forced all students to join them! I guess, it isn`t the end, if I can still find the Elusive Man, free him and purge the Viridian City of this damn rocket disease.

And I also guess that I can`t hold on for much longer when the crazy Rhyhorns do their best to throw me down.

"Let`s get out of here, Dumpling!" I shouted and threw a pokeball near me to release my Charizard outside. When he materialized, I jumped on his back and pointed right at the bastard on the other side of corridor. "Let`s go and practice our Flamethrower on that device!"

With the new order, Dumpling gladly rushed to our foe on the height, unreachable by crazy Rhyhorns. The really scared face of Petrel looked so enjoyable for me. I wanted to punch it so much! Vengeance smash!

Too bad this coward squeaked like a girl and ran away from us, losing the device after our flame struck his hand. He didn`t care about that anymore and just headed in one of numerous corridors to save his miserable live.

"Heh… And who the hell are you without your pity devices?" I called out to him, picking up the control from ground. It looked a bit melted, but still functioning okay.

I found what button should turn off the effect of control, but hesitated to press it immediately. This technology really is something… If Rockets can control pokemon, then why trying to create a new one? Bill really would like to look at this…

But should he?

This power is too dangerous, too unstable. It can turn on you the second after you used it. If I try to use by myself, where is the guarantee that the same happened to Petrel won`t happen to me? Where is the guarantee it won`t become worse?

No, I get used to taking risks, but not this time.

I pressed the switch off. The angry flock of Rhyhorns that was already charging at me, suddenly stopped and began to look around, confused. It worked.

"Listen, guys…" I addressed them carefully. "Team Rocket used you in their evil schemes. But now you are free! And you should run the heck out of here… and stomp any human in dark costume with "R" sign on it!"

Rhyhorns growled angrily. But I knew they are angry at Team Rocket. Pokemon are smart creatures, they got me well.

"Then off you go! Avenge the hours of being a mindless zombies!" I exclaimed loudly and pointed at the destroyed wall where the forest could be seen. With a loud roar all spiky pokemon rushed there, knocking down everything on their path.

I`m a horrible person. Someone will deal with rampaging Rhyhorns in the forest.

But there is no rest for me yet. Not when the crowd of grunts appears again to chase me.

"You`re too slow!" I teased them and together with Dumpling rushed away from them into the corridor.

But I didn`t take in count one thing… Our pursuers don`t care much about structure of the gym they captured. Strong Machops were just making shortcuts to me through the walls! This is not a really good sign, so I jumped on my Dumpling and tried to lose them by air… while still inside a corridor. That didn`t work out well, and the pursuers were slowly approaching us.

Until we reached the huge room that obviously must be the stadium itself. The large ground-covered field looking like Brock`s. The only difference was the man standing on the other side of the battlefield.

"You finally appeared… again." Said the rude voice of Giovanni.

He was wearing his regular suit, but without any signs of Team Rocket. He also had a small leaf-like green badge pinned to the top of suit. I guess, this is the badge of this gym itself.

"Yeah, I did appear. Are you surprised? I certainly am." I honestly replied to him, while looking back while the crowd of idiots reaches me and blocks the only way back.

"You`re cornered, asshole!" One of them shouted at me. "Surrender!"

"I`ll take it from here, grunts." Giovanni calmly commanded. "Leave us."

"But Boss…" The grunt tried to argue, but instead just made Giovanni angrier.

"LEAVE!" He yelled irritated. "This is just between us. I don`t want to see ANY of you idiots in this place in a minute!"

Wow… He just expelled them all from the gym. Giovanni feels that our encounter will obviously end with battle. The largest battle we`ve ever had. And he fears to lose it… To fall in the eyes of his servants. That`s even better – I can give my pokemon complete freedom in battling there.

"You know… For the first time I am here not for you. I came here to challenge the gym, Giovanni." I explained my presence here to him. "But I come and find you here instead of its leader. I see you captured it with your Team Rocket… I`m disappointed. So, tell me… what did you do to Elusive Man?"

"The Elusive Man, huh?" He questioned wondering. "Did other gym leaders told you this?"

"Ehm.. Yes?" I replied unsurely.

"Hah… Then I`ll have to disappoint you again, my dear Vengeance." He made a deep breath and closed his eyes. "I haven`t captured this gym, because it was mine from the beginning. I did nothing to its leader. The so-called Elusive Man… The leader of this gym… is ME!"


	89. The only right thing to do

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed loudly expressing all the shock I felt this moment.

"I`m the leader of Viridian City gym." Giovanni explained and looked at me sullenly. "And I`m the strongest of all gym leaders!"

That revelation hit he like a hammer. The gym leader IS also the leader of damn Team Rocket. I just can`t believe this! The news paralyzed me for some time. But I MUST pull myself together and make a move. I MUST defeat him completely this time.

This is the moment of truth. There is nowhere for me to go now. There is nowhere for Giovanni to run. No backup for each side – nothing! The last confrontation between the evil and… lesser evil.

"You`re right, Giovanni. This IS between you and me." I slowly said to him. "For everything you`ve done… For everything you made me go through… I will make your fall! And after that, I will finally make you tell me where your damn Squad 2B is!"

My arrogant statement made Giovanni even raise one eyebrow in surprise.

"Is that it?" He asked me calmly. "THAT is why you keep chasing me all over the Kanto? The information about some Squad 2B?"

"That was just the first reason, but yeah! They took my car, and I want it back!"

In reply to this Giovanni just lowered his head down and laughed, grimly and quietly.

"Ehehe… I`m sorry to disappoint you again, Vengeance." He told almost mockingly. "But there is NO Squad 2B in my Team! And there never was! I name all my squads other way, I name them all with Greek letters!"

This… shocked me even stronger than previous revelation. But this can`t be! I definitely know those guys were from Team Rocket. I definitely know they were from Squad 2B! I still have their ID cards!

Breaking through my shock, I grabbed the cards from my pocket and gave them one last look. Yes, they are definitely what they were!

"One day you said I killed your men… Now you tell me they never existed. Then how can you explain THIS?" With anger I yelled and tossed those cards to the ground. The Rocket Boss carefully looked at them from the distance, but didn`t make a step to take a closer look.

"These are obviously fake." He seriously said and returned his eyesight at me. "I don`t know where you took these, but you have been fooled since the very beginning. All this time you were chasing the mirage, Vengeance…"

No… No… NO! I can`t believe this! How could I make a mistake? Where could I make a mistake? I followed them, I have found them… Mark Steam obviously recognized me, Josh Barkster obviously recognized me… I COULD NOT BE WRONG!

"Ugh… I`m tired of this." Giovanni distracted me from my self-reproaching thoughts. "I just wanted to walk away peacefully… To return here and restore Team Rocket to its former glory after all fails you caused. But, you have found me again. So be it. This time, I'm not holding back! Once more, you shall face Giovanni, the greatest trainer in the world!"

With this intro he quickly grabbed the pokeball from his pocket and threw on ground, releasing outside a menacing and powerful Rhyhorn.

"You`re here again…" I addressed the spike pokemon, tuning myself for the correct mood. Violent mood. "We`ll show you what happens to those who oppose us. Reaper, let`s reap their souls!"

We began with a very strong entrance – with extreme weakness against the opponent. But that has to be our hour! I prepared my Reaper and myself for this… Let`s see how the sight of Beedrill defeating a Rhyhorn breaks Giovanni.

"You never learn…" The opponent said with disappoint. "Rhyhorn, use Rock Blast!"

"Oh, we do. We do… Reaper, sting his ass with Twineedle!" I gave my first order too.

Beedrill quickly headed to his opponent and stood behind the monster – in the area where he can`t reach us anyhow. But we sure can reach him! And reach we did… With a powerful hit of both stings Reaper sent enemy pokemon berserk from critical pain. Rhyhorn lost his focus and targeted the rock somewhere high and obviously missed us. There went the second one too.

Giovanni grinned and made a step back.

"Rhyhorn, shake it with Earthquake!" He yelled uncontrollably.

"Yeah, shake it, baby! And meanwhile we use Twineedle again!" I made a spin around and pointed at Rhyhorn.

For now, everything goes according to our plan. We launch our neutrally effective moves and survive attacks until Giovanni breaks. He did it already.

Another strong sting from us made Rhyhorn even jump on place from pain and suddenness. Angered even more, the spike pokemon growled and stomped the ground, causing the soft ground around him to shake for good. That was some real local earthquake, and it threw Reaper in the air by very strong power coming from under the ground. Earthquake is the strongest ground-type move I`ve ever seen, but even this was not enough to finish my Reaper.

I have trained him to take as much damage as we need…

...to activate his ability!

The bright green aura surrounded my pokemon, and the actual swarm of small dark particles enveloped him, empowering quite a lot.

"Finish him with Pin Missile!" I shouted out loud.

"No, stop it! Intercept with Take Down!" Giovanni commanded fearfully.

Reaper pointed his shining sting at the Rhyhorn already running at him, creating some small pins and shooting them at the target. Opponent calmly took the first one on the face, then another, and then – another one in the leg. Then – one more in the face… and again one more in the back. Exhausted by this literal shower of hurtful pins hitting each part of his body, Rhyhorn screamed from pain and fell down, stretching over the ground. One last attempt to get up devoured his last energy before he finally blacked out.

Giovanni did his best at hiding the shocked emotions from this defeat. A mighty Rhyhorn was defeated by a miserable bug! I could easily read his face at the sight of it.

But he said nothing - just silently returned the fallen pokemon and… threw away the pokeball like garbage.

"I have more slaves to take you on!" He grumbled through teeth. "Don`t fail me, Dugtrio!"

The energy silhouette from his next pokeball turned into a creepy three-headed monster sticking out of the ground and staring at me angrily. Heh… I have just defeated a whole bunch of these with Harry. But I know how to make this even funnier!

"Reaper, you did a good job. Return." I praised my Beedrill and returned him back. I just love so much when my pokemon accomplish doing something other people consider impossible… "Loser, you`re on!"

We continued our battle with my ghost pokemon entering the field. Judging by Giovanni`s eyes widening to extreme, he didn`t expect that. Oh, this is going to be SO fun.

The Boss squeezed his fists and stared at me angrily, like trying to break through me with his pressing stare. The mole pokemon he released on the field started to worry a bit, when his trainer did absolutely nothing to start the battle.

"Well, we will not be waiting for your turn!" I spread my hands and smiled to anger Giovanni even more. "Loser, use Curse!"

My opponent wasn`t going to do anything at all. He closed his eyes and grinned really pissed off. He DOES have no moves that can damage us! And that makes his poor Dugtrio worry much more.

Loser still didn`t hesitate to attack a defenseless opponent, and began to cast his cursed spell. After a small ritual of moving his hands he launched a shadow that struck Dugtrio`s middle head like a nail and created an evil purple aura around that began to hurt him slowly.

"What happened, Giovanni?" I kept on teasing the mighty Boss of Team Rocket. "Have nothing more in your sleeve? Have no moves to kill a pitiful ghost-poison pokemon…"

The anger carried him over the edge. The shaking hand of Giovanni grabbed the gun somewhere from behind and immediately shot at me, and only thanks to Loser`s perfect reaction the bullet didn`t reach me but was took down in the midair by a ball of dark energy. Then Gengar vanished again and appeared near Giovanni just to punch his hand and make him drop the gun.

"Uh-uh-uh… No cheating!" I swing my forefinger before me. "Play nice, gym leader!"

This angered Giovanni even more, and he… suddenly returned his Dugtrio back into a pokeball. Under normal circumstances this would be considered as a violation of Pokemon League rules, but current circumstances were definitely not normal.

This was a battle of trainers in its straight way – not the pokemon battle at all. Not a battle trainers usually see every day… This is a brutal survival game. Hardcore and very, very real. And Giovanni loses it.

With all his might and strength the anger gives him he squeezed the pokeball so hard in his hand it… simply broke, like a glass sphere. The bright energy erupted from its insides and faded away very quickly in the surrounding air, leaving just the pieces of device lying on the floor.

Did he just kill his Dugtrio?!

That was really unexpected for me. Possibly, this was the exact shock he experienced when I gave up myself to torture by Kongu. Now this… frostbite, freak, bastard have just killed a pokemon by his own hands! Who is the monster now?

"Do you think it was the righteousness that led you to me?" Giovanni said confidently, clearly seeing a disgust towards him on my face. "Do you think that you`re a hero that saves people from tyrants? Even if I lose the battle today, I still prove you horribly WRONG!"

I have no idea what this creep is trying to say me, but he is taking out the next pokeball… I can only hope this is not Kongu. I don`t want to see this pokemon today at all! I don`t want to make her suffer even more!

That was not Kongu, but another of my acquaintances. The one that almost killed me in the last encounter. The one that I have my own vendetta to avenge. Her majesty Princess the Nidoqueen, entering the field with a wall-shaking roar.

"You have always been on a dark side of power, Vengeance…" Giovanni mysteriously said. "Today you have your goal. I have mine. They confront each other, and only one of us comes out alive. No pushbacks from now on!"

"No pushbacks, yeah…" I grinned angrily at him while returning my Gengar back into his greatball and taking out the big gun. "Dumpling will defeat you!"

The grin appeared on Giovanni`s mug again. He sure has some unspoken vendetta against my ace pokemon. It`s obvious that he is at a disadvantage, but I`m sure that his Nidoqueen knows something besides ground-type moves.

"Okay, let`s try out Flamethrower!" I offered my pokemon to begin.

"Princess, use Poison String!" He confidently counterattacked.

Aww crap. He better should have just ground-type moves than this!

Dumpling took a battle stance and opened his mouth to charge a powerful flamethrower. The burning stream of fire enveloped quickly approaching Nidoqueen, slowing her down but not stopping. Surrounded by fire, she roared loudly and jumped out of the wall, landing on Charizard and piercing his shoulders with her sharp claws with stings inside them. This move have never been that painful, and Dumpling just had to cry loudly from this.

Feeling that he had enough, Princess grinned and kicked him in stomach, throwing back and freeing her stings from my partner`s body. The wound began to glow evil violet as the poison spreads more and more.

Giovanni had his strategy worked out well, but he stayed emotionless, as always. What is he up to next? I remember them using Body Slam the last time, what can he surprise me now with?

"Go with Body Slam!" My opponent shouted loudly.

Not very surprising.

"Losing your grip, yeah, Giovanni?" I teased him a bit. "Steel Wing, Dumpling!" As we already poisoned, there`s no need to fear her Poison Point ability and act carefully.

The two pokemon headed to each other trying to land a hit first, but my partner definitely was faster and struck Princess hard with his wing. Too bad the opposing monster was so tough and heavy that Charizard after the impact ricocheted himself and remained opened for the opponent to launch her attack. The exchange was strong, but all sides stand.

"Princess, proceed with Earthquake!" Giovanni ordered with a stone face.

"Head into the air, Dumpling, use Fly!" I gave my command and carefully observed the situation. Giovanni perfectly knows that he can`t damage Charizard with ground-type moves, but used this anyway. He`s no fool to make such mistakes, so he definitely has something in his mind. Whatever he is planning, that is no good.

Hearing my command Dumpling jumped high into the air and headed straight up to gather some height for performing a heavy air slam on our opponent… that wasn`t looking at him at all.

She was looking at me.

And she stomped the ground with powerful roar, causing everything to shake. A crack in ground appeared before her and headed straight to me, deadly cultivating the whole battlefield. I would definitely have been buried alive if my Dumpling did not strike Princess from above and stopped the mighty power that keeps shaking the ground under our feet. I just barely stood on my legs after this.

But Giovanni still stands motionless, like giving no shit to the apocalypse happening around us. His plan to shake me to death failed, and yet he keeps doing the same thing again and again… What`s wrong with him, really?

Meanwhile our pokemon punched each other in the dirt a couple of times and disconnected, returning back to their initial positions and getting ready for the next round. Dumpling threw a quick glance full of determination at me. With Princess already receiving some pretty good hits, we are definitely winning this one, despite the poison that keeps hurting my Charizard.

"Yeah… Give `er the best Steel Wing you can, Dumpling!" I said to my partner and nodded. He gladly roared in reply and immediately rushed from the place to launch an attack.

"Body Slam!" The Boss brutally commanded.

Charizard quickly approached Nidoqueen and smacked her nicely with his hard-as-steel wing in the face, moving a bit back in the dirt, but our opponent quickly recovered after this and used their closeness to jump and strike him with her body. The hit was so strong Dumpling lost control over his wings and clumsily landed on ground, very angered and pained. But the opponent suffered very much already too, and only the last hit can decide the result…

"Finish him with Body Slam!" Giovanni roared furiously and squeezed his fist. Finally he is showing some emotions. But the situation can become worse if we don`t anything quick.

"Flamethrower!" I improvised badly, commanding my pokemon to stop the enemy with a stream of fire. He remained on ground and just released the powerful flamethrower targeting the approaching Nidoqueen.

She was caught inside the stream enveloping her but proceeded to move. Yet each her step was harder and harder as the strength leaves her body. In the end, Dumpling released all the fire he had and looked into the high fire wall with interest…

A burnt and tired Nidoqueen stepped out of it, raised her hand… and fell down unconscious. Defeated for good.

"Useless trash!" Giovanni mumbled through teeth and returned Princess into her pokeball. "So much effort and for what?"

He threw the pokeball away again, rejecting his own pokemon. At least, she wasn`t crushed inside her pokeball like Dugtrio… I`m really sorry to look at it. I remembered how I tried to defeat her by my own in the office of Silph Co… Remembered how she grabbed me and threw in the window from the eleventh floor.

Even after all this I feel sorry for her.

"What did you do to Kongu?" I seriously asked him.

"I don`t need pokemon that disobey me." He answered, showing disgust. "So I got rid of her and her larva on Black Market. I don`t care what happens to them now."

Crap… Now I may never be able to save her. At least, now she is together with her child… if her new master isn`t even worse than Giovanni. Who could possibly be worse than Giovanni, anyway? I guess, now I understand why Team Rocket needed that Cubone from Lavender town. As a ground-type pokemon, he was interesting for Giovanni. Maybe, he could become the part of team and… meet his fate here, just like the others.

"Does your conscience never bother you?" I sincerely asked him. "You treat pokemon like garbage! How could you even invent an idea of melting living pokemon into clay to form an abomination?!"

"Mewtwo should have become my greatest project!" The Boss proudly exclaimed, not really bothered by the idea that I know so much of his secrets. "No one ever tried to do this, and my success would not only let me become actually the strongest trainer of them all, but also the greatest of them all!"

I uncontrollably squeezed my fists from rage that boiled inside.

"Why grass?" I questioned him, trying to keep myself in hands. "Why specifically grass type?!"

"Ugh…" Giovanni grumbled like I touched the painful topic. "Because I HATE THEM! I hate them all!"

His hands were shaking like crazy, all the rage and fury collected inside pissed him off to the limit. But he squeezed his fists and pulled himself together, just like I did.

"I always wanted to be the strongest trainer…" He told me with his eyes closed. "And I actually raised the strongest pokemon. Rhyhorn, Golem, Onix… I specialized on ground types because they are really powerful and tough! A perfect combination of strength and endurance!"

He sounded very inspired telling me these things… The sudden revelation of his history could give me some answers to understanding his soul, but… I don`t care anymore. Looks like so does he…

"But all of them can be easily crushed by a noob with grass-type pokemon…" The manner of telling changed to really dark and grim… I expect he had a lot of devastating experience connected to this. People can be different, and all of them treat their losses differently. Some count them as a valuable experience, some give no shit, and some began to go crazy… Like a kid tossing the chess board after a checkmate. The only difference that pawns are alive and have soul.

"Why did you transport pokemon in cages and not pokeballs?" I kept on asking him questions and demanding answers. To my surprise, Giovanni kept on replying to them.

"Isn`t this obvious?" He spread his hands with a smile. "Pokeballs suppress the natural power of pokemon! I do not need an ultimate pokemon that has the power lock! We have developed special balls that have slow suppression process, but, as the idea, we didn't need to store pokemon in them for a long time… We needed them to be pure, untouched by constraint technology… Yet."

Those damn trapballs, yes. They capture pokemon without creating the actual link, so the effect of power lock does not appear… That means the Masterball could also be a ball without the power lock! And the ultimate pokemon captured with it would be able to literally devastate cities and even more…

That means all those Dittos on Cinnabar Island had no power lock when we hunted them… They had the actual ability of killing someone. Damn, maybe they even did and I just don`t know! What a horror would it be if we did not succeed. If Articuno flew to us at that time we would have a hundreds confused Articunos destroying everything on their path!

This would be the end of the world.

All by the fault of this pitiful human over there… His hunger for power, extreme overconfidence and absolute stupidity!

"Just tell me… Who was the first?" I asked him one last time. "The gym leader or the Team Rocket Boss?"

Giovanni was distracted for a bit and looked down, like trying to remember something… I expected the answer to be pretty obvious, but is this so hard to remember the life before all this began? He got the legacy of a crime family, but how did HE come to this?

The Boss shook his head, throwing away all emotions and memories. He did remember something, but had no wish to continue this senseless talk.

"This doesn`t matter. The battle isn`t ended yet!" Our opponent refused to answer and grabbed his next capsule – this time being an ultraball. And the creature from inside of it appeared to be a tall and powerful Nidoking – perhaps, the evolved Nidorino we battled last time.

Once again, the pokemon was too huge comparing to usual ones. Maybe, now I can suppose why it is… Drugs. Steroids. Just this crap can affect pokemon so much. Just this can make them so strong. I suspected this earlier, but now I`m sure of it.

"The stakes are higher and higher…" I quietly said observing the mighty monster before me. "And pokemon become bigger and bigger! I know who you need to battle."

I quickly returned Dumpling back into his pokeball and switched into another of my champions. And the champion of mine appeared on the field immediately covering the hole in ceiling and roaring loudly.

Lei Sheng is back!

Giovanni looked over my Gyarados and clenched his teeth, perfectly knowing what awaits him, but still not giving up.

"Let`s go, Prince! Crush this pest! Poison Sting!" The Boss yelled enraged.

How cute, Prince and Princess… Maybe there is a bit of heart in this miserable grounded man. I still can`t understand how to treat him now. He`s more confusing person than me!

"Lei Sheng… Hydro Pump him!" I gave the command with brutal look on my face. I already like where this battle goes… To my utter and complete triumph!

The Nidoking prepared to rush by concentrating all its power and then sprinted all the way to Lei Sheng. But my loyal pokemon wasn`t waiting for nothing – just as the opponent approached him, he launched a powerful stream of water that threw Prince back and even further. Opponent got up and roared once more, showing us that he is far from finished. As usually, Giovanni`s pokemon show extreme toughness and stamina.

"Keep throwing him back with Hydro Pump!" I gave the next command.

"Trash it with all you`ve got!" Giovanni tensed just as his pokemon.

Nidoking rushed right through the water stream hitting him with extreme power, but withstood it and even went forward! Slowly, surely, step by step he was approaching my Gyarados that was continuously shooting all the water supply his body could produce.

Even that wasn`t enough.

In the end, Prince reached Lei Sheng and broke through the water, dealing the first punch. Gyarados was thrown down and shortly immobilized by this, and thus Nidoking got the advantage. He began thrashing my pokemon all the way, dealing more and more punches in the face. Thrash has always been one of the strongest normal-type moves, and together with Nidoking`s strength this can become a real problem.

Both pokemon exhausted each other pretty quickly and retreated to their starting positions, waiting for us to continue.

I could see that Hydro Pump sucks the energy out of Gyarados pretty quickly, and decided to change the strategy for some time.

"Bite his leg, Lei Sheng!" I gave an order, totally into the battle.

"Heh… Keep going…" Giovanni chuckled and nodded. I didn`t actually understand who he was addressing – me or Prince…

But Prince remained motionless as my Gyarados charges at him with mouth opened for a bite. Just in a moment the impact would have been made, Giovanni suddenly shouted:

"Double Kick!"

Oh, you cunning son of a bitch! He deliberately waited for the exact moment to make the strongest kick. Nidoking used the leg my Lei Sheng aimed to kick him in the face and throw on ground, also brutally stomping him into the dirt after that. That looked so hurtful, despite fighting moves are not really good against flying types.

"Lei Sheng, proceed with Dragon Rage!" I made a posing step forward and threw hand before me. Gyarados listened to my command and prepared to launch the attack.

"Prince, use Trash again!" Giovanni pointed forward too and struck a pose.

Nidoking once more headed to my pokemon, slowly and heavily gaining speed until the two impacted again. This time a burst of pure dragon energy struck Prince before he managed to reach my Lei Sheng and began to trash him again.

"Pull back, pull back!" I shouted, wishing my pokemon to retreat and leave the impact zone, but Nidoking didn`t let him to.

"Yeah, keep it going until its mug is completely turns into a bloody water!" Giovanni exclaimed with a tone full of blood-lusting evil.

Ugh, this is not good… Looks like we actually need to take the last weapon while we can. I can only hope this works.

"The final Hydro Pump! Do it!" I shouted with all the might.

This time the proximity was on our side and Lei Sheng showered Nidoking with powerful stream of water right in the face. On such distance this appeared to be much stronger than usually, taking Prince into the flow and crushing into the column. Even the structure could not survive such hit and crashed into pieces letting the unstoppable Hydro Pump push Nidoking even further until the collision with the next wall. When the last drop was shot from Lei Sheng and everything was over, Prince fell down the floor obviously unable to continue. I guess he fainted for a long before that.

I looked at Giovanni once more. He keeps his posture calm and cold, like he does not give a shit. He didn't even bother returning back his fallen pokemon – just tossed the pokeball away and pulled his hand to the next one. This man has absolutely no respect to those who fight for him. Thus I have no respect for him.

"You know what?" Giovanni suddenly said while looking at his last pokeball. "I regret nothing. The world is still full of those who can bring order to it."

"Then I will have more job to do after this…" I confidently said and returned Lei Sheng back. This guy is completely exhausted after using strong moves like Hydro Pump, so I definitely need him to have rest.

While I was switching pokeballs, Giovanni stared at me for some reason. He suddenly noticed something interesting in my appearance and focused his narrowed eyesight at me, but I didn`t understand what exactly he saw in me. And soon he made a step back with his eyes widened in shock.

"So are you one of them?!" He exclaimed surprised.

"Of them… who?" I asked again, not getting his point.

"This is a punishment for me, yes? They sent you for me intendedly?" He kept yelling at me enraged. I still couldn`t understand what he means and who he is talking about. "But Giovanni never surrenders! He fights until the very end, no matter what!"

That really began to confuse me. I felt he is talking not to me, but someone else… someone he fears. This is something new for me about him.

Completely gone insane, the Team Rocket boss threw his last pokeball on the field, sending his last minion into the fight.

A huge and powerful Rhydon…

"I waited for this moment…" I brutally said to him. "There is only one that must deal you the final blow. Go, Harry!"

And thus I sent my Victreebel into the fight, knowing how this will turn in the end.

The finale… begins just now!


	90. Rockets hard landing

The appearance of Harry on the field angered Giovanni even more. But my Harry was angrier than ever. This anger was giving him strength to fight. To avenge his brothers and sisters… To bring justice into this world.

"Rhydon, Take down!" Giovanni shouted his command.

"Harry, Flash!" I pulled myself together and gave an order.

I understand how dangerous this is… I understand how risky this is… Harry is overflowing with emotions before Giovanni, and I can only hope he does not go wild like the last time and fail me. This can make everything much, much worse.

For now, he just growls reservedly and prepares to launch his Flash move. As for the Rhydon, he charged forward with his horn aimed right at my pokemon. He did was blinded before the impact, but that did not interfered with the powerful smash he delivered to my Harry. Victreebel was thrown back and flew past me like a rocket until the contact with the wall.

"Get up, Harry, get up!" I was calling out to my pokemon while he slowly get out of the dent he left in wall. "Attack him with Razor Leaf!"

"Use Rock Throw, Rhydon!" The loud answer from Giovanni reached me. "Keep the bastard at bay!"

Victreebel jumped over the fallen pile of rubble and headed to Rhydon, tensing his sharp leaves on the way. But this time our opponent too attacked from distance, and the boulders began to fly at my pokemon. Having no command to dodge them, he patiently got the first hit, then another one and the third one… before falling into the large crack in ground that I couldn`t see from my point of view. After a couple of attempts to get out of here, he just got stuck even more.

"Damn it, Harry, get out!" I exclaimed worried and then looked at Rhydon getting ready for another charge. "Or prepare for the Blade Tornado…" I added quieter.

Giovanni just grinned evilly looking at his pokemon blasting through all the crap remained from the stadium, from the building. We have already leveled the surroundings so much we have lost the edge of actual battlefield. This was the devastation I never saw on the pokemon battles… But this kinda fits my style.

Rhydon was approaching my stuck Victreebel in the floor, ready to blow another powerful hit, but we could not let him do that.

"Blade Tornado!" I shouted loudly my command, and Harry performed our new maneuver by making a thrust to free himself and jump high, spinning around and creating an actual tornado of small sharp leaves.

This surprised Rhydon and also struck him pretty hard, but still didn`t stop him – the difference in weights sure shows itself. Damn physics. Both pokemon fell down on each other after the collision and got dragged a bit further by inertia. Getting covered in dirt and dust, they got up, growled at each other and retreated back.

I had to relocate to a new position to get a better view of the situation. Giovanni ran somewhere behind me, trying to chase us too.

"No, Harry, no more retreats!" I shouted to my pokemon, stopping him with a jest. "Only forward we go! Attack with Razor Leaf from above!"

"To hell with your tricks! Rhydon, use Take Down!" Giovanni stood on the opposite side of us and gave the next command.

So we proceeded to the next phase of battle. Harry jumped high and prepared to strike his enemy with the storm of sharp leaves. The violent look on his wicked face literally wished to turn Rhydon into a rocky forcemeat and then proceed to Giovanni. But the drill pokemon wasn`t just standing there and waiting for his fate – he jumped high up too to make a powerful tackle on Harry. Leaves went through his tough rock armor and left two really large wounds, making Rhydon scream from pain and lose his direction. He missed Harry and dropped on ground somewhere near him.

I wished this to end, but Rhydon still had the strength to continue this madness. He raised from the ground, snorting and breathing heavily. Harry landed in front of him and jumped back to gain some distance between them.

Our pokemon stared at each other, furiously growling. I could see all their feelings in their eyes… And this scared me.

The pure hatred. Pokemon that barely know each other already hate each other so badly! And they have no actual reason for that – Rhydon definitely isn`t involved in the extermination of Harry`s flock, and Harry definitely never had conflicts with Rhydon too.

The only reason is us – people.

But I can`t stop on the half-way there, I can`t let emotions and morals stop me! We need to push him to the very end, no matter what. We have never been so close to victory, so this has to be our chance!

"Harry… Parasite maneuver on his head!" I quietly said, really wishing not to use this.

Victreebel made a couple of hops forward and jumped high up, turning upside down in the midair and landing on top of Rhydon with mouth wide open. Rhydon`s head was literally swallowed by Harry, and the drill pokemon began to move aside to get rid of my pokemon as fast as possible. Two small but sharp teeth fixed Harry good on his position despite the enemy tried to toss him down very actively.

"Throw this shit down with Rock Throw!" Giovanni threw his fist up, stomping the ground in rage.

"Grab the hold of Rhydon and… flow him with Acid!" I said calmly and stepped back.

The opponent pokemon did his best at throwing away my Harry, but this didn`t work. I don`t know what was happening inside Victreebel – maybe, Rhydon did try turning his head up and shoot stones into Harry`s insides, but soon all sounds from there were overflown by hissing sound of acid and worrying sound of a rock pokemon suffocating.

Very soon all this horror ended, and Rhydon left his hands free and fell down, losing conscience from this. Harry disconnected himself from opponent`s head and jumped away, very exhausted too. All the acid spilled out on the floor as a huge pool of violet poison.

I didn`t want to do this and we actually were lucky Rhydon gave up earlier than we choked him to death. Professor said captured pokemon can`t naturally kill other pokemon… But I`m used to breaking the rules.

The battle was over. The last pokemon of Giovanni`s gang is lying in the middle of large dust field, among the ruins of the building that someday was the glorious ground-type gym… But, I guess it will be no more. I ended this.

I ended Team Rocket.

Giovanni fell on knees, completely broken by this unexpected turn of events. He was heavily breathing like after a race. The level of shock went over all possible measures. His eyes, previously filled with blood and fury, now gone blank. He would NEVER expect to be him to be defeated so easily…

No, not defeated.

Devastated.

I have destroyed him and his pokemon, dominated over the battlefield, put him into the dirt… That wasn`t just the defeat in pokemon battle. That was complete humiliation. I don`t know whether I was prepared to battle him, or my pokemon are already got strong, or last failures weakened Giovanni… But that was NOT the battle I expected him to give.

"This can`t end this way!" He shouted loudly, standing on his knees and staring into the ground. "I can`t lose to you!"

After shouting at me he fell on all fours and coughed loudly. I slowly headed to him while he crawls to Rhydon with something in his hand – obviously, some medicine to revive the pokemon and get the chance to rematch.

"Oh no, you don`t!" I yelled at him and kicked the revive crystal out of his hand. Giovanni grabbed his hurt hand and stood on knees again, looking up at me angrily and contemptuously. Even standing on knees before someone he keeps his pride.

Suddenly I noticed that something round and purple fell out of his suit after my kick. This thing rolled exactly to my feet and let me realize this is the Masterball. I carefully took it and watched closely.

Well, this feels just like a regular pokeball, the only difference is its design. And a really long and dark history…

"All those efforts…" I said, shaking my head in disappointment. "All those troubles you caused… All those lives you took just to get THIS piece of shit?"

"My goal was ultimate. To reach it, I am ready to sacrifice ANYTHING!" He replied boldly and angered me really much. For everything the people of Kanto had to live through… for all pokemon that suffered because of him… for all people lives lost in the name of his cursed cause… I punched his face with this wretched Masterball as strong as I can, slightly cracking something – no matter whether it is the capsule or his skull.

Maybe this thing IS valuable, and I can find a use to this later. So I hid it inside my greatcoat and returned my glance to the Boss before me. He recovered after a hit and faced me on his knees again.

"Ha… What now?" He wheezed challengingly, expecting for me to make another daring move. "What can you possibly do to me?"

I didn`t make him waiting and just punched him in that ugly mug of his again. The blood went down, but he didn't fall this time.

"Ha-ha… I see…" The fallen Boss said, realizing my real intentions on him now. "So go on! Kill me!" He spread his hands before me, like a victim ready for sacrifice. "You may destroy me, but you will never destroy Team Rocket!"

I closed my eyes and lowered head guiltily.

"Oh no, destroying you is too much pleasure for me than I deserve." I sincerely admitted. "I know someone that deserves it more."

With my eyes still closed I pointed at my pokemon standing near me.

"There is no creature on the whole planet that hates you more than him." I opened eyes to give Giovanni a brutal look. "You captured his friends and family, you experimented on them, tortured them… Killed them in the end. If there`s one that really deserves to put an end to your miserable life – it`s him."

"Ha! It`s no use… Captured pokemon can`t kill, you have to know that!" He reminded me. "Until there is a connection between it and a pokeball, you can`t do anything!"

I knew that. I perfectly knew that. And I was ready for this for a long time.

That`s why determinatively grabbed the pokeball with a scratch and threw it down the floor. The small capsule ricocheted from the ground before being stomped into pieces. The small harmless energetic explosion happened both inside it and around Harry.

"There is no connection anymore." I grimly said.

"Do you really can order your pokemon to kill a human?" Giovanni exclaimed with disgust. "And who is monster after this?"

I felt something strange inside me… He literally repeated my own thoughts from before. But they are different, yes?

Even if they are not, I don`t give a shit. To stop evil… another evil is always needed.

"I don`t order him do that. I give him a choice…" After these words I slowly switched my eyesight on Harry that was still a bit shocked because of what I did. "It`s just his own will to set you free or swallow your body and spit the bones out…"

"So… my fate will be decided by… this? By this bloodthirsty mindless beast?"

"Oh… he is not as mindless as you think. Especially when he decides you to live or die… I can take this responsibility. I… just want some justice." I explained calm and cold. "Go on, Harry. Choose his fate."

I made a step back and turned away from this sight. Whatever happens there… I don`t wish to see it.

Seconds passed while Harry was taking his time to make a choice. I didn`t see what was behind my back, but.. it was too silent. Too quiet. Until…

"Fire blast!" Suddenly a familiar woman`s voice shouted somewhere from behind, catching me off guard.

I immediately turned back just to see how a huge clot of blazing energy directs to my Harry and strikes him really badly, knocking out right on place. Looking to the left I saw a large brightly yellow fox-like pokemon with many tails… and the master of this pokemon.

"Jane?" I exclaimed extremely surprised. "What are you doing here?"

The woman smiled and slowly approached me.

"Heh-heh… I came here to get my debt back." She said with intriguing voice, which I didn`t like at all.

"This is not the best time for that, Jane!" I grinned and replied to her.

"Jane! Did you come for me?" Giovanni`s voice sounded nearby with a bit of hope.

"What? You know him?" I asked her surprised.

"Of course! How could I not know my husband?" She answered with a sarcastic smile.

The day becomes more and more full of damn surprised for me. Giovanni is Jane`s husband? I just wonder was it so when I met her that day in Viridian…

Jane looked over her husband from top to bottom, literally enjoying the sight of his pitiful state. Defeated, on his knees, covered in dust and a bit of blood…

"No, my dear. I am here not to save you…" She answered him and shook her head, taking away the last bits of hope from the man. Satisfied by his des[air, she returned back her pokemon and headed to Giovanni.

I was literally paralyzed by her appearance, her behavior, her actions. She knocked out my Harry, saving Giovanni but she doesn`t act hostile to me. On the contrary, she acts like she is against her own husband somehow…

Jane made a small circle around Team Rocket Boss and observed him. After that she stared at me and walked around the same way.

"He is a great man. He did great things… Awful, criminal, heartless and inhuman… but great things. He isn`t destined to die from a pocket monster…" Suddenly Jane stopped right behind me and placed something metallic into my hand. "He is destined to be killed by another great man. The same as he is." She whispered in my ear.

I raised my hand just to see… a gun in it. A regular pistol.

She wants me to shoot Giovanni.

"Jane?!" The Boss exclaimed in shock.

I hesitated to make a move. I was too confused even to say something. So Jane completely ignored the crazy face of her husband and helped me point the gun at him.

"Come on. Do this." She whispered in my ear. "This is what you wanted all this time, right? Stop the crimes. Kill him… Repay… your debt."

"Are you mad?" I shouted and broke through her grip and escaped to the right. "I`m done with it!"

"Only you have guts to actually pull the trigger and finish this right here and right now!" Jane raised her voice at me. "So do it! You owe me!"

"I won`t do it!" I refusing her offer once again, making her just angrier.

"Ugh… I always knew you`re luring me into a trap!" Suddenly Giovanni raised from ground and shouted at her. "You ALWAYS was suspicious!"

"I just needed the services and connections of that stupid little gang of yours…" Jane addressed him teasingly. "Now I need you no more. STAND DOWN and wait!"

The woman struck him into the groin that strong he actually fell down on ground and doubled up from the pain. That was so hurt even to look at…

Dealt with Giovanni, Jane returned her attention back to me.

"Don`t resist, my boy… I always get what I want. Get on with it and everything will be over!" She ordered me once more.

Now I get it all… Now I understand how she appeared near me in the very unexpected moments. Now I understand why she kept reminding me of my debt over and over. She just need to get rid of now-useless Giovanni and keep her hands clean. She needed me to do this for her since the very beginning…

"You manipulative bitch!" I shouted at her. "You keep playing with men just how you want! But this won`t work on me, this will NEVER work on me!"

Angered even more by my insolence and disobedience she grabbed the pistol from my hands and pointed it at me this time.

"You don`t dare disobey me! I have connections across all the Kanto, I can turn your miserable life into nightmare! I can…"

The sound of a shot interrupted her and make both of us look to the left.

Giovanni have found his own gun my Loser make him drop earlier and targeted Jane. The first shot was a miss, but he was slowly approaching her and kept shooting. The woman didn`t wait for him to get her, and began shooting too. Both of them kept walking forward, getting shots and making shots until both of them fall on ground on the same spot, heavily wounded by each other.

I remained aside this shit for some time, pulling myself together until the realization of what happened came to me.

"Jane!" I exclaimed and rushed to her. She had lots of bad shots across her whole body, most of them – in stomach. The blood was drooling from everywhere, and I really didn`t expect her to survive after this.

For some reason while looking at this some feeling woke up inside of me. I just couldn`t let her go, I didn`t believe my eyes… Because some time in the past she was not indifferent to me. Jane may have tricked me, manipulated me, lied to me… But deep in my soul I just wanted her to survive.

I pushed Giovanni`s body down from her and raised her head a bit.

"Jane… Why?!" I just asked her completely emptied.

"Whatever happened…" She wheezed through the cough and blood. "…we are still on the same side, Transporter…"

With the last breath she rolled up her eyes and weakened in my hands.

She called me by my previous name… The one who I was before Vengeance. That the heck did she mean by that? How could she know that name at all?! As a Transporter I NEVER encountered her!

Damn it… She is dead now. Both of them are dead. I will never get answers for my questions…

I`m sitting in the middle of a total war… Complete destruction of everything around, unconscious pokemon scattered around the room and two corpses lying in the middle…

And a valuable hostage keeping somewhere here too!

I immediately rushed to Giovanni and began to search his pocket for something like a key. Luckily, I found his keycard – hope this will be enough.

After a quick look I found the direction I didn`t check at all and headed there.

"Leaf!" I was calling out to her. "Leaf, it`s Ven! Where are you?!"

The distant sound of metal smashing gave me a direction where to run. I quickly headed there and after a couple of minutes of running around the corridors and rooms until I actually found a blocked room with loud screams and knocking. I immediately used the keycard to unlock it and open the door wide. The poor girl inside was already standing before the door and rushed to me right at the moment I freed her.

"Ven!" Leaf exclaimed and hugged me tightly. Maybe for the first time in many years I actually hugged someone in return for real. "I`m so happy so see you fine!"

"I`m happy to see you`re fine too…" I replied her and backed off a bit to look at her. Her face was full of tears, but she seemed to be unharmed. "I will never accept your plans like this again!"

"Huh…" She smiled and swiped the tear. "You would have the same plan!"

"Yeah, maybe…" I smiled myself and hugged her again. "But I would never agree to that in this case!"

We released each other and headed the heck away from here. I showed her the way back to main room and looked around. Leaf just shockingly exclaimed when she saw what happened there:

"Oh my god… Are they all dead?" She pointed at everyone lying there – people and pokemon.

"Only those two." I replied, pointing at Jane and Giovanni. "Shot each other. But that doesn`t matter anymore. We need to get out of here quickly."

I approached my fallen partner Harry and took him on hands. Thankfully, Victreebels aren`t very heavy so that wasn`t too hard for me.

"The shots may have been heard, so cops will be there soon. Let`s go!" I commanded and headed to the large breach in the wall that I hope does NOT lead to the main road. "I hope they are clever enough to call an ambulance for those who left behind."

So we carefully left this wretched place and headed straight into the PokeCenter, inventing a cool story that must take suspicions away from us. For me, too much happened today, and I just could not think of something adequate, so I left this to Leaf.

The ground-type gym remained empty and quiet… Only one lone figure was lurking in the shadows, thinking what he should do now…

He approached Giovanni`s body and looked over it. The man that is responsible for everything he had to experience… For all the pain he had to suffer. For all the way he had to go.

But he is too late for his revenge, the tall and dark human already did this. So he has nothing to do here.

Still crying, the pokemon turned away and left this place, thinking what could he do now? What should he do now?

What future awaits this lone grown-up green Marowak…


	91. Leafs last present

We did reach the PokeCenter really soon and left Harry for a healing, together with all other pokemon. Me and Leaf sighed with relief after that and headed back into my room.

I immediately fell down the chair and closed my eyes.

Shit… What can I do now? Everything is lost! Team Rocket is lost, Giovanni is lost, my only lead is lost… It have never existed! There have never been a Squad 2B in Team Rocket, because they have Alphas, Omegas, other shit…

I opened my eyes and looked at Leaf sitting on bed. She looked really deepened into her thoughts too, definitely not good ones.

"Are you all right?" I asked her carefully. "Did they hurt you?"

Then Leaf suddenly twitched like waking up from a slumber and looked at me.

"Oh, no, I`m fine." She nodded with a small restricted smile. "They knew that if they hurt me – they won`t be able to get you… and that you will beat the shit out of them for that."

"Heh… Bill told me lots of curses when heard that we decided to use you as bait with a tracking device." I positively said. "We should inform him that you`re all right."

"Yeah, I guess…" Leaf replied me quite detached like she is falling into deep thoughts again. From my point of view, she is not all fine.

I gave her some time to bring some order into her thoughts and left to have a shower, then quickly chewed a couple of apples in the fridge and tried to call Bill to tell him we are all right. To my surprise, he had an auto responder telling me that he is gone to Hoenn for some fascinating contract. Well, it`s Bill all right – he will have lots of things to tell later. So I left him a soothing message and stopped here. After half an hour of doing things I was back and Leaf was still in the same thoughtful state.

"Listen, girl I can clearly see something is bothering you." I distracted her with serious tone. "Tell me what`s happening!"

"Ugh…" She loudly exhaled and grabbed her head with hands, literally ready to tear off some hair. "I just… don`t know what to do now."

"I am in the same position, girl!" I tried to cheer her as I can and sat nearby. Nothing in the world can cheer you more than another person having problems too. "Today was possibly the craziest day in my life. I found out that I have wasted several months for nothing!"

"Well… I just… Ah! I don`t know how to tell you this…" Leaf hesitated to talk to me. I could clearly see she does want to tell me something, but somehow cannot. "Tell me what happened in the gym." She switched the attention to me.

I guiltily took my eyesight away from her, fearing she might see regret in my eyes.

"I defeated Giovanni." I honestly said. "This was to my surprise the easiest gym battle I ever had. Then suddenly Jane appeared… and tried to force me shoot him. He had his own gun, and this ended… badly. For both of them."

Leaf remained silent for some time, thinking. I`ve been thinking too.

"I… I think that this time I have to tell the truth." The girl quietly said, breaking through her mental lock. "I needed Jane alive, because I came to Kanto just because of her."

"What?" I asked her, felling the familiar surprise again. I think I began to get used to these recently. "How is that?"

Leaf sighed once again and stood up to grab something from her pocket. Very soon she handed me over… a police badge.

"I am from the International Police." She admitted and turned away. "I was sent there to investigate criminal deeds of Jane."

"Holy shit…" All I could say. Leaf appeared to be a cop in the end. The international cop, what`s more important. Unbelievable… The International Police itself is involved here. That means she can have cover somewhere here…

Then the familiar feeling of panic and paranoia appeared again. I always felt like somebody was watching me, and I was right! I was so freaking right…

Leaf stood before me, with her eyes red from salty tears, and at the same time she kept the proud posture. International Police must have known my past deeds. SHE must have known my past deeds. She did some of them together with me! Does that mean she will put me under arrest instead of Jane? She sure does more abilities for this than the other cop I know.

"No, Ven, I will not put you under arrest." She suddenly said with smile, like reading my mind. "Even in my report I am going… well… leave some details behind. Details you would not want my bosses to know."

That.. didn`t sound soothing at all. She must have a special training, maybe she knows karate or something like this… When I lost control over me and pressed Leaf in that alley in Vermillion City she could push me back… But she didn`t.

I was right all along. She IS a good actress.

 _Of course, I am. And not only that…_

The sudden voice inside my mind shocked me and explained everything at the same time… Everything went clear…

"You`re a psychic!" I exclaimed loudly.

"Yep!" Leaf answered proudly, with her mouth this time. "And a pretty good one, the third class-psychic!"

"Wow, how cool!" I excitedly complimented her having no idea how actually cool that is. "But… Tell me what exactly you were doing here?"

Leaf went silent again, overpowering herself to tell me everything. If she is an International Police agent then her job may be classified, but she really wanted to explain herself. She may be good at her job, but her emotions sometimes overwhelm her. That`s not good.

"Well… Maybe you will hate me for that, but… I used you." She admitted with her big guilty eyes. "I came here to investigate Jane and her international crime deals. For that I applied for a journalist and watched over her… Later I met Sophia, another journalist that already had an investigation of her own. But then… she… she went too far."

Suddenly she began to whine quietly. This girl looks too emotional for a professional police agent. So I had to hug her and calm down a bit.

"Come on, come on, Leaf… Stop this, you`re spoiling the moment!" I said her. Maybe, this wasn`t exactly what she wanted to her. "What do I have to do with all this?"

"Huh…" The girl swept her nose and backed off a bit to pull herself together. "I saw you two walking across the city and so understood that you know each other. Among all the people connected to her you were… the easiest to connect to. So I decided to know you better, and thus to know her better. I carefully followed you, read your surface thoughts to find out your plans of next destination just to appear there and… well… appear to be helpful! To gain your trust."

Yes, that sounds surprisingly logical. All this time I wondered what the heck is happening to this girl, and now I have an answer. A really obvious and easy answer… Psychic. This explains everything. This even explains why Sabrina had such strange reaction on her. A psychic sees another psychic from far away…

"Aha, I see… You wanted to get your lead on Jane through me?" I asked her and waited for a positive nod. "Then, I guess, both of us screwed up and wasted our last months for nothing. I barely knew Jane in the past… And I knew NOTHING about Jane in the present."

"I think I already got it…" She sadly replied and bowed her head. "I could not find anything in your head also. I can read only the simplest of your thoughts…"

"Oh, stop it, girl! I will not let anyone read my thoughts, even a charming young lady like you!" I resented expressively. "My mind is like a large treasure room. A single post with… jeweled crown stands in the center, surrounded by a ton of boxes with muk shit. Touch one – and everything crashes on you. So… maybe, you shouldn`t even try to reach the goal. It`s not worth it."

For some first seconds Leaf had a confused face, but then she just smiled and gently leaned on me.

"Hey, girl, be careful! I`ll stand and you will fall!" I warned her playfully.

"I don`t care, I`m tired." She sighed heavily. "I have spent days in Team Rocket`s prison, remember? It's no sanatoria for you."

"Then shut up and go to sleep." I said her strictly while putting her down to bed. "I`ll take the second bed."

So, without any unnecessary talks we both undressed and headed to beds. I just wished this horrible day to end, but… I understood that I still have some work to do when someone sneaked into my bed.

"Leaf?" I carefully asked her telling that she wasn`t unnoticed.

"I just wanted to thank you… For everything." She hugged me tightly and warmly.

"But I did nothing!" I tried to excuse myself. "I appeared to be completely useless to you in the end…"

"Then just shut up and be useful now!" She sharply turned me around to herself and pierced into my lips.

Well, yeah… Even when it's over – there`s always a job for Vengeance.

* * *

The shining sun states the coming of a new day. Now I feel myself surprisingly rested and well. On the left of me lies a beautiful girl… another victim of the Red Contract. Damn, I did this again… But I guess that today our ways will divide and we may never see each other again.

I didn`t waste any more time and got up from the bed. The night was definitely some crazy shit, and I was wondering what will happen to the gym now.

So I sat on couch and began to switch channels on TV.

"YA-A-AWN!" Leaf suddenly loudly yawned and playfully fell on me. "Good morning!"

"Good morning, Leaf." I greeted her. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, well… I`m great!" She replied to me calmly. "How are you?"

"I am surprisingly fine. No insomnias, no nightmares… All thanks to a cute lady accompanying me this night." I complimented Leaf and hugged her shoulder a bit. "Thanks for being a medicine for my nerves."

"At your service." She smiled and switched her eyesight at the TV. "What are you watching?"

"I want to find some morning news, to learn how journalists will play out the recent events." I explained her continuing the search. The news didn`t appear at my call – usually in movies and books they appear just when the hero need it. I need a hero to cause this, I guess.

"Gimme." Leaf grabbed the control of my hand and switched the channel where a woman was telling about today`s weather. "The 24-hour news channel. At 7 A.M. you will definitely hear what you want." There is a hero I needed.

I looked up at the clock and realized I still have some minutes before that.

"Then I`ll go take a shower." I said and headed to the bathroom.

On my way back after some time I noticed Leaf sitting on my place and eating chips.

"Hey, you`re in time! The news will begin in a minute." She funny exclaimed with her mouth full and moved aside. I sat near her, grabbed some chips and stared at the TV. Finally, after the news about explicit graffiti, missing trainers near Cerulean City and faked photos of a flying car that somehow looks familiar, the real news began.

"Today, after the anonymous call, doctors of Pokemon Center visited local gym just to see it completely desvastated." The news anchor was telling. "Upon the arriving they have found unconscious bodies of pokemon that obviously belonged to the gym leader. He himself wasn`t found anywhere…"

"What the heck?!" I exclaimed loudly and shockingly.

"How could this be?" Leaf also asked loudly. "Where did the bodies go?"

I turned the TV off and rushed back into the room to get dressed.

"What are you doing?" Leaf followed me, slowly dressing too.

"I need to check that place again." I explained shortly. "The ambulance must be the first people after us to enter the gym. There`s no way someone could have taken Giovanni and Jane."

"I see… But I guess the gym is cordoned, yes?"

"This never stopped me." I fixed my cap and headed outside the room.

I don`t know whether my pokemon are healed already or not, but I have no time to waste. I asked to give me only Dumpling, just to make sure, and ran. If I`m fast enough, I`ll be able to reach the crime scene before any of stupid investigators that will spoil all evidences.

* * *

Very soon we were back at the gym. The façade was obviously cordoned by police, but we used the same backdoor to the battlefield itself.

In general, the place didn`t change at all. Pokemon were sent to PC and, I hope, saved. The points where they were lying were marked with police signs and numbered. Cops always mark points of interest during the first observation – the place where evidences could be found later. These idiots have found only three of them – I would mark at least ten.

Of course, the very first one was the large blood pool in the middle, and it… changed. I approached this horrific place and looked closer.

There were trace of blood coming from the pool and heading straight to the door leading outside. This looked like the body was dragged across the whole field. And there were also numerous drops alongside the way, like someone was bleeding himself. At the place where the first trace ends, the second one ends too, and only the tracks of wheels remain. The amount of foot trails on the ground is huge, and they all are mixed so I can`t tell whether there was anyone else to move bodies. For some reason I feel there were no one.

"Shit…" I swore quietly. "One of them survived."

"What? How?" Leaf shockingly asked.

"Look there. The first trace is from a body being dragged. Other blood drops have definitely fallen from some height – that means the second one was walking and, obviously, dragging the second one to the place of loading."

Leaf observed the trails by herself and nodded.

"I see now. But why would he need her body?" She wondered.

"Why do you think it was Giovanni to survive?" I asked her. "I think it was Jane. She is pretty strong by herself, and Giovanni was too hurt to aim normally. Jane did have all chances to survive the shooting. Maybe she even expected that… Wore a bulletproof vest or had a crew of doctors waiting for her behind the door… Who knows what else that crazy woman had in her mind?"

This thought made me worry even more than anything else. Of these two I should actually fear Jane more. Giovanni can`t do anything without his Team Rocket as it already was crushed by us. Jane, instead… She has serious connections and she is one really scary woman if even the International Police is after her. Who could have known?

I got up and sighed loudly.

"Well, if there is any chance Jane survived, I need to make report and wait for the next order." Leaf retreated back and looked at me. "I think I`ll return back to Sinnoh for now. What about you?"

This question was even harder than all the rest.

What do I do now?

I have defeated Team Rocket, but I still didn`t find my car. I found nothing but my own stupidity… The trails end on Giovanni and with him gone even this ends now.

I sadly looked around until noticed a small green thing sparkling near the blood trail. Interested in this, I approached and carefully took in my hand.

This is Giovanni`s badge. The badge of his gym… The eighth and the last of them all.

"This is what." I determinatively said. "I know this is not the end. If Jane survived, she will be looking for me. Wherever I hide – she will definitely find me. And when that happens… I must be ready. Today I definitely acquired a new enemy that I need to fight."

"I… don`t get it." Leaf looked at me confusedly.

"What can be better than defeating a bunch of rich idiots with strong pokemon to prepare myself for a fight?" I answered her with a question and showed the badge to Leaf.

"The Pokemon League!" She excitedly said, immediately realizing my plan. "You have all eight gym badges!"

"Yep. Let`s see how many of them I can handle before being kicked out shamefully."

"It will be you to kick them all out shamefully!" Leaf evilly grinned. "You can easily defeat them all!"

"I hope I had so much faith in myself as you do…" I honestly replied and hid the badge in my pocket. "But I will think about it. Now let`s get the hell out of here."

The girl nodded in agreement, and together we left the cursed Viridian City gym and headed together to the park to have some cultural rest.

"I can`t believe…" Leaf dreamed. "I know the future Pokemon League champion!"

"Calm down, girl, I never planned to become one!" I said and gently pushed her. "And I know they will not let me to. The League has the strongest trainers for a reason, you know! It will be a miracle for me to pass just the first one!"

"You`re underestimating yourself, Ven. You are amazing. Your pokemon are amazing. And if you`re lucky, then soon I`ll have something to make your mood better."

I wasn`t surprised too much after that. I was more cautioned – this girl is a cop, in the end. Who knows what`s up on her mind?

But I didn`t show any suspicions, and we have spent the day walking around the city, chatting and teasing Dumpling – well, this looked like a large strange date for me…

…until Leaf actually got a call from someone that changed everything.

"Ven, you will never believe what I`ve got for you." The girl ran to me after the talk with big excited eyes. "Let`s go."

She grabbed my hand and dragged to her bike.

"Hey, what`s going on?" I tried to demand some answers, but she kept on pulling me after herself. I quietly followed her and took my place on a bike. The whole road I was thinking what awaits me in the end… Prison? Death? Or something worse? This suspicious girl can easily bring me into a trap, and I have only Dumpling with me… Well, Dumpling is awesome and we can easily arrange a runaway with Smokescreen and Fly, but still I would not like to get into such situation at all.

But, judging by her face, she was really excited about something. She was not cunningly smiling, not grinning, the emotion was fully positive. Maybe, a bit happy. I`m so not used to see those…

In the end, we got to the lone old warehouse somewhere on the edge of city. This reminded me of the garage I saw in Lavender. But for some reason it worried me much, much more than then. Suddenly a very strong feeling appeared, like… fear? Expectation? Excitement? Maybe, everything at the same time.

"What is it?" I carefully asked my companion looking around.

"A warehouse, what would it be?" Leaf replied and took off her helmet. "If I`m correct, this is the place."

She headed inside and opened the gates wide open. As the light reached the insides of this place and highlighted everything in it, I was literally shocked. I almost fell from all feelings that overflow me at that moment.

My car was standing before us.

I had no words to tell. I had no words to describe what I felt. I just could not even believe in what I see before me.

With shaking legs and hands I approached the machine and carefully touched it, expecting it to dissolve in the air like a mirage or illusion. But no. It was definitely my car – I felt it by my soul. Although… It changed.

The system of cables and tubes was now attached to the car with four bigger tubes heading down in front and back. They were still leaking a bit with water… Like it was used for watering or cleaning – I saw devices like this earlier.

Then I crouched to look at the suspension. It was modified into stronger springs for some reason, and even then were really worn out. Something like this happens in cars with hydraulic suspension, but… could not this mean my car was used in lowriders championships?

Two expandable mechanisms were attached to the roof. In opened form it could become a tent or something like that, but the material was pretty solid for a regular tent. Something like that is used in heavy-class parachutes, but what could it be with my car?

Everything else looked the same and untouched.

"Can you please make a photo of these things and send them to Bill?" I asked the girl and pointed at the wicked modifications. "I`ll ask him to check it when he is back."

"Yeah, sure." She took out her phone and made some close photos of tubes and mechanisms attached to my car. Meanwhile I was walking around, too afraid that I`m dreaming.

"Where did you… get it?" I questioned Leaf cautiously.

"Well, my plan of befriending you and taking the info I need had a position of finding your car… through the help of International Police." Leaf was explaining is as easy as possible for a person in my state. "We have a special department that works on searching wanted cars across the whole planet, and even for them it was challenging, and they found it just by pure luck. Once noticing it to be stored here… and forgotten for a month."

"You knew about my car for a month?" At first, I wanted to recent, by quickly changed my mind and sighed. "Ooh… I… Thank you. Thank you for everything."

Finally, I got the courage to take a look inside the trunk…

…just to find it completely empty.

"THE CASE? THE CASE! WHERE IS IT?" I shouted loudly, being shocked and terrified. In shock I closed the trunk and opened it again. I got into it to check once again, but there were none. Nothing, absolutely nothing.

"Case? We… we didn`t see any case there." The girl replied confusedly.

I kept on searching over the whole car for a silver case. I looked in the trunk, I looked under each seat, I looked under the roof and body, I looked even in the hood – the case wasn`t ANYWHERE.

I just couldn`t believe it. All that, my searches for Team Rocket, pokemon training, people saving… I made all the way around the Kanto, did so many things, defeated Team Rocket and uncovered a huge conspiracy… for NOTHING? For a damn empty car that has NO freaking case I was looking for all this time?

I finally reached my goal… And did not at the same time. Where could it be? What could happen to it? What if it goes into wrong hands? The worst possible variants began to appear in my mind and cause even more chaos.

"Oh my god, what if Rockets took it? Or the Courier… Or even worse…"

It`s gone. This is it. The end. I`m dead. I`M FRIGGING DEAD! It`s finished. No case, no hope, no chance to survival. They will kill me and literally nothing can delay it. I made a deadly fail, the biggest in my whole damn life. Finding car was extremely hard, but finding the man that escaped with my goddamn case is even harder! This is just freaking impossible!

From all these thoughts I fell on my knees, paralyzed by horror and despair.

"Ven! Ven, are you all right?" Leaf rushed to me and grabbed my hand, but nearly fell together with me.

I could not speak. I could not breath. I could not think straight…

No, this is over. No way back. No chance to escape. The headhunters will return for me and the second time I will not be so lucky.

"Can you swear there were no any cases in my car?" I asked her very, very seriously.

"I… No, Ven, no! There were not!" She answered, very terrified by herself. "We didn`t touch it at all!"

Well, there is not much to do now. I have to run. I have to run fast with no looking back

 _Leave no trail behind. Leave no witnesses behind. Just like the old times…_

The ghost of past woke up in me. The burning soul of merciless bastard. It`s been a while…

I got up with some help from Leaf and carefully opened the front door. The familiar smell of rusty metal and old pillows struck me immediately. It was so nostalgic – remembering the days before all that begun. But now it was mixed with something… alien. The disgusting stench of thieves and possibly their pokemon.

 _Destroy it. Destroy it all!_

I carefully opened the compartment and sighed just a bit when saw my diary still lying there, the same one I left Misty for a long time ago. It was scratched a bit – someone obviously tried to open it, failed and threw it back, no more interested. But this thing is actually one of my biggest treasures. I grabbed it, hid in my free pocket and left the machine. I did everything I need there, nothing is left here for me. However hard this could be… there is a moment when you need to throw away all that was left behind and move forward. The only difference for today is that I can`t let the past stay. This past can lead them back to me… Everything that is connected to this place no can. This past is too dangerous to leave behind.

 _Then what are you waiting for? Get rid of it!_

Yes. I have to destroy it.

After taking a life importance decision I looked around and pretty quickly found what I need – a gas canister in the corner, almost full on touch.

"Dumpling, come on out!" I said while releasing my Charizard outside. The intuition did not fail me again – I knew I will need his help. My partner was really glad to take some action, but he does not even know yet what action I`ve prepared for him.

"Wha… what are you doing?" Leaf asked me very confused and even a bit scared.

I took the canister and silently began to pour the gas on the floor, making a long road to the exit. Dumpling followed me outside, confused too by my suspicious actions. On the way back into the building I collided with very, very angry Leaf.

"You`re… not going to burn it down, are you?!" She shouted at me, seriously demanding an answer. "This is someone`s property, and it can cause a local disaster, and this is just wrong!" I didn`t reply her on that and just made a small evil smile.

 _She won`t dare stand in your way._

My head quickly filled with utter chaos and madness. The darkest part of me awakened, the part that I tried to suppress for so long. The part that I was so ashamed to have. But also the exact part of me that let me survive in this dark and violent world for so long.

The Faceless.

 _No witnesses. Not a single one!_

Very soon the girl realized that if this place begins to burn - the only way out for her is now completely blocked by me. And only then she, instead of trying to break through me, began to really worry and show fear again.

"No… No!" She cried loudly in hysteria. "This… This is wrong!"

 _Yes. This is how you were taught. She is not important anymore._

"Go, Dumpling." I gave a short and very strict order to my pokemon. "Launch a Flamethrower on the road!"

I did not see my pokemon behind me, but I clearly heard him. He was hesitating to fire up the building with Leaf still inside it. He was very confused by my actions, but it did not matter.

"NOW!" I roared at him, angered by the moments of hesitation.

My order was always an order for him. He knew that, whatever happens, I have something good on my mind. He trusted me no matter what. He did not know we completely. And so… he quietly and sadly growled and did it.

A quiet sparkle of fire behind me ignited the whole gas road leading into the building. The fire went between my legs and under very scared Leaf that jumped away just to look how good the large pool in the middle of the room burns. Very quickly the fire will expand and cover everything… and everyone in it.

 _Let it burn! Let them burn! Let HER burn!_

"Ven! Ven!" The girl cried loudly in hysteria. "Please, Ven!"

I closed my eyes and put hands on the gates, ready to close it shut from the outside. But right before it I stared at Leaf and asked maniacally:

"Do you want to burn with me… or with my legacy?"


	92. Highway to the League

Leaf was too worried about the flame slowly coming to her from behind to say anything more. However, I knew what she would say in return.

She would go with me. But I won`t take her.

 _You don`t need her. You don`t need anyone! You have always been alone!_

Still, I didn`t give her a chance to choose. I had to choose by myself. And for me I invented a third variant!

Dumpling behind me roared loudly, showing his worry for Leaf too and rushed forward to save her without any order. I had to pull my hand aside to stop him, making him growl very sadly. He is too young to understand it…

 _You don`t need him too. Get rid of him next!_

Lie has never been something extraordinary to me. I honed this skill to perfection. Still, lying to yourself is really hard, because you know it`s a lie. But trying to trick yourself – to trick the one in your mind – is even harder.

This body is mine! This mind is mine! So shut up and get down until I need you again!

 _You will regret this…_

The girl in burning house seemed to lose all hope just before the moment I snapped out of my own confusion, grabbed her hand and pulled out of the building, making both of us fall on the grass nearby. She remained completely intact … Not physically, at least.

The girl spent some time crying atop of me when the warehouse burns down like a match, showering us with ashes. The ashes of my old past released.

"For an International Police agent you gave up too fast." I said her playfully.

She immediately jumped off me and crawled aside, frightened as heck.

"Get away from me! You`re mad!" Leaf loudly yelled in shock.

"No. I`m not mad. 'Mad' – is not my level." I got up and swept my shorts from the dirt and grass. When seeing girl`s wicked face I could not keep myself from standing and spreading my hands with the loud yell. "I`m the craziest man in the whole damn world, AH-HA-HA-HA!"

She didn`t seem to appreciate this small performance of mine, so I decided not to break her nerves anymore and just waved hand at this boring woman.

"Ah, let`s get out of here. Dumpling Airlines, prepare to take off!" I exclaimed with pathos and grabbed the mentally paralyzed Leaf. We took our seats on Dumpling`s back and our transport headed up into the sky. "Hey, big guy, calm a bit down, okay? Don`t drop us, please." I asked my partner and he growled in return, a bit displeased.

 _You`re making a horrible mistake! This girl will lead you to your doom!_

Maybe, I am. But I do not afraid of her! And thus I will not kill her.

 _How weak you are… Long ago you did the same thing, and this costed you all your family! How can you not see it?_

At least, I can see something. You do not see anything at all! I have nothing to lose anymore but myself.

Damn, I managed to make him finally shut up. Now I have some time alone in my head.

Till the very end of flight Leaf didn`t say a word, I even began to worry if she is actually all right and I did not overdo anything. But when we reached Pokemon Center and landed on my room`s balcony, the girl suddenly slapped me and jumped down.

"You tried to kill me, psycho!" She yelled at me. "You damn maniac!"

"Thank god, I was worried about you!" I replied and jumped off too. "Let`s go, I`ll tell you one important thing.

I gently grabbed her hand and led back into the main room with couch. Leaf tried to resist me, but not too much. Dumpling carefully followed us inside too.

"You see, Leaf, this world is much more complex than you know." I began to lecture her. "I guess, you should be a bit older than you look, so you`re almost like me. But still, you are too inexperienced. Dangerous things wait for us near every turn. Do you remember the moment we met right before assault on Saffron City?" To this question she nodded unwillingly. "Of course, you do. That was the break moment of your life. You came to me to show you can be a soldier. Later you asked me to teach you. Well, you should have guessed that I`m still teaching you."

"Teaching me? By trying to burn me alive?" She yelled at me furiously, but for some reason this looked just funny from my point of view.

"Well, I could say yes. There was… another thing involved, but that doesn`t matter right now. That was a challenge… for both of you." I threw a quick glance on my still confused Dumpling too. "Neither of you passed, but that`s exactly what I wanted."

The confusion in my companions` eyes began to rise even more. Maybe, this excuse was really sorry. But I couldn`t think of any more!

"Ah, no, you will not understand me. Screw all this. For you two right now I just want to say I`m really sorry, okay?" I had to admit it. "I was too shocked by the news about my car, went out of control… Something bad gone into me." I just could not tell her the complete truth - she will never understand.

Leaf and Dumpling looked at each other, both confused by my behavior. Well this is understandable, neither of them knew about this side of me. I hoped they never know.

"You know, Dumpling… If something like this happens again, you have full permission to beat the shit out of me." I honestly said to Charizard, confusing him even more. But he unsurely agreed with a quiet growl.

"This is not good, Ven." Leaf made a risky step toward me. "This is dangerous! Maybe, you should visit a doctor?"

"Not a chance, Leaf." I strictly shook my head. "Firstly, no doctor can cure it. And secondly… The Prison - is exactly the thing that let me survive for years."

The girl retreated back and turned away from me, all in tears.

"You`re a unique girl, Leaf." I approached her from behind and gently hugged her shoulders. "I have no damn idea what were they teaching you in that police academy of yours, but you seem to have no physical strength, no sports training, no ability to make right decisions…" For some reason by criticizing Leaf I felt myself lieutenant Surge… and I don`t know whether it is good or not. "But you have no need in that! You can charm strong people to fight for you! You can manipulate trained people to do what you need! You can whisper your thoughts to smart people to make choices instead of you. Because you`re a psychic! All you need now is to learn just one thing…"

I approached the poor girl and bended to her ear to make a whisper.

"Do not trust people."

After that I made a step back and looked at Leaf friendly and smiled.

"It was very nice to know you, Leaf. Since the very first day." I returned Dumpling back into his pokeball and headed to the exit out of the room. On the way there I grabbed a banknote from my pocket and a room key and placed them in Leaf`s hand. "Thank you for everything. The room is paid for a week forward. Use it as you need."

Only in the doorframe I stopped and said her without turning back:

"If you ever get the mission to catch me… You know what I`m capable of. Be ready to make right decisions."

With that I finally left her alone in the room. Maybe I should really hurry until she realizes that the room isn`t paid at all and the banknote I gave her is fake. This will definitely teach her not to trust people, and even more – never try to get me again. Our job is done – she failed to use me… and I failed to use her. At this point our connections are over.

I went down to the first floor and met with the worker of PokeCenter that appeared to be my old pal Peter. Just seeing him brought me back bad memories… He still looks very sad after losing his wife. He definitely doesn`t know the truth… Should I tell him about Sophia? Damn, this may just make things worse. He didn`t seem to recognize me, so I will act like nothing happened. Sometimes the truth just should not be told.

Well, all my pokemon were healed, but Harry was placed into a special storage room as he now is not linked to a pokeball. I was led there to have, maybe, a final confrontation with this green vigilante.

"Hello there!" I greeted him upon the entering. The room looked pretty comfy, a really five-star hotel for pokemon – large window for outside, lots of flowers, a plate full of specialized pokemon food… I would live there too!

Harry was sitting in the corner, and thinking. On my arrival he woke up, but didn`t move. From the distance I could see… tears under his eyes? Is this possible for brutal Victreebels to cry?

"Hey, I`m here! I did not abandon you, I would never do that!" I cheered him a bit and sat on a small chair before Harry. "But now we need to talk. Maybe, for the last time now."

Victreebel looked at me, expressing some… guilt, all of sudden? What`s happening inside his little… brain, wherever it is?

"Listen, everything ended. Giovanni is gone, Team Rocket no longer exists without him. In the end… we won, Harry." I informed him cheerfully. "Without their evil schemes these bastards won`t hurt your flock again. We did save some earlier, remember? You still have someone to go back to."

After these news Harry`s mood became a bit better. Maybe, if his mouth could show emotions he would smile.

"But I want to ask you… do you wish to go back? Go home to those who you saved? Or keep following me? There are much more menaces in the world that you can imagine. And I would need your help there."

Once again I took the free capsule from my pocket and placed between me and Harry. This time it was ultraball that I prepared for a special case. This case is special indeed.

"I understand that you wish to return back on Route 24 and protect your kind. But now we have a lot of people that can help us. Erika and other gym leaders will gladly take care of your home."

This time Harry did not hesitate at all. With a face like 'you already know the answer, idiot' he approached the ultraball and tackled it to open the device and be sucked inside. Without any shakes at all the small mechanism clicked and flashed.

"Thank you." I said with smile and placed the ultraball on its rightful place on my shoulder belt.

I left the room and met the Peter again to tell him that everything is okay now. After a quick payment for all the service I finally left the Pokemon Center and got to the street. For a brief moment I looked back at building and noticed Leaf staring at me in the window. Her anger and fear completely vanished, and now only sadness remained. She placed her palm on the glass and was looking at me with big beautiful and cried eyes.

So, another woman has fallen prey to this damn Red Contract… It`s been ten minutes and she forgot everything already! How bad do I need to be to get disposed of this curse?

I just hope this won`t get too far. She tells her to be from the International Police, and I`m intended to believe her – my eye did not indicate lie in that. But having an offended girlfriend in the International Police may have… lots of disadvantages, and may be dangerous. Especially considering my lifestyle and occupation.

Damn it. Why do I have to repeat this each time?! Why can`t I just keep myself in hands and resist their charms? Why does this have to happen EVERY DAMN TIME?!

Ugh… Fine, I need to calm down and pull myself together. Maybe, everything will be fine. Maybe, we will never see each other again. Maybe, after this she DOES forget me and have a normal life… somewhere far away. Did she mention Sinnoh earlier? I need to stay away from this place for a while.

Okay… Okay. Now I have a target. Not a primary target… but, at least, a target. Now I want to head into the Pokemon League, meet the strongest trainers of Kanto, defeat as much of them as I can and…

Damn, for the first time in my life I don`t have a plan. What a terrible feeling this is! Such emptiness inside... nothing can compare to this. I have terribly failed and now I have no goal to pursue and no purpose to follow… I may even not follow anything, I may do something else. Something new… Anything I want! This awful freedom makes me feel really uneasy.

Maybe I still have the chance of finding the case after I do something… Maybe the photos of my modified car is the only thing I have, but Bill has gone somewhere, so I have to wait until the plan appears by itself. Of course, I`m pretty good at improvising, but usually improvising is a vital part of my plan! Now it is not. Let`s try to head the way I have now and see where it leads me.

Then I suddenly realized that I have no frigging idea where even to go. The Pokemon League for me is some blur image that know almost nothing about. All I know that the League has the strongest trainers and they are rich enough to fund gyms, PokeCenters and many other things.

I looked up at the sky and wondered, who could help me with it…

* * *

The next day evening I was in Cerulean City before the doors of the only place that could accept me like home.

I carefully rang the bell, a bit hoping that she won`t answer me and I get the reason to refuse from this damn idea. But no, she opened the door and smiled widely.

"Ven!" Misty exclaimed happily and rushed to hug me. These emotional expressions still confuse me and make feel uneasy, but I surrendered to her and just waited.

"Yeah, I`m glad to see you too." I greeted her and followed her inside.

As a real hostess, she began running back and forth, quickly preparing tea, cookies and all needed for a nice chat. Meanwhile, I was telling her the story of my past days – how I uncovered the evil plan of Team Rocket and ended in Viridian City with a corpse before me. I decided to keep the second corpse a secret for a while.

Finally, Misty got everything done, exhaled and fell onto the couch right near me and stared into my eyes.

"You had a hard time, Ven." She pitted me. "But now it`s all over…"

"No, Misty…" I interrupted her seriously. "No, it is not. Until I find the case it will never be over."

"What case?" She asked again. "You were after your car, weren`t you?"

"Yeah, about that… All this time I wished only to return my car only because of the important case in it." I revealed Misty my dark secret. I didn't thought it to be important anymore. "Only that little silver shitbox matters."

"What so important is inside it?" She asked carefully, not expecting me to answer. This girl realizes that she may touch a very dangerous topic and so acts with cautious.

"Actually… I don`t know." I lowered my head and covered it with hands. "Something very, VERY important. And, possibly, very dangerous. I was only ordered to deliver it to one man in Viridian City. I failed my mission…"

Misty moved closer to me and hugged warmly.

"Oh, Ven… What did you get yourself into?" She quietly said and leaned her head on my shoulder.

We sat some minutes in this weird position until Misty moved back and looked straight at me with a smile.

"I know you can handle it." She cheered me a bit. "You can handle anything! Now you have strong pokemon that can protect you."

"Yeah, you`re right." I nodded and stood up, heading to the window. "This is the reason I actually came to you."

"Really?" Misty sounded a bit disappointed. Looks like she expected some other reason for me to come visit her.

"One day I will need to stand against my fears. I need to be ready, to be strong… To become even stronger, I need to battle stronger trainers. And, as far as I know, the Pokemon League has them." I explained shortly. "But I don`t have any idea how it works and what it is exactly. I need eight gym badges to enter, yes? Well, now I have them!"

"Wow, this is wonderful!" Suddenly Misty rushed from her place and hugged me again.

"Come on, don`t use Wrap on me, girl! I am low on health…" I badly joked. "Just tell me all about it. As a gym leader, you are part of this, yeah?"

Misty giggled, retreated back and fixed her forelock.

"Okay, I can tell you." She replied and took my hand to lead back to couch. "So, the Pokemon League is actually a huge international organization that arranges official pokemon battles. The Kanto branch is situated on the Indigo Plateau and is named the Indigo League."

I was listening to her very carefully but could not help but notice how she is excited to talk about it. Maybe, this big party IS something cool.

"Each region League has its own team of four strongest pokemon trainers called the Elite Four and one supreme trainer that has the title of Pokemon League Champion. Once you have eight badges, you can head to the League and make an appoint to challenge it. Then you have to give everything you have… Because you need to defeat ALL of the Elite Four members and the champion in a single streak!"

"Wow, that`s really challenging." I said, very surprised. As I can understand, these guys are much stronger than any of gym leaders, so beating them all in a row is a very tough task.

"It definitely is. Once your challenge starts, you proceed from one field to another, battle Elite Four members with no chance of turning back until the very end. There is no healing machines, no nurses to help you. Can you imagine how strong should the champion be to defeat five strongest trainers in a row without a break?"

"I sure do…" I replied, imagining how all my plans on beating at least someone there fade away. No wonder the champions are so famous and important around the world. You sure don`t want to mess with them.

"But just imagine – a huge stadium full of hundreds of people, the battle will be broadcasted across the whole region, and even more! Even starting a challenge is a huge honor!" Misty exclaimed loudly with extreme excitement.

"What did you said that for?!" I shouted really displeased. "Now I can`t go to this damn League!"

"Why? What`s wrong?" She asked confused.

"Because I can`t have my mug broadcasted across the whole region! Remember snipers I told you about? I recently found out they exist! They will have a perfect aim on me after that!"

Misty went silent because she understood what I mean. All this time I was trying to go low, hide in shadows and keep quiet. Well, maybe I did not succeed in it too much. Now if I go to League and suddenly appear on all TVs of region, I literally start the countdown to the end of my life. And it will not tick for long…

"You may have a mask!" Suddenly Misty exclaimed joyfully. "The registration doesn`t need your passport, just the trainer ID. So you can easily wear a mask during the challenge and stay unnoticed!"

That idea sounded pretty cool. It still has some holes in it, but I could not think of any better than this.

"I don`t know… This is still risky. Maybe, I should really stay away from this."

"Don't you dare!" Misty stood up and seriously stared at me. "As a gym leader, I won`t let you stop on the half-way. Do you know how many trainers could not even get four badges? Do you know how many of them drop this career just because of it? You can`t even imagine the trainer`s potential you have!"

"But I never wanted to be a pokemon trainer!" I tried to protect myself from her unexpected onslaught. "I started all this just to get Team Rocket, and now it`s over!"

"Leave your excuses for someone else." She was unstoppable. "Stop lying to yourself, I know that you have passion for it! You love battling and you LOVE pokemon. You love your pokemon. You can`t just leave them alone because you don`t need them anymore."

Damn, she sounds right. I do feel kinda like battling now, and I have a gang of cool bastards that like me and fight for me. We may have problems, we may have disagreements… but we remain united, no matter what. These guys will follow me to the edge of the world. I think, I really need to visit the Pokemon League – at least, for them. To show them that many days ago they agreed to be caught for a reason.

I headed outside the house to the small yard behind house and released all my pokemon at once. They are rarely released together, so they understood the reason is special.

"So, guys, we reached the end." I addressed them with an inspiring speech. "We have been through a lot together. From the very first day I met Dumpling to the very last day of fighting our sworn enemy. We won, guys."

My pokemon began to hum loudly, talking to each other, roaring and squeaking.

"But our path does not end here." Nevertheless, I continued. "There is one specific place I would like to take you to. The Pokemon League. The place where only the strongest of them all survive!"

This actually interested my pokemon a lot, and they even went silent to listen to me. I smiled and approached them, standing in the center of group.

"Each of us had a specific goal to start this journey. Let it be making friends, like Lei Sheng, seeing the world like Moment, becoming stronger like Reaper, having fun like Loser, learning to protect his people like Harry…" I threw a quick glance on my awesome Charizard. "…or just following me around, because it`s cool, like Dumpling. Our life is full of danger, but together we can overcome anything. You knew where all this is going… So I`m throwing away my doubts and go to the Pokemon League. To show them that YOU are the strongest pokemon in Kanto. Are you with me to follow to the top?"

All my pokemon made a single loud roar. They were extremely excited to go with me to League and kick all butts that stand in our way!

"Shut your fiends up, we`re sleeping!" The distant voice of Misty`s neighbor reached us across the street.

"Screw you, asshole! You`re shouting at the future League winner!" I replied to him with a middle finger. "Let`s go back, guys."

I quickly returned all my pals back into their pokeballs until that idiot calls cops.

"I have a special thing for you!" Misty appeared behind me and handed over a small patch of something looking like…

"It`s my mask!" I excitedly exclaimed. "I had it during our school costume festival!"

"Yes, I saved it." She timidly replied and for some reason even went red. Maybe, she remembered how we had a first kiss during that festival… Too bad I don`t remember it.

"I wonder if it fits…" I said and took off my cap. The mask was just a piece of black rag with holes for eyes, so it stretched and perfectly fit me. Almost. "I guess, my eyes grew a bit since then."

"Then I will cut it a bit." Misty smiled and looked over me. "Get your cap back."

A bit surprised by this request I put on my cap back and looked at Misty, making her smile even more. Oh, I get what she wants. To please her I made an angry face and struck a heroic pose.

"Oh, you`re wonderful!" The girl complimented me and clapped her hands. "A man in black, a dark vigilante fighting crime under the veil of night… Like a hero from comic book!"

"Stop it, Misty, you`re embarrassing me…" I replied and tried to took off my cap, but suddenly girl attacked my lips with hers and grabbed tightly, pulling into her house. I didn`t resist too much and thus completely surrendered to her passion for the whole night.

* * *

Another morning with another girl once again woke up my conscience, but I had to fight through it and get up. The great things are about to come soon!

We had a quick breakfast, some more rest and another breakfast. Like a stereotypical granny, Misty tried to overfed me before leaving to make me change my mind, but she didn`t try too hard. After that she quickly repeated her instruction how to get to Indigo Plateau and wished me best luck. I said her a goodbye in return and once again left her, with my mood better than usually.

Now I have a long trip across half of region to Viridian City where I will get to Route 23 and proceed to the special path called Victory Road. The Indigo Plateau is situated somewhere among the mountain range near mt. Silver and the only way there, besides just flying, is crossing the so-called Victory Road. This is a huge cave tunnel lasting from Route 23 to the League itself and is used as the last training ground for the challengers. The strongest pokemon can be found there to assist in training… or to weed out the weakest. But also trainers themselves usually find there sparring partners to train even more and, of course, weed out the weakest too.

Seems like even getting to the League will be a challenge itself much harder than gyms. Of course, flying over this straight to the Plateau isn`t prohibited, so it`s just a question to yourself and your conscience. If you can`t pass Victory Road – then the Elite Four will sweep floor with you, Misty assured me in that.

Ugh, this is going to be extremely hard. Maybe even much harder than Team Rocket, harder than Giovanni… but not harder than the threat I`m going to face. Than the threat I`m going to get prepared to.

* * *

The trip to Route 22 was really long and boring. I decided to be honest with myself and do everything right – I will pass Victory Road by foot and get final preparations for the League. Maybe, I can battle more trainers, see more different pokemon, learn about new moves and abilities, and – who knows – maybe even learn new moves by ourselves. For the upcoming challenge I definitely need to invent more maneuvers and tactics. All this may blow my cover even with my mask, but if I somehow succeed – then this will be not for nothing. I will be finally ready for anything!

So I approached the huge building dividing Routes 22 and 23. There people get the new information about Pokemon League, have rest, heal their pokemon and get the final preparations before the Victory Road. After everything is done, they head to the archway and large gates that lead straight to the next Route. A tall man in security uniform stand there, observing the passers. I guess, this is where I need to go. Maybe, this is where my actual challenge begins… So I need to finish my style and head out.

I quickly took my mask and put it on before approaching the security guard.

"Welcome, fellow trainer!" He greeted me. "Are you heading to the Pokemon League?"

"Yes, I am!" I proudly replied and smiled.

"That is great! Do you have your badges with you?"

"Of course, I do!" I said and pulled my greatcoat to take out the badge case, but the man stopped me.

"There is no need. Just pass these gates." He said and invited me to step inside the archway. I shook my head and made a step forward…

The gates glow brown and the screen proved that I have the Boulder Badge.

"Wow!" I admired the technology. "How does this work?"

"Don`t you know?" He asked. "Each official badge has the small microchip inside that we can scan to prove its originality."

"Oh… That`s interesting." I was very surprised. Didn`t ever expect to have such things with me all the time. "Well, can I go now?"

"You may pass. Best luck to you there!" He gladly waved his hand and let me pass.

The Route 23 appeared to be a long but narrow valley with checkpoint gates where each of my badges was scanned and approved by the guard. I had to pass the road, then cross the lake and a meadow until I passed through all checkpoints, proved to have all gym badges and got to the entrance into the cave…

The infamous Victory Road starts here.


	93. The fateful encounter

I started the intense training in the underground mazes of Victory Road. This place resembles mt. Moon quite a lot, and pokemon living here are almost the same, but much stronger. Instead of Zubats I regularly met flocks of angry Golbats. Instead of Geodudes this place is filled with Gravelers that just LOVE to explode in your face.

But for the training I decided to go very far and for very long, literally turning myself into a caveman. Some really tasty plants grow inside the cave and the small lake on the down floor is much cleaner than the pipe water, so I had everything to spend quite some good time in this cave with my pokemon, battling all hostile nature and even more hostile people that dare approach our small lair. I`m quite used to living anywhere but a regular house, so sleeping on solid rocks between my pokemon was even a small refreshment after soft beds of city. To stay strong, I must also stay solid.

Instead of battling other trainers for money I battled them for pokemon medicine. We went too far from the Pokemon Center and had to use everything we have. Still, our winning statistic was pretty good, so we gained more potions than used.

And, of course, all that hard and brutal work has actually paid off!

Moment, still fed by my blood, suddenly learned to fill his teeth with poison and perform the Poison Fang move. Among all other moves I had to replace his old and now quite weak Astonish move. He didn't actually like that, but I managed to persuade him for the sake of our team and victory over the Pokemon League.

Loser became serious after a while and let me observe him in a special way. I noticed that he is quite better at attacking from distance with moves classified as 'special', so his newly acquired Shadow Ball was extremely good and even better than the old Night Shade. Sucker Punch still remains as our physical assault tool, but now we can act from the distance too.

Unfortunately, cooperated training can cause different troubles. And the most of them are constant quarrels between Dumpling and Lei Sheng. Gyarados showed really good performance in the last gyms, unlike Charizard, to be honest. So despite all my efforts to show all my pokemon equal, Dumpling saw a rival in Lei Sheng and fought him a lot for my attention. Lei Sheng himself is a quite peaceful pokemon until you anger him, and Dumpling managed to succeed in it. Their sparring battles always result in a disaster, so that`s another nail in my ass now.

All other became stronger too, and each day I thought to be the last one there. Each night I was going to sleep planning on moving on next day, but each morning I changed my mind to train a little bit more. But this become tiresome for my pokemon pretty quickly, they wished to have a rest in Pokemon Center and all. I understood that overtraining is a bad thing and finally decided to proceed to the Indigo Plateau…

…but then something strange happened.

I finally got very close to exit from the cave of Victory Road and decided to have one more battle with a couple of Golbats, but the brutal male voice stopped me.

"Finally I have found you."

That wasn`t the voice I could recognize. It was harsh and rude, but sounded quite young. As I turned around, a man nearly of my age was standing there, together with a really weird pokemon that looked like a humanoid wearing two pieces of rock as an armor. What`s more weird is that this pokemon head is… a hand. And he has two more hands sticking out of his shoulders besides usual hands.

The trainer himself was somewhat of a biker – black jeans, leather coat, chain on his neck with several ultraballs attached right to it. He had an aviator glasses upon his head and a very cunning and evil mug expression.

It was Lonso Artego – the guy I called the Courier all this time. I saw his photo in the dossier, so I could definitely say it`s him. But I can`t guess whether he has friendly intentions or not, so for now I should play dumb.

"Who the heck are you?" I asked him confused, trying to show a few interest in his person. Wild pokemon even stopped attacking, listening to the new person.

"Well, you should know me." He fixed his goggles and made a step forward. "It was me to cover up your ass all the time. I created the huge plan of making your deliver safe, but even with my help…" His satisfied face suddenly changed to brutal and violent. He squeezed fists, and all his body shivered in uncontrollable rage. "…you failed us."

I actually had no idea what means by that. He does not have a special identification mark, so he can`t be one of headhunters. Team Rocket? No, this can`t be, Team Rocket is dead! Looks like the third party is interested in the case too. No surprise here.

"I still don`t understand what the heck do you need from me?" I shook my head and confusedly asked him.

"Don`t play games with me!" Lonso angered even more after my reply. "YOU have lost the case and I had to chase those idiots all over the Kanto, trying to fix your mistake!"

I could not stay emotionless after that and frowned.

"Where is it now?" I asked him, expressing a serious tone too. I won`t let him frighten me that easily. Attack is the best defense.

"Oh, I would like to ask YOU about that." He replied and poked me in chest. "You were chasing them too, didn`t you? I heard you crushed the whole criminal organization just for that, and how did this happen you were led HERE?"

Dumpling growled threateningly, seeing the obvious conflict.

"Shut up, stupid creep! Your master is an idiot and traitor!" Courier shouted at my pokemon. "I was ordered to terminate you immediately, but I gave you chance to retrieve the case back. You have organized utter chaos across the whole region, but didn`t succeed at all."

Now this is going too far. I already see the tense surrounding us and the fire blazing in Courier`s eyes. All leads now actually crossed on him alone.

"What did you do to my car?!" I asked a question with obvious threat in my voice. In reply to this Lonso just laughed.

"Ah-ha! You liked that, don`t you? He-he, at least you managed to bring me some fun with this. I thought you found it out by yourself, as you decided to BURN it down!" He narrowed his eyes and smiled. "Well, a little bit of modification… and your old rusty piece of junk turns into a flying tool of doom! A machine that strikes from above and crushes all those who are unlucky enough to become its target."

The flying tool of doom? Strikes from above?

Oh crap…

The tube system on my car was designed to become a water-powered jetpack! With a water-producing pokemon inside it could raise above with the help of stream system and then head into the sky! Those tent-like mechanisms were actually the wings that let the car… fly!

That crap about the flying machine in newspapers and on TV wasn`t a joke! I can`t believe it…

Now everything makes sense. The car erupts lots of water under pressure in the point it lands and does the same when goes up. That`s how those strange tracks in Saffron City were made. For some reason he needed to land there and quickly take off… This is so weird, but logical.

"I see you begin to understand how you screwed up…" The Courier distracted me. "But, at least, I had fun chasing those idiots and scaring the shit out of them in that car of yours… Just imagine how they saw the machine dropping at them from the sky… That was hilarious."

Oh, this guy is definitely a maniac. I don`t envy those bastards from 2B at all… If they are still alive. But, considering he still didn`t find the case, they actually may be.

"Don`t waste your energy on thinking. You will not need it anymore."

He grabbed the gun fixed on waist and make a straight shot at me, but thankfully Dumpling was out to empower his Steel Wing and deflect the shot away from me. Enraged by this stupid attempt of assassination, Charizard spit out an ember aside, showing Courier his determination to protect me till the very end.

"Ah, you`re a trainer now, I forgot!" The guy mockingly exclaimed. "Heading to the League, wishing to become the best, like no one ever was… How pitiful. I will show you that all that was for NOTHING! Barbaracle, head out!"

He retreated back, letting the many-handed pokemon to step forward on his place. Scared wild pokemon scattered away from us in fear, realizing that this battle may go too far.

"Fine, Dumpling, the fate itself came to us! Use Steel Wing!" I began the fight, expecting this Barbaracle to be a rock-type.

"Barbaracle, use Waterfall!" My opponent loudly shouted.

Oh shit, this thing is a water type also! Both types that outmatch my Dumpling! We`re definitely screwed if we stay.

Charizard is a big pokemon, but his agility is a thing to be proud of. Dumpling rushed to his opponent, tensing the left wing till the solid-as-steel state and launched a powerful attack that smacked Barbaracle in the small face and threw on the ground. Immediately after that the rocky pokemon enveloped himself in something like water aura and rushed at a high speed at Dumpling. The impact threw away both pokemon, rising the huge dust cloud.

"He-he, nice one! Let`s go use Stone Edge now!" The opponent pushed us even stronger. Rock-type attacks are EXTREMELY powerful against my Dumpling, so I need to save him quickly. I still don`t actually understand its typing – possibly, its water and rock or something, and Harry would be good for this moment, but I don`t want to risk. I`ll try to take him out with someone tough, who will let me experiment and scout.

"Dumpling, we need to go back, make way for Lei Sheng!" I shouted and pointed the round capsule at him, but suddenly he dodged the laser and growled displeased in return. He realized that I`m going to replace him with more fitting Gyarados, and simply refused!

This horrible pause made our enemy a chance to aim a better target and launch a powerful attack. Barbaracle crushed his claw into the ground and in a second a huge sharp rock pillar appeared under Dumpling and struck him very painfully, knocking down the air.

"Oh no, Dumpling, are you all right?" I asked my pokemon very worried. "Stop showing off, go back!"

He strictly refused to do so, shaking his head. What a damn stubborn Charizard! What came into him? He never acted this way! He`ll get beaten if he continues to act like this!

"You know what? Fine, I will do it anyway!" I exclaimed and threw the greatball of Lei Sheng on the field. "Use Bite!"

After giving a command to the main battle I returned my attention back to Charizard. Foolish Dumpling flew high up to the ceiling. I pointed the pokeball a bit in front of him and shoot the laser, but missed.

Meanwhile Lei Sheng exchanged attacks with Barbaracle and almost finished him, so I gave another command to attack - with Hydro Pump this time – and returned to field Charizard sniping. Damn, I have never shot with a pokeball, this is so damn hard! And he is fast too – I trained him myself!

But noticing that Lei Sheng is now going to finish off the enemy he was going to defeat, Dumpling rushed to Barbaracle and launched the powerful stream of flame… right before being hit by accidental Hydro Pump from Lei Sheng. It threw him at Barbaracle, knocking down both pokemon, but striking down just Dumpling.

"Go back, dummy." I strictly said, returning my Charizard into his pokeball. "Lei Sheng, use Dragon Rage!"

"Rain Dance, Barbaracle!"

The colorful energetic ray erupted from Lei Sheng`s mouth and struck the opposing pokemon right before he performed some strange move and blacked out. The energy he released suddenly caused a large dark cloud to appear under the cave ceiling and began the rain… right inside a cave!

The artificial rain… I never met a pokemon able to cause rain! That`s how Courier cleaned after his traces in Saffron City! He could just cause a rain, and it finishes the job! A perfect crime getaway tactic.

"That still was pathetic. Now face… Clawitzer!" The Courier switched the defeated pokemon with another one. The Clawitzer appeared to be a quite huge blue shrimp with even right claw four times bigger than body! "Okay now, use Smack Down!"

Damn, he keeps on using new moves for me! That doesn`t sound good and give me no idea what type it could be.

"Lei Sheng, proceed with Dragon Rage!" I gave a command to my pokemon and prepared to observe the enemy`s new move in action.

Clawitzer appeared to be pretty slow pokemon, so Lei Sheng charged his attack first and shot the blue pokemon dealing him some damage, but this didn`t stop him from creating a huge sharp boulder in his mighty claw and launch at Lei Sheng. And DAMN that actually looked so bad… My pokemon was knocked down the ground, losing all the powers to stand up in full height. I think he would barely dodge ground-attacks now.

"Be careful, Lei Sheng… Use Bite now!"

"Great, now… Finish it with Water Pulse!" The Courier shouted, fully determined to defeat us.

Things are not going too well… Even though if we can survive a weakly effective move such as Water Pulse, it will be powered up by the effect of rain, and we will have not much time to finish Clawitzer, because any next move will be the last for us.

So the battle continued, Lei Sheng bit opponent`s head, but that was also a good opportunity for Clawitzer to strike. The enemy pointed his claw straight at Gyarados` head and literally exploded with water – I have never seen Water Pulse that strong. It threw away Lei Sheng into the further side of cave! Let this move be not very effective, it was still strong!

Could this also be an answer? A water stream that strong it`s able to lift cars? Divided into several tubes it can perfectly become a source for jet pack! So Clawitzer was his engine for this. Smart thinking, bastard.

"Now let`s head with Giga Impact!" Lonso gave the command.

"Crap! Lei Sheng, dodge it by any means!" I felt really scared for my pokemon getting that hit.

Gyarados remembered all agility training we had and prepared to avoid the attack. Clawitzer curled and rushed forward, turning into an alive meteor. Lei Sheng barely dodged the attack, and opponent crashed into the wall, breaking a huge dent in it.

"Lei Sheng, quickly, bite him again!"

"Aqua jet, Clawitzer!" The opponent counterattacked again with something new.

The enemy pokemon didn`t even bothered to get from the dent – he immediately turned into a liquid missile and struck Lei Sheng even before he reacted to it.

From all the shock, confusion and pain Gyarados suddenly went enraged. He jumped back and began to wriggle, preparing to strike. His body began to glow red, loud roar shook the walls of cave… and he jumped on Clawitzer like a lightning, finishing him off with a single strike.

This Bite move looked completely different this time… More like it was mixed with some other move. Pretty awesome move, I have to say.

"This is a waste of time." The Courier said disappointed, returning his pokemon back. "Noivern, deal with him!"

And so the next pokemon entered the field… and its appearance actually looked familiar. The pokemon perfectly fit the earlier description of 'scary purple Charizard with huge ears', but I should also add a really menacing look. Now everything converges together! When this creature made a loud roar shaking the cave itself, I immediately recognized it from Bill` recording. There is NO mistake now.

"Have a rest for now, Lei Sheng. Reaper will take this!" I made a substitute for Golbat to keep Gyarados safer.

Appearing from the pokeball, the bee pokemon stretched his muscles and buzzed with determination. That`s the spirit I have trained!

"Great, Reaper, start with Poison Sting!" I began the next round of battle, starting with careful scouting. I have no idea what type this pokemon is, so firstly we have to guess. I bet my kidney on the flying-type.

"Ha-ha! Show them, Noivern, Air Slash!"

I have never seen this move, but I can guess what it is. So, Noivern actually may be a flying-type, my kidney may be calm. But this is no good for my Reaper here! Still, I believe we can handle this.

As the new phase of battle began with the rain finally ending and Noivern making his first move. This pokemon appeared to be incredibly fast – he swung wings on place, distorting the air and creating a powerful wave that struck Reaper badly. Recovered even after a super effective hit, he tensed muscles and rushed at Noivern to launch a pretty weak but at the same time useful move with poison stings. Our training actually paid off, and the effect of poison immediately struck our opponent.

"And now… Let`s head into the Matrix Mode, Reaper! And use Twineedle!" I shouted gladly.

"Grrr…" The Courier seemed not very pleased from the thought of being defeated by a bug-type pokemon. "Noivern, use Toxic on this idiot over there!"

Finally, the last piece of puzzle – he has a pokemon that has a poison-type move that could leave that bad poison marks on Mark Steam. Well, he also had bite marks, but Poison Fang may belong to any other of his pokemon.

And wait… did he point at me as the target of attack? Yes, he is! He IS trying to attack me now! But now Reaper can`t protect me, so I have to deal with this myself.

After a quick look around I found a nice rock to hide behind and rushed to it. The clot of disgusting acidic matter struck my cover and even began to slowly melt it. I don`t even want to think about it hitting me.

But there is one advantage in me taking the damage – my pokemon doesn`t take it. So Reaper could clearly get the aim on Noivern and perform the Twineedle attack. Performing a two nice hits, Beedrill pushed the opponent back and distracted him from me for now.

"Destroy this annoying pest! Dragon Pulse!" The foe angrily commanded, pointing this time at Reaper.

"Reaper, dodge that and use Pin Missile!"

We have to act carefully now, as we are getting tired more and more. Beedrill skillfully dodged the energy laser coming at him and launched a series of small stings that hit Noivern. Well, this may take a while beating him, but our hit-and-run tactic may fit this situation.

"Enough!" Completely enraged Lonso cried loudly. "Noivern, use Super Fang and then finish it with Air Slash!"

Ooh, that`s where the biting move comes into action. Now I know everything about him. And I know how to counter him.

"Reaper, head out with Long Arrow maneuver!"

Noivern rushed at us from above, while Beedrill headed up for the contact with his stings stretched forward. As I expected, we reached the enemy first and pushed him back, but opponent quickly recovered and did perform his extremely strong Super Fang attack. But this attack can never deal the final blow, so I can be sure we can deal ours.

The hurt body of Reaper began to glow evil green when his Swarm ability activated and empowered him drastically.

"And now… Twineedle!"

Noivern being a bit surprised that we survived and retreated back to the ceiling, preparing to launch Air Slash. But this time we were already prepared, and Reaper used this time to get close and double-strike the enemy with stings, throwing him right into the rocky ceiling, and the collision with is was more hurtful than the move itself.

But then suddenly the rocks began to fall down on us…

Noivern fell down on ground with some huge boulders landing right near his head, and tried to get up. Our battle caused the cave to collapse, and I had to retreat back to avoid the rock falling on me. Up above me Reaper tackled some smaller rocks to save me, but I myself was too worried about the sight before me.

The sight of large rock collapse breaking everything under it, including Lonso Artego and his barely alive Noivern. The horrible sound of breaking bones made me twitch from disgust and remember that I this soon happens to me if I don`t get the hell out of here.

"Reaper, RUN!" I shouted loudly and both of us headed straight to the exit. My partner, even being on his last breath, did his best to push away all rocks that would fall on me.

We barely made it out of here alive and dropped on grass near the cave. Alive, but exhausted.

"Ugh… Remind me, Reaper, one thing…" I said to my pokemon, heavily breathing. "…never accept battles inside a damn cave!"

"Bzzt…" He tiredly replied and laid down too.

"Yeah…" I quietly mumbled and took my time to restore breath. The collapse behind us seems to calm down, but I could not!

After a minute I got up and looked at the collapsed cave entrance. Somewhere behind these rocks a man lies that could give those damn answers I needed so desperately! He could have lead me to the case! But now he never will…

I still don`t understand his stupid idea of modifying my car into a flying form of mechanical vengeful spirit and chase those Rocket grunts all over the Kanto, but he definitely wasn`t feeling well. He`s just another psycho, like me and Giovanni, but a bit different.

But damn… The only person the closest to my problem… appeared to be willing to kill me and died in the end himself. Why does this happen to me?!

Maybe, Douchebag is right… I AM a loser. The bad luck always pursues me, wherever I go. Even when everything seems to go smoothly, always something bad happens – whether my terrible mistake or just an awful incident.

I looked before me, on the long valley with huge and colorful building in the end.

Do I still want to go there and disgrace myself?

Then I looked at the pokemon before my legs. He did his best to fight for me, to protect me… Since the very beginning a Beedrill with strong adamant nature was pushing me forward. Believing in me and making me believe in my pokemon.

Yes, I still do.


	94. Prepare for the final challenge

"Let`s have some rest, Reaper. We will need all the strength you can offer." I said to my pokemon and returned back after his positive buzz.

Now I paid attention to the valley I`m heading into. The northern part of Route 23, the last steps before Pokemon League. Damn, I`m so worried and also so excited!

As I proceed slowly to the end of valley, I was observing the large square before it. This place was totally filled with statues of some people… I guess, all of them are champions of the Pokemon League. Wow… And there is even one statue in process, yet unrecognizable.

Damn… Douchebag would really like this place. But… I guess, he will not get there soon, not until the Viridian Gym is restored. This may take years – he will not wait for that and possibly just give up. But I will not!

Just now I noticed that the weather actually changed. For nearly a month or even more it was a total disastrous drought, but now the sky is pitch black and it's raining like hell. The loud thunder storms up above me and makes feel uneasy. Such weather always predicts some bad events coming up… I should get inside the building quicker.

Despite the damn rain I just had to stop and look up the building standing before me. High in the mountains, the lair of strongest pokemon trainers lies… As they call it, "The top challenge of all.". I guess, this WILL be the top challenge for me. As for now, I met most pokemon of Kanto region so I am familiar with them. Battling the Courier from Kalos with kalossian pokemon was a completely different thing. Those were unknown pokemon, unknown moves… I expect to meet kantonian pokemon in the League and just hope I have enough knowledge not to fall in dirt now. Not after everything I had to experience.

But I still fear that I can attract attention there. I got used to work and live in the shadows, never getting on sight because I know there is always someone watching me. And I always, damn, right! I was right about Leaf – who knows if there is her assistant or someone like him? Maybe I`m doing a big mistake…

I looked up at the storming sky. The weather gets even worse, and I`m not sure flying Dumpling is safe now. So… I have nowhere to go anymore but forward.

Returning my eyesight at the huge entrance into the building I frowned and squeezed my fists with determination.

No more fear! Nowhere to retreat - only the blocked cave is behind.

I made a step inside the Pokemon League and was immediately blinded by the amount of lights in the building. This place looks too awesome for me… Long red carpet roads, rich decorations, people walking around and talking, pokemon chilling in the corner… The real high life! I`m gonna get sick from it…

Of course, right in front of wet angry me was a counter with several pretty women that invite people to the Pokemon League.

"Welcome to the Pokemon League, young man!" The closest one to me exclaimed. "How may I serve you?"

"Hello. I`m here to challenge the Pokemon League." I smiled and took out my badge case and trainer ID, already knowing she will ask for them. With my words she immediately brightened and began take out my badges, one-by-one.

"Please wait until I finish all checks." The woman asked me nicely and grabbed some sort of a scanning device.

I decided to take a quick look around. I had been in such places, but never liked them – the high aristocracy always pisses me off. I immediately suspect them in robbing someone and want to steal something just to restore the order and justice. From my experience, no man ever got incredibly rich through legal means. This thing… looks like a robbery made legal.

This place actually has everything we need, as a very expensive and luxury Pokemon Center. The right part of this hall is all filled with seats and monitors for people to watch the show. On the left, there is a row of vendors on the right and even a nurse corner where all participants can get their treatment. The very end of corridor is closed by a big gate that, I guess, leads to the field. Or fields – Misty said there are even a different battlefield for each trainer of the Pokemon League, five in total. I just want to see what are they exactly?

"Everything is checked, mister Vengeance." The nice voice of registration woman distracted me from the observation. "Would you please answer some questions for compiling your personal info?"

"If this is not too personal…" I winked her flirting and took the badge case back.

"Well… let`s start then." She replied, a bit embarrassed. "Where are you from?"

Ugh, I feel I have to lie quite a lot…

"I`m from Kanto, Pallet Town."

"Oh! The Pallet Town really stands out recently, yeah?" She said and smiled. To be honest, I didn`t get that jest of her. "Now… How long have you been a trainer?"

"To tell the truth…" I guiltily scratched my head. "I am trainer for several months. Maybe, half a year, a bit more."

"Wow! So, talented trainers keep coming to us, that is wonderful." She made a comment and entered the info in her computer.

For some more minutes she kept asking me some questions – good and bad, and I kept answering with truth and not. After all that she registered my pokemon and finally returned me back my trainer ID.

"Your registration to Pokemon League is now complete. Your challenge will be held the day after tomorrow, at 10 A.M. Be sure to make all preparations and come to the gates over there in time." She quickly instructed me and handed over a key. "As a participant, you may take a room in our hotel for free to get rested and prepared. For giving a complete treatment, you may contact our nurse over there and purchase all items you need in the shop over here. If you wish to book viewer seats for your family or friends, please do it until tomorrow evening. Do you wish to get the details about the challenge itself?"

"Yeah, that would be nice." I nodded positively. Misty explained me the challenge earlier, but I would like to learn everything about it before the beginning.

"Okay. As you know, when the challenge starts, you will not be able to turn back until the total victory or a complete defeat. There are no healing machines on the fields, so you sure want to stock up on medicine while you have the chance. If you will be late more than hour or do not appear at all, this will be an automatic lose. You will have the chance to challenge the League again just next year, so give everything you`ve got! Do you agree?"

Yep, this is pretty much I needed to know. The toughest and roughest challenge of them all… This is going to be a disaster, right?

"Yes, I do!" I made my final decision.

"Then it`s done. Congratulations and good luck! See you the day after tomorrow!"

I made a step away and loudly sighed. I could never imagine being here… doing this. But here I am, in the Pokemon League. Earned eight gym badges, already one of the strongest pokemon trainers. I have gathered the team of bandits that trust me and are ready to fight for me. The team of those I raised like children…

No, not children. Brothers! We are the brotherhood that stands united, ready for all challenges the fate throws at us!

I threw a look at the gates from the left, leading straight to the first field.

Just you wait, Pokemon League…

* * *

At the end of day I was lying on bed in my room, staring at the ceiling. This waiting really pushes on my nerves, I can`t just lay here and do nothing! My pokemon are getting a complete treatment in the local Pokemon Center-like corner, and tomorrow I will give them one more check just to make sure no one smears my pokemon with stuff again.

I can`t believe that I even got here… And can`t imagine how the League challenge will go. This just CAN`T go smoothly, without any set ups and other evil crap, I don`t believe this! The must be something to stop me from success… Snipers shooting, terrorists attacking, Articuno rampaging, meteorites falling, some ancient order resurrecting – anything!

Damn, I need to cool down and have a rest. Maybe, there is one way to give my mind what it deserves.

I slowly took the hotel phone and made a call.

"Hello, Misty!" I greeted my cute red-headed friend.

"Hey, Ven!" She exclaimed surprised and glad. "I was worried, you were gone for too long. Where are you?"

"There were some… troubles on my way, but I`m finally here, at the Pokemon League! And I take the challenge the day after tomorrow!"

"Wow, this is so awesome!" She shouted loudly into my ear through the phone. "I will definitely come to see it!"

The thought of Misty actually coming to see me fighting the Pokemon League really inspired me. And she will definitely be the first person to calm me down if I lose… When I lose. I don`t have much hope for beating the Pokemon League, actually. But, well, I can at least try. We have defeated eight gym leaders, this has to mean something…

"I will be glad to see you there…"

* * *

The second day on the Indigo Plateau went pretty quiet – I stayed in the hotel to watch TV. Sometimes it was broadcasting some strange news like the anomaly weather changes and missing pokemon trainers somewhere near Cerulean, but the main attraction is the League challenge in progress. The League takes only one participant per day and broadcasts the whole thing on the special channel. I watched it trying to get some info on what awaits for me tomorrow.

The first Elite Four member called Lorelei is a trainer specializing on ice-type pokemon. She started with Dewgong, but the today`s challenger destroyed him pretty quickly with his Electabuzz. After that… his luck ended. The next pokemon – a defensive Cloyster – literally wore out his pokemon and destroyed him. All consequent pokemon were damaged right from the beginning for some reason, and four more pokemon were needed to destroy that damn thing. But the next pokemon after him – Slowbro – quickly finished the challenge for poor guy, eliminating the rest of team.

That looked quite brutal… That looked REALLY hardcore! How am I supposed to beat that? Starting with Dewgong she has a water/ice type since the very beginning! To counter the water type I could use Harry, but the ice type counters him! I could counter the ice instead and start with Dumpling, but he is countered by water! So I have to start with someone without advantage.

After the show`s sad ending I spent some time thinking about my strategy for the upcoming battle and checked what maneuvers could become useful there. How can I destroy the fat Dewgong, hard Cloyster, tough Slowbro and all the rest… And this is only the beginning! I will have to improvise tomorrow quite a LOT.

Then I took my pokemon back and checked carefully each one of them. They seem to be all right, no complaints. All are pumped up to start the battle right away, ready to fight any foe needed. I barely stopped them from start training with each other – Reaper is always eager to take a fight, whoever his opponent is. So I had to calm them down and take a short personal briefing to each one of them.

I tried to teach Reaper patience and make him keep his full potential until tomorrow. To success, we still need discipline, and that`s what Reaper is all about. NO discipline. But in the battle he obeys me in everything I say.

Then I cheered Lei Sheng before the fight. He is actually the one pokemon that had NO losses until now. I hope him to continue this way.

Moment is a pokemon that has some special bond with me – bond by blood, no less. He may not like it, but this is a thing he really needs to live. So until I feed him with… myself, he can keep fighting. Just to make sure, we had another 'feeding' session.

Among all my pokemon Harry was always the most troublesome. I always worry about him the most. The horrible events he had to experience changed him, hardened him. But he knows that I`m not like Giovanni, and my goals let him actually… live. Become stronger. Make everything he will need to return home someday and become its protector from any threat.

Loser is something else. The nasty ghost pokemon always tried to play a trick on me or others. He just likes to have fun, not fight. But he is one good pokemon to have on my team, and I have faith in him. We will have fun in the upcoming event, that`s definitely.

Finally, only Dumpling remained before me. The big orange monster with huge creepy smile on his face. But I`m not scared. I`m excited. Among every living creature – people and pokemon – he understands and feels me better than anyone. Maybe, this is what people call… best friend? I never had one. The feelings inside me literally exploded from these thoughts.

"Come here, big guy!" I said him and spread my hands. "Give me a bro hug!"

"Rawwr…" Dumpling replied quietly, very touched by my jest, and hugged in return.

Suddenly a doorbell behind me distracted us, two big men, from emotionally hugging each other.

"Do you expect someone?" I asked confusedly.

"Warglr…" He growled suspiciously and walked back, preparing his claws for the possible attack.

I headed to the door and looked into a peephole. Suddenly, it was Misty.

"All-clear, Dumpling, that`s our girl!" I calmed Charizard down and opened the door to let my guest in. "Didn`t expect you to see here today!" She went inside, keeping a bottle of vine in her hand. "You don`t want to get me drunk before tomorrow, do you?"

"Of course! I always wanted to see you battling drunk!" She giggled and fell into a couch after placing the vine in table.

"You know I don`t like it." I replied her and sat on the opposite chair. "Do you want me to book you a seat for tomorrow or something?"

"No, as a gym leader I always have a place reserved for me!" Misty answered, a bit offended. "Actually, I`m a part of League too. Or you are so proud that don`t count us miserable gym leaders worthy anymore?"

"Hey, I`m a new to this system! I just barely started my training, girl!"

"Nevertheless, you sleep today in the hotel of Pokemon League, with a case full of badges. This should mean something, right?"

I looked down, suddenly remembering how actually tough my battle with Lonso was. Everything about him was new to me… this is the advantage he could actually use to defeat me. Maybe, I got out of there just thanks to pure luck. Even with eight gym badges I still feel myself like a newbie.

"It doesn`t." I answered her seriously. "Each day I learn more about pokemon and understand how little I know of them."

"Ah, don`t worry. You`ll make it." Misty stretched her hand to touch mine. "You always could improvise better than anyone. And if you don`t know all the rules – you create your own! Isn`t this awesome?"

"Yeah, I suppose…"

She was partly right. I`m pretty good at bypassing rules. All my maneuvers bypass them in one way or another. My methods of interacting with opposing trainers during the battle sometimes bypass rules too. I still remember how I defeated Sabrina, and each time when I think about it, I could not let myself but smile.

"You have something on your mind, don`t you?" Misty found two glasses somewhere and suddenly noticed me evilly grinning.

"Me? Oh, no, I was just thinking of all those money I could win if I bet against myself…" I quickly lied.

"Come on, don`t be such an ass!" She frowned and quickly poured me some vine and handed over. "Drink, this will make you feel better."

"Misty!" I disappointedly shook my head.

"Drink, I said!" The Scarlet Fury strictly ordered me and grabbed her own glass of vine.

I had to obey and put the glass to my lips, but when Misty began to drink, I quickly poured out this crap into a small gap in chair`s pillow.

"I heard that!" The girl said to me angrily after finishing her vine and poured one more glass. "Now drink it so I can see it!"

"Misty, I don`t want to drink it!" I tried to persuade her as much as I can. "I want to keep my head fresh before tomorrow!"

"And I want you to get rested and kick out all crap out of your silly head! So close your mouth and drink!" She literally pushed the glass into me, nearly spilling it out.

"I wonder how can you imagine drinking with your mouth shut…" I grumbled displeased and slowly finished my vine. "Ugh… It`s disgusting! Dumpling, this woman wants to poison me! Use Flamethrower!"

Charizard playfully growled, stating his wish to stay away from us now. Maybe, he is still under the effect of my small event with Leaf…

"You understand nothing in vine, Ven." She scolded me. "It`s a really expensive and exclusive sort, you should know…"

"Made of the violently killed Gloom`s piss, brewed for ten years in an inappropriately warm place under the light of ultra-moon?"

Misty stared at me with a really brutal look, silently frowning.

"What? Please, don`t tell me I guessed right…" I asked her scared.

"No! That was a very bad joke!" She exclaimed.

"Dumpling liked it, huh, Dumpling?" I smiled, looking at my Charizard. He roared quietly, agreeing with me despite he definitely didn`t get it.

"Oh, boys…"

* * *

We had a pretty nice evening, drinking and talking. Well, Misty was drinking and I was getting rid of this damn vine with any possible means, even pouring one glass into Dumpling`s mouth while she doesn`t look. In the end, we returned again to talking about the tomorrow`s challenge.

"I guess… you already have a plan?" Misty asked me quietly.

"Of course, I do! This will be my secret weapon… At least, in the beginning." I nodded and stretched over the couch, yawning. "Who knows – maybe this will help me do the impossible."

"I know that you can do the impossible." The girl supported me. "Your pokemon can do the impossible! Remember that battle we had before attack on Saffron? Dumpling managed to withstand against the strongest of my pokemon without any damage at all! Aren`t you a cool boy, Dumply?"

Misty gently scratched Charizard`s chin, making him purr from pleasure. I didn`t even know he likes that. But this somehow pissed me off.

"He doesn`t like being called like that, yes, Dumpling?"

"Grawwlr…" The mighty Charizard kept on purring.

"I said – you don`t like being called like that! You`re a big and brutal Dumpling! No Dumplys for you, miss."

After that I got up and grabbed my partner`s pokemon to point at him.

"Get back here and think about your behavior. You`re not yet ready to deal with drunk women." I slightly scolded him and returned back. Left without her play toy, the drunk Misty had to switch her attention to me…

But the sudden doorbell took the attention away from me again.

"Are you waiting for someone?" I carefully asked Misty.

"Erm… No…" She replied, a bit confused and unsure.

I headed to the door, looking around for something I could use as a weapon.

"Did you tell anyone where I am?" Another question grew up in my head.

"Well… Just the other gym leaders." Misty timidly admitted just before I opened the door to see Erika.

"Heya, Ven!" She approached me and kissed in cheek. "I think you would want to have some cultural rest before the challenge…" Erika winked flirty, showing me the bottle of vine. Possibly the same one Misty brought – I didn`t care. Her intentions for tonight just couldn`t be hidden.

This is becoming pretty awkward. I didn`t say a thing, but invited her inside. Maybe, I can get rid of both these bothersome girls. Erika was surprised to see Misty here, but this didn`t stop them from having a nice chat.

But then this became even more awkward as suddenly we had another guest in the face of Sabrina. As a really serious person she would not like anyone know about her visit to me, but… she failed in this. So she joined others in drinking and talking. Misty`s face was even more surprised when she appeared, but Scarlet Fury tried not to show it.

The situation got out of control when suddenly I had the final guest. The most strange girl I`ve ever seen.

"Hello, Ven!" Leaf timidly greeted me in the doors. "Heard you made it to the Pokemon League, so I came to cheer you on!"

I couldn`t hide my obvious fatigue from this sudden party, but I let her in too. Other girls greeted her cheerfully, but then Misty threw a really brutal look on me. I suppose, she guessed everything.

I let them to have some fun for a while, but the time was late and I had to do something about it. Misty really stopped enjoying this evening – she didn`t expect this to happen. Her plan of creating an intimate atmosphere and seducing me failed terribly. That is good.

"Okay, girls, listen here." I stood up and took a glass of vine to make a speech. "I`m really touched that you all came here. We have been through a lot, we together faced a very serious threat and emerged victorious in the end!"

The girls listened to me very carefully, remembering all our misadventures.

"For the last months my life changed drastically. And, I guess, the four of you influenced me the most. Made me what I am now. A pokemon trainer." With my left hand I took Dumpling`s pokeball and looked at it. "This is what unites us. And tomorrow I have to show everything you taught me. Everything we have learned together. You were my teachers on this path, so my final exam will be important for you too. So all I would want to say… Thank you! For you and for us!"

"FOR US!" The girls replied and emptied their glasses. I drank mine too, put it away for now and collided with Misty`s hard glance on me.

"I was really glad to see you all. But tow, if you excuse me, I have a night to plan my strategy and get the last preparations while I have the chance."

They got my a bit rude hint, looked at me disappointed, but obediently got up. Leaf`s look was the most sad of them all. I guess, she expected to live in my room during the challenge. So I stopped Erika to solve this problem.

"I guess, you all have your special places in the League? Can you please take Leaf into your room while we are here?" I asked her.

"Sure, no problem!" Erika nodded with smile and headed to Leaf. The girls quickly left me and scattered to their rooms.

Damn, that was really awkward. The hell knows what could happen if they find out another thing that unites us…

"Did you sleep with all of them?"

I turned back to see Misty still sitting on the couch and frowning. She did understand everything.

"Well, sort of…" I honestly had no idea what to say in such situation. Scarlet Fury just bowed her head and shook it in disappoint.

"I don`t know what to say…" She literally repeated my thoughts. "Maybe our past… is in the past, but I still feel there is still something in me that connects us."

I approached her and sat right near her.

"Listen, Misty, I know this may look wrong. It actually is, I don`t argue, but…" I tried to explain myself, but the girl did it instead of me.

"The Red Contract, yes? This is what you`re trying to tell me?"

I was surprised she remembered about it. Actually, I already mentioned it slightly before, never explaining the cause. I never will.

"Well… You see, Misty… This is a thing I can`t actually control." I had to finally admit it. I really felt that Misty deserves to know at least a bit of this mystery. "You could call it curse and be right. After some years I realized this is much more than curse. This is some sort of… an instinct. Some stuff that happens to me… and I react to this subconsciously, never thinking. And I had a lot of problems with this, trust me. And… the worst thing that victims almost always reciprocate."

Misty had to think this through, but she didn`t seem to be angered or pissed off. Maybe she stopped surprising too.

"Heh…" She suddenly giggled. "But not me… I`m special, right?"

Wow… Definitely didn`t expect such reaction from her. Instead of conflicting with me somehow she tried to find her place near me.

"Of course, you`re special, Misty. You were my first victim." I replied evilly and smiled, hugging her shoulder.

"You scare me now, Ven…"

"I do, Misty, I do. But also now I want to be alone. To pull myself together, pull my thought together, pull my strategies together. Tomorrow is the very big day." I moved a bit back, freeing the girl from my grip. She understood that I`m actually sending her out too, but didn`t mind.

"Tomorrow will be the best day, because you`ll win, I`m sure!" She got up from the couch and kissed me in cheek.

"Maybe, maybe… But too bad Douchebag is wandering somewhere and won`t see my triumph." I suddenly remembered about my old rival. "I haven`t seen him since Cinnabar Island. I wonder where he is now."

"I haven`t seen him too for a while." Misty replied, getting dressed. "But the rumors spread quickly – I`m sure he will be there tomorrow too to cheer for you!"

"Of course, he just can`t miss my terrific shame when I lose, just to mock me even more than usual!" I said, having no doubts in my words.

"Yeah, that`s our Douchebag, all right…" Misty agreed with me quietly. "So… you have yet another reason to beat their asses tomorrow!"

"Hah! The only reason I need for this!" I laughed and hugged the girl once more. "Thank you for everything. I`ll make you proud. In the end, you`re my Teacher number two!"

Misty smiled and headed outside the room, but then my words reached her mind, making her stop and turn around, looking offended.

"Who the heck is number one?!"

"Brock, obviously! He was and always will be my first one!" I honestly said.

Misty snorted and walked away, still offended by something. What did I say wrong?

Ah, it doesn`t matter. Finally, I am all alone. I have the whole long night to set myself for the horror that awaits for me tomorrow. This is unbelievable. Just. Unbelievable.

* * *

So, this is it. The day X has come. The big finale, the conclusion, the Zero Hour, the end of all things.

I am standing right before the entrance to the first stadium, prepared physically and mentally. All my fans have already taken their places on the tribunes and wait for my entrance.

I am so damn excited about all this… Anything can happen today.

Okay, Pokemon League… Here I go!


	95. Frozen heart of Lorelei

As the clock strike 10, the gates before me open up and let me made the first step on the field. This stadium is really big, enveloped by lots of lights, cameras and screens. Of course, the tribunes with hell of a lot viewers also surround this place, I immediately noticed the first row with a set of chairs prepared exclusively for gym leaders. There were ALL of them, excluding just the eighth one… Leaf was taking his place, literally shaking in excitement to see what`s coming next.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to the Pokemon League!" The loud voice of host sounded above me. "Today the League accepts challenge of yet another young but talented pokemon trainer called Vengeance! A mysterious masked hero, famous for his tricky style of battle, smart moves and great ability to improvise!"

Damn, I didn`t ask them to tell this. These things are exactly what can blow my cover! But there is no way back now, not anymore. I instinctively fixed my mask and proceeded forward, to the position of challenger. The battlefield itself goes lower level and is completely covered with ice. There are rocks, holes and other different obstacles on the surface that can mess with my tactics a lot. But I think I know how to deal with it.

"As usually, his first opponent will be our lovely ice-type specialist Lorelei!" The host introduced the woman that quickly appeared from under the ground on the opposite side of field. She is an adult, yet quite attractive woman in strict suit and glasses, with long red ponytail. I just love those…

"Welcome to the Pokemon League!" She loudly exclaimed and spread her hands. "I am Lorelei of the Elite Four!"

The woman struck a pose, presenting her theme battlefield. These guys from the League sure like to show off.

"No one can best me when it comes to icy pokemon. Freezing moves are powerful…" With these words she evilly smiled and slowly grabbed the ultraball out of her bag. "Your pokemon will be at my mercy when they are frozen solid! Hahaha! Are you ready?"

"You bet I`m ready!" I answered her, full of determination, and grabbed my greatball.

Both sides chose their pokemon to start with. Lorelei`s choice was obviously Dewgong, just like yesterday. Mine was the shady and creepy Loser.

The lights shine brightly, and the screens begin to broadcast our battle. Some camera drones fly around the stadium, recording everything that happening in the field. It`s curious that they were protected by some sort of barrier – it`s obviously that being a field operator in the middle of fight is a dangerous thing.

Now the large screen in the middle shows the current battlers and their condition. I noticed that Lorelei has just five pokeball icons on her side, when I have all six. Does that mean she has only five pokemon? Well, we`ll see.

"The first battle of Pokemon League begins now!" The host proudly announced. "Trainers, release your pokemon!"

"Go, Dewgong!" The woman threw her ultraball on the field with real grace. Her majestic sea lion pokemon appeared on the field, shining brightly in the lights of stadium.

"Go, Loser! Let`s WIN this one!" I smiled and released the ghost pokemon on the field. He entered the field and looked around a bit confused. Seems lots of lights are a bit unusual for ghosts. But he tense and focused on his opponent for now.

"A-A-A-AND… BEGIN!" Finally the host gave us a start.

"Dewgong, use Safeguard!" Lorelei made the first move. Misty mentioned this move once, and this should protect her pokemon from all status ailments I could cause… Yeah, Gengars are famous for their Hypnosis, so she decided to act carefully. Well, we won`t!

"Loser, use Shadow Ball!"

"Well, looks like our challenger decided to go into a full assault!" Suddenly the host from up above began to comment my actions. "But our favorite Lorelei keeps the safe distance for now…" Damn, this IS distracting! I just need to try focusing on the battle and do not listen to him.

Loser was fast enough to create a ball of mystic destructive energy in his hands and launch it at the opposing Dewgong, dealing some good damage. After that our foe shook his head and caused the bright magic barrier that dissolved in the air, but stayed active.

Okay, she protected her pokemon with Safeguard. Now she will definitely go into attack, and we have our nice countermeasures to it.

"Loser, use Sucker Punch!" I gave the command.

"Dewgong, proceed with Hail!" At the same time Lorelei gave the command to her pokemon, also disrupting my damn plan.

Gengar prepared to punch his opponent before he attacks, but the opponent didn`t. Loser lost all his focus and just stared at Dewgong shooting icy beams into the air, causing the huge cloud above us and summoning the strong cold wind.

The real hail surrounded the battlefield, freezing both pokemon and trainers, but this is a thing never should be a bother for trainers. They are way into the battle to feel something…

The pokemon, on the contrary, really feel the effect of freezing cold around and sharp hailstones flying around. There is no way of avoiding them, so the pokemon keeps getting damage the whole time… Except for those of ice type!

Lorelei was standing on the other side of field, barely visible through the hail. She looks co confident and cold… No wonder she is an ice-type specialist. Too bad I`m not, and standing there for too long may freeze me something…

"Loser, let`s use Curse!" I gave the command.

"Use Ice Beam, Dewgong!" Lorelei said with confidence.

So, finally she began to attack. It`s about damn time… But we were first to prepare for our own move – the wicked ritual that hurts my pokemon and makes opponent suffer till the end. Hm… just now I noticed how the twists of dark energy around Loser strangely resemble… a nail being hammered into his head? Am I seeing things?

Well, whatever it is, it worked. The curse of dark nail struck Dewgong and caused him shiver in constant pain, but didn`t stop him from launching a powerful ray of cold substance to knock Loser down. That definitely was some strong move, I have to admit. Gengar barely came back to senses to continue the fight. After sacrificing himself for the Curse and also - this, he quickly exhausted himself, so we need to deal with this quickly.

"The clock is ticking while the curse affects Dewgong!" The man kept on commenting things. "What awaits next?"

"Sweep it with Surf, Dewgong!" Lorelei strictly commanded.

Well, we have a chance in this!

"Loser, use Shadow Step maneuver!" I immediately ordered, coming up with an idea.

Despite being much faster, Gengar this time patiently waited for a fitting moment and let the enemy make the first move. Dewgong summoned the huge wave of water that headed to Loser, but right at the last second before the impact my pokemon rushed through it barely touched and struck the opponent badly.

"O-oh, tricky tactics are always the best!" The commentator admired my move.

I do not feel myself comfortable when someone third is speaking during the battle, damn it! I also do not feel well when hundreds, if not for thousands, people stare at me right now. The camera bot is hovering right near me, so someone may get a nice look at my masked face…

Damn! I have to focus! The battle is in process! I can`t let these things distract me… Not now!

"Use Ice Beam, Dewgong!" Lorelei shouted, feeling that the battle is taking too long. She is right – both pokemon are brought to edge now, and the last move decided all.

"Shadow ball!"

So, on the last turn we exchanged our attacks with the opponent, resulting in a really huge damage on both of them. But suddenly Dewgong survived our attack, barely alive… and my Loser got frozen. Completely. A big ice statue of Gengar.

"What a shock!" Commentator exclaimed surprised. "Seems like this round will not go to the challenger, after all…"

But when the final blow of Curse hurt Dewgong, the man realized how wrong he is.

"…and I was wrong, as always. Dewgong is unable to battle, Gengar wins this one!" He announced the result.

The whole stadium was enveloped in loud hum of cheers. I looked around and saw that people are actually happy to see me win… Gym leaders especially, even lieutenant Surge. He sits completely motionless, but his big cunning smile explains everything.

"That was not bad…" Lorelei nodded, returning her pokemon. "You sure have some style, boy. Let`s see how you handle this!"

And she sent out her mighty Cloyster on the field.

"I can handle this easily…" I replied her confidently. "Me and my Golbat!"

Thus in a moment my awesome Moment appeared on the field, screeching loudly and threatening the opponent.

"More new pokemon appear on the battlefield!" The commentator kept on pressing my nerves. "The heat is coming up! Or is it the sheer cold I feel?"

"Let`s go, Cloyster!" The opponent shouted with a smile. "Use Spikes!"

Uh-oh… What`s that? Another new move? Guess, we just need to follow the flow and scout.

"Moment, use Poison Fang!" I went into assault.

Golbat screeched with readiness and rushed to his opponent, filling his huge mouth with boiling acid and crunching the opponent`s shell. Cloyster took this like a champ – the shell took all the damage and stopped poison from spreading. But when Moment retreated back to his starting position, the enemy launched a huge cloud of small sharp spikes through the shell, covering the whole my side of battlefield.

Damn, this will hurt when I release my next pokemon… But for now Moment is safe, at least, for now… And right after this thought a huge hail still active after Dewgong hit my pokemon right in the wing. Ouch…

"Repeat the Spikes, Cloyster!" Was Lorelei`s second order.

Again with this thing? Then we will repeat ours too.

"Go with Poison Fang once more!"

This time the poison did work, and the enemy`s body began to shiver from devouring pain. Nevertheless, Cloyster managed to launch another pack of spikes to scatter around my part of field. More of them means worse damage for those who enter it… Lorelei uses the toughness of her Cloyster to gain control over the field! Smart move…

At least, now the hail has ended, so we are a bit safer now.

"Moment, Bite him now!" We continued our attack.

"Cloyster, use Hail!" Lorelei gave the command with a satisfied smile on her face.

Oh, come on! The weather hits my pokemon harder than her own pokemon! Is this her strategy – let the storm finish us before Cloyster falls down. Yeah, the Elite Four sure knows how to fight.

This time we tried to stop our opponent completely by flinching him with Bite move, but for some reason it didn`t work. And also our special training for attacking critical point doesn`t work for some reason too – and my Golbat is pretty good at landing crits. Cloyster just survived another crunch of his shell and repeated the move of Dewgong – summoned the hail around us and struck painfully.

"Ooh, a cold welcome here! Our battlers keep the tense hot.. .and cold at the same time! Who will survive this horrible storm?!" I heard the commentator from above.

"Moment, repeat Bite!"

"Cloyster, attack with Dive!" Suddenly Lorelei found an answer to us.

Dive?! Where does the… Oh.

Right after another out toothy attack on the hard shell Cloyster closed himself and jumped, crashing the ice under him and heading deep down.

This field isn`t just a field… It`s a damn frozen lake! This is where a Cloyster definitely gets an advantage. We should stop him right now!

"Moment, observe the breaking and use Confuse Ray!" I gave the command and began to stare at the battlefield, expecting to see where the figure of Cloyster is gonna attack from.

Lorelei didn`t say anything – she just waited until my Moment launches his attack into the water and after that her pokemon attacks on his own, jumping out of the water in a surprise and powerful attack. Golbat was definitely caught by surprise, hurt by the hail once more. Damn, this Cloyster attacked us just once – the weather did its job without him!

"Come on, Moment, give it your best shot! Poison Fang!"

"Cloyster, Protect yourself!" Suddenly the opponent went into a complete defense. Damn you, Lorelei!

The enemy closed his shell tightly and covered himself with an energy shield that didn`t let the fangs of my Moment to land a hit and caused another smile on Lorelei`s cute face.

"Keep protecting, Cloyster!"

"You can`t always use Protect! Moment, attack the ice under him with Wing Attack!"

Lorelei`s eyes gone wide after my command. Her pokemon was ready to close again, but Moment`s attack wasn`t aiming at him – instead of it, Golbat launched a powerful hit on the fragile ice Cloyster was standing on, sending the bivalve pokemon down under water.

"Quickly, get out of here with Dive!" Our opponent began to show worry.

"Not gonna happen. Poison Fang!"

Like a lightning, Moment rushed underwater to bite the very core of Cloyster and actually finish the existence of this nasty pokemon. When my Golbat went flying high, and the opponent just dove up, everyone understood the result.

"Cloyster is unable to battle, Golbat emerges victorious in this fight!"

Lorelei shook her head in disappointment and replaced her pokemon.

"Don`t fail me, Slowbro!" She said and released the dopey hermit crab pokemon.

"Great job, Moment. Return." I switched my pokemon again for a better fitting. "Reaper will deal with this!"

Beedrill was glad to join the battle, and buzzed loudly to show his seriousness in this. But just as he got closer to the ground, the thick layer of small spikes remained after Cloyster reminded us about their existence and hurt my pokemon a bit. Stomping on the spiky crap and getting even more wounds, Reaper finally cleared some area around him and prepared to fight.

"Okay, boy, show him what you`ve got! Pin Missile!" I started the command.

"Slowbro, Ice Beam!" Lorelei didn`t wait to counterattack. Actually I expected her to use a Psychic or something like that… We can survive Ice Beam, yes.

Once more we were faster and launched some really nice attacks before the strong beam of cold energy and threw back. Yeah, this opponent is pretty tough to move… But we still can use the field to our advantage! It`s good we have a very fitting maneuver for this.

"Slowbro, repeat the Ice Beam!"

"Reaper, use Storm Trooper maneuver!" I answered her cunningly. This will be awesome if it works as I need.

Beedrill pointed his stings at the opponent while he charges the icy energy in his mouth. Just as we launched a shower of small but sharp and destructive missiles at the enemy… none of them hit him. But they struck the floor under him in sort of a circle, and immediately after that Reaper rushed forward to launch another attack on the ground. The cracked ice crumbled under heavy Slowbro, dropping the pokemon down into the cold water. Despite that, the opponent still tried to launch his own attack from under the surface, but this worked against him – the Ice Beam froze the block of liquid around Slowbro, turning the pokemon into a frozen statue.

"Oh yeah? Then we won`t go down that easily!" Lorelei shouted and grabbed something from her pocket. On a closer look I realized it was a bottle of Full Heal – the special sort of potion that completely restores pokemon from injuries and ailments. And… I heard from Misty that the Elite Four members can use these things during the battle, but only limited amount. They may have five pokemon, but with the ability to restore some of them this looks like I need even more pokemon to beat. Damn.

"Don`t let them get away with this! Bite!" I ordered my Golbat.

Lorelei threw the bottle into an ice-hole where her pokemon drowned, and after a quick glow her pokemon restored back to normal right before getting hurt under water by my partner.

"Use the distance and Bite him!" I gave another command.

"Get up here, Surf!"

Two pokemon went deeper into the water, disappearing from our eyesight. But then I heard the sound of Moment`s fangs chewing the tough flesh of Slowbro and soon after that the huge wave rushed from under the floor, throwing the hell away my Golbat and emerging Slowbro from depths back into the game.

Now the field has more cracks on surface than the actual surface. A water-type Slowbro may get an advantage in this, so we have to act fast.

We had to keep biting Slowbro again and again to break through his tough skin, he kept on attacking us with Ice Beam. Both sides attack super effectively, so the end came pretty quickly… but suddenly.

"Okay… Moment, finish him with Poison Fang!" I ordered Moment to attack, pretty tired myself.

"Ugh… Slowbro… Use Yawn." Lorelei said boringly, crossed her hands on chest.

That… was sudden. But still, Moment launched a powerful attack on Slowbro, barely leaving him on foot. On the last breath the hermit crab pokemon yawned widely, obviously causing this mystic effect to touch Moment. After that the opponent blacked out, falling forward into the water, and while we were surprised by this, Moment fell down asleep.

"What an interesting outcome! Slowbro is unable to battle, and the sleeping Golbat is the winner! Will it continue the fight?"

"I guess not…" I quietly mumbled, returning my pokemon. Three are done, two more to go. Who`s gonna be next of our victims?

"Oh, so tricky we are, aren`t we?" Lorelei shook her head in disappointment, looking at me. "I don`t like people like you. The strength of our pokemon is that matters! Jynx, let`s go!"

Ugh, her next battler is a Jynx! I don`t like this pokemon, she looks so creepy despite being very human-like. Maybe, this is exactly a thing that feels wrong. Who will be strong enough to withstand her deadly kisses?

Someone with mouth big enough for that, he-he!

"Lei Sheng, you`re on!" I made a choice and released the beast outside.

"Wow, what a scene we have today! A beauty and the beast!" Commentator tried to make a stupid joke, but I kinda liked that he thinks my Gyarados is beautiful. "Only one of them leaves this place today!"

"What a good word to start… Start with Dragon Dance!" I smiled and pointed forward.

"Give him the Lovely kiss, my lovely Jynx!" Lorelei teasingly sent her pokemon into attack too.

That`s what I feared most. The size of opponent let this pokemon quickly ran to my Gyarados before he finished the dance and land a cursed kiss. The whole body of atrocious pokemon twitched, but he resisted the effect and summoned the mystic powers that empowered him. As for Lorelei, she clenched her teeth seeing that her plan isn`t working.

"You impudent… Double Slap `im!" She cried loudly almost hysterical.

Yeah, the common thing among everyone like her… They don`t stand someone going against them.

"Repeat the Dragon Dance, Lei Sheng!" I answered very calmly.

Two pokemon were almost matched now – Gyarados managed to perform his dragon ritual right before Jynx reached him and began to slap furiously. We got the damage, but now it is our turn…

After two Dragon Dances my Lei Sheng is full of energy… Destructive energy that makes his bites extremely powerful.

"Now… Bite her!" I released my anger on the opponent. Lorelei was a bit confused, but pulled herself together and tried to take the initiative back:

"Jynx, use Attract!"

The humanoid pokemon was bit for good, getting an empowered super effective hit and brought to the edge with just one move. But she survived it and then it was her turn to move – and to move she began. First with the seducing body dance, then creepy winking and all that… The worst thing – it worked! The silly infatuated look appeared on the face of Gyarados… Damn this is wrong.

"He-he, no one can withstand the beauty of my Jynx!" Lorelei giggled satisfied. "Now, girl… Ice Punch it!"

"Focus, Lei Sheng. We need just one more Bite. Break through it!" I tried to reach the mind of my pokemon, but he didn`t listen. He stared at Jynx, slobbering and doing nothing while she prepares and executes a pretty strong punch with her frozen fist. My partner survived that, but this crap won`t leave us that easy.

"Make him pay for his ignorance! Double Slap!" Lorelei said, definitely hoping for the victory.

"You can do this! Bite her once more! Do it, big guy!" I kept trying to bring my pokemon back to senses… until it worked! Gyarados shook his head and stared at Jynx dangerously approaching him. Realizing what happened, Lei Sheng roared angrily and landed a final blow on the opponent, throwing the woman-like pokemon into the water and winning the round.

"The love story ended with the defeat of Jynx. Gyarados is the winner!" The commentator gladly announced, causing the huge wave of cheers across the whole stadium. Just now I decided to take a look at the gym leader bench – after my first wins they were all applauding me. This… really feels inspiring.

"Okay, Lei Sheng, let`s give you and your thoughts a good rest…" I said to my partner and returned him. He did get quite a beating in this battle, so I should not risk with staying.

Lorelei has one last pokemon… This one will definitely be a powerful thing. Whatever it is, I need someone powerful too.

"Dumpling, let`s do this!" I exclaimed and released the Charizard on the field.

"How you dare…" The Elite Four member mumbled. She definitely doesn`t like to lose. "Just you wait! I`ll teach you a lesson. Lapras, crush this critter!"

So, as her final pokemon the large blue monster was sent into the field. Bigger than Dumpling in all dimensions, this creature somehow resembled a lying Squirtle with flippers and a long neck going up. The most notable thing is the hard shell protecting his back… This thing is definitely going to be hard to beat. The blue color makes me think this pokemon could have a water typing… Maybe, we should play safe and scout the moves this Lapras knows.

"Start with Smokescreen, Dumpling!" I commanded.

"Lapras, use Surf!" Lorelei fiercely counterattacked.

Yeah, I was right about water typing… Damn! This may be harder than I thought.

But while I was thinking, Dumpling was acting. He exhaled the huge cloud of smoke, blinding the enemy and gaining us some advantage. But after that Lapras immediately jumped into cold water and created a huge wave that washed Charizard away. Not a good start at all.

"Body Slam, Lapras!" Our opponent kept on pushing.

"High in the sky you Fly, Dumpling!" We kept on playing safe.

The blue beast jumped up aiming to squash Charizard with his weight, but my pokemon moved away faster and headed up, preparing to launch an attack next turn. Surrounded by darkness, opponent lost his target and obviously missed.

"Use Ice Beam!" I heard the voice of Lorelei from the other side.

"Ladies First, Dumpling!" I cunningly addressed my pokemon.

In a moment her pokemon targeted up at Charizard, trying to get him with cold energy, but the distance was too far to get a good aim. But when the danger passed, my pokemon immediately rushed down on the foe and crushed into the ground, sending him underwater.

"Wha… Why you…" Lorelei began to anger a bit. "Use Confuse Ray, Lapras!"

"Damn it… Flamethrower, go!" I panicked a bit and went into the offence.

The battlers once again exchanged moves, with Lapras getting a nice stream of flame into his face and Dumpling getting hit by a colorful ray that confused him.

Our opponent got some really good hits, and I have one specific maneuver that can finish him… But with confusion Dumpling will definitely miss and hurt himself!

"Matrix Mode, Dumpling!" I gave a command.

"That won`t help you, newbie!" Lorelei mocked us, very pleased by the way battle goes. Doesn`t she care that I actually have all my pokemon alive? "Lapras, Ice Beam!"

The confused Dumpling was flying around, looking for an enemy that is hidden in his own smoke veil. Lapras used the moment to launch his attack and succeeded in hitting my partner. Very angry, Charizard rushed down somewhere he possibly saw our foe… but judging by the splashing sound, he found just the cold water.

"No, no! Dumpling, get the hell out of here, Fly up!" I gently scolded my pokemon.

"Yes, freeze it till the end!" With a voice full of brutality the woman shouted.

The smoke was slowly dissolving, letting us see what is actually happening. Lapras headed to the ice breaking where the bubbles were appearing, and pointed his charging mouth at it. But right before he managed to launch a shot, the water erupted and a blazing figure rushed up, surrounded by the flames.

Looks like the cold water brought Dumpling back to senses. Woke him up… Woke the beast within him up!

"Yes!" I shouted loudly, all enraged. "Finish him with Corkscrew maneuver!"

Right in the air Dumpling spread his mighty wings, steel-hard and sharp, and made a barrel roll… and then another… and another… until he turned into a deadly spinning tornado that fell upon the poor Lapras from the sky, crushing the pokemon into the icy ground and rising up the cloud of steam…

When the silhouettes of battlers became visible, the victorious roar announced the obvious result, together with a stream of flamethrower shot right into the air. Of two fighters, only my awesome Charizard was standing.

"I can`t believe this, Charizard defeated Lapras!" The commentator announced with a real shock. "So the first victory of the Pokemon League goes to a trainer that doesn`t care about type weaknesses!"

That didn`t sound very praising, but I really felt the heat. I won the battle in League… I have defeated the member of Elite Four! How can this be?

"…things shouldn`t be this way!" The offended woman mumbled, returning her last pokemon back. "But I admit defeat. You're better than I thought."

Lorelei straightened and walked back. The long bridge over the whole field stretched to her side, connecting our positions.

"Go on ahead." She said me and nodded in the direction of the doors behind her. "You only got a taste of the Pokemon League`s power."

The hidden elevator in floor sent her down, leaving me alone on the battlefield, surrounded by the whole stadium of viewers that are eager to see what`s next.

"Well, our participant can now proceed to the next stage of his challenge, and so are we!" The host gave me a mark to move on. "Hold your seats, ladies and gentlemen, and get prepared. You have one minute."

What is going on? People hurried to return back to their seats, waiting for something. But this something won`t start until I reach the next stage, so I gave my pokemon an approving nod and returned him back before crossing the bridge over the field.

This is so strange. So weird. So uneasy… I wasn`t sure if I can beat at least one of the Elite Four, yet here I am… Heading to the second of them all. This battle sure was hard, I have to give Lorelei my respects. No matter if she trains her pokemon herself or not, she sure knows how to handle them. A victory over her does matter.

Huh… I suddenly caught myself on a thought that I wish Douchebag to be here. Yes, I wish him to be here and to see me smashing through the League. No matter how far I go – this is already further than him. He had a dream of becoming the Pokemon League champion in childhood, but his parents never entrusted him with a pokemon. Years later he stepped away from this dream until suddenly I came and announced to start my pokemon trainer career… So he went together with me and failed just at the end, and not by his fault - by a horrible circumstance. Yet he always was a worthy rival to me, he really managed to put me to the edge.

Wherever you are, Douchebag… I wish to dedicate this victory to you!


	96. Power-overwhelmed Bruno

I walked across the bridge, looking down at the devastated ice field under me. Well, after the battle with almost all the ice broken, this is more like an ice lake to me. Everything sparkles beautifully under the lights of projectors. Reminds me of the Articuno`s nest…

But then suddenly the loud noise of engines distracted me. The stadium began to shake and… tribunes with people began to move. They relocated to the second battlefield even before me! Seems like someone doesn`t want to spend money on solid and universal battlegrounds – it is much better to spend money of freaking moving tribunes! Oh, logic, logic… where are you?

Well, now the road led me to the intersection point where I can take a short break and heal all my pokemon. So I released all my battlers and began to spray them with hyper potions I have in my pockets.

Finished with the preparations, I looked at the gate before me. What awaits me here? The previous trainer I saw on TV yesterday didn`t even make it past Lorelei, so the second of Elite Four wasn`t shown at all. That means I`m going completely blind now. I have no idea what type specialist it may be…

Let`s find out then!

As I entered the second stadium, it reminded me of Brock`s gym. The vast field of sand and rocks. The ground is all twisted and cracked after numerous and definitely destructive battles. Some stone pillars were placed around the place, marking the territory. They look really solid, if they survived everything happening here. This is going to be interesting.

"And now our challenger is ready to proceed!" The commentator greeted me on the next field, and the viewers cheered me with loud applauds.

I smiled a bit and made a step on the challenger`s position. The opposing side began to move with a big dude appearing. He was sitting on the elevator turned around, while it brought him to the surface, but when the mechanism stopped, the man remained still. Was he… meditating?

As I could see, he was only in some pants. Wide muscular body immediately gave me the idea that he may be a fighter himself, so… it`s a fighting type specialist.

"I am Bruno of the Elite Four!" He suddenly shouted and turned his gaze to me. "Through rigorous training, people and Pokémon can become stronger without limit…"

He began to get up, taking a normal battle position, but looking straight down. The row of five pokeballs could be seen on his belt. "I've lived and trained with my fighting Pokémon! And that will never change!"

With a sharp move he looked at me brutally, staring right into my soul.

"Challenger Vengeance! We will grind you down with our superior power! Hoo hah!" With his mighty but weird greeting he smacked his bare chest with fists and cried out loudly before furiously throwing his first pokeball down the field and release… an Onix?

Well, that is strange. I expected to see some fighting type… He himself said to live with fighting Pokemon! And yet he battles with Onix. Still, we can handle this.

"Harry, let`s go!" I sent our my scarred Victreebel.

"So, the Pokemon League challenge for Vengeance continues with the battle against the Elite Four Bruno!" The commentator loudly announced before giving his mark. "Begin!"

"Use Razor Leaf, Harry!" I gave the command.

"Rock Tomb, Onix!" The rude voice of Bruno ordered.

Somehow our pokemon were almost perfectly matched in speed, but my partner managed to strike a bit earlier than Onix, still getting a strong boulder that kicked him away and hurt the bottom of his body. This move always targets the motion systems…

"Let`s try to slow him down too! Razor Leaf, just aim at his tail!"

"He-he… Meanwhile we use Iron Tail!" Bruno countered us.

Onix empowered his tail with silver steel glow and crushed my Harry even before he managed to launch his attack. This also made Victreebel to lose his aim at the opponent and miss his attack – just a few of leaves actually reached the target.

Okay, this opponent is really strong. Maybe we should try another tactic?

"Harry, Position yourself!" I said to my pokemon pointing at the closest column.

"Onix, use Earthquake!"

The rock snake pokemon jumped up and crashed on the ground, sending the powerful wave that cracked the floor beneath him. Harry quickly headed the heck away from it, until the shock wave reached the column and shook it. Victreebel barely kept on it and got on the top of it, awaiting for the next order.

"Now… Slingshot maneuver!"

Harry jumped off the column and tried to get a grip on Onixes` head.

"Wha… Stop it! Iron Tail!" A bit confused, Bruno counterattacked.

Onix tried to launch his strong tail at us, but clearly missed and made a big swing with his head and Harry hanging on it. This even helped my pokemon to get a better stretch and then – even stronger hit when the slingshot worked. Onix had to bend back after the punch, while Harry jumped back on another column.

"This is something you don`t see every day!" The host admired your move. "The pokemon launching itself from… itself! This trainer definitely has a style!"

Heh, you can`t even imagine what else I`ve got…

"Use Razor Leaf!"

"Rock Tomb!"

Both pokemon shot their projectiles at each other, making the stream of leaves strike the huge boulder right in the air, so the mixed pile of crushed rock and grass compensated each other`s power and fell down on the ground.

The fighters battle for too long already and start to feel tired. The huge Onix needs more power to support his body, so he is much closer to the end than Victreebel.

"Razor Leaf, one more time!"

"No way you can defeat us! Onix, use Iron Tail!"

And so the huge rock snake pokemon raised his glowing tail and smashed the floor beneath my Victreebel, sending him into a ground pit… just to get a nice and strong stream of sharp leaves right from this very pit and roar from extreme pain. Just some more moments… and the giant was finally defeated.

"Onix is unable to battle, Victreebel wins this round!" The amazed voice of commentator announced the results.

"I don`t feel great strength in you, kid…" Bruno darky said and returned his fallen pokemon. I was honestly confused, not understanding whether I do not like his tone or the fact that he has just called me a kid. "Tricks won`t always help you. The strongest pokemon always win! I`ll show you. Go, Hitmonchan!"

The next pokemon appeared to be a humanoid punching pokemon. A small brown guy in short skirt and with gloves-like hands.

"Okay, Harry, get out of here!" I said to my pokemon while returning him back. On the field with this huge hole we can definitely use someone flying… "Dumpling, take the stage!"

I thought that the appearance of a pokemon with type advantage will scare Bruno, but instead he just smiled even wider.

"Hitmonchan, use Rock Tomb!" He commanded.

Crap! An extremely effective move! How comes the fighting pokemon knows a rock-type move? Well… Why do I even still surprise?

"Smokescreen, Dumpling, quick!"

I hope we can spoil his accuracy before he deals us the real damage. Charizard understood my strategy and quickly shot a cloud of dark smoke into the opponent… that literally stood like nothing. Usually opponents lose vision or try to protect their eyes from the veil, but this one didn`t care about it at all. He just crushed the ground under him with his mighty fist, taking a pretty large piece of rocky ground, and hurled it at my Dumpling. This hit my pokemon pretty bad, already hurting his wings and pulling the initiative to the opponent`s side.

The beginning isn`t really good. Our advantage in type immediately turned into a huge disadvantage and blocked nearly half of our best maneuvers. Yeah, this is Elite Four all right. Deal with it, Vengeance.

"Let`s do it again, Hitmonchan!" Bruno repeated his move.

"Now, Dumpling, Fly high!"

In a moment my partner was already heading up the ceiling and the next rock missile, launched by Hitmonchan, headed somewhere hear my pokemon, but thankfully not at him.

Bruno clenched his teeth, not pleased by what he sees.

"Use Counter, now!" He roared.

The punching pokemon took a readiness stance, bracing himself. Dumpling fell down from above, inflicting a very serious damage to the enemy, almost pressing him into the ground. But… the stronger we were – the stronger was our foe. Because I know that Counter strikes twice stronger that the move hit earlier. So the very powerful punch hit Charizard in the stomach and threw back, to the edge of hole.

"Can you get up?" I asked my pokemon, very worried. The very tired and weak, but still alive growl answered positively to me. "Good, then use Flamethrower!"

"Hitmonchan… Mach Punch!"

The opponent kept surprising me even more. From a slow and careful Hitmonchan he turned into a lightning-speed fast monster that reached Dumpling and punched him in the face even before he opened his mouth to charge the attack. Is this… some sort of a fighting-type Quick attack? At least, this wasn`t too strong, so my pokemon is still stands. The indicator of his condition up above the screen stated extremely low, but this is exactly when we are the strongest. With a deep breath Charizard shot the powerful stream of fire, burning even stronger than before, literally knocking down the poor Hitmonchan and pressing him to the ground, not letting him to get up… at all… even when the flamethrower ended.

"Hitmonchan is unable to battle, Charizard is the winner!" Commentator loudly announced to the whole stadium.

"Grrr… We`ve almost had it!" The Elite Four Bruno began to show anger. Maybe, he is not a good-tempered one. "Hitmonlee, show them!"

And now he switched his fallen pokemon with the next – another human-like pokemon, but this one was much stranger. His body was whole piece, arms and legs looked like springs and there were no mouth… A strange pokemon indeed.

"Well, we still can teach YOU a thing or two, kid!" I quietly mocked my opponent. "Loser, now it`s your turn!"

I have switched pokemon too just to use our type advantage to the maximum. Let`s see if he has some moves in his arsenal to defeat a ghost. I bet he doesn`t. But I have to admit, his fighting-type pokemon was really close to defeating my half-flying type. Their training really had effect.

"Heh…" My opponent sighed and pointed at us. "You think you`re smart, huh? I`ll show you how wrong you are! Hitmonlee, use Foresight!"

"Okay, Loser…" I said slowly and carefully, trying my best to remember what Foresight is. No success. "Use Curse!"

That didn`t stop Bruno, not at all. Maybe my Gengar succeeded in casting his spell on the opponent, this will take effect later. Right now our foe stares at Loser with his evilly shining eyes. After some seconds a small flash happened over my pokemon, and he retreated a bit back, becoming… less transparent? More solid? That… is not something normal for sure.

"Would you look at that!" The commentator shockingly announced. "Looks like even ghosts have no defense against the elite Hitmonlee we`re having there!"

What does he mean – have no defense? It is…

"Hitmonlee, use Mega Kick!" The opponent shouted loudly, kicking the air himself.

WHAT?! Isn`t Mega Kick a normal-type move that doesn`t affect ghosts at all? Or… now it does? Is this the effect of Foresight?

"Grrr… Loser, attack with Shadow Ball!" I countered him.

Our missile of dark matter reached the opponent right at the moment he was jumping and aiming his incredibly long leg at us. The collision did happen, but didn`t interfere with his own move. A spring-like leg stretched just enough to land a serious hit on my Gengar and throw him back. The ghostly effect DID vanish… like it never was. And the hit was VERY strong, to be said, despite the type resistance.

Yeah, Vengeance, enjoy the taste of the League. It`s about time.

The worst thing is that Loser actually doesn`t like losing at all. This may turn badly if we get more damage… if we survive more damage. That I honestly doubt, looking at my pokemon on his edge. His eternal smile doesn`t look happy anymore.

Bruno got us cornered. And we don`t have much of a choice here.

"Shadow Ball!"

"Mega Kick once more, Hitmonlee!" Commanded Bruno, enjoying the view. "Make sure you get it!"

Suddenly the luck appeared on my side. Meanwhile Loser successfully shoots down Hitmonlee, a bit taking our opponent away from his aim, but enough to make him miss! The long leg struck down the ground and got stuck. The kicking pokemon kept trying to escape this awkward situation until the curse hit him once more, making our score equal.

"Doesn`t matter! We still have another leg! Finish him with Mega Kick!" Excited Bruno kicked the air once more.

Damn, he is right… Even from this distance his Hitmonlee can reach us with his elastic leg… I`m sure we can land a final hit first, but let`s be more careful… and stylish!

"Shadow Step maneuver!" I said with a smile on my face.

Hitmonlee launched his leg right at us from nearly ten meter distance, but Loser easily dodged that and then jumped into the shadow spot on ground just to teleport near the opponent and hit him with a final strike. With his leg still stuck in sand, Hitmonlee fainted.

"Just you look at that! Hitmonlee is unable to battle, Gengar is the winner!" The commentator announced, shocked by happening.

"You don`t go too far with specialists, challenger…" Bruno grimly said while returning his pokemon back. "Only PHYSICAL strength matters!"

"Oh, yeah? As for me, I have just defeated your physical attacker with my specialist!" I mocked him a bit, also praising my Gengar.

"Urgh… I`ll teach you a lesson, boy! Let`s go!"

Suddenly, from his next pokeball a huge figure appeared… Really, really huge… The biggest I`ve ever seen.

It was just another Onix. But Onix at least twice bigger than Brock had! I`m not even sure if this monster would fit on gym arena.

"You want some strength, huh? Then get some! Lei Sheng, show him!" I replaced Gengar with Gyarados. A monster of my own was somewhat smaller than this Onix, but still managed to make a good impression.

"Yes… YES! This is what I`m talking about!" Bruno seemed to be very excited about a really strong-looking pokemon like Gyarados. "Finally, someone to match us! Onix, use Sand Tomb!"

"We`ll start with Hydro Pump!" I calmly replied.

Lei Sheng made a deep breath and launched a stream of water over the whole field that reached the opponent and hit him in the middle segment. Well, I expected this to be much stronger… Maybe, we just need to get closer. As for our foe, he made a swing with his tail, literally showering Gyarados with sand. To my surprise, the small sand pieces didn`t fall and just kept flying around my pokemon, forming a horrible sand tornado that hurt him over the time.

"Nice, now… Double-Edge!" Our opponent furiously exclaimed.

"Yeah, nice! Hydro Pump on my command, Lei Sheng!" I gladly replied.

Gyarados prepared to launch his attack on my mark while the enemy makes a powerful charge at us. When he reached our close distance, I did make my mark.

"Now."

A powerful stream of water struck Onix on his way, dealing really good damage to this bulky son of a bitch. This also slowed him a bit, but he still reached Gyarados and struck him with his head with massive power. Double-Edge is really one of the strongest moves, as I know, but this also hurts the user quite a lot… well, not Onixes. Brock once told me that these pokemon may sometimes happen to be really rock-headed so they don`t feel the recoil damage. I guess this one is one of them.

"Come on… come on! Bring it on!" Bruno wildly shouted at us. "Enough of your cowardly ranged attacks, kid! Take us like a MAN! Iron Tail, Onix!"

"Oh, you wish to know, what we can, by our teeth? Fine, then! Lei Sheng, Bite him!"

Two pokemon rushed to each other, ready to crash and smash. When Gyarados crunched the enemy`s horn, Onix made a swing with his steel tail and hut my pokemon, finishing the exchange. This looked really painful for both battlers. And this looked really excited for Bruno. Maybe, I need to impress him once more…

"You know, what exactly let me get here? Want to know my secret?" I cunningly asked my opponent. "I know when to show STRENGTH… and when to show MIND. Lei Sheng, use Monster Kiss maneuver!"

The whole stadium began to 'wow' after that, leaving Bruno really confused and, maybe… a bit scared of what is going to happen? I guess, it was Misty who started that. She invented this maneuver, also. Brutal girl…

"D...Double-Edge, Onix!" Our opponent ordered carefully.

Perfect.

The rock snake pokemon lowered his head and rushed forward, straight to my Lei Sheng. But Lei Sheng was ready - Lei–Sheng opened his mouth wide and waited for a perfect moment to intercept Onix and make a bite… by his maw.

From the side it looked like Lei Sheng is trying to devour Onix, but actually he is charging his strongest move to attack the defenseless opponent… Onix tried his best to escape the merciless grip of Lei Sheng`s jaw, but it was useless.

And then I clicked my fingers.

Lei Sheng began to shoot Hydro Pump straight from mouth to mouth, filling up Onix with water. Poor pokemon began shaking from the pressure, the pain and everything. I could clearly see how his strength and will to fight fade with a digital bar on screen… Until both Onix and his bar ended.

"That…" The commentator even lost his speech for some time. "I have never seen something like his in the League. But that was SPECTACULAR! Gyarados defeats Onix, magnificent!"

Well, I expected them to kick me out for such violent methods, but I guess this just excites the audience.

"No way…" Bruno was really lost in his thoughts. Onix really fell pretty easily for me, and that just broke his 'unbeatable' master. "I… I have always been a guardian of the League. I have always been a challenge for trainers! Only those who can overpower me, are let to proceed! But you… you slowly defeat me without overpowering at all!"

"Meh, doesn`t matter." I smiled playfully. "Is it the strength that you seek in trainers? Or the skill to master all other skills is more important?"

He lowered his eyes to look at his hands, like he is thinking through my words. Like he is unsure what to answer.

"No… no skill is more important than pure strength!" He exclaimed, squeezing his fists and throwing a brutal look at me. "The strength that pulsated through the body of you and your pokemon!"

I smiled and threw a quick look at lieutenant Surge in the first row of tribunes. He sits there, smiling cunningly and looking at the events before him. Listening to life lessons Bruno gives me. Lessons that are the complete opposite of what Surge himself taught me. I don`t think that Bruno is in the Elite Four just because his methods are better, so I still trust bad old lieutenant Surge more.

"Oh well, you don`t learn at all…" I waved away. "Maybe, that is why you`re the SECOND of the FOUR…"

"How dare you!" Bruno began shaking from anger. "I still have one more pokemon left… And I`ll… he`ll… show you what we are made of! Machamp, I choose you!"

So he finally sent out his last pokemon on the field – the mighty and fearsome Machamp. An evolved form of Machoke, the human-like pokemon with huge muscles and… two more hands. Damn, this looks menacing. No wonder this is his best pokemon.

"Okay, I have a champ of my own. Let`s go, Moment!"

I sent Golbat into battle, thus making the end a bit closer…

"Start with Confuse Ray!" I gave the command to my pokemon.

"Use Bulk Up, Machamp!" Bruno fiercely commanded.

Golbat began the fight with launching a colorful ray of energy at the enemy, confusing him in his short training. Machamp looked around, a bit lost, but threw that thought away and continued tensing his muscles until they glowed red. I know in this state he becomes stronger and harder to damage. Well, that means we can use the old good poison strategy.

"Use Poison Fang, Moment!" I gave the command.

"Bulk Up, once more, Machamp!"

My pokemon approached the foe with intention to make a bite with purple acidic teeth, but Machamp had already very tensed muscles to bite through easily. After that the superpower pokemon shook his head in confusion and then tensed once more until beginning to glow red. The veins on his body pulsate even more, muscles become harder and stronger.

"We need to try again. Poison Fang!"

"He-he… Scary Face, Machamp!" Satisfied Bruno commanded.

With the effect of Bulk Up opponent becomes less and less vulnerable to our attacks. This time after the bite he barely moved. At least, this time effect of poison did infiltrate the foe`s body to make him suffer for good. BUT after that Machamp stared at my Golbat with his dark evil mug, scaring the shit out of him so he is afraid even to move now.

"Yes, great! Just look at this…" Bruno wildly shouted again, pointing at his pokemon. "You think, you weakened us? No, you just made us stronger!"

His pokemon retreated back, suffering from the poison, but this just angered him more. He roared fiercely and glowed red, like powering himself. Damn… this is not good.

Audience didn`t seem to appreciate my move too. People tried to shout out something angry to me, just gym leaders just remained calm outside. I guess I have just made a mistake.

"Yeah, right… Machamp, proceed with Rock tomb!"

Damn, do all his pokemon know rock-type moves? Did he expect challengers to come with a bunch of flying types just to counter them? That`s smart, I have to admit.

"Wing Attack, Moment!"

Under the effect of Scary Face Moment`s movement look constricted, but still fast enough to land a super-effective hit first. Still, after that Machamp literally tore out the piece of ground near the edge of hole and threw at my pokemon, getting a strong hit on his wing. Damn, this will definitely affect our movement even more!

"Ha! You don`t stand a chance against us! Just look at all that power packed in these muscles!" Bruno laughed at us. "Why do you keep fighting, kid?"

"Well, I like to take risks. Because this forces me to think. Because that`s how I can bring the best of me. Moment, use Wing Attack!"

"All right, Machamp, finish him with one final Rock tomb!"

Hurt Golbat headed straight to the opponent, a bit limping in the air, and successfully landed another hit on the enemy. Still, the hardened muscles of superpower pokemon weakened our super-effective hit. Machamp jumped away after a quick recover and tossed another piece of rock at us, succeeding in his plan too.

Damn, this looks bad, really bad. Machamp is one tough pokemon, even tougher than a building-sized Onix. Under the effects of Bulk Up, he easily survives even super-effective hits and strikes stronger on his own. And my Moment can`t withstand this anymore – one more hit like that, and he`s finished.

I looked around the field, trying to find something that can help us, something we can use. Something…

Like a damn hole in the ground after the very first battle!

Bruno has a point about strength. A smart person won`t pass the door if he is not strong enough even to open it. But we ARE strong enough, yeah?

"Right, Moment, from now on… Go into the Matrix Mode!" I cunningly shouted to my partner. After a positive grow I nodded and looked at Bruno. "And now Position yourself!"

"This won`t help you, kid!" Looks like each time I use maneuvers they hurt more my opponent than his pokemon. "Rock tomb, let`s go!"

Great, he`s taking the bait.

My pokemon flew over the position I pointed at until I gave another command:

"Now proceed with Spiral Wing maneuver!"

I just hope he has enough strength to perform it…

As the opponent tossed another piece of rock at us, Moment rushed right towards it, starting to spin around with his wings spread wide. He barely dodged the collision with the dangerous missile and headed to Machamp, hitting him on tangent. This made Machamp retreat a bit back again… closer to the hole.

"Ohhh, you don`t dare!" Bruno went furious. "Machamp, push it back with Cross Chop!"

"Not bad too. Moment, Position yourself once more!" I gladly said and pointed at one of the survived columns around. Oh, it`s gonna be a mess after this…

Machamp crossed straightened palms before his chest and ran after Moment until they both reached the point. At the last second Golbat slipped away from attack, and all the damage went into the column itself, making it crack and bend a bit.

"Machamp, keep the assault going! Rock tomb!" Bruno tried to press on us until the end. He definitely doesn't know what I have in mind.

"Dodge that and then… Use Bite and pull him down there!" I evilly ordered.

Bruno went angry even more. After the shot from his pokemon going into the ceiling and not into my Golbat, Golbat himself grabbed the opposing pokemon tightly with his jaws and pulled towards the hole. It must be big enough to fit the whole Machamp there… Of course, the four-handed monster tried to resist us – maybe he would actually stand on his feet - but the nature wasn`t on his side, and he went going down together with a piece of ground that crashed beneath his feet.

Now we have a Machamp in a not very deep hole, time for phase two!

"Heh, you can`t corner us! We will get you even from there! Machamp, give your best with Rock tomb!" Bruno countered us.

"Great, hide behind that column!" I gladly gave another command, pointing at the pillar Machamp have just cross-chopped.

Moment quickly covered behind the column and survived another hit from Machamp… but the column itself did not and began to crack everywhere.

"Push it!" I shouted.

Golbat just hit it with wings, and the pillar went flying down the hole, right on Machamp, covering him with a bunch of big rocks.

"Oh no, this will not stop us!" Bruno yelled. "Use Cross Chop to clear the way and get out of there!"

I just smiled at his efforts. Eh, he still thinks all these Bulk Ups will help him to protect his ass from Moment. Well… Maybe, he is right. He has powered his defenses from physical attacks quite a lot.

"And this is why I`m calling a specialist!" I exclaimed, continuing my thoughts aloud. "Dumpling, use Flamethrower!"

I switched my pokemon back to Charizard and released the red flying monster right into the air over the hole with Machamp.

"Oh no-no-no! Stop him, Machamp! Rock tomb!" Bruno shouted with anger, fury and worry.

But it was too late. Still not fully recovered after his own battle, Dumpling activated his Blaze ability and used all his strength to launch a powerful stream of flame on Machamp that was defenseless against special moves. The fire literally exploded in the pit, leaving just ashes, smoke…

…and a fainted Machamp on the bottom of it.

"What a spectacular performance!" With great excitement, the commentator announced. "Machamp is unable to battle anymore, Charizard wins this match earning his master another victory in the Pokemon League!"

Viewers stood up applauding me, cheering me to go on. Everyone there was so excited and happy… except for a half-naked man on the other side of the field.

"Why? How could I lose?" He kept murmuring. "How can I let you go after this?"

"Maybe, the STRENGTH you cherish so much… Isn`t all about muscles and fury?" I quietly made a hint.

Bruno lowered his head down, returning Machamp back into his pokeball, and made a step away from his position. An elevator began to go down with him, leaving him some last seconds for last words:

"My job is done." He said coldly. "Go face your next challenge."

Well, some people just can`t accept their defeat that easily. I expected some of these guys to have… hot tempers. So I`m not surprised at all. He was so into the battle that didn`t use his chance for Full Restore… Or he is too proud to use it. Whatever.

"That`s all folks! The second battle of Vengeance in Pokemon League has come to end, but this is only the beginning!" Commentator kept shouting somewhere up above. "We are going to have a small break ourselves and let our challenger to get to the next field and get prepared. The tribunes start moving in a minute, so please get ready everyone!"

Oh, finally some silence from him. I hate this guy already.

Dumpling carefully landed behind me, growling questionably. I turned back to him and made a smile.

"Yeah, you did great. You all did great." I praised him, starting to spray hyper potion on him. "But there is still more to go. You think you can handle these bastards?"

"Raawr!" He growled in return, all shining with self-confidence.

"I don`t doubt it. Get back here; we have a five-minute break." I returned him back to a pokeball and noticed that tribunes are already gone and the automatic bridge to the other side already appeared. So I didn`t waste any more time and headed forward.

Well, this battle was a challenge. Maybe, Bruno is one real idiot, but he has the power he kept talking about. 'Might goes before right' is definitely his creed…

But I have defeated him. Yeah, I DID it! Can`t believe I actually made it. I mean, we actually made it. The challenge becomes harder and harder every step.

So what step is going to be next for me? For us?


	97. Black soul of Agatha

After getting to the other side of battlefield, I stopped to release all the rest pokemon and heal them up, and cheer a bit. Nothing is more important than the correct mood – and mood is a thing that can tire quickly. Maybe, potions can restore team`s health and strength, this effect is temporary. Pokemon can`t survive just on medicine for too long…

I hope we have enough strength to continue.

But right now we sure ready to take on the next challenge, whatever it is.

I proceeded through the gates to the next room… The very grim and dark room. As I made a step inside, the familiar feeling appeared again… The feeling of horror and darkness.

The feeling of Lavender tower.

I looked around, observing the field and its surroundings. Now it is actually more like a room with marble floor and pillars. Somehow this reminded me of a huge ancient castle somehow survived until our days. Well, this looks really cool, I like it.

Then I looked up at the tribunes. People are sitting in anticipation for the show, the few familiar faces – most of all them. I quickly looked through them, expecting to find Douchebag or Bill or someone else familiar – no success. But one exact person did attract my attention – the second row after gym leaders was completely occupied by some lone attractive blonde woman – maybe, some sort of invited celebrity. She was in pretty awesome black dress, her huge hair were falling down everywhere, also covering half of her face. Short black drop-like earrings were sticking out of her hair… if these things are earrings at all. And… I guess, our eyes even met for a second. I wonder who is she.

Ah, enough staring at beautiful girls. I`m here to chew gum and kick asses. And I didn`t take chewing gum… So I need to kick twice more asses for the compensation!

"Our challenger is ready to take on his next challenge, ladies and gentlemen!" The host finally announced my entrance after a short break. "Will he be able to deal with horrible fears that ghosts can send upon him?"

Oh, the ghost-type specialist! This is going to be interesting. Training ghost-type pokemon is pretty rare thing, so meeting a trainer of this type is quite interesting experience. I wonder, who that will be…

To my extreme surprise, the elevator on the opposite side of battlefield brought up an old woman. She was dressed pretty rich, in a wide purple dress and all that… with a cone in her hands and REALLY scary glance.

"I am Agatha of the Elite Four." She loudly introduced herself. Well, her voice didn`t sound that old as I expected. "I heard Oak has taken a lot of interest in you, child."

"You know professor?" I was surprised to hear that. "It`s an honor to meet you."

"Hah!" She laughed arrogantly. "That old duff was once tough and handsome… He battled a lot, and he was pretty good at that! But that was decades ago..."

"I have to say, he still battles." I didn`t like her tone, and thus tried to protect professor Oak. "We recently had a battle, and it was some awesome performance!" Yeah, I did embellish some facts of that.

"All his battles are done just for the purpose of his… science! They lack spark, they lack gamble. He does too… He`s a shadow of his former self. Now he just wants to fiddle with his PokeDex." The old lady kept on scolding professor. Maybe, she is right and professor actually was a promising trainer back in the days, but it`s his choice to devote his life to studying the nature around us.

"You know, someone has to do this!" I opposed her. "To understand the world we live in, he has to study pokemon! It`s his passion!"

Agatha just lowered her head and shook it with her eyes closed.

"He is wrong. Pokemon are for battling! And if you think the same way he does, then you`re nothing more than a soulless nerd like him!" With these words she began to insult ME, and this is a thing I don`t like. "Still, I`m curious how you made this far… Maybe, you just never met a trainer to put you on your place."

This is going too far. These rich bastards may have strong pokemon and years of experience, but this doesn`t put them higher than us! I slowly begin to realize that it`s not a pokemon battle that is difficult in the Pokemon League… It`s keeping yourself calm and under control. It will be pretty ugly if I beat this annoying old woman with her own stick.

"Vengeance…" She distracted me once more, staring right into my soul. "No matter what battles you had earlier… I will put you on your place! I will show how a real trainer battles!"

And after that she threw her first pokeball on the field, releasing a Gengar. The creature was much like my own, maybe a bit smaller. But this doesn`t mean weaker.

"Loser, let`s go! Make this thing LOSE!" I yelled fiercely, releasing my champion.

The sight of just another Gengar on the field made Agatha smile. She squeezed the pokeball-shaped top of her cone and cunningly looked at me.

"You should be more serious, child. This won`t take you anywhere." She taught me. "Gengar, use Shadow Punch!"

"Loser, prepare the Shadow Fury, Phase one!" I gave my command.

My pokemon turned into shadow and appeared before opponent to launch his preventive attack in a form of Sucker Punch. Enemy growled from anger after this and performed an attack of his own – Shadow Punch reached my pokemon and threw him back. Fair exchange.

Agatha shook her head disapprovingly after this show.

"Don`t try to be smart, child!" She warned me. "You won`t be smarter than me. Shadow Punch again!"

"Heh, Shadow Fury, Phase two!" I gladly commanded.

This time was for two pokemon to attack again. The strongest attacks – a melee punch from the enemy and distanced missile from us landed their hits, heating the battle up. I could see all the damage we already suffered, and I`m sure we can proceed. We`ll take our chances.

"Now, Phase three!" I gave the order to Loser.

"Stop it, Double Team!"

Great, I predicted her perfectly. Now my pokemon performed a spell to sacrifice his energy in order to create a curse over enemy while he tries to create fake images of himself and hide behind them. Won`t work!

The spell hits anyway, hurting Gengar and making our victory closer. I can already see it on the screen. But my pokemon is in even worse position – as always, one hit decides everything.

"Finish it, Shadow Punch!" Agatha angrily commanded.

"Heh, nice… Phase four!" I said evilly and looked how my pokemon uses the Sucker Punch to make sure our move will go first… and brings us first victory there.

"Agatha`s Gengar is unable to battle! Vengeance`s Gengar is the winner!" The announcement spread over the marble stadium.

Agatha returned her first battler and looked through me with her eyes narrowed.

"Here it is, the style of Oak. Ruthless, cunning… I recognize it now." She quietly said, exploring me. "But you seem to make a large step forward. Did he teach you this?"

"The maneuvers? No, this is whole my idea." I honestly replied.

"I see…" Agatha quietly whispered and released on the field her second pokemon that flew high up and spread his wings.

It was a really large Golbat. Curious.

"Heh… This is going to be fun." I smiled and switched the poor Gengar with another monstrous being – the mighty Dumpling. "Start with Steel Wing, my boy!"

"Golbat, we will start with Poison Fang!"

Two flying pocket monsters rushed to each other, preparing their limbs and teeth for an attack. So Dumpling landed a hit with his strong wing but left it opened for Golbat to bit exactly there. The poison effect took its place immediately, causing the shiver over all Charizard`s body.

"Well, that was expected. Get the hell back and use Flamethrower!"

"Golbat, Confuse Ray!" Old woman strictly ordered.

This time both pokemon started from a safe distance from each other. The powerful stream of flame shot from our side and colorful impulse shot from the other. In a second Golbat got enveloped by the flames that pushed him back and left with a nice burn on wings. But his attack also reached its target and exploded Charizard`s mind causing confusion. The monster began to growl, looking around and searching his enemy… literally seeing him on the column nearby… and deciding best to ram it with his head. This looked hurt. And bad!

"Wonderful. Now use Bite!" Agatha nodded, squeezing the top of her cane.

"Dumpling, Dumpling! Stop right there, we have been through this…" I yelled at my pokemon. Confusion effect was a real trouble earlier, but we have found a way to fight it. It works… sometimes… "Persim command!"

Charizard recovered from the strong hit of column and hovered on place. Hearing the familiar voice, he stopped and began to remember what this command means. His opponent, however, didn't waste time and bit Dumpling in his long neck with strong fangs. But my pokemon reacted too fast – and luckily at the same time. He did perform our patented medicine from confusion that consists of flying straight down until collision with ground… If we`re lucky, Dumpling will snap out right before the collision and flies up… But not this time. Not with a Golbat still attached to his neck.

The huge fall raised a small could of dust that quickly dissolved. Dumpling stood up, still wandering around, confused. But his opponent remained defeated on the crushed marble floor.

"Golbat is unable to battle. Charizard emerges victori… OW!" Sudden yell of commentator distracted me and made look up. Still under effect of confusion, Dumpling accidentally launched his Flamethrower in random direction, which also accidentally happened to be the commentator`s hat. So it got burned into nothing. I guess, I should return this guy until he spoiled something else.

"You act of luck, my dear Vengeance…" The old woman addressed me. "These events should have happened the other way."

I still don`t appreciate the way she sees things, but at least she can keep herself in her hands and calm. Not like that brute Bruno.

"Nope, they should not." I replied her in a childish manner. "They could not. I was destined to win."

"We forge our victories, not our destiny." She moved her right hand away, showing me her palm. "Ghosts know this better than anyone. They live two lives at least!" She sent out her next pokemon – and this time it was Haunter. Interesting… Could this Haunter be stronger than her Gengar she sent first? "You wished to show me you`re smarter? I`m gonna show you the opposite!"

"Fine. My Moment will deal with this in a moment!" I said and threw the pokeball of my own Golbat to the battlefield. If we`re lucky enough, we can bite this thing till the end! "So, start with Bite, please!"

"Use Mean Look, Haunter!" Agatha whispered very, very meanly.

Da-a-a-amn, another new move for me! I have to act carefully and find out what it is.

Golbat rushed to his opponent, going to pierce the ghostly 'flesh' with his fangs. The attack went strong on Haunter, causing him screech from diabolic pain. Still, after that he stared at my Moment, creating the dark image of his evil eyes right in the air and shooting it at his opponent. This struck my partner, but… didn`t seem to have any effect.

"Heh… Now use Curse!" The old lady kept giving orders. Judging by her cunning smile, she is definitely up to something. Something bad…

"Let`s try to attack with Confuse Ray." I carefully commanded. No need of rash actions here.

We struck our foe with confusing attack, causing the desired effect, but the opponent still managed to perform a spell of his own and curse my Golbat. Now, as I see a huge ghostly nail hammering in his head and the explosion followed after, I feel his pain too.

"Well-well, now let`s put this baby to sleep… Hypnosis!" Agatha began to heighten her voice. I don`t like this…

"Hit him with Wing Attack!" I shouted.

And once again we managed to perform a perfect and quite strong strike on the enemy… before he casted another spell with his evil red eyes and sent my partner to slumber.

"Oh, god damn it…" I swore and took out Moment`s pokeball to bring him back. "We`ll deal with it la… Wha..?" I exclaimed surprised, because the beam didn`t work. Well, it was reaching Golbat`s snoring body and all, but didn`t return him! It was like something is blocking him…

Mean Look. That has to be it!

I can see the evil grin on Agatha`s face. She did outsmart me, now I can see it. I should not mess with this old lady…

"Moment, wake up!" I yelled at my partner from despair and began to look around in searches of something to throw at him. Unfortunately, there was nothing fitting around me, so my missile happened to be an empty bottle. It struck Moment perfectly even from such distance, but even more unfortunately didn`t work.

"And now… Dream Eater!" My opponent gladly announced the finale of her grand plan. I can only guess what it is.

Haunter focused on my lying Golbat and stretched his claws forward. The powerful purple explosion hit Moment and threw him back, leaving just the clot of energy that flew into Haunter and healed him.

"Looks like Golbat is unable to battle anymore…" The commentator announced unsurely. When I looked up at the status screen I was confused a bit – my pokemon still had some energy left to fight… But right after that the effect of Curse exploded in the mind of my pokemon, finishing him. I realized that guy is right – Moment is done.

"Ugh, fine. This one is on you." I admitted Agatha`s victory in this round and now managed to return Moment back. "Lei Sheng, get over here and finish it right!" Mighty Lei Sheng entered the field with a loud roar to end this. "Use Bite!"

Suddenly I caught Agatha`s evil glare on me. This woman still has more in her sleeve.

"Sacrifices… are things that ghosts know best." She mysteriously whispered, even scaring me a bit. "Use Mean Look!"

Battlers proceeded with executing their commands. Damn, she is trying to repeat this trick again… At least, we already landed a successful hit. Let`s see what will happen now…

"Bite, once more!" I gave an order.

"Now and for once… Use Curse!"

That was sudden. Using Curse may be very risky for her – judging by screen, Haunter has barely half of his energy left. At risky this was…

Lei Sheng opened his mouth wide and rushed to the enemy, ready to bite it. Still, our foe stood still and calm, casting his spell. When the cursed connection between both pokemon happened… This literally killed him. Well, as far as a ghost can be killed.

He sacrificed ALL his remaining energy to curse my Lei Sheng and fainted even before we managed to land our hit.

"Haunter is unable to battle. Gyarados still stands…" The commentator carefully announced.

Now I get it… Agatha sacrificed her pokemon to weaken mine. Curse can be ended only by switching pokemon, but I can`t do this because of Mean Look! Now my Lei Sheng will get constant damage until the very end. She tricked me twice in a row! Oh, this is really tough.

"I see this familiar look on your face…" She suddenly distracted me from my thoughts. "You`re confused. You didn`t expect all this, right? Well, this is only the beginning." She sent out another pokemon on the field, continuing the fight…

…and, to my surprise, it appeared to be a really huge Arbok.

I still feel some wild hatred towards this kind… The neck automatically began to sting, reminding me of my life goal. But this is not about me or my mission now. It`s all about my pokemon. It`s their moment to shine.

Now I slowly begin to realize what is happening before me. I have to admit, this Agatha of Elite Four has some real guts. Her looks are totally deceiving - she knows how to battle, she has STRATEGY. I now understand that my previous foes were totally different too – some use my lack of experience and knowledge about moves, some tried to take on us with brute force… Maybe, THIS is the specialty of each of four member - not by type, but by style of battle?

Okay, I need to focus on battle. What do we have now? Two snake-like pokemon, with the only big difference that mine is almost twice bigger than the opponent. Still, this may not be our advantage. This may be the complete opposite… But they roar with intimidation at each other like equals, that`s for sure.

"Arbok, start with Sludge Bomb!" Agatha commanded her pokemon to begin.

"Nevermind that. Dragon Dance!" I gave the order of my own.

I decided to use the defensive tactic that we tried out earlier. Lei Sheng seems to be able to take on special attacks pretty good, so he can withstand one or two. And meanwhile we get prepared to strike!

As I thought, while my pokemon was spinning around and tensing his muscles to become stronger and faster, enemy successfully shot a big clot of painful acid. This should warn us - but no. The final word will be ours.

"Bite him!" I ordered.

"Bite him too!" Agatha calmly repeated.

Two fearsome monsters clashed at the center, crunching each other's skin in order to deal more damage. Lei Sheng almost swallowed the whole tail of Arbok, but the enemy`s grip was tight too – I have to admit it. Bigger mouth does not always stronger.

"Use Leer!" I gave my command for the next round, when battlers disconnected from each other.

"Screech on it, Arbok!" Agatha did the same thing.

In this competition I obviously lose – Screech affects pokemon`s defensive capability more than Leer, I could feel it myself. I guess, even TV viewers could. This horrible sound… She prepares us to get a powerful physical attack. Maybe, we should not let her Arbok closer.

"Throw him away with Hydro Pump!" Was my next order.

"Sludge bomb…"

With the perfect and strong attack from our side, pushing Arbok the hell away to the other end of field, we gained some distance. But opponent knew how to counter it – with his own distanced attack that splashed all over Lei Sheng`s face and, unfortunately, poisoned him.

I guess, I start to realize her tactic… Her Arbok is actually strong as physical attacker – Screeching on the defenses and then piercing through them with Bite like nothing. Obviously, the challenger will try to keep the dangerous pokemon at bay… but even from the distance they have their answer – Sludge Bomb that gives even more advantage if poisons! That`s clever, Agatha, that`s very clever.

The time runs out and both pokemon slowly grow fatigued… And Arbok does not surrender to my monstrous Gyarados. I need to think of something to gain the initiative. What if I try this…

"Use Leer again!" I ordered my pokemon.

"Screech, Arbok. Screech." Agatha said, proving the part of my guess… Arbok knows a set of moves identical to Lei Sheng`s. So Agatha makes him use the identical in order to counter mine. She feels the dominance over the battle and wants to keep it at balance… To deal the final strike when needed! I will not allow her.

Our pokemon once more exchanged frightening glares and screeches and retreated back. Gyarados is all twitching and shaking, I guess, still hearing the echoes of that sound.

The end is near…

"And now, finally… Use Iron Tail!" With all her anger Agatha shouted.

This is the moment I thought about.

"Intercept it with Bite!" I quickly improvised. I was sure that Lei Sheng has enough reaction to catch the steel-powered tail of Arbok heading to him. And I was right! Of course, the inertia bended Gyarados back a bit, but when he forced himself to straight, Arbok`s free end got hit by the ground. "Nice! And now slap the bad ground with this Arbok!"

Caught by the heat, Lei Sheng swung the cobra pokemon and crushed into the ground.

"No, damn you! Shoot Sludge bombs! Free yourself!" Agatha immediately became alive and worried, seeing that now the situation is going from under control.

"Do that one more time, Lei Sheng!" I cheerfully shouted to my pokemon. " And then toss him at that column!"

Gyarados squeezed his jaw harder to keep the grip on Arbok`s tail and withstood all sludge attacks from the enemy. But with each thrust strength was leaving our opponent`s body. After one more good hit Lei Sheng made a final swing and released the tail, letting its owner to fly in the direction of nearest marble pillar.

"Born to crawl… CAN fly!" I proudly said before the loud 'BAM!' sounded across the whole stadium. The result was obvious.

"Arbok is unable to battle. Gyarados wins the round!"

I already forgot about that annoying guy… I forgot about everything around me – about stadium, about viewers and the whole League. I`m completely into the battle, and I`m slowly winning it! Just one more pokemon to go – and it is three of four ready. But it`s too early to go easy… The final pokemon is always the core of problems.

"Well, looks like Oak studies you well." The old woman nodded with a restricted smile on her face, while returning Arbok. "Maybe you do have what it takes to become a pokemon master."

"Really?" I exclaimed happily. At the first sight, that sounded really inspiring. On the second thought, I didn`t care. "I don`t care." I honestly voiced my thoughts. "I just want to use the perfect opportunity to check how strong we are. Maybe, learn something new and become even stronger."

"Oh, that`s it?" Agatha confusedly asked, caught by surprise by such answer. "Well then, I will give you one last chance to learn the experience of defeat…"

She did not take out another pokeball – she did not need it to. Suddenly, the top of her cane shaped as a pokeball appeared to BE a pokeball. With a cunning grin on her face, Agatha opened it and let she dark energy erupt outside, but quickly hide in her own shadow that began to move forward, against the lights. And then in the shadow itself… Gengar emerged.

Yeah, this one looks like a damn tough opponent. Definitely bigger than my Loser and much meaner… I already expect him to show us hell.

The biggest question is… who I am going to battle with? Except for Reaper and Harry, everyone already battled here and thus are injured and tired. Too bad that exactly Reaper and Harry are the worst suitable for Gengar – all our possible bug, grass and poison-type moves will be very weak. With Moment already out of game, Loser, Dumpling and Lei Sheng remain. Maybe, I should start with Loser – he had the most time to rest of them all.

"Okay, Loser, return there once more." I made a choice and sent out my Gengar on the field. He still recovers after his first battle with another Gengar. Ooh, too many Gengars battled here today… But it was actually Haunter who taught me a valuable lesson.

Once again, two Gengars stand on the battlefield, stare at each other. This time opponent obviously has the advantage – this monster is definitely her strongest pokemon. He is bigger, tougher, faster… So we have to show our best to overcome this.

"Use Shadow Ball, Gengar!" Agatha ordered her pokemon.

"Withstand it at any cost! And then use Curse, Loser!" I also gave my command not actually willing too.

Loser gave me a quick sorry look, knowing what awaits him. But he did it without doubts – starting to perform his spell of curse and laying it upon the enemy, losing all the strength and conscience right before the ball of dark energy hit him.

"Challenger`s Gengar is out of the game! Agatha`s Gengar wins this one!" Commentator announced the expected result.

"Go back, Loser. You did good." I quietly praised my fallen comrade and returned attention back to the field.

What do we have now? The enemy is cursed and his time is limited. The victory is almost at hand - we just need to survive for some rounds. We could also make this time even shorter by poisoning Gengar, but this won`t work. Maybe, here I need not a very strong or bulky pokemon… I need an agile and cunning one!

"Yes! Reaper, this one is on you!" I gladly released my final pokemon, choosing Beedrill. Let other have a rest – he can deal with it for sure.

Agatha`s Gengar tensed, seeing a fearsome bee pokemon before him. Agatha on the first sight surprised, seeing the choice I made, but then shook her head and concentrated.

"Let`s see what you have. Gengar, use Hypnosis!"

"Try to dodge that and use Agility, Reaper!" I too gave an order.

Opponent focused on Beedrill and his eyes began to shine evil red. The magic energy shot at my pokemon, but he skillfully dodged it and made some moves to stretch muscles and speed the blood in his veins. The mystic red glow stated that he has powered-up himself.

Agatha squeezed her teeth after this failure of hers, but remained calm and confident.

"We can try again. Hypnosis!" She said.

"Let`s proceed with Agility once more!"

This time Gengar was very close to putting my Beedrill to sleep, but Reaper was too pumped up to let this happen. He buzzed loudly and tensed his body once more – even stronger this time. The bright light covered him as he was working out to become even stronger.

"Fine, let`s change pace. Shadow ball!" Agatha quietly gave up on hypnotizing us. Now she is going into full assault.

"Pin missile!" I gave my command.

We need to stall time. All our attacks will barely touch Gengar, even the Twineedle, so we just need Curse to finish this job for us.

Reaper jumped aside, stretching his stings forward to take aim at Gengar and launched a set of sharp spikes. Opponent shot the ball of energy at us that collided with our missiles, causing an explosion and countering both attacks. Pokemon returned to their position, waiting for the next order.

"Good, now, Reaper, attack with Twineedle!" I sent my partner into the fight, wishing to end this faster.

Agatha looked at Beedrill quickly approaching her Gengar and laughed:

"Ha-ha! Great! Now Hypnotize it!"

That was our mistake. Let us perform a successful attack on Gengar, striking fiercely him with two stings at full speed, opponent barely felt that. But the proximity let him aim better and finally lay Hypnosis on Reaper. Now we have a sleeping be right in the middle of battlefield.

"Oh, come on, damn it!" I swore loudly. Sleeping condition is actually the one that we have most problems to overcome, aside of burning, maybe. And I have no more bottles to throw! Too bad. "Wake up, we need you!"

"Show it your best! Nightmare!" Agatha shouted very excitedly.

Reaper didn`t react to my call and continued sleeping. Maybe, he saw many battles he won and even more female Beedrills he got for that… Even if that was true, Gengar stopped this. The dark energy began to pulsate in the mind of my pokemon, making him shiver and feel pain right during his slumber. He began twitching like seeing a real nightmare. I don`t envy him, not at all.

But still, Agatha`s Gengar keeps suffering from curse even now. Each second of battle causes him to suffer pain, and according to the status screens, he is close to the end. His powers keep fading away…

"I need you to wake up. Need you to fight! Need you to keep winning, Reaper!" I shouted at my pokemon. "I know you can do this!"

"Hit it with Shadow Ball, Gengar…" Old woman wheezed satisfied, expecting an easy victory.

Sleeping Beedrill did not have a chance against the Shadow Ball heading straight to him. The impact threw him back and hurt quite a lot. But that was not all – the effect of Nightmare hit him again. I haven`t seen this move before, but now I realize this works like the Curse… but without killing yourself.

I looked up at the screen and got distressed – Reaper suffered too much damage. He is definitely not as hardy as Lei Sheng or even Harry, so he was already close to the edge. I could already see his body glowing, growing stronger, covering itself with a small swarm of particles, ready to activate his special ability… but he is sleeping! There is no point in it while he is sleeping!

By my example, Agatha looked at the screen too and shook her head. Her pokemon is pretty close to the end too, and she doesn`t want that to end.

"This is really unfortunate…" She said with disappointment in her voice while taking a flask of Full Restore of her pocket. "To fight the strongest of my pokemon… You send your weakest one! What`s the point, my child?"

Weakest? Reaper is not the weakest! There is no weakest pokemon in my team! How she dares to insult my pokemon!

"Ah, a weak point…" She joyfully said, examining my reaction. "How… curious!" the old woman made a long toss of medicine, aiming at her Gengar to completely restore his energy…

But this failed. The nightmares of Reaper put him to the edge. But they were not the worst – Agatha`s words were! They triggered a berserk state in this bee pokemon, immediately waking him up and making him fly and scream loudly across the whole stadium. Like a lightning, he rushed to the flying bottle and smashed it in pieces, surprising both Agatha and her Gengar. Right after that he powered-up his two stings and launched a smashing attack at shocked Gengar, sending him fly back and falling on ground. But even there he didn`t stop – releasing another enraged cry he rushed to fallen enemy and made a final strike that ended Gengar completely.

The silence fell upon the stadium for nearly a minute. Everyone tried to understand what the hell just happened, until the host himself found courage to announce it.

"Unbelievable! Agatha`s best Gengar is totally DOWN! Mighty Beedrill is the winner, and so the victory in Pokemon League goes to his master Vengeance!"

Only after that the stunning wave of applauds spread across the whole marble stadium. Such ending was unexpected to everyone. Well, maybe only Misty and Leaf were not very surprised, but they were clapping and cheering as hard as they could.

I lowered my eyesight at Reaper, still standing over the fallen body of Gengar. I have never seen him in his state… I sure reacted to Agatha`s mean words strongly, but he… he was ready to tear Gengar apart just to prove her wrong.

To prove he is not weak…

"Oh, my! You're something special, child!" Elite Four Agatha finally recovered after her own shock and stepped forward to open the top of her cane and suck inside her Gengar. After some more seconds of silence she sighed and smiled. "Well, no point denying the obvious. You win! I see what the old duff sees in you now. You do have a potential. I just hope you won`t waste it just on filling bug collections."

"Thank you. It was a great battle, I really learned a lot of new things… inside and outside of battle." I respectfully bowed to the old lady and returned Reaper back. Maybe, I should actually give him rest now.

"I've nothing else to say. Run along now, child!" Agatha waved her hand and stepped back on the platform to go down. Soon she disappeared under the floor and the bridge to her side began to move.

"Isn`t this amazing, guys?" The commentator over me shouted loudly. "Three victories for our challenger! Let`s see how he will handle the fourth one… After a commercial break!"

Everything began to prepare for moving to the fourth field where another challenge awaits for me…

Wait. Did I really just defeated the THIRD of the Elite Four? How can this be? Of course, this battle definitely was no pushover, but still… I do have a feeling that this might be a dream. A long and strange dream with a set-up in the end.

With each victory I feel like going deeper and deeper into a Beedrill`s nest… Worse than Team Rocket`s hideout. Worse than the dirtiest bandit lair in Kanto.

Is this the fear I feel? The ton weight over my soul that pressed down and hurts like hell. I still feel excited about the Pokemon League, about letting my pokemon feel the triumph over the strongest trainers of Kanto. But the deeper you go – the harder it is to go back. The higher I climb – the harder it will be to fall if I fail.

I do not want to fail. I can`t let myself have such luxury.

Ugh… I need to concentrate. My soul sufferings mean nothing – but pokemon can feel my worry and began to worry too. This can interfere our battles.

I slapped my face to snap out of the confusion. Enough of this, Ven! You`re in a Pokemon League! Times change, and you have to get used to it! Come on, show them what you and your team are capable of! This is nothing more but a Nugget Bridge Challenge.

With my fists squeezed tight and my teeth clenched I filled myself with pure determination and headed forward. Into the fourth stadium of Pokemon League…


	98. Dragonborn Lance

After crossing the bridge, I used this small break to release all pokemon and heal them, some of them even had to be revived. Moment became the first victim of this fight… Followed then by Loser`s sacrifice. The third battle was very tense and hard, but we managed to overcome it. The next one is going to be even harder.

Finishing all the preparations, I headed forward through the next huge gate.

I entered the large room decorated to be somewhat of a mountain or canyon. The floor of stadium is all solid rock and boulders, once more reminding me of Brock`s gym. The main difference is lot of large sharp bones sticking out of the ground. Looks like an excavation site of some sort. I wonder what this challenge actually will be.

"And now, we are all r-ready to continue!" The commentator over me announced the end of break. "It`s a rare sight when challenger manages to reach this point, but here he is! Facing the last of Elite Four. How will this end? We`ll see."

I carefully reached the position of challenger and looked down. The field looks bigger and deeper than previous ones, at least, on the first sight. Floor is pretty rough and broken, like it isn`t suitable for fighting on it at all. This may become a problem for me.

But now my attention was attracted by the sound of elevating platform on the other side. That platform carried a tall man in dark-blue suit and large remarkable red cape. Since the very first second our eyes met I felt power in him. His brutal look pierced my soul, leaving no chance of escaping his glance…

"Ah! I've heard about you." He said with a small smile. "The rumors about some new trainer in our lands that invented a whole new style of battle… The style of tricks and cunning. I knew you would appear here one day. Seeing how you battle my colleagues I had no doubts that I recognized you."

"Well… I can consider this a praise, maybe?" I confusedly answered, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

The man closed his eyes and crossed hands on chest.

"I lead the Elite Four. You can call me Lance the dragon trainer."

Oh my god… The dragon trainer? I`ve heard about dragons a bit, but never encountered in person. That`s a type of pokemon even rarer than ghosts. And trainers that specialize on them… are even rarer. That means this battle will have EVERYTHING new to me.

"You know that dragons are mythical Pokémon." Lance continued. "They're hard to catch and raise, but their powers are superior. They're virtually indestructible. There's no being clever with them."

I feel him to be right, and this, honestly speaking, scares me.

"Well, are you ready to lose? Don`t think your tricks will work on me, but I wish to see you try. Your League challenge ends with me, Vengeance!" Lance opened his cape wide, revealing a belt with a set of five pokeballs. Grabbing the first one, he threw it down the field and released a massive figure of dragon-like pokemon. To my surprise, this figure was familiar to me - it was Gyarados. It`s not actually a dragon-type, but looks and fights like a real dragon, that`s for sure.

I`m sure that rough power will be needed later, so it`s better to keep Lei Sheng for now. Let Dumpling have some fun!

"Dumpling, I choose you!" I said, sending Charizard into the fight. Lance narrowed his eyes, seeing how another dragon-like pokemon enters the field.

"THAT is the spirit! Gyarados, start with Bite!" Lance gladly started the fight. "Come on, Vengeance, show me one of your maneuvers!"

I noticed the curious look on Lance`s face. It`s like he really wishes to see my maneuvers in action. I can grant him that wish.

"Heh, no problem. Dumpling, start with Iron Rogue maneuver!"

Opposing Gyarados opened his mouth wide to launch an attack and rushed to my Dumpling. But he is prepared already – on the close distance he spit a huge stream of dark smoke right into opponent`s mug to blind him and create a smoke veil over the field that hid him. Gyarados barely could touch the tail of my pokemon, but we left unharmed.

Lance showed a deep thought on his face. He thinks how to fight and counter us. That`s interesting – we`re giving a challenge to the Elite Four member! A thing to be proud of, I guess.

"Use Dragon Rage, Gyarados!" The opponent finally decided his move.

My pokemon already knew, what move he needs to execute now. Under the cover of smoke he flew up to the monster`s head and slashed it with steel-powered wings. Gyarados got a nice hit but also found out where Dumpling is hiding, and targeted his destructive beam right there, hitting the mark too.

The battle is heating up. Gyarados can be very dangerous when battling him close, so we need to act carefully and keep a distance.

"Let`s go up, Dumpling, use Fly!" I gave a command.

"Ooh, perfect! Use Twister, Gyarados!" With sudden excitement Lance shouted.

Charizard jumped high up and headed to the ceiling where Gyarados should not reach him. And he did not. But his damn Twister did! Opponent summoned a high destructive tornado of pure energy that reached my pokemon even there. Dumpling was caught in this madness and thrown right at the ceiling he was near, getting some decent damage.

"Great! Now Bite it!" My opponent shouted with determination.

In this round my pokemon needed to finish his own move, so Dumpling knew what to do. He accelerated from above, aiming to hit Gyarados right at his face, and so did the opponent – prepared to a collision too. Two pokemon struck each other with full might, but we got a bit of disadvantage – the enemy grabbed a tight bite on Dumpling`s tail and didn`t let to be thrown back after being hit with Fly attack. Instead of it, my Charizard got thrown back and his tail stretched, that was hurt too. But at the peak of tension Gyarados let his prey free, and damned physics sent my pokemon flying into the nearest wall.

"Ha-ha! Finish it with Hyper Beam!" Lance loudly shouted, laughing at us.

"Oh no-no-no!" I exclaimed. "Dumpling, stop him! Smokescreen!"

Getting out of a dent he made in the cliff was difficult, but Charizard made it. Just when Gyarados was about to unleash the powerful beam f destructive energy, Dumpling shot a cloud of black smoke in his face and knocked down his sight. The Hyper beam went barely near, striking the cliff and bringing down the ground above right on my clumsy Charizard.

"Dumpling!" I shouted with worry. "Are you okay?"

Very quickly the claw appeared from under the rocks, swept away the rubble, and then the whole body of angry pokemon appeared. My Dumpling is far from the end, at least, mentally. But his body starts to give up slowly…

"Quickly, get out! And use Steel Wing!" With a bunch of hope I shouted.

"Don`t let it get out!" Lance shouted to his partner. "Finish it with Hyper Beam!"

Dumpling had a lot of troubles with getting his body out of the rubble – some really large boulders blocked his tail. This angered him, but he could not do much. The powerful beam of destructive energy struck him and exploded a huge cloud of dust that enveloped the whole place…

The moment of tension made me shiver. I expected my pokemon to lie unconscious when the cloud faded… But he did not!

Instead, very angry and heavily breathing Charizard remained in the pile of rubble. Hyper beam freed him, but also opened his second breath – Blaze. Still, this won`t help us much…

Just if just he doesn`t do something amazing.

Releasing a wall-shaking roar, full of fury, Dumpling jumped in the air and burned like a star. The flame covered his body – even on the distance I could feel the heat. He turned himself into a blazing meteor that headed to Gyarados. On the impact the huge flame explosion threw back both battlers, sucking out the last strength of the enemy… and my pokemon. Dumpling performed an amazing new move, but did not withstand its destructive effect. He tried to stand up and roared, stating that he is still in the game, but unfortunately fell after this.

"What an amazing sight! Both pokemon are unable to continue battle!" Somehow, the commentator sounded inspired by these words.

Lance chuckled a bit, satisfied, and returned his fallen pokemon before paying attention to me.

"Heh, you seem to be surprised…" He addressed me. "Pokemon can surprise you even if you know them for ages."

"I know them for some months, so I got used to it." I answered to his comment and returned my pokemon too. I have just witnessed something really good happening… Gonna check it later after this battle, however it ends.

"Then you have much to learn. I`ll help you." With a cunning smile, my opponent replied and sent out his second pokemon on the field.

My next opponent appeared to be a long snake-like pokemon of blue color. The body was very thin and gracious, had small round crystals on tail and near head that was ornamented with small wings.

This is something new. Doesn`t look much of dragon, but looks can be deceiving. Maybe, this thing can fly and is very fast. I will need someone that can fly better and faster.

"Moment, let`s go!" I made a choice and threw my pokeball on the field, releasing a Golbat outside.

"Hmph…" Lance snorted, crossing his hands. "This is smart. Let`s see how you handle this. Hyper beam!"

Oh crap, this one knows Hyper beam too? We sure need to watch out for that.

"Dodge that, Moment! And after that use Poison Fang!"

My pokemon prepared to made his favorite spiral dodging technique when the enemy launched his powerful Hyper Beam. This destructive stream of energy barely missed my pokemon, but when Golbat reached him – the successful sound of poisonous fangs crunching the body of opponent pleased me and the viewers. We even managed to poison him! Isn`t that a good start?

But Lance didn`t look very worried about the poison.

"Dragonair, use Dragon Rage!" He commanded to his pokemon.

"Well, we will use Wing Attack!" I did so too.

Moment returned on a high speed back to his opponent to launch a powerful strike with his wings, hurting the dragon pokemon. This obviously was not enough, and the offended enemy avenged himself with a strike of Dragon Rage that temporarily knocked my Golbat down the air.

This creature is really strong, and seems to specialize on distant attacks. We could use this in our favor, if only…

The sudden glow of Dragonair distracted me from my thoughts. Firstly, I thought it is the effect of our poison causes such glow, but no – instead of suffering from our attack, the enemy… shook his body, just throwing down all ill-looking scales and returned back to normal!

Now we DEFINITELY need to find an advantage to this battle! If this pokemon can cure its own poison… What the heck else it can do?

"Dragon Rage, once more!" Feeling the heat of battle, Lance ordered.

"We can`t let this stay! Poison Fang!" I insisted on Dragonair staying poisoned.

Moment was glad to make it happen. The bat pokemon again rushed to his opponent with jaw opened wide and pierced him, spreading the poison on his body. Of course, Dragonair wasn`t glad with this and returned the favor with a blast of dragon power and threw Golbat back. This attack was really powerful and took much of strength out of my pokemon.

Damn it! He is really strong… Moment can`t withstand this for too long. I guess, it`s time to start gambling.

"Moment, use Confuse Ray!" I gave a command.

"Dragonair, use Hyper Beam!"

Golbat flew a bit back and launched a colorful ray of energy at the opponent, exploding the mind of Dragonair and confusing him. After some quick blinks, dragon pokemon still managed to find my partner and then launched a really strong energy beam that Moment could not dodge anymore. This struck him at high power and threw back into the rocky hill just where Dumpling recently was caught by the same move. But Moment did not survive this. The damage was too much for him to handle.

"Golbat is unable to battle! Dragonair wins the round!" The sad results were announced.

What did I do wrong? I can`t tell right now. Maybe, I was mistaken in relying on speed? Or I did not expect this pokemon to be able to take much more damage than Moment? Dragon type really is something unknown to me.

Eh, doesn`t matter now. The battle continues.

"Loser, finish the job!" I exclaimed loudly, replacing the fallen Golbat with Gengar. "Start with Hypnosis!"

This time we had some time to take control over the field, as Dragonair needs to recharge his energy after the use of Hyper Beam. So while the weird dragon pokemon breathes heavily and rests, my Gengar casted his spell to lay the opponent asleep. Our foe laid down and snored quietly and, have to say, cutely.

"Nice! Now strike him at full power! Shadow Ball!" I shouted to Gengar, feeling the close victory.

"This will calm you down." Lance calmly said to me, throwing a small bottle at his pokemon. It exploded on contact, showering Dragonair with medicine and immediately healing and waking him up. Damn it!

Still, she Shadow Ball from our side reached the foe and struck him hard. Angered dragon looked at us and growled menacingly. But now he can`t attack us with his damn Hyper Beams! What are you gonna do now, ha?

Lance thinks again. He knows that we took his super weapon away, and now he needs to act differently.

"Use Outrage, Dragonair!" I heard the command from the opposing side.

"Shadow Ball, Loser, once more!"

Our opponent roared loudly and rushed to us, enraged like a berserk. The dark ball from us hit him on the way, but this slowed him just a bit. He collided with Loser on high speed and threw him back. Gengar recovered after that and screeched in return.

This move looks interesting… And also Lance doesn`t seem to be going to give another command. It`s whether his Dragonair already knows what to do next, or… this move may work just like Rollout – repeating again and again until the enemy falls down. Then we can use a bit of ability to predict them. I looked at the energy screen to check whether we have a chance to implement this in life.

We can.

"Launch another Shadow Ball, Loser, give it your best shot!" I cunningly ordered.

Loser is extremely good at launching distanced attacks like this one – and it`s for a reason. The sphere of wild dark energy appeared in the hands of Gengar and headed to our opponent, striking him in the face and hurting like hell. Still enraged Dragonite survived this and gave an answer to this in the form of another Outrage. This hurts a lot too, but now we can have the final answer.

I can already see the tense on Lance`s face. He doesn`t expect what`s coming.

"Sucker Punch!" I gave the command to my partner.

After my words Elite Four Lance lowered his eyesight, already conceding defeat.

His pokemon rushed to mine to perform another wild Outrage move, but Loser used the moment of distraction to vanish into the shadows and appear right behind the enemy. A strong attack hit the head of Dragonair, making him lose the focus and fall on the ground with just a bit of strength. Not so much time after that the dragon pokemon was finally defeated.

"Dragonair is unable to battle, Gengar is the winner!" Loudly the commentator announced, and THIS is what I like more to hear. Judging by the sudden wave of cheers from the crowd, they like to hear it too.

"Smart thinking, mister Vengeance…" Lance said with an intriguing voice. "I wonder if you can find the secret of my next pokemon."

And he hurried to replace his fallen Dragonair… with another Dragonair. But this one was bigger and meaner.

Okay, now think… Try to predict this monster. Try to predict his master. His previous pokemon played aggressively and hastily – he tried to overpower me and my partner. Well, Lance himself looks like a person that just prefers to crush… with the use of his mighty dragons, of course. That means we should act carefully and play from defense.

"Okay, Loser, let`s start with Sucker Punch." I carefully continued the battle.

"Thunder wave, Dragonair!"

That`s how we failed. Gengar could not land a hit, but his opponent easily struck him with a light electric bolt and paralyzed his body.

He suddenly started playing smart! That is some cunning dragon trainer here… Now we got ourselves a paralyzed ghost on the edge of his second life. Only pure luck can help us now. But what if we can take another chance?

"Hypnose him!" I shouted.

"Heh… Safeguard, Dragonair!" With a smile, Lance said.

My poor paralyzed Gengar tried to focus on the opponent and hypnotize him, but Dragonair first summoned the energetic barrier before him that reflected our move. Safeguard, as I know, protects the enemy from all status effects… So we can`t use tricks anymore.

"Use Shadow Ball, Loser!" I commanded a full attack, knowing that the foe will do now the same. At least, this time he didn`t disappoint me.

"Outrage, Dragonair!"

But it was Loser`s turn to disappoint me. He tried his best to overcome the damn paralysis chaining his body, but couldn`t make it. He fell on his short knees and lost focus to throw dark balls. But Dragonair`s power was unmatched – the strong enraged attack hit my Gengar and pressed him into the cliff, crumbling the ground with his ethereal body.

Time is almost over… We have to make it.

"Loser… Speed Chant maneuver!" With all my seriousness I said.

Gengar also seriously nodded and prepared for this. Dragonair roared once more and rushed to him for another attack, but my pokemon turned into the shadow and appeared right behind the opponent… but did not hit him. The trick of this maneuver is to use Sucker Punch just to dodge the attack, our move itself is the Curse. So Loser luckily casted the dark energy that struck him, knocked him down and then moved onto the Dragonair. That is the least we could do now.

"What a sight! Gengar is sacrificed in the name of victory, but is no more unable to continue!" The host shockingly commented my move. "Dragonair emerges victorious for now… But for how long?"

Not for long. I swear it.

I returned Loser back into his greatball and then measured the depth of ass I got myself into. This monster will continue to rampage, and we need something to withstand it. My fastest and the most agile pokemon are down… Or maybe I can make another one agile? I just need him to survive a bit. With enough speed he will be able to destroy the opponent faster than falls himself.

That`s a decent idea.

"Reaper, come on out!" I loudly shouted, releasing my yellow monster on the field. "Use Agility!"

"Keep outraging, Dragonair." Lance calmly said, letting his pokemon to continue the rampage, and the monster gladly executed it. Beedrill prepared himself to accept this attack, but managed to warm up him muscles before both battlers collided. Agile Reaper turned up in the air and safely landed, ready to continue. But for Dragonair it was much harder to recover after this collision – the blind fury overcame him and caused a strong confusion. Of course, the curse remained upon him and brought even more suffering. Judging by the face of Lance, he didn`t like all that.

"And now let`s attack with Pin missile!" I squeezed my fist and kicked it forward.

"Stay strong, Dragonair!" Lance cheered his pokemon. "Snap out of it and use Hyper beam!"

My partner aimed his stings at the enemy and tensed them to produce a pack of small but sharp pins that head right at the opponent and struck him mercilessly. One after another, the small bullets pressed Dragonair back, until he screamed from pain and launched a powerful laser. Both of us thought that our opponent is finished, and we didn`t expect that he still has strength to fight. Reaper was really caught by surprise by that and got the strike right into his small face.

After taking a hit he got up and buzzed really painfully, but also angrily. He survived the Hyper Beam, and now he is fully ready to crush.

"Come on, Reaper, strike with Twineedle!" I yelled with anticipation.

Reaper jumped forward and accelerated in the direction of enemy that tried to focus his breath and at least try to dodge the attack, but the sight of crazy bee coming upon his soul paralyzed Dragonair, and he took the hit effortlessly and fell on the ground, defeated at last.

"Dragonair is unable to battle, Beedrill is the winner!" The result was declared, and the sides were cheered on. Another one is down, still two more to go.

"This is becoming more and more interesting…" Lance quietly praised me. "Let`s see how you deal with THIS!"

And he released the next battler before me, appearing to be a pretty big Aerodactyl. I was pretty shocked by this sight, considering Bill earlier saying that these pokemon to be very rare. Seems like not THAT rare.

But what I also know about Aerodactyls is that they are really strong and fast. With Reaper barely on the edge, we can`t face him now. I need some fresh blood.

"You did a good job, Reaper. Go have some rest." I said to my pokemon while returning him. "Harry, you`re on!" With these words Victreebel entered the field and raised his gaze upon the hovering enemy. They greeted each other with blood-lusted cries and retreated to their positions.

"Looks like you made a mistake…" Lance shook his head disapprovingly. "Aerodactyl, use Wing attack!"

Ouch… I completely forgot that Aerodactyl is half-flying type. This means my plan to counter rock with grass failed miserably… Well, we will have to improvise once more.

"Fine! Start with Stun Spore then!" I commanded to my Harry.

The enemy accelerated in Harry`s direction to fight in a melee combat. Aerodactyl was fiercely swiping Victreebel with powerful wings, but Harry withstood this onslaught and launched a cloud of spores at the opponent, paralyzing his body. Aerodactyl snorted and retreated back, shaking with all his body. Despite getting the first damage, Harry roared at his foe like a dominator. I like this spirit.

"Don`t let him push you!" The opposing trainer scolded his partner for this retreat. "Push HIM! Wing Attack, once more!"

"Not gonna happen. Harry, use Flash!" I gave the command.

Paralyzed Aerodactyl lost all his advantage, and now we got the chance to strike first. The powerful flash blinded the fossil pokemon heading to us and took him off course. Aerodactyl missed and crushed into the ground right near Harry.

"Get up! Use Hyper Beam, right now!" Lance sounded to be really pissed off.

"That`s no use." I mocked him a bit. "Razor Leaf, Harry!"

Using the moment of delay, Victreebel launched some of small sharp leaves in the air and sent them into the poor Aerodactyl, still trying to get up from ground. The paralysis was blocking all his movement, and even dodging was impossible.

"Back, go back!" Lance directed his pokemon, feeling a bit worry. "Attack with Ancient power from a safe distance!"

Now they are playing safe. Fine, I can use it. We still have the same Razor Leaf! Of course, we also have Acid, but it won`t be that effective.

"You know what? Let`s try out Blade Tornado maneuver while he`s still nearby." I chose my next move.

Harry nodded and jumped to approach the enemy that tried to take off. Aerodactyl struggled, but slowly was actually getting up, so Victreebel stood right under him and began to send tons of small sharp leaves while spinning. Our foe was caught into the tornado and thrown high enough up just to be hit into the ceiling.

"Get yourself together! Attack him! Attack!" Lance was trembling with rage. He just couldn`t see his powerful dragon gets beaten by a Victreebel. Everyone underestimates Victreebels.

"Meet him with another Razor Leaf!" I gave the final command.

Aerodactyl barely got unstuck from the ceiling and headed down. Maybe, he was not actually flying but falling towards my pokemon over there, but he at least tried to put his wings in front to attack. But the stream of leaves struck him in his way, knocking down the enemy that… just fell down on Harry.

The impact raised the slight cloud of dust, from which my pokemon soon appeared, getting from under the body of fallen Aerodactyl. Victreebel was even surprised by this turn of events.

"Aerodactyl is unable to battle, Victreebel wins the round!" The announcement reached my ears, pleasing more than ever.

"Hmph!" Lance snorted disapprovingly. "I see… You can make a warrior out of everyone. Nice performance. I actually was caught off guard."

This… somehow sounded like a praise, but didn`t feel like it. I didn`t care anyway.

"You managed to break through all my best pokemon… except for one." Lance brutally informed me after returning his last fighter back and getting an ultraball into his hand. "The best of the best. Dragonite, crush him!"

The thrown pokeball turned into an energy explosion that formed a tall and wide figure of a real dragon. The hard-looking orange body of a menacing monster, covered with small scales. It somehow resembled Dragonair with light curves of his body, but much fatter, I have to say. Also his head was ornamented with two very thin antennae. Overall I could call him a very fat Charizard. Still, it doesn`t take away the potential he emits…

"So, this is how the Dragonite looks…" I amazedly exclaimed. These pokemon are VERY rare, maybe even close to legendary pokemon. I heard some people call these semi-legendary for their rarity and power… And right now I`m going to stand against one of them. "It is an honor to have such opponent today."

"The same goes to me." Lance slightly nodded in reply and struck his hand forward. "Dragonite, use Wing Attack!"

"Harry, answer him with Flash!"

The dragon pokemon was not much faster than my Victreebel, but he managed to spread his wings wide and slash the flycatcher pokemon with full power, causing him to scream and retreat back. There`s not much he can do now, so after a successful use of Flash by my Harry I decided to save him and returned back.

"Now the real battle starts!" And I grabbed the greatball containing my biggest and meanest pokemon. In a bright flash and with loud roar Lei Sheng appeared. The crowd also loudly cheered us up, really awaiting for the return of this monster.

"Impressive. You have a style too." Lance said, observing the monster on my side. Realizing that finally he got a worthy opponent, he nodded with approval. "Let the strongest dragon win! Dragonite, use Safeguard!"

"Start with Dragon Dance, Lei Sheng." I calmly said, satisfied with this small prediction. He plays it safe – we play it safer.

Two pokemon began to cast their own spells – Lei Sheng warmed up his body and muscles to gain more speed and strength, meanwhile Dragonite created a magic wall protecting him from status ailments. But I wonder what status ailment he could expect from Gyarados, though?

"Perform another Dragon Dance, Lei Sheng!" I gave another command, trying to get as much power as I can. We definitely need it all. This battle starts slowly, but truly.

"Proceed with Wing attack, now!" Lance shouted at his pokemon.

Gyarados turned around himself a couple of times to empower himself even more, and then was hit with Dragonite`s wings in the face. Such a hit shifted my titanic monster away like a small boulder. But this will not stop us!

"Come on, Dragon Dance, once more!" With determination I gave another command.

"I see your plan… I`ll break it! Hyper Beam, NOW!"

Lei Sheng repeated the dance again, getting even stronger and faster from this performance. Just as he finished, the energetic beam of destructive energy reached him and threw back into the cliff, crushing the ground with really huge power. Lei Sheng is far from finished, but for now Dragonite has the initiative.

I noticed a drop of worry in the eye of my Gyarados. He is a really tough and hardy pokemon. but taking hits from Dragonite is really painful. Everyone has its limits. The ancient dragon ritual gave him ultimate strength, but still we need to use it until we`re done.

"And now… Begin to Bite him!" I ordered.

"Dodge that, Dragonite!" Lance gave an order too, perfectly knowing that after a successful Hyper Beam his pokemon won`t be able to attack for a while.

My Lei Sheng – a six-meter-long dragon – turned into a lightning and reached the back of for in a mere seconds, launching an attack that is barely impossible to dodge. He bit through his wing, dealing really good amount of damage.

"Get closer and use Outrage!" The leader of Elite Four yelled at his pokemon, squeezing his fists and even bending forward. I clearly saw his anticipation at its fullest – maybe he could jump there and battle himself, if he could. This - is a spirit of the real trainer.

Sometimes I feel the same myself. Sometimes I wish to be there, near my pokemon and battle together with them too. To feel the heat that our pokemon feel… But… such battle would be too weird, even for my standards. Or is it me who just likes too much to punch Arboks` mugs?

"Bite him again, aim for the legs!" I immediately returned from my thoughts to the battlefield.

The battle finally began to heat on for REAL. Lei Sheng once again moved behind the opponent and painfully bit him in the leg, making him slip and lose the focused strength. Finally, we caused the effect of flinching – we may still have the chance…

…or not, because Dragonite immediately recovered after the hit and regained all the power he prepared to launch an attack on my Gyarados and rushed to him, ramming into his body. With such incredible strength Lei Sheng was once more thrown back very far. Resisting the pain, my pokemon put all his strength to get up and roar loudly to state his ability to continue.

How could this Dragonite resist the effect of flinching? I have never seen anything like this before, the move Bite never failed us if had this effect at all.

Ugh, it doesn`t matter. This Outrage hit us really bad, and I know that there will be more. He won`t stop until one of us is done. We`re strong and fast, so maybe we can try some good old hit-and-run tactics?

"Lei Sheng, keep distance away from him! And use Hydro Pump!"

Gyarados agreed to me and headed back to the safe distance from Dragonite and prepared to launch an attack of his own. Enraged opponent quickly found his prey and rushed to him, read to unleash all his fury upon my massive partner. Yet he was stopped by a strong stream of water right into his face. With all might in his possession he overcame the Hydro Pump and reached Lei Sheng to land a hit, but it was definitely much weaker than Lance expected. Yet, it was still really strong. Even under such pressure Dragonite gives his best and trashes my Gyarados like a toy! Even a hard pokemon like this has limits.

So, what do we have? We buffed Lei Sheng`s strength and speed, but I fear to come closer to this monster – his short hands and head are too strong to underestimate. With the help of Dumpling and his Smokescreen we could get an advantage and cover, but now… We have to think of something.

I looked around me. The battlefield turned into a wasteland with hills destroyed and turned upside down… Many of them have prints of pokemon body here and there, reminding me of how we got there. What else could we do to protect us and weaken Dragonite? These huge bones?

…these huge bones! I`m an idiot, how could I not pay attention to them? They are like placed here just for this reason!

"Position command, Lei Sheng!" I ordered to my pokemon, pointing at the huge skull. I don`t think it is real, but it can help us a lot.

Gyarados actually headed to the destination and jumped into the huge prehistoric mouth, hiding behind the fangs. Hey, they actually look familiar. Maybe this is the skull of a huge Gyarados himself! How curious…

But Dragonite was not curious at all. Even without commands from his trainer, he kept rampaging all over the place. He followed my pokemon to the very hideout and crushed inside without hesitation.

"And now get on the top and use Water Pack maneuver!"

Dragonite slashed the place before him, but Lei Sheng was there no more. The agile monster already got to the top of the skull and after a short jump he erupted the powerful stream of water under him. Such strength made the fragile skull literally close itself… and the Dragonite in it. Gyarados was thrown back from the power of stream and landed on the hill nearby.

The dust raised high, covering the crime scene for a while. Everyone on the stadium hold their breath, awaiting for the answer – will Dragonite be able to survive after this?

Such was until the black figure appeared in the veil of dust and roared loudly and fiercely.

He did this.

"USE HYPER BEAM!" Lance shouted so loud like he was going to use Hyper Beam himself.

"No way! Hydro Pump!" I immediately countered that and looked at the screen.

Yes, the end is very close. For both of them.

Two pokemon launched their attacks at the same time, and powerful streams of water and energy collided together. No one was going to give up, no one was willing to lose. Each of them pressed up on their opponent, but the powers were equal.

But then, for a mere piece of second, I caught Lei Sheng`s eye on me. He was full of determination to win this for me. Just as I caught and raised him with hope and care, he got trust in me. When no one believed in him… I believed. The only one.

Professor said he had some remaining energy from previous owners. There were trainers that tried to raise him as Magikarp but gave up.

I did not. I had hope. And this is exactly what we need now. One last push.

Lei Sheng saw all that in my eyes in a single moment. He failed his previous trainers… but he never failed me. And he is not going to!

Gaining all the last strengths he still has, he opened his mouth wider and literally spit even larger and stronger stream of water that pushed Dragonite`s beam back. Our opponent tried to resist it, but he already lost all his energy, and the mix of both streams returned back on him, covering him in a huge but marvelous explosion that literally showered the very stadium with small drops of water.

Dragonite was defeated.

"Oh my god, this is just SO TENSE! SO AMAZING! I have never seen such battle before!" The commentator was shouting in pure excitement. "Unbelievable, Gyarados finally overcomes Dragonite and emerges victorious from this round AND this battle, thus bringing his master Vengeance another victory in the Indigo Pokemon League!"

Stadium was swallowed by ovations and cheers. Viewers went completely crazy from the sight they saw, I was even stunned for some moment.

"That's it! I hate to admit it, but you are a real Pokémon master!" Lance clapped to me on the other side of the field. "Only the strongest can reach this point… To defeat the strongest of Elite Four." Then Lance made some steps back and pressed some button on the wall behind him. This immediately activated the bridge over the battlefield for me to cross. "So come, Vengeance! Let me congratulate you personally and shake your man hand!"

Without a second thought, I automatically returned triumphant Gyarados and moved forward. Very soon I actually reached Lance and shook his hand.

He was telling me something… but I didn`t hear him. I tried my best to pull my thoughts together, but it was tough.

Only when Lance released my hand, I finally snapped out of my confusion.

I… won? I have defeated the last of the Elite Four! How could this even be possible? This definitely is a dream…

"…five minutes to get prepared." Lance`s last words reached my ears. "Is it enough?"

"Y-yes." I replied, a bit lost.

"Then let`s get to it!" He tapped my shoulder and headed to the gates, awaiting for me.

Wait, is he going to lead me somewhere? I might have missed some vital information. Well, I guess, it`s time to heal my pokemon and move on.

I didn`t lose any more time and hurried to restore the strength of my team as fast as I can. Each battle we have more and more losses… Because each battle is twice harder than the previous one. No, triple harder… Four times harder! This is just indescribable.

But we break through it. We win. And I`m going to face any challenge that awaits for me now. Maybe, Dumpling`s new trick can help us…

The move he suddenly tried to perform is called Flare Blitz – an extremely powerful fire-type attack that is even hurt to execute. Well, Dumpling rarely plays safe… And we sure need all the power we can get now. So I used TM-case to fix this and returned to healing.

Noticed that I finished with bringing back my team to condition, Lance approached me again and sighed:

"I still can't believe my dragons lost to you, Vengeance." He honestly admitted and invited me to proceed forward, also opening the gates.

We went into a long hallway decorated with red plates and lots of torches. The even bigger gate awaits for us in the end, but on the way my companion decided to talk a bit.

"One day I was the strongest pokemon trainer in Kanto, you know? I was the champion." He bragged about himself.

"Really?" I asked him, expressing polite interest. "And how was it?"

"Pretty interesting job, but too much paperwork." He admitted and laughed kindly. "Still, you have to face strong trainers and even regularly battle members of the Elite Four that always hunger for you place."

"You must be a celebrity then!" I commented this.

"Yes, I was. Oh, I was. But you know what? By defeating previous champion, trainers become new champions." On these words he stopped and seriously looked at me. "Do you know what that means? You are now the Pokémon League Champion!"

This shock struck my head like hell.

"WHAT?!"

"…Or, you would have been, but you have one more challenge left." Lance smiled and softened his voice, stating that was a joke. "I said I WAS a champion. That means I`m no more. For you… there is one more Trainer to face!"

We reached the huge gates and finally entered the last battlefield.

This one looked pretty high-tech, covered with metallic plates all over the place, weird notchings on the floor and high columns near the corners of which, by the way, were many. This room was much smaller than previous ones and had a form of octagon. All tribunes here are positioned vertically, thus giving everyone the best view of the field… which is not lowered. The battlefield and trainers` positions are on the same level, like we are used to. Yes, this place DEFINITELY fits for a final battle with the champion himself. I just wonder who he is…

"Hey there, ScrewDriver! I was looking forward to seeing you!" The sudden familiar voice reached me from the very other end of field. It even made the whole my body twitch.

I looked far to realize who is the figure on the other side, I did not believe my ears. But then I stopped to believe my eyes too.

The one guy I knew for so long, since the very childhood. The one guy, that literally accompanied me on the whole my journey across the Kanto. The one guy, that I COULD NOT believe to see here at all. Definitely not on this place.

Even my eye began to twitch nervously. This is an illusion, right? This just can`t be right. This cant` be true!

It just cannot be true! There is no way that right now, right here on the place of champion, HE stands!

The one and only…

Douchebag.


	99. The greatest challenge yet Part I

"Hahah, that is so great!" He laughed at me. "Finally, you got here. I`m actually happy for you. My rival should be strong to keep me sharp." He added, squeezing his fist before him.

"How… How could you get here?" I snapped out of my paralysis and began to question Douchebag. Brutally. "You were on the Cinnabar Island even when I got to challenge Viridian Gym!"

I completely forgot about the League. I forgot about the challenge and thousands of people watching us right now. I just wanted to hear answers. I wanted to find out, how the heck he got ahead of me!

"Uh… You didn`t know anything, yeah?" He answered arrogantly. "Maybe you decided to have a rest at my gramps` lab, but I did not want to wait any more. I headed straight to Viridian City and challenged its weird gym the very same day!"

He battled Giovanni before me. He defeated Giovanni before me! But how did he pass Team Rocket grunts? How did Team Rocket let him? Maybe he just got lucky that there were no one in the gym that knew him, but still…

"Come on, you came here not to sleep, did you?!" Douchebag sharply woke me up. "You came here to battle. To challenge the strongest trainers!"

"Yes, I did. I am here to see how strong I have become!" I answered him with more determination. "But I still remember how strong… YOU are!"

"Heh… I remember that too. And I took your advices into considering." He swung his forefinger before him. "I changed the way I become stronger. I threw away all those drugs and began to work for REAL! While working on my PokeDex, I looked all over for pokemon. Not only that, I assembled teams that would beat any pokemon type. And now… I am the POKÉMON LEAGUE CHAMPION!" He shouted loudly and fiercely, stating his position. Vengeance! Do you know what that means?"

Douchebag moved forward and looked straight into my eyes across the whole battlefield and whispered by yelling:

"I'll tell you. I AM THE MOST POWERFUL TRAINER… IN THE WORLD!"

So much pathos… So many words. So little sense. He sure loves being a champion. Only that makes me want to defeat him. To defeat him SO badly, to drop him into the mud just because I! Want! It!

"But, I guess, I can thank you for this." With the drop of irony he added. "I was watching you. I was trying to make you a strong rival to keep me in good shape. This is why I helped you to get a stronger Gengar, a potential Magikarp…"

Damn this guy! Everything he does is for his own profit. Even thinking that he actually helps me, I was wrong. So wrong… I did not doubt his strength. He had really strong pokemon and he is strong himself. He is a moron, but he is not fool, and that is the most dangerous thing.

"I KNEW that someday we meet up here. And so I learned you. I learned all your tricks, your maneuvers, your secrets… I know them all! So…" With a cunning smile on his face, Douchebag grabbed the first pokeball from his belt. "…try to surprise me!"

With a throw of this pokeball the small creature appeared on the field before him – the yellow electric rodent Pikachu. Oh, crap, I SO don`t like them. Douchebag knows it and took this pokemon in his team for this special reason. If my opponent was anyone else – anyone I don`t know, this would be completely different case. But right now I don`t care if this is a huge challenge or a battle broadcasted across the Planet, or even more – I don`t give a shit.

This man right there – the Douchebag. And after everything we`ve been through, after everything he did to me I just can`t let him win. I can`t walk away, I can`t lose. I can only finally defeat him, fair and square, once and for all!

"Fine. We`ll fight this disease with acid! Go, Harry!" I answered this challenge with determination and rage. Harry entered the field, knowing that something really odd awaits for him. And this situation became really weird. He didn`t expect to see Douchebag too.

"Old faces, new places…" My opponent snorted disapprovingly. "The crowd wants meal`n`real! And we will give it to them!" He spread his hands wide, saying that. The position of champion made him a real poser.

The stadium was filled with ovations and cries. Everyone there is excited to see how the strongest trainers of League compete against each other.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, the final strike!" The commentator over us was yelling. "Our dear challenger appeared to be strong enough to defeat all of the Elite Four. Now only one man stands on his way to the top. The CHAMPION himself! Are you ready to see the conclusion?!"

All crazy people around us answered with a wicked chore. I can guess all people in front of their TVs did the same thing.

Douchebag is right about one thing. People want us to entertain them with violent battle against each other. With a battle that decides who is the very best, like no one ever was. I wish to decide it too. So I WILL give everything I`ve got!

"Today you will FALL!" I loudly shouted to Douchebag.

"Heh, I wish to see you try!" He just mockingly answered and clicked fingers, showing his readiness to the battle.

The atmosphere tensed around the stadium. Everyone is excited to see the beginning, and we are excited to begin. Begin the end.

"And so, we are starting the final battle in the Pokemon League!" The commentator marked the starting moment. "Begin!"

"Harry, use Blind Rage maneuver, phase one!" I didn`t lose any more time and made the first move.

"Really? Well… Flash, use Slam!" With a cunning smile Douchebag commanded.

And so the battle started. The final battle. The hardest and the most important of them all. The greatest challenge. Yet. Amazed crowd yelled in anticipation and excitement, awaiting for a real battle.

That`s how we began. Pikachu is a small and fast creature, so he pretty quickly reached my Victreebel and slammed him with his long tail. Recovering after that, Harry focused and then exploded in bright light, blinding our opponent. Flash snorted and blinked, trying to restore his vision.

"Ha! I knew that. But it doesn`t matter now." Douchebag mockingly said. "Flash, use Rain Dance!"

"Proceed to the Phase two, Harry!" I answered to that.

Foe`s pokemon began to summon energies inside of him just to release them high up and summon a large cloud that rained over our heads. As for us, we went into attack now and successfully managed to cut some cute Pikachu`s face with the stream of his sharp leaves

"He-he… And now… Use THUNDER!" After an evil laugh, Douchebag commanded to attack.

"Razor Leaf, Harry, now!" I hurried my partner, feeling that something bad is coming.

I was not wrong – despite Thunder being a very powerful but hard-executing move -Pikachu easily directed it into the rain cloud that helped to strike my Victreebel with immense power. Let is be not very effective, but very painful. Harry screamed after that and launched a set of sharp leaves, that gave Flash some good cuts, but they were not enough to finish the critter.

Damn it… He set up a condition for his Thunder to never miss… thus making my very first maneuver completely useless! He really does know how to counter even my newest tricks.

"M-m-m… I love the scent of burnt Victreebel in the morning…" Douchebag breathed heavily and smiled. "I told ya`ll smell ya! Flash, give them another Thunder!"

"Quickly, use Acid!"

Another lightning struck the clouds above us just to return back and hit Harry with extreme power. Only seconds after that Victreebel angered even more and launched clot of disgusting matter in the direction of the opponent and got a great shot! This even knocked Flash off his short legs onto the ground.

"Yeah, now finish him with Razor Leaf!" I shouted, feeling nice warmth of battle.

"Quick Attack, Flash!" Douchebag yelled, clenching his teeth.

Yet undefeated Pikachu rushed to my pokemon at high speed to deal the last strike he can before getting a whole stream of sharp-as-knife leaves and squeaking loudly in extreme pain that knock-outed him.

First one down.

"Pikachu is unable to battle, Victreebel opens a winning streak for challenger this time!" With a real excitement the host commented.

"All that was predicted…" Douchebag just shook his head with disappointment and returned his fallen pokemon back. "Go meet your old trainer, Caesar!"

Hearing a familiar name made me smile a bit. Appeared Gengar remembered me and growled scarily. Even now he still tried to scare me… I wonder how Douchebag tamed his naughty nature? And did he at all?

"Glad to see you too, little twerp." I greeted Caesar with a bit of irony. "Does he treat you well?"

Such question confused Gengar for some time, making him even throw a look at his trainer behind him.

"Don`t distract him!" Douchebag yelled at me. "Caesar, use Shadow Ball!"

"I caught you – so I will crush you!" I addressed my old pokemon. "Harry, use Flash!"

Gengar started with casting an enormous ball of dark energy to launch at my Victreebel, and successfully got his target, yet it hit not as bad as I thought. Harry just withstood that and blinded the opponent with a bright flash. Now Caesar is weakened, and we can try to predict his following moves.

I guess, he will try to attack now fast and strong to equal the score. Of course, he knows that Victreebel handles special attacks a bit better than physical ones, so… he will use the only physical attack his Gengar can know:

"Use Sucker Punch, Caesar!"

Exactly.

"Harry, let`s have a rest." I calmly said and returned my pokemon back. The sight on the face of Gengar that lost his focus due to absence of target was unforgettable. "Loser, this is YOUR fight!"

The appearance of another Gengar on the field heated the crowd. Ghost pokemon were really glad to see each other too and immediately rushed to hug in their own creepy manner.

"Hey, stop it! You`ve got to fight!" Douchebag scolded his pokemon, seeing the horrible disobedience.

"Come on, give them a moment." I calmed him down a bit. "Don`t be such a douchebag."

Caesar threw a quick look at his angered trainer and was forced to retreat back in a hurry, like the trainer threatened him. This doesn`t look like Douchebag, but these two definitely have something behind.

Loser didn`t want to release Caesar from his emotional grip, but the opposing Gengar sadly growled and took his position. In a second his face changed to really evil and menacing.

"Yes. Today you two are rivals." I explained it to a bit shocked Loser. "So you need to put everything aside. Can you do this for me?"

Loser thought for some seconds, but then nodded with determination and jumped on his side of battlefield, ready to fight.

"Let`s do this quick. Use Shadow Fury maneuver… but let`s try to change phases two and three!" I carefully instructed Loser.

"Ah-ha-ha! Use your stupid maneuvers as you want, I know them all! Use Shadow Ball, Caesar!" Douchebag gave the command.

My pokemon rushed through the shadows to the opponent and landed a hit with powerful punch, but then caught a strong ball of dark energy in the face. The hit was much stronger than ours, and I began to worry if my plan will work.

Douchebag does know what my maneuver consists of. I remember practicing this during our trip on Route 16 and then using this at Blaine's gym right in front of him… He must have been watching all my battles with the Elite Four too! And, maybe, even more… To win, he needs to trick a trickster. So I have to double-trick him!

"Now use Curse, Caesar!" Douchebag said with an evil smile. He thinks he knows what I`m going to do.

"Proceed to Phase 2!" I gave the command and clicked my fingers as loud as I can. Loser noticed that and nodded before preparing to launch a powerful ball of shadow that struck the opponent and threw him back right after he finished casting the curse and hurting himself in the process.

"What the…" Surprised Douchebag swore. He actually thought that we switched our phases and expected for me to use Curse now so he can buy some time. Ha, stupid Douchebag!

"Remember who invented a counter to a counter-counter!" I said him and smiled satisfied. I already like where this battle is going. "Loser, let`s skip that silly Phase 3 and proceed straight to Phase 4!"

"No! Caesar, use Sucker Punch too!" Starting to panic, Douchebag commanded.

Well, now he guessed right, but I don`t care. I see now as two pokemon fiercely chase each other, teleporting here and there with dark explosions and trying to hit each other with everything they can.

This lasted for a while, angering pokemon more and more. After one successful hit they did not stop and tried to hit more and more. Both of us lost control over the battle and just waited to see the winner of this messy brawl.

In the end, tired and barely moving Caesar got his final punch in the face from my Loser and was knocked down, falling on the glass floor and releasing a loud horrible scream.

My pokemon was watching at this sight, immediately snapping out of his berserk state and rushing to Caesar. Not very happy by his victory he just looked up and… got the hit from opponent`s curse that finished him off too.

"Oh… Looks like the opponents were SO matched that both of them were knocked-out! Both Gengars are out of the game!" The host commentated the result of this crazy round.

This… was expected. But somehow it was hurt for me to see Caesar and Loser battling. They didn`t want to. And, to be honest, I didn`t want them to fight much too. Maybe, sport fighting is not for everyone…

"Come back, Loser. You did great." I returned my pokemon and looked at Douchebag. For some reason he looked VERY disappointed. He was staring at the pokeball, like he is seeing it in the last time… I`ll definitely find out what is going on between those two. But now we have a battle to continue.

"Fine, time to take on the heavy artillery!" Douchebag loudly shouted with sudden inspiration. "Conductor, your entrance!"

After that he released his new pokemon to the field – Conductor the Rhydon. This creature reminded me of Giovanni… of Douchebag`s deeds with Team Rocket in the past. And that angered me!

"Get my best artillery too!" I replied to him and threw my greatball too. "Lei Sheng, CRUSH him!"

My dragon-like monster menacingly growled at Rhydon and took his position, preparing to attack now.

"Start and end it with Hydro Pump!" I commenced the assault.

"Don`t try to act smart, it doesn`t fit you." Douchebag said to me, twisting his mug in a disgusting manner. "Conductor, use Rock Tomb!"

So both sides started with ranged attacks. Ours reached the foe faster and hit him hard, with extreme effectives by the type. But the boulder Rhydon created and threw at us felt very painful too, almost knocking off my massive Gyarados.

"Come on, pull yourself together and do Hydro Pump once more!" I ordered to Lei Sheng.

"Push it back with Rock Tomb!" Douchebag determinatively yelled.

It is really bad that Harry is already beat after the first battle, he could be good here. Let Rhydons are vulnerable to special attacks, but Gyaradoses are not actually strong at performing them, so it doesn`t make much difference. Yet this may be our the only way…

"Repeat Hydro Pump, Lei Sheng!" I gave the command.

"Repeat Rock Tomb, Conductor!" Douchebag mimicked me.

Two pokemon once more exchanged attacks with each other, damaging almost equally. We can`t keep this up, we have to take the initiative in our hands!

"Lei Sheng, go into Matrix Mode!" I instructed my pokemon and pointed at the top of column. "Get over here and use Dragon Dance!"

"Oh-ho-ho! Decided to entertain me? Dancing Gyarados on a pole - what a perversion!" Douchebag mockingly commented our move. "I like it! But not on my field! Take it down, Conductor!"

Now we begin to diversify the battle by performing a very cool dragon ritual on the top of metal column! Too bad there are Rhydons that try to drop us down…

Conductor reached the pillar and jumped up to push Lei Sheng, the powerful impact knocked off both pokemon with extreme strength. Even a thick-skin Rhydon felt it, especially because of the recoil damage he suffered.

"He is done! Finish him with one last Rock Tomb!" Douchebag fiercely shouted, pointing at my pokemon on the top.

"And now… maneuver 'Return to sender'!"

Lei Sheng made a deep breath and exhaled a large stream of water right in the direction of Rhydon AND the boulder he created to stop the nasty missile in the air and even push it back. The stone was caught into the flow and returned back to Conductor, crushing into pieces and knocking down the drill pokemon. Together with extremely powerful water-type attack our opponent was on the very edge to fainting.

"Oh no, we`re not finished yet!" Douchebag shouted displeased and took out a Full Restore to throw at his pokemon. The small bottle broke on the contact with the wounded body and spread the cure all over Rhydon, almost immediately putting him back.

"Ugh, this again? Why do you, a champion, think this is fair?" I scolded Douchebag for that, causing his confused stare on me.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I can understand that League tries to give challengers a real hell – no complaints here, but… don`t you think that using medicine in the battle looks a bit… cheating?"

Douchebag opened his mouth in a shocked manner, still looking at me confused and now a bit angered. But after some time he shouted a thing that actually paralyzed my mind:

"No one stops YOU from using medicine in the battle."

THAT was a shocker. I never actually thought about it… For some reason I thought that using medicine in the middle of battle is prohibited. Maybe, no one told me so… No one ever told me otherwise!

"Each side may use potions and revives, but only a limited amount just for a sake of battle length and their own pride…" Douchebag was explaining me without a second thought, but then suddenly his face once more changed to cunning and grinning. "…but didn`t you know that? You didn`t know that!"

I must look so stupid here, in the final battle of Pokemon League, learning that I CAN use medicine in the battle. I can heal someone, I can revive someone… Well, my opponent sure won`t stand there and do nothing, so it`s like skipping my turn…

But this could change so much earlier!

"I know that you`re damn good at bypassing the rules…" Douchebag kept on mocking me. "But to successfully bypass the rules, you at least need to KNOW them, dummy!"

Oh, he`s pressing on my nerves so much… He is trying to anger me, to make me mad, make me lose control…

I. Will not. Let him.

So I looked up at him once more and made even eviler grin that made even him worry.

"Let`s get this over with."

Douchebag just silently nodded and then pointed at my pokemon.

"Take Down, Conductor! Give it all you`ve got!"

"Leer, Lei Sheng!"

Opponent went into a full assault meanwhile we just broke his defense… psychologically. At least, now we can be sure that our strongest sides can be used.

"Use Bite, big guy!" I commanded to Lei Sheng.

I clearly saw that he is very tired and may black out any second now. He is injured by many Rock tombs and has lost all his advantage in speed… I clearly understood that I can actually heal him and proceed in the battle… but now a new feeling appeared in me.

Greed.

I also clearly knew that soon I will need my chance to use a medicine. Even stronger pokemon will follow Conductor, and I will need everything I have to resist them. Maybe… even a sacrifice of my biggest and baddest pokemon.

"Rock Tomb again!" Douchebag persistently attacked us once more.

This time we got a bit of luck successfully dodging the rock and biting the enemy on the close range, very painfully.

"Hydro Pump." Were my only two words to finish this.

"Come on, the last chance! Take Down!"

Lei Sheng used the close distance to shoot his strong stream of water at Rhydon, pushing the mighty pokemon back. But, despite the pain, our foe moved forward, against the stream. Conductor was slipping and limping, but, in the end, he made one final rush through the whole Hydro Pump and struck Gyarados with his sharp horn. The extreme power of impact threw my monstrous partner back on the ground, where he spit some more water into the air and fell down.

"How tense! Gyarados is unable to battle, Rhydon wins this round the favor of champion!" Yelling commentator uncovered my unpleasant hidden thoughts. "Or is he?"

The last few words made me notice that now Conductor slowly limps away from the place where he mercilessly took down my Lei Sheng. Rhydon was heavily breathing and looking around, until he suddenly closed his eyes and fell down.

"Looks like no, Rhydon falls down too. The battle for him is over!" Sounded from above and across the whole League.

I took a time to listen to my heart. It is beating so strong my body is literally shaking. I`m still trying to pull together all my thoughts, my emotions - I don`t even have time to realize that right now I`m fighting freaking Douchebag in the freaking Pokemon League on the place of a freaking CHAMPION! I do not believe this.

And I do not care. Whoever he is – I just want to beat him. I don`t care about consequences. All that matter is a battle.

The battle that has only just begun…


	100. The greatest challenge yet Part II

"Fine, you did manage to defeat some of my pokemon." Douchebag admitted. "But now the best ones are coming out! Muhtar, get him!"

"Let`s go, Moment! I need your speed!"

Now battlers face each other: mighty flaming Arcanine and cunning tricky Golbat. The intimidating growl of the opponent may look scary, but I know we can handle him.

"Start with Confuse Ray!" I began the next round.

"Let`s burn it to the very core! Flamethrower!" With maniacal tone, my opponent ordered.

Battlers shot each other with their attacks – both were landed successfully. Moment got a shot of flame in his face, while Muhtar was confused by our mystical light.

"Poison Fang, Moment! Unleash your wild rage!" I felt myself turning into a maniac too.

"Focus, Muhtar, and launch another Flamethrower!"

Moment immediately headed towards his opponent, skillfully dodging the nasty stream of flame, heading at him, and closed his jaws on the tail of Muhtar. The confused enemy howled loudly from the pain and tried to shake off the blood lusting Golbat, but our grip was tough as ever.

"Shake `im down, and use Flamethrower still he`s close!" Douchebag instructed his pokemon, taking the advantage of our move.

"Doesn`t matter, keep the grip!" I gave my order to Moment.

We need to take our time, let the poison get into Muhtar`s body. This pokemon is fast, strong and tough – we definitely need to use one of our tricks to win this. But, looking at the strength Arcanine crushed my Moment into the ground with his tail, I wished we could attack this thing from a distance. Maybe, the effect of confusion even somehow made him wildly stronger.

But, as they say, 'don`t hit the bat biting your tail'. This strengthened Moment`s grip on tail and Muhtar howled even louder and rushed forward – into the nearest column to ram it with his head. Good boy.

"Ugh…" Douchebag swallowed his words, reminding himself that his curses will be broadcasted across the whole world. "Shake him with Extreme speed!"

Noticing the small traces of poison marks on the tail of our opponent, I decided to act more careful.

"Fine, retreat back and use Wing Attack!"

Arcanine shook his head, crouched and then rushed forward like a lightning to make a circle around himself and land a hit on my Golbat still not made away. Yeah, at such speed this dog definitely can bite his own tail…

Yet, my hurt partner released the pained tail and then headed to the body to strike with his tough wings. Arcanine took the hit and jumped away, shaking from the pain everywhere. Only then he felt the poison spreading across the whole body and howled to show that.

This pokemon sure can take lots of damage… But even he is not eternal. I can see him suffering from everything he already withstood. We only need to finish him, that`s it. But…

My Moment isn`t in a good shape too. He got some straight hits from flamethrowers, was smashed into a ground… He is not as endurant as Arcanine, so even just one hit can become the last for us.

"Okay, Moment, prepare to use Reflecting Whirlpool and then… Wing Attack to the legs!" I gladly shouted.

"Wha…? Stop him, Flamethrower, go!" Douchebag shockingly shouted, definitely hearing a new maneuver for him.

The trap closed.

Arcanine shook his confused head and found the approaching Golbat in the blurred vision to launch another Flamethrower somewhere in that direction. We were expecting exactly that and so got prepared.

Moment hovered in the air and spread his wings, welcoming the heat coming at him. And then he just made a spin around himself, turning himself into a tornado like Dumpling during Corkscrew maneuver, but this time we just retracted the damage from flamethrower. It still was hurt, but we managed to lower the effect.

Quickly recovered after that, Moment continued to spin while heading to Arcanine and rushed below his body to strike all his legs at once and fly away after a nasty maneuver. Muhtar roared loudly and fell on ground, losing his balance… even after some seconds he didn`t get up.

"Amazing! Arcanine is unable to battle! Golbat is the winner!" The announcement explained everything to everyone.

"Gr-r-r…" The young champion angrily growled, looking up at the commentator.

This guy sure doesn`t like how much the audience cheers for me and not for him. How much the very League cheers for me against him. Well, he is no fool - knows that they don`t care much for him anyway. All they want is a new show. So… if I manage to dethrone him – this wild crowd will be pleased the most. No one wants OLD champions. This is the cruel reality of our world..

"No, I refuse to believe this!" Douchebag shouted loudly. "Just you wait! My next pokemon will stop you."

I already know who that is.

My opponent hurried to replace his fallen comrade with another pokemon – a tall fat palm tree-like creature, just like Erika had during our attack on Celadon base. In Saffron Douchebag already had this guy. But the last time he was just an small pack of intelligent eggs…

Now it is a mighty Exeggutor.

Okay, I haven`t had a chance to battle Exeggutor, but I`m sure this battle will be tough. He looks really hardy and strong. But we need to give everything we`ve got!

"Wing Attack, Moment!" I gave the starting command.

"Use Egg Bomb, Eggman!" my opponent answered.

We began with launching a powerful attack on the opponent`s middle head, making him to retreat a bit and angrily growl at us. But then a small egg appeared between the leaves and was shot at high speed right at Moment, exploding really strong on the contact. Such shock wave shook even me, as for my Golbat… he was tossed back and pressed into the wall, no more unable to move. He already suffered much, and now he reached his limit.

"Golbat is out of the battle now, by the hands… or eggs of our champion`s Exeggutor!" Commentator announced, causing another wave of loud cheers from the audience.

"You did a great job, Moment…" I praised my Golbat and returned him back into a pokeball. "Take a moment to rest. You deserved it."

For some reason I felt extreme sadness… My pokemon are coming to an end with only Reaper, Dumpling and wounded Harry remaining. But Douchebag has two pokemon – and I already know them. I may have the chance to finally defeat him! Each defeated pokemon from my side is another step to victory, because each one of them takes down a pokemon from the opponent. They ALL fight amazingly today.

"Come on, Reaper! Deal with this creep!" I said with a bit raised mood and sent out my awesome Beedrill on the field. "And so start with Twineedle!"

"So, back to brute force, hey?" Douchebag shook his head in disapproval. "You`re not the only one who doesn`t care much about type defenses. Use Sleep powder!"

Really? Douchebag decided to play safely? That doesn`t look like him. I expected him to bring us down with Psychic or something… Maybe he just feels that risk for him is too high? Nah, that`s not him. He is just stalling time.

Reaper listened to me and headed straight forward to sting Exeggutor right in the stomach with his empowered stings. Being a really painful move, Twineedle shook the coconut pokemon and left a nasty scar on its skin, but opponent quickly recovered and launched a cloud of green powder at my pokemon to instantly put him to sleep.

"Nice! Now we can easily finish off this nasty bug, ha-ha!" Douchebag evilly laughed. "First of all, heal yourself with Giga drain!"

"Come on, you had enough sleep two battles ago!" I scolded my Beedrill loudly. "Get up! Attack with Twineedle!"

But Reaper didn`t hear me through the loud snore he made. Exeggutor approached him clumsily and began to suck out the life out of him through the green energy channel. This weakened the strength of my pokemon and healed a bit the last wound of Exeggutor.

"Great, now aim carefully and give a good shot with Egg Bomb!"

Damn it! This is not good. This is SO not good… The sleep may last for quite long, and Eggman will deal lots of damage on Reaper. If we can`t think of something really quick, then my current warrior may just lose for nothing! I can replace him or even use the Full Restore of my own, but… what if something even worse happens in the REAL final battle? Something that I will need my support for. What if we… try to exploit that thing?

I`m sorry, Reaper. This is for you good.

"Just stand and fight, Reaper!" I yelled at my sleeping pokemon, trying to be as much like lieutenant Surge as possible. "Stand! And! Fight! What, are you a WEAKLING of some sort?"

I tried to press on Reaper`s actual weak point to awaken him at any cost. His reaction to such comment was really unexpected. I can just hope I do the right thing…

To my extreme surprise, this worked. Reaper buzzed loudly and at the last moment before the collision with explosive egg he rushed from place and launched a combo of hits with his stings right at the opponent`s mug. Exeggutor trembled and retreated back, surprised too.

"Yes! You`re strong, Reaper! Show them what you can! Pin Missile!"

"Come on, give them one more Egg Bomb!"

Battlers retreated back and launched their attacks – our pins met with opponent`s egg right between them and caused the large explosion, but some of the pins continued flying towards the enemy until the impact. Exeggcute yelled loudly from the pain and bended a bit back… but managed to stand on his feet.

"Quickly, finish him with Twineedle!"

"Egg Bomb, one more time!"

Filled with determination, Reaper jumped and flew towards the opponent with his stings ready, but the distance was too big just to reach him first. Exeggutor launched another Egg bomb that literally knocked down Beedrill, making him fall on ground without any motions…

"Oh, that must have been hurt!" The host commented that. "Is this over for Beedrill?"

No, it was not. When close to over, for Beedrill everything is in the beginning! With his Swarm ability activated, he made a threatening roar and headed to Exeggutor, reaching him in a single second and piercing him with powerful stings… THAT must have been hurt!

But his stings went too deep under the tough skin of Exeggutor, so he could not take them out. Falling unconscious, Eggman bended down and crashed on my Reaper, resulting the battle in another draw.

"Just you look at that! A draw! Both Exeggutor and Beedrill are in no condition to continue!" The commentator amazedly exclaimed. "Does this mean… our champ is down to his last but BEST pokemon?"

"Yes…" Douchebag said, expressing anger, disgust and evilness on his mug while returning his Exeggutor.

The time has come for his Quartz.

We have been waiting for this moment for so long… And many days ago I gave a promise to one little guy… A promise that I can turn into reality right NOW.

"Dumpling… LET`S GO!"

Charizard literally fell out of his own pokeball, emerging in a special manner, making a spin and crushing the ground with all his might before roaring at his opponent.

They saw each other, the life-long rivals.

During our adventures Dumpling always wished to become stronger – at least, strong enough to defeat the guy that dominated over him even before we met. A small Squirtle that exploited the typing to make fun of Charmander in their childhood. A small Squirtle that now turned into a huge monstrous turtle with double cannons sticking out of is shell.

The only difference – he is now strong enough to overthrow the previous champion. He has become bigger and better. He gained confidence in his gaze. I can see a real rival for my Dumpling in here, just like Douchebag himself for me.

But something was a bit odd… Looks like Quartz has something behind on his cheek. Or this is just a bruise? For a forged battler like him it is possible.

So, pokemon exchanged a couple of threats with each other and took battle stances, ready to rush into fight any second. Ooh, I clearly see how hard he keeps himself away from jumping on Quartz and tearing him apart. This even looks dangerous… This Blastoise over there was a really mean ass to my partner in their childhood. So their bloody rivalry actually edges with… hatred. I actually thought about it – and today I will let Dumpling to unleash his rage upon the Quartz… but only that.

"Ha! Do you really think that your fire-type can defeat my water-type?" Douchebag arrogantly asked. "These two always fight each other. Yours… NEVER wins. Not a single time. Why do you think this time is special?"

"Everything must happen for the first time." I answered calmly and surely. "Also, I made a promise…" For a second I met my eyes with Dumpling. He remembers this promise. "And I`m going to keep this promise!"

"Feel free to try. In the end… you will always be a loser for me." The champion spread his hands and smiled. "Quartz… Skull Bash!"

"Let`s go, Dumpling! Iron Rogue maneuver!"

Finally, the last battle has begun.

Dumpling jumped over Quartz and exhaled a cloud of smoke that blinded our opponent and covered both of them in the dark veil. Meanwhile Blastoise took his defensive position and covered his head in the shell.

Now the time has come for the attack. Dumpling hid himself in the smoke and landed a strike from behind, pushing Quartz forward… but also uncovering his position. Blastoise quickly turned around and hit him with head, thus throwing him out of the smoke with immense power. Charizard growled displeased and got up, holding the hurt stomach.

"Hold on, pal!" I shouted at my partner. "Use Steel Wing!"

"Ah, it doesn`t matter… Rain Dance!" Douchebag lazily ordered.

He is definitely preparing for something… His pokemon began to shoot short spouts of water into the ceiling, summoning an evil cloud that brought the rain on us. Even a powerful hit from Dumpling didn`t stop him – Quartz stood solid on his place, barely moving.

The rain will give our opponent a lot of advantage… and a disadvantage to us. Our fire-type moves will be even less effective against him now.

"Keep pushing, use Hydro Pump!" The champion ordered.

"Don`t let him push you! Use Fly!" I replied to that attack.

Dumpling ascended high, to the very ceiling to prepare a destructive attack from above. Quartz stood right under him and used this opportunity to take aim and launch a waterspout right at my partner… successfully.

Hit by a very strong stream in his stomach, Dumpling lost his focus to attack and dropped down like a stone. This definitely was painful. Even more painful is to see Quartz triumphing over us.

"It`s no use, give up!" Douchebag kept on pressing my nerves. "Quartz, Bite him!"

"Stand up, Dumpling! Don`t let him win! Use Shadow Retreat!"

Suffering from mulpitple very strong wounds, Charizard tried to get up and meet Quartz face-to-face. On the last seconds before the collision with Blastoise, he spit a cloud of smoke that blinded our opponent and jumped back into the cover of dark veil. The enemy roared from anger and looked around searching for Dumpling.

"Look for him! Find and attack with Hydro Pump!" Douchebag fiercely commanded.

"Steel wing… With everything you`ve got!"

Like an assassin, Dumpling approached his foe from behind and struck with a slash of his empowered wings. Finally, Blastoise showed signs of pain, but he quickly recovered and attacked in return with Hydro Pump that once more pushed Charizard away and dropped to the ground.

Damn it! Even if we attack suddenly and carefully, he still attacks us in return. Douchebag must have trained him quite a LOT! Or fed him with drugs a lot. I can`t understand how can this heavy monster move so fast?

Despite we deal damage to Blastoise too, it is not enough – he is definitely more trained than Dumpling. He still has lots of strength to continue the fight…

But then suddenly Quartz himself made it even worse. He opened his jaw wide so I could see it from my place. The bruise on his cheek actually appeared to be a hidden sitrus berry that he crunched and swallowed immediately. This invigorated him and gave more strength to continue battle. I even noticed some scratches on his side to heal up.

"What is this?" I shouted at Douchebag indignantly. "Another rule that I didn`t know?"

"The holding items?" He sounded even a bit surprised. "You didn`t know about them too? What a joke!"

"Never heard of it." I honestly replied. "Otherwise you would be already down!"

So, the League allows giving pokemon some items that help them during the battle? How interesting… I managed to get to the League knowing almost NOTHING about actual battling! I actually heard about berries that can cure poisons and paralysis conditions, but I would never think of giving them to pokemon for them to use by themselves! This… could change much. Really, really much.

I looked up at the ceiling. The rain cloud already dissolved and stopped this damn weather… Maybe now, as the rain stopped, we can take the use of our Flare Blitz! It may be strong enough to finish Quartz even though his resistance. But still… it is very risky.

Then I noticed Dumpling`s eyes on me. It's like he read my mind and tries to tell me he is ready. He knows this is too much at stake, but for defeating Quartz, he is ready to sacrifice anything.

To risk anything.

"Let`s do it." I nodded to him and then looked straight forward my opponent, pointing my forefinger at him. "Use Flare Blitz!"

Douchebag just smiled after this.

"Skull Bash."

Quartz lowered his head and prepared to take an attack from my pokemon. Dumpling crouched a bit to rush from a low start. One single second – and Charizard rushes forward, enveloped by flames, reaches his victim just in mere seconds and creates a huge fiery explosion on the point of impact…

I can feel my heart beating like crazy. I wait for the conclusion of this…

Just seconds after that the cloud of dirt and smoke began to dissolve, and Quartz flew out of it, ramming my poor Dumpling with his head. They flew past me and both crushed into the wall behind. The monstrous turtle left my partner on the ground, completely powerless, and loudly announced his victory over him.

"Just you look at that!" Very loudly, the commentator exclaimed, recovering after the shock he just saw. "This Blastoise sure doesn`t want to leave his champion`s seat! Charizard is…"

DEFEATED.

No way! It cannot be! We have got so far, we trained so hard, we prepared ourselves to fight Quartz…

I promised to help Dumpling defeat him. I swore to make it real!

Now Charizard is down, and Blastoise is proudly walking past me, triumphantly looking at my eyes. And I feel the urge to beat him myself just to save Dumpling`s pride.

But this won`t work such way. I cannot do that. All I can do now is to send my last pokemon to finish the job. Harry may have an advantage in type, but Quartz is strong enough to spit on type effectiveness. Hurt in battle, blinded by smoke Blastoise keeps on posing a threat to everything I did there.

I silently released Harry on the battle and threw a quick glance on Dumpling lying right behind me. I did not return him yet… and I don`t want to. I have released him only on one purpose – to defeat Quartz, and he failed it.

But I do not fault him. I fault only myself. I could have done better.

But what can I do now? How can I defeat this candy-fed monster?

Wear him out.

"Harry, use Razor Leaf!" I said, clenching my teeth.

"Heh, why don`t you surrender? You have miserable chance…" Douchebag laughed at me. "But you know what? I`ll bring it down to ZERO!"

He grabbed a bottle of Full Restore and threw it at his Blastoise, spilling the medicine and launching the cure process. Right before the stream of leaves reached him and made numerous cuts across his body, all previous wounds quickly healed, and Quartz completely restored. But our attack affected him, causing new wounds and again bringing us a bit of new hope.

"Ugh, you`re not going to stop, are you?" Douchebag evilly asked me. "Very well. Quartz, Skull Bash `im!"

This may be our another chance.

"Harry, Razor Leaf, once more!"

Opponent again blocked himself in the hard shell, but all razor leaves from us hit him really hard, dealing him some critical damage.

Now it is his turn to attack. To attack with such strength that will not give my Harry any more chance to win.

I uncontrollably grabbed the Revive crystal from my pocked and gently squeezed it in my hand, still looking at Harry.

"I`m sorry. But this is not your fight." I told him and rushed back to Dumpling still lying near the wall. Victreebel eyed me on my way, understanding but still feeling a bit betrayed.

With all my strength, I squeezed the crystal and dropped its insides on Dumpling, helping it to absorb into body quicker. After some seconds Charizard moved a bit, showing signs of life.

But at this moment a loud smack reached me from behind, telling me that Harry`s battle is over now. I even missed the comments from host, completely lost in my thoughts. All my attention was locked on Dumpling now, as he slowly comes to senses and looks up to me.

"I still need you." I addressed him. "You battle is not over. I need you to follow me to the end."

Dumpling quickly looked over my shoulder to notice lying Victreebel behind. He understood that I sacrificed Harry to buy us some time.

"Only you have the right to do this." I seriously said to my Dumpling. "Only you can defeat Quartz. No one else. So get up and fight!"

"Grrar!" He roared at me with determination. I gave him my hand and helped him get up. Returning to standing position, Charizard spread his wings again and spit a small flamethrower into the air.

"Looks like Charizard in back into the game!" Commentator announced the return of Dumpling. "Now our trainers have nothing more to hold back!"

We together ran back to our positions and faced our opponents once more. I quickly returned Harry into his pokeball and looked up at the champion.

"Yes. Nothing to hold back. Dumpling, Steel Wing!"

"Quartz, Bite!"

Two pokemon roared at each other and headed into a direct collision until they were able to start attacking. Wings, legs, teeth – everything was used, much more than just our commands. Blastoise grabbed my pokemon and tossed him away, taking a distance for maneuvers. But I do not want to use any tricks anymore. I want to prove that my Charizard is stronger! So only pure strength, only the strongest move we have!

"Dumpling, use Fly!" I loudly yelled.

"Quartz, use Skull Bash!" Douchebag yelled even louder, like trying to shout me down.

Now battlers jumped back and retreated to their positions to prepare the upcoming attack. Quartz, again, prepared his head to go into ramming. Dumpling headed high up to drop down like a meteor. Only seconds after that both of them rushed to each other with wild cries, until they collided and got thrown away from each other, hurt and brought to the edge. I saw Dumpling`s blaze starting to burn, I saw Quartz`s Torrent ability empowering him the same way. Both of them got to their strongest… But also both pokemon are tired. Tired from this battle, not only physically but also mentally. And not only from this exact battle – from all this war between them. This is the culmination of their rivalry. Like the high-grader mocks younger and weaker one, they began their way. Now both grew up, both became stronger, and a previous victim challenged her offender to avenge everything.

This. Ends. Now!

"Flame Burst, Dumpling, GO!"

"Hydro Pump, full-power!"

Quartz bended forward and aimed his cannons at my partner. The double shots from two guns mixed together into a huge stream of water that headed to Dumpling. With no doubts, he turned into a flaming meteor and rushed right THROUGH it. He resisted the upcoming stream, resisted the pressure, the pain – he gained determination to pass it. One single mistake will lead to fatal consequences. One single second of weakness will lead to defeat. One single moment will lead to eternal shame.

Just like me, he was doing the impossible just because he can`t do it the other way.

Despite Quartz making his attack stronger, Dumpling was just accelerating. The blazing flame was vaporizing the water around him, filling the whole stadium with wildly thick steam. Only seconds of resistance later he finally reached his target…

…and exploded like a fiery star, raising a huge cloud of dust…

And when the dust cloud began to dissolve, everyone around could see just two blurred silhouettes…

Fighters are on their last breath, on their last drop of strength. Two strongest pokemon, barely standing on their feet. Quartz was bended down with his head lowered, heavily breathing, but still standing. Dumpling was near him, trembling with all his body. Each breath was hard for him, maybe even painful. He has exceeded his limit, but he could not let himself fall. Not now, not before Quartz.

Both stare at each other`s eyes, full of anger and lust for blood. The first able to move will emerge victorious. Trainers don`t need to tell what move it should be – no one has strength to use anything elemental. Only their rage and bare fists remained. This battle exceeded its rules… And their everlasting rivalry has come to an end.

And then HE made his move.

He was shaking with all his body, hurt even to breathe. Each step was like hell for him. Each shake of his body reflected with extreme pain. But he had to proceed.

He stretched his hand to the enemy`s head and grabbed it. Opponent tried to find more strength to resist this jest, but there was no more. His foe was already over him.

So he gathered all the last bits of strength he still had in his weakened body… and PUSHED Quartz down the floor, putting an end to this war, and once and for all stating, who is the strongest of them with loud roar:

"WRAARGH!"

The tensed moment of silence stopped the time around Charizard… He looked around the stadium, the people watching him now… He looked at me, waiting. And then he roared again, even louder than before and finished his triumphant war cry with a huge stream of flame released into the air above him.

"I… I don`t have words to describe this!" The amazed commentator finally found strength to speak. "Charizard… defeats our champion`s Blastoise! Unbelievable! The challenger Vengeance finally emerges victorious from this tensed and heated battle! I have never seen anything like this in my life!"

Stadium was flooded with a synchronous wave of cheers, shouts and other cries. People were cheering for me, congratulating me, admiring me and my pokemon. They threw small ribbons and petals in a sign of my…

…victory.

Everything went blank before me. I lost the sense of direction and everything. I could only feel my hands shaking and heart beating like crazy.

I… have… won?

The whole body was shaking, I felt like I`m going to pass out… So much pressure kills me. So many feelings at the same time.

Only one thing stopped me from blacking out right in the middle of stadium – the familiar silhouette of red monster before me.

Vision slowly came back as I saw Dumpling standing right before me. He is powerless, wounded and tired – but he is standing. Quartz is not.

"…Dumpling…" I quietly said to him. Each word, each letter echoed with pain through my lungs. I was so exhausted it`s like I battled there myself, got wounded and everything. Maybe, my state wouldn`t be so bad if I actually did. "…you made it."

Charizard slowly nodded and closed his eyes, just raising his palm. He wants a high-five.

"Heh…" I breathed out and smiled. How can I say no to him now?

And I gave him a high-five, with all strength I have.

"We did it, Dumpling!" I yelled loudly. "We passed the Pokemon League! And what`s much more important…" I pointed at lying Blastoise. "…we finally got your revenge."

"Raaaar!" Charizard happily roared, hugging me. Damn it…

Over his shoulder I saw Douchebag returning Quartz into his pokeball and putting it into pocket. His hand was shaking too, and his gaze was completely crazed and blank.

"No… This can`t be…" He mumbled to himself, not believing all this. "You beat me at my best. After all that work to become the LEAGUE CHAMP? My reign is over already? It's not fair!"

Without any other word he ran back into the gate behind him.

I was even lost there for some time, not understanding what to do now. Dumpling released me and mistrustfully growled at the sight of running away Douchebag.

"Congratulations, my dear challenger Vengeance! Now you may proceed into the Hall of Fame! Your work is finally over!" The commentator made a tip for me. I guess, he wants me to follow Douchebag. I have no idea what to do now, but I definitely need to talk to my old pal now.

"You were marvelous today, Dumpling. You`re the best!" I praised my pokemon and petted his chin a little. "Now you need to have a rest. You deserved it more than anyone."

After a positive nod from Dumpling, I beamed him back into his pokeball and headed forward, through the crumbled ground and devastated stadium. Today we got carried away in this a lot…

I reached the opposite side of final battlefield and entered the room called the Hall of Fame. It was a pretty large room reminding me of a luxurious museum. It had just a computer with pokeball slots in center, but the main sight was on the walls.

Walls were decorated with dozens of photos showing trainers and their pokemon teams. I can guess all of them were the champions of this League. Oh, here is our old pal Douchebag… On this picture he looks as impudent as he can be. I bet he loved this moment.

But I don`t need a Douchebag from the picture – I need a real one. He is standing right near the computer, leaning on the slot machine. Hearing me approached, he started saying without looking at me:

"Why? Why did I lose? I never made any mistakes raising my pokemon…"

"Maybe it is not about how you raised your pokemon, but how you treat them? How you treat everything around you?" I calmly supposed. "You have pretty hard attitude to everything."

"Don`t you?" He sharply turned to me and clenched his teeth. "You never were better than me. So how could you manage to beat me in MY game?"

"I… can`t tell you right now." I carefully walked away from an answer. "Maybe it`s just life that taught me to improvise and bring out the best of myself?"

Douchebag looked down, deepened in his thoughts. Maybe he feels that I`m partly right, but he doesn`t care about that. Not anymore.

"Darn it! Looks like you are the new Pokemon League champion! Although I don`t like to admit it…"

Another moment of silence fell upon the room, soon disturbed by familiar voice of old man approaching us:

"Vengeance, my boy! So, you've won! Sincerely, congratulations! You're the new Pokémon League Champion!"

We both turned around to see professor Oak marching to us.

"Gramps…" Douchebag frowned seeing his grandfather.

"I will talk to you later, young menace, right now I want to your friend!" Professor strictly replied to him and turned then to me. "You've grown up so much since you first left with Charmander to work on the PokéDex."

"Erm… Thanks…" I replied carefully, remembering how I actually destroyed his PokeDex and possibly the whole faith in all trainers.

"How did you call him that day?" Old man shortly asked me, pointing at his grandson. "Ah! The Douchebag, I remember!"

"Gramps!"

"Don`t gramps at me, young boy. I'm disappointed in you." Professor began to scold the ex-champion. "I came when I heard you'd beaten the Elite Four. But, when I got here, you had already lost!"

"It`s been two weeks!" Douchebag tried to excuse himself. "It was you who was taking too long!"

"Don`t disrupt me! Do you understand why you lost? You have forgotten to treat your Pokémon with love and trust. You forgot to respect other people! Ugh… You grew up a really nasty boy without your father`s belt."

From my side it was just hilarious to see professor Oak lecturing a small Douchebag like a kid that broke the TV. Yeah, I remember how his father`s belt looks like.

"All you need is trust and respect for everyone, including your pokemon, your friends! Without them, you will never become a Champ again!" Professor raised his forefinger and pointed straight at me. "No one can work alone."

For some reason I felt like he is now lecturing me and not Douchebag. My old pal has always been a lone wolf, but comparing to me… I feel the past me would need this lecture more.

Now it actually feels I changed. In the past, I have always been on my own. Since childhood when I was always behind our little gang… Since the war where I was the only one without a pokemon partner… Since later, where I was working completely alone, not trusting to other people at all.

But that were other people, not Vengeance. Right now, I am Vengeance that is different. For the first time in my life, I actually have someone that I can trust. My pokemon never betrayed me. They never lied to me. I showed them care and respect, and they returned it back. They helped me to destroy Team Rocket and free Kanto from their vile influence.

For the first time since my early childhood, I know again, what it is to have a friend…

"Vengeance." After finally ending his lecture, professor addressed to me. "You understand that your victory was not just your own doing. The bond you share with your Pokémon is marvelous. There is one more thing we need to do. Come with me!"

Professor headed to the computer in the middle of room and invited me with a jest. Douchebag snorted loudly and walked away in the direction of entrance. Old man stood near me and coughed, preparing for a speech.

"Er-hem! Congratulations, Vengeance, for getting there! This floor is the Pokemon Hall of Fame. Pokemon League Champions are honored for their exploits here." He quickly showed me the pictures around us with his hand. "Their Pokemon are also recorded in the Hall of Fame. You have worked hard to become the new League Champion."

"Wait, what?"

This revelation opened my eyes, and only NOW I realized what I have done. As I have defeated the previous champion of Pokemon League, now I have to take his seat.

"Yes. You are now the new champ. Congratulations, my boy Vengeance. You and your Pokemon are Hall of Famers!" With pathos, professor Oak spread his hands.

I didn`t know what to answer. I never wanted to become a League champion! This is absolutely not what I came here for. I just wished to test my strength against the strongest trainers, that is all! Douchebag once had this dream, not me. I don`t know what to do now.

"There is just one more thing to do." Professor told me, like reading my mind. "Place your team in this computer, Vengeance. Insert your trainer card there and become a legend remembered for eternity!"

I got the greatest honor of being recorded into a history of Pokemon League champions. But… what is use of it? Do I actually want it?

I took out my trainer ID with a shaking hand and looked at the name printed on it.

 _Vengeance._

The fate of Vengeance definitely changed me. Just a year ago, I would never imagine to have a pokemon team protecting me and helping to break through the obstacles. All my previous personalities had their own… special trait, but Vengeance has lots of them at once. Maybe, this is my destiny? To become a champion – a rich and famous guy that doesn`t crawl sewers anymore. Is this what I need - my chance to change my life?

…

Or this is a chance to ruin everything.

I lowered my card and seriously looked at professor Oak near me, finally making a really tough decision that lots of people will hate me for.

"I… refuse to take this title."


	101. No glory for heroes

"What?!" This time it was professor`s turn to be surprised. "What do you mean by that?!"

"What else could it mean?" I answered him with a bit of sarcasm. "I do not want to become a champion, and I will not."

"You can`t just refuse this!" Professor suddenly angered very, VERY much. "You traveled all over the region, battled gyms and now you came here… FOR WHAT?!"

I retreated a bit back, making a distance between us.

"I never said I aim to be a champion. I had my own, other goals." I explained him. "And I have a lot of work to do. I have no time to waste here anymore."

I said nothing more and just headed to exit. Douchebag is a long gone, but it may be for better. Professor remained there, paralyzed by my impudence. Only when I finally got close to leaving this place, he found words to tell:

"Didn`t you think about your pokemon? Why are you so sure THEY do not want it?"

Partly, he is right. It`s not about just me, but my pokemon have feelings too. Being recorded into the Hall of Fame is a great honor, but… We wanted to become stronger than champion. We did it. And we do not need proof to it other than our memories.

I answered nothing, finally heading outside the Pokemon League. Passing through the crumbled battlefields and now-empty tribunes, I was thinking. Today I did a great thing on my checklist. But not the last one. It is too far to the end.

After some minutes, I got out of the building through the service door, successfully avoiding all people that saw me just now.

The weather returned back to normal. After a month of anomaly drought and huge rain, the sun is finally shining bright but light. The slight wind refreshes me and inspires to new feats. But they all can wait for now.

I feel the real urge to talk to Douchebag. For some reason my intuition hinted that he passed this way too, trying to avoid unnecessary attention, just like me. I don`t know what happens to defeated champions, but I feel a bit sorry for him. And I need to tell him about it.

And I know where he headed to.

* * *

In a couple of hours, I was in Viridian City, with my team quickly recovered but ready to action. Unfortunately, there is no action planned for them. They are only my backup.

I headed to the Viridian forest, to one special location hidden behind the old grove. After getting there, I was right – Douchebag was standing there, leaning on the fence near the lake and just looking at the waterfall. It is the local sight – the marvelous place popular among tourists today.

In our childhood, this was the place where we first met. Two stupid little kids that simultaneously ran away from their families on a picnic and decided to swim under the waterfall. We both nearly died under such pressure, but together managed to survive this experience and even escaped a hungry wild Seaking – a fat fish pokemon with pretty menacing horn on his head. That very day, I invited Douchebag into our gang with Misty, my brother and his girlfriend. So, I can say, this waterfall is the place where everything began.

Douchebag didn`t take his eyes off the waterfall even when I approached him from behind. He only asked me:

"Came to mock me?"

I just smiled and then leaned on the fence near him.

"Nah, I don`t need that." Lightly I said. "I just want to inform you that I successfully beat the Pokemon League challenge and destroyed their champion."

"Was he tough?" Douchebag questioned detached.

"Oh, sure he did! The toughest battle I`ve ever had." I admitted sincerely. "But I won… and left the League without a champion at all."

"Really?" He raised his eyebrow questionably. "Why would you do that?"

"Ah… Do you really want to know? I did this for you, Douchebag." I answered with a smile. "I gave you a chance to brag about being a champion that I have never been."

"This does not make any sense!" He exclaimed. "Why would you do that?"

"Because I never wanted to be a champion, so I didn`t care. But you wanted. You did this. For me only the victory over you matters. For you… it is the fact that you became the champ and I did not."

We stood there for some minutes, watching the calm waterfall in the night. It looked so calm and peaceful, almost like a dream. We live in a world where everything is moving quickly and violently, and we got used to it. There even time stops to let you enjoy the nature and the world itself.

I noticed that Douchebag grabbed a pokeball in his hand, staring at it with unsure gaze.

"Maybe gramps is right…" He quietly mumbled. "I was too distracted by my own ego that I didn`t notice other people. I was too… douchebag to everyone, and so underestimated you. This is why I lost."

"Ma-a-aybe if you were less asshole than you are now, something would change… but it would not be you anymore." I shook my head. "There… always must be a Douchebag!"

"Is this why you called me this way?" He suddenly asked me. "Was I douchebag in our childhood?"

"Yes, you were. But we called you not just a douchebag. You are THE Douchebag! Because you were fun to hang out with, whatever you do." I put my hand on his shoulder and brought up old memories. "You often led us forward to find new adventures for our nasty asses, and it was cool. You never were bad. You were a necessary idiotism. Like a necessary evil… but idiotism."

"Ha-ha, how funny!" He sarcastically replied. "You needed someone in your group to laugh behind his back?"

"Actually, no. We never laughed at you." I seriously answered. "Before the battle you said that you needed me as a rival to keep you in shape. Well, we needed you to keep US in shape. We never meant offence, whatever it may look from your point of view."

He squeezed the pokeball tightly in his hand and… what? Am I seeing a tear in his eye? Is Douchebag crying? What a hilarious sight to see! But I won`t tell him this. Not now, at least.

"Firstly I used to hang out with you guys, because I had no one else to hang out with." He sincerely admitted. "But then I kinda got used to you, bandits."

"And we got used to you. So… guess, we can end this war and decide once and for all that there is no supreme pokemon trainer between us two?" I smiled and gave Douchebag a bro fist to bump.

He looked at it, then – at me, but soon exhaled, like he has no choice, and finally, after the hell of a lot of years, gave up.

"Fine. We BOTH are the strongest trainers in the world!" He exclaimed loudly and bumped my fist.

I won over him. Twice.

"But, maybe, my training career has no sense now." Douchebag retreated back and returned his eyesight to the pokeball still squeezed in his left hand. "I still have one promise to fulfill."

He turned away from me and opened the capsule to release his Gengar outside. Caesar gladly screeched, getting on the solid ground and also seeing me.

"And what is it?" I was curious about his deeds.

"Caesar is a pokemon that… was hard to train." With some weight in his voice, Douchebag replied. "It used to run away, disobey and pull different ghost tricks… Maybe, a gladiator`s fate is not for anyone, but I needed its potential. So we had a deal – it obeys me until I reach the Pokemon League… and when my champion`s career comes to an end. When that happens - I set him free."

"Really?" I was continuously switching my sight between Douchebag and Caesar, awaiting that one of them argues with this, but they did not. "You`re releasing Caesar forever?"

"Yes." Douchebag shortly replied and crouched before his pokemon. "Together we achieved so much. But deal is a deal." He then broke pokeball into two pieces and threw them away. "You are free now."

For some time they were looking at each other`s eyes, until Caesar nodded and then switched to me. In the eyes of pokemon I saw the hope and… a request. I guess, I know what it is. Somehow intuition told me that I need to take my pokemon there too.

But not any pokemon. A specific pokemon.

I took out the great ball and looked at it for the last time too. This is hard, but I feel I`m doing the right thing.

"Come on out, Loser." I gently said and released the ghost pokemon outside. He met with Caesar and immediately rushed to hug his old friend.

"What`s on your mind?" Douchebag asked with suspicion.

"You`re right. Maybe, gladiator`s fate is not for everyone." I nodded and approached my Gengar, looking at him from above. "We did good job on saving this region. Now I let you go, if you want." For a glimpse of moment I looked at Caesar and realized the last words were unnecessary. "I send you to retirement, champion Loser."

This time Loser was looking around at Caesar, Douchebag and me. The four of us have a special bond – not a really positive one, but it is what it is. Loser was first under Douchebag and Caesar was mine. Now, as I can see how happy these creepy monsters are together, I just can`t let myself walk away. So I did the same thing Douchebag have just did – broke the greatball of Loser, destroying the connection.

"Grrar?" Loser confusedly asked me and looked at the pieces of greatball dropped to my legs. He doesn`t completely believes me that I let him go with Caesar into a free world.

"Go, you two, don`t torture my soul." I waved away at them. "We`ll meet again someday."

Two Gengars looked at each other and then took each other`s hands, like little kids in love, and jumped away in the direction of the forest. Now I DEFINITELY know I made a right decision.

"And why did you do that?" Douchebag distracted me from my thoughts.

"I just wish someone to be happy in this damn world." I explained him. "Don`t you see how are they happy together? A pretty nice couple."

"A couple? Caesar and Loser? What do you mean by that?"

"Ha-ha… You didn`t notice, do you?" I laughed kindly at Douchebag. "You were Caesar`s trainer for months, and you never noticed that Caesar… is a girl?"

"Wha…?" The guy got paralyzed with an opened mouth for some time. "Really?"

"Yep. I`m pretty sure of it." I answered, crossing my hands on chest. "They were mates even before we caught them. So we kinda just helped them grow up and mature."

"Darn it, this explains a lot…" Douchebag mumbled angrily.

"But now look at them. Ghosts in love… How weird this is, when you think about it… Maybe, soon this forest will become haunted?"

"Why? There are no Haunters in this forest." Douchebag argued.

"They may appear now. Those two may start making little Gastlies very soon." I pointed at Loser and Caesar quickly disappearing from our sight.

Douchebag went silent for a bit. When I looked at him, he was really deep in his thoughts.

"Do you mean… they are gonna reproduce and give birth… ghost pokemon that already dead?" He supposed.

"Ah, Douchebag…" I hugged him with one hand and pulled to me, like little kid. "It is a world of pokemon. Everything here is possible!"

He hurried to escape from me and return back to his previous position near the fence. His lost look stated he is thinking of something now.

"So… What are you gonna do now?" I asked him.

"I don`t know. When we had our race to the Pokemon League…"

"YOU had your race to the Pokemon League." I corrected him. "I was involved in it only in your head."

"DOESN`T MATTER!" He shouted at me, then sharply continuing his talk in a normal voice. "…when we had our race to the Pokemon League, I had a goal to become a better trainer and overtake you. Now, as everything is finished, I don`t even know what to do."

"Yeah, I was the only engine of your trainer career…" I joked on him. "You didn`t have the interest in this until I appeared."

"No, I… DOESN`T MATTER! I think I`m going to travel a bit. I always wanted to visit Sinnoh… But when my money end, I`ll just go back home and try to get a new job. Or something like that…"

This made me think too. What Douchebag could be very good at? Except for being a Douchebag and annoy people, of course.

"Hey, maybe you try to take a position of gym leader?" I supposed my sudden idea. In a gym he will definitely be good with his abilities of being a douchebag and annoying people. "You can be great at destroying newbies."

His face immediately changed and somehow brightened.

"That… is a good idea! I heard Viridian`s gym got closed after an incident, so the League will soon need another eighth gym. Maybe I will open my own in Pallet Town!"

"Yeah, you should have some money for champion`s salary." I supported him. "This job will fit you perfectly."

"You`re right. Crushing young trainers` dreams seems so enjoyable…" Douchebag made a cunning smile. "That will be awesome, thank you."

What?

No.

No, It can`t be. I must hear things.

This was the most shocking thing I`ve seen in years!

"Did you just… say… thank you?" I paralyzed and shocked, I asked Douchebag.

"No, I didn`t!" He snapped at me suddenly. "Get lost!"

"Ah, I got you! You said 'thank you!" I pokemon him in chest with my finger. "You`re becoming a human!"

"Gr-r-r…" He growled at me, having nothing more to say.

"Stop it! I already got you. Just for one second… you stopped being Douchebag. You were once more the cool guy that helped me get out of this very waterfall many years ago… My old friend called Red."

He looked at me with his eyes surprised and shocked.

"I thought you gave me this nickname because you just couldn`t remember my real name." He said.

"Ah, you`re back to Douchebag again! Even I don`t change personalities that often!"

Now Douchebag just shook his head in disapproval and headed away from me. Away from the waterfall and all memories this place produces.

"Smell ya later… champ." He stopped for some seconds to say goodbye. "But you will always be a loser for me."

Without any other words he left me alone in this place.

Well, I always knew – friendship can`t be real until friends beat the shit out of each other. Maybe, today I finally did a good thing. But I wonder what will happen to the Pokemon League as I shifted their champion and refused to become one myself. Will they find another one to take its empty place? Or just wait until someone else defeat the Elite Four to make him automatically a new champion? Or, maybe, right now Elite Four members cut each other`s throats in the fight for a throne? Heh, that would be interesting to see.

But I don`t care much about that. Right now I have lots of work to do, but firstly I need to think of a way how exactly I do it. I will redo all my investigation from the scratch, observing every inch where I encountered Rockets and, possibly, find them again.

I suddenly noticed that my hand lies on the top pokeball of my shoulder belt and squeezes it uncontrollably. Smiling, I unpinned it and released the first monster outside. Still recovering after a series of battles, he stretched his limbs and looked at me. Even partly healed, he was full of urge to jump into action right now.

"I guess, you deserve to see this place too." I addressed Dumpling and pointed at the waterfall. "This once had a special connection to me and Douchebag. And now I guess you got the position of the first my partner among pokemon!"

Charizard looked around, not actually understanding what I want to tell him, but he nodded in return just to show his appreciation.

"Since the very first day we met I knew that we have much in common." I let myself to fall deep into vanilla memories. "You`re quite… self-willed pokemon, but also talented. You did great in our Fuchsia operation and you did your best in all our battles. It was you to deal the final blow in the Pokemon League…"

I noticed that he even stopped breathing just to listen to me.

"…I just began to realize that during these months it was not me to raising you. You were raising me too."

"Grar?" He inquiringly growled.

"Yeah. You raised my trust to pokemon. Maybe you could hear it from other people, but I never talked to you about this directly…" I stopped for a second, feeling some heaviness to open my dark heart to him. "Until we met, I didn`t like pokemon. I didn`t trust your kind, and I had my reasons. Only before meeting you, I actually… decided to use you in my war against Team Rocket. I wasn`t going to make any emotional connections and all that…"

Dumpling`s eyes meet mine, showing me the obvious face expression called _'what the heck are you talking about, idiot'_?

"I`ll be honest with you. I never was a good man. So I was going to create a weapon out of you just to fight Team Rocket, because this was the only option. They used pokemon in their crimes – I wanted to do the same to counter them. No feelings connected. Just business, as they say."

This time Charizard started to suspect me of something. That is understandable - after all we have been through, I suddenly begin to spoil his impression of me.

"Some people tell this is wrong. I honestly don`t care." I turned away from him and leaned on the fence, staring at the waterfall once again. "Misty once asked me, what I`m going to do with you all after I reach my goal… when I don`t need you anymore…"

I kept the tensed silence for some moments, carefully choosing my next words.

"At that moment I had my doubts. I had plans of disbanding the team, returning you back to professor Oak, no matter what you could think of it, and then going back to my original way… The way of a lone person."

Sudden Dumpling`s growl of disapproval made me stop for some seconds. I waited for him and then continued:

"I know. But too much happened since then. I can`t return to my original way anymore. I can`t disband our team. And now I care what you think. More than that – our job isn`t finished. In the future we will have even more of it. I will need even more output from team and from YOU. Are you ready to take a lead?"

"Rgrlr?" He growled, sounding questionably. He is a bit lost in thoughts of whether I punish or praise him. I turned around and gently poked him in the stomach.

"…you know that I don`t make favorites in the team, right? Everyone is equal in my team. No exceptions, even for cool Charizards. But we will always have a special connection, like brothers. Best bros!"

Still a bit confused, he shook his head, throwing away all doubts, and raised his hand in a high-five. I looked at it quickly and nodded with a smile.

"Yeah. Whatever happens, we have the common fate. And we will be together until the very end! I promise!"

And I gladly gave him a high-five.


	102. Cerulean Aspect

The next few months I was travelling around the Kanto, trying to find those Rocket bastards that may still have my case. Or, at least, anyone from Team Rocket at all. I checked on every city, every crime gathering, every trace that Team Rocket have left…

But I have found nothing. It`s like they have vanished into the void, or never existed… or just moved to another region. But also I could not find anything to tell me where could they move to, so now I have to search the whole planet to find them… Possibly, starting with Johto as the closest region.

But as just this idea came into my head, also a letter suddenly came too. I found it on the window in my temporary hideout, so on the first check this scared the shit out of me.

 _Ven, I need you to help me. I have tracked the possible reason of missing trainers… Meet me tomorrow at 8 P.M. near the Cerulean Cave. Take your team with you._

 _L.S._

Oh my god. Is L.S. - Leaf Stone? This actually sounds logical as the International Police may actually find me if they need to. This thought scared me even more.

I didn`t thought Leaf tries to connect to me this early. Well, I hoped she would never try to connect me at all! These words sound like she means business, but how can I be sure if I don`t know how she thinks of me now? Especially after I lost control over myself, tried to kill her and then brusquely left. She asks me to take my team with me… If she tried to lure me into a trap, she would better take me as weak as possible. Something is really off here.

Of course, this still may be a setup for catching me, but the cover sounded familiar. This suddenly reminded me of the problem I was constantly seeing in news all this time, starting from the very League. People are missing again somewhere near Route 24 without a trace. No one could solve this problem, and cops even stopped the investigation due to the lack of forces. Maybe, Leaf did find something interesting. Maybe we can uncover the mystery of the Kanto Stalker!

But could this be dangerous for me? Of course, it could. It definitely IS! But if this is a setup, then it`s useless to run away. I just need to accept my fate and deal with it quickly.

With ANY means, if necessary.

* * *

I headed to the beach on the north of Cerulean behind the small forest, where I met Harry. That day the cave was blocked with rocks, but now it is cleared and free to enter. Unless you don`t fear strong pokemon that live there…

Firstly, I observed the place from other side of river, trying to find the signs of setup. Unfortunately, the place was too overgrown to look out, but I actually noticed some suspicious cars heading there. It`s good that I decided to come there much earlier. So I managed to invent a couple of deadly plans and headed bravely to the entrance.

I got through the forest and finally reached the entrance. Two cars with suspicious people in black were guarding the cave, and one single girl in strict green uniform was standing right near the very entrance. The only girl that I count dangerous.

"Move on!"

Suddenly the gun poked me in my back. The man behind me definitely meant business, so I decided to follow his words for now.

I slowly headed forward, quickly observing the territory. Only two men there, one is behind me, and another one is guarding the hill nearby… I think I can handle them alone, but there must be more. Let`s see what their boss can tell.

"I knew you would come." She said, slowly turning to me. "You never leave an opportunity to discover a mystery."

"Why? Maybe, I came to YOU." I playfully replied. "The mystery is just a bonus..."

"Oh, stop it, Ven! Now I know everything about you." Leaf interrupted me, trying to express her mistrust in me. But I can clearly see her emotions she attempted to hide. But also I felt myself a bit relieved – if she actually knew EVERYTHING about me, she could not talk to me that calmly.

"I`ll let you think that way." I nodded and made a step forward to look at the entrance of the cave. "So why I`m here?"

Leaf shook her head in disappointment and then proceeded to briefing me:

"I was sent here to this new case, as I`m the Kanto expert now. People started to be missing somewhere on this Route." She was saying with a worried, trembling voice. "The last location is here. And the only place we can check now… it this cave."

I took some time to observe the entrance and the place near it. Well, looks like a regular cave, but… actually feels like something strange is in there. The intuition literally told me that darkness and evil surrounds this place. Also a very slight stench of corpses.

"Is this a graveyard?" I asked Leaf with a serious tone.

"No, why should it be? She questioned me in return.

"I feel death." I shortly and brutally replied.

"Oh my god…" Leaf shockingly exclaimed and made a step back.

This dark aura is sure real. I even felt that I just WANT to enter this cave and find out what is inside, just of curiosity. I also feel that this could be really important.

I took off the top pokeball from my shoulder belt and released Dumpling outside. The cops around us yelled and pointed their guns at him, but Leaf stopped them:

"Halt! We`re going in. Guard the entrance."

They took away their stupid guns and nodded, accepting the order. After Leaf made a step closer to me, I headed inside with two partners following me.

This place looked like a regular cave, nothing special about it. I have seen lots of caves like this one. Golbats screech somewhere far away, sometimes other pokemon appear in our sight when we pass tunnels, but with a large dragon monster behind my back I felt myself safer. The most threat was radiating from the girl also following me.

"I… never had a chance to congratulate you on your victory at Pokemon League." Leaf tried timidly to start a conversation on our way.

"Yeah, thanks." I waved away, like this was nothing. "Better tell me how I`m ended with working for the International Police? Why did you decide to call for me exactly? Don`t you have forces to assault this cave by yourself?"

"Why would we need to assault it?" She exclaimed, like I said something stupid. "We better send a small squad of strong pokemon champion and a psychic in his support…"

"Come on, Leaf, you could at least have tried to make some decent scouting!" I quietly played dumb. "You would know that I`m not the champion."

"But… You defeated Pokemon League, aren`t you?" Leaf was so surprised she even stopped.

"No, I`m not. I refused to take the title after defeating Douchebag." I shook my head.

"But why? Being a champion is SO great! Millions of people dream of becoming one, and you just… refused?"

"I just supposed that sitting boringly on the throne and sweep the floor with some random trainer once a year isn`t exactly for me…" I explained her my point of view. "Well, maybe it is not EXACTLY like this, but you got the point."

She remained silent for some seconds, and I did not want to lose more time. The girl quickly caught up with me later. This time I decided to interrogate her a little:

"You seem to become a boss of some sort." I commented her position near the entrance.

"Well, as I returned back to the Central Office, my bosses began to praise me for taking part in destroying a whole criminal organization even before I had the chance to explain everything." Leaf gladly told me her story. "The news about Jane`s death pleased them too, so… here I am. Leading my own squad."

"Now this is a thing that worth a congratulation…" I replied her, but interrupted myself on place, feeling something uneasy. Some sort of pressure on my head. "Stop."

Leaf walked to me and then suddenly grabbed her head with hands and bended forward with a cry.

"AAAARGHHH! Pain!" She was crying out loud. "I can`t… stand it…"

I rushed back to her and helped to sit near the wall. Her face was red and she breathed heavily.

"What`s happening?" I asked her worried. Dumpling approached us too, growling with a worry of his own. "Stand on guard, boy." I ordered him and returned my attention back to Leaf.

"There is a barrier…" She said carefully, feeling hard time on talking at all. "Some extremely strong psychic interference…"

"You`re right. I felt this too, but maybe this influenced me not as strong as you…" I quickly gazed around, trying to find at least something – a device emitting some psychic waves or something like that. "Are there psychic –type pokemon in this place?"

"Some Slowpokes and Kadabras on the deeper levels, according to professor Oak." She tried to remember the info that I might need. "But they can`t be… THIS strong!"

Leaf grabbed my collar and pulled closer to her.

"There is… darkness deep in this cave." She wheezed through heavy breath. "Find it. Stop it."

She was talking like having a heat.

"I won`t leave you!" I told her. "Not in this place!"

"Go. I have my own strength." She grabbed the ultraball from her pocket and showed it to me. "I will stay here until you return."

"Are you sure?" I insisted. But despite feeling not well, her face expression was determined as ever.

So I listened to her and stood up, calling Dumpling to me with a jest. Leaf released a light-blue pokemon that I have never seen. He had some lines across his body, intimidating yellow eyes and a huge skin sack beneath his mouth. Whatever this thing is, I feel it can protect Leaf if needed. I don`t want to leave her right there, but if there is a psychic barrier that she can`t pass – we cannot move forward.

Only I can.

"Let`s go, Dumpling." I commanded to my partner and proceeded deeper into the cave.

Heading forward and forward, the bad feeling grew up just more and more. Also the smell of death was becoming stronger too… Until we reached its source.

After taking another corner, I felt myself glad that Leaf stayed behind. The scene was horrible. Some big drops of blood scattered around the walls of cave, together with pieces of pokemon limbs. This reminded me of Lavender garage, but this time it was a real butchery. A very terrible sight, not everyone can withstand this.

"Urrrr…" Dumpling growled uneasily. Or, maybe it was his stomach wishing to erupt from this sight. I can understand that.

"Yeah, I know." I sighed. "But in real world outside of pokeball this… maybe a regular thing. So just pull yourself together and stand here. Be on guard."

While Dumpling keeps the border, I observe the limbs lying on floor. The first I approached looked like a tail of Raticate… The edges didn`t look sharp, so it was definitely torn apart with some immense power. The monster did this must be really strong, and what`s more important – it must be wild. What could it be? After observing some of them, I noticed this thing to be a common sign. There were more and more pieces as I proceed even deeper – these were from different pokemon; even ones I don`t recognize. Anyway, I don`t find out much of it.

"Let`s go. You may look away, if you want to." I ordered Dumpling to follow me and together we proceeded even deeper into the cave.

With each step, I felt the pressure in my head growing. This is not like in Lavender tower; this was… different. Dumpling felt it too, but he kept his head straight.

We found the old miners` ladder to down levels and got even lower.

"Oh my god…"

Now we have found the obvious trails of brutal fight there. There were more corpses almost eaten by smaller creatures that scattered away upon our arrival. I`m sure it was not them to kill them all. Everything points at the same creature as earlier – someone strong enough to tear apart a pokemon. But who exactly this is – I don`t know. Machamp, maybe? Some angered legendary pokemon? No other ideas.

But then I finally found what I wanted to find. And wished never to find.

The missing trainers.

Among the dead pokemon there were also human bodies, complete and… not. Maybe they were trainers or just random travelers to wander around this cave, and they were caught up by a surprise by this monster. Fatally.

Damn, I REALLY glad Leaf is not with me.

"Are you okay, Dumpling?" I asked my partner. He looks really disturbed by the looks of everything around us. We are in the middle of a graveyard, but there are no graves. That is horrible, but we need to continue. We need to be careful not to share this fate too.

Soon we reached another floor, where the underground river was situated across a huge room. This reminded me of a cave where we encountered Articuno. There was a lone island in the middle of huge hidden lake, and it seemed to be something strange going on there. The air itself was distorting and sending waves everywhere. The tensed atmosphere there reaches its absolute peak, even Dumpling clenched his fists and growled threateningly.

"Yes, Dumpling… Be ready for anything." I raised my hand before him and slowly headed forward, looking at the motionless figure on the far island with one eye and looking under my feet with another. That was hard… Avoiding stomping into another poor dead body was hard enough too.

We were too far to see what exactly is happening on the other island, and also we had a whole lake to cross to get there. We crouched on the shore and tried to look forward. Darn it, I just had to let that asshole take my binocular…

"Okay. Let`s fly over it, but… carefully." I whispered to Dumpling and stood up, starting to unpin my shoulder belt. After that I put it on Dumpling`s neck and wrapped it tighter. Charizard`s look was really surprised. I pulled his head closer to me and said very strictly, looking straight in his eyes. "We will fight carefully. NOT to the very end. You will NOT resist if I tell you to retreat, you get it? If I tell you to run away – you will leave me and head back to Leaf with all pokeballs and warn them with any way you can, you get it?"

His eyes stared at me, worried and doubted.

"You WILL do it, Dumpling!" I yelled at him, whispering. "I don`t want to risk your lives, but we have to try and stop that monstrosity, whatever it is. You understand?"

Suddenly he twitched. Of course, he did not want to do such a thing, but I will not let him die because of me, and I need to know that he will do EXACTLY as I say if it is needed.

"Grrrr…" He shortly nodded, stating that he will listen to me even he doesn`t want to.

"Let`s go." I said and hopped on his back.

We flew to the distant island, trying to keep as close to the water as we can. The blurred image of something from the other side was constantly exploding with wild energies, blinding us with bright flashes. But we reached the island and landed right on the shore…

I jumped down Dumpling and stared at the figure before me. The pillar of energy disappeared as the pokemon obviously felt our presence and just stopped doing whatever he was doing.

"Another pitiful slaver came for my head?" The voice inside my head asked me. It sounded rude and brutal… but at the same time – tired.

I was shocked at the same time by two things, and I don`t even know what hit me stronger – the sudden revelation of a talking pokemon… or the fact that I KNOW this pokemon.

The tall thin figure with thick legs, very close to human, but with long purple tail that turns into stomach. Three fingers on each hand and twisted high feet. Head looking like alien with small horns on sides.

This is exactly the statue I sat at the mansion on Cinnabar, but… alive!

I had no doubts. The creature before me is Mewtwo.

I was shocked, hearing his voice in my head. A psychic-type pokemon… I shouldn`t be so surprised about it. But he seems to be much more intelligent that the others. I must try to talk to him. Still, I need to keep calm and stay strong. Although this may end up being a really huge discovery, I`m here for another reason, otherwise I may end up like those poor souls.

"No, my dear friend… I need you whole!" I made a careful step back and straightened. I don`t want to show fear. I`m not scared. It doesn`t matter if this is an artificially created pokemon that has the strength compared to legends. I even forgot about the horrors I saw on my way there, I just became really curious.

Mewtwo slowly turned around to face me and stared right at my soul. His small eyes radiated anger and hatred. However, I can understand it.

"Why are you here?" He asked me, like trying to get rid of me. "To enslave me just like previous ones tried?"

I hold my breath for some seconds. This moment was as tense as it can be – one my wrong word can immediately leave me with my head exploded. I saw him being capable of it…

"I have other reasons to be here." I tried to show as little hostility in my voice as possible. But I risked and took out the purple capsule out of my pocket to show him. "See this?"

Mewtwo clenched his teeth and stared at it with fire in his eyes. He recognizes it. And he fears it.

"You know what it is?" I asked him, shaking the capsule in my hand. "This thing is called the Masterball. A special kind of pokeball that captures any pokemon without fail and bends his will to the master. Completely."

Now Mewtwo had to retreat back, taking a defensive position. He feels the threat coming from this small piece of metal on my hand.

"It was made by your creator specifically for YOU." I explained it to the pokemon. "To make a 100% percent sure that you – the most powerful pokemon on the Planet – will listen to him and help him conquer the world."

Mewtwo looked a bit down, trying his best to recover any memories he has.

"The owner of Masterball and the owner of YOU… rules the world…" I slightly threw the capsule in my hand, thus making Mewtwo twitch. "One your touch – and it`s over, do you understand?"

"Why are you talking, human?" He asked with disgust. "Why wasting time?"

I kept the silence for some seconds, thinking how I better want to tell this.

"Because I don`t want it." I said and in a single move threw away the millions-costing capsule into the lake. "My pokemon are strong enough to count as strongest in Kanto region. I don`t want to enslave you. I want to make a connection with you. The exact way trainers make friends with pokemon…"

I approached Dumpling and grabbed the pokeball from shoulder belt hanging on his neck.

"…with a pokemon battle."

Mewtwo`s gaze trembled in misunderstanding. He was surprised by my behavior, a bit differing from all other trainers that obviously came here to catch him. Any other would capture him with a Masterball immediately, but I don`t want to make it easy.

"But I have a request. You seem to be an intelligent pokemon. You understand what I say and – what`s more important – you let ME understand you. So please… Keep your powers under control."

Judging by his face, twisted in anger, from my words he understood only that I`m going to fight him.

"Not all people want to take your freedom away." I quietly said. "You were brought to this world in pain and horror… You can`t even imagine, WHAT Giovanni sacrificed to bring you into the existence." After these words, I clenched my fists, remembering exactly what was sacrificed. "You`re the outcast, just like me. So I wish to show you my good intentions… and to show you that I`m strong enough for you to trust me."

I threw the pokeball before me, releasing Reaper outside to fight. It`s actually been a while since we had a real battle, so he is really eager to fight.

"You battle with your slaves?" Mewtwo`s voice threateningly echoed in my head. "What intentions could this mean?"

"Only the best ones." I smiled and invited Beedrill to start the battle. "Start with Pin missile!"

Mewtwo stepped back and, clenching his teeth, spread hands widely to create an energy barrier that blocked all our pins.

"Oh, okay. Let`s try to attack with Poison Sting now!" I changed the tactic.

This time Mewtwo pointed at Reaper and began to shoot star-shaped energy clots from his hands. This looked like Swift, so it obviously reached my pokemon without any problems, beating him really hard. But he shook his head and rushed to the opponent to make a small sting in his leg, unfortunately not succeeding in poisoning him.

"Begone, slave!" Mewtwo raised his hand, tossing Reaper back and creating another force field that looked like exactly like a protection from Safeguard.

This pokemon is really smart. He knows how to protect himself from trainers and knows how to counter moves. I wonder if he may know more than four moves? Or nature blocks act even for artificial pokemon?

"Fine. Attack with Twineedle, give your best!" I ordered to Reaper.

As Beedrill rushed to the opponent, Mewtwo once again raised his hand caught him in the psychic sphere to explode it and crush my pokemon into ground with extreme power. Even though we don`t have a status screen here, I feel Reaper is close to defeat.

"Return!" Worried about his condition, I beamed Beedrill away from the battlefield. "Harry, your turn!"

Now my Victreebel takes place on the dark stage and prepares to fight the enemy. For now, we managed to land a couple of weak hits, but I hope we can outsmart and exhaust Mewtwo. This is the only our chance to win.

"Start with Flash!" I ordered to my partner.

The opponent brought his hands together and formed a chaotic clot of energy between then, releasing the stream of stars at Victreebel. The Swift hit us pretty badly, leaving some really deep cuts on the body. Damn, this move has never been SO powerful. Harry had to put lot of effort into recovering after that. His Flash blinded our opponent, but this will not be enough.

"Stand strong, Harry! Use Acid!"

Mewtwo clenched his teeth and lifted himself up with the powers of psychic force and shot a purple energy out of his hand, accurately getting Harry and throwing him onto the wall right near me.

"Crap! Can you battle?" I carefully asked Victreebel, helping him to get out. His weak but determined cry stated that he still has the power to fight. "Then go. Finish what`s needed."

Returning my attention back to the battlefield I noticed a glimpse of Mewtwo`s a bit surprised look. But that was for just a second, as he then crashed into the ground with extreme power and targeted his another energy shot at my pokemon once more. Harry tensed and spit a clot of acid at the enemy, hurting him but no more able to dodge any more of attacks, so this one finished him, throwing off the island.

"Harry!" I shouted worried and immediately rushed to him. His body got up to the surface and released a couple of bubbles.

He is alive.

"Return." I quietly said, beaming him back inside his ultraball. Now I fixed it on Dumpling`s belt and grabbed the next capsule.

"You do not finish the fight. Why?" Mewtwo suddenly asked me, really curious.

"Because I fear you." I honestly replied. "I fear that you may hurt them."

"I do hurt them anyway!" The pokemon clenched his fists.

"Not completely. I better surrender this fight and put myself under the risk rather than letting you kill them." I had a serious reply to this one. "You have the greatest power in your hands. But you don`t know how to use it. You fear this world and so you just destroy anyone showing just a little threat to you. For the amount of people you killed they would put you to sleep… forever."

"..but you have another purpose?"

"Yes, I do. Moment, you`re next!"

Now the mighty Golbat entered the field, carefully hovering near me.

"Start with Poison Fang, my boy!" I smiled cunningly.

The bat pokemon rushed to his opponent, opening the jaw wide. Mewtwo stretched his hands forward and pointed all his six fingers at the approaching target, exploding him on the flight. Still, even after a powerful attack like that Moment angered even more, piercing the hand of the artificial pokemon and finally releasing his poison inside the enemy.

"How dare you!" He screamed and threw Moment away, preparing another attack.

"Bite him!"

The stream of star-shaped missiles magically appeared in front of Mewtwo and headed to Moment, exploding on the contact and taking him away from his course, sending Golbat straight into the ground. The wounds like that would bring down anyone… but not my guys!

Moment still had the strength to stand up and release a loud cry, inspiring me and making Mewtwo feel nervous. After that he made one last push to reach the opponent`s leg and bite it with all his might.

"Get off me!" The pokemon yelled at Golbat and tried to shake him off, but the grip was very strong. My partner definitely didn`t want to release his prey, even while being so close to end.

"Do not lose him! Hit with Wing attack!"

Mewtwo took away his left hand to materialize a purple sphere of devastating energy, preparing to launch it at Moment. But at this seconds my partner clenched his teeth stronger and hit the enemy in the stomach, making him lose the focus and release all accumulated energy right on the point. The sphere exploded in Mewtwo`s hand, throwing back both battlers – the artificial one barely stood on his legs after that… and Moment did not. Heavily wounded he released the last cry and blacked out.

"You did a good job, return." I have praised my pokemon and sent him back into his pokeball before replacing it with another one from the belt.

Mewtwo is very powerful, but we exhaust him. The poison and numerous attacks make their effect, and right now the genetic pokemon stands there, heavily breathing, covering his bitten arm and staring at me.

However, he is not attacking.

Maybe, all previous battles were a pushover for him and he just wants to check what I`m capable of. Maybe, he is just curious about my personality differing from anyone he encountered before. Or, maybe he just thinks that I came to kill him and wants me to finally end his suffering of existing. But I already learnt one important thing.

He is NOT a stupid beast.

Mewtwo is far more intelligent than he looks. He have learnt our language and found out how to transmit it into our minds! A beast would just finish me far ago. He is just waiting me to make the next move.

"You`re wishing to test how actually strong you are? Then let`s see how you handle THIS monster!"

After the energy explosion flashed over our island, the tall menacing figure heightened over Mewtwo. A dragon-like pokemon roared at him loudly, almost pushing him back.

"Mindless creature!" Mewtwo yelled at Lei Sheng. "No matter how big you are… You fall just like the others!"

"That`s exactly my point, bro!" I cheerfully addressed Mewtwo. "But hey! Don`t offend my little Gyarados! Lei Sheng, use Dragon Dance!"

Angered, our opponent pressed his right leg forward and leaned on it, stretching hands to Lei Sheng. The menacing psychic aura surrounded him like a flame and then appeared around my pokemon as well. The heavy monster was lifted into the air like nothing, but for Mewtwo it was a serious challenge. The body of Lei Sheng followed the movement of our opponent`s hands, but it was slow and clumsy. Yet it seemed the psychic pressure was really hurt for Gyarados, he managed to escape it and jump aside, empowered by his ritual.

"Okay, we can withstand that. Let`s go for another round!"

Showing the first fear mixed with anger, Mewtwo retreated back and raised his hands to create a barrier in front of him. Meanwhile, Lei Sheng safely performed another dance and opened his jaw, ready to put his teeth to good use.

"Finally. BITE!"

Empowered by the mystical energies of dragon ritual, Lei Sheng rushed to his opponent with opened mouth and pushed the barrier back, making it to the enemy and biting his arm before he could cast any more dangerous moves. Mewtwo used this to launch a powerful energy pulse that pushed Lei Sheng away and pressed him into the ground.

What power… Amazing. And dangerous.

"Good, good. We`re getting closer! Another Bite, big guy! Aim for the middle!"

Now it`s time to go violent. Lei Sheng jumped forward and at high-speed headed towards Mewtwo, opening his jaw and successfully biting the waist. From my point of view, it looked like Gyarados is going to bite him apart.

"RRAAARGH!" Mewtwo screamed, not telepathically this time, but really. He was screaming from the pain until the loud explosion deafened and blinded all of us…

I myself was knocked back on ground. Lei Sheng and Mewtwo were literally crushed into nearest walls. Too bad my partner got the furthest wall in the cave where he soon just fell down the water, unable to move anymore.

Damn, that was really dangerous! I will need a lot of time for them to recover after that.

I managed to return Lei Sheng into his greatball from here and then looked at Dumpling. He seems to be really worried about happening. He was observing the whole battle and learning how powerful our opponent is. And he does not lack of safety instinct.

"I know you`re scared." I tried to calm him down. "But I have a plan. Your foe is weakened. We just need to make one simple step… Trust me."

Dumpling switched his gazes between me and Mewtwo limping towards his battling position. Even the perfect pokemon is not all-powerful. Even he has the limits.

"Rawlr!" Dumpling said with determination, taking my belt off and giving it back to me. I nodded, accepted it and got on me again.

Mewtwo is now staring at me with killing glance. He is weakened by all our attacks, by all of my pokemon. He was never this close to defeat, and this is where we get him.

But he isn`t going to surrender. That is why he raised his trembling hands and created another wall of energy barrier before him.

"Iron Rogue." I said shortly and fixed my glasses.

Charizard headed up and covered the whole field with thick smoke that took away our opponent`s chance to land the next hits. Mewtwo was lost in this whirlwind of smog, expecting an attack from any side. He prepared his hand to shoot more energy balls, but the attack went exactly where he did not expect – Dumping struck him with steel wing so strong that opponent`s missile once again exploded in his hand. Mewtwo roared again, this time just from the sense of despair.

"This is it, Dumpling…" I brutally said, taking out a small empty ultraball from my pocket. It`s so good I have some of them. "Away to the Matrix Mode."

Now Charizard looked surprised, but he understood me. He carefully moved away and pointed at the place where Mewtwo must be standing. This is exactly where I threw the ultraball.

"I… won`t give up!" The pokemon yelled, sending a psychic wave to break the capsule right in the air.

"I do not need you to." I shook my head and honestly replied while grabbing another ultraball.

Now all of his attention was definitely pointed at me. Now I am the threat to him, not my pokemon. So he began to cast another dangerous attack, targeting me.

I just need to wait for a moment…

Just like during our first battle with Quartz. I noticed the small moment of weakness after opponent`s attack and tried to use it as advantage.

Mewtwo released the energy ball at me, and I managed to jump away from it. Right in the mid-air I threw the ultraball straight at the pokemon, finally hitting his head and causing the small energetic explosion that sucked him inside it. Ultraball closed and fell down, blinking.

One shake, two shakes, and another one…

Then it exploded into pieces, releasing the monster out. Mewtwo, despite being barely able to stand, still has the power to resist.

"You will not.. put me in cage… AGAIN!" He roared at me in my mind that my head even began to hurt.

"This is a cage you will like!" I said, preparing another ultraball for the throw. This time Dumpling approached me, preparing to cover me if needed.

Mewtwo have concentrated so much power in his hands that even his body began to shake uncontrollably, even the purple lightning bolts began to strike chaotically around him.

"Rarr." Dumpling seriously said to me and headed straight to the epicenter, at this moment I prepared the next ultraball for the throw.

With two targets on the field, Mewtwo had problems with concentrating. Yet, he released the energetic storm he accumulated to sweep down Dumpling and me, and also some other surroundings. But to make another one, he had to overcome my pokemon that immediately rushed to him after that and just grabbed his hands.

Two pokemon clashed with each other like two sumo warriors. Under normal circumstances, Mewtwo would just crush Charizard, but he is weakened and exhausted. This is our chance.

I took an ideal aim on the opponent and threw the ultraball. Seeing the approaching capsule, Dumpling jumped aside and pushed Mewtwo toward it. Two collided, and the genetic pokemon once again was sucked into the capsule that landed on the floor.

One shake…

Two shakes…

Three shakes!

And then loud explosion, returning Mewtwo back to his original form.

He fell on his knees, heavily breathing and leaning on his hands. He has no powers to resist, all he has left is his will.

"I… will not… be… SLAVE!" He screamed at us.

"No, you will not." All I had to say.

Another ultraball… I have only two left. Two chances.

I grabbed the next one. Only the silhouette of Mewtwo stands before me. He tries his best to stand up, but Dumpling stands right near him to prevent it. The slight psychic aura surrounds the opponent, trying to grow stronger.

I didn`t let him to.

The ultraball headed to Mewtwo, drawing a perfect trajectory. I even felt the time slowing down as the capsule flies towards his head.

The contact happened… and the ultraball opened to convert the whole genetic pokemon into a cloud of energy stored inside. Finishing the procedure, it fell on the ground and rolled a bit closer to me.

Shake… Another shake… and the third one…

Click.

Mewtwo was caught.

I closed my eyes and exhaled loudly.

We made it.

Dumpling suspiciously stared at the capsule, like expecting it to break soon and release the captured pokemon once more, but it did not. I approached it and carefully took on my hand. For some reason this feels a bit heavier than usual ultraball. And I definitely feel a strong psychic aura radiating from inside of it.

Giving myself some time to restore my breath, I opened the ultraball myself.

The energetic lightning struck the ground, soon turning into Mewtwo standing on one knee and holding his wounded hand. He slowly looked up at me.

"So… Now you destroyed me…" His voice rang in my mind, still sounding contemptuously. "Should I fall on my both knees before you… master?"

"No. I don`t accept this." I shook my head and grabbed a Full restore from my pocket.

Spraying each part of his body I was slowly recovering Mewtwo from all the damage we`ve caused. Finishing with it, I grabbed his shoulder and helped to get up. Only when our eyes met on another level, I finished.

"Each pokemon in my team is on my level. We are partners and comrades. We fight only because we have no choice. And because we have to!" I assured him and carefully tapped his shoulder. "But now you are on our team. Actually, the best team in the world! Yet… I will not keep you there against your will. I will make sure you have no masters."

And with these words I crushed the very ultraball in my hand, disconnecting it from Mewtwo. I looked right into his eyes and finally said:

"From now on… YOU will be called Master!"

Mewtwo stared at me, not sure how to reply. He was very confused, and so looked down. Despite of me healing his body, he had no strength to fight. He had no will to fight.

"Why are you doing this?" He carefully asked me.

"I know that you`re a free-willed pokemon." I sincerely replied. "And I don`t want to take away your freedom. People will not understand me having a never-before-seen pokemon in my party, this will just make us more problems. I could really use the strength you possess, but… it is too hard to take under control. This is a thing you have to overcome by yourself."

I retreated back, still looking at him. Mewtwo lowered his eyesight and stared at his hands. The tensed, causing his body to glow brightly, thus making Dumpling take defensive stance, but then stopped. After some seconds he once again returned his attention to me.

"Then why you attacked me?" He asked with unmistakable naivety. He is just like a child – lost and confused, but wishing to learn.

"Heh… this is the nature of any pokemon – beating the shit out of each other to get to know your friend." I smiled and called Dumpling beside me. "Pokemon always have tons of energy inside them, they need to release it regularly, otherwise it may end badly for themselves. So even wild pokemon can fight each other just to save themselves. And… that`s how they train and learn to protect their home."

I approached Mewtwo again and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Not all fights have conflict reasons. This exact one… did not."

Judging by his eyes, he began to understand. Only then I retracted away.

"Now go." I shook my head in the direction of cave somewhere up above. "Fly away somewhere far from humans and train. Learn to control your abilities. I hope that one day, when I need you, you will answer my call... Master."

Mewtwo looked into my eyes, trying to find a glimpse of lie in them. Right now, there is none.

"You gave me a name…" He thoughtfully said. "Do you have a name?"

"Yes. A name that would fit you too. I am Vengeance."

Master understandingly nodded and then rushed up, breaking the ceiling and disappearing in the tunnels.

Only seconds after that Dumpling and me could exhale with relief.

"Looks like we have gained a new team member. But not officially… yet." I said to my partner with a smile. "Let`s go, pal. Leaf must have been waiting for us."

Charizard growled in agreement and got down so I can climb up him. After I tapped his shoulder, he ascended up and headed to the tunnel where we came from…


	103. Epilogue

As soon as I appeared behind the corner, Leaf rushed to me.

"Ven, you`re alive!" She screamed and tried to hug me, but my brutal gaze stopped her. She retreated and fixed her hat. "Ahem… I`m glad you survived. What happened?"

I actually wanted to tell her everything that just happened, but I can`t. I even have to close my mind now. I just can`t let the International Police know about a perfect pokemon flying around.

"This is not Kanto Stalker." I said, believing it is true. "There were no missing trainers. The lead has to be somewhere else."

Leaf didn`t like my answer and immediately tried to crawl into my head. Finding nothing, she retreated.

"But… what about the psychic barrier?" He asked with interest.

"You said yourself that there are Slowpokes and Slowbros live on the lower levels…" I now began to lie. "Something weird happened to them all, making them to unleash tons of dangerous psychic energies. I guess some sort of resonating happened there. All my guys got wounded badly, we barely escaped."

The girl was listening to me carefully, trying her best to understand whether I lie or not.

"Send there some troops to take care of things." I gave her an advice. "But choose strong men that can resist these damn psychic interferences. Don`t even think about going there – if you could not pass the barrier, then the epicenter will literally kill you."

Leaf seemed to believe me, but she clearly saw that I do not tell her everything. Nodding in return, she started to slowly walk away and I followed her.

"But then… what do you think about missing people?" She asked with interest. "The problem still remains."

Damn, what should I tell her? I can`t make them search all over Route 24 and spoil the poor grass pokemon that Harry and me tried to protect. I can`t send them to Cerulean City either, otherwise they may uncover the Black Market.

"This cave may be a false track. Try to observe the outskirts." I decided to tell her. "On Route 5 we fought poachers, so there may be more criminal activity than we think."

Leaf lowered her eyesight, blinking quickly in deep thought.

We had no more talks. Each of us had their thoughts to think and things to do. All I need now is safely escape as soon as I leave this cave.

I just hope this young lady lets me…

* * *

"Do you hear it?" Suddenly Leaf asked me and carefully pressed herself to the wall. "The voices."

Right near the exit, I woke up from my thoughtful slumber and looked far before us. The sudden bad feeling appeared in my soul, burning like hell.

I followed her and listened. I didn`t perfectly memorize voices of her companions that left to guard the door, but the ones we heard were DEFINITELY not them.

Only one corner was dividing us from the exit, and I gently pushed the girl back to take her place near it. After listening for some more, I finally got the courage to look over it.

I was right. The entrance into cave is no more guarded by International Police. Now there are some men in black suits with purple stripes on sides. A set of black pokeballs was pinned to their belt and a modified gun hanging on their backs. High hoods covered their heads from behind, but I already knew what exactly is hiding under them.

The feeling of wild fear overwhelmed me, I even jumped back away from the corner. Heart is beating like crazy and I feel that air is not enough…

"Oh my god, no…" I barely said through the emotions. "They found me…"

"Who have found you?" Leaf obviously was worried too, seeing me in a state like this.

I made a deep breath and exhaled, trying to calm myself down. Damn, I can believe I`m saying it again…

"The Unity."

* * *

The strong energetic impulse in her mind struck like an electric charge, making her distract hand from him and retreat back. Taking a bit of her time to recover, she carefully looked around – everyone in the room seems to experience the same thing.

"You… you saw that too, yes?" The girl asked everybody.

"Yes. What… was it?" The woman shook her head and focused on the body lying before them all.

"It was his memory…" Misty stood up and answered surely. "The beginning of his trainer career since Kanto. But it was… strange! Something was wrong…"

"So, we managed to open his memory to see the events of almost nine-year ago?" Sounding a bit disappointed, another woman answered. "We don`t need it! We need to know what happened yesterday!"

"But wait! Maybe, it still can help us." The girl interrupted her. "In his memories of Kanto he mentioned Nagatha… That means he was there before. He perfectly knew what to do and where to go."

"He did have a plan, as always…"

The moment of silence fell upon the room.

"So, when you read his mind, you translated everything into us as well?" Misty asked again.

"I didn`t control it!" She answered. "I don`t even know how this works…"

"Don`t push her. Let her do her job!"

"Still, we need to move forward." Woman declared. "We can`t lose any more time. Can`t we jump forward in his memories?"

"I don`t know, but I will try." The voice answered her.

She wanted to uncover this mystery too. So she did not hesitate and stretched her hands forward to his head once more…


End file.
